Wen Sai Ten
by LeStrawberry
Summary: Not mine. I posted because it's easier for me to read in this websites format.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

In addition, I do not own the rights to the following list of songs whose lyrics (partial or complete) appear in this story.

The Who: Behind Blue Eyes

We Won't Get Fooled Again

The Police: Every Breath You Take

Led Zeppelin: In the Light

Rock n' Roll

Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: Breakdown

Badfinger: Day After Day

Clash: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Blue Oyster Cult: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

INXS : Need You Tonight

Heart : Magic Man (lyrics have been modified)

David Bowie: Let's Dance

Aqualung: Brighter Than Sunshine

Strange and Beautiful

Whitesnake: Here I Go Again

Train: Am I Reaching You Now?

All I Ever Wanted

Traffic: The Low Spark of High-Heeled Boys

Gnarls Barkley: Crazy

Snow Patrol: Chasing Cars

Peter, Paul and Mary: Puff the Magic Dragon

Queen: We Will Rock You

We are the Champions

Death Cab for Cutie: Into the Dark

A/N: Okay here is the complete summary. Step into the Magical life story—love story of Harry and Draco. This epic-journey is filled with adventure, angst, tragedy, humour, and most of all—love. The story begins where HBP leaves us readers, stranded at the monument of Albus Dumbledore. At that moment, Harry thinks his life is planned out; if it's short he dies, if it's long he gets the girl. However, visitors come to see him the night he 'Comes of Age' and he has a decision to make. His choice changes the course of his life and those around him forever. The story adheres to canon as much as possible. The beginning has a lot of het H/G. It will change, for this is Harry and Draco's story.

This story has 101 chapters, and has appeared on other sites, but was never fully beta'd. Obsidian Phoenix, Scully, and Ky did help me out graciously in the later chapters. CDumbledore took it upon himself to beta the story in its entirety. So this will be the first posting of DES in its beta'd form. Thanks, CD, I can't thank you enough.

As this is not a WIP, I will be updating often.

One more general warning for you Hex readers: the beginning of this story is H/G. Take it seriously; the het is explicit. The story is HBP compliant, and to me, that meant Harry really did have feelings for Ginny. I will post a warning on those chapters that do contain *het* scenes, so if you are truly offended, you can skim or skip over it. So, on to chapter one where there is a *het* warning.

Beta'd by the esteemed CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 1 Screaming

Harry walked back to the castle, keeping his eyes focused on the ground; he didn't want to speak to or acknowledge anyone. He had to get away. He headed back to the castle, where he knew he could find the Gryffindor room with his eyes shut, moving staircases be damned. He reached the Fat Lady in record time and whispered, "Good-bye Lions."

He was thankful he was the first one back. He looked around and was filled with six years of memories; this was his home and he didn't know when, if ever, he would be back. He ran up the stairs to his dorm room to pack, and was surprised to find his bed curtains were closed. He cautiously pulled them open to discover a package on his bed; a note was attached to the top, bearing the Hogwarts seal.

He broke the seal; the note was from the Headmistress explaining that Dumbledore had left a will and that Albus wanted Harry to have the contents of the box. He was not to open the box until his birthday. Harry picked up the package to put it away in his trunk. He lifted the lid and found all of his belongings neatly packed; he assumed Dobby had been busy. He placed the package in his trunk and closed the lid. He sat on his bed surveying the room and felt the tears coming; he choked them back. This was neither the time nor the place to break down.

The dorm room was stifling from the summer heat. He needed air and lots of it. He opened his trunk, grabbed his Firebolt, and tore downstairs and through the common room. Fellow Gryffindors were now coming in. He fought his way through the crowd; too many people, too many stairs. He had to get out now. It hit him; he needed to go back to the scene of the crime. He raced to the Astronomy Tower and opened the door to the landing.

Air, he could breathe once again as he felt the impact of the summer breeze on his face. He looked around, and the memory of that night was burned into his brain. He climbed to the top of the ledge where Dumbledore had fallen over and stood on the low wall looking down on all of the mourners forming into groups. He mounted his broom and jumped off into a freefall.

He wasn't sure where he would fly to. It was only at the last moment before impact he pointed nearly straight up; he wanted to go as high as he could and touch the few white clouds. He fought through the air resistance by laying flat on his broom, only stopping when his ears began to hurt and he couldn't breathe without pain. It was cold up here, but the iciness was nothing to what he felt inside. He sat up and looked down as he hovered in one place. Hogwarts was just a small building with ants milling around. He felt it build up in him; the pain, the sorrow, the losses, and it all came out in a scream that surpassed any scream from pain or torture Harry had ever experienced. He shouted until nothing came out, his mouth wide open but silence was all that was heard.

When he stopped, all he wanted to do was ride the wind as fast as he could. He moved his body forward again to reduce the resistance and took off. It felt so good to feel the speed; his hair was straight back, and the chill of the high air started to freeze his face. He started his descent straight down until he reached Hogwarts. He slowly braked and flew around the castle; he flew in and around the towers, between the buildings, over the Forbidden Forest, over the lake, over the greenhouses and then finally over the Quidditch pitch. God he loved this place.

His Quidditch playing days were probably over, but he wouldn't think of that right now; he just wanted to enjoy this moment and remember previous Quidditch memories. He remembered the first time he caught the Snitch, Oliver's moments of panic, hitting Malfoy and friends with a Patronus, watching Ginny play. He saw students heading out of the castle towards the carriages. He knew he had to come down soon but he had one more place to visit.

He swooped over to the lake. There was the White Tomb; only one person remained. He dove down lower and hovered right above the treetops, and watched as a witch dressed all in white placed her hands on the stone and bent down and kissed it. From out of her robe she withdrew a white rose and laid it on top. She looked up in Harry's direction; he lowered the broom and flew closer. He was now right above his Headmaster's final resting place. The witch, he noticed, had the longest white hair he had ever seen, and she was old, very old. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Her eyes twinkled but they were as black as night. "Privet, Harry Potter."

"Hello, do I know you?" Harry asked. He didn't think he did; he would have remembered her hair if not her face.

"No, young man, but Ya vi-zshu te-bya vo sne. I will tell you that Albus loved, and still loves you very much. He said you were the grandson he never had." Then she gave a funny grin. "Or should I say great, great, great grandson."

Harry's eyes began to fill; he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I loved him very much, too. I'm sorry but I have to go now, or I will miss the train. I wish we had time to talk."

"Oh we will talk someday, but for now you go and enjoy your life. Our friend resting here was a strong believer in enjoying life. Dobry den' Harry Potter."

"Good-bye. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Harry said as he turned his broom.

"Kitty, he called me Kitty," the old witch said, and then she vanished.

Her quick Disapparation startled him. He turned his broom further and made his way back to the castle, thinking of the strange white witch that Dumbledore called Kitty. One more mystery buried within the tomb.

He landed on the steps amongst the many students who stopped and stared at him. He was used to it by now, and he made his way back into the castle. He saw Ron and Hermione in the Entry Hall with Hedwig's cage. He walked up to them and gave each of them a big hug; Hermione hugged back, but Ron stood there stiff as a board, being surprised by the gesture. They turned to go outside, and Harry glanced back and whispered, "Goodbye, Hogwarts." He caught up with his two best friends as they made their way to the carriages.

They had a carriage to themselves, until Ginny came up and asked if she could join; Harry moved over, making room for her. He reached over and took her small hand into both of his and spoke to Ron and Hermione. He told them that he and Ginny would not be seeing each other that way until all this was over. He explained that he loved Ginny but that he could not stand to lose her too. Voldemort and the Death Eaters seemed intent on killing those close to him. Ron blurted out, "Are you going to leave us too?"

Harry laughed, "No, Ron, you and Hermione are my best friends, and Dumbledore said I needed to do this with my friends. I have to share my feelings, thoughts, and knowledge, or I won't get through this. No more secrets."

He looked at Ginny. "You know I said that we should end this now, but I love you and I can't do it. Will you stay with me until after the wedding?"

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and said, "Okay, as long as I know that after you've saved the wizarding world you will come back to me."

Harry smiled and leant over, giving her a longer kiss than she had given him. "Okay, first, I will kill Voldemort; second, I will come back to my Ginny." They all laughed.

"So, Harry, what are the plans?" Ron asked as they bumped down the road in the Thestral-drawn carriage.

"I need to go to the Dursleys for a week, and then I would like to come back to the Burrow until after the wedding. After that I want to go see Godric's Hollow."

Hermione interjected, "Well, we are going with you to your aunt and uncle's house."

"No, I can handle them for a week; in fact, I really do need a little time to think things through, and my little room is a good place to do that. I would like you to come with me to Godric's Hollow though; I have a feeling I will need all the support I can get there." Ron and Hermione readily agreed.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny and told Ron to close his eyes. Harry and Ginny set in for a great kissing session. Ron kept asking if he could open his eyes and they both said, "NO!" Hermione was cracking up.

Ron finally yelled, "Stop! We need to talk."

"Make it short," Harry said teasingly.

Ron stammered, "I, I don't want this to effect our friendship in any way, but Hermione and I are kind of seeing each other."

"Kind of seeing each other? Really, Ronald, I thought I meant…"

"We are seeing each other," Ron clarified, satisfying Hermione.

Harry looked at his two best friends and said, "It's about time. I've been waiting for this for two years. Do you think it might reduce your constant bickering at each other?"

"Yes."

"No."

Harry moaned.

Hermione then leaned over and kissed Ron. Harry and Ginny looked at each and resumed their snogging session.

They reached the Hogwarts Express much too quickly. Harry and Ron were both happy that their long robes covered their current uncomfortable situation. They boarded the Express; Harry carried his Firebolt and Hedwig's empty cage. Hedwig would know where to find Harry. They found an empty car and put their belongings on the overhead racks, their trunks having already been loaded.

The four Gryffindors sat back as the train lurched forward to begin its way back to London. They talked a while about the coming weeks; no one wanted to talk about the previous week. After the snack trolley came by and Harry treated everyone, Ron and Hermione departed the car having to complete their last prefect duties for the year.

Harry stood up and shut the blinds on the windows facing the train interior and locked the door. He then looked at his beautiful, feisty Ginny and said, "Now you are mine." She feigned being scared.

Harry sat down next to the outside window and pulled her onto his lap. "It slipped out earlier, but now I want to say it properly, Ginny Weasley; I love you," he said, and kissed her tenderly. She responded, parting her lips to allow his tongue to enter. Harry could not get enough of kissing her. It was warm, safe and playful all at the same time.

Ginny then closed her mouth some and began to gently suck his tongue. Harry never knew there was a direct connection between his tongue and his dick. It gave him an immediate erection and he knew she could feel it. She just kissed him deeper. In the last few weeks they never did much but hold hands and snog a lot. He knew it wasn't fair to her to start something more, but he wasn't going to see her for a week, then they would be at the Burrow with everyone watching.

He slowly moved his hand to stroke her face and traced his fingers down her neck. She softly moaned encouraging him to do more. He moved his fingers over her robes and gently, as if not on purpose, across her breasts. She squirmed and moaned causing his erection to become even stronger, if that was even possible. He stroked her again but this time using his whole hand. She started sucking on his lower lip as he cupped her breast over her robes. She raised her hand; he thought for sure she was going to grab his hand and move it, but she surprised him and undid the top of her robes. He slipped the robe off her shoulder; she was wearing a summer t-shirt and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He put his hand on her stomach, and lifting her shirt until he could get his hand underneath, stroked her stomach. He realized his hand was shaking. God she was soft. He slowly advanced his hand up and cupped her breast, moving his thumb over her nipple. She bit down on his lip and then opened her mouth to give him a deeper kiss. He had never felt anything soft and hard at the same time. He moved his hand to the other breast. Fleeting thoughts of, Ron would kill me, and Wow, I just felt a girl up, ran through his head. Both of them by now were breathing hard, and Ginny's soft moans were driving him crazy.

Ginny took her hand and started undoing his robes. She slid them off his shoulder and put her hand under his shirt near his collar and raked his shoulder softly with her nails. Harry groaned, "Oh, Ginny."

She then pulled away from this kiss and traced her tongue from his now swollen lips across his jaw, up to his ear and swirled her tongue into his ear. Harry wasn't sure about the wet ear part. She proceeded down his neck giving him a love nip and then began sucking on his neck. Harry groaned louder and started moving his large hands over her chest a little more roughly. He was almost kneading them when he tweaked her nipple. He found the harder he did this the louder she moaned.

Ginny finally released his neck and looked straight into those green eyes and whispered, "Please, Harry."

Harry didn't know what she wanted, so he began kissing her all over her face and down her neck. She took her hand and guided his head lower. He now understood and almost creamed his trousers right there; she wanted him to suck on her breasts. He hesitantly cupped one of her breasts and lowered his mouth. He gently took her nipple between his lips and played with it with his tongue, and then he took more of her into his mouth and slowly sucked, swirling his tongue around and over nipple. He placed his other hand over her other breast and began tweaking that nipple. Ginny made an incredible sound and her hips began to rise up and down. When she landed she would start rotating her hips. Her bum was now right on top of his straining erection. Harry seriously thought he was going to come in his trousers. This had gone way beyond what he had planned. He wasn't complaining, it felt incredible, but they were on a train, and Ron would kill him.

Harry pulled away from her breast and shook his head. He looked into her eyes and said, "Ginny, I love you, but we have to stop."

"I know we do, but I don't want to."

He laughed. "Neither do I, Ms Weasley, but Ron and Hermione are going to be back soon, and I don't care to have your brother beat the crap out of me."

"Okay, H.P., let's get our clothes back on." She moved off his lap and fixed her shirt and robes. Harry had just straightened his robe when there was a tap on the door.

Harry stood up, raised the shades and unlocked the door. Ron and Hermione came back in; it was apparent they had not been on prefect duty, but had been somewhere on the train doing some serious snogging too. Harry and Ginny looked pretty normal compared to Ron and Hermione. Hermione's hair was extra frizzy; Ron's hair looked more disheveled than Harry's normally did. They all four looked at each other and began to crack up. This had definitely been the best train ride back to London.

After awhile, Harry finally felt it was okay to change out of his robe, and it wasn't too much longer before they arrived at King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾. The four students exited the train together and passed through the brick column. The Weasley family was there to meet Ron and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there to meet Hermione, and Harry could see the three Dursleys standing way in the back, away from the strange crowd.

Everybody hugged good-bye and said they would see each other soon. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and an extra strong hug. He whispered, "See you in a week, Ginny."

He then slowly walked over to the Dursleys and said, "I am ready to go home."

They just stared at him shocked. Mrs. Dursley said, "Harry, you have never called our place home."

Harry answered, "It will be my home for the next week, and then… nevermore."

tbc

Privet: Hello (Russian)

Ya vi-zshu te-bya vo sne: I see you in my dreams (Russian)

Dobry den': Good Day (Russian)

Back to index

Chapter 2 Doldrums at the Dursleys' by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 2 Doldrums at the Dursleys'

The drive to the Dursleys' was made in complete silence; Harry liked it that way. When they arrived, Harry immediately brought his belongings to his upstairs room. The room had obviously not been touched since last summer. He opened the window to let fresh air in, and Hedwig made her appearance. Harry opened his trunk, dug around in it and gave her a treat. He unpacked the trunk's contents, and placed the mysterious package under the floorboards. He didn't want anyone opening the package before he did.

After arranging his room, which took very little time, he made his way down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen and Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table. Harry approached them and announced, "I've already told you that I would only be staying the week, after that I doubt I will ever come back. While I'm here, I will abide by your rules of 'no magic' except if I need to defend myself. I also wanted to let you know that Albus Dumbledore has died."

Petunia choked, "No, how?"

"He was murdered by one of my professors."

"I told you, boy, that all of that stuff is rubbish and would lead to no good!" Uncle Vernon spat out.

Aunt Petunia looked at Vernon and looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I am sorry, I know how much he meant to Lily, and I am sure to you too."

Harry was surprised by her response but refused to show it. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia, it means a lot to hear you say that." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I will not be your 'go to boy' this week, but I will share the household chores. If you would like; after tonight I will cook the evening meals and clean up afterwards, and in addition I will work on the garden. Will that suffice?" They both appeared taken aback but nodded yes as if hypnotized.

Harry turned to leave and said, "One more thing, if you need me while I'm in my room, please knock first." As he climbed the stairs, Harry could hear Uncle Vernon mumbling. He lay on his bed and thought about Ginny and fell asleep.

His nap was interrupted an hour later by a knock on his door; it was Aunt Petunia telling him that dinner was ready. He went downstairs, and the Dursleys were all sitting at the table. Harry sat down with them and began passing the bowls of food; dinner was being served family style. "Hey, Dudley, how's it going?" Harry said.

Dudley looked at his parents as if to say, Do I have to talk to him. They didn't answer; they were still stunned that the young man was sitting at their table with them.

"Dudley, I asked how it was going."

"Fine, like you care."

"How was school this year? You look like you are losing weight and getting more muscle."

"Uh, yeah thanks," was Dudley's only response.

"Aunt Petunia, the roast is great." Harry knew his talking was driving them nuts.

"Um, thank you, Harry," responded Aunt Petunia cautiously.

Uncle Vernon had enough and bellowed, "Listen here, boy, I am not sure what game you are playing but I am not falling for it."

Harry turned and stared into his uncle's beady eyes. "I am not playing any game. I am just tired of us being rude to each other. One of the things I learned from Dumbledore was that proper manners are always called for."

"I was just checking. I don't want any funny business," Uncle Vernon said in a quieter voice and went back to his meal.

"Nor do I," said Harry.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Afterwards Harry cleaned up; he cleared the table, wrapped up the leftovers, and put them away. He followed that by doing the dishes and wiping down the table and counters. The Dursleys watched him in silence and amazement; they soon just turned away and retired to the lounge.

After finishing his chores, Harry left the kitchen and walked thru the lounge toward the stairs. "I will be in my room now, good night," he mumbled as he passed by them.

Harry entered his bleak room, sat on the partially made bed and pulled out a book, 'Theory of Wandless Magic'. He began to read, but with a smile on his face thinking of the Dursleys' reactions to his behaviour. He continued reading until he couldn't keep his eyes open. He got up put on his pajamas, used the loo, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up, brushed his teeth and showered. Uncle Vernon had already left for work and Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen cleaning up after Uncle Vernon's breakfast. Harry said good morning and fixed himself some cereal, the tea was already on the table. After finishing breakfast and washing his dishes he asked Aunt Petunia if there was something specific she would like done in the garden. He mentioned that he noticed the hedges needed trimming and the garden needed weeding. Aunt Petunia said that would be fine.

Harry went outside and started clipping the privet hedges. He was smiling to himself. The poor Dursleys had no idea what to do with him. He had made the choice to help out; they did not have the power to make him. It actually felt good to be outside in the sunshine. He knew he couldn't be touched at this house. He finished with the hedges by noon and started weeding when Aunt Petunia came out with a sandwich and lemonade. He thanked her, and now it was his turn to be surprised. After his lunch he finished weeding the side. He would do the rest of it tomorrow.

He went inside, showered and dressed, took a nap, and then went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was outside talking with a neighbor. Dudley was in front of the telly. Harry thought he probably hadn't moved all day. By the end of the summer, the muscle would be back to fat.

He went into the kitchen to check the supplies for dinner. He would make a meat sauce for pasta and salad. He seared the meat, added the sauce and let it come to a boil. He sliced some mushrooms and added a bay leaf. He turned down the heat, covered the pot, and let it simmer until dinner.

He went into the lounge and sat down in a chair across from Dudley. "What are you doing, Dudley?"

"Watching the telly."

"What are you watching?"

Dudley looked frustrated. "Are you really interested or are you just trying to bug me?"

Harry grinned at him. "I am interested. I haven't watched the telly since last summer; anything good on these days?"

"I'm just watching an old movie called 'Ghostbusters'."

"Really? I didn't think they would allow you to watch that kind of movie," Harry responded sounding surprised.

"Well there is no such thing as ghosts, so it's okay," Dudley replied smartly.

Harry laughed. "Actually there are ghosts and poltergeists too."

"No shite?"

"No shite."

They both continued watching the movie. Harry thought it was pretty funny, unrealistic, but funny.

After the movie, Harry got up and made the salad and cooked the pasta. At the last minute he decided to add some garlic bread to the meal. He wouldn't be seeing Ginny, so why not.

Dinner was perfectly timed to be ready when Uncle Vernon arrived. Harry set the table and served everyone. The food was delicious and Harry knew it, he was just waiting for someone to mention it. After everyone had finished, Dudley said, "That was really great, Harry." He cleaned up just as he did the night before.

The next six days repeated the first. The only problems had been at night, he was having nightmares again; they all seemed to involve the Cruciatus Curse, which was probably the worst spell he'd ever experienced.

Finally, Sunday came, and Harry packed his belongings, including the box he retrieved from under the floorboards. He sat on the bed; he would leave that night, and then there would be no trace of him in this house. It was pretty pathetic. There was knock on the door, Harry said, "Come in."

Aunt Petunia entered his room and handed him an envelope. She said he could keep the contents and left. Harry opened the envelope; it contained pictures of Lily as a baby and as a little girl along with Aunt Petunia and his grandparents. He never realized that it was his grandfather who had the green eyes. The picture he loved most was a picture of Lily in her first year Gryffindor robes. He put the pictures back in the envelope and into his trunk.

He brought his trunk and Hedwig in her cage downstairs. Aunt Petunia cooked dinner that night: corned beef, cabbage, potatoes and carrots. Harry complimented her; it was actually one of his favorite meals.

After dinner Harry cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. The Dursleys were in the living room watching the telly. Harry picked up his things and headed for the door. He turned to them and said, "I hope you have a good life. I thank you for giving me shelter."

He opened the door and pulled his trunk over the threshold and walked out the door. He was halfway down the front path when he heard the door open. He turned and there were the Dursleys standing on the porch. They all said, "Good-bye, Harry."

He said, "If ever you need to reach me contact Mrs. Figg."

He walked to the corner, raised his wand and boarded the Knight Bus. He was off to the Leaky Cauldron and then he would travel by Floo powder to the Burrow. He was returning to his world, with friends who loved him.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 3 Back to the Burrow by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Warning: H/G het

Beta'd by CDumbledore (yes, he suffered through it)

Double Edged Sword 3 Back to the Burrow

He stumbled into the Weasleys' house to a generous welcome of, "Hello, Harry, good to see you, mate," from Ron and hugs and kisses from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had just arrived moments before.

Mrs. Weasley was at her finest. "Okay let's get everything upstairs; Ron and Harry, you need to share a room. Ginny and Hermione, you too. The twins are going to be staying here off and on; Bill and Charlie will also be coming in and out. Harry, dear, have you eaten?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, actually I had a really good dinner tonight."

"So how was it, mate? Did you get revenge?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated.

Harry laughed. "No, I was a perfect gentleman and guest. No problems what-so-ever. It's over and I never have to go back." Ginny was standing near him and he put his arm around her as he kissed the top of her head. "You smell great," he whispered.

Harry brought the trunk and Hedwig in her cage upstairs into Ron's room. He released Hedwig; Pig zoomed in and was bouncing around, happy to have a friend. Harry returned downstairs finding Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch together, and Crookshanks curled up by the fire. Harry sat in a nearby chair, with Ginny sitting on the floor between Harry's legs. Harry was telling them about his time at the Dursleys and promised to show them the pictures later on.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in from the kitchen to join the group. Mrs. Weasley froze in the doorway. "Well isn't this a sight. What do you think about this, Arthur? We are going to have to keep our eyes and ears open."

Mr. Weasley put his arm around her and whispered loudly in her ear, "Well I don't know if I can handle all this young love, Mollywobbles." Mrs. Weasley's cheeks filled with a bright shade of red.

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "So what are the plans for this week?"

"Well, you two have fittings tomorrow," she said to Ginny and Ron. "Then we have to meet Fleur for lunch to see what is left on her list to do. The following days I don't even want to think about," she added, sounding tired already.

"Well, just let us know what you need done, Mum; we are here at your service," Ginny replied.

"Do you know what Bill and Fleur would like as a wedding gift? I've never been to a wizard wedding. At a Muggle wedding everyone brings a gift," Hermione stated.

Mr. Weasley's ears perked up in interest. "What exactly would they bring as a gift?"

Hermione giggled. "You would be in heaven, Mr. Weasley; the couple usually gets toasters, blenders, coffee makers, and lots more."

"We could get them a large mirror," Ginny added slyly. Stifled laughter could be heard in the background.

"Ginevra, that was just plain mean!"

"Sorry, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley changed the subject abruptly. "Now how about some dessert? We have baked apples with fresh cream." Everyone jumped up and went into the kitchen. They all sat around the table eating the perfectly baked apples and talked and laughed late into the night.

With a yawn, Mrs. Weasley finally announced it was time to go to bed, as they had a lot to do the next day. Ron walked Hermione to Ginny's room; Ginny continued up the stairs walking Harry to Ron's room. Harry had been waiting for this moment all night. He bent down, put his arms around her waist; she put her arms around his neck. Their lips met, and both parted their mouths to let their tongues meet. She tasted like apples. Harry felt her hands run through his hair; he withdrew from the kiss slightly so he could nibble on her bottom lip. She gave him a soft moan and pressed further against his chest. They heard footsteps and pulled away saying their good-byes.

He opened the bedroom door; as he walked over to his bed, he could hear Ron and Ginny meeting on the stairs and saying good night. One of them hit the other. His guess was Ginny hit Ron.

Ron came in the room holding his arm. "I don't know how you can put up with her; she's like a caged cat most of the time."

Harry cracked up. "Not my sweet, innocent Ginny?"

Ron glared. "She better be innocent." Harry hit him on the other arm.

They got dressed for bed and slid between the sheets of their respective beds. Harry couldn't stop smiling; he was free from the Dursleys, he was at the Burrow for a great week, and then, he stopped his mind; he didn't want to think about the rest right now. The pain was too fresh. He would have to come to terms with it later, and if his guess was correct, it would be at Godric's Hollow.

Ron was tossing and turning and blurted out, "I can't sleep."

"What's on your mind, Ron?"

"Hermione."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, she's just on my mind."

Harry laughed. "I get it, Ron, having a problem are you?"

"Leave it alone." Ron scowled.

"Believe me I will." Harry teased back.

"Quidditch, I'll just think about Quidditch."

"Hey, Ron," Harry whispered, "I think I hear your relief coming up the stairs."

The door opened and Hermione stepped in quietly. She tip-toed over to Ron's bed and slipped in. She whispered, "Has he been asleep long?"

Harry answered gruffly, "No, Hermione, he has not been asleep. What were you going to do, snog with me in the room? You guys, I know we are friends but please."

"Shush, you idiot, if you thought about it long enough you would realize if I'm up here, someone else is down there, alone."

"Once again, Hermione, you have proven how clever you are," Harry said as he hopped out of bed and grabbed his night robe.

"Remember, Harry, she's my sister."

"And…?"

"You know."

"Yes, Ron, I know."

Harry stealthily went down the stairs and opened Ginny's door and then shut it quietly.

"Was he asleep, Hermione? I told you they would be. They have no problems after being kissed."

Harry walked over to her bed and sat down. "Do you really believe that, Ginny?"

"Yes, or one of you would have come down here first," she replied sounding hurt.

Harry took off his robe and slipped between the sheets next to her. Oh Merlin she was warm. How could that little body generate such heat? She turned on her side and faced him. They had never laid down next to each other before. He leaned into her and brushed his lips over hers and used his tongue to trace over them. He took his free hand and ran it through her deep golden red locks, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, giving her small kisses until he reached her mouth again. She still tasted like apples; she let his tongue take the lead, until she began sucking on it once more. She knew what that did to him. He groaned as his now erect penis became rock hard and she pushed her hips against him. Oh God, how am I going to control myself? Harry thought.

He moved his hand from her hair and hitched her nightgown up to her hips. He stroked her small body starting at the crease of her knee up across her protruding hip bone and over her waist until he reached her breast. It filled his hand perfectly. She moaned loudly; he let his fingers spread over her nipple and squeezed it between them. He then feathered his fingertips over the hardened bit, and finally took his index finger and thumb tweaking her nipple until she moaned and her hips jerked into him.

He could feel her small perfect hand sliding up and down his upper thigh and then over his bum where she grabbed him and pushed him into her. He turned her onto her back with one quick move. Her hair splayed over the pillow. He raised her nightgown even further and placed his mouth over her breast. He sucked gently on one and his other hand moved to the other. She had her hands in his hair, she began to moan louder and her hips began to rise up and down. She took her hands and raised his head and gently suggested that he move back up, so she could kiss him. He moved up and kissed her deeply.

She ran her fingernails down his back and over to his hips and then further under until she touched him. He flinched. She took the tips of her fingers and touched the tip of his penis and her fingertips were now covered with pre-cum. She began moving them up and down his shaft causing him to groan loader than he should, with the family so close by. She grasped onto him tighter and started moving her hand up and down the whole shaft and over the ridge. Harry could feel himself thrusting into her hand. He new this was leading to trouble quickly.

He grasped her wrist with his hand and stopped her movements. He whispered, "Ginny, you can't keep doing this or we are going to have a mess all over us and the bed."

Ginny giggled. "Harry, I'm a witch and I have a wand."

"But you are underage."

"Do you think the Ministry of Magic is going to notice a Scourgify spell in the Weasley house?"

Harry laughed. "I guess not, but seriously, Ginny, I don't want us to go too far and you have regrets later."

"The only thing I regret right now is your hand over mine. If I want to give my boyfriend a hand job, I would like to do so without being interrupted. So please, Mr. Potter, move your hand and find something better to do with it."

Harry moved his hand. "You are a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, Harry, and don't you forget it."

She started sliding her hand up and down again. Harry leaned over and kissed her hard. It didn't take her long to get him to get back to the point of where he was before. He took his hand and traced down her breast, down her small tight tummy and over to her hip bone, down her thighs and up to her inner thigh. She raised her knee and his fingers felt the wetness first. Nothing; no classes, no pamphlets from school, no guy talk prepared him for the wetness. He had no idea girls got wet or how slippery it would be. His fingers started exploring the area and found a small tight bud like her nipple that whenever he touched it her whole body shook. This must be the clitoris he thought; Dean and Seamus had talked about it, but that was as far as Harry's knowledge took him. He took his fingers and rubbed around the area, and her hips pushed up and his fingers found another place to go. He let one finger insert itself in. Oh God, it was hot and lubricated. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his dick. He knew they would not go that far tonight.

Suddenly Ginny started breathing differently and moaning more. He put two fingers in and felt resistance. He moved them in and out until the resistance gave way and then placed his thumb over her clitoris. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, while his thumb would stroke her clit. Her legs clinched around his hand and he continued to thrust in and out picking up the pace. Her hips were now thrusting back and forth meeting his fingers pushing them deeper. Oh God, what he wouldn't give to be inside her. She took her hands off him and joined his hands between her legs. Her hand was now lubricated and she wrapped her hand around him again.

Harry began to groan, "Ginny, Ginny, you are going to make me come."

"Harry, I want to feel you all over me. Give it to me please," Ginny responded between shallow breaths.

Her words made him thrust harder and faster. His mind went completely blank and there was an explosion of his body. He tried not to yell; he put his head in the pillow and screamed, "I love you, Ginny," as warm semen shot out of him and all over her stomach.

He felt completely spent but Ginny needed to feel this feeling too. He whispered, "Can you show me how?"

She took her hand and placed it over his. She withdrew his fingers and showed him how to run near and around her clitoris with only touching it gently at first. He started slowly and then picked up the pace. He could see her cheeks and chest getting flushed. Suddenly he felt her go tense, her hips raised up high. She forcefully grabbed his fingers and put them inside her as his thumb slipped roughly over her sweet spot. He began to thrust them in and out of her while her whole body convulsed and she grabbed the pillow and screamed, "Deeper, Harry, deeper."

He had never seen or heard anything so beautiful in his life as Ginny orgasm. He decided right then and there when all this was over he would have to see this, at least once a day.

He removed the pillow and kissed her. She whispered softly, "I love you, Harry Potter."

She reached over him and grabbed her wand from the nightstand and did a quick cleaning spell. Harry removed his fingers from her and went to brush his hair out of his eyes when he caught the scent. He brought his fingers to his nose. Ginny began to laugh. Harry smiled and said, "This smells great; I had no idea girls produced this stuff."

Ginny was giggling again. "This stuff? This stuff is produced when a girl gets aroused; it helps lubricate the vagina so the penis can easily find its way."

"Well thank you for the sex-ed class, but how do you know this?" Harry responded back feeling a little foolish.

Ginny sighed, "Books, Harry, books, and maybe some late night girl talk. The mum-daughter talk didn't go so well." They heard the stairs creak and Ginny quickly pulled down her nightgown and Harry pulled on his pajama bottoms. Harry sat next to her and kissed her good night.

Hermione slowly entered the room and closed the door. She jumped when Harry asked, "So, Hermione, did you help Ron with his problem?"

Ginny moaned, "Oh God, I don't want that image in my head."

"Both of you stop, and Harry, get back to bed, your bed," Hermione said in a very reprimanding tone.

Harry stood up and said, "Good night, ladies," and left the room.

When he got back to Ron's room, he found Ron fast asleep. Good girl, Hermione He crawled into his bed, put his hand that was between Ginny's legs near his face and fell asleep, the sweet scent of Ginny filling his brain.

He woke up with the sun shining into the room.

"Sleep well, Ron?"

"Perfect, Harry, just perfect."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 4 Surrender by romaine

Double Edged Sword Chapter 4 Surrender

Harry could smell blueberry pancakes and bacon; what a wonderful scent to wake up to. Almost as nice as the scent he fell asleep with. Harry opened his trunk and took out his shower supplies and change of clothes.

"Ron, you or me first?" Harry asked.

Ron answered groggily, "Go ahead, I'll just lay here and sleep some more."

Harry finished quickly and went downstairs into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cooking more pancakes and swaying to the soft music coming from the radio. Arthur, Hermione, and Ginny were already showered and dressed, eating at the table. Harry sat down and poured some juice and tea. A large plate of pancakes was put before him, which he poured an obscene amount of syrup over. Ron soon joined them.

They soon were all talking about the day's chores when an emergency sounded over the radio. A voice on the radio came on.

This is WWN with breaking news. Draco Lucius Malfoy surrendered to the Department of Ministries at 3:00 a.m. this morning.

"No way!" said Harry in disbelief.

Early this morning, Draco Lucius Malfoy appeared in the lobby of the Department of Ministries and surrendered to late night Security Officer Brown. He has also surrendered his wand.

Draco Malfoy, seventeen, was wanted for the murder of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Also wanted is Professor Severus Snape, along with many other Death Eaters.

Officer Brown said Mr. Malfoy appeared through the fireplace, stepped out and wiped himself off. He then said, and I quote, "I am here to surrender myself and my wand for the crimes I am accused of in the warrant issued for my arrest."

The security guard called for assistance from the on-duty Auror, Ms. Tonks. Ms. Tonks confiscated the wand. Mr. Malfoy will be formally charged by Friday this week and will remain at the Department of Ministries holding cell until his trial, which we understand will be in early August. If convicted, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be sent to Azkaban prison where his father is serving his sentence for being convicted as a Death Eater. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, when contacted early this morning, issued a statement of, 'No comment.'

More information will be provided at our regularly schedule news time. The Daily Prophet will have a special edition this afternoon. Now, back to our regular scheduled programming.

Everyone looked at each other stunned. Remus Lupin's head appeared in the fireplace. "Molly, Arthur, you've heard the news I see. Tonks is getting off work soon. We will be there as soon as possible. Minerva and others will be coming also. Sorry, I know you have other things on your mind."

"That's okay, Remus, come as soon as you can," answered Arthur.

"I better put some more tea on, and Arthur, you better expand the table and get more chairs. You kids upstairs."

"NO!" said Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all together.

"Mrs. Weasley, we were there that night. Draco is in our year; I think we deserve to know," Harry said speaking for all of them.

"Molly, they have to be here," Arthur said resolutely.

The fireplace became active and one after another, a small contingency of the Order of the Phoenix members came piling out. Minerva was first, then Remus, Bill (who was still recovering), Hestia Jones, Shacklebolt, and finally Tonks. Everyone was seated around the table with Remus at the head. Remus looked around at his former students and spoke authoritatively. "For those of you who do not know, I have been selected to head the Order of the Phoenix. For those times when I am incapacitated, Tonks and Minerva will lead. Now let's get to the heart of the matter. Tonks, can you please give us a briefing on this occurrence."

"I was on late-night early-morning duty when I received an urgent message from the security guard saying Draco Malfoy was in the lobby and wished to surrender. I went to the lobby and there he was, standing perfectly straight in filthy robes holding out his palm with his wand lying on it. I took the wand and asked the security guard to take notes.

"I asked Draco how he got to be inside of the Ministry. He said through the Floo Network. I asked were he came from and he said he didn't know. I asked him from what Floo he came. He responded sharply, "I don't know where I was. I was with the Dark Lord, and I do not know where his prison of hell is located."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"I asked the security guard to put a trace on the fireplace; it came back as unknown. Draco then asked if he could sit down. We walked over to some chairs and he barely made it. I started really looking at him. He looked terrible. I asked if he was in pain. He said yes. I asked if he wanted to see a mediwizard and he said yes to that also."

"He's faking it. Remember Buckbeak," Ron blurted out. Remus raised his hand and silenced Ron from any further outbursts.

"As I said, he said yes to the mediwizard, but he said he wanted to finish his statement first. I asked him if he was surrendering on his own free will. He laughed and said, "Given the choices, yes." Then he said something very curious. "Free will; that's an interesting concept." Then he gave one of the famous Malfoy smirks. I said, "You do realize you will be charged, have a trial and most likely go to Azkaban for the rest of your life." He said, "Yes." I said, "We will want to administer Veritaserum." He answered, "My only demand is that it be done at trial with witnesses."

"Smart boy," Remus interjected.

"I then asked if he needed a solicitor and he said, "Yes, that would be a good idea," but he then added, "I must tell you that any solicitor will be killed. The Dark Lord told me to give that warning." I asked if he wished to speak with anyone while he was being held. He responded that the only person he would see would be his mother until after the trial.

"I asked if he knew where Severus Snape was. He said he had not seen him since that night. He then requested to see the mediwizard. I took him to the on-site infirmary and while waiting, did my paperwork. The mediwizard finally came out and said, "You do realize this boy has been tortured?"

"I responded that I wasn't surprised given the circumstances of the last two weeks. The mediwizard said, "No, this boy shows signs of being tortured throughout his life." We thought it best to continue treating him at the Ministry's infirmary, as St. Mungo's might not be safe enough."

Minerva jumped up. "I will go check with Poppy, to see what Draco's medical records might reveal," she said as she entered the fireplace.

"He's being given multiple treatments already and has also been given a Dreamless Potion; he will probably be knocked out for awhile. That is all I have at this time."

"Thank you, Tonks," said Remus. "Any initial comments, anyone?"

Everyone looked at each other, more stunned than they were earlier. Harry finally asked, "He was tortured by whom, Voldemort?"

Remus responded, "Probably by Voldemort for these last few weeks and maybe before, but more than likely by Lucius."

Harry looked aghast. "Why?"

Remus answered carefully, "We may never know, but I assume to make him a stronger Death Eater."

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered closing his eyes.

Bill spoke up next. "Do you think this is a trap, Tonks?"

"My initial reaction is, no. I think Voldemort wants to embarrass the Malfoys and send a warning to his followers and their children to submit and to obey."

"Why wouldn't he just kill him?" Hermione asked.

Remus answered, "I think Tonks hit it. Just think, Hermione. He has now taken down the richest and most powerful wizarding family in Britain. He's a warped being and he probably thinks it would be clever to have father and son in prison together. He most likely will try and break them out after he feels they have suffered enough, and when they could be of use to him again."

Minerva came back through the fireplace, her face looking ashen. "This is most disturbing. According to Poppy, she would treat Draco after each summer break and holiday that he spent at the Manor. Albus was aware of it and so was Severus. Severus would take the offending memories out and put them in vials."

Harry immediately thought of Dumbledore's Pensieve. He wouldn't want to see or relive those memories. "This is sick!" Harry spit out.

"I agree, Harry. I cannot understand how any father could do such things to his child," Arthur added.

Hermione spoke up. "I do understand that it must have been terrible, but it still doesn't mean he had to be so horrible to us the last six years."

"I think you are right, Hermione, but it does make you think," Ron said.

Remus looked at Tonks. "So what is next?"

"Well, we will question him, but I have made the promise not to use the Truth Potion until the trial."

Remus snickered. "I bet Scrimgeour is going have a fit, but I understand why you did it and why Draco asked for witnesses. Please keep us updated. We will hold our next regular scheduled meeting next week after the wedding. Bill, I hope not to see you there."

Bill laughed. "You can count on that."

The OotP was adjourned, and the members all left once again through the Floo. The table was put back to its normal size and chairs removed. The four remained around the table.

"No wonder Malfoy is so warped," Ginny said.

"I have to admit this is weird, feeling a little sorry for Malfoy. I was starved, emotionally abused and neglected, but I was never subjected to physical punishment," Harry said as a matter of fact.

"I still don't like the ferret," Ron added, and they all laughed, despite themselves.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 5 Blueprints and Poor Bastard by romaine

Warning: Het H/G

Beta'd by CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword Chapter 5 Blueprints and Poor Bastard

"Get moving, kids; we are going to be late," Molly said frantically. "Ginny, you and Harry, use the Floo Powder; we will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. The rest of you, lets start Disapparating now." Molly was anxious that they would be late for the fitting.

Harry and Ginny dusted themselves off as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. The family was waiting, and then the whole Weasley gang took off for Madam Malkin's. Much to the dissatisfaction of Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione were allowed to go to Flourish and Botts, while the Weasleys were being fitted.

As they walked down the path, Hermione asked how Harry felt about Malfoy. "I still detest the prat, but I do feel some pity for him, which is weird, given the bastard stomped on my face. How about you?"

"It actually changes a lot of what I thought about him," Hermione said. "I always thought of him as simple, and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, even simpler. He was just a caricature. Now there is some substance. I don't know, now he seems more complex."

They entered the bookstore. It was empty of customers. Hermione promptly found a book and curled up in a chair. Harry wandered over to an area he had never been to before; it was on sexuality. He was embarrassed being there, but his lack of knowledge was appalling. He found a book titled, Sexuality in the Wizarding and Muggle World. He glanced through it. It looked adequate; his face flushed a little seeing the moving pictures. He then looked for a book on duelling and took both books to the counter. The witch looked at him, but didn't say word. He put the books in the bag and went to see Hermione; predictably, she would want to know what he had purchased, so he told her some duelling books without her even asking.

They had some time before they had to meet the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry asked Hermione to come with him to Gringotts; he wanted check on the land and house records for his parents.

The goblin assigned to assist Harry was very helpful. He found the original blueprints for the house and what types of wards it had been built with. The exact wards would never be listed. It was a nice sized house with two stories. It didn't appear to be extravagant but certainly comfortable.

The goblin said, "It looks like your parents used a designer from London Specialty Homes."

Harry asked where they were located. The goblin replied it was a located in Muggle-London and that they specialized in wizard homes, but also built Muggle homes. The goblin wrote down the address for Harry and then made him a copy of the blueprints. Harry left in a good mood with his rolled up blueprints. Hermione was just confused as to why the goblin had been so very helpful.

They met the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron. Fleur was there, and she was on a roll. Harry couldn't tell if she was happy, excited or just plain over the top whacked out. It turned out after all of her talking and whining, all was under control.

After lunch, they made their way back to the Burrow where Charlie had arrived and was waiting. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself when she saw Charlie and after extricating himself from his mother's arms, Charlie joined Harry, Ron and Ginny up in the air for some Quidditch. The twins arrived soon after and joined. It was a wonderful afternoon and evening. They had dinner outside; the fireflies were out in full force and so were the gnomes. Crookshanks was all over the garden. They eventually went inside and played wizard chess and Exploding Snap. Everyone finally went to bed except Mrs. Weasley; she said she had some work to do, but Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny knew she was keeping her eye on them.

Ron and Harry got into their beds. Ron said he was tuckered out and turned off his light. Harry asked if he minded if he read for a while; he showed Ron his new duelling book. Ron told him to go ahead and turned over. Harry opened his other book and increased his knowledge from the very first page. The Dursleys, certainly had never talked about sex with him, Sirius had just barely. The book explained human anatomy and how things worked. It explained positions and techniques, which were common to Muggles and wizards. It discussed differences too, especially which spells would be beneficial to use, anti-conception, Scourgify, making clothes disappear (it would only work if both partners were aroused by each other) and one for lubrication among many more. Harry wasn't sure why you would need the last one after what he experienced the night before. When it came to the section on homosexuality, he began to understand what the lubrication was for. He skimmed through that chapter quickly and closed the book when he got to the next chapter on having babies and positions while pregnant. He put the book back in his trunk, and turned out the light. He was thinking of Ginny and about the house in Godric's Hollow, and then he thought of Malfoy Poor bastard and he fell asleep.

The next day they stayed around the Burrow. The Daily Prophet did not have any additional information on Draco; it was mainly filled with interviews from Draco's Slytherin housemates and lawyers talking about the case. It did mention that Draco would be representing himself as, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said anyone helping to defend Draco would be killed.

Harry brought his blueprints down and laid them on the kitchen table after the breakfast dishes had been cleared. Everyone gathered around to look. There were four main rooms on the first floor and four on the top, not including the loos. In addition, there was a full basement shown.

Harry said, "I can guess what these rooms are" — he pointed to the first floor, the parlour, the kitchen and the loo— "but I am not sure what the others are."

At that precise moment there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley returned with Remus.

Harry jumped up. "Just the person I wanted to see! I think you may be the only one who can help me."

Remus came over and glanced at the paper on the table. He smiled a huge smile. "Harry, it's your house, James and Lily's house. Why do you have this?"

"I am going to Godric's Hollow next week to visit my parents resting place and I wanted to see the house. I don't even know if anything is left standing, but whatever is left I want to rebuild."

"That's quite a big step. Are you going alone?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said, "I was hoping Ron and Hermione could come with me."

"I am not sure you three will be safe by yourselves," Mrs. Weasley replied. It was clear she didn't like the idea one bit.

"Molly, if it's okay with Harry, I would like to go too. It's been over 15 years now. I would also be able to show you around the town," Remus stated, looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That would be terrific, Remus, thanks. We were thinking of leaving next Monday."

"Can you wait until Tuesday? Monday night we have a meeting."

"Sure, that would be fine, but I would still like to know what each of the rooms is."

"Here let me take a look. Okay, here is the front door. When you entered into the entryway, there was an arched doorway to your right and that was the parlour. The arch to your left was the dining room. The dining room was large and could be magically extended for the Order meetings. The stairway going upstairs was on the left side of the entryway, right after the dining room arch. The hallway narrowed around the stairs, and led to the bathroom and then the kitchen. On the right, across from the kitchen, was Lily's room."

"My mum had her own room?"

"It was Lily's Potion Room. She even had a sign on it that said so. It was filled with cauldrons and potion ingredients that even Severus would have been jealous of. Now upstairs you came to the landing and hallway. On the right was their bedroom and extravagant bathroom. Lily insisted on large claw foot bathtub and James insisted on a large shower. Oh, and this is a closet. They were quite the fashion hounds."

"I didn't inherit that from either of them," Harry said, and everyone giggled.

"Now this door, connecting from the bedroom next to the bathroom door, led into your room, Harry. They had used magic on the walls. James had Quidditch balls flying across the ceiling. Now across the hall from the first door was a guest room and loo. This final room was James's room. It was his study; all his secrets were kept in there."

"Secrets?" Harry asked with his eyes showing excitement.

"We use to tease him about it. He had his books and trophies in there but no one but him was allowed in. I only saw it once, the day after they were killed," Remus said reluctantly.

"What about the basement?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, the basement, it was pretty much empty, just some old torn up furniture including a bed. No one could get into the basement except through a hidden stairwell that had to be lowered magically."

"Why?"

"That is where I stayed during the full moon."

"I didn't know that."

"Only a handful of people did," Remus said. The only remaining one was Peter.

"I was thinking of using it for a training room."

"Training?"

Harry glanced up at Remus. "We'll talk about that later," he said as he rolled up the prints and set them aside.

Arthur spoke up, "I assume, Remus, you are here to give us an update. No one is spilling anything at the shop."

"Yes, Tonks had an update on Draco's condition. It appears that eventually he will be okay. Over the years, he's had the Cruciatus Curse cast upon him many, many times. Not continuous like the Longbottoms, but sporadically since before he even came to Hogwarts. He has very few physical scars though. The only ones the mediwizard could find were some very light slashing marks on his chest. He refused to say how he received those. It was almost as if some one had taken a razor and sliced him."

Harry was about to throw up, but he muttered, "Those are from me." He hid his face in his hands.

Remus glanced at Harry curiously and then continued, "At one point, when he was quite young, something happened to his lower back near his tailbone. He was either kicked or stepped on. The injury caused his spine to slightly curve."

"Oh God, I always thought he walked that way on purpose," Ginny whispered

"So did I, Ginny," Hermione said back.

"It will probably take another month or so for him to recover from this last bout with the Cruciatus. Unlike the ones when he was younger, these were more powerful and for longer duration. Tonks did say he was feeling better; his arrogant attitude was resurfacing. He called Tonks his half-blood cousin, and the mediwizard a Mudblood. As much as we hate it, it's a good sign."

"So they are going to get him physically better and then throw him in Azkaban?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"At least the Dementors aren't there anymore," Harry added.

"I'm afraid so, as no one has stood up to defend him. He should be charged Thursday or Friday. Molly, Arthur, we will talk more later, but I need to leave now; the rest of you I will see on happier terms at the wedding," Remus said with a smile and then Disapparated.

They sat around the table discussing Malfoy, certainly not one of their favorite subjects, but they were all feeling a little guilty, until Harry reminded them it wasn't like he ever gave any clues to what was going on, he really was a git, he had stomped on his face, and it was time to change the subject.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, when Hermione and I were at Gringotts, they gave me the name of the developer and interior designers my folks used for the house. It's in Muggle-London. Would you let Ron, Hermione and me, go see if they kept any records tomorrow?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"No, Harry, dear, I will not let you three go into London by yourselves," Mrs. Weasley responded quickly.

"Oh, Mum, we promise to help with whatever you need on Thursday and Friday, please?" begged Ron.

"Absolutely not."

"Mum, how about if I go too, just in case there are any dragons running down the street?" Charlie said with a wink.

"Very funny, Charlie, but I will let them go if you chaperone. All of you better be prepared to work on Thursday and Friday."

"Mrs. Weasley, you must need help with something now," said Hermione. "I feel bad with all of us just watching you run around here working."

"Well, dear, now that you and Ron can Apparate, I do need some cooking supplies and candles from the shop next door to the Leaky Cauldron. I was so flustered yesterday I forgot to purchase them. Charlie, could you go with them?"

"Sure, Mum, I am now the official chaperone."

Molly handed Hermione the list and the three Disapparated. Mr. Weasley soon followed returning to the Ministry, leaving Ginny and Harry with Mrs. Weasley. "Anything you need from us, Mum?" asked Ginny.

"No, dear, not right now."

"Okay, Mum, then can we go flying?"

"Yes, but just don't go too far and come back soon."

Harry ran upstairs and retrieved their brooms. It was the first time that he and Ginny flew alone. His Firebolt could go ten times faster than her broom, but he stayed right next to her as they took to the sky and circled the Burrow. At one point, they almost fell when Harry leant over and kissed her. Harry just winked at her, he loved flying and he loved her. Ginny led him over the pond and nearby willow trees. She pointed her broom down towards a clearing of tall green grass on the other side of the trees. She landed lightly and he followed.

She turned to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His hands circled around her waist, picked her up, and twirled her while they kissed. Her hair lifted with the wind and the sun revealed more highlighted colours than he ever knew existed. He set her down and increased the demands of the kiss. When they stopped, Harry removed his robe and laid it down on the warm summer grass. He sat down and took her hand pulling her down until she was sitting down facing him. He pulled her towards him with a little too much pressure and she ended up pushing him down straddling his waist. "Ah ha! Now I have you where I want you," Ginny teased.

"And where is that, Ms Weasley?"

"Underneath me, Mr. Potter."

Harry moved his hands under her robes and stroked her calves, her knees and up to her thighs. "What do you have on under this robe, Ginny?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

"Not much."

"Oh Merlin, Ginny, don't do this to me."

"Do what, Harry? I am just sitting on you, enjoying the view."

"No, Ginny, I am enjoying the view." He unclasped and removed her robe. Oh God, she had her bathing suit on. When did she get this figure? She wasn't a girl any more, she was now a young woman. Harry sighed; he was in trouble. He took one hand and placed it behind her neck pulling her down onto him. He could feel the tie of the bathing suit behind her neck and he pulled it. He felt further down for the lower tie, found it, and released it.

"Very clever, Mr. Potter," Ginny said as she sat back up. The top of her suit fell off. He began massaging both breasts and tweaking both nipples. He was so proud of himself he even remembered from the book that the areola was the dark area around the nipples. Ginny was moaning and trying to lean forward. He raised his knees and pushed her gently back so she could rest against them. His fingertips began to trace down from her breasts, down her stomach to her hips and thighs. Her legs were spread far but were still covered by her bottoms. He quickly untied the ties at her hips, told her to lift up, and he removed the offending material. She was naked. He had never seen a girl starkers before. He realized what he had done and what he was seeing. She was beautiful.

He continued stroking her thighs and inching higher and higher. He was in a difficult position to do what he wanted so he lowered his knees and had her lean back on her hands. Perfect. His fingers gently began circling and rubbing her sensitive spot. He would sometimes insert his fingers and move inside her. He was entranced with her expressions. Her eyes were closed but her body was open for him to explore. His other hand could just barely reach her breasts and he started gently twisting and pulling at her nipple as he continue his playing down further. She was becoming unglued. He could see the flush coming on her chest and up to her cheeks. He quickened the pace of his fingers inside her, and twisted and pulled her nipples a little harder with his other hand. Suddenly, she clamped her legs tight, raised her hips up and he took advantage pressing in deeper. She shuddered and screamed his name.

Heaven, he thought, heaven.

She fell on top of him; he lifted her up to him and quickly began kissing her, he could feel her racing heartbeat. He held her tight until it slowed down.

Ginny stopped the kisses and told him it was now his turn and she asked him to remove his shirt as she placed herself at his side. She kissed his mouth, his chin, down his Adam's apple, down his chest, down his stomach and stopped below his bellybutton at his trousers line. She easily undid his trousers, and when she unzipped them, he felt great relief. She needed a little help removing them; he raised his hips, she pulled both his trousers and pants down at the same time. She continued kissing him where she left off and quickly reached the tip of his penis. No way, she is not really going to do this he thought. She did.

Ginny took the head of his penis in her mouth, and took more in as she moved up and down. She placed one hand at the base of his manhood and began stroking him in unison with her mouth moving up and down. God it felt good. He loved watching her do it but it was too much. He closed his eyes and his imagination took off. He could feel the heat of the sun on him, hear the rustling of the leaves when a breeze traveled by, and he Harry Potter, was getting a blowjob. Unbelievable! No wonder his dorm mates would talk about this. She was increasing the rate and he could feel himself wanting to thrust into her mouth but he did everything he could not to. He knew he was about to come, he raised her head with his hands and she finished him with her hands. He cried out her name as the warm liquid spilled over his stomach.

Ginny cleaned him up with a spell and they dressed quickly, knowing they spent too long outside, the rest of the family would be home wondering where they were.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cooking, cleaning, joking and teasing. They had a wonderful dinner outside again. They turned in early, and once again, Mrs. Weasley was on watch. This time Harry turned off his light first and fell fast asleep.

He was dreaming of flying with someone, they were high above the landscape, streaking across the sky. Harry knew it was a race but had no idea why; it was just wonderful flying so high and so fast with someone who could keep up.

They landed on a forested ground next to a large tree, where Harry's belt was being unbuckled quickly, his trousers unzipped and roughly pulled down to his feet. He felt a warm mouth taking him in; the tongue swirling around his head and across the slit. Then the tongue began teasingly licking him around the ridge and across the tip repeatedly before taking him even further in. Oh fuck, this was good. His hips were thrusting into the expert mouth, which had now taken him almost completely in.

His eyes were closed, but his hands reached down taking long silky hair between his fingers. He came so hard he was sure he would pass out even if it was a dream. His come shot into the welcoming mouth and throat; he was sucked dry. He opened his eyes and looked down to see long blond hair. He watched the blond lick his dick gently clean as he withdrew. Harry lowered his hand under the chin raising it so he could see the face. As cold grey eyes looked at him, the mouth that so expertly got him off said, "Bastard."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 6 Virtual House by romaine

Double Edged Sword 6 Virtual House

The moment Harry woke up the next morning he was excited, despite having one of the most disturbing sexual dreams ever. He was so looking forward to his trip to London. A big surprise was Remus showing up and wanting to go with them. Molly was obviously relieved that there would be two chaperones; she then allowed Ginny to go also. The six set out after breakfast, Apparating near Kings Cross to take the Muggle train to their destination; Charlie Side-Along-Apparated with Harry, and Remus with Ginny. Once they were there, Ron and Hermione held hands but Ginny and Harry decided that, just in case, public displays of affection should be discouraged.

They exited off the train at the proper stop and had a bit of a trek to the correct building. When they arrived, they found just a door with a buzzer and speaker. The door had a glazed window with the name of the company written in black; Harry could see stairs leading up. Harry pressed the buzzer and a stern male voice came over. "London Specialty Homes may I help you?"

Harry nervously said, "Yes, I would like to speak with Jarrod Parker or Landry Blair."

"This is Jarrod. Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, er no, I didn't know I needed one." Harry's heart sank.

"I will make one for you. What would this appointment be for?"

"I was wondering if you kept records on past construction projects?"

"That depends," said the voice. "How long ago was it?"

"I think it was about 18 years ago?"

"Not likely, sorry. Have a good day."

"Wait!" Harry blurted, "Maybe you remember my parents and the house?"

"That is doubtful; we've done hundreds of homes in that time span."

Harry spoke rapidly before Jarrod could cut him off. "Their names were James and Lily Potter and they lived in Godric's Hollow."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The buzzer buzzed.

Harry opened the door before anyone could change their mind; all six clambered up the old wooden stairs. At the landing was a beautiful room that looked like it came out of a Muggle decorating magazine. Two small brunette men came running out of a back door and immediately walked over to Harry, each shaking his hand furiously. The heavier of the two men said, "I'm Jarrod and you must be Harry Potter. Oh Merlin, Landry, he looks just like James and, oh, he has his Lily's eyes."

Harry introduced everyone as the two men led them to a side room with a large rectangular table which everyone sat around. Jarrod spoke first. "What can we do you for you Harry?"

Harry looked around the room, many items catching his eyes then he focused on Jarrod and Landry. "I am going back to Godric's Hollow next week to visit my parents' graves and to see the house. I have not been there since the night … I'm sure you know which night, and I do not remember anything about the house. I do not know what remains, but I would like to restore it. I have the blueprints, but I do not know what it actually looked like on the outside or inside. Remus, here, is one of my dad's old friends and he has told me about what each room was, but beyond that I don't know anything else. Can you help me out?"

Jarrod and Landry were smiling and their eyes twinkling. Landry said, "I think we can be of some help. Jarrod, do you want to do the honors?"

Jarrod rose from the chair and went over to a cabinet, waived his wand and chanted a few words no one else could make out. The cabinet door opened and it was filled with small children's size building blocks. Jarrod searched around and finally selected one and set it in the middle of the table. Jarrod stood up to join Landry and they pointed their wands at the box and said, "Reveal 00568791." The box began to grow and filled the table. Suddenly before all of their eyes was Harry's house. It was beautiful; Remus had tears streaming down his face.

The exterior of the house was large grey stones. There were many windows with trim painted white with black lined details. The front door was black with a brass lion head knocker on it. The roof was black slate, with numerous chimneys that were constructed of grey stone matching the house exterior.

They all got out of their chairs and circled the house; there was a back door with a few steps leading down, and it too was black.

Harry was in awe, but managed to say, "Can I see the interior?"

Landry responded, "Of course, but let me show you the property first." He waved his wand and the house reduced in size and a landscape appeared before them. The property was surrounded by a 3 meter high black wrought iron fence, with a gate at the front. The gate had a welded wrought iron design of a P on it. There were lampposts at the gate and two at the front door. The path from the gate to the front door was cobblestones. There was a huge stretch of grass on either side of the path with old large trees whose branches stretched across the path creating an arch, but what caught Harry's eye the most was the gardens.

"Remus," Harry whispered, "was my mum a gardener?"

Remus smiled. "Oh, yes, Harry, she would use all of her spare time in the garden. She had a great gardener's hat that she would wear to keep the sun from burning her. If you come around here, you can see the back of the house where she had a garden for potion and magical plants, and one for the kitchen, filled with herbs and vegetables."

Hermione said, "Harry look at this," as she pointed near the back door. It had a collection of small rocks and there was sign that said, "Harry's rock garden."

"I totally forgot about that," Remus said reminiscing. "You would toddle around after your mum in the garden and collect all the rocks you could find, set them down, and then start arranging them. Oh, and look over here, Harry, at this side garden. From the dining room, you could look out and see her moonlight garden. It was all white blooming flowers, and during the summer she would open the windows and you could smell the jasmine and lilies. It always made our meetings more enjoyable."

After a few more minutes Landry said, "Shall we go in then?" He waived his wand, chanted a few more words and the house grew again. The table lowered to knee height and surprising all of them, the second story was removed so they could all look in. The floors were a light wood and there were large rugs in the parlour and dining rooms. The furniture in the parlour was a bit dated now, but it looked cozy and comfortable despite its large size. The ceilings were very high and surrounded by white crown molding. The fireplace in the parlor was large, making it comfortable to Floo in and out of. In the dining room, the lower walls were covered by white wainscoting. The dining room contained beautiful pieces of furniture; a dining room table with lion claw feet, 12 chairs each with their own claw feet, a china hutch filled with china and goblets, side tables and a tea cup shelf filled with tea cups.

The loo was large, but the kitchen had Harry salivating. It had multiple cupboards and cabinets floor to ceiling, along with large expanses of counter space. The sink was extra large, and the stove more than adequate. Harry was already making plans on how he wanted to remodel it. He would definitely add some Muggle kitchen items.

Then there was Lily's room. It had a cement floor and was filled with shelves with glass fronts and a large workbench with squares of marble slab. There were numerous cauldrons and pestles and it had its own small fireplace with a desk and bookcase nearby.

Harry inspected everything and was overwhelmed by it all. He sat down. "I need a moment before we go on."

Immediately Jarrod brought out tea and biscuits for everyone.

Charlie, while munching on a chocolate chip biscuit, asked, "So you design and build both Muggle and wizard homes?"

"Oh, yes," Landry answered, "but we get very few wizard homes. Many witches and wizards stay in their families' homes and then move into a flat. After the war, there were many homes available, so we rarely get the call to build a new one. This home was one of our favorites. It was the last wizarding home we built from the ground up. We loved working with James and Lily."

"How come this image and the items are so current? You must have finished the home before I came along?" Harry inquired.

"We were at the house about a month before, before …and we took the pictures. We actually have met you before, Harry; you were just a little one then."

Harry sighed and said, "Okay, I think I am ready to move on." Immediately the first floor disappeared and the second appeared.

His parents' room was interesting Harry thought. There was another fireplace, a large bed with curtains. Over the fireplace was a mantle filled with pictures. There were large sitting chairs by one set of windows and a small table. The floors were covered with rugs. The colour, though, was definitely not to his liking. He wasn't a fan of light blue with raspberry trim. As if reading his mind, Jarrod said, "Yes the colors were fashionable at the time; I am not sure what we were thinking." The closet was huge and the bathroom much larger than Harry thought necessary, but he would enjoy it.

A door led from their room into the nursery. Remus was right: the walls and ceiling were magical. It had a crib, dresser and a rocking chair along with a toy chest full of toys. Seeing the rocking chair sparked a memory he couldn't visualize, but he could feel it. This was the room where his mum died. There was no door leading to the hallway from Harry's room; you could only enter through his parents' room.

The study was pretty barren. It had a large desk, chair, shelves and a display case. The furniture was dark, the walls a deep red with gold leaf designs painted on it. "Was it empty?" Harry asked.

Landry laughed. "I don't know, your dad wouldn't let us in. This is from the original design."

Harry glanced at the guest room, the second loo and then stated that he was done. It appeared that the tour had taken its toll on him. Landry shrunk the box, raised the table and brought out more tea and biscuits.

Jarrod spoke up, "What you can't see is the house was constructed with large amounts of magic and protection spells. It is unplottable."

Remus put his hand on Harry's and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I am sad and happy; sad because I missed out on a life with my parents in this home, but happy because this makes them so real."

"Do you think you are ready to see what condition it is in now?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, even more so; I can't wait to restore it." Harry turned to the designers. "Jarrod, Landry, do you think you could meet us in Godric's Hollow on Wednesday? That is if you are interested in helping fix the house."

"Of course we are interested and willing," Jarrod said excitedly.

Hermione was up wandering around the room while the others all talked about future house plans. She saw a particular item and asked, "Are these items for sale? Bill, Ron and Ginny's brother, is getting married to a French witch and this Limoge box is perfect for a gift."

Landry walked over to her and said, "Good taste, young witch." He handed it to her and told her to open it.

As she opened it music started playing. It was calming, and she could feel her spirits lifting. It reminded her of a warm summer day, swimming in a lake, and watching clouds drifting by. She shut the box. Hermione said, "It evokes feelings of summer."

"Exactly," said Landry, "The music changes by the season and it will evoke calmness with happy memories of that season. It lasts about ten minutes before it stops. It is called a seasonal pleasing box. It is especially helpful when you are feeling stressed or tense. It would make a perfect gift for an English wizard marrying a French witch." Everyone laughed.

Hermione asked Harry if he would like to help purchase the gift with her. Harry was thrilled as he had no idea what he was going to get the couple.

They said their good-byes to the designer wizards and made firm plans for the following Wednesday. They Apparated back to the Burrow, Charlie taking Ginny next to him and Remus taking Harry next to him.

Remus had to leave once they had returned to the Burrow, but the rest sat in the living room talking about the house. Harry mentioned that he really was curious about the study. Charlie said it was probably filled with 'I Hate Snape' pictures. They had an early dinner and went to bed early as the next two days would be filled with getting ready for the wedding.

The next morning Harry was awakened by the twins yelling it was time to get up and throw some gnomes around. Molly cooked an extra large breakfast before she tossed them outside to work in the garden. The garden was to be de-gnomed, weeded, hedges trimmed, trees pruned and flowers planted. Harry discovered while watching the Weasleys, gardening was much easier with magic, but since he and Ginny were not of age yet, they did it the Muggle way. They were exhausted after the first day.

Friday came with another large breakfast and discussions of what had to be accomplished, when WWN broke in.

This is a WWN Special Newsbreak: Draco Lucius Malfoy has been formally charged with the following crimes:

1. Being a Death Eater

2. Aiding Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts

3. Using the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta

4. Attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore

5. Assisting in the murder of Albus Dumbledore

Draco Malfoy is still being held at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. His trial will be held on August second. If found guilty of any of the charges, he will join his father Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. The length of time is to be determined by the Wizengamot.

Now back to our morning program.

George said, "He's going down"

"Way down," Fred added.

It made Harry sick to think about his rival of the past six years. Here he was planning for his house, and the Weasleys' wedding, while Draco was planning for Azkaban. Harry still had to plan for Voldemort, but at least with Voldemort, the end was either death or a full life. He couldn't imagine facing prison for life. He thought of Sirius. God, how did he survive all those years without a friend? He missed Sirius right now. He wanted to talk to him about everything: the house, not going back to Hogwarts, Ginny and even Draco; then there was Dumbledore. He died with so many secrets. It was all piling up in his mind.

Harry felt himself begin to choke back tears. He left the table and said he would be right back. He climbed the stairs quickly to Ron's room and fell onto his bed and let the tears fall. After awhile he heard a knock. He wiped his face and said, "Come on in."

Ron entered the room and sat on his own bed facing Harry.

"So you got the short straw on who was going to check on me?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No, er, um actually I volunteered," Ron admitted, which surprised Harry to no end. "What's up, mate, the thing with Malfoy getting to you?"

"Yeah, kind of. It just got me thinking about Sirius and then Dumbledore; it kind of built up. I've been having such a great week, I guess I just pushed thinking about everything that has happened out of my mind."

"I'm sorry, Harry. You know you still have all of us. I know we can't replace what you've lost but we're here for you."

"Ron, I appreciate that more than you know. I'll be okay, just give me a moment to wash my face."

Harry was fine the rest of the day. They finished the garden, magically painted the house, which was way too much fun, and they ended up covered in paint. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow them back in until they cleaned off so they jumped in the pond with their clothes on. She brought out towels and their bathing suits which they all skillfully put on without embarrassing themselves. Harry had seen Ginny just recently in a bathing suit, but the real surprise was Hermione. She was definitely a girl, well a woman now. Harry could tell Ron was beside himself when he saw her like that. Harry glanced at Charlie. Not only was he cool but he was built; he only wished he would look that good someday. Harry would have loved to have been with Ginny, but with four of her brothers around, nothing even remotely intimate was going to happen.

Fleur and Bill came over for dinner, as did Fleur's parents and Gabriella. Fleur's mother, being half Veela, was extremely pretty if not disarmingly so. The next morning would be full on preparations for the afternoon wedding. Bill was going to stay the night; the only Weasley missing was Percy.

Harry fell asleep, exhausted.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 7 Wedding Day by romaine

Warning: H/G het

Beta'd by the esteemed CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 7 Wedding Day

Harry woke up early; he could feel the Burrow was filled with family. It must have been great waking up with this much family around while growing up. He could hear the bantering, which had already started. He decided not to get involved; he snuggled back into his pillow, closed his eyes, and drifted back into dreamland.

He heard a voice calling for help. It was getting louder and more desperate, but he couldn't find it. He was walking in the Department of Mysteries; he was in the circular room. He tried each door frantically trying to find the correct one. Finally, he found one that felt right and entered it. He heard the voice getting louder, and he knew where it was coming from. He found the room; it was dark, but he remembered the stairs and walked down. He knew from that night what was in the center of this room. He walked over to the arch, there were hands coming out from the veil, reaching out to him desperately, and someone yelling, "Help Me."

He grabbed the hands and pulled with all his strength. Someone fell through pushing him backwards onto the cement floor, a cloaked figure crashing on top of him. The voice said softly, "You came," and kissed him fervently. The lips were soft but firm, the tongue dominant, reaching into every part of his mouth and then slowly, sensually biting his lower lip. Harry had never been kissed like this before; he wanted to see who had called him, who was kissing him with such passion. He pulled back the hood of the cloak and was staring at platinum blond hair and slate-grey eyes.

Harry spoke softly and said, "Draco?"

Draco replied, "You came." And Harry kissed him.

Harry woke up with a start and sat up shaking his head. He looked around, Ron was not there, and Harry was thankful, afraid that he might have said the name out loud. He rubbed his eyes and thought, What kind of nightmare was that? He laughed at himself, You are such a git, Harry Potter. Malfoy has always teased you about being a savior. That part of the dream made sense, but what he couldn't make sense of, was the kiss. It was an incredible kiss and then he had kissed him back. Harry laughed out loud, "Ye gods, I just dreamed I kissed Malfoy." It was one thing to dream of Malfoy giving him a blowjob, but for Harry to kiss Malfoy was too much.

The dream was quickly set aside when Ron came up telling him to get ready as people were starting to arrive. Harry was startled to find out it was early afternoon. Ron told him that he didn't want Harry to have to suffer like the rest of them, with his mum being frantic and ordering everyone around. "I figured you would be better off in dreamland," Ron said. Harry wasn't too sure.

Harry got up, showered, and dressed for the wedding. He couldn't believe he had slept that long, or that he dreamed of saving and kissing the Slytherin Prince. Harry went downstairs; Ron was right, being in bed was much better than being around so many people. He walked outside; the garden had been magically transformed. Harry had never been to a wedding before, Muggle or wizard, though he had seen Muggle ones on the telly, but he was sure Muggle weddings did not have rose petals falling from the sky. The lawn was set with chairs for over 200. He would have said people, but there were goblins and Veela too. There was an aisle separating the chairs: Bill's family and friends on the right and Fleur's on the left. Harry saw many of his professors, and he recognized a few Aurors. It also appeared that many of Bill's old friends from Hogwarts and Quidditch had come given the snippets of conversation he could hear. On Fleur's side he recognized Olympe; Hagrid was sitting with her. A voice using Sonorous asked everyone to be seated so the ceremony could begin.

Everyone quickly obeyed the request. Harry and Hermione sat with Remus and Tonks. Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated in the first row, the music began. Harry had no idea what the music was but he liked it. His musical knowledge was as limited as his sexual knowledge. The Weasley boys were lined up in front; Charlie, Fred, George and Ron. They all looked handsome in their dress robes of blue with ornate silver clasps, even with all that red hair. Bill started to enter from the right but was stopped by another red-haired Weasley. Harry couldn't see very well, but he could hear Mrs. Weasley begin to weep. A space was made between Charlie and Fred and Percy filled it. Bill entered and stood next to Charlie, his robes were silver, and despite his recent injuries, he looked great.

The music changed, and then Gabrielle came down the aisle followed by Ginny. Harry thought it was Ginny, but she looked so much older. Her hair was up; she had make-up on and jewelry on her neck and ears. He had never seen her look so beautiful (well maybe by the pond). Harry didn't recognize the rest of the witches; he assumed they were relatives, as they all had that Veela quality to them. Harry still thought Ginny looked better than any of them.

The music changed again, and then it was Fleur's turn. Harry had never seen a more stunning woman in his life. She had silver robes that shimmered, and was wearing the goblin crown. Hermione pinched Harry, Tonks pinched Remus, and almost every male was being hit or pinched. The four youngest Weasley boys were all in trouble until Fleur reached Bill's side and was out of their line of sight.

The ceremony was short but Harry found it interesting. They said their vows, exchanged rings, and then the presiding wizard joined their hands and said some words Harry couldn't make out. A blue aura appeared encasing their hands, and then a silver light resembling a rope wrapped around their hands and wrists. The rope and aura exploded into silver and blue confetti. They gave a great kiss and it was over. Fireworks of silver and red hearts were let off courtesy of the twins. The brothers all shook hands. Percy looked very nervous and unsure. Mrs. Weasley gave him a bear hug, but he seemed stiff, and barely hugged her back.

The Sonorous voice came on and said food and drink would be coming out soon and dancing would be on the lawn. The family was all taking pictures, so Harry and Hermione went to help with the food. Harry ran into Hagrid and Olympe. Hagrid told him he was staying in the castle as Flitwick and Minerva were helping to fix his hut.

Soon the pictures were over; Harry saw Percy leave. The party soon began with dancing, drinking, eating and toasts which Harry wasn't paying much attention to. Harry danced with Ginny for the first time; he actually felt he did okay. He danced with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Gabrielle, and the bride. Ginny had to pull him away from the bride after the dance. The celebration lasted until late at night. He and Ginny got to sneak away twice to do some wonderful snogging. The last dance ended the night on a perfect note with all of the Weasleys doing a traditional waltz. By the time the last guest had left, the family was exhausted. Bill and Fleur had left earlier for their honeymoon. Harry and Ron went to Ginny's room and kissed their girls goodnight, then made their way to Ron's room and collapsed.

The next morning Harry got up before anyone else. Even Mrs. Weasley was sleeping in. He was uneasy about something. The wedding was over, and now he had to make his plans. He made some tea and carried it out into the garden to think. He was excited and nervous about going to Godric's Hollow. He had to work on the Horcruxes, refine his magical skills, and do a lot of training. He also had to pass his Apparition test which he would do on his birthday. The last thing he thought of was he had to talk to Ginny and say good-bye for awhile. His stomach didn't feel so well right now. He was going to have to do something public, to make sure everyone knew they were broken up.

He was deep in thought when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and kissed Ginny good morning. She looked at him and said, "I don't think I want to know what you were thinking. First let me say my piece. Harry, I love you and you love me." He began to talk, but she put her fingers to his lips and continued, "I will agree to end our relationship and pretend we have broken up, but I will not stop loving or wanting you. I want you to arrange a few times this next year when we can be alone. I want to see you on your birthday, even if it's with other people around. If you need me to talk to or to kiss you, know I will be available. In the meantime, I plan on living my life. I will go back to Hogwarts if it opens. I will play Quidditch and enjoy my sixth year."

Harry smiled at his red-haired witch and said, "Okay, Ms Weasley, I accept your terms. I will arrange some time alone for us. I don't think I could go to long without having you near."

"So when are we going to break up?"

"Tomorrow, I think I need to make it public, so I was thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks and making a small scene. I want you to know now, I love you and anything you see or hear is just an act. I will see you on my birthday too."

"Today we are still together?"

"Yes."

"Just checking. And, Harry, one more condition."

"Yes."

"I want to tell my family the truth. I don't want them hating you."

"That's a good idea, and I will let the Order know, so they don't think I am any crazier than they already do."

"No one thinks you are crazy, Harry."

Harry gave her lopsided grin. "I do."

They kissed and walked back into the Burrow. The rest of the family was up and around the table drinking tea and waiting for breakfast. Ginny said, "Good morning, Weasley family, Harry and I have an announcement."

Everyone's faces went white. Fred and George stood up, Fred saying sternly, "What have you done to our sister, Potter?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Sit down both of you. Harry and I will be breaking up tomorrow. He's got it in his head that I will be in danger if we stay together as a couple. Foolish I know, but I know this family to well, and I don't want you beating him up because of a breakup. When he is done with Voldemort, we will get back together."

Mr. Weasley put down his mug of tea. "Harry, I respect your decision; I want you to know you are family and are welcome in this house anytime."

Harry was relieved to hear those words. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I was hoping you could tell the Order so they don't think I've gone off the deep end. To make the breakup official, I am going to use my notoriety and the press to my advantage. Monday night I was hoping, with your permission, of course, that Ron and I could go to the Three Broomsticks and cause a little scene."

"Do you have to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking very concerned.

"Mum, I think it's brilliant. Once again, though, I think I need to be the chaperone," Charlie volunteered.

"Chaperone?" Ron snickered, "You will probably cause a bigger scene than Harry."

A plan was made, and then Harry reminded everyone he would be leaving on Tuesday for Godric's Hollow. Mrs. Weasley was concerned where Harry would be staying in Godric's Hollow and after that. Harry told her that he had rented four rooms in the village hotel, and after that he would be going to Grimmauld Place. He said he was thinking of asking Remus to stay with him. It was a safe place and still Unplottable.

After breakfast, the family divided. The twins going back to their shop, Charlie going to visit old Hogwarts and Quidditch friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were left with the kids alone.

The day went too quickly for Harry. He was doing one of his favorite things just hanging out with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Dinner was light and quick. Everyone was still recovering from the day before and they retired early. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was still on watch.

Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room and talked about the wedding and Fleur. Harry finally got to ask about Percy. Ron told him that Percy wanted to take things slowly. Ron groaned, "He will be back, though it's been kind of nice without him."

"Come on, Ron, he's your brother."

"Well, he should act like one." Harry had to agree, Percy hadn't been much of a brother in the last year or two.

The house was quiet; Harry looked at Ron and said he was going to check to see if Ginny was still awake because he would like to talk to her. Ron shook his head liked he believed that one and told him to send Hermione on up. On his way down the stairs he ran into Hermione sneaking up. He told her not to come back down until he returned to Ron's room.

Hermione whined, "Harreee".

He whispered back whining, "Hermioneee."

Harry opened Ginny's door. She was facing the window; he walked softly and sat down next to her pulling her hair back. She turned over and there were tears on her face. Harry picked her up and brought her to his chest. "Oh, please Ginny, don't cry. You know that I love you."

"I know, Harry, I'm just going to miss you. Can't a girl cry over a breakup?"

"Only if it's a real one, silly girl."

He laid her back down on the bed and lay next to her. Her body was so warm and small. They began to snog like crazy. They were kissing each other all over each other's faces, necks and shoulders. Their hands were exploring everywhere. Nothing was off limits. She stroked his back, his chest, stomach, bum, legs and his very hard prick. His hands ran over her bum, hips, stomach and breasts. He put his knee between her legs feeling the wetness slide up and down his thigh as she moved up and down his leg with abandon. He turned her on her back and deftly moved himself between her legs. He kissed and licked her thighs until he reached the area covered by soft, curly red hair. He raised her knees so they were bent and then he spread her open with his hands. He was so thankful he read the books to even attempt to do what he wanted to do next.

He lay down and took the tip of his tongue and flicked her clitoris. She jumped. He continued and tongued all around the area. She was wet and her juice tasted as sweet as it smelled. Ginny was moaning as he stroked her with his tongue back and forth and across. He found a pattern that got her quickly moaning and swaying her hips. She was clinging to the sheets with her fists, and he took one finger and inserted it quickly and pulled it out; she tried not to scream. He increased the pace with his tongue and inserted two fingers pumping in and out, faster and faster. He could see the flush come over her face and chest as her bum completely lifted off the bed. He felt the contractions constrict around his fingers and breathing became short and loud. He slowly withdrew his fingers and moved up against her body, kissing her as he went along.

When he reached her face he whispered, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Ginny? I want to make love to you, but not here. I want to be able to scream "I love you" when I get inside you. I don't know if you are ready for us to go that far, but I wanted you to know how much I want you."

She kissed him on those perfect lips. She had been in love with him so long, she could wait, but she could feel him so hard against her now. She reached down and wrapped her arms around him. One hand stroked him down his spine to his bum and pinched him. Harry jumped, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him suggestively, "I wanted to feel you against me." She then wrapped her legs around his bum and started kissing him hard as she moved hers into his. He knew what she was getting at and he kissed her hard back.

He thrust his hips against her, she writhed under him. She reached down between them with her hand curling around his prick and proceeded to jack him off as he thrust down into her hand. Harry came screaming into the pillow next to her head. His come was all over her hands and over their bodies. It was warm and sticky. She let go over her leg lock on him and he rolled off her as she did a quick Cleaning Spell.

He stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you," into her ear until she fell asleep. He watched her sleep wishing he could wake up with her in the morning but that was asking for trouble. He quietly moved off the bed, put his pajama bottoms back on, left the room and climbed the stairs and into Ron's room.

Hermione and Ron were asleep. Harry thought they were perfect for each other. Then he noticed they didn't have any clothes on. He felt a little embarrassed, but he had to wake Hermione up. He pulled the blanket over them, and then tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione shivered and threw open her eyes to see emerald eyes staring at her with a big grin. "Time to go back. Have fun, did we?"

Hermione whispered, "You are becoming a prat, Potter."

Harry whispered back, "Good night, Hermione," and he went to his bed and made sure his back was turned.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 8 Home by romaine

Beta'd by CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 8 Home

Harry forced his eyes open. Ye gods, his head hurt; his whole body hurt. The memory of last night hit him. He had never drunk more than a few Butterbeers before, or maybe a shot or two of Firewhisky. Then he remembered that today they were going to Godric's Hollow. He had been so looking forward to it and now he was a wreck. He had flashes of last night, but that was it. He looked over; Ron was gone.

There was a knock on the door; it was done softly, but still it echoed through his skull. Ginny came in with a potion. "Mum made this for you; she thought you might need it." Harry drank it; it was bitter, but after a few moments he started to feel a little better.

"Come down and eat; Mum's got breakfast ready," Ginny said as she made her way out the door.

Harry showered, dressed and packed. He made his way downstairs and sat at the breakfast table; all eyes were on him.

"What?"

Hermione handed him the Daily Prophet. "Well, I think your plan worked," she said dryly.

Harry took the paper; he was on the front page. He was sitting in a chair with a girl on each knee. He was smiling lopsidedly and when the picture moved, he kissed one of the girls. Harry flinched just thinking about it, though he had no memory of it. The headline read, "Chosen One, Chooses Two." He dreaded reading the article but pushed on.

Harry Potter seems to have gotten over the death of his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, quite quickly. Last night he was out with his fellow Hogwarts friends and drank an unknown amount of Firewhisky. He spent the night dancing with two local Hogsmeade girls. His friends had to hold him up to take him out of the Three Broomsticks at a very late hour. The wizarding world should maybe think twice about putting their hopes on Harry Potter. One would hope he would be training instead of out gallivanting. When asked about his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, he said they were just friends and other than that no comment.

Harry's cheeks flushed bright red. He was wondering if it was as bad as it looked. He glanced up at Ron with a pleading look.

Ron said, "Yes, Harry, it was that bad," dashing all hopes that it hadn't been.

There was a knock on the door and Molly let Remus in. He strode over to Harry, bopping him on the head. Harry squealed with pain. "Well, well, Harry, ready to go, or are you feeling too piqued? Quite a scene I heard about last night."

Harry tried his best to look and sound normal. "I'm ready to go. Anything of interest at the Order meeting last night?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there was. I mentioned our trip today and Minerva had some interesting news. Apparently Dumbledore had put a sealing spell on James and Lily's house. It sealed it in the same state as it was on that night. When Dumbledore died, the house was unsealed for a day until Minerva read his will and his instructions. She resealed it."

"Did she see the house?" Harry asked.

"No, the spell can be executed remotely," Remus answered.

"Do you remember the condition of the house, Remus?"

"Not really, Harry, I was so shaken up. I remember your room and it was not good. Shall we get going then?"

Harry collected his trunk from upstairs; Ron and Hermione brought their overnight bags. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for everything and received a big hug. He shook hands with Charlie and thanked him for chaperoning. Charlie laughed knowing he hadn't been very successful last night. Harry walked over to Ginny, taking her hand into his, and walked her into the living room where he almost cried as he said, "Ginny I am so sorry about last night." She punched him in the arm and then kissed him.

"Good luck, Harry, I hope you find some answers, and remember I want you on your birthday," she said with a wink.

"I won't forget. I love you, my brown-eyed Ginny. I will miss you with all of my heart and other things," he said with a wink back. They had a long kiss and then Harry was ready to go.

"Harry, you need to Disapparate with me," Remus ordered. "Ron and Hermione, I will come back for each of you." Harry held on to Remus, closed his eyes and in a few seconds he was in front of their lodgings for the night. Hermione, and then Ron, and then Remus soon joined him.

They checked into the inn. It was an old fashioned inn, painted white with small wooden framed windows and a thatched roof. The proprietor was a heavyset witch who led them to their rooms. They put their belongings away and met downstairs in the lobby. Remus inquired of Harry as to where he wanted to go to first, the house or the cemetery. Harry chose the cemetery.

They walked down the main street paved with cobblestones. It was lined with large, old, oak trees; their branches crossed making an arch. The street consisted of small wizarding shops and little bungalows. There were side lanes with more bungalows, and as they made their way further down the street, the houses grew larger and more elaborate. Remus took them down one of the winding lanes filled with large Gothic homes and more old oak trees. At the end of the lane was what appeared to be an ancient looking Gothic church. On the right side of the church was a cemetery surrounded by a small wrought iron fence. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and Ron put his arm around his best friend's shoulder as Remus opened a squeaky gate.

The cemetery was filled with large statues and gravestones; most were in disrepair and overgrown with weeds. There was one large building, a mausoleum, with a stag perched on top, as if standing guard. It had a wooden door and above the door, engraved in stone, was the word Potter.

The door did not have a handle or any noticeable way of entry. Remus told Harry to place his hand in the center of the door. The crypt opened. "Only a Potter or Potter spouse can open the crypt, Harry," said Remus. The door opened to a small landing leading to marble stairs heading down. There were two lit torches on the landing and more lining the stairwell down.

Harry whispered, "I didn't expect this."

Remus led the three down the stairs to a main room and Harry could see smaller rooms off to the sides. There were numerous pedestals with coffins in the smaller rooms and four in the main room. The main room was lit by torchlight; the walls were marble as was the floor. The ceiling appeared magical and had clouds and angels floating by.

Remus could see the questioning expression on Harry's face and said, "This is the Potter family crypt, Harry. All of your ancestors are at rest here."

Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him to two dark wooden coffins. One had a gold stag inlaid on the lid; the other had a golden lily. His parents' names were engraved on gold plates: James Harold Potter 1960-1981 and Lily Ginevra Potter 1960-1981.

Harry choked, "I didn't know that her middle name was Ginevra."

Ron said, "I did, Ginny was named after your mum. My folks didn't know her that well, but apparently your mum did something special for my mum when I was born, and she wanted to honour her."

"Harry, the coffins are full of magic. If you touch them, you will see their image. It's your choice," Remus said softly, as if those inside the coffins could hear.

Harry responded matching his quiet tone, "In a few minutes, I need to collect myself. Are my grandparents here?"

"I assume so, my guess is they would be these two over here," Remus said walking towards the other two coffins in the main room. One was engraved with a golden stag, the other with a golden lion. The names were William James Potter 1900-1980 and Allison Lily Potter 1911-1980.

"Weren't they a bit old to be having children? And what is with the middle names? I guess I am destined to marry Ginny."

Remus laughed gently. "Yes they were a bit on the old side; James was a surprise and well loved. They were great with all of the Marauders, as you know Sirius lived with them for awhile. Allison died accidentally soon after you were born, William soon after that with a broken heart." Harry put his hand on William's coffin. His hair was dark grey with light grey streaks on the sides. He had the same facial features as James and Harry. Remus said, "His eyes were blue."

Then Harry put his hands on his grandmother's coffin. She was beautiful; her hair was extremely long and blond; her features were perfect, too perfect. Harry backed away and said, "Remus, Ron, Hermione, do you see what I see?"

"Bloody hell, Harry, your grandmother was a Malfoy," Ron said unbelievingly.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, but a very distant one at that. She was the first and only Malfoy to be a Gryffindor, and she was stunning."

Harry leaned over and kissed each of his grandparents' coffins and then went to his parents.

He stood between the two and placed one hand on each. James and Lily appeared.

"Oh God, they were so young," Hermione blurted out.

"Yes, far too young to die," Remus answered sadly.

Harry stood there looking at the young couple, his hands braced on each of the lids shaking, and he began to sob. He said over and over, "Mum, Dad, I miss you; Mum, Dad, I miss you."

Ron and Hermione were holding onto each other, tears flowing down. Remus was holding Harry up, as Harry's knees had given out, with tears flowing down his cheeks. Harry leaned over and kissed his dad's coffin. "I love you, Dad," and then kissed his mother's. "I love you, Mum."

He slowly removed his hands and the images faded. He stood up on his own and whispered, "It's time to go."

They left the Potter crypt and proceeded outside to the warm fresh air.

"Would you like to see the house now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, that would be good. You know, I knew the Potter family was an old British wizarding family, but I never really thought about it before," Harry said as they made their way out of the cemetery and to the street. "It's seems strange to think that I can trace my ancestors back that far."

"Harry, I saw some dates over 500 years old back there in one of the small rooms," Hermione said.

"The Potter family goes back further, but unlike the Malfoys and Blacks, the Potters did not always marry purebloods. I think that is what kept them sane," Remus said as he kicked a rock down the middle of the road.

"Hey, my family goes way back too," Ron said while kicking the same rock which headed to the side of the road.

"Yes, and you, Ron, are related to the Blacks," Remus responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Hermione giggled trying to kick the rock but missing.

"What makes sense?" Ron asked.

"Your questionable sanity, of course," Hermione answered catching up after she successfully kicked the rock back to the middle of the lane.

Ron whacked her on the head. They made it back to the main street and retraced their previous steps. A few witches and wizards were out shopping now, and kids were playing in their front yards. They walked the main cobblestone street until it ended in a dirt path. They followed the path through some old scrub trees and bushes until they came upon a wrought iron gate that had the letter P on it. Remus removed his wand and said an incantation Harry did not recognize, but it contained the words Finite and Potter in it. The gate opened. Weeds had grown through the cobblestone garden path, and the gardens were completely overgrown. But the house could be seen and it was overwhelming for Harry to finally see it in person. He was amazed it was still standing.

They walked up to the front door. "Harry, do the honours and open the door," Remus said. Harry saw the lion head knocker was still there. He lifted and let it fall. The roar it produced caused three of them to jump; Remus just enjoyed the moment. James had treasured that knocker.

Harry pressed down on the latch and the door opened. It had been frozen in time. The dining room to the left was fully intact as was the parlour. The parlour furniture was completely out of date, but the dining room furniture was very old and classic. Harry decided immediately the dining room would stay as it was. Lily's Potion Room was in complete disarray, cauldron's overturned and bottles broken. The room was black from smoke and part of the ceiling was missing. He could see up into his room and into the sky. The kitchen appeared as if someone had just had dinner in it.

They went upstairs and there were black spots on the wood stairs. They got to the landing and opened the door to the bedroom. It too was black from the smoke and it was a disaster. Lamps, chairs and dressers were overturned. The door to the bathroom was blasted off and the door to Harry's room consisted of shards of wood lying on the floor and what appeared to be a burnt stuffed animal.

They entered Harry's room. Half of the ceiling, part of the floor, and the outside wall were gone. The sealing spell must have kept the weather out. The crib was shattered but still upright and the rocking chair was burned completely.

Harry walked over to the opening and looked down; he could see the potion room and the backyard. He turned around and cried out, "Bloody hell! Look at the wall!" They all turned to see the inside wall; it had the exact marking of Harry's scar, but enlarged enough to cover the whole wall.

Harry looked around quizzically. "What do you think exactly happened in here?"

"It looks like when Voldemort tried to kill you, it deflected off you and through him," Remus answered but not sounding too sure.

"Then why are the outside wall, ceiling and floor blown out?"

"You know, Harry, the more I look at it, I bet Lily did it. The only door to your room was from their bedroom, and I believe she was trying to get you out," Remus said sounding surer this time.

"Look at the ceiling, the magic is still working," Ron said excitedly.

There was a Quaffle ball slowly moving across the remaining ceiling and a Snitch was staggering across in the opposite direction.

Harry looked at the devastating scene. This was his room. This was the chair his mother rocked him in; this is where she died for him, and she was the hero, not him. "You all go look at the guest room," Harry said quietly. "I do not feel too well." He ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He didn't think the plumbing would still be working, but he tried anyway, and it did. He stayed there a few more minutes thinking about how horrific that night must have been for his parents; the dreams that had been crushed for all of them.

He met his friends in the guest room; it was undamaged, as was the loo. The next room was James's study. Harry opened the door slowly with anticipation; it was in perfect condition. The walls were still deep red with a gold design. There was a dark brown leather chair and foot stool over by a small fireplace. Above the fireplace was a Muggle picture of Lily and Harry as an infant. The dark wooden desk was against the wainscoting with large narrow windows above. There was a wall of books, a few closed cupboards at the ceiling level, and a curio cabinet, which held trophies for Quidditch and other memorabilia. On the far wall was another door.

Harry looked at Remus raising an eyebrow; this was not in the blueprints. Harry opened the door and gasped with excitement. It was fully paneled and contained a large Pensieve sitting on a pedestal. Next to it was a small glass fronted cabinet containing a dozen or so memories captured in vials. They were labeled with the dates and occasions. James had been storing memories of his and Lily's first date, kiss, breakup, marriage, Harry's first Christmas and birthday, and some from their youth, including Marauder days.

"Why would he want to get rid of those memories?" Ron asked clueless.

"Because, Ron, he knew they might die, and he wanted me to have them, if I survived," Harry said sounding exasperated at his friend.

Harry wanted to see the basement next. Remus led the way; there was a secret stairwell down from the kitchen pantry. He lowered the stairs with a swipe of his wand, and they clambered down, noticing chewed wood along each step. The room was huge; it was all cement with no windows and no other doors. Its only contents were chewed up furniture, a large rug, and some doggie toys. Remus kicked one across the room; it squeaked as it hit the far wall. "Those were for Padfoot; he would join me now and then. So, Harry, a training room?"

"Yes, I think this would be perfect with a little fixing up." He stopped talking for a moment and then added, "Remus, we need to talk later today about my plans for the future, but right now I would like to head back to town and get something to eat. I kind of lost my breakfast."

They slowly walked back to town after re-warding the house. Remus let Harry do it this time claiming it wouldn't register at the Ministry of Magic given it was his home.

Remus led them to a pub called The Little Cauldron. Inside it looked like a small version of the downstairs of the Leaky Cauldron, but much cleaner–almost quaint. A very plump witch came running over yelling, "Remus, oh, it's Remus Lupin! I haven't seen you since, since…"

She saw Harry and started crying, "You must be Harry! Oh my, come in, everyone, sit down. I'm Tina."

Remus hugged her and said, "Tina is Tom's sister. There are quite a few siblings each owning their own Cauldron establishment."

Tina gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes we have Tom, Tim, Tania, Telly, and me. This is the smallest one, but I like it the best. We usually just get the locals, but once in awhile someone interesting from the outside comes through the Floo."

Once they were all seated, Tina brought them pumpkin juice, soup and sandwiches. Harry ordered an extra thick sliced tomato sandwich. During lunch they talked about the house. Hermione thought the house was going to be beautiful when renovated, and once the gardens were taken care of, Ron wanted to move in, but Harry didn't think his mum would let him. Ron agreed. Harry was anxious to see how long it would take to repair it. The gardens did need work, but he had all summer to work on them.

After lunch Harry asked about Hogwarts. Remus said it didn't look good. There had been a few more Muggle attacks, but it seemed Voldemort and the Death Eaters were lying low.

"Anything new on Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. The dreams would cross his mind now and then, but it was the thought of Malfoy spending his life in Azkaban that made him queasy.

"Narcissa has been to visit; apparently she is pretty distraught. She has been searching for someone to represent Draco, but to no avail. I hear she is offering quite a sum of money. Draco is not saying much, and Scrimgeour is furious with Tonks for making the Veritaserum promise. Physically he's healing slowly, he's gained a little weight, but for his height he looks drawn. Voldemort, or whoever, did quite a number on him. He's young and resilient so he'll come through, and that is why the trial was set for August. They want him in good physical shape to stop any sympathy factor in its tracks. One other thing of interest; the mediwizard said the Dark Mark looks like it was done twice. I don't think Draco had a very good summer last year. This year doesn't look to be much better."

They stood up to leave and return to the house to do some cleaning and straightening up. Tina made them promise to return soon, as she had plenty of stories to tell Harry and his friends about Remus, James, and that Sirius Black. At the house they cleared the basement first. Upstairs they removed damaged furniture. Remus did quite a few Evanesco spells to the pieces that Harry really didn't like. The black marks on the stairs were blood, and they were Scourgified. Pictures were straightened. Chairs turned upright. Cobwebs and dust removed.

Harry's favorite part was opening all of the cupboards and drawers in the house to see what they held. There were no big surprises, but he just liked seeing the everyday items they had owned. The china in the dining room was lovely. There were big white charger plates with the Potter crest engraved in gold and golden goblets with the crest to match. Up until today, he didn't even know the family had a crest. Ron commented at some point that this place was much easier to do than Grimmauld; they were all thankful there were no screaming pictures. They worked until dusk, and then headed back to the hotel. They went upstairs to shower and change, and then meet back downstairs for dinner. Harry asked for a private dining room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for Remus to arrive; when he did, he knew that these three had some serious business to discuss. He decided he would follow their lead. Harry had preordered for everyone and the food was waiting for them all to arrive. They ate their meal and Harry began, "Remus, I'm sure McGonagall has told you that Dumbledore and I were together the night he was killed. I cannot tell you what we were doing, but I can tell you that it all leads to the destruction of Voldemort. I have told Ron and Hermione what I am up to, at the request of Dumbledore, and we will continue with the task. What I can tell you is that we will not put ourselves in any more danger than is necessary. If Hogwarts opens, I will not be going back this year."

"Neither are we," Ron added with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Um, we need to revisit that topic; let's discuss it later," Harry said. Ron and Hermione didn't respond but looked surprised and a little dejected.

"Remus, I will need more training, and I was hoping you could be my mentor. I know you are busy with the Order, so I will understand if you decline. If you feel a deficit in one area, then I am asking you to help me find a trainer in that area."

"Harry I know that it's hard to look past Voldemort, but I thought you wanted to be an Auror; you need to finish school to do that."

"I did," Harry stated firmly, "I really did, but I do not think I could work for the Ministry anymore."

Remus bit his lower lip and then said he understood, but he would have to think about the training, and if he or others would be available.

"There are a few other things: Ron and Hermione are of age now, and I think they should join the Order. I would like to be admitted now too, even though my birthday is a few weeks away."

"I agree, but Molly will be reluctant," Remus said looking at Ron, "but I promise to work on that." Ron and Hermione were pleased with his response.

They met the next morning downstairs for breakfast. Harry felt so much better this morning compared to yesterday morning. He swore he would never drink like that again. The four went to the house to meet with Landry and Jarrod. The two designers were there waiting for them outside the gate. Harry took down the wards and everyone entered into the weeds. They took Landry and Jarrod on the tour. The two wizards were able to share details that Remus was not. They were shocked to see the wall blown out, and after a discussion, agreed it was probably Lily who had done it. Harry took them to the basement and explained what he wanted to do with it. Landry and Jarrod were very excited about the plan and started making suggestions. The walls, floor, and ceiling could be made to absorb spells. They could use similar magic that they used for the virtual houses to help create opponents; hits could be shown as colored marks on both the virtual characters and on Harry, or whoever was battling them. Harry was thrilled with the whole concept, as were Remus, Ron, and Hermione.

They did another tour of the house to get into more details of what Harry had in mind. Harry mentioned that he had no idea what to do with the nursery considering kids were not in the near future. Landry asked Harry if he was going to have any help with the house. Harry hadn't considered it before, but a thought came to his head and he exclaimed, "I should invite Dobby to stay here!"

"He would be added protection. He wouldn't let anyone touch his Harry Potter," Ron said with a chuckle.

"What about Kreacher?" Remus said with an evil smirk.

"No, no, no he will stay at Hogwarts," Harry said, smacking Remus on the shoulder.

"I take it Dobby is a house-elf. We could add a door to the hallway and close off the one through the bedroom. It would be easy to change back when you do decide to have children," Jarrod offered.

"Now that's really thinking about the future," Harry laughed. "What I need to know for now is what types of wards can be built in."

"Well, we have a list of protections that can be built into the house, but the final spells will have to be done by you, as the owner. Here's a copy of some things that are possible to do." Landry handed Harry a list.

Harry read muttering, "Brilliant, perfect, wow! You can Apparate in and out of rooms in your own home without causing the air to crack." He was halfway down when he said, "Look at this, Remus. They have one to inhibit anyone from being able to penetrate the owner's mind from any distance."

"Harry, that would be wonderful; maybe it would stop some of your nightmares," Hermione chimed in.

Landry looked around and asked, "What about the interior? It's very dated."

"Now I'm out of my league. I will take any advice I can get."

"So what is your style?" Jarrod asked.

"Style? I have no style," Harry said looking bewildered at the thought of choosing colors and furniture.

"Sure you do, Harry," Hermione said. "You like things functional, casual, comfortable, but you are also attracted to the magic, for the cool factor."

Harry nodded in agreement with her. "I do like the antiques because it gives a sense of history, and one more thing, I'm a pretty good Muggle cook so I would like some Muggle kitchen appliances."

"Any particular colours you would like for the walls?" Jarrod inquired.

"Anything but silver and green." Harry answered with a smirk, making the other three laugh out loud. "So how long do you think it will take?"

Landry reviewed his and Jarrod's notes. "I would say a couple of weeks."

"Really? Do you think it will be done by my birthday? I would love to spend my birthday here. It's the 31st."

"I think that's doable," Jarrod said with Landry nodding in agreement. "Okay, then we will be in contact by owl and discuss the budget. Harry, I think you can count on having a home by your birthday."

Harry walked Landry and Jarrod to the gate, where they shook hands and then Disapparated. He went back to the house for one more look around, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time. The four walked the weed infested cobblestone path to the gate. Harry thanked Ron and Hermione for their support and they Disapparated to the Burrow. Remus took Harry and his belongings back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry thought this part would be difficult, but it wasn't. This was not the place Sirius loved. Sirius hated it here. The house did open up to him, as he was the owner now, but Mrs. Black continued to yell and scream. Remus agreed to stay with him, but a full moon was a few days away, and then Harry would be alone.

tbc

Note: I recognize this goes against canon where the Potter's house was described as blown up. It is also assumed Godric's Hollow is a Muggle town, but there is mention of another character, Bowman Wright, who had lived in Godric's Hollow in the past. He invented the Golden Snitch and lived there in the 1300's (The Lexicon). While Hogsmeade may be the only completely wizarding town in Britain, I imagine that there are streets like Diagon Alley. In this story, Godric's Hollow is a small wizarding village.

Back to index

Chapter 9 Coming of Age by romaine

Warning: Het H/G

Beta'd by CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 9 Coming of Age

The next few weeks raced by. Tonks set the Floo up between Grimmauld Place and Harry's house. Every day, Harry would work in the yard at the house. It would have been so much easier to do with magic, but that would have to wait until he was of age. It did feel good to be outside doing physical labor. There were workers renovating the interior, and every morning Landry and Jarrod would stop by to ask questions and ask for his approval on different choices to be made.

Harry discovered he did have a style. The walls became shades of brown and beige. The furniture large and comfortable; he especially liked the overstuffed chairs, though he did choose wingback chairs to be set in front of the parlor and bedroom windows. The colours again, were muted browns and to his surprise green. The large rugs were a combination of all the hues used on the walls and furniture. The study in its Gryffindor décor would stay exactly as he found it. The kitchen was his masterpiece. The floors: black and white squares, the cabinets: white with glass fronts, the countertops: black granite, a center island to cook from and to eat around, and it was filled with Muggle and wizard appliances and kitchen wares. Harry was amazed that the Muggle appliances could be run by magical energy.

He had talked with Dobby, and Dobby was overjoyed. Dobby immediately moved into the house, even before Harry, so he could start filling the pantry and taking care of Harry during the day.

Hermione and Ron would also come by to talk and make plans while Harry toiled in the yard. Ron would only help if he could use magic. It was during these times when Harry approached them with the idea of them, Ron and Hermione, going back to Hogwarts if it reopened. At first they resisted, but he explained that someone needed to go back. Kids would say things to other kids that they wouldn't say to adults. The students also needed protection, and as Harry noted they were unlikely to go to the adults when troubled. Harry promised to involve them at every step. He would not do anything dangerous when alone. Eventually, they agreed to the plan. Harry thought they both were actually relieved to be going back; that is if Hogwarts actually reopened.

The days were peaceful and enjoyable; the nights were troubling back in Grimmauld. Harry wasn't sure if it was the house, or the circumstances, or a combination of both, but his dreams were all becoming nightmares, well then again, not really nightmares. Every night the dream would start out the same, but each night the situation would progress.

The dream would always begin with being confined in a small white room: with no windows, and just one door. The only contents in the room were a bed and a toilet. The room was always cold. It would start out light and then would suddenly become completely dark as if someone said Nox. He would feel the rough wall against his palms as he made his way to the bed. He would always hit the leg of the bed with his big toe and jump ending up sitting on the edge of the bed. Hands would wrap around him, and kisses would start on his neck. His shirt would suddenly be gone, and his back would be licked, kissed, and love bites given on his shoulder blades. The dream used to end there, but as the nights progressed, he would find himself lying down naked under the sheets and blankets shivering cold, until a body would lie on top of him. It was so warm, it was so comforting, it was so male; at first he found it disturbing, then a bit exciting, and now as his time at Grimmauld was coming to an end, he anticipated it. The last night he was to spend at Grimmauld the voice finally whispered, "I will protect you."

The day before his birthday he packed his belongings at Grimmauld Place, said his good-byes to Remus and traveled by Floo powder to his home. He landed in the parlor, dusted himself off and unpacked his belongings. The first item he pulled out was his Firebolt which he proudly mounted next to the front door. The rest of the trunk's items he took upstairs; his clothes looked lonely in the closet. He had a moment of thinking he really should have reduced the size of the closet, but he kind of liked leaving the structure of the house as it was intended. He added photos to the mantles. He loved the ones he now had of his mum, thanks to Aunt Petunia. He laughed to himself; that was the first thought he had of the Dursleys in weeks.

Landry and Jarrod showed up and they did a final walkthrough. The house and the basement were beyond his expectations. The garden was coming around; he had cleared the weeds and trimmed the bushes and trees; the next step would be to start planting. Jarrod and Landry presented him with the final spells to put up the permanent wards and ensure it stayed unplottable. Harry felt strange casting spells outside of Hogwarts, but as this was his house, and they were protection spells, he was allowed to do so without recrimination. The house was his, but more than that, it was his home.

He looked forward to his birthday tomorrow; he had invited the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and some other members of the Order including McGonagall. But tonight he wanted to celebrate with just Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He hadn't seen her in almost a month. He spent the afternoon cooking in his new kitchen; Dobby joined him and showed him a few house-elf tricks. Around the time of their expected arrival he lifted the wards to allow entrance through the gate for them. Harry was just opening the wine when a loud roar echoed through the house. He and Dobby both jumped and Harry decided he would have to lower the volume on that particular item.

He ran to the door; he quickly greeted Ron and Hermione and then picked up Ginny and gave her a hug. She arrived in a wonderful Muggle t-shirt and skirt, and to his amazement, she was tan. He was sure all of the Weasleys just freckled. The tan made her brown eyes look brighter and her hair was lighter with even more highlights than before.

Harry gave them all a tour of the house. He couldn't keep his eyes off her though. He looked to see what her reaction was for every room. Ginny loved the place, especially the kitchen; she was sure it would also be her mum's favorite too. After the tour they sat down to eat, Harry and Dobby had fixed a roast, potatoes, salad and wine. It was a big meal for a warm summer night, but Harry wanted to try out the kitchen. For afters, Harry and Dobby had made lemon squares, tomorrow night they would have cake. Harry was fully complimented on the meal; it made him blush, but he liked the compliments.

After dinner they moved into the parlor. Harry suggested some games to play, but Ron and Hermione stood up and said they were leaving. "Why?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled a little too knowingly and said they would be back in a couple of hours as they were going to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron grudgingly said, "Thought you two might want to spend some time alone."

After they walked Ron and Hermione to the gate and came back into the house, Harry looked at Ginny still bewildered. "Wow, I didn't expect this, did you? I can't believe Ron would leave us alone in my house; Hermione must have done some coercing." He pulled Ginny into his arms, placing his hands on her small waist and kissing her. He had almost forgotten how good she smelled and tasted. He felt her response back, and it was as strong as his.

He picked her up in one quick move and carried her into the living room, setting her on the couch. He brought in the goblets and wine from the dining room, setting them on the table. He sat down next to her and poured out the wine into the goblets; they each took a sip and set the cups down. The wine from dinner had already given her a blush on her cheeks; which Harry found irresistible and he leaned over and kissed each one softly before moving to her mouth. She met his approach with her lips open and his tongue took advantage of it. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. He felt so happy; he was in his home, with his girl sitting on the couch snogging heavily.

Ginny stopped the snogging session briefly, moved onto his lap with her head leaning against his arm and the side of the couch, they quickly resumed where they had left off. He was sure once again she could feel his erection through his jeans, but he was soon distracted by her unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his shoulders and chest. She ran her long fingernails over his nipples causing him to jump with surprise. It felt so good to be touched. He moved his hands to her waist and then under her shirt. She was so warm; he thought her temperature must run hotter than most people. His hands moved over the lace bra covering her breast. He circled each nipple with his fingers until they hardened and then he tweaked one making her jump. Between kisses and caresses both shirts and her bra were removed. He couldn't resist; he cupped one of her breasts with his hand and ran his thumb over her nipple continuously until she was moaning with abandon.

The snogging and petting continued and he turned the tables on her and began sucking her tongue gently at first and then stronger. He moved to her bottom lip nibbling as he remembered from his dream, how good it felt. Ginny jumped with an "ouch," and landed a little too harshly causing him to groan with pain. He snapped out of it as she began kissing and biting his neck until he sucked in air between his clenched teeth. When she finished, he whispered that it was time to go upstairs.

He gathered their clothes; took her hand and walked her up the stairs. He let go of her hand and opened the door and set the clothes on a chair and started a small fire in the fireplace.

He pulled back the duvet and sheet and pulled her next to the bed and held her. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with those amazing brown eyes that were now fully dilated, "Yes, Harry, I'm okay."

Harry whispered back, "I'm not, I'm scared to death."

She laughed and pushed him on the bed, where she landed on top of him. She began tickling him. It felt so funny; he never had been really tickled before. He loved her laugh, and she was laughing at him. He grabbed her hands to make her stop, and then he kissed those cute freckles spread across her cheeks. She said, "Harry, we will figure this out together. It's just me Ginny, the silly little girl who's had a crush on you forever. Don't be afraid just because I'll hex you if you hurt or disappoint me."

"Oh God, you are a witch, Ms. Weasley," and he let go of her wrists. She began tracing her fingers over his features. She then kissed him as she rolled off of him and onto her side. He felt her fingers on the waistband of his jeans, undoing the button, and then unzipping them.

She softly said, "I think it would probably be easier if our clothes were off." Harry slid his jeans and boxers down and kicked them to the floor as she removed her skirt and knickers. His hands traced down to her thighs and over the soft red curls. She moaned louder and pushed her hips into him when he passed over the spot she wanted him to go to next. He bent down, kissed her breasts, and took each one his mouth until they were covered with his saliva.

She lifted his chin with her fingers and gave the sign to come back to her mouth. His hand took over for his mouth, as they began kissing again. It was no longer tender and her hands were more forceful than before; he loved it. She stroked his side and over his hip and then between his legs and wrapped her fingers over the base of his penis and slowly moved up the shaft and over the tip; he twitched instinctively. As she moved her tightly gripped hand up and down, he thrust into her hand. He knew that she could have him coming in a few moments. He moved his knee between her legs to separate them. He traced his fingers between her breasts, down her stomach over her navel, over the red curls and between her legs where it was so warm and wet. His fingers glided over the whole area as his fingers became completely lubricated. Her moans were increasing and her hips were pushing into him. His own moans were now almost uncontrollable as he continued thrusting into her hands. He started paying more attention to that small sensitive spot. He circled around it and across it increasing the speed each time. Then he put one finger into her entrance and she tightened around it. He waited for her to relax before pushing further in. His finger was now moving in and out of her faster and faster. He added another finger and she tightened again but soon relaxed. Oh God, she was so hot inside it felt like warm silk. He moved his fingers in and out until all resistance was gone.

She suddenly moved her hand off his penis and moved it to his face. He looked at her face and she had a different blush to her cheeks. He glanced to her eyes to find her looking straight into his. He felt it down into his soul when she said, "Harry, make love to me."

Harry said gently, "Ginny, I want that more than anything, but I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

She kissed him quickly on the lips and responded, "It will only be for a moment. I trust you."

Harry tipped her on her back and was laying over her. Her legs were separated and her knees bent. He rose up so he was on his knees. He reached down and stroked her again lubricating his hand with her sweet juice and ran it over his penis. He then positioned himself at her entrance. He bent down over her bracing himself with one hand. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you Ginny."

He entered her, stopping as he hit complete resistance. She gasped and then said, "Go on Harry, I want you." He pushed harder and he felt the resistance break and he heard her voice a sound of pain. He stopped again. It took everything he had to stop; she was so hot and warm inside. He could tell she was uncomfortable; he was about to pull out when she raised her hips forcing him to go deeper inside. She then slowly lowered her hips causing a slight withdrawl and raised them again. He lowered his body and he soon was completely inside her. It felt better than he had ever imagined. It was tight; it was hot and wet. He slowly thrust in and out of her. He took one hand and placed it between their bodies and found her clitoris, circling and touching it more often than not. He needed her to get back to place she was before, because he knew he was going to come any moment, the feeling was too good, too intense.

He was still looking into her eyes and could tell when the pleasure returned to her face. He quickened the pace of his thrusts and she began moaning; her eyes closed and she said, "Deeper, Harry, deeper."

Merlin, those words made him lose control; he moved his hand and began pumping into her harder and deeper. He felt her body tense. Her legs became rigid and he felt her whole body rise up into him as she screamed, "Harry, Oh God, Harry."

When her initial contractions closed around him he lost it. He was thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. His mind went blank and all he could feel was pure sensation. He felt himself give one last deep thrust and then he heard himself screaming, "Yes Ginny, yes, yes, yes." He felt his semen shoot out and being sucked out of him at the same time. The only thought was this is heaven.

He almost fell on top of her but caught himself at the last moment. He could feel the tail end of her orgasm as his erection receded. He stayed there, erect or not it felt good to be insider of her. He kissed her face all over and was about to give her a deep passionate kiss when she said, "Harry, you are getting heavy."

He withdrew and lay down next to her; she smiled at him and said, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry laughed and said it was by far the best present ever.

They talked for a moment and then he looked down, "Oh hell, Ginny, there is blood. Are you okay?"

She answered, "I'm fine, Harry, some women bleed the first time."

Harry hit his head with his hand. "I am so stupid for all my planning for other stuff I totally forgot I can't do magic to clean us up, nor can I do a non-conception spell for three more hours."

Ginny flicked him on the head with her thumb and forefinger, "Harry, you are not the only one who plans. I had Hermione do a non-conception spell before we came over."

Harry was flabbergasted. "You, you mean Hermione knows, Oh God, Ron is going to kill me."

"Hermione won't tell. She knows Ron, but she also understood how much I wanted this."

"God, I love Hermione at this moment," Harry said, feeling relieved that Ginny had taken care of that issue.

Harry stood up and said he would be right back and went into the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth. He gently rolled her on her back, separated her legs and cleaned up the blood and semen.

They laid there for a long while talking and laughing. He wished they could lie there all night but Ron and Hermione would be back soon. Finally they got up, dressed, combed their hair and went downstairs to wait for Ron and Hermione. A lion soon roared and Ron and Hermione came into the house. They said their good-byes and Harry gave Hermione an extra long hug whispering, "Thank you."

Harry embraced Ginny and whispered, "I love you." He walked them to the gate and they Disapparated. They were gone. He said his warding spells and headed for the house. He was alone now, in his own home, and about to sleep in his own bed for the first time. He was happy and then he remembered that in one hour he would be of age, it made him even happier.

He closed the door, turned down the lights and walked upstairs; his footsteps on the wood echoing through the house. He prepared for bed, and for the second time that night, he took off his clothes. He put on his pajama bottoms and crawled into the wonderful nice warm bed. He wanted to stay up until midnight as he did most years for his birthday. He lay there thinking of Ginny and how wonderful the experience was of losing his virginity. Her scent was all over the bed. His eyes started to close and soon he was asleep.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 10 Visitations by romaine

Double Edged Sword 10 Visitations

Harry's Visitations:

Harry had drifted off to a pleasant place. He was dreaming of the Gryffindor Common Room and talking with his friends and Ginny, when he heard singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you."

Someone was telling him to wake up; he opened his eyes, staring at someone who looked just like him but for the eyes. He jumped and sat up. Standing around his bed were his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

Harry closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened them again; they were still standing there smiling at him. Dumbledore spoke first, "Harry, we all left you too soon. We cannot give you real gifts for your 'Coming of Age', but for the time we have right now, we can give you love, visions, and advice, and you will have some decisions to make."

Harry nodded at the wizard with the twinkling eyes. "Sirius would like to go first, then James, me, and then Lily would like to see you last. We three will leave you for awhile with Sirius," the Headmaster said, and then he and Harry's parents vanished.

Sirius walked over to Harry's side of the bed and sat down next to him. Sirius looked better than Harry had ever seen him. He looked healthy, his grey eyes bright. Harry burst out crying, "Sirius, I am so sorry; I am so sorry." Sirius reached out and pulled Harry to his chest, while the boy sobbed.

"Harry, it's not your fault I was reckless, but in the end it was Voldemort's fault. I love you, Harry, and I am sorry I left you so soon." They held each other for a while until Sirius said, "I know you wanted to talk to me about a situation that has recently arisen and is bothering you."

"You, you mean Draco?" Harry couldn't believe he had even said his first name.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"I can't stand him, Sirius, but what they want to do is wrong. He didn't stand a chance growing up. He was too young to be Marked. I don't know what his heart or soul is like, but it reminds me of you being sent to Azkaban: hated and without a friend. It's not that I want to be his friend; it just makes me feel bad."

Sirius smiled. "There is very little difference between Draco and me. I could have easily been like him if my parents had gone to the extremes his father did. My parents believed the same philosophy as Lucius, but they didn't believe in torturing their children to reinforce it. In addition, Harry, I had James and Remus to keep my mischievous evil side in check. It was my friends who saved me. Draco's friends, on the other hand, encouraged him and built that side up."

Harry still looked forlorn. Sirius continued, "Follow your Gryffindor heart Harry; do what is right and what is brave."

"Now, I must leave you soon. I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. The few years I spent with you, Harry, meant everything to me. I am with you always in your heart, but you need someone here with you. Harry, Remus will be your godfather now. He's a wise old werewolf. My gift to you Harry is to release you from any guilt you feel about my death. I love you, Harry, and Happy Birthday."

Harry cried, "I love you too, Sirius." Sirius hugged him one more time and then he disappeared.

James filled the spot where Sirius sat and immediately put his arms around Harry. The tears flowed from both. James pulled back but kept his hands on Harry. "Son, I need to tell you how proud I am of you. Your heart and soul are pure right now. This may not always be, but there will be those who love you, who can heal you. You have many decisions and choices to make; I trust you will make the correct ones for you, not the just the ones to please others. You know from Severus's Pensieve that I was not perfect. We are wizards, Harry, but we are not perfect. Yes, you will have to face Voldemort and try and kill him, but do not beat yourself up over your reactions. You are both human and the Chosen One; sometimes they will come in conflict."

Harry didn't know what his father was really telling him. He was talking so fast and saying so much. Harry had found himself just listening to the sound of his father's voice; he wanted to remember it always.

James smiled. "I know that expression Harry; it is mine when I'm confused. It will all become clear soon, with the decision you will make and choices afterwards. If I know you like I think I do, when the answers reveal themselves, you will choose wisely."

"Now you have done a wonderful job with the house. Lily and I are so happy you chose to come home. One thing you need to know is in the office, behind the picture of you and Lily, is a safe. Just put your hand on the wall and it will open. You must keep all of your secrets in there. I did." James said with a gleeful laugh.

"Are they still in there?" Harry asked hopefully.

"A few, now, Harry, I need to leave soon, but I have a few more things to say. You need training in wandless magic. Talk to Remus; he will not only be your godfather, but your trainer too. When you are troubled, he should be the one you seek advice from. Harry, enjoy this life and accept love from those who give it. Finally, son, you are a wealthy wizard; buy some decent clothes." He laughed as he gave his son another hug. "My gift to you son is to take away the feelings and worries that you are not worthy of being the 'Chosen One'. You are worthy. I love you, Harry, and Happy Birthday."

James kissed him on the cheek and Harry said, "I love you too, Dad."

Albus appeared at the end of his bed and began, "Harry, I am sure you have a lot of questions for me, but my time is limited, and I have much to share." He walked over and sat where James and Sirius had previously been and continued. "Harry, the night of my death, I was dying already when Severus did what he did, and no I cannot tell you which way Severus will go in the end; that is his final choice, but I still believe in him."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked.

"The box you will open in the morning should hold some answers. But it will be your choice what to do with that information. Harry, you must continue with the mission we started last year." A trill was heard and Fawkes appeared on Harry's bed. The bird ruffled his feathers and cocked his head looking at Harry.

"There you are," Albus said stroking the bird. "Harry, you might need greater support than the Order can give you, or even Ron and Hermione. This support though is like a double edged sword. It will bring you great joy but also great sorrow. Only a true Gryffindor will be able to handle the sword. I ask you to close your eyes for a moment and to dream."

Harry closed his eyes. He saw Fawkes in a form almost like a Patronus, flying around as if searching for something, and his song was one of sorrow. The song suddenly changed to one of joy when another image appeared; it was a white dragon Patronus with blue eyes. The two nuzzled each other and then began to fly around the room playing and nipping at each other. The dream ended, and Harry opened his eyes.

Albus leaned in closer to Harry as he said, "Harry, my gift to you is from Fawkes; it is to give you the power of the Phoenix."

Harry looked confused, "How? What powers?"

Albus reached out and lifted the hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry never remembered Dumbledore ever touching him in such an affectionate manner. "Fawkes will give you your Patronus. It will be strong but will be stronger yet when combined with its friend. Fawkes will mark you; the mark will only show at your discretion, unless the dragon is near by. You have the choice to have the Phoenix Patronus and if you accept it, you will then have the choice of finding his mate the White Dragon. You will know when the Dragon is near. The Dragon will protect the Phoenix; the Phoenix will be able to heal the Dragon. Harry, be very careful whom you share this knowledge with. In the end, the surprise of the Phoenix and, if you so choose, the Dragon, will be a great power. But Harry, it will be a hard choice to make; as I said it will bring great joy and pain to you and to others.

Harry, I have to go now; your mother is waiting. You can tell Lily your decision of whether to accept my gift or not. Harry, I love you; you are and will be a great wizard. Happy Birthday."

Albus reached for him, and they embraced. Harry whispered, "I love you too, Headmaster."

Lily came into focus at the end of the bed. She quickly ran over and made Harry move over. She sat down, scooted next to him, and pulled him into her arms. She hugged her son desperately, and he held on to her as if never wanting to let go. She rocked him in her arms, "Oh, Harry, I am sorry we left you. You were our pride and joy. It should have been a great life for all of us. But through it all, you have now become a young man who has surpassed even my dreams for you. Harry, I want you to know a mother's love is unconditional. I know you have been presented with a lot of information tonight and decisions will have to be made, but no matter what you choose, know you have my love. Your gift from me, you will see in the morning. I sneaked in a physical gift, don't tell Albus," she said with a wink, "But for my time tonight, I just want to hold and rock my son in my arms."

"Mum," Harry said softly, "Thank you for protecting me with your love and your life. You have given me so much."

"Harry, I had no choice; you were my baby. No one was allowed to hurt my baby, especially Voldemort."

"But Mum, you had a choice. I know he gave you one."

"That wasn't a real choice, Harry."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, Harry."

No more words were spoken, and Lily held and rocked her son while singing soft lullabies to him. The troubles of his world disappeared with his head held to her breast and her arms wrapped securely around him. She had almost rocked him to sleep when she whispered, "Harry, I must go now. Albus would like to know your decision."

"I will accept the Phoenix."

"Son, you will need to lie on your stomach after I leave." They hugged each other tight and kissed each other good-bye. "Happy Birthday, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."

Lily disappeared and Harry lay back down on the bed, turned onto his stomach. He heard Fawkes flying and felt the large bird land on his pajama bottoms. The bird began to drop tears on his back and then warmth spread over his back and shoulders. The bird hopped off and walked up to Harry's face. Harry reached over and petted the bird. "Thank you, Fawkes, I will try to do you proud." The bird pecked him on top of his head and vanished.

Harry got out of bed and went to the mirror on the closet door; he turned to look at his back. It looked like a magical tattoo. An image of Fawkes was spread out over his whole back and shoulder blades. The red and gold shimmered and then began to fade. Harry went back to bed and fell immediately back to sleep. He dreamed of flying with dragons.

Moony's Visitations

Remus crawled into bed alone. Nymphadora was working the overnight shift again, and he was lonely. He missed her warmth, touch and smell. He had entertained a few members of the Order tonight. They had met to discuss what to give Harry for his 'Coming of Age' birthday. They wanted to do something special, given Harry's parents and godfather would not be able to do so.

Harry was on his mind. He couldn't wait to see the house. He was amazed that the death of Dumbledore had not sent Harry spiraling into a deep depression; if nothing else, Harry was resilient.

He closed his eyes and was off into a good night's sleep; he was dreaming of Lily and James's house the way it used to be.

He heard someone, no he heard two people, whispering in his ears. One voice he recognized immediately, the other he had not heard for years. The voices were saying, "Wake up, Moony, wake up."

One voice said loudly, "He's not waking up."

The other yelled, "Moony wake up now! What do mean mating with my little cousin?"

Remus's eyes shot wide open; he jumped to a sitting position. There on his bed, sitting on each side of him, were his two best friends, grinning.

"Prongs? Padfoot? What is going on?" Remus asked questioning his own sanity.

James laughed. "We're your fairy godfriends Moony. We are here for Harry's birthday; we have already visited him for his Coming of Age birthday. Albus and Lily are with him now."

"You know you haven't answered my question, Moony. What are you doing with my sweet innocent cousin?" Sirius growled.

"She is very sweet, but far from innocent. Just keep your eyes shut."

Sirius smacked him on the head, "Okay, I will from now on, but you know we are happy that you found your mate."

"As happy and honored I am to see you, I don't think you are here to talk about Nymphadora."

"You are right once again, Moony, but first I need to hug you," James said reaching over.

"Me too, me too," Sirius joked and joined in the group hug.

"You guys are smothering me," Remus muffled but his thoughts were, Oh God, I miss these two. I love them so much.

"On a more serious note, Remus, I need you to be Harry's mentor," James said looking into the soft brown eyes.

"And I need you to be his new godfather," Sirius added.

"Harry has some big decisions to make tonight and in the near future. If I know my son; and the decisions he is likely to make, he will need you more than you can imagine. I want you to train him, which I know he has already asked you to do. You need to train him in wandless magic and find him others to train him in dueling. He needs to be part of the Order immediately, along with his two friends. He has received a gift from Dumbledore tonight that is likely to change his life, if he accepts it. Do not ask him what it is. It's a big responsibility and accepting it can and will probably make him very happy and very sad. You will know when the time comes for you to step in, and I don't just mean as a mentor; he will need fatherly advice too. Please do this for my son, Remus," James begged.

"And Remus, remember he is only seventeen and is human. He will falter. Not as bad as I did, but he will. Pick him up when he falls; love him unconditionally," James added almost tearfully.

"We know you will do this, but let him reveal his secrets when he is ready and keep them for him when he does," Sirius said while holding Remus's hand in his.

"I am honored that you want me to do this for Harry. You both know I love the boy."

"You have given him so much already. I thank you for that," James said.

"God, I miss you two so much. Will this happen again?"

"Not likely my furry friend; this was initiated by Dumbledore before he died, for the three of us to visit Harry on his birthday. He unfortunately became the fourth," Sirius said as his eyes began to water.

James leaned over and hugged his friend and kissed him good-bye. Sirius did the same. "We love you, Moony," they both said.

"I love you too," Remus said as they disappeared.

Remus was sad that his friends were gone, but happy to have heard their voices and seen their faces once again. Oh please, let this have been real and not a dream he thought as he slid back down into the covers. He promptly fell asleep dreaming of Padfoot and Prongs.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 11 Birthday Gifts by romaine

Beta'd by the incredible CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 11 Birthday Gifts

Harry awoke when he heard a pop. He rolled over and said, "Good morning, Dobby."

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. Harry Potter has an appointment in one hour for his Apparition test. Dobby does not want to be waking Harry Potter, but Dobby wants Harry Potter to use his magic now."

"Thanks, Dobby, for waking me." Harry appreciated the predicament he put Dobby in. He would have to remember to leave clearer instructions in the future.

Harry quickly got up to shower and dress. His thoughts were consumed by the dream, visitation, hallucination, or whatever it was last night. He wasn't even sure it had really happened. He stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror; there were no marks on his back. He went into the bedroom retrieving his wand and stood in front of the closet mirror. /iReveal, it was his first spell cast as an of age wizard. The Phoenix came into view, covering his whole back; the wings gave a slight flutter over his shoulder blades. Harry muttered, "Bloody wicked," and watched the Phoenix until it vanished.

He dressed, ate breakfast, and stepped outside to walk to the Little Cauldron. From there he would be able to Floo directly to the Ministry of Magic for his Apparition test appointment. He stopped as he exited his front door. He looked in awe at the gardens and grass that had been planted. He walked the perimeter of the house; the potion garden was there, the kitchen garden was there, as was the moonlight garden. He looked up to the blue sky and said aloud, "Thank you, Mum, it's the best." He didn't have time to look at everything in detail, but he certainly would later on.

Harry passed his test immediately, and decided to take his father's advice to fix his wardrobe as a present to himself. He Apparated to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. He let Madam Malkin and her assistants have their way with his wardrobe. He came out having purchased proper wizarding attire for any occasion. They would send his new wardrobe including footwear to him later that afternoon after all the alterations had been completed.

Harry then made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and out the other side to Muggle London. He walked the streets looking for Muggle clothing shops. He felt strange being alone, and knew the Order and Mrs. Weasley would be right pissed at him for doing so. He found a shop that catered to young and older men alike. When approached by a salesclerk, he explained his dilemma of needing a whole new wardrobe. Two hours later he walked out with jeans, trousers, two suits, socks, boxers, silk pajama bottoms, a couple of pair of trainers, dress shoes, and a long coat. He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron loaded down with bags containing his purchases, had lunch and a Butterbeer, then Apparated home.

Harry arrived in his bedroom and promptly put away his purchases. His closet didn't look quite so empty anymore. He had waited for this moment since leaving Hogwarts; he went into the study and reached for the box from Dumbledore. He opened it carefully as he did with any present he received. On top were two wands with a note saying they were Lily and James's wands. He picked up his father's and felt a jolt of magic run through him. He tried his mum's and felt another jolt, but less defined and not as strong.

He thought of where he could keep them and immediately thought of the safe his father mentioned. He slid the picture of him and Lily over, and put his hand on the wall. The opening was revealed. He could see a book, some vials, and other paraphernalia in there. He was torn at what to look at first, the box from Dumbledore, or the contents in his father's safe. He put the wands in the safe and closed it back up, sliding the picture back in place.

He sat down in the leather chair and examined the contents of the box further. It contained 3 smaller boxes with a label on each; Horcruxes with a question mark, Draco's Memories, and Draco Personal. He opened the Horcrux box and it contained a dozen crystal bottles, each labeled with a date and place. Some of these he had already seen, but most he had not. The second box labeled Draco's Memories was larger. He opened it, and it contained at least two dozen vials with dates written on each. The dates were as far back as 1984. Harry's stomach dropped. Why? He knew what was in these vials: the memories Snape had retrieved. Dumbledore must have thought it was important for Harry to see them, but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to. He decided to look; he could always leave the memory and stop viewing them.

He took the box, opened the Pensieve door, and set it down on a nearby shelf. He decided to examine them chronologically and selected the one from 1984. He released the memory into the Pensieve and dipped his face down into the silvery mixture.

This must be Malfoy Manor he thought. He saw Narcissa holding a very young Draco on her lap; he was crying. Harry had never seen such big blue eyes in his life before. Lucius walked in and picked up Draco by the scruff of his collar and set him on his feet. "Draco, you are getting to be a big boy now and big boys, especially Malfoys, do not cry," and then he walked over to Narcissa and said, "I don't want you molly coddling him any more." She almost said something back, but he raised his hand. The memory was over.

Harry stepped back removed the next one. It was from 1985. Draco was in a park, playing on a slide. Little Draco went over to the swings and began swinging. A boy came and began swinging in the swing next to him, and they began to talk. Lucius walked over, grabbed Draco off the swing, held him up to his face and spat out, "I told you never to talk to Muggles! We are leaving, now!"

The next two from that year were all similar, Lucius reprimanding him for poor manners, and for associating with Muggles or half-bloods. In each, Harry noticed, Draco's eyes turned greyer and greyer.

It was at age six that Harry almost lost his lunch from the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius and Draco were in a room with just the four walls, one door and torches. There was Draco petting a white cat. Lucius said firmly, "Draco get away from the cat, you cannot keep it." He then held out his wand and said, "Crucio." The cat jerked and howled in pain.

Draco stood there watching and yelling, "No, Father, no, I will send it away; please don't kill it, please!"

Lucius then quipped, "Quit begging, Draco. It doesn't become a Malfoy to beg."

Draco straightened up, stopped yelling, and said with a tone that was alien for a six year old, "Father, I will take the cat back." Lucius stopped and Draco picked up the cat and left the room.

There were only a few vials of the same, before Harry reached the one he dreaded. Draco was eight and was with a young Zabini. They were in Diagon Alley at Florean Fortescue's enjoying a double scoop ice cream when a group of redheads sat at the next table. It was a young Ron, Fred, and George. The boys from the two tables started talking and joking. It looked that they were all having fun when Draco suddenly froze. Harry guessed he could feel his father's presence coming up behind him. His father approached the table and whispered to Draco. Draco got up and followed his father out of the ice cream shop. Harry did as well.

Draco followed his father into the Leaky Cauldron and up the stairs into an empty guest room. Lucius picked up Draco and threw him to the ground, face down. Lucius then put his booted foot on the young boy's lower back near his bum. "I told you not to talk to those Mudblood lovers, the Weasleys. They are beneath you; you are a Malfoy, you were made to step on those below you," Lucius said and stepped on Draco's back. Harry could hear the crack. A look of fear came over the father as he realized he had gone too far. He Disapparated to St. Mungo's; where Lucius told the mediwizard some hooligan boys had done it. Draco's expression never changed, he was not about to tell the truth. He was healed, but the permanent damage had been done.

There were more of the same, until Draco was ten, and then came, a scene that Harry was sure would haunt him forever. Draco was talking with Pansy in what Harry assumed again was Malfoy Manor. They were talking about Hogwarts, hoping to be sorted into Slytherin, and discussing who else would be going there. Draco said, "I bet Harry Potter will there. I wonder what he will be like. Wouldn't it be cool to be friends with him?" Lucius came in and sent Pansy home.

Lucius looked at his son with the same glare that sent shivers down Harry's spine when Lucius Malfoy confronted him. Lucius said slowly and methodically, "I never want you to associate with Harry Potter; you will neither be friends or enemies with him. Treat him as if he does not exist, for someday he will not. I will now show you what will happen if you disobey me, "Crucio." Draco dropped to the ground jerking, he opened his mouth and screams that tore Harry's heart apart came out, and then a scream where no sound was heard, but it was still filled with pure pain. Lucius stopped and left the room. Draco lay there shaking; his grey eyes following his father's exit.

Harry took some time after that episode thinking about his and Draco's first meetings. Draco had been disobeying his father by even talking with him, and the rivalry that ensued was a continued disobedience. The next memories were from summers and a few holidays that were filled with the Unforgivable Curse. Harry could not always figure out why Draco was receiving them, not that it mattered. At some point Harry noticed Draco stopped screaming.

The memories became more intense during Hogwarts fourth year summer. Voldemort was back, and he was visiting Malfoy Manor talking to Lucius; Draco was at his father's side. Voldemort reached out and touched Draco's left arm while speaking, "Draco your arm, it is so white and perfect. I so look forward to putting my Mark on you." Harry saw a slight flinch in Draco's expression.

The next memories were horrifying; Lucius took Draco out with him as he tortured Muggles under the direction of Voldemort. Harry wanted to stop, but he had to see where this all led.

There were only three more vials left. The next one, chronologically, was Draco's 16h birthday. Voldemort was at the Manor and he told Lucius it was time. Lucius asked him to wait until Draco was of age, for which Lucius was given a 'Crucio' of his own. Voldemort said, "Do not deny me what I am asking."

Lucius brought Draco over; he had been watching the scene from across the room. Lucius pulled back the robe sleeve and told Draco to hold out his arm. For once Harry saw something in Draco's eyes; it was fear and revulsion. Voldemort took out his wand and scarred Draco's perfect skin. The Mark was seared into his arm. Harry watched as Draco tried not to flinch, his jaw was clenched for all it was worth. Voldemort then said while smiling, "Happy Birthday, Draco. You are the youngest of my Death Eaters; I expect great things from you." Harry new that within a week or two Lucius would be in Azkaban.

The second to last vial was a private meeting between Draco and Voldemort. Harry watched as Draco kissed the dark wizard's robe and Harry wanted to throw up once again. Voldemort told Draco how disappointed he was in Lucius, and to make it up, Draco was to kill Albus Dumbledore personally, or he, Draco, would be tortured and his mother killed.

Draco replied calmly, "Yes, my Lord, I will kill Albus Dumbledore this year."

The final vial was a week before sixth year began; again it was another private meeting between Draco and Voldemort. Voldemort asked Draco why he had not come when called for. Draco responded that he felt no such call. Voldemort grabbed Draco's arm pushing back the sleeve. Harry gasped.

Voldemort raised his voice, "What have you done, boy?"

"Nothing, my Lord. I thought it was just healing."

Voldemort looked at Draco intently and surprisingly said, "I believe you, Draco, but I want to know, did the mark go away because you are underage, or because you do not want to be a Death Eater?"

Before Draco could answer, Voldemort took out his wand and marked Draco a second time. He kept the wand in place until Draco's skin was burning. Harry could almost smell it in the memory. Voldemort then repeated Draco's task, adding that Draco would be tortured until he begged for death should he fail.

Voldemort Disapparated and Draco was alone; he fell to the ground holding his arm and screamed, "You fucking bastard, I didn't want it."

Harry jumped back to reality. "Oh my God! He was forced!" Harry yelled to the walls.

Harry looked at the time; he only had a few hours left before his guests arrived. He ran downstairs after putting all of the vials in the safe and closing the Pensieve door. He called for Dobby. Harry was blurting out, "Dobby twenty people will be coming over for dinner in two hours, I totally forgot the…"

"Harry Potter needs Dobby. Dobby will help Harry Potter fix dinner. Harry Potter can now do magic, and it will go much faster."

They prepared starters, the main course of meat sauce with pasta, garlic bread sorry Ginny Harry thought. He remembered the last time he had fixed this dinner was for the Dursleys. Mrs. Weasley would be bringing the cake. They were done with a half hour to spare. Harry showered for the second time that day, and selected a new pair of low hanging blue jeans, a red polo shirt and new trainers.

He had just finished opening the dining room windows to let the fragrance from the jasmine and lilies filter in when the first of his guests was announced by a deafening roar from the lion. He had to lower it.

Remus and Tonks came in and were excited to see the remodel. Remus walked into the dining room, his nose taking a long whiff of the air as he said, "How did you get the garden in so quickly?"

Harry smiled mischievously and said, "It was a birthday present. Feel free to look around with the exception of the basement. I really don't mind you and Tonks going down; I just don't want some of the others though. Remember that my old room is now Dobby's, so I wouldn't try that room either."

The lion's roars kept on coming. Minerva and quite a few of the Order arrived, and soon all of the Weasleys and Hermione had joined in. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all noticed the gardens and questioned Harry about them. He finally said they were a birthday present.

"From who?" Ron asked sounding incredulous.

Harry said softly back, "From my mum."

No one said a word. Harry gave the full tour and then served the starters. Ginny was there, and since everyone in the room knew they were actually still together, he felt no qualms about giving her a few hugs and kisses. He even had a chance to whisper in her ear how incredible last night had been.

"Nice clothes, Harry," Tonks said, taking a large sip of pumpkin juice.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, someone told me I should get some new clothes."

At dinner, Harry sat at the head of the magically enlarged table and Remus at the other end. The meal was heavily complimented on. Harry mentioned that Dobby would be pleased.

pop

"Dobby worked in kitchen with Harry Potter. Harry Potter would make a good house-elf."

pop

Harry blushed as the table erupted with laughter.

"So, Harry, how was it staying here for the first time?" Hermione asked.

"It felt like home. I do want to offer my home for future meetings of the Order; of course Grimmauld Place is still open for business too."

The cake was brought out, and the presents were opened. The Order, including McGonagall, set up direct passage through his fireplace to the Headmistress's office fireplace, but only Harry was allowed, unless he gave and was given special permission for others to use it. Harry was floored with the gift.

Fred and George gave him an assortment of their newest dark protection items, and Ron and Hermione gave him a large supply of Honeydukes' chocolate. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a cooking cauldron and the Weasley family recipes. Harry was so touched he stood up and walked over and gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug.

Remus and Tonks gave him books on wandless magic and dueling. Harry looked at Remus and said, "How did you know?"

"A dog and a stag came for a quick visit last night," Remus answered with a huge smile.

It was a wonderful birthday party. He was sad to see them go. He stopped Remus and Tonks on the way out, asking them to stay. He gave Ginny a quick hug and kiss good-bye.

After everyone had left, he turned to Remus and Tonks. "So, Remus, a visit from your friends?"

"Yes, it was the best dream or visitation I ever had. Both of them laid out a plan of me mentoring you, and told me that I was to be your new godfather. I told them I would be honoured, but I wanted to know how you felt about it first."

Harry put his arm around Remus and said, "I think it's brilliant." Remus hugged him and picked up a scent; it was Ginny Weasley. The boy really did have a nice birthday, Remus said to himself.

Harry walked them to the gate and asked Tonks as they were walking down the path if there were any updates on Malfoy.

"He's back to himself physically. He makes snide remarks, but his eyes are dead. There is no expression. Narcissa is on the edge; she visits daily, and I don't believe it does either of them any good."

Harry said his good-byes and walked back into the house to clean up the dining room; it was already done. "Thank you Dobby!" Harry yelled, hoping the house-elf could hear him.

He walked upstairs to the study. He was worn out from the day of Pensieve diving and thinking about Draco's life, but there was another box left with Draco's name on it. He shut the study door, removed the last box from the safe, entered the Pensieve room, and shutting the door behind him. He opened the box and found it contained eleven vials, each with a date written on it. He started with the first, which was their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Harry was shocked; it was Draco with a seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect witch. Harry could tell by the robes and the badge. They were in the Prefects' bathroom and they were snogging heavily. Harry watched as Draco lost his virginity. He couldn't watch the whole thing, as he felt like a voyeur.

He was apprehensive about the next one, but poured it in the bowl and dove into its contents. It was from the same year. Draco was in his dorm alone when Harry recognized an older Slytherin from their Quidditch team. Harry thought he had been a Beater, and his name was Bole. Bole put a locking spell on the door and a privacy spell for the room. What came next stunned Harry; the two students undressed and fondled each other some. There was no kissing or what Harry would call affection. Draco pulled away, and went over to his nightstand out and removed a small bottle. He spread it all over his fingers on one hand and then over his penis. The older boy bent over the bed and, for lack of a better word, Harry watched Draco 'prepare' the older boy.

Harry thought of the book he had; he had skimmed the chapter on this, but seeing it happen before his eyes was something else. He still felt voyeuristic, but he watched Draco put his fully erect penis between the boy's arse cheeks and enter him. Harry flinched just watching it. God that has to hurt, he thought, but Bole seemed to be really enjoying it… a lot. Draco reached around and began stroking Bole's erection. They both came right after each other. There was no affection afterwards either; Bole cast some cleaning spells, they dressed, and the older Slytherin left the room after removing the privacy and locking spells.

Harry sat down after the image faded. He stared outside looking at the trees blowing in the wind. A thunderstorm was coming in as he thought, Wow, Draco likes both blokes and birds. Curiosity ruled and he continued looking through the vials. There were only two more witches, and Harry recognized one of them as an older Ravenclaw girl who was, as Draco put it, a Mudblood. The other, he knew from Hufflepuff was a half-blood. Both he took from behind. The blokes he would go down on sometimes, but he would always brush them off if they tried it on him. He would always take them from behind and with no real affection. Harry walked around the scene; he wanted to see Draco's face. He watched as Draco thrust hard into the bloke and build up to his orgasm.

Harry was not prepared for what he saw when Draco came, "Oh my God," Harry said out aloud. "He's beautiful." Harry had never seen Draco's face that close before without anger spewing at him personally. He had never, and from what he guessed looking at Draco's memories, no one had ever seen him this way. It was his release, it was like every worry he had disappeared, and was replaced by pure ecstasy. He even smiled when it was over. Harry wanted to reach out and touch his face, but he knew his hands would go right through him.

Harry finished watching the last two memories, this time studying Draco in detail. While there was no intimacy, he was gentle in his preparation, he was careful when he penetrated, and took his time until fully encased. He moved around some until his partner made some signal that Draco had hit the right spot, and then he always jerked the other boy off, making sure he came before the other boy did. Harry made sure for these last two that he could see Draco's face, and watch the transformation, enjoying every moment.

He placed all of the vials back in the box and back into the safe. He would look at the Horcruxes and his dad's vials at another time. He was tired of Pensieve diving and he sat down in the leather chair thinking. Why would Draco want to be rid of these memories? Harry hit himself on the head; of course, Draco would not want his father to see him associating with the half-bloods and Mudblood girls, or with any boys, pure-bloods included. Harry laughed thinking about his blonde rival. Here he was getting the Cruciatus Curse for going against his father's wishes, and yet Draco still rebelled. Draco talked the talk, but he sure wasn't walking the walk, Harry thought as he finally made his way back to his bedroom.

Harry lay in bed thinking about what he had seen, and realized how innocent the Gryffindors were, or maybe it was just him.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 12 Silent Scream by romaine

Beta'd by CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 12 Silent Scream

Harry worked in the garden the next morning; not that it needed it, but he wanted to get his hands in the earth again. He examined all of the plants that were now growing. The kitchen garden made his heart and stomach smile. There were herbs of every type, including ones that his mum had probably needed for her potions, like peppermint and fluxweed. The vegetables, though, were what caught him by surprise; there were tomatoes, lots of heirloom tomatoes, ranging from yellow to purple. He couldn't believe that the aubergines were almost ready to pick.

The magical and potion garden he knew was beyond anything he could have planted on his own. He recognized most of the plants from Herbology; monkshood, valerian, lovage and the sweetly fragrant, pink flowering trumpets of belladonna among them, but there were still quite a few he would have to research. The moonlight garden was spectacular, and between the jasmine and the lilies, the air was filled with sweet fragrance. The other side of the house he had never paid much attention to, but it too was planted with everyday English garden flowers, many of which could be used for potion making, like daisies and foxglove.

The front garden reminded him of a park. There were vast stretches of lawn with the old Common Oak trees lining the cobblestone entry path and a few Wych Elm trees that were magnificent. Scattered through the yard were various fruit trees; some already had ripened fruit, others he would harvest in autumn.

He was looking up at the trees when he was buzzed by a little owl. He recognized Pig and snatched him from the air. He brought the owl inside while he read the note.

Harry,

Malfoy's trial will be live on WWN tomorrow at 9:00am. Come by to the Burrow and listen with Hermione and me.

Ron

Harry cringed at the news, knowing that the Ministry was just doing this to show the wizarding world they were doing something; like sending a seventeen year old to Azkaban probably for life would actually make anyone feel safer. He went back to the magical garden and was down on his knees spreading fish fertilizer when his mind drifted to the trial tomorrow. The Ministry was using Draco; Voldemort was using Draco, and the outcome was a given; both would get what they wanted. The Ministry could show they were doing something, and Voldemort could show his power by taking down the Malfoys. It was sick, just sick. Harry then recalled his conversation with Sirius about how James and Remus were the ones who kept him out of trouble. Harry couldn't reconcile the Draco he saw in the Pensieve with the Malfoy he personally knew, and he couldn't even let his thoughts stray to the desire he felt when he watched Draco climax.

He called for his broom, mounted it, and flew. He flew over his house and over the town. It felt great flying in the warm summer heat. He went up as high as he could, as he did at Hogwarts, and hovered. An idea began to form. He descended quickly; he had to go talk to the two men who could help.

He sent a note back with Pig.

Ron and Hermione,

Sorry I can't make it in the morning. Hope we are still friends.

HP

Dobby woke Harry up early the next morning as requested. Harry showered and dressed in his finest professional wizarding robes, cloak and boots. He looked at the mirror; his father was right, he had needed new clothes. He decided he looked okay in all black with the exception of the green silk tie.

It was 8:30 when Harry came through the Floo at the Ministry of Magic. He dusted himself off and checked his wand. His purpose, he stated, was attending the trial of Draco Malfoy. He was told which room it was. He knew where it was; he had been there before. Harry discovered that it was to be a full Wizengamot trial.

He sat in the first row, directly behind the high-backed chair waiting for Draco. The seating was arranged in a circle, spreading out to the edges of the room. The Wizengamot were seated in front of the chair. He looked around. In the front row to the side was Narcissa, looking paler than a ghost. He spotted Remus and McGonagall a few rows back; both raised an eyebrow at him. There was Zabini and Parkinson and a few other Slytherins, but no Crabbe or Goyle. Ah! There was Rita Skeeter; he wondered what she thought of her little snitch now. He looked behind him to see two men standing in the back, one very tall and thin and one very short and round. Harry nodded to them in recognition. He then looked at the Wizengamot: all of the usual suspects, including the bitch, Umbridge. It was too bad Amelia Bones wasn't still around.

Scrimgeour strode into the room as best he could with his limp. He acknowledged many of the other Ministers that worked for him. He took his seat, and immediately the court room became silent. "Good morning, wizards and witches of the Wizengamot. We are here today for the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He has been charged with crimes the Ministry of Magic takes very seriously. Let us begin; have the accused enter."

The side door opened, and Tonks led Draco in. The room was silent. Harry noticed Draco's hair had grown and he was taller, but Tonks was right, he was thin. Harry could tell that, even through the baggy grey prison uniform. Harry looked at his eyes; they were a cold dark grey, and they looked dead. Tonks led Draco to the chair in the middle of the courtroom. Draco walked with his head held high and shoulders back; he still had his pride, Harry noted. As Draco sat down, he glanced around the room; he nodded to his mother and to Zabini. His eyes locked onto Harry's, and Harry saw a flicker of emotion. It was hate.

Once Draco was fully seated, metal bars latched around and bound his arms, legs, chest, and across his forehead. Harry, being in the first row, heard a deep intake of breath from the strapped in young wizard.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been charged with five very serious crimes. Do you have representation?" Scrimgeour said with almost a sadistic tone and a smile to match.

"What do you think?" Draco drawled.

Scrimgeour looked taken aback. "I asked you a direct question, Mr. Malfoy; you are to give me a direct answer. Your sarcasm will not work here. Again, I ask, do you have representation?"

Draco replied, "No."

"Yes."

The courtroom buzzed with comments.

Draco couldn't turn to see who it was. He heard the sound of boot-steps walking up behind him, and then he felt two hands squeeze and rest on his shoulders. The hands were shaking, but he felt warmth spreading across his shoulders and back. He quickly recognized the feeling - it was magical power. The voice said, "I, Harry James Potter, will represent Draco Lucius Malfoy." The Wizengamot looked stunned. Harry could hear swearing and excited whispers all around him.

Harry bent down and whispered into Draco's ear, "I know you hate my arse. I know you would like to kill me right now, but, Draco, I am the only person in this room besides your mother who thinks you are innocent. Voldemort and the Ministry both want to use you. I say we use them both back and get your skinny arse out of here. I know you have no reason to trust me, but you need to, just for this moment, just for this occasion set aside our rivalry and believe in me."

Draco didn't move, and then as Harry was about to give up hope, Draco nodded as best he could. Harry squeezed his shoulders again and kept his hands placed firmly there. Harry couldn't figure out why his hands and back felt so warm.

######################

At the Burrow:

WWN: Oh, this is exciting folks. Harry Potter, known rival of Draco Malfoy, is going to represent him. The Wizengamot seems confused. It's obvious that no one expected this to happen.

"Bloody hell, what is he doing?" Ron yelled.

Hermione only answered with, "Wow!"

"What a Gryffindor idiot!" Ginny yelled back.

###############################

BANG BANG BANG

The room became silent as Scrimgeour set down the gavel. "Mr. Potter, you are aware of the threat?"

Harry gave a short laugh. "You mean the one where Voldemort (many in the room gasped) is going to kill anyone who represents Draco. I think I've been at the top of his list since I was born.

Draco whispered, "Good one, Potter."

"Is that the threat you were talking about, Minister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is the one," Scrimgeour responded.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure there wasn't one I didn't know about."

"Mr. Potter, remove your hands from the accused's shoulders."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to, Mr. Potter."

"Sir, I just turned seventeen two days ago, Draco two months ago. We are two young wizards scared to death right now. This is very intimidating being here. He happens to be strapped to his seat, so he can't fall over, and I need to brace myself so I don't fall over. So, if there are no rules against it, I ask for your indulgence." Harry wanted to show the Wizengamot and the audience that he was not afraid of Draco Malfoy, and he also didn't want to break the power connection he was feeling. He could tell Draco was feeling it too when he felt Draco's shoulder muscles relax.

Scrimgeour sighed, "Okay, Mr. Potter, I will indulge you."

Scrimgeour then bellowed, " Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with the following crimes

1. Being a Death Eater

2. Aiding Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts

3. Using the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta.

4. Attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore

5. Assisting in the murder of Albus Dumbledore

You previously pled guilty to three of the charges, is that correct?"

Harry did not know this, he quickly whispered to Draco, "Change your plea to 'not guilty' on all five counts."

"Are you nuts, Potter?" Draco whispered back.

"Yes, but that is beside the point. Just do it," Harry quietly demanded. "Guilty on any one of those counts, and you go to Azkaban," Harry added softly.

Draco spoke up, "Yes, Minister Scrimgeour, I did, but I am now changing my plea to 'not guilty' on all five charges."

The room erupted again

###########################

Burrow:

"Oh my, Harry, are you insane?" Hermione asked out loud.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Ron responded back

###################################

BANG BANG BANG

"Order, order, order!"

Harry whispered to Draco during the commotion, "Tell them you were forced on all counts with the threat of death to you and your mum."

"This is highly irregular, Mr. Malfoy," Scrimgeour said, while glaring at Harry.

"But he can legally change his plea, isn't that correct, Minister?" Harry said, glaring right back.

"Yes, but he must give a reason."

Draco spoke up pronouncing every word clearly and with emphasis, "Not guilty, because I was forced to do these actions under the threat of death to me and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, by the Dark Lord."

Harry looked over for the first time at Narcissa since taking his stance; colour was coming back to her face.

"I suppose you have proof, Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry whispered, "Say 'Yes, I have witnesses'."

"Yes, I do. I have witnesses," answered Draco.

Harry bent down and whispered, "Me and you under Veritaserum."

"Mr. Harry Potter, and I under Veritaserum, will be the witnesses, sir"

###########################

Burrow:

"Malfoy under Veritaserum that is something I will be interested in hearing," Hermione said, looking around at the other two.

"I can't figure out why Malfoy is trusting Harry?" Ron said, looking bewildered.

"He's his only hope," Ginny answered.

#############################

"Hem hem, may I say something." Harry would recognize that sound and that voice anywhere.

"Yes, Minister Umbridge, you may," said the Minister of Magic.

"I had Mr. Potter as a student, and I am not so sure I would believe what he has to say as a witness," Umbridge said smugly.

Harry took his hands off Draco and walked up to the Wizengamot; the sound of every boot step echoed on the wood floor. He placed his hands on the railing in front of the judges. He looked directly at Umbridge while he spoke loudly and clearly, "With all due respect, Minister Umbridge, I do believe everything I said about Voldemort last year was true. He has returned, has he not?"

"Ahem, well yes," she , her voice laced with sugar.

"In addition, after serving many detentions writing lines with your sick, slicing quill, I ask you what has been permanently scarred on my hand because you said I was lying about Voldemort."

"Well, um, yes."

"I asked you to tell the other judges and the audience what is on the back of my hand," Harry said loudly, staring straight at her pug face.

"I cannot tell a lie," she said almost in a whisper.

"Thank you, Minister, for reminding the court of my trustworthiness," Harry said in a loud voice contrasting hers.

"But, Mr. Potter, you did lie about your club you were teaching," she sniped back.

"And what club was that?" Harry asked, letting her fall into the trap she set for herself.

"I, I believe it was called Dumbledore's Army."

"Yes, it was, and, Minister Umbridge, maybe you can tell the court what it was I teaching the interested students of Hogwarts?"

"I am not sure," she said coyly.

"Ah, now who is doing the lying?"

"Mr. Potter, I am not lying, I just do not remember that time period very well."

"I was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, to help students protect themselves from Voldemort and his minions, since you, Minister Umbridge, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, did not and would not."

"As you can tell, Mr. Potter cannot be trusted; he does not respect authority," Umbridge said in the high-pitched voice that sent chills up Harry's spine.

Harry turned to Scrimgeour and said with a moderated but decisive voice, "In accordance with statute A4189 dated 1697, I am asking that Dolores Umbridge be removed from judging my client as she has shown a blatant bias to his solicitor, which could affect the outcome of this trial."

Scrimgeour began to shake. Harry could see the anger in his eyes, but Harry knew he had him when he didn't say no. "Mr. Potter, while legally you have the right to do so, it is not something we do in this court."

"Are you telling me, Minister, that you will leave someone to judge the accused that has shown such bias? How can any one of us have faith in the outcome of this trial?"

"Mr. Potter, I will once again indulge you with your request, but do not push the limits again. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry said as he watched Dolores Umbridge be ordered from her seat and escorted out of the court room, huffing and puffing as she went along.

Harry released the banister, turned briskly swirling his cloak so that even Snape would have been impressed, and walked back to his client. It was then he saw Draco's face for the first time since he had become his solicitor. Draco looked dazed, his eyes confused. Harry winked at him and then walked behind him, once again placing his hands back on his shoulders. Draco felt the warmth spread through his shoulders and down his back. Harry leaned over and said quietly, "You look confused, Malfoy. Suck it up and give them your look of total confidence you are known for, but no smirking."

######################

Burrow:

"Whoa! I guess he told her off," Ron said, laughing.

"It was brilliant," Hermione added.

#############################

Harry then said, "Okay, where were we?"

Scrimgeour looked at Harry, and then at Draco, with a look of nasty confidence. "It is time we administer the Veritaserum. Are there any objections, Mr. Potter?"

"No objections."

Harry bent down again and whispered, "Don't worry. I will do my best to not let them get any more information than is necessary. I know you have many secrets; most of them they don't need to know."

Draco whispered back, "Apparently you have a few of your own, Potter."

"Ms Nymphadora Tonks, please administer the Veritaserum to the accused. I think two drops will do."

Harry thought one should be enough, but he decided to let Scrimgeour win this one.

Tonks stood up from the chair where Harry had been sitting before. She walked in front of Draco, and held out the vial. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Tonks bent down and applied two drops. She stood up and leaned into Harry as she walked by and said, "You are brilliant."

Harry responded, "We'll see."

Scrimgeour: What is your name?

Draco: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Scrimgeour: What is your birth date?

Draco: 5 June, 1980.

Scrimgeour: Are you a Death Eater?

Draco: Yes

Harry: Are you a Death Eater by choice?

Draco: No

Harry: When were you first given the Death Eater Mark by Voldemort?

Draco: On my sixteenth birthday. It was the Dark Lord's present to me.

Harry: Who else was in the room?

Draco: My father, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry: Did your father want you to be Marked for your 16th Birthday?

Draco: No. He asked the Dark Lord to wait until I was of age. The Dark Lord then performed the Cruciatus Curse on my father for disagreeing with him.

Harry: Were you asked if you wanted the Mark?

Draco: No.

Scrimgeour: Well, yes, but you do have the Mark now, don't you, Draco Malfoy?

Draco: Yes.

Harry: Were you Marked a second time?

Draco: Yes.

Harry: Why?

Draco: The first Mark disappeared over the summer.

Harry: Tell the court the situation of receiving your second Mark.

Draco: It was the week before I was to return to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I had not responded to his call. I told him I had not felt the call. He said he knew I was telling the truth. Then he said it had disappeared for one of two reasons; the first being that I was underage, or the second, because I didn't want it in the first place. He grabbed my arm and Marked me again, this time leaving the wand on my arm until my flesh became on fire. The pain was intense and the smell horrible.

Harry: So what was the reason, Draco? Was it because you were underage or because you didn't want it?

Draco: I didn't choose to have it. I did not want it.

Harry: So in your heart and soul, Draco Malfoy, are you a Death Eater?

Draco: No, I am not.

Scrimgeour: That is all well and good, Mr. Malfoy, but did you not put Madam Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse?

Draco: Yes.

Scrimgeour: Did you aid and abet your fellow Death Eaters' entrance into Hogwarts, the night of Albus Dumbledore's murder?

Draco: Yes.

Scrimgeour: Did you not disarm Albus Dumbledore of his wand?

Draco: Yes.

Scrimgeour: I think we have heard enough. We can convene to chambers now.

Harry: Excuse me. I have a few more questions.

"You may proceed, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said while looking very confident.

Harry: Why did you want to kill Albus Dumbledore?

Draco: The Dark Lord demanded I do it, or he would kill my mother and me. He said he would torture me until I begged him for my death. My mother, he said, he would do quickly. I assumed he would use the Killing Curse on her.

Harry: Why didn't you kill Albus Dumbledore when you had the time and opportunity?

Draco: I couldn't do it. I am not a killer and the Headmaster knew it. I lowered my wand and he offered me and my mother sanctuary.

Harry: You lowered your wand?

Draco: Yes, I lowered my wand.

Harry: Did you take joy in planning your attempts against Albus Dumbledore?

Draco: Only once, when I got the Vanishing Cabinets to work. I felt an accomplishment; other than that I was not doing well. I was not enjoying it.

Harry: Why did you not confide in anyone that could help?

Draco: Like who? No one would represent me here except you. No one would stand-up against the Dark Lord for me. It was very unlikely even you would have helped then.

Harry: Why is that?

Draco: Because up until an hour ago, I hated you, and I believe you hated me. You probably still do.

The audience started to laugh

BANG BANG BANG

Harry: Could your father have helped?

Draco: From Azkaban? When he found out about my task from the Dark Lord, he said I should be honoured.

Harry: You said earlier the Dark Lord threatened you with torture.

Draco: Yes.

Harry: Have you ever been tortured?

Draco: Yes.

Harry: By whom?

Draco: My father and the Dark Lord.

Harry: How many times have you had the Unforgivable Curse, Cruciatus cast upon you?

Draco: Over the last seven years, probably close to one-hundred.

The audience gasped. Narcissa began to cry audibly.

#############################

Burrow:

"He's going for the sympathy factor," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe I'm cheering for Harry to get Malfoy off," Ron said, not quite believing his own words.

"That's a good sign for Harry, if he's got you pulling for him to get Malfoy off," Hermione said with a smile.

################################

Harry: Why, Draco? Why your father?

Draco: Originally, it was used for punishment; if I talked to a Mudblood or if I got too friendly with a half-blood or even if talked with a pure-blood that happened to associate with the others. Later it was to make me immune to pain and suffering. He wanted me to be the new Dark Lord, or if by chance the Dark Lord came back, he wanted me to be the perfect Death Eater. Either way, having a conscience would not be beneficial.

Harry was briefly taken aback; he had not been privy to Draco becoming the new Dark Lord.

Harry: Did it work? Are you immune to pain and suffering?

Draco: No. It looked like it from the outside, but I perfected the silent scream.

Harry knew it was dangerous to ask a question he didn't know the answer to, but he and the judges had to know.

Harry: Draco, what is the silent scream?

Draco: That is where the pain is so bad you want to scream with every fiber of your body; but somewhere in the back of your mind, you know if you do, you will be punished more, and it will get even worse. So you scream in your brain where only you can hear it. From the outside it looks as if you are not reacting.

Harry: Have you ever done the Cruciatus Curse?

Harry almost kicked himself for asking.

Draco: I tried once, on you.

The audience began to snicker

BANG, BANG, BANG

Scrimgeour: Okay, I think we have heard enough from Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, what can you witness to?

Harry: I was there that night on the Astronomy Tower with Draco and Albus Dumbledore. I was under my Invisibility Cloak; the Headmaster cast the Petrificus Totalus on me. I can attest that Draco lowered his wand, that he did not want to kill Albus Dumbledore, and that he was offered sanctuary for him and his mother.

I can also attest that Draco was upset over his task to kill Albus Dumbledore. I found him crying in the bathroom at Hogwarts. I believe that is when he tried the Cruciatus Curse on me. You see, Malfoys aren't allowed to cry, and if they do, no one else should be privy to it.

Narcissa could now be heard sobbing

"Well, at least the heir wasn't allowed to." Now I have one other question for Draco, "Draco, why did you surrender?"

Draco: I was given the choice of a torturous death or life in Azkaban. The Dark Lord wanted to use me and my family as an example to others who did not follow his orders. He wanted to show that if he could take down the Malfoy family, he could take down anyone.

Harry: Thank you, Draco.

##########################

Burrow:

"Wow, I think he might have done it," Hermione said, sounding proud of her friend.

"You never know with the Ministry," Ron added after hearing many a story from his father.

##########################

Scrimgeour: Are there any questions from the Wizengamot?

Scrimgeour: All right, then we can adjourn for deliberation.

Harry: Excuse me. I do believe I am allowed a closing statement.

Scrimgeour (in disbelief): You have more to say?

Harry: Yes, a summary.

Scrimgeour: Please make it brief, Mr. Potter.

Harry let go of Draco and approached the Wizengamot. He stood in front of them, proud and not shaking in the least.

"I ask you the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, to find Draco Lucius Malfoy, not guilty." Harry tilted his head and grinned at Draco. "I am not sure even I could say Draco Malfoy is innocent." He turned back to face the judges.

The audience laughed.

"But look at this," he yelled sternly, as he abruptly turned, pointing his finger straight at Draco. "We have a seventeen-year-old young wizard strapped to a chair because he would not follow Voldemort's orders. We have a young man, who from a very young age was tortured, and was not allowed to express emotion, or even pain. Remember the silent scream; have you ever heard anything so horrendous? He was told not to associate with those who were not pure-bloods, or even pure-bloods who associated with the others.

"He was faced with a choice to kill his Headmaster, or have both himself and his mother killed. His father told him to be honoured to be given such a task, and guess what? In the end Draco Malfoy was not, and is not, a killer. Stupid? Yes, for not going to Dumbledore initially, but Dumbledore knew what Draco was up to. He knew Draco had to work it out for himself, and in the end, Draco knew he was not a Death Eater, nor could he ever be. He had to be Marked twice for the Mark to take. Have any of you ever heard of that before?

"I say to the court, be proactive, not reactive. Don't let Voldemort win. Show the other young witches and wizards that there is a real choice. They can come to the Ministry for help. Keep Hogwarts open; let the staff open the doors for all who want to learn not only magic, but how to become a decent, honorable wizard. Give us young people a choice; lead us with your wisdom and decisions for the right side, for the light side. I ask that you choose life, a real life, for Draco Malfoy. Let him know that he made the correct decision in lowering his wand. For I guarantee you we would not be here today, in this room, if he had not.

"Thank you, Minister Scrimgeour and the Wizengamot, for your indulgence."

The audience stood up and clapped.

Harry returned to Draco and bent down in front of him; he placed his hands on Draco's knees for balance. He looked Draco straight into his cold grey eyes. "If you are freed, I will come by Malfoy Manor in three days, and you can kick my arse then. If you go to Azkaban; I will visit you whether you want me to or not."

"Potter, I am not sure why you did this, but thank you."

"A thank you from Malfoy; I am honoured."

"What is with the power coming through your hands?"

Harry removed his hands and stood up quickly. "I have to go. Good luck'"

############################

Burrow:

"What do you think, Hermione, should we keep him as a friend?"

"Yes, we keep him."

WWN: Well, wizards and witches, this was quite a trial. What do you think? Let us know, give us an owl. We will be taking a quick vote. YES Draco goes to Azkaban, NO Draco goes free.

Click

Ron turned it off.

###########################

Harry rushed through the crowd, he felt like he needed to vomit. Rita Skeeter stepped into his path as he tried to enter the loo. "Tell me why, H.P.? Why?"

"Simple. Azkaban is for criminals and killers; not for young wizards who make a mistake and then make the right choice to correct it. Can any of us live with ourselves knowing we were part of this if he goes to Azkaban?"

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy now?"

"He will always be an arrogant, stuck-up, spoiled prat to me."

"Tell me, Harry; are you the 'Chosen One'?"

"Rita, I have to go to the loo to throw up. If you would like to come in and wipe down my head with a cold cloth, then come on in, otherwise let me pass." She stepped aside and Harry went into the loo and threw up. He started to shake and hoped it would stop soon so he could get out and Apparate home.

Luck was not with him when Percy came in. "When you have finished, Scrimgeour would like to see you. I will wait."

Harry finished, washed his face and rinsed his mouth out. He followed Percy to Scrimgeour's office. Percy never said a word.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I hope you are happy. You have certainly put the Ministry in a bad position."

"Excuse me, Minister, I have put you in a bad position? I have just handed you your popularity on a silver platter. I know as an Auror 'Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater' was the mantra, but there are shades of grey, and Draco Malfoy is as grey as they come. You go out there and announce that Draco is 'not guilty' but is on magical probation and expelled from Hogwarts. Tell the people that the Ministry, and you, as the Minister, stand for justice, and that the wizards of Britain have a real choice. As I said in there, be proactive not reactive. Do not let Voldemort win this one. He has won far too many lately." Harry headed back for the door.

"By the way, Minister, if you do free Draco, I want his wand." Harry left the office before Scrimgeour could say another word. He found his way quickly to the lobby, and Disapparated home.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 13 Reconciliation by romaine

Double Edged Sword 13 Reconciliation

Harry Apparated into his bedroom, left a trail of clothes as he made his way to the shower, turned on the hot water, and let it run over him as he let the tears fall freely. He probably had just helped free his nemesis from Hogwarts. Draco was not his enemy like Voldemort was, or as evil as Draco's father Lucius was; he was just a bully with a wand and had been a pain in Harry's side since their first meeting. He knew he had made the right decision, but fuck this was Malfoy, the ferret, who stepped on his face breaking his nose. No! Harry thought, The boy he defended today was Draco. Even after the trial he could not reconcile the two.

Harry finally turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on a pair of his silk pajama bottoms. He went back to bed, hoping sleep would give his mind a rest.

A noise banging against his window woke him up early in the evening. There was an owl with a package at his window. It was from the Ministry, and in the package was Draco's wand.

Harry smirked to himself; he had done it; now he had to live with it. He carried the wand into his study and placed it into the safe; he was getting quite a collection. Dobby met him at the door as he was exiting. "You did a great thing today Harry Potter. Dobby does not like Master Malfoy, but Dobby sees many bad things happen to him. You have many owls waiting on the dining room table; Dobby is getting rid of the Howlers."

Harry took the stairs down two at a time. Dobby was right, there were many owls; there were many, many owls. He knew he would be disinfecting the table and floors tonight. Harry asked Dobby to get a bag of owl treats and then he began reading the mail, and dispensing with each owl after they received their treat. Most of the notes said they agreed with him and thanked him for speaking out. One regal owl tried to look dignified as it waddled across the table pushing the others out of the way. Harry took the note, recognizing the Malfoy seal.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for my son's life. Draco said you will be by to visit in three days. You are welcome at the Manor, but I need to know the time. We have very heavy security at the Manor during these uneasy conditions. The coordinates can be found in the attachment.

Forever in your debt,

Narcissa Malfoy

Harry took the attached note and put it in his pocket. He answered the note saying ten in the morning on the fifth, and sealed it with his own Potter seal. He attached it to the bossy owl and sent it on its way.

He recognized the owl from Hogwarts. They were rather ordinary barn owls, but they were proud. The headmistress congratulated him on his performance, and said that Scrimgeour had just announced the opening of Hogwarts. She was most pleased, and hoped to see him in her class in the fall. Harry was thrilled that Hogwarts was going to reopen, but felt a little twinge of sadness that he would not be there, not this year.

He muddled his way through more of them and found one from Remus that just stated, Sirius is very proud of you.

Pig flew in, and once again Harry snatched him from the air like a Snitch. Ron and Hermione had written one word, Yes.

He wrote back one word, Good, and tossed Pig out the window.

After the owls had all been treated and returned out the window, Harry began cleaning the table and floors with some strong Scourgify spells. Even then, he didn't feel comfortable, and brought out his Muggle cleaning supplies. Dobby found his Harry Potter on his hands and knees scouring the floor, and was both horrified and amused. Harry heard a weird sound behind him only to find his housemate trying not to laugh.

Dobby handed Harry the afternoon's special edition Daily Prophet. He took off the big yellow rubber gloves and rifled through it. The picture of him with his hands on a restrained Draco was worth keeping, but he wanted to see what Draco's punishment was. He found it towards the end of the paper. Draco had been put on one year's magical probation. He would be confined to Malfoy Manor; he was not to leave, unless the Ministry was notified, and an Auror or Narcissa Malfoy must escort him. In addition, he was expelled from Hogwarts and his wand confiscated.

Harry skimmed through the rest of the paper. Scrimgeour was being described as a very wise and compassionate Minister; his approval rating was predicted to be very high in next week's poll. Harry took the paper upstairs, put it in the safe, and then sat down in his father's chair. He thought about Draco's sentence and one word kept running through his mind, Confinement. Draco would not do well under confinement. He thought of himself at the Dursleys and Sirius at Grimmauld. No. Confinement would not work for Draco. He called for Hedwig and Harry wrote a quick note.

Dear Minister Scrimgeour,

Congratulations on your wise and compassionate ruling. I have one more item to discuss with you at your convenience. The next day or two would be convenient for me.

Sincerely,

H.P.

He sealed it and then opened the window for Hedwig.

It was later that night he got his answer. Scrimgeour would see him tomorrow afternoon.

He knew he should contact Ron and Hermione, but he could barely explain to himself why he did what he did, much less to his best friends. He went to bed late that night after napping so long during the day. His dreams were both exhilarating and frightening. He was back in the white room and the dream progressed to the end with the male telling him he would protect Harry; then he felt warm power flowing through him.

Harry found himself standing in Scrimgeour's office for the second time in two days. Scrimgeour was sitting at his desk signing letters; he looked up at him over his rectangular glasses. "What is it that you want now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had been prepared for a grateful Scrimgeour, or an irate one, but a sarcastic, yet sedate one, had not crossed his mind. "I want to discuss Draco Malfoy's probation. I think it would be best to get him out of town, out of Britain. I am sure your constituents are pleased with your decision; but I assume you are not too fond of having a perceived Death Eater running around. Draco needs to finish his education; he needs to be kept occupied. I was wondering if you had connections to Durmstrang. I know since Karkaroff, they have made a considerable effort not be connected with Voldemort, even though they still practice the Dark Arts."

"Yes, that is true; Northern Europe sees Voldemort and his minions as a cult, and not in line with the historic wizard traditions. I think it would be excellent idea to remove him from Britain. I will contact the school. He will need his wand, but it is to be used only at the school and the Manor. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Minister, I will be meeting with Mr. Malfoy in two days; if he is accepted, I ask that you let me be the one to tell him, and I will return his wand."

"That will be fine."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Good-bye, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour mumbled as Harry shut the door.

Harry returned home pleased with the outcome. It would be best for all having Draco out of the country.

Harry again felt guilty for not meeting with Ron and Hermione; they needed to start looking at the Horcrux vials, but at this moment he just wanted to be home alone. He had only moved in a few days ago, and already his solitary lifestyle had become important to him. He wrote them a note saying he had a summer project to work on, and that he would be back soon and would they come over for dinner on the 6th before the Order meeting at Grimmauld Place. He then apparated to Grimmauld Place, hoping to catch Remus alone, but Remus was out. He left a note saying he would not be home the following day and would be back on the sixth in time for the Order meeting.

The rest of the day was spent in the kitchen, baking. He would have liked to have been in the garden, but the weather had turned nasty, and a summer storm had blown in. He and Dobby had a good time making biscuits and bread instead.

That night, as he went to bed, the wind was still blowing; he watched the lightening flash across the sky and listened to the rain pelt against the windows. He lit the fire and slipped between the sheets. He was thinking how nice it would be to have Ginny in bed with him to enjoy the summer storm. They could make love and snuggle under the covers. He wondered what she thought of yesterday. He hoped she understood.

Harry woke with a start. His heart was racing, his adrenaline flowing, and he was sticky and wet. The dream was too real, too explicit. There were no strangers in this dream, it was Ginny and then it wasn't Ginny. He had been sitting by the lake at Hogwarts with Ginny. There were no other students around; he could feel that in his dream. The sky was blue, and a soft summer breeze smelling of honeysuckle drifted over them. They began kissing and lay down on the grass. It was nice, it was comforting, and it was exciting.

They undressed and she began to go down on him. It was so good feeling her tongue wrapped around his dick. He looked down, and her hair was draped down her back and side. He closed his eyes and reached out touching it; it felt like silk. She began taking more and more of him in, and then releasing him to lick him, broad tongued, up and down his shaft, and then back to more sucking. That tongue was magic as it swirled and pointed around his ridge. It was getting intense; he felt his body jerk up and then hands, strong hands holding him down. He wasn't in control, someone else was, and it was a great feeling. Finally he was taken nearly all the way in and allowed to thrust, but just a little. He felt two fingers caressing his bum and into his crevice and one into his hole. "Oh Fuck!" he yelled and came harder than he knew possible.

He heard a laugh and it wasn't Ginny's, it was haughty and acerbic. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see long blonde hair and huge blue eyes laughing at him with pleasure. "Come on, babe; don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Draco then smirked at him. "I'm not the only thing you can't reconcile, am I, Potter?"

Harry slept in the next day, but when he woke up, the dream consumed his thoughts. The Draco in his dream did not look like the Malfoy he knew. This one had longer hair, and those eyes were so blue. They were blue, like Harry had seen the very young Draco had in the Pensieve.

After tucking into a big breakfast, he took the book he had purchased earlier that summer and brought it back to his bedroom. He opened the chapter on homosexuality. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He was in love with Ginny, period. But the dreams had him questioning areas of his life he had never had the time to examine before. He was sure that last night was all about the Draco vs. Malfoy turmoil in his head, but the curiosity of why it felt so good, he needed to examine. He had learned that lack of information was detrimental to him and his decision process, so he settled on his bed, back against the headboard, cushioned by the numerous pillows.

The first chapter explained that it was natural that two of the same sex could fall in love. It was uncommon but common enough. Harry laughed at that sentence thinking it described him uncommon but yet common. The next chapter got into the details of how two women could have sex. He skipped that one. The third held his interest. It explained how two men could pleasure each other. The description of how two men could have intercourse matched what he saw in the Pensieve, but they showed a lot more positions than the one Draco had used. The others seemed more intimate, but it did say being taken from behind could be highly pleasurable. It described the importance of the prostate in male to male intercourse, and went into great detail on preparation. He was very surprised that the male receiving was actually in more control of the process, or should be. In most couples one tended to be the 'bottom' and the other the 'top' but it wasn't unusual to enjoy both.

The next subchapter was on oral sex. Most of the information had been in the female-male chapter but it did explain that the 69 position, while enjoyable, could be a bit difficult to master for two males. He went to other subchapters; his body cringed when he was presented with a man playing with and then sucking another man's testicles. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that was strange and could be painful. It was the final pages that made him yell out a loud, "No fucking way." The scene of one man licking and sticking his tongue in another's arsehole was just too bizarre. Harry wondered if his rival ever had the nerve to do that. He just couldn't imagine Malfoy with his tongue up another guy's bum. Well, maybe the older Malfoy doing it to Voldemort; he snickered at the thought.

He set down the book and asked himself how he felt about it. He decided it didn't gross him out, with the exception of the last few pages; and he knew reading about it gave him a hard on he would have to take care of soon, but he also knew sex with Ginny was great. He needed someone to talk to, but whom? He frowned; there was no one who he felt comfortable enough to discuss this with. Ron was out of the question, and Remus, well he was his godfather, but he didn't know him quite well enough to discuss his private, private, life. Harry decided he would just have to figure it out himself. He returned the book to the study, came back to take his shower and start the day. In the shower he took care of his problem. The fantasy he used was a new one, and it made him come hard.

The rest of the day was slow and easy. He and Dobby picked a few of the just ripened aubergines and tomatoes from the garden. They tried a few of the Weasley family recipes, and then concocted one of their own using the fresh vegetables and herbs.

An owl from the Ministry of Magic came and left him a note saying Draco had been accepted to Durmstrang, and their term started in eleven days. Harry did a little jump of joy knowing Draco would not be confined; Draco had a future.

That night he lay in bed thinking about what the next day would bring. How would Malfoy react to him? Harry could imagine coming home bruised and humiliated, because if anyone could humiliate him, it was Malfoy.

He fell asleep and dreamed of Death Eaters torturing Muggles. He was watching it perched on top of a rooftop. He spread his wings and began to fly over the horrendous scene below. He swooped up and over the nearby forest to a small beautiful looking town. He looked at his wings; they were blood red with golden tips; he was the Phoenix. His flight continued over the town and through more trees until he saw a huge house. It was dark, and he could not tell the details, but he did see one window with a soft light coming from it. The window was open. He perched on the windowsill and looked inside at a blond young man, sleeping on his stomach on top of the covers. The Phoenix flew in and gently landed on the blonde's lower back. He began to shed tears; a stunning White Dragon with blue eyes appeared. The dragon's wings stretched across both shoulder blades and the head resting right below the neck. It shimmered in the soft torch light. The blonde stirred, turned his head, looked at the Phoenix, and said, "You found me."

Harry bolted out of bed screaming, "NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE, ALBUS, NOT HIM!" But Harry knew it was him. The power he had felt - the dreams - it was him. Harry lay there thinking of how he could explain this to Draco Malfoy. Harry knew he had a choice to even tell Draco about it; then Draco would have the choice to go through with it or not. He decided he would leave the resolution to tomorrow's meeting with Malfoy; he would see how he felt when he was actually there with him, face-to-face.

tbc

Note: I've added my own twist to Durmstrang. (This is a departure from canon.)

Back to index

Chapter 14 White Dragon by romaine

Double Edged Sword 14 White Dragon

The sun woke Harry as it filtered through the beige sheers, giving the bedroom a warm golden glow. Harry pulled the covers up and over his shoulders turning away from the window. He stared at two of the four posters and the curtains pulled back by golden sashes. He was tempted to release the sashes and enclose himself in darkness. His bed had betrayed him. It was supposed to be a place of comfort; it had brought him more confusion than he had ever experienced before. He snapped himself out of the maudlin thoughts and got out of bed.

He took care of his morning routine and then dressed in his black jeans, a Quidditch T-shirt and his black leather jacket. He refused to dress formally for a visit to Malfoy Manor. He went to the study and picked up Draco's wand. He selected two empty vials and withdrew two memories: Albus offering the Phoenix, and the Phoenix finding the Dragon. He was tempted to remove the memory of Ginny, but decided to leave it. He put the vials in his coat pocket and went downstairs, ate breakfast, and read the Daily Prophet as he drank his tea.

At the precise time of 10 a.m., Harry Potter Apparated to Malfoy Manor to have a little talk with his schoolyard nemesis. Harry arrived at the coordinates, which landed him on a path in the middle of small forest. He could see a clearing up ahead; he swallowed hard as Malfoy Manor came into view. It was stunningly beautiful. It was immense. It had to be 4 stories tall in some places. The house's facade was composed of large grey stones covered with ivy; there were at least 4 turrets and dozens of chimneys protruding from the black slate roof. As his approach brought him closer to the front entrance, he could see multiple balconies with flowers cascading down, and of all things, gargoyles perched in alcoves. He laughed at the gargoyles; there had to be something about the mansion that instilled a little evil.

The arched wooden front door was at least three times as high, and twice as wide, as a normal door. As he reached for the knocker, he noticed it was a curled up silver snake. The metallic snake opened its mouth, and at first, Harry flinched back thinking it would strike, but it said, {{"You are not the type who is usually welcome here."}}

Harry responded in Parseltongue, {{"Butsss I have been inssvited."}}

The snake unwound itself and stretched out to Harry. {{"Only one other can sssspeak to me. You may go in, sssssnake talker."}} The door opened.

The entryway was as big as Harry's house. The green carpeted grand stairway bisected the entryway, and Harry could see a large landing at the top. On the bottom floor, there was a room to the left that was closed off by heavy wooden doors; to the right, he guessed, was the front parlor. The house extended behind and beyond the stairs; he could see a large hallway leading to who knows where. Harry was startled when he saw Narcissa coming through the parlor welcoming him to Malfoy Manor. She seemed a little flummoxed that he was inside. Harry stammered out, "Uhm the ssnake let me in, my apologies for not waiting."

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said, registering that Harry had talked to the snake.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry; Draco will be down in a moment. Come into the parlor and sit with me."

Harry followed her into the parlor. The walls were floor to ceiling windows and he could see the formal gardens. The parlor was filled with sitting chairs and tables; Harry was sure they were all antiques. The large dark green rug almost filled the room, but the most striking feature was a fireplace Harry was sure three grown men could easily walk in and out of. Hanging above the fireplace was a portrait of the loving family: Lucius glaring, Narcissa looking adoringly at her husband, and Draco who was expressionless. "Come sit down, Harry," Narcissa said again.

As he sat down on the sofa near her, he realized she was dressed in formal robes,the light blue color bringing out warmth in her eyes he would never have guessed was there. He looked around the room; there was too much to take in. The room's grandeur and Narcissa's formal appearance made him feel like he was visiting royalty. Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard Narcissa chuckling. "Yes, it is a bit much isn't it? I remember the first time I came here as a school girl; I was so intimidated, even though I was used to the Black mansions. The Manor is unique."

Harry laughed in response. "Unique doesn't quite do it justice."

Harry then looked at Narcissa more closely; she looked so much better. At the trial she had looked horrible. He attempted to make small talk. "How are you doing, Mrs. Malfoy? This must have been a rough summer for you."

Her eyes opened wide with a hint of an ironic smile. "I am doing well, Harry; it is good to have my son home, and I thank you for that. As to a rough summer, it seems summers have always been rough around here." Harry had to restrain himself from choking as he thought of Draco being tortured in the previous summers.

"How is Draco getting along?"

"I'm fine, Potter," came a sarcastic voice from the top of the stairs. Harry looked over to the stairwell; Draco was sauntering down in everyday robes, and to Harry's great surprise, he was barefoot. Harry had never pictured Malfoy without shoes. As Draco reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the parlor he started spouting out questions. "Well, what did you want to see me about? To gloat that you got me off? Am I supposed to be indentured to you now? Are we supposed to be friends?" The last question ended with Malfoy standing in front of Harry glaring down at him; and yes, Harry thought, it was Malfoy not Draco.

Harry stood up and refused to be intimidated. "How about one question at a time, Malfoy?" Harry turned to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, I mean no disrespect, but I would like to talk to your son in private. I will not hurt him; it is more likely he will hurt me."

Narcissa was quick to hide a small smile. "Draco, darling, take Harry to your room. I will send up lunch if he is still here at that time."

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry could immediately feel the warm power, and he saw it register on Draco's face.

Draco said, "Hold on, Potter," and they Disapparated into Draco's room.

"Do you always Apparate to your own room?" Harry asked, recovering from the shock.

"Well, unless you want to walk for ten minutes to get here, yes I do. Go on and sit in the chair." There were two chairs facing each other near the fireplace; in between was a table with a game of wizard chess. The room was very large, but somewhat sparse and impersonal. There was a large, dark, four poster bed with black curtains drawn back with silver sashes. The same coverings appeared over the arched windows. There was a desk and bookcase and a few armoires and two bed tables. The walls were of grey stone; they glistened with the torch light, almost silver like. The only other adornment was Draco's Nimbus 2001 mounted by the door. There were 3 doors total; Harry assumed one to lead out, one to the loo and one for a closet. The closet door of course had a full length mirror. Harry couldn't get on his case too much over that, since his did too.

Draco sat down in the other chair. Harry began, "Draco," but was interrupted immediately.

"Since when do you call me Draco?" Draco asked, putting Harry immediately on edge.

"That is your name isn't it? If you prefer I will call you Malfoy," Harry responded as if it really didn't matter to him.

Draco leaned back in his chair sighing, "Draco is fine, but never in public, Harry." He intentionally drew out the last syllable of Harry's name.

"Okay, understood," Harry said.

Harry took a deep breath and began again. "Draco, as you could tell from the trial I know a lot about you. Things I am sure you would never want me to know about you. More than what was revealed at the trial." Draco's eyes widened; Harry could see the fear and worry in them.

"Like what?" Draco asked apprehensively.

"You will see. Have you been trained in Occlumency?"

"Yes, Snape and then my aunt Bellatrix taught me. Why?"

"Well I suck at it, and I'm sure Snape told you I was a complete failure at it. I can tell when someone is doing Legilimency, but I cannot block it very well."

"Potter, believe it or not, Professor Snape and I did not spend our time talking about you. I had no idea until you just told me about your deficiency."

"Right, okay then, Draco, I know this will surprise you but I need you to know who I really am. Not the person you think I am."

"I fail to believe there would be any difference, but I will humour you. What do you want to tell me so that I can correct my perceived misunderstanding of the great St. Potter."

Harry hated it when he called him that. "I am not going to tell you anything, I am going to show you." Harry pulled out his wand. "Do you know Legilimency, Draco?"

"Yes, Potter, but, but why?" Draco thought he knew where this was going but could not believe it.

Harry handed Draco his wand. "You will see when we are done. I have extracted only two memories from my life and I will show them to you later."

Draco took Harry's wand, twirled it between his fingers, and looked at Harry. "You should be locked away, Potter; are you nuts?"

Harry gave a small laugh. "Maybe, Draco, maybe."

"Are you sure about this, Potter?"

"No, I will not be sure until you have finished," Harry said as he moved his head forward towards the table.

Draco raised the wand and put it near Harry's forehead. "Legilimens."

The first image made Draco jump; it was a green flash and a red haired woman screaming. "What the Fuck, Potter! What a place to start, with a death."

"That was my mum," Harry said softly.

Draco wandered through the images of Harry's early life with the Dursleys. He didn't comment as he saw the little boy living under the stairs, being fed scraps, and as he got older being treated as a house-elf. He did cringe when he saw Dudley and his friends beating up Harry and finally asked, "Why didn't you hex them?"

"You will see soon."

Draco laughed when he saw the haircut Aunt Petunia gave him and her reaction when it grew back. He laughed harder when Harry set the snake on Dudley. "So your relatives didn't like you using magic, and mine didn't like me associating with those that didn't." Harry appreciated the irony.

"Didn't the spiders under the stairs creep you out?"

"Nah, they were my pets."

"No wonder you get along with the half-giant."

Draco then reached one of Harry's happiest days of his life, when he found out he was a wizard. Draco was stunned. "You really had no idea that you were a wizard, or that you were famous?"

"None at all."

Harry could feel him pick through the memories of going down Diagon Alley the first time, and into Gringotts. "I see your parents left you something, which was decent of them."

He could see Draco twitch when he came across their first meetings. "God, I was pissed you didn't shake my hand."

Harry replied, "Draco, we were eleven."

He began to rush through the first year; he viewed Harry in front of the Mirror of Erised. "You know, Potter, I think that is probably what it would have shown to me too," Draco said in all seriousness. Harry didn't say a word.

Draco laughed at Harry and his friends thinking it was Snape who was after the stone.

Harry could tell when Draco had reached the trio trying to get the stone. The memories almost came to a standstill.

"Fuck, Weasel did that? No wonder Dumbledore gave him points." Harry smiled internally.

"Oh yuck, this is really gross, the Dark Lord plastered on the back of Quirrell's head. He couldn't touch you, oh my God, Potter; he disintegrated! Can he still not touch you?"

"You'll see later on."

"Dobby, what the hell was Dobby…Oh wow, I didn't know house-elves had it in them. What was that book my father slipped into Weasellete's cauldron? Gilderoy, what an idiot."

"Yes we agree on that."

"So you could hear voices? Oh, I remember this: our little duel and you announcing to the world you were a Parselmouth. Oh God, spiders, big fucking spiders; what the hell are those things? Do you have nightmares, Potter?"

"Oh yeah, but not about Acromantulas, those make up Ron's nightmares. There are worse things than spiders, Draco."

"Oh, that is too funny; I didn't know that's how Gilderoy ended up at St. Mungo's. Harry, who is that guy near Ginny? Tom Riddle?"

"Slow down, you'll get it."

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort and Tom Riddle is a HALF-BLOOD!"

"Yes, Draco, he is."

"Unbelievable. What the fuck is that thing!"

"That, Draco, is the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a Basilisk. That is what I heard in the walls. Do you see Fawkes, the Phoenix?"

"Yes, he came after you declared your allegiance to Dumbledore, like a good little Gryffindor. Cool, a sword."

"Potter, you killed that thing with the sword, unfucking believable. What were you, twelve?"

"That was the Gryffindor sword."

"You annihilated Tom Riddle."

"Yeah it's a habit of mine," Harry said with a grin. "He keeps coming back though."

"Oh, how sweet, you saved the girl and the bird cured you."

"Oh! This is priceless: you, my father and Dumbledore. It was my father who gave Ginny the diary. That was the book. You tricked my father? You freed our house-elf? No wonder my father hates you."

Draco took quick glimpses through Harry's third year at Hogwarts. "So let me see; your dad was best friends with the werewolf, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew during Hogwarts and afterwards. It sounds like they made quite a team. Ron's rat was Peter, who actually betrayed your folks, but Sirius got blamed for it. Oh, and you had a big problem with Dementors. Oh shit! Harry, it looks like you and Sirius have had it. Hey wait you are over there, and you saved yourself and Black. How the hell…cool a Time-Turner. Hey that Hippogriff is still alive?"

Harry laughed, "Yes it is, Draco, and don't you touch it."

Draco entered their fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry knew what was coming at the end. He wondered what Draco would think of his Dark Lord and his father.

"Oh, the Tri-wizard tournament. I see you had help and damn, Potter, you helped Diggory. I must admit that I was impressed when you used your broom to get the egg."

"I'm going to skip this part."

"Please don't, it's one of my favorite memories of you, all white and furry."

"Oh, I see you had a grand time at the Yule Ball. Merlin, Potter, you didn't even dance after the first dance. No snogging or anything."

"More help, Dobby definitely has a thing for you. God, you are such a Gryffindor trying to save everyone. Oh wait, I get it, Cho was your first crush."

"Skip it, Draco."

"The maze, who the hell put Krum under the curse? Oh God, look at you two, you're going to share the cup. Hey, where the hell did it take you to?"

"To Tom Riddle's father's grave. Slow down, Draco."

"Oh Shit! What just happened to Cedric? He's a pure-blood, why would he order him to be killed?"

"It doesn't matter to him anymore, Draco."

"Oh fuck, this is getting gross, what is that thing Pettigrew threw into the cauldron?"

"That, Draco, was what was left of Voldemort."

"Pettigrew cut off his hand. He's cutting you, ah, your blood. Damn, look at that: he's reborn. That is the Dark Lord I know. Oh great, there's my wonderful Death Eater of a father. Look at him cow-towing to the Dark Lord; it's embarrassing."

"Damn, Potter! You are resisting the Imperius Curse. There is no way in hell I would have come out from behind that headstone."

"You know, Draco, I think you would have."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Harry, why are the wands doing that?"

"They're brothers; they both have Fawkes's feathers as a core."

"Wow, Priori Incantantem, I've never seen it before. You even took Cedric back with you."

"Amazing, that was not the real Mad-Eye Moody."

"Oh, don't I look smug at the good-bye ceremony?"

"Yes, that is on my top-five list of times I hated you most."

"Someday, you'll have to tell me the other four, and I'll share mine of you. Dementors? Who the hell would send Dementors to your neighborhood?"

"I won't keep you in suspense; it was Umbridge."

"Oh, I see you've been in that courtroom too. At least they didn't strap you in. So there is an Order of the Phoenix. Whose house is this? I recognize that hideous house-elf; he's been here at the Manor."

"That is the house Sirius Black grew up in, and the house-elf is Kreacher; I believe he visited the Manor at Christmas that year."

"Shite, Potter, you have horrible nightmares!"

"Those are more than nightmares, Draco."

"Umbridge, she was a terrible teacher."

"You seemed to like her."

"She favored me."

"Hey, Potter, you were a good DADA teacher. You got Longbottom to do some pretty good spells."

"So are those nightmares or visions?" Draco asked wanting an answer.

"They are visions. Voldemort and I have a connection, which is why Snape was to teach me Occlumency. Voldemort figured it out; you will see the result soon."

"So you thought Voldemort had Sirius at the Department of Mysteries? Oh shite, so that is what happened to Umbridge. I'm sure glad she made me stay back. Harry, I'm confused: what are you flying on?"

"Draco, those are Thestrals. Hagrid tried to show them to his class. They are what pull the carriages to Hogwarts. You can only see them if you've seen someone die, which now you have."

"Hey, you guys put up quite a fight. Oh, Ron, don't do it! Harry, what is the Prophecy? There's Father again; this was the night of his downfall. The Order to the rescue, and Dumbledore. The Prophecy dropped! There's aunt Bellatrix; she is whacked. Harry, what the hell just happened to Black?"

"He went through the veil. He's dead. The Prophecy you will see soon."

"I have never seen Dumbledore duel. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted him dead. Oh, I see you can't do the Cruciatus either. Oh fuck! He's inside you, he's trying to possess you and he can't. Why?"

"Love."

"Love? Speaking of Love, where's Cho? I skipped that part. Oh, there she is. Harry, you are kissing her, you made her cry."

"Yeah, everything made her cry. Get back to where Dumbledore is talking with me in his office, after the Ministry incident."

"The Prophecy? Trelawney made it. Unbelievable. Does it mean that you have to kill the Dark Lord or he has to kill you?"

"There's more to it than that, Draco, but basically, yes. He set it in motion by trying to kill me. He marked me as his equal, but Draco, it is my choice to go on and try to get rid of him. I could move to Australia and not be bothered with him, but eventually we would have to face each other."

"Why don't you then?"

"I am now the only one who can kill him. Draco, you need to move ahead."

"Can I just skip this year?"

"You can skip the part of you stomping my face and me following you around, but you need to pay attention to when Dumbledore and I are together."

"Wow, Tom Riddle, even as a kid, was creepy."

"His mother died after giving birth to him."

"Horcruxes? What are Horcruxes? Riddle basically killed his father, grandparents, uncle and the old woman. Oh, so that is what you used part of Felix Felicis for. You got Slughorn's memory. Oh my God! The Dark Lord has split his soul six times. All those memories of Riddle; Dumbledore is showing you so you can find them? To really kill the Dark Lord, you have to destroy all of the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, and that is why I will not be going back to Hogwarts this year."

"Hey I missed this, Potter, you are in love and wow things are serious."

"Enough of my love life, Draco," Harry said getting frustrated. They needed to get back to the important information.

"Wait a second, that's not your love life; what the hell is my sex life doing in your memories?"

"Dumbledore gave me your memory vials—all of them, for my birthday. That is how I knew you were innocent."

"I'm thrilled, but you've seen my sex life. You know…"

"What do I know?"

"That I go both ways; actually I'm bent more one way than the other."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I thought you would give me shite over it."

"No, Draco, I won't give you shite over it. It caught me off guard at first, but I am beginning to understand it."

"Really?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, let's just say your sex life has incorporated itself into my dreams lately. Let's move on. If you keep going to earlier this summer, you will see a crypt; I think you will find something surprising in there."

"Wow! Cool magic. There's your grandfather; you resemble him. And there's your grandmother. Potter, we are related!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, but I understand only distantly. She was the first and only Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffendor. Skip the rest."

"No, I think I need to see this." Harry could see Draco blinking back tears as he watched Harry break down at his parents' coffins. He hadn't expected that reaction.

"Nice house, Harry. I am impressed you actually have taste. Whoa! Congratulations! Harry, you lost your virginity."

"Draco, take this next part slow."

"You are sleeping. A visitation, how awesome; hey Sirius is sticking up for me. God, you look like your dad. Did he actually tell you to get new clothes? That is funny, Potter."

"Now the next part - I've removed part of my memory from it. I want to know what you think."

Draco watched the Phoenix's sorrowful song become joyful when a White Dragon with blue eyes appeared. He watched them play and nuzzle. He heard Dumbledore talk about how the two together would be strong, but it was a choice to be made, and it would cause great pain and happiness to those who chose it. It would be a double edged sword.

"I am not sure I get it."

"I'm going to add back one of the memories. It's a dream I had last night."

"The Phoenix is flying, nice back on the long-haired blond. What is the Phoenix doing?"

"It's shedding tears; it's healing and marking the blond."

"Look at his back! The Phoenix marked him with the Dragon. Who is it, Harry?"

"Watch, Draco."

Draco watched, and as the blond turned, he saw the big blue eyes and heard, "You found me."

"Fuck! Harry, that is me, well it's me with longer hair and blue eyes."

"I know."

"Harry, who is the Phoenix?" Draco asked as he really looked at Harry for the first time, straight into his emerald green eyes.

"Stop the Legilimency," Harry demanded.

Draco withdrew the wand and stopped the spell. Harry stood up from the chair, turned his back to Draco, reached back over his shoulders with his hands, and pulled up and off his Quidditch T-shirt. "It was my birthday present from Dumbledore," Harry said proudly.

Draco was transfixed. The Phoenix fluttered its wings. "Is it always like this?" Draco said softly.

"No, Draco; it only appears if I do the Reveal charm or…"

"But you didn't do the Reveal charm."

Harry turned to face Draco. "…or when it is near the White Dragon. Draco, that is the power we felt during the trial. I was as surprised as you were to feel it."

"Harry, can I touch it?" Draco asked as he sat there mesmerized.

"Yes, but I don't know what will happen to you, or to us, if you do. I chose to accept it and I chose to seek you out, even though I totally freaked out when I woke up from the dream."

Draco laughed. "I bet you did, Potter."

"The choice is yours, your own free will, Draco. I have shown you my life, and I have only seen parts of yours. Still, I believe I know the true you, Draco, and I fully accept who you are, even though it is hard to reconcile the Malfoy I've known for six years and the Draco I see before me now. It is your choice."

Draco stood up and walked behind Harry. He pressed his left palm against Harry's back.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 15 Phoenix Rising by romaine

Double Edged Sword 15 Phoenix Rising

Draco stood up and walked behind Harry. He pressed his left palm against Harry's back.

The Phoenix image started resonating, not only visually, but aurally too. An aura of gold and red enveloped Draco's hand as he stood there mesmerized. Harry couldn't see the Phoenix's reaction, but he could feel it. It was warm where Draco was touching him; it tingled, and then he could hear a low level hum. With his finger, Draco outlined the red and gold bird; it quivered with his touch. He slowly moved his hand so his lower arm and hand rested on Harry's spine. The aura began to expand, covering his whole arm; the low level hum became a vibration, and everywhere he touched Harry the aura expanded. It entranced him; he wanted to see and feel more. He pressed his body against Harry's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco had never felt these feelings that were pulsing through his body. For the first time in his life he felt accepted and at peace. Harry had stopped breathing. The intensity of Draco's touch was reverberating through his body.

Draco had a moment of doubt as his lips were about to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel Draco step back and withdraw his body; only Draco's left hand remained on his waist. It had felt so right for that moment. He could see the aura around Draco's fingers and the feel of the vibration. Harry wanted more.

Draco whispered, "Turn around." Harry turned. The hand stayed on him, as if removing it would cause the magic to break. Harry was now looking into those grey eyes; they were sparkling with desire and confusion. He knew Draco was unsure if what he had done was okay. He wasn't sure himself if any of this was okay, but something was drawing him to Draco, and he didn't want to fight it.

Harry raised his hand and gently brushed a silvery blond strand away from those eyes. He had never noticed before: they were framed by black eyelashes. His fingers traced down Draco's cheek and across his jaw line; it was so smooth, as if he had just shaved, and then he let his thumb barely touch the full lips that had spit venom at him for years. He removed his thumb and slightly tilted his head; he leant forward and kissed Draco. He felt pressure back and a slight parting of Draco's mouth. Harry let his tongue come forward and he mapped the inside of Draco's lips before advancing further. He heard a deep moan as his tongue met the other. For a moment, they fought for dominance, before both relaxed. It was almost like the dream, Harry thought, but not quite. It was gentle, but yet he could feel the strength behind the kiss; he could so easily be overpowered by it. Both of Draco's hands were now on Harry's waist and then they began stroking his back. Harry removed his glasses, dropping them to the floor.

Harry brought his hands to the front and deftly undid the clasps of Draco's robe, letting it descend to the floor. To his surprise, Draco did not have a shirt on, and Harry took advantage of it, letting his hands glide over the beautiful white skin. He was momentarily taken aback when he could feel the ribs that were a little too prominent. His mind was racing with thoughts of, What the hell am I doing, but it felt good; it felt right.

Draco withdrew from the kiss, resting his forehead against Harry's. He took a deep breath while looking straight into those stunning green eyes and said, "You want this?"

Harry replied firmly, "Yes — Do you?"

Draco bit his lower lip, lowered his eyelids halfway, and whispered, "Yeah, I do," and he resumed the kiss. This time Draco's tongue sensually explored every part of Harry's mouth. Draco dominated at first, but not too roughly, and then when Harry responded, it became passionate. This wasn't a kiss like he shared with Ginny, this was power meeting power. It was when Draco began to bite Harry's lower lip that Harry knew this was the kiss of his dreams.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist; Draco's went around Harry's. Even with their eyes shut, the aura light intruded; the vibration was felt every place they touched. It was close to enveloping their upper bodies. They broke away from the kiss to watch the magic surround them. Draco brought his left hand up, running it through the unruly black hair. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, twisting it until Draco was almost in pain. Harry looked up at Draco and saw confusion. "Draco, look, look at your arm," Harry pleaded. Draco's eyes lowered to see the Dark Mark glowing; it was fighting the aura.

"Draco, look at me. Do you want me to get rid of it?"

Draco looked at his arm, looked at Harry. "Can you?"

"I think I have to. Your Patronus will be a White Dragon; I do not think something so pure could have something so dark associated with it."

"Please do it, Harry," Draco begged, "I never wanted the damn Mark."

Harry released the strong grip on Draco's wrist and rested the forearm in both of his palms. He leaned over and thought of the pain Draco went through when he received it the second time. With that image burned in his mind, he shed tears for the young boy in his mind. The teardrops landed on the now blazing Death Eater Mark. As each drop landed, the snake opened its mouth to absorb it. Harry was furious and yelled at the snake in Parseltongue, {{"I am the Phoenix. Hesss does not wantsss you. Yousss are not worthysss to be on hissss body; leave or I sssshall persssonally dissspose of yousss."}}

The snake hissed as more drops fell and it couldn't catch them all. The skull vanished, but the snake was defiant and spoke back to Harry, {{"Yousss cannotsss have himsss, hesss belongssss to the Massster, and I will makess it sssso he never lovesss again."}}

Draco stared in disbelief as Harry brought his arm to his mouth and spoke to the snake again, {{"The boy isss no one's sssslave, now leavesss or I ssshall kill you; I am the Phoenix and you are defiling my Dragon."}}

The snake began to slither up Draco's arm and across his shoulder. Harry knew it was heading for Draco's heart. Harry pulled Draco closer, and as the snake began to slither across Draco's chest, Harry attacked it with his mouth. He sucked it, pulling it and Draco's skin into his mouth. He could feel it slithering, trying to adhere to the skin, but Harry increased the pressure and bit down, confining it. He could tell Draco was in pain, but this had to be done. The skin burst and the attachment was broken; the snake released itself from Draco and tried to embed itself into Harry's mouth. Harry spit it out onto the floor. He whipped his wand out of his back pocket and sent the snake into oblivion.

Harry raised his eyes to Draco's chest, which was bleeding profusely from the bite. He took his fingers to his eyes, collected the Phoenix tears and wiped them across the wound, healing it instantly. He realized Draco was shaking; he dropped his wand and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay, Draco, it's gone forever."

Draco finally found his voice. "My God, Potter, what was it doing?"

"It was headed for your heart, Draco. It was going to make you incapable of ever loving anyone again," Harry said while still holding Draco close to his chest.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Draco, don't get pissed, but I didn't; it was more instinct than anything else. I think the Phoenix had a part in it."

"What did you say to it? And I must say that hearing you speak Parseltongue is just odd."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure it is. I told it that I was the Phoenix and it was defiling my Dragon."

Draco's head snapped back, facing Harry straight on. "Am I your Dragon?"

"You will be my Dragon, as I will be your Phoenix. We will be equals, Draco. I could never dominate you, nor could you ever dominate me. I thought the last six years would have taught you that," he said with quirky grin.

Harry took Draco's now pristine forearm and began kissing and licking it, starting at the wrist and gradually moving up to the sinewy muscled biceps. He reached the shoulder where he traced the bones with his tongue. Draco watched the process; the tenderness involved astonished him. The aura built back up with each kiss; Draco roused from the kisses as Harry reached his neck and then his mouth. The resulting kiss became more expressive than before. Any doubts Draco had before were washed away by his Phoenix's tears.

Draco's hands reached down over Harry's jeans and pulled his bum into him. He wanted Harry to feel how aroused he was. Harry moaned loudly as the bulges in their trousers met. Their lower bodies rubbed and thrust into each other as both sets of hands were pulling each other closer. Harry half-stepped back, creating a space between them and filled it with his hand. He enticingly stroked Draco through his trousers and was thrilled to find the head of Draco's penis at his beltline. His fingers brushed across the tip, but they were restrained from going any further by the tight trousers.

Harry undid the belt, the button, and then unzipped the trousers; as they slipped down to the floor, Draco stepped out of them. Harry again was surprised that Draco was commando. Harry looked down; his breath caught in his throat. "Damn, you are stunning."

Draco smiled a true smile at Harry. Harry had never seen that before, and especially directed at him. He had to kiss that beautiful mouth again, and he did. His hand wrapped around Draco's hardened shaft. He began stroking as Draco drove his erection into Harry's hand; it felt so hard, but the skin was so smooth and soft. Harry's other hand brushed along the protruding hip bone. Draco's hands made quick work with Harry's jeans. It became awkward for a moment, until Harry was able to rid himself of his trainers and socks and step out of his jeans. The next moment, Harry's boxers were on the floor. It was Draco's turn to gaze at his rival. "Fuck, Potter. I had no idea, or I would have accosted you in some broom closet."

Harry laughed. "Like I would have let you."

"Oh, you would have when I did this to you," Draco said as he reached down, taking in Harry's taut stones and gently massaging them between his fingers, as the other hand began to explore Harry's cock.

Harry's legs went weak as he leaned forward into Draco's shoulder moaning, "You win."

The aura was now covering most of their bodies as they stroked each other and the vibration of power increased the intensity. Harry could feel that he would come soon and took his hand off Draco's hip. He firmly grasped Draco's stroking hand, making it stop. "I want you, Draco. I can give you the Dragon without doing this, but I want you."

Draco reciprocated and stopped Harry from jacking him off. He was so close it was painful to end it, but he managed to say, "I want it all, Harry."

Draco then took Harry's hand in his and led him over to the bed. He opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant and handed it to Harry. He looked into Harry's vibrant green eyes that were almost black, and disclosed, "I've never let anyone do this before."

Harry wrapped his fingers around the tube and answered, "I know."

Harry laid Draco over the high bed on his stomach, his feet barely touching the floor. Harry opened the lubricant and applied a generous amount to his fingers. His attention was then captured by the long, svelte body displayed for his taking. "You are gorgeous, Draco," Harry whispered as he placed one hand on Draco's lower back; the other began massaging his crack. He really had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted this. Draco was moaning each time Harry passed over his entrance and gasped when one finger entered slowly.

Harry felt the resistance and stopped until the muscles relaxed, allowing further advancement. Slowly he added more as he stroked down each vertebra of Draco's back until he reached the injured point on his spine with his other hand. He bent down and kissed the spot as his finger was almost fully immersed. It was so tight, he wondered if this would even be possible, then Draco pushed back, taking his finger all in. Harry moved his finger slowly in and out, listening to Draco's moaning responses. He knew instantly when his finger brushed over the prostate; Draco released a set of epithets and begged for more. Harry withdrew and entered with two fingers, ceasing each moment the muscles tensed. Draco groaned loudly when the two fingers began to scissor back and forth, stretching him. Harry leant over Draco's back, his hand bracing him on the bed, and kissed his back and shoulders, whispering between each kiss, "Relax, Dragon, I will not hurt you; you are so beautiful. I want you, Draco, and I want to be inside you."

Harry withdrew, adding a third. It was so tight at first, but then he felt Draco open up to him, and Harry found the spot again that had Draco now writhing with pleasure. Draco spurt out between groans, "Now, fuck me, now."

Harry withdrew his fingers and found the tube of lubricant and liberally coated his extremely hard erection. Draco then did the most erotic motion Harry could ever imagine. Draco reached back with his hands, separating his own cheeks, exposing the small hole for Harry to enter.

Harry gasped, "Damn, Draco." Harry rolled back his foreskin and placed the tip of his penis at the waiting hole. He pushed in slightly; only the head had entered when Draco yelled for him to stop. Harry did as told, which went against every instinct to push forward into the tight canal. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just give me a minute," Draco responded breathlessly. Harry waited and felt Draco relax and push against him.

It was a slow, painful, but intimate process until Harry was full seated. Harry said between deep breaths, "It is so tight, so hot. I'm not sure how long I can resist."

He could almost feel Draco smirking. "Patience, Potter, it will be worth it."

The aura had enveloped them, and as Draco said once again, "Now, Harry, fuck me now," the red and gold aura began to shimmer. Harry withdrew a little and pushed back in. Draco moaned for more and Harry complied. The aura began to oscillate and the vibration was more intense than before. Harry grabbed Draco's hips, lifting him closer and plunging into his tight channel harder. He must have hit the sweet spot again as Draco yelled for Harry to fuck him harder and deeper. Harry reached around, grasping Draco's fully erect shaft, and stroked him roughly as he began pounding in and out of him. Harry lost control and the pace became frantic. He heard Draco scream he was coming, and then he felt the hard contractions squeezing him. The aura exploded into tiny shimmering lights as he thrust in one last time, shooting his climax into Draco.

His voice gasped out, "You are mine, Dragon, you are mine," as he collapsed onto Draco's back.

Harry lifted himself off Draco's back; his legs were shaking, and they were both breathing hard. Harry felt as if every drop of liquid had been drained out of him. His right hand was covered in Draco's come and he reached between Draco's legs, catching his own, dripping down Draco's thighs. He then rubbed his come covered hands on Draco's back and began to weep. Harry didn't know where the words came from but they naturally flowed from his lips. "I do this out of choice and love, Draco. I believe you are worthy of such a gift."

As Harry's tears fell onto Draco's back, an image began to reveal itself. An iridescent dragon was taking form. The dragon's wingtips overlaid Draco's shoulder blades, its head resting below his neck. It was stunning, like Draco, ferocious and beautiful all at the same time. As it finished taking form, it raised its head and opened its eyes; they were bluer than blue. The Dragon looked at him, nodded its head, and spat a light of blue flame from its jaws. Harry laughed.

Harry reached down and pulled Draco up; he led him to the closet mirror. "Look, Draco, look at your Dragon. He's unbelievable and also a bit cheeky."

Draco turned and stared at the image on his back. His skin was pale but the Dragon was an iridescent white. The Dragon fluttered its wings and opened its eyes and winked at him before settling down. "It's amazing. When you were marking me I felt so calm, yet so powerful. I heard your words, Harry, but I am still not sure I am worthy of this."

Harry turned Draco back facing the mirror, and stood behind him, placing his head on Draco's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his slender waist. He talked to the Draco in the mirror. "Draco, you and the Dragon are the light on the dark side. To accomplish what needs to be done, I needed my opposite. I've always been on the light side, but I will bring darkness into it, and yes, you are worthy, or the Dragon would not have chosen you."

Draco turned his face towards Harry and kissed him on the cheek. They both jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys alright in there?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Mother, everything is fine," Draco answered. They both looked at each other and almost giggled.

"Would you like some lunch sent in or would you like to eat out on the terrace?"

"Sent in would be preferable, Mother."

"Harry, is there something in particular you would like to drink?"

"Iced water would be great. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry walked over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Draco walked to the closet and selected two black silk dressing gowns and said, "Don't want to scare the house-elves." He tossed one to Harry.

Harry slipped it on; it felt completely luxurious. As Harry was tying the sash the air popped and a little female house-elf appeared with a large tray of food and a pitcher of ice water. The elf looked nervous. "Anything else, Master Malfoy?"

"No, that will be all, Tizzy."

Harry piped up with a, "Thank you," and the elf looked very confused as she 'popped' out.

Draco served up the food and poured the water. They both ate large amounts of the sandwiches and fruit, and both drank many glasses of the iced water. Draco broke the silence first. "Harry, something is wrong, I do not feel right."

"What are you feeling?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but I do not feel like your equal; in fact I have these urges to wait on you. It's almost as if I feel, as if I feel …"

"Spit it out, Malfoy."

"Submissive, you arse. Oh shite! I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him and then stared into the fireplace. His hands went to his head and he rubbed his forehead. He then stood up from the chair, took off his robe, and took Draco's hand in his, leading him over to the bed. Harry climbed up onto it and asked Draco to join him. Draco looked puzzled, but removed his robe and climbed up, sitting next to Harry. Harry leaned over to the nightstand, grabbed the lubrication and handed it to Draco. "Now you know, I have never…"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I do know that, but you had never done what you did to me; how did you know what to do?"

Harry gave a wry smile. "From you, from watching you in those vials and from a book."

"A book?"

"Well, as you can tell I don't have much experience with sex, so I bought a book," Harry said blushing a light crimson.

"I meant it as a compliment, Potter; not even I have ever shown that much patience and care. So why are you going to let me do this to you?"

"I believe if I had just marked you, we wouldn't be having this problem, but I think having sex added a whole other dimension, and with me taking you, it put me in the dominant position."

"You don't want to stay that way?"

"Fuck no, Draco. I can't stand people submitting to me, treating me like I am somebody special, and especially I don't want it from you. We need to be equals; I need to submit to you."

Something clicked in Draco's head; he gave Harry one of his famous smirks and said, "I can take care of this."

"I know you can, after all, you are the Slytherin Prince."

Draco laughed. "You have no idea."

Harry laughed back. "Oh, I think I do."

Draco turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "No, Harry, you don't. You've seen me have sex, but you've never seen me make love."

Harry felt the Phoenix shiver. "I think I'm about to learn the difference. But first, Draco, I want to check something. Can I touch the Dragon?"

Draco leant forward and Harry placed his hand in the middle of Draco's Dragon. An aura of silver and blue wrapped around his hand. Draco would be pleased. "Draco, touch my back now." Draco did so and the red and gold aura appeared again. "Okay, I think I'm now ready for my lesson," Harry said with an apprehension that he was sure Draco noticed.

Draco hopped off the bed and placed himself in front of the footboard at Harry's feet. He pulled on Harry's ankles until Harry had slid down onto the bed.

Draco began the second part of the mating ritual by raising Harry's foot in his hands. He lifted it to his mouth and began to suck on his little toe. The wetness and the vibration from both auras that appeared on his foot and leg where Draco was holding him caught him by surprise. Draco, with one swipe of his tongue and one small suck, had already made him moan. Draco sucked each toe and then lowered the one foot and repeated it on the other. Harry was amazed that something like this could be so sensual. Draco lowered his foot and then began to massage both feet and each calf; the auras spread to every inch that he touched. "Blue and silver—I thought it would be green."

"The dragon has blue eyes."

"Ah, so it does. I used to have blue eyes when I was a young child."

"I remember seeing them, Draco; they were beautiful. In my dream of you as the Dragon, your eyes were blue. Ye gods that feels great!" Draco had reached his thighs and smiled as he watched the erection form.

Draco climbed back on the bed and placed himself next to Harry's waist. He began massaging each hand, arm, and then shoulder. When he reached Harry's chest, he leaned over and kissed him. He reached Harry's nipples, rubbed his palms over them, and then tweaked each one. Harry's hips rose off the bed and Draco caught the moan in his mouth. Draco massaged his chest and his abs and then his hips. Harry was anticipating Draco finally reaching the place he wanted to be touched the most right now, but it didn't happen quickly enough. Harry broke the kiss and gasped, "Touch me, Draco."

Draco sat back up and gave Harry a sneer. "Beg."

The Gryffindor pride was about to make itself known, until Harry pushed it back; he knew he had to submit. He said, "Look at me, Malfoy!"

Draco thought, Here it comes, Harry's famous temper as he looked up to see Harry glaring at him.

Harry looked into the light grey eyes (light, he shook his head) and defiantly said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, please touch me; I am begging you."

Draco smirked. "That's better," he replied as he leant over and took as much of Harry's dick into his mouth as he could. He began the blowjob of Harry's dreams. Draco broad licked his whole shaft, used the tip of his tongue across the tip, slit, and around the ridge. When he sucked, it was perfect pressure. Harry watched the blond hair move up and down and had to close his eyes; it was too intense. Draco raised his hand to Harry's face and placed two fingers on his lips. Harry took them into his mouth, licking and sucking each one. Draco withdrew them and placed them into Harry's crack and Harry felt one begin to enter into him. The resistance was there but the blowjob lessened any pain. Draco's finger went in deeper and stroked the spot.

Harry jerked up and the words, "Oh my God," spilled out of his mouth. His hands reached down into the silk hair as he knew he was coming. He tried to pull Draco's head up, but Draco forcefully pushed his hands away. Draco's pace picked up and a second finger entered, finding the spot right away, sending Harry into oblivion. Harry's dick was now almost completely taken in by Draco. Harry climaxed so hard he didn't know if his orgasm was jetting out or being sucked out. His body trembled, and he roared out Draco's name. He slowly opened his eyes to find Draco licking off the last remnants of come that had spilled out of his mouth. The auras had taken on a life of their own; they were now intertwined with each other and vibrating in time with the hum.

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry. Harry flinched at first, taken off guard by the taste. "It's you, Harry, and I think it tastes wonderful. I just wanted to share." Harry returned the kiss; he was overwhelmed at the intimacy Draco was willing to share with him. Draco then said in a somewhat raspy voice, "Roll over."

Harry rolled over and Draco coughed. "Good God, Potter, you have got to have the nicest arse I have ever seen."

Harry laughed. "You can't see me, but I am blushing."

"Nothing to blush about here, your bum is perfectly chiseled muscle. You are lucky I never saw you in the showers."

"I'm not so sure I was so lucky," Harry added as Draco straddled him and began to massage his back. He started at the shoulders and worked his way down. Draco was amazed; he knew that the body he was looking at and touching was more perfect than any boy or girl he'd been with, or was likely to ever be with again. He reached Harry's bum and scooted down to Harry's thighs as he began to knead each cheek. Harry could feel the tip of Draco's erection so close to entering him. He wanted this.

Draco had made him completely relaxed; he felt like jelly. He knew Draco was lubricating his fingers when the massage stopped. He felt the first finger find its way. It wasn't painful, as Draco had begun the preparation during the blowjob. It was when the second finger entered that he felt pain. His body tensed and then relaxed as Draco kissed his back. The two fingers began to stretch him; at moments it was pure pleasure and others pain. The pleasure overtook the pain as Draco spoke, "It's okay, my Phoenix, I would never hurt you. I want to give you the pleasure you gave me."

Harry pushed back, letting Draco know he wanted more, and he did want more. Draco tried entering the third finger and Harry begged again, "Draco I want you now, please."

"Roll over," Draco ordered again.

This, Harry had not expected. He turned over to see the blond straddling him with a huge smile. "I want to watch you come. You've seen me, now I want to see you." With that statement Draco moved between Harry's legs and raised one foot over his shoulder. "Oh God, Harry, I want you so bad," Draco said, and entered him.

Harry's body clinched up and he groaned with burning pain as the head had entered him. It felt so foreign and so full. He waited, thought of how much he wanted Draco inside him, and his muscles began to relax. Draco pushed in further. Draco's eyes were watching every movement Harry made. They ended up staring at each other during the whole process. Harry could never imagine anything as intimate as these moments. Draco was finally all the way in. Harry took a few deep breaths and smiled at Draco. Draco had never seen Harry really smile at him, and so brilliantly. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Draco pulled back and slowly thrust back in; Harry moaned in response. Draco moved Harry's leg and tried again; Harry's body pushed into his as the, "Oh fuck," came out of his mouth.

Draco knew he had hit the spot and began thrusting in and out cautiously. The auras were merging, and the hum filled their ears, piercing into the core of their bodies. "Deeper. Harder. Faster," Harry begged.

Draco knew he was close; he reached down, took Harry's dick into his hand, and stroked him in rhythm with the hum. He wanted it to last, but it felt so fucking good. He watched Harry's face, and he knew that he was going to orgasm. He watched the dark eyelashes meet, the jaw clench, the nostrils flare, the whole body tense, and his hips lift off the bed. Then Draco heard Harry Potter call out his name in passion: not in hate, but in true beautiful passion.

Harry swore that the room rocked when Draco came. The auras exploded into colored confetti, the vibration ended with what felt like a boom and Draco's beautiful face was filled with peace. He saw that smile; it was for him this time, and somehow Draco landed gracefully on top of him. They were the same height, but Draco was so much lighter. Harry felt the withdrawal and grimaced at the feeling of being incomplete. What had felt so foreign awhile ago, now felt like a part of him. Draco took Harry's face in his hands and said, "I will protect you," and then kissed him fiercely. Harry knew his dreams had come true.

They broke apart suddenly with the sound of fluttering wings. They looked at each other and laughed as Draco rolled off Harry. They watched their Patronuses of equal size fly around the room. The Phoenix nipped the Dragon; the Dragon chased the Phoenix and spat a small spark of blue at it. The Phoenix ducked and the chase was on again until they landed on the foot of the bed and nuzzled each other. They ended up curled against each other falling asleep. The two young wizards watched in disbelief at the end of the entertainment when the Dragon and Phoenix faded into thin air.

"Well, I can't say I've ever had that happen after sex before," Draco said with a grin.

"What? You've never seen exploding auras and flying Patronuses after sex? You are so wrecking my image of you."

"The most I've seen is stars, Potter, and that was when I banged my head against a headboard."

"Hey, that wasn't in any of the vials."

"That's because it was with a pure-blood witch. Father dearest would have been pleased if he happened to snatch a glimpse of that memory. Not all of my exploits were in those vials. I even left a few males in my memories to irritate him; of course, they were pure-bloods."

"Do you feel better now? Or do I get to order you around for the rest of our lives?"

"I am knackered, but no, Potter, I don't feel the need to kneel at your feet anymore."

"Good, we wouldn't want a Slytherin bowing before a Gryffindor."

"The only way you're going to see that is when I go down on you again."

"Oh fuck, don't even joke about it. I am so sore right now."

"You're the one who said, deeper, harder, faster," Draco said while laughing.

"And when in the last six years have you ever listened to me?"

"I think this may have been the second time. The first was at the trial when you told me to trust you for that moment."

"Ah, yes, the trial. That was the original reason I came over here."

"Would you have really visited me in Azkaban?"

Harry turned on his side, facing Draco, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yes, I would have. My godfather, Sirius, went to Azkaban falsely accused as a traitor, and all his friends turned on him. He was there for eleven years, alone. Even before I decided to defend you, I had thought about visiting you."

"You are such a Gryffindor," Draco said as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"Did you mean to do that?"

"What?"

"Kiss my scar?"

"No," Draco said, and he moved his arm around Harry, pulling him in closer to him. Harry reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, and rested his hand on Draco's chest. The last thing in the world he had expected was to be cuddling and chatting with Draco after sex. No, he corrected himself, after being made love to.

"Harry, do you mind if I ask something very personal?"

"No, you've pretty much seen my life; I don't have much left to hide."

"Well, that's just it; I never saw even a hint that you were attracted to blokes. You seemed to enjoy today, so I am just curious."

Harry let his hand run down Draco's chest, stopping at his abdomen, playing with the soft line of fur that started below his naval. "Draco, I hope I appeared to more than just seem to enjoy today. This has been one of the most incredible experiences of my life. However, you are right about the bloke thing. To tell you the truth I've never even thought about it past thinking some guy was good looking, but that is pretty much true of how I feel about most girls too. Cho was a disaster, but she was the first person I was ever attracted to, and now there is Ginny." He stopped for a moment to realize that he had just cheated on Ginny, and was laying in bed with someone else, talking about her. The guilt was about to settle in when he deliberately pushed it aside. For once in his stupid, messed up life he was going to be selfish. He would deal with those feelings later.

Draco sensed something was bothering him. "You okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of how to answer what you asked. I don't have an answer. I dreamed of you; well, it took me awhile to figure out it was you in some of the dreams, but I knew the person was male and I enjoyed it. Fuck, Draco, I think I'm just a late bloomer sexually. I assume it's because I never had time for it until my hormones insisted on it. I was too overwhelmed with school, my nightmares, Quidditch, and every year there has been some major catastrophe to consume my thoughts. When I looked at the book on same-sex relationships, it interested me." Harry stopped talking and laughed. "There were a few things I read and saw that made me a bit squeamish though."

"You know, Potter, if you keep playing down there you're going to be sorer than you are right now."

Harry quickly moved his hand back up to Draco's chest. "Maybe later, but not right now, I'm too tired and comfortable. You know, you really have to want to do it with a guy; with a girl they are all wet and pretty much prepared for what's coming. You know that is why I bought the book; no one ever told me that girls got wet. I almost freaked out the first time. Quit giggling at me!"

"Hey, Malfoys don't giggle. We may chuckle, guffaw or laugh, but no giggling. But really, Potter, that is quite an image. I personally don't prefer all that slimy wetness, but you are right, it is easier, just not as enjoyable."

"The smell is sweet though."

Draco sighed. "Potter, you may be the one true bisexual in the world."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that most people who say they are bi tend to lean one way much more than the other, like me. I much prefer blokes, but I do have sex once in awhile with a bird."

"Maybe I am. I don't know."

"From what I could see, you truly love Ginny, don't you?"

Harry groaned; he really didn't want to talk about this. "Yes, I do, Draco, and I hope someday we will marry and have kids, but before you ask the obvious question, I don't know the answer to it. I do know that somehow you and I are bonded, and I feel great about it, and I want you in my life too. I know it's selfish, but can we drop this conversation for now? I really just want to enjoy being with you and the rest of the world can fuck off."

Draco smiled to himself. Poor Harry, he's going to be dealing with this situation for a long time until he makes a choice. "Okay, Harry, but really, such language."

"You know, you're right. I usually don't swear this much; you are already influencing me," Harry said as his strokes started going lower.

Draco smiled to himself again. You have no idea, Harry Potter. Draco turned on his side and pulled Harry close to him. "Come here and kiss me before I fall asleep."

Harry touched his lips to Draco's and they kissed a slow languid kiss that lasted for minutes. Draco watched Harry drift off to sleep in his arms; his last thought before he succumbed to the same state was, My Phoenix.

tbc..

Back to index

Chapter 16 Plans by romaine

Double Edged Sword 16 Plans

Harry stirred as he felt fingertips tracing his scar and then a soft kiss. He slowly opened his eyes to see soft grey eyes with streaks of blue running through them. The reality of where he was, and who he was with, hit him full force; to his wonderment, he felt spectacular. Reaching up, he ran his index finger down Draco's nose, landing on his lips, where it was received with a kiss.

"Harry, dinner is in a half hour in the dining room. My mother will be expecting us. I told her you were staying if that's okay."

"Yes, that would be nice, but, Draco, I really have to use the loo."

"Over there, and while you are in there turn the shower on. We both need one."

Harry practically ran to the bathroom, but came to a standstill when he entered. He shut the door and stood in awe. It was huge, much larger than his, and was completely marble. The shower could fit four, each with their own showerhead. The vanity had multiple sinks with extravagant silver faucets and was covered with a variety of lotions. A huge silver framed mirror hung above it. The bathtub, though, that was what caught his eye. He thought he could practically swim in it. It wasn't as gauche as the Prefects' bathroom; it was just large with a few spigots. Big fluffy towels were stacked around and large candles just waiting to be lit. Above it all was a chandelier, with more candles and hundreds of crystals hanging down. There was a smaller open door straight ahead that led to the toilet. Harry stopped by the shower, turning on the water for two of the showerheads, and headed to the bathroom.

When he came out of the loo, Draco was at the vanity brushing his teeth. He handed Harry a spare. The shower was filled with steam when Harry stepped in; Draco was in the loo. Harry found the soap through the haze and began to lather up. He saw Draco enter. Draco took the soap out of Harry's hands. "Let me have the pleasure." Harry had never felt so pampered; every square inch of his body was washed gently but thoroughly. Draco teased him about his hair as he shampooed it. Draco had a lot of fine hair, but Harry's was thick and luxurious, just unruly.

Harry returned the favor, and in the process methodically memorized Draco's body. His legs were incredibly long and slightly muscled. His stomach was concave and the hip bones and ribs too noticeable, but it was his bum he loved the best. It was round and perfectly shaped for grasping in his hands. The injury gave Draco a slight curve which pushed his bum out further. Harry had to ask as he reached the dragon covered shoulder blades sticking out, "You are so thin. Not that I have ever seen your body before, but I don't remember you being this thin even in clothes."

"Last year was not a good year as you know. I lost my appetite when given my task, and then, when I was captured, I was starved. While in the infirmary at the Ministry of Magic, the potions used for pain caused nausea. It is only these last few days I have felt like eating."

Harry reached for the shampoo, but Draco took it out of his hands. "Sorry, but I am particular about how much I use and for how long it stays in." Harry laughed and stepped back to watch Draco complete his routine.

Harry's breath caught when Draco rinsed the shampoo out; he closed his eyes and raised his face to the stream of water, and through the mist Harry thought he was watching perfection. The long, thin, perfectly manicured hands worked the soap out, and then he just stood, seeming to absorb the moment. Harry whispered to himself, "Thin or not, Draco Malfoy, you are beautiful."

It was when he saw the smile cross Draco's face he knew he had said it out loud. "Come here, Harry, stand with me."

Harry stepped over and faced Draco under the one shower, and Draco took Harry's hands in his, entwining their fingers and raising them towards the ceiling before kissing him fully. There was no slight parting of the lips, no foreplay, just complete open-mouthed, full tongue kissing. Harry felt his knees almost buckle; Draco pulled their hands higher, holding him up. They both became immediately aroused as they clashed against each other. Draco lowered their hands and brought one set down to their fully aroused cocks. He placed Harry's hand around both of them and his hand on top of Harry's. They moaned together in the kiss, as the friction of their dicks rubbing against each other and the hands on top was mind blowing. The strokes were quick and hard; it took every ounce of willpower for Harry to wait until Draco was about to come to release his own. The kiss broke off; they buried their heads into the crook of each other's neck, panting each other's name as warm milky liquid shot out of both of them.

They dried off with the large fluffy towels. Harry was further amused to watch Draco slather on lotion, and carefully dry and fix his hair. They went back to the bedroom to dress. Harry put on his glasses and then began to put on his boxers when Draco said, "No boxers, just trousers, no socks, no shoes, no shirt, we will wear robes."

Harry laughed. "You are joking, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. It's my little rebellion I adhere to. My father would always say, In the Malfoy house we do everything properly. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry burst out laughing at the perfect imitation Draco did of Lucius. "Draco, I did not bring any robes."

"Not a problem, Potter," Draco said as he opened the closet door, revealing a wardrobe that Harry was sure would have surpassed his mother's and father's combined. "We have to dress formally for dinner, but Mother does allow for my indulgence of no shoes. When Father was here, I would have to wear the boots." Draco selected a dark green robe for Harry. "To match your eyes," he said. Draco selected a silver grey one for him. "To match mine."

Harry skimmed through the multitude of robes and found a silvery blue one. "No, Draco, this one matches your eyes."

Draco looked at him quizzically and then looked into the closet mirror. "Well, I'll be damned. They are turning blue."

After dressing in their robes, Harry retrieved something from his jacket and put it in his robe pocket. Draco could not see what it was. Harry headed for the door, picking up his wand from the floor when Draco said, "Come here, Harry, we have to Apparate into the dining room; it does not have any doors and has many wards so conversations cannot be overheard. Not that we did much talking in there as a family, but when father had guests it was necessary." Harry flinched, hoping Draco didn't see it as the reality of who he was with made itself known. This was Lucius Malfoy's son, and Lucius Malfoy at one point was Voldemort's second in command. He bet there were conversations that should not have been overheard.

They appeared in a very long, narrow room with no doors, but a ceiling that was two stories high. This time an even larger chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling; the candles were lit. The room consisted of an extremely long rectangular dark cherry wood table; Harry figured it could easily seat twenty. The heavy legs were carved columns with snakes wrapped around them. One of the long walls was covered with portraits of Malfoys. They all had the characteristic silvery-blonde hair and had either striking blue eyes or the steel grey ones. The dates went back well over five hundred years. Draco pointed out interesting characters of the family, and they greeted Draco with a nod and a smirk for Harry. This made Harry laugh.

The opposing long wall had a fireplace that required no wizard to bend down to enter or exit. Harry had an image of Hagrid coming through, and quickly erased the thought, knowing that would never happen. The end walls were adorned with sconces and side-tables matching the dining room table, to hold food and drink. Around the table were four chairs. The captain's chair had LM inscribed into it, and at the other end NM. At the center of the long table were two chairs facing each other, one inscribed with DM and the other with HP.

A small crackle was heard and Narcissa Malfoy appeared, dressed elegantly in formal dark blue robes. She really was beautiful, but her nose just gave the impression that everything and everyone was beneath her. As much as Harry hated admitting it, he was glad Draco resembled his father.

"Good evening, Mother," Draco said as he pulled out her chair. Once she was seated, Draco kissed her on the cheek and walked the distance to his own chair. The formality of it was hilarious to Harry, and sitting this far apart was ridiculous. He tried to imagine Draco sitting in his chair, with his parents at either end, not saying a word; then he compared it to the Weasley family. He knew which table he would rather be sitting at. As soon as Draco and Harry sat down, a male house-elf appeared with goblets of wine. Harry thanked him and the elf almost fainted.

"That isn't necessary, Harry," Narcissa said with a hint of snobbery.

"It may not be necessary, but manners should always be practiced and appreciated," Harry said without blinking an eye. Draco gave a little smirk.

Narcissa carried on as if she had not heard the remark. She raised her goblet. "A toast to strange occurrences." Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged, raising their goblets and joining the toast.

pop

The elf was back with silver bowls of soup which he set in front of each of them. "Blueberry soup, mistress." Next came a small salad then roast pork with petite vegetables. All of this was eaten in silence.

When finished with the meal, Narcissa said, "Draco, I assume you will want your afters later in your room."

"Yes, Mother, we would both like that."

"Harry is staying?"

Before Harry could answer, Draco said, "Yes, he is." Harry looked across the table at Draco; Draco winked at him and took another sip of wine.

Narcissa looked at her son and looked at his guest, her mouth quirked to the side, and finally said, "It's time to talk. What are you up to, Harry Potter? If my son is in danger, then I need to know."

Harry cleared his throat before answering. "Mrs. Malfoy, your son is not in danger from me. He may be in danger from those outside of these walls. I do not know what Voldemort's—" Narcissa shivered "—plans are for Draco. My hope is that he is political enough to understand that taking Draco out at this time would be unfavorable to his cause. But I do not claim to understand the workings of a mad man's mind." Harry stopped and took another sip of wine before continuing. "Your son is a great wizard and has potential to become even stronger. He will become my equal with additional education and training. At this point, we do not have any secrets from each other and we have a unique bond."

Narcissa uncharacteristically spit out her wine. "Do you mean to say you are a couple? Draco, what about an heir? You have your family duty?"

Draco groaned, "Oh, Mother, listen first, and don't be dense and jump to conclusions."

Harry continued as if he had not been interrupted. "I have given Draco my protection and he has given me his. No one, and I mean no one, knows about this. After we have finished this conversation, you will be given the choice to have the memory of my being here Obliviated, with an added feeling of being favorable towards me, or you will take a Wizarding Oath of Silence when it comes to the whereabouts of your son and his relationship with me. Mrs. Malfoy, I do not know what your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is, nor do I care to know, but this oath extends to him. I personally have my own reasons not to trust him, besides the ones concerning Draco. Now as to your concern about an heir; your son and I will not be formally bonded. My heart belongs to another. I do believe we would probably hex each other to death if we were to take such a step. I do hope, too, to see that the pompous Malfoy genes are passed down for another 500 years."

The portraits all came to life,. "Hear, hear, hear," they chorused, and then promptly all became still as Narcissa death glared at them.

"Draco and I will not be socializing in public together, but if he needs me, I will be there, as he will be for me."

"Mr. Potter, you say my son is a great wizard and will become even stronger, but he will need to further his education. As you know he has been expelled from Hogwarts and his wand confiscated."

Harry looked across the table at Draco and then back to Narcissa. "Draco and I have not discussed what I am about to say, and he does have a choice in the matter. I have arranged through the Minister of Magic, Mr. Scrimgeour, for Draco to attend Durmstrang this year. I do not know if you are aware that they do practice the Dark Arts, but they do not believe in Voldemort's cause. They view him as a fanatic; after Karkaroff was killed, they did a thorough investigation of their faculty and students to remove anyone who was a Dark Lord sympathizer. I believe he will be safe there."

"Are you serious, Harry? I would be accepted at Durmstrang?"

"It has already been approved; they are just waiting for your answer. Their term starts two weeks earlier than Hogwarts. You would be leaving in ten days, or you could stay here at the Manor and finish your probation. Once again, it is your choice. I will warn you, that if you go, you will not be allowed to come back until the winter holidays, and only then, if your father is still in Azkaban."

"There is no decision to be made; I will go. I want to finish my education. Mother, do you agree with this?"

"I am in favor of you finishing your education, but I have two concerns: The first being your wand and the ability for you to use magic. The second concern is what happens to you if the Dark Lord calls you. The Death Eater mark causes you great suffering, and I doubt Durmstrang will have much sympathy when this happens."

"Draco," Harry said, getting his attention, "no free wizard should be without his wand." Harry reached into the borrowed robes and pulled out Draco's wand, sliding it across the table. Draco's face looked like a young child's on Christmas morning. "You are only allowed to use it at the Manor and at Durmstrang," Harry said stressing the importance of the conditions. Draco picked up his wand and twirled it through his fingers before giving it a quick kiss. Harry smiled brilliantly at Draco. It was good to see him happy.

Harry returned his attention to Narcissa. "As to your second concern, the Dark Mark has been removed."

Narcissa gasped, "How is that possible? Let me see your arm, Draco."

Draco proudly rolled back the sleeve of his robe and showed his mother his pristine left forearm. She shook her head. "It's not possible. We tried for so long."

Harry noted what she had just revealed, but did not ask any questions. "The Mark was removed with my tears and an ancient magic that saved my life when Voldemort tried to kill me."

"What ancient magic can overcome such an evil force?" Narcissa asked with a pleading note.

Harry looked at Draco, stared into those stunning grey-blue eyes, and smiled at him as he said simply and softly, "Love".

Draco felt his Dragon flitter and he felt a warming power run through his body.

Narcissa choked again. "Mr. Potter, you confuse me. You told me your heart belongs to another, yet you say the love you have for my son helped to remove the Dark Mark."

"I never said I didn't love your son, Mrs. Malfoy. I do. I am just not in love with him. I love him in a way that I do not think I could explain to you. As I said, we have a unique bond."

Draco remained expressionless through this conversation. Any expression would reveal too much. He did know that 'his Phoenix' was treading in deep water and didn't know it. Draco knew he could not rescue him, but had to let Harry learn to swim or drown.

"How can I communicate with Draco?" Narcissa asked. Harry was pleased with the question; her concerns had been answered, and she was thinking of the future.

"You may use your owls. I would recommend you send different ones so as not to draw attention. Each message should be spelled so only Draco can read it, but I am sure you would do that without my suggesting it. I do have a favor to ask, Mrs. Malfoy. I have one owl, and she is very conspicuous; I was hoping that you would send my notes to Draco along with yours. We will only send short coded letters. I will send Hedwig here with my letters for you to send, and then you could send any letter I receive from Draco back with her. Would that be possible?"

Narcissa smiled for the first time that night. "Yes, Mr. Potter, that would be possible."

"I do have one other request. It is one I made before, and that is to please call me Harry."

She smiled again. "I will try, Harry, it's just I am used to the formality of the Manor and will probably keep slipping back to your surname."

"I understand. Now, Mrs. Malfoy, have you made your decision?" Harry asked though he was sure of her decision already.

"I will take the oath," Narcissa replied with no hesitation.

Harry stood up and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, the oath you will take will include all of what we have discussed here tonight, and what you are about to see as the oath is initiated. Will you both come over and join hands with me." They both stood up and joined Harry.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I understand that you prefer proper dress in the dining room so I hope that you will not be offended, but Draco and I need to remove our robes for a moment as the oath will include our Patronuses."

Narcissa nodded that she understood. Draco removed his robe and her eyes widened as she reached for Harry's chair to brace herself. "Oh my God, son, I used to have dreams of the White Dragon when I was pregnant with you. That is how you received your name."

Harry removed his robe; she saw the phoenix and whispered reverently, "The Phoenix."

Harry put his hand on Draco's back and Draco placed his on Harry's. Harry raised his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," and the Dragon and Phoenix took flight. Narcissa still sitting in Harry's chair was enthralled as she watched them play, fight, and chase each other, and for moments they would nuzzle each other.

She began to laugh. "Yes, I do understand what you mean, Harry, about you two bonding, and that there might be issues actually living together."

They joined hands and Narcissa verbalized the wizard's oath to keep their secrets. As her last words were spoken, the Patronuses circled the three, leaving contrails of their auras, until they were enclosed in bands of red, gold, silver and blue. The auras began to vibrate and the candles blew out. Everything went black but the light given off by the auras; Harry could feel Narcissa shaking. The auras exploded into lighted dust, and as the last particle was extinguished, the chandelier and sconces relit.

They dropped their hands. Narcissa looked at her son and pulled him into her arms, where she hugged him as she began to cry. She had not allowed herself to do this since he was a young child. For the first time in twenty years, she felt hope. They held each other tight as he stroked her hair.

She looked up at her almost grown son and said, "I love you, Draco."

He put his hands on her face and bent down and kissed her. "I love you too, Mother."

They released each other finally, and she turned to Harry and said, "May I?"

Harry responded, "I would like nothing better."

She put her arms around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned against his bare chest and said, "Thank you."

He bent down and kissed her forehead gently and said, "You are most welcome."

He released her from the embrace and she returned to his chair. "Well, gentlemen, this has been quite an evening. I had no idea that my toast would be so appropriate. I would like to retire to my quarters now. Draco, Tizzy will bring your pudding up soon. Goodnight, Draco, and goodnight, Harry Potter."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 17 Just Afters by romaine

Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Beta'd by the dynamic duo of CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey

Double Edged Sword 17 Just Afters

Draco Apparated Harry back to his bedroom; the room was dark with just a hint of moonlight coming through the high windows. Draco raised his wand and lit the sconces and fire, while Harry walked over to one of the chairs by the fireplace and sat down. Draco sat down in the other.

pop

A new elf, which was small and cute even by wizard standards, appeared with two bowls of ice cream and the makings for a sundae. She also brought tea and a bottle of something Harry didn't recognize, but it came with two goblets. The elf was crying as she set down the tray on the table.

"What is your name, little elf, and why are you crying?" Harry asked.

The elf squealed while looking at Draco, "Master Malfoy, the wizard is asking me a question."

"You may answer," Draco said.

The elf squeaked out, "My name is Kiezy; you have brought great joy to my mistress. Kiezy have great joy now too."

Harry smiled at the little elf and said, "Thank you for the afters and beverages, Kiezy."

Kiezy squeaked back, "Most welcome, great Harry Potter."

pop

Draco shook his head and sighed. "You are spoiling the help; Granger would be proud."

Harry laughed, thinking what Hermione would actually say if she saw where he was right now.

"Harry, we need to talk a bit more. I have some questions I hope you can answer," Draco said while picking up a bowl of ice cream.

"Make it quick: the ice cream is about to melt, and I have plans for the accompaniments."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Harry, you could have been a Slytherin with comments like that."

Harry looked at him with a sly smile and said, "I almost was."

Draco chuckled. "I must have missed that memory. Do share, because I cannot imagine it."

"The Sorting Hat had a hard time figuring out where to put me. It said I would do well in Slytherin and I told it, "No, not Slytherin," so it put me in Gryffindor. For two years I was sure it put me in the wrong house."

"Until you were given the Gryffindor Sword," Draco said remembering that scene. Harry nodded. Draco continued, "Harry, if ever there was a Gryffindor, it is you."

Harry said, "Thanks," and meant it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he picked up the bowl of the now melting ice cream.

"I was curious as to how we would know if one of us needed the other. I was thinking it probably has something to do with our Patronuses, but what?"

"I don't know, but you are probably right. Hopefully, we will not need to know until the final battle," Harry said after licking the drips off the spoon. He set the bowl down and watched as Draco finished his and picked up a cup of tea. Harry wondered if Draco knew how every move of his was perfect and graceful. Those five hundred years of breeding had paid off big time with Draco. He began to smile at Draco subconsciously while thinking such thoughts and how things could have been so different these last few years.

Draco loved that smile. Harry could light up a room with its brilliancy. Draco had never had it directed at him before today. He wondered how Harry had remained a virgin until this summer. Draco thought if Harry had directed that smile at him during their time at Hogwarts, things might have been different. Draco found himself smiling back.

"They would have killed us," Harry said, causing Draco to realize they had been sitting there smiling at each other, day-dreaming the same dream.

"Yes, they would have," Draco responded back, being somewhat distracted by the bottle. He picked it up and stared at the label. "Whoa! Potter, you must have really impressed Mother; this is from Father's private reserve." Draco poured a little of the honey colored, dense liquid into their goblets and handed one to Harry. Harry sipped the elixir and thought it was the best substance he had ever drunk. It was definitely a spirit of some type, but tasted like oranges mixed with a hint of rose hips. It went down easy, not like Firewhisky.

Draco refilled their goblets to the brim and they both drank it up quickly. Harry began feeling warm and tingly all over and a little goofy. Harry then started to giggle. Draco looked at him like he was insane. The great 'Chosen One' was giggling. "Okay, what are you giggling about? And don't tell me Potters don't giggle, because you are right now."

By this time, Harry had tears rolling down his face. "I was just imagining you and me walking into the Great Hall holding hands and snogging a little and then going over to our respective tables." By this time Draco was laughing too.

Harry continued, "Ron would have fainted."

"Granger would have thought I had given you a potion and headed off to the library to look it up," Draco snorted.

"Oh, Creevey would have been clicking away," Harry smirked.

"Who the hell is Creevey?" Draco asked, trying to remain somewhat dignified.

"The Gryffindor with the Muggle camera."

"Oh, yes, and you know Snape would have docked Gryffindor a hundred points and awarded ten for Slytherin," Draco said, revealing to Harry that Draco knew Snape was unfair.

"McGonagall would have pursed her lips together and said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please control yourselves," Harry said, doing a perfect imitation of her that sent Draco over the edge.

"Ginny would have Bat-Bogeyed both of us, and for a good reason this time."

"Draco, she had a good reason before," Harry said, chiding the Malfoy side of his new friend.

"Dumbledore would have just looked at his golden boy with sparkling eyes and winked," Draco replied quickly, wanting to get out of danger-land by having mentioned Ginny.

"We haven't even touched upon your Slytherin friends; I think Pansy would have just AKd me right then and there."

"You know you could be right about that, but it would have been the older ones that you would have had to watch out for. They would have fucked you, and then killed you."

Harry shuddered but continued laughing. "Yeah, but it would have been fun sneaking up on you with my Invisibility Cloak."

"Or shagging in the dorms with the curtains pulled and spells put on."

"Nah, too risky, I would have taken you down to the Chamber of Secrets and fucked you in front of Salazar Slytherin himself," Harry added.

"Oh hell, Potter, we might have to sneak back to do just that," Draco responded and then licked his lips. "Speaking of shagging, you are right; these ingredients could be fun." Draco withdrew his wand and next thing Harry was without clothes and being Levitated to the bed along with the tray. Harry was dropped way above the bed, bouncing as he landed while the tray was perfectly set down next to him.

Draco stroked his wand and said, "I sure missed this piece of wood."

Harry grunted, "Malfoy, not only should I never have given back your wand, I should have left you submissive."

Draco strutted over to the bed as he removed his robe, laying it on the bed. "Oh, Potter, you will regret that last remark." He then waved his wand, casting a spell Harry was not familiar with, but he could suddenly feel something soft around his ankles and wrists. He was gently being pulled apart by silk ropes tied to him and to the bed posts. Harry gave Draco the look he was used to seeing come from Potter, a look of 'you're dead.'

Draco slithered onto the bed next to his prey, laying his wand down on his robe. He took a spoon filled with hot chocolate sauce and drizzled it over Harry's mouth and then put it in his own. "Hmmm a hint of raspberry." He put the spoon back in the sauce and leaned over Harry, and with the tip of his tongue, swiped the chocolate off his lips. Harry kept his lips sealed. Draco tried kissing him and Harry would not open his mouth to let his tongue enter. Draco traced his hands down Harry's muscled chest until he reached the pissed off wizard's penis. He stroked it with his fingertips and began to get a response. Draco grasped the semi-erect cock and started pumping him slowly, but still Harry did not open his mouth or make a sound. Draco reached for the freshly whipped cream and took a handful, spreading it over the now completely erect cock; still Harry would not let Draco kiss him. Draco started getting a little pissed off too: everyone moaned during one of his hand jobs, and here was Harry; he did not move, whimper, or do anything but become erect.

Harry was determined not to give Draco the satisfaction; he did not like being restrained. He knew Draco was playing, but for Harry, being restrained brought back too many painful memories. Draco gave up on trying to get Harry to kiss him and decided to go down on him. Draco lay down next to him, his feet dangling off the bed and his head resting on Harry stomach. Harry had to control himself as it felt so damn good. It was getting harder and harder not to move or moan. He turned his head, not wanting to see Draco go down on him; it was too erotic of a scene not to respond. Harry then suddenly saw it; Draco had left his robe next to him, and his wand was on top. He maneuvered his hand and grasped the robe, pulling the material until he reached the stick of wood. He grabbed it and shouted out, "Petrificus Totalus."

He then released the restraints and called for his own wand. He quickly sat up and rolled the completely paralyzed Malfoy over, looked into those stunned blue-grey eyes and said, "Don't fuck with me like that again, Malfoy; I am not to be restrained."

He then took the whipped cream and spread it all over the perfectly still body, followed by streaming the chocolate sauce over his own. He picked up a large strawberry and put it in Draco's mouth which was in a perfect O position. Harry taunted, "You want to play dirty, Malfoy, then let's get dirty," and released the spell.

Draco bit the strawberry in half and spit it out. Harry leaned over and gave Draco an open mouthed, full tongue kiss. Draco kissed him back and they slid onto each other, rolled around slipping and sliding, and laughing. They grabbed onto each other's erections and stroked each other off quickly with the chocolate and cream as lubricant. Their come added to the mixture, and they began licking each other off all over their bodies. Finally they stopped and rolled away from each other onto their backs, exhausted, panting, and laughing. "I am going to miss you, Potter," Draco said while still breathless.

Harry said, "I will miss you too, Malfoy."

Draco looked down at his body and over to Harry's. "God, Harry, we are a mess; let's take a quick shower. I do not think a Scourgify is going to work on these sheets."

Draco called for Tizzy. The elf appeared and looked around with eyes even larger than usual. Draco said, "I know it's late, but could you please change the bed?"

Tizzy was stunned. "Master said please; Master has never said please before. Master and Harry Potter go take shower and maybe even a bath afterwards. Tizzy takes care of everything here."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him into the bathroom. They looked in the mirror with complete amusement and started cracking up. Draco's hair was spiked with chocolate and Harry's was sticking together with the cream. The shower was turned on and the bath waters drawn.

They showered and had to shampoo their hair twice to remove the sundae ingredients. Afterwards Draco told Harry to get into the bathtub and that he would be right back. Harry stepped in; the temperature was perfect, and he leaned his head against the slanted edge, fully immersing the rest of his body into the scented warm water. Draco returned with their wands and the bottle of Lucius's reserve spirits. Draco set the bottle down, lit the chandelier candles and Noxed all of the other lights in the room. He stepped in the water as Harry leaned up so Draco could position himself behind him. Harry leaned back onto Draco's chest and he knew this was heaven.

Draco reached for the bottle, lifted it to his lips and let the liquid flow down his throat. Harry did the same, enjoying the warm buzz it almost instantly created in his brain. Draco picked up his wand and lowered the chandelier candles some more. It was so calming, Harry felt he had stepped out of the universe he knew; he had never experienced a moment like this before.

Draco reached over, picked up his wand, and then flicked it as he said, "Behind Blue Eyes." The room filled with music. Harry recognized the tune, not from this world, but from the Muggle world. He let the words flow through him and listened as Draco wrapped his arms and legs around and over him.

"No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes"

The song ended and the room was silent.

Harry tilted his head up to Draco's. "Is that the way you feel?"

"Used to, until today," Draco said softly.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked faintly.

Draco tilted his head down, kissed Harry gently, and whispered, "Loved."

Harry felt his Phoenix flutter and his stomach too before answering, "You are."

They both lay there still, not knowing what to say after what had just been said.

Harry finally changed the mood quickly, saying loudly, "Draco Malfoy, that was Muggle music. I am totally shocked."

Harry could feel Draco's stomach tighten as he began to laugh. "Yes, you have now discovered one of my major Muggle indulgences, the others being clothes and alcohol. I set the music system up a couple of years ago. My father was not pleased to say the least, but he let me keep it, as it was an exceptional piece of magic. You try it. All you have to do is name a song.

Harry grinned, knowing a perfect song for Draco right now; it would change the mood, but that was okay. Harry said, "In the Light."

The music began and Draco chuckled. "A Zeppelin fan—I will have to remember that, and I must say the lyrics are an interesting choice."

Harry closed his eyes and drifted as the music played into an emotion he had never experienced before in his life until this moment: serenity. The words came to his mind and he didn't know from where but there they were: Draco has healed my soul. He felt drops falling onto his shoulders and running down his chest. He put his hand up, stroked the platinum hair, and voiced, "I know, it's okay."

A few moments later Draco whispered, "You are leaving in the morning, aren't you?"

Harry responded, "Yes, I have an Order meeting tomorrow night, and Ron and Hermione are coming over beforehand."

"Where are you going to tell them you have been?" Draco asked. He was curious to see how Harry was going to pull this off.

"I am not telling them anything; this is between you and me, and I do not want anyone to interfere. I am not telling anyone, not even the Order."

"Fair enough," Draco responded.

"You know I already said it, but I will miss you. I am quite jealous of what lies ahead for you at Durmstrang. A new castle to explore, wizards from all over Northern Europe you can torment and shag. I assume you will try out for Quidditch, oh, and let's not forget about the Dark Arts class."

"God, Harry, I hadn't even thought about Quidditch; that would be awesome, and as for the Dark Arts, I am sure I've read all of the books. You should see our library sometime; it would make you shiver and shake. You are right; there is a lot to look forward to."

"Good, and I would like a note or two, now and then."

"What will you be doing this year, if you are not going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed. "Ah the usual—trying to save the wizarding world by trying to find and destroy Horcruxes. That has to be done before I meet up with Voldemort again. Seriously, I will be home schooled with emphasis on dueling and wandless magic."

"Why do you say his name?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore did, and he thought it was stupid not to. Remember, I had never heard of him until I was eleven. So I didn't have the fear that his name evoked. If you would like, I could call him Tom around you."

"That would be good; the other just jolts me every time you say it. I still can't believe that prick is a half-blood," Draco said with disdain.

Harry pinched his leg. "Hey, I resemble that remark."

"Potter, you know what I mean. He is spewing all this stuff about blood purity, and here he is a half-blood killing purebloods. By the way you are not a half-blood, your mother was magical."

Harry furrowed his brow. "So what does that make me then?"

"Fuck if I know," Draco chided and then requested some background music. They laid there again, enjoying the moments together. The water was still warm and the candlelight reflected off the small ripples made when one of them moved. Draco broke the peace and asked, "Aren't you worried about a Death Eater just nabbing you and doing you in?"

"Sure, but I am pretty safe at my home, and I will not be going out very often, especially alone. I never have. In addition, it goes against Tom's M.O. He likes to plan and orchestrate the show. He wants to prepare the final scene to make sure everyone knows he is all powerful, and I am a joke."

"You're right, every time I see the bastard, he is so dramatic. We just need to make sure we get some editorial rights along the way."

Harry sighed, "Draco, we will talk about all of this later, but right now I just want to lay here between your legs and listen to your music until we go back to bed and make love again."

"In other words, shut up, Draco, and pay attention to me," Draco said teasingly.

Harry laughed. "Yes, something like that."

Draco requested another song. He tightened his hold on Harry, put his lips near his ear, and began to hum with the music until the lyrics began, and then he began to sing.

"Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take"

"Damn, Draco, you have a great voice; I had no idea."

"I am full of surprises," Draco whispered into his ear and then hummed the rest to Harry. Draco could see Harry's eyes getting heavy and actively fighting dreamland. Draco whispered again, "You can sleep later, Harry; we only have tonight, and I need to be inside you one more time before you leave."

Harry stood up and took Draco's hand and led him out of the tub. They toweled off and went back to the freshly changed bed. Draco brought the bottle and wands with him, placing them next to the bed as he laid down facing Harry. Harry placed his hand on Draco's hip as he began tenderly kissing the blond's face. His lips and tongue trailed down to Draco's neck, where Harry opened his mouth, bit down softly, and began to suck. Draco tilted his head, giving more access; he had never let anyone mark him with a love bite before, but this day and night was one of exceptions. Draco felt Harry's erection come to life, as his did, and they mutually began to slowly grind into each other.

Draco raised Harry's leg over his hip, fully exposing Harry's crevice; he took two fingers and put them to Harry's mouth, which was still latched onto his neck, and whispered, "Suck these for me." Harry transferred his sucking from Draco's neck to the two fingers; his tongue bathed them until Draco withdrew them with a pop and placed the lubricated fingers next to Harry's hole. He inserted one and Harry inhaled deeply, holding his breath. Draco waited for him to exhale before moving on. He was patient, gentle, and persistent in making sure he didn't bring pain to Harry. Harry laid there and watched Draco prepare him; it was so fucking erotic. Draco was talking to him and the words filtered in and out of his consciousness. They were words of a lover, Harry thought.

He didn't believe Draco was actually in love with him, but Draco was treating him as if he was. Draco was a romantic, and that revelation surprised Harry, but the larger surprise for Harry was that he enjoyed it; he enjoyed the attention he was receiving. It wasn't false attention to try and get something from him; it was given to make him feel good. He wondered how deep those feelings went. They had always had passion for each other, but it was negative, mean, and spiteful. He wanted to know if the reverse was true. He had to know. The second finger was removed, and he watched Draco retrieve the lubricant and spread it over his own erection. Harry was still amazed that something that size—and it wasn't that Draco was huge, but he wasn't average either—could fit in him.

Draco rolled Harry onto his stomach and whispered, "It's not as intimate, but it will feel better for you." Harry followed the request. Draco guided Harry's hips up and slowly entered him.

Harry wanted all of Draco and pushed back, taking more of him in than Draco expected. Draco made a loud groan and Harry said, "Draco, I want to feel your passion; take me hard."

Draco had no idea where the urgency came from; the words snapped him out of his slow pace, but he asked before he did it, "You sure?"

"Yes!" Harry made a guttural cry when Draco impaled him fully.

Draco withdrew completely and shoved back into him. "Is this what you want, Potter?" he asked as Harry cried for more. "You want to feel my passion?" he demanded as he pulled out and pounded back into him.

Harry yelled, "Yes, Malfoy, I want to know how much."

"Oh fuck! Potter, too much," Draco screamed as he plunged in and out of him with fervor. Neither spoke again as Draco took Harry beyond his dreams and fantasies to the unknown. Harry reached down and pulled on his own dick as Draco's hands were fully gripping his hips. He came within seconds and yelled for Draco to do the same. Draco's body went frantic as he felt the walls of Harry's channel close around him. His thrusts became frenzied until he screamed Harry's name and filled him with all of his semen, and all of his passion.

He lay on top of Harry, panting, until he was completely flaccid, before pulling out. How there was no blood he didn't know. He had never taken anyone like that; no one had asked, and he never knew he could. He rolled himself off Harry's backside and lay down next to him. Harry's eyes were shut, but his face was serene. Draco reached out and traced every feature with his fingers. Harry didn't move until Draco's fingertips touched his lips, and then they were kissed.

Draco whispered, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was startled; he expected sleepy, drowsy looking eyes, but they were wild still and flashing with desire. "I am beyond okay, Draco."

"I don't understand you," Draco said, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry gave a lazy snicker. "I'm uncommonly common."

Draco flicked him on the head. "Only I'm allowed to call you common. Seriously, Harry, I almost hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. It hurts now, I will admit, but I've never experienced positive passion before, strong feelings maybe, but never passion. I wanted to feel it, I needed to feel it; you gave that to me and for that, I thank you. I am happily satiated so don't worry."

Draco said a quick cleaning spell and told Harry to roll over onto his other side. He lifted the sheets and covers over both of them. He then curled around his complicated but simple rival and kissed him on his shoulder. He thought one more time, My Phoenix. Mine.

tbc

A/N: "Behind Blue Eyes" written and recorded by Pete Townshend and The Who.

tbc

Note: Lyrics to "In the Light" by Led Zeppelin

And if you feel that you can't go on. And your will's sinkin' low

Just believe and you can't go wrong.

In the light you will find the road. You will find the road

Oh, did you ever believe that I could leave you, standing out in the cold

I know how it feels 'cause I have slipped through to the very depths of my soul.

I just wanna show what I'd give you it is from every bend in the road

Now listen to me

Oh, whoa-whoa, as I was and really would be for you, too, honey

As you would for me, oh, I would share your load.

Let me share your load. Ooh, let me share, share your load

And if you feel that you can't go on

In the light you will find the road

Though the winds of change may blow around you, but that will always be so

When love is pain it can devour you, if you are never alone

I would share your load. I would share your load

Baby, let me, oh, let me

In the light

Everybody needs the light.

In the light, in the light, in the light

Light, light, light, in the light

Light, light, light, in the light, ooh, yeah

Light, light, light, in the light

Back to index

Chapter 18 Reality by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey

Double Edged Sword 18 Reality

Harry woke with the morning sun flickering in through the window. A large tree was near the glass and the sun was trying to force itself through the leaves. The last thing Harry remembered was Draco wrapping himself around him, and now he was wrapped around Draco; longish blond hair was tickling his nose. His leg was cramped. He straightened it out, flinching with pain that originated from his bum. The previous day and night flashed through his mind as he stared at the Dragon on Draco's back. He would have to face the reality of what he and Draco had done soon, but right now he had a hard on, and had to go to the loo. He untangled his other leg from Draco's long lean ones and quietly crept out of bed. He went to the bathroom where, after relieving himself, he took the time to brush his teeth before returning to bed.

Draco had turned on his back, and Harry slowly made his way back into bed. He stared at Draco for a long time. His features were at rest and Harry could study them. His black lashes were long, his nose straight and narrow, his cheekbones high, and his jaw narrow but strong. The lips were perfectly shaped and were a little swollen from all the kissing they had been doing. He would never say Draco was handsome; he was beautiful, almost pretty. He smiled knowing Malfoy would hex him if he called him pretty. Draco stirred but did not wake up. Harry almost started giggling when he saw the sheet poke-up.

He had done so much sexually in the last day, but he had not gone down on Draco. It didn't seem odd when Draco did it to him, as he had dreamed of that, but for him to do it would take some courage. He hadn't a clue really of how to do it, except from what he read in the book, and what had been done to him. He was sure he would gag if he tried. The thought of a penis in his mouth was both revolting and exciting. This would probably be his last chance to do this for a long time, if ever, so he gathered his Gryffindor courage and ducked underneath the covers.

The scent was what struck him first; it was definitely male. While Ginny smelled sweet, this was slightly musky but clean. He breathed the scent in deeply and found it intoxicating. He placed his mouth over the bulged tip and swiped across the top with the tip of his tongue. The taste was different but not bad. He let his tongue wander around the soon exposed head, over and under the ridge, and finally down the shaft. Every contour was explored before he returned to the top and opened his mouth, taking it in. He remembered from the book that teeth were an absolute no no, so he shielded them with his lips and gave a light suck. He felt the twitch in his mouth and took more in. His tongue continued bathing the head. Sometimes he swirled his tongue, other times he placed it flat under the shaft. He increased the pressure of sucking and once there was enough lubrication from his saliva, he began to move up and down. It struck him that this was far from revolting, this was fun.

He felt fingers reach into his hair and heard moans of pleasure. He continued his up and down movement, and it became easier each time to take a little more in. Eventually, Draco's head was against his throat; Draco gave a small thrust, and Harry almost retched. The book had talked about stretching his head back and relaxing his throat; he wasn't sure that was possible, but he would try. Draco thrust again and Harry knew he would have to hold down his hips to stop that or he would gag. Vomiting, he was sure, was not a turn on. He got on his knees and held Draco down and began to increase the pace of moving up and down the shaft. Before he knew it his nose had reached Draco's balls. He had done it and he was proud of himself. Draco was fighting him, trying to thrust; Harry could hear a noise in Draco's lower abdomen and knew what it meant. He wasn't sure he could swallow, but he wanted to try. He raised his head up almost to complete withdrawal, sucking just enough to cause a pressure build up and then lowered his head down, taking Draco all the way in. Harry could hear Draco swearing and felt the fingers almost pulling his hair. He figured he was doing okay and repeated the process a few more times until he felt Draco's body tense and jerk, and then he felt the warm liquid explode into the back of his throat. He tried to swallow as much as he could, but he could tell some was escaping out the corners of his mouth.

Draco's body relaxed and Harry slowly began to release the softening penis as covers were thrown off of him. Draco physically pulled him off and back up to the pillows where he was kissed ferociously. Harry pulled back as he knew he still had come dripping down his chin. He stuck out his tongue and swiped it off before going back to the kiss. All he could think of was the taste. It was somewhat salty and bitter, but it was from Draco and that made sense. He knew he could get used it; he was sure of it.

Draco ended the kiss and said, "Where the fuck did you learn to do that? It wasn't from me, Potter. I can't even do that."

Harry looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

"You fucking deep throated me."

"Isn't that okay?"

"Well, yeah if you can, but it takes practice."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh, I didn't know. Did you enjoy it?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

Draco laughed. "Oh my God, you are not kidding me, are you?"

"No, Draco, I'm not!" Harry said, starting to get a little pissed.

Draco brushed his hands through Harry's morning hair and said, "Harry, that was the most incredible blowjob I've ever had."

"Really?" Harry said in a much calmer tone. "Wait a second, I never saw anyone do that to you. You always did it to others."

"Really, Potter. Father would not have a problem with me getting a blowjob—he would, though, with me giving one. I still want to know where you learned to do that. Did you practice on a banana or something?"

Harry began to crack up. "Ye gods, Draco, no; I just remembered what the book said to try and do, so I did it."

"Fucking shite! You are a natural, just like your flying."

"I am?"

"You are. You don't do anything half way, do you? You just do things with no fear, with no apprehension. You are a Gryffindor, Harry, never doubt it."

"Oh, I have fears, big ones. Just now I feared I would gag and throw up on you."

"But you did it anyway."

"Well, yeah. I wanted to see if I could do it."

"You scare me," Draco said in all seriousness.

"Why would I scare you?" Harry asked, feeling a change in where this conversation was going.

"You don't have limits. Well, actually you do with the restraint thing, but then you turn around and let me pound into you like there was no tomorrow."

"The latter was my choice; the former was not."

"You mean if I asked if I could restrain you, you might have said yes."

"I might have, but it is doubtful. My cousin would restrain me while his friends pummeled me, Tom restrained me while Pettigrew took my blood, and Dumbledore restrained me from stopping you. I detest the feeling of being helpless."

"Do you fear going before Voldemort?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer. In the recesses of his mind he had always wanted to ask Harry Potter this question.

"Draco, I will never go before Voldemort. I will go against Voldemort. And of course I fear it, because if I fail, I fail everyone. You do realize you just called him Voldemort."

Draco ignored the last comment. "But you personally don't fear death?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Dumbledore once said there were worse things than death, and I agree with him. I know there is an afterlife. If I die, I get to be with my parents and my godfather. You know when Voldemort tried to possess me that was why he couldn't, because I loved those three so much and was not afraid of dying."

"But you are afraid of failing because of others?"

"Yes, because if I die that probably means he lives. If he lives, then others will suffer, but you see, the Prophecy also says I have a hidden power he will not know of."

"Do you know what it is?" Draco asked, his curiosity completely piqued.

"Yes I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"It's you, Draco, and your Dragon. You will protect me." Harry watched the reality hit Draco like a ton of bricks.

Draco took a few deep breaths. "Harry, I don't know if I have it in me. That is hard to admit, but I just don't know."

Harry leant over and kissed him. "But I know you do, and so do you if you thought about it. You lowered your wand that night on the tower. What did you think that meant?"

"That I was a coward," Draco groaned.

"But what did you really think was going to happen to you when you lowered it? Did you think Dumbledore would give you protection? Did you really think it would work, or did you have doubts?"

"I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I know the Dark Lord; he would have gotten to me and my mother, and probably my father too. I lowered my wand because I could not kill him."

"You lowered your wand having doubts?" Harry asked, widening his eyes with approval.

"Yes, but I don't know where you are going with this."

"You weren't a coward, Draco; you did the bravest thing you ever could have that night. You sacrificed your family for Dumbledore; if that is not courage, then I don't what is."

"Potter, bravery would have been turning on Snape and the others."

"No, that would have been stupid; that would have been something I would have done. Dumbledore knew it, and that is why he stopped me. You wouldn't have had a chance if he hadn't taken the second to save me from my own charge in, think later behavior."

"You are not blaming yourself, are you? Don't do that."

Harry laughed. "No I'm not. I did that enough with Sirius and Cedric. It took the visitation from Sirius for me to stop doing that."

"So, Ron and Hermione, they are like you, aren't they, they don't fear what most of us fear?"

"Well, we are Gryffindors, and part of that is innate. Ron is extremely brave; he gets scared shitless, but he will go ahead and do it anyway. Ron's biggest problem is the world is black and white, so he will fly off the handle really easily. Hermione though, she is the one to be scared of. She will research stuff to death, mother hen me, complain to me that I'm breaking a dozen rules, and then she will do something completely out of the blue that is worse than Ron and I put together."

"Like what?" Draco asked, completely flabbergasted at Harry talking about his friends so forthrightly.

"Like that Polyjuice Potion in our second year. That was all her idea."

"Um, what Polyjuice Potion?"

"Skipped that part, did you? Second year, when everyone thought it was me who was the Heir of Slytherin, we thought it might be you, or more likely that you would know who it was. Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion, and Ron and I, after Christmas dinner, Polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle. You brought us into the Slytherin Common Room and told us that you didn't know who it was, but that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago."

"And you two ran out claiming a stomach ache. Where the hell was I during all of your stunts?"

"Having sex. Well, hopefully not that year; you were a bit young," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Bugger, you are probably right."

"Look, Draco, I've had over a year to get used to the idea that I had to be the one to take out Voldemort; you've had less than 24 hours. I do not know right now what role you will play in all of this, but I do know that it will be an important one. I will promise you that I will never ask more than you are willing to give. Is that a deal?"

Draco stuck out his hand. "Deal." Harry shook it and Draco started cracking up.

"What is so funny, Malfoy?" Harry found nothing funny about the deal they just made.

"Oh, I was just remembering you not shaking my hand that first time on the Hogwarts Express, and now six years later you have, but we are in bed - starkers."

Harry laughed with him. "Do you think I can do more to you than shake your hand before I have to go?"

An hour later, after Harry had Draco writhing beneath him while he watched Draco's face transform into bliss once again, and after another shower, Harry was dressing, this time putting on all of his clothes. Tizzy brought in breakfast with tea and they sat down in the chairs across from each other, as if they had been friends for years. They talked of Durmstrang, Quidditch, Muggle music, and whether Draco should let his hair grow long or not. Draco wanted to cut it, but Harry ended up begging him not to. Draco also asked Harry what had freaked him in the book he read. Harry explained, blushing as he did so, that it was rimming. Draco said he never had done it, nor had it done to him, but he wasn't sure it was such a gross thing. Harry laughed and said you really had to be in love to do that.

After breakfast, Draco Apparated Harry to the front door. He promised to give him a proper tour of the Manor some other time. Narcissa arrived and gave Harry an uncharacteristic hug good-bye, telling him he was welcome anytime, and she would allow him to Apparate onto the grounds if he found it necessary. Harry thanked her for her hospitality and her trust. He had one final request, and that was if they saw each other in public, they were to treat each other as before. Narcissa said she could do that, and Harry had no doubt. She'd been play acting, he guessed, her whole adult life.

Draco walked Harry down the path to the Apparation point holding his hand. Neither of them knew how to say good-bye when they reached the destination. Harry finally leant into Draco's chest, Draco wrapped his arms around him, and Harry Disapparated.

tbc

A/N: Draco's eyelashes being black probably goes against canon, but it is the way I have always imagined him.

Back to index

Chapter 19 More Plans by romaine

Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Beta'd by the wonderful duo of CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey

Double Edged Sword 19 More Plans

Harry Apparated into his bedroom; he wasn't quite sure how he managed not to bring Draco with him as a Side-Along Apparation. The house was quiet, with the exception of Hedwig hooting a note of recognition. Harry patted her head and hoped Dobby had let her out last night to hunt. It was late morning, and Harry was beyond tired and sore. He pulled the two vials out of his pocket and added the one full vial's contents back to his memory. He realized he hadn't let Draco see that one. Not that it mattered. He walked to the study and put the empty vials away, and put all of Draco's vials into the safe. He still had not taken a good look into what was in there. He certainly was too tired for that now.

He undressed, put on his pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed. Before going to sleep, he called for Dobby and told him, no matter what, to wake him up by four in the afternoon. Ron and Hermione would be coming for dinner, and they would be going to Grimmauld that evening.

Harry fluffed his pillow and lowered the shades with his wand, but it was still too light, so he closed the bed curtains. He was just on the edge of drifting into a long nap when he received a Firecall from Remus asking if he could come over before the meeting to discuss Harry's schedule for the next year. Harry asked Remus if he could stay after the meeting, as he was too tired right now, and Ron and Hermione would be coming early. Remus agreed and Harry closed the bed curtains again and fell asleep.

It seemed he had been out for no more than an hour when Dobby woke him up, having set out some strong tea by the bed. Harry had awakened clinging to a pillow. The bed seemed cold at the moment and very lonely. He thought how nice it would be to kiss Draco right now: a nice long slow kiss. Harry jumped up and began yelling at himself, "Get over it, Potter! That was your little escape from reality. It's over and time to get back to your real life."

Harry showered and was about to dress when he took a good look at his body. When he left for Malfoy Manor he had visions of coming home bruised, and he had, but not in the way he expected. Draco's fingerprints were coloured onto his hip bones. He had random love bites he had no recollection of getting. Draco was good; he put them where no one would see. Then Harry saw a whole row on the inside of his thigh. A true Slytherin, Harry thought, as he covered them with garments. Harry checked his bathroom cabinet, hoping Dobby had stocked it. Harry reminded himself to give Dobby a raise when he found both a healing potion and a salve. Between the two Harry could now walk, and more importantly sit, without grimacing.

Ron and Hermione showed up right on time. It was over their early supper that Harry told them about the visitations, the Phoenix Patronus, and the Horcrux vials, along with Draco's vials that Snape had retrieved. He completely left out the part about the Dragon and having received Draco's sexual exploit vials. They set up a plan for Harry to preview all of the Horcrux Pensieve memories and narrow them down for all of them to examine together. Hermione did ask where Harry had gone. Harry gave her a mischievous smile and told her it was his summer's project; he left it at that. His insides turned because, once again, he was keeping secrets from his friends—big secrets. Ron and Hermione were dumbstruck when Harry finally showed them his new Patronus. He did not show them his back. The Phoenix flew around almost as if searching; it made a few calls and then returned to Harry, who ended the spell and it vanished.

Ron and Hermione used the Floo to get to Grimmauld; only Harry could Apparate between the interiors of both homes as he was their rightful owner. Phoenix members were arriving, Mrs. Black was screaming, and the place was as dreary as ever. An idea popped into his mind; he would talk to Remus about it after the meeting. Remus came up, greeted them, and told them to make their way to the kitchen; Molly had come early, and hot biscuits were on the table. Ron made a beeline, practically shoving the other two out of his way.

Remus stayed back. Something was different with Harry; something wasn't right. No, he thought, something didn't smell right. When all of the Order had arrived and were in the kitchen socializing, he intentionally walked up to Harry and made small talk about Godric's Hollow. Remus had smelled the scent Harry was giving off; he had come across it before, but where and more importantly who? It certainly wasn't Ginny and he could tell Harry had showered, but the scent still clung to him. Remus walked away knowing Harry had done something he wasn't sharing.

Remus went to the head of the table and called the meeting to order. Most of the Order was present with the exception of a few Aurors working the late shift at the Ministry. The first order of business was congratulating Harry for defending Draco Malfoy. Harry was embarrassed, but he did take the chance to look around and see who didn't look pleased. He expected Mad-Eye not to be thrilled with him, but a few others had a similar expression. The question was asked that Harry had dreaded, and that was how Harry knew Draco was innocent, and that he did not want to be a Death Eater.

Harry explained, "Headmaster Dumbledore left the vials Severus Snape collected from Draco Malfoy to me in his will. I was not to open them until my birthday. They were as horrific, if not more so, than what came out in the trial. It really became apparent when they were going to put the trial on WWN that the Minister was going to use Draco Malfoy, as was Voldemort. It made me sick, and I knew no one would defend him, what with the death threat; since I was already threatened, it made sense."

"Mr. Potter, how did you know what procedures were allowed during a trial? We were all surprised, and I must say for me personally, I was happy to see Umbridge be removed at your request," Minerva asked pointedly. "But I know we do not teach Wizarding Law at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed at the memory of Umbridge huffing out of the room. "I made the decision to do it the day before the trial. I consulted a soliciting firm I use for inheritance issues with Grimmauld. They gave me a crash course of what was allowed and what wasn't. The only previous experience I had with wizarding trials was my own and those I saw in a Pensieve memory. The solicitors said the first thing I should do is keep my hands on Draco, to show that I was not scared of him, and that he was controllable. There were no legal reasons why I couldn't do so. The other pointers were to challenge any member of the Wizengamot who challenged me, and that I could have one member removed if they showed blatant bias. Umbridge fell right into her own trap. Other than that, they said I could ask any question I wanted to of Draco, but I should only ask those questions I knew the answer to. I blew that part and asked him two questions I didn't know the answers to, and I was thankful it didn't backfire. One of them was the Silent Scream. I had seen him do it in the Pensieve memories, but did not know that is what it was; in the memory he just stopped screaming when under the Cruciatus. The last thing they said to do was a summary. The summary outline we worked on together."

Harry finished and the room was quiet. He looked around and all eyes were on him as if they were not quite sure whether to be proud or scared.

"Weren't you afraid of blowing it? I mean, I know you don't like Malfoy, but it was his life on the line," Charlie asked.

As Harry said the words, "Of course I was scared, but I needed to do it," he recognized that this is what Draco was getting at earlier. He didn't know that this is what made him different, until this very moment.

"Well, I thought it was brilliant," Tonks said. "I had spent enough time with my little cousin the month before to detest him, but I also began to understand that he was in over his head with the task given to him."

"I must say, Harry, you caught us all off guard. Maybe a little warning would be in order next time," Remus said with the others nodding in agreement. "But a result of the trial brings us to our next item to discuss, and that is the opening of Hogwarts this year. I know, Minerva, you are even more thrilled than the rest of us, so let us know what we can do to help."

"We are sending the letters out this week. We really have no idea how many students will be returning. We expect to have the biggest decline from the Slytherin house. The renovations are on schedule; Hagrid is currently still living in the castle, as his hut is being, shall we say, remodeled. We will be putting new wards up around Hogwarts, and the rules while in the castle will be somewhat stricter. All of the teachers have agreed to return with the exception, of course, of Professor Snape," Minerva said, spitting his name with complete disdain.

"Who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking of doing it a bit different this year. We will be having guest lecturers; each will commit to one month's work. The children are so far behind in this subject matter that I believe they need the greater exposure more than one professor could provide."

"That is an excellent idea, Minerva," Remus said. "Let me know if I can help in any way."

Minerva looked at him, open eyed. "Actually, Remus, I was hoping you could help with the list of potential lecturers and what fields need to be covered. I only wish we could add you to the list."

"I will be glad to help, and I think I will have my hands full enough this year with another student," Remus said, glancing over at Harry.

"Um, er, um, Headmistress," Harry barely choked the words out. "I will not be coming back this year."

"Mister Potter, that is preposterous. I expect to see you on September first in your Gryffindor robes," Minerva said in as high pitched a voice as he had ever heard come from her.

"No, Minerva, Harry will not be returning to Hogwarts. He will be trained at home. I will personally be in charge of his studies and have a schedule of classes that you may review. He needs more training than Hogwarts can offer at this point," Remus said apologetically but determinedly.

Minerva turned towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, I may not understand all of the reasons why you are doing this, but the one thing I will not budge on is your N.E.W.T.S. You will be taking your N.E.W.T.S at the end of the year. Is that understood? And I expect the other two of your trio will be arriving on September first," she said, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am," they all three said. Harry could see the relief pass over every other Weasleys present.

"Well, I must say that it portends to be a quieter year without Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy attending; I see a decrease in detentions all around," Minerva said with almost a smile. Even Harry had to chuckle at the statement.

"By the way, Mr. Potter, I believe a box of vials was accidentally given to you."

"Excuse me," Harry choked the words out.

"Poppy said she might have mistakenly given me a box of vials to give to you in your package."

Harry stumbled, "I think I know which ones they are; I will return them. They are currently safe."

"I believe at this point it would be best to throw them away. At least, that is what Poppy said to do with them."

"Yes, ma'am."

The meeting ended after other members gave their reports. Voldemort apparently was lying low at this point. No one knew if that was a good or bad thing.

Harry stayed behind to talk to Remus, as had been requested. Remus showed Harry the proposed schedule. Starting in September he would have Charms (including wandless and non-verbal magic) and Transfiguration with Remus on Mondays and Thursdays. On Tuesdays and Fridays he would have Duelling with Tonks, and Harry would have to learn Herbology on his own. They both felt that between the garden and the books Lily had left behind, it would be adequate. Remus was still looking for someone to help Harry with Potions, and DADA would be interwoven throughout all of his lessons. Harry agreed to the schedule. Learning duelling from an Auror would be awesome.

Remus was hesitant, but finally asked, "Harry, is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, actually there is. I want to talk to you about Grimmauld Place. I want to remodel it, and I was thinking of talking with Landry and Jarrod about it. I am not planning on selling it, but if ever I was, the only people who would buy it would be Dark, very Dark wizards. In addition, I know it is safe, but I still don't like the idea of no one being here, so I was wondering if you could move in and take care of it. Tonks obviously could move in too, if you wanted. What do you think?"

This was so far from what Remus was thinking Harry would talk to him about, he didn't know what to say, and remained silent, trying to digest what Harry was going on about.

"Bad idea then?" Harry asked.

"No, no, Harry, it's not a bad idea. I think fixing this place up would be a good idea, and yes, I think it would be wise to have someone stay here, so I will take you up on the offer."

"Great, that just took a load off my mind. I will talk with Jarrod and Landry this week; maybe they can figure out how to shut Mrs. Black up," Harry said with a snicker.

Remus decided to attempt it again. "Anything else, Harry? Anything bothering you?" Remus caught the look and saw the wall come up.

Harry looked him straight in the eye and said, "No, not at this time," and left it at that.

Remus remembered that James and Sirius had told him that Harry would have secrets, and that he would know when to step in. He didn't feel this was the right time to do that. The boy just turned seventeen, and it was actually comforting to know he had a life outside of all this other stuff. "Well, you know I'm available if you do," Remus said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but I'm okay."

My Ginny,

I miss you already. I am sure you were surprised by me representing Draco Malfoy last week. I hope you understand it was something I had to do.

The house projects are going well. I cannot believe how quickly it has become my home. Enjoy your last few weeks of vacation, and I hope to see you before you return to Hogwarts.

I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed my birthday present.

I Love You,

H.P.

Harry finally had time to see what was in the safe. He removed the book first; it was written in Latin, and as far as Harry could tell it was ancient. He was never formally trained in Latin, like most other wizards, but he could decipher the title, Absentis Venenum: 'Missing Potions'. He opened the cover carefully and he had been correct; it had been written over four-hundred years ago. He turned the pages; each one was hand scribed and a few included sketches. The book was even thicker than his normal Potions text books. He set it aside, knowing that it was his mother's and he would need to get a Latin translation book to understand even the first potion listed.

His father had left a few estate papers. Harry discovered that his grandparents had owned one of the large gothic homes near the church, and James had sold it soon after their death. A large portion of the money had been transferred to Gringotts, into an account for one Harry James Potter. So that was what the separate vault was for. He had been living off the proceeds from his grandparents' house for the last six years.

There were two vials, neither of them labeled. Harry pulled them out and took them over to the Pensieve. The first one was of the four Marauders talking in a parlor room, which Harry assumed was at his grandparents' house; they looked to be around Harry's age. They were joking and teasing each other when things started to get out of hand. Sirius was making fun of Peter, and Peter hexed Sirius, causing him to grow fur out of his ears. Sirius responded with Jelly-Legs. Remus tried to put an end to it, but he was then on the receiving end of both wands and went down, hurt. Peter and Sirius started blaming each other, while James was trying to attend to Remus. Remus wasn't coming around very well, and James blew up at both his other friends. They got into a screaming match. Peter yelled at James, "You let him do it to me. You never stick up for me, James. What kind of friend are you?"

Harry was stunned to see his dad pick up Peter and throw him against the wall, pull out his wand, and point it at Peter's neck as he said viciously, "We are the only friends you have, you rat, so put up with it, or get the fuck out of my house." The image evaporated; Harry knew that all was not well with the Marauders, even back then.

The next vial was of an earlier time. James appeared younger; he was in his fifth year robes. Harry recognized the room. It was where he had served many a detention, the Potions lab, and apparently his dad was doing the same. A younger Slughorn came through the door and told his father that he would be doing a special project for him, and he would have help. He needed the potion to be completed in the next three hours, and Slughorn would be taking their wands and locking them in until they had finished. Harry sputtered when a young Lucius Malfoy, with a Head Boy badge on his robes, came through the door complaining that his detention was undeserved and that his father would be hearing about it. Harry could not believe the resemblance between Lucius and Draco, but there were differences. Lucius was heavier, his features more masculine, but the slate-grey eyes were identical.

Slughorn repeated the detention to Lucius and then waved his wand; the potion's ingredients and instructions were listed on the board. Harry wasn't even listening anymore. He was deciphering the instructions; it was an attraction potion and highly illegal. Harry caught something about Slughorn saying it was a special favor for someone.

The door was shut; the two boys began collecting the ingredients, cutting up the necessary items, and arguing the whole time. The arguing was nasty, and Harry's mind drifted to all of the times he and Draco talked like that. Thank God, he never got locked in a room with him for three hours, or there would have been blood on the walls. Harry wondered if that was what this was leading to when he started paying attention again. They were both over the cauldron. All of the ingredients, but one, had been added, and they were sniping over the portion amount when it happened. James added three drops; Lucius said they should add four as he had actually made this before, and it worked better with four. James got pissed and threw the vial at Lucius. Lucius picked up the large spoon stirring the mixture and flung it at James, and James threw it back. Harry felt like the rest was done in slow motion. They both had the potion splattered across their faces, and both instinctively stuck out their tongues and swiped the corners of their mouths.

Harry cringed as they both admitted to not having been with a boy before, and then watched as the potion took effect; they began to kiss. He stepped out of the Pensieve, unable to watch any more. He returned the memory to the vial; he was not sure what to do with it. He ended up putting it back in the safe.

tbc

Note: I recognize that canon has Lucius five years older than James. I just couldn't fit it into the plot, so I took artistic license, and miraculously, Lucius was younger (as is Narcissa).

Back to index

Chapter 20 Life Goes On by romaine

Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Beta'd by Cdumbledore and Lady Aubrey

Double Edged Sword 20 Life Goes On

Dragon,

I just wanted to wish you a safe journey to your new destination.

I am looking forward to hearing about your initial reactions.

My training schedule is coming together. Of all things, I am missing a Potions teacher.

Your Phoenix

Dear Harry,

I am enjoying this time before school. I've been hanging out at the Burrow. Luna has been by a few times as well as a few sixth year Gryffindor girlfriends. They are all trying to console me. I let them.

Mum said to say 'Hello' and hopes you are eating enough.

I Love You,

Ginny

Over the next few weeks Harry adapted quickly to living on his own. There was Dobby, but Dobby made himself scarce, except when they cooked in the kitchen or picked vegetables and herbs in the garden. Harry had to admit, the conversations with Dobby were entertaining. Remus would stop by and visit, as would Ron, and sometimes Hermione. He thoroughly enjoyed the company, but solitude was what he treasured most.

He used the weeks before his full time training began to enjoy the garden, and of all things, making potions. To his surprise, his mother had restocked the supplies in her visitation. He wondered if she could get in trouble for stunts like that. He started to play with the duelling program, and he realized how much he had to learn; of course, his run-in with Snape still coursed through his brain. He had been totally incompetent when he had chased him down that night. Snape had just thrown off everything Harry could throw at him. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, being told you are powerful, and having no power.

Harry met with Jarrod and Landry, and took them to Grimmauld Place. They were horrified to see such a beautiful piece of ancient wizardry workmanship in such disrepair. Harry gave them a budget and said that, if he wasn't available, to have Remus make any necessary decisions. It would be a long-term project, as they had many other clients at the moment, and they would have to do a lot of research into the warding spells and any Dark spells still intact. They especially did not want to disturb the Fidelius Charm. Harry was sorry to hear that they could do nothing about Mrs. Black; it would take another Black that she trusted, to remove it.

The Hogwarts letters had been sent out, and Hermione was now Head Girl. Ron maintained being a Prefect, and the big surprise was Ginny; she was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Charlie was thrilled that his little sister was following in his footsteps. Ron was a little taken aback, but he knew that she was the right choice. She had the team's confidence. Through the grapevine, they discovered Blaise Zabini from the Slytherin House was the Head Boy. The trio decided that it was a political move on McGonagall's part, as not many Slytherins were coming back; the house would need something to be proud of.

Dear Ginny,

Wow! Congratulations on being selected as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I know you will do the team proud. You most certainly deserve it and I am very proud of you.

Ron said you would be going to Diagon Alley the weekend before the term. I will meet you there and can't wait to put my arms around you.

I Love You,

H.P.

Phoenix,

The train ride was très ennui. The place is better than I expected, but the town is barely adequate.

This new place is similar to the previous one, except a lot smaller. There are four groups and I will be trying out for the team.

I, as all others, have my own room. Quite cozy. The birds have a place of their own next door. I was unaware that there was a sister nest. Some classes are over there, so there is actually more interaction than one would think.

The subjects are similar. It should not be a problem.

Your Dragon

Harry had been through the vials Dumbledore had left him, and while a few seemed promising, there were two he definitely wanted to show Ron and Hermione. He believed that Dumbledore had found the Hufflepuff cup, and was close to finding the Ravenclaw item. He didn't quite know what the Ravenclaw item was, but it was not located in this land. The Pensieve had shown him a small village in winter, where there was a valley hidden amongst great mountain peaks and forests. Dumbledore was walking out of a tavern and down a village path freshly cleared of snow. He walked to a small inn, climbed a set of old stairs covered with worn carpeting, and walked down a hallway. He knocked on a door and it opened. Dumbledore went inside and said, "Privet Kitty." Harry choked; he knew that witch. She was dressed in all white furs, but he recognized the old face and the black eyes. How the hell was he supposed to find an old witch named "Kitty" somewhere in a village in some snow covered mountains?

Harry invited Ron and Hermione over to look at the most promising prospects. They started with the Hufflepuff memory. Ron and Hermione were most apprehensive when they saw the Scottish Moor landscape and the large hole in the ground; worst of all, there were Dementors living there. It was decided that Harry would go and scout the desolate landscape out before the term began. They also reviewed the Ravenclaw scene. Harry told them about the White Witch he had seen at Dumbledore's service. Hermione said the language Dumbledore and the witch were speaking was Russian; the only words she could understand were box and Pogrebins. Ron and Harry looked at her askance. Hermione told them to look it up in their Magical Creatures texts.

Harry could not pinpoint exactly why Dumbledore thought the Scottish moors were the location of the Hufflepuff cup, but Harry had a gut feeling Dumbledore was right. It just seemed right that the Hufflepuff cup would be in the bowels of the earth, and the Ravenclaw item in the high mountains; after all, the Slytherin locket had been in the water.

Harry was not sure the Apparation would work, but attempted it anyway. He had never been to this place except in the Pensieve. He was thankful to smell the heather fields even before he could see them. He walked along the desolate moors. The wind was blowing as it had been in the Pensieve memories, but it was late August, and the stiff breeze was warm. He looked all around to get his bearings, and then he saw what he was looking for: a Dementor appearing as if the Earth was sucking it into its belly. Harry was far enough away that he didn't think it could feel him, but he knew that it was just a matter of time if he approached any closer. He had to get closer, though. In fact, he had to get inside and see if the cup was there. He would never let Ron and Hermione join him in such danger as facing down Dementors for no reason.

He took a step forward when he heard, {{"Watch out, wizardsss"}}.

Harry looked down and responded, {{"Sssorry."}}

The large male Adder curled around and looked at Harry. {{"I've heard of a wizard who ssspeaks to usss, but you do not lookss like the one they talkss about. You are not se wizard who likesss those thingsss?"}}

Harry responded, {{"No I am notss; have you ssseen that wizard here?"}}

{{"No, butss I wishess he would get those thingsss away from here. Theyss freezze the groundss."}}

Harry stepped back, thinking for a moment, then said, {{"If you do me a favor, I will try and get the thingsss out of here."}}

{{"What isss the favor, young wizard?"}}

Harry asked the Adder, whose name was Francis, to go into the hole and come back and tell him what he saw. He especially wanted to know if he saw a cup or goblet in there. He had a difficult time describing what a cup was. If the object was in there, Harry promised he and his friends would return, and they would do their best to rid the place of its occupants.

Francis agreed and slithered off to return almost an hour later. Francis was a good scout. He told Harry that the opening was large and there were steps leading down into a tunnel. The tunnel opened up to a large chamber and one wall was covered with iced honeycombs, as the snake explained it. Young things were growing in there, and yes there was a cup thingy in the center honeycomb.

Harry was very pleased and asked Francis if he could pick him up. The snake agreed, and proceeded to wrap himself around Harry's arms and neck. Harry asked if he wanted to come back with him; the snake declined, saying this was his home. Harry thanked him and promised he would return. Harry Apparated back home; he was to meet Ron and Hermione the next day in Diagon Alley, and he would tell them then. Harry was also to meet Ginny, and he was looking forward to it.

It had been way too long since he had seen his red haired girlfriend. His dreams were of her some nights, and others nights of Draco. Early in the month he had dreamed of Ginny often. The dreams were light and fun. They would be swimming in the lake or flying on brooms, or making out royally. Those were his favorite. His dreams of Draco were intense. Early on he dreamed of fighting with him; fists and insults would go back and forth. They would be bloodied and angry but somehow they would end up kissing. As the month progressed, the dreams of Draco turned more enjoyable; they would be flying together or running through the halls of Hogwarts finding empty rooms to kiss in. They were happy dreams. By the end of the month they were just plain sensual. Harry felt like they were traveling to far away places and making love in the exotic lands. Sometimes Draco would top him, and other times Harry would top Draco; either way, a Scourgify was executed first thing in the morning.

He tried not to think of the repercussions of what he had experienced with Draco, and that he, Harry Potter, had cheated on his girlfriend. The problem for Harry was not the guilt, but the lack of it. He loved his experience with Draco; he knew it shouldn't happen again, but his fantasies were consumed with him. Ginny, though, was his love; he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was feisty, smart, and wonderful to him. He would have to come to terms with his love for her, and his thoughts of him, but he had no idea how that would happen.

Harry met Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron early in the morning; for old time's sake he wanted to go shopping with them, and to see Ginny. It was early in the morning, and the Weasleys and Hermione had spent the night at the Cauldron. Hermione gave him a big hug and handed him a key as she said, "Room twelve and one half-hour."

Harry tore up the stairs and caught his breath before unlocking the door. He slipped the key in, opened the door, and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Ginny said, "Forget something, Hermione?" and looked up to see Harry. She ran across the room and jumped into his arms. He held her tight and nuzzled his face in her beautiful red hair. She smelled so good. He tilted his head and they began to kiss. The first kiss lasted until Harry could no longer hold her up; he slowly set her down and she asked, "How long?"

Harry told her about a half hour until they were all to meet for breakfast downstairs. Ginny took his hand and led him over to the bed, where Harry gently laid her down. He gave her kisses all over her face; their hands were all over each other. Ginny whispered, "I have missed those kisses, I've missed your touch, but most of all I've missed your voice."

"Well, Ms Weasley, I've missed your mischievous grin, your laugh, your eyes, but most of all I've just plain missed you. Oh, yeah, and I missed this too," he said right before his lips brushed against hers before pressing down harder. She parted her lips to let him enter and he explored every part of her mouth as she did with his. She began to suck on his tongue and he groaned. He took her bum in his hands and pushed her into him. She stopped kissing him and looked very surprised.

Harry laughed. "Ginny, I do not have robes on today; how the hell am I going to hide this? You can't keep doing this to me or I'm going to be very late for breakfast."

Ginny giggled back. "Let's see if I can take care of this particular situation." She kissed him harder this time and placed her hands over the front of his jeans. She began rubbing him over and over as he called her name out. He moved his hand under her shirt and stroked her breast over her lace bra. They kept kissing between moans. He took his knee and separated her legs and she rubbed against him. His hand reached down to pull her knickers down when he felt how wet she had already become. It would be so easy just to slide in there and feel himself inside her once again, but this was moving way too fast.

He pulled his hand away and pulled hers off his completely strained erection. "Ginny," he said, "this is going way too fast. I love you and want you so much, but I can't do this, this way. I want to be able to take our time. I know we only have stolen moments, but I will arrange something soon, I promise." He sat up and could tell she was disappointed, but he couldn't just take her and then leave. Harry heard a voice in his head that said, Idiot.

There was a knock on the door. "Ginny, we're headed downstairs."

"Okay, Mum, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ginny straightened her clothes, brushed her hair, and gave Harry a quick kiss good-bye before she was out the door. Harry was left to take matters in his own hands, which he did before Apparating downstairs.

Breakfast was great. It was just like old times; the twins showed up, as did Bill and Fleur. After breakfast the gang headed out to shop for school supplies. Harry noticed how much nicer it was now that the Weasleys had money. George and Fred had obviously been helping out. Ron and Ginny received new robes and both got new brooms. They were all drooling over the new Firebolt II; it was a beauty. Harry would have loved to have given Ginny one, but Ron would have been pissed, as well he should be. They ended up each getting a Nimbus 2001, which were great brooms, and Ron and Ginny were happier than Harry had seen them for a while.

They stopped off at the twins' shop to see the newest items for sale, and of course Harry got the tour of the back rooms to see what inventions they were working on next. One of his favorites was talking balloons; when you popped a balloon, it said something rude back at you. They were having a little problem with the volume level as it came out so loud you had to cover your ears. Harry knew they would fix it soon enough. When they left, he noticed Ginny had a bag of supplies from the shop; he snickered, thinking of Hermione being "Head Girl," and Ginny with her bag of tricks.

They all went into the bookstore. Harry had hoped to have a chance to pick up another book on sexuality, as the one he owned explained the mechanics, but not the emotional issues, and he thought he might have some. He would have to come back another time. He did pick up the textbooks Remus had requested he purchase for his home schooling.

Ron, Hermione and Harry visited the new sundry, and each had a small cone. They sat down in the late summer sunshine, and Harry explained what the adder scout had told him. He said they needed to practice working with their Patronuses together, and hoped they could do so for the following two weekends (if McGonagall would let them come over to Harry's). He promised Ron he would work around any Quidditch practice his sister might call.

They met back at the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner before the Weasleys and Hermione went back to the Burrow. Tomorrow, they would be on the Hogwarts Express and Harry would not. His stomach turned over and he didn't feel very well. Life at Hogwarts would go on without him.

The next morning Harry woke up depressed. He couldn't get out of his mind what his friends and Ginny were doing right that moment. He knew exactly when they would board the Hogwarts Express; he could imagine all the hustle to find a good compartment, and Hermione trying not to strut with her new badge. He was quickly pulled out of the doldrums when he realized it was his first day of school too, and Remus would be there soon.

It was bedtime when he realized he hadn't thought of Hogwarts since that morning. Remus was going to be a tough taskmaster: that was for sure. He would push Harry to his limits and eventually past them. Harry's cheeks did hurt a little from trying to do non-verbal magic along with the wandless. He did finally manage to do a Nox without saying a word and to do a Lumos without a wand. On top of it, Remus had given him homework. Harry was in his study for a few hours in the evening researching and writing. He was utterly astonished how quickly he worked through his homework without his friends around, or other things to disturb him.

Dobby fixed Harry a cocoa before bed, which Harry happily drank before drifting off to sleep. He was dreaming of wandless magic. He was just standing there spouting spells at a Blast-Ended Skrewt, trying to get it to move. None of it made any sense. Then he heard music, loud music. He loved the song—if he could only remember the name of it—then the lyrics came through: It's alright if you love, it's alright if you don't. And then someone was kissing him. It was a sensuous, wet kiss, the lips incredibly full. He started to look around and thought, Where the hell am I? The room was of stone with a roaring fire, a dark wooden poster bed and animal furs everywhere. Oh my God, whose tongue is in my mouth? And what are my hands touching? It feels like breasts and these aren't Ginny's; whoever this is, she's stacked. This is not good; Ginny would kill me. Wow, this girl can kiss. I'm opening my eyes; her hair is jet black, and I wonder what colour her eyes are? Oh shit! Her hands are down my trousers. Oh fuck, mine are down her knickers. She is wet and hot. Her eyes are opening. Wow, they are green. Now I can breathe; we've stopped kissing. I'm looking at her face: she is gorgeous. She's talking to me; I can't understand a single word she is saying. She's taking off her clothes and mine. Oh! No! She's going down on me. Slow down, girl, you're going to hurt me. I make her stop before she does cause pain. I turn her towards and over the bed. Oh God, I'm going to take her from behind. Wow, she's hot and wet, not that tight, but it feels good. I feel my hips slamming into her, and she's pushing back. I'm going to come soon; she's screaming my name. Fuck, no! She's screaming, "Draco, Draco, Draco."

Then I hear his voice say, "Gotchya, Potter," and I'm coming.

Harry woke up and he and the bed were covered with come. He reached for his wand and cast a quick clean up spell. His heart was still pounding and his breathing laboured. He knew it wasn't a dream. He had had experiences like this before, but it involved Voldemort and biting snakes, not Draco Malfoy and sex. Then he understood; he was experiencing high emotion from Draco. They were connected somehow, and Draco was shagging some girl from Durmstrang. It only took him three weeks, Harry thought. He wondered if Draco knew, and if it worked in reverse; then he remembered Ginny and the day before. "Oh, the bastard," Harry said aloud. Of course it did, and Draco was paying him back. "Gotchya, Potter," Harry laughed. Only Draco would send a message like that. Harry then became amused thinking of the girl: black hair, green eyes; oh yes, this was definitely a message.

My Dragon,

Yesterday was a rough day. My friends were off to our old haunt.

I've made a lot of progress in my search. Will let you know when I will be taking action; it will be soon.

I received your message last night. I liked the hair and eye colour. I assume it was sent because of my actions the previous day. My apologies; I will ask my trainer about working on discretion.

I dream of you often,

Your Phoenix

Dear Harry,

It was wonderful seeing and being with you at the Leaky Cauldron. I only wish we had more time together.

I know it will be difficult for me to come to your house, or for you to come here. You promised to think of something, and I will hold you to that promise.

It is great to be back here. They are still doing renovations on the castle, but Hagrid's place is finished. I think it's quite a bit bigger, which is scary, because one can only imagine what creatures he will add to his menagerie. Maybe a brother?

I Love You,

Ginny

My Phoenix,

I understand about that particular day. I was a bit melancholy too. We will need to have further discussions on discretion.

I have made some acquaintances among my housemates. The town is accessible for our age group at anytime, and has actually proved to be entertaining.

Good news: I made the team, same position. Your competition from the fourth year tournament is here, and is assisting in our training.

The days are getting shorter and colder already.

I think of you often,

Your Dragon

The next morning Harry was surprised to find both Remus and Tonks show up for his lessons. Remus just wanted to observe, but Harry was glad he was there. He approached both of them with the idea that he resume his Occlumency lessons. Remus asked if there was a particular upcoming task he needed it for, or if Voldemort had broken through the wards and was prying in his mind again. Harry answered, "No," but then thought it was strange that Draco was able to. Remus said they had a lot of other things to work on that were more important. Harry said it was more for personal reasons, which piqued Remus's interest, but Remus said he would rather put it off until later, if they did it at all.

"What do you mean if at all?" Harry asked. He was thinking of Dumbledore's request that he learn it, and Snape's last words to him about not being able to block his thoughts.

"Well, Harry, I talked to a few people about your lessons in general, and Occlumency came up. We went through all that has happened, especially the Ministry of Magic situation. We honestly feel that the problem was not with you being unable to block, but not enough communication and protection for you. Albus was well aware that the Ministry situation was his fault for not telling you about the prophecy earlier, and that Voldemort would try to trick you. The other was having you locked away at Hogwarts with no way to communicate with us. If you remember, Harry, your emotions ended up saving you that night. Not any of us, not even Dumbledore—it was you that he couldn't possess because you were filled with emotion. If you were able to have blocked him out, we would have lost Arthur, too."

"But I wouldn't have fallen for his trap and gotten Sirius killed. He used me, Remus!" snapped Harry.

"You are right, Harry," Remus said. "That was terrible to have been used, but I think we have put enough safeguards around you, and you now have the ability to communicate with us almost anytime you want. You can Apparate and you have the Floo to Hogwarts if any strange situations arise. I truly believe, Harry, that your emotions are a benefit to you."

Harry had to agree with him, but how was he going to deal with Ginny and Draco? He would have to talk to Draco about it. He hoped Draco would be able to do something on his end, because Harry certainly didn't want Draco experiencing Ginny any more than he already had. Draco had already seen them while perusing through his memories, and Harry knew he could not take many more nights like the one with the dark-haired girl.

My Dragon,

Saturday is the night for retrieval. I will have the support of the other two. You might feel some strong emotions. Let me know.

Congratulations on making the team. I am so thoroughly jealous. Interesting about the assistant. I actually liked him; I hope you do too.

I have some news on discretion. It has been decided that I will not be receiving the training necessary to correct this problem. I will have to explain more at a later time. I will give you notice of any upcoming contact. Maybe you can stop it on your end. I am really sorry about this. Just to let you know, I have no plans; my mind has been focused on other things. Training is going well. It tires me out.

I miss you,

Your Phoenix

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 21 Frozen Hell by romaine

Author's Notes:

A/N: In canon, Ron's Patronus is a Jack Russel and Hermione's an otter. I have taken artistic license and changed them to fit what happens in this chapter and in later chapters.

Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Beta'd by the incredible duo of CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey

Double Edged Sword 21 Frozen Hell

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were scared. They had talked about this night for weeks. They had been training on the weekends, but still it felt inadequate. Harry reminded them that at any moment they could Disapparate back to his gate. The setting summer sun was deceptive on the Highland moors; it made one feel at peace with the world. The heather waved with the stiff breezes as the fragrance filled the air. It was breathtaking. The constant wind was the only sound.

Harry led them to the spot where he had found Francis, and they began to see black ghosts shimmering down into the Earth. They could almost feel the evil beneath their boots. The wind picked up and whipped Hermione's hair, slapping Ron in the face. They hesitated as they took their first steps towards the unknown chasm.

Ron was the first to summon his Patronus; the scruffy-maned lion yawned and stretched as it padded down the heather, leading the way. The ground became hard under their feet; the heather was brown, and the air bitter cold. A feeling of dread began to wrap its tendrils through their souls. The edge of the opening was in sight and the ethereal feline began to descend. The frozen straw beneath them crunched as they made their way to the edge; their breath became visible as they each whispered, "Good luck."

They reached the entrance; the chasm was larger than they expected, and they descended down the roughly hewn stairs. Harry was not sure why Dementors would need or want stairs; the thought quickly shot out of his mind when they walked into a tunnel of complete darkness. Two voices muttered, "Lumos," three wands were lit and all happiness was sucked out of their souls.

They could hear the rasping of breaths reverberating down the long tunnel. Two ethereal birds appeared, one as white as snow, the other red as blood with golden tips that shined with the light of the wands. The lion roared as the tunnel opened to an expansive chamber. Harry cast an extreme Lumos spell, and they saw hell in its glory. The air was thick with hundreds of wisps of black material and grey skeletal hands grasping out to them. The flying Patronuses were circling, trying to force the beings into a far corner. The lion paced back and forth, daring them to cross a line only it seemed to see. Harry waited to hear his mother scream, but there were no screams tonight, just a pleading voice that kept repeating, Severus, please.

"Bloody hell, it's sealed," Ron yelled.

Hermione yelled back, "Try an Incendio."

Harry heard them as if they were echoes in his brain as he slowly turned his head and saw the hideous Dementor nursery.

The wall was covered in frozen hexagons, each filled with black matter that seemed to be bubbling. Harry was sure the matter would have oozed out if each hole had been not covered with a thick sheet of ice. He could taste the bile backing up into his throat; he swallowed a lump of air, forcing it back down. He spotted the cup; it was at least three meters above them in the center.

Ron and Hermione were shivering as they cast every spell they knew. Harry joined them, though he felt like falling to the floor screaming. The spells could not penetrate the frozen coverings, and were rebounding, almost striking them. The Dementors were becoming frantic and began breaching the line. The lion remained strong, but the swan was fading, and the Phoenix expanded its size, trying to cover the abandoned space. It was not enough; the Dementors began to escape and headed to the tunnel, blocking their exit. The Phoenix let out notes of pain that brought tears to their eyes as the two remaining Patronuses retreated and began circling the three friends.

Harry bellowed over the noise of the wheezing Dementor breaths to Disapparate. He pictured his black wrought iron gate with the Potter crest and he opened his eyes; they were still in hell.

The avalanche of emotional despair cascaded through his being. His last coherent thought was, What have I done to my friends? He felt the blackness begin to grab hold of him as he started to succumb. He heard the sound of death screeching as it advanced down the passageway into the chamber; then he felt the heat. The lion and Phoenix pushed the three together and the lion disappeared with a roar. The Phoenix wrapped its wings around them and they were surrounded by iridescent red. Through the red filter they saw a monstrous flash of light, and they watched in fascinated horror as the Dementors burned in a chain reaction before their eyes. Flames were shooting out of the tunnel and they could feel the intense heat, but the Phoenix protected them from penetration.

Ron saw it first and yelled, "Oh my God!"

Hermione was speechless and Harry was stunned. The most frightening, beautiful creature he had ever seen entered the chamber; it halted when it saw the Phoenix. The huge, frosted white Dragon surveyed the damage and burned the final Dementors clinging to the corners of the chamber. It flapped its pearlescent wings and circled the chamber before hovering in front of the center hexagon. The Phoenix retracted its hold on its master and his friends, and took off to meet the Dragon. It hovered next to it as the Dragon opened its massive jaws and released a stream of blue fire, melting the ice. The Phoenix clinched the cup in its talons and brought it to the floor. The Dragon lighted on the ground and they all watched as a small disc of light rose from the cup. The Dragon spit out a small spark as if disgusted, and the disc turned into fine dust floating down to the floor.

The Dragon and Phoenix reduced in size and flew together before landing in front of Harry. Harry mouthed the words, "Thank you, you were incredible," as his voice had not yet reappeared. The Dragon flew up and nipped him on the cheek and then the two Patronuses flew down the tunnel.

Harry picked up the Hufflepuff cup and the three raced out of the tunnel, up the stairs, across the frozen heather, and Disapparated to the Potter gate. Harry led them into the house where they fell onto the couch and chairs in exhaustion. They stared at each other in disbelief that they were still alive.

Ron finally said, while still panting, "What the fuck was that and where did it come from?"

Harry thought of how to answer his friend without revealing the truth and replied, "That was my summer project, and beyond that I cannot say at this time."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask more questions but Harry gave her the look that said: this is not open for discussion. She finally uttered, "It was gorgeous." Harry nodded in agreement and called for Dobby, asking for chocolate and cocoa.

They drank their cocoa and ate the Honeydukes' chocolate bars as they recounted every moment. Harry apologized for taking them into such unknown danger; he couldn't believe that they almost died because they couldn't Disapparate. He should have known that Voldemort would have put up such safeguards. They discussed the other Horcruxes and Harry knew next time they would not leave things up to chance.

The chocolate worked its magic and they calmed down enough to talk of other things. Hermione had Head Girl activities the following weekend which was right after her birthday. Harry invited them all over to his place for the weekend after that for a small belated birthday party. Hermione suggested they bring Ginny this time; Harry thought that was a great idea.

After Ron and Hermione used the Floo to return to Hogwarts, Harry put the cup in the safe in his study. As he drifted off to sleep in his warm, comforting bed, his thoughts were of his friend, the one who saved his life, the one who protected him.

Dear Ginny,

I have been busy with my training and school work. I am sure you have been busy too with the team. I get reports from Ron but I know the truth lies with the Captain.

Hermione's birthday is coming up and I am having a small party for her at my place. They are going to ask your mum and McGonagall's permission for you to come over too. Yeah!

My love,

H.P.

Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley the next day. His mission was clear: he wanted the perfect gift to reward his Dragon. He made his way quickly to Quality Quidditch Supplies and purchased the Firebolt II. The proprietor was thrilled with having Harry Potter in his store and making such a purchase. Harry quickly dissuaded any hopes the owner had of letting everyone know that Harry Potter had bought the Firebolt II. Harry explained that he would not be back if this particular transaction became known. The owner boxed up the broom and handed it to him with disappointment.

Harry walked to the nearest owl post. He entered the building cautiously, not wanting others to see what he was doing; there were no other customers, so he placed the box on the counter and asked for quill and parchment.

My Dragon,

You are awesome. You saved our lives. The friend you sent was brilliant and beautiful, like you. This is a gift of thanks.

Enjoy,

Your Phoenix

He slipped the note in the box, and after the box was wrapped, he spelled it so only Draco could open it. He requested their fastest delivery. He had to tell the clerk where it was going, but he could whisper to the owl the particular name. The clerk was adding up the charges when the bell jingled as the door opened. Harry turned to see who it was; his face blanched as he saw Narcissa Malfoy.

The clerk greeted her and asked if her package would be going to the regular place. She said, "Yes," and stood next to Harry without even glancing at him.

"Oh! What a coincidence, your packages are going to the same destination."

Narcissa said, "I have no interest in where Mr. Potter's package is going."

Harry snickered. "But mine is not going to Azkaban."

Narcissa turned towards him, glaring. "And neither is mine, Mr. Potter. I see your coming of age has not improved your manners."

Harry finished his transaction, thanked the clerk and left the post office, but not before turning around and saying, "Good day, Mrs. Malfoy. Of course, I am sure all your days are good now that you have the Manor to yourself."

Narcissa turned and winked at him as he shut the door. Harry made his way to Flourish and Blotts; he had a book he had to buy.

Harry was in the garden the next afternoon after his training, picking the last crop of heirloom tomatoes to can for the winter, when he felt complete exhilaration. His body felt as if he was being lifted to the clouds and he experienced pure joy. He closed his eyes and could partially see snowy trees and a semi-frozen lake far below, although the images were obscured by heavy wet snowflakes falling on him. Harry smiled; his Dragon was going for a ride.

My Phoenix,

The gift was extravagant but I will keep it. The emotions I felt were extremely strong and the visions frightening. I am pleased to know my friend was so helpful.

Sessions are going well. The assistant and I have become friends. We go to town together on a regular basis. It is good to have someone to talk to.

I will deal with the discretion on my end.

It is really getting colder here. Okay, it's freezing. It would be nice to feel warmth in my bed.

I miss you too,

Your High Flying Dragon

Dear Harry,

The party sounds like a great idea. I am so looking forward to seeing you.

We just had our first set of practices with the new team. I think we are good, but it will be a tough year. Ravenclaw will be our biggest challenge. Slytherin's team is missing many of their star players; I am so sad for them (yeah right).

Hermione is taking her Head Girl position very seriously. Not quite as bad as Percy, but YIKES!

I love you,

Ginny

My High Flying Dragon,

I am feeling lethargic recently; my motivation is lower than normal and I am not sure what is going on. I have not told others how I am feeling, but I think they are beginning to notice. I think it might be related to you, or rather to us.

I need to know how you are doing. Are you feeling the same?

I have plans for Saturday night.

I've been dreaming of you,

Your Phoenix

Harry wrapped the note to Hedwig's leg and opened the window for her flight to Malfoy Manor. He would give anything, at the moment, to be able to attach himself to Hedwig's leg on this night, and be carried to his Dragon. The last few weeks had been grueling. He had made significant strides in his wandless magic and non-verbal magic. It was beginning to make sense to him how the magic's flow could be controlled, but he had a long way to go. His homework at night was now a struggle; he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. He had tried not to let Remus and Tonks see how he was feeling, but he knew they knew something was wrong. How could he tell them his heart was filled with love for Ginny, but his dreams were of someone else?

He hadn't had time to read the book he purchased, and even though his eyelids were drooping he knew he should educate himself in other areas besides magic. The book was much more clinical than he would have liked. He propped another pillow behind his head and forced himself to concentrate. He kept a running dialogue in his head as he skimmed the passages. Experimentation with the same sex in adolescence does not mean one is gay or bisexual. Experimentation—was that what I was doing?

Gay children tend to suppress their sexual feelings if raised in an oppressive home life. I wonder if being called, "freak" and shoved in a cupboard counts as oppressive? Harry grumbled. When "coming out," adolescents tend to tell their friends first and usually lose a friend or two. I can see that happening. Bisexuals are attracted to both sexes and usually begin with the opposite sex. They tend to date one gender at a time. I wonder if less than a week counts as one at a time. Seriously doubt it.

Having someone to talk to is vital if no gay or bisexual role models are available. Hell, I don't know anyone who is gay or bisexual, and who the hell would I talk to? Friends play a vital role. Depression is very common if left off unresolved. Great, add that to the list of my problems, Harry muttered.

Bisexuality is very common in young witches and wizards. Most eventually turn to heterosexuality because of wizarding traditions and bloodlines to be maintained. Oh great, more blood purity.

Harry closed the book, feeling more desperate than when he started. He wasn't sure what he was; he did know at this moment he would love to feel warmth in his bed, as he felt trapped in his own frozen hell.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 22 Betrayed by romaine

Dislaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Beta'd by the wonderful CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 22 Betrayed

Harry was looking forward to this day. He would see Ginny again. It had been a little over a month, and he knew that was too long. His dreams were now exclusively of Draco and any wanking he did involved thinking of blond hair. After attempting to read the book again, he decided he would have to figure this out on his own. He was tired of the dreams, he was tired of the confusion, and he was tired of being tired. Remus had finally commented on his behavior. Harry had become snappy when asked to push himself, and was indifferent about his homework when it wasn't up to par. His attention at the Order of the Phoenix meetings was abysmal. He couldn't remember the details, but he did know Voldemort had not attacked for awhile, and that the Daily Prophet had been sold. They all rolled their eyes when the new owner claimed she wanted to make the Daily Prophet a respectable newspaper.

He thought if he could just see her, hold her and touch her, the confusion would be diminished. He loved Ginny, of this he was certain.

He felt he was dealing with all of this in a vacuum. He couldn't see Ginny. He couldn't see Draco. In the interim, he had letters, dreams, and fantasies. He didn't believe he was in love with Draco. Draco was excitement; Draco was lust. Ginny was love, and he was counting on the hope that being with her again would reignite his lust for her, as it had at the Leaky Cauldron.

He was ready for their get together in honour of Hermione's birthday. He was curious how she would feel about turning eighteen. In the Muggle world, that was an important age. It had taken him awhile to find a gift for her: should it be Muggle, magical, practical, or fun? He finally decided on a magical memory box; it would store and self-organize any bits of paper memorabilia she put in there. He was sure 'Ms. Organization' would love it.

Dobby had gone overboard on the dessert that was to be served to only four people. A take home box would be in order. The house-elves were amazing; they remembered what everyone's favorite foods were. Harry never knew that Hermione was passionate about trifle. The glass bowl was huge and had so many layers of cake, whipped cream and fruit that Harry lost count.

Harry had created a birthday banner and hung streamers and balloons from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They finally had the volume under control, and he was sure when popped they would be exceptionally rude.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at three through the fireplace as expected. Harry's stomach was now in knots. The three dusted themselves off. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss for her birthday. He shook Ron's hand and then gave a big hug to Ginny. She looked great and he nuzzled her hair, smelling that scent that he remembered so well from the previous year. It stirred his heart and his memories. This was good.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and Ginny sat on Harry's lap on the facing chair. Harry instantaneously put one arm around her back and the other on her knee. This felt good. All three commented on Harry not looking so well. He brushed it off, saying was training hard, and he was not sleeping very well.

They had a great time talking and catching Harry up on the latest gossip at Hogwarts. It had finally happened; there was a true Slytherin-Gryffindor couple. Seamus was dating Daphne Greengrass. Harry knew who she was, but didn't think he had ever talked to her before. She ran in Pansy's crowd. Both houses were put off by it, but Slughorn and McGonagall stepped in and squashed any retribution. After a while, everything calmed down, and they were left alone.

They had an early dinner. Based on previous discussions with Hermione on what Muggle food she missed in the wizarding world, Harry and Dobby made her a special dinner of chicken enchiladas with rice and beans. Ginny and Ron said they liked it, but Harry wasn't too sure. Hermione loved it and then went wild over the trifle; they teased her mercilessly over the amount she ate. Between her and Ron, there was very little to take back to the dorms.

Hermione opened her gift and thought it was wonderful. She was sure it would allow her to clear out a drawer in her bureau next to her bed.

They then began to 'pop' the balloons and ended up in hysterical laughter as the twins had used Hermione's voice. The first one screamed, "Ronald, have you done your homework," and then, "Let's go to the library," followed by, "I'm Head Girl." Hermione played at being insulted, but she couldn't restrain herself from laughing when the last one said, "Aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?"

They went back to the living room and talked some more until Ron and Hermione began to get a little amorous. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then Harry said, "Um, Ron, Hermione, we will be upstairs."

Ron began to protest until Hermione elbowed him. "Okay, mate, but we need to leave in a while and you know the rest."

"Yes I know," Harry answered with a smile.

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked her up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and executed a quick privacy spell without his wand. Ginny looked a little impressed. He led her over to the bed where they sat down together. Ginny turned to him and asked, "So how are you really doing, H.P.? Something is wrong."

Harry put his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh, and answered, "I am not sure, Ginny. I haven't been feeling well and I have a lot on my mind. I'm just not up to my usual self."

She leaned over and began kissing him. He returned the kiss. It felt good; it was warm and enticing. He put his other arm around her and she leaned back, bringing them both down onto the bed. Snogging—Harry loved snogging; snogging was fun. She began to suck on his tongue. This always got to him; he waited for the response. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily when it didn't happen. Ginny heard the sigh as a good reaction. He ran his hands up and down her back, and prayed to anyone who would listen, Please, please let me feel it for her, but no one answered the plea and he felt betrayed by his own body.

Ginny's hands caressed down his chest, over his belt, and began to rub his crotch in circles. Finally, he thought as his body began to respond. He closed his eyes again to enjoy the sensation. He let his mind go and blond hair caressed its way into his thoughts. He increased the pressure of the kiss, his tongue more demanding. His hands began stroking more roughly. He withdrew his tongue and bit his lower lip. He was startled when he heard, "Ouch."

He was immediately thrown into the present, Fuck! What the hell have I just been doing? That was her lip, not his. This is Ginny. He pulled back and found his way up to a sitting position, his hands running through his hair.

"Harry, what the hell was that about!" Ginny sniped.

Harry sighed deeply again. "Ginny, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I don't know, I just got carried away."

"Harry, you've never been carried away like that before. You were rough, and you hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I don't know what happened." He lied to her; he knew exactly what had happened.

She ran her fingernails down his back and began to kiss his neck. His body flinched, he froze, and she noticed. "Harry, what is going on? You just tensed up when I touched you," Ginny asked, sounding pissed off.

Harry was getting a little frustrated. "I said I don't know. I am tired, I've been feeling sick and my mind is filled with a lot of stuff."

"Well, apparently you don't have room for me with all of that stuff," she said bitingly.

They sat there in silence and she took a deep breath before asking, "Harry, do you still love me?"

Harry put his arm around her and answered what he believed to be the truth. "Yes, Ginny, I still love you."

"Well, you have a terrible way of showing it," she said as she stood up and walked to the door. She turned and said, "I need to go now before I say something I will regret."

Harry stood up and pleaded, "No, Ginny, stay, please stay."

"No, Harry, you need to get your mind in a better place. I can't be with you right now, not like this." She slammed the door.

Harry sat back on the bed. He knew he had to go downstairs and say good-bye to Ron and Hermione, but his legs didn't want to move. He sat there for a few minutes; he heard Ron and Hermione come bounding up the stairs and into his room. Hermione came and sat down next to him and asked softly, "Harry, what happened? Ginny just left and she looked pissed."

Harry shook his head. "I can't say; it's between Ginny and me. I just think I really blew it tonight. I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm tired and don't feel well. I hope I didn't wreck your birthday."

"Don't be silly. I've had a lovely birthday. You two will figure it out. It will get better. I promise," Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

"Oi, mate, take it easy; Ginny will calm down," Ron added, but sounding more unsure than Hermione; he had never seen his sister look that way before.

Hermione roughed up the dark black hair and said, "We have to get going. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks."

"Don't get up; we'll just go," Ron said.

He heard them leave and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Fuck.

Dear Ginny,

I am so sorry about the argument last night. I have not been well these last few weeks and I have some complex personal issues to sort through. It's not an excuse, though, for my abhorrent behavior, but that is what is going on. My intentions were not to hurt you in any way.

You asked if I still loved you and I do.

Love,

H.P.

Dear Harry,

I am sorry about our argument too. I missed you so much and I had hoped for a little more personal attention. I do not want to complicate your life, so I think it's best we wait until the holidays to see each other again. We will have more time to spend together then.

I love you,

Ginny

My Phoenix,

Yes I am feeling similar, but I am managing (barely).

Did I tell you it was freezing here?

I am not sure what happened on Saturday, but I didn't feel too much. So either my blocking worked, or something went wrong. Are you okay?

My bed is freezing,

Your Dragon

My Dragon,

Let's just say that Saturday did not go so well. Never piss off a witch.

I am still feeling low; my trainers have noticed and are not pleased with my behavior.

I wish I was there to warm your bed,

Your Phoenix

My Phoenix,

Despite the temperature here, I had to take a cold shower after your last note. Okay, actually it was a hot shower, filled with an extremely hot memory.

I am having issues with my trainer too. I am keeping up, but it is a struggle.

In two weeks (Friday night), is the Harvest ball and it is masked. The following Sunday my team is playing. What do you say, My Phoenix, care to come to the Land of the Ice and Snow? There is a quick and safe way to get here.

Come warm my bed,

Your Freezing Dragon

My Freezing Dragon,

Yes, please forward details.

Cold showers with hot memories have become a daily routine.

Your Wet Phoenix

My Wet Phoenix,

I understand you have a small establishment near you that is related to a larger establishment in London. There is also one here, but it is Frozen. Please arrive at 3:00pm (my time).

I will provide Friday night's attire (allow me my indulgences).

Good to hear you are staying clean. Looking forward to taking care of that.

Your Dirty Dragon

My Dirty Dragon,

Rendezvous point understood.

Words cannot express my anticipation.

Your Lonely Phoenix

My Lonely Phoenix,

A few more days and you will be here.

Dress warm, but commando would be appreciated.

Your Frisky Dragon

Harry was feeling worse, so when he told Remus and Tonks he was going away on a long weekend trip to rest and settle some issues, they readily agreed to cut out Friday's lessons. Remus asked where he was going and Harry declined to say where. Remus almost insisted, until he remembered Harry was of age, and he had his secrets. He would trust him to keep himself safe.

Remus asked for a favor in return. The Grimmauld kitchen was being remodeled. It was currently torn apart, and Remus needed to be there on Monday. He asked if Monday night's Order meeting could be held at Harry's house, and if he and Tonks could switch their training days. Harry said that it would be fine and he would let Dobby know about the meeting.

Harry had one other detail to attend to before he left. If he was not to be readily recognized at Durmstrang, it was time to deal with it.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 23 Land of the Ice and Snow by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the incredible duo of CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 23 Land of the Ice and Snow

The butterflies in Harry's stomach were multiplying as he stepped into the fireplace of The Little Cauldron. He had a handful of Floo Powder, which he tossed down to the blackened bricks. He spoke clearly, "The Frozen Cauldron."

The smell of spiced wine was the first thing that hit him, before he had even opened his eyes. The next was the sight of a tall, very blond wizard dressed in a long silver fur coat. A masculine but elegant hand helped him out and dusted him off. Harry felt the tingle and warmth spread across his back. The Phoenix had recognized its mate. They stood there, staring at each other in silence, not sure if this was real or not. Draco gave him his trademark smirk and said, "No glasses?"

Harry tried smirking back but failed miserably as he responded, "No glasses."

Draco took Harry's overnight bag and led him to a table near the fire. Harry sat down as Draco walked to the center of the tavern where a large cauldron was producing voluminous amounts of steam. Draco selected two goblets from a nearby table filled with such types of cups and ladled hot mulled wine into them. He brought them over to their table and set one before Harry. Harry had a moment to glance around. The tavern was empty at the moment, except the barkeep who Harry assumed was Tim. It looked more like The Leaky Cauldron than The Little Cauldron. Draco slid into his seat where he raised his goblet for a toast. "To our weekend." Harry joined in and then they sipped their wine. It had a hint of magic to it; Harry could feel a warming sensation spread through his body.

"I want to talk first, because when we get back to my room, there will be very little talking going on," Draco said with a knowing look.

Harry let the meaning of those words caress his body as he replied, "As long as I can scream your name."

Draco about dropped his goblet. "Oh, most definitely, that is allowed."

"Good," said Harry, "I just want that settled up front. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry, they obviously know your name here, so you will have to come up with another for this weekend."

"James Black," Harry said with a half grin.

"James Black, I like it. You will be a friend of mine from Hogwarts that has come to visit for the weekend," Draco said. "And we will have to get you some warmer outer clothes. When we step outside of these doors, you will understand. There's a furrier right near here, and then we should go on to Durmstrang. I will explain all of the houses to you on the way."

Harry watched all of Draco's mannerisms. He had watched Draco for so many years, and now he realized how much he missed watching him. For over six years they had been near each other, usually hating one another; while the emotion had changed, the strength was the same. Draco was smiling about something and Harry had the urge to lick it right off his face.

Harry leant across the table. "Anything else that you absolutely have to tell me right now, Draco? You are rambling."

"No, Black, it's just that if I don't talk I'm going to jump across the table and throw you to the floor."

Harry grinned at him and said, "Good," and then stood up and walked over to the bar. Draco watched Harry hand Tim something and Tim hand Harry something. Harry walked back to the table and picked up his bag and said, "Follow me."

Draco pushed back the chair. It scraped the floor and echoed through the room. Harry led him up the stairs and down the hallway; he put the key in a lock and opened a door. Harry walked in, dropping his bag to the floor with a thud, and pulled Draco in.

He shut the door, verbalized a few spells for privacy, and stepped as close as he could to Draco without kissing him. Draco raised his hand and cupped it behind Harry's neck, forcing Harry's mouth to his. Their lips pressed against each other's, their teeth hit, and their tongues clashed, trying to get into the other's mouth. It was probably the worst kiss they had ever given each other, but definitely their most desperate.

Harry could feel Draco's hands stroking his arms, shoulders and down his back and over his bum through the layers of clothes. He wanted to melt into the strength and the roughness of those strokes. His own hands had found their way to Draco's bum. Harry bent his knees, his hands reached down to the backs of Draco's thighs, and Harry picked him up and pushed him against the wall. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and began to snicker. "Potter, I am as tall as or taller than you; what the hell are you doing?"

Harry gasped back, "Picking your skinny ass up and wrapping you around me," as he thrust into Draco's crotch. They couldn't feel each other's erections, as they had way too many clothes on. Harry said a few words and they were left with just their trousers on. He wanted the joy of stripping those off himself. He ground his pelvis into Draco's and both released a groan that had been stored up for months. He pushed into him a few more times before releasing Draco's legs to the floor.

"You've put on some weight, Malfoy," Harry said in a husky voice as his hands moved to other places. Draco attacked his mouth again; this time Harry let him dominate and let Draco's passion ram into the back of his throat. Draco's kisses soon traveled down to his jaw and chin, where he began to suck. Harry released a guttural moan and Draco traveled on to his neck.

He took a quick bite and whispered, "Do you mind?" Harry reached up and swiped back his black strands out of the way, giving Draco complete access. Draco selected a spot behind and below Harry's ear and gave a soft nip before taking in the patch of skin and sucking hard.

Harry's hands moved about, stroking and gripping every part of Draco he could reach. Harry realized Draco was lost in his own world as the love-bite continued. Harry's hands moved between them and with one he cradled the cloth covered balls while the other grasped the stiff shaft and began stroking him up and down. He could feel the ridge of Draco's head at the belt line and knew the rest was sticking out of the top. His thumb stroked over the slit, taking the precum with it. Harry brought his thumb to his mouth and began licking it off. The appetizer was a tease and he wanted more.

He unzipped Draco's trousers. He could tell when Draco had stepped out of them and moved them out of the way. Harry put his finger up to his neck and into Draco's mouth, breaking the seal. He let Draco fellate his fingers while he went to his knees to begin the real thing. Harry knew Draco was close, like him, even before they had started. His hand steadied the twitching shaft and his mouth hungrily took in as much as he could. Draco immediately began thrusting and Harry withdrew the lubricated fingers from Draco's mouth and clutched the round bum and let Draco fuck his mouth. He loved the feel of the wet cock forcing itself in and out. Long fingers clutched his hair down to the scalp and pulled his head back.

Harry looked up to see feral blue eyes staring at him. "I want to watch this, Potter," Draco stated in a voice Harry recognized as carnal. They fixated on each other's eyes as Draco drove his dick in and out of the willing mouth. Harry watched Draco bite his lower lip as his eyelids closed, and a guttural cry of Harry's name forced its way out. The warm bitter cream shot into Harry's mouth and down his throat. Harry held on until the last spurt was his and then he licked the shaft clean before releasing it.

The long, thin, muscular legs were shaking. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back and lowered him to the floor. Draco's legs weren't the only thing shaking; his whole body convulsed onto Harry. Harry Accio'd some blankets and a pillow. He placed the pillow against the baseboard and wrapped Draco up in the blanket, laying him down. He curled up next to him face to face.

Draco smiled at him and gave a generous laugh. "You know, after this much time, I was thinking my memories and fantasies were playing games, and that you couldn't have been that good."

"So did I fulfill any of those fantasies of yours?" Harry asked suggestively.

"One of them, Harry, and one more to go before we leave."

"You only have one fantasy left?" Harry asked teasingly as he placed a long blond strand behind Draco's ear.

Draco laughed. "You have no idea what I fantasize about. You would probably throw me out the door with disgust."

Harry placed his curled up hand on Draco's cheek and traced his nose and lips with his thumb. "Does it involve animals, a third, extreme pain, or excrement of any type?"

Draco was laughing harder. "Ye gods, no!"

"Okay, then, I won't throw you out," Harry said, and began to kiss Draco again. This time their tongues met and swirled around each other. Harry loved to kiss, and Draco certainly knew how. Before Harry realized what Draco was doing, his trousers were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Ah, good boy, Harry: commando," Draco said as he pulled Harry on top of him. "Now do you think you can fulfill my second fantasy?"

"I'll do my best," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Just like a true Gryffindor, saying you'll do your best without knowing what it is you'll be doing," Draco teased.

"Harry, the trousers have to go," said Draco as he slid the waistband down over his bum. Harry lifted up and pulled down the front over his still rock hard erection and then sat up some, pulling them the rest of the way off. He kicked them to the side once they reached his feet. Draco fondled the hard shaft resting on his stomach, the touch alone making Harry shiver; he knew more was coming, but the initial touch sparked his desire to a point which was almost more than he could manage. Draco's palm rested on top of the head and the fingers stretched down and began methodically stroking him. Harry knew all it would take was a hard grasp, a few strokes and twists and he would be done.

He thrust into Draco's hand as Draco pulled his hand away. "I want you to straddle my face; can you do that for me?"

Harry shuddered internally hearing Draco make the request; he maneuvered into the position of placing his knees under Draco's armpits and then leaned up, bracing one hand against the wall. Harry wrapped his other hand around the base of his penis and guided it into Draco's mouth.

Draco mouthed the word, "Perfect," as his tongue swiped across the tip. Draco took the head into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the ridge. Harry had no idea how he was going to stop himself from thrusting into that beautiful mouth, and then Draco placed his hands under his bum and pushed him forward; Harry's penis entered deeper.

Harry whimpered, "Oh fuck, Draco, don't do that, or I won't be able to stop fucking your mouth." Draco kept it up, pushing Harry up and Harry pushed down. Harry then knew that this was what Draco wanted and he began thrusting gently to begin with and then harder as he felt fingers joining his dick and then swiping down his crack. When the first finger entered his body, he felt electrified; the second made his face crash against the wall where it stayed as he began plunging into the wet hole harder and deeper. The fingers swiped the right spot and he knelt back up straight as he screamed Draco's name. He watched his Dragon swallow him up and drain him dry.

Harry backed down Draco's body before lifting himself off and lying down next to him on the blanket and pillow. Harry tossed the other blanket across them and snuggled into Draco's warm body. He smiled as he thought to himself, Definitely no problem with the lust.

His hands caressed Draco's side and down to his hip bone when Harry realized he didn't feel ribs. He threw the blanket back and looked at Draco. "You have gained weight, and you look great. Wow! They must feed you well here and work you out."

A little blush came to Draco's cheek. "Well, I have not always been a skinny boy. I used to work out at Hogwarts, including a jog around the castle a few times a week."

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking at your body back then; I was usually looking for your face, so I could avoid you," Harry said as he pinched Draco's bum.

Draco sighed, "As much as I would like to lay here and talk, we have a schedule to adhere to, so let's get up and get moving before one of us gets hard again, and we start this all over."

Harry stretched and yawned. "I hate schedules right now, but I do want to go tonight, so I will be a good boy and stick to it, but first I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I want to tell you how incredible you were that night on the Highland moors. Draco, we were dying. Tom had put up an anti-Apparation field and the Dementors surrounded us. I was already starting to black out when the Dragon released its first bellow and flames. I am not sure how much you saw, but your Dragon was beautiful, and you saved our lives."

Draco pulled Harry back into his arms. "You scared the shite out of me. The first vision I saw was you three casting spells and they weren't working, and then I saw the swan fade and the Dementors breaching the line. I totally freaked and sent the Dragon at that moment. I had no idea you couldn't Apparate. I was screaming for you to do so. The visions stopped when the last Dementor was torched."

"That is too bad; you missed the part where your Dragon released the cup and fried a piece of Voldemort's soul. It's almost funny now, but the Dragon released the cup from the ice honeycomb. Did you see those by the way? And then the Phoenix brought it to the ground. A small disc of light started to rise out of it. Your Dragon looked at it, and then spit out a small spark, toasting it as if Tom's soul wasn't worth a blast of fire.

"The Patronuses then flew around and reduced to their normal size. Your Dragon came over and gave me a peck on the cheek. You do realize that thing has your personality, don't you?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed. "No, but I hope that's a good thing," he said, and then his tone became serious. "I am truly glad that I finally had the chance to save your life as you saved mine. Now, Mr. Black, we need to get a move on."

They put on all of their clothes. Draco shook his head, telling Harry that he loved the long coat, but he was going to freeze his butt off, and the first task was to go to the furriers. Harry laughed when Draco pulled a fur hat out of his pocket and put it on his head. The furry flaps covered his ears. He never imagined that Draco Malfoy would wear such a thing.

They walked downstairs into the tavern; it had filled up, and the Floo seemed especially busy. Harry quickly returned the key to Tim and followed Draco out the door. His first step out took his breath away, and he decided he would definitely wear one of those things. The sign above the door creaked on its chains. It read, ozen dron; the rest of the letters were blighted out by frost.

Draco stepped left and Harry glanced right before following his footsteps. The village was small, but it seemed familiar. Billowing smoke was coming out of chimneys poking through thick blankets of snow covering the rooftops. Icicles as long as Harry hung from the eaves. Children were breaking them off and battling with them as if they were swords. Tall fir trees framed the backs of each building, the branches laden with snow. The trees were further backed by enormous craggy looking mountains. Harry had never seen such tall peaks. Wizards and witches were bundled in furs and hustling to and from storefronts. Draco stopped in front of a heavy wooden door; the sign was written in a language Harry didn't know. Draco said, "Northern Furriers."

The bell tinkled as Draco and Harry entered. Harry's eyes tried to take in as much as possible before a very tall, rotund man greeted Draco. The store had fur blankets hanging from the rafters, row after row of long coats and racks of hats, gloves, and boots. Harry glanced down, noticing for the first time Draco's furry boots. His ears began to tingle and he realized they had been close to being frost bitten. The wizard quickly measured Harry and returned with a sleek black coat with golden highlights, boots, hat and gloves to match.

Draco and Harry fought over who would pay, Draco winning the duel. Harry whispered to Draco as he put the coat on, "I really do not like the idea of killing animals for fur."

Draco smiled. "It's faux, Potter. It's magical fur. It's a water-soluble cloth with a potion poured over it which causes it to grow fur. The colors are determined by the dye of the cloth. It has magic woven into it so that it warms the body when confronted with freezing air." Harry was impressed. Draco said he would show him the rest of the town after the Quidditch game on Sunday.

The first step back outside was wonderful. He could feel the crisp air and inhaled the scent of wood smoke. Draco was right: the fur kept him warm and he could breathe without feeling like his lungs would turn into popsicles. Harry followed the silver furred wizard to the middle of the snowy path and to the outskirts of town. The ground was flat here but ahead the path wound into a forest of frozen trees. He turned back briefly, looking at the village. He knew this village; he had seen this village. He gasped audibly; it was from the Pensieve! He would talk to Draco about it later and see if he had any idea where the White Witch could be found. Right now he just wanted to enjoy being with Draco.

Draco put his arm through Harry's and began to tell him of his new school. The sister school was called, "Magisch Schön," German for Magically Beautiful. Each school was composed of four houses, and they were equivalent to those at Hogwarts, except there was no Hufflepuff. The fourth house here was for those wizards or witches who favored the Earth and Natural Magic. Draco thought they were something like the Druids.

Harry had never studied Magical History; he had slept through it, so he had no idea really what Draco was talking about. Draco's house was called, "Gaduka".

Harry asked what the translation was. Draco smiled and said, "Snake."

Harry laughed. Draco might have changed, but he was a Slytherin to the core. The other houses were, "Khrabry, Astuto, Masse." The first meaning "Brave" in Russian, the second meaning "Smart" in Italian and the third, "Earth" in German. Draco was sure Harry would have been in Khrabry.

They talked of Quidditch. Draco said it was brutal. The Quidditch pitch had a warming spell that brought it just above freezing, but sometimes the Snitch rose above the spell and it was hard to breathe. The first charm they taught the Quidditch players was for personal warming. Freezing cold was not the only thing brutal about the game; they all played like Slytherins, Draco told Harry. Harry laughed and told him that is what he deserved.

The classes were challenging, but Draco enjoyed them. He thought the Potions Professor was not as technically good as Severus, but that he had a better teaching style. Harry noted that Draco called Snape 'Severus', and thought anyone would have a better teaching style than Snape. He kept his mouth shut; he didn't want to interrupt Draco's train of thought.

Harry did ask about the Dark Arts class and what exactly did they teach. Draco said he had learned most of it from his father, but there were some new ones that he found interesting. Harry then asked if they taught the Unforgivables. Draco tried punching him in the arm, but between the fur gloves and fur coats, the fist made little impact. Draco told Harry that the Unforgivables were Unforgivable everywhere in the wizarding world.

They were coming to the edge of the trees and the path sloped up to a small hill. At the top of the hill was a wrought-iron gate with DM engraved on it. Harry looked at Draco. Draco laughed and said D was for Durmstrang and M for Magisch Schön. Their boots crunched the well worn iced path and they slid a few times while attempting to go up the hill. They reached the crest and Draco spoke, "Draco Malfoy and guest James Black." The gate swung open and they entered.

Harry muttered, as he looked down the other side of the hill, "It's beautiful, I had no idea." Two small castles stood side by side. The one on the left was definitely Durmstrang. It looked to be made of huge blocks of granite with heavy wood beams as trimming. Chimneys were releasing white smoke, the tendrils reaching to the sky in perfect spirals. It was only four stories, but it gave the immediate impression of strength: male strength. The sister castle was a complete contrast to its brother. It was constructed of white stone that sparkled in the winter sun and had dozens of turrets. Draco said it was so each princess could have her own turret. Harry pretended to gag.

The castles were built on the bank of a large, long, frozen lake, surrounded by trees and mountains. The lake and school were nestled in a valley. He could see, from this point, students ice-skating on the lake and others playing hockey. The infamous Durmstrang ship was docked on the shore to the left of the castle. They walked down the slope towards the school and Draco removed his arm from Harry's. There were large domes of ice in front of the castles, and Harry could see kids climbing in and out of them. Draco said the younger kids built them and used them as forts and clubhouses. The sky was darkening as the sun started to set over mountain peaks at the far end of the lake. Clouds turned red as the sun made its final stand, and the temperature immediately dropped further down the scale.

The students all started scrambling towards the entrances of the castles. A few of the guys said, "Hello," to Draco; at least, that is what Harry thought they said, until Draco flipped one of them off and yelled, "Pizda."

The bloke, who was much bigger than either of them, laughed and yelled back, "Zjelob."

Draco cracked up and Harry just stared at his friend. Draco told him that even though the classes were taught in English, most of the students learned to swear in Russian. Draco told Harry he had called the big bloke a, "Pussy," and the response was, "Dickhead." Harry could not imagine those words being used at Hogwarts in public. Then again, maybe they were, but not by him, or around him.

Draco pushed open the heavy arched doors and Harry marveled at the interior. The Entrance Hall ran the whole length of the building and was four stories tall. The far end was floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the lake. The last vestiges of the sunset filled the room with an orange glow. Draco pointed out that the large doors to the left were to the Great Dining Room. Both schools took their meals there. Far to the right of that door was a smaller door that led to the library. The left wall consisted of two fireplaces; they were the largest Harry had ever seen. In front of the fires were overstuffed chairs, long, wide couches and tables. The tables were covered in wizarding chess sets and other board games. Draco told Harry that at Durmstrang the houses intermingled much more than at Hogwarts; this was the Communal Common Room. There were just a few younger students playing games as the older ones were preparing for the ball. The dinner would be for everyone, but the ball was restricted to fourth year and above.

Bisecting the fireplaces was a large, wooden, planked stairwell that led up to the second floor. The classrooms were located there, except the Potions lab and classroom, which were located in the dungeons. Draco pointed to a small door at the far end next to the second fireplace. Draco led him up the stairs to the second floor landing which stretched across the length of the building. Under the stairs was another door that led to a closed walkway leading to the other castle. When they reached the top, Harry noticed the landings were covered in runner carpets of maroon and gold. He pointed that out to Draco, who said he too had noticed that his first day.

The stairwell leading up to the third floor was located at the far end of the landing. Along the way Harry looked down long narrow hallways lit by torches. They reached the stairwell, mounted it, and then walked all the way down the landing to the final stairwell. Harry joked that he now understood why Draco was in such great shape. They traversed the fourth landing to the last narrow hallway, which they turned down. There were a few doors on either side of the hallway which ended in a large area: the Gaduka Common Area, where a few students were sitting in more overstuffed chairs.

The fireplace was located on the left wall, surrounded by windows once again overlooking the lake. Draco introduced James Black to those in the room. Harry could not remember any of their names except Peter, who shared a loo with Draco. There were three doors at the end of the room. Draco walked Harry over to the one on the furthest left and whispered, "Phoenix," and the door opened.

Harry recognized this room; he had seen it in his dreams. The four poster bed was on the same wall as the door. The wardrobe was on the facing wall, and the heavy drapes on the left must have been covering the windows, for Harry would have remembered the two long windows overlooking the lake. On the left of the wardrobe was a dresser and on the right a desk and bookcase. Over the desk was a small window looking out to the "birds' castle", as Draco put it. To the right of the bedroom door was another door which led to the loo he shared with Peter. Next to the bathroom door was a fireplace with two chairs in front of it, and next to that was a wooden stand with a glass box on top. Draco took Harry's outerwear and hung them in the wardrobe. Draco insisted Harry unpack his belongings and he showed him an empty drawer in his dresser. Harry smiled knowing that Draco had emptied it just for him.

Harry excused himself and used the loo. It was small but functional and much nicer than having to share with four other blokes. He returned to find Draco laying naked on the fur spreads covering the bed. The fire was lit and the rest of the lights were off. Harry could hear his own heart beating as he saw the most beautiful creature in the world lying on the bed, waiting for him.

Draco smiled and patted the spot next to him. "I promise to make you scream my name."

Harry waved his hand down his body and said, "Abdo, Silentium." His clothes fell to the floor and a silencing spell took effect.

Draco gave a small gasp. "No wand?"

Harry replied as he stretched his body next to Draco's, "No wand."

Draco laughed. "Zaebis."

Abdo: remove (Latin)

Silentium : quiet (Latin)

Zaebis: holy fuck (Russian)

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 24 Revelations by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 24 Revelations

Draco pulled Harry next to him. "Come closer, Harry; you promised to warm my bed."

Harry smiled warmly as he whispered in Draco's ear, "And we all know I cannot tell a lie."

Draco whispered back, "You can lie to me, Harry. Just don't tell me that is what you are doing." He brushed Harry's lips with his.

Harry's hand curled under Draco's chin, and he disturbed the burgeoning kiss with his thumb. Draco wrapped his tongue around the tip and then began to suck on it. Harry slowly extricated his thumb out of Draco's warm, wet mouth and gently pulled the lower lip down as he spoke adamantly, "Draco, you are the only one I will not lie to. I may lie to myself, but never to you."

Draco looked deeply into green eyes reflecting the flames of the fire and knew that Harry was telling him the truth.

Their lips met once again, and the kiss, unlike the one at the Frozen Cauldron, was slow and intimate. Their tongues met and caressed each other; their hands flowed freely as they stroked each other up and down their exposed bodies. Harry was engulfed in the moment when he flinched as if in pain.

Draco withdrew and asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry replied, "It's my back, it feels hot."

Draco gave a small, knowing smile. "Mine too, I think the Patronuses want to come out and play." They placed their hands on each other's backs until the auras were initiated.

Both moaned as the vibration hum began and the warmth of the auras began to spread. The strokes became more forceful and their hips began to grind into each other, their erections looking for stimulus anywhere they could find it. Harry wanted to keep kissing, but he also wanted to look at Draco's face. Draco was biting his own lower lip and whimpering after each thrust. His top and bottom dark lashes were joined; Harry could feel the intensity his lover was experiencing. It staggered him to realize he was the one evoking this reaction from Draco.

"Make love to me," Harry said in a hushed voice.

Draco gently rolled Harry onto his back and knelt between his legs. He began to lean across Harry to reach for his nightstand when Harry pushed him back.

Harry took Draco's hands in his and whispered, "Lubricus," and spread his legs.

"Nu ti dajosh!" Draco responded as he placed his slick coated middle finger on the puckered hole. He gently advanced his finger into the much lubricated tunnel. Harry moaned and slowly pushed down, taking more in. Draco's other hand reached over to Harry's hand grasping the fur and interlaced their fingers.

The auras were increasing in tempo and they nearly covered them in colors of gold, red, silver and blue. Draco's finger rubbed across the sensitive spot; Harry's hips raised off the bed and his hand clenched Draco's tighter. Draco worked another finger in and soon a third as Harry began writhing with want.

"Now! Draco, I want you inside me now!" Harry cried.

Draco withdrew his fingers and Harry reached down, taking Draco's shaft in his hands. "Lubricus," he said as his voice quavered.

Draco placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and then guided his hardened dick into Harry. Harry initially winced, but quickly recovered and begged for more. Draco further drove himself into the tight channel and groaned loudly when fully seated. The rhythm Draco set was persistent but not hard. He wanted this to last; each thrust he reached in deeper, each thrust he came closer to nirvana. The colours had fully encased them and were pulsating to the cadence he set.

Harry was meeting him with every advance; Draco unlinked their hands and clenched Harry's dick. His strokes were long and rough. It didn't take long until Harry cried out, "Draco, oh God, Draco," and his ejaculate covered Draco's fingers, his stomach and chest. Draco held on until the last pulse of cream had come out, and then he began to fuck Harry hard.

Harry had no time to recover as Draco pounded into him frantically; he was in oblivion, screaming Draco's name again and again, only to be topped by Draco's voice shouting, "Harry, Ia tsibia liublu," as he reached his nirvana. The auras exploded and the multi-coloured confetti lights filled the room.

Draco fell panting onto Harry's chest; strong, light brown arms wrapped around him and held him for a moment until the Patronuses appeared. Harry grasped Draco's biceps and gently rolled him onto his back to watch the Dragon and Phoenix rejoice in their meeting. They chased each other through the small room, the Phoenix evading the small blue sparks. The ethereal creatures frolicked and finally lighted on the wardrobe closet, tucking their necks around each other. They lay down and appeared to fall asleep before disappearing.

"How long do we have before we have to get ready?" Harry murmured as he rolled on his side, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"About two hours," Draco responded as his fingers instinctively found their way to the disorderly black hair. "If you're tired, you can rest for awhile; I have a task I have to get done before dinner. It should only take me a half hour."

"Hmmm."

Draco pulled a fur over them. He kissed Harry on the top of his head and softly began to sing in a whisper, "I remember finding out about you. Every day, my mind is all around you…"

Harry stretched and cuddled in closer, mumbling, "Nice."

Harry woke up alone, surrounded by warm furs. He looked around the room as he stretched, wondering what time it was. The fire was still flaming, and a tall red candle on the desk was the only other source of light. He wanted to stay wrapped in the warm cocoon, but nature called. He delayed it as long as he could, as he thought about where he was and whom he was with. Somehow it felt so right, but a part of him knew it was so wrong.

"No," he told himself; he had to explore what was going on with him. He couldn't live the rest of his life torn apart emotionally. As he pattered across the red and gold carpet to the loo, he realized he had no idea how Draco felt about him. Was there even a choice to be made? After relieving himself, he found his toiletries and turned on the shower. He knew Draco treated him as a lover would, but that, Harry could imagine, was the Malfoy training coming out. Draco liked him and they were friends, good friends, and different friends; but was there more?

Their magic bonded them, and yet it certainly went beyond that. How far beyond that he would have to discover. The love he felt for Ginny was true; he loved her face, her spunk, her wittiness and her strength. The only thing missing at the moment was the physical response. With Draco, he certainly had the physical response, but what he felt for Draco was… what? "Damn," he yelped as he cut himself shaving. He quickly mumbled a small healing spell and finished. He brushed his teeth and then showered.

He had no idea what they would be wearing so he wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair. Draco had not returned when he had finished so he looked around the room and spotted a note on the desk near the candle. My Phoenix, I will be back by 6:30. Ia tsibia liublu, Your Dragon. Harry laughed. I think I've just been sworn at in Russian.

The desk also held a smaller picture of Draco's family that Harry had seen over the mantel at the Manor. His notebooks were neatly stacked; a row of ink wells and a cup holding quills was all that was visible on the desk. The bookcase held only his textbooks. He glanced up at the small window showing his reflection, when he caught a movement in his periphery. It was coming from the small glass cage filled with sand and twigs. He watched the inhabitant slither around. Draco has a snake, Harry thought with a smile. It was just a harmless garden snake: black with green stripes. Harry lifted off the lid, and the snake wrapped around his wrist and up his forearm, and Harry moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

{{"Hello, little sssnake, whats are you doing here?"}}

{{"The white boy sssaves me froms se cold."}}

{{"Whatssss your namesss?"}}

{{"Pansssy."}}

Harry laughed, imagining Draco's expression when he told him.

{{Do yousss likes it here? Is he goodss to youss?"}}

{{Yesss, my brothersss chased me outsss of the hole and hesss saved me. It isss warm in here."}}

Harry jumped as the door opened and shut.

"I should have known," Draco drawled, "you would be talking to my pet."

{{Sssnake ssspeaker, I would likess to go backss in."}}

Harry placed the snake back in the tank, putting the lid securely back on. Draco was now standing next to him, his hand placed on his shoulder. "So what did the snake have to say?"

"Um, um, that you rescued her. Her brothers chased her out of their hole, and that her name is Pansy," Harry said with a twisted smile.

"You are kidding me aren't you, Potter?"

"No, I'm not, and your expression is just like I imagined it would be," Harry said with a grin.

"Of all the damn snakes to find on the path from town, I find one named Pansy."

"Well, she also said you were good to her. Were you good to the other one?" Harry said with a smirk.

Draco flicked Harry on the head. "I'm beginning to think I should have been," he said with a not-so-teasing smile.

Harry reached up and took Draco's hand in his. "Don't be testy, Malfoy; I'm just playing with you."

Draco bent down and gave him a kiss. "Don't play too long, I might get the wrong idea."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, befuddled by the statement. It could be interpreted too many ways.

"Nothing, Potter," Draco said, but his tone revealed a lot was wrong. "I've got to take a shower. We've got about a half hour to get ready. Your outfit is in the wardrobe hanging on the back of the door," Draco added as he walked to the bathroom.

Harry had no clue what had just happened. Why would Draco be upset with him? He walked into the bathroom as Draco was finishing up brushing his teeth. Harry noticed that Draco did not have any shaving equipment. For some reason, that thought made him quiver.

Harry stepped over to him as he was about to enter the shower. "What is it, Draco? What did I say wrong?"

Draco gave him a quick, chaste kiss. "Nothing, Potter, it's just one of my moods. I'm a little stressed about tonight." He stepped into the shower, but Harry stayed.

He talked louder to compensate for the water spray. "Why are you stressed? Are you afraid to introduce me to your friends? Are you worried that they might find out you're gay? We can just be friends tonight if that is what you want."

"Harry, go get dressed. I will be fine and I don't care who the fuck here knows I'm gay. I think that might be more your issue than mine. Just leave it for now."

Harry left the bathroom as confused as ever. He opened up the wardrobe and stepped back to take in the outfits they would be wearing. They were identical with the exception of the ties. Harry's was red and gold, Draco's silver and green. The masks were simple, done in black silk. The slacks black, the shirts black, and the capes were extraordinary. They were again both black, but the material shimmered when moved. Harry's was lined in rubbed gold and Draco's silver. The intricate clasps were brocades interwoven with threads of silver and black, and gold and black.

Harry was fully dressed when Draco exited from the loo. Draco smiled wistfully. "You look better than I had imagined."

Harry flushed. "They are brilliant, thank you."

"Come into the bathroom for a moment. The mask covers up some of the scar, but the rest we are going to do with makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Yes, makeup. I nicked some from the drama class."

"Drama class?" Harry's eyes widened as he thought of Draco up on a stage.

"The schools offer a few indoor extracurricular activities because of the extreme weather and the short days. Many of them are related to the classical arts like theatre, music, and painting. There is a talent show after dinner tonight, before the dance. You might enjoy it."

"Wow," Harry said, sounding impressed, "Hogwarts never really had anything like that besides Quidditch."

Draco smirked. "Don't forget our short-lived dueling club."

Harry followed Draco into the bathroom, and Draco covered the scar, matching the tint perfectly. It struck Harry how intimate it was having someone touch you but without any sexual intent. Draco was taking care of him.

Draco kicked Harry out of the loo when he was done, saying he needed the last ten minutes to dress and fix his hair. He told Harry he was going to cut his hair soon, and Harry once again begged him not to.

Harry bided his time sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, wondering what tonight would bring. He found himself staring at the picture of the Malfoy family. He and Draco had never really talked about his father. He knew Draco was disappointed in Lucius, but did he still love him, or did he hate him?

The bathroom door opened and Draco stepped out. "Draco," Harry whispered, "you look incredible." Harry remembered he had seen Draco dressed up before, but that was at the Yule Ball almost three years ago. Now Draco was a young man, and he was stunning. The platinum hair fell perfectly across his back and shoulders. His height and lithe build were a deadly combination. The most intriguing aspect was the deep blue eyes peering out of the black mask.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint my date," Draco said teasingly.

"No worries there, assuming I am your date," Harry battered back.

"We shall see. Ready to go, James Black?"

Draco fixed Harry's mask and they walked out the bedroom door. The Gaduka common room was empty. As they made their way to the landing, Harry could see students going through the arched doors on the bottom floor into the Dining Hall.

They weaved their way down the stairs. Draco never touched him as they walked side by side. Harry predetermined he would follow Draco's lead in this aspect. They stopped at the entrance of the Dining Hall. Harry saw many eyes staring in their direction and a few pointed fingers. He was sure everyone knew it was Draco. The hair was a giveaway. It was a nice feeling, for once, that no one knew who he was. The room was filled with large, circular tables, each sitting five couples. At the front of the hall was a long, rectangular table, much like at Hogwarts. The table was filled with teachers and staff; Harry recognized Krum immediately, and he hoped the reverse was not true.

Draco led him over to a table in the middle of the room where two seats were available. The other four couples all greeted Draco. "Hey, Malfoy! Who's your friend?"

Draco pulled out the wooden chair engraved with DM on it for Harry. Harry sat down and Draco introduced him. "This is my friend from Hogwarts, James Black."

Everyone said welcome and Harry was once again in trouble with the names. He was glad that Peter was at the table. Harry looked around the room. The ceiling was magical like Hogwarts; tonight the sky above was bright with stars and a large, full harvest moon was rising from the corner. He immediately thought of Moony and wondered how he was doing. He came out of his daze when Draco elbowed him; the bloke across the table was asking what Draco was like back at Hogwarts. Harry was not sure what to answer when he was saved by the Headmaster rising and the room becoming silent.

Headmaster Nikoli Solohov was a big wizard, not very tall, but he looked extremely strong. His hair was black and peppered with grey. He had a short goatee that was completely grey. He was dressed in deep burgundy velvet robes trimmed with black fur. Harry had no idea what the wizard was saying, as the accent was so thick he could cut it. He didn't have the twinkle in his eyes like Dumbledore; in fact, he looked quite stern. He ended his speech with a smile and the students all stood and clapped. Everyone soon returned to their seats, and the plates of food suddenly appeared, as did goblets filled with spiced wine. Harry asked Draco what the Headmaster had said. Draco said, "Basically it was just a welcome, have a good time, and no duels allowed."

Harry gulped. "Was he serious about the duels?"

Draco grinned. "Yes, it's pretty common during the day."

They both tucked in to the delicious meal; Harry wasn't sure what they were eating. He recognized the lamb shank, but the side dishes were somewhat of a mystery. The bloke who asked the question earlier repeated it. "So, James, what was Draco like back at Hogwarts?"

Draco snickered, "Careful, Black, Vladmir is a Seeker for the Khrabry team."

Harry couldn't resist. "Oh, we referred to him as the Slytherin Prince." Everyone laughed and Draco rewarded him with a kick to the shins.

One of the girls giggled and said, "I could see that."

Harry was in mid sip when Vladmir asked, "So do you know Harry Potter? Malfoy will not discuss him. We just want to know what he is like given all of the rumors."

Harry barely succeeded in not choking before answering, "He's just a normal bloke. He was a great Seeker though, right, Malfoy?"

"He was okay, certainly not as good as Krum," Draco drawled.

Vladmir's date asked, "So did Malfoy and Potter get along? We heard about the trial here." Harry watched the slight wince come across Draco's face.

"No, not really, they pretty much competed in everything. Draco was a much better student with the exception of DADA."

"What's DADA?" the girl asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered in mild disbelief. The table all laughed including Draco.

"What have I missed?" Harry asked.

Draco gave Harry one of his famous Malfoy smirks. "Defense Against is not taught here."

Harry's cheeks blushed. "Forgot where I was." The table broke out in laughter with Harry joining in.

They finished their meal, and their goblets of wine quickly became refilled. Draco saw Harry's expression. "The drinking age is fourteen."

Harry just said, "Oh."

The table soon filled itself with a variety of desserts to choose from. Harry picked the most chocolaty item he could find. Draco smirked at the choice and selected a pie filled with fruits and nuts. Harry noticed two beautiful witches walking towards the table. One sauntered over and draped her hand over Draco's shoulder, quite affectionately, Harry thought, and then she purred into Draco's ear, "Who's your friend, Draco?"

Draco cautiously removed her hand and said, "James Black, this is Anna; Anna, this is James Black."

Harry politely said hello and that it was nice to meet her.

Anna leant over towards Draco, revealing a large amount of cleavage, and said, "Sophie and I came without dates; if you and James would like to join us at the ball, you are welcome to."

Draco answered, "Thank you for the invitation, but we have already made plans on who we will be sitting with."

The girl looked a little crestfallen. "Maybe a dance then?"

Draco smiled and winked. "We'll see."

The two witches looked somewhat disappointed as they made their way back to their table. Harry realized, as they walked away, that his adrenaline was up, and also realized everyone here thought they were truly just friends.

"So, James," said the dark-haired witch sitting next to Harry, "was Draco as popular with the birds at Hogwarts as he is here?"

Harry could feel his heart beating louder and his mind raced with the thought of, No choice to be made.

Harry looked over at Draco, watching his jaw muscle twitch. Harry looked back at the witch. "I'm sorry; could you repeat your name again?"

The girl answered, "Zella."

"Well, Zella," Harry said, "just look at him and tell me what you think." Draco's blue eyes were flashing daggers at Harry.

Zella giggled. "Ah, I guess he was, but you know, James, I bet you gave him some competition in that area too."

Draco laughed and then said rather too spitefully for Harry's taste, "No, James is pretty much a commitment type of bloke."

"So are you committed right now, James?" Peter's date asked.

Harry gave a small laugh. "You could say that."

Harry could tell Draco was staring at him, trying to read his expression. Harry was not going to reveal anything. The Headmaster rose and said, with a little more clarity, that the feast was over, and that all fourth year students and above could make their way over to the ballroom for the talent show and the dance. The Headmaster and the teachers paraded down through the center of the room towards the arched doors; the students stood up and followed. They walked under the stairs and through the door, which led to a large tunnel lit by torches. Harry's stomach dropped as Viktor Krum approached them. "Friend from home?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, Viktor Krum, this is James Black," Draco said as they continued walking, placing himself between Viktor and Harry.

Harry said, "I'm pleased to meet you; I'm a big fan."

Viktor nodded. "You look familiar; did ve meet at the Trivizard cup?"

Harry gulped, and he made sure Draco continued walking between them. "Yes, once or twice." Harry was thankful they made it to the end of the tunnel and Viktor got lost in the crowd at the entrance of the Magisch Schön Hall.

They were moved along so quickly, he did not get much of a chance to see anything, but what he did see were tables filled with flowers and the walls plastered and painted white. They walked through another large arched door and entered a huge room set up with small round tables around the edges; the center of the room was cleared for dancing. Each table had six goblets and a candle burning in the middle. At the far end of the room was a stage, and Harry could see people setting up instruments.

The walls were painted with murals of a countryside filled with castles and magical creatures. Draco led him to a table where two other couples were already sitting. Harry's mouth dropped when he saw one of the couples was two blokes that were snogging pretty heavily. Harry had never seen two guys kiss before. He felt an immediate response, and wondered if he and Draco looked that good together. The other couple was Peter and his girlfriend. When the two boys stopped kissing, he recognized them from the common room also. Draco and Harry sat down, and Draco reintroduced the two guys to Harry. Harry did his best to remember their names this time: Mikhail and Mateo.

Once everyone was seated, an older witch came to the center of the room; she must have done a Sonorous spell, as her voice carried through the large hall. "It is time for the talent contest. First we will have the Magical talents and then the Artistic talents. We have one representative from each house for each talent type. You, the students, will vote for the winner for each type. We will begin with the Magical talents. First to display her magical talent is Svetlana Kovich from Astuto."

The long, black-haired witch was very talented, Harry thought. She excelled in Transfiguration. She set a few small twigs in the middle of the room, and changed them into a recreation of, Harry guessed, the Astuto Common Room. Everyone politely clapped, with the students from Astuto adding a few whistles of appreciation.

The second contestant, Mario Cruz, was from Khrabry. He levitated every table in the room, and swirled them around the ceiling, without a goblet or candle tipping. Harry thought that was pretty cool and clapped loudly for him.

The third contestant Harry recognized; it was the witch, Anna, who had flirted with Draco earlier. She was from Masse. Harry was impressed to see that she was an Animagus. She turned into a horse and galloped around the room, and then to Harry's surprise she changed into a goose and flew across the ceiling. She landed in the center of the floor, and Harry was about to clap, when the figure changed once again, into a very large snake.

Harry had no idea you could change into multiple animal forms. Everyone watched in fascination as the large snake slithered across the room. Harry could feel Draco become tense as the snake headed in their direction. Harry's back began to burn as the snake reached Draco; she began seductively wrapping herself around him, starting with his legs.

Draco had a look of, Oh shite, on his face.

The snake made her way around and up to his shoulders; then her head stretched over to Harry's direction and hissed. Harry nonchalantly leaned over and hissed back in a whisper, {{"Get your fucking body off my boyfriend or I will kill you."}}

The snake flinched back as if struck, quickly unwrapped herself and moved in a straight line back to the center of the room. She transformed back to a witch. The audience clapped very loudly for her, and she bowed to each side of the room. Harry noticed the look of terror as she looked at him during her bow to his side of the room. He was not clapping.

Draco leaned over and asked, "What did you say to her?"

Harry said without even looking at Draco, "I told her to get her fucking body off of my boyfriend."

Draco responded, "Jealous?"

Harry snickered. "The Phoenix was not happy." Draco shook his head.

The fourth contestant was from Draco's house Gaduka. The wizard was a sixth year and Harry couldn't catch his name; it sounded Slavic. Harry was both fascinated and revolted by the display of Dark Magic. The wizard brought a rabbit to the center of the room. Large blue fireballs fell from the sky and the rabbit hopped in every direction, trying to get away. The rabbit then froze on a command, and the creature's body began to turn inside out. Harry seriously thought he was going to throw-up. He could not figure out why such a spell even existed. He didn't clap for him either.

Paper appeared on their tables and everyone voted by pointing at their choice. Harry voted for the table-swirling wizard. Draco commented Harry only did that because he belonged to the equivalent house of Gryffindor. Once marked, the papers flew off the table into an urn on the stage.

The older witch returned and said it was time for the Artistic competition. "From the house of Masse, we have Carmen Dominguez." Harry's heart began to race again, and he felt his face flush. He knew this witch; he had fucked this witch in his dream. He once again could feel Draco's stare on him. She sat on a stool and played the acoustic guitar, singing a ballad that was popular on the Magical Musical charts. She sang beautifully; Harry had to admit to himself that he didn't think anyone could top her. The clapping was extremely boisterous and long-lasting.

The second contestant was introduced. She was an acrobat from Astuto and she excelled in flexibility. Harry couldn't believe the way she flew across the room, or the positions she could get herself into. He heard Draco emit a, "Whoa," at one point. She received a large amount of applause too.

The third contestant was from Khrabry and he sang an operatic piece. Draco seemed to enjoy it, but Harry knew he didn't have the background to appreciate the complexity of the notes the wizard was displaying. He received a polite response, but not as much as the two witches had.

The witch reappeared as a piano and bench slid across the room to the center. Harry heard Draco say, "Well, here goes nothing."

"And finally from Gaduka, Draco Malfoy."

Harry was shocked as Draco stood up and walked to the piano bench. As he made his way across the floor, his movements alone commanded the attention of everyone there. When he reached the bench, he removed his cape and his mask, setting them on the bench. Harry caught his breath; he was too beautiful to be true.

Draco ran his fingers across the keyboard and said, "Sonorous."

The room was silent and then Draco spoke again, "This is an old Muggle tune; it's for James, who lives too far away." Every hair on Harry's body stood on end. Then Draco began, his voice cracking for the first two words; then Draco closed his eyes and he sang sweeter than the Phoenix.

I remember finding out about you

Every day, my mind is all around you

Looking out from my lonely room, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon,

I give my love to you.

Harry's heart stopped when he heard those words. Draco had just told him that he loved him.

I remember holding you while you sleep

Every day, I feel the tears that you weep

Looking out of my lonely gloom, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon

I give my love to you.

Draco looked up at Harry at this point while he played the intervening piano piece. The intensity was too much when he started to sing again.

Looking out of my lonely room, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon

I give my love to you.

I remember finding out about you

Every day, my mind is all around you

Looking out of my lonely gloom, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon

I give my love to you.

The piece ended; Draco stood up, put his mask and cape back on, and walked back to his table when the room exploded with clapping. Harry stood up and had tears streaming down his mask and face. He pulled Draco into his arms and whispered, "Unbelievable Dragon," then kissed him passionately. The clapping turned into wolf whistles and gasps of disbelief. The noises of appreciation did not stop until they both sat down at the table.

The witch returned and said once the voting was completed, there would be a little entertainment surprise for everyone. The papers flew off the table and a keyboard and electric guitar came into the middle of the room.

Draco removed his cape and mask again. He squeezed Harry's knee and said, "Hope you like it; there's some truth to it," and walked to the center.

Harry noticed Draco was joined by Carmen, the green-eyed witch. Draco stood in front of the keyboard; his voice broke through the crowd and said, "Durmstrang and Magisch Schön, let's get this party going."

Carmen picked up the guitar and broke out the first hard, rough notes and Draco began to sing,

Darling you gotta let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

If you say that you are mine

I'll be here 'til the end of time

So you gotta let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

Students started packing the dance floor, leaving just enough room for the entertainers. Carmen made her way over to Draco, and was overtly sexual in her guitar moves. Draco got down on his knees and looked up at her when he sang; she sang back in Spanish.

Always tease, tease, tease

Siempre — coqueteando y enganando

You're happy when I'm on my knees

Me arrodilla y estas feliz

One day is fine, next is black

Un dia bien el otro negro

So if you want me off your back

Al rededar en tu espalda

Well come on and let me know

Me tienes que decir

Should I Stay or Should I go?

Me debo ir o qedarme?

Draco stood back up and Harry felt something run through his body that he had never truly felt before, and it made him angry. Draco and Carmen continued with the song. Harry knew the song; he had loved this song from The Clash. The students were all getting up and dancing and singing along. Harry sat in his chair, arms folded. He chewed on his lower lip as Draco and Carmen gyrated with each other. The Phoenix was burning again. Harry finally named the emotion: jealousy.

He stared at Draco, knowing that if he was jealous of the witch, then the feelings ran deep, deeper than he had ever admitted to himself. He drew blood when he bit his cheek as the anvil of truth fell on his head. He was fucking in love with Draco Malfoy. How the fuck can I be in love with two people? he asked himself and then said aloud, "Bloody hell." His tablemates looked at him. Harry glanced over at them. "I've never seen him do this before."

Draco finished, looking straight at Harry.

If I go there will be trouble

And if I stay it will be double

So you gotta let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

The song finished, and the crowd on the floor and those still at their tables clapped and whistled. Just as Draco was walking back to his table, the band on stage began to play. Draco reached the table; he grabbed a glass of water, downing it completely before filling it back up again. He was hot and a bit sweaty. Harry took his hand and pulled him down next to him and said, "Stay."

Draco smiled a beautiful smile and replied, "I couldn't go even if I wanted to. Do you want to talk? You don't look so happy."

"No, I'm fine, let's just enjoy this party. You were brilliant, by the way."

"James, you can't lie to me, remember? You don't look like you feel fine."

Harry smiled. "Later, Draco. You know Hogwarts seems a bit tame compared to this."

"It is." Draco laughed and then gave Harry a quick kiss.

A slow song came on and Draco grabbed Harry's hand, bringing him out to the dance floor. Harry pulled back and said, "You know I am not very good at this."

Draco pulled him onward and said, "Just pretend you are flying; I'll be the broomstick, but I'll lead you."

Harry followed and bantered back, "Does this mean I get to ride you?"

Draco grinned. "Later, Black, later."

It seemed like every couple out there was snogging. Draco put an arm around Harry's waist, Harry put one hand on Draco's shoulder and their free hands joined. Harry could feel Draco touching his back, leading him in the correct direction. It wasn't that hard. Well actually, Harry thought, Draco is pretty hard. Draco began kissing his neck and moved up until their mouths were fully immersed in each other's. This was their second major kiss in public. It actually felt like no one else was around. Harry could feel Draco pushing his hard-on into him, and he moaned loudly as he felt Draco's hand lower and grab his bum. They kissed through the whole song; Harry let himself go to enjoy the moment.

When the song ended Draco made sure Harry walked in front of him. They sat down and drank more water and wine. Their table mates soon returned. Peter said, "Draco, you had us so fooled; we had no idea you were bent."

Draco set down his goblet and pulled Harry next to him and licked his neck. Harry gave a little moan and tilted his neck, letting Draco's tongue reach higher.

"Zaebis," Harry heard Peter's girlfriend say, but he let Draco continue until his earlobe was being bitten. Harry laughed and pulled away.

Draco looked at Peter. "Ninety degrees, my friend, ninety degrees."

"Well, what is with all of the fawning over the birds then?" Peter asked, still looking bewildered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a flirt, always have been, always will be. It's fun."

"Well, you do know you broke many a heart tonight; most of the girls thought you brought James for them," Peter added.

"Ye gods, Draco, what kind of place have you brought me to?" Harry said, feigning being scared.

"To the Land of the Ice and Snow," Draco said, with an evil smile Harry recognized from years gone by.

Lubricus: Lubricate (Latin)

Nu ti dajosh!: Exclamation of amazement at someone's courage or actions (Russian)

Ia tsibia liublu: I love you (Russian)

Harry's stay at Durmstrang will continue…

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 25 Scotch by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 25 Scotch

Draco took Harry's hand in his and pulled him up. "Let's go into the other room. I would suggest outside, but we would freeze to death."

They held hands as they made their way across the floor and between the tables, ignoring the glances sent their way. Draco led him into the Entry Hall and over to the far wall covered by large alcoves of windows and window-seats. They sat down; before any words were spoken, they began to kiss. Harry suddenly pulled away and looked up. "Hello, Viktor, is there something I can help you with?"

Viktor's strong, dark eyes surveyed both of them. "I am not sure vat is going on, but I know who you are."

Harry said, "Viktor, this is not the place to talk; come by Draco's room tomorrow afternoon. Please do not say one word about this to anyone; our lives depend on it."

Viktor nodded. "I understand, I vill not say a vord."

He began to walk away and then came back. "You know I did not like this guy much three years ago," he said as he punched Draco on the arm.

Draco snapped back, "I didn't even like myself very much three years ago."

Viktor then turned to Harry; he looked much more serious. "Harry, I need to know something before tomorrow; are you the 'Chosen Von'?"

Draco swallowed his breath as Harry stood up and somehow appeared to tower over Viktor. Harry looked directly into Viktor's eyes and said, "Yes." Draco swayed, thankful the window frame was there to brace him. He had never heard Harry admit it before; not like this, not with this much fortitude.

Viktor backed away and said, "I have something for you. I vill bring it tomorrow." Viktor bade them good night and left.

Harry turned to Draco and his demeanor and posture had returned to what they were before the interruption. He sat back down on the window seat with his back against the wide frame, taking Draco's hand in his, and motioned for him to join him. Draco sat down with his back against the other frame. The seat wasn't quite long enough for them to stretch out their legs. Draco began picking at an invisible thread on the window seat cushion. Harry sighed, "Draco, you brought me out here for a reason; can you tell me what it is?"

Draco looked back up as he brushed the non-existent thread away. "Harry, I know something is wrong. You are enjoying yourself, but you are holding back. I wanted this night to be special for us. I saw your expression after the last song. It was not good."

Harry banged the back of his head against the frame. "This night has been incredible, and the song you sang made me cry. I was so proud of you; I had no idea you even knew how to play the piano."

"It was the number with Carmen then, a bit over the top for you?"

"No, it was great: you were great. I think it was the combination of the two that made me discover the answer to something I've been trying to work out for awhile."

"You are being very cryptic."

"I don't mean to be," Harry sighed again. "It's just so damned hard to deal with, and I'm afraid if I tell you, it could change everything.

Draco leaned forward. "Bloody hell, Harry, tell me. You've got me scared."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Draco waited for him to finish, but Harry didn't say another word. Draco finally said, "And?"

Harry opened his eyes. "That's it."

"Harry, you've told me you loved me before, at the Manor," Draco said, the tone revealing his confusion.

Harry turned his head, looking out the window, trying to see if he could see anything out in the blackness to focus on. "Yes, I said I loved you, but I also said I was not in love with you. Now I am, and I've fallen hard. You know, like I want to spend all of our time together, think about the future, getting jealous, and the whole package."

"Look at me," Draco commanded. Harry slowly turned his head towards Draco, afraid of what he was going to see. He saw big blue eyes and a smile that made his heart beat faster. Draco got up on his knees, placing himself between Harry's legs; he leaned down and kissed him. "Welcome to my world." The position was not conducive to anything else, so Draco returned to sitting against the wall.

"What are we going to do, Draco?"

"I vote we enjoy it and fuck like rabbits."

Harry laughed. "Yes, we could do that, but please do not share any more sexual exploits with me; I don't think I could handle it again."

"Okay, not that there has been anyone but Carmen. I just did that to get you back. I was so fucking jealous that day you were with Ginny, I couldn't see straight."

"How long?"

"Since the beginning," Draco said, as he too stared into the black oblivion outside. "It was confirmed when you Disapparated from my arms the morning you left the Manor. I fell to my knees and couldn't get back up. I Apparated to my room and had a good sulk about the irony of the whole situation."

"I am so sorry, I didn't know. I must have seemed a bit insensitive."

Draco brushed off Harry's response as if he had already dealt with it. "So, Harry Potter, you have got yourself in a big predicament. You are in love with two people."

Harry banged his head against the frame again. "Yes, I still love Ginny; it's just so different than the way I feel about you though. I will figure it out soon; I promise."

"I would love to be a right bastard now and say choose or I leave, but there is more at stake than just our love life. I know we've joked that we couldn't be a real couple, but I think we could, and I think we would last. And, yes, that is what I want, but there is more. You have two people in love with you: Ginny can offer you a normal life, and I cannot. Even though wizard gay couples can be bonded, there are not a lot of them. You would get eaten alive by the press. You will need all the support you can get when you go against Tom. You are the 'Chosen One', and I will be by your side throughout it, but this—his is between us. It is ours and ours alone to share; well except for my mum, and… Fuck, what are we going to do about Krum?"

"Obliviate the memory."

"Potter, I have rubbed off on you."

"Yes, and I do like the way you rub, just like a nice bunny."

"If I wasn't in love with you, I'd do the Dark Lord the honour and kill you myself for a comment like that."

Harry laughed. "Good, I see we are okay now."

"Yes, we are okay."

"How are you going to deal with my feelings for Ginny?"

"I don't know. I just will. If she makes you happy in ways that I can't, then that is okay and I will live with it. Just remember someday you will have to deal with it too. I will follow through with the promise to my mother, about producing an heir. But for the next two days, it is just you and me. So let's go dance, drink, and fuck the night away. We can sleep until mid-day, and wake up with horrible hangovers. Viktor will come over, and then we will Obliviate him."

Harry swung his legs over the edge. "We have a lot to do; let's get going."

Draco led the way back to the table. The teachers and staff had obviously left, as the dance floor was covered in students dancing very suggestively; those at the table were sitting on each other's laps snogging heavily. The music was loud, and Draco was swaying with the rhythm.

Their table was void of people, but contained a nice assortment of alcohol. Draco sat down in his chair and promptly took an enormous swig of scotch. Harry placed himself down on one very surprised wizard's lap, took the bottle from his hand, and drank a shot or two. He then wrapped his arms around the blond and started sucking and biting on his neck. It was right at the pulse point, and Harry could feel Draco's reaction grow beneath his legs. Draco moaned, and Harry moved his lips over the silky white skin, to the smooth jaw and chin, until he reached his lips. He nipped the bottom one and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it. Draco's hand pulled Harry's cape around them, holding it in place with one hand. With the other, he reached down between Harry's legs and began to stroke him through his trousers. Harry pushed back into the expert fingers as Draco fiercely began sucking his tongue. The belt was loosened, the button undone, the zip pulled down, and much to Draco's satisfaction, Harry was still following his request: no boxers.

Harry was not sure how much more he could take. The sensation of Draco sucking on his tongue, and his hand jacking him off, was mind blowing. He new the alcohol had lessened his inhibitions, and the music vibrating the room only enhanced the intensity. He tried to groan, but every one was caught by Draco's mouth. Draco's fingers were now separated and grasping him tight. The strokes were long and hard; Harry could not believe that Draco knew exactly how Harry got himself off. He knew he was about to come; finally Draco released his tongue only to whisper in his ear, "Cream my hand, Black."

Harry's nostrils flared, his jaw clenched and his head moved to Draco's neck to stifle the scream. He was panting in Draco's ear when he felt the Scourgify take place. The song had ended at some point; Harry didn't remember when, but apparently the band was on a break. He heard voices and laughter all around him. He was afraid to look up.

Draco whispered, "It's okay, only our tablemates know what just happened."

Harry slowly slid off of Draco's lap and into his own chair. Draco was right: everyone else was too smashed and caught up in their own snogging sessions to pay much attention to them. Draco handed him the bottle of scotch. Harry took another large gulp, seeing four sets of eyes staring at him over the bottle. He set the bottle down and said, "What?"

Draco elbowed him, reached for the scotch, and said, "Just ignore them; they're just trying to embarrass us."

Harry said, "What's so embarrassing about being jacked off in front of your schoolmates? At Hogwarts it happens all of the time."

Mateo's dark brown eyes bugged out. "Really? And the professors don't mind?"

"Nah, not really, except if you do it in class. Last year in Herbology, Potter got in trouble for fingering some bird under the benches. My favorite was when our Slytherin Prince here was busted in Potions; apparently, the addition of semen to a Sleeping Draught will explode a cauldron. Usually we just do it in each other's common rooms. The Snake Pit, though… it gets a bit cold in there, but that is where the threesomes usually start."

The eyes of all four table mates were now as big as saucers. Draco's shoulders were shaking from trying to control his laughter. Harry took another drink of scotch and leaned back in his chair, completely ignoring his tablemates. He watched the other students wander around the room visiting.

Draco leaned back next to him and said, "Didn't know you had it in you, James."

Harry leant closer, so their heads were touching. "Isn't that how you remember it, Malfoy?"

"No, but I still want to know who the bird was that Potter was fingering."

"Potter, Shmotter," Harry said. "The most he ever did at Hogwarts was kiss a girl and make her cry."

Draco snickered. "I thought that was Georgie Pordgie."

"Hey, how do you know Muggle nursery rhymes?" Harry asked.

"Geez, Black, most nursery rhymes and fairy tales are based upon Wizarding history."

"Please don't tell me that Hansel and Gretel was a true story? That tale freaked me out when I was a kid."

"Yes, but the Muggles messed up the ending. The kids didn't get away; the witch ate them."

"Fuck you, Malfoy; you have just made sure I relive the nightmares of my childhood."

"Ah, come on, James, I'll be there when you wake up screaming."

Harry turned to Draco. "In all seriousness, I do have nightmares, and I guarantee that is one thing my Gryffindor roommates do not miss."

"Are you talking about your visions?"

"Yes, but my house protects me from them, so it has been a while. I didn't have one at the Manor. Odds are I won't have one here either."

Draco was about to respond when the lead guitarist from the band approached them. He introduced himself as Jeff Lundine. Draco and Harry shook his hand. Jeff said, "Blondie, you want to take a spin up on stage. We heard you earlier tonight and thought it would be fun to get you up there."

Draco's eyes sparkled; he looked at Harry who was nodding yes. Draco still hesitated, until Harry pushed him out of his chair.

Draco said apologetically, "I really only know Muggle songs."

Jeff said that was fine as they played a few. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss goodbye, grabbed a fresh bottle of scotch, and followed Jeff backstage.

Harry pulled his chair up to the table. The other four were still a little curious about this black haired wizard from Hogwarts. They began to ask questions about him and of how he hooked up with Draco. Harry tried to answer without being too evasive. He steered the conversation back to Durmstrang. He was particularly interested in the Masse house and what Earth Magic was. Peter explained that it had to do with magic that the Earth and nature produced. The goal was to be able to harness it. It also involved the study of animals, especially magical ones. Most of the Animagi were Masses. Mateo said they really didn't know much more, as the classes were mainly attended by Masse students. You had to have an inborn talent to be able to do any of the magic, and most of the other students failed the courses.

Mikhail said that he was sure if Harry Potter had attended Durmstrang, he would have been put into the Masse house. Mikhail elaborated that they had heard he was a Parselmouth, and that was one of the major signs of being able to understand nature's magic. Peter asked if it was true that Harry Potter was one. Harry didn't see the harm and told them it was true. He could feel his tongue becoming loose, and was about to tell them about his and Draco's duel, before stopping himself. He had to be careful, and monitor his responses, which was difficult given the scotch's effects.

Harry told him he thought Harry Potter should have been put in Slytherin since he was a Parselmouth and so was Salazar Slytherin. At Hogwarts, everyone thought it was an evil sign.

Mikhail laughed at Harry and told him that the Brits saw everything as an evil sign. Harry reminded them that Voldemort was very much alive now, and they were probably correct in doing so. Mikhail agreed, but said that they did not see being a Parselmouth as evil, but as nature's gift. He thought it was pretty cool of James to actually say He Who Must Not Be Named's name; he had never heard anyone actually say it. Mikhail then added, "I hope someday Harry Potter kills the bastard."

Harry was shocked at the last statement, but didn't want to reveal his reaction. "I didn't think Voldemort had much of a presence around here anymore."

"He doesn't, since Karkaroff was done in by him, and they did the sweep. During the first war, though, a lot of damage was done around here; he used Durmstrang as his personal recruiting site. My father was caught up in it, and when he tried to leave, he killed my parents."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, you must have been very young," Harry said. He wanted to share with Mikhail that he too had lost his parents, but this was not the place to bring it up.

"Yes, I had just turned one. My aunt raised me."

"Was she good to you?" Harry asked, hoping that an aunt who did not want him had not raised Mikhail.

"My aunt, she's of the very old school. She is very strict, but she loves me to no end. I had an interesting childhood. She was a bit disappointed that I was selected into Gaduka; according to Draco, it's the equivalent of your Slytherin."

"Because of its reputation?"

"Reputation? Gaduka has a great reputation. Do you have a problem with Slytherin's reputation? Aren't you a Slytherin?"

"No, I'm not a Slytherin. It's just that they are pretty exclusive. They mainly take only pure-bloods and some half-bloods."

"Sorry, James, but you seem to have forgotten that Durmstrang does not take Mudbloods at all," Peter said almost proudly.

Harry felt a little embarrassed; he hadn't forgotten that, his mind was just getting fuzzy. He remembered hearing that during the Triwizard Tournament. He was a bit unnerved how easily the derogatory term passed through Peter's lips.

"So, you don't have much of a problem being friends with Draco, considering his history?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject, but also wanting to know how this group viewed Draco.

"No, not at all. I think he found himself in the same position my dad did. Only my dad didn't have a Harry Potter around to save his ass."

"Draco has been a great addition to our house. He's really smart and has really helped me in Potions," Mateo added.

"Don't worry about your partner, James; he fits right in, and he might actually help us with the Quidditch Cup. Have you seen his broom? You should have seen his face when he opened it during morning mail. You could hear him yelling in the next castle. He won't tell us who gave it to him though. Do you know?"

Harry was saved by the loud ruckus caused when Draco appeared on stage.

Harry turned his chair to face the stage. He almost burst out laughing when he heard the song they had chosen: (Don't Fear) The Reaper. The humor quickly ended when Draco began to sing. His singing voice was even more seductive than his speaking voice. Draco commanded the stage. Every note was true; every movement made Harry want to come again. He reeked with sensuality. Harry took his eyes off Draco for a moment and looked at the audience; they were as enthralled with him as he was. Harry may have had a natural talent to fly, but Draco was made for the stage. Harry reached for the bottle of scotch and downed another shot.

Mikhail tapped Harry on the shoulder. "He's really something up there; is he that good in bed?"

Harry turned and said, "I used to be straight."

Mikhail roared with laughter and Harry could tell when each tablemate had been told his response. Draco was down on his knees belting out,

And she ran to him...then they started to fly

They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are

She had taken his hand...she had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

He stood up to a very loud applause and then politely shook the band-members' hands. Harry could tell Draco was trying not to strut; he knew he had his fellow students eating out of his hand. He hopped off the stage, striding his way back to Harry, and getting and giving high fives along the way. Harry had a glass of water waiting for him. Draco guzzled it down and then another. His hair was tussled and he had a sheen of sweat on him; Harry thought he had never looked sexier.

Draco sat down and reached for Harry, giving him a complete open-mouthed kiss. Harry was thankful he was sitting, because this was one of Draco's 'bring you to your knees' kisses. Draco finished the kiss, leaving Harry breathless. He stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, the bottle of scotch, and said, "Goodnight, mates." Harry grabbed Draco's cape and mask as they departed.

Draco draped his arm across Harry's shoulder and held the bottle in the other. Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder and carried the cape and mask in the other. Harry was glad that they were walking this way, because the alcohol had hit and they were both shuffling as they swayed. They made it half way through the connecting tunnel when Draco abruptly pushed Harry against the stone wall, kissing him. The kiss was sloppy, but it had the desired effect; Harry could feel Draco's erection pushing hard into him. He swore it was made of iron at the moment. Harry was unsure how long they were there snogging, but Mikhail and Mateo stopped and told them they should probably take it upstairs.

They somehow made it to Gaduka's Common Room. Harry had no recollection of how they made it up the four flights of stairs. They entered the common room, where another party was beginning to take place. Draco led Harry straight to his room. Someone yelled, "James, you better give him what he deserves tonight."

Harry turned and said, "Got it covered."

The first thing Harry did was remove his mask. It felt so good to get the damn thing off. Draco was pacing and drinking from the bottle. Harry could tell he was still wired from the performance. Harry took the bottle away and started kissing Draco. Draco pulled away. "I have got to take a shower first; I feel grimy."

Harry kissed him anyway until Draco pulled away again. "I don't know, it's kind of a turn-on seeing you this way, not perfectly groomed."

Draco laughed. "Sorry, Potter, but I can't stand it. I'll be out in a few."

Draco walked to the loo, trying to move in a straight line. "Leave your clothes off," Harry yelled.

Harry took his evening's attire off, hanging them up neatly, and putting them back in the closet. He sat in one of the big chairs by the fire, wrapped himself in a few furs and drank some more scotch. The slight burn of it felt good going down; Harry hoped someone would have a Hangover Potion in the morning. The last time he had drunk this much he ended up on the cover of the Daily Prophet. He smiled, knowing that wasn't going to happen this time.

Draco came into the room; the shower had sobered him to a slightly more coherent state, but just barely. He saw Harry sitting by the fire with a wrap of furs surrounding him. How many nights had he dreamed of this, fantasized about this, stroked himself off thinking about this? Now there he was, the person he had once hated, and now loved more than anyone else, sitting in his bedroom, waiting for him. He had determined from the start, last August, that Harry would be his; all he needed to do was be patient. He was a Slytherin and he knew how to play the game better than anyone. Yet Harry had given in to him earlier, had finally admitted his love, and what had he done? He told him that he should go with the other. This was not him. Draco was strong; Draco was in control. Draco, he said to himself, you are falling apart and you are pissed. He had laid himself on the line with his song, and still Harry loved Ginny too. What was it that she had that he couldn't give up? He jumped as he heard Harry call him over in a low whisper.

"Come over here, Dragon."

Draco walked over, the towel wrapped around his waist. The tips of his hair were still wet and dampened his shoulders. Harry opened the wrap of furs and pulled Draco towards him. He tugged on the towel knot, releasing it from the hold it had on Draco's hips. Draco stood before Harry. Their eyes, glazed from too much alcohol, reflected the flames emitted from the fire. "I want you to sit on me, Draco. I want to fill you up until you beg me to stop."

Draco sat on Harry's lap, facing him directly. His legs spread apart, pushing Harry's almost together. Harry cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss. His tongue felt heavy and numb until Harry caressed it with his own. He felt those strong hands, the ones destined to save the world, travel down his cheek and then over his shoulders. How could they be so gentle, when he knew the ferocity they could inspire? He heard the spell; he felt the wetness inside him. He lowered his hands; he wanted to hold Harry's dick in his hands before it impaled him. It was already lubricated. Draco lightly pumped around the head, fascinated as he watched the glans appear out of the foreskin. "Kneel, Draco, up on your knees." Draco rose up, and he knew Harry was reaching back to prepare him further. Oh God, didn't Harry know he had been ready for this moment for months? He grabbed Harry's wrists and pushed his hands to the arms of the chair, holding them down firmly. He looked down into the emerald eyes staring into him: eyes that revealed all. Draco lowered himself. His other hand reached back briefly, holding Harry's cock still. The head entered him and he whimpered. Harry winced as if feeling his pain. Draco would not break eye contact and lowered himself further, only stopping when he knew he was about to scream with pain. It passed, and he dropped down until his bum was seated on Harry's thighs.

"Oh fuck, Draco! What have you done, what have you done to me?"

"I wanted you, Harry, so bad it hurts. I wanted it to hurt."

"It doesn't have to hurt; I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm falling apart, Harry, I can't stand it."

Harry grabbed Draco in his arms, holding him tight. Draco began to move up and down his shaft. Harry thrust up into him as best he could, but this was Draco's show. Draco had impaled himself on him. Draco rose up and slammed himself down hard; he leaned back, arching his spine. Harry grabbed his arms, pulling him back.

He held on to the blond as Draco rode him. Sometimes it was slow and other times it was frantic. The alcohol had taken its toll and coming was delayed.

Harry could tell Draco was really beginning to hurt and he whispered another lubrication spell, this time including his hands. He placed them on Draco's neglected hard-on and stroked him long and hard. Draco's hand reached over and placed it on Harry's, showing him how he liked it: short strokes around the head, and fast. Harry caught on quickly, and soon Draco was swearing with his jaw-clenched shut.

"It's okay, Draco, fall apart, fall apart. I will put you back together; I promise. I promise you, Draco Malfoy, I will put you back together."

Draco shuddered, his whole body jerked and then the look of peace came over his face, and he smiled as the long awaited cream shot out of him into awaiting hands. The intensity, the orgasmic clench, and Draco's smile all combined, pulled the semen out of Harry into the depths of Draco's core.

Draco collapsed on him, but Harry did not withdraw. He wanted to stay inside him; he wanted to be connected, to be whole. He whispered into the blond's ear, "I love you, Draco; I will be with you, always."

The blond wizard fell apart. The scotch tore apart the resistance he had built up and the flood of emotions cascaded through. Harry reluctantly withdrew as Draco curled up on his lap and wept. Harry pulled the furs back over them and stroked the long blond hair as the words tumbled out of Draco's mouth.

"It was so dark, Harry; they had me in the dark. They joked about sending me to Azkaban. They said I was just like my father. Fuck, I am not my father. I didn't know how I ended up there; I just wanted the pain to stop. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die by his hand. He tortured me, Harry; he fucking tortured me. I blamed you even then. I blamed you for not just dying when you faced him. If you had died, I wouldn't have been there; my father wouldn't have been put away. I wanted you dead, Harry. I wanted you dead."

The tears quietly seeped down over Harry's cheeks into the blond hair. His lips barely touched the platinum strands as he kissed them. "Draco, it's okay. I know you hated me, I know you wanted me dead, I know you blamed me."

"Then why?" Draco whimpered, "Harry, why? Is it just the magic between us? How can you love me?"

Harry placed two fingers under Draco's chin and lifted his face up to his. "I know why I feel the way I do about you; you are beautiful, you are smart, you are talented, you are damn funny, you are so well mannered when you choose to be, and you make love like there is no tomorrow. What I can't figure out is why you would love me. I am a half-blood, my hair's a mess, my grades were only passable, and I'm sexually inexperienced. The only two things I excel at are flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco reached up and kissed Harry. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. I know I've teased you and taunted you about such things in the past, but you know, and I know, I was jealous, and that they were not true, except the two things you said you excelled at."

"It's not just the magic. It was at first, for me—at least I thought it was; it is you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that I am in love with. You happen to have a nice Dragon too."

"It's not just the magic for me either, Potter."

"Do you want to go to bed now? We're still pretty pissed."

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for losing it. I'm a maudlin drunk."

"You can crawl up into my lap anytime you feel the need, as long as I can do the same."

"You kind of did that earlier tonight."

Harry laughed. "So I did."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 26 Alliances by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the dynamic duo of CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 26 Alliances

"Oh fuck, my hair even hurts," Draco groaned as he woke up draped over his partner. It felt so nice waking up in the morning knowing Harry was there next to him—despite having the worst fucking headache in the world. Oh yuck, my mouth feels like cotton, he said to himself as he tried ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth. All he had to do was make his way to the common room; relief would be there in the form of a vial. Peter had a stash of hangover potions ready every weekend.

He slipped out of bed quietly and put on his dressing gown. He opened and closed the door gently, hoping it wouldn't creak. The common room was not empty. Mateo yelled out, "There's rock n' roll boy; it looks like he got royally shagged. Where's the camera?" Draco lifted his hand, raising his middle finger. He shuffled over to a table against the wall and picked up two vials. Mikhail opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, as he was on the receiving end of a death glare.

Draco made it back into his room without Harry even stirring. He sat in the chair they had curled up in last night, and drank his potion. Not bad, Draco thought; Peter had perfected his mixture over the last few months.

He sat in the chair cringing as he thought of his breakdown last night. How embarrassing can you get, Malfoy? Harry started to stir; a terrible expression crossed over his face. He was reaching for his scar and his jaw was setting abnormally. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Draco reached for his wand as he watched Harry's body contort. Draco quickly said, "Silentium."

Then the scream came. Draco knew that scream; he had done it himself, dozens of times. He jumped on the bed and laid down next to Harry. He tried holding him, but Harry was writhing, and then began yelling, "No, not her, not my mother. Oh Mum."

Draco shook him hard. "Harry, I'm here; your Dragon is here. Wake up! Wake up!" Harry stopped shaking; his hand remained plastered to his forehead. He sat straight up, knocking Draco to the side; he jumped to the floor and ran into the loo. Draco followed him, finding Harry leaning over the toilet, vomiting. He couldn't stop. Draco found a washcloth, drenched it in cold water, and began wiping down Harry's face as he dry heaved.

The stomach convulsions finally subsided and Harry straightened up. "Bloody hell, that hasn't happened for over a year."

Draco sat on the floor and pulled Harry next to him. "Who were you dreaming of? Your mum?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "No, it wasn't my mum; it was a little boy's mum. I think it was in Hogsmeade. Oh God, Draco, he just killed some Muggles and a witch in Hogsmeade. He did it himself; he did the Cruciatus on the young boy. He couldn't even have been old enough for Hogwarts. Voldemort then killed his mum." Harry just hung his head, resting it on Draco's shoulder. "I hate the bastard, Draco. I hate what he has done to me and everyone else. He's torn family after family apart. He's turning us all against one another."

Draco stroked Harry's hair, which was practically spiked from shagging and sleeping. He thought of all those times he had teased Harry about his scar, telling him he was crazy. God what a fucking wanker he was.

"Draco, my head hurts; my body hurts."

"From the dream?"

"A little, but mainly from the scotch."

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Draco returned with a vial; Harry was still curled over the toilet. Harry quickly grabbed the potion and downed its contents. He stayed there for a few minutes, and then stood up. "Sorry about that. No one likes to witness that shite," Harry said as he made his way over to the vanity and began to brush his teeth.

Draco shrugged. "Not that I've witnessed nightmares like that, but the vomiting part was routine in the Slytherin loo on the weekends."

"Yes, but did you wipe down their faces with a cold rag?" Harry asked with a frothy white grin.

"Not likely, Potter," Draco said as he turned on the shower and then began brushing his own teeth. Harry entered the shower; Draco went back to the bedroom. He straightened the bed and put the rest of his clothes away from the previous night. Draco finally made it back to the shower as Harry was finishing up.

"When I'm done, you want some tea and scones? I don't think my stomach could take any more than that," Draco asked as he took the soap from Harry's hand and began to lather up.

"Sure that sounds fine; my insides are still a little sore from throwing up. Speaking of sore, I am surprised you are not walking around here funny."

"Really, Potter, you are not that big."

"Wanker."

Draco laughed, remembering he had just called himself that. "I did a little healing spell, but no more bottoming for me. I've got a game tomorrow."

"Hey, I didn't force you to impale yourself on me."

"Pish."

"Pish? Come on, Draco, what happened to those Russian swear words? By the way, what was the one you left me on the note?"

Draco stopped washing. "It was the same one I said when we had sex before dinner."

"That's helpful."

"It means I love you."

Harry choked. "Kind of snuck that one in there, didn't you?"

"Well, I wanted to say it, but I didn't want you freaking out on me."

Harry pulled Draco out of the stream of water and into his arms as he leaned him against the cold tiles. "So you decided to tell me in front of over a hundred of our closest friends?"

"Uh, yes. I thought it was romantic."

Harry pulled him closer. "It was, Draco, and I will never forget it."

"If you keep me this close, you can forget about the tea until after Krum leaves."

"I would rather have you."

"Potter, I will be the one having you, and I will need sustenance to keep up my stamina."

"Okay, Blondie, I'll let you go, but I expect a thorough shagging tonight."

"Would I do anything less?"

"No, and I'm getting out now before I get down on my knees and get my sustenance another way."

"Get out, you randy pouf."

Harry stepped out, chuckling. "Randy pouf? My feelings are so hurt."

Harry dressed and waited in the chair for Draco. Draco was out of the shower in what Harry assumed was record time for him. "Care for a repeat of last night?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin and pulled a toweled Draco on his lap.

"No, I mean I, God, Potter, don't do this to me," Draco said as he forced himself out of Harry's arms.

"You know I was thinking we could just immediately Obliviate Krum and have the afternoon just to ourselves," Harry said as he withdrew Pansy from her glass cage.

"That's worth thinking about, but I would like to know what he has to say," Draco replied as he put on a black cashmere jumper.

"Blimey, Draco, cashmere with jeans and trainers?" Harry said as Pansy wrapped herself around Harry's upper arm.

"Hey, these are my weekend clothes. Plus, I thought you might like the feel of cashmere," Draco added with a raised brow and headed for the bedroom door. "I'll be right back with tea and scones. Any particular kind of jam?"

"Don't suppose they have thick-cut Scottish marmalade."

"Bugger, Potter, go ahead and make me miss home. No, their specialty here is black currant."

"Black currant it is then."

Harry sat in the chair, playing and talking with Pansy. She was a very young snake, and had not seen much of the world. Harry told her of other snakes he had met and talked to. She loved the story of the python. The Basilisk she didn't want to even think about. Harry told her about Francis, and that he chose to stay in the Scottish moors. Pansy said she didn't care where she lived, as long as it was safe. Harry agreed that was a good outlook on life. He heard the door open and put Pansy back in her holding. He helped Draco with the tray of food and tea. Draco insisted he wash his hands before eating after handling the snake.

Draco was successful in his raid of the kitchen. He brought back the scones and a variety of jams, along with raisin toast and fresh strawberries. They talked of the previous night and laughed at Harry's version of Hogwarts. Draco told him of the incredible feeling of being on stage. Harry told him it was like watching a wet dream. Draco said it was from practicing in front of the mirror his whole life. Harry was still roaring with laughter when a knock sounded at the door.

Victor Krum entered the room when Draco opened the door. "Let me talk before you Obliviate me," Viktor said with his wand held outstretched in his palm.

"Come on in, Viktor, have some tea," Harry said. "We've pretty much eaten up the scones."

"I've got some biscuits from home. Mother sends a package every week."

"I was always so jealous of you at Hogwarts when her package arrived. I would watch you open it, and then you would toss half the stuff to your friends. Hey, how come you haven't offered me any biscuits? Don't I count as a guest?" Harry pouted in his chair.

Draco retrieved the house-elf, Manor made biscuits from his desk drawer. He opened the box and handed Harry a snickerdoodle. Harry gave him a quick kiss. Draco handed one to Viktor.

"I am not kissing you, Draco," Viktor said in his gruffest voice.

"That's good, or Boy Wonder here would not be pleased."

"Hey, ferret-face, don't assume you know what pleases me."

"What? You want me to kiss Viktor?"

"Enough!" Viktor said, almost stomping his slightly turned in foot. "Are you really a couple or vos that just the scotch's fault?"

Harry and Draco both looked sheepish. "We are a couple, Viktor," Harry replied as he finished the last bite of the cinnamon biscuit.

"I have a few questions for you; vill you answer them for me?"

"Depends on the question, but go ahead. I will answer what I can," Harry replied with a slightly more serious tone.

Viktor sat in the chair opposite Harry; Draco placed himself on the edge of the bed. "I vont to know vhy you are here. Is it just to visit Draco, or is it for another reason?"

"I came to visit Draco. I traveled by Floo powder into the Frozen Cauldron. When we went through the town, though, I realized I had seen this town before," Harry said, looking at Draco. "I was going to tell you this, Draco, after Viktor left."

"How do you know this town?" Viktor asked.

"I cannot tell you that. Let me ask you a question. Why do you care?"

"As I said last night, I have something to give to you, but I need to be sure I'm doing the correct thing."

"Viktor, do you speak Russian fluently?"

"Yes, of course, it is my second language."

"Do you know why Dumbledore would have been in this town talking with a white witch?"

Krum's eyes blazed in contrast to his face, which blanched. "You know the Vhite Vitch? How?"

"How do you know her?"

"I do not know her personally; she is almost a legend, and she is rarely seen. You say Dumbledore talked to her—about vhat?"

"I don't know because they were speaking in Russian. Hermione could only pick out the words box and Pogrebin."

"Yes, that vould make sense. Have you met the Vhite Vitch, Harry?"

"Yes, briefly at Dumbledore's funeral. She knew who I was, and we chatted for only a moment. I asked her name, she told me Dumbledore called her Kitty, and then she vanished. She had also told me we would meet again, so I was thinking this might be the time."

"If it is, I could not tell you. You should be honored that she talked vith you. I know of no von who she has spoken to in years. Vhat I need to talk to you about may be related, I don't know."

"Oh, bugger, I just spilt tea on my jumper," Draco said as he jumped off the bed.

"I said you were overdressed."

"I have plenty more of these, but this is my only black one, pity," Draco said as he removed his jumper.

Viktor watched Draco closely, too closely for Harry's taste. "See something you like there, Viktor? You happen to be staring at him."

A slight pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "No, I do not stare for that reason. I vos looking at his arm. Draco, the Dark Mark, it is gone?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I cannot tell you that, Viktor," Draco said, looking at Harry for confirmation.

"However it vos done, can it be done to others?"

"No, it cannot. I am sorry it cannot," Harry said in all sincerity. He wished he could remove it from any Death Eater who felt they had made a mistake. He was sure there were many who regretted their choice.

"That is sad news."

"You said it made sense that Dumbledore was here asking about a box."

"Yes, it is one of the reasons I am here. I vill tell you about that in a moment, and I am sorry to be personal, but I still cannot understand how you two became a couple."

"Why is that of importance?" Draco asked. He hated prying and Viktor was prying. It was unlike him, as during all of the times they had spent together, Viktor had never pried.

"It is of importance because I need to know if I can trust both of you."

"We are magically bonded," Harry said, shocking Draco by revealing that fact. Draco fell back on the bed when Harry added, "Draco is my protector and I am his."

Krum looked dumbstruck. "This is true? That is very good news."

"But you see, Viktor, you cannot tell anyone, or I will personally kill you," Harry said as his face now had the powerful composure it held the night before. "I will Obliviate the memory if those conditions are too drastic for you to meet."

"I have no problem meeting those conditions. I understand very vell vhy you vould insist on those conditions. Is there anyone else that knows?"

"My mother, Narcissa," Draco said, knowing they could Obliviate that comment too, if it became necessary. "She has taken an official oath. She can be trusted."

Viktor nodded, understanding the implication. "Harry, I have gift for you and Draco, to prove that I to can be trusted."

Viktor reached in his robe and pulled out a brown sack and handed it to Harry.

Draco got up off the bed and walked behind Harry's chair. Harry opened the package and pulled out a silver box with sapphires inlaid on the lid. They formed an image of an eagle. Engraved on the box were the initials RR. Harry's hands began to shake. "Viktor, is this… what I think it is?"

"It is the Ravenclaw musical box. You may open it."

"It's empty?" Harry said, sounding very disappointed, but he opened it anyway. The sweetest music began to play. Draco smiled as he heard it.

"What is it, Draco?"

"It's music based upon Arithmancy. Snippets, I have heard in class, but no one that I know of has ever been able to compose a piece with it. Wow, that is spectacular."

"Well, it is a beautiful gift, but you know we will have to give it back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, that vould be best, but it vos not empty vhen it vos recovered."

"What was in it?" Harry asked as best he could while maintaining control of his emotions.

"I do not know. I can only tell you that the vizard who left it in my care said to give it to the "Chosen One." I vos also told to tell you that vone-seventh of the problem had been taken care of."

Harry fell back in his chair. "Viktor, who was the vizard, I mean wizard?"

Viktor leaned forward. "I cannot tell either of you who it is, for the same reason you do not vant me telling your secrets. I can only tell you this person can be trusted."

Harry could not believe what had just fallen in his lap. They had four of them now taken care of, and they knew where two of the three left were located. One more Horcrux and this part of the nightmare would be over. "Viktor, I don't know what to say. This gift is so important to our lives right now. I can never thank you, or the wizard who recovered it, enough."

"Harry, I vould like to help your cause; I travel during the Quidditch season, but it vill be over soon. Is there something I can do? I vos so embarrassed by Karkaroff; I vont to make it up to Dumbledore or at least his memory."

Harry thought for a while and then he smiled. "Can you duel?"

"Yes, I am not the best, but I can duel."

"Will you train Draco? I do not yet know what part Draco has to play in these times, but I know I will need him by my side."

"Yes, if Draco agrees to it."

"I would be honoured to have you as my instructor, Viktor," Draco replied. Finally, I would be able to contribute in some way to Harry's cause, he thought.

"Also, can you do any wandless and/or non-verbal magic?"

"Very little, just the basic first year spells."

"That would be fine. If you get Draco started with the basics, then I can teach him the rest."

"At vhat level are you, Harry?"

"I'm at the third year level of spells. The beginning is the hardest. Snape tried teaching us non-verbal last year and it was painful. Now with a different teacher and approach, I find it much easier."

"Snape? Draco, vosn't he the Head of House for Slytherin?"

"Yes, he was, but now he is a wanted wizard."

"Yes, I remember now. Harry, Draco, I need to get going. I vill be at the game tomorrow. I expect good things from you, Draco; it appears your energy level is back. Ve vill talk more at the pitch. Harry, I vill think about lesson plans and schedules. Until then, goodbye."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 27 Talk by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 27 Talk

Harry and Draco shook hands with Viktor as he left the room. There was no need for the spell, as he had given his oath as a wizard. Viktor would maintain his memories: the knowledge of Harry and Draco. Harry walked over to windows looking over the lake. The low setting winter sun reflected off the ice, but the sky was beginning to turn white. Snow would be falling soon. He couldn't think of one place he would rather be, than in a fire-lit room with a big bed covered with furs, watching the snow fall. Draco walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His chin rested on Harry's shoulder and they stared out into the freezing cold.

"Oh shite, Harry, I almost forgot, I have a Quidditch meeting this afternoon. It shouldn't take long; we are just going over strategies. No flying."

"I can't imagine flying when it is this cold. It must be brutal," Harry said as he pulled Draco's arms further around him.

"The weather is brutal, but the actual playing of it is worse. I am thankful I am a Seeker."

"When do you have to go?"

"In about two hours. I could pick some dinner up on the way back."

"That sounds good."

"What do want to do between now and then?" Draco asked as his hands slid down the front of Harry's trousers.

Harry spun around. "What I really want to do is go back to bed. The bed is warm and you are warm; it's a great combination."

"Now who is the romantic?" Draco said as he un-wrapped his arms from Harry's waist and began pulling off his clean grey jumper.

The lovemaking this time was slow and methodical. The deepness of the previously proclaimed feelings interfused the touches, the strokes, and the words expressed. Draco had entered Harry with the passion that had been hidden so artfully the last few months. Harry had never felt such intensity of emotion expressed to him. Draco was filling his body physically and spiritually. At the precipice of his climax, Harry felt that they were one; somehow they had reached the essence of each other and became one. He knew then he could never give Draco up.

He lay on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat, and watched the snowflakes drift past the windows. Draco's short cut manicured nails were absently running up and down his back. "You know, Harry, you haven't told me anything that is going on back home. Is there any gossip to be had? Mother has snippets, but they are, of course, of her friends or rather former friends."

Harry gave a quiet smile; he had always pictured Draco collecting the latest rumors and stories as they grape-vined their way through Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts had its first Slytherin-Gryffindor couple; they are both seventh years," Harry mentioned without naming names.

Draco's fingers stopped their caressing. "Who? Who would have the bollocks to do that?"

"You mean besides us?" Harry said as he ghosted Draco's nipple with his lips. "You must try and at least guess."

"I want one hint. Is the Slytherin a bloke or a bird?"

"Bird."

"Whoa, I'm impressed. Let's see, definitely not Pansy, she's as Slytherin as they get. Millicent, well I sincerely doubt it. Who's left? Oh, Daphne, yes, I could see Daphne, though Pansy would not be pleased. Daphne has always talked the talk of a Slytherin, but she always held back a little when things got a little too rough. So is it Daphne?"

"Ten points to Gaduka."

"Now let's see, the bloke should be easier; you are with me and Weasley is with Granger. That leaves Longbottom, definitely not; I don't see him standing up to the pressure. Okay, we have Finnigan and Thomas left. I don't know either of them very well, but Finnigan has that certain Irish charm."

Harry stifled a laugh.

"What? He does. He's not my type, but he's pleasant to look at; he's a bit casual with a bite to his sense of humor. Thomas—I just don't know him. So Finnigan it is. Am I right?"

Harry gave a quick nip to the nipple he had been ghosting. "Very good, but I will mention that you called all of the Slytherins by their first names, and all of the Gryffindors by their surnames."

"Habit I guess, but tell me, are they still a couple?"

"Yes, last I heard. Slughorn and McGonagall had to step in and quash the uproar that took place. Hermione said it's now pretty well accepted."

"So what else?"

"Let's see, oh, the Daily Prophet was sold. The new owner said she wanted it to become a respected paper. We thought it was a joke at first, but the paper is definitely worth reading now. Rita Skeeter, your favorite bug, was relegated to the Entertainment section. She has her own column where she is just as inane as ever, but at least she doesn't write the news anymore. What else? Oh, Ginny was made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione is Head Girl and Blaise Zabini is Head Boy."

Draco smiled. "That is awesome; Blaise deserves it."

"Hermione doesn't?" Harry said, knowing that Draco had not meant to slight her.

"Potter, that is not what I meant, it's just we all knew she would get it. Zabini though, that is a surprise. He's probably the only person I would have called my best friend. Who's captain of the Slytherin team?"

"Nott, I think. I didn't even know you and Blaise were good friends."

"Oh bugger, they must be hurting if Nott is captain. As to Blaise, he and I, we were good friends; I don't know if he would even talk with me now. I saw him and Pansy at the trial."

"Ginny says that the Slytherin team is pretty dismal. I don't know if you know this, but a lot of Slytherins didn't come back. Zabini and Nott are the only seventh year blokes that returned. Pansy, Tracey, Millicent and Daphne the only girls."

Draco's voice became stilted. "What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I don't know. I heard through the Order that they haven't been seen since the day following Dumbledore's funeral. I did see them at the funeral though."

"Fuck, another two lives I screwed up."

Harry didn't have a response, as Draco was right: he had screwed up their lives. "Well, you should write to Zabini and see if you are still friends. I am sure he can give updates better than I can."

"You're right; I should write to him."

"Draco, there is one more subject I would like to talk to you about, while I'm here. I will understand completely if you choose not to."

"What would that be: My favorite colour, my favorite position, my favorite fantasy?"

"Oh, those are good, we will have to get back to those after dinner, but I was thinking of your father." Harry heard Draco take a deep breath. He waited for him to exhale before continuing. "I know from the Pensieve and the trial that your father was cruel to you, but I also know I used to see you with him, and you always had a look of great admiration for him. You know my feelings towards him, but I do not know yours."

Draco pulled Harry in tighter and remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke. "The feelings I have for my father are complex. As a young child, I can remember loving him and admiring him. As I got older, I still admired him, but the love part was hard. He expected so much from me, which would have been okay if he hadn't expected me to lose my soul. I remember walking into rooms of people with my father, and everyone would notice his entrance. He commanded their attention with just a sweep of his eyes. I thought everyone respected him, but later I learned that they really feared him. My mother told me that my paternal grandfather commanded the same attention but that it was out of respect.

"When Tom returned, things really got ugly. Before, there were times at the Manor where Father would be almost bearable. I think I told you he has wicked sense of humor. Yes, there were times when we were almost a family. It all changed for me when I saw him grovel at Tom's feet; I was blown away. I couldn't imagine why he would do such a thing. I still don't get it. The hardest part for me to accept in all of it was when he said I should be proud of the task set before me. He knew I was likely to fail, but he wanted our name restored more than he cared about me. I pity my father now, and that is a terrible feeling to have, but all I have right at the moment is pity."

Harry listened carefully, not only to the words, but to the tone. He knew that Draco actually revealed more than he could admit to himself. There was a little boy in him that wanted his father; he was disappointed in his father. "Have you thought about talking to him, with all that has happened?"

"Oh Merlin, no, he would just berate me for failing to succeed in my task. I know I will have to face him someday, I just do not think I have the strength to do it now. I just hope it's not on a battlefield. Oh dammit! I'm going to be late."

Draco slipped on the clothes he had previously worn and rushed out the door. Harry noted that for just getting out of bed, Draco looked perfect. Harry showered and waited for Draco.

Draco found Harry upon his return, asleep in a chair by the fire with one of his textbooks opened in his lap. Draco chuckled to himself; he was sure that this was not an uncommon state for Harry to be in. Draco set down the covered dinner tray on the table and decided to take a shower too. He had been thoroughly razzed by his teammates over last night's performance along with his shagged appearance at the meeting.

Harry was still sleeping as Draco slipped on another jumper, this one being blue. He was about to wake Harry with a kiss when there was a knock at the door. The knock startled Harry out of his nap. Draco called out, asking who it was, but there was no reply. He slowly opened the door, finding no one there but an envelope lying on the rug in front of his door. It was addressed to him. He looked around, scanning the common room. It was empty. He picked up the envelope and then shut the door.

He sat in the chair opposite Harry and opened it carefully. Harry still looked a bit dazed, but the book had been returned to the shelf. Draco smiled as he produced a certificate for first place in the Natural Talent contest. As he withdrew the certificate, three pictures the same size as the certificate fell to the ground. "Whoa, what have we here? It looks like we've been captured on film, Harry," Draco said as he handed the magical pictures to him.

Harry gasped when he saw the first one. Someone had photographed him sitting on Draco's lap. Mercifully it just showed them kissing and not when he was being jacked off. The second one showed Harry and Draco dancing; they had their foreheads against each other, and when the images moved, they kissed. Harry thought it was a wonderful picture. The last picture was of Draco playing the piano. Harry loved it. Draco critiqued each one, but Harry could tell he was pleased. They discussed who would keep them, but given Harry's situation, Draco would be displaying them in his room.

The dinner was more than adequate; Draco complained, but Harry enjoyed the stew and fresh baked bread. Wine was available, but neither chose to drink again that night.

To Harry's surprise, after dinner Draco pulled out a game of wizard chess from his closet and set it on the table. Harry warned him that he was not that good, and that it was Ron who was the chess expert. Draco sniggered that it wasn't likely he would be challenging Ronald Weasley to a game anytime soon.

Harry felt he had played respectably, but Draco said he played like a Gryffindor, challenging but not thinking through all of the possibilities. As Draco checkmated Harry's king he said, "Black, used to be top but I'm finding bottom has its benefits, and getting off with you in the shower."

Harry choked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My favorite colour, my favorite position, and my favorite fantasy."

"Oh right! Let's see; gold like the Snitch, can't decide, a dream I had last month."

"A dream? Isn't the real thing better than a dream?" Draco said with a bit of hurt sliding its way in.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking of fantasy as something that has not happened. As to what has happened, definitely the hot fudge and cream."

"So, what was the dream? I want explicit details. By the way, good choice on the hot fudge and cream."

Harry stood up and stepped over to Draco's chair. "Move over and I'll tell you."

"Potter, this chair cannot fit both of us."

Harry called for his wand. "Am I the only wizard in this room?" The chair expanded to a chaise, almost knocking the table over. Harry placed himself next to Draco and they both lay back.

Draco reached over his shoulder and grabbed a fur that was draped over the back of the chair, which was now a chaise, and wrapped it around them. "Hmm, this is nice; now tell me about your dream."

"I first need to set this up. The last month or so I have been having these dreams about us; we would be in some far away place, away from Britain I mean, and the dream always ended with us making love. This particular one stood out because it was so much like a vision, but still a dream."

"Okay I get it, now tell."

"I was sitting at a table in a restaurant by a window. The restaurant was located up high in a building; the window overlooked what I assume was Paris. I've never been to Paris, but that is what I seemed to know in my dream. I was dressed extremely formally, even by your standards. I wasn't wearing a cloak; I think I had checked it in. I also remember having sun-glasses on. A waiter came over and spoke French to me. I ordered a bottle of wine and water. He commented on the wine and that it was one of their best."

Draco started laughing. "Yes, definitely a dream, not a vision."

Harry bapped him on the head. "Shush and listen. He came back with the water and it felt refreshing; it must have been summertime. I happened to look up and I saw you enter the restaurant. You were dressed in Muggle clothing: black slacks and a black jumper; you looked gorgeous. I watched as most of the other people in the room were watching you, as if they recognized you, but weren't sure. It was when you approached the table, I saw that your hair was very long and pulled back. You were taller than you are now and your eyes even bluer. You sat down next to me, and I realized you were about ten years older than you are now, and so was I. You had one ear pierced and the earring was shaped like a lightning bolt."

Draco laughed again. "This for sure is a dream, for there is no way in hell I would ever, and I mean ever, get my ear pierced."

"Well, it did look quite becoming on you. In fact, Draco, you will age well. That is all I have to say about that. As I said, you sat next to me and began kissing my neck and then you licked me, much like you did last night. My back was tingling as the Phoenix moved. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in quite awhile. Draco, stop licking me! I am not going to be able to tell you what happened if you try and reenact it. We then began to kiss passionately, and your hand went between my pants and over a very hard erection. Yes, dammit, like that. You then unzipped my pants and slipped your hand inside. You are so going to get it later. You were stroking me and I was thankful there was a tablecloth. It felt so good; I began to suck on your neck. Yeah, like that. Then I jumped as the waiter came by and said our table was ready.

"I remember being slightly confused. You went to stand, and I pulled you back down, saying there was no way I could stand up at the moment and walk across the room. You told the waiter to give us a few minutes, and that you knew where the table was. And Draco, don't even dream of doing what I'm going to tell you next. You took an ice cube out of the water and put it into my pants. I was stifling a scream and trying to control myself from hexing you, but what you did worked. You dried me with a word, we stood up, and people watched us pass and they began to clap. I have no idea if it was for you, or for me, or for both of us. It was hard to see as I had my shades on; you held my hand and I followed your lead.

"You led me to a door where a waiter stood. He opened the door and told us our dinner was ready and the wine had been brought in. You practically pulled me into the room and shut the door, almost in the waiter's face. I remember seeing the dinner and wine on the table and the Eiffel Tower through the window. The next thing I knew, I was facing the door, naked and lubed. You told me to reach for the bar. For some reason there was a bar over the top of door. I could only reach it by standing on the tips of my toes. You then stood behind me and shoved your dick up my arse in one thrust. I screamed, but not in pain. You pulled my hair back and yelled, "If you ever fucking stay away that long again, I will kill you." and then you fucked me. I won't say made love, because it was almost as if you were punishing me. But I remember in my dream liking it as you drove into me again and again. I woke up once again with the word, Scourgify on my lips. So there, Draco, there is one of my dreams."

"Fuck me! Now I wish it was a vision; you have me almost coming just listening to you."

"But you said I couldn't fuck you because of your game."

"True, but you, my Phoenix, do not have a game tomorrow."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 28 Out of the Cauldron by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 28 Out of the Cauldron

Draco had not closed the drapes from the night before; the morning sun made a rude entrance into his room through the small window over his desk. Harry was draped over him, which was to be expected, as they had fallen asleep with Draco surrounding Harry; somehow they always ended up reversed by morning. His wand was across the room; his only recourse was to get up and close the drapes. He had just begun the process of disentangling himself from Harry when he was pulled closer to the warm body. Harry mumbled, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm extricating myself from you so I can blot the sun from the sky."

Harry sniggered and raised his hand; the sashes from the bed curtains fell and they were soon surrounded by red fabric.

Draco huffed, "It looks like I'm in Gryffindor hell."

Harry muffled his laugh in Draco's hair.

"How long before your match?" Harry asked with a yawn that would do a lion proud.

"Two hours, but I have to meet with the team a half hour before."

"Hmmm, good, then you have plenty of time to give me a blowjob?"

Draco was about to say something quite snide back when he felt Harry's body shaking as he was trying not to laugh.

"You wanker, I am not giving you a blowjob."

"Damn, I guess I will have to wait until the holidays."

Draco turned over to face Harry. "Will you come to the Manor for Christmas?"

Harry's stomach dropped; this was not a good conversation to be having, but he couldn't lie to Draco. "Draco, I will come over for New Years. I spend Christmas with the Weasleys; they are my family."

"Ah, I see the predicament, having to split the holidays between your two lovers."

Harry felt the knife enter his heart and Draco's words added the twist. His hand reached up to stroke Draco's cheek, but it was quickly rebuffed by Draco grabbing his wrist. "Don't," was all Draco said as he placed Harry's hand back on his own side of the bed.

"You know, jealousy does not become you. It is not just because of Ginny that I would be going to the Burrow. The Weasleys are my only family besides Remus. I know you are not fond of them, and that is okay, but I will not turn my back on those who have taken care of me for the last seven years."

Draco sighed and then chewed on his bottom lip.

"Don't hurt that lip; I'm rather fond of it," Harry said with a half smile.

Draco released his lip and said almost in a whisper, "I don't share well, Harry. I've been patient, letting you find your way, but now that I know you love me I have to ask, what does she have that I do not?"

"Besides the obvious?" Harry said with a little snicker.

"Damn you, Potter, you are being a truly insensitive prick."

Harry flinched hearing those words coming from Draco Malfoy of all people. He wondered what happened to the Draco who said he would share a few nights ago. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know, it is just different. This is all so new to me; I haven't really thought of the future between you and me. With Ginny it's all laid out; in a few years we get engaged, we get married, Ron and Hermione get married, and we all have kids together."

"So why are you here?"

"Because you are the one who knows me: the true me. You have incorporated yourself into my dreams and fantasies, and I do love you. You are excitement, power, lust; every fucking move you make makes me want to fuck you. You are not only smart, but charming and funny. I enjoy spending time with you and not just in bed. I've never been able to talk to anyone like I talk with you. I know this is coming out rambled but that is how it is in my brain. I just know that there is no way in hell I can give you up. You said the other night that Ginny could give me a normal life. How can I have a normal life with Ginny when it's you that consumes my fantasies?"

"Is there anyone you can talk to about this? It would really help." Draco knew it was time to back off. Harry was a mess internally. He had momentarily forgotten the process he went through, accepting himself as someone who preferred his own sex. Severus had been the one he could talk to, and then there was Blaise.

"Pthugh," Harry muttered. "Who, Draco? My best friend, who just happens to be my girlfriend's brother? Remus is my godfather, but we have never even come close to a conversation at this level, and as head of the Order, he would demand to know who it was. I could probably talk to Hermione, but that would be asking her to keep a big secret from both Ron and Ginny. I bought a book; it fucking confused me more. I had hoped to come here and figure it out. Instead I've come here and realized I am in bigger trouble than I thought."

"Harry, are you sorry that I entered your life?"

"God, no, this has been the best weekend of my life. I just don't know how I'm going to handle the rest of it."

"Well, it looks like I'm the one you get stuck talking to," Draco said with a wink. "Talk away and I will not be the jealous lover right now; I will be your friend."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed. "Merlin, I'm pathetic. My own boyfriend is the only one I can talk to about what I feel for him and someone else. I'm sorry, Draco; I appreciate the offer, but I can't do this. I will figure it out."

"Harry, I can do this, I can distance myself."

"No, we need to be having fun right now. You are going to have to go soon, and then after your match, I'm going to have to go. I do not want to spend our last hour together talking about Ginny."

"Open these drapes; it's depressing me to be surrounded by all of this red."

After their shower, Draco left with his Firebolt II. It really was a beauty. Harry packed his belongings into his overnight bag and sat and looked at the pictures. God, he wanted to take one with him so badly. It began to make him upset that even in his own house he didn't have privacy. That would have to change. He was beginning to understand why each of his parents had their own hideaway.

Draco had brought up tea and a light breakfast earlier. Draco was never one to eat a lot before a match; Harry remembered the jitters he personally felt before a game. They decided they would have lunch together after the game at the Frozen Cauldron. He sat at Draco's desk, looking out the window, imagining what it was like for Draco to be here alone. He looked at the row of inks, quills and parchment. He decided he should write Draco a letter. Things were better, but he hated the conversation they had earlier. Draco deserved better.

My White Dragon,

I miss you already. I just wanted you to know how much our relationship means to me. I've never had someone love me unconditionally like you do. I see it in your eyes, and I feel it in your touch. You alone know the real me. You know my strengths and weaknesses, and still you accept me.

I, in turn, love you unconditionally. I see you cringe when the past is brought up. It is the past, Draco. I know the real you, and I am completely in love with you. Remember, we would not be in this place or this relationship, if not for our past.

Neither of us has a father right now to guide us into adulthood, even though we are of age. Together we will find our way to becoming honourable men.

Thank you for an incredible weekend.

With love,

Your Satiated Phoenix

P.S.

Pansy needs to be fed. I promised her a nice juicy mouse!

After he had made the bed and straightened the room, Harry slipped the note under Draco's pillow. He put on his fur coat and pulled his hat down to cover his scar; the gloves he slipped into his pocket, and his overnight bag he swung over his shoulder. He shut the door behind him. It was such a small room to be filled with so many memories.

The common room was empty; he assumed Draco's classmates had already made their way to the pitch. Draco had told him the pitch was on the other side of Durmstrang Castle, near where the ship was docked.

He found the Quidditch field easily enough. He bought some hot chocolate and found a seat near Draco's housemates, but far enough away so he could watch alone. The day was perfect for Quidditch. The sky was crystal blue, the temperature, while freezing, was warmer than it had been the previous days. Gaduka would be playing against Masse. It was the first match of the year, and the students were excited. Harry missed Quidditch; this much was true.

The announcer came on as the players made their entrance by walking onto the field. Harry spotted Draco immediately; he would recognize that walk anywhere, anytime, but the real giveaway was the hair. He was the lone blond in a sea of big, burly brunette young men. The captains shook hands, and then the teams mounted their brooms. Harry had studied Draco's Quidditch moves for six years. He knew every sign to watch for, or at least he thought he did. Draco now seemed to be showing patience and a finesse Harry hadn't seen before.

The announcer was beginning his play by play. Harry was focused on only the one player; he was entranced with the new moves he had learned. Krum had really trained him well. A penalty was called against Draco's team, but Harry had not seen the infraction; he decided to watch the whole match. Draco was right: Durmstrang's version of Quidditch was brutal. Harry found himself continually wincing, and at one point closing his eyes as the Gaduka Keeper was intentionally knocked off his broom and fell to the ground. The umpire called out a cushioning charm; the Keeper landed hard, but not enough to break any bones. He crawled to his broom and propelled himself up and off to protect his rings. Draco kept out of the fray, as did the other Seeker.

"A little different than Hogvarts?" Krum said as he sat directly behind Harry.

"More than a little. You have trained him well. I believe he could easily beat me now."

"Ah, Harry, Draco has finesse, but you have the power and courage. I vould have enjoyed training you. Maybe someday ve fly together."

"That would be this boy's dream come true. Actually, it would be my friend Ron's dream."

"How is Hermione? She does not know?"

"Hermione is great; she is Head Girl this year, and no, she does not know."

"So, as to our conversation yesterday, I've been thinking that I could train Draco on the veekends. He could stay vith me and that vay no vone vould see us. I vill do the dueling and teach him the little I know of vandless magic."

"Could you make the first spell to retrieve his wand?"

Krum chuckled deeply. "And the second?"

"Lubrication."

Krum punched him with his furry glove. Harry noticed that even through his coat it hurt.

"Vatch, Harry, there's the Snitch," Krum said as he stood up and began to yell.

Harry saw it immediately in the middle of the pitch; it was low and at the other player's level. Draco saw it, as did the other Seeker. The Masse Seeker flew in a straight diagonal down towards it. Draco flew straight across and was above it. Harry's stomach dropped; he stopped breathing; the Masse Seeker was going to get it first. His hands were around it and just about had it clasped in his fingertips, when he was surrounded by Gaduka players and was squashed on all sides. The Snitch rose up and Draco snatched it out of the air. Harry exhaled and began to yell as loud as or louder than Draco's housemates. Krum tapped him on the shoulder and gave a wave goodbye.

Harry watched Draco and his team fly around the pitch. Draco was still up in the air as his teammates landed. He was coming down fast when Harry saw the Masse Beaters glide up next to him. It was so quick, Harry wasn't sure if he actually saw the flash of silver or not, but he did see the blood. Draco barely made it to the ground as he fell over on his side. Harry knew he was injured but couldn't tell where. A mediwizard was on the scene in no time and was levitating Draco somewhere. Harry was running down the seats, trying to reach the ground and follow Draco, but the crowd was too thick. Someone pulled him back and said, "Follow me, Black." Harry turned and grabbed onto Peter's coat. They made their way out of the crowd. Peter was swearing up a storm in Russian.

"He's been taken to the infirmary; follow me. I am not sure they will let you in though."

Harry had no idea where they were going, he just blindly following Peter. Peter stopped in front of a door. Harry knew he was somewhere on the first floor of the birds' castle and he could see a trail of blood. Someone had cut Draco and it looked bad. "Good luck, James, give him our best. Tell him we will all be down later. We have some planning to do back in the common."

Harry shook Peter's hand. He wished he could be helping in those plans, but Draco would need him right now. He opened the door quietly. The rows of beds were empty with the exception of three, where the curtains had been pulled around. Harry could tell Draco was in the first one that was draped. He could see the blood pooling on the floor. He could hear someone swearing about allowing such hooligans to play Quidditch. It reminded him of Madame Pomfrey. The curtain was suddenly pulled back for a moment, and the mediwizard appeared and said sternly, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm James Black and I am here to check on Draco," Harry said, matching the mediwizard's tone.

"I don't have time for you. Come back later," the mediwizard snapped.

Then Harry heard Draco say in a quiet but strained voice, "Let him in now or I'm leaving."

The mediwizard shook his head and waved Harry to enter. Harry opened the curtains and saw a nurse cleaning Draco's face, which was covered in blood. There was a huge slice in his face from the corner of his eye down almost to his mouth. Harry thought he was going to vomit but pulled it together quickly.

"That bad?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.

"Be quiet, Draco," the nurse said. "We are going to try and heal it. If you are still, you might get lucky and have only minor scarring."

Draco closed his eyes and said, "Fuck, not my face."

The nurse did some spells and applied a topical potion. Draco's fists were clenched. Harry could see he wanted to scream. "Remain still, Draco. The damage is bad; it cut through muscles and nerves. We might have some paralysis to work through. Don't talk. I will be right back," the mediwizard said as he and the nurse stepped out of the makeshift room.

Harry walked over next to Draco's side and held his hand; it still had the Snitch in it. He took it out and put it in his pocket. He leaned over, looking straight into Draco's eyes. He could see the fear, pain and frustration. Harry's back began to burn. The Phoenix was not happy to see its Dragon in such pain. Harry let the tears fall onto the wound. He watched the muscles knit together from the inside out. Within a few moments the gash had closed and healed. Draco's eyes grew wide. Harry leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I think you can talk now."

Draco blinked his eyes, and then opened his mouth. "Thank you, Harry. Oh God, thank you."

"I thought I told you no talking!" the mediwizard said as he came around the curtain. The wizard froze; he looked at Draco and then at Harry. "Who are you?"

"I am James Black, and I am his partner. I think he is okay now. Can he leave?"

The mediwizard raised his wand, scanned Draco's face, and said hesitatingly, "He's in perfect shape; he may go." The man then looked up at Harry with a look of fear and awe.

Draco sat up and hopped off the bed. Harry put his arm around him and whispered, "I have got to get out of here now."

Draco walked Harry to the path that led to town. Harry insisted that Draco get back to the castle, as he wasn't dressed for the cold. They hugged and kissed goodbye; Harry handed Draco the Snitch.

"I will see you in a few months," Harry said as he turned to go down the path.

"No, we will see each other in our dreams, James," Draco said with a big smile.

"You know, Malfoy, you are gorgeous when you smile. Don't let anyone fuck with your face again," Harry said as he walked backwards.

"No one fucks my face but you, Black," Draco replied as he continued to the castle, walking backwards.

"Damn you, Draco, you made me hard again."

"Good, I wouldn't want you going back without wanting more," Draco said loudly.

Harry yelled, "No fear of that ever happening."

"Goodbye, Black."

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

Harry turned and walked on the crunchy, snow-packed path to the gates. As he opened the DM gate he turned. He could see a speck of blond on the Durmstrang stairs. He continued down the path through the trees and into the town. He stepped into the Frozen Cauldron and removed his furs, adding them to his overnight back. He bought some Floo powder from Tim and bid him goodbye.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 29 Into the Fire by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by CDumbledore and Lady Aubrey.

Double Edged Sword 29 Into the Fire

Remus Lupin was sitting at his desk in the study at Grimmauld. The door was shut to keep out the noise from the kitchen renovations, which were extensive. Tonks had stopped by briefly, to give him the good news that Harry was back to himself. Their dueling session had been one of their best ever. She laughed as she said, "If I didn't know better, I would say he got some action this weekend."

Remus gave her a pat on her bum. "Not likely. I think he just needed a break."

"Whatever you say, love, but I have to get to work. Let me know if anything of interest comes up during the Order meeting tonight."

"You will be the first to know. Now get to work and hurry home; this old wolf might be looking for some action tonight," he said with a sly grin and a wink.

His mind was not where it should be; he was thinking of colours and furnishings for the kitchen. He should be preparing for the Order meeting. After all, Voldemort had struck in Hogsmeade. Their intelligence had told him that the witch who was killed was named Emma Leary. She was married to a Muggle and they lived in Hogsmeade. They had two children, an eleven-year-old boy, and seven-year-old girl; both were magical children. The rumor was, Emma had invited her husband's family to Hogsmeade to celebrate the boy's eleventh birthday. The Death Eaters had killed the witch and the Muggles who attended. Somehow, the children and the father were spared. He started writing down his notes on the events.

He was startled as a large owl banged against the window. He had never seen such an owl before. It was beautifully marked, almost like an Eagle Owl, but it had yellow eyes. Its back feathers were chestnut with yellow bars and its chest yellow with dark brown spots. It looked quite upset as it twisted its tufted ears back and forth. Remus opened the window and the owl flew in. Its wing span was enormous. The owl landed on the desk and Remus retrieved the rolled up envelope attached to its leg. He searched for a treat, and not finding anything, gave it his left over sandwich. The bird ate it greedily and then took off through the opened window.

Remus turned the envelope over and saw the Durmstrang seal. He broke the seal and opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Mr. Lupin,

You asked to be notified if anything out of the ordinary occurred with a certain young wizard. This weekend was our Fall Festival Ball and the young man had a visitor stay with him. He had told his Head of House that this friend was from home and went to Hogwarts. I thought it was just a friend, but you will see in the additional contents of this envelope, this was more than a friend.

Remus chuckled, "Draco is gay? That's interesting but not worth writing about."

The guest was masked during the ball, but we have one picture taken from far away at a Quidditch match. He is wearing one of our traditional fur coverings though. In this picture you can see he is talking to Viktor Krum. Viktor assures us he had never met this wizard before, and that Draco had introduced them at the ball. We do not know who he is. The name he gave has proved to be fictitious. We were hoping you could help us out. It may be nothing, but just in case, we have confiscated all copies of the pictures except those that were delivered to the boy's room. Let us know soon what to do with them.

What is of note, was there were two very suspicious acts of great magic that occurred during his visit. We cannot absolutely say he did it, but we are fairly sure it was him. The fictitious name he used was James Black.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Sokolov,

Durmstrang Institute

The letter fell to the desk as Remus's blood went cold. "Oh no, it couldn't be," he said aloud. He opened the envelope and withdrew three pictures, three pictures of his godson. The first was of Harry talking with Viktor Krum. It was far away, but it was Harry all right.

He turned to the second photo. "Oh my God! Harry, what were you thinking?" Harry was sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap and they were kissing intensely. Remus was afraid to look at the third. There was his godson dancing with Draco Malfoy. They were both smiling and then leaning in for a kiss. Remus threw down the pictures on the desk. Harry, how could you have done this? was all Remus could think of, and then he remembered the scent. It was over two months ago; no, it couldn't be. The Order meeting was just over an hour from now. Remus knew he would be able to tell. The scent stays for days.

He looked out the window and swore at James.

Remus entered the house. He knew the minute Harry came up and greeted him. The scent was the same; it was stronger than before, and it most certainly came from Draco Malfoy. Remus walked to the kitchen to be alone for a moment, and stared out into the kitchen garden. James, Sirius, Albus, Lily, whoever, this is not fair to leave this to me.

Remus could barely concentrate on the meeting. His ears perked up when Hermione asked Harry where he had been this weekend. Harry had said he had been working on a project. Remus thought, Project my arse. Later, McGonagall asked if there were any updates on Malfoy.

Remus saw Harry freeze and look at her, trying to figure out if she knew anything. Harry then looked at Remus quite innocently. Remus hated lying but he answered, "No."

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the Leary murders. The Daily Prophet had written quite extensively about the family and how this was the first time the non-magical members had been to Hogsmeade. Remus could see that Hermione was physically upset; her parents never really visited the magical world except Diagon Alley to purchase supplies for school. The community was now frozen in fear.

Harry reluctantly told them what had happened in great detail. They were all surprised to know that Voldemort himself had been the one to murder the witch and torture the boy.

The meeting adjourned after all of the updates had been given and thoroughly discussed. Dobby brought out tea and biscuits, and social conversations took place. It seemed to take forever for the group to leave. Remus stayed behind as Harry stood with the door opened.

"Close the door, Harry," Remus said, trying not to sound too stern at the moment. That would come in a moment.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, there is. Let's go into the parlor and talk."

"Remus, I am pretty knackered; can we do this tomorrow?" Harry said as he stood with his hand still on the handle of the opened door.

"Harry, as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I am telling you this is something that has to be discussed now," Remus said more forcefully this time.

Harry closed the door and followed Remus into the parlor. They each took a chair by the fire. Harry knew something was up. The tone Remus had just used was not one he had heard since Professor Lupin had reprimanded him over the Marauder's Map four years ago.

Remus leaned back, gripping the arms of the chair with his fingers. "I don't know where to begin this conversation, Harry. Therefore, I am just going to say it. I know where you were these last few days and I know who you were with." Remus saw the look of horror pass over Harry's face.

"How?" Harry asked, barely able to speak the one word.

"Think, did you not think I would have someone watching over Draco at Durmstrang? Here, here is the note I received," Remus said as he handed Harry the letter.

Remus watched Harry's eyes scan the letter quickly. He watched the transition slide across his face as he reached the bottom and knew there were pictures.

"Oh God, no!" Harry said, mouthing the words only. "Let me see the pictures."

Remus handed the pictures to Harry and observed him turning pale.

"Do you know how close you came to being discovered? It's obvious Viktor recognized you," Remus said as if reprimanding a child.

"Yes, yes, he did, but he will keep the secret," Harry answered defiantly.

"Do you realize the danger you put yourself in, much less Draco? Durmstrang may not be in league with Voldemort, but guests at the ball and at the game easily could be," Remus said, raising his voice.

"I wasn't thinking," Harry said reluctantly. "But we tried to be careful. We never left his room, except for the ball and the Quidditch match."

"Harry, those functions were attended by hundreds of people."

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Harry said as he began to shake and then just stared into the fire.

"What were you thinking?" Remus asked almost sarcastically.

Harry yelled, "I wasn't thinking. I just missed him so much. I needed to see him."

Remus gasped and then shook his head, not quite believing what he was hearing. This wasn't a fling; this was serious. He composed himself before asking, "Harry, are you in love with Draco?"

Harry was still staring into the flames. Remus wasn't sure Harry had even heard the question, and then Harry turned and looked Remus straight in his eyes and said, "Yes."

"How long? Is that why you defended him?"

"No, it started after the trial. I saw him, and I also arranged to have him sent away. I have not seen him since he left for Durmstrang."

"Does he love you?" Remus asked, not quite able to imagine these two together, even though the pictures were staring at him in the face.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, he fell before I did."

The smirk unnerved Remus for a moment. Harry was already picking up that nasty expression. "How can you trust him? How can you be sure? At Hogwarts, Draco was quite a piece of work, and I don't mean that in a nice way."

Harry snorted at the last remark. Then he returned to a more serious expression and tone. "Remus, I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you I've seen the depths of his soul, and it's pure."

Remus didn't have a response. He hadn't expected this. Harry was still young, and from what Remus knew, he had very little experience in the ways of love. Draco Malfoy had his godson wrapped around his little finger and this was not good.

Harry stared back into the fire and said wistfully, "Have we passed out of the leader of the Order to the godfather role yet?"

"Is that what you need?"

Harry chewed his lower lip and nodded yes.

"May I ask who else knows?" Remus asked in a much calmer tone.

"Viktor and Narcissa."

"Narcissa? And she approves?"

Harry turned back to Remus. "She approves of part of it. It's complicated. She's worried that there may not be a Malfoy heir. At the time, I told her not to worry. Now I don't know."

Remus could see the toll this was taking on Harry. Those green eyes were swimming in liquid. They would need to talk this out.

"What about Ginny? Does she know?"

Harry brought his hand to his head. "Hell no! I don't want to hurt her. I love her too much."

Remus coughed and then cleared his throat. "I'm confused. You love both of them."

"Yes," Harry choked, "but differently."

"Does Draco know about Ginny?"

"Draco knows everything about me. He is the only one who does."

That was an interesting tidbit of information, Remus thought to himself as he mulled over the situation Harry found himself in.

"You do know you can't go on like this."

"Why?" Harry asked. He knew he couldn't go on, but he didn't see a way out of it.

Remus gathered his courage; he had to make Harry understand that what he was doing was wrong. He swallowed hard before saying, "Harry, don't you know you are going to hurt her? You can't lie to Ginny. It's not the right thing to do; it's not the honourable thing to do."

"I don't want to lie to Ginny," Harry said as more tears flowed down, "but I can't bring myself to tell her. Damn, Remus, I can barely deal with it myself. I don't even know if I'm going to live past this year. It's all too much to deal with."

"How long have you known you were attracted to the same sex?"

Harry began chewing on his thumbnail as he contemplated how to answer the question. "Draco is the first, but before you think this is just a stage, I need to tell you that besides a brief attraction to Cho and now Ginny, I've never been attracted to anyone else. Draco thinks I'm bisexual, but I don't think so. It's just so hard."

"What's hard? What is it? Don't worry, Harry, just let it spill out."

"Draco thinks that Ginny can offer me a normal life, given my status and what I have to accomplish, and that he would be a hindrance. The magical community would not back me as readily if they knew I was gay."

"Draco said that? I'm impressed," Remus said. He knew what it was like to be accepted, but not truly accepted. Draco was correct.

"How do you feel about Ginny?"

"God, Remus, I love her. She's fun, beautiful, cheeky, and my friend. I'm comfortable with Ginny. I honestly pictured us getting married and having kids. It would be great, because we all know Ron and Hermione will one day too. We could be friends and family forever. Of course that is if I survive Voldemort."

"That sounds like a nice future, Harry; it sounds like a nice, normal future. Something you've always wanted: to be normal and to have a family," Remus said, completely ignoring the comments about Voldemort at this point.

The corners of Harry's mouth tilted up as he said, "Yes, it is exactly what I wanted for my future."

"Who do you dream of at night?"

"Draco."

"Who do you fantasize about when lonely?"

Harry's cheeks burned. "Draco."

"I'm going to tell you something personal. Dora and I are mated for life. It's a werewolf thing. The lycanthropy virus causes the victim to be able to mate only once. Because of this, the werewolf is very protective of its mate. It takes everything I have not to kill someone who flirts with or comes on to her. What would your reaction be if some bloke came on to Ginny?"

"I would be mad as hell and tell him to piss off," Harry said with a tilted smile.

"And what about Draco?"

Harry laughed. "Damn you, I've already told a bird to get her fucking body off my boyfriend or I would kill her. Actually, you are going to get mad at me, but that was one of the acts of magic they were talking about."

"You want to explain?" Remus asked. He noticed Harry's face light up when even thinking about whatever it was.

"Well, they had a talent show, and this witch, who earlier was flirting with Draco, was an Animagus. She could take on multiple forms. She was a horse, then a bird, and then she morphed into this large snake. She slithered over to Draco and wrapped herself around him. She stretched her head over to me and hissed; I whispered back what I already told you."

"Why would I get mad at you over that?"

"Er, um I did it in Parseltongue. No one else heard me but Draco, but when she transformed back to a witch, she kind of had a look of total fear on her face."

"You used Parseltongue?"

"It just came out. She had her body wrapped around Draco and it pissed me off."

Remus smiled and then his shoulders began to shake. "I know I am supposed to be upset with you, but …" He started laughing. "Sirius would have appreciated that scene."

Harry laughed too and then he said, "It was the best weekend of my life. Why does it have to be so bad? I couldn't be in public with Ginny. I was so afraid Voldemort would come after her. I can't be public with Draco, for so many reasons, some of which I've already told you."

"What are the other reasons, other than losing the backing of the public?"

"This is hard to say, but until recently I didn't fully understand what my sexual preference was. It only recently became obvious which way I'm heading. I haven't had anyone to talk to except Draco, and that's not fair to him. I bought some books, but they only confused me more. As to other reasons, come on, it's Draco Malfoy; just think who his father is: Voldemort's previous main minion."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, how about my best friends, or for that matter all of the Weasleys; they would all hate me. I love them all so much and it would really hurt them."

"What about Draco and his reputation? What do you think his friends would say about him being gay?"

Harry laughed. "Apparently only we Gryffindors and his father were unaware of his true preference. Draco is gay and the only reason he hid it was because of his father and his family's need for an heir."

"Do you see now you have to let Ginny go? It's not fair to her. She needs someone who thinks about her in their fantasies and dreams. I do understand that you really do love her, but I don't think you are in love with her anymore. You will be saying goodbye to future dreams, but you will make new ones."

The tears were coming back. "She's going to hate me," he said as his voice cracked.

Remus nodded. "Probably for awhile, but she will hate you more if you stay and are thinking of another."

Harry brought his hands to his eyes, wiping the drops away on his sleeves. "I will do it, Remus."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

"One other thing: You cannot go back to Durmstrang."

Harry nodded. "I understand." He went back to facing the fire as it popped and crackled. They sat in silence until Harry started sobbing, "Oh God, Remus, he said it would be a two-sided sword: one of great joy and pain. I just didn't know he meant this kind of pain."

"Who said that?"

"Dumbledore. The night of my birthday."

"Did you make the right choice, Harry? Would you take it back?"

"I made the right choice; it just hurts," Harry said as he completely broke down. Remus reached across and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up. "Remus, how do you feel about this? I mean this has got to be a great shock to you."

Remus smile reassuringly. "Yes, that it is, but I love you, Harry; your sexual preference does not make a difference to me. I will admit your choice of partner has me deeply concerned. I know you think you can trust Draco, but I have very serious doubts. You are playing with fire; he could bring you down so quickly. You are completely vulnerable."

The tears were still flowing but Harry managed to spit out, "Merlin, why can't I have a normal life, a normal love? I trust him. I don't know how to prove to you he can be…" Harry stopped. Suddenly, he could feel his presence; he began to feel his warmth and he began to feel at peace.

Remus quickly pulled his hand away. "What is that? What is going on?" He reached for his wand as a White Dragon Patronus landed on Harry's lap. It opened its wings and covered him.

Harry said firmly, "Don't touch it." The dragon nuzzled its head into the crook of Harry's neck and laid there against his chest.

Remus saw a look of total ecstasy on his godson's face. It was pure joy. Harry was in a trance-like state with his eyes closed.

"Harry, Harry, talk to me. What is going on?" Remus whispered.

Harry whispered to the Dragon, "Thank you. I'm okay. You can go back; I'm okay," and he kissed the ethereal being as it vanished.

Harry looked over at Remus. "You weren't supposed to see that. The White Dragon is Draco's Patronus. We can feel each other's extreme emotions. Much like I used to feel Voldemort's. He knew I was hurting, so he sent his Patronus to comfort me. He protects me. I protect him. You see, Remus, our love is real and our trust is true."

Remus thought about what he had just seen. This went beyond love; these two were bonded somehow. The pieces fell into place. This is why Harry was so tired and irritable; he was too far away from Draco for too long a time period. This is why he took such a chance. "Yes, I can see that now," Remus said as he wondered what the bond really consisted of; Draco's Patronus had broken through the wards of the house.

"He must have recognized you could be trusted. I can't explain anymore, but I am surprised he revealed himself to you. You understand that what you saw cannot go beyond this room."

Remus grinned. "Yes, Harry, believe me, I understand a lot tonight. You tell your Draco that I understand, and thank him for trusting me. He did the right thing."

"I will next time I see him, which won't be until the holidays."

"Don't you write?"

"Despite my actions this weekend, we have been very careful in our correspondences with each other."

"Let me see if I can do something about that."

"Thank you, it would be really nice to be able to write a proper letter. Our notes are usually short and somewhat coded."

Remus stood up and said, "Are you okay now? I really should be going. You can keep the pictures."

"I will be fine and thanks for the pictures. I am not sure where I will put them."

"Put them in your bedroom. No one would think twice about you not letting others in there."

Harry walked Remus to the gate. He breathed in the cool night air; he felt better already. Remus gave him a wonderful big hug before Disapparating.

Harry went to bed emotionally spent. It was all so clear now; he had to talk to Ginny and tell her the truth. It wasn't fair to try and share his love between two people, especially to Ginny. He would rather face Voldemort, though, than tell Ginny it was over and that he had cheated on her.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 30 Endings by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the esteemed CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 30 Endings

Harry lay in the comfort of his bed, mulling over the conversation he had with Remus last night. He was glad that someone finally knew about Draco. Remus didn't know everything, but he did know Harry was gay, that he was in love, and that it was with Draco Malfoy. There was a solace having shared it with someone; now the hard part, sharing parts of it with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The tears for his dream to be with Ginny were shed last night. He wasn't sure if they would be the last. He only hoped he wouldn't be shedding more tonight over lost friendships. Facing the inevitable, Harry firecalled the Headmistress of Hogwarts and asked for permission to see Ginny, and then Ron and Hermoine tonight. He mentioned that it was personal.

Later that morning, Minerva firecalled Harry saying that he could use the Room of Requirement to meet with his friends. Ginny would be available at seven, Ron and Hermoine at seven-thirty. Harry sighed aloud after the message was delivered, thinking that by eight, it was likely his best friend would have punched him.

The rest of the day flew by much too quickly. Remus stopped by briefly saying he couldn't make it for the day, and left Harry with some homework to do. Besides finishing his class work, the only other thing Harry successfully accomplished was to frame the pictures of him and Draco. He put them on his bedroom fireplace mantel. Remus was correct; the bedroom was his, and was not a public meeting place. Harry realized that he never had a room to himself that others did not have access to; now he did.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmistress's office. She was sitting at her desk reviewing scrolls of papers. He assumed it was for her Transfigurations classes. He glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore, who was taking a nap. Harry gave a small grunt believing the old wizard didn't want to face him right now.

McGonagall looked up, pursing her lips as she spoke, "Good evening, Mr. Potter. Are you here to plan some dangerous mission?"

Harry gave a small grin as he said, "I wish."

There was a soft knock on the door. Harry jumped at the sound; it did not escape the Headmistress's observation. She motioned for him to open the door. He hesitantly walked over to the door, knowing once he opened it, his future would be changed. Ginny came in dressed in her school robes. She glanced at Harry trying to read him and said, "What is it Harry, is everything okay?"

He had a moment of wanting to pick her up and say, "Everything is great," but instead he said, "Let's go to the Room of Requirement, I will explain everything there."

They made there way to the seventh floor. Harry remained quiet as they walked the hallways. A few students stopped and stared. He barely noticed; his mind was being bombarded with memories of Ginny. He remembered their first kiss after the Quidditch match, the way she smelled, the way she looked when she, Merlin, don't go there, Potter he silently told himself. He gulped hard when he thought of how he wanted to be the one to see that look everyday of his life.

When they reached the correct place, Harry walked by the invisible door thinking of a comfortable room for a few people to talk over serious matters. The door appeared. Harry walked into a small room with a fireplace and comfortable chairs. There was a table with tea and biscuits.

Ginny followed closely and as she surveyed the room she said, "This isn't good Harry, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Ginny," Harry said reluctantly as he made his way to a chair.

They both sat down and Ginny commented, "I knew something was happening. You've been distancing yourself."

Harry poured some tea for both of them and spoke softly, "I guess I have without realizing it. I'm sorry."

Ginny took the tea and curled up in the chair. "I'm a big girl, what is going on? Just tell me," she said before sipping her tea.

"I don't know how."

"Do you still love me?"

Harry set his cup down and brought his hands to his head. He blurted out, "Yes, but not like I should."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked as she lowered her cup too.

"Ginny, you know my experiences with girls; before you there were two kisses I shared with Cho. I never dealt with that aspect of my life. It seems everyone else did, but me. I do love you and I even had dreams of marriage and children, but I cannot deny any longer, what is going on with me.

"I don't think it is fair to you while I work it all out. I should have told you immediately when my feelings were changing, but I thought I could repress it, and it would go away. I can't do it anymore."

"Is there someone else, Harry?" Ginny asked ever so hesitantly.

Harry could barely look at her as he said, "I'm so sorry, but, yes."

He saw her face turn livid with rage as she spat out, "Who is she? I deserve to know."

Harry pursed his lips together knowing the answer would not be one she liked. "I cannot tell you for the same old reasons of saving the wizarding world. Who though, is not what is important, it goes much deeper than that. I'm just going to spit it out and we can talk about it after you know. Ginny, I'm gay."

Ginny laughed. "No way, Harry, I've been with you. You are not gay."

"Yes, Ginny, I am," he said as he glared at her. He hadn't expected her to laugh at him.

"The only way for you to really know …Oh my God, you've been with someone!" she practically shouted.

Harry countered in a softer voice. "Yes."

Ginny stood up raising her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Harry jerked back knowing the stinging meant he would have a red handprint across his face.

"Wow! I guess I deserved that, but that really hurt," he said has he rubbed his cheek.

"Not as much as I'm hurting right now. How long, Harry? How often?" Ginny asked, spitting out the questions.

"Once during the summer. I thought it was something I could deal with, but then again this last weekend. I know now that it is not just a fling. Ginny, I am so sorry," Harry said as his voice began to crack as the last words were spoken.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to us? It was perfect this summer. It was all I had hoped for."

"I don't know, Ginny, the time we spent together I will always treasure. As I said, I still love you; I just know that I can't be true to you."

"Don't try and be noble about this. It would have been noble of you had you told me before you had sex with some bloke. I thought you were honourable," she said whispering the last statement.

"I'm human, I am certainly not perfect. I will fail and stumble along the way."

Ginny stood up as she said fiercely, "I need to go. I can't stand sitting here with you right now."

"I understand. Ron and Hermione will be here in a few minutes. I am going to tell them also. Ginny, I am begging you not to tell anyone the real reason. I am not ready to face the world with this right now. I don't think the wizarding world will take kindly to me, and to finish off Voldemort, I need the public's support."

Ginny walked to the door and turned around briskly. "I am so furious right now, but you can trust me not to do that. That I can still promise you," she said as she walked out the door.

Harry said, "Thank you, Ginny," as the door shut tightly behind her.

Harry felt sick to his stomach; he hadn't realized that he had been shaking and that his hands were clammy. He glanced around hoping to see a door to a loo. He spotted it on his third look around the room. He was rinsing his mouth out when he heard the knock. He looked in a mirror over the sink and he saw the red slap mark across his cheek. He wondered what he would look like once Ron was through with him.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what did my sister do to you? I will get her back for that," Ron exclaimed as Harry opened the door and let them in.

"No, Ron, I deserved it," Harry said as he sat back down in the same chair he was in before.

"Harry, I can't imagine you could do anything to Ginny that would deserve a slap like that," Hermione said as she stood next to him examining the mark.

"Well, you better sit down then because I did do something. Would you like some tea?" Harry asked as he poured more into his cup and then filled the others, his hands still shaking.

Hermione sat down next to him and Ron across.

"So, what is going on? Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a very concerned tone.

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "What I am about to tell you is possibly going to change our friendship, especially for you, Ron. I hope it's temporary, but that it is up to you."

Ron asked point-blank, "What did you do to Ginny?"

"I broke up with her," Harry answered.

"You did that this summer," Ron responded not quite understanding what Harry was saying.

"No, Ron, I really broke up with her."

Hermione was stunned. "Oh my God, Harry, why?"

"Harry, the only reason I can figure why my sister would slap you is if you cheated on her," Ron said reluctantly.

Harry was surprised that his friend had correctly assessed the situation.

"No!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Ron jumped up. Harry stood up. He had to look up to Ron as he spoke. "Ron, I know you want to beat the crap out of me right now, but there is more, so save it."

Ron slowly backed off and sat down. Harry followed in kind.

"With who? I can't imagine any witch who could compete with my sister."

Harry had a look of dread come across his face; Hermione saw it. "Harry, Harry, look at me," she demanded.

Harry looked at her, searching those big brown eyes for understanding. Hermione whispered, "It's not a witch, is it?"

Harry shook his head when he responded, "No, Hermione, it is not."

"I am so sorry," Hermione said as the laid her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"What do you mean not a witch, is she a Muggle?" Ron asked knowing he was missing something.

Harry shook his head no.

Hermione and Harry could see Ron trying to make the connection, and then they saw it in his blue eyes when it clicked.

"Harry, there is no way you fancy blokes. I lived with you for six years, I would know."

"Ron, yes, I do, and you wouldn't have known because I really didn't know until recently. I still love Ginny, but not in the way I should. She deserves better."

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked with her hand still securely over his.

"I had an inkling this summer and acted on it. I thought I could handle it. I stayed away until this last weekend, and then I knew it was much more. I am still confused about the whole situation. I need to work it out and accept it myself, but I had to tell Ginny, and I had to tell my best friends. I should have told everyone earlier though."

"Well, who is it?" Ron asked still not believing what he was hearing.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh great, more secrets," Ron spat out. "What was it you said on the way home from Hogwarts last summer? Oh yeah, no more secrets, that lasted what, two months?"

"Yes, more secrets, and most of them for the same reasons of why I was keeping Ginny a secret, except there are more. He will be playing a part in my confrontation with Voldemort. I don't know the role, yet, but he will."

"Harry, does this have something to do with the White Dragon Patronus?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew her brain was working a kilometer a minute trying to figure out this mystery. "Yes," Harry responded.

"He must be a great wizard then."

"Yes, he is, and I know you want to ask more, but I am begging you not to. Ginny doesn't know who it is either. She did promise not to reveal the situation."

"Why the hell not?" Ron asked abruptly. "If you are so in love with this person, why not? Can't handle the bad press?"

Harry grimaced. "I think I would rather you hit me than say that."

"So, it's true then, you are going to stay in the closet, isn't that correct expression?" Ron said bitingly.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. The first is I am still coming to terms with what is going on and what I'm feeling. The second is, because I will need the public's support when I go against Voldemort, and I am not sure how they will take to their 'Chosen One' being gay. The third is the same as always, Voldemort would probably go after him."

"You know, Harry, I think you enjoy your secrets; it keeps up the intrigue, the suspense," Ron said with an ugly sneer.

Harry stood up and shouted, "Enough, Ron, enough! Do you not think I would give up everything in this world to walk around hand in hand, snogging in the hallways like you and Hermione? I bet it never crosses your mind that your love could get a person killed. What would you do if it was you Voldemort was after? Would you stay with Hermione? Would you meet in private hoping no one would find out? It sucks. It totally sucks. Oh, and let's not forget that I might not even make it another year."

Ron stood up and shouted back, "I'll keep your bloody secret! I have to go and check on my sister. I am sure she will need someone to talk to about this. Hermione, let's go."

"Ron, you go ahead I want to talk to Harry for a few more minutes."

"Whatever," Ron said as he left the room attempting to slam the door, which apparently you couldn't do in the Room of Requirement.

"He'll come around. I am not so sure about Ginny, though," Hermione said.

"What about you?" Harry asked, turning his hand over so it held hers.

"Harry, I understand how hard this must have been telling all of us this, especially before you have worked it all out for yourself."

"You do?" Harry said with some hope that one of his friendships might remain intact.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said with a small smile. "You see I have an uncle, my dad's brother, who is gay. He didn't tell anyone until his late twenties. Half the family disowned him. My dad eventually came around; to me he was just the same, he was just my Uncle Richard."

Harry let a tear fall. "Thank you, I thought I was going to lose everyone," Harry said stiltedly, trying to hold back more tears.

"I've really screwed things up, haven't I?" Harry asked once he was sure he could talk without losing it.

"No, you just fell in love with somebody none of us expected. There is nothing wrong with being in love," Hermione said with a big squeeze to his hand.

"Remus knows," Harry mentioned almost as an afterthought. "He is the one who brought me to my senses about Ginny. You know I still love her, and it's killed me to do this."

"Are you sure that you made the right decision?"

Harry smiled. "Absolutely. You that know since I came to this magical world, people have forgotten that I am human. When I make a mistake it's front page news. I've accepted that my life is not going to be normal, but this, this is private for now. I want to enjoy it while I can. I am telling you, and only you, I will make it public someday."

"You really love this guy, don't you?" she asked, watching Harry's face light up.

"More than life itself. He's the first person who isn't intimidated by me. He's my equal."

"Isn't he afraid of Voldemort?"

Harry snickered. "Everyone's afraid of Voldemort, but he will be with me in the end. I forgot to mention this when Ron was here, but it might be for the best. When I was visiting my friend this weekend we ran into another wizard. He gave me a present, to prove he wouldn't reveal our secret. He had received it from another wizard who said for him to give it to the 'Chosen One." Hermione, it was Rowena Ravenclaw's item. It's a music box and the Horcrux had been destroyed. I have it in my safe at home. I know you and Ron wanted to be involved with the retrieval, but I swear to you, this just came out of the blue."

"Wow! That is incredible. I am so happy to know that another one has been destroyed. You have no idea who did it?"

"I have been going over it and over it, and I really can't think of anyone who would both know about the Horcruxes and would know to give me the evidence."

"Aren't you nervous about this other wizard finding out about you?"

"No, for someone reason I am not. The wizard who gave it to me is now under a double oath; he cannot tell us who gave it to him, and he cannot tell the other about me and who I was with. But speaking of being nervous, you should get going before Ron and Ginny plan dastardly things to do to me."

Hermione gave him a huge hug and Harry felt much better knowing that Hermione was still his friend. Harry made it back to McGonagall's office without much notice. She glanced up at him. "I see that went well."

Harry grinned. "Better than I expected," and he stepped into the fireplace and landed in his parlor.

Dobby met him as he was coming out of the Floo, jumping up and down. "Harry Potter, we have guest. Mr. Lupin was here and he went up to your bedroom. He told me I could not go in there until you said it was okay.

Harry raced up the stairs. 'So much for my bedroom being my sanctuary,' he thought. He opened the door, stumbled in, and froze.

A silver-tipped fur coat was draped over the chair by the fire; an overnight bag was displayed on the hearth, and then the voice.

"Zaychik moy."

Harry shouted down the stairwell, "I'm okay, Dobby, and don't come in here until I say it's okay."

Harry shut the door and pounced on the wizard lying in his bed. Before he could get out a word, he was being kissed by his blond lover.

tbc

Zaychik moy: Russian for "My Bunny" or "Bunny of mine"

Back to index

Chapter 31 Beginnings by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 31 Beginnings

Draco pulled Harry into his arms, raised his chin with his fingers, and gently pried his lips apart with his thumb. The tip of his tongue slowly ran over the entrance to Harry's mouth, before it forced its way in and searched every part, as if looking for a memory. Harry started to pull away, but Draco would not let him, and he became more forceful until Harry responded back in kind and took over the long kiss. Harry felt like he was drowning in happiness. Finally, their lips moved apart.

"How?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"Professor Lupin came to Durmstrang and talked with the Headmaster. He then came to my room and talked to me. He told me everything. God, Harry, I was so stupid to put you in such danger. However, he added that keeping us apart was not a good idea, as we have some kind of bond. I didn't mention the magical bond, as I could tell you had not told him that part.

"The Headmaster now knows who you are, apparently he was part of a group related to the original Order of the Phoenix and is sworn to secrecy. He is the one who had the pictures taken and sent to Professor Lupin. He and Professor Lupin worked all day in my room and hooked our fireplaces together. They are joined, but can only be activated every Tuesday night and I have to return twenty-four hours later. They can also be activated in case of dire emergency."

Harry's eyes lit up and he stammered, "I love my godfather."

Draco laughed. "So do I, but there is one hitch. You now have a new class on Wednesdays."

"They found me a Potions professor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry, they did, and that would be me," Draco said smugly.

"No way," Harry said laughing, "I was way better than you last year."

Draco smacked him on the head for laughing at him. "I wasn't really trying last year, remember—death threats. Actually, I was one of the best Potions students Hogwarts has had since Severus and your mum," Draco said with pride.

"Really? I thought Snape just favored you because he was your Head of House?"

"Really, Potter, I excelled in Potions. For some reason Potions makes sense to me. I understand the theory of how things chemically combine and the reactions each ingredient will produce."

"Bollocks, now you are my professor."

"Hey, it's not so bad; we could have fun with a little role playing. I could give you detention," Draco said, arching his brow.

Harry laughed and turned on his back as he let his imagination fly at the possibilities.

"Shite, Potter, what happened to your face?" Draco asked, looking horrified as he saw the slap mark for the first time.

Harry turned back on his side to hide it. "What did Remus tell you, Draco?"

Draco forcefully tilted Harry's face back so he could get a better look at the damage. "He told me about the letter and the pictures; by the way, I like seeing them on the mantel. He told me about you admitting you loved me; I liked that part. He also said he seriously doubted me, until my Patronus showed up and proceeded to completely comfort you. He added that he knew then we shouldn't be apart for too long of time; that was why we had been both feeling lethargic."

"I broke up with Ginny," Harry said point-blank.

"You what?" Draco said loudly, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"You heard me. I broke up with Ginny and told her I was gay, thus the slap. I also told Ron and Hermione. None of them, of course, knows it is you. Ginny will probably hate me for the rest of her life. Ron may or may not forgive me, but will totally freak out again when he does find out it is you. Hermione is wonderful and will love me no matter what. She will be concerned of course when she finds out it's you, but she will accept it."

"Why? Harry, you love Ginny. I of all people know you do," Draco asked as he kissed the red streaks tenderly.

"Of course I do, but Remus and I had a long talk, and he helped me come to terms with what was happening to me. He asked me three questions, and that was all it took for it to become clear in what I had to do."

"What were the questions?"

"He asked who I dreamed of, who I fantasized about, and what would my reaction be if someone came onto Ginny, or if someone came onto you. I think you know the answers already. I just had to say goodbye to a future built on childhood wants and face the reality of the situation."

"Which is what?"

"That I'm in love with you."

"I'm stunned."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him in closer. Strips of the blond hair were still damp, and he smelled of Harry's soap. He reveled in the long blond hair and whispered in Draco's ear, "So are you okay with this?"

"That you're mine and I don't have to share?" Draco asked, as his fingers ran down Harry's spine, causing him to shiver. "I had hoped, but I never allowed myself to dream of it."

"Well, let's start dreaming," Harry muttered, before he set in for a long, languorous kiss.

Draco was the first to let out a groan. Harry was so glad he was already lying down, because he knew that guttural sound of need would have brought him to his knees if he had been standing. Yet, he interrupted the kiss before it went any further. "I desperately want to make love to you, Draco, but I need to show you a few things you might have missed in my memories."

Draco pulled away reluctantly. "I now know Dobby is here. I didn't know he was your house-elf."

"Er, he's not really mine; he just lives here and takes care of me. He stays here out of his own free will. He's kind of attached to me. But, he needs to know that you are here and welcomed to be here. Are you ready to talk with him?"

"Give me a minute," Draco said as he reached over the side of the bed and picked up some black silk pajama bottoms.

They both sat on the side of the bed when Harry called for Dobby.

pop

Dobby appeared, his eyes bulging more than normal when he saw his former master.

"Dobby," Harry began, "I know you know Draco, and I know you are free to tell my secrets as I do not own you, but I am asking you to please never tell anyone, but Mister Lupin, about Draco. He will be coming over every Tuesday night and leaving Wednesday night."

"Dobby is loyal to Harry Potter; Dobby will not tell anyone. Does Harry Potter want Dobby to prepare a guest room?"

"No, Dobby, Draco will be staying with me."

"Dobby is not thinking this is a good idea, Harry Potter" the house-elf said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Dobby," Draco said, "I know how much you hated my family and I can understand why, but I love your Harry Potter. I would die to protect him."

Harry felt the Phoenix twitch its feathers as he listened to Draco's words.

"Okay, Harry Potter, but Dobby will still keep an eye out for this one."

"Fair enough," said Harry.

"Is Harry Potter needing anything else? Master Draco usually has steamed vanilla milk before bed."

"Does he now?" Harry said with a grin, "Okay how about steamed vanilla milk for Draco and hot chocolate for me. Thank you, Dobby."

pop

"You know Dobby used to bring me steamed vanilla milk when I was confined to my bed after some rough sessions with my father. I was grateful, but I never let him know."

"Maybe you should sometime soon," Harry said as he stood up. "Let me show you around the house. I am not sure how much detail you picked up on. You obviously know where the bathroom is."

"Yes, and it has a very nice shower and tub. The closet was a surprise; you really took your father's advice. I hung a few items in there, I hope you don't mind."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind, in fact I kind of like the idea. Why don't you put on a dressing gown while I give you the tour? You are too distracting in those pajamas."

Draco covered himself and Harry showed him the guest room and loo first. He pointed out the door to Dobby's room and then he opened the door to his study. Draco poked around the cupboards and drawers as Harry snickered at his nosy boyfriend. "Where does the door go to?" Draco asked.

"Open it," Harry said with a knowing grin.

"Shite! You have your own Pensieve! This is where you watched all of my memories."

"Yes," Harry said as he led him back to the study and opened the safe. "And these are your memories. They are yours whenever you want them."

"Keep them in there; I don't want that crap in my head," Draco said as he turned from the safe.

"Let's go downstairs, I know there is a room down there you will love."

The bounded down the stairs; Harry briefly showed him the parlor and the dining room. Draco commented on the broom mounted by the front door. Harry next showed him the loo and the kitchen. Then he took Draco's hand in his and led him to door labeled Lily's room.

"Open it, Draco," Harry said excitedly.

"Whoa! Potter, this is brilliant. Your mum had her own Potions lab, and look at the ingredients. Severus would have an orgasm just looking at this. A chopping and measuring area, books, cauldrons, this is amazing."

Harry was pleased that Draco was so enthralled with the room. He loved it, of course, but only a Potions master could really appreciate it. "So, Professor Malfoy, will this work for you?" Harry said with a wink.

"Harry, we can make some really interesting potions with these ingredients. This could be really fun."

"Come on, there are two more areas I want to show you, we have all day tomorrow to be in here," Harry said as he took Draco's hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

Harry led him to the back door and opened it. "Lumos," Harry said and the garden was filled with light.

"Oh fuck, Potter, now I am going to orgasm. A potion and magical garden; we can actually grow and harvest our own ingredients. This is truly spectacular."

"Over here," Harry pointed to his left, "is the kitchen garden. I don't know if you know, but I love to cook. Dobby and I try out new recipes together. He says I would make a good kitchen house-elf."

"Don't go there, or I am going to have to tease the hell out of you," Draco said as he let out a snort of laughter. "So what is left? We've seen both floors and the gardens."

Harry held out his hand and led him back inside into the kitchen and into the pantry. He lifted a latch and an opening in the floor appeared. He withdrew his wand, said Summitto, and the stairwell hidden underneath the floor lowered to the basement.

"Why all the secrecy?" Draco asked as he followed Harry down the wooden stairs.

"Originally, this is where Remus would spend his time during the full moon, but now it is where I train," Harry answered as he led Draco to the middle of the floor.

"I don't get it, it's an empty room," Draco said looking all around the huge empty basement.

Harry smiled knowingly. "The walls, ceiling and floor all absorb spells. Now watch this, Adversaire Bellatrix. A virtual image of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared with her wand drawn. Harry immediately went to battle with her and took her down after three rounds. Her body was covered with paint-like splotches.

Harry turned to Draco who was standing there looking gobsmacked. "It's my training chamber," Harry said proudly.

"Damn, this is sterling. I can now see why you stayed at home this year. There is no way Hogwarts could have come close to this. Your home is small, but it has everything you need. I am really impressed," Draco said, still looking a bit stunned.

"It doesn't have a Quidditch pitch," Harry said wistfully.

"You miss it, don't you?" Draco said, giving Harry a squeeze around the shoulders.

"Absolutely, you know if the planets were aligned properly, we both would have been the captains this year."

"Yes, but then we also know that our rivalry would have gotten worse," Draco stated, giving Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Malfoy, you know it would have been fun," Harry responded as he turned into the kiss.

"I know, but I like shagging you so much more than fighting with you."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure shagging does not preclude fighting. You know I am going to get on your nerves and you are going to get on mine."

"You mean like right now," Draco said, sounding very serious.

Harry stepped back and asked, "What am I doing that is bugging you?"

"You keep nattering; can't you find a better use for that mouth and soft warm tongue?"

Harry looked at Draco and stepped towards him. "Yes, I can," he replied as he pulled on Draco's dressing gown tie. The robe opened and Harry dropped to his knees and he pulled the silk pajamas down to Draco's ankles. He took the semi-erect penis partially into his mouth and let his tongue glide up and down the shaft, his tongue then licked around the head and across the slit.

"Fuck, Potter, I didn't…" Draco moaned bracing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry then withdrew his tongue and just used his lips as he moved his head back and forth.

"I didn't mean here," Draco panted as his knees began to buckle.

Harry continued the assault by almost completely taking in the hardened shaft, but he lifted his wand with one hand and they were now in Harry's bedroom near a chair by the fire. He gently pushed Draco down onto the chair sucking him without missing a beat. Draco was beside himself; his fingers were running through the thick dark hair, while his bum lifted off the chair involuntarily. His feet and upper back supported his weight as he arched into the mouth that had now fully encased him. Harry reached around, grabbed Draco's bum, and pulled him in further.

Draco knew he was coming; his hands reached back for the arms of the chair. His fingers dug into the fabric, and he tried lowering himself. Harry pulled him back up and groaned with complete desire. The vibration of the groan reverberated and for Draco there was no holding back; he went over the top and the sweet explosion of ejaculate surged out him in multiple bursts. Harry lowered him to the chair, but did not release him until the last drop had been swallowed. He rubbed his nose in the damp soft curls breathing in deeply and then gently kissed the softening penis before he looked up and said sweetly, "Can I talk now?"

"Yeah, but I can't," Draco panted.

As he knelt between Draco's legs, Harry rested his head on Draco's thigh, looking into the fire. "You know we are going to make love in every room of this house," he said as if it was a known fact.

"Not all in one night I hope," Draco drawled.

Harry started laughing. "We may be seventeen, Draco, but I don't even think we could do that."

"Can we leave out Dobby's room? I don't think that would endear me to him."

"You know, I've never seen Dobby's room. I agree, we will leave Dobby's room alone, but that means I get you in the garden."

"Can we wait until next summer? I don't exactly like playing starker fucking frozen bunnies."

Harry turned his head and blew on the blond curls. Draco shivered.

"You better pull your pajamas back up before I take you again," Harry said as he raised himself back up straight onto his knees.

Draco stood up pulling his black silks up over his hips and noticed a tray on the table by the window. "Hey, look there's our milk and hot chocolate."

Harry brought the tray over to the fireplace table and Draco pulled him onto his lap. They drank their late night drinks; Harry licked the milk mustache off Draco's upper lip.

"Don't grow a mustache, Draco, it doesn't become you," Harry said, taking one more swipe across his lips.

"The only way I could is by magic. I'm pretty hairless as you might have noticed."

"Not where I've been lately," Harry replied with a snicker.

"I can take care of that."

"Oh God, no, please don't," Harry begged.

"You know we have to go to bed soon. I am on a different time schedule and tomorrow I have to play professor."

"Okay, you can use the loo first," Harry said as he gave Draco a kiss on the nose.

"Harry, are you shy?" Draco asked with half grin.

"No, but I usually don't go to the bathroom in front of anyone."

"What did you do in Gryffindor? Stand in line?"

"No, I didn't mean piss, you git."

"Oh, well I don't need to do 'that-which-shall-not-be-named' at night; always in the morning for me; like clockwork after tea."

Harry sighed, "I cannot believe we are having this conversation."

"I think it's called getting to know one another. So you're an evening guy?"

"Now we're back to that," Harry sighed again.

"You mean, 'that-which-shall-not-be-named,' yes, we are."

"Drop it, Malfoy."

"No, you brought it up. Evening?" Draco smirked.

"Bloody hell, yes, evening, every evening."

"Then I will go first, I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed if I walked in on you and it smelled or something. Oh, I forgot, 'Golden Boy's' shite doesn't stink."

"Draco, drop it now," Harry growled.

"Just make sure you clean yourself up because I have plans for that nice tight muscular arse of yours," Draco said as he pinched Harry's bum.

"And to think I gave up a nice sweet witch for you," Harry grumbled.

Draco grabbed Harry, pulling him back down. "You know I will never make you regret your decision."

"I know you won't, love," Harry whispered.

Draco choked. "Did you just call me love?"

"Please tell me I didn't?"

"You did, Potter, I'm going to gag."

"I'll make you gag."

"Promises, promises."

Harry stood up. "Go use the loo, Draco."

Draco retrieved his overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Harry sat down in the chair looking into the fire. Life was sure interesting, Harry thought. If anyone had told him six months ago he and Draco Malfoy would be in love, he would have committed them to St. Mungo's, sharing a room with Lockhart.

He heard the door open. His breath was taken away, Draco was gorgeous; he looked so much better with the weight he had put on. The black silk pajamas were riding low on those thin hips and his brushed hair was almost getting long enough to pull back.

"What are you staring at?" Draco said as he sauntered over to the bed.

"What do you think, Blondie?" Harry replied as he stood up to go the loo.

"Do you see something you like?" Draco asked, as Harry was almost through the door.

Harry turned around. "Draco, if you plan on sleeping tonight, get over it now."

"You better hurry up, before I fall asleep," Draco teased as he crawled under the sheets and duvet.

"Not likely with your dick pointing straight up. Nice profile." Harry laughed.

"Hey, I can take care of that in two minutes and be off in dream world in five."

Harry shook his head, shut the door, and physically locked it.

"You know I can cast one spell and it will open," Draco shouted.

"Leave me alone."

"Do you need a magazine?"

"No, I've got one already."

"You better hurry up because I'm starting to put my hands down my silks. Oh Merlin, that feels good! I'm fantasizing about last weekend in the shower. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I used that one last night."

"Which one makes you come the fastest?"

"It has to be when you impaled yourself on me when I was sitting in your chair. What about you?"

"Actually, mine has to do with before we were together. It was when you defended me in court. I felt those hands on me and heard your voice telling me that you thought I was innocent. Oh God, when you told Umbridge off and swirled around and winked at me. Here I was about to go to Azkaban, and all I was thinking was, fuck, Potter is hot. You thought I looked confused. It wasn't the trial, Harry, it was you. I was dumbstruck."

Draco saw the room darken as the fire lowered. The door hadn't even opened yet. Shite, Draco said to himself, he can do wandless magic now without even seeing the items.

He heard the door unlock and open. He was in trouble. Harry walked out in dark green silk pajamas hung low like his, but on Harry they were snuggling muscle, not bone. Even though the room was dark, he knew the bottoms matched Harry's eyes perfectly.

"See something you like?" Harry purred.

"No sleep for Blondie tonight," Draco replied with hitch in his voice.

"Guess we'll have to skip Potions tomorrow," Harry said as he made his way to the bed.

"Not an option. I hear the professor is a real arsehole."

"Ah, but I hear he favors one student in particular," Harry said softly as he pulled back the sheets on his side of the bed.

"The rumor is true," Draco said as he met Harry in the middle of the bed.

Harry nestled next Draco and sighed. "I never knew silk could feel so good."

Draco's fingers began to trace the curves of Harry's arm. "Harry, can you raise the light some, I want to see you," Draco asked, as he began kissing the imaginary lines he had just drawn.

"You like to watch?" Harry asked as his hand stroked the long blond hair spread across his chest.

"What?" Draco mumbled between kisses.

Harry reached behind him and grabbed his wand from the nightstand, Speculum, and mirrors appeared above the bed and on the headboard.

Draco looked around. "Oh God, I can barely look at one of you without coming, this may be too much."

"I want you to watch yourself, Draco. You have the most incredible expression on your face when you come. When I looked at the memories in the vials, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had even seen."

Harry leant up and pushed all of the covers to the bottom of the bed. They both lay on their backs staring at their reflections. Harry's hand crossed over to the black point protruding from the pajamas, and placed his palm on top, letting his fingers stretch down the silken shaft. Draco watched himself moan in the reflection.

Draco's hand reached under Harry's arm lying across him, and settled it on the raised green silk angle. They concentrated on every movement and its reaction. The images were intoxicating and both knew they were about to come when Draco sat up. He pulled his legs under him and placed his hands on either side of Harry's hips. Slowly he lowered the silk bottoms over the strained erection; Harry lifted up letting the green material slide underneath, until it was halfway down his thighs. Draco pulled them down further, and Harry kicked them off over the bottom of the bed.

Draco began the slow torture of licking and kissing his way down from Harry's navel. Harry drew in air, waiting for the warm tongue and mouth to take in his aching dick, before exhaling. He watched in the mirror above as Draco's kisses passed it and as Draco's hand gently took his scrotum and rested it in his palm. Harry knew what was about to happen, but he had no idea what it would feel like. Draco's bum rose up as he leant over taking in one stone and then the other. He slowly bathed them as he gently rolled his tongue around them. "Oh fuck, that is nice, that is so fucking nice," Harry moaned. Harry saw the Dragon's wings flutter in the reflection.

Draco's tongue found a new place to adventure to, and began licking up Harry's shaft. Harry's hand reached down and stroked the Dragon on Draco's back. He had made the Dragon with their come and his tears. His fingers traced Draco's spine where he could reach, down to the black silk line. The Dragon's wings twitched. Harry's fingers grasped the edge of the silk and lowered it slightly. He was being heavily distracted by the warm muscle stroking his glans. He pulled the silk lower admiring Draco's perfect round bottom. His hand caressed the curved backside, he could do this endlessly; it stuck out and just made you want to grab it, and bury your face in it… Draco stopped abruptly when Harry's middle finger dropped into the crevasse and crooked up when it found its desire. He looked up to the mirror above as Harry silently mouthed the words, "I want to top."

Harry sat up and with Draco's help removed the black silk. Draco was about to lie down, when Harry forcefully stopped him, and turned him to face the headboard. "I want you on your knees and this beautiful arse up," Harry said commandingly. Draco complied knowing Harry rarely made such requests. "Perfect," Harry muttered.

Harry placed himself between the long legs and charted an invisible line with his finger tip from Draco's neck, over each spinal bump, and down over his crack. Harry then grasped each buttock in his hands and began smothering them with open mouthed kisses. He bit down gently, sucking in a mouthful of flesh.

"I am going have a hell of time explaining a love bite on my arse."

Harry stopped his bite. "No one better be seeing this arse but me." He went back to suckling the white skin. His hands surreptitiously separated Draco's cheeks leaving him exposed. Harry ceased his bite and let his tongue caress the red mark before sliding over to the opened crevice. He started at the top and pointedly made his way down, before laying his tongue flat, licking his way back up. He slowly traced back down stopping at the ringed hole. He swirled around it before letting the tip poke in so discretely.

"Fucking A," Draco yelped. Harry withdrew and swirled again before probing in deeper. He let his tongue swipe back and forth the sides of the channel. He couldn't believe he had never done this before. This was incredible. He loved the feel, the texture of the skin, and the taste was nothing like he expected. It was how Draco always tasted, but more so. And he loved that Draco whimpered every time he withdrew, and that he swore when he plunged back in.

Draco was now panting, as Harry was doing what he never thought he would do. He was fucking Draco with his tongue. "Harry, please," Draco groaned loudly, "fuck me. I am so ready."

Harry reluctantly withdrew. "Lubricus" Draco was further lubricated as was Harry. Harry turned Draco over onto his back. "So you can watch yourself come," he said softly.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, and Harry entered him slowly knowing he wasn't fully prepared. Draco pushed him in with his heels digging into Harry's back. "All the way, Potter," Draco groaned.

Harry thrust in and looked deep into those deep blue eyes. "I love you, Draco," Harry whispered. Draco's breath hitched. Harry had never said it like this, not while actually making love. Harry leant over him and kissed him hard on his shoulder, Draco knew there would be another mark on him by morning.

Draco watched as Harry pumped into him rhythmically, and as his own body leapt up to meet every move. He loved seeing Harry's muscles extend and retract; he could only see his long white legs wrapped around Harry's body as his heels dug in for more. He couldn't believe it, this creature above him, loved him, wanted him, and chose him. Draco saw himself come, Harry was right, he was at peace, and he did smile.

Summitto: lower (Latin)

Adversaire: opponent (French)

Speculum: mirror (Latin)

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 32 Professor Malfoy and Poor Professor Lupin by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Warning: Het RL/NT

Double Edged Sword 32 Professor Malfoy and Poor Professor Lupin

Morning came with a knock on the bedroom door. Harry blinked his eyes open, the night before flashing through his blurry brain. He was spooning Draco, and wisps of his white hair were stuck to his lips. The knock came again. "Who is it? What do you want?" Harry blurted out.

"It's Remus, and I'm here to go over Draco's lesson plan."

Draco's eyes popped open. "Shite! Harry, I forgot to tell you he was coming over."

Harry called for his wand and quickly cast a Disappearing spell for the Phoenix and Dragon on their backs. "The door is unlocked," Harry yelled out.

Remus opened the door and had to hold his breath. The scent of sex from Harry and Draco was so thick he could almost drink it.

He walked in, waved his wand, and opened all of the windows.

"For Merlin's sake, it's October man; it's freezing in here."

Harry was laughing.

Remus spoke hesitantly trying not to breathe until the room cleared out some. "Draco, the scent of you two and sex is too much for this ol' werewolf." Remus waved his wand and a breeze came through clearing the room so he could at least inhale. He then lowered the windows.

He could finally see these two young men together. My God, they were beautiful, and he could feel a sense of magic surrounding them. They both got out of bed. Thank God they had pajamas on.

"Nice silks, guys," Remus teased.

"We like it," Draco bantered back with a sly grin.

"A lot," Harry added with an even slyer grin.

"I don't need details," Remus said, knowing these two were going to be trouble. "You two were supposed to be ready to go at nine this morning. I am going to go down to Lily's room and look around. I expect to see you down there soon."

"Professor," Draco said before Remus left the room, "I have a lesson plan, but now that I've seen what is available, I need to redo it. I was thinking that today we should do an inventory of what is on the shelves, and what is growing in the gardens. I can talk Harry through the different properties of each ingredient as we catalogue them."

"Look, I got an E in potions. I am not stupid, you know," Harry snorted, sounding a bit miffed.

"What I meant to say, Potter, was the chemical properties and possible combinations. Professor Snape was not really helpful in that area. He had us write essays, but never got into why things worked the way they did."

"Yes, Professor Malfoy."

"Are you two always this way?" Remus asked, seriously wondering how they could get along well enough to make it to the bed.

"No, well sometimes, uh yeah," Harry stuttered.

"Sometimes, but not in bed," Draco added, knowing what was in Remus's mind.

"Sometimes there too," Harry interjected with a smirk.

"Details, no details," Remus said, again shaking his head at the image of Harry Potter smirking. "I will be downstairs. One half-hour and I expect both of you ready to work."

"Remus, would you call Dobby and ask for scones and tea for three? I would, but he's still wary of Draco."

Remus nodded and shut the door. He stepped down the stairs laughing. They certainly had met their match. He wondered if they'd tried dueling against each other yet.

Harry went into the bathroom, started the shower, and brushed his teeth. Draco came in, pissed, washed his hands and began brushing his teeth. Harry had to go, but wasn't sure he could do it in front of Draco. He walked over to the toilet and tried. Draco was slyly watching Harry in the mirror. He finished brushing his teeth and Harry still hadn't gone.

"So, you are shy?" Draco drawled.

"Just get into the shower," Harry grumbled back.

"No, I like to watch, remember?"

"God, I hate you sometimes."

"You do not. You love me all of the time. I am going to be nice and get in the shower and close my eyes. I expect to hear tinkling soon, or I am going to think you are hopeless."

Draco did as he promised and he heard the sound he was waiting for. Harry soon stepped into the shower. They lathered each other up and down. Draco washed Harry's hair; Draco washed Draco's hair. Harry wondered how long it would be before Draco let him do it. Harry was on his way out when Draco snatched him back under the spray. "Where you going? By my count we have twenty minutes before class."

Harry put his hand against the shower wall, bracing himself as he leant to his side. "Yes, and you will need at least ten of those for your lotions and hair," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"True, Potter, but that still leave us ten. I could do a lot to you in ten minutes."

Harry laughed. "Ah, I see, you just shove me up against the wall and take me? What happened to foreplay?"

Draco grasped Harry's other hand and placed it against the shower wall near the other.

"We can do the foreplay after class."

"Afterplay?" Harry teased as he noticed he was getting a hard-on.

Draco turned off the shower and lifted two of his fingers to his Harry's face. "Do you think you could lubricate these for me, Magic Man?"

"Lubricus."

"Very good, now how about you bend down a little."

"Anything else, Professor?"

"No, I think I can do the rest myself. Well, actually, you might have to get up on your tiptoes in a minute."

Harry exited the shower first; they were going to be late. He was in mid swipe of drying off his back when Draco came out and began drying off too. Harry cracked up. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy, have you seen your bum?"

Draco turned his backside towards the mirror. "Good one. I hope it sticks around a while as a reminder of last night."

"Liked that, did you?" Harry asked as he threw the towel in the laundry basket, scoring two points.

Draco approached Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "I cannot imagine a better lover than you," Draco whispered before giving him a kiss that was usually saved for moments that were more sensual.

"Then don't try to," Harry said as he gently bit down on Draco's lower lip. His body wanted to take Draco back to bed; his mind was telling him to get his body downstairs where it belonged.

They were surprisingly only five minutes late. Dobby must have decided they would need a larger breakfast than scones. Remus soon joined them in the dining room as they ate soft-boiled eggs with toast and drank their tea. Draco soon excused himself; Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from remarking on how he knew that Draco was off to the loo.

When Draco returned, Remus and Harry were discussing dueling. Remus asked if they had ever dueled. Draco told Remus his version of his and Harry's duel in their second year, and Harry told Remus his version of the bathroom incident from the previous year. Remus took in the information that Harry had cast such a spell and was successful. He asked if after Potions today they could go to the basement and try it again. He was curious how their power would be against each other.

They spent the rest of the day inventorying all of the ingredients in Lily's room and in the gardens. The list was extensive.

Professor Malfoy was better than Remus had expected. He knew almost every ingredient's properties and what it was commonly combined with and why. The few he didn't, he immediately looked up in one of Lily's Potions books.

At lunch, Draco talked non-stop about the science of potion making and then the art. He told Harry that first, they would go back to the basics to nail the science down, and then they could advance to the art stage of experimentation later in the year.

Harry finally had to ask, "Draco, how do you know all of this?"

Draco swallowed his bite of steak and kidney pie before answering. "It was my favorite subject. Even as a child I would help my mother whenever she would make special lotions for herself. Eventually Professor Snape let me use the Potions lab at night and he further mentored me. Those were some of the best times I spent at Hogwarts. We didn't do much last year though. Our relationship became a bit strained." Neither Harry nor Remus questioned him further on his statement. Harry already knew, but Remus was picking up quickly that Draco would talk about his past when he felt like it.

During the late afternoon, Professor Malfoy and his student made their first potion together.

After a snack they met Remus down in the basement; both paced around looking at each other not feeling comfortable with the situation. "Professor Lupin, I really don't want to do this. I don't think it is a good idea," Draco said as he placed himself next Harry.

"I agree with Draco. I am still not sure why you want us to do this?" Harry asked again.

"I feel a magical energy between you two. It is quite strong, and I have never felt this type of energy before. I was wondering how strong it is."

"I think if we want to test its strength, we should combine it and not oppose it. How about I bring up the two-opponent session for us," Harry said and then turned to Draco, "would that be okay?" Draco nodded in agreement and Remus agreed, knowing that it was the correct thing to do. He was just so used to these two opposing each other; he forgot they were now a team.

Draco withdrew his wand as Harry initiated the session. Two basic wizards appeared in dueling stance. The wizards didn't even mark either of them before they were taken down in record time. Harry increased the level of the opponents. Each time the result was the same.

Remus stood to the side and watched in awe as the two young wizards moved as one. They were doing a perfect dance with Harry leading. Remus surmised it was because of Harry's more extensive training. One would strike while the other protected. The spells were timed perfectly; the choices they made were clever, and sometimes even inspiring. Harry, when practicing alone, was having problems with the advanced levels; together they moved past those levels without a mark.

Harry increased the level again, and it was then that the first falter occurred from Draco. His Protection Spell was misdirected and Harry was marked by the two wizards at the same time. Draco was furious at himself. Remus stopped the session. He said, "Let's go upstairs and talk about what just happened."

"We will be up in a moment," Harry said as he watched Draco pacing and muttering to himself. Harry knew he was replaying the mistake over and over in his head. He did the same thing during his lessons.

After watching Draco pace for a few more minutes, Harry said firmly, "Stop it, Draco, now! We were great together. I have never gotten this far by myself. I've had specialized training by Auror Tonks for the last two months. You and I have never done this before."

"Harry, they got you! Didn't you hear the spells they marked you with? You would have been dead. I didn't protect you. We are supposed to protect each other and I didn't do it."

Harry walked over to a now still Draco; his face showed pure anger. Harry was at least glad it wasn't directed at him. He wrapped his arms around him. "Love, I trust you will protect me always. My faith in your skills and abilities is complete. Please, do not expect perfection. Neither of us is perfect. Do not, I beg you, put that kind of pressure on us."

Draco pulled away and smirked. "You called me love again."

Harry laughed. "Sorry, love."

"I'm going to gag," Draco said as he started up the stairs.

Harry followed him yelling out, "Love, love, love, love."

Draco faked retching on each step. Remus heard the trap door open and then heard Draco retching as Harry was calling out love, love, love. They were both hysterically laughing by the time they reached the parlor. This was a good sign, Remus thought, a very good sign. They could deal with each other's emotions.

They sat down on the couch next to each other. Remus leaned forward in his chair. "That was an incredible display you two put on down there. I have never seen two wizards combine with such purpose. It was like watching a choreographed dance."

"Harry, doesn't dance very well you know," Draco said.

"Well, I haven't had years of snobby, upper-class lessons," Harry replied tapping Draco on the top of his head.

"Enough! As I was saying, together you two have incredible potential. Draco, do you have someone to train you in dueling at Durmstrang? Do they offer it as a course?"

"Krum, Viktor Krum. We already discussed it when Harry was there last weekend."

Remus's eyes got a little wider when he heard Harry had already been making plans.

"That would be great, but I think we also need to train you together, as well as individually. I am not qualified to teach you. You two have surpassed anything I could help you with."

"What about Tonks?" Harry asked.

"We would have to tell her about you two. Is that a problem?"

Draco answered first, "No, as long as you do not divulge our other secrets."

"You mean your Patronus, Draco?" Remus asked. Draco nodded.

"I also think it would be wise to see if Viktor could come also. I believe we will need all the expertise we can get to harness this potential. If it all works out, then we can schedule Potions for the morning and Dueling in the afternoon."

"That would work," Harry said and then asked, "What time does Draco need to leave?"

"He has to leave by seven."

"I don't want to be impolite, Remus, but it is now five. We would like some time alone at the end of the day, so please add that to the schedule," Harry said to two stunned wizards.

Remus shook his head at the blatant request as he stood up to leave. "I will see what I can work out."

"Remus, it is not a request, it is a condition."

"Got it. Okay then, I think this was a great day. Draco, you also have great potential to be a professor someday. I look forward to seeing you next week," Remus said as he prepared to enter the fireplace. "Oh, and one other thing, Draco, I am no longer your professor, please call me Remus."

Draco stood up and shook Remus's hand and both Harry and Draco thanked him for arranging the weekly visit.

Remus left. Draco turned to Harry looking somewhat flabbergasted. "You just asked him to schedule time for us to have sex."

Harry tried looking surprised but his voice gave him away. "Who said anything about sex? I was thinking of dinner and some time to chat."

"You're lying, and you are not very good at it."

Harry looked at Draco and arched his brow. "Race ya upstairs."

Remus exited the study fireplace in Grimmauld. Tonks was in the kitchen. Remus quickly walked up and hugged her. "Thank God, you are here, Dora."

"What's wrong?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing you can't cure right now," Remus growled.

He leaned down and brought his lips down on hers forcefully. He kissed her hard, his tongue taking immediate control of hers. He pulled away, waved his wand and their clothes were gone.

"Oh my, Moony, what has gotten into you?"

"I need to get inside of you," Remus said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Wow, a quickie! We've never done a real one."

"Well, we are now," he said as he lowered his mouth and started sucking her breast. She was too low. He picked her up and led her to the table, laying her down so her legs dangled over the side.

He leaned down and took the breast back in his mouth as one hand went between her legs and started the motion to get her wet. She responded to his demands by trying to get his fingers inside her. She could hear that she was wet, even before she felt it. Remus wrapped her legs around him and pulled her onto him as he began thrusting fast and hard.

Tonks was moaning loud with each impalement. She watched his eyes turn from soft brown to a fiery gold, and she knew he was close. He was so far over the edge as he came that he howled. She had only heard him do that once before, the first time they made love, when they mated.

He was completely breathless, almost panting as he brought her up to a sitting position. "Thank you, Dora; I hope I didn't hurt you."

Tonks giggled. "Not even close. Don't get me wrong, I love this excitement, but what brought this on?"

Remus shook his head. "I will tell you, but first I need a drink. Actually, you better serve one up for yourself too."

"That good of a story?"

"That good."

They moved into the library with a tray of sandwiches and a bottle wine. They sat by the fire and Remus began the story starting from the visitations at Harry's birthday. She knew about those, but he wanted to remind her of what James and Sirius had said about secrets and choices.

He moved onto the first time he caught a different scent from Harry back in early August after the trial. He then presented her with the letter from Durmstrang. He wished he had the pictures to show. He told her of his confronting Harry after the Order meeting, and then he went into great detail of their discussion that ensued.

Tonks oohed and ahhed in all the right places, but mainly her vocabulary consisted of, no way and, I can't believe it, followed by oh my.

She roared with laughter at Remus's description of entering Harry's bedroom earlier in the morning. Remus actually used the word erotic. He went on to explain that Draco was now Harry's Potions professor. She questioned the choice, but he reassured her by telling her that Draco was brilliant at Potions. He was especially impressed with the patience he exhibited when explaining every detail to Harry. There was no condescending attitude, and Harry was eating it up.

She was more intrigued when he told her about the dueling. "I have never seen anything like it. They were working as one and reading each other's moves. This was the first time they worked together, and they were in the 'more advanced' before Draco made a mistake and Harry got marked."

"What happened then?" Tonks asked, believing that an argument would have resulted.

"I left, because Draco was upset at himself, but they soon came back upstairs laughing. Harry had calmed him in a few minutes. We then talked about training. They had already set up training for Draco with Viktor Krum. Remind me that Harry likes to keep big secrets. I suggested they should train together, and that is why you get to share in this. We were thinking you and Viktor could train them together."

"Oh, that is good; I can't wait to see them. Viktor Krum, hah! We will have to talk."

"Oh, but wait, you must know lessons stop at five."

"But you said Draco had to be back by seven."

"True, but our Harry said he wouldn't agree to this, unless he and Draco had time alone together before Draco has to return."

"No way! He made you schedule time for sex?"

"Just you wait, Dora, after spending a couple of hours around the two and feeling the energy flying around, you will be ready to come home and beg me for sex."

"We shall see, Moony. So you liked their silk pajamas. I will have to remember that"

They laughed at the unbelievable couple and then Tonks became serious and asked, "What about Ginny?"

"Well, Harry did pull me aside at one point today and told me he had seen Ginny and had broken up with her for real. He also told her, Ron, and Hermione that he was gay. I guess she slapped him pretty good. Ron was pissed off; Hermione was Hermione and accepted Harry as being Harry. All three have agreed to not reveal it to anyone, and none of them knows it is Draco. My guess is they won't know for quite awhile."

"Poor Ginny, she was so in love with him."

"I know and he still loves her, but it couldn't compete with his feelings for Draco."

"Who else knows, so I can keep this straight?"

Remus chuckled. "There's nothing straight about it."

She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Being serious now, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione know he's gay. You, I, Viktor, and Narcissa know the rest."

"Narcissa? Wow, Auntie must be having kittens worrying about her heir."

"They made a pretty good secrecy vow with Narcissa, and Krum gave them his oath as wizard. Then there are the tasks that Albus gave Harry to achieve with Ron and Hermione. Only Draco knows about everything."

Remus stopped and took a big sip of wine before continuing. "Did I tell you Harry let Draco do Legilimency on him? He knows everything about Harry. Draco told me that little fact while we were talking in his room at Durmstrang."

"No way," Tonks said, grabbing the wine glass and taking too large of a sip so that it dribbled down her chin. "I don't even know if I would let you do that to me."

"Got something to hide?" Remus asked, raising a brow.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Ah, too bad," Remus said as his tongue swiped the drizzling wine.

"Well, I guess we better pay a visit to Viktor Krum. Who knew there was more to him than Quidditch?"

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 33 Curses by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 33 Curses

The next two months flew by. Ron eventually came around with the condition that Harry was never to talk to him about his personal life. Ron was not only uncomfortable with the situation because Harry would be discussing a man, but also he would feel disloyal to Ginny. The last reason was dropped by the beginning of December; Ginny had been dating someone new, and according to Hermoine, it looked serious. Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn't really seriously thought of Ginny in anyway besides as Ron's sister since their breakup. There were no regrets, but it was good to know she was moving on.

Harry had quickly got into the rhythm of his new weekday schedule. By far his favorite time of the week was Tuesday night, when Draco entered his bedroom through the fireplace. Each time they would make passionate love until early morning, but they were always on time for instructions.

Potions was finally making sense to Harry. It was no longer just a list of instructions and ingredients. Every drop, every pinch, every stir had a purpose. Harry could see that his professor was proud not only of Harry, but of himself. Draco had told him that he had tutored Crabbe and Goyle, but they never really got the concept. Harry told him they would have if Draco had been their professor from the beginning.

Dueling with Draco was also a highlight of Harry's week and of Tonks's. Remus had been correct; the two young men had an energy flowing between them. Sometimes it was like watching one person split into two. Other times they were like two sides to the same Galleon. Harry was stronger and bolder, but Draco was clever and had finesse. Draco had started using combination spells that neither Tonks nor Viktor knew were possible. Together, the combination of Draco and Harry was deadly, or could be. They had gone beyond their trainers' expectations already. They were erotic creatures to behold, and after each session Tonks would Apparate home and Remus received the benefit of her arousal.

Viktor turned out to be invaluable. His knowledge of dueling with the Dark Arts brought a whole new dimension to their training. It was two weeks before the holidays when Viktor suggested it was time to work on the Unforgivable Curses. Durmstrang had not taught him, but Karkaroff had before the Triwizard Tournament. Tonks refused, saying that their side was above using such curses. Viktor did not back down. "They are going to have to know how to kill," he yelled at all of them, "Taking them down is vone thing, but they are going to have to finish them off."

Harry's temper had been rising as the conversation ensued, but Viktor's last statement set him off. It had been a long time since anyone had witnessed one of Harry's outbursts. Harry let loose. "We will not do the Cruciatus or the Imperius Curses! Only I will do the Avada Kedavra!"

The room went silent; Tonks and Viktor were staring at Harry in awe, as the power he was exuding was almost dripping from him. They glanced over at Draco whose face offered no explanation, he appeared as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Harry took a few deep breaths, a chill passed over him, his thoughts scattered and he felt disoriented. He shook it off, returning his focus on the matter.

Tonks finally whispered, "Why?"

"Draco is not a killer!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"But-" Viktor began.

Harry cut him off. "His soul is pure and will remain so. We all know I have to be the one to kill Voldemort. I have killed him twice before, and if anyone else has to be killed, I will be the one to do it. Understood?"

Tonks and Viktor both nodded affirmatively. Viktor added, "I will train you, Harry; it is not a pleasant spell to perform, nor should it be."

Draco suddenly Disapparated before their eyes and Harry called an end to the discussion and session. They would meet again after the holidays. The following week Draco had preliminary exams, and for the holidays they would take a needed break.

Harry opened the bedroom door. Draco was leaning against the window frame watching the heavy snowflakes drift by. His face had lost its entire pretense. Harry backed himself against the opposite frame.

Harry spoke softly, "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco let the tears fall gently without wiping them away, his voice didn't even crack as he spoke, "The reality of it just hit me. You are really going to kill someone. Tom is pure evil and has to die, but it's going to be by your hands; your hands, Harry, the hands that bring me love and pleasure.

"I'm the Dark one. I'm the Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater, yet it is you that has to kill. I can't imagine you doing it, not even to him."

"Draco, you are not Dark. Yes, you are a Slytherin, but the choices you have made and are making, show the purity of whom you really are. As I said in court that day, you are not a killer, and I will not allow anyone, especially me, to turn you into one. The Dragon is white for a reason; it will lead the way out of darkness. Draco, it will be leading me, you will be leading me."

"But, Harry, you are the one who everyone views as innocent, trustworthy and honorable. You are not a killer either."

"And if I am, will you turn away from me?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Oh God, no, never!" Draco burst forth while finally looking up at Harry.

"Draco, I am going to try and kill him in the end somehow, someway, and you will be by my side when it happens. My hands are going to get dirty, and if I succeed, it's going to tear my soul apart. I will need you more than ever to bring me out of the darkness. You will have to care for me. I will be dependent on you. But I will come back from the ashes just like the Phoenix. That is if I'm not killed instead."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my depressions when I sink low. In the past Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny have helped me. But this, what we are going to do, is going to be big." Harry stopped for a moment and lifted Draco's chin with his fingers. "Will you bring me back from the ashes, Draco?"

Draco grasped Harry wrist and kissed his hand before proclaiming, "Yes, Harry, no matter what it takes, or how long it takes, I will bring you back."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco to his chest and muttered, "Let's talk of more pleasant things, like the holidays."

Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed and said, "Abdo."

"Very good, Malfoy," Harry snickered as he lay on the bed starkers.

It had been two weeks since Harry had seen Draco. The previous week Draco had taken his preliminary exams and this week he was home at the Manor. They had plans to see each other the next day; Harry would be joining Draco and Narcissa at the Manor for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. Harry had then planned to spend the afternoon, Christmas dinner, and Boxing Day at the Burrow.

For today, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking a rare day together to finish Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry had already purchased most of his presents, but he wanted to tag along with his friends. They hadn't spent much time together, besides discussing Horcruxes. The rest of the vials were void of clues; the remaining ones led back to the cavern where Harry and Dumbledore had retrieved the fake locket. Ron and Hermione were busy with schoolwork, Quidditch, prefect and Head Girl activities. He had missed his friends.

As they walked down the street many witches and wizards took double takes, as they were not sure it was Harry Potter. Hardly anyone had seen him without his glasses.

Their first stop was to be Gringotts. They were laughing and kicking up the snow when Ron stopped behind them. Harry felt the snowball splatter over his back and it began to burn. He turned quickly around to face Ron when he heard Hermione yell, "Oh no!" and smack, he had knocked someone to the ground and fell forward on top of them.

He heard the whisper in his ear, "Are you going to fuck me in public?" Harry's body responded immediately. The same voice then yelled, "Potter, you idiot, get the hell off me."

Harry scrambled up and put out his hand to help his blond lover up. Draco refused. "I can do without your help this time, Potter."

"Didn't know it was you, Malfoy, or I wouldn't have offered," Harry spat back.

"Well, now you know, so you can leave," Draco said as he stood up. "I see you haven't improved your class of friends yet."

"At least I have some, and I see you only have your mother."

"Mr. Potter, that is uncalled for. Come along, Draco, they've dirtied you up enough."

"Wait, Mother, I have something to say to Golden Boy. Come over here, Potter," Draco said as he stepped beyond the group.

"Like I want to know what you have to say, Malfoy," Harry said without moving an inch.

"Oh, but I think you do," Draco said, smirking.

"Fine, Malfoy, say what you have to say," Harry said as he stepped over to Draco.

Draco whispered, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you this morning."

"You know you could grab me right now and we could Disapparate to your bedroom."

Harry tried hard not to laugh as he gave a stern look. "Draco, I'm already hard from landing on you."

"This sucks, I want to kiss you so bad."

"Do it, just do it," Harry said as he cocked his head to the side.

Draco yelled, "Don't tempt me, Potter, or I will!" as he walked away taking his mother's arm in his and left.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry yelled back as he joined his two best friends.

"What did ferret face want with you?" Ron asked.

"The usual stuff, threats and more threats," Harry said, sounding disgusted.

"He looks different. His hair is getting long; he looks more and more like his father. I'm surprised he hasn't started pulling it back," Hermione said as they made their way to the steps of the wizarding bank.

"What a girl thing to say, Hermione," Ron teased.

"What, Ron? When I think of Draco Malfoy, I picture the young prat with slicked back hair from first and second year. He's grown up, and it's weird."

"What do you think of him, Harry?" Ron asked as he opened the door.

"I try and not think about him at all," Harry answered telling the complete truth. He had forced himself to try and block Draco from his mind these last two weeks.

Ron punched him on the shoulder. "That's a bit different from last year when you were obsessed with him."

Harry gave Ron a half grin as he was thinking that he still was obsessed.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 34 Christmas at the Manor by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 34 Christmas at the Manor

Harry arrived outside of Malfoy Manor, his arms filled with smartly wrapped packages. Dobby had helped him wrap every Christmas present this year. Dobby said the house-elves at the Manor would notice, and would think Dobby was not taking care of Harry Potter properly if gifts were not properly wrapped. The silver snake on the door greeted Harry and opened the door for him to enter.

Harry set the packages down on the side table near the door. He heard bounding footsteps and looked up to see a barefoot Draco pounding down the stairs two at a time. His smile was infectious as his feet slapped across the marble entry way. He picked Harry up around the waist and swirled him around, kissed him hello, and unceremoniously set him back on his feet while yelling, "Presents, you brought presents, for me!"

Draco's eyes were so big and blue with expectation Harry had to laugh. "Yes, for you, your mother, and for the house-elves."

The mentioning of the house-elves made Draco shake his head. "No clothes, I hope. Mother would be upset to lose another elf."

"No clothes, and set those down. No peaking. Draco! Don't shake them. Merlin, you are like a little kid."

"It's Christmas, Harry! I love Christmas."

"Draco, where are you manners? Let our guest in and take his overcoat and gloves," Narcissa said as she glided into the room in formal green robes trimmed with white fur.

She approached Harry and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek which he returned.

"Please, Harry, come in. You may put the presents under the tree; Draco will lead you to the family room."

Harry and Draco carried the gifts. Harry had never seen much of the Manor before, the entryway was austere, so he was pleasantly surprised as he followed Draco through the parlor to another large door that opened as they neared it, revealing a warm, luxurious family room. The tree stood in front of the wall of windows. It was huge, like the ones at Hogwarts, and Harry thought definitely professionally decorated. Every branch was perfectly lit with small silver star lights and the ornaments were all gold. Ropes of holly berries weaved their way through the boughs and at the top was an ornament of Merlin. That just seemed wrong to Harry, but he said nothing.

They set the packages down, and Draco arranged them under the tree. There was a generous number of presents each wrapped to perfection. Harry silently thanked Dobby. Harry looked around the room; the fireplace was of river rock and not quite as large as the others he had seen in the Manor. The walls were taupe and the wainscoting a dark wood. The furniture was all large and overstuffed. He felt very at home in this room. There was one large leather chair with a footstool in front of it. Under the chair was a pair of slippers; next to the chair was a table which held a pair of glasses and a pipe. Draco murmured, "Father's chair."

The room, as a whole, had been decorated quite festively with garland and wreathes strung over the windows. Throw blankets of holiday scenes were strewn across couches and chairs. Harry liked the room, it felt warm and inviting. Next year he decided he would decorate his home. If there was a next year.

While Draco was arranging the presents, he mentioned that Tonks and Remus had sent over their gift to Harry. Harry nodded. "Draco, can't you wait for morning? Quit snooping around the presents."

"Oh, come on, Harry, didn't you get to open at least one present the day before Christmas?" Draco said with his eyes still shining bright.

"The first Christmas present I received was during my first year at Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I wasn't thinking. Damn Muggles."

"It's okay, the last six years have made up for it."

"Well, it is tradition in our family that we get to open one present the night before from each person. I've already picked out the one I want you to open from me." Harry reached down to the pile and selected something very small and put it in his pocket.

Draco reached over. "Let me see."

"Draco," Harry laughed, "Get your fingers out of my pocket or you might find a present of another kind."

"Yum, can't wait to open that present too. These last two weeks have been trying," Draco purred as he moved closer to Harry nuzzling into his neck.

Harry almost giggled as the blond hair tickled his face. "That will have to wait until later too. Now have you picked out a present for your mother?"

"Not yet, I can't decide," Draco said as he reluctantly pulled away. "If I tell you, will you decide for me?"

"Ahem, Draco, I, unlike you, do not want to know what I am receiving until I open it," Narcissa said as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, has he always been like this at Christmas?" Harry asked, almost befuddled at Draco's behavior.

"I'm afraid so. You see, Harry, I don't know how much you know about Lucius, but he loved Christmas, and for a few days he would let his guard down and was actually quite fun to be around. Christmas has always been special for Draco."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry I am having a problem picturing Mr. Malfoy having fun."

Narcissa sat down on the couch and motioned for the boys to join her. "Lucius is a very complex man. You, Harry, of course have only seen the worst parts of him. He has not always been that way."

Harry noticed the tone of nostalgia that crept through her words. "You must miss him a lot," he said softly. It wasn't a question.

"Very much, he is my husband," she said as if that explained everything.

Harry reached out his hand and laid it on hers. "I'm sorry. I never considered your feelings about him."

Narcissa patted Harry's hand. "He deserves to be where he is, but I do miss the Lucius I knew and loved."

"Have you been to see him?"

"Not since he told Draco to accept the task."

"Then why don't you go tomorrow, for Christmas?" Harry said, surprising both of them.

"Mother, is that something you would like to do? I will take you," Draco said, surprising Harry to no end.

Narcissa's eyes filled. "Draco, that would be the best present I could have."

"Mother, please do not get your hopes up, even for Christmas. We do not know what state Father will be in."

"I'll be fine. Now you two should go get ready for dinner."

Harry Accio'd another present over and put it in his pocket. Narcissa looked at him and smiled. "Wandless magic, Harry. I'm impressed." Harry then knew that Draco had not been sharing their training with her.

Draco reached over and pulled Harry next to him as they Disapparated to his bedroom. It was also decorated for Christmas; it had much more colour than usual. A new red duvet was on the bed, covered with green pillows. Garland swagged from the bedposts; the walls had been spelled to show images of falling snow on trees. The fire was roaring, and on the mantel were the pictures of Harry and Draco at Durmstrang.

Harry stepped over to the fire to warm himself. The Manor was large, and in winter, he surmised it must always be a little chilled. Draco came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck once again. This time he took a nip before whispering, "I have missed you so much." Harry felt the erection build against his bum.

Draco's hands ran down the front of Harry's jeans. "Oh Merlin, you want me too."

"Draco, we don't have time," Harry groaned, but his hands and face were reaching back to kiss Draco.

"Harry, there is no way I will make it through dinner, afters, presents, and then drinks with my mother tonight without this first."

Harry removed Draco's hands forcibly and turned to him. Draco removed Harry's robe, laying it on the nearby chair. "God, I love those black jeans on you."

"Then why are you undoing them?" Harry snickered, yet his own hands were already at Draco's trousers. The jeans and trousers slid to the carpet. Their mouths fell upon each other's. They were fighting for dominance as their hands began stroking each other. They grasped harder and thrusts became more urgent, friction was building. Harry broke away from the kiss and lubricated both their hands. The pace was frantic. Draco's head fell to Harry's shoulder as he was reaching the point of no return. Harry moaned his ear, "I want to feel your hot come all over my hands."

"Oh fuck, Potter, Oh fuck." Draco groaned as his knees bent and he clenched his jaw.

Harry felt the explosion work throughout Draco's body until the eruption of warm liquid shot into his hands and over their stomachs. Harry soon followed mumbling Draco's name.

They panted over each other's shoulders. Draco murmured, "Thank you, I know it wasn't as romantic as usual."

"Shut up," Harry said as they pulled apart, "you can do that to me anytime you like; I love the feel of your hands wrapped around me."

Draco's brow arched. "Well, almost anytime," Harry added knowing what thoughts were likely going through Draco's head.

After a quick Cleansing Spell, Draco opened the closet and took out a pair of silvery grey slacks and slipped them on. His shirt was a crisp white, the belt black and the buckle silver. Everything fit perfectly. Harry loved Draco's slim hips and, of course, his bum. The outfit stressed each of those features. Draco then produced a grey cape with silver clasps and wrapped it around his neck. The final touch was a pair of black boots. "Draco, if I hadn't just come, I would be now," Harry said as he bit his lower lip.

"Thanks, but I can't get the hair right, it's getting too long. I was thinking of cutting it next week."

"No."

"No?"

"If you cut your hair I will not fuck you for the next six months."

"No, it is then, Potter, but you should quit looking at me and get dressed."

Harry slipped on a pair of black trousers, a silver shirt, and a green cashmere sweater. He finished it off with a black cape with silver trim. He then pulled out a pair of black dragon-hide riding boots. "Oh Merlin, where did you get those?" Draco asked, almost salivating.

"You like them?" Harry said casually.

"Damn, they are gorgeous."

Harry walked over and gave Draco a quick kiss. "That, my Dragon, will have to hold us until later." Draco Disapparated them to the dining room. Narcissa was waiting for them.

The Malfoy family portraits were all decorated with silver and green garland, and the mantel had a miniature version of Malfoy Manor on it. It must have been made in the 1800s as the style of dress of the people inside the house, and horse carriages on the outside, reflected that era. The table was covered in green linen with silver trim. Harry realized he matched the décor and was looking pretty Slytherin tonight.

"Merry Christmas, Draco, Merry Christmas, Harry," Narcissa said as she kissed both of them on their cheeks. The boys responded in kind.

"Harry, do you see your present from me?" Narcissa asked. "I couldn't wrap it, so I decided it would be the one I give to you tonight."

Harry did a slow 360 degree turn inspecting the room more slowly. He looked to the portraits for help and then he saw it; a portrait of a beautiful woman with long platinum hair, dark blue eyes and a small distinguished nose. Her portrait was surrounded by red and gold garland. The plaque read, 'Allison Lily Malfoy'. Harry was stunned. He had never seen his grandmother's eyes. They were beautiful; she was beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Oh my, you look so much like James, but.."

"I have my mother's eyes. Merry Christmas, Grandmother," Harry said as his voice cracked.

"Oh dear, Harry, no crying, this is a joyous occasion." Her voice was melodic. Harry felt like he could almost remember it. Allison continued, "I am so pleased Narcissa and the rest of the Malfoys have welcomed me back. I've been stuck in the attic for decades. Your great-grandparents are right above me, of course they are Draco's great-great grandparents. My brother, Lander, next to me, is Draco's great-grandfather."

"So we are not that distantly related then," Harry stated softly.

Allison laughed. "Oh hells bells, Harry, all of the Malfoys say they are distantly related to me. Now I'm tired, my beautiful grandson. You go enjoy your Christmas Eve dinner, and thank you, Narcissa and Draco. Merry Christmas," she said and then closed her eyes.

Harry turned to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, this is the most incredible Christmas present I have ever received. I-I had never seen her eyes before. I am speechless, thank you," and Harry let out a little sob.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him a stilted motherly hug. "You are most welcome, now let us sit down and eat our Christmas Eve dinner."

Harry had never had a dinner like it before. There were seven courses, all small portions. Each left you wanting more but he was completely full at the end. The wines switched with each course, red for the goose and beef brochettes; white with the lobster salad and cranberry soup. The chocolate raspberry torte for afters was served with Champagne.

Harry giggled with the Champagne. "I've never had so many bubbles in my mouth before." The Malfoys laughed with him, not at him.

"Be careful, Potter, it's fun going down but the headache is a killer the next morning."

"Draco, we do have potions to take care of that, though I hope you don't indulge too much. If I remember correctly, Mr. Potter might not behave so well if he drinks too much."

Harry blushed considerably.

"What are you talking about, Mother?"

"Just something that happened when you were confined to the Ministry of Magic. I drank a bit of Firewhisky at the Three Broomsticks and made the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"I'll have to look that up."

"Oh please don't, it was not one of my finer moments."

"Speaking of finer moments, shall we retire to the family room and open one gift?" Narcissa said as she finished her last sip of Champagne.

They Apparated into the family room; three chairs had been arranged by the tree and they each sat in one.

"Well, the youngest gives a gift first, but I already started with mine to Harry, so the older first, and that would mean you would be next, Draco," Narcissa said almost as if breaking the long established family tradition would be a problem.

Draco stood up and went to the tree and selected a very small present and handed it to Harry. The paper was silver with ribbon blue.

Harry carefully unwrapped it.

"Oh, Mother, he's like Father, tell him just to rip it open," Draco spouted impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue," Harry mumbled as he removed the last bit of Spellotape. Harry opened the small box and his eyes widened as he lifted out the silver dragon shaped in a circle with two sapphire eyes.

"It's for the little finger on your right hand, so don't either of you freak out on me. I saw it and knew you must have it. It has an inscription. Harry looked at the inside of the band, 'From your Love.'

Harry slipped it on and it fit to his finger. "It's spectacular, Draco, I love it." He stood up and kissed Draco on the lips.

"Don't worry, it's not magical," Draco added, as Harry sat back down.

Harry looked at him cautiously. "I wasn't until you mentioned it."

"Okay, Harry, your turn," Draco said, getting impatient.

Harry pulled out a present for Mrs. Malfoy and handed it to her. It was wrapped in gold with a red ribbon. "How very Gryffindor of you," Narcissa said with a wink.

She tore off the paper and ribbon causing Harry to chuckle. She opened the box. "I see we have a theme this year. Harry, it is absolutely beautiful." It was silver dragon pendant with aquamarine eyes.

"It opens," Harry said.

Narcissa found the clasp and gasped at the picture of her and Lucius on their wedding day. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm rather good with math," Harry said with a wink. She didn't even ask how he got the picture. She must have known that it came from the Daily Prophet archives.

"How did he know what?" Draco asked, having no clue what was going on.

"He knew that you, my Dragon, were conceived on our wedding night. Harry, this is just lovely and so personal. I must say I'm impressed. Now, my son, this if for you," Narcissa said as she handed Draco a medium sized box.

Draco tore through the wrapping; it was a silver comb and brush set. Draco looked somewhat confused again.

"If you are not going to cut it, then you should have the proper tools to take care of it."

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek telling her it was lovely. Draco then handed Narcissa her gift from him. It was a gold Christmas ornament of a mountain lion. Narcissa told Harry that it was her Patronus. She stood and hung it on the tree.

Harry then rose up and handed Draco an even smaller box than he had received from Draco.

Draco ripped open what little paper there was and pulled out a platinum stretch band covered with emerald chips. Confusion once again crossed his face.

"Oh my! What a perfect gift; another theme. Harry, I know you gave it to him, but may I do the honours?" Narcissa asked with a slight plea.

Harry responded quickly, "Please do. I wouldn't have a clue how to fix it."

"Someone please tell me what is going on?" Draco said with a real whine.

"Draco, come here. Sit on the rug at my feet, and bring the present I gave you."

He handed her his gifts and sat at her feet. She brushed his long blond hair and then combed it perfectly back into her hand creating a ponytail. She then wrapped the emerald band around it. Not a hair was out of place.

"Mother," Draco said gently, "are you crying?"

"Draco, I used to brush and comb your father's hair every morning. Those were probably the closest moments we shared over the last years, and you look so much like him now."

"You do, Draco, but your features are softer," Harry said.

"Well, I'm not sure that is such a good thing," Draco sniffed.

"Why? Your father is probably the most distinguished man I've ever met," Harry said, stunning both Draco and Narcissa.

"But you hate him."

"But you don't. Go, go look at yourself in a mirror."

Draco Disapparated and then Apparated back. He walked over to Harry and gave him a real kiss and whispered, "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I need to write a note I forgot to send earlier. Do you have an owl I can use? It would be best if it were a non-recognizable one."

Narcissa called for Tizzy, and soon Harry had parchment and quill in hand, and an old barn owl waiting.

Harry moved across the room and wrote the note quickly.

Dear Auror Shacklebolt,

Merry Christmas. I am sorry to bother you at this time but I have a very large favor to ask. I would hope this could remain confidential, and at some future point, the results might work in our favor.

It has come to my attention that Mrs. Malfoy and her son, Draco, will be visiting Azkaban tomorrow for Christmas. It will be their first visit since Lucius told Draco to follow through on his task.

I would be indebted to you to please have Mr. Malfoy be presentable, showered and with clean clothes, and also if possible, a private meeting room.

Thank you for your attention to this matter, and again, Merry Christmas,

Harry James Potter.

Harry sent the note and owl off. He believed he could trust Kingsley Shacklebolt with this request. Kingsley, he knew was bright, and would see the advantage to treating the Malfoys well in contrast to Voldemort. He was heading the Aurors stationed at Azkaban since the Dementors had defected.

When Harry returned to the tree he found Narcissa and Draco drinking a Christmas spirit. Draco handed him a goblet; it tasted of butter and cinnamon and definitely had alcohol in it. He became warm all over and suddenly felt happy and at peace as he watched the snow fall from the evening sky. He was stirred out of his trance with Christmas music playing softly in the background. He heard Narcissa say, "Draco, your father is not going to be happy."

"Well, Mother, when Father comes home we can talk about it. Until then, we should enjoy the Manor as we see fit."

"You are right, son, and I do enjoy hearing music. Now we should go to bed soon, we wouldn't want Father Christmas catching us up."

"Oh, Mother."

"Oh, Draco."

"Good night, boys, I will see you in the morning and the paper will be flying," Narcissa said with a twinkle in her eye before Disapparating.

Draco stood up and pulled Harry out of the chair. He took out his wand moved the chairs out of the way and brought over a couch. Harry just watched and smiled at Draco, who truly was a romantic. They sat on the couch next to each other. Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "So you really like my hair back?"

"Absolutely, it looks better than I had imagined. You will have to take it down though when we make love, because I love running my fingers through it, and seeing it draped across me," Harry said as reached back and played with the tail. Draco's hair was fine, but there was a lot of it.

Harry took another sip of the Christmas drink and then raised his right hand looking at the ring. "You know, the ring is beautiful. I will always wear it. I didn't want to show too much affection in front of your mother, but you are my love," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Draco on those soft firm lips.

Draco slid out of the kiss and onto the floor in front of the tree. He looked up at Harry. "I always wanted to make love by the Christmas tree." Harry slid down next to him and unclasped Draco's cloak laying it respectfully on the couch. Draco returned the favor and then they both turned towards each other and kissed.

Harry loved this part of their relationship. Just sitting and snogging was wonderful. Draco's tongue was magical on its own. He could caress Harry's tongue perfectly; he knew when to point, tease, and explore, and, oh yes, he knew when to dominate and practically reach his tonsils. His lips always put the right amount of pressure on his own and yet they were soft. He loved sucking on them, especially the top one, right where the famous Malfoy smirk originated.

Harry opened his eyes and found the most incredible blue eyes searching into him, into his soul. Harry remembered not so long ago thinking they were the coldest eyes he had ever seen, with all of the malice they showed. Now they were blue and showed the warmth of his soul.

Harry felt those flawless manicured hands lift his jumper from his trousers and pull out his shirttails. They then reached underneath to his midsection and worked their way up to his chest and over his nipples. Draco ceased the kiss and removed their upper clothes and laid Harry down on the carpet in front of tree and then positioned himself directly on top of him. They almost matched point to point; Draco was now slightly taller. Harry spread his legs letting Draco lay between them. He was so warm and firm. His body was in perfect shape from dueling and Quidditch. He was thin but his muscles were well defined. The days of ribs and clavicles were long gone, and Harry was pleased.

The kissing continued with breaks for air and for love bites on the shoulder and neck. He knew he was moaning loudly but he didn't care. He felt the grinding begin. It started with a quick raise of the bum and a thrust, and then the hips circled with his. Harry bent his knees bracing his weight on the soles of his boots and lifted his bum up to meet each of the gyrating movements. Draco was now moaning as loud as he. Harry moved his hands down to Draco's still covered backside and pulled him in closer.

Harry wanted to feel more and stopped the kiss. Before he could say Abdo, Draco said, "Leave the boots on." Harry dismissed the rest of their clothes to the couch. Now that they were free from the restrictive attire, Draco raised himself with one hand to his knees and put the other hand on Harry's very hard and very erect dick. Harry couldn't reach that protruding, round, muscular bum anymore, but he could reach the stiff cock pointed his way. Harry had never seen any penis so beautiful as Draco's. It was longer than average, that was for sure, but Harry still remembered the first time he saw it; he was amazed that someone so thin would be as thick as he was. He was so hard but the skin was so soft. He even liked it when it wasn't erect and nestled in the soft blond curls.

Draco was now using the strokes on him that were bound to get him close to coming: the long, hard strokes with fingers separated. Harry was using the move Draco showed him, short and fast with his thumb focused on the glans. Harry realized his hips were now moving up and down then he heard the magic words for lubricating fingers. Oh God, Draco was going to enter him soon.

Draco had repositioned himself, and the fingers entered slowly. Draco was always so patient with getting him ready, though the amount of time it took had lessened considerably. His body seemed to know it was Draco and relaxed for him. The fingers felt so damn good as they glided across his prostate, but he wanted more. Some voice yelled, "Now, Draco, now love." It was his.

Harry looked up to see those black-lashed blue eyes staring into him. He reached up and grabbed the emerald band sliding it down the blond tail. The strands cascaded down and Oh fuck, Draco, soon please soon, screeched across his thoughts.

He felt the entry; it always made him suck in air. He nodded. Draco pushed in a little further; it was too slow. He was going to come before Draco was fully in. He wrapped his dragon skin boots around Draco's waist and pushed him in further. He felt strong hands reach back and unwind his legs. "You want it deeper?" Draco challenged.

The hands moved to his boot covered shins and bent his knees. The fingers slid up the dragon's hide and then half way down they swiftly clasped around them and then abruptly his knees were bent to his shoulders. Oh fuck, the thrusts were so fucking deep and hard he was sure he was going to come apart, the strong hands and weight of Draco were on his calves pressing him down. He didn't want it to stop; the blond hair was swiping across his chest, spit was splattered across his face as the guttural, "Fuck you, fuck you, babe, fuck you," was screamed at him. He had no idea he was coming but there were the streams of cream spreading everywhere and then his insides were warm.

Draco fell on him and finally released his grip on the boots. His legs were cramped and he slowly unfurled them.

"You are amazing."

"God damned, 'fuck me riding boots'."

"Like them, huh?"

"Not obvious enough for you?"

"The hide is from the belly of the dragon. I'll have to wear them more often. "

"Only if you want to get fucked, by the way which one of us yelled babe?"

"You did."

"Did I?"

"I said love, you said babe."

"We're sick."

"Draco, love, babe, you are getting a bit heavy."

"I'm fat?"

"No you prat, I mean right now, you have all of your weight on me."

Draco laughed as he raised himself up. "Harry, look at the mess you've made. We are stuck."

"Scourgify."

Draco lifted himself off.

"Your spell missed your boots," Draco said as he licked the drops splattered across the soft black boots. He then reached up and unceremoniously grabbed their clothes and they Disapparated, arriving on Draco's bed. Draco stretched out, his back making popping sounds before he got up and hung up the clothes.

"Can I take these boots off now?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

Draco returned to the bed pulling each one off and then kissed them before setting them next to the bed.

They both crawled under the covers. The fire's flames were increased and reflected onto the walls with the snow falling on trees.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"There's mistletoe hanging from the bed frame."

"So."

"I would like a kiss goodnight. It's now officially Christmas"

They turned on their sides and kissed.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

"Draco! Quit bouncing on the bed! I'm awake," Harry bellowed as he smacked the bouncing Draco with a pillow.

"Come on, Potter, it's Christmas morning, there are presents to be opened."

Harry jumped out of bed. "You're right and you've been an especially good boy this year."

They both laughed as they washed up quickly and put on their silk bottoms and dressing gowns. Draco snatched the emerald elastic and comb and brush before they Apparated into the family room. Narcissa was already sitting by the tree, sipping her morning tea.

"Well, it is about time, I almost started without you."

"You wouldn't dare, Mother," Draco said as if horrified by the thought.

"No, darling, I wouldn't, but I almost sent Tizzy in with a drum," Narcissa said with a wink to Harry.

Harry sat in one of the chairs, while Draco placed himself at his mother's knee, handing her the brush and comb. She methodically completed the ritual and then kissed Draco on the cheek.

The Malfoys then dove into the presents, paper and ribbon flying everywhere as Harry sat back and opened each gift as if it were a treasure. It was to him.

Harry had given Draco two more gifts and he could tell from the scream which one he had opened first. He was quickly being pounced upon and kissed all over. Harry pushed him aside affectionately. "I guess you like the boots."

Draco slipped the matching boots on. They fit like a glove. He pranced around the chairs until Harry commented that they really didn't go with the outfit.

"I don't care," Draco said defiantly, "I'm never going to take them off."

Draco went back to his presents; he soon had taken off his dressing gown and added a white cashmere sweater from his mother to the attire. The room became silent when Draco opened his next present from Harry.

"Potter, where did you get this? It is incredible. It's got to be a first edition."

"I believe it's an only edition. It was in my father's safe. It was my mother's and I can't even get past the title of 'Absentis Venenum', 'Missing Potions,' my Latin is so poor; so I thought my professor would appreciate it more than I."

Draco carefully turned the first page; Harry had written a brief inscription, To my favourite Professor, I love you, Harry. Draco smiled and then continued turning the delicate pages. Harry recognized his professor's look of complete absorption in the subject matter. He knew he would receive the benefits from the gift some day.

The Malfoys had finished opening their presents well before Harry, so they sat and watched him open each one. Draco had given Harry a cashmere red and gold winter scarf. Harry appreciated that it took a lot for Draco to pick those colours. When he lifted the next box it was heavy and its contents clanked around. When he finally opened the box, he sat back and laughed. "Draco Malfoy, how did you get a hold of Muggle gardening tools?" Harry asked, he loved them.

"Harry, why would Draco get you those? Can't you garden with magic?"

Harry looked up knowing she would not understand but said it anyway, "Mrs. Malfoy, I love to garden, to get my hands into the earth. It is what I do to relax and think."

"Yes, every once in awhile his Muggle side comes out. Speaking of your Muggle side, here is your last gift from me." Draco handed him a small box. "It's for Dobby too."

Harry opened it. It was a collection of Draco's favorite Malfoy family recipes.

"Before you ask, Mother, he likes to cook too."

Narcissa tittered. "Hidden talents are very good to have. Now here is another present from me. I think you will enjoy it."

Harry left the box on the floor as he could barely lift it. It was a case of Lucius's private reserve honey-mead. Harry thanked her for her generosity. He knew he and Draco would make good use of it.

They had a quick breakfast of tea and pastries and fruit while they re-examined every gift. Harry thought it was a wonderful Christmas morning.

"It's getting late, Harry; I believe you have plans for the day and evening. Draco, I think it's time for us to get ready to go see Lucius.

Harry stood up and gave Narcissa a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for such a wonderful Christmas morning and letting him share it with them. She stood up and gave him a kiss back and then she stepped over to her son and gave him a hug tighter than he could ever remember.

Harry and Draco returned to Draco's bedroom to get ready for the rest of the day. After their usual shower fun they got dressed. Draco wore his black jeans with the new white cashmere sweater his mother had given him and then slipped on his dragon skin boots. He added a dressed down version of the previous night's cape and then Harry asked if he could brush his hair.

Harry sat in the chair by the fire and Draco sat between his legs. Harry took his time trying to get it perfect before he placed the band around the handful of platinum hair he held in his hand.

"Draco, you have got to be one of the most beautiful wizards ever," Harry proclaimed when Draco rose from the floor.

Draco cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Oh Merlin, Draco, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I had no idea you could blush that much." Draco took a step towards Harry and then sat on his lap.

"I am so nervous. Why did I tell my mother I would go?" he asked as he tried to curl up in Harry's arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly and whispered, "Because it's time. Your father cannot do you any harm right now. You will be fine, I truly believe that."

Harry held him tight and Draco turned his head up to receive one of those long intimate kisses. Harry felt himself getting hard and stopped. "We better get going. Owl me when you get back and I expect to see you after Boxing Day in my bedroom."

Harry gathered his belongings and they Disapparated to the entryway where Draco helped him carry the gifts to the Apparition point, with the help of a Levitating Charm.

"Sorry, mate, I can't shake your hand right now, my hands are full," Harry said with a wink

"I'll forgive you this time. Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I love you and good luck."

He heard a faint I love you too as he transitioned to his home. Dobby met him and helped him with the gifts. He saw the case of honey-mead and his eyes got big. "Mr. Malfoy will be very mad at Harry Potter for taking his special mead."

"Dobby, it was a gift from Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, appreciating the fright Dobby was expressing.

"Mr. Malfoy still be mad."

Harry called for a present that was located on the mantel and handed it to Dobby. Dobby's eyes got even bigger. He gave that funny elf laugh when he opened the box of elf clothes and a half dozen pairs of socks. Harry then showed him the recipe box. Dobby thought it was a great present from Draco.

Harry had to get ready to attend the rest of the day and night at the Burrow. He was apprehensive about going. He had not seen the full clan since last summer, and that was way before he and Ginny had actually broken up. Most of his thoughts, though, were on Draco and Narcissa. He hoped Lucius would not be too hard on Draco.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 35 Christmas at Azkaban by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 35 Christmas at Azkaban

Draco wrapped his arm around his mother's fur laden shoulders as they approached the waiting area in Azkaban prison. Their wands were taken and would be returned at the end of their visit. The walls were dark and smelled of the surrounding ocean; the torches always seemed to barely light the rock walled tunnels. He dreaded the walk to his father's cell, having to pass all of those people yelling at him. Worse were those who just lay on the floor, staring into oblivion.

Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared and greeted Mrs. Malfoy and her son. Draco immediately recognized that this was unusual. He led them to a door off to the right. The room had a small fireplace and three comfortable chairs. A table had been set with tea, sandwiches, and biscuits.

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other in surprise and then at Auror Shacklebolt.

Kingsley gave them a wide generous smile. "I received an owl last night. You have three hours and the room has been silenced."

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt, this will be fine," Narcissa said, still in a bit of shock.

They entered the room and shut the door. "I'm beginning to like that boyfriend of yours," Narcissa said with a glint in her eye.

"Beginning to?"

"I'm being selfish, Draco. I want an heir."

"I understand, Mother, I would like children too," Draco said as he sat in the large high backed chair facing away from the door.

Narcissa was about to respond when the door opened. She gasped as her husband walked in wearily, yet proud. He was clean and dressed, but he was so thin and he had aged. The door shut.

Draco's stomach dropped; he could not see his father from where he sat, but he could feel his presence.

"Narcissa?" Lucius said as if in disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Lucius," she said as she opened her arms and he fell into them.

"Oh my love, I have missed you. Please tell me you don't hate me. Please tell me you didn't come to ask for a divorce," Lucius muttered as he leaned into her neck.

"Divorce!" Narcissa exclaimed loudly, "I came because I missed you terribly and a friend suggested it was time."

"May I kiss you?" he said as he stood tall and brought her into his arms. She nodded.

Draco began to think he should have waited out in the hallway; this was too intimate of a moment for them to share. He heard his father moan and Draco decided to cough.

Lucius jumped. "Who's there?"

Draco raised himself up and turned to his father. "I am."

"Draco?"

Draco walked over to his father; he was almost as tall as Lucius and was in much better condition.

"Yes, Father, Draco, your son."

Lucius let go of Narcissa and held out his hand. Draco responded to the gesture with a firm grip.

"Oh my, Draco, you have grown up. You have the Malfoy look and you carry it well," Lucius said, with a hint of pride.

"Thank you, Father, but why don't I step outside for awhile. Call me when you are ready," Draco said as he headed to the door.

"What are you talking about? When I am ready?"

"Our son has recognized that we, you and I, may want to be alone for awhile," Narcissa said as she then leaned up and then whispered in Lucius's ear, "The room has a Silencing charm."

Draco saw his father grin and nod his head. "You are okay with this?"

"Think of it as a Christmas present," Draco said as he left the room. Draco found a somewhat comfortable chair near the door and stretched back into its confines. A guard came by and asked if everything was okay. Draco drawled that everything was fine, that his parents were just arguing as usual.

Draco leaned further back and closed his eyes. He was dreaming of Harry and dragon-hide boots. He felt a tap on his shoulder; he woke to his mother saying it was time to come back in.

He entered the room, it looked normal but his parents were a little disheveled. He gave a Malfoy smirk and raised an eyebrow to his father. Lucius actually blushed and then quickly composed himself. Draco sat down in the chair, as did his parents.

His father reached for the plate of sandwiches and quickly devoured a few; neither Narcissa or Draco commented on his lack of manners. Between bites he spoke. "They have not told me anything in here about you. I think it is part of the punishment. The last I heard was that you had turned yourself in and would probably be joining me, and now I see this young wizard looking like he's ready to take on the world. By the way, nice boots. I have already given your mother grief about not writing."

"Yes I can see that," Draco drawled.

"So how did you get released?" Lucius mumbled as he took on his third sandwich.

"I had a defender."

"Is he dead yet? I heard about the death threat."

"No, he's not dead yet; he's very much alive."

"Who was it that would stand up to the Dark Lord?"

"Harry Potter," Draco said dryly.

Lucius choked. "Harry Potter, why would…?"

"He thought I was innocent and that my heart and soul were pure. You know, typical Gryffindor stuff," Draco responded, casually.

"And are they, Draco?"

Draco leaned forward. "Yes, Father, they are, despite all your work in trying to make me evil, I am pure."

"Let me see your arm," Lucius demanded, in a tone Draco recognized from the past.

Draco rolled back his sleeve revealing the blemish-free white skin.

"How, Draco? How? He will kill you."

"No, Father, he will be killed in the end," Draco said defiantly.

"How?" was asked in an almost imperceptible whisper.

Draco snapped, "As if I would tell you."

Lucius turned his head and looked to Narcissa for an answer. She answered his questioning eyes with a look of I'm not saying a word.

"Do not ask Mother for answers; she is under a vow not to answer you. If she does, she will die."

"My, my, son, you have the Malfoy attitude don't you? May I ask Narcissa two questions?"

"You may ask, and I will let her answer if I think it is appropriate."

Lucius turned to Narcissa and took her hand in his. "Do you believe the Dark Lord will die, and I mean permanently this time?"

"You may answer, Mother," Draco said, wanting to know the answer himself.

Narcissa sighed and then spoke softly, "For the first time in twenty years, I have hope, Lucius."

Lucius nodded accepting her answer and then said, "Is there a Phoenix, Narcissa?"

Draco jumped up. "Do not answer, Mother." He then turned to his father and glared at him. "What do you know of the Phoenix?"

Lucius leaned back with a smirk of his own. "I think you have just answered my question."

"Answer me, Father, or Mother and I will leave and never return!" Draco spat out.

"Calm down, Draco, it was just a dream your mother had when she was pregnant with you. She would dream of a white dragon and that is how you got your name. The dream progressed as she got near delivery; she dreamed of a phoenix."

Narcissa interrupted. "It was a vision. The dragon was hurt and dying; the phoenix appeared and cried over the dragon. I will never forget the song of sadness. Then the dragon rose up, but the phoenix went to sleep and was lost."

"What do you mean the phoenix was lost?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer.

"I can't explain it very well; it was just an intense feeling of being lost. The dragon was searching everywhere for it, but it was right there in front of it. It was covered in ashes."

"Mother, do you often have visions?"

"Only two in my lifetime. The first was when I was in Hogwarts dating a very nice Ravenclaw boy." Draco heard a snort from the other chair.

"Your father was pursuing me, but I thought he was too old for me, and a bit pompous at the time. He was eighteen and I was barely fifteen. I had a vision of Lucius being lost, very similar to what I felt in the other vision. I came to him in the vision, and he told me I was the only one that could keep him sane."

Draco turned to his father. "I swear to you that if you mention the Phoenix to anyone, I will personally kill you, pure soul be damned."

Lucius sat back and laughed. "Draco, I believe you mean it, if only you could do it. You couldn't even kill Dumbledore when given the chance."

Draco glared at his father and they both sat there sneering at each other. Draco finally gave a snort and said, "Abdo, Constrictum". Lucius was stripped naked and bound to the chair.

"Mother, he's all yours," Draco stated as he stood up walked out the door.

Lucius was laughing hysterically. "Draco, get back here, get back here."

Draco turned. "What's the magic word?"

Lucius snorted, "Please, Draco."

Draco sat back down.

"Do you mind dressing me? I am getting cold and those were the nicest rags I've worn in a long time."

Draco dressed his father with a word.

"The restraints, Draco," Lucius drawled.

Draco mumbled, "Libero."

"How did you sneak a wand by Shacklebolt?"

"I have no wand."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed. I suppose Severus taught you that."

"No, he did not, and before you ask, I have no idea where he is, or if he is." Draco added the last statement with a hint of sadness.

"I see much has happened since I've been in this God forsaken place."

Draco saw his opportunity and pounced on it. "Are you not the least bit bothered that Tom has left you in here for so long?"

"Tom, is it now?" Lucius said, with surprise.

"Well, that is his name."

"Yes, I do know that was his name, not many do though."

"You know, Father, you punished me my whole life for talking to and associating with half-bloods, and the whole time you were worshipping one," Draco spat out with venom.

"What are you talking about? The Dark Lord is not a half-blood. He is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Lucius roared back.

"Yes, from his mother's side. His father, Tom Riddle, Sr. was a Muggle, a rich Muggle, but a Muggle. He wasn't even a Mudblood, Father," Draco added with disgust.

"I do not believe you. It is impossible."

"Believe what you want, Father, but it is the truth. He's just a sick, psychotic, power hungry half-blood, and you were delivering your only son over to him. I feel so loved."

"Draco," Lucius spurt out, "you were loved."

Draco calmly said, "Oh, was that with the first Cruciatus Curse or was it the thirtieth, maybe the hundredth, oh, yes, now I remember, it was when you broke my back. Yes, I felt the love then." Draco could now hear his mother weeping.

"You wouldn't understand," Lucius said as if resigned to that fact.

"The question is do you understand, Father?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then try, Father, explain to me why you wanted to turn me into the perfect Death Eater, or the Dark Lord himself: one with no soul or love left in me. I'm of age now; share some of those deep dark secrets you hold so dear."

"I can't explain," Lucius bellowed out, "I made them based upon what was happening at the time, what I believed was possibly coming, and what I felt at the time."

"Let me in, Father, let me in," Draco begged.

Lucius brought his head into his hands. "I'm afraid, Draco. I'm afraid you will hate me for the decision."

Draco sat back and laughed. "Father, I already hate you. What I'm asking for is a reason not to. If you can't find the words, let me do Legilimency. I will not tread where you don't want me to go."

Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Do you have an opinion on this?"

Narcissa look stunned to be consulted on such a manner, but she found her words. "It is time, Lucius, let your son know."

Lucius turned to Draco and moved his chair near him. He closed his eyes. Draco met his father halfway. He was hoping this would work without his wand. He had never tried it before, but he knew if he wanted it enough, it just might. He put his hand on his father's forehead and spoke the spell determinedly, "Legilimens."

Draco saw his father as a young man trying to impress his father (Draco's grandfather). There were scenes after scenes of being told he was not good enough. He was told he was weak and would never live up to the Malfoy tradition. He saw his father come under the spell of Tom. Tom offered him power that would surpass his father's.

He watched as his father crossed the line and used two of the Unforgivable Curses. He saw others begin to fear and revere Lucius Malfoy. Then he watched as Lucius made his first kill and his breakdown afterwards to Narcissa. His mother soothed him. Draco realized his father truly loved his mother, and his soft side was reserved only for her.

He observed when Lucius tried to pull back a little from the Dark Lord and was severely punished. Tom then took Lucius on a special mission. It was in another land, it looked like the area around Durmstrang. Tom killed a witch and wizard, and he watched as part of Tom's soul was entered into the Ravenclaw box. Draco could tell he had just watched Mikhail's parents being killed.

The scene flashed to a pregnant Narcissa. Lucius catered to her every need. Then Draco was born and was in the arms of Tom. He held the baby and said, "He will be mine."

Lucius said, "No, it will be his choice."

Tom laughed. "Lucius, I could take him now, or when he's of age, that is the choice."

"Not now, my Lord, not now."

Tom handed the baby to Narcissa. "Very well, just make sure you raise him to honour me."

Lucius answered, "I will, my Lord."

The first years of Draco's life blurred by; he was held by his parents, he slept in their bed, but it all changed on Draco's fourth birthday. There was a party for him, most of the people Draco recognized as his father's associates. He was taken aback to see Karkaroff. Karkaroff pulled Lucius aside and said, "The boy is soft, Lucius. You know out of all of us he will come back. Are you going to hand over an innocent to him? Could you do that? Start the training now, and I will continue when you send him to Durmstrang."

He was in his father's thoughts now and could feel the battle raging in him. He believed the Dark Lord would come back and his son would not be ready. Did he want his son to suffer like he did because of his conscience? It would be so much easier for Draco if he didn't feel the pain of guilt or sorrow. What if he did not come back? Then what would his son be? He would be the next Dark Lord.

Draco flinched as he watched the confrontation with his mother. He was not sure why she gave in, but she did. She only asked that Draco attend Hogwarts and not Durmstrang. He would have to talk to his mother someday about why she let it happen. It struck him that Harry's parents gave their lives for Harry, but his parents chose differently.

Draco had seen enough, he exited his father's memories.

Lucius opened his eyes and searched his son's for understanding. "Do you understand?" Lucius asked, with hope.

"Yes, Father, I understand. You chose hate over love."

"I chose life over death."

"What is life without love, Father?" Draco asked, once again feeling only pity for the man he once admired. "I have experienced enough love these last few months to die fulfilled. I know I can love and be loved. When you are ready, Father, to choose your son over the Dark Lord, I will return. I do not hold Mother to this. She can visit you any time of her choosing."

Draco stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned. "Good-bye, Father. Mother, I will be in the waiting room; take your time."

Draco sat back in the waiting chair and looked at his boots; he smiled and closed his eyes. He had seen his father man-to-man and walked out the better of the two. He thought of last night and making love to Harry under the Christmas tree. He could die now with no regrets. He fell back to sleep.

He had no idea how much time had passed when his mother tapped him on the shoulder and said it was time to go. They exited Azkaban prison and reached the Apparition point, the spray from the stormy ocean touched their faces. The island was horrendous, but still, Draco had a young boy's hope that it would not be the last time he saw this place.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 36 Christmas at the Burrow by romaine

Warning: Very poor attempt in writing for Fleur. I have to remind myself never to put her in another story.

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore.

Double Edged Sword 36 Christmas at the Burrow

Harry arrived outside the Burrow, laden with more presents. He had on his boots, jeans, and a mock turtleneck to cover all of the love bites. He also wore his new scarf. He said, "Knock," to the knocker and it knocked. Harry liked that little spell.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, zapped the gifts out of his arms, and gave him a big motherly hug. Harry soaked it up. Narcissa, while she tried, hugged too formally; Molly Weasley knew how to give a child a hug. She stretched out her arms, pushing him away from her and exclaimed, "Harry, dear, it has been much too long since you've been here. We miss you."

"I've missed you too," Harry said, meaning every word.

Molly led him into the living room where the whole Weasley gang was congregated, along with Remus and Tonks.

Everyone welcomed him like old times. Ron came over and punched him on the arm. "Merry Christmas, mate."

"Merry Christmas, Ron. Where is Hermione?"

"She's at her folks. She'll be by tomorrow for Boxing Day."

The twins were already teasing Harry about his boots. Harry parleyed back with, "At least they are not green."

He gave Remus and Tonks a hug. Tonks whispered in his ear, "We loved your presents."

Harry whispered back, "I hope the lavender silk didn't clash with your pink hair?"

"Oh, I changed it to black, like Remus's silks you gave him."

"Details, Tonks, no details about my godfather," Harry said teasingly.

Then he saw Ginny. He didn't know what to do. He would usually hug her, but that didn't seem like a good idea right now. He settled for saying, "Merry Christmas, Ginny." She stood up and came over and hugged him; he hugged her back. Everyone clapped.

"Glad that's over with," Bill snarked.

"I agree, I hate ze tension," Fleur added.

There was another knock on the door. Arthur answered it and Harry heard him say, "Merry Christmas, Jacques."

"Joyeux Noel, Monsieur Weasley."

Fleur ran over to the stranger and welcomed him in with a big hug and kiss. Harry had seen very few young men as beautiful as this French bloke. His hair was shoulder length and golden. His eyes from this distance almost looked violet. His face, while masculine, had a hint of femininity to it. Everyone was up and shaking his hand as if he were part of the family.

Fleur took his hand and brought him over to Harry. " 'Aree this iz my couzin, Jacques. Jacques, thiz iz my friend, 'Aree Potter. They shook hands and Harry looked into his eyes, they were violet; he also saw a flash of suspicion, and then a twinkle.

"Well, it looks like there are more presents under the tree. Harry, dear, would you like to pass yours out? And both yours and Jacques' are waiting for you near the tree.

Harry dispersed his presents and opened his. The traditional jumper brought a big smile; he was still part of the clan. Jacques received one too. Harry's main gift from the Weasleys didn't look like much, but he knew it had set them back a pretty Galleon. Charlie had found it in his travels; right now it was just a pot of dirt, but when the plant grew and bloomed it would be a red agapanthus. Aunt Petunia had grown the Lily of the Nile flowers, but they were the traditional blue and white. This one was magical and its nectar was used in memory potions. The Egyptian Potion masters would create elixirs causing an altered state. He knew Draco would be thrilled with the addition to their garden.

Harry watched as Ginny opened her present from him. It was one of the last presents he purchased as he really did not know what to get her, or what would be appropriate given the circumstances. He settled on new Quidditch gloves. It was safe. She seemed to like them.

Everyone seemed to be focused on the gift Jacques was opening. It was a beautiful winter scarf with stripes of gold and purple. Ron whispered in Harry's ear that Ginny had made it. Jacques leaned over and kissed her. It startled Harry at first, as this was not a kiss between friends. Jacques, Harry discovered, was Ginny's new beau, and Harry felt happiness not jealousy. This was good; this was really good, he thought.

Ron whispered in his ear again, "I haven't seen him do that before in front of everyone. You know he's a Veela like Fleur, but he's three-quarters and male. A real rare one he is."

Harry whispered back, "How long?"

"A little over a month."

"Is she happy?"

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah, a little too much for my liking. Those Veela tend to be pretty possessive. I was hoping nothing would happen when you shook hands. They can spot competition a kilometer away."

Harry whispered back to Ron, "He looked at me pretty funny at first, and then he seemed to recognise something."

Ron didn't say a word.

The presents were all opened, and almost everyone was playing in the living room, waiting for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry thought were in the kitchen. Harry stood up, picked up his overnight bag, and brought it into the kitchen. Only Arthur was in there. He opened it up and brought out three bottles of honey-mead and handed them to Arthur. "For the Christmas toast."

"My goodness, Harry, this is too much. These are extremely expensive."

"It was a gift I received. Please, I don't want to have to drink it by myself." Harry knew he wouldn't, but it would take a long time for him and Draco to make their way through the case.

"Okay, son," Arthur said, and put his arm around his shoulder. "It really is good to see you here again. Let me go find Molly and show her these."

Harry was about to go back when Jacques came in.

"So you are ze 'Arry Potter."

Harry smiled. Best be nice, he thought. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just wanted to meet ze guy who broke Ginny'z heart. I couldn't zee how any guy could let her go. Now I understand."

"What do you understand?" Harry responded, not feeling too nice this time.

"You are very committed to someone elze. Zomeone else oo, ow zhall I zay, iz not a witch."

Harry's stomach dropped. "Did Ginny tell you?"

"No, no, I can sense ze things, especially through touch. But you still care, are you okay with Ginny zeeing someone else?"

Harry leaned against the closest wall. "Jacques, nothing would make me happier than seeing Ginny Weasley have a happy, loving life. It broke my heart that I wasn't the one to be able to do it. My heart is now pleased that she has found you. As to what you know about me, only Ron and Ginny know. I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

Jacques held out his hand and Harry shook it. They walked back into the living room with every set of eyes staring at them for a clue of what just went on in there. Jacques broke the ice. "I like ze 'Arry Potter," and he punched him gently on the shoulder. A sigh of relief was audible before the room returned to its previous rambunctious state.

Dinner was wonderful as usual. It was nothing like the previous night's dinner. It was family style with a huge goose set in the middle of the table and bowls and bowls of side dishes. Harry had really enjoyed the dinner experience at the Manor, but this dinner, with loads of family and friends around, is what he preferred. When everyone had their fill, Mr. Weasley brought out the honey-mead. "Harry has generously brought us this for our Christmas toast."

The bottles were opened and generous shares were poured in each goblet.

"Who would like to start?" Molly asked.

Fred and George stood up. "To continued success, we just opened our second store near Beauxbatons." Clapping and handshakes of congratulations were given.

Ron stood up next. "To my captain, we are undefeated and unlikely to be beaten." Harry clapped hard. He was genuinely proud of Ginny.

Charlie rose from his chair. "To Harry, for bringing such excellent mead. This is incredible." Clapping and thanks were given to Harry, who laughed to himself wondering what Lucius Malfoy would think of his special reserve being served at the Weasley Christmas dinner.

Harry muttered, "Watch it; it catches up to you quick."

Remus moved his chair back and stood up. "To silk pajamas." Everyone laughed and hooted. Then he added, "To Nymphadora, who has graciously (cough) agreed this morning to a bonding ceremony this summer." Everyone clapped hard and wished them congratulations. Tonks hair changed various colours as her cheeks turned rosy.

Bill stood next. "To more Weasley children, Fleur is pregnant." A loud scream came from the matriarch of the family as the clan gathered around Bill and Fleur giving hugs and kisses.

Arthur's turn was next. "To my wonderful wife; who has decided to teach at Hogwarts." Everyone was stunned and looked around.

Molly laughed. "Oh, it's just for the sixth and seventh years. It is a special class on how to cook, clean, and manage a wizarding household. It will be held on Saturdays for two hours and is optional."

"Well, if anyone knows how to handle a wizarding household, it's my mum," Ron said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. The family and friends all cheered and thought it was a great idea.

Harry was the last to rise from his chair. "To the Weasleys, no one could ask for a better family to belong to." The Weasleys clapped, but the additions to the family cheered the hardest, they knew how special the family was.

Everyone but Fleur had two full goblets of drink, and that was enough to instigate a real party. Music was playing, everyone was dancing. Harry loved this family; it felt so good to be back. He couldn't help himself watch Ginny and Jacques. She really did seem happy; he had a moment of feeling so stupid for not telling her earlier and then a moment of wondering if it was love they had, how could they each have replaced it so quickly?

They retired to their beds late that night. Harry was back sharing a room with Ron. So much had happened since he had stayed here last June.

"Everything going okay, mate?" Ron asked as he slipped into bed.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Harry said as he turned out his light.

"I noticed the ring."

"Oh, it was a Christmas present. You and Hermione doing well?"

"Couldn't be better. Well, it could be if she wasn't already worried about N.E.W.T.s, and what we will be choosing for our professions."

"You gotta love her."

"Yeah, I do."

Harry smiled in the dark, "Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and was for a moment startled by the assault of orange surrounding him. It took him an instant to realise where he was and do an immediate Scourgify. Thank Merlin Ron was not still in the room; the dream of Draco had been too intense. All he could remember was, he was back at Durmstrang with Draco lying on the furs on the floor. Draco was teasing him by entering so slowly and making him beg for more.

Harry found himself once again enjoying the Weasley family as they gathered around the breakfast table. Hermione had come early, and they had already filled her in on all of the toasts. She thought Mrs. Weasley's class would be great. It would teach wizards and witches to do things themselves and would further her cause in getting rid of the elf enslavement. Ron and Harry just shook their heads.

Ron and Hermione talked for awhile and decided that they would come over to Harry's the first weekend after the New Year. They would discuss in detail what they knew about the Slytherin locket, and the possible people the initials RAB could be attached to. Hermione pulled Harry aside at one time and said she noticed the ring. She asked if he was happy, he told her he was, and then some. She gave him a great sisterly hug.

Harry left late afternoon with his arms loaded down with his gifts and his plant. He Apparated to his parlor, where he was met by Dobby; who helped with the gifts. Harry asked how Dobby's Boxing Day was, and while Dobby said fine, his ears twitched. Harry said, "Dobby, what have you been up to?"

Dobby once again gave his weird elf laugh and told Harry he had been at Hogwarts for their annual Boxing Day party. Harry didn't remember any annual party there for Boxing Day. Dobby told him it was for the elves. Harry laughed trying to imagine a house-elf party, and about doubled over when Dobby told him the highlight was the elves imitating their masters, or in this case some of the students. Dobby told Harry he did a great Lucius Malfoy, but that it would have to wait for another time.

Harry went upstairs to shower. The Weasley house had been so full he never quite got his turn. As he unpacked his overnight bag a large owl banged against his window. Harry recognized the pretentious fowl and let it in. Hedwig gave a hoot as the owl took off through the window once it received its treat.

My Phoenix,

Very interesting visit.

Can't wait to share.

See you tomorrow at three.

I missed you last night, a lot.

Love,

from your Dragon

Harry stepped into the shower. He was actually glad he waited to do it here. In his own home he had privacy, and he had missed his Dragon a lot. He leaned against the shower wall and let the water spray against his chest. He let his mind wander and it focused in on Christmas Eve. God that was incredible to be pinned under Draco with him asking if he wanted it deeper. Harry snickered at himself realizing his hand was very well lubricated and it was busy. He was so close as he pictured Draco licking his come off his boots, "Ouch."

"Damn it, what the hell was that?" Harry yelled, and then looked down. He had a small bite on his penis. He noticed a slight slither on his hand. He looked down at his ring and the dragon was just barely perceptibly moving.

"Malfoy," Harry screamed, "I will get you back for this. No magic, my arse."

Harry took off the ring and put it on his left hand. "There, you little bugger, no more biting my dick again."

Harry finished his shower laughing out loud. It had been awhile since the 'old Malfoy' had made an appearance. Harry would have to think long and hard on his revenge, but it would be sweet.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 37 Werewolf of London by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 37 Werewolf of London

Harry slept in. It had been a while since he didn't have lessons, homework, or Pensieve diving to do. Draco would be arriving at three. He lay in bed staring out the window. He could see Hedwig perched outside weighing down an elm tree branch; she was patiently waiting for him to wake up and let her in. Usually, she would have pecked on the glass, but she knew him so well now, she let him sleep. He raised the window, and she fluttered in, landing on the bed frame and tucked her head under her wing. It was the last thing he remembered until Dobby was poking him telling him that it was time to get up; Master Malfoy would be here in an hour.

Harry laughed to himself in the shower thinking of 'Master Malfoy'. It was an interesting train of thought as he wondered what it was like in a long-term gay relationship. Would one of them work while the other stayed home, would they both work, or, hell, they both had enough money neither of them had to work.

When the lion roared, announcing Draco's arrival, Harry was just finishing a bite of toast with tea. He was in the dining room listening to the exchange between Draco and Dobby, which always kept him amused.

"Good afternoon, Master Malfoy."

"Dobby, I am not your master."

"Old habit, Master Malfoy. Harry Potter is in the dining room; may I take your cape?"

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby is still keeping an eye on you."

"Okay, you do that."

Harry met Draco in the entryway trying to hide the chuckle. Draco, as he had predicted, was wearing his new boots. They kissed and then Harry led him into the parlor where they sat on the couch.

Draco bit his lip after asking, "Are you okay? Get a little lonely yesterday?"

Harry hit him with the couch pillow. "Malfoy, revenge will be mine."

"Ooooh, I am so scared."

"You should be, you git. So tell me what happened."

"I will in a minute, first I just want to sit here and snog."

"Snog or shag?"

"Snog. Shag will come later," Draco said as he repositioned himself to straddle Harry's lap before Harry could answer back. Harry wrapped his arms around his lapful of wizard and they kissed. He started at Draco's forehead and worked his way down giving soft kisses on each eyelid and then down his nose until he found the soft lips waiting for him. It was rare that they could just sit and make out; they were always on a schedule. This was nice, this was relaxed, and this was how it could always be sometime in the future.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco put the wand to his forehead and pulled out the memory. He dipped the flow directly in the Pensieve; they held hands and slipped in.

"Whoa, this is strange."

"You've never used the Pensieve before?"

"No, I was always trying to get rid of the memories, not relive them. Oh, Merlin! I do look like my father, but Azkaban is really taking its toll on him."

"It was nice of you to give your parents time together."

"Had to. My father started moaning and that was something I would rather not have heard."

"Gryffindor stuff?"

"Harry, this is why I wanted you here, to listen to what my mother says."

"Your mother never mentioned this before," Harry said. He didn't want to get into what that vision meant. He thought he knew, actually, but it wasn't a thought, it was a feeling.

"My mother is not as simple as she appears. She has her secrets too."

"Bugger, Draco, that was brilliant, though I am going to have nightmares about your father starkers."

"As long as they are nightmares."

"Draco, it wouldn't be the first nightmare I had about your father."

Harry was quiet as he listened to the exchange between father and son. He was so proud of Draco; he was finally being able to confront his father with what he had done to him.

"This is strange doing the Legilimency in the Pensieve. I'm impressed you did it without a wand. Wow, he knows about Horcruxes, and those were Mikhail's parents, weren't they?"

Harry's eyes started to well up when Draco said he would choose death over a life without love. The ultimatum was spectacular.

They stepped out. Harry hugged and kissed Draco before telling him, "You were brilliant. I am so proud of you. How do you feel now that you've lived it again?"

"Good, but I still have the same feeling I had when I left."

"What is it?"

"Disappointment. This small part of me wanted him to open that door and say, 'I choose you, son,' but it didn't happen."

"That would not be your father's style would it. He, like you, has the innate Slytherin characteristic of having to think things through and weigh all of the options. You have told him that he chose wrong in the first place. That will not be easy for him to accept, but he will, Draco, that is clear."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you; he didn't want you to suffer like him. It doesn't excuse what he did. It was sick, and to me unforgivable, but he is not my father."

"Let's get out of here."

"What are you bored with me already?"

"No, it's just I feel confined. Don't you ever just want to get out and have some fun in the world?"

"Of course I do, it's just the risks are too great." So much for a relaxed evening at home with no schedule Harry thought.

"Come on Potter, you were raised by Muggles. Think of something Muggle that would be fun."

"Draco, we can't go out. Remus would have my arse if I did something like that, and probably yours too. Anyway, I never went out when I lived with the Dursleys. I wouldn't know what to do or where to go"

"Paris, Harry, I want to go to Paris."

"I don't speak French."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We are still not going."

Draco sulked.

"Remus? Tonks? Are you there?"

"Harry, what is it?" Remus said to Harry's head in the fireplace.

"Can you and Tonks come over here now? Draco is sulking."

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks, look, Draco is feeling confined; he's sulking because we are stuck at my place or the Manor. He wants to go Muggling. Can you come over so we can talk about this?"

"Sure, be right over," Tonks replied.

Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Great, chaperones."

"Malfoy, I'm going to ignore that remark right now. We will figure something out."

The lion roared.

"Damn that was fast."

Harry opened the door and there stood Tonks and Remus in complete Muggle attire. Harry thought they almost fit the part.

"Remus and I have talked." Remus cleared his throat. "Okay, I talked to Remus, and he agreed that we could go to Muggle London on one condition. No magic is to be used, except in an extreme emergency. You are both to appreciate the precariousness of the situation we will all be in."

"Got it."

"Wait, I want to know what we will be doing," Draco demanded.

"I was thinking of dinner and dancing."

"Do you know London well enough to choose an appropriate place?"

"Listen, little cousin, I'm an Auror, I know every alley of London. Now, Harry, I assume you have some Muggle winter coats for you two. No capes, no robes. Go on up and get ready, and remember, casual, guys, casual. Oh, and Harry, do you have any Muggle money?"

"Yes, and this will be on me. I appreciate you helping me out with the sulking blond. He's pitiful when like this."

"Shut it, Potter. Let's just go get ready."

They raced upstairs and soon came down in jeans, shirts, sweaters, long coats and boots—matching boots.

"The boots, guys," Remus said, shaking his head; not very Muggle.

"The boots stay."

Harry laughed. "He's got a fetish over the boots, and we will just say they are snake skin."

"Details, no details."

"Okay, I am going to Side-Along-Apparate each of you in turn. Remus first so he can stand watch, then Draco and then Harry."

They landed in a back alley; it smelled of garbage and looked even worse.

"This is pleasant," Draco said sarcastically.

"Come on, Blondie, give me a minute."

Harry and Draco both flinched.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tonks asked

"Only Harry gets to call me Blondie, and only under the right conditions."

"Oh Merlin, why did I agree to this?" Remus groaned.

Harry put his arm around Remus's shoulders. "Because you are my godfather and you want to make me happy."

Remus growled.

Tonks led them out of the alley and onto a main street. The street was fully decorated with Christmas lights and decorations; it started to snow. The street was lined with various ethnic restaurants.

"What do you feel like: Chinese, Indian, Italian, Thai, Japanese?" Tonks asked.

"I have no idea. I've never had half of those things you mentioned. The Manor's idea of ethnic is French."

"Chinese. I haven't had it for years. My uncle would sometimes pick it up after work. I would sneak into the leftovers after bed."

"Harry, someday I'm going to have to pay them a visit," Draco said in all seriousness.

"Take a number," Remus added even more seriously.

"Chinese it is."

Tonks' pink hair fit right in with the crowd on the street. There were many young Muggles hanging around the coffee shops and pubs.

"Why would anyone pierce their nose?" Draco asked, looking horrified.

Tonks laughed. "That's not all they pierce, they pierce their tongue, nipples, private parts."

"Yeah, but their nose? I mean does stuff come out when you blow it?"

"Actually, Draco, you would look good with a pierced ear," Harry said knowing Draco had told him no way before.

"Keep it in your fantasies, Potter, it isn't going to happen."

Tonks stopped in front of a restaurant with a heavy red door. Remus opened it and the spicy aroma filled their nostrils. The place was small and the tables almost filled. The waiter led them to one that remained empty, handed them menus, and walked away.

Tonks mentioned to Draco, as he picked up the list of alcoholic drinks available, that the drinking age for Muggles was eighteen. Draco set it down and then picked up the dinner menu.

"I don't recognise one thing on here," he whinged.

"What about you, Harry?"

"I like Szechwan Beef. Why don't you order the rest Tonks?"

Tonks ordered for the table.

The platters of food soon came out and Draco and Remus watched Harry and Tonks serve themselves the rice and parts of the other four dishes. They followed suite. Tonks and Harry picked up some chopsticks and started using them to eat.

"What the hell are those?" Draco blurted out.

"Chopsticks," Harry answered, "Here let me teach you how. I used to practice trying to catch flies. I saw some movie that this kid did it in." The lesson was going nowhere fast and Tonks called the waiter over asking for some forks.

Draco took a bite of Walnut Shrimp and the Lemon Chicken. "This is good, really good." He liked the pancakes for the Moo Shoo Pork and he finally tried Harry's favorite, the beef dish.

Harry watched as Draco took the first bite and tried to stop him, but decided this was payback time. Draco's face turned pink. He grabbed a napkin, deposited the bite into it, and reached for the water, downing the full glass. "What the hell, Harry, why didn't you warn me?"

"I thought you liked it spicy, with a little bite," Harry spoke calmly.

Draco looked at him and sneered, "Not in my food, Potter, not in my food."

Remus sighed.

"Okay, Draco, don't eat the red things. Those are peppers, which give it the kick. I think you can handle it."

Draco tried it again. "Not bad."

"This is really good, Dora, we should do this more often."

"Ah, my werewolf in London."

"What?" Remus said, startled as hell that she would say such a thing in public.

Tonks laughed. "Oh, Remus, don't tell me you've never heard of that Muggle song."

Remus shook his head. "It's an old rock n' roll song; well not that old. It's called 'Werewolves of London.' The singer does some good howling, almost as good as you."

Harry and Draco both spit out their food, laughing. Draco muttered, "Details, no details."

The waiter stopped by and asked if something was wrong with the food.

"No, it's delicious," Tonks said, looking confused.

"Young man keeps spitting food out."

Draco's cheeks tinged. "Sorry, it's actually very good. But do you think you can bring our friend here a Pina Colada."

Tonks lost it, laughing. "You are bad, Malfoy, you are bad."

"You have no idea," Harry said as he leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss.

"Next time we come alone, Dora."

"So, what's next, dear cousin?"

"Well, there is a club for young men around the corner. Remus and I will be across the street at the bookstore and coffee shop."

"We will?" Remus said, sounding not too happy he had not been consulted on this part of the plan.

"Trust me on this one, Remus," Tonks said giving Draco and Harry a wink.

They finished their meal and Harry paid, making them all choose a fortune cookie.

"What are these?" Draco asked.

"Fortune cookies; they are like predictions but they are not for real, they are just for fun," Harry said as he cracked his open.

"Kind of like Trelawney," Draco said with snort.

"Exactly," Harry replied, "but remember even she was right some of the time."

Draco cracked the cookie in half and withdrew the piece of paper. "Be wary of what you ask for. Now they tell me," he sighed.

Harry laughed at his. "You will be famous. You think so. What does yours say Tonks?"

"It says, 'You are stronger than you think'. Remus, what about yours?"

Remus shook his head. Tonks took it out of his hand and read it. "You will have a long life with many children."

"On that note," Remus said, "maybe we should go."

As they walked further down the street, Tonks explained that this place had a cover charge, which means it costs money to get in and if they didn't like the place, they were to come across the street and find Remus or her. The place was also a non-alcoholic establishment. Draco sneered at that. Harry told her they would be fine.

Tonks led them to a door that had a long vertical black and white sign that read, "The Boys Club." Before they entered, Tonks said she had two pieces of advice. The first was that they were only to go to the bathroom together, and the second was not to accept a drink from anyone.

Draco read the sign, "No one under eighteen allowed."

Tonks waved it off. "It won't be a problem when they see you two. Now go have fun and let's meet in three hours."

Harry opened the door; the music was loud even from the entryway. Straight ahead were two swinging doors. On his right was a burly bloke sitting on a chair behind a table. He looked at the two young men. "Ten pounds," he said and then added, "You two will make a nice addition to the place. Please don't tell me you are a couple."

Draco put his arm around Harry rather possessively. "That we are."

An older man came through the doors and introduced himself as Jess the owner. He took their coats and gave them a ticket to claim them. "Blimey, where did you two come from?" he said after he had a moment to really look at them.

"Why?" Harry asked, afraid that this bloke might know something.

"I've never seen either of you on this scene, and I would have remembered. John, look at the boots. Can I touch them?"

"No," Draco said forcefully.

Harry smiled. "He has a thing for the boots."

"I don't blame him, green eyes. I would too. Since you are new to the place, I'll explain a few things. We have a dance floor and a stage for Karaoke. We also have comfortable seating and if things are getting hot and heavy we have some back rooms."

"Back rooms?" Harry said, looking apprehensively at Draco.

The owner opened the swinging doors. Harry burst out, "I'm going kill Tonks."

"I'm going kiss her," Draco responded dreamily.

The music was blaring. It was dark, but Harry could see a lot of people, a lot of young men. They were on the dance floor, on the couches, and in the chairs against the walls. The tables near the seats were covered with glasses and smoke. Above, streams of colored lights were pulsating with the rhythm. Harry's eyes slowly adjusted. Draco moved behind him, put his arms around his jumpered waist and began moving to the beat. Draco was already erect and Harry could feel him pushing against his bum. Harry leaned back. "Do you think we could at least get into the place before you molest me?"

Draco kissed him on the cheek and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

A server came over and said there were two chairs over by the stage. Harry followed the waiter; Draco followed Harry. Draco was not sure Harry was paying attention as they walked through the crowd; people were staring. He was sure Harry must be able to hear the comments, and when one said, "I get the brunet," and another said, "I get the blond," he knew Harry heard. Harry's hand reached back and Draco grabbed it. Harry's fingers clenched on to him as if holding on for dear life. They finally reached the chairs, which were far from hidden; they were right up front near the stage.

The waiter asked what he could get for them and Harry asked for two colas. Draco looked at him and Harry whispered loudly, "Muggle."

They sat down and Draco yelled over the music, "You know you are going to have to dance with me tonight, or I will have to ask one of these other guys."

"You will have no problem finding a willing partner, but I will dance. Just don't make fun."

"We will wait for a slow one."

The drinks came and Harry paid. Draco took a large sip and spit it out. "What is it?"

Harry tried not to laugh. "Draco, it's only the most popular Muggle drink ever. Try it again except take a smaller sip. It's got bubbles."

Draco tried it again. "Not bad."

They didn't have to wait very long for a slow song. Draco took Harry's hand and led him to the floor. Harry glanced around and realized the couples around were snogging heavily, and were practically dry humping each other on the dance floor. He wondered what was meant by 'hot and heavy' if that wasn't it. He wasn't sure he could do this; at Durmstrang he had lost some inhibition from the alcohol. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry put his arms around Draco's neck. Draco started snickering when someone near said, "Man I would have lost that bet. I was sure the blond was the sub."

Draco pulled Harry closer. "Did you hear that, they think you're the submissive one?"

Harry laughed. "At the moment I would have to agree."

Harry could feel Draco's hands leading him in the correct direction for each movement. He rested his head on his shoulder, and with his hair pulled back, Harry realized he had perfect access to that silky smooth neck. He leaned into Draco's neck a little more, pointed his tongue and flicked the skin, followed by a trace at the area where he bit down softly, and began to suck. Draco pulled him closer and groaned in his ear. Harry was lost in dreamland just moving to the music, his eyes shut and sucking on Draco's neck.

Draco was whispering something to him, but he didn't care; he was happy right here, right now. Draco's voice got louder, "Babe, the song is over."

Harry jumped back into reality. "Oh shite!" then he saw what he had done to Draco's neck. "Oh God, Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco led him back to their seats. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Um, er, pretty bad."

"I'll get rid of it in a minute."

"No magic," Harry regretfully reminded him.

"Okay, I'll keep it then."

"Good, because I think I like having my mark on you in this place."

Draco smirked. "Like I would be tempted by anyone else."

They sat back and finished their sodas before returning to the floor to dance and not just slow. Eventually they ordered more sodas and rested in the chairs watching all the boys dance. Harry once again thought of how uncommonly common he was. He looked over at Draco; he was definitely having a good time: his foot was crossed over his knee keeping time with beat and he was singing along, "So slide over here, And give me a moment, Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know, I've got to let you know, You're one of my kind."

"Yes. Draco," Harry thought, "You certainly are one of my kind."

The music ended abruptly and the owner Jess jumped on the stage and announced it was time for their Karaoke contest. The winner would receive twenty-five pound gift certificate for the Music Mania Store.

Draco leaned over. "What is he holding?"

"It's called a microphone. It's like using Sonorous. I think it has a switch on it to turn it off and on."

"What's Karaoke?"

"I've only seen it on the telly on some of Dudley's shows, but I think you are going to like it a lot."

"What's a telly?"

Harry looked at Draco knowing the poor lad wouldn't last a week in Muggle-land.

Draco looked at Harry. "I'm joking, Potter, I know what a telly is and the other thing."

"Now just sign up, and when we call your name, come on up on stage, pick the song, and do your stuff. The judging will be by you the audience, and the owner of Music Mania. Okay, I think we are all ready. Our first sign up is Josh Blair.

Josh was probably in his early twenties. He got up on stage and was handed the mike. He claimed himself as a classic rock n' roll fan and chose, The Who's 'Baba O'Riley'.

"He's pretty good."

"Not as good as you."

"You are prejudiced."

The next participant performed a rap song.

"I don't get this."

"Now here is one of our favorites and consistent winner, Lawrence Jones."

Lawrence did a slow ballad.

"He's okay, but he really can't carry the tune."

After three more contestants and hearing Draco's critiques, Harry said, "Draco, just do it, I know you want to."

"No, I really shouldn't."

Harry laughed. "And when did that ever stop you before? Just use a different name."

"Really, you think I should?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Deal, you're mine."

Draco got up and signed the sheet. He would come on after the next contestant. He came back and the next contestant was announced, "Harry Porter." They both froze and finally looked up. It was a very heavyset guy with short blond hair. They both started laughing.

"Shite, that scared me. I had visions of the Goblet of Fire," Harry said, wiping the tears away.

Harry Porter sang pretty well, Draco thought; he got the place rocking with an Elvis Costello song. Harry and Draco danced to it, to get, as Draco said, 'in the mood.' Draco told Harry he was getting much better at dancing and that it must be the dueling. Harry told Draco he was just saying that so he could get laid. Harry Porter ended his song to great applause.

"Ah, we have a newcomer, Blaise Goyle."

Harry elbowed Draco. "Good one."

Draco walked up on the stage as if he had done it a million times before. He told the owner what song, turned the mike on and said, "Okay, boys, it's time to find someone to snog with; leave green eyes alone, he's mine."

"Nice boots," someone yelled.

"Christmas present," Draco said back.

"So are we ready back there?" he said to Jess. "Can we lower the lights some?"

Harry shook his head as he sat back down in his seat. God, he's such perfectionist. He acts like he owns the stage already.

"This is from Heart, I changed the lyrics to make it more appropriate for this crowd, and as always, this is for James."

Cold, late night so long ago

when I was not so strong you know

A pretty man came to me

I never seen eyes so green

You know, I could not run away it seemed

we'd seen each other in a dream

Seemed like he knew me...he looked right through me...yeah

"Come on home, boy" he said with a smile

you don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile

But try to understand...try to understand

Try, try, try to understand...I'm a magic man

Harry choked at the words. It is so obvious Draco was not one of them. He was pure magic up there. The audience was cheering and singing along with the next sets of lyrics. Draco hushed the audience with a wave of his hand; he sang by himself as he pointed to Harry,

"Come on home, boy" he said with a smile

I cast my spell of love on you, a man from a child

But try to understand...try to understand..

Oh...oh...try, try, try to understand...

He's a magic man...oh...he's got the magic hands

Harry thought, Oh fuck, I'm going to owe him big time for that little rendition.

Draco then raised his hands to have the crowd join him for the end. The crowd went crazy. Harry stood up and whistled along with the rest of them. Draco thanked them and then hopped off stage and strutted over to Harry, "You owe me," is all he said.

"Draco, if I could fuck you right here, I would."

"Back room."

He grabbed Harry's hand and pushed his way through the crowd to reach the area behind the stage. He found a door, knocked, and then opened it. They stepped inside; there was a table, two chairs and a couch. The cleanliness of the room was quite questionable.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "This is an emergency. Scourgify."

He turned to Harry and pulled his face next to his and kissed him bruising hard as his hands reached for Harry's pants. Harry knew his partner's need and began undoing Draco's. Harry did a little spell of his own, and then whispered in Draco's ear as he pulled away from the kiss, "You can take me, love; I've taken care of it."

Draco turned Harry towards the table and growled, "Oh fuck, Harry, you are the best."

Harry leaned over the table and grabbed the edge and said, "Come on, Magic Man."

Draco stepped between the two long, muscled legs and lightly stroked the hard bum waiting for him. He spread the cheeks, put the tip of his cock near the entrance, and entered. Harry was lubricated inside, but it was tighter that usual. Harry groaned.

"You okay?"

"Just take me, Draco," and moaned as he spread his legs further.

God, it was tight and warm. Draco grasped Harry's hips and pushed further in. Harry groaned, "Now fuck me!"

Draco put his hand on Harry's lower back to brace himself, pulled back, and then thrust back in. They were both groaning loudly as Draco continued to drive in deeper with every move. Harry moved up onto his tiptoes and Draco hit the spot with the next push. Harry screamed, "Yes!"

It was quick and fast; Draco was coming, he could feel it. God, he needed the release. His hips were slamming into Harry faster and faster, the strokes getting shorter and shorter. "Yes, oh God, yes!" Draco yelled. He came so hard that he instinctively kept stroking in and out, slower and slower. He was panting. He leaned over Harry's back and kissed the Phoenix's wings covering his shoulder blades.

He raised Harry up and turned him around. There was come all over the table and running down Harry's legs. "You are a mess," Draco said affectionately as he did his next Cleaning Spell.

"You know I love you?"

Harry said, "Yes, why?"

"I, we just usually, um."

"Draco, it doesn't always have to be making love. It can be just sex. Sometimes I just want to be fucked or fuck you. We are seventeen you know."

They dressed and before they opened the door Harry stopped Draco, kissed him gently and said, "You know I love you too."

They entered the room and Draco was handed a gift certificate from Jess and was introduced to the manager of Music Mania. The man handed Draco a small card and told him to call him if he ever wanted to go professional. Draco took the card and shook the man's hand.

They went back to their seats, but one was taken, so Draco sat on Harry's lap. A slow song came on and Harry asked Draco to dance. Draco still led, but Harry had asked. As the song was ending, Draco mentioned that they needed to get going.

"I know, I was just enjoying being out in public. Someday we will be able to be public."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, We just don't talk about after."

"We don't, do we? Well, I assume after our little meeting with Tom, it's going to be obvious, and therefore, public knowledge. Unless you want to keep it secret."

"You would really go public with this?"

"Would that bother you or something?"

"God no! I would be the happiest person on earth."

"No, Draco, you would be the second."

They retrieved their jackets and walked across the street. Remus and Tonks were sitting inside the bookstore drinking coffee.

"Well, how was The Boys Club?" Tonks asked with a knowing grin.

"Great," Harry responded, "Draco won first place in a Karaoke contest."

"What am I going to do with this?" Draco asked as he held up the gift certificate.

"Frame it," Harry said.

"And what am I supposed to do with this thing?" he questioned as he held up the card.

"There you go. You wanted a future. After Tom, you can become a rock n' roll star."

"Impossible, Potter."

"Why."

"Because every time I get off stage I need to shag you."

"Oh Merlin, boys, just stop. This werewolf in London has had enough."

They Apparated back to Harry's.

"That's quite a mark you left on Draco, Harry," Tonks said, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Well, you said no magic," Draco said, "but in all seriousness, I want to thank you both for tonight. Tonks, you chose well."

"Maybe we should do this more often. It's probably not good for you two to be sequestered all of the time," Remus said.

"We would appreciate that."

"Does either of you know Paris at all?" Draco asked.

"I do, but not as well as Tonks knows London. I will think about it."

"Shall we go, Remus?"

"Yes, we should. Harry, could we have the next Order meeting on the thirtieth here, at your place? The renovations are coming along, but right now, they are working on trying to get rid of some of the Dark magic spells protecting the place."

"Sure."

"Can I come?" Draco asked as he arched his brow.

"And reveal all that we have protected? I think not."

They said their good-byes. Draco took Harry's hand and led him upstairs. He raised the fire, lowered the torchlights, and pulled the covers back, all without raising a wand.

"Very good, Draco," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, those are simple ones."

"Draco, the house likes you; it is only supposed to respond to me."

"Oh."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 38 Getting Past It by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 38 Getting Past It

Draco insisted they take a shower or bath before they went to bed, to get the scent of smoke from The Boys Club off them. He stripped off his clothes and banished them out of the room. The boots he put in Harry's closet. Harry just stood there watching his fastidious boyfriend take control of the situation. Draco went to the loo and the decision was made, they would have a bath.

Harry walked into the bathroom and the lights had been lowered, a bottle of honey-wine was next to the tub.

"You are still dressed. Come on in the water is hot."

Harry removed his clothes and also banished them out of the room. The boots he set next to the door. He stepped into the tub. Draco was right, it was hot, but it smelled of myrrh.

"Having troubled thoughts, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Very good, my Potions student, you remembered that myrrh is used for a stuck mind."

"Second year stuff, Professor. So what is on your mind?" Harry said as he lay back on Draco's chest. Draco raised his knees and Harry rested his hands on the long sinewy thighs.

Draco didn't respond. Harry turned his head and kissed the jaw that was clenched. "That's a pretty nasty bite you got there."

"Yeah, some vampire got a hold of me tonight."

"Did he suck the life force out of you?"

"No, he just takes what he needs. I always have more to give."

"Hmm, this is going to be a serious conversation, isn't it?"

"I do believe so."

"Should I open the bottle?"

"It's open," Draco said as he reached over and consumed a good mouthful before handing it to Harry. Harry let the sweet liquid fill his mouth and slide down his throat. Harry took another before handing it back.

"Can you talk to me about the future, Harry? I feel like we are training for one moment in time. What happens after that? We started to talk at the club, but I need more."

"I don't know. I can't get past it. I see you, I see us, I see the duel, but beyond that, I don't know. This should all be prefaced by the fact that I am not sure I will be around. A few years ago, before I knew about the prophecy, I wanted to be an Auror, but there is no way I could work for the Ministry now. I liked teaching DADA. What about you?"

"I can't get beyond that moment either. My whole life has been geared to becoming a Death Eater and working with my father at Malfoy Industries."

"What is Malfoy Industries? I've always wanted to know."

Draco laughed. "I have no fucking idea. It's probably a front for something evil. I guess I'll find out once I'm out of school. We have family lawyers and trustees. I'm sure one of them knows. Then again, I could sing or become a Potions professor."

"What are we going to do about kids? I know your family needs an heir and I'm the last of the Potter line."

"Maybe I could create a potion?"

Harry laughed. "What, and you get pregnant?"

"No, you," Draco said as he slid his hand over Harry's abdomen.

"I love you, Draco, but I am not having your baby," Harry said as he moved the hand down lower.

"I thought I was your love."

Harry leaned back over and kissed him. "You are."

"Well, we have time to think on this one. As you said earlier, we are only seventeen."

Draco reached for the bottle and drank another draught. Harry did the same, knowing whatever Draco said next was what this conversation was leading to. Draco, when given the chance would ease into what point really was, unless he was caught off guard and his emotions took over.

"I'm scared."

Whoa, not what I was expecting. Harry took Draco's hands in his and squeezed the fingers. "Of what, Draco?"

"In the last few weeks, it's been mentioned that even if you do make it, you will not be in good shape. Once by you, and then again in my mother's vision. I don't want to lose you. You know I told my father death would be better than life without love."

"Draco," Harry barely managed to say, "please don't say that again. I understand where you are going, but I can't mentally deal with 'you' dying."

Draco sighed.

Harry relented. "If you want to be serious about this, I think we have to look down, and plan for, a few paths: the first being if I die, the second being if we both live and everything is okay, the third being what your mother and I were getting at…I live, but am not in very good shape."

"There's no mention of me dying here."

"Draco, I don't know why, but I don't see it, and I don't feel it. As I said, you will be the one to lead me out of darkness if I survive. But that does not mean you shouldn't get things in order, just in case."

"What do you mean?"

"I have already made out my will. I've had it since last year. I've altered it a few times and have had to do so again recently. The part you must know is that I have made you in charge of any medical decisions that need to be made."

"You what? Why?"

"I had to, Draco; it has always been a missing piece of my will. I do not have any legal family members or guardians anymore, and I never wanted to list my friends because they might make decisions based upon hurt instead of reality."

"And you don't think I would? Fuck, Potter, I love you more than they ever could."

"Exactly! You know me. You know whether I would want to live or not depending on the state. So I have two wills, one for if I die, the other if I live and am incapacitated."

Draco took another large sip of wine. He didn't respond

"Now the part we need to think about, and plan for, is path two, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then we should do that, but I want you to know I always have the others in the back of my mind."

"Fair enough. I think the plan for right now should be to get out of this tub before I become permanently wrinkled."

Harry lay his head on Draco's chest, the strong arms wrapped around him. Both their hearts were beating fast, recovering from the previous moment's passion. He listened carefully as the heartbeat slowed; it never stopped. All those he truly loved before had stopped. Draco's continued, Draco wouldn't leave him; he would stay, he was constant, and he was alive.

The spot next to Harry was empty and cold when he woke the next morning. Harry called for Dobby and asked where Draco was.

"Master Malfoy is in his room."

"His room?"

"Potion room. Does Harry Potter want breakfast?"

"Please, in the dining room."

Dobby left and Harry smiled. Not only had the house accepted Draco as one of its own, so had Dobby.

Harry put on his robe and wandered down the stairs to see what Draco was up to. He knocked before entering; this was now, after all, Draco's Room.

Draco opened the door and Harry entered.

"Good morning, Draco, may I ask why I woke up to a cold bed and why you are down here?"

"I woke up early and was reading the book you gave me. I was having a little difficulty with some of the old Latin and I wanted to check to make sure I had the correct wording. I also wanted to check our ingredients, because I think we should try one of these potions. It's for bone strength."

"Okay, Professor, I just wanted to let you know that when you have finished, breakfast is ready in the dining room." Harry left the room; it was a good feeling knowing that Draco had other things on his mind besides their conversation last night.

Draco left at midday to spend a few days with his mother and Blaise Zabini. Draco had written Blaise, and apparently Blaise was pleased his friend had finally done so. Harry was happy that Draco was reconnecting with his Slytherin friend. He had Ron and Hermione; it would be good for Draco to have his best friend back.

Draco left the vampire mark. He didn't want those who saw him to think he had lost his touch. "No matter what," Harry thought, "Draco would never lose his touch."

Draco would be back for New Year's Eve.

Considering Draco was not around, the next few days passed more quickly than Harry would have expected. He and Dobby experimented in the kitchen every night for dinner. Harry decided to make supper for the Order for their meeting on the thirtieth. He and Dobby made a wonderful pork roast with homemade applesauce, mashed potatoes and a pear tart they had found in the Malfoy recipes.

After dinner, Remus called the meeting to order. His update was brief. Voldemort seemed to be lying low, but there were consistent disturbing incidents; a Muggle house blowing up mysteriously, blamed, of course, on a gas leak. It wouldn't have usually caught their attention, but the family had recently been visited by a witch. The witch, Eleanor Tripps, had recently moved from Canada, and was visiting an old friend of her mother's. How Voldemort knew such things was a mystery.

They concluded that Voldemort was letting everyone know he was around and watching. It kept everyone in a constant state of unease.

"So we are still reacting," Harry blurted out as the conversation died down.

"Yes and no," said Dedalus Diggle. "We are reacting to the incidents, but we are still trying to infiltrate the Death Eaters. The loss of Severus was huge for the Order."

Harry looked at Diggle. It was rare Diggle ever said anything, but his statement was just all wrong: the loss of Snape? What about the loss of Dumbledore? He did have a point though, they needed a spy.

"Are there anymore updates?" Remus asked. No one answered.

He turned to Harry. "How is your project going?" Harry's face blanched. Remus continued, "The one with Ron and Hermione?"

"We are at a standstill for the moment," Hermione responded. All three were surprised that Remus would bring it up at the meeting.

"Actually, I have an idea I was going to bring up when we met next week," Ron said. His two friends both looked more than a little surprised.

"If you think we should meet earlier, then let's make time," Harry said, still in shock that Ron might have an idea.

"No, next week is fine. Unfortunately, Hermione and I have a ton of school work that is due when we get back," Ron said, recognizing the stern face his Headmistress was giving him. "We will come after Mum's class."

"Anything else?" Remus asked one more time.

"Well, just a point of interest. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy visited Lucius on Christmas Day. I've been told that neither of them had seen the elder Malfoy since he gave his blessing to Draco's task," Kingsley said. Harry couldn't even look at him, afraid he might show his emotions. He knew Kingsley had to tell them, they would wonder why he hadn't if someone else found out. It didn't make it any easier, though, hearing Draco's name being brought up at an Order meeting.

"Interesting, keep us updated if there are any more visits. Let's hope this one was just a holiday visit," Remus said. Harry kept his eyes on the centre of the table.

Hermione just about jumped out of her seat. "Oh, that reminds me, Ron and I saw Draco this week in Diagon Alley with Blaise Zabini and Mrs. Malfoy. It startled me because he had his hair back and I thought it was Lucius at first."

"It was Draco alright, unless Narcissa gave Lucius a huge love bite on his neck," Ron added with snicker.

"Is it necessary to discuss Malfoy's love life?" Harry asked. This was almost unbearable to listen to Draco's love bite being discussed.

Hermione answered smartly, "No, but I thought we should let you know he has your boots, Harry. They are exactly the same as your new ones."

"Great, so much for originality. Okay, anymore gossip, or is the meeting over, Remus?" Harry said, giving a quick look of please end this now.

Bill cleared his throat. "Well, there is one more Malfoy update. Draco came into Gringotts and filed his will yesterday." Harry's stomach dropped and he lowered his eyes.

"Thank you, Bill, I think we are done here. Meeting is adjourned."

Tonks made her way over to Harry, pulling him aside. She whispered, "You poor kid, that must have been tough to hear, especially the last remark."

"I'll survive, Tonks, I always do."

"Hey, mate, you okay?" Ron asked as he gave a light punch to his shoulder.

"Doing fine, Ron, doing fine."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 39 Leather, Bondings and Rabbits by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 39 Leather, Bondings, and Rabbits

Harry and Dobby spent most of the day preparing for the New Year's Eve dinner. Harry was inspired to try a meal that would be worthy of being served at the Manor. Draco was due at six, and much to Draco's disappointment, Harry had also invited Remus and Tonks. They were due at seven. Harry tried explaining in his letter that they would only be there for dinner, but he could tell Draco was not pleased. Draco would behave, of course, Harry thought, but then on second thoughts, he couldn't rely on that.

Draco arrived thirty minutes late. Harry had been pacing, the lion roared and it made him jump, even though he had lowered the volume months ago. The blond arrived in a formal long black cape fitted at the waist. Harry could see the boots, but all else was covered.

"Nice cape, Draco, what's the occasion?" Harry said as he closed the door.

"New Year's Eve, Harry. You are supposed to dress for New Year's Eve."

"Sorry, I didn't know that."

"That's okay. We will get you ready before the intruders arrive."

"Uh oh," were the only words that flashed through Harry's brain as Draco slowly removed his cape and handed it to Harry. That was soon followed by, "Don't do this to me, Draco."

"Do what, Potter?" Draco whispered as his lips ghosted over Harry's.

Harry couldn't help himself, he tossed the cape over the back of chair, and pulled Draco into his arms. His hands had to touch Draco's bum covered in black leather. He was sure he had painted the trousers on. The soft white jumper only added to the textural feel. "You are indecent," he purred.

"No, but I will be soon if you continue."

"How am I supposed to get through dinner tonight?"

"Not my problem, Potter."

"Damn you."

Draco took Harry's face in his hands, ran his long fingers through his hair, and as his lips reached Harry's, his tongue reached out and swiped across them before Harry could even open them.

"You don't really mean that, do you? You're just mad because you want to take me upstairs and fuck me right now, but you can't. And why can't you? Because you invited friends over. Pity, because I was so looking forward to you pounding into me when I got here."

"I didn't know I needed permission."

"Next time ask."

"Understood. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. I want you to regret it."

"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry said as he couldn't stand the slight distance between them. He tilted his head slightly and leaned into a kiss. His hands reached every part of the leather he could. He felt the rising bulge. "I so totally regret it," he gasped as his hands made their way to the snap and zipper of the leather trousers.

Draco pulled away with an evil laugh. "I'll be back; I've got my jeans in my overnight bag."

Harry let him go, having learned his lesson. He jumped again when the lion roared.

Remus and Tonks entered laughing and wishing Harry a Happy New Year. Remus handed him a bottle of Champagne. The gift was appreciated; he knew that they were living on Tonks' wages. Harry had tried to compensate Remus for the training time, but was quickly rebuffed. He never forced the issue again, knowing the werewolf was a proud man.

Harry helped Tonks off with her cape. She had a short black leather skirt on, black boots and a white sweater. Her hair was black and eyes blue. "She wants to go dancing after dinner," Remus snickered seeing Harry's expression.

"Draco will appreciate the outfit."

"You don't?" Tonks responded teasingly, sounding intentionally hurt.

"Come on, Tonks, you look awesome, but I know a werewolf that would have me against the wall if I told you what really crossed my mind. What I want to know is if you and Draco planned this?"

"Planned what?" Draco said at the top of the stairs. "Whoa! Remus, are you letting her out like this?"

"We are going dancing, dear cousin."

"Yeah, like one dance before you get Apparated home. Harry, how come Tonks gets to wear her leather and I can't?"

"What leather?" Tonks asked as her eyes brightened.

"I had on a pair of respectable black leather trousers and he made me change, we could have been twins."

"They were so far from respectable, Malfoy. They were painted on, you could see…"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Remus interrupted before Harry could say what he could see.

"Anyway, Draco, I didn't make you change."

"Yes, you did, you couldn't keep you hands off me. And how were we supposed to have dinner when all you…?"

"Stop!"

pop

"Dinner is ready, Harry Potter, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby, could you please put this on ice?" Harry said as he handed the Champagne to the elf dressed in a toga outfit.

"Yes, Dobby will do that. Will Harry Potter be needing anything after dinner? Dobby is going to party after dinner."

The guests looked at each other and began to laugh.

"No, Dobby, dinner will be fine."

pop

"Another elf party at Hogwarts," Harry said as he led them into the dining room.

The room was decorated in gold and black streamers with confetti lights flowing down the walls. Harry mentioned something about Dobby wanting to add to the festivities.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Harry was actually a little embarrassed at the compliments he received after each course. Draco teased him mercilessly about serving rabbit with sweet fennel as the main course.

"So, Harry, did you tell Draco he was a topic at the Order meeting last night?" Tonks asked as the Champagne and flaming cherries jubilee were being served.

"Really, what did I do now?"

"You went to Azkaban to visit with your father on Christmas Day. You were seen at Gringotts filing your will, and you were briefly mistaken for your father, until they saw the love bite on your neck," Harry answered, shaking his head at the uncomfortable memory from last night.

"And don't forget he has the same boots as you," Tonks added with a wink.

"Shite, doesn't the Order have anything better to do than follow me around?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Let's see: son of a Death Eater, let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, attending Durmstrang, a school noted for the Dark Arts, visits his father on Christmas. I don't know, Draco, what would you think?"

"Merlin, I have a lousy reputation."

Harry choked heavily on the bubbles trying to make their way out of his mouth.

"And that is to our advantage. No one, and I mean no one, suspects anything about you or your relationship with Harry," Remus said with a hint of pride.

"You know, I was thinking about what Diggle said last night," Harry said finally able to talk. "About a new spy, is there anyone under consideration?"

"Not really," Remus said as he turned and faced Draco. "What are the chances Lucius will come over to our side?"

The table shook as Draco slammed down his goblet. "You have got to be kidding! I would say the chances were somewhere between zero and none."

Harry picked up his goblet before saying, "I would say it's fifty-fifty."

"Are you nuts, Potter?"

"Yes, but that is beside the point." Draco smiled remembering Harry had used that same line during his trial.

"Lucius has been in Azkaban for over one and a half years. Tom has done nothing to help him escape, and he even tried to send his son there to join him. His reasons for staying with Tom are complex, but they are not valid anymore. I don't mean to be so crass, Draco, but Lucius is about power and control, and if he feels that his Dark Lord is likely to fail, he will recognize he will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. I say fifty-fifty."

Draco's face was now void of any expression except for his blue eyes, which were glaring at Harry. "So, what were the odds on me, Potter?"

"Draco, I never put odds on you. I put my friends, my reputation, and my dreams on the line for you. You were innocent, your father is not."

Draco's eyes turned from the table and stared out the window into the pitch black darkness. Harry recognized that stare; he had seen it from across the Great Hall for six years. He hated that look. Harry turned to Remus and Tonks. "Please stay, we will be back."

He walked over to Draco, put his hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs and talk."

"No," Draco said loudly, "I think I would rather stay here, and listen to all of you scheming in how to get the Malfoys working for you."

Harry backed off. "Say the word, Draco, and we won't even consider it. This would be your decision." Harry looked over to Remus and Tonks. "No one will approach Lucius unless Draco gives the okay. Okay, Draco?"

"My decision?"

"Yes, your decision."

"Um, it's getting late, I think we should go. I promised my witch some dancing tonight."

Harry saw them to the door; they thanked him for the dinner, wished him good luck, and a Happy New Year.

Harry returned to the dining room, Draco still had that look on his face. He walked over and kneeled down next to him. "Draco, please what is going on? I am sorry about your father. I know you want him to choose this side because of you and not for power and money. It's only been a week since you saw him. It was a huge ultimatum you gave him. In my heart, I believe he will choose you," Harry said with his eyes searching Draco's face for understanding.

Draco gave his smirk and pushed Harry over. "You are such a Gryffindork."

Harry was on his back. Draco gave him his hand and pulled him up. They were face to face. Harry had to raise his neck a bit to search into the blue eyes looking for the coldness to melt. Neither blinked; their eyes were beginning to water from the burn. Finally, Harry blinked.

"Gotchya, Potter. Now can we go put on the leather?"

"Bastard, you had me scared."

"Good, now you know never to take me for granted."

They Apparated into to the bedroom with Champagne and goblets in hand. Draco set the bottle and goblets down. Harry picked up the leather trousers off the bed and handed them to Draco.

Draco took his jeans off and began to put the leather on. They were tight. He had to do a little wiggle to get them filled in right. Harry sat on the bed enjoying the scene. He laughed when Draco forced his hand down the front, trying to arrange himself comfortably. Finally they were zipped and snapped. Harry was hard from watching the show and imagining how he would take the leather off. He would have to peel them down Draco's legs.

Draco walked over to his overnight bag and pulled out another pair. "You are next," he said as he handed Harry a pair of grey leather trousers.

Harry laughed, took them out of Draco's hands, and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Draco yelled, "No fair! I let you watch me."

Harry yelled back, "But your arse is nicer and I don't think I could replicate that wiggle you did. Hey, I think these are too small."

"No, they are not, keep wiggling."

"Merlin, the things I do for you," Harry yelled again and then looked in the mirror. They really did fit well and they felt damn good. The shirt, though, did not match at all. He stripped it off and glanced at his reflection in the glass. He whispered to himself, "Two can play this game."

"Are you coming out?"

"Pour the Champagne."

Harry heard the goblets being filled and opened the door.

"Zaebis!" Draco said as he almost overflowed a goblet.

Harry walked over to Draco. They both tilted their heads sideways and opened their mouths for an immediate deep kiss. Hands urgently were placed on each other's bum. The circled strokes turned into desperate grabs to pull each other into one another. Harry raised one hand, placed it on Draco's back until he felt the vibration, and saw the blue and silver aura. Draco reciprocated. Harry began to lift Draco's jumper and then gave up saying, "Abdo."

The skin to skin, leather to leather contact was overpowering. Their hands caressed and stroked everywhere they could reach: backs, arms, shoulders, nipples, and then fingers entwined. Their mouths kissing all over their faces and necks as the auras began to merge and amplify.

Harry placed his hand between Draco's legs. His fingers hungrily moved up, pressing around the restricted cock. His thumb instinctively reached the waistband and swiped the pre cum over the protruding head. Draco moaned, and his knees began to falter. Harry moved his other hand to around his waist, stabilizing Draco. His fingers worked back down the leather shaft making hard circles, as his thumb stayed where it is was wet.

Harry's mouth found Draco's again and started sucking his tongue; Draco moaned hard and tried to break the kiss. His knees were going fast, and his legs began to shake. Harry gave no relief until he knew Draco was close. He didn't want to quit, but he had other plans. He carefully guided Draco to the bed, never releasing the kiss. Draco legs buckled as they reached the edge of the high bed. Harry stood between the long leathered legs and broke the kiss. "Draco, I hate to do this, but I have to take the trousers off."

Draco fell back, his knees resting over the side of the bed. "If you must."

Harry leaned over, undid the snap and carefully unzipped the pants. Harry knew he was commando, and he didn't want anything getting caught in the zipper. He placed his hands at the waist and tried to pull the trousers down. They weren't budging. Draco began to laugh and Harry joined in for a moment before banishing the leather.

Draco sat up. "No fair, I wanted to see you struggle."

"But I wanted to make love to you. It's been awhile since I've made love to you."

Draco carefully undid Harry's trousers, releasing the strained erection. His lips formed the perfect O as he fell to his knees and took in the shaft pointing directly at him. Harry groaned and then whispered the spell, removing his leather.

Draco was moving his head up and down, sucking with perfect pressure. His other hand reached out and began gently massaging the hanging round balls. Harry whimpered as he looked at the sight of his lover going down on him and the auras surrounding them. His hand reached down and released the long blond hair. He grasped the hair in his hands as he thought, God, I love him. Draco made him feel so good and just for the one moment downstairs, he felt like his world would end. His whole life and future happiness were wrapped up with Draco.

He was going to have to stop Draco soon before he climaxed in his mouth. The warm, wet mouth sucking him was so enjoyable. He took his hands out of the blond hair and put them under Draco's chin, signalling to him that it was time to stop. They had grown to know each other's bodies and signals so well; no words had to be spoken. Yet, there were always surprises. Draco always brought surprises.

Draco raised his head and Harry looked into those deep blue eyes. He loved it when they were fully dilated. Harry leaned down and kissed him before lifting and pushing him back on the bed. He raised himself back up, standing between Draco's long muscled legs. The auras were almost gone, as they were not touching.

Harry looked down at Draco and said, "Lubricus."

He raised Draco's legs so his feet rested on the edge of the wooden slat of the bed frame. Harry placed one hand, bracing himself, on Draco's knee, the other started to caress the area leading to the opening. He looked back up to Draco's face, and their eyes locked while his finger circled the entrance. They looked at each other searching for love, understanding, and acceptance; they found it all.

Harry's middle finger entered, and Draco flinched when the finger went in deeper, his eyes blinked shut and opened slowly. The resistance was little. Harry withdrew and entered two. Draco flinched harder, and sucked in a deep breath of air. He didn't break the gaze. Harry then moved in and out and then around until he found the raised spot. He gave it a long soft stroke. Draco's bum bucked up forcing the fingers to go in further. The auras were building, their vibration increasing. Draco mouthed silently, "I love you."

Harry withdrew his fingers and lifted one foot over each shoulder, elevating Draco's bum. Harry placed the head of his penis at the prepared entrance. His gaze still steady as he mouthed silently, "I love you too," and entered Draco. The vibration became intense; the auras completely surrounded them with colours swirling around and into each other. He felt Draco relax and he pushed in further. Draco released a loud groan as Harry moaned, "I need you, Draco," and pushed his shaft in completely. Draco's legs fell and wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling him in further, which Harry didn't think was possible.

"I need you, too," Draco murmured. Harry withdrew and thrust back in slowly, his hands now on Draco's thighs, bracing himself as he began to move rhythmically long and deep onto the tight area encasing his cock.

Draco pulled Harry into him harder. Harry grinned. "No, Draco, this is going to be long, deep and slow." Harry then grasped onto Draco's wanting dick and synchronized the movements. He could see the impatience Draco was feeling. "Draco, relax. Close your eyes, let your mind go, and leave your body for me." Draco closed his eyes, and Harry felt the tension release. The long legs released his waist, and the heels fell back to resting on the bed frame.

Harry just kept the same rhythm, long soft and deep. His legs found the pace and it became reflexive. He watched Draco absorb what he was giving; he grunted with every drive. "You are so beautiful, my Dragon; I love you so much. You are my life and my future," Harry thought to himself. Draco's eyes opened and Harry realized his thoughts, once again, had been verbalized. The blue eyes were filled and drops escaped from the corners. Harry continued with the same methodical movement, his body was starting to sheen with sweat. The pace, while slow, was relentless. He knew they were close. He wanted it to continue.

The blue eyes stared at him; the drops of water were increasing. "I love being in you so much," Harry groaned.

"Bond with me."

Harry felt his own tears coming as Draco's body suddenly clenched around him and he screamed louder than Harry had ever heard him. His own body shuddered and his knees collapsed as he filled Draco's core with bursts of ejaculate, and his ears with screams of, "I need you Draco, I need you, God, I need..." He fell into his lover's arms.

Draco carefully rolled him over so they could watch their Patronuses. The Dragon and Phoenix were much less playful than usual; they seemed much more interested in preening each other. Harry shook his head and said, "Come on, Phoenix, give him a nip."

The Phoenix gave a peck to the Dragon. The two wizards looked at each other. Draco said, "Fire." His Dragon released a blue flame.

The Dragon then landed near Harry and nuzzled into his neck. "Hey, did you tell it to do that?"

"No," said Draco, "I just thought it."

The Phoenix flapped its wings over to Draco and pecked him on his thigh. "Ouch!"

"This is awesome. I knew when you sent your Dragon last September and October you must have some control, but, Draco, this is amazing."

"I think we should do some training with them, along with our regular lessons."

"I agree. We will not need Tonks and Krum soon. After I learn to do the Killing Curse, then all we have left is more practice."

They watched the two Patronuses play and nuzzle with each other until they disappeared.

Harry turned to Draco. "We will definitely have to work with them, but right now there is something more important to talk about."

"There is."

Harry did a quick cleaning charm and they both crawled into bed. He vaporized the flat Champagne and poured out more.

"Are you going to tell me?" Draco asked as they both arranged the pillows so they could sit in bed.

"It's almost midnight."

"We'll toast later, just tell me."

"You asked me to bond with you."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Well?"

"You're serious? Draco, we are seventeen. The bond is magical; it's not a heart or soul bond."

"So, are we supposed to wait and play the field? Drive each other nuts for years just to find out that we were right the first time?"

"No, it's just I don't want you to have regrets."

"Potter, are you really that daft?"

"You're right. Let's do it."

"Really? If you mean it, it should be a much more formal engagement."

"Yes, I mean it."

"When?"

"This summer."

"August fifth, the anniversary of you coming over to the Manor."

"August fifth sounds good. We will both be eighteen."

"That will be after, won't it?"

"Much."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I am going to set the date and place."

Draco laughed. "How are you going to manage that? Announce it in the Daily Prophet."

Harry didn't answer.

"Oh my God! You are! You are going to publicly challenge him. Does Remus or the Order know?"

"No, and they won't until I'm ready to tell them. I am tired of him picking us off one at a time, destroying family after family. Everyone lives in fear. Remember last summer we talked about his plans, his play, and we were just the actors in it? You said you hoped we would have editorial rights. Well, I've been thinking why not change the whole damn thing."

"When?"

"When we are done training and practicing. I figure March or April."

"School will still be in session for me, better make it on a Wednesday."

"You prat. The other thing is: we can't do it until we find the last Horcrux. Ron supposedly has an idea."

"It's past midnight, Harry," Draco said as he turned and gave Harry a kiss, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Draco," Harry said and kissed him back.

"How are your legs?"

"They ache."

"I am not surprised."

Draco poured more champagne after they finished the first.

"You want a massage?"

Harry snorted. "And how long would that last?"

"You don't think I have the restraint?"

"Not you, me. Is this normal, Draco?"

"Is what normal? And by the way, your performance a moment ago took a lot of restraint."

"Us, I mean we've been together for a while, and I can't stand being away from you and I don't mean just sexually."

"I have no idea. I've never been in a relationship before."

"What about Pansy? Speaking of Pansy, bring the snake next time. She must be lonely."

"I will. She would probably like having someone to talk with. The other Pansy, wow, that brings back ugly memories. It wasn't really a relationship; it was more of going along with what was expected. Let's drop it, okay?"

"Okay with me, but will you invite her to our bonding?"

"No, smart arse. If she knew how to throw a hex, she would go after you big time."

"Draco, I'm getting tired," Harry said as he put down his goblet.

They both snuggled down into the covers.

"Let me hold you."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, the song you sang at Durmstrang."

Harry laid on Draco's chest listening to his heartbeat again and the melodic voice. Draco's arms were around him and they would be bonded. Maybe.

Draco stared out the window the next morning. The branches were coated in ice. He would be leaving tomorrow, back to Durmstrang. He shivered, thinking how bitterly cold it would be there.

His arms were still around Harry. He smirked at himself, remembering that he had asked Harry Potter to bond with him. The wizarding world would be shocked; his friends would be shocked. Oh well, it was his and Harry's life. They would deal with it. He let his mind wander down path number two, to what it would be like living together, and being public about their relationship. He wondered if Harry liked cats, he always wanted a cat, but no animals were allowed in the Manor.

He was absent-mindedly kissing the dark locks of hair, and tracing his fingers up and down the broad back. He soon felt kisses on his chest. This morning's lovemaking would have to sustain them for almost a week. The foreplay was short, but Draco was thorough; he had Harry writhing and begging for more, before he gave him what he wanted. They both came so quickly they laughed at each other.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was extremely horny and wanted to fuck you, and as you keep reminding me, we are seventeen."

They lay there recovering for a few minutes, when Draco felt the shaft grow and poke him in his hip. He looked at Harry with a raised brow.

"I like being seventeen," Harry said with a shrug.

"So do I, Potter, and we are going to fuck like bunnies all day."

Harry murmured, "Like bunnies all day," as he began kissing his favourite rabbit.

Zaebis: Holy fuck (Russian)

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 40 The Clever Wizard and Witch by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 40 The Clever Wizard and Witch

It was Saturday morning; Draco had left days ago and wouldn't return until the following Tuesday night. Harry thought it might take them both that long to recover from the New Year's Day bunny marathon.

Ron and Hermione were due at lunchtime, and Harry was anxious to hear what Ron had to say. He combed through the house, making sure he and Draco had not left any hints of them, even putting away the photographs in his bedroom. He was downstairs making lunch with Dobby; they had just finished the butternut-apple cream soup when he heard the roar.

It was freezing outside, and Ron and Hermione were fully bundled up. Harry took their outer garments and led them into the dining room. He had left the New Year's Eve decorations up. It made him smile every time he entered the room.

"Did you have a party and not invite us?" Ron asked, giving Harry an inquisitive look.

"Ron, believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be here."

"I don't know, Harry, it could have been interesting to watch," Hermione said with a mischievous giggle.

Harry blushed at the thought. Ron blurted, "Hermione Jane Granger, I can't believe you said that."

"Yes, you can, Ron."

Harry looked at his two best friends and shook his head. "Listen, if I can't share details, neither can you."

"Technically, that was Ron's condition, not mine," Hermione replied as she lifted the soupspoon to her lips.

Harry and Ron both sighed.

"So what ideas do you have about the Horcrux?" Harry asked as his focus turned from Hermione's smitten face to Ron's glowing red one.

"I figured out who R.A.B. is."

"You what? I mean, who?" Harry exclaimed; he dropped his spoon with a splash into the thick soup.

"Regulus Arcturus Black."

Harry looked around in disbelief. "Sirius' brother?"

"That's the one."

"Well, how did you do it? Why do you think it is him?"

Ron tore a large piece of bread off the freshly baked loaf. "Well, Hermione had been researching famous R.A.B.s and R.B.s. I started thinking about the note and who would have known he had done such a thing. Only a Death Eater would know. Regulus was the only one with those initials."

"We are still not sure," Hermione added. "However, we thought we should search Grimmauld Place, not only physically, but in the Pensieve as well. Remus has done so much with the place, and we did most of the removing of objects that summer. Maybe we missed something. I seem to remember a locket or something like one."

Harry thought Ron could definitely be right. He was impressed by his friend's conclusion.

"We thought we should look at the memory…" Ron choked, as he was trying to talk while chewing bread. He began again. "We should look at the memory first since you saw the real one with Dumbledore in his Pensieve."

"This is great, Ron, I am gobsmacked."

"What, that I actually thought of it?"

Harry was about to deny it, but then decided on the truth, "Well, yes, actually."

Ron, instead of looking offended, puffed a bit before responding. "I realized that if I want to be an Auror then I should start thinking and acting like one. I usually let you two do the thinking for me, but obviously I can think strategically, or I wouldn't be able to play chess. So I've tried applying those skills to my normal thought process."

Harry smiled brilliantly at him. "Ron, I am really impressed."

"So am I," added Hermione. "It has made life so much easier without having to constantly get on his case about paying attention."

"So, shall we go upstairs and see if Ron's theory is correct?" Harry asked as he headed through the arched door.

"I was kind of hoping to have another bowl of soup."

"Ronald, what is more important, a Horcrux or your stomach?"

"Hermione, do you really want to know the answer to that?" Harry yelled from half way up the stairs.

Harry showed Hermione how to withdraw the memory and put it in the Pensieve. She gave a strange look as the memory disappeared. They dunked their faces into the silvery mist and were plopped straight down into the Most Ancient House of Black.

Harry took a deep breath as he watched them search the glass cabinets. Sirius was there; right next to him. Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching him. His hand didn't even register a flicker from Sirius. They watched as Ginny closed the music box that put them in a dreamy state and then… "Oh God, there it is!" Harry yelled. "We had it in our hands and we threw it in the sack."

They left the memory, thrilled that they knew who R.A.B. was, but dejected not knowing where the locket could have ended up.

They returned to the parlour to have a Butterbeer and think.

"Well, there are four possibilities," said Hermione after a few minutes of silence. "The first possibility is that it was thrown out completely. The second is that Mundungus stole it. The third is that Kreacher stole it, and the fourth that it is still at Grimmauld."

"Before we search Grimmauld, or accuse Mundungus, let's ask Kreacher," Harry suggested. "I don't want to be alone with him, though; I think we need Dobby here.

Harry called for Dobby and explained that they needed information from Kreacher, and asked for his help. Dobby, of course, agreed to help his Harry Potter.

Harry called for Kreacher and the old nasty house-elf appeared.

pop

"Oh, Master Potter (filthy half-blood) needs something after all of this time. Poor Kreacher has been left to do kitchen work at Hogwarts."

"You bad house-elf. You call students bad names. The Headmistress correct in leaving Kreacher in kitchen," Dobby said smugly.

"Okay, let's not get into that," Harry sighed. "Kreacher, I want to know if you took the heavy locket that was taken from the glass cabinet and thrown into the sack. It was the summer we were all living there."

"Master Regulus's locket, yes, Kreacher remember. Master Regulus was good master, he was Mistress' favourite."

"Where is it now?"

"Kreacher does not know."

"Kreacher bad house-elf, tell Harry Potter what you do know," Dobby said, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Kreacher does not take orders from such a disgraceful house-elf."

"Enough, what did you do with it?" Harry demanded, losing his patience quickly.

"Kreacher took it to good wizarding family."

"When? Who?"

"I take it to my mistress's niece's home when bad Master Black sent me away."

"You took it to the Malfoys?" Hermione asked.

"Kreacher does not respond to Mudbloods."

"Hermione Granger is a great witch, she is one of Harry Potter's best friends," Dobby said with his hands now on his bony hips.

"What happened, Kreacher, when you took it to the Malfoys?" Harry asked matching Dobby's stance with his hands on his hips. "Did you give it to the Malfoys?"

Please be Narcissa, Harry thought.

"Kreacher sees Mistress's niece. Kreacher likes Malfoy family. They are a great wizard family. Very pure. Kreacher does not mean to give it. Mister Malfoy takes it. He threatened Kreacher with death if Kreacher does not give it to him."

"Which Mister Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"The Mister Malfoy, the father. The son, Master Malfoy, not see locket."

"Was anyone with you?" Harry asked.

"No. Mister Malfoy is being alone, said he is saying he wanted to give to his son for a Coming of Age present."

Harry sighed; he sincerely doubted that occurred since Lucius had been locked up for a year by then, and Draco at that time was somewhere being tortured by Voldemort.

"Thank you, Kreacher, go back to Hogwarts and do not under any condition mention this conversation or the locket to anyone. Do you understand?" Harry asked sounding quite stern.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher muttered and then disappeared.

pop

"Dobby is not liking that house-elf; he does not respect his Master."

All three looked at Dobby and began to laugh. Dobby looked around with more than questioning eyes and then giggled.

"Dobby has good reason not to respect his old Master."

pop

"Well, bollocks, now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Draco's at Durmstrang and I don't think we should be sending him an owl asking," Hermione stated. "I doubt he would be helpful anyway."

"We could waltz into Azkaban and ask Lucius Malfoy. The evil bastard would be sure to tell us," Ron said sarcastically.

"Let's think about this for a while and hope Lucius did not give it back to Voldemort."

"Bloody hell, I hadn't thought of that," Ron said, looking pained at the possibility.

"So, I forgot to ask, how was Professor Weasley's class this morning?"

"It was great. It was fun seeing students who grew up with house-elves try and use a scouring pad to clean a pan or a knife to chop vegetables."

"Yeah, we've been doing that in my family for years."

"Next week we are going to learn how to fold clothes and put them away properly."

"Dobby has me so spoiled," Harry said, but he knew he liked being spoiled.

"Spoiled?" Hermione snapped. "You work with him in the kitchen and you do your own gardening."

"Well, since we have some free time, what do you say about staying and hanging out with me?"

"Sure, want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked.

"Harry, would you mind if I took a look at your books?"

"Help yourself, Hermione, there are some in here, the study, and the Potions room."

Harry left the room, saying he would return with the chess board. It was in his room from the last time he and Draco played over the holidays.

Hermione looked through the parlour books. They were mostly novels, Muggle and wizard. They must have been Harry's parents', she thought, as she couldn't imagine Harry reading them. She left the boys and went up to the study. The study was so Harry, which must have meant that it was so James. She gasped when she saw the wizarding sex books and giggled opening them, seeing a certain chapter's pages were well worn. She glanced at the dueling books and wandless magic. She wondered how far Harry had progressed. He rarely talked about his training anymore. The book on Britain's wizarding families held promise. She picked it up and carried it with her downstairs to Lily's room. She didn't want to make a final choice until she saw the selection available.

She entered Lily's room. She had not been in there since last summer and was amazed. It was now a working Potion's lab. There was even a potion brewing. The shelves were fully stocked. Branches from the garden were hung up to dry. There was an inventory list on the wall, and as she stepped over to the desk, she saw essays Harry had written. She didn't even know he had a Potion's teacher or that he was still studying the subject. She read the comments from the teacher on the most current essay. It was right before Christmas.

She was blown away, Harry never wrote like this at Hogwarts. He seemed to really understand the complexities of Potion making. Whoever his teacher was, they were awesome. The comments were to the point and helpful. The teacher seemed to be teaching not only the science, but the art. Hermione felt a little envious. She feared most of the books she saw were beyond what she was being taught. She noticed one book sitting on the desk. It looked old—really old. She carefully picked it up. It was written in Latin, "Missing Potions," she said to herself. She turned to the first page of the aged book and gasped for the second time as she read, "To my favorite Professor, I love you, Harry."

She was closing it as she heard, "Ahemmm." She almost dropped the book seeing Harry standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I was just curious about the date of the book, I didn't mean to pry," Hermione stammered.

Harry walked over, stood next to her, and took the book out of her hands setting it back down on the desk. "It's okay, Hermione, I know you and books, I should have cleaned up in here before giving the okay for you to come in."

"It looks like an incredible book, do you understand it?"

Harry laughed. "Not a chance; my understanding of Latin is still poor. I'm trying to improve it, though."

"Harry, I had no idea you were being mentored in Potions."

"Just the last couple of months. It's amazing how interesting it can be given the right Professor," Harry said with a wink.

"Well, I should leave and go read the first book I picked out," Hermione said as she raised the book showing him her choice.

"I'll be right there; I just need to check the potion brewing."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that restores your bone density if you've been injured. I will take it for my arm that had to have its bone re-grown. It is not at the same level it should be and is susceptible to being broken more easily." Harry didn't tell her that they were also making it for Draco and the injuries caused by repeated use of the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"That is brilliant. You know, Harry, maybe when this is all over, your professor should think about teaching Potions at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "We'll see, Hermione. I will mention it to him."

"You know you are killing Ron and me by not sharing who it is. We understand, but it is a mystery."

"I know, Hermione, and I am sorry. I just can't chance it."

The rest of the day went well. Hermione curled up in a chair with her book while Ron and Harry played a few games of chess, Ron winning them all.

Tuesday morning, Hermione was sitting next to Ron in Potions, stirring their potion assigned for the day. It was complicated, she thought, but probably did not compare to what Harry was making. His professor must have been well trained, and if in Britain, then he must have gone to Hogwarts. Her brain was working in overdrive, thinking of all the students that were ahead of her when she was younger. No one sprang to mind. Then the thought crossed her mind that she could ask Slughorn. If Harry's professor was really good, then Slughorn would know who he was, whether he taught him or Snape did.

The class dragged on and finally ended. She told Ron to go on ahead that she wanted to talk to Slughorn. She waited until all of the students filed out before approaching him.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering who the best Potions students were to come out of Hogwarts?"

Slughorn smiled. "That is an easy one, Lily Potter and, of course, Professor Snape."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, not that I taught. There were a few that Severus taught, but I wouldn't put them on the same level."

Hermione's spirits dropped and she began to collect her books.

"Though I did have one student last year who showed such potential. Pity he isn't here this year."

Hermione smiled remembering last year, all of the positive comments Harry received from Slughorn, and how mad she was because of the Half Blood Prince's book he was using. "You mean Harry?"

"Oh no, Harry was very good at making the potions, but his homework assignments and tests showed he didn't have a true understanding. No, this student didn't apply himself very well in class, but the potential was there. It was definitely there."

"May I ask who it is?"

"The young man they expelled from here, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's stomach dropped and then flip-flopped.

"Draco Malfoy?" she whispered. "No way."

"Oh, yes, Ms Granger, he had a true grasp of the subject. I hear he is at Durmstrang. I do hope he is applying himself there."

"But, but, Professor, why wasn't he in the Slug Club?"

Professor Slughorn picked up his satchel and put the class scrolls inside of it. Hermione was afraid she had pushed to far. Finally he said, as he fiddled with a protruding button, "Ms Granger, we suspected he was a Death Eater. I had nothing to offer him and he had nothing to offer me. I did enjoy knowing he was offended that the invitation was not extended."

Hermione knew she was going to lose it. She shoved her belongings into her book bag, thanked the professor, and ran out of the room. She needed to think, she needed to be sick, and she needed to be alone. She ran to the Prefects' bathroom, locking the door as she slid down its surface.

"No! Harry, no!" she screamed. The boots, the dragon ring,…oh God, the White Dragon. It was him, she knew it. How? Why? Harry was right, she shouldn't know. Malfoy was a mean cruel bastard to them for six years. What happened? When? Was it before the trial? No, Malfoy was in lock down. She had to talk to him. She had to tell him she knew.

She ran to the owlery and sent a note.

Harry,

I need to see you tonight. I know your secret, and you are right, I shouldn't. I need to talk to you. I will be Floo'ing over at nine, if you let me.

Love,

Hermione

Harry anxiously waited for Tuesday night to arrive. He needed to find out from Draco if he had received the locket, or if he knew anything about it. If not, then Harry was going to have to set a deadline for Lucius to choose Draco without being persuaded.

Tuesday night finally came. Harry usually waited by the fireplace and grabbed Draco as he came through. He wanted to this time too, but he also knew he should give Draco a heads up that a serious discussion would be on the agenda.

Draco came though the fireplace right on time, with his overnight bag and Pansy in her glass container. Harry took the snake and set her on the table after saying a quick welcome. Hedwig gave a little hoot when she saw the snake slithering around. Hedwig and Harry would have to have a talk soon, too.

Draco set his bag down and asked where his usual greeting was.

Harry hugged him, kissed him hello, and then stepped back.

"Okay, now I know it is serious. We have usually made it to the bed by now," Draco said, looking at Harry searching for clues.

"It's not because I don't want to, it's just that we need to talk about an issue. I didn't want you getting pissed at me later for not talking to you before I pounced on you."

"Speaking of pouncing, did I ever tell you I wanted a cat? No pets allowed at the Manor."

Harry sighed, "No, Draco, you didn't. You want a cat, regular or a Kneazle?"

"Just a regular one. I was always envious of Granger and Crookshanks."

"Speaking of Hermione, she thinks my Potions professor should consider teaching at Hogwarts. She saw the book's inscription and read one of my essays. Crookshanks, by the way, is half Kneazle."

"Really? You think if she knew it was the evil ex-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, she would still think it was a good idea?"

"Actually, Draco, when she finds out the whole truth about you, yes."

"So, is that what you wanted to talk about, me becoming a Potions professor? That is not worth not being pounced upon."

"Do you want to talk up here or in the parlour?"

"Come on, Potter, it doesn't matter. I'll sit on the damn toilet if you want, just tell me."

Harry sat in a chair and then expanded it to the size of a couch. "Come here, lie down on me."

Draco half-grinned. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"You know what I mean; get over here."

Draco lay on the couch, his head resting on Harry's lap facing the fire. "Okay, Harry, tell me terrible things that are going to screw up our lives."

"Be careful what you ask for."

Harry started playing with the long pony tail of platinum hair. "You know Ron, Hermione, and I have been working on the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you know we are down to the last one? Ron figured out that Sirius's brother, Regulus, was R.A.B. Hermione had a recollection of a locket we couldn't open over fifth-year summer at Grimmauld Place. We used the Pensieve and checked out the memory. It was the locket. Yes, we had it in our hands, and then we threw it in a sack. Kreacher, the Blacks house-elf you remembered seeing in my memories, stole it from the sack along with some other items. This one item he took with him when he visited a certain family over two Christmas's ago."

"Bloody hell, it was my family! That is when I had seen him before."

"Draco, have you seen the locket? It's gold with a snake on it, it's heavy and it won't open."

"Not that I remember, Harry."

Harry now had the blond hair intertwined through his fingers. "Your father took it from Kreacher, saying he wanted to give it to you for your seventeenth birthday. I don't know if he knew it was Salazar Slytherin's, or if he knew it contained a piece of Tom's soul."

"Just what I wanted for my birthday. I can search the house. I believe I know all of Father's hiding places from when the Aurors would raid the house. I can ask Mother and I can ask the elves."

"And if that is not successful?"

"Then we will discuss it later. Look, why don't I go to the Manor right now? I can search and ask Mother and the elves."

"Because it is our time."

"I'll be back tonight. We will just be a little tired tomorrow."

"Yeah, you get to rest after Potions; I get to learn to kill."

Draco turned his head and bit Harry's leg.

"Ouch!"

"You'll be fine, Potter; you just about kill me every time I see you."

Draco hopped up from the couch. "There really aren't too many places father would hide something like that. I'll be back within an hour or two." Before Harry could disagree, Draco Disapparated.

Harry had barely restored the chair to its original shape when a face appeared in the fire. "Harry, thank God I didn't disturb the two of you. I was afraid of what I might come across," Remus said.

"Draco is at the Manor," Harry responded as he sat down in the chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you before Krum comes over. Can I come over in the morning before your Potions class?"

"Remus, Draco will be gone for an hour or two; I can come over now if you like."

"That would be even better."

"Okay, give me a few. I will leave Draco a note."

Harry left a note on the bed and Disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

Draco talked with his mother. Narcissa was not familiar with the locket. She, Draco and the house-elves did a thorough search and came up empty handed. He visited his mother for a few moments and then went back to Harry's house.

He read the note, and if he knew Harry and Remus, Harry wouldn't be back until ten. He wasn't sure what he would do for the next hour and half. He lay on the bed and then decided to get up and check the potion he and Harry had started during the holidays. It should have been completed and bottled by now. As he started for the door, he heard a banging on the window. He opened the window and a non-descript barn owl flew in. Hedwig flew out. The owl may have been non-descript, but he knew it was from Hogwarts.

He took the small scroll and gave the owl a treat from Hedwig's stash. The owl left and he quickly closed the window. It wasn't even close to as cold as Durmstrang, but it still made him shiver.

He held the sealed note in his hand and was about to set it on the mantel when temptation overruled, and he broke the seal on the scroll. Well, isn't this interesting? Granger knows it is me and is hoping to come over tonight at nine. He knew he would have to okay the Floo for her to come in from Hogwarts. He wasn't sure he could do it, or should do it, but why not? Why not let one of Harry's friends know? And best of all, he could have a little fun with it. There were other reasons, deeper reasons, but there was not time to explore those, it was almost nine. He opened the Floo to accept a guest from Hogwarts at nine.

He sat in the chair facing the fireplace in the parlour. He placed two Butterbeers on the side table and waited.

She came through right on time. Draco would recognize that frizzy head of hair anywhere.

"Hello, Granger, figured it out, did you?"

"Malfoy? Oh, God, I had hoped I was wrong. Where's Harry?" she asked, looking around a little bit desperately.

"He's at Grimmauld Place with Remus. He'll be back in about an hour."

Hermione dusted herself off. "How did I...? The Floo… only Harry…" she stuttered.

"Forget how to talk, did we? Sit down and have a Butterbeer; it's not open. As to what I think you were trying to ask, I gave the okay. The house listens to me and has started to accept my commands."

Hermione sat and opened the bottle. She looked at Draco. "I don't even know what to say."

"How about, 'Hi, Draco, thank you for saving my soul from the Dementors'," Draco said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione stopped and took a long sip from the bottle, "I, I can't believe it, any of it."

"Granger, how about I call you Hermione and you call me Draco? At least for tonight."

"Are you going to Obliviate this memory?"

"I will leave that decision up to Harry. He's going to be pissed that I let you come over."

"Why did you?"

"I was bored and I was curious as to how one of Harry's best friends would react. I guess I wanted to get a start on how much controversy this would create."

Hermione forced a half-smile. "Try huge. When, Draco, when?"

"When did we start seeing each other? When did I fall in love?" He watched her almost spit out the Butterbeer. "Or when did Harry fall in love with me? God, you should see your face right now. It's somewhere between I'm going to be sick if he mentions love again and 'please tell me more'."

"When for all, I need to know."

"After the trial is when it started. I fell for him then, he fell for me in October. That is when he told you, Ron, and Ginny."

Hermione brought up her legs and tucked them under her. She took the last sip of Butterbeer and set it down on the table. She looked at him with accusing eyes. "Did you intentionally seek him out?"

"Sorry, Hermione, there's not a chance you can put this one on me. He came to my house, he kissed me first, he put his hands down my trousers first, and he made love to me first." God, this is fun. He watched her face absorb exactly what he said. He knew she was trying to picture it in her mind. Well, he just gave her some images to ponder, and pondering she was.

"Crookshanks got your tongue, Hermione?" She was actually turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

"My mind can't wrap itself around this. You two have hated each other for six years. He hates everything you stand for."

"Correction, Hermione, he hates everything I stood for. As to Hogwarts, think about it. Those extreme emotions, only Harry could cause my adrenaline to rise the minute he walked into a room, and I for him. If you understand the passion involved with that, then apply it to love, and you know how we feel about each other now."

Hermione remained silent and played with the empty bottle.

"Dobby."

pop

"Can you bring our guest something stronger than a Butterbeer?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

"Dobby for the hundredth time, I am not your Master."

Dobby smiled.

pop

Draco turned to Hermione. "Dobby keeps an eye on me," he said with a smile.

"Draco, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before."

pop

"Here you go, miss. You call if you be needing anything."

pop

"Would you like to see, Hermione? Would like to see Harry Potter happy?"

"I've seen Harry happy, Draco," she said as if she had been insulted.

"No, Hermione, you haven't. You haven't seen him happier than you could ever imagine. Do you? Do you want to see your best friend the way he really should be, always?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

Draco stood up.

"The boots," she mumbled.

"From Harry for Christmas, along with the book you saw and the hair band." He took her hand in his and said, "Come on; I'll take you to the Pensieve. I will share with you."

Hermione picked up the drink and drank much more than a sip. Oh my God, she was actually holding Draco Malfoy's hand. She looked down. His fingers were so soft, long and thin, but still masculine. They were beautiful; why hadn't she ever noticed that before? They walked up the stairs, into Harry's office, and into the small Pensieve room.

Draco let go of her hand. He removed his wand and placed it next to the side of his forehead. "This may take a moment; I need to find memories without sex. We have lots of sex. I don't think you want to see that, do you?"

Hermione finished her drink. "No, Draco, not this time."

"Okay, I'm not sure how well this will work. I've tried to segue a few memories together." They looked down into the Pensieve and brought their faces into the silver wisps.

"Where are we?"

"Harry calls it the Land of the Ice and Snow; we're in Durmstrang. It's October, and we are at the Harvest Ball. This is the first we've seen each other since August. Do you see us eating? Watch the girl approaching us, you'll see her later."

"You both look great."

"Thanks, I picked out the apparel. Now we are at the sister school. This where the dance took place, but first there is a talent show; magical first, then natural. Come over here, stand by us, and watch the show."

"They are really good. Oh my, there's the girl; wow, three Animagus forms. Oh no, the snake is coming over to us. Wow! Draco, she's really after you."

Hermione burst out laughing. "What did he say to her?"

"Get your body off my boyfriend," Draco responded with a grin.

"Draco, you are going to sing and play the piano. I had no idea."

"Yes, I have a few hidden talents. Now this is where I tell Harry I'm in love with him. Well, actually, I told him before, but it was in Russian and he didn't understand it. He thought I was swearing at him." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, Draco, that was beautiful. Look at Harry, he's crying. Oh my, that is some kiss."

"Now watch this next song and Harry's expression. This, I believe, is when it finally hits him that he loves me."

"He does look confused."

The images began to swirl by of them dancing, snogging and laughing. The scene changed drastically and they were in the Potions lab. Draco explaining point by point a certain chemical reaction that Harry was having troubles with. They were in the garden harvesting plants. Hermione gasped as she watched them dueling together (Draco had picked out a scene where it was just them and not their trainers).

The images flashed to a dance club. "Oh, you guys are beautiful," she said as she watched Harry dancing with Draco. Harry's eyes glazed over as he leaned down and began giving Draco a love bite. She watched how Draco tilted his head giving Harry more. She felt warm arms surround her, and whispering in her ear, "Isn't he a beautiful creature?" Both Hermione and Draco jumped.

She leaned her head back into the chest of her best friend and whispered, "Yes, he is, and so are you."

The image quickly changed to Draco up on stage singing Karaoke. "I love watching him perform," Harry said to her as he held her tight.

The song ended and she released herself from Harry's hold, and began to follow the two images behind the stage. Draco and Harry both pulled her back. "You do not want to see that part, Hermione," Harry said with a chuckle.

Next was a little scene from Christmas morning and they explained that Narcissa knew, but was under a strong secrecy oath.

Harry said, "I think it's time to go."

"Hey, this is my show. I have one more brief memory to show Hermione." Harry was shocked to hear Draco call Hermione by her given name to her face.

They were now in Harry's bedroom. Draco was in his leather pants and white jumper yelling at Harry in the loo. Harry was yelling back, and Hermione was cracking up at the conversation. Then Harry walked out in his leather pants and no shirt.

"Good God!"

"End of Show," Draco said as he took her hand back in his.

They popped out of the Pensieve memory and were standing in the alcove. Draco was smiling, Hermione was looking stunned, and Harry looked confused.

"Does someone want to explain to me why Hermione is here?"

Draco handed him the note. Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Clever witch, Hermione, but that does not explain her coming through the Floo."

"Oh, I did that; I was bored. You weren't coming back for awhile, and the Floo responded to my command."

Harry clenched his jaw and raised his voice, "You were bored!"

"Yes, I came back from the Manor, and you were gone."

"Are you insane? Do you know how hard it was to keep this from Ron and Hermione these last few months? You get bored, and take it upon yourself to reveal what should have been mine to reveal."

"Oh, so it's up to you to decide who gets to know, the great Harry Potter. I feel so like an equal right now."

"Quit whining, Malfoy!" Harry spat out.

Hermione excused herself to the hallway and was doubled over in laughter. They both yelled, "What is so damn funny?"

"You, both of you. I just finished viewing these two rivals falling in love, caring about each other, a really incredible couple, and then, in reality, you two are still fighting."

"I said…" Draco stopped and walked to the hallway. "I said I was going to show you Harry happy. I figured you had seen enough of him being a prat. I wanted you to see that we had a real relationship. I wanted to know what it would be like after, after, damn, I wanted to know if we would be accepted. Between the friends the both of us have, you are probably the safest person to ask, and the most understanding."

Harry joined them in the hallway and reached for Draco pulling him into his arms. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with? I'm sorry, love."

"I'm sorry too," Draco replied before he was kissed softly. He parted his lips and Harry took advantage, both temporarily forgetting who was standing near them.

Hermione stood there watching, trying to process what was before her. She grinned to herself; Ron was so going to get laid tonight. "Okay, guys, feeling left out here," she finally said after her best friend let out a little moan.

They separated and Harry suggested they go into his room and talk. Hermione sat in one chair by the fire, Harry the other, and Draco on the floor between Harry's legs.

"Hermione, we only have a few minutes to talk, then you will have to go," Harry said as he began massaging Draco's shoulders. She looked at him questioningly.

"Draco is only here for twenty-four hours. Tomorrow is spent in class; in the morning we have Potions, and in the afternoon Dueling."

"Harry is trying to tell you that you are intruding on what Harry refers to as 'Draco time'."

Hermione giggled. "That is terrible that you have to schedule your alone time together. What happens if one of you is not in the mood?"

Harry looked at Draco, Draco looked at Harry, and both started laughing loudly. Harry finally stopped. "Hermione, how much do you know about guys?"

"Enough," she said proudly.

"Sex crosses our minds at least once every five minutes," Draco said with a wide smile.

"If not more," Harry added.

"Oh, well, I guess not enough then; actually, that explains some things back at Hogwarts. Oh my, pictures," Hermione said as she stood up and looked at them. She then glanced down to see Harry playing with the blond pony tail. She sat back down.

"So do you think you can accept us?" Harry asked, staring directly into her soft brown eyes.

"Harry, I've known you for over six years, and yet I feel that tonight is the first time I've really known you. I can honestly say I never knew you, Draco, at all. Yes, I think I can accept you. I think you were made for each other. It's like watching a dance, seeing you together. You finish each other's thoughts, and the gestures are instinctual. Harry, I bet you are not even aware that since we've been in here, you have massaged Draco's neck and shoulders, played with his hair, braided and unbraided it; meanwhile, Draco is about to start purring."

Draco looked up to Harry. "I think she likes us."

Harry cleared his throat and then turned his head. He stood up suddenly and went into the loo shutting the door.

"Well, now you've done it, Hermione, you made him cry."

"I made him cry? Why?"

"Harry, well, actually both of us, is afraid of whether people will accept us or not."

"But Harry has lived with that before and worked through it."

"Yes, but those were all mistruths and misunderstandings. He was being judged on rumour and incorrect information. They weren't judging the real him. I'll be right back," Draco said as he climbed up from the floor.

Hermione sat in the chair and looked back up at the photos. "Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

The guys came back goofing off with each other, much like Ron and Harry did, Hermione noticed.

"Sorry about that. Just kind of hit all at once. You want to have a celebratory drink together? And then you should probably go."

Harry called for Dobby, and Dobby soon returned with a bottle and three goblets.

"Ah, the good stuff, courtesy of old Death Eater Father."

Hermione swallowed wrong and began choking. "You mean this is from your father?"

"Yes, Mother gave Harry a case for Christmas, why?"

"Um, er, um, I took three bottles over to the Weasleys for Christmas dinner for their annual Christmas toast. Hermione wasn't there, but I assume she heard about it."

Draco snickered. "Oh please, let me live long enough to tell him that some day."

"So, what are you going to do with me? Obliviate my memory? Extract the memory? Kill me?" Hermione asked as she sipped the honey-wine readily.

"We'll let you live," Draco said.

"You can keep your memories on two conditions. You start working on Occlumency, and start working on Ron so he doesn't have a heart attack when he finds out."

"Harry, I know we are treading into our time, but I should tell both of you, Mother and the elves have not seen the locket. All of us checked every hiding place we knew of. I can do another search next week, but I don't think it is at the Manor."

"The Horcrux?" Hermione asked in somewhat disbelief that she was talking to Draco Malfoy about this subject.

"The Horcrux," Harry replied.

"I'm going to have to go back and talk to him, aren't I?"

"We'll see Draco. We need to think about it first."

"Gringotts," Hermione said as if talking to herself.

"Gringotts," Draco said back, "that is definitely a possibility. No one could access our vault. That is perfect, but it will take awhile to search. Harry, next week I'm afraid I will have to go search during the day. Either we miss Potions or we miss Dueling."

"Well, I should get going," Hermione said as she stood up. "I don't want to intrude any further on 'Draco time'. So in public, Draco, am I still Mudblood?"

"No, you will be Granger."

"But do I still get a smirk?" she asked teasingly.

"Always, Hermione; I perfected it on you three Gryffindorks over the years."

"I don't know what to say. This has been one evening I will always remember."

"Me too," Harry said as he gave her a hug good-bye.

"Do you think I can have one of those?" Draco asked to the disbelief of both Gryffindors.

Hermione hugged him, and he grabbed her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Thank you. Harry needs you and Ron."

"Merlin, what I wouldn't give for a picture of this scene right now," Harry said as he held out the container of Floo Powder to Hermione.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 41 Learning to Kill by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 41 Learning to Kill

Hermione exited the fireplace in the Headmistress's office.

"Hello, Miss Granger, and how is Mr. Potter this late evening?"

"Harry is… Harry is happy," she said as she dusted herself off once again.

"Happy? Harry Potter, happy?" the Headmistress said in disbelief.

"Exceptionally so," Hermione replied as she exited the room. She reached the Fat Lady without even remembering the steps she took to get there. The Gryffindor common room was empty, and she sat in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. "Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry." The names rolled over her tongue. They were heading for trouble down the road, but right now, she just wanted to think about the images of them and the reality of them together.

She never thought of her Harry in any way except as her friend. She knew many of the girls last year were hot for him. They would have died seeing him in those leather trousers without a shirt. She almost died. And Draco, wow…. She had spent so much time hating that smirk and those cold grey eyes…wait a second, Draco's eyes were now blue,… She never realized how pretty he was. Together, well, her mind almost wanted to go there, but she stopped herself. Moreover, Harry was happy. Her best friend was happy.

She heard the door open. It was Ron and Seamus.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked as he loped over to the chair nearest her.

"Around."

"Hermioneee!"

"Ronald!"

"I'm going to bed," Seamus said. "I don't want to have to listen to this stuff again."

"Where have you been?" Ron asked again, once he was sure Seamus was upstairs.

"Harry's."

"Why?"

"Can we go somewhere else and talk? This is pretty private."

"Really private?"

"Very."

Ron stood up and took her hand, pulling her up and off the chair. Hand and in hand, they made their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione asked for bedroom with a place to sit and talk. She walked past three times. She opened the door and laughed when she saw what looked like a hotel room.

They walked in; Ron was a little taken aback by the room. "Wow! Hermione, what's got into you?"

"You could never imagine," she said coyly as she led him over to the chairs.

Ron took her hand and continued walking towards the bed. "What do I get if I can imagine?"

Hermione laughed and blushed a little. "I'd be your sex slave for a week."

"Is that a promise? Is that a deal?"

"Yes, that's a deal." They both sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione was fully confident in the deal she just made.

"Okay, you had to talk to Harry because you found out who his boyfriend is. Am I correct so far?"

"That's true, Ron, how did you know?"

"McGonagall told me where you were. I figured the only reason you wouldn't have told me was because you knew who it was, and you didn't want to tell me until you talked to Harry. So tell me, Hermione, how do you think I'm going to react when I find out who it is?"

"Oh, Ron, I'm afraid not very well."

"Do you think I might punch a wall?"

"Possibly."

"Quit talking to him?"

"For a while, but eventually you would come around. I think. I was upset, very upset at first, but now I can't imagine Harry without him. He is truly in love, they are truly in love. I've never seen Harry so happy."

"Hard to believe Malfoy could make anyone happy, especially Harry. I think I would like you to start with a little striptease."

Hermione fell back on the bed, thankful it was there. "What? How did you know? Why aren't you punching walls, yelling or screaming?

"I did that earlier when I figured out who it was. Hermione, I've known for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry didn't want us to know, and I do have the ability to keep a secret," Ron said smugly as he moved up and sat with his back against the headboard.

"When?"

"Christmas. It started with Harry spending the night in my room. He was having quite a dream in the morning; he was mumbling, and something came out which I thought was 'Dragon'. Then there was the dragon ring, the boots, and then I thought back to when Harry knocked Draco down in Diagon Alley. Remember when Malfoy called him over. Neither had their wands drawn. When do you last remember Harry and Malfoy confronting each other without their wands drawn? Narcissa must know too, because she didn't seem worried. Then at the last Order meeting, Harry wouldn't look anyone in the eye when Malfoy was being discussed. He even tried to shut the subject down. Last year we couldn't get him to stop talking about the git. The clincher was when his eyes lowered, almost in sadness, when Bill mentioned the will."

"Ron, I don't get it. You're not usually very good at reading people."

"That would be another problem if I wanted to be an Auror, along with my not thinking, generally. Hermione, when Harry told us he was gay, I freaked out, yes, because he cheated on Ginny, but also because I never saw it coming. It shocked me even more than when I first found out you loved me as much as I loved you. You two were my best friends, and I wasn't paying attention. Just as I mentioned the other day, about thinking strategically, I have to be able to read people and keep a secret."

"Ron, I am so proud of you right now. I always thought you could make a good Auror, but now I know you will. But aren't you pissed that it is Draco?"

"Bloody right I was at the time, but I knew from past experiences that eventually I would come around, and Harry and I would be friends again. It seemed like a lot of wasted effort. When I found out where you were tonight, I waited anxiously for you to return. I trust you, Hermione, and if you think it's okay, then I will too."

"I honestly do not think I have ever been more in love with you, Ron Weasley, than I am right now."

"Well, that's good because now I'm going to enjoy that striptease even more."

"Prat."

"So what did Remus want?" Draco asked as they settled in for their post lovemaking talk.

"To talk about tomorrow's training. He's not going to be able to make it, and he wanted to make sure I was okay with it. I think they have more planned than just killing Voldemort."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I don't know. I've killed a Basilisk, and I've killed Tom Riddle before, but never by using a curse."

"I'll come if you want."

"Draco, I think I would rather be alone. I hope you will be there afterwards."

"Of course. I know we should go to sleep, but I want to make love again—not hurried…I want to make love," Draco said as he pulled Harry in tighter.

"Too rough last time?"

"God, no, I love that, but I love the other too."

Harry woke up to a Hogwarts brown owl beating against the bedroom window. He opened the window with a word and a wave of his hand. He knew it was from Hermione, probably filled with her thoughts after she had time to think about it. The owl was given a treat and left through the raised glass as a white owl flew in.

He slowly opened the scroll and was stunned to see Ron's scribble. A big smile crossed his face as he read it.

Hey Mate,

Just wanted you to know I've known since the holidays. I'm okay. I am not sure you are okay, though. Come on, Harry, ferret face?

Seriously, I've learned over the years, especially this last one, to respect your decisions, and I'll trust that you've made a good one here.

Ron

P.S. Can you explain to me why my girlfriend wants to buy me leather trousers?

Ron,

Thank you for the note and for being my best friend. You made my day, my week, and my year. We can talk about this if you want, or not. If you think you, were surprised at my choice how the hell do you think I felt? Actually, it felt pretty good.

On the serious side, talk to Hermione about Occlumency.

Your mate,

Harry

P.S. Make sure she gets a leather skirt too.

"Who's the note from," the sleepy blond asked.

"Ron."

"Did he threaten to kill me or you?"

Harry tossed him the note as he rolled up his response and tied it Hedwig's leg. He gave her a treat and she left through the window.

"I'm happy for you. So why didn't you want them to know?"

Harry yawned and sat back down on the bed. "A lot of reasons. I was scared to lose their friendship, but most of all, I don't want them to be put in a bad position with someone doing Legilimency on them. They are probably pretty safe at Hogwarts, but at the Order meetings there are a few wizards I would rather didn't have that information. The fewer people that know, the better. It keeps me safe, but mainly it keeps you safe.

"I know we've talked about it, but I want to make sure you know that I am looking forward to going out in public together. I want to have lunch and drinks at the Three Broomsticks, or ice cream in Diagon Alley. I am sorry to have to keep us so hidden."

Draco's hand reached out and pulled him back to bed.

The day went well; the potion was ready to try. Harry swallowed half of a vial. Draco drank down two full vials. They hadn't expected any noticeable differences, but they were pleased there were no side-effects. They worked on the day's lessons almost in silence; both knew what was coming later.

Draco decided to stay in the Potions room while Harry went with Krum. He had started an indoor garden near the window. The rare agapanthus Harry had received from the Weasleys for Christmas was starting to peek out from the pot of dirt. Harry would plant it outdoors in the spring, after the last frost.

He was trying not to think of how Harry was doing. He had seen his temper, but it didn't take a hot temper to do the curse; it would take a cold ruthless feeling. He personally had never seen Harry portray that coldness, but his heart told him Harry had it within him to do so.

Harry entered the training room. Viktor was already standing there next to a table covered with cages. The cages themselves were covered as well, but Harry knew there were things in those cages, living things he would have to kill.

"Ve vill start vith pronouncing the spell, and then ve vill do the vand movement separately. The combination ve vill do at the end and see how you progress."

They practiced saying Avada Kedavra for at least a half-hour. The inflection was more important with this curse than with any other spell Harry had ever done. Viktor chastised him when Harry smiled thinking of Hermione in their first year saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

When Viktor was pleased with Harry's tone and inflection, they moved onto the wand movement. It was a straightforward movement of aiming directly at the victim. If the victim was large, it would be aimed at the heart; if it was small, it didn't matter. The main gesture consisted of the arm and wand crossing one's own body, the hand grasping the wand almost touching the left shoulder, the wrist stiff, and the wand parallel to the arm. The arm then advanced straight out until the elbow locked. Slight elevations would be made depending on the target. The movement had to be done with intent, and in one smooth motion.

Viktor was extremely satisfied with how well Harry could do the action required. He went over to the table and lifted the first cover. Harry snickered at the Flobberworm. It was not a problem for him to kill the non-sentient being. They moved onto a beetle, then a mouse, and then a rat (which caused one corner of Harry's mouth to turn up). Next was a cat, which Harry had to do multiple times as the stray meowed each time he faltered. The cages were completed.

Viktor turned to Harry and said, "Ve should move on, these next vones vill be virtual, but they should cause the same emotions."

Viktor called forth a large black dog. Thoughts of Sirius invaded Harry's mind and his voice cracked. He disposed of the dog after three tries. The next image was of Peter Pettigrew. Harry froze when he saw the short, long-toothed servant of Voldemort. The damage this man had done to him personally filled Harry with rage. He yelled, "Avada Kedavra!". The image laughed. Harry raged again, and more laughter ensued, despite Peter's nervousness causing him to hide under the table.

Viktor stopped the lesson.

"Harry, you must do this vithout emotion. Emotion has life in it. The spell vill feed off that emotion and vill fail."

Harry took a deep breath and cleared the rage. He thought deeper and replaced the fire with ice. Peter had a look of surprise on his face as the curse was executed to perfection. The second spectral being was Dolores Umbridge. Harry was successful with one attempt. The third was Severus Snape. The caricature taunted him. It took Harry two attempts. Bellatrix Lestrange had barely formed when she was taken down. Then Voldemort appeared; Harry did not hesitate, the snake-like wizard was on the ground, marked green on his heart. Harry assumed the lesson was over, and lowered his wand and took a few deep breaths.

"No, Harry, ve are not done. Evil is easier to kill than those who do not deserve it, or who you think might not deserve it. You never know who vill betray you, or vhat enemy may use Polyjuice and turn into someone you know," Viktor said as he backed behind Harry.

Harry almost snickered at Scrimgeour; he was successful, but he felt the difference. Scrimgeour was not evil in Harry's mind, just power hungry. Then next was Arthur Weasley. Harry stepped back. "I cannot do this."

"You must, Harry. Separate the man you love from the body you see."

Harry tried and tried again. He finally succeeded on the fourth try. Once he had killed Arthur, the rest came easily. He was killing their bodies, not their souls, but he felt his heart and soul being hurt each time. He cycled through Luna, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Hermione, and then he stumbled once again on Dumbledore, even though he knew the wizard was already dead. He just missed him and stared at the image, which started to walk, and then it smiled at him. He raised his wand and did it. He wanted to be sick.

"You are almost there," Viktor said with a hint of hesitation.

Harry's father materialized and then his mother. Harry knew then his soul was in trouble. He was in trouble. This came too easily, as each was taken down. It shouldn't be this easy. Would it be so different if these people were right in front of him? He was scared when he couldn't answer himself. He turned away and faced Viktor. "I'm done."

A voice behind him said, "No, Potter, I think not. You believed it all, didn't you? You fool." Harry turned, knowing he would see his Dragon. He couldn't raise his wand, he just stared.

Viktor put his hand on his shoulder. "Last vone, Harry."

Harry raised his wand and then it dropped to his side. He spoke the spell, "Avada Kedavra," and Draco fell to the ground as the green flash struck his heart.

"Impossible," Viktor whispered.

"What?" Harry yelled. "That I just fucking killed my boyfriend!"

"No, Harry, you did it vithout your vand."

"No, oh God, so—empty!" Harry said as he fell to the ground.

Viktor tried desperately to revive him, casting Rennervate after Rennervate with no success. Harry was breathing, but he wasn't responding. Viktor called for Dobby. The house-elf appeared and left immediately, returning with Draco. Viktor stammered, trying to tell Draco what happened, but the words were failing.

Draco knelt next to Harry and looked up at Viktor. "Was he able to do it?"

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it. I thought it vould take two or three lessons, but he completed it all."

"He cursed Voldemort?"

Viktor was hesitant, but nodded his head 'yes'.

"Was that what did this?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry into his arms.

Viktor shook his head 'no'.

"Then what?" Draco bellowed. "Tell me now!"

Viktor hung his head and whispered, "It vos you, Draco, and he did vithout his vand."

"Oh God, you bastard, Krum. How the fuck could you do that to him? Go find Remus, we will be upstairs." Draco held onto Harry and they Disapparated.

He laid Harry down on the bed and removed their shirts. He took his wand and said with fervour, "Expecto Patronum!"

He lay down next to Harry and held him tight as they were both surrounded by feathered and leather wings. Draco could see the auras and feel the hum. He hadn't expected that, but he instinctively knew that the Dragon and Phoenix knew what they were doing.

He talked to Harry, whispering in his ear to follow his voice. To follow his voice out of where ever he was. He talked of love, happiness, and joy. Draco felt the presence of a third and turned slightly to see Remus through a filter of red.

The aura contrails increased and intertwined over the ethereal creatures, and the hum built to a crescendo, until a soft explosion was heard. Harry stirred and the auras burst into tiny light particles of dust falling to the bed. The Patronuses vanished. Harry was crying and Draco continued talking until he thought Harry had fallen asleep as his tears subsided.

Draco sat up, and suddenly Harry wrapped himself around his lower back. His legs curled around, pressing against the side of Draco's thigh, and his head nearly pressed on the other. Draco drew a blanket over him and let him sleep.

"Where is Viktor? Get him up here now," Draco whispered forcefully.

Remus left and returned quickly with the trainer. Draco had his shirt back on when they arrived. Harry hadn't stirred.

With his voice perfectly modulated and his expression one of old, he sneered, "I want to know exactly what happened."

Viktor began, but it came out in a mumble.

"Do not mumble to me. You are our trainer. We trusted you."

Viktor sat in a chair and then raised his voice. "I started vith the verbalization and then ve moved onto the vand movement. The verbalization took avhile, but the vand movement vos accomplished quickly. I had hoped to combine the two and have him kill some minor animals, but he progressed much faster than I expected. He faltered vhen ve reached the cat and then the dog."

"What kind of dog?" Remus asked as he sat in the other chair by the fireplace.

"It vos a grim."

Both Remus and Draco lowered their eyes, imagining what went through Harry's mind.

"I then vhent onto virtual humans and started vith Pettigrew. He became very angry at first, but then he composed himself. He quickly vent through some others before Voldemort."

"Was it Voldemort that caused this?" Remus asked. Draco already knew the answer and waited to see how it had gotten out of hand.

"No, he had no problem vith Voldemort. It vos vhen ve vent to people that he felt no hatred or dislike for, and then onto those he loved."

"I thought the goal was to kill Voldemort?" Draco said sternly as his expression remained one of disdain.

"He needed to be prepared for betrayal and for dose who might disguise demselves as dose he loves. He could kill those dat vere evil, but could he kill dose he loved? My failure vos in my eagerness to see how far he could go."

Remus sat their quietly in the chair and finally asked, "Viktor, who else?"

"Arthur Veasley, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, you–Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Hermyownee, Ron, and then he had great trouble with Dumbledore. De last vos Draco. He refused to raise his vand. I told him it vould be de last. He started, then lowered his vand and said the curse. Draco fell to the ground marked."

Remus shook his head. "He raised his wand against Draco?"

"No," said Viktor quietly, "he did it vithout his vand. Vhen I told him vhat he had done, he cried out, "No, oh God, so—empty," and fell to the ground. I tried to Rennnervate him vith no success. I called for Dobby to get Draco."

Draco directed his glare at Remus. "Was this the plan you told Harry about last night?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, damn it! Which is it?"

"It vos supposed to be done over three sessions. He vos doing so vell that I just continued."

"Remus, was Harry aware that he was going to have to do this?"

"No."

"Were you aware?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable. Remus, you are his godfather. You are supposed to watch out for him. This was fucking torture. Do you both think he is a machine? He's human, he hurts too."

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have pressed on."

Draco looked back and forth between the two of them. "And was this also part of the plan, to have him do it without a wand?"

Remus sighed heavily. "No, Draco, absolutely not. No one has ever been able to do it without a wand. It was considered impossible, until today."

Draco put his hand around Harry's blanketed legs curled next to him. He then looked at both of them and said, "There will be no more private lessons for Harry with Viktor. I will be there, and never will we be asked to fight against each other again. Is that clear?"

Viktor and Remus both nodded.

"Viktor, I think you should go now. I will see you back at Durmstrang."

Viktor stood up and responded, "I understand. Again, I am sorry."

Draco raised his hand and dismissed him with no further words. Harry remained curled up, sleeping peacefully.

"Draco," Remus began hesitantly, "can you explain what I walked in on?"

"The Phoenix is Harry's Patronus now. It was his birthday gift from Dumbledore. That is what the decision he had to make was, whether to accept the Phoenix or not. His next choice was whether to find its mate, the Dragon. My choice was whether to accept the Dragon or not. Obviously, I did, and we are now magically bonded. The Phoenix can heal the Dragon, the Dragon protects the Phoenix."

"The auras? The humming sound? That is not part of a magical bond, Draco."

"I don't know all that is involved in a magical bond, Remus, but I do know that the red and gold auras belong to the Phoenix, and the silver and blue to the Dragon. The vibration hum comes from the auras as their intensity increases. We have only released them a few times, but they seem to make us feel better when we do so."

"You have control over them?"

"Yes, some. You remember I sent the Dragon to Harry that night. I've sent it one other time. We recently have experimented with them, and they do obey our thoughts. We will start training with them next week. I believe our formal training with Tonks and Krum has come to an end."

"Draco, you do know that Aurors use their Patronuses to communicate with each other? Tonks could help you train with them."

"Remus, I appreciate the offer, but Harry and I really do not want anyone else to know about them right now. I think we can adequately train them. So I am telling you that what you saw does not go beyond this room."

Remus nodded as he massaged his forehead. His thoughts returned to Harry and his secrets. How much more was there to reveal?

"One other event has happened that you should know about. Ron and Hermione now know, and have accepted us. Hermione was here last night, and we received a note from Ron this morning, relaying his message of acceptance. He doesn't actually say he approves, but it is more than Harry expected."

"That is great news," Remus said with a smile that soon turned a little mischievous.

"What? What is that look for?"

"I was thinking that all six of us should go to Paris for Valentine's Day. It would be a welcome break by then, to get away from all of this. I will secure your leave from Durmstrang for the weekend."

Draco's face lit up, his features restored to the Draco of present. "That would be sterling, but the night would be on me."

"No, Draco, that will not be necessary."

"Oh, but it is. I will not go unless I get to pay and pick the restaurant."

"I am not comfortable with you paying, and I would have to approve of the selection."

"Remus, please, my family has so much money it's embarrassing. My father would have a fit knowing what and whom I was going to spend it on. Think of it as a little revenge."

Remus laughed. "Okay, when you put it that way. However, do let us know the attire required. That will be Nymphadora's first question. Well, I should be going. Tell Harry if he needs anything tonight after you leave, to firecall or come over. And, Draco, I am really sorry about today."

Remus Apparated to Grimmauld Place. He wasn't sure how he held it together when he entered Harry's bedroom. Seeing his godson and Draco enveloped by the Dragon and Phoenix like a cocoon, and the lights and sound, was too much. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "That was some gift Albus." Then he grinned to himself, thinking of Draco telling him what occurred, as if it was something that happened everyday. They would have to look into the bond soon.

Draco sat there ruffling Harry's black hair. Harry mumbled, "About time they left."

"How long have you been awake?"

"The whole time. I wrapped myself around you so I wouldn't have to face them."

Draco looked down into the emerald green eyes, the sparkle had returned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for bringing me back. It was ugly, Draco."

"I was a bit scared, Potter."

Harry uncurled himself and pulled Draco down onto the bed next to him. They were lying face to face. Harry touched the loose strand of blond hair that had made its way out of the band. "You did great. I was in a bad place and I woke up to warmth and feelings of love." He moved forward to give a small soft kiss. The tips of their tongues met briefly, and the kiss fell apart to more talking.

"I have to go soon; are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay. I just never want to do that curse again. I will when I need to, but you can feel your soul being drained. I swear it was empty at the end. I felt nothing but emptiness. I had no concept of what was right or wrong."

"But, Harry, you didn't raise your wand at me."

"I said the words, and that apparently was enough. I am scared, Draco. My words can kill."

Draco stroked his cheek and then ran his thumb over the lips in question. "Yes, Harry, but can they also speak of love." Draco then gave him a small grin. "Just be careful when you get pissed at me."

"Don't even joke about it."

"Why? Why not, Harry? It's kind of funny. I'm just glad you didn't have the capability when we were at Hogwarts or I wouldn't be here right now."

Harry cracked a smile. "Yeah, you are right, I would have used it the first time you called Hermione a Mudblood."

"So next week I'm off to the vault. Want to come? We could roll in the piles of Galleons."

"I would rather roll you right here and now."

"Really, you don't want to play in the Malfoy vault?"

Harry laughed. "I'll play in yours if you play in mine."

"The Potter vault, I saw that in your memories. I don't think we could both fit in there."

"That was my personal vault to get through Hogwarts. There is a Potter vault and a Black vault."

"The Blacks? Sirius left you more than Grimmauld Place?"

"Just so you know, I'm not with you for your money. I'm a very wealthy wizard."

"Good, because now I don't feel so guilty about the Firebolt and other presents."

"You felt guilty? Bollocks, I'm sorry I never mentioned it before. I've never had money in Muggle land, and here I've had only limited things to do with it, besides remodelling the houses."

Draco was smiling like the cat that ate a canary.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, knowing the devious mind was working hard.

"I was thinking. Fuck working after this year is done. Let's travel the world and retire to some sunny island in the South Pacific."

"Sounds perfect, but in the mean time, you need to get back to sub-zero temperatures," Harry said as he pulled Draco in for one last kiss.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 42 Decisions in Winter by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 42 Decisions in Winter

Over the next weeks, Tonks took it easy on Harry during their lessons. Remus must have told her what had happened with Krum. Even though their official duelling training was over, he still had written lessons to accomplish on duelling history and theory. He hated this part, but it was necessary. During the breaks between lessons, they would still spar against each other and then they would talk.

He learned many things about the Auror process Tonks went through, and how she and Remus got together the night Albus perished. He was saddened to learn how few rights Remus really had, given his affliction with lycanthropy. The one law that made no sense to him was a werewolf's inability to inherit. It did make sense to him now why Sirius had not left Remus anything in his will.

Harry told her of his past. She had known bits and pieces of it, but she was horrified to learn the extent of the neglect. They talked of his adventures over his years at Hogwarts. It was hard, but Harry found it wasn't quite as hard to talk about the night of Sirius' death anymore. He told her how mad he was at Dumbledore for not telling him earlier about the prophecy, and that Dumbledore still trusted Snape until the end.

She asked what he thought of his old Headmaster now, and he smiled, telling her that he loved him and missed him. Dumbledore was not perfect, but Harry knew he loved him. The older he got, the more he understood why Dumbledore had not told him everything right away, why it came out in bits and pieces. He didn't want to cause any more pain. Harry knew that Albus was aware of his early years, but it was necessary for his protection. Every decision had consequences, and Harry knew that it was not an easy decision for Dumbledore to make. To add to the pain with the knowledge that Harry's future was likely one where he would have to kill to survive was knowledge that could be delayed. Unfortunately, it was delayed too long.

Tonks told him of her parents and her mother's upbringing as a Black. She told him stories that made his hair curl about Bellatrix being the oldest sister to Narcissa and Andromeda. Narcissa and Andromeda were not close and probably never would be. They both disliked Bella, but Narcissa did not ever step in the way of Bella torturing her sister. Narcissa seemed to know what was right and what was wrong, but she was normally a woman of inaction.

She told him wonderful stories of Sirius. He, of course, was much older but at family meetings he would seek her out, and show her wonderful magic tricks. Her mother adored Sirius as they were lone kindred spirits in the Black family.

Harry found that he had a new friend in Tonks. He always liked her, but now that he knew her, his fondness for her increased.

Ron and Hermione were now coming over every weekend. The first one after the holidays was memorable for Harry. He took Ron upstairs and showed him the photographs. Ron was stunned at first, and then he shook his head and grinned. "Do you know how much grief you two would have gotten at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, we figured the Gryffindors would have been pissed off, but the Slytherins would have killed us."

Their weekends were filled with studying, chess games, talking and relaxing. Harry took great pride in explaining the answers to any problems Hermione or Ron were having in Potions. They didn't talk much about the Horcrux, as Harry had told them about Draco's issues with his father. He wanted to give Draco time, and he wanted Lucius to come to the right decision for the right reasons.

Draco had searched the vaults with no success. He had felt great disappointment that it was his family once again causing grief. He would have to visit his father again, whether his father requested to see him or not. Harry was giving him plenty of time, but he knew as January ended, it was running out.

Draco finally brought the subject up. Harry could see that this was not what he wanted to do. He offered to go see him instead, but only with Draco's permission. Draco did not know what to do. He wanted to be the one to bring his father over, but he also knew that Harry and the Order had a better chance in succeeding.

After listening to Draco go back and forth during every visit, Harry suggested that maybe they should both go. Draco laughed at him, saying that they would end up in the Daily Prophet, new owner or not. Harry eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth turned up. Draco knew that look meant Harry's mind was working hard.

Harry looked at Draco intently and said, "I have an idea, but we will need help from Ron and Hermione and someone from the Order. These are just the basics of it. It will have to be refined. I have learned from you and the others that I shouldn't go rushing into things."

Draco snorted at the last remark.

"Draco, I think we should bring your father here, into my basement. Someone could take a Polyjuice Potion and fill in for your father for an hour or two at Azkaban. You could have your attempt first, and then I could follow."

Draco did like the idea, but Harry was right, it needed work. Harry would talk with Ron and Hermione first and then Remus and Tonks.

It had taken them longer than they would have expected to make love in every room of the house. Harry thought they had accomplished it a while ago until Draco added in the guest loo, Harry's closet, and the pantry. They still had the gardens to go, but for Draco it was still too cold, or it was too wet. Harry began to suspect Draco was afraid of bugs or the like, or maybe that he would get too dirty.

Harry did talk to Ron and Hermione about his idea of bringing Malfoy senior to his house. They agreed it was a worthy idea and they expanded on it. It was finally decided that they would all talk to Remus and Tonks after Valentine's weekend. Remus had secured time away for both Draco and the Gryffindors. Harry also acknowledged to himself that it was time to present the complete plan that he and Draco had been discussing, first to is friends and then to the Order. He knew the latter meeting would be the one that would determine his future course of action.

The Saturday before the Paris weekend a very dignified owl arrived for Hermione during breakfast. She had not been expecting a package, but it was dropped with perfection onto her lap. She opened the note attached, smiled, and gave a little laugh at the end.

Hermione,

I have sent a like note and package to Tonks. Please buy yourself and your friend an outrageously expensive Muggle dress and suit for Friday night's dinner. I've sent the Portkey to our mutual friend.

See you at seven in Paris,

D. (smirk)

By lunchtime, Hermione had received another owl.

Hermione,

Let's go shopping, girl! Meet me at the Three Broomsticks after breakfast tomorrow morning. I'll clear it with the Headmistress. Make sure to get the big guy's size.

Tonks (who's feeling quite wealthy at the moment)

Hermione practically skipped the whole way to Hogsmeade Sunday morning. Tonks Apparated both of them to Muggle London near the designer shops she had always seen, but never dared to enter.

Hermione had never had so much fun being a girl. Tonks could not only not decide what outfit to wear, but what look she wanted to have. She had to be careful that the sales clerks didn't notice. After trying at least thirty dresses in various shops and driving the sales clerks crazy, she finally settled on her attire. Hermione didn't mind; she liked to see everything before making a choice.

Tonks purchased a beautiful brown silk skirt trimmed in black fur. It was accompanied by a black bodice that was barely passable as a top and not an undergarment. The shoes were tall, spiked, and black. Hermione giggled to herself, wondering how Tonks, of all people, would be able to walk in such things. Hermione did agree that Tonks looked beautiful when the outfit was put together.

Hermione selected a dark purple dress with a plunging neckline. The skirt flared out when she walked and the back was just plain missing. She chose a pair of heels not quite as high as Tonks's. They purchased purses and small bits of jewellery to complete the outfits.

They made their way to then men's shoppes. The guys had no idea what Draco had done, or what they were up to, so they had free reign. Tonks knew she had to see Remus in a brown double-breasted suit. She found one to match her dress perfectly. She gave them Remus's measurements. Hermione chose a suit in black and a shirt matching her dress. Ron's measurements were also given. The ties for both were simple black. They had enough money to buy both their guys topcoats. Tonks would pick up the altered clothes during the week.

They finished their shopping by early afternoon, and went to a late lunch at a little café that smelled of savoury treats as they walked by. Both witches would have normally kept going after noticing the prices, but today was different; today was on the tab of one Lucius Malfoy.

They were seated at a small table with white linen and the waiter promptly brought a wine list. Neither was an expert, but Hermione decided to make a go of it. After ordering the wine and lunch, Tonks scooted up to the table, leant over a bit, and said quietly, "Okay, Hermione, time for girl talk. What do you think of Harry and Draco?"

The wine was brought to the table and poured for Hermione; she showed her approval and the glasses were filled to the appropriate level. "I think they're really good for each other."

"What did you do when you got back to school the night you found out and saw them together?"

"I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for Ron, and then we talked."

"Just talked?" Tonks said, raising her brows.

A touch of pink crept up Hermione's neck. "Um, oh, um other stuff too," she stammered.

Tonks leaned back and laughed. "I knew it."

"What'd you know?" Hermione asked as she began to drink her wine.

"Well, you know I taught them duelling every Wednesday afternoon. As soon as we were done, I would Apparate home and Remus and I would go at it."

"Oh my." Hermione giggled.

"It's not just me. It first happened to Remus. He walked in on them the first morning after Draco was allowed to see Harry. He Flooed home and howled like a wolf."

Hermione was trying not to laugh imagining the shy and reserved Remus Lupin howling during sex. She composed herself a little before adding to the conversation. "I'll be honest, I've known Harry for over six years and I never thought of him that way. I still don't, but watching them was a totally sensual experience."

"Sometime you'll have to watch them duel. Voldemort isn't going to know what's hit him. He probably hasn't been turned on in years,"

"Oh Merlin, Tonks, you're bad, so bad."

"You mentioned Harry, but what about Draco?"

Hermione took a big sip of wine. "I hated the guy for so long that I've never even thought about whether he was good looking or not. But remember, I haven't seen him but that one night with Harry, and all I could think of was how pretty he was… and his hands, God his hands are gorgeous and soft."

"Friday night should be interesting. Are you nervous about Ron's reaction?"

"Yes, but I think it'll be okay. It kind of depends on Draco's behaviour."

"Oh, I bet he'll be a perfect gentleman. He's not going to interfere with Harry and his best friends. Both of them are wrapped around each others little fingers. Actually you've seen the dragon ring wrapped around Harry's, I'm sure. I think it's more than symbolic. The situation you never want to get into is to hurt one of them. The other will pounce on you in his defence."

Their lunch came and Hermione waited until the waiter was out of sight before speaking. "Tonks, is there more going on than just two guys in love? Is there magic involved?"

"Remus won't say, but my guess is yes, absolutely yes."

"Draco told me that Harry initiated everything, and that Draco was given a choice. I would've loved to have been a Doxy on the curtain at that moment."

Tonks covered her mouth while she laughed trying to swallow. "You and me both, girlfriend."

"I mean, I just can't picture it happening, which is why I think there's more to this than we know. I'm sure Harry just didn't go up and kiss Draco, put his hands down his trousers, and then make love to him, which is basically what Draco said he did. I know they only saw each other for two days in August, and then not again until that weekend Harry went to Durmstrang. So whatever happened, it was quick."

"Well, they are boys."

"Come on, Tonks, even boys take their time when it's special."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be special. Maybe it just happened, and then they both discovered they liked each other afterwards."

"I don't know, but after I got back to Hogwarts and had time to think, I realized Draco didn't have the Dark Mark anymore. I didn't think it was possible to get rid of it."

"It's not, and you're right. When you add it all up, there's more to it than love, though I do believe they truly love each other."

"Yes, no doubt on that account. Speaking of love, when are you going to get bonded?"

"Probably this summer; Remus wants to wait to see what happens with Harry and… well, you know. What about you and Ron?"

"Ron and I have talked about it, but we'll wait until he has finished Auror training—if he's accepted. I still haven't made up my mind on what I want to do."

"Hermione, are you serious? You need to work in the Department of Mysteries. With your brains, talent, and love of research, they'd jump at the chance of getting you."

"Really? That would be my ideal, but I don't know how to go about it. They don't exactly have a pamphlet on becoming an Unspeakable."

"I'll check into it for you and see what the procedures are. I'll let you know Friday night what I found out."

"Thank you. That'd be brilliant."

"So, are you going to give me a heads up on what you and the boys want to talk to Remus and me about after the weekend?"

Hermione looked at her sweetly. "Not a chance. I don't want the wrath of Harry or Malfoy on my case. I only know part of it, but I believe there is more."

They finished their wine and lunch, both agreeing that they were excited about Friday night.

tbc...

A/N Apparently every story needs a fashion filler chapter. *g*

Back to index

Chapter 43 A Night of Restraints by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 43 A Night of Restraints

Harry was amazed at how wonderful his friends looked and couldn't help but tease Ron, who couldn't stop glancing down Hermione's neckline. Even with heels, Hermione now only came up to Ron's shoulders, and he was catching quite an eyeful. Remus…well, Remus was having problems with how beautiful Tonks looked. Both Ron and Remus had never looked so dapper. Tonks was correct; the double-breasted suit fit Remus' characteristics perfectly.

Everyone commented on Harry's vintage black suit. Hermione said he looked like someone from the Muggle 1930's. He added the brimmed hat and they all laughed. Harry responded that he had nothing to do with the outfit, obviously.

Harry brought out a long thin box and lifted the lid off. Inside was a long-stemmed red rose. "This is the Portkey, watch out for the thorns." They all held on and landed in an alley in Paris, and then quickly walked around the corner to a bustling street.

"What is the name of this place?" Ron asked.

"Le Mouton Noir," Harry replied.

Hermione laughed. "The black sheep, how appropriate."

They arrived in front of a bistro at the bottom of a high-rise building. They walked in, and the hostess approached them; Harry gave them Draco's name. The bistro was quaint, but they were definitely overdressed. The hostess led them to the back of the small restaurant to a door. She put her hand in her pocket, lifted it up, and whispered a word no one caught. The door opened and a lift was revealed.

They stepped into the lift, and the woman, who they now knew was a witch, reached in and pressed the button that said top.

"Harry, did you know it was a magical place?" Remus asked.

"I know nothing. I thought you were supposed to give it your okay."

"I was, but then Draco asked me to trust him on this one. I couldn't bring myself not to and now I'm beginning to have my doubts."

They felt the lift making its way up for a quite a while when the door finally opened. They stepped into a vestibule with a desk and a grave looking wizard sitting behind it. Behind the wizard was row upon row of small narrow vaults.

The wizard called them over. "I am assuming by your expression you have not been here before. Here is a contract you must read and sign if you wish to enter."

They each held out their hand as the wizard gave them the piece of parchment. "You will sign using these quills and then I will take your wands. Each of you will have your own vault and will set your own password."

They all read their piece of parchment.

Welcome to Le Mouton Noir — Top Floor

This is an international wizarding establishment. All wands will be locked in your own personal vault before entering.

Inside you are likely to see famous wizards and witches from the magical community. By signing this contract, you are agreeing not to reveal any activity you see, or conversation you hear, to those on the outside. If you violate this contract, you will be unable to talk for one month. If it is a severe breech, you will also be blinded for two months. Occasionally, we have a patron who requires higher security, which will result in death if you reveal the wizard or witch's name.

There may or may not be an event that calls for extra protection. You will be notified ahead of time, and will have the option to leave, while the event takes place. If you choose to stay, you will be offered a small memory spell to remove the memory, but you will be left with the feeling of complete happiness. You may talk about the event with others who have witnessed it.

This should be an enjoyable experience for all. Set aside your differences and enjoy.

Note: Tonight is a rare night we will be having a patron that requires our top security. Please keep this in mind when you sign.

_ 14/02/98.

Name

Harry signed and then laughed as he handed over his wand. "Only Draco would know about something like this." The rest also signed and handed over their wands. Each was called forward as their wand was put away in a small narrow vault and asked to set their password.

The wizard then led the group to two large doors, opened them, and said with a forced smile, "Happy Valentine's Day." The door immediately shut behind them. The room was enormous; they faced two windowed walls overlooking the Paris skyline. Round tables were lined along the windows. The third wall to their right was a stage, where a jazz band was playing softly. In the centre was a large dance floor, where already a few couples were dancing.

A witch with very short robes approached them. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy is waiting. I will lead you to your table."

"This is amazing," Hermione whispered.

"Do you know how many Quidditch players are here? This is awesome."

"Never to be revealed, Ron. We would miss your voice," Tonks said with a nervous laugh.

The witch led them to a table in the centre of the windowed wall, to the left of where they entered. There were two single pink roses on two of the plates. Draco stood up in his vintage grey suit; his hat lay on the table. His hair was back in a bowed black ribbon. Harry was breathless when he saw Draco standing there.

Draco immediately extended his hand to Ron. Ron returned it, gripping a little extra hard. "Shite, Ron, you must have grown six inches since I last saw you. Are you now the tallest in your family?"

"No, Charlie has me by an inch."

"Harry and I were racing to see who could hit the six foot mark first."

"Draco won," Harry said, sounding a bit frustrated.

Draco then shook Remus's hand before kissing Tonks on each cheek, and then took Hermione's hand in his, kissing it and telling her she looked lovely. Hermione thanked him, but didn't take her eyes off his hand. She heard a slight snicker and raised her eyes to Tonks, who gave her a quick wink. Draco then turned to Harry and gave him more than a quick kiss hello.

The garçon came over and set down the night's menu on each of their plates, and then explained, in French, how the fish and game of the day were to be prepared. Draco translated for everyone. Harry grinned. "I thought you were teasing when you said you spoke French. Why haven't you ever spoken it in front of me before?"

"Well, we've never been to France together before tonight."

"Do you speak any other languages?" Harry asked. Draco nodded affirmatively.

"Well what are they?"

"The Romance languages: Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and now a little Russian. Once you learn Latin, the others are quite easy to pick up."

"Why am I just now finding this out? And don't tell me because we've never been to those countries."

"I don't know. It just never came up."

Harry leaned over and whispered, "I can think of a place or two where I would like to hear it."

Draco's cheeks flushed.

"So, Draco, are you going to translate the menu for us?" Remus asked changing the topic; he could see Ron getting a little nervous watching Draco and Harry interact.

"No translation necessary. Just say the language you would like to read it in."

"Hey, there are no prices listed," Ron said looking bewildered. Hermione kicked him under the table.

"It's le prix fixe," Hermione responded. "They have a fixed price for dinner, is that correct?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes, they just asked me how many guests. Champagne comes with dessert, but the wine is extra. Don't let that stop you from ordering, as I figured at least four bottles tonight."

"How did you find out about this place, Draco?" Tonks asked.

"My mother, she and my father would come here on special occasions. It was one of the few places they could go without the fear of Tom and his followers intruding."

"It's incredible, and that agreement is something else. I can see why a celebrity would be attracted to this type of establishment," Harry said as he looked around at the other tables briefly.

"I bet you could, Harry," Tonks added.

"What? I'm not a celebrity. I actually had a moment of fear that Tom was their special guest." The table exploded with laughter.

Draco put his fingers under Harry's chin. "God, you can be so damn innocent sometimes," he said as he kissed Harry softly. The tip of Draco's tongue barely traced the crease of his lips. Harry leaned in further and opened his mouth slightly matching his tongue with Draco's. The kiss became more passionate.

Remus cleared his throat, and they both jumped back and turned to see four sets of eyes staring at them. Ron's face was one of complete disbelief at what he was watching.

"Sorry," Harry said, completely embarrassed.

"See, Remus," Draco sniped, "we need to get out more. No one's at the house to monitor us, so we are not used to having to control ourselves."

"He's got a good point," Tonks snickered, trying not to laugh aloud.

"Draco, I think we can control ourselves at a restaurant table."

Draco smirked. "Speak for yourself, Potter." And everyone started laughing.

The garçon came and delivered appetizers to the table with a bottle of wine. He then took everyone's main course and dessert selection.

When he left, Draco asked if they recognized anyone.

Remus responded that there were a few French and Spanish diplomats and pointed them out. Ron pointed out a few tables filled with Quidditch players and their companions. Tonks joined in by noticing a few rock band members, and Hermione recognized a famous artefact researcher.

"I don't know anyone here, but all of you," Harry said, feeling very naïve.

A group playing soft rock replaced the jazz band. Draco turned to Ron. "Ron, would you mind if I asked Hermione to dance?"

Ron looked at Hermione, she nodded, and he gave his consent.

Draco took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Ron snickered, "What I wouldn't give for a picture of that."

Draco held her perfectly. Hermione felt like she was dancing on a cloud. Draco complimented her on her dancing and then asked if she was having a good time.

"How could I not? The clothes, the restaurant, Paris, it's perfect, Draco, thank you."

Draco smiled and pulled a little closer, but not suggestively. Remus and Tonks joined them on the floor. Ron and Harry sat at the table.

"No, Harry, please don't ask me to dance."

Harry laughed and had a problem stopping. Finally he responded, "It never crossed my mind, you git. Neither of us can dance very well. Draco always has to lead, and if I remember right, Hermione helps you along."

"You are correct, mate, my dancing has not improved. I am sure I will have to suffer the embarrassment once again tonight."

The song ended and everyone returned to the table. They finished the plates of appetizers and the first bottle of wine just as the next course was served. Another bottle was brought to the table.

"So how's Quidditch going, Ron? How are the houses stacked? Harry told me Nott is the Slytherin captain."

"Gryffindor is in the lead, but bloody Ravenclaw is very close. Hufflepuff is third and Slytherin is not doing well this year. Our next game is against Ravenclaw, so it should be a good one. Do you still play?"

"Yes, I'm the Seeker for my house. I'm getting a bit too tall, though."

"I watched him play last October. It was brutal. I'm not sure I would have played at Hogwarts if it was like that."

"It's calmed down since then, Harry. I think that was just my initiation."

"Some initiation," Harry muttered.

"Have you been taught any new moves?" Ron asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, actually Viktor Krum is one of our instructors."

Ron's eyes got big.

Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. Harry rolled his back. Harry mouthed, "Want to dance?" Hermione nodded.

They went to the dance floor practically unnoticed by their respective partners.

"You know you are going to have to lead, Hermione."

Hermione giggled. "That's okay, I'm used to it with Ron."

"So, what do you think of this place? I never knew something like this existed or could exist in the magical world."

"Me either, but it makes sense when you think about it. I keep looking outside at the skyline. I hope someday we can comeback and explore."

Harry pulled her a little closer. "Wow, you smell great."

"Thanks, it was a gift from Ron at Christmas. It was made especially for me. I like it, but he really likes it."

"Do you think they're done talking about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"No, and you of all people should know he could go on forever. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but less and less. I still love to fly. I do some of my best thinking up in the air."

"Song's over, we should get back. By the way, Harry, your dancing seems to have improved."

Harry winked at her. "I have a good partner."

Harry sat back down. Draco nodded to him, but then returned his attention to Ron. They now had salt and pepper shakers, the candle, and silverware laid out in Quidditch formations. Remus and Tonks were talking about someone they saw of interest. Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked beyond Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Monique. My friends and I were curious az to whether you are ze 'Arry Potter or not."

Harry froze and then he felt Draco put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Monique, this is Harry Potter."

"So, you are the reason for the high security tonight. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Good luck with your task." And she walked off.

"Blimey, Draco, why did you confirm it?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"Harry, who is she going to tell? The minute she says a word outside of this room tonight, she would die."

"Oh, but I still don't think I would be the one they would do that for."

The table groaned.

"Believe me, Harry, you are. It's quite a process to decide on a security level. Apparently, many celebrities try to get that level for show and status, and they are denied. When I mentioned that I would probably need a higher level of security, they humoured me, until I mentioned your name. They assigned their highest level immediately. You see, Harry, no one in the wizarding world wants something to happen to you."

"You mean at least until Tom's done away with."

"Harry Potter, we are not going down that road tonight. We all love you now, and forever. So stop those thoughts and enjoy yourself tonight."

Harry looked around a little sheepish. "You're right, Hermione, and I need more wine."

The third course came and they enjoyed the lobster bisque sprinkled with fresh croutons. Draco entertained them with stories of Durmstrang. They were especially interested in the differences between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Harry chimed in, telling them about the Common Room in the Entry Hall, and about the younger kids building ice huts. Draco explained about their drama and arts programs, and winter sports, including ice hockey.

They talked of the Dark Arts class, and they teased Draco about doing well in it. He did not take it personally, but seemed to relish in the attention. Harry told them of the magical contest and about the student who turned the rabbit inside out. The table was not pleased that he told that particular story during dinner. Harry said he couldn't believe such a spell existed or why. Draco looked at him strangely and looked to Remus to see if he knew, he nodded affirmatively. The table took their guesses, which were all incorrect. Professor Lupin stepped in and explained that it was used to extract a bezoar from the goat. If you killed the goat first, the bezoar would be damaged and disappear. This was the only method of retrieval.

They stayed away from subjects that would have caused controversy. No one really knew Draco and what he believed in anymore. They just knew that he loved Harry and Harry loved him. He would protect Harry, but as to what he really thought, he wasn't revealing. He was in top form in making sure he was polite to his guests, and that they were having an evening to remember.

After the main course, the lights were lowered and red and pink confetti lights appeared to be falling from the ceiling. The music became a little louder and couples started flooding the floor to dance. All three couples made their way to join the crowd.

Draco pulled Harry close, suggestively. He whispered in his ear after swiping the black wisps of hair out of the way, "You were built for Muggle clothing."

Harry whispered back, "Flattery will get you everywhere," and then took a quick nip of Draco's earlobe.

"Really, is that true?"

"Yes, as long as you are the one saying it. You do realize we are the only gay couple out here?"

Draco looked around. "No, actually I had not noticed, does it bother you?"

"No, it is just something I observed."

"Well, I am noticing that we are the only couple not kissing," Draco said as tilted his face slightly to meet Harry's. He bent forward until his mouth reached Harry's, and he gently bit his lower lip before his tongue made its way to meet the other. Harry thought there was something wonderful about dancing and kissing in public. It was normal for other couples, but not for them, and now, for the second time, Draco made it possible. Tonks had managed it once, but that was with Muggles. This, this was special. The kiss lasted for the entire song. The kissing wasn't going anywhere; it was what it was, a kiss to be enjoyed at this time and in this place.

Draco took his hand and led him to the table. Harry told him of his thoughts on restraints. Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss. The three couples sat down at the table and noticed glasses of champagne had been poured. Not just for them, but for every table.

The stage went dark and then a single spotlight shown down on a wizard dressed in bright red robes. "Bonsoir, mes amis, Happy Valentine's Day. On your contract you should have noticed that once in awhile, we have a special event that you may attend or not. It is your choice. If you do attend, and then feel that you could not keep what you have witnessed a secret, we will be happy to give you our standard happy feeling memory charm. Tonight we have such an event, so I will ask each of you to make your decision in the next five minutes. Thank you."

"Whoa! I wonder what this is all about?" Tonks said.

"Should we stay?" Hermione asked, looking at Remus for guidance.

Remus snickered. "Don't look at me. I wouldn't miss something like this. I might go for the memory charm, though."

"Well, I'm staying," said Harry, "I never see anyone to tell anything to anyway, besides all of you."

"I will stay then, too," said Draco as he placed his hand over Harry's on the table. Harry naturally spread his fingers so they intertwined. It did not go unnoticed by their tablemates.

"I guess I will stay too. It will help with my Auror training on keeping secrets," Ron said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

The wizard returned after five minutes. Very few guests left the room. "Very good. Okay, this should only take a few minutes. May we have the appropriate lighting?" The room went dark with the exception of the candle lit tables and the Paris skyline. The wizard spoke again, "Okay, I am sure you all know the reason for our high security tonight, we are honoured to have Mr. Potter join us for our Valentine festivities. Mr. Potter, could you please stand."

Harry wanted to crawl under the table and curse the gods that he didn't leave while he had the chance. He groaned and stood up. A small golden spotlight appeared and it was directed on him. He gave a courteous smile and was about to sit down when the wizard asked him to remain standing. To his right, he saw Draco pick up his hat and he caught his breath. Oh my God! He was going to do it in front of all of these people. Draco picked up one of two rings and knelt to the ground, and took Harry's hand in his.

A voice echoed through the room, "Isn't that Lucius Malfoy's son? Shouldn't he be in Azkaban?"

The next sound was a slap and an, "Ouch! Shit, that hurt!"

Harry saw Draco suck in air so tight his cheeks hollowed.

Harry looked down at Draco and said, "Draco, did you have something you wanted to say?"

Draco nodded. And he spoke with perfect clarity, "Harry James Potter, will you bond with me on August fifth of this year?" Harry could feel Draco trembling. Draco was looking up at him with more intensity and love than Harry's heart could handle.

He broke out in a smile and said, "Yes." The room broke out in clapping and the confetti began to fall again. Draco placed the simple gold band next to the finger that held the dragon ring.

Harry pulled Draco up and then he promptly knelt to the ground as his hand reached for the other ring. The room became silent once again. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you bond with me?" Harry purposefully stressed Draco's middle name.

Draco was still shaking, but he managed to hold himself up proudly when he answered, "Yes." Harry slipped on the silver band. Draco pulled him up and they kissed. The tables cheered and went extra loud when Harry reached up and removed Draco's ribbon, letting the long blond hair hide them from view.

They both broke away in laughter when a very round wizard at the next table exclaimed, "Zut alors, Gizelle! We are having sex tonight."

They sat down and Harry noticed that Draco wasn't the only one shaking; his fingers couldn't stop tapping the table. The lights came back on to the previous level for dancing and the wizard was now in the centre of the dance floor, Champagne glass in hand. "To Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, may your love endure the trials ahead, and may the future be kind." Everyone raised his or her glasses and the Champagne was drunk. The wizard then informed the guests the contract would be void once it was officially announced that they were bonded.

They could hear Tonks sobbing and Hermione was wiping her eyes.

"Congratulations, Draco and Harry, this is quite an occasion," Remus said as he raised his glass and took another sip.

"I'm in shock, just ignore me," Ron said as he shook his head. Harry felt a little sympathy for his friend. This was the first time he had seen he and Draco together, and it was a lot to take in.

"Draco," Hermione choked, "that was beautiful."

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder again. He turned to see a stately dressed wizard. Remus rose up and said, "Good evening, Minister Gonzalez ." Harry stood up and shook his hand, also wishing him a good evening.

The dark-haired wizard from Spain had heavy lines on his face as if he had seen too much in this world. He responded, "I just wanted to let you know there are many of us who have hopes the darkness over Great Britain is extinguished soon. Mr. Malfoy," Draco stood up, "that was quite a performance. My wife is now nagging me why I can't be that romantic. You may have set a new standard." He then smiled, which was not a spectacular thing to behold, and finished, "I may have to be the first one in line for that memory charm. Congratulations." He turned and walked away.

Taking his place was a line of people waiting to talk to them. They were both very gracious to everyone and introduced their table companions to the small crowd. The last wizard in line was a member of the band that had played at Durmstrang's ball. They were playing again tonight; the band was called Bad Potion. He introduced himself as Jess Rogers and unlike the others, he shook Draco's hand first.

"We were wondering, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Draco."

"We were wondering, Draco, if you would like to sing with us again tonight?"

Draco looked at Harry. Harry shook his head and laughed, then pushed him forward and told him to go ahead. Draco gave him a quick kiss, took off his jacket, handed it to Harry, and off he went. Harry watched every move; seeing Draco in suspenders was a sight he wanted to remember forever. Harry sat down at the table and said, "Get prepared, Draco is going to perform."

"Malfoy? He can sing?" Ron said, looking incredulous.

"Just wait, Ron, he will probably even have you drooling over him."

"Unlikely, mate."

"I just hope it's a slow one," Harry said, and Tonks and Remus both chuckled.

A garçon came to the table and dropped off a note to Harry.

My Phoenix,

Think you could do a little magic on everyone's shoes? Red would be nice.

Love, your Dragon

Harry sighed, how could he turn him down?

The band came on stage and played their latest hit. Many of the patrons were on the dance floor as the song was made for dancing. Harry was amused realizing he was not the worst dancer in the world.

The song ended then the lead guitarist announced they had a special guest on keyboards and he would be singing the next song. They introduced Draco, who came out with a huge smile. He stood behind the keyboard and ran his hands across the keys, selected a few to test the level of sound, and to check if it was in tune. He nodded to the band, then searched the room for Harry, and nodded to him before he spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I know it has been for me. This is a Muggle tune and I hope you enjoy it, don't worry, the spell is temporary."

With that said the band began and Harry turned everyone's shoes red. The floor became instantly crowded and laughter was heard throughout. Draco's voice soon carried the room, and Harry was totally in love again. The two couples got up and joined the crowd.

Harry sat back in his chair enjoying the show. It seemed like every time they went out, Draco ended up on stage. Not that he minded, it added to his collection of wanking fantasies.

He picked up his never-ending glass of Champagne and watched and listened.

Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues

Let's dance to the song

they're playin' on the radio

Let's sway

while colour lights up your face

Let's sway

sway through the crowd to an empty space

If you say run, I'll run with you

If you say hide, we'll hide

Because my love for you

Would break my heart in two

If you should fall

Into my arms

And tremble like a flower

Let's dance for fear

your grace should fall

Let's dance for fear tonight is all

Let's sway you could look into my eyes

Let's sway under the moonlight,

this serious moonlight

Once again, Draco had the audience under his spell. His lithe body swayed behind the keyboard. His hair flowed with every movement, and Harry could tell from the sheen he was starting to sweat. The suspenders had fallen over his shoulders…God, he loved those suspenders. Ron and Hermione were making moves against each other that surprised and pleased him. Remus and Tonks were having fun. Harry had no idea that his godfather was such a good dancer. Draco's voice brought him out of his trance. It was so seductive, and yes, he would definitely like to sway under the moonlight with him.

If you say run, I'll run with you

If you say hide, we'll hide

Because my love for you

Would break my heart in two

If you should fall

Into my arms

And tremble like a flower

Let's dance put on your red shoes

and dance the blues

Let's dance to the song

they're playin' on the radio

Let's sway you could look into my eyes

Let's sway under the moonlight,

this serious moonlight

The song and shoe spell ended, Draco received an encouraging amount of applause and whistles. He hopped off the stage and made his way to the table. He was stopped numerous times. Hermione and Ron made it back first. "He is really good, Harry. He would knock them dead at Hogwarts. Do they have a piano at the Manor?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I really haven't seen much of the Manor, and the part I did see didn't have a piano."

Draco eventually made it back to the table breathing heavily. "I need some air," he gasped.

Harry looked around and said he would be right back to see if he could help Draco out. He walked across the room to the wall they had entered. There were a few doors there and he exited into one. Draco sat down and a pitcher of water was delivered. Hermione and Ron were just staring at him as he downed two glasses. "What?"

Hermione hesitated, then said, "I've just never seen you, well, not perfectly groomed."

Draco gave her a half smirk, and then a half grin, as he set the glass down. "Yes, I know I'm a prima donna."

Ron cracked up and said, "You know, Draco, you just might be okay."

"Do you mean for a Slytherin, or a Malfoy, or both?"

Ron was taken aback, he quickly recovered. "No, I just meant as a regular bloke, you're okay."

Draco grinned, stood up, walked over to Ron, and kissed him on the cheek, causing the red-haired wizard's cheeks to match his hair.

"You're okay, too, Ron, for a regular bloke." Draco returned to his seat looking smug.

Ron remained silent for a few moments and then managed to get out a few words, "Hermione, did Draco Malfoy just kiss me?"

"Yes, Ron, and I think you liked it."

"I did not."

"Was it a bad one? I could try again."

"No, it wasn't bad."

"See, I told you, you liked it," Hermione said as she and Draco shared a wink.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and asked if he wanted to dance. They asked if Draco would be okay by himself. Tonks and Remus were sitting across the room at another table conversing with a few dignitaries. Draco told him he would survive. They wondered where Harry was. Draco told him he went to find a place where he could get some air, and that he probably stopped off at the loo.

Draco had not been sitting long when he felt someone behind him and then hands appeared on his shoulder. There was no warmth and there were no rings. He jumped up and turned quickly. It was some short, blond, large-muscled Quidditch player Ron had pointed out earlier. What the hell was his name, Luke? Lance? Larry? Draco didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco snarled as he stood up.

"I just wanted to ask you to dance."

"Well that is strange way to ask, and the answer is no, thank you."

"Come on, Blondie, don't you want some action before you get bonded?"

Draco could smell the alcohol on his breath now. "Are you insane? The answer is again no, thank you."

The Quidditch player tried to grab Draco, but Draco was much too fast. "Oh, this is going to be fun," the wizard slurred.

"Fun? I fail to see anything fun about this."

"Oh, I love it when you gay boys play hard to get," he taunted as he grabbed Draco by the suspenders and pulled him against him. "Can you feel it, Blondie? All we have to do is go to the bathroom or even a private room. I would love you to be my first Death Eater fuck."

"Get your fucking hands off of me now!" Draco yelled louder than he wanted while trying to break the restraint.

"What are you going to do? Your wand is locked up, your boyfriend is gone, and I'm sorry, but he really doesn't look all that tough."

Draco felt a surge of anger flow through him. He gritted his teach and spat out the last warning. The wizard laughed. Draco's boot heel slammed down on the foot of the other. The wizard screamed in pain and almost let go, but one hand remained on Draco's arm. Draco pulled away, but he was quickly yanked back and was met with a fist across his face. Blood splattered everywhere.

"You fucking broke my nose." A crowd gathered around the two as another punch was delivered to Draco's stomach; the wizard's grasp being the only thing holding Draco up. Two men grabbed the Quidditch player, holding him back. Draco was about to return the favour with his fist, when he was held back by the other's team mates. Ron and Remus had made it to the front of the crowd, not believing what they were seeing.

Draco struggled and said, "Libero," trying to release those holding onto him. The spell knocked the two men holding the offending wizard away, and the wizard came forward with another blow across Draco's lower face; the bones could be heard breaking.

A voice boomed through the room, "Silencio!" The crowd divided and Harry walked through, his eyes on fire when he saw the scene before him, but the look was one of ice. He looked at the man who had done the damage and said, "Incarcerus ." He turned to the two holding Draco by his arms as his body was near the ground. "Ron, hold onto Draco." Ron came around the back of Draco and put his hands around Draco's waist, he flinched in pain. Harry looked at the two Quidditch players restraining Draco and spat out, "Libero, Incarcerus." They released Draco and were tied by magical ropes.

He turned back to the Quidditch player who had Draco's blood on his fist. "Scourgify, you are not worthy to have his blood on your hands. You messed with his face, I personally love that face, 'Suggero Parietis'," and the man was flown across the room and attached to the wall. The other two joined him.

Harry returned his attention to Draco; he had crumpled to the floor and pool of blood was forming, the tips of his hair stained red. Harry ended the Silencing spell and asked what happened. Remus said, "His nose and jaw are likely broken and my guess a few ribs." The room stilled further as they saw the black-haired wizard tremble and those close by could feel a wave of power pass through them.

Harry squatted next to Draco and whispered, "I'm not going to touch you, I'm going to levitate you to another room. Do you understand?" Draco nodded.

Harry looked up to see the owner, who had just earlier toasted their engagement, looking petrified. Harry said, "I need a room, a private room." The red-robed wizard said to follow him.

Harry placed his hand near Draco's back and whispered, "Mobilicorpus." Draco's body came up off the floor, remaining in the curled up position. Harry kept his hand over and just barely above his back as he directed him across the room to a door. He asked Hermione to please clean up Draco's blood. He didn't want a drop remaining.

They went through the door Harry had entered before, and down a short hall where the first door opened. A private table and a chaise occupied the room. Harry lowered Draco to the chaise, pushed the other wizard out of the room, and then sealed it.

Harry went back to Draco who had not said a word or even a moan of pain. Harry bent over him without touching. "Love, I need to see your face. I can't heal you like this, with your head down."

Draco shook his head no.

"Okay, love, you don't have to show me, just stretch out and move your face to the side. If you don't, Draco, I will do it for you."

Draco gradually unfolded his legs and lay on his side. His matted hair soaked in blood covered the side of his face.

"Let me have your hand, Draco. You take the tears and put them where they need to be." Draco stretched out his hand; it was shaking. Harry held it firmly in his grasp; he let the tears, that needed no coercion, fall into the open palm. Draco raised palm to his face and Harry heard the sounds of healing. The hand came out and he filled the palm again. Draco's other hand reached into the well of tears and put them into his mouth. It was the first and only sound of pain Harry heard in the whole procedure. The sound of the jaw popping back into place was almost unbearable.

A soft voice came out, "Damn them, Harry. Why did they have to do this tonight of all nights?"

"I don't know, Draco, but, love, this has got to hurt. I've silenced the room you can scream."

"I am, Harry, it's inside my head."

"Oh God, Draco, not that! There's no one here who's going to hurt you for reacting to pain."

"Can't help it. Can you help me with my stomach? I can barely breathe." Draco rolled onto his back. Harry carefully opened his shirt, setting the tie to the side. His stomach and chest were already discoloured. The tears dropped one by one. Harry bent down and lightly kissed the bruised areas as they healed. He heard and saw Draco take a deep breath. Harry then heard him do a Scourgify.

Harry looked up. "Your face is fine, Draco, gorgeous as ever, but we gotta do something with that hair," he added with a tease.

"My jacket, get my jacket."

Harry walked over to the door and cracked it open. A crowd was waiting. The owner was there sputtering, "I have a mediwizard, Mr. Potter, but we couldn't get in through the wards."

Harry ignored the man, he saw Ron and said, "Get me Draco's jacket."

Ron ran from the corridor and was back in a few seconds, handing Draco's jacket to Harry. Harry was about to shut the door when he said, "No need for the mediwizard. We will be out in a few minutes. I need to fix his hair." The door shut.

"Fix his hair?" Tonks asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Harry handed the jacket to Draco and he reached inside the interior pocket pulling out a comb. "I believe you still have my ribbon?"

Harry sat down on the chaise and combed the tangles out of the blond strands of hair. He carefully tied the ribbon around and attempted a bow. Draco smiled, knowing it wasn't perfect. Only his mother could make a perfect bow.

"Harry, pull the curtains, I need to see outside."

Harry waved the curtains opened and Paris skyline appeared, the window centred on the Eiffel Tower. Draco smiled at Harry and said, "Look, Harry, behind you, above the door."

Harry turned. "I'll be damned!"

"We should go."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, fine, let's go eat some pudding and drink enough Champagne to forget this nightmare."

Harry opened the door and the crowd was still there. He and Draco walked out. No one said a word; they appeared to be in shock when they saw Draco healed and perfectly groomed. Harry was about to shut the door when he heard, "Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you," the owner said looking half angry and half scared as he made his way to the front of the group.

Harry looked at Draco and his friends, and told them he would meet them at the table in a few minutes. He stepped back into the room and the owner shut the door.

"Mr. Potter, I am not sure how you got through our security, but please hand over your wand."

Harry walked over to the window looking out upon the Muggle world. "My wand is in your little vault. I am sure you can check to see if it has been removed," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Then would you like to explain the spells and Mr. Malfoy's healing?"

"Sir, I have no need for my wand," Harry said, still looking outside searching for a distraction. He didn't want to have to look at the wizard, he was afraid of what he might do at this point.

"I am sorry to doubt you, Mr. Potter, but…"

"Name a spell," Harry interrupted.

"What?" the wizard said in disbelief.

Harry turned and faced him head on. "I said name a spell, you do know what a spell is don't you?"

"There is no need for sarcasm."

"Apparently there is, Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said, pointing to the chaise. The chaise rose to the ceiling. "Now would you like to join it? Would you like me to make it do circles or would you like to see something really spectacular like this? Serpensortia." A large black snake appeared and slithered toward Harry.

Harry laughed, {{Ssssay hellooo to the ssstupiddd wizzzard over there.}} The snake turned its direction and headed towards the wizard in red.

"Mr. Potter, please," the wizard said as he stumbled trying to back up against the door.

Harry laughed coldly, Vanished the snake, and lowered the chaise. "I sure hope you are under contract, sir, because if not, and word of this gets out, I will be back, and it will not be for dinner."

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I understand. You may leave now."

"No, sir, we are not going anywhere until I've had my say. My fiancé has poured out his heart and soul to me tonight, and I believe at great expense. My assumption is this is not what he had in mind. The memory of tonight will always be tainted because of your lack of security. Did it not cross your mind that a son-of-a-Death Eater asking Harry Potter to bond with him might not cause some hard feelings? I was not the one who needed protection; Draco protects me just fine. It was Draco, sir, that needed it. So I want those three gentlemen, and I am using the term loosely, to give Draco an apology. They will not be given the choice; they will have their memories Obliviated. I believe it is time for afters now, and I would like to join my fiancé for the occasion. Anything you do beyond what I have asked would be appreciated. You, sir, may now go."

Harry walked towards the door, opened it, the wizard left, and then Harry jumped up, hanging from the bar above the door by his fingertips. He gave a little snicker and dropped to the ground.

Harry entered the restaurant where the music was playing and patrons dancing. He was about to walk to the table when he realized there were three idiots plastered against the wall. "Libero," he said, without turning around. The corner of his mouth turned up as he heard the thud, thud, thud.

The reappearance of Draco without a mark on him must have caused a stir, but Harry's reappearance caused a commotion as wizards and witches stepped out of his way and opened a path to his table. He was pleased to see Tonks sitting on Remus's lap and Hermione on Ron's. They were drinking Champagne and Draco seemed to be in good spirits as he was telling them what it was like to be on stage.

Harry sat down and then pulled Draco on his lap holding him tight and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Draco handed him his glass of Champagne, it was cold and felt good going down. He felt Draco stiffen and turned to see the Quidditch players heading their way. They took their turns apologizing to Draco and they looked thoroughly admonished. They also apologized to Harry with more than a glint of fear in their eyes. As they left, the offender set a pile of Quidditch tickets on the table.

Pudding came, and to no one's surprise, Harry had chosen the triple chocolate decadence. Draco selected the Strawberries Romanoff and Ron chose both. Harry picked up one of the strawberries by its stem, dipped it into the sour crème and brown sugar sauce, and brought it to his lips.

"Hey, that's mine. You could have asked," Draco whinged. "I can't believe you would take one of my strawberries."

The strawberry then made its way over to pouting lips. Draco's tongue took a swipe at it, removing the crème from the tip. He swallowed the sweet sauce and came back for more. The strawberry was raised a little higher. The tongue reached out further, twirled around it, and removed more of the sauce. The strawberry was lifted higher and the tongue touched the tip again. Lips came around it and with one quick bite, the stem was all that remained in Harry's fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Five heads turned and looked at Tonks. She turned bright red and stammered, "I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry, but, guys, take it to the back room before I have to drag Remus to one."

Harry looked at her and with the most innocent expression he could muster, given Draco just repositioned himself onto his erection, said, "What? Can't I give my boyfriend a strawberry? It's not like we are snogging or like I have my hands down his trousers."

"You are getting evil, Potter," she said.

Harry smirked. "Only when I have to be."

Draco watched the other four's expressions when the tone of Harry's voice did not match the frivolity of the conversation. Harry successfully pulling off the smirk did not help.

"Would you like to watch what we could do with this chocolate?" Draco asked while taking a forkful and holding it to Harry's lips.

"No!" his four tablemates said in unison. A "yes" was heard from the table to the left of where they were sitting, making Harry smile his normal sweet smile.

"Okay, I will eat my cake alone. Draco, you'll have to feed yourself."

"They are wrecking our fun, Harry," Draco whinged again, but only a little.

Harry whispered in his ear, "When I touch your hair, eat a strawberry, when I let go, kiss me."

"Okay, so is kissing allowed at the table or not?" Harry asked. "Last time we got in trouble."

"Of course you can kiss," Tonks said glaring at Remus, and then at Ron and Hermione.

"But please, no sound effects," Remus added with a wink.

Harry put one hand on Draco's ponytail. "Good, because I love strawberries and chocolate." He put a mouthful of the cake in his own mouth, waited a few seconds, and then let go of Draco's hair. They turned into each other and bathed each other's lips in strawberry and chocolate.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't I think of that?" Ron said as he turned to Hermione, who was in mid bite of her strawberry.

"Oh Merlin, Tonks! They are going to kill us, aren't they?" Remus said his hand stroked the long thin legs on his lap.

"Yes, and apparently it's contagious," she responded as she leaned into Remus with a mouthful of chocolate icing.

Draco and Harry stopped kissing and just sat watching their friends royally snog each other.

"Harry, did you notice the professor's hands are getting awful high up those legs?"

Remus raised his hand, flipping them off. He wasn't going to stop one of the most sensual kisses he had ever experienced.

"Draco, did you just hear a pleasure sound from my friend with the purple dress?"

Ron and Hermione both raised their hands.

Draco snickered. "You would think they could restrain themselves."

Harry leaned into his ear. "I know I haven't thanked you for the incredible proposal. The rings are beautiful. I will thank you properly when we don't have an audience."

"We'll pick out the bonding rings together."

"Keep this up and my left hand will be covered in rings."

"While our friends are still occupied, let's dance, babe."

"Wow, you haven't called me that in a long time."

"Really? It's always on the tip of my tongue. I guess I'm still not good with terms of endearment." Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, leading him to the dance floor. They were just about to embrace when the owner came up, and asked them for a moment of their time to talk privately. They followed him over to the entrance door.

"Monsieur Malfoy, I apologize for this evening's unfortunate incident. Le Mouton Noir would like you and your friends to be our guests tonight in our overnight quarters. Here are the keys. When you are ready, let me know, and I will take you there. Check out time is eleven. Breakfast will be left at your door at eight."

"Thank you, this is very kind," Draco said sincerely.

"It was the least we could do, given this is a very special occasion for you two. Mr. Potter, the spells were successfully cast."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as the wizard walked away

Draco looked at Harry. "Screw the dance. Let's go." They walked over to their table where the two couples had not let up. Draco cleared his throat. "Professor, maybe it's time you got a room," he said as he slammed the keys down on the table. "You too, Ron and Hermione." Both couples jumped. "Check out's at eleven, breakfast at the door at eight. See you later, we are leaving now, and Happy Valentine's Day." Draco took Harry's hand in his. They both put their hats on and headed off to find the owner.

"Wait," both couples called out, "we are leaving too."

The owner met them at the door. He led them through a different door and down a flight of stairs to a hallway with six doors. "The right side is vacant; these are our international dignitary rooms. Create your own password. Oh, there is a temporary wand on the nightstand, and a list of spells it can perform. I guess you will have no need for it, Mr. Potter," the wizard said as he walked away.

The room was comfortable with a large bed covered in a white spread. Harry was pleased to see the number of pillows against the headboard. He loved putting a pillow under Draco's bum when he took him. The slight increase in elevation made it perfect. There were a few chairs, and desk and a table. The drapes were closed. Draco walked over and opened them. They both stared out at the world presented to them to view, but not to enter. They always seemed so close to it all, but not close enough. Draco excused himself and said he wanted to shower. Harry told him he would be in soon.

Harry stood looking out at the Paris lights, wondering why he felt so bad. He knew something was wrong, something was deeply wrong, and it needed to be fixed. It started with learning the Killing Curse. It had taken so much out of him, but there was that moment of feeling like right and wrong did not matter. Tonight it was back. He scared people tonight, he was sure even his friends had been frightened at moments, and he didn't feel bad about it, it felt powerful. He felt bad for not feeling bad. He shook his head, and undressed hanging his vintage suit in the closet.

Draco yelled from the shower that it was a nice shower and it reminded him of Harry's at home. Harry let those words slide over him and warm him; Draco called his place home. It was more than a home, it was their sanctuary.

Harry opened the door and was hit with a face full of steam. Draco was singing in the shower and Harry had a flash of imagining a younger blond singing in the dungeon showers. He doubted it had ever happened, but it was fun to think of. In reality, Harry knew Draco was never this happy before.

He found a complimentary toothbrush left on the counter and he brushed his teeth. He stepped near the shower and was seized by hands filled with liquid soap. He was brought under the spray of hot water and was washed thoroughly. Random kisses were given, but it would not lead to more right now. Right now, they would have to talk. Draco turned off the water and they stepped back into a room filled with steam. Harry found the towels and handed one to Draco. "I feel so much better now. I felt so dirty after that bastard had his arms around me."

Harry couldn't see Draco through the wafts of steam, but he knew Draco didn't want to be seen. "What happened? All I saw was the end. The Phoenix was burning my back when I was talking to the owner trying to find a place for you to get air. None of these damn windows open."

They were dry now, and Harry found Draco's hand, and led him back to the bedroom. They slipped between the crisp white sheets and he lowered the lights. Draco was closest to the window; he lay on his side, looking out at the twinkling lights. The Eiffel Tower demanded his attention, with its golden glow. Harry wrapped himself around Draco. He forced his knee between Draco's legs so they separated and he could rest one in between. His head, he propped up on pillows, but his face was near Draco's.

Draco told Harry every detail, but when he reached the part of being restrained and not knowing what to do, he lost it. He was so angry at himself. They had been training the last four months, and all it took was one bloke to physically restrain him, and three to leave him completely helpless. He was embarrassed that the Libero spell he cast freed the other two, and not him. He was embarrassed he didn't cast his own constricting spell as Harry did. He knew that spell, he had used it on his father, but his mind was not working as it should. He even mentioned that the only wandless spells that crossed his mind were Abdo and Lubricus. They both chuckled.

Harry held him tighter and said he would take over his training of wandless magic from now on. He was a little pissed at Krum for not teaching Draco the intricacies of the Libero charm. It was easier to do it onto others than it was on yourself. He gave Draco a small tickle on his side making Draco almost giggle. He then asked Draco to tickle himself, knowing that it was not possible to do. Your body, he told Draco, compensates for it. Releasing yourself was very similar, but it was possible to do. Draco complained that it would more than likely take him days to learn. Harry placed his hand on Draco's bum, stroking it as he said, "I will teach you tonight."

He turned Draco on his back. "Do you trust me, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him in surprise and answered, "You have my heart and my soul, and I trust you with my body."

Harry smiled and said, "Good," and then added, "Incarcerus." Draco's hands were stretched up and softly cuffed to the headboard. Draco didn't feel fear, he felt excited. Harry bathed him in kisses and soft love bites. Not strong enough to mark, but strong enough to feel the tinge of pain.

Harry lubricated himself and Draco. He spread Draco's legs until he could kneel between them. His fingers quickly stretched Draco, who was moaning and trying to writhe in pleasure, but the cuffs restricted his downward motion. He raised Draco's legs over his shoulders and then penetrated him, but just a little. Draco begged for more and Harry pushed in until his head was in the warm, lubricated, tight channel. He stopped and Draco glared at him and said, "Potter, more."

Harry held onto Draco's legs in place and said, "No, Draco, if you want me, then you release yourself."

Draco's eyes shot fire out at Harry, his lips spat out curse words that made Harry almost laugh. Harry taunted him and teased him, and then he stopped and talked of love. He told Draco how much he loved his body and how he loved fucking him. Draco began to relax, and there they stayed in that position in silence, without moving. Harry closed his eyes and he heard the word and felt the release. They both grunted loudly as he gave Draco his reward, by thrusting in completely.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 44 The Wandth and the Portrait by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 44 The Wandth and the Portrait

Draco yelled, "Shut the fucking drapes!" The sun was blazing into their room at the Le Moutin Noir.

Harry stirred. "What? Oh Merlin, Malfoy! Do it yourself."

Draco stumbled out of bed, hitting the nightstand table with his big toe and knocking it over. "Shite!" he screamed. "I've hurt my toe. Damn, it hurts." He sat on the bed, holding his foot.

Harry rolled over, facing away from Draco, pulled the covers over his head, and tried to stifle his laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing about? I just hurt myself."

Harry pulled back the covers and turned towards Draco. "Let's see, you hurt your toe, and you scream and throw a fit. It reminded me of Buckbeak going after you. But then last night your jaw and nose got rearranged and you barely whimpered."

"Piss off," Draco said as he bent down to turn the table upright and retrieve the items that had fallen off. He started to chuckle. "Harry, I think our friends probably had a good time last night," he said as he lifted up a wand and a piece of paper, showing Harry.

"Let me see."

"No, I found it first, but I will read the spells it can do: Accio, Lubricus, a non-conception spell, Incarcerus hard and soft, Libero, Nox, Lumos, Scourgify and oh my, we might just have to try this next one."

"What is it?"

"Temporary piercing."

"You mean I can finally see how you would look with a pierced ear?"

"Harry Potter, if you get any more innocent, I'm going to have to shag you. No, the piercings are for the tongue, nipples, penis, labia…"

"No way," Harry interrupted. "No way are you getting me to try any of those."

Draco put on his most pouting look. "For me, Harry, Please."

"No."

"It could be fun."

"No."

"What about what you said last night about trusting? Don't you trust me?"

"I hate you."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because no one can pound you into the mattress and make you scream like I do."

"No dick piercing."

"Deal. Oh, this is too funny. At the bottom of the paper it says to order this wand for personal use, send an owl to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes located in Diagon Alley, England, and Montrouge, France."

Harry laughed. "I want to know how they developed and tested this product," he said as he got out of bed.

"Where you going?"

"The loo."

Harry brushed his teeth and took care of other things. When he returned, Draco was sitting at the table with a tray filled with breakfast items.

"This is great," Harry said as he sat down, "I am starving."

Draco nodded and pulled the sash of the dressing gown provided by the establishment a little tighter.

Harry served himself up waffles, sausage, eggs, fruit and tea. Draco sat drinking tea. Harry tucked in and then asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Draco shook his head.

"Why?"

Draco just shrugged.

Harry looked at Draco. "What is going on?"

The blond shook his head again.

"Draco, why are you not talking?"

"Canth."

"What did you say?"

"I canth thalk or eath," he said as he stuck out his tongue revealing five golden studs.

Harry doubled over laughing. "Take them out, Draco, please."

Draco handed Harry the slip of paper and mumbled, "Canth, no removal thpell."

"Oh God, stop talking so I can read this," Harry said wiping tears away from his eyes. Harry read the paper, turned it over, and it was blank on the back. He looked up at Draco and said, "Too bad," and returned to his breakfast.

Draco leaned back in his chair and mumbled, "Gith."

"Gith?" Harry said. "What's a gith?"

"Bathtard."

"Stop, please, stop. Okay, I will go ask Ron."

Harry put his trousers on from the night before and was about to leave.

Draco yelled, "Phtheoenixth back."

Harry shook his head and did a quick hide charm. He opened the door and looked out in the hallway. The breakfast trays were both gone so he knew his friends were at least awake. He knocked on Ron and Hermione's door.

Hermione answered the door in her dressing gown. "Good morning, Harry, nice outfit."

Harry gave her a snarly look. "Hermione, I need to talk to Ron."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Ron can't talk right now."

"Hermione, it's really important."

"Harry, I'm serious he can't talk."

Harry looked at her and saw a hint of embarrassment. He said, "Do mean he canth thalk?"

Hermione nodded and tried not to laugh. "Draco too?"

Harry snickered. "Draco too. I was hoping Ron knew how to get a hold of his brothers."

"We tried earlier, but couldn't, but maybe Remus can."

They both went to see Remus and Tonks. They knocked on the door and Tonks answered in a robe matching Hermione's. "Well this is not the couple I expected to see. Please don't tell me Ron is with Draco."

"Tonks," Harry said, flabbergasted, "that is just so wrong, but both Ron and Draco need help right now."

She opened the door. "Come on in."

They entered the room, the bed was made, breakfast eaten, and Remus was sitting in one of the chairs reading the Daily Prophet. Harry guessed he had it delivered. Remus looked over the paper and said, "Good morning, Harry and Hermione, this is a surprise."

"Good morning, Professor, um Harry, and I, um um…."

Remus sighed and said, "Aufero Aurum," and returned to reading his paper.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Aufero Aurum."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Both said their thanks and left quickly.

Remus set down the paper. "Well, Tonks, you win the bet. I had hoped I had trained them better than to use something they didn't know how to undo."

"Well, Professor Lupin, I hope you weren't too disappointed in me. I know Moody would have tried to have me fired."

"Ah, well the pleasure it brought more than covers for any disappointment."

Harry returned to his room, walked over to Draco and told him to stick out his tongue. Draco complied; Harry raised the temporary wand and said the spell.

"Thank you," Draco said as he tucked into the breakfast waiting for him.

They had barely finished their shower when the knock came at the door. Harry opened it and Remus rushed in. "We all need to get back now. There is an occurrence going on right now in Hogsmeade. A few homes are on fire."

"It's morning! He's striking in the daylight?" Harry snapped.

"No time for discussion, Harry, just meet us in the lobby in five minutes," Remus said as he rushed out the door.

They met in the lobby, all still dressed in their finest, retrieved their wands and Disapparated to Harry's. Harry and Draco ended up inside, the others outside. No one commented that the house was now letting Draco Apparate into it. Tonks and Remus promised to come by later that day when they could, and then they left.

"We should be getting back to Hogwarts, Ron," Hermione said, sounding a bit nervous. "We will come back later for the talk with Remus and Tonks, if we can."

"Well, you are taking the Floo, that is for sure," said Draco. They looked at him a little impressed that he was thinking of their safety and not Apparating to Hogsmeade to walk to the school.

pop

"Master Malfoy you have owl earlier, here is note."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Draco recognized the seal it was from his mother.

Dearest Draco,

Your father has requested that you visit him at your earliest convenience.

Loving you,

Your Mother

Harry looked at Draco and could see one happy little boy. He only hoped Lucius would not disappoint him again. His mind was reeling with this new information. They needed Lucius, Draco needed Lucius, and it had to happen soon. Harry said, "Hermione, Ron, can Draco and I Floo with you to Hogwarts? We need to talk to Dumbledore. I don't think McGonagall will be there, she will be with the Order or checking the wards."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione answered.

"Harry, I'm not so sure I can do this, I can't face him," Draco said as he stumbled out of the room.

Harry looked at both of his friends and asked them to please wait. He found Draco in the downstairs loo throwing up. Harry held him and washed down his face with a cool wet towel. Draco eventually unfolded himself from the toilet and pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't thinking when I asked."

"It's just the whole thing. The last time I was at Hogwarts, I was letting Death Eaters in. I was trying to kill the old wizard. I loved Hogwarts, I loved being a Slytherin, my friends, classes, Quidditch, the rivalry, and I miss it so much. I go through the motions at Durmstrang, but my heart is at Hogwarts."

Harry held him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know it's not the same or even close to the same pain you feel, but I miss it too."

Ron and Hermione entered the fireplace first. One was to come back with an excuse if McGonagall was there. They didn't, so Harry went next, and Draco was to follow after a few minutes.

Ron and Hermione left Harry alone, knowing he needed privacy on this one. Harry walked up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and the eyes opened. "Ah, Harry, you are here to see me."

"Yes, Headmaster, and I am bringing a visitor that I do not want anyone to know about, not even the Headmistress."

"I see, well, I think we all can keep that secret. I'm looking forward to seeing him again." At that moment, a dusty blond exited the fireplace, wiping his vintage suit off. Harry walked over and took Draco's hand in his, and brought him over to the portrait.

Draco looked up and said hesitantly, "Headmaster."

"Draco Malfoy, it's grand to see you under such different circumstances."

"It's good to be here, sir. I don't even know where to begin with my apology. I know whatever I say it will be inadequate."

"Then let's just say you made a good one and put it in the past. It appears you have made up for your past transgressions."

Harry interrupted, afraid that time was short, and he began talking fast. "Headmaster, we're here because it's close to the time of fulfilling the prophecy. Four of the seven Horcruxes have been destroyed. We know that Nagini and Voldemort have two; it's the remaining one that's the problem. The locket we retrieved that night, Headmaster, it was a fake. Regulus Black somehow had taken it earlier. The summer we spent at Grimmauld Place cleaning, we actually came across it, but threw it in a sack. Kreacher took it and brought it to the Malfoys, where Lucius took it from him. Lucius is still in Azkaban. Draco visited him over the holidays and gave him an ultimatum; chose him or Tom." Harry stopped and took a few deep breaths.

The portrait chuckled. "Oh, very wise, Draco, very wise. Has he made his choice?"

"Lucius has just asked for Draco come visit him. We don't know how that will go, but we do need to get the Horcrux from him, unless he's already given it to Tom."

"Oh, I don't think he would have done that. He made a big mistake with the diary, even though he didn't know it was also a Horcrux. I think he's keeping it to be Voldemort's saviour in the end.

Draco shuddered. "Is he really that evil?"

"Power, Draco, power. Your father is in love with power. I hope that your love will be enough to bring him over, but if not, remember he will go where the power is. And may I might add, he has also been threatened with death, which he is afraid of."

"Who isn't?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

"Me," Harry replied bluntly.

A tear came to the blue eyes of the portrait. "Yes, Harry is right, there is no need to fear death when there are things that are worse."

"I told my father that living without love was worse than death."

"But now you have love, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes," said Draco. "We are to be bonded."

Chuckles could be heard around the room. "Ah, yes, I would like to see that."

"We will put your portrait up at the ceremony," Draco added.

"Very good, very good. Now, Harry, is there anything else? I fear Minerva will be back soon."

"Yes, Headmaster, I want to show the Order the prophecy. I could use my memory of it, but I was hoping to show them the original. I have a plan, and I need their support to be successful."

The black cabinet nearest Albus's portrait popped open. Harry peeked inside and saw the crystal bottle. "Do you think she would mind if I took it?"

"No, Harry, she doesn't know it is there. I spelled it so it would not be noticed. To activate it, as it is unlike other memories, use the spell Oraculum."

"Thank you, Headmaster," they both said together.

"Take care, boys, and take care of each other. I might suggest a look into a magical bonding book soon, and a take a bit of a read into Patronus types. Now hurry along, the Headmistress is on her way."

They once again dusted themselves off as they entered the parlour. The vintage suits were in dire need of good cleaning. Both were already exhausted from the night before and the day's events. Harry took Draco by the hand and led him upstairs. They put their clothes away, hung their hats and drew a bath. No more talking, no more thinking, no more planning, it was time to make love.

The decision of who would top and who would bottom was hardly ever discussed. It just evolved from their mood at the time. It was rarely in conflict. Draco prided himself on reading Harry's needs so well that he never asked. Today was different. Harry had been in control since last night's incident and Draco assumed that Harry would want to take him again. He was fooled when they entered the warm water and Harry looked at him almost pleadingly, and whispered, "Please, Draco, make love to me. Take me to places only you can."

They bathed and washed each other with large fluffy sponges that neither had seen before. Dobby must have discovered them somewhere, probably through some house-elf network on the newest products witches and wizards were using.

They didn't dress before going back into the bedroom. Draco raised the level of heat from the fireplace and placed Harry in one of the chairs. Usually they had copious amounts of kissing in their foreplay, but today, Draco just wanted to have Harry now. He spread his legs and knelt between them. His hands ran up and down the muscled calves lightly covered in dark hair, before they rounded Harry's knees and up his thighs. His thighs, Draco thought, were one of Harry's best features. They were definitely muscled, but not obscenely so. He remembered the first time he saw Potter naked in his bedroom, and he thought of what it would be like to be squeezed between those thighs. Harry's arms and hands were resting on each arm of the chair, but Draco knew once he got going with the blowjob they would be in his hair.

Draco knew Harry thought he was pretty, but not in a girl way, just pretty to look at. But Draco also knew that he was softer than Harry, and had a lot less hair. Harry seemed to love it, but for Draco, he liked his men masculine. It was the male body he loved, and Harry was the epitome of masculinity.

He caressed and stroked the thighs, reaching higher each time. He watched in fascination as the erection grew. Just normally, Harry was well endowed, but with an erection, Draco would find his mouth instantly salivating. Harry was slightly longer than him, but not as thick. Looking at them, one would have guess the opposite. His mind came back to where it should be, with this wonderful erection hardening before his eyes. His fingers couldn't resist, they touched the tip, and he watched the bob. He couldn't wait to unwrap this present.

"Are you just going to watch it?"

Draco's hands firmly grasped Harry's wanting prick and pumped it in his slightly lubricated hand. When had that happened? he thought. As his hand strokes became longer, the foreskin moved up and down, revealing the head. Oh God, he loved this part, and he knelt up higher taking it into his mouth.

"Fuck, much better."

If there was one thing Draco knew he did well, it was to give a good blowjob. He loved getting them, but giving them was pure ecstasy. To hold the most vulnerable part of a man in your mouth and give it the respect it deserved, bringing another bloke to his knees, was powerful. To be able to take it all in and let someone fuck your mouth that was power. The Slytherins always wondered why Draco dumped Pansy; only he knew it was because she was terrible at this. Okay, there were other reasons too, but she would suck and that was all. She never bothered to learn about blokes. The shaft had very little feeling; it felt pressure and it felt good to be touched, but the excitement was all around the head. She didn't know that it was the tongue, and the lips, and just the right amount of pressure that did it. Hell, he had given one without ever sucking or using his tongue, just his lips. But for Harry, he used every technique he knew.

"Draco, God, Draco, I'm…

This was his favourite part, the feel of the liquid hitting his throat, filling up his mouth. The way it came out so strong with the first release and then each pulse, less and less. It was warm, it was bitter and salty, and it was different for each partner. He remembered the first time he took Harry in his mouth, Merlin, what a rush, and the taste of him was one more sign that he would be hooked.

"Fucking unbelievable, Malfoy."

Draco smiled to himself at that comment. Harry called him Draco when they were a couple and in synch; he called him Malfoy when Draco did something to him that brought him to the edge.

Draco's head was lifted back by the fingers entangled in his hair. Those green eyes were staring at him and the thick, long, black eyelashes lowered only to slowly rise up again. He had lost count of the number of Tuesday nights he fell asleep staring into those eyes. They expressed so many emotions: hate, love, lust, anger, pain. They were never void of life.

"Do you want to get into bed now?"

Draco shook his head. "Not a chance, Potter. Remember I am taking you places, places you've never been."

Draco pulled Harry out of the chair and onto the floor. He Summoned a blanket and a pillow. He stretched out the blanket and placed the pillow down near the edge by the fire. He led Harry to his knees and then rested his head on the pillow. Oh damn, what a sight. He warned Harry that he would take care of the lubrication tonight; Harry was just to close his eyes and go to the places Draco would send him. Draco knelt between the legs and Harry's bum raised up. Draco's hands were strong; they looked nice and manicured, but his hands were strong; whether it was from holding a broom or a paddle for stirring potions, he didn't know. His fingers massaged the muscled arse. It was difficult to do, but he could, and he knew Harry liked it.

Tonight would be different; it would be a first for both of them. It wasn't that he was grossed out by it, far from it; he just wanted to save something for this special occasion. Harry had once told him that it freaked him out and that you had to be in love to do it. Harry had done it to him and tonight he would do it to Harry. He had planned on doing it last night after the proposal, but Professor Potter's lesson on restraints took precedence.

He separated the cheeks and, without warning, his tongue was at the entrance swirling about and then licking around.

"Oh, fuck me!"

He teased Harry further until he pointed his tongue and made his entrance.

"Ungh."

Draco almost had to stop, he was afraid he was going to laugh at that sound. His pointed tongue went in further and stroked the sides as he withdrew.

"Fuck!"

He stabbed back in, going further, and twisted his tongue side to side. This was good, this was so fucking good. He pulled out licking the outside again before he started the thrusting in and out. Merlin, this was so worth waiting for.

"Damn you!"

Draco reached below the cheeks and held onto the tightened balls. His fingers manipulating around them as he continued his tongue fucking.

"Acchhhh."

His hand moved further up and Harry was hard again, really hard, not like the usual second time around hard. Draco checked the top for any lubrication. Finding a few drops, he worked the head, picturing the foreskin sliding up and down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Lubrication soon streamed out everywhere. Draco took what he could and brought it to his own weeping dick. His tongue took a final deep poke and one final sweep before he pulled back, raised himself straight onto his knees, and entered the saliva prepared hole. He could always call for more, but he wanted to try. No magic, just them. He waited until he felt Harry's muscles relax and he pushed in further. One hand braced on Harry's lower back and he waited again. The subtlety of knowing when to advance and when to stop was an art he knew well. He knew how to top. Further in.

"Do it!"

Draco withdrew a little and then thrust in more. Small movements of in and out, each time getting deeper and deeper until he was in, all the way in. Fuck, this was not going to last.

"Oh fuck, Draco, now!"

Draco's body reacted for him. He had no time to think anymore. This was just plain want, need, take, and give, fucking hell.

Collapse.

They crawled into bed and took a nap.

Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron exited the Floo early evening. McGonagall was reluctant to let Ron and Hermione go out again, but Remus told her it was Order business, and promised to have them home soon. They sat in the parlour and tea and biscuits were brought in. Draco smiled as he bit into the Snickerdoodle, knowing Dobby had used his family's recipes.

Tonks first gave them the Auror report on the day's destruction in Hogsmeade. Five houses had been damaged heavily. The only thing they knew that these five houses had in common was that a close relative was currently living in the Muggle world, and for all practical purposes acting like a Muggle. There were no deaths, and the injuries were minimal. The damage was psychological. People were once again getting comfortable, Voldemort had to remind them of his power and that their lives were at his discretion. Daylight was no longer safe.

Remus asked Harry what he wanted to discuss. Harry cleared his throat and began from the beginning. He told of the Pensieve experience with Dumbledore, and the history of Tom Riddle and about the Horcruxes. Tonks and Remus remained quiet, but their expressions showed the horror.

Harry told them what had happened prior to the death of the Headmaster that night. Remus interrupted as his thoughts were suddenly verbalized. "That is why he was weak."

"I think he was dying from the liquid he drank trying to retrieve the fake locket."

Harry showed them the note Regulus had left. Remus reacted with shock. "Oh God, Sirius should have known. He loved his brother, but Regulus gave him so little to really love. He would have been excited that he was not such a stupid boy after all."

Harry then told him of the vials Dumbledore had left, and how each of the Horcruxes had been retrieved. It was the first time the rest of the team learned that it was Viktor Krum who had given Harry the Ravenclaw box. They briefly surmised on who the mystery wizard was who gave Viktor the box, but that was getting off the subject. Harry brought the conversation back around to their current predicament of Lucius Malfoy holding the fate of the wizarding world, and not knowing it.

"What about the other two?" Tonks asked.

"Voldemort still has one piece, and the other, as best we can tell, is in Nagini. This is what Dumbledore believed. I think it was made in haste the night my parents were killed. Nagini will have to be dealt with at the same time as Voldemort," Harry said, noticing Draco didn't quite flinch as much when the name was now mentioned.

Draco then went on to explain his meeting with his father at Christmas and the ultimatum. He then showed them the note he received earlier in the day.

"What if Lucius gave it to Voldemort already?" Remus asked.

"We talked to Dumbledore's portrait earlier today; he believes Lucius would have kept it as a backup plan. He could be Voldemort's saviour and thus would increase his power," Harry responded back.

Remus sat back, thought, and then said, "Go on, I assume you have a plan."

"Yes, we want to bring Lucius to the basement the week after next Tuesday night. Draco has been experimenting with an added strength Polyjuice Potion; it should last at least two hours. We were thinking of using a Portkey to get Lucius out of Azkaban, and to put a substitute in his place."

"Do you mean Draco?" Tonks asked.

"No," Draco said affirmatively, "I need to have the first attempt to bring him over and release the information. Harry will be the second, if needed."

Ron spoke up, "I will be the one to go."

Remus' head jerked around. "Your parents will not allow it."

"I don't think my parents have a say, but if another volunteer would be more appropriate, I will understand."

"So," Remus said leaning forward, "you want to present this to the Order."

"Yes, all but the portion with Draco in it. Only Draco and I will be in the basement, but we should have the Order ready inside and outside of the house, in case Lucius has other plans. We will also need help with a Portkey. We will need something to offer him if he figures out what he is holding and its importance. He is a smart man; my guess is he will figure it out."

"Okay, let me think about that one," Remus responded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want the entire Order at Monday's meeting. We will have it here. I am going to reveal the prophecy."

Remus shook his head as if he didn't hear it right. "You have the prophecy?"

"Yes, it was told to me by Dumbledore. I have the vial he used to save his memory."

"Harry, why now?" Tonks asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Because, Tonks, if we retrieve the last Horcrux, I want to set a date for the final battle."

Remus jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

None of the students had ever seen Remus Lupin yell like that. Harry acted as if it didn't matter. He calmly said, "It will become clear Monday night, but I can say now that I want to choose the date, not Voldemort."

Tonks turned to Draco. "Do you agree with this decision?"

Draco sat up and had not expected the question. He hesitated then said, "Yes, I think given the timeline, our training will be at its peak. I think we are all tired of waiting for him to strike. It's time to end it. I am not the Chosen One, though, so in this decision, I will follow Harry's lead."

"Harry," Remus said, "I have never heard you refer to yourself as the Chosen One."

"I am, but that will be for Monday night. I didn't make the original choice, but since the summer before last, the choices have all been mine."

"This will be a lot to discuss at the meeting. It's going to be a long one." Remus sighed. "I will do as you have asked, Harry, but I am not totally convinced this is the way to go."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "If I can't convince the Order, then I stand very little chance of convincing the public."

Remus and Tonks left for Grimmauld Place after thanking Draco for the incredible evening in Paris.

Harry pulled Hermione aside before she and Ron left for Hogwarts, and asked if she could check out a book on Patronus types. She said she would try and bring it to the meeting on Monday night. Ron and Hermione also thanked Draco. Ron held out his hand to Draco before entering the fireplace. Draco shook it; the grip was not so tight this time.

Draco had to leave the next morning. They stayed up late playing chess and then making love again. There was something about the rings making their commitment real and making love more meaningful. Neither had thought that was possible, but it was.

Draco's exit embrace in the morning was long and his words were gentle. He wanted to be there for Harry when he presented his plan, his future, both of their futures.

tbc…

Aufero aurum: remove gold

Oraculum: Prophecy

Back to index

Chapter 45 Patronuses by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 45 Patronuses

After Draco left, Harry did his chores of checking the garden, making sure the straw he layered on the perennials was still in place. He checked the Polyjuice Potion, stirring it the required number of times. He fed Pansy, who was looking a bit thin. He hated doing it, but the snake had a taste for small mice. Harry then talked to Dobby about the large dinner they would be hosting the next night. Dobby was excited, as it had been awhile since his Harry Potter had more than a few guests.

By early evening, Harry was knackered from the excitement of the whole weekend. He already missed Draco and he had only left that morning. He looked at the ring; it was amazingly simple, but beautiful. Draco was always surprising him with things. It was time to return the favour. He would get Draco something he always wanted.

He crawled into bed early that night and lay on Draco's side. He never let Dobby change the sheets until the day after Draco left. It just made the transition easier. The pillow and sheets smelled of him. He could never quite place it, but it was a clean scent. He was drifting off to sleep when a brown owl fluttered its wings against the window. He let the bird in, recognizing it as a Hogwarts barn owl. He let the bird go after giving it a treat. Any message that needed to be sent back would be done by Hedwig. The poor girl hadn't had a flight for awhile.

He opened the scroll. It was from Hermione, and apparently she had a lot to say as he continued to unroll it. He added another pillow to support his head as he lay back on the bed to read the letter.

Harry,

I took the liberty of thinking I knew what you are looking for. The following information I thought you should have as soon as possible. There were many types of Dragon Patronuses; I sent you the one I thought you would want. You needn't tell me not to share. You have my confidence.

The Phoenix Patronus is the rarest of Patronuses. Only one may be in existence at any one time on Earth. The powerful wizard or witch who has such a Patronus will be endowed with some of its characteristics, including the tears of healing. While a true Phoenix may heal any wizard or witch, the Patronus Phoenix heals only its mate, and to a lesser extent, those of its mate's blood. The Phoenix cannot heal itself. The Phoenix Patronus, and the owner of the Phoenix Patronus, have the unenviable position of carrying the sorrows and hopes of those around them.

The other major characteristic the owner has in common with its Patronus is one of being reborn. While a true Phoenix is reborn literally, the owner of the Phoenix Patronus tends to attract dangerous situations and survives more often than not. This survival, many times, is due to its mate.

The Phoenix Patronus is the only Patronus that requires a mate. The mate of the Phoenix Patronus is its protector. It has been recorded that a witch who had such a Patronus did not find its mate and she died early, after leading a sorrowful life. The mate for the Phoenix Patronus will always be a 'Dragon Patronus' (see Dragon Patronus). Once the two have found each other and accepted each other, they will be magically bound. It is usually the case that the owners of said Patronuses are mated too, but it is not necessary. It has been documented that one such Patronus pairing was between a brother and sister.

The owner of the Phoenix Patronus can be either female or male, but its mate will always be male (see 'Dragon Patronus').

The rare Dragon Patronus is the strongest and most feared of the Patronuses known to occur. Only a wizard can have a Dragon Patronus. The owner of a Dragon Patronus is required to be very intelligent and very loyal. Intelligence and loyalty do not ensure the wizard will not be a Dark wizard, though a Dark wizard will have a black Dragon Patronus. A Light wizard will have one of a variety of Dragon colours, the most common ones being blue and green.

The Dragon Patronus can be fierce in battle as it can expel genuine Dragon fire.

The Dragon Patronus is the only Patronus that can have a mate. Its mate will be the Phoenix Patronus, and there is only one Phoenix Patronus at any one time on Earth. The Dragon Patronus, if selected by the Phoenix Patronus, does not have to be its mate. It is the owner's choice. If the owner of the Dragon Phoenix accepts such a bond, then the owner and the Dragon Patronus will become the protector of both the Phoenix Patronus and its owner.

The White Dragon is the most unique of the Dragon Patronuses. The wizard who has such a Patronus will be pure of heart and soul. Their loyalty will be unquestionable when they have found a cause where the White Dragon Patronus is needed.

****Harry, I found this snippet in another book. Not sure how you will feel about it, but think about it seriously.****

The Phoenix and Dragon Patronuses, and their owners when mated, are both uniquely strong, and even stronger when working together. The owner of the Phoenix will be a powerful witch or wizard who is often called to serve the community, as it takes on many of its problems that most others could not bear. The owner of the Dragon Patronus's responsibility is to protect the owner of the Phoenix. This may require the owner to insist upon being the dominant in the relationship to ensure the Phoenix owner's physical survival, and to keep the seduction of being so powerful in line.

****Harry, if you need more information let me know****

Miss you here,

Hermione

Harry set the parchment down. Hedwig would be staying home. He couldn't think of a response right now; he would thank Hermione tomorrow night. She was scared for him or at least wary of what he had done the other night, or she would have never sent that last segment. Hermione suggesting that maybe Draco Lucius Malfoy should take the upper hand in their relationship was astonishing to Harry.

He laughed at the old wizard telling him he might take a peek at Patronus types. He wondered what Draco would think of this. They had always considered themselves equals, and they would probably remain so in most areas, but some things would have to change. He knew the change would be for the better, for the power was seducing him already. He needed to answer to someone and that someone would be Draco.

Harry met with Dobby in the morning to discuss the meal for their guests that night. Harry told Dobby he needed to leave for a few hours, but would be back by lunchtime. Dobby informed Harry Potter 'he is having everything under control'.

Harry Disapparated to Diagon Alley; he had a few presents to purchase, and one would involve visiting his favourite twin brothers. He had not been to the shop since last summer and was not surprised to see they had expanded into the establishment next door. During these dark and uneasy times, their store was a refuge. One could enter and enjoy life and magic again, at least for a few minutes. The bell tinkled when he entered.

"Oi, Fred, look who came to visit!" George yelled to the back room as he saw Harry enter.

"It looks like Harry Potter," Fred replied as he popped into the storefront.

"No, the Harry Potter I know would still be in bed."

Harry laughed. "Okay, guys, I need to talk to you in private."

"No one is here right now, mate."

"We could put up a closed sign if need be."

"We don't usually get customers this early anyway."

"That would be great. I think it will take just a few minutes."

Fred went to the window and tapped his wand. A closed sign came up and the curtains came down.

"What can we do for you, Harry?" George asked as he leaned on the counter. Fred joined him on the counter, fist under chin.

"I want to discuss a certain wand that found its way into my fiance's possession the other night. It destroyed a perfectly nice engagement moment."

"Fred, did he say engagement?"

"George, he's got a ring."

"Guys, the wand."

"Too many tongue studs, I presume," George said.

"No reversal spell," Fred replied.

"Big recall on that one."

"Almost destroyed our business."

"Well, I am glad you know about the problem, but I would like to know if you take special orders."

"We do," Fred said, "and especially for you."

"What do you have in mind, Harry?" George asked in a more serious tone.

"I would like a gold wand engraved with, "For Harry's Love," and a written apology from you two."

Fred looked at George and shrugged.

Fred said, "We can do that mate."

"Well, before you do that I need to know if the spells can be changed or added to."

George opened a drawer in a cupboard directly behind him. He fumbled around, rustling papers, until he finally pulled one out. "Here you go, Harry, these are the spells we have available and that have been tested."

"Our usual customers for the wands are establishments that do not normally allow wands, these help the patrons when magic is necessary or wanted," George explained.

"St. Mungo's uses them for their patients, so they can do simple things like Nox, Lumos, Scourgify, and one to refill their water glass," Fred added.

"That's brilliant, I would have never have thought of something like that."

"I think you have other things on your mind," George said as he elbowed Fred.

Fred duplicated the list with a simple spell. "Just use your wand and select the ones you want."

"Um, can I um borrow your wand?"

"You don't have your wand?" Fred said too loudly, being that close to George.

George handed Harry his wand. Harry turned his back to them and looked down the list, marked the ones he wanted, and then added a few of his own. He handed it back to George. The twins looked it over.

Fred spoke first, "I think our Harry likes…"

"A little slap and tickle," George finished.

"And then some."

"Between us, guys," Harry said with a hint of question to it.

"Positively," George replied.

"I have a little more respect for you now," Fred said with a wink.

"Who would have guessed? Hey, you forgot the non-conception spell," George volunteered.

"You don't want to do without that until you get bonded," Fred advised.

Harry looked at these two friends of his. He just had to do it. He just had to say it.

"I don't need it."

Fred's mouth fell open. "She's not already?"

"Oh, Mum's going to have a fit. When's the baby due?"

"There is no baby, guys, figure it out, you're smart. I'll give you to the count of five. 5 — 4 — 3 — 2 — 1, bzzz."

"Brother, he goes the other way," Fred said, looking straight at George to gauge his reaction.

"Backdoor?" George asked.

"Seriously, did you think I would have broken up with Ginny for another witch?"

"You better not have done any of this with her." Fred growled.

Harry turned crimson. "Oh God, no, Fred, George, never."

"A wizard?" George muttered.

"A wizard." Fred nodded.

"Do you have a problem with this? If you do, I will understand."

George looked at Harry with a serious expression, which was quite unusual to see. "Harry, we don't have a problem with this at all. I am concerned about what Ron will say."

"He knows and he has accepted the situation. He is a good friend, my best friend. Ginny knows too."

"Any clues on who it is?" Fred asked.

"None, and the bet will have to be just between you two."

"Just between us," Fred replied.

"Harry," George said looking serious again, "would you consider letting us using your idea to create more wands like yours?"

"You mean a wizard's only wand? Sure, not a problem."

"That is brilliant, "The Wizard's Only Wand," Fred said. Harry could see the plans being made.

"So, when would you like this?"

"Um, tomorrow?" Harry answered with a slight flinch, knowing it was asking a lot.

George didn't even bat an eye. "Not a problem."

"We will Zoom Owl it to you."

"I'm not even going to ask what that is."

"Good, mate, because that is one of our trade secrets in getting people's products to them quickly."

He had two more stops to make before he Disapparated home.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 46 Am I Scary Enough For You? by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 46 Am I Scary Enough For You?

Members of the Order of the Phoenix started arriving at six thirty. The table was extended to seat twenty. Harry wasn't exactly sure of the number in the Order anymore. Remus arrived first; Tonks would be coming from the Ministry, and was expected to be a bit late. Ron and Hermione came with McGonagall, and to Harry's surprise, Hagrid. He hadn't seen Hagrid for so long, and realized once he saw that round, very hairy face, how much he missed him. He enlarged and strengthened a chair just for him. The Weasley clan was in full force, with the exception of Ginny and Percy. Charlie was still in town for a holiday, and mentioned he wouldn't want to miss a mandatory meeting at Harry's for anything. Alistair Moody even came. He only showed up these days if there had been an occurrence. Shacklebolt arrived and gave Harry a nod.

Harry and Dobby welcomed them all. Warm drinks were served, platters of starters could be found on the dining room table, and any other table that could hold a tray in the parlour. After discussions of current events and the latest gossip, the trays were removed and dinner was served. Harry sat at one end of the table with Hermione and Ron on either side. He would need their support tonight. Remus sat at the other, the empty chairs next to him were soon filled by Tonks and Hestia Jones. All seats were filled when the lion roared again. Dobby escorted in a woman Harry had not seen for a long time. He stood up, met his old babysitter at the dining room archway, and cleared a space for her to sit next to Hermione.

He looked around the table and was filled with many memories. Some of these people he loved and had known for years, others he barely knew. The group, disparate as they may be, would be deciding his future tonight, the future of the wizarding world, and only a few were aware of what was about to occur.

Prime rib roasts were brought to the table and bowls of jacketed potatoes, roasted vegetables and loaves of freshly baked hard crusted bread. Harry was never too sure of what wine to serve and was thankful Dobby did.

Conversation ceased when Remus clinked his water glass with his spoon. He called the meeting to order.

"Tonight we will begin with our general update reports. We will try to keep them brief and I ask that questions be limited. Afterwards, Harry has asked to present the activities he and his friends have been up to this last year, and future plans. He has briefed Tonks and me. I can guarantee you will find tonight's presentation very interesting, shocking, and controversial. I hope most of you will be able to stay for the full length of the meeting as decisions will have to be made tonight. I also want to thank you all for coming on such short notice, and to Harry and Dobby for serving such a wonderful meal."

Harry was silent through the updates. They were not of much interest to him with the exception of Shacklebolt reporting that Scrimgeour was losing favour once again, mainly for his inaction. People were nervous, and the Minister was not doing much to relieve them of their fright. Hogwarts was fine. A few more shops were opening, blah, blah, blah, blah. Harry sipped his wine, and he and Ron secretly rolled their eyes. Maybe not so secretly because Hermione kicked him under the table and gave her look of, knock it off, boys. Harry gave her a smile. He never thought he would miss that expression of hers, but he did. He leaned over and thanked her for the note. Her eyes widened. Harry whispered to her, "I understand your concern; I will take care of it."

She gave him a pat on the hand and whispered back, "Knew you would."

They were now on foreign reports. Harry looked down at Remus, and Remus tried to hide the look of boring, I know. Harry laughed to himself when Hagrid let out a big yawn. He heard Remus start to wrap things up and he let his mind drift to more pleasant thoughts; damned if it didn't involve sex with Draco. He suddenly felt strange and looked around, everyone was staring at him. Hermione leaned over and said, "Harry, Hestia noticed your ring. She wants to know if you are engaged."

Harry took a moment and sipped some wine. They all stared at his hand as he lifted the goblet. Finally, he said, "I am not sure what my personal life has to do with the Order, but, yes, I am engaged and will be bonded on August fifth. You will all be invited, but I ask you to allow me my privacy before making this public. In fact, I insist."

"May we know who it is?" asked Elphias Doge.

Harry was surprised someone even asked. "I will not reveal that tonight, but the person will be revealed at a later date. As you all know the people I love tend to get killed and I would really like to keep this person alive. That is all I have to say on that subject."

Remus ended the update session of the meeting and then said, "Harry, the floor is yours," in a tone that brought people back to the moment. He knew they were all wondering about Harry's betrothed. He held a grin back knowing the day they learned would be one to remember.

Harry stood up and projected his voice louder than usual so everyone could hear. "I have a lot to present tonight. I've been thinking for awhile on where to start. I believe the way for you to understand my position, which I will share later on, is to show and explain things in the order I learned them. To begin with, I need everyone to move into the parlour and make a circle around the object you will see in there."

Chairs were manoeuvred back and everyone moved in an orderly fashion to the parlour. The furniture had been removed and in the centre of the room stood his Pensieve. Harry stepped through the circle and stood near the pedestal.

"We all remember the night that Voldemort entered the Ministry, and we all know that he was after the prophecy. I will not discuss that night, with the exception of stating that the ball that held the prophecy was broken. It was only a copy. The original I have with me." The room became deathly silent and Harry continued.

"The original prophecy was made to Albus Dumbledore by Professor Trelawney. Actually, she wasn't a professor then, it was during her interview held in a room above the Hogs Head Inn. We also know that part of the prophecy was overheard by a Death Eater who reported it back to Voldemort. He has never heard the complete prophecy; the wizard who overheard it was Severus Snape." The room was no longer quiet. Questions were thrown at Harry and side discussions were being held.

Harry raised his voice. "Let me finish, unless you do not want to see this." The room stilled. "Okay, this is the reason my parents went into hiding, this is why they were killed, and this is why Voldemort wanted and wants me dead. This is Albus Dumbledore's original memory."

Harry took the vial from his robe's pocket and poured it out into the Pensieve. He tapped his wand and said, "Oraculum." An image of Trelawney appeared and the strange voice echoed through the room.

When she finished, Harry asked if they would like to hear it again. 'Yes,' was mumbled throughout the room. He replayed it and then tapped his wand, shutting Trelawney up and putting the memory back in the crystal bottle.

"Shall we go back to the dining room?" Harry said as he led the way.

Harry remained standing as they all took their seats, apparently stunned. "Any questions before I go on?"

McGonagall tittered. "It certainly explains why he hired Sybil." The statement broke up the tension and everyone chuckled.

"Yes, and she also gave another prediction to me during my third year."

"Well, Mr. Potter, it sounds like one of you has to die," the raspy voice of Moody filled the room.

He heard Mrs. Figg and Molly gasp.

"Exactly, but he has already died, well almost, hasn't he? The interesting question is why he didn't die. He should have the night he tried to kill me, and then again, when I faced him my first year with Professor Quirrell, when he had tried to obtain the Philosopher's Stone."

"Harry," Remus interrupted, "before you continue, my understanding is that he chose you. He marked you."

"That's right, he did. As I said earlier, he did not know the complete prophecy. He did not hear the part about him marking me and my having an unknown power. It is now my choice to follow through or not. Not all prophecies, as we know, need to be fulfilled. I have chosen to pursue the ending of this one. I am the only one who can kill him, that is apparent. I cannot stand by and watch him take-over and destroy the magical community."

"Harry," Remus interrupted again, "why don't you tell them why Voldemort did not die."

Harry surveyed the room before he spoke. "How many of you know what a Horcrux is?"

"He split his soul?" Shacklebolt said so loudly his deep voice reverberated throughout the room.

"Yes," Harry said and then added softly, "six times."

Harry gave them a moment to murmur; Bill Weasley gave a long whistle, not finding the words to say.

"Harry, dear, could you explain how he did such a thing," Molly inquired. Her voice trembled and he knew she was concerned.

"He has tried to make himself immortal. The soul splits itself when one murders another person. Magically it is possible to store the piece that has split into an object. I will have to get into a little bit of the history of Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle, he is the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin on his mother's side; her maiden name was Gaunt, and his father was a Muggle. His father abandoned his mother when she was pregnant. She died right after his birth, and he was raised in an orphanage, until Dumbledore retrieved him and brought him to Hogwarts.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle eventually killed his father and his grandparents. The other thing of great importance is that he likes souvenirs, pretty things, expensive things, important things.

"Dumbledore thought it was a possibility that he had created Horcruxes and he tracked down information from various sources. It was eventually confirmed that, in fact, that is what he had done. Dumbledore and I went through the vials of collected memories. I actually destroyed one Horcrux when I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary that Lucius Malfoy had put into Ginny's Cauldron." The Weasley family all shivered with the recollected horrible memory.

"The Headmaster destroyed the Marvolo family ring, and that is when his hand was injured. Ron, Hermione and I retrieved the third, Helga Hufflepuff's goblet. It was hidden in an underground nest of Dementors in the Highland Moors. Just as a side, baby Dementors are disgusting."

"You what?" roared Molly Weasley.

"Mum," Ron whined, "we will talk about it later."

"We most certainly will, young man."

Harry continued after giving Ron a sympathetic look. "The next Horcrux came in the missing Ravenclaw music box. It was given to me by a wizard that can be trusted. He received it from another, who had actually done the retrieval. I do not know the identity of that wizard. Headmistress, I want to say here and now, I know these treasures belong to Hogwarts and I will return them in time. That you have my word on."

Harry stopped, took a sip of wine, and quickly surveyed the expressions of everyone in the room. He had their full attention.

"So, we know he was collecting Hogwarts founders' items. The other two would come from Gryffindor and Slytherin. We know where the Gryffindor sword is and it is not a Horcrux."

"Where is the Slytherin locket? It is a locket, isn't it? That is what I remember hearing from Binns," Bill asked.

"Bill, I will tell you what we know about that one in a moment. It is what we refer to as the fifth one. The sixth one Dumbledore believed to be in Nagini. It was created in haste and was probably done when he killed my mother. The seventh is what is left of Voldemort's soul and is in him obviously."

His outstretched fingers supported his weight as he leaned forward onto the table. "You see I cannot vanquish Voldemort permanently until the fifth one is destroyed. Nagini would have to be destroyed the same time as Voldemort. She does not leave his side for very long.

"The fifth one the Headmaster had tracked down to a cave by the ocean; its history I will not get into, what is important is that he and I recovered it, or so we thought." Harry then went on to explain Albus Dumbledore's last night as a wizard on Earth. Many tears were shed by the end of his story. He called Dobby and asked that more wine, tea, and water be brought in, along with the biscuits they had made earlier.

Harry picked up where he left off. "The additional tragedy was that it was a fake. When I took it from his hand at the bottom of the tower, I discovered someone else had already taken it from the cave and replaced it with another. They had left a note. It was signed with the initials R.A.B." Harry produced the note and laid it on the table. It was passed around so everyone could see.

"Ron figured out who R.A.B was early last month. It was Regulus Black. Now, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George, you remember we cleaned Grimmauld Place and the glass cabinets? We used Hermione's memories, as she recollected that we had found a locket we couldn't open. We used the Pensieve and she was correct. We had the item, and it was in our hands. We threw it in a sack with other knick knacks.

"We now know Kreacher stole it from the sack. When he disappeared over the holidays that year, he took it with him. He took it to the Malfoys. Lucius took it from Kreacher and said he wanted to give it to Draco for his Coming of Age birthday. This did not occur. Draco was not given the locket. Lucius had been in Azkaban for a year at that time, and Draco was having his own problems with Voldemort on his birthday in early June.

"I had feared that Lucius might have given it to Voldemort, so I had a talk with the Headmaster's portrait. His words, as usual, were wise. He believes Lucius still has it. He would have kept it to be the saviour for Voldemort. He would be redeemed and would be rewarded greatly by his Dark Lord."

"Why would he want to bring him back?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, Charlie, I'm not dealing with all of the facts on this subject. The Malfoys have money, which some people respect them for, but it does not bring him the power he craves. Voldemort does. Lucius gave him his life and almost the life of his son."

Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke up. "How do you know Draco was not given the locket?"

Harry did not know how to answer the question without revealing something about Draco. He was relieved when Tonks spoke. "I interrogated him. He is still on probation. I threatened him with Azkaban if we ever found out he was not truthful. If you remember from the trial, he is not exactly fond of his father. We know the only times they've seen each other since Lucius was put away was when Draco was given the task and then again this last Christmas."

"I still wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," Moody growled from the corner of the table.

Harry sat down and drank some more wine before starting back up. He knew he had their attention, but for how long? And would they truly understand what had to be done? He ate a chocolate biscuit and then began again. "The rest I have to tell you is a plan, my friends and I," He looked directly at Ron and then Hermione, "have come up with to deal with Lucius. We will need help with the plan from some of you, if it is approved. After we discuss that subject matter, there will be more.

"Now as to Lucius, I would like to turn him. Bring him over to our side. If he holds the locket, he holds the future of the wizarding world in his possession. I want to Portkey him to my basement next Tuesday night. I have a special Polyjuice Potion brewing right now in my Potions room that will last two hours. Someone will Portkey to his cell disguised." Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw Moody squirm. "Ron has volunteered."

Molly and Arthur jumped up. "Absolutely not!" Molly yelled before Arthur could even open his mouth.

"Mum, I can and I will," Ron replied in a calm and determined voice. "But if the Order believes another is more appropriate, I will abide by their decision."

Harry was impressed with Ron's tone and demeanour, and the others appeared to be too. Molly and Arthur sat down and Kingsley spoke up. "Ron, we all appreciate your bravery, and apparently you have been braver than any of us have known this past year. Having said that, we should probably have someone who knows Azkaban, and knows how to act while in there. I should be the one. I have put enough wizards and witches in there and I know how they act."

Harry felt like standing up and running over to the wizard and kissing him. He held it in check and just nodded to the man he had placed his trust in last Christmas.

"Why would he turn?" Hestia Jones asked.

Remus entered the conversation, which Harry was grateful for. "He craves power as Harry said. Voldemort has done nothing for him over the last year and a half. If he truly believes we can overthrow his Dark Lord, he might just turn. We would probably have to offer him some incentives."

"What kind of incentives?" Bill asked.

"Well, he would have to stay in Azkaban until Voldemort was gone; otherwise Voldemort might suspect something was going on and come after the rest of the Malfoy family. We could leak out the information of him helping with the Horcrux and he would be seen as a hero. The evidence would then be given to the court and we would have to support his release. After that, it may not be too difficult to give him back his governorship position."

"'Arry, how do you feel bout that?" Hagrid asked. "Ye never liked the man."

Harry smiled at Hagrid, but felt like smacking him at the moment. "I could set aside my personal feelings for the elder Malfoy, if it became necessary. His master is more of a concern to me than he is."

The group talked some more, then Harry interjected, "For the plan to work, we would need a cutting of his hair, some Portkeys, and guards inside and outside of my house just in case."

Remus stood up. "Do we agree this plan is necessary? I think it is time to take a vote."

Harry watched as the votes were coming in affirmatively and the butterflies in his stomach began to dissipate. He had won this round, and Draco would have his chance, without any of them knowing.

"Now we need to discuss what happens if Lucius has the locket and refuses to turn it over," Remus said as he sat back down.

Harry stood up. "The information cannot get back to Voldemort. If he refuses, he will need to be disposed of."

"And, Mr. Potter, who would be doing such a thing?" McGonagall asked sounding a bit upset at the idea.

"I would," Harry responded to the shock of them all, including Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, I will not have my students using Unforgivable Curses," she parlayed back at him.

Harry gave her a half-grin. "Please, I mean no offence, Headmistress, but I am no longer your student; I will not kill him, but threaten to. His Dark Lord has threatened him, and so I think it befitting that, if necessary, I do the same. As to the Unforgivable Curse, ma'am, unless you know of another spell to kill Voldemort, I will have to do it."

George snickered. "No offence, Harry, but you threatening Malfoy with his death isn't quite going to do it."

"Really, Harry, you can be scary, but not that scary," Fred added joining in the snicker.

Harry looked around the room at the many faces staring at him; they all seemed to be in agreement. So much for my intimidating behaviour. He looked at Remus. Remus nodded his head slowly.

Harry stood up and said, "Accio mouse cage."

Pansy's next week's dinner came down the stairs in its cage, entered the dining room, and into Harry's outstretched hands. He hated doing this, but he thought it might be an easier death than being eaten alive by a snake.

He slid the cage to the centre of the table. Everyone looked at the mouse and then at him. He stared at the cage and said calmly, "Avada Kedavra." The green flash shot across the table to the mouse, it stopped in its tracks and was dead. The room exploded with comments and yells. He sat down and looked straight at the mouse. He could feel Ron and Hermione blazing holes into him. He let the commotion continue for a few minutes, and then stood back up and called for the cage with the dead mouse. The room quieted as he said softly, without looking at anyone, "Was that scary enough for you?" and Disapparated with the mouse.

He Apparated into his bedroom and offered Hedwig the still warm mouse. She took it gratefully and he let her out the window. He sat on his bed, he needed Draco. He would understand. Everyone down there wanted Voldemort gone, but didn't want to do what it would take. What hurt most, though, was they really didn't believe he could do it. He still had to tell them he was going to directly challenge Voldemort, and here they were worried about Lucius.

There was a knock on the door. Harry unlocked the door with a wave of his hand and said, "I'm coming back down in a few."

Remus opened the door. "Harry, you need to come down now."

"I am, Remus, but they don't think I can do this."

"Harry, no," Remus responded and sat on the bed with him. "That is not what they were thinking. You just did a piece of magic right before their eyes that everyone thought was impossible. Believe me, son, you scared everyone down there, including me, and I knew you could do it. No one doubts you."

"I just need Draco right now. You know what he said that day; he said even though my words could kill, they could also love. He said he was glad I didn't know how to do this at Hogwarts or he would have been dead first year."

Remus hugged him hard. "Listen, godson, get down there and show them you are the 'Chosen One.'

Harry turned to him. "Do you believe I can do this?"

"Yes, Harry, I most certainly do."

"Thanks, Remus, it means a lot having you believe in me."

Remus gave him another hug and left. Harry stood up and went to the mantle staring at the pictures of him and Draco kissing. Tomorrow night, he thought, tomorrow night. He went back downstairs, stopped by the kitchen and picked up some bottles that were a bit stronger than wine, and then took his seat.

When he re-entered the room it became silent, very silent. He sat down and poured a small glass of scotch. The taste caught him off guard, and a plethora of not so appropriate memories flooded his mind. He shook his head and said, "Okay, I'm sure you have some questions, but first let me apologise for leaving. I hate that Curse and it hurts me inside to have to do it."

Molly stood up, walked over to him, gave him a big mum hug, and said, "Killing words or not, Harry, you are one of the kindest boys I know."

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, that means the world to me."

"Harry, where is your wand?" Charlie asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "I think it's upstairs in my room."

"You don't know where your wand is, boy? That is not a good habit to get into," Moody said as he lifted a shot of scotch to his scarred mouth.

"Accio wand," Harry said and the wand came from somewhere in the house, entered the dining room, and landed in his outstretched palm. "It's right here, Professor Moody." He heard a few stifled laughs.

"So, do I have your support for turning Lucius Malfoy? If he declines, we will Obliviate the memory."

The Order voted, and only Moody voted against it. "Never let a Death Eater out I say."

Harry was internally pleased, but the real shock to them was about to come.

"Now let us deal with the possibility that Lucius does turn and is willing to work with us, we retrieve the Horcrux and destroy it. Then what do we do?"

"You kill Nagini and Voldemort," Charlie said as if talking to himself.

Harry jumped on the answer. "Yes, but when?"

The room was silent with the exception of Minerva's nails clicking on the table.

"You want to call him out, don't you, son?" Arthur volunteered reluctantly.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to challenge him publicly on the date of our choosing."

"We could plan ahead of time," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Could make alternative plans," Hagrid added, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"People would have warning, children could be moved," Bill jointed enthusiastically.

Harry could feel the current of their thoughts working the plan. He figured within five seconds, one of them was going to ask the obvious questions of when and where. 5-4-3-2 …

"When?" Fred asked first.

"Where?" George asked second.

Harry reached behind him and opened the cabinet door, bringing out a large scroll. He laid it on the table. It was a calendar for the next three months. They all leaned over it.

"Headmistress, when is Spring break?"

"The first week of April."

Harry highlighted that week with his wand.

McGonagall tittered. "I'm glad you still have a use for that stick."

Harry then marked down when the full moons would occur. There would be one a week after Spring break. Harry looked at Ron. "No Quidditch matches obviously, and, Hermione, I know you wanted to study N.E.W.T.s that week, but it looks like we will be busy. Any objections to that week?" No objections were noted.

"Now what day? I was thinking Wednesday." He looked at Remus and Tonks.

Tonks chimed in, "Yes, it will give us time to get the kids out of school and time for families to prepare."

"You know Scrimgeour is going to have a fit," Remus remarked, looking directly at Harry.

"Yes, well really, what can he do? It would be best if he was with us and could get us more international support."

"Harry, how were you planning on calling him out?" Hestia asked.

Harry gave an evil little grin. "The Daily Prophet, of course. I have been working on the copy. I think we should publicly announce that he is a half-blood, list the prophecy, and challenge him to a duel. How could he resist?"

Harry let them discuss it for awhile and then added, "You will all be given a chance to edit the copy. I will not put anything out to the public that we do not first agree upon here.

"The question of where still remains. My yard is too small and I'm rather fond of my gardens. We do not want to destroy Hogsmeade or the smaller villages. We could go to the Highland Moors."

"Well, certainly not at Hogwarts," Minerva said emphatically.

Remus rose up. "Yes, Hogwarts. You cannot Apparate in and out of it with the wards set. We know the castle and the surrounding areas. Hagrid and I know the forest. Fred, George, Harry, and I know almost all of the secret ways in and out of it. Harry, you still have the map?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ron. He had given it to him earlier in the year.

"We can strengthen the wards on the castle, Minerva. It is too our advantage. Just think, we let everyone Apparate in, and then put up the wards at a given time," Remus added, each word adding more enthusiasm.

The room filled with talk as Harry leaned forward and circled the date; April sixth. He looked around the table and asked, "What day should the article appear?"

"Saturday," Remus answered. "The students leave Friday afternoon and then we will have to be prepared to secure the transit areas so people can get out of the area if they wish on Saturday."

Harry stood back straight up and spoke the fateful words, "Do we have agreement?"

The answers came in as 'Yes'.

Harry cleared his throat. "There is one other item."

"Merlin, Harry, I don't think I can take anymore." Charlie sighed loudly. Everyone joined in for a short laugh.

"This is personal, but I want to take my N.E.W.T.s before; maybe in three weeks. I don't know how to arrange it," Harry said, looking at the Headmistress.

"Mr. Potter, just let me know what subjects, and I will arrange with the Wizarding Examinations Authority for you to take them either at Hogwarts or possibly the Ministry."

Harry blurted out, "DADA, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Duelling and Potions."

"Potions? Mr. Potter. I was unaware you were being tutored in Potions or Herbology."

"Well, yes, my Professor mixed the two since I have the Potions garden. I will show you the Potions room, if you like after the meeting."

"I think I would like that. Yes, I would like to see it."

"I'll have to clean up a few things. So are there any more questions for me or comments before I go get the room ready?"

Remus fell back down in his chair. He was exhausted just thinking about how much Harry had accomplished tonight. He spoke up as the group was about adjourn. "We will have a small meeting next Monday to go over the plans for Tuesday night. Kingsley, can you arrange the Portkeys?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"I can get the hair," Tonks volunteered. "I always wanted to grab that ponytail anyway."

Remus kicked her under the table and whispered loudly, "Just don't slip with the scissors."

Arthur volunteered to gather the group to secure the house and property. Harry was beaming and each of his friends held his hand for a moment. They understood what this meant to him. Harry had a chance at a future.

Dobby popped in and Harry asked for some Champagne. They needed something special for this group, this night.

After the bubbly had been poured, Remus rose up again and spoke proudly, "Tonight, I feel is a turning point we will always remember. It is the night we decided to rid the magical community of the evil that has plagued us for so long. Harry, thank you for bringing us together. A toast to our success and to the bravery of our youngest members."

Harry was floating, he had done it. He sipped his Champagne and excused himself as he left for the Potions room, Draco's room. He cleaned up his paper work and any items that had Draco's writing on it. The book he put away.

He escorted his old Head of House into the Potions room, many others followed. There were still plants hanging and drying out. He showed them the inventory and which ones he had grown. The Polyjuice Potion was in the cauldron cooking. Minerva inspected everything. She asked to see a sample of his work. He showed her his current assignment of the repercussions of combining immature mandrake with differing amounts of dragon's blood.

"Mr. Potter, this is excellent. You seem to understand Potions at a level I have not seen in a student for quite some time. Your professor should be congratulated."

Harry smiled. "I will certainly let him know of your kind words."

Bill popped in and asked, "Harry, can we see the basement? Tonks has been telling us about your training."

"Sure, I will be right there, but the upstairs is off limits."

He led the large group to the pantry and down the old stairs in single file. Once everyone was assembled, he explained about the room's capability to absorb spells.

"Harry, I think everyone would like you to demonstrate your duelling capabilities," Tonks said.

Harry recognized the prompt. Remus stepped over to him and whispered, "You've got them around your finger right now. Keep it up."

Harry agreed and told the group he would go first, and then they were welcome to try. He showed them the list of opponents. It was extensive. For himself, he brought up two opponents, Bellatrix and her husband, Rudolphus. They stalked him and dodged and weaved and he put up his protection spell, lowering it when the opportunity struck. Bella taunted him, her husband silent but menacing. Bella threw a Crucio his way and he leapt up in the air, and as it passed underneath; he cast Stupify on his way down, bringing her to the ground. Rudolphus was soon down as Harry turned on a dime when his feet struck the floor and cast a combination of the Jelly-Legs hex and Petrificus Totalus. Harry didn't have a mark.

The crowd was silent and then clapped loudly. They had not seen a real duel in a while, and the behaviours of his virtual opponents were exact to their real life counterparts.

Harry gave a sheepish smile and then suggested they put up a barrier for everyone to stand behind. Harry asked who would like to go next and Charlie volunteered. He chose Goyle senior. Charlie won, but was marked five times, Goyle eight. One by one, they took their turns. The twins did a double duel and unfortunately, George was taken down.

Harry thought they were finished when Minerva asked for a turn. Everyone smiled. She whispered to Harry her choice, he cracked up and said it was one of his favorites.

Minerva took her stance; head held high, right leg forward, stretching her robes, and wand held straight. Dolores Umbridge, short and squat, held out her pudgy hand gripping the wand matching her stature. Minerva toyed with her, striking her twenty times to her one, before ending the duel with a Stupefy to the chest. Everyone cheered. Minerva bowed and thanked everyone.

She walked over to Harry and said, "You see, Mr. Potter, I was the Duelling Champion Witch, in my days at Hogwarts."

Harry gulped. "I never knew, but then why did you let that idiot Lockhart try and teach us duelling?"

Minerva chortled. "Because I had a bet on how quickly Severus would take him down. We really should start a real Duelling Club again."

The evening ended late, but with a feeling of hope. Harry fell into bed knowing he had accomplished his goals. The next task, to turn Lucius, would be as challenging, if not more so. He fell asleep grinning as he thought of the Headmistress duelling with Umbridge.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 47 Gifts From the Heart by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 47 Gifts From the Heart

Tuesday morning, Remus and Tonks arrived together at Godric's Hollow. They talked of the previous night and what had been accomplished. Both of them seemed more relaxed. The end was possibly in sight. They had a chance, and they had hope. The rest of the morning was spent discussing Harry's N.E.W.T.s. They worked on a schedule of what he needed to focus his attention on. He groaned when he recognized most of it would be concentrated on the written portion of the exams. He knew, and they knew, the practicals were where he excelled. He asked for the afternoon off, as he was expecting a delivery that would take up much of his time. They were all knackered from the previous late night and agreed.

Harry pounced on Draco before he made it out of the fireplace. Draco stepped out of the grasp, dusting himself off and removing the fur coat. Harry looked hurt. Draco shook his head. "Come here, Harry, I just didn't want to get you all dirty."

"Why, Draco? We are just going to get messy within the hour?"

Draco arched his brow. "Aren't you taking things a bit for granted?"

"No, I'm not," Harry said haughtily. "Just wait until you see what I got you for engagement presents."

"A present for me?" Draco said, his eyes getting big.

"P-r-e-s-e-n-t-s," Harry said, spelling out the letters.

"More than one?"

Harry couldn't help but snicker. "Yes, Draco, more than one, and the first one is downstairs."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and then ran for the door. After struggling with it for a moment, and then remembering he was a wizard, it opened. Harry had just reached the landing when he heard the shout.

Harry sauntered down the stairs and into the parlour to find Draco leaning over the black piece of furniture, kissing it.

"It's beautiful. My father would not allow one in the Manor. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Draco stretched back up, walked over to the black bench, sat down, and ran his fingers over the keys on his baby grand piano.

"I didn't know if you needed sheet music or not. We can order some if you want," Harry said as he stood next to the curve of the piano.

"No, no, that's okay. I learned to play by ear. The Bloody Baron taught me."

"I didn't know they offered music classes. Not that I would have taken them."

Draco started to play a soft piece of music and said, "Severus suggested it after my first few months at Hogwarts."

"God, sometimes I feel like we went to different schools. Music, sex, all this stuff going on around me, I hadn't a clue."

"Are you just discovering how innocent you are?"

A nice shade of pink filled his cheeks. "I'm not that innocent. I think one of your presents will demonstrate that."

Draco looked at him quizzically. "It can't be better than this."

"We shall see, but that's for later on. In the mean time why don't you play while I go check dinner?"

Harry left the room and was working in the kitchen. It was calming to hear music in the house. It was a classical piece and that was as far as Harry could guess at what Draco was playing. Dobby came in and helped finish up the soup.

"Dobby likes this music, it is very nice."

Harry stopped slicing the bread and said, "Dobby, do you still dislike Draco?"

"Dobby likes new Master Malfoy."

"Then why do you still treat him like you don't"

"Dobby just having fun, Harry Potter. Dobby will stop."

"No, that's okay. I was just wondering."

Dinner was brought to the table, and Harry stood in the parlour archway watching Draco play. His eyes were shut as if he was reading the music in a dream. His fingers glided over the keys, and as far as Harry could tell, not a note was missed. Harry slowly walked behind him, put his hands on his shoulders, and bent down to kiss his neck. The dark blue eyes opened and he turned his head to return the kiss. Harry told him dinner was ready. Draco nodded and joined Harry soon.

Half way through dinner, Draco dropped his spoon with a clank and said, "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't play stupid, Potter. How did it go last night?"

"Two for two. We are on for both. Of course, they don't know about you. It started out pretty funny though. Hestia Jones noticed my ring. So I told them I was engaged and that they were all invited in August. I hope you didn't want a small ceremony."

Draco choked on a mushroom in the soup. "As much as I would like a small intimate bonding, I don't think a Potter–Malfoy bonding would get away with it. Though, I think we'll have to put up a barrier down the middle of the aisle."

"AHHH AHHHHHHH!"

Draco and Harry both jumped up. "What the hell was that?" Draco yelled with his wand drawn.

pop

"Harry Potter, vicious fur balls with sharp feet are in your bathroom. Dobby is going to change towels and is being attacked."

Harry fell back in his chair laughing. "Dobby, please don't worry about it, I will take care of it."

"Be careful, Harry Potter, they is dangerous."

pop

"Is that something to do with later on?"

Harry was choking now. "Oh God, no. The fur balls are an additional gift. Later is just… well, later."

"Can I go upstairs now?"

"Absolutely not! Dobby and I made dinner and we're going to eat it. Just have patience."

"Not one of my better traits, though I've been known to have it."

Harry returned to his more serious voice as he spoke. "Draco, last night I did something that will probably get you upset. The question was asked what I would do if your father knew the power he held in his hand, and refused to tell me. It was assumed he would tell Voldemort. I said I would kill him."

Draco rose up slowly from his chair, the Malfoy face in place. "You What!"

Harry was afraid of this reaction. "Draco, I retracted it and said I would threaten him with death if need be, but we would do a memory charm. Fred and George commented that I wasn't scary enough to pull it off."

Draco lowered back into the chair. "Go on."

"So I killed a mouse in front of them without my wand."

Draco tried to keep the mask, in place but was failing as he asked, "Did they find that scary enough?"

"According to Remus, yes. I kind of lost it and went upstairs."

"Did you have a good Potty sulk?"

Harry muttered, "Yes, I did, and I missed you. I needed you here."

"I'm sorry, Harry, believe me, I would've rather been here. We had Quidditch practice and it was way beyond freezing."

"Needed your bed warmed again?"

"If you must know, yes, and the furs miss you too."

As they finished their dinner, Harry told Draco about the whole evening and how everything progressed. He especially elaborated on how McGonagall told him to congratulate his Potions professor. Draco about peed his trousers laughing when Harry imitated McGonagall duelling with Umbridge.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. You finally got them to take action."

"Thanks. Do you want your baked apple now?"

"Can we do it later? I'm pretty full. Dinner was great and you can let Dobby know I said so."

"You just want to go upstairs," Harry said as they left the table. He took Draco's hand in his, led him up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He shut and locked the door, and then went over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack. A little white fuzzy head stuck its head out. Harry opened the door further and two kittens came tearing out. One was black with green eyes and the other white with blue.

Harry laughed as he heard his boyfriend squeal with excitement. Draco was trying to catch one, but they were all over the room, over the bed, up the drapes. Pansy and Hedwig were not happy. Harry finally said, "Accio kittens." They both flew into his hands. They were squirming to get free. He handed the white one to Draco, who scooped it up in one hand and covered it with the other.

"You, you got me a cat?" Draco said as brought the little white fuzz-ball to his face.

"Two cats, and I expect you to help take care of them."

"Oh Merlin, these are the cutest, warmest, fuzziest things ever. What are their names?"

Harry, between fake gags answered, "They're a gift to you, and you get to name them. Draco, I never thought I would hear the Prince of Slytherin use the words cutest, warmest and fuzziest, especially in one sentence."

"Let me hold the other one."

Harry handed it to him, and Draco brought the black and white kittens to his face and snuggled into their fur.

"Watch it. They scratch, and if one gets your face, I'll have to kill it."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said looking stunned.

"No, but I would be tempted."

"So, what should I name these guys?"

"Girls. Yes, I thought we had enough testosterone around here."

Draco lowered the kittens away from his face as they started to squirm again and extend their little sharp claws.

"How about Helga for the white one and Rowena for the black one?"

Harry nodded affirmatively.

"Harry, these girls and the piano are too much."

"Too much? Draco, you just took me and my friends to Paris and gave me a beautiful ring. I don't think this compares. But I do have one more present for you… for us, that is, if you ever set those two down."

Draco reluctantly set the kittens down; they skidded out of his hands so fast they left scratch marks. He looked at Harry, but his eyes were following the blurs around the room and mumbled, "I can't think of anything else I could want right now."

Harry went into his closet and returned with a long narrow box wrapped in red and gold, and handed it to Draco. His hands were slightly shaking.

Draco looked at it cautiously. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it looks very Gryffindor to me."

"Oh, I think the content is more Slytherin, at least I'm hoping it is."

Draco ripped the paper and ribbon off and opened the box lid revealing a gold wand engraved with, For Harry's Love. There were was a note from the twins apologizing for their mistake and said this one was guaranteed. If it didn't work, Harry had threatened them with bodily harm.

Draco lifted the gold wand out of the box carefully, revealing a piece of parchment with a list of spells. Slowly, Draco read over the list. "Oh fuck, Potter, you're giving this to me?"

"I trust you, as long as you don't try everything in one night."

"No, I think I'll savour each one. Harry, are you sure? I would think you might have a problem with some of these? Some require you to be pretty submissive."

Harry reached for a scroll lying on his nightstand, it was from Hermione. He handed it to Draco and held the gift while Draco read it. He was shaking as he watched the look of comprehension cross Draco's face.

Draco set the scroll down, looking at his Boy Wonder. "Harry, you are having problems with the power, aren't you?"

Harry nodded and lowered his eyelids. His mouth twitched side to side and Draco knew it was holding back tears. Harry leant forward, his forehead resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm scared, Draco, it felt so good the other night in Paris. I know I scared my friends, and the owner, and I'm sure a lot of other people and, and, and it felt good."

"Come here," Draco said as he led him over to a chair by the fire. He sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap. He stroked the black hair as Harry's face was now fully turned into his chest and getting it quite wet.

Gently, Draco spoke to him. "Harry, we'll always be equals. I understand what this says and means, and I'll take care of it. I won't take advantage of you. Do you understand? We are equals - just once in a while, when it comes to some major decisions, I'll take the lead. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry sobbed. "But it's more than the power, Draco. He's tempted me before and…," Harry stopped not being able to continue.

"And there were moments you considered submitting to him," Draco finished.

Harry nodded.

Draco lifted up the reluctant face with his fingers under Harry's chin. "Look at me, Harry," his eyes were red and his face splotched, "I promise you, you won't be tempted again. As I said, I will take care of this. Do you understand? I don't want you to worry about it anymore."

Harry nodded, Draco gave him a gentle kiss, and then said, "But not tonight, I can't do this wand or you justice with my mind filled with furry kittens and music."

Harry smiled, and then Draco yelped with pain as one tiny black kitten hung onto his leg trying to climb up. The kitten succeeded, and leapt across Harry's lap and up onto Draco's shoulder before pouncing off onto the bed.

Harry mumbled, "I'm beginning to understand why the 'no pet rule' at the Manor."

"You wouldn't get rid of them, would you?" Draco asked in almost a child's voice.

"No, Draco, I wouldn't get rid of them. I've already grown attached to the destructors. Pansy and Hedwig are not thrilled though."

Draco turned his head, glaring at the white owl in her cage. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and put her head under her wing.

Harry slipped off Draco's lap onto the floor and drew Draco down on top of him.

"I was wondering when we were going to get to this part," Draco purred.

It was so easy to dispense of clothes, but neither did it. Sometimes the feel of jeans and trousers separating the contact added to the moment. Harry spread his legs, letting Draco's slide between them. He wrapped them around the long legs and squeezed him between his thighs. He didn't know why, but he knew Draco loved it when he did this.

Draco rose up extending his arms, resting his weight on his hands, and the frotting began. It was almost a contest to see how far they could go without coming; neither wanted to do that. That would be saved for later. They watched each other's faces, the eyelids closing and re-opening half-mast, the noses flaring, the biting of the lower lips, and especially the small groans, were all part of the turn on.

Draco smiled hard and shook his head in defeat; it was time to stop. Harry released his legs and Draco undressed them with a spell. The long, slender, but strong, hands were lubricated and Harry grinned thinking he knew what was coming next.

He should have remembered, as the sinewy thighs were now straddled over his hips, that Draco was full of surprises. The blond rose up on his knees and reached underneath him, stroking his cock with lubricant. "Fuck," Harry thought, "he's going to do it, he hasn't done this since Durmstrang, and then he had been royally pissed."

Carefully, Draco lowered himself. He was almost drawing blood from his lower lip as he descended down the hardened shaft in almost one smooth motion. Harry raised his knees to support him and Draco's hands rested on them while he caught his breath. He rose back up and lowered himself down, releasing a small moan of pain.

Harry watched in entrancement as he saw his fiancé smile and then felt the muscles relax. Draco lifted up more and came down harder. Harry knew he was not going to last long. He reached for the weeping dick slapping his stomach with every move, but his hands were brushed away.

Draco groaned, "Watch," as he took his own erection in his lubricated hands and stroked himself. Draco closed his eyes and Harry knew his partner was in his own little fantasy. He was being ridden hard, but he didn't care, the scene was to perfect to even break it with a spell. Draco was topping him from the bottom, he understood the message and couldn't hold back any further as the deep blue eyes flashed open and white liquid surged over him.

"You're amazing, Malfoy," Harry said as Draco fell onto his chest and Harry rolled them onto their sides.

"You called me, Malfoy," Draco uttered in surprise. "You only call me Malfoy when I've pissed you off or gone too far. Why did you say it?"

"Because I love you."

"That doesn't make sense, Harry."

"It does to me," Harry replied as he freed the long hair from the tie. "I have fallen in love not only with the Draco I've known these last nine months, but the Malfoy I went to school with for six years. It's all blending together."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I still think many of the things you did back then were stupid and even cruel, but I don't cringe when a memory comes to mind. In fact, I usually smile or laugh about it."

Draco kissed him on the lips briefly and laughed. "You've got it bad for me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Harry said as his fingers ran through the strands of blond hair.

"Good, because I love you too, Potter. OUCH!"

Harry laughed as he lifted up the black kitten with its little sharpies embedded in thigh skin and brought it between their chests. They cuddled with it until the other began mewing, looking for its friend. Draco reached behind him, grabbing the lost kitten and brought it into the warm nest with the other. "Should we go to bed now?"

"No," Harry replied, "I'm thirsty and I want my baked apple. You want to head downstairs with me?"

"Yes, but in a moment. You go ahead. I would love some cream over my apple."

Draco laid there with his kittens, thinking about what had transpired this evening. He had promised Harry he would take care of things, and that he knew he would do, he always knew he was to protect him. This was just protecting him from himself. The trick would be doing it without hurting his pride. He moved the sleeping kittens to the bottom of the bed and picked up the golden wand, twirling it between his fingers before giving it a kiss and placing it in its box. He found his pyjama bottoms in his overnight back and headed to the study. He placed the box in the safe before heading downstairs.

He was half way down the stairs when he heard Harry yell to leave the kittens in his bedroom. Draco entered the kitchen and asked why.

"I don't want them getting into your room."

"My room?"

"The Potion's room. Dobby calls it Draco's room and it kind of stuck."

"Any other rooms they can't go into?"

"The study and Dobby's," Harry said as he passed Draco his baked apple. They sat across the island from each other, quietly eating their afters, when Harry yelled, "Shite! I forgot to tell you I'm taking my N.E.W.T.s in three weeks."

"You're what? Why? Where?"

"I want to get them done before …"

"Why? I mean, you are definitely ready, but why?"

Harry passed him more cream. "I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I want to have that accomplishment just in case."

Draco dropped his spoon into the bowl. "In case of what, path one or three?"

"Yes, Draco, in case I die or am laid up for awhile and miss the N.E.W.T.s when they are given at Hogwarts."

Draco picked up his spoon and gathered some of the apple flavoured cinnamon cream that had pooled in the bowl. "Do you think I should do the same?" he asked as he uncharacteristically slurped it out of the spoon.

Harry looked at him strangely. "Of course not, you will be fine."

"Damn you! How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

Harry finished his last bite of apple before answering, "I don't know, it's just a strong feeling I have about you."

"And you don't have that about yourself?"

Harry brought the bowl over to the sink and looked out the kitchen window into the edge of the moonlight garden. He stopped washing the bowl and said, "I don't think I'm going to be okay."

"You know you're scaring me."

Harry turned his back against the counter and crossed his arms. "You know I don't mean to. It's just as we talked before, the feeling is there, your mum's vision is there, and yet there was my dream-vision of Paris. Who's to say, Draco? Certainly not me."

"How can you be so casual about dieing or being seriously hurt?" Draco asked as finished his second to last bite.

Harry moved over to the island and leaned across, resting on his elbows. "I don't mean to be casual, it's just what it is, and I'm still the happiest person alive."

Draco put the last bite into his mouth. Harry watched him savour it before swallowing. His tongue came out and swiped his sticky lips before wiping them off with the napkin. He stood up and brought the bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out. They both turned and faced each other.

"How can you be happy knowing what's coming?"

"I've known for almost two years that this was coming on April sixth."

"April sixth?"

"Bollocks! I also forgot to tell you we set the date. I'm sorry, Draco, I should've told you first thing. It's spring break at Hogwarts, a week before the full moon, and it'll be held at Hogwarts on Wednesday April sixth. I'll send out the challenge early Saturday morning.

"Hogwarts! No, Harry, I don't want to see it destroyed again."

"Yes, Hogwarts, and this time you will be defending it, Draco. It will be outside and it can be controlled with the wards. They can lower them for the fields without lowering for the castle. They can control the Apparation times. We have the Marauder's Map to make sure no one is in the castle."

"Okay, okay, but what is the Marauder's Map?"

"I never told you about the Marauder's Map?" Harry explained the map and its history, and how Harry knew Draco was in the Room of Requirement last year because he didn't register anywhere else.

"As to you why I can be happy? That's easy; I always thought I would face this alone. I never expected a real home, a real love, someone to share these times with."

"You know, Potter, you are the epitome of a Gryffindork: brave, loyal, and happy to the end. Come on, let's go into the parlour so I can play my piano for a few before we go to bed."

"Draco, have you grown? You appear taller than me now and not just a little," Harry asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I am. I tend to grow almost overnight. Severus used to make me potions for the pain when I was younger. My father didn't stop until he was in his early twenties."

"Bollocks, now I'll have to look up to you."

"I thought you already did," Draco teased.

They went into the parlour and found the kittens asleep on the piano. Neither was sure how they had gotten out of the bedroom. Dobby was probably the culprit. Draco picked them up and set them on Harry's lap as he sat in the chair by the fire.

Draco sat on the bench after grabbing a thin pillow to sit on. Harry smiled and winked at him over that. Draco put his hair back and then began to play. The music was so nice, Harry wished he wasn't so ignorant about such things, but he was what he was. The fire was warm, the kittens were purring, the music became hypnotic. He felt his eyes getting heavy. He was losing the fight to keep them open. He was just so content. He was at peace. He was asleep.

Draco watched the scene play out in front of him as his hands lithely moved across the keys. He smiled to himself, they were a real couple now; his partner had just fallen asleep on him. He finished the piece, lowered the fire and the lights, and Apparated Harry and the cats into bed. He moved the cats to the bathroom, where they had a nice little basket bed made up, and shut the door. He undressed Harry, and himself and then moved Harry under the covers not so gently. He crawled into bed and spooned his sleeping lover from behind. His final thought, before lowering his eyelids for the last time that day, was that he would protect his Phoenix, no matter what.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 48 Preparing for the Attempt by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 48 Preparing for the Attempt

The early morning light woke Harry up. He stretched and yawned, reaching for Draco. Then he remembered. "Oh God, I fell asleep last night on the chair." He wondered where Draco was, and as he put on his dressing gown, he heard his answer. He was downstairs playing the piano and singing.

Harry sat at the top of stairs listening. He usually recognized the songs Draco sang, this one he didn't. He heard him struggling and repeating the same notes over and over, and singing the same words, "I never saw it happening, I'd given up…" Harry made his way down to the bottom and into the parlour. The music and words stopped.

"Don't stop, Draco, it was great. What were you playing? I've never heard it before."

"I am trying to compose a piece of music to go with some lyrics I wrote. It's just a bit of a struggle."

"Will you play it for me when it's done?"

"You are the only one I will play it for. It's for you."

"Oh, well, then thank you in advance. Look, Draco, I am really sorry about last night."

Draco waved his hand dismissing the comment and mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

"It's still early, you want to come back upstairs with me and I will make it up to you?"

Draco Disapparated.

Draco was just in the process of withdrawing and both were completely out of breath when they heard the lion roar.

"Fuck, why the hell would someone be here now?" Harry panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, whoever it is can wait until after we shower," Draco said as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the knock on their door.

"Harry, it's Remus."

"This better be good, Remus," Harry yelled.

"It is not good, so both you get your bums down into the dining room. Draco, the shower can wait."

Draco looked at Harry and mouthed, "How the hell did he know?"

Harry shrugged and did a quick Scourgify on himself. He didn't think Remus would appreciate Draco's come running down his legs. That went beyond details.

They appeared in the dining room with dressing robes on. Dobby had set out tea, juice, and breakfast for three. On the table was the Daily Prophet. It was flipped to the Entertainment section and Rita Skeeter's face popped out.

Harry Potter Engaged

by Rita Skeeter

In an exclusive interview with an anonymous source,

I have learned that The Boy Who Lived is no longer a boy.

He will be getting bonded on August fifth. The source

did not know who the lucky witch was, but I can personally

tell you who it is not. Harry Potter has been in love with three

different witches in his years at Hogwarts. All three have

been contacted and denied it was them, and had no further

comment. Through my amazing investigative resources,

I know for a fact all three are in serious relationships that do

not involve Harry Potter.

We have not seen much of Harry Potter since the trial of

Draco Malfoy. A few sightings at Christmas with his

friends and visits to Gringotts. It is not known where he

lives and what he has been doing since he dropped out of

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can

count on me to continue investigating and bringing you further

updates and details.

Harry was stunned. "Who, Remus? Who did this? It had to be someone from the Order."

Remus's eyes were cast down. "I don't know, Harry, but this means you cannot be seen in public until the day. We do not want anyone to do Legilimency on you or someone slipping you some Veritaserum."

"How will I take my N.E.W.T.s?" Harry whined loudly.

"I have talked to Minerva, you will take them at Hogwarts. We are researching a new ward that can detect if Legilimency is being conducted on someone. It is not quite ready, but we believe it can be used at Hogwarts, as not many of the students have that skill. At the Ministry, it would probably be overwhelmed."

Draco put his arm around Harry. "I'm so sorry, this just sucks."

"What about your mother, Draco? She's going to have a fit."

Draco kissed him on the cheek. "Mother helped arrange the weekend in Paris. She also helped me pick out the rings and sent them to me."

"But, Draco, what about…?"

"The heir? She still wants one, but she would rather have her son happy than sulking for the rest of his life."

"Pout."

"Sulk."

"Draco, I watched you for six years and you pout."

"BOYS!"

"Harry, do you see any boys in here?"

"No, Draco, not in here."

"Young men, please, this is serious. We have a leak in the Order."

"Remus, it is unsettling, and I really hope it was not intentional, but I know Rita Skeeter all too well. She has a way of being where no one suspects her to be. Maybe the Order should keep in mind that she can transform into a beetle. Find out who it is, and we will deal with it. In the mean time, I will abide by what you have said about my security."

"That's my number one priority today. I do have a question, though, for you, Draco. Are you still seeing Viktor?"

"Just for Quidditch. We're okay, I've forgiven him, but I won't forget what he did to Harry."

"I understand, but we'll be sending out requests for help on the April date. We'd hoped Viktor could help us with this discrete matter."

"I'll let him know and have him contact you."

The day went by quickly. The Polyjuice Potion was cooking perfectly. It would be ready for the following Tuesday, when the final ingredient would be added. Draco gave strict written instructions on when to add the hair from his father.

They went over the plan in detail. Draco would arrive at seven, upstairs in the bedroom. He would go to the basement fifteen minutes before eight. Harry would also be in the basement, but hidden by his Invisibility Cloak.

The rest of their afternoon was spent duelling. They added the Patronuses into the mix and found that they were more interested in fun, than practicing. Well, at least one White Dragon was.

As they ate their early dinner before their scheduled sex time, Harry told Draco it was probably best they not have children if they couldn't control a Patronus. Draco pretended to be hurt by such a comment. Harry lamented and told him that a Malfoy boy that looked like Draco would have him wrapped around his little finger, and a girl, well, that would be his undoing.

Harry thought about their conversations often during his long days and night of hitting the books throughout the next week preparing for his NEWTs. He realized that if he were in Draco's position of thinking his partner might be gone in a few weeks, he'd be sick physically and mentally. The thought reconfirmed what he already knew about Draco; he was a lot stronger than Harry was in many respects.

Hermione and Ron came over on the weekend. They reviewed the plans again. Only they, and Remus and Tonks, knew that Draco would also be in the basement, and that he would be given the first opportunity to turn Lucius.

The rest of their weekend was spent studying for their exams. Harry discovered something very important about Hermione's and his study habits. Hermione had to have all the information and then she would synthesize it down. Harry had to capture the basics and then build upon it. Having all the facts thrown at him just confused him. They talked about this discovery and Ron was much more in line with Harry than Hermione.

Monday night came, and the core of the Order of the Phoenix was once again in attendance at Harry's home. The first item on the agenda was the apology from Molly Weasley to Harry. She had been the source. She and Ginny had been at the Three Broomsticks visiting, and she'd asked Ginny how she would feel knowing Harry was engaged and would be bonded. Harry drummed his fingers on the table. He knew she meant no harm. She'd been there for him and was like a mother to him.

"Mrs. Weasley, of course I forgive you, I know it wasn't intentional. I don't like to discuss things of a private nature during these meetings, but is Ginny okay?"

Molly smiled. "Ginny is fine. She wishes you well. As you know from Christmas, she's pretty smitten with her French Veela."

"A little too smitten," Bill grumbled.

"Good, now that the leak matter is taken care of, let's go over tomorrow nights plan," Remus said, steering the meeting back on course.

Tonks stood up and spoke first, "I've set up an appointment to interrogate Lucius from eight to ten tomorrow night. I've requested that I be in the cell with him and I'll put up a silencing charm. At five past eight, the exchange will take place.

"Late last week, Kingsley had all the occupants of his cell block see a barber. Lucius was furious that after his hair was washed, he was required to get a little trim." Tonks held up four inches of long platinum-white hair that she'd tied in a black ribbon. Harry and the whole table burst out laughing.

"I bet the pompous aristocrat was pissed. I'd only wish I had been the barber."

"Now, Arthur, after tomorrow night he might be on our side."

"That doesn't mean I have to like him," Arthur replied smartly.

The members around the table all shook their heads in agreement with Arthur's statement. Harry had a moment of feeling sorry for the Death Eater, but it quickly dissipated when he thought of Draco's silent screams. He did not look forward to sitting in the basement under his Invisibility Cloak while Draco talked to his father. He decided that he would have to put a Silencing Spell on himself.

Everything was set in place. The Order members involved with security would start arriving at six thirty that night. Lessons were cancelled for the day; Harry took full advantage and slept in until Dobby popped in and was attacked by the vicious fur balls. Dobby and the cats were yet to settle their differences.

Harry explained to Dobby that under no circumstances was Dobby to enter the basement tonight, between eight and ten, as there was going to be a very important meeting going on.

"Dobby not wanting to see bad Master Malfoy anyway."

Harry looked at him. "You know?"

"Dobby is knowing many things, Harry Potter. Dobby is already planning bad Master Malfoy's favourite meal for tonight. Dobby is sure food in prison is bad. Dobby think his wine is good to be serving too"

Harry laughed at his little friend. "You are right, a good meal and honey wine might do the trick on its own. What are you preparing?"

"Bad Master like very rare lamb loin chops with mint sauce, new potatoes with tarragon butter, and glazed carrots. Dobby also makes lemon/raspberry squares for afters."

"Dobby, you're brilliant. It'll remind him what he is missing. Can you also fix some sandwiches for Draco and me after the meeting up in my room?"

"Dobby is making a nice dinner for Harry Potter and his nice Master Malfoy."

"Thank you, Dobby, you're not only a great house-elf, but a great friend."

"Harry Potter embarrasses Dobby."

pop

Harry was not sure how he had managed to study the rest of the day, but somehow he became engrossed in Transfigurations. He found it interesting how long a transfiguration could hold, it depended on the initial size of the object compared to its transformed size. The strength of the spell was also important. It was almost a mathematical equation, he thought. Sometimes he laughed at himself when his Muggle mind went to work on how magic worked.

At six, he had a small bite to eat. He didn't trust much more than that with the nerves he was starting to feel in his stomach. He chose to dress formally. He wanted Lucius to see him as a wizard, not as a Muggle. He questioned whether to leave the rings. He would ask Draco. He was sure that Draco was also dressing at this time and was probably wound up tight with nervousness.

The Order security arrived on time at six thirty pm. Harry greeted them all and Dobby had provided snacks for them in the dining room. There would be ten Order members in total to participate in the act. Eight would serve as security, including Remus; five inside and three outside, one at each door and one at the gate. Tonks would be at Azkaban and so would Kingsley, posing as Lucius.

Harry went back to his bedroom in time to help Draco out of the Floo and dust him off. He too, had dressed formally. His robes were simple black, but the cut and silk trim screamed elegance. The silver frog clasp was a piece of art. Harry smiled when he saw the boots. Harry lifted up the robe. Draco swatted his hand away, "Yes, I have trousers on, but no knickers."

"Are you going to keep the ring on?"

"Of course, if my father wants to know about my personal life, he'll have to earn it."

"So how are you doing, Draco? I could barely eat."

"Besides wanting to throw up every five minutes, just great," Draco answered with a sneer. "How do you think I'm doing, Potter? Only Gryffindorks like to confront and actually do battle. We Slytherins confront, and then try and save our skin."

Draco paced the floor.

"You want something to eat or drink?" Harry asked again trying to help.

"What, so I can spend the next half hour throwing up?" Draco snapped.

"Calm down, Malfoy."

Draco sighed loudly. "I would if I could. What time is it? Oh great, we have forty minutes left." He continued to pace.

Harry sat on the bed and watched the pacing, finally giving it one more attempt. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco turned and snarled, "Yes, you could give me a blowjob."

Harry laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but it's okay if you don't. It wouldn't be personal, it would just be to relieve the stress."

"Take off your robe and sit in the chair, Draco," Harry said as he stood up and removed his own robe.

"Harry, it's okay. You don't have to do this."

"Either you take it off or I will."

Draco removed his robe. Harry walked him over to the chair and undid his belt and ties before lowering the trousers. Harry had never seen Draco wear the old fashioned wizarding pants before. They slipped down to his feet and Harry pulled them off, and gave Draco a slight push into the chair.

He put up a Silencing Spell, which he hardly ever did in his own home, and knelt between Draco's legs. He separated them further and then began tonguing the insides of each. He made his way deliberately to the apex and brought one hand forward to lift the sac containing the Malfoy family jewels. He guided them into his mouth and caressed, and then massaged them with his tongue. Draco's legs started bouncing on his toes. Harry released them and gave the shaft a hard lick from bottom to top.

"More, Potter, more!" Draco demanded.

Harry slathered the dick in saliva and then grasped the base with his hand. His mouth practically inhaled the top and he worked it with his tongue and lips. His mouth and hands began to work in unison, and then fingers found their way into Harry's hair. They pushed his mouth into taking in more. Harry obliged and removed his hand, and worked his way down the shaft with each motion. He instinctively relaxed as Draco's hard-on made its way into his throat. Draco's hands became more forceful and increased the intensity of each movement up and down.

He tasted the pre-cum and he could hear the sounds in Draco's lower belly preparing the process for release. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of having his mouth fucked like this, but he kept it up. Draco's legs stiffened and Harry prepared himself for the rise of the hips, and then his mouth was filled. Draco groaned so loudly Harry was momentarily worried about the spell. Draco lowered his bum to the chair and Harry slowly withdrew.

"Fuck, you're so awesome, Harry."

"I almost lost it there. Damn, I think you knocked my jaw out of whack."

Draco bent over, seriously concerned, until Harry started laughing. They quickly got up and got Draco dressed. He was considerably more relaxed.

There was a knock on the door, which Harry knew would be Remus letting them know it was time for Draco to go down. Harry handed him his Invisibility Cloak just in case someone was in the basement that shouldn't be there. Draco wrapped it around himself and became invisible before Disapparating.

Harry went downstairs and quickly met with everyone. Kingsley was in the Potion's room. Harry went in and poured the Polyjuice into the goblet, and sprinkled a little Lucius Malfoy on top. Harry watched the transformation and was in shock of how horrible Lucius Malfoy looked. Harry handed him the Portkey to Azkaban and wished him good luck.

Harry arrived in the basement to find Draco sitting in one of the chairs that had been moved downstairs. There was one other across from it and a table between covered with Lucius's dinner and wine. Dobby had also left a pitcher of ice water and glasses.

"How much longer?" Draco asked Harry as he handed him the Invisibility Cloak.

"Less than five minutes," Harry answered as he made his was to a spot in the room where he could see both father and son.

"Good luck, Draco. I love you," Harry said as he wrapped himself in the cloak and put up the Silencing Spell.

Lucius paced his cell. What did his stupid half-blood niece of an Auror want with him? An interrogation after all this time; he wouldn't tell them any more than he had. He hated Veritaserum and hoped it wasn't on the menu for tonight.

He heard them coming. He stood against the wall and watched her approach. He shook his head at the disgusting pink hair and old robes. His wife's niece; Bella should have offed her at the Ministry that night. Bella, he thought, "Now there's a nut case." He never could figure her out. She was a pure sadist, but played the masochistic role so well when around the Dark Lord. The only Death Eater woman in the Inner Circle and she was completely devoted to their leader. Lucius wasn't even sure she knew what the cause was they had been fighting for; she was devoted to the man.

The cell was unlocked and Nymphadora Tonks entered Lucius Malfoy's cell alone. She sent the guard away and put up a Silencing Spell, which took Lucius by surprise.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, I am …"

"I know who you are. The question is why you are here?" Lucius spat out.

Tonks brought herself to stand right before him and said, "You requested to see your son, Draco Malfoy."

Lucius glared at her and spat out again, "What business is that of yours? I believe I am allowed to request a visit from my son."

"I'm just the conduit, Mr. Malfoy. Your son is waiting for you. I'm going to hand you a Portkey which will take you to a non-disclosed location. You'll have two hours, and then you'll be transported back here."

Lucius shook his head and smirked at her. "You can't be serious?"

Tonks strained her neck up to meet him eye-to-eye. "I'm very serious, Malfoy. Your son's movements are still being monitored. We would prefer this meeting wasn't observed by the Ministry or Voldemort's minions."

"Is Draco okay?" Lucius asked, suddenly recognizing the seriousness of what she was saying and doing.

Tonks smiled at him and said, "Never better."

She threw him a small box. He opened it and saw a key. He immediately touched it. As he Disapparated, he thought he saw a version of himself appear in his cell.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 49 Transforming Souls by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 49 Transforming Souls

Harry jumped when Lucius Malfoy appeared in his basement. He had not seen him personally since that fateful night in the Ministry. He looked terrible. He was dressed in an old stained, grey, prison uniform; his hair was tangled and a bit shorter. The presence was still there, though, the Malfoy look of disdain was all over his face. He couldn't imagine growing up with this intimidating man. Uncle Vernon could be mean, but he was a blubbering fool compared to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius projected fear and he could back it up.

Lucius took a quick look around at his surroundings, and then his eyes flicked over to his son, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the empty room. Draco stood up and said, "Good evening, Father."

Lucius looked at him incredulously. "Good evening to you, Draco, and where the hell am I?"

"You are in a basement of a home that is Unplottable. There are numerous Aurors upstairs and surrounding the house. They would like nothing better than to kill you, or for that matter, me. Please come and sit down. Dinner and drink have been prepared for you," Draco said as he lifted the silver dome lid.

Lucius sat down in the opposing chair and grabbed a loin chop by the bone, shoving it into his mouth. His eyes drifted up to see his son's blue eyes registering disgust. He placed the chop back on the plate, placed the napkin across his lap, and picked up the knife and fork.

He mumbled between bites, "You must be very happy, your eyes are blue."

"What are you talking about, Father?"

"Your eyes, Draco, they are like mine, you have inherited the Malfoy trait. When you are feeling happy and are content with your life, they turn blue. When discontent or other such emotions, they will turn grey."

"I don't know if I've ever seen your eyes blue."

"You were too young to remember but they were on the day you were born."

Lucius picked up his goblet and took a sip. "Mine?"

"Yours."

"Well, this meal and wine might actually do the trick of turning my eyes blue again," Lucius said with a grin Harry had never seen before. He didn't think Lucius was capable of such a look.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "So, Father, you wanted to see me?"

Lucius took a large draught of honey-wine before answering. "Draco, son, I want to choose you, but I don't know how. I don't know if I have it in me."

"Either you do or you don't, Father."

"Draco, I have spent the last twenty years worshipping a wizard whom I believed in. I thought he had all of the answers, philosophy, and power that I needed and was searching for. I might have chosen wrong, but I don't know how to extricate myself from him. He has been a major part of my whole adult life in some manner or another. I am not sure how much is him and how much is me."

Harry was sitting there tapping his fingers. Blah, blah, blah, go for the kill, Draco.

"Interesting, Father, that is just how I would have described my relationship with you, until recently."

"What do you feel now?"

Draco turned his palms up, curled his fingers, and looked at his well-manicured nails. "Pity."

Harry laughed, he knew the Malfoy temper was about to erupt.

Lucius rose up out of his seat, glaring at his son and bellowed, "No one pities a Malfoy."

Draco rose up out of his chair; they were almost eye to eye now. He calmly replied, "You asked, Father. I told you the truth."

"I don't need your pity," Lucius spat out venomously.

"I am not asking you to take it. It is what it is."

Harry snickered; he had used that line on Draco last week.

"Just think, Father, you could have a life again: good food, good wine, the Manor, Mother, Malfoy Industries, and maybe even a real relationship with me, your son."

Lucius fell back in the chair.

"Draco, you are beautiful, perfectly groomed, you carry yourself so well, and you've got the business attitude. You could do—" Lucius stopped and gasped, "Draco, let me see your hand."

Draco brought forth his left hand.

"Ha! Now I see the reason for those blue eyes, you are engaged. May I ask to whom?"

"You may ask, Father, but I will not answer right now. When you make the right decision, I will consider telling you about my personal life."

"Does your mother know? Does she approve?"

"Yes and yes," Draco drawled.

"Well, she must be a pureblood then," Lucius said smugly.

"Enough," Draco spouted.

Lucius leaned forward, pouring some iced cold water. It was refreshing after the tepid foul tasting liquid he drank in Azkaban. "So, what would I have to do to choose you? I am sure you have thought of something. I am sure you wouldn't take me at my word."

Draco grinned, his father was correct about that.

"Oh, yes, Father, I have something very specific in mind."

"Well, if you say it as easy as choosing you or the Dark Lord, then I choose you; which means I have just signed my own death warrant. What is it you need from me?"

"You are wrong. Not choosing me would have been your death warrant."

Silently, Harry was yelling, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Has your Phoenix grown that powerful?"

"Yes, and so has its mate."

"You mean the White Dragon?"

"Yes, Father."

"Show me," Lucius demanded.

"No, not until you deliver what I need to prove your alliance."

"And what may that be?"

Draco stared straight into his father's slate grey eyes. He needed to see the full expression to comprehend how much his father knew about the item.

"I want the Slytherin locket you took from Kreacher."

Lucius's face went whiter than Draco thought possible. His eyes closed and he brought his hands to his forehead. "Why that?" he muttered.

"You tell me."

"Do you know what you are playing with?"

"No games. No one here is playing games."

"Why this one?" Lucius asked.

"Where is it, Father?" Draco demanded.

Lucius bit his lower lip and replied, "In a safe place, I assume."

Draco shuddered. "You assume? Did you give it to the Dark Lord?"

"No, Draco, I did not, nor would I, unless…"

Draco finished the thought for him, "Unless he needed it."

Lucius nodded, knowing his son understood why.

"Where is it, Father?" Draco asked again, his impatience showing.

"Again, I ask why not another?" Lucius replied.

Neither spoke for a few moments and then Lucius's face lit up. "Draco, the others are gone, aren't they?"

Draco poured his own glass of water and then answered, "He still has one in his own body and the other is in his familiar."

Lucius laughed heartily. "Oh, Draco, my Slytherin son, I almost told you before I knew what a bargaining chip I had. No wonder the secrecy of our meeting."

Draco knew his father would have figured this out. He would have been disappointed if he had not.

"What do you want, Father?"

Lucius ran his fingers through his tangled dirty hair. He leaned back in the chair, giving the stance that he now had the upper hand.

"Draco," he said, "why the hell would I give it to you? I think there are others who I could bargain with for a better price."

Draco straightened invisible wrinkles in his robes and replied nonchalantly, "Because if you don't, the Phoenix will kill you."

Quietly, Harry swore, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did he just say that I would kill him? I can't kill him," then Harry stopped and thought again. Or could I?

Lucius jerked forward. "Did you say your Phoenix would kill me?"

"Actually the Phoenix could kill you. It would be the Phoenix's choice."

"What is the difference then? Either way I am dead."

"No, Father, choose me and you have a life, a very good life. Choose your Dark Lord, and I am sure either he or my Phoenix would kill you in the end."

"Tell me about this good life, and what is the guarantee?"

"I will lay the plan out for you. First, you will have to stay in Azkaban until the final battle is over. Second, you will then be released when evidence is presented that you helped save the wizarding world from the evil Voldemort, and then, more than likely you will be viewed as a hero."

Lucius choked. "You said his name."

Draco was surprised he did it without flinching. "Yes, Father, and I am neither brave nor stupid. It is just after all an anagram of his real name. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' equals 'I Am Lord Voldemort.' It is really rather juvenile.

"Third, you will be able to return to the Manor. Fourth, you will return to Malfoy Industries. Fifth, you will possibly regain your governorship. Sixth, you will probably be put on probation like I am. Seventh, you will have Mother, and eighth, you will have me, your son."

Draco stopped and drank some more water, then continued. "Or… you could be Voldemort's right-hand wizard. My guess is that your arrogance would eventually get you killed. You are not like Bella. You do not worship him in the same manner. You have goals beyond the Dark Lord."

Lucius selected a raspberry-lemon square and Draco watched him savor the first bite before shoving the rest of it in his mouth. Draco laughed to himself, thinking Dobby had picked up a few Slytherin tricks of his own over the years.

"I see you have planned this out very carefully," Lucius said as he popped another pudding into his mouth. "I do see the advantages, but I seriously doubt you would let your Phoenix kill me."

Draco pulled the plate of squares away. "Father, you do not understand. I do not have a future until Voldemort is gone forever. Besides, do you really think we would let you leave here with the knowledge you have now? You will either have this memory Obliviated or I will ask the Phoenix to destroy you."

Harry knew it, but had never actually thought of it in that way. Draco did not have a future unless Harry had a future. Voldemort was blocking their way.

Lucius looked at that beautiful face. His son was now grown and making decisions. Decisions he should be involved with or at least influence, but what really stuck in his mind was if his son really could have him killed, or rather would have him killed.

"You would ask someone to do this? Why not do it yourself?"

"Father, I do not kill. My soul is to remain pure to protect the one that is trained to."

"Your Phoenix is dangerous? A killer?"

"Only because he was forced to be, the original decision was not his. The final decision is."

"You talk in riddles," Lucius spat forth.

"I always thought you were a very intelligent wizard. Has Azkaban robbed you of that along with your dignity?" Draco said sarcastically.

Lucius reared up out of his chair again and announced, "I have my dignity!"

Draco laughed and pulled out his wand, pointed at the closest wall and said, "Speculum."

He stood up and then held out his hand to his father. "Come here, Father, stand next to me."

Lucius took the few steps and they stood side by side, matched by the pair in the mirror. Lucius cringed.

"Look, Father, look how old you appear. You are dirty, skinny, your hair's a mess, and worst of all, you smell. Oh, and let us not forget your rags. No, Father, you have lost your dignity."

Harry laughed at the Malfoy vanity. He admired how Draco was using it to his advantage.

Lucius began to laugh too. "I see your point, son, I look worse than Arthur Weasley coming through the Floo."

Harry saw Draco smile, knowing that he would not appreciate that comment. But Lucius laughed. Harry had never heard his genuine laugh. It was actually rather nice.

"So, Father, where is it?"

"If I tell you, will you reveal the Phoenix to me?"

"Yes, the Phoenix will reveal itself to you once the item has been retrieved and destroyed," Draco said as he sat back down and ended the Reflection Spell.

Lucius returned to his chair and sneered, "It's under their noses, the incompetent idiots; the Ministry has it. It is in my walking stick."

Harry immediately Disapparated upstairs and removed his Cloak, and went to the landing. He called for Remus, and the others came running.

"It's in his walking stick. The Ministry took it from him."

Moody growled, "I'll get it. I've had it in my office as a memento."

Moody soon returned and handed it over to Harry, very reluctantly. "I would hate to see the Death Eater get it back," he snarled.

Harry took the wand out and kept it in two pieces. He returned to his bedroom with his Cloak, wrapped himself in it and Apparated back into the basement. He was behind Lucius now and showed Draco that he was setting it on the floor.

Draco stood up and retrieved the walking stick and wand. He put the stick in the middle of the table and kept the wand. "One false move, Father, and you will be on the ground vomiting slugs. What is the spell?"

Lucius looked at his wand longingly and sighed. "Merlin, I've missed my wand. I miss magic."

"Father, the spell."

"Révéler l'âme perdue," Lucius answered hesitantly.

Draco smiled. "That's pretty funny," Draco said as he raised his father's wand at the stick and repeated the spell.

The walking stick opened lengthwise and the locket fell out onto the table. Lucius reached for it and Draco snapped, "Accio locket." It slid right through Lucius's grasp.

Draco held it up. It was gold and heavier than he expected, but it was the locket.

"Have you ever opened it?"

"Ye gods, no."

"Do you know how to open it?"

"Yes, I do," Lucius answered with a glint to his eye. "It can only be opened with fire, a special fire. Can you do that, son? Can my dragon son produce fire?"

"Would you like that, Father? Do you want to destroy a piece of his soul together?"

Lucius laughed loudly. "Draco, you are irresistible when you want to be. Yes, let's burn a piece of the bastard's soul."

Draco stood up and removed his robes, his tie and shirt.

"Oh my, son, you are spectacular."

"Father!"

"Oh, Draco, I'm just a father admiring his prodigy. Turn around."

Draco turned slowly, knowing his father would be shocked.

"D-d-draco, the D-d-d-ragon, your b-back," Lucius stuttered in disbelief.

Draco drew his wand out and stated proudly, "Expecto Patronum." The Dragon shuddered on his back, lifted off, and took flight. He shimmered iridescent as he flapped his ethereal leather wings; his blue eyes continuously focused on his master's father.

"Good Lord, Draco, is that your Patronus? He's beautiful, but your back..."

"Father, I chose this mark. It was of my free will. The Phoenix found me and gave me the choice. I made the choice, always remember that."

Draco looked at his Dragon and mentally told it to release fire on the locket. The Dragon landed on the table as it was still in its petite state and opened its mouth, releasing a streak of blue flame. The locket sprung open and a small shimmering object began to rise.

"His soul, Draco, the Dark Lord's soul," Lucius said almost reverently.

The Dragon released another spark of flame and the soul disintegrated into fine dust.

Harry was beside himself. Draco had done it, they could move on to the next step.

Lucius was dazed and stood up from his chair as he muttered, "Will he notice?"

"No, he hasn't a clue," Draco answered as he rose from his own chair.

Lucius reached for his son and embraced him tightly. Good for you, Harry thought, and then laughed when Draco pushed his father away saying, "Sorry, Father, but you really do smell."

Lucius laughed as he sat back in his chair. "Oh, the vanity does run deep, doesn't it? Now, my son, the Phoenix."

"Father, I will reveal the Phoenix to you, but before you leave tonight, you will be given the same choice Mother was given. We can Obliviate the memory or you will be put under a secrecy oath."

"No Obliviation," Lucius stated determinedly.

"Don't decide now, you may want it, believe me."

Harry removed his Cloak and Draco could see him standing directly behind his father's chair. He put both hands on Lucius's shoulders and said, "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, welcome to my home."

Lucius felt the warm powerful hands on his shoulders and jumped out of his seat. He turned and his face fell before he could compose himself. He spouted out, "Harry Potter! Draco, this is fucking Harry Potter!"

"Language, Father, and yes, I know that it is Harry Potter."

Lucius sat back down and burst out laughing. "Draco, you are a true Slytherin. I just helped Harry Potter destroy the Dark Lord's soul without knowing it. This is rich." And he began to laugh like a madman.

Draco shrugged his shoulder and said to Harry, "I told you he could laugh."

Harry stepped to the side of Lucius's chair. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand you wanted to meet me. I am the Phoenix."

Lucius brought his hands to his head and shook it while he began to laugh again to the point of almost crying. "Oh, Draco, what have you done? The Dark Lord will kill both of you. He will kill all of us."

Harry yelled, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius did not respond.

Harry turned to Draco and raised his wand. "Draco, I've had enough of this. With your permission, I would…"

Draco spat out, "Do what you want with him, Harry," before Harry finished his request.

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius. Lucius stopped and managed to speak, "So, Mr. Potter, if you are the Phoenix, prove it."

Harry spoke directly to the distraught wizard as he stared him straight in the eye. "Do you really want to see, Mr. Malfoy? Do you really want to see?"

Lucius held his gaze. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I do."

Harry removed his robe, tie and shirt with a word and stood before Lucius.

Lucius gasped. "Why, Mr. Potter, you are no longer a boy either."

Draco moved next to Harry. "Father, he is not your progeny, so quit leering. Has Azkaban changed you that much?"

Lucius smirked. "No, just remembering my youth."

Draco raised a brow to Harry.

Harry turned to reveal the red and gold Phoenix spread across his back. He spoke the spell; the Phoenix shimmered, lifted off his back, and took flight. The bird circled the room, spotted the Dragon, and swooped down landing next to its companion. They nuzzled each other until the Dragon nipped the Phoenix and the chase was on.

Lucius smiled. "They are very beautiful together, just like Narcissa mentioned in her vision. Harry, the Dragon breathes fire, what does the Phoenix do?"

Harry noted that Lucius Malfoy had just called him Harry. He answered, "The Phoenix has healing tears. It has transferred some of its powers to me. I cry the tears, but they are only for Draco and, to a diminished capacity, to his bloodline. They protect each other."

Lucius didn't know where to look. His eyes switched between the Patronuses which had now grown to a respectable size and landed on the floor, intertwined with each other, or to the two young men in front of him.

"When, how, why?" was all he could utter.

Harry moved the table forcefully with his foot.

"Nice boots," Lucius drawled.

Harry grinned. "Your son likes them."

Harry then knelt before his lover's father and spoke. "Lucius, I am going to bring the memories to the forefront of my mind. They are yours to look at. If you go beyond those memories, it is at your own risk and I will break the connection."

Lucius looked into those bright green eyes. They were like his mother's. He shook his head trying to clear it and asked, "You would allow me to do that?"

Harry nodded. "I allowed your son complete access."

Harry handed Lucius his own wand, the brother to Lucius' Dark Lord's. Lucius held it to the boy's head and evil thoughts crept through his brain, but his curiosity was stronger, he wanted to know if it was possible. He said the incantation and the two wizards looked straight into each other's eyes until Lucius became lost in the images Harry presented to him.

The images were of dreams and visitations and real life experiences. He watched it all unfold before him. His eyes widened when saw the trial. He cringed seeing his son strapped to the chair and watched as Harry approached and defended Draco brilliantly. Oh, he had blamed much of it on him, but that is what a good solicitor should do. He blinked repeatedly when he saw his son being taken by Harry after being given the choice. He marveled at the Dragon's appearance. He wasn't sure he should be seeing these events. Why would Harry let him see so much sex? But it was entrancing to see the story before him. He was amazed that the Phoenix shared the power and let the Dragon take him too. He could have dominated and didn't want to. He wanted a partner, an equal.

There was so much power between them, and love and intimacy intertwined throughout. He could feel it in Harry's heart and in his soul. Then he saw just Harry and his two friends, and the Dementors, hundreds of Dementors, and watched in fascination and horror as the Dragon destroyed them and then another piece of his Dark Lord's soul. Draco was nowhere to be seen in these memories.

Then he saw the freezing castles by the lake, Durmstrang. Draco was at Durmstrang. Lucius smiled when he saw his son perform and then laughed to himself as the two young men admitted their love. Did they really think it was so casual? Did they not know how strong the bond was that bound them? He loved watching his son perform. It was a side of him he had no clue about. So many secrets had been hidden from him.

Oh God, now they were both pissed and in Draco's bedroom. Draco was crying; it came from his core. Who could cause such pain to his beautiful son? Draco blamed Harry, but Lucius knew it was he, the bastard sitting in the chair.

Oh Merlin, so much sex. No, they made love he corrected himself. They made love.

"Draco, you have improved in Quidditch." Lucius smiled as he commented and then his face changed as he saw the flash of silver. He could feel Harry's pain; it ran to the centre of him. Tears, healing tears.

Oh no, not the werewolf, he thought to himself. Don't mess with them, Lupin. Oh wait, guidance, actual good guidance. The Dragon, an emotional connection. Lucius felt the calmness as Harry did when the Dragon surrounded him with his wings.

Lucius laughed aloud. "Oh, Professor Malfoy, now." He watched as they worked together in the lab and in the house. The house was their sanctuary. Then he watched them duel in the room he was now sitting in. His mouth fell open as he became a spectator to the two performing spells he could only imagine. His niece, and that Quidditch player Krum, were surpassed by their students. The students were single minded in their determination. Yes, he thought, yes, they might be strong enough, but it was not guaranteed.

Christmas at my home? Drinking my wine? What is that picture? Oh, yes, I had almost forgotten dear old, old auntie, was James' mother.

Lucius shook his head at the images of boots and more sex. Oh, to be so young again. Le Moutin Noir, top security for Harry. Oh, he and Narcissa loved that place. He heard a wizard heckling Draco, oh, of course it was because of me. Is that the legacy I left him? Harry helped him focus. Engaged? Draco did it. A perfect sharing. A love story.

Oh, this was interesting, all of the wizards and witches of the Order of the Phoenix. The prophecy. The prophecy, the damn thing he was in prison for, and Harry had it. Harry and his Dark Lord, only one could live. His Dark Lord had marked Harry as a babe and didn't know it. Harry was talking about me. Oh, I agree, Weasley twin, he is not very scary.

"Oh fuck!" Lucius shouted out loud as he jumped in his seat. The green flash, no wand, fucking impossible. Where was the training for that?

Lucius backtracked and there it was with Krum. Lucius watched as Harry took them all down and then refused to raise a wand to his son. He spoke the words and his son was down. Harry's feelings of emptiness permeated Lucius and then the warmth came from words from his son. Wings and his son surrounded him.

He went forward to the plan for him and then for the duel. Oh Merlin, Harry was going to call the Dark Lord out. Draco would be by his side. Draco was his second.

Then the images were forced upon him. He heard Narcissa's vision being discussed. The Phoenix would be lost; Harry felt in himself he would not make it out okay. The wills being written. Harry trying to console Draco. Trying to be his lover, friend, and a father. Oh God, his son would need him in the end. His son was going to need him.

"Enough!" Lucius yelled. "Enough!"

Harry knew where he left off. He knew he got his message across.

Lucius looked at the young man before him, his son's soul mate, whether they knew it or not. What would his son do without his Phoenix? His eyes filled with a drop or two of moisture.

Harry's eyes were filled. He reached up and gently stroked Lucius's face. Lucius felt the warmth and the power.

Harry whispered, "Lucius, you will be needed; he will need you more than anybody else. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for us? Be a father for us?"

Lucius kissed the hand holding his cheek and nodded yes.

Draco watched the scene before him. He was stunned as his father almost had tears, and that he kissed Harry's hand.

Harry rose up and lifted Lucius with him.

"It's almost time for you to go, Lucius. You have the choice."

Lucius turned to his son. Draco stared at him and walked up to him, looking eye-to-eye. He whispered, "Father, they are almost blue."

Lucius laughed a most genuine laugh. "Draco, hold your breath."

He pulled Draco into his arms and gently kissed each of his cheeks, he then said, "I love you, Draco, you have chosen well."

They separated and Lucius said, "The Unbreakable Vow."

Harry and Draco called their Patronuses and they merged onto their backs. They each placed their hand on each other, calling them forth again. The auras ignited and the spell was cast. Lucius voiced his acceptance. All three were enveloped with the auras as the Patronuses circled them. Lucius felt the vibration and then his eyes were assaulted by the explosion of colour. Power, beautiful power, he thought.

"It's time, Lucius," Harry said as he handed Draco a small box. Draco opened it.

"Father, you must go back, but you now have my love and respect to take with you."

Lucius whispered, "As you have mine, son." He touched the Portkey.

Lucius arrived back in his cell with a jolt. He chanced another quick vision of his double. His wife's niece was still there. "Wotcher, Mr. Malfoy. What did you think of your interrogation?"

Lucius smiled. "I have no words."

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, but I am not sure that does them justice."

"I must be going now. If anything comes up that you feel they should know, ask for me and I will come. One other note, you may now discuss this with your wife."

Lucius nodded and then said sternly, "You and your werewolf better take care of them, until I can."

Tonks snorted. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She lifted the Silencing Charm and exited his cell.

Lucius stumbled to his mat, lay down, and fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep he had in years. He had dreams and visions like he never had before.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Well, that went well," Draco said casually as he put his clothes back on.

"A little bit of an understatement there, Draco. We will talk later. I'm going to have to go talk to the Order first. Remus will come up later for the real story."

Draco Apparated into the bedroom. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about his father. Harry would have to tell him what their conversation was about. He could only hear them whispering to each other and caught something about Lucius being a father to both of them. He let the kitties out of the loo for a distraction. They promptly climbed up his robes, into his lap, and began to purr.

Harry Apparated into the parlour with the walking stick intact. The members that were present at the house gathered around. Harry explained that he would give more details later, but that Lucius had given him the Horcrux, and he had even helped destroy it.

Shacklebolt, still maintaining the appearance of Lucius Malfoy, came in through the front door. They all turned to look at him.

Harry saw a few members shiver. He spoke up. "I know how many of you feel about Lucius Malfoy, but he has turned his back on his Dark Lord after almost twenty years. He consented to an Unbreakable Vow to me. We will protect him as one of our own, and when the day is over, I want the Order to ensure the promises made to him are upheld. It has been a good night for our side. I thank you all for your help and cooperation. I am very tired and would like to retire to my room."

The lion roared and Nymphadora Tonks entered. Everyone was about to leave, but stayed to hear her report.

"The exchange went well. I must tell you all that the Lucius Malfoy who returned to his cell was not the same one who left two hours ago. He even looked different, his eyes were almost blue."

Harry responded without thinking beforehand, "It's a Malfoy genetic characteristic. When a Malfoy is happy or content, their eyes turn blue." Everyone stared at him and then he continued, "Malfoy's used to do that when ever he bested me at Hogwarts."

They all returned to their conversation, and Kingsley suddenly became Kingsley again. Harry wished them good night and asked Remus to stop on up before he left. He walked up the stairs with the cane. He shook his head in disbelief that he had almost blown it himself.

tbc…

"Révéler l'âme perdue" Reveal lost soul (French)

Back to index

Chapter 50 Submitting to the Dragon by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 50 Submitting to the Dragon

Draco was sitting in the chair by the fire with a tray of food next to him on the table. The kittens were rolled in one ball, asleep on his lap. Harry kneeled on the floor between Draco's legs, facing him. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight with the Malfoy family. He gently stroked the kittens, increasing the volume of their purrs.

"You know, you were awesome tonight," Harry said as he nuzzled his face into the lap of fur. Draco ran his fingers though the soft jet black hair. Harry laid his head on Draco's thigh and enjoyed the pets he was getting. If he stayed still enough, he knew Draco would talk to him, and tell him what was on his mind.

"I wanted him to do it just for me, but in the end he got it, he got us. It was so much more than I expected."

Harry took the hand in his hair and held it. Draco squeezed the fingers as he spoke, "Harry, you remember at Durmstrang, my little breakdown?"

Harry looked up. "Yes, of course; in fact, your father just saw that scene."

"Really? I wonder what he thought of that. Anyway, I think I need, I—um need …"

Harry stood up and removed his robe and shirt once again. He sat in the other chair and beckoned Draco over to him. Draco lifted the kittens off his lap and placed them on his chair. He removed his robe and shirt, laying them over the end of the bed, and crawled onto Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around the tall wizard while Draco pressed his face into the crook of his neck. The smell alone was comforting, but the skin-to-skin contact spread the warm tingly feeling throughout his chest.

Harry reached up and freed the long tresses. He stroked the long platinum hair with one hand while the other held Draco tight. "Let it go, love. Let it go," he whispered.

He felt the tears first on his neck and then running down his chest. Draco began to shake, and then he sobbed a little boy's sob. He tried to talk through the tears, but Harry squeezed him tighter, telling him they would talk later. He kissed every part of Draco he could reach, trying to capture the drops before they fell. A soft knock was heard and Harry told Remus to enter. Draco stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his fingers.

Remus entered, not prepared for the scene that was in front of him. Harry glanced over and asked if he would get a wet cloth. Remus went into the loo shaken. Both of these boys had been truly fatherless for so long and they were each trying to fill that role for the other. He thought of the statement Tonks had told him, that Lucius made upon his return to his cell. He wanted to take care of these two. Remus did what he could, but he lacked skills in that area. He knew the time would come, and he would have to share the responsibility with the former Death Eater. The thought did not please him.

He returned to the bedroom with the cloth and Harry took it and wiped down Draco's face.

"Stop! Don't sit!" Draco yelled, as Remus was about to sit in the opposing chair.

Remus looked down on the chair. "Kittens, Harry?"

"Draco always wanted a cat. He named them Rowena and Helga. Just lift them up and put them on your lap. Cute, aren't they?"

He did as told and then snickered. "Yes, they are cute. Now you have a snake, two cats, and an owl. Are there any other critters to add to your collection?"

"My Dragon."

Draco flicked him on the forehead. "I am not part of your collection, Potter."

Harry looked at Remus with an expression of oops. "You're right. I'm sorry," Harry said with a kiss to Draco's forehead.

Draco snuggled back in. "That's better."

"So does someone want to tell me what occurred down there?"

Draco and Harry explained the two hours in detail. Remus interrupted many times and became anxious when told Lucius had held Harry's wand to Harry's head, but he had learned that Harry was not only good at reading people, but situations also. The old wolf smiled at the end, and his eyes twinkled, reminding Harry of Dumbledore.

"Great work, you two. I'm sure you want to be alone now. We can catch up tomorrow, and, Draco, I'm very happy for you." He left them alone.

Harry continued to comfort Draco on his lap but the surge of emotion had ebbed. Draco raised his lips and pressed them to the hollow of Harry's neck and slowly licked it before opening up and sucking the skin in. Harry pulled his hair out of the way and slightly leant to the side. He would allow Draco to take in as much as he needed. The thought crossed his mind again that in a previous life they were vampires. He closed his eyes as the love bites progressed up and down his neck and shoulder. He tried stifling his groans; he wasn't sure if Draco wanted this to be sexual, or if he just needed the comfort.

The moans evolved to an involuntary growl as his nipples were being rubbed and tweaked. Draco stopped his biting and said, "Accio wand." Harry saw a flash of gold go by.

Draco whispered that they would look so nice pierced as the gold wand was pointed and words uttered to the dusty-dark circles on his chest. It didn't hurt, but it felt different. Draco bent over and flicked one small ring with his tongue. Harry jumped and a, "Ahhh," came out of his mouth.

"God, Draco, did you know there is a direct connection from these to my dick?"

Draco purred back, "Really?" as he took the other in his teeth and gave a slight pull. Harry flinched again and Draco could feel the bulge build beneath his legs.

"You like that, don't you, babe?" Draco whispered as he turned Harry's face so he could kiss him. He kissed him hard, he didn't wait to be invited in; his tongue invaded and touched every crevice he could find. His fingers continued playing with the golden rings.

"Uggghhhh," was all that Harry could manage to get out. Draco released him from the invasion of his mouth, pushed himself off Harry's lap, and stood up.

"To the bed, Harry, now," he ordered, and then removed the rest of their clothing with the wand.

Harry lay on the bed waiting for Draco to join. Draco stood at the side and waved the wand. Harry was instantly turned on his stomach and his wrists were shackled with velvet cuffs and tied to the two headboard posts. Draco voiced the next command and Harry's world turned black with a silken blindfold. Draco sat on the bed and softly traced lines across Harry's back with the wand as he spoke. "I know you can remove everything I have done to you, but I am asking you not to. I want you to follow my orders. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded affirmatively.

"You are not to speak unless I ask you to, and then you are to only answer me with one of the following words: yes, no, Dragon or Draco. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry whispered as he laid his head to the side.

"You will not come until I give you permission. Understand?"

Harry hissed out, "Yess."

Draco started at his toes. Each one he brought into his warm mouth and bathed with his tongue. As the last little toe was suckled, he asked, "Who do you love, Harry?"

"Draco."

Draco's strong slender fingers massaged each foot and ankle. Harry never knew his feet were such a place of pleasure. The pads of Draco's thumbs worked the arch and pressure point. "Who brings you pleasure, Harry?"

"Draco."

Draco's arms stretched out and each calf was kneaded simultaneously. Cool lotion was applied and all friction removed. "Who loves you, Harry?"

"Draco."

More lotion as each thigh was manipulated one at a time. The fingers deftly worked their way through every long muscle; Harry felt the beginnings of a hard-on. He was thankful the sheet could give some relief. "Who do you bring pleasure to, Harry?"

"Draco."

A new lotion was added to his bum. It had a slight burn and then he felt the breath cross over cooling him down. "Do you like humiliating others?"

"Sometimes."

Whack! Draco smacked his left cheek with his hand.

"Fuck."

Whack! His other cheek began to sting. "Do you like being humiliated, Harry?"

"No."

"Then don't do it to others. You are better than that, understand?"

"Yes."

Draco's strong fingers went back and pressed into his buttock muscles. The lotion had stopped burning but the slaps still stung. He felt cold lips touch his skin and kiss what he guessed to be palm prints. The lips parted and ice soothed the pain as it stroked over each mark. His cheeks were parted and the ice trickled down in drops. He heard the ice hit the wall as it was spat out and then felt the drops being collected by swipes of Draco's tongue. This wasn't what he expected as Draco licked his way into his hole. He thought of pain and torture to make him submit.

He went with the pleasure he was given. The only torture was not being able to respond in kind. Draco stopped. "Do you like being powerful, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered honestly.

"Do you like to kill, Harry?"

"No."

The warm oil was spread over his back and shoulders. It was kneaded in, every major and minor muscle worked until it was complacent. He was briefly released to turn over and tied once again. His erection bobbed in the air, but no relief was given.

His chest was stroked and caressed, and his golden rings flicked and gently pulled. God he wanted to come. He wanted something in him or to be in something.

"Do you like being in command, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Do you like me being in command?

"Yes," Harry answered a bit louder.

His outstretched right hand was lifted slightly. Each finger was given its turn in Draco's mouth and treated as if it was his dick. He was sure magic was flowing from each tip down Draco's throat. His left hand was lifted and his dragon ring removed. Draco whispered something he couldn't hear. Then his voice was louder, "Who protects the Phoenix?"

"Dragon," Harry replied affirmatively.

He moved his head to the side and gasped as he felt the ring on the head of his dick, it enlarged and slid down the shaft constricting slightly. "Who protects you, Harry?"

"Draco," Harry replied with his voice cracking.

"Who will love you forever?"

"Draco," Harry cried forward as his head swung to other side.

"Do you want me, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you need me, Harry?"

"Yes."

And he whimpered as the tip of Draco's tongue slowly made its way across his slit gathering the drops of liquid released. "Do you know the Phoenix cannot heal itself?"

"Yes."

"You must listen to the Dragon, do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry whinged as he wanted more.

He was rewarded with Draco's expert tongue bathing his cock in saliva.

"You must listen to Draco, do you understand?"

"Yes."

He felt the lubrication inside him; he anticipated what would fill that spot. He wanted, he needed it.

"Who does the Phoenix submit to?"

"Dragon," Harry answered and he felt the dragon cock ring slither.

"Who do you trust, Harry?"

"Draco," Harry cried as one leg was lifted high and over Draco's shoulder.

"Who can you lose control to?"

"Draco," Harry yelled, wanting Draco more than ever.

The other leg lifted to the crook of Draco's arm. "Who will you submit to, Harry?"

"Draco!" Harry screamed as Draco entered him without warning. He was suddenly filled with one long stroke, which almost set him off. He felt the dragon ring tighten and then Draco pumped in and out of him so hard he felt as if he was being split apart. A part of him wanted to fight, but he didn't. He pushed the thought down, he relaxed his mind, he relaxed his body, and he submitted. Submission to Draco didn't bring pain, it brought pleasure and love. He didn't know where his thoughts were, but he heard the voice telling him he could come, NOW, and he did into a warm hand. He lost control and he was safe.

Strong arms and leather wings surrounded him as Draco lay on top of him. The last words he heard were, "We will protect you."

His world went black.

"Come on, babe, up we go."

Harry was walking, following the voice, and then he was lifted and placed into warm water. The fragrance of lavender filled his sense of smell, and he was soon resting against a strong chest with arms and legs wrapped around him. The mask was removed and he slowly opened his eyes, the room was almost dark. Only one small candle on the vanity flickered with light.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco gave a small laugh and said, "You can answer with more than a yes now."

"Okay."

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"How do you feel?"

"Incredibly relaxed."

"Good."

"How do you feel?"

"Content."

"Is that good?"

"Very."

Harry repositioned himself and could feel the full length of Draco against him. He glanced up and stroked his cheek. "You know I am too sore to take you in again tonight."

Draco whispered a soft, "I can think of other things."

Harry placed his hands on Draco's thighs. "I'm not doing anything else until you get these gold rings off my chest and my dick."

Draco sighed. "Damn, I was hoping you would want to keep those."

"Nope, you will have to wait until next time."

"Next time?"

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 51 An Old Memory by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 51 An Old Memory

The following morning, Harry awoke to the scent of a sweet perfume. A dozen red roses were on his nightstand with a note.

My Phoenix,

I will be right back. Do not leave this bed unless you have to, and then you must quickly return.

Ia tsibia liublu,

Your Dragon

Harry did have to get up, but soon returned to the comfort and warmth of his bed. He pulled Draco's pillow to his face.

The door to his room soon opened and his blond love entered with a breakfast tray of soft boiled eggs in their Potter egg cups, strawberries, sausages, and toast. Another levitating tray held tea and juice with a white rose.

Draco set the breakfast tray down on the bed. Harry shook his head and stared at Draco in disbelief as he picked up the rose, inhaling the scent.

"What? Can't I make you breakfast?"

Harry laughed. "Of course, and especially if you wear the Hogwarts apron every time."

Draco looked down. "Shite, I forgot I had it on. Dobby said I needed it so I wouldn't get splatters on me."

Harry choked. "You and Dobby made me breakfast?"

Draco was struggling to get the apron off. "Damn, can you help me out here?" He turned his back to Harry, who then nimbly undid the knot. Draco pulled off the offending apparel quickly.

"Yes, Dobby and I made you breakfast. I think he is warming up to me. He actually giggled, and he does an incredible impression of my father."

"He showed you that? He hasn't even done it for me," Harry muttered through bites of toast and egg. Draco propped up some pillows next to Harry, sat down next to him, grabbed a fork, and they shared breakfast in bed.

After they finished, Draco returned the tray downstairs, and returned with the Daily Prophet. They drank their tea and read the paper together. No news on Voldemort, Scrimgeour's numbers were falling after the last attack. The band Draco sang with, Bad Potion, was going to be at the Wizard's Inn. Harry pointed to that and asked where it was as he had never heard of it before.

Draco sputtered out his tea. "It's a hotel at the other end of Hogsmeade where the mansions are located. The basement is a dance club. Don't tell me you never went. I even saw Hufflepuffs there."

Harry grinned. "Innocence strikes again."

Draco finished his tea and left the bed. Harry smiled at the predictable morning routine. He sipped his own tea and looked down at the paper; he had no idea what he was reading as his mind was on last night. He knew that turning Lucius was important, but for him personally, what followed seemed so much more important. Draco had done something for him that he never thought was possible, he had taken control, and it was okay. Harry had not felt this safe since before Dumbledore died, and even then it wasn't the same as it was now. This was unconditional love. It was as if a weight he had been carrying the last sixteen years had been lifted, and he didn't even know he had been hauling it around. He also knew that this morning was Draco's way of showing that they were still equals, and that he wouldn't abuse the position. In fact, Draco was actually pampering him. It was nice, really nice.

Harry was relaxed, his eyes still not focused on the paper, when a strange thought occurred to him; he wondered if Dumbledore had a magical mate. He knew the Phoenix was his Patronus before it became Harry's, so somewhere out there was the possibility of another Dragon Patronus.

Draco returned and snuggled up to Harry, waking him from his thoughts. "Are you going to tell me what my father saw last night?"

Harry put down the unread section of the paper and stroked the blond hair as he answered, "He pretty much saw everything: the trial, the beginning at the Manor, the Dementors, Horcruxes, Durmstrang, Christmas, Potions, Training, and Valentine's Day. I even let him see the OotP meeting where we planned and agreed on the duel and trying to turn him."

"What was the end about? What made him tear up?"

"I showed him that you needed him, that he still had a role to play."

Draco stroked Harry's thigh absentmindedly. "I don't get it. You hate my father. Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you. Your father cannot hurt us now. He will die if he tries. If he truly wants to change, then it will be up to you what role he plays in your life. I just wanted you to have the opportunity."

"Hmmm, you're too much. You know if he plays a role in my life, he will in yours too."

Harry thought and stopped twirling the hair between his fingers and then began again, "Yes, but only limited."

"Harry, you asked him to be a father to both us."

"I did not."

"Harry, I was there. I heard it, and I know he did too."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Well I guess I will be the black sheep of the Malfoy family then."

"The sex, did he see us making love?"

"Oh, yes, he certainly did, but, Draco, he saw it in context, he knows we are in love. Are you worried?"

"No, just curious about something he said last night."

"What was that?"

"He was staring at you a little too lustfully when you revealed the Phoenix. He said something like you reminded him of his youth."

"Draco, how much do you know about your father at Hogwarts?"

Draco looked up. "You know something, don't you?"

Harry grinned.

Draco's eyes got big. "You do know something. Share, Potter, share."

Harry laughed. "I can tell you or I can show you, your choice."

"Pensieve?" Draco asked

Harry nodded and then said, "You too can have those images imprinted in your brain."

Draco hopped off the bed, pulling Harry up by his hands. "I am not sure we have time before our lessons."

"Now, Potter!"

Harry laughed as they grabbed their pyjama bottoms and ran down the hall. Harry opened the office and then the safe. He felt around until he found the vial. He showed it to Draco raising a brow.

"I should be fair; I only watched part of this and then left. I don't even think I paid much attention to what was said."

"But my father is in it?"

"Oh, yes, he most certainly is, but it might mess up your image of him."

"As if last night didn't. Come on, Harry."

Harry opened up the Pensieve door and they stepped into the alcove. He opened the vial and poured it in. They held hands and bent down into the swirl of an old memory.

It was the Potions lab, and Draco recognized a young Slughorn talking with a younger Harry. Draco shuddered as he realized it wasn't Harry, but Harry's father. James looked up, Draco saw his face, and gasped; they looked so much alike but the eyes were so different; they were shaped differently and they were blue. It was just wrong.

"James, this is getting to be quite a routine seeing you every Friday night," Slughorn said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Well, at least your companions are off tonight. Only ten points lost, not forty."

James laughed. "Well that's only…."

"Because I didn't catch them." Slughorn chuckled. "I am glad to know that I will not have all four of you after this year."

"Don't count on it, sir, we might surprise you."

Draco whispered, "Fifth year?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you will have company here soon. I have a seventh year serving tonight. You both will be doing a special project for me. It should take about three hours. I will be locking you in and taking your wands."

The door opened and Draco coughed trying not to choke when a young Lucius Malfoy barged in wearing his Slytherin robes with the Head Boy badge. "Holy shite!"

"This is unfair, Professor Slughorn! I was not involved with the incident."

"That is true, but being Head Boy, it was your responsibility to stop it."

"My father…."

"Lucius, don't start threatening me with your father. Abraxas already knows and approves."

Draco started laughing. "That sounds familiar."

Harry flicked his shoulder. "No kidding, Malfoy."

"So what are we brewing tonight? Oh no, not with a fifth year," Lucius stated disdainfully, "And a Gryffindor at that."

"Yes, and with your guidance, maybe he will make it to sixth year Potions." Slughorn then repeated to Lucius what they were to do for detention and then he listed the ingredients on the board.

It took Draco all of five seconds to recognize what it was. It took his father a little longer and then Slughorn told them it was for a favour for someone and then he shut the door.

"Potter, you get the ingredients and make sure they are correct. I do not want to repeat tonight next week."

"You might want to check what I'm collecting, Malfoy, I could slip something dangerous in there, like your head."

They both collected the ingredients and began cutting up the necessary components.

"Dating the Mudblood–Evans I hear, Potter," Lucius spat out.

"Dating the pureblood snob I see, Malfoy. I'm sure your pal is happy with that choice."

"Really, Potter, you are a pureblood too, your mother is even a Malfoy, I would think you would understand and follow his philosophy."

James laughed. "The guy is nut case, Malfoy. You watch, he will be disposed of soon. He's a psycho."

"Harry, this is bad, it is bringing back some ugly memories," Draco said as he was remembering his and Harry's verbal assaults.

Lucius glared at the younger student. "Don't ever say those words again, Potter, or you will regret them someday."

James walked up to Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy, you may make most other students quake with your Malfoy sneer and glare, but I see someone just trying to out do his daddy."

"Oh shite, I don't remember this part. I was so busy remembering us, I wasn't even listening."

"When did you watch this, Harry?"

"The night I came back from the Manor."

Lucius looked down at James. "Think you have it all figured out do you. You should be scared of me, Potter."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

Harry and Draco both had to laugh at that. "God, history does repeat itself doesn't it?"

"You have no idea."

Harry and Draco continued watching the Attraction Potion being made. The memory wizards continued sniping at each other as they stirred and added ingredients to the potion in the cauldron. Then it was time to add the final ingredient. Harry watched the scene again that had made him cringe last summer. It still did. The two boys pounded on the door and then one of them said, "Oh fuck, no."

Harry whispered to Draco, "You want to leave now? This is where I left last time."

Draco laughed. "Why are you whispering and no, I don't want to leave. I think this is probably one of the most brilliant things that could have happened to my father. I'm not so sure about yours."

"Malfoy, how long does it take to have effect?"

"I think about five minutes, which should be soon. Have you ever been with a wizard before?"

James shuddered. "No, I've really only kissed a girl. What about you?"

"No, James, I haven't. I've been with plenty of witches in both connotations of the word. Well, Gryffindor, lets make a pact since we know this going to happen. No mention of tonight will be spoken to anyone, ever and beyond that, oh shite, lets just enjoy it." And he grabbed James and began to snog heavily.

"It's kind of funny, Harry, that your dad lost his virginity in that way to my father, as you did to me."

"At least your father was a virgin in that way, as you are now calling it," Harry replied teasingly.

"Yeah, well some things do change I guess."

The scene before them was getting hot and heavy. Both young wizards were now without clothes. James was nice, but Harry had him beat, Draco thought. His father was nice too, and Draco had no idea he was that hung. Even though Lucius was more experienced and older, both seemed to be going at it naturally.

Draco snorted when Lucius released a, "You are so fucking hot, James, faster."

Harry roared when James undid that famous ponytail and said, "Come on, Blondie, show me what you got," as Lucius started going down on him. It didn't take long for the Gryffindor to come and he gave a good yell at the end.

"Good for you, Father, you swallowed," Draco said proudly.

"Well, what else would he do with it?"

Draco looked at Harry with that you are so innocent look. Harry laughed. "I'm just joking."

James was soon returning the favour and Lucius was much more vocal than James was. He was moaning and yelling, "Yes, James, yes," as he came. Harry elbowed Draco as James swallowed.

Lucius and James both looked spent as they leaned again the wall, but not too tired to turn to each other and start snogging again. It was James who stood up first and pulled Lucius up. Lucius was significantly taller, but James led him over to the professor's desk and whispered, "I will be gentle, Lucius, but I need to be inside you."

Lucius leaned his perfectly sculpted body over the desk and said, "Take me, James."

Draco started to squirm. "Harry, I don't know if I can watch this or not." He buried his head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed. "You thought it would be your father taking mine first; history is repeated."

Whether Draco wanted to watch or not, he could hear; Lucius was anything but a quiet lover. Draco was mumbling, "Please, Harry, tell me when it is over."

Harry rustled his fingers through Draco's hair, "Oh, I think we will know when that is."

Harry turned them both around so neither had to watch. The final scream of, "Oh fuck, James, you are a god," let them know it was close. They waited for James to complete and he did so by calling out the blond's name.

They slowly turned around peeking through Draco's long hair to see James sprawled over Lucius's back trying to catch his breath.

James finally stood up and helped his new blond friend up. They faced each other, started laughing at each other and apparently at the whole situation. James blurted out, "Am I really a god?"

Lucius snickered. "Well, maybe a minor one." He then reached for James and pulled him into a full open mouth kiss.

"Zaebis, here we go again. Maybe I don't want to know how this ends."

"We've come this far, we can turn around again," Harry said with what Draco swore was a giggle.

Draco joined him when they heard Lucius tell James, "Bend over, Potter, and I'll let you experience a major deity."

"Oh Merlin, Harry, did you hear that? A major deity, oh, I am going to die laughing." Harry dropped to the ground and Draco followed as they tried to stop laughing while not looking.

They almost had it controlled until James bellowed, "Lucius, you are the devil himself, fuck me."

Draco and Harry finally turned when they heard the groans that they knew signalled the end. Both their fathers started dressing and cleaning up the lab. They bottled the potion and then sat on the benches looking at each other. Lucius started to laugh.

"What now?" the young Gryffindor asked.

"You do realize the potion wore off before that last round?"

Draco looked at Harry; both their eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Yeah, but I figured I owed you, and what the hell, Lucius, you're hot."

Lucius looked over at James and gave him his death glare and then a huge smile that shocked both sons. He pulled James into a kiss and said, "You and I will most likely be enemies soon, but I will treasure this memory."

"So will I, Lucius, I just wish you were not such a bad wizard."

Lucius chuckled. "I am not a bad wizard, James. I'm actually very good wizard, I just happen to like it Dark."

James sighed. "Well, I will not forget your blue eyes."

Lucius jerked. "Blue are they now? Well, that is interesting."

All four jumped when they heard the door open. Slughorn entered and looked at the vials, carefully checking the colour, and then smelling the contents. He looked at the two students and said, "Very good, boys, you may go. Not a word to anyone about tonight."

Both nodded and gave a little laugh. James walked out first with Lucius close behind. Harry and Draco both cracked up as Lucius reached out and goosed James, causing him to squeal.

The memory ended and they pulled out of the Pensieve. Harry swirled up the silvery mist with his wand, put it back in the vial, and into the safe, probably never to be looked at again.

"You know you are late for Potions, Potter," Draco said with a wicked grin.

Harry turned on him. "Do I get a Friday night detention?"

They were working in the Potions lab when a Hogwarts owl appeared at the lab window. Harry let it in and went to retrieve the note. The owl evaded him and flew to Draco. Draco retrieved the note while Harry scrounged up a treat for the bird .

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

Draco was still reading it as he said, "It's from McGonagall addressed to Harry's Potions Professor. It is sample NEWT exam questions and likely potions that will have to be brewed during the practical."

He finished reading it and handed it to Harry. Harry took his time reading it through and looked up at Draco, who was smiling proudly. Harry wasn't sure if it was meant for him or for Draco, but they were so far beyond any question or potion that was a possibility.

They decided to work in the garden and prepare it for spring as it was a rare warm, clear day in late February. After they completed their chores, which Draco used magic for and Harry did manually, they decided to train with the Patronuses outside, and take full advantage of the weather. Remus stopped by and observed. Draco was right, they didn't need training from Tonks; the Dragon and the Phoenix worked together as well as Harry and Draco did. The Dragon was a little snarky, but it did obey Draco.

After the training all three went inside for refreshments. Draco took off to the shower, feeling dirty and sweaty. Harry winked at Remus as Draco took the stairs up two at a time.

Remus handed Harry a note from the Headmistress and the Wizarding Examinations Authority. It was the schedule for his NEWTs. He would be taking them at Hogwarts. The written examinations would be conducted in her office and the practicals in an unused classroom. Monday was Transfiguration, Tuesday Charms, Wednesday Potions, Thursday would be Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Friday would be Duelling. He would not be taking the Herbology NEWT as they had to complete his exams in the one week, it was the exam of least consequence. He was slightly disappointed, but in the end, it really wouldn't matter, so he shook it off.

Minerva wrote a special note telling him that there had not been a duelling NEWT given in over fifty years at Hogwarts. Special strings had to be pulled because he didn't have an O.W.L. beforehand, nor did the Wizarding Examinations Authority have qualified judges. The judges would be international and the practical would consist of three duels. It would be held Friday night at seven.

Remus and Harry talked about the necessary texts he should concentrate on. Both knew he would be fine in all of the practicals. They then discussed the night before, and Remus told Harry what Lucius had told Tonks, upon his return to Azkaban. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about it personally. He didn't want Lucius interfering in his and Draco's life, but he knew Draco would want and need his father. Choices and their consequences collided again.

Draco finally made his way down the stairs, groomed impeccably in jeans and a white turtleneck. Harry looked up at him an arched a brow. I so want to shag you, was the message sent through the one look.

Draco said aloud, "Not with those dirty hands, Potter."

Harry felt himself flush and looked down at his hands. They were splotched with dirt and mud was caked under his nails. He vanished before their eyes.

Remus and Draco rarely got to talk alone, but the werewolf had grown to love him like a second godson. He could still be arrogant and pompous, but the core of his being was something to behold and cherish.

Draco talked some about the night before, but he wasn't completely at ease discussing 'family matters' with anyone but Harry. He finally stood up and walked over to the piano. "Do you mind, Remus?"

Remus responded that he had hoped to hear him play but didn't want to impose. Draco gave him an evil grin and said, "I've been saving this one just for you."

Harry was dressing when the cats scratched at the bedroom door to be let out. He opened the door and heard howling and music coming from downstairs. He quietly made his way down to observe Draco playing and singing, Werewolves of London to Remus. Remus was howling on cue, and that brought Harry to his knees in laughter. Only Draco could make something so Dark so damn funny. The song ended and Draco and Remus were both cracking up. Harry was clapping, and then they all jumped as they heard a strange shriek sound almost like a howl, but not. They all turned to see Dobby in the entryway.

"What are you doing, Dobby?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had never heard a sound like that come from a house-elf.

"Dobby is howling, Harry Potter. Dobby likes Master Draco's music and Professor Lupin's howl. Dobby is wanting to howl too."

Draco looked at Dobby and said, "Master Draco now, am I?"

Dobby ran over and started banging his head on the piano.

Draco and Harry both yelled, "Stop!" and Dobby froze.

Draco stood up and walked over to the scared elf and knelt before him. He spoke softly. "Dobby, you can call me whatever you want. I am not your master, but I am honoured that you still call me that. I like Draco better than Malfoy, so Master Draco is fine. As a member of this household, I am asking you not to hurt yourself because of something I have said. Do you understand?"

Dobby recovered quickly and smiled. A smiling house-elf was not a pretty sight. He then said, "Dobby likes Master Draco's music. Dobby would like to hear more."

Draco stood back up and went to his bench and entertained the other three for another hour before Harry pointed out the time. Remus immediately said his good-byes and Dobby popped away. It was Draco time. He would not be back next week as Harry had his NEWTs and it had been a long time since they had been apart for that long.

tbc

Ia tsibia liublu: I love you (Russian)

Back to index

Chapter 52 Let's Duel by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 52 Let's Duel

The weekend before exams, Hermione put Harry through the paces. Harry loved her, but she was driving him crazy. Their styles were once again colliding. She was throwing out random facts and questions. Her mind could contain all of those bits of information. Harry much preferred knowing the basics and adding on when he had to. Draco, on the other hand, was a combination of the two. He understood the basics, then added on and was able to maintain large quantities of information; Harry thought he was just fucking brilliant. Over the last six months, he learned that Draco had barely applied himself at Hogwarts. He did just enough to get by and was bored most of the time. Harry came to believe that if he had actually been challenged, he might have stayed out of some trouble. Draco's heart may still be with Hogwarts, but his brain was at Durmstrang; they were challenging him.

Monday morning came and Harry dressed in his formal but plain robes. He was tempted to wear his old Gryffindor ones, but knew he would be fooling only himself. He exited the Floo into the Headmistress's office. They talked for a few moments, and she mentioned that the seventh year DADA students requested to attend his Duelling practical on Friday night. Harry did not see the harm and agreed. She led him over to a student's desk that had been brought in, and parchment was set before him. He would have the next four hours to complete the exam.

McGonagall sat at her desk reviewing work. It was unusual for her to proctor her own specialty exam, but no other professors were available. The only sounds he could hear were the portraits giving little snores, McGonagall rolling and unrolling scrolls, and his own quill scratching the answers to the multitude of questions. Transfiguration had been one of the exams he feared the most, but he discovered he knew more than he thought. A few of the questions of which spell to use were not intuitively obvious, but he believed he did okay on that section. He felt he excelled on definitions for a given spell, and he was satisfied with his essays. He grinned to himself as he even threw in his theory on the amount of time an object would stay transformed given the size of the original object, versus the size of the transformed object, and the strength of the magic used in casting the spell.

The four hours passed quickly, and he finished his last paragraph as the Headmistress stood over his desk. She took the parchment scrolls and quickly sealed them with the Hogwarts seal and set them on her desk. They chatted for a few more minutes and then he was excused for lunch and asked to return at three. His Practical would take about an hour.

Harry travelled by Floo Powder to his home and promptly ate a large lunch and took a nap. His mind felt drained and he hoped some sleep would restore his energy. Dobby woke him a half hour before he needed to return. He took a quick shower and dressed again.

He exited the Floo to find the Headmistress with a very tall, thin wizard. He was younger than Harry expected, but Harry was notoriously bad at guessing how old any witch or wizard was. He still had problems thinking that someone could live for over a hundred fifty years, if not two hundred years. He was introduced to Professor Sean McDoogle. Harry shook hands with him. They talked for a few minutes and the Headmistress led them to an empty classroom nearby. Harry was amazed he didn't see any students in the hallway. Apparently this section of the castle had been sealed off. McGonagall left them in the room and said she would return in an hour.

The hour passed quickly. He had to perform twenty transformations in that time period. He knew he did each one correctly, but the results of some were just adequate, not spectacular. He liked Transfiguration, but it never really grabbed his interest beyond having to do it when necessary, like enlarging his table or changing a chair into a chaise. They shook hands when they were completed and the professor began to question Harry on his duel for Friday night. He asked Harry if it was okay if he attended. Harry said it was okay with him, if it was okay with the Headmistress. She had perfect timing and entered at that moment.

Harry went home and took his broom for a ride. He would study for Charms that night, but at this point, it was pure review. It was still cold in early March, but it felt good to be high above it all. He spotted something white heading his way as he swooped down lower over his property. Hedwig was out early and he slowed for her approach. They flew next to each other for a while before she spotted a rodent; she hooted and dove down. He watched as she expertly caught the small rat in her talons. He felt a hint of satisfaction that she was catching rats.

Tuesday morning the same procedure was repeated. McGonagall met him as he entered her office. She casually asked if it was okay if the sixth year DADA students could attend also. He nodded it was fine.

Charms was a breeze. To do his wandless magic and non-verbal spells, he had reviewed all the spells he had learned over the years countless times. He finished early and McGonagall gave him a surprising look. He was to return at three again. She did mention that tomorrow she had class and would not be able to monitor him. The Potions master, who would be proctoring his practical, would be on hand.

Harry smiled when he saw the wizard who would be testing him on Charms; it was Professor Tofty, the same wizard who tested him for his Charms O.W.L. Harry actually had fun with the Charms practical. The little old bald wizard seemed impressed with Harry's wand technique and moderated tone he used. He was supposed to perform fifteen spells, each gradually being more difficult to cast and control. He finished early.

"Well, Mr. Potter, last time you surprised me with your corporeal Patronus. What do you have for me today?" the old wizard said with almost a cackle.

Harry handed the wizard his wand and said, "Name a spell."

The wizard's face brightened, and with an excited voice, had Harry repeat the test non-verbally. At the end, Harry did his own, and floated the Charms master up in the air and around the room. The sound of a child could be heard as the ol' wizard laughed with glee. Harry set him back down gracefully.

"Oh, excellent, Mr. Potter, oh excellent! May I ask how far does this go?"

Harry's face became solemn. "Too far."

The old man nodded. "Very well, I will see you Thursday for your Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Wednesday morning, Harry found himself face to face with a young, dark-haired, buxom witch. She introduced herself as Professor Jillian Pilet. She was originally from Quebec and had recently transferred to Britain. Harry noticed that she was actually quite pretty with her dark eyes and bright smile. Harry introduced himself and sat down at the desk once again.

She handed him the written exam. The questions were more difficult than the ones he and Draco had been shown, but there was nothing that he and his professor had not covered earlier. He took the whole allotted time. The witch was making him a bit nervous as he felt her eyes watching every move. It was rather insulting, since he requested the exam, that she would think he would be cheating.

The professor collected the exam and did a cursory check to see if each question had been answered. She smiled as she noticed the amount of detail.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I will see you later this afternoon. Wear some old robes. Some of the potions, if spilled or splattered, could be quite caustic." Harry grinned; little did she know that he had been taught by a perfectionist. Potions, if brewed properly, did not splatter and certainly, they would never, ever, be spilled.

Harry arrived that afternoon promptly and was met by the Headmistress. She asked how he felt the NEWTs were going. Harry responded by telling her he thought they were going okay. She hesitantly told him that the faculty and staff had asked to attend his Duelling practical. He shook his head and gave a little chuckle, saying that it would be fine. She then asked if Professor Slughorn could attend his Potion practical. He said that too would be fine. She flared her nostrils a bit as she said, "Good."

Harry glanced at her as he opened the door for her to lead him to the dungeon. "Is there a reason why Professor Slughorn will be attending?"

A slight blush came over her high-boned cheeks.

"Headmistress?" Harry questioned. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

As they walked through the empty corridors, she slowed and said, "It's nothing for you to worry about, Mr. Potter, but it just appeared that Professor Pilet was talking a little too fancifully about you."

Harry chuckled. "Is that so? I thought she was watching me like that because she thought I would cheat."

"Well, I don't want you to get distracted, so I asked Professor Slughorn to attend."

"I appreciate that, Headmistress, but she's not even close to my type."

"Hmm, Mr. Potter, but you seem to be hers. She didn't even seem to be affected when told at lunch that you were engaged."

"Well, then maybe you should have mentioned that I was gay," Harry said as he continued walking.

The footsteps next to him stopped and then he heard a small titter. "I wish I had thought of that one. Of course if you were, that would break many a heart around this school."

Harry thought it was time to change the subject. "Headmistress, can Professor Tofty be completely trusted? Yesterday I did quite a bit of wandless magic in front of him and tomorrow I have DADA."

"Yes, he can be completely trusted. That is why we specifically asked for him. The Death Eaters know that if they come near him, he would hex them into oblivion, and his mind is a steel trap. If they did manage to get a hold of him, he has taken an oath to end his life. He's had a good long one."

"He could do that?"

"Yes, Harry, it is just another spell. No school teaches it or mentions it. You will not find it in any textbook. I don't even know what it is; only a few do."

As they went lower into the castle it became cold and damp; his mind was flooded with memories of this area, and very few were good. He was brought back to reality when McGonagall said, "You can invite some friends for Friday night if you wish. We have a little surprise for you afterwards."

"Well, it appears that most of my friends will be attending Friday night anyway, but thank you for offering."

They had reached the door to the Potions lab. "Here we are, are you sure you wouldn't like to invite a special friend?"

Before opening the door, Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Headmistress, he's out of town this week." He then winked at her as he entered the room.

Slughorn greeted him like an old friend. Harry had to admit he kind of missed the "Ohos." He shook hands with Professor Pilet, and he laughed to himself as her eyes slowly took in that he had worn one of his nicer set of work robes. The potions were complex, but the challenge was to make and watch three potions at the same time. He settled in after a few moments, and decided to treat it like one of his and Dobby's fancy multi-course dinners, where everything had to be ready at a certain time. He felt like he should be wearing a chef's hat.

Professor Slughorn was dutifully impressed, as was Professor Pilet. She shook hands with him at the close of the session and held his hand a little too long. Slughorn said as if on cue, "Mr. Potter, the staff is looking forward to Friday night, will your betrothed be there?"

Harry bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. "No, Professor, my betrothed is out of town this week. I should head home and get ready for tomorrow's exams. Professor Pilet, it has been a pleasure, and thank you for monitoring my exam earlier."

She cooed at him with her dark eyes, and he was thankful McGonagall entered the room and escorted him back. She mentioned that the Gryffindor house had requested to watch his Duelling Practical Friday night. He laughed and nodded that it would be fine. Soon he thought the whole damn school would be watching.

Thursday's Defence of the Dark Arts exams went off without a hitch. Professor Tofty was once again excited when Harry showed him his capabilities in non-verbal spell casting. The little bald wizard about jumped out of his seat when Harry showed him his new Patronus.

"Does he have a mate?" the wizard asked excitedly.

Harry, feeling comfortable in the man's ability to keep a secret, nodded and said, "Yes, and it is white. Very few people know."

"Oooh, this getting very interesting, Mr. Potter. Your secret is more than safe with me."

Harry had no idea what to expect for the written portion of his Duelling N.E.W.T. He sat at his desk Friday morning, listening to the portraits pretending to snore, but he caught a few of them peeking at him. He read through the whole exam before answering the first question. The first section was on etiquette for formal duelling and the laws governing such a duel. The spell selection section he found amusing, and found himself only wishing his opponent had so limited of a repertoire. The historical section he was a bit hesitant on, but he felt he shined when it came to recounting famous duels of the past. He gave his former Headmaster a nod, when he was writing his name next to Grindelwald's. He finished on time and he felt drained.

He was saying good-bye to the Headmistress, when she looked at him coyly and asked, "Mr. Potter, the sixth and seventh years from all of the houses would like to watch tonight."

Harry sighed and nodded yes, but then asked, "Ma'am, where will it be held then? I can't think of a classroom that will hold that many."

"The Great Hall, we will be doing a little transforming before you show at eight tonight."

"Eight? I thought it was seven?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the change in time? Yes, I see I did. Well, since it will be in the Great Hall, we have to wait until dinner is over and then set up. The Order will be casting some spells to ensure you come to no harm by anyone other than your opponent."

Harry shook his head. "Okay eight it is. Anything else I should know?"

"No, Mr. Potter, I think that is it."

Harry returned home and was thankful Dobby had prepared a bountiful lunch. He was sure he would not be able to eat much at dinner. He really was knackered and chose to take a long nap, and then he would get up to practice, eat, shower, dress and leave.

Harry stripped off his clothes, leaving the trail to his bed after lunch. He lay on Draco's side; the smell of him had long since gone. He missed him, not only physically but conversationally. He wanted so much to discuss the exams this week with him. He couldn't talk to Hermione or Ron, they were in class. Plus Hermione would want to go into excruciating details. Harry just wanted to chat. He got up and opened the window and crept back between the sheets. It was warming up a little, and he wanted to feel and smell the fresh air breeze that caused the newly formed leaves outside to twitch.

The leaves weren't the only thing twitching. He pulled back the covers and let the air slide over him raising his short hairs everywhere. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. There were so many memories to choose from, but the direction was clear as heard the sensuous commanding voice asking him whom he loved, who protected him, and whom would he submit to. His hands were free, unlike that night. He slightly lubed his cock and let his hands languorously work their way up and down the shaft. God, he could almost smell and taste him. He meant for it to last, but the scenes sped up, and then he heard the voice telling him to come. Now!

He woke with a strong shiver and one hand was partially stuck to an area that he preferred it not be stuck to. He would shower later so he did a quick clean up before heading down for practice. He had no idea who he would be duelling tonight, but he wanted to be ready for whatever they had planned for him.

Dobby was in tune with him and had fixed him chicken soup and fresh bread. That was all he needed for now. He wasn't nervous; in fact he felt relaxed, and a shimmer of a thought led him to believe it was from his fantasy. Draco could even calm him there.

It was soon time to shower and dress. Tonight he would be just Harry Potter, a student looking for a N.E.W.T. He would dress for comfort and chose his black jeans and t-shirt with an old jumper. His boots were the last to come on. The robe would be too restrictive to wear during the duel and he left it in the closet. He was thinking of leaving early to see if McGonagall had anymore surprises for him but a thunk against the window changed his mind.

He opened the window and a very large bedraggled owl carrying a scroll and package plummeted onto his bed. It was alive, but barely. He retrieved the scroll and package; his heart beat faster as he recognized the seal.

Babe,

Good luck tonight and 'No Quarter!'

Quiet Warrior, by me for you.

He moves in darkness

He lives in light

The pain deep

The nobility plain to see

Love,

Your Love

PS

Be nice to the bird, it promised to deliver this in one day. Indulge me in my fantasy as I think of you tonight. It goes with your boots and black jeans.

Harry was deeply touched. Draco had never written something so personal before. He rolled up the scroll, opened the package, and pulled out a soft, black mock turtleneck and light black jumper. He turned it over and on the back it was embroidered with crossed wands; one silver the other gold. Harry without hesitance changed his clothes. At least he had chosen the bottom part of his attire correctly.

He picked up the bird and laid it in Hedwig's old cage. Hedwig preferred a perch these days. He gave it some water and some treats. He locked the kitties in the bathroom, preventing the bird from getting the cats if it began feeling better, or the cats getting the bird if it didn't. He called for Dobby and asked him to keep an eye on the large bird. Dobby wished him good luck and told him he would be watching. Harry shook his head; apparently, the house-elves would be there too.

Harry stepped out the fireplace and the Headmistress was standing waiting for him. She looked a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong, Headmistress?"

She pursed her lips tight and then grimaced before answering, "Nothing to worry about, Mr. Potter. We just have a few more people in attendance than you had expected."

Harry looked at her with trepidation. Her voice betrayed her words. "How many more?" he asked.

She stammered, "Well, yes, let's see, um, yes, the faculty thought it would be a good idea for all of the students to observe. Harry, I'm sorry, but the whole school will be there."

Harry was taken aback for a moment, then he could see she was upset and worried for him. He put his arm around her bony shoulders. "It's okay, Headmistress, in a few weeks time I will be battling Voldemort in public. I will consider tonight a good practice in having an audience." He gave her a squeeze. "Shall we?"

She regained her composure quickly and led him downstairs to the Great Hall. The doors were shut. Before he opened them, she touched his arm and whispered, "Your family and friends are very proud of you no matter what the outcome tonight."

Harry could hear voices emanating from the Great Hall. It had been a long time since he had entered through those doors; it made him realize how much he missed this place. He took a deep breath, blew it out, and then opened the doors; the giant room went silent. The sky was clear and stars were twinkling. The moon had not yet risen. The tables had been moved and stands of benches had been installed on each of the long walls. Without glancing, he could tell the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were on one side and the other two houses on the other. The centre of the room was covered with a raised platform. At the end of the platform were the head table and the judges: three wizards and two witches. Staring straight ahead, he put his hands on the platform, swung his legs up, and was on his feet in one quick move. He advanced to the head table, his boots the lone sound as they echoed through the hall. He refused to look to the sides. At this point, the audience was irrelevant. He stopped when he reached the edge of the platform, in front of the head table.

"I am Harry James Potter and I am here to fulfil my NEWT practical in Duelling," Harry said proudly. His voice carried throughout the room.

The wizard in the centre rose up. He was a tall man, dressed in deep red robes edged with black. His hair was long and grey, his beard even longer and greyer. It was the eyes that stirred something in Harry; they were twinkling blue.

"I am Professor Jessop le Monde from France," the wizard said. He then introduced the others, and each one stood up when called. Harry didn't catch the names; once again it was irrelevant information right now. He did recognize the countries though: Egypt, Australia, United States, and Russia. Harry bowed to each.

Professor le Monde spoke again after the other judges took their seats. "Mr. Potter, you will soon be involved with three separate duels. Each duel will be judged by the five of us. You will be rated on a ten point scale for the following characteristics: offensive spell selection, defensive spell and movement selection, style, etiquette, and finally, overall composure."

Harry stopped himself from laughing as he thought it sounded more like the Muggle Olympics than a practical.

The judge continued, "Wards have been erected around the platform so stray spells will not affect the audience or the judges. The audience will be able to hear everything you and your opponents say, so keep that in mind. You will not be able to hear the audience once the wards are activated. Are there any questions, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir, I am ready to begin."

"Your first opponent is a highly decorated Auror from Spain. Senor Gomez, please come up to the platform."

A young dark-haired wizard came onto the platform near the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry turned to examine his opponent. The head examiner and the other four left their chairs and made their way around the outside of the stage.

Professor le Monde spoke again. "You will meet in the middle, bow, and take seven steps backwards. I will then count to three and the duel will begin."

Harry's concentration was focused completely on the wizard at the other end of the stage. He watched every move. Interesting Harry thought. The wizard is left-handed or maybe he was ambidextrous. No, left-handed; he was rolling the wand in his hand. He was nervous. Harry smirked to himself and the word prey came to the forefront of his thoughts. The wizard viewed Harry as a predator, and Harry decided for Senor Gomez, the predator he would be.

The bows and steps were taken; the count of three given and the duel began. Harry began with a Jelly-legs and a small protection spell. His opponent had thrown Petrificus Totalus and Harry ducked just in time behind his protection shield. Harry's spell hit its mark and it gave him a moment to stalk. His opponent began casting spell after spell and Harry dodged each by swaying, ducking, jumping or repelling them with his own. He ended up on the other side of the shaky-legged wizard and cast small nuisance charms at him. The wizard was itching; his wand went limp but quickly recovered. Harry was causing confusion and embarrassment and then he heard Draco's voice, "No humiliation, no quarter." Harry moderated his voice and gave the commands, "Petrificus Totalus, Silencio." It was done.

Harry could hear voices whispering and commenting. He hadn't realized that he would be able to hear the judges.

He strode back to the starting position near the head table and watched as the Auror was removed from the stage. He waited patiently for the next challenger. He closed his eyes to clear away any distracting thoughts or sounds. He heard the examiner call his name. He opened his eyes and there she was. His next opponent was the reigning Duel master from South America.

Before the count of seven had finished its echo, she had produced ropes and Harry was bound from neck to ankles. Harry's mind flashed red and then silver, cold freezing silver. He broke the restraining ropes with one word commandingly, "Libero." The ropes broke in two and slid down his body to the floor. The witch was stunned. She was obviously unaware that he could do wandless magic or that he was magically strong enough to be able to perform the release spell on himself.

Harry wasn't finished. Before she could recover, the ropes became to two boa constrictors, which he then spoke to in Parseltongue, {{"No killss, justsss bindsss ."}} He added a protection spell around the snakes. The witch was distracted. He easily manoeuvred out of the way of each of her spells, as her mind was on the advancing snakes. She moved from her spot and the snakes switched their direction. She threw more spells at Harry, who now just had a protection spell in place. His wand reached to the sky and he cast a spell very few of the students, if any, would recognize. A gold cloud edged in red formed in the magical sky and floated above the witch. It began to rain red and gold drops of liquid onto her. She tried hexing the snakes and then back to Harry. She was now covered in red and gold. Harry advanced slowly and he lowered his shield.

"Expelliarmus." Her wand flew out of her hand and onto the floor. He quickly transformed it into a wooden chair. The chair slid behind her, and she fell into it. The snakes were now at her feet and began to wrap around her legs.

She screamed, "Concedo!"

Harry immediately stopped the cloud and Vanished the snakes and chair. She fell to her bum. Harry walked over to her, each step once again echoing through the Great Hall. He extended his hand as he helped her to her feet and handed her wand. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "No one restrains me without my consent, understand?"

She nodded and ran off the stage. Harry cleaned up the red and gold liquid with a word. He walked back to the starting position. No whispering or commenting was heard this time. Harry closed his eyes again and opened them when he heard Professor le Monde call his name, "Mr. Potter, your next duel will be with three opponents simultaneously."

Three wizards jumped onto the stage. Harry was told to move into one corner the other three each took their own corner. They all advanced to the centre, bowed, and took the respective seven steps back towards their corners.

"Nox Totalus," Harry commanded. The whole Great Hall was now completely pitch black dark; no torches, no stars. He ducked to the floor. Three spells zoomed above him. Harry held out his wand, pointed it to himself and non-verbally cast, "Wingardium Leviosa." He floated to a respectable height and guided himself carefully by counting to seven to the centre of the stage. He dropped his wand as he non-verbally said, "Lumos."

The tip of the wand lit up as it dropped to the centre of the stage. Instantaneously three spells were directed to the centre. Two of the spells zoomed past each other, and then two loud thuds were heard as two bodies hit the floor. Harry lowered himself and ended the spell. He quickly shielded himself in the direction of the only remaining opponent.

"Nox finite," Harry said and he faced the remaining third. He pointed his wand to one of the wizards on the floor, and incapacitated him as he had done to his first opponent that night. He repeated the procedure on the second body. The third opponent was bouncing spells off his shield. Harry stepped forward, and the remaining wizard, in a flash of blue light, morphed into a black ferret. Harry burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding."

The ferret ran around the stage. Harry pointed his wand at it striking it once in a while making it dance. The ferret wasn't harmless, though. It ran directly towards Harry, jumped on him, and began to bite him. Harry tried flinging it off, but it had latched onto the back of his shoulder and was biting him hard. It was the first time all night Harry felt out of control. Harry tried shaking it off, but it held on by its sharp, very sharp, teeth.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath and said, "You want to play like animals, well, my little ferret, watch out for Mother Nature; Expecto Patronum."

Harry heard the judges gasp as the red Phoenix took flight. They had heard he had a stag, but no one warned them about a Phoenix. The Phoenix swirled the room, growing in size as it flew. Harry cleared his thought of the pain in his shoulder, and directed his Phoenix to rid him of the ferret.

The Phoenix swooped down from high above the Hall and grasped the ferret in its talons. The bird squeezed harder and the ferret released its bite. The Phoenix took its prey up to the enchanted ceiling and circled the room one more time.

Harry called for the wizard's wand and transformed it into a cage. Harry ordered the Phoenix to drop the ferret into the cage. The bird did as told, and lowered itself right above the opened cage and dropped it in. Harry quickly covered it. He stood still for a moment and raised his hands to the ceiling, one with his wand pointing straight up, his knees slightly bent, he gave a moment of thanks to those above, and then he knew he had done it. He released the other two opponents, who quickly scampered off the platform, then he picked the cage up and walked over to the head table where the judges had been seated. He set it in front of Professor le Monde's place at the table.

His voice echoed through the hall. "I believe I have completed my task."

The judges returned to the table. The head examiner stood up and shook Harry's hand. "You will be notified within a month of your results. I must say it has been most interesting." The examiners all stood up and left the Hall in single file through a side door. One came running back and grabbed the caged ferret.

Harry turned towards the doors of the Great Hall, the barricades came down, and his ears were bombarded with sound of cheers, clapping, whistles and stomping feet. He felt his face turning red. A hand came down on his shoulder, and he turned to the Headmistress. "Harry, your tutors are here, and we are all so proud. Now for your surprise; you are to go to the Gryffindor Common room. It has been arranged for you to stay the night with your old dorm mates. Dobby has brought your overnight things."

Harry looked at her like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Really, Headmistress, I can stay?" he asked, not quite believing it. She nodded, and he picked her up swinging her around. He set her down gently with a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, Mr. Potter, that was, um, um…"

He laughed. "Thank you, Headmistress."

McGonagall walked towards the side door where his examiners had exited. Harry walked across the stage and waved to a few old classmates he could pick out. He hopped off the stage, turned right, and walked out the Great Hall doors.

Remus and Tonks were waiting for him. They pulled him into the closest classroom as students were getting ready to exit the Hall. They both hugged him hard. Tonks was talking a mile a minute. "Harry, full points for creativity that is for sure."

Remus was beaming. "We want to say how proud we all are of you, and all that you have accomplished this last year. I know you are anxious to see your friends and your old room, so go and we will talk tomorrow."

"What about my problem with Legilimency?"

"We have cast the spells on the Gryffindor Tower. Earlier we had the platform covered," Remus replied. He seemed pleased that Harry had considered the danger involved.

Harry was about to leave, but stopped and turned. "Is there any way to let Draco know?"

"We will find a way, but I am sure he felt some emotion tonight," Remus said with big grin.

Harry gave them one more hug and then left the room.

tbc

Concedo: I concede (Latin)

Back to index

Chapter 53 The Lion Returns by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. My computer was in the shop.

Double Edged Sword 53 The Lion Returns

Harry stood by the door, waiting for the stairwell to empty. He wanted a few moments to collect his thoughts. He was so excited to be able to stay the night at Hogwarts. He knew it was a gift from the Order. After the students had thinned out considerably, Harry headed for the Lion's Den. He loped up the stairs taking two at a time. A few of the students remaining stared at him and he acknowledged them with a quick, "Hello."

He finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. The hallway was empty and he realized he didn't know the password. He stood there talking to the portrait, trying to convince her he had permission but to no avail. He was about to pound on the picture when he heard footsteps behind him. It wasn't a Gryffindor, it was a Slytherin.

"Hey, Potter," said the dark-skinned Slytherin.

"Zabini," Harry replied apprehensively.

"Can't get into the den?" Zabini said with an amused grin.

"Um, yeah, kind of a problem," Harry replied, trying not to show his embarrassment.

"That was pretty impressive down there," Zabini said as he leaned against the wall next to the portrait.

"Thanks," Harry said, surprised that he received a compliment from a Slytherin.

Blaise turned towards the portrait. "Potter Party."

The portrait opened. Harry raised his eyebrow and Blaise raised one back. "After you, Potter."

They both walked in.

The room was packed. Harry was immediately attacked with hugs and kisses and cheers. The room was filled with Gryffindors, seventh years from all four houses, and members of Dumbledore's Army. A Butterbeer was shoved into his hand along with an embrace from Seamus. A very young, very small, Gryffindor tugged on his jeans. He looked down and she said something to him. He couldn't hear her. He got down on his knees and she said quietly, "I believe in you, Harry."

He hugged her small little body. "I believe in you too, little lioness." He let her go and she scampered away as fast as she could.

The crowded party lasted for a few hours. Old memories were relived and new ones told. Harry could barely keep track of who was talking and what was being said. He couldn't share what he had been doing this last year, but he loved to listen. He about fell over when Luna came up and laid a big kiss on him; the whole room roared with laughter in delight as he turned a nice shade of pink. The room thinned out when Blaise and Hermione sent those under seventh year to their rooms. Harry finally saw Ginny and they gave each other a big hug. She kissed him goodnight and he watched her as she climbed the stairs to her dorm.

It was now a smaller group of seventh years from all of the houses. Harry sat in his favourite chair by the fire. He was still in shock to see Slytherins in the Gryffindor common room so he finally had to ask, "So, is there always this much house unity?"

Hermione raised her hand waving it around. "Ooh, I know the answer."

Harry laughed. "Okay, Miss-know-it-all."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and then answered, "Maybe not this much, but, yes, we all seem to get along pretty well. We still have a few die-hard Gryffindor and Slytherins."

Harry noticed Nott was not present.

Daphne Greengrass, who was sitting on Seamus's lap, chimed in, "We have come to a consensus that all of our past differences were caused by one certain Gryffindor and one certain Slytherin."

Ron punched him on the arm. "That would be you, mate."

Harry rubbed his arm. "Yes, I got that, and I take it the other is my favourite white ferret."

The room exploded in laughter.

Ron bellowed out, "Could you believe that bloke changed into a ferret. I thought I was going to piss right there from laughter."

"Don't be so crass, Ron," Hermione said as she swatted him across the head.

"Speaking of the ferret, has anyone seen Malfoy?" Terry Boot asked.

"You mean since the trial?" Neville asked.

"That was some trial, Harry," Padma interjected.

"Potter, you know you shocked all of us to the core in defending Draco," Blaise said, looking directly at Harry. He was sitting in the other chair by the fire.

Harry thought back to that time, it seemed like years ago, and then being in this room, it seemed only like last month. He took a sip of his drink and then answered, "As much as I couldn't stand the bloke, I hated the idea of his life being just a pawn between two idiots."

Blaise looked a little surprised.

Terry Boot spoke up a little louder. "So has anyone seen him?"

Blaise responded, "Yes, I do once in a while when he's in town. We owl each other quite often. I don't think any of you would recognise him, though."

Hermione giggled. "Because he looks like his father now? Ron and I saw you two at Christmas."

Blaise shifted positions in his chair and answered, "No, Hermione, he's just grown up a lot. He is really taking advantage of his second lease on life. He is at Durmstrang and doing well. He also has a very serious relationship with someone. He's not telling who it is, though."

Harry was startled when he heard a shrill voice come from behind him. "You mean longer than a few weeks?"

"Yes, Pansy, I think it has been going on since last summer."

Neville mumbled something and Pansy snarled. "What was that, Longbottom?"

"I—I saw him at Christmas too, and he had a huge love bite."

Pansy spat out, "No way, Draco would never let anyone mark him."

Harry swallowed a big gulp of Butterbeer as he thought if she only knew how he had been marked.

Blaise laughed aloud. "I gave him a hard time about it."

"Okay, enough about Malfoy, I want to hear the gossip around here," Harry said once he thought he could speak coherently.

"So what did you say to the witch, Harry?" Lavender asked as she brought him another Butterbeer.

Harry turned towards her and he wore an evil grin. "I told her no one restrains me without my consent."

"Shite, Potter, you sound like a Slytherin," Pansy said, sounding a bit impressed.

"So are the rumours true, Harry; are you engaged?" Parvati asked.

Harry had to smile remembering their disastrous date at the Yule Ball. Harry lifted his left hand with the two rings he had received from Draco and with a wink said, "Yes."

Everyone belted out, "Who?" Everyone, Harry noticed, but Ron, Hermione, and Blaise, who was looking extremely pale for someone so dark-skinned.

Harry laughed. "Come on, folks, I want to keep a few secrets. I will tell you that you will find out before our bonding this summer."

Blaise stood up and said, "I'm starving, I'm going to the kitchen. Anyone else?" He looked directly at Harry.

Harry rose up out of his chair. "Yeah, if you don't mind my company? I just had soup before the practical. We'll see if we can bring some stuff back for everyone, and I need to check on Kreacher."

"Who's Kreacher?" Blaise asked.

"My house-elf I inherited from Sirius Black," Harry said to a few stunned faces.

The two young men walked out of the room. Once the portrait closed behind them, Harry turned to Blaise sharply and demanded, "Let me see your left arm, Zabini."

Blaise rolled up both sleeves. "No Dark Mark, Potter, my family is neutral."

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked, not having ever heard the term before.

"The Zabini family does not have strong characteristics like Weasleys, Malfoys, Blacks, or even the Potters. We are allowed the status of neutrality or we would have all killed each other years ago."

"I never knew that was allowed. I like the concept, though."

"It's nice in moments like this, but it stops me from joining either side. I'm forbidden from helping either."

"But you're the Head Boy, and you're Slytherin," Harry said as he started to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, I can have loyalties to friends and my house, just not to the cause of Light versus Dark. Slytherin is a proud house; it is not all Dark."

"Sorry, Zabini, I'm dealing with what I have previously experienced. So you want to tell me why your face went deathly pale a little earlier?"

Blaise stopped and said, "Let me see the ring."

Harry stopped and turned around. "Which one?" he responded as he raised his left hand showing Blaise the backside.

Harry was prepared for swearing, or even a swing from the Slytherin, but he was not prepared for the bear hug that squeezed the air out of him. Harry gasped out, "I guess you don't have a problem with this."

Zabini released him and gave Harry a huge smile. "Fuck, I think it is awesome. I know, I know, I can't tell anyone or you would have to kill me."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you have that part right. The only people who know here are Ron and Hermione. I can't go into the details right now, and besides, you are Draco's friend, he should be the one. I do want to know how you knew by the rings."

Blaise got a look of satisfaction on his face as he told Harry the story as they made their way to the kitchen. "It was the beginning of sixth year and Draco was really down, the worst I had seen him in six years. He was seeing a lot of people, one right after the other."

"Sex-wise, don't worry I'm well aware of his past in that area," Harry added.

"Yes, sex-wise. Anyway, he was down, and he was bored, so there is always one good thing to do when Draco gets that way, and that is to go shopping. We went to Hogsmeade the first weekend we could, and he saw the ring and bought it. I see you have it on your left hand so you must have figured out the magic involved," Blaise said with a snicker.

"Yes," Harry said with a laugh.

"Draco told me that he would only give it to the person he fell in love with. I, of course, humoured him about that, as I could never imagine him falling in love, or someone falling in love with him for that matter, and staying that way. He told me that when someone got him wrapped around their little finger symbolically, he would make it literal."

Harry shook his head as he cracked up. "I never thought about that. I just liked it and he gave it to me for Christmas." Harry wondered if Blaise knew the ring's other purpose, but he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

They made it to the Bowl of Fruit picture and Harry stopped before entering. "Why don't you come over Tuesday night at nine? I will see if McGonagall will allow you and Ron to stay until eleven. Would that be okay?"

Zabini tickled the fruit. "That would be great."

They returned to the Fat Lady portrait with bountiful trays of snacks and pudding. Just before saying the password again, Zabini said to Harry, "If you hurt him, I will have to hurt you."

Harry snickered. "This is a first; usually that statement is made to him. This will be good for him; he misses this place and Slytherin."

The party lasted until early in the morning before it broke up, and everyone retreated to their dorms. Harry's breath was taken away when he entered the dorm room and saw his bed. It had been so long, and it looked just the same. His pyjama bottoms were placed on the spread.

"Silk?" Dean said with sly smile.

They all prepared for bed and Harry happily crawled between the sheets in his red bed. They talked very little as they were all a bit knackered.

Harry heard the voice first. He knew the voice even though it had been over five months. The room was dark and cold like the dungeons, but it felt good on his long thin body. He slithered through the long, dark, rock path to the light up ahead. The voice was furious. He was demanding why he didn't have this information before. He slithered into the room, wrapping his body around the leg of his master.

"You are pitiful! The information is weak and inadequate."

"Master, I will take care of the situation. I will find out where the boy lives."

"Bella, you maybe loyal, but your brains are of no use to me right now. I need someone with intelligence, someone who can adapt, and gather the information I need. I want my Lucius. He has paid a price, not dearly enough, but he has paid a price."

Harry felt himself slide over to the dark-haired witch and the little rat-like man next to her. There were others, there were many others.

"I want Lucius and the others in the next few weeks. Is that understood? Do you think my lowly ones you can accomplish that?'

"Yes, my Lord," echoed through the chamber.

Harry saw the leg of the witch under the robes. Just one bite, just one juicy bite.

"Nagini!"

Harry woke up screaming.

"Harry, Harry, what is it?" Ron yelled as he ran over to Harry's bed.

Harry sat straight up. "Shite! I forgot to put up the Privacy Spell. Sorry."

"You know, Harry, I have missed you, but this part I could still live without," Dean said, tossing a pillow at him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it's just that at my house I have protection spells where this doesn't happen. I thought they were in place for here tonight. I haven't had one of these dreams since October."

"It's okay, Harry. I am glad to know you haven't had to live with those dreams," Neville said sleepily.

They all settled back down and soon returned to dreamland. For Harry, a much more pleasurable dream took over. It was filled with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a wicked mouth doing wicked things to his body. He woke with the word Scourgify on his lips.

The boys dressed amidst a few pillow fights and cruel little hexes. They finally made it down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Apparently, the students had been advised by the Headmistress to leave Harry alone. He could feel their stares, but he didn't have to listen to the chatter. It was great to be surrounded by friends once again. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table; it was a missing quite a few spots. He knew he wouldn't see him, but he stared anyway at the empty place where Draco always sat. It struck him how many years he had spent in this room watching every move Draco made. Zabini caught his eye and winked at him. Harry gave a weak grin. Draco needed to be back here. He needed to sit at the green and silver table, holding court. This wasn't right.

He looked up at the head table. A few of the professors and staff were there. The Headmistress caught his eye and motioned him to come forward. He sauntered over and stood before her.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Headmistress. Thank you for letting me stay. It's good to be among friends. It's also good to see the house unity. I hadn't realized what an effect Mr. Malfoy and I had on this place."

She gave him a wink. "Don't forget about the red-haired twins, Harry. The only pranks these days can usually be attributed to the younger red-haired sister."

Harry laughed. "Ginny's carrying on the tradition, huh?"

"Yes, much to the chagrin of our Head Girl."

"Headmistress," Harry whispered, "would it be possible for Ron and Blaise Zabini to come over Tuesday night from nine to eleven?"

"Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, we were talking last night about some subjects I never knew about. I've never really got a chance to talk to a Slytherin like Zabini before. Most of my dealings were with, well, you know."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I think that can be arranged."

"Headmistress, I had a dream I will need to talk to my godfather about."

She nodded.

Harry went on to talk to his old professors that were attending breakfast that morning. Professor Flitwick was so excited about how far Harry had come in his Charms work. "Levitating oneself, Mr. Potter, that is quite an accomplishment, and maintaining it without a wand, well I was thrilled to see it happen. Actually we couldn't see it, but I knew what you were doing."

Harry had a long talk with Hagrid and then returned to his breakfast. He was tucking in when the owl deliveries began. Hermione showed him that he had made the front page of the Daily Prophet. The picture made him laugh; it was of him carrying the caged ferret up to the head table. Dobby would have a copy at home and he would read it there. Ron elbowed him and pointed up to the right. Harry was shocked to see Hedwig making an appearance. She dropped a long narrow box in the middle of his eggs. She was definitely out of practice. She landed next to him and he gave her some bacon bits. "So, girl, who sent this to me?" She hooted and took off.

Everyone at the table was trying to see what was in the package as he opened it. Harry removed the brown paper and then lifted the lid. Inside was the most spectacular rose he had ever seen. It was emerald green with silver edging. He picked it up gingerly but still managed to prick himself; the stem was solid thorns. The fragrance was sweet but had a hint of spice to it. "Ooohs" and "ahhhhs" were heard. He saw a note and set the flower down.

Potter,

Miss my face across from yours?

Malfoy

Harry laughed and handed the note to Hermione. Others tried to read it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis standing at his side. Pansy said smartly, "You know that is a Slytherin rose, don't you? It is given to show praise for a great accomplishment. So who sent it?"

Harry wished he had a camera for this moment, to show Draco. The Pensieve would have to do. Harry took the note from Hermione and handed it to Pansy.

Pansy stuttered, "Whoa! You should be honoured."

"Why? Because it's a Slytherin rose or because Malfoy sent it?"

"Both, Potter, but why would he send you this?" Tracey asked.

"I assume because of last night. He was my first duelling opponent back in second year. I am honoured, and a little confused, that he would send something like this in front of everyone."

"Really, Potter," Pansy sighed as if losing her patience. "He's got us talking about him now, hasn't he? It's as if he was still sitting over there spinning his web."

"God, Pansy, you are right, you are so right."

Harry finished his breakfast and bid a quick good-bye to his friends. He didn't want this part drawn out. His heart was already hurting, knowing he wouldn't see them again like this. Ron and Hermione would be coming over later, and that would help. First, though, he needed to talk to one wizard who held two roles in his life. He entered the Headmistress's office, collected the Floo Powder, and arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

He called around and nobody answered. He was about to leave when he heard a soft rumbling sound. He looked around and found his godfather in the drawing room sprawled in a chair with his feet up on the hassock. Harry quietly walked over and sat across his lap. He snuggled into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus instinctively wrapped his arms around the body, but it sure felt heavier than Tonks. A lot heavier than Tonks. His eyes popped open to see bright green eyes laughing at him.

"Okay, Harry, I love you too, but you are going to break my legs in a moment," Remus said as he tried pushing Harry off.

Harry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped off. He sat on the sofa next to the chair.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here in the Noble and Ancient House of Black?"

"It doesn't look so ancient anymore. Moony, you and Tonks have done an awesome job. I came here to talk about two things. One is Order business and the other is personal. Do you have time?"

Remus laughed. "Harry, you can see how busy I am. I was up late last night celebrating, so I am a little blurry."

"What were you celebrating?" Harry asked sincerely.

Remus reached over and flicked the black-haired boy on the head. "You, Harry; the Order's senior members, except Minerva, had a get together here last night. I'm sure the kitchen is still a mess."

Harry stammered, "You—you were celebrating the Duel practical?"

Remus brought his hands to his head rubbing his temples and spoke gently, "Harry, do you have any idea the performance you put on last night? At one point I began to feel sorry for your opponents, the witch and then the ferret."

"You felt sorry for the ferret?" Harry hissed. "That damn thing bit me. I hope it wasn't rabid."

Remus chuckled. "Maybe it was a were-ferret."

Harry's head jerked, and he looked at Remus askance. "Please tell me you are joking. I am sure you are, but every once in a while my lack of wizard upbringing bites me in the arse."

"Harry, there are no such things as were-ferrets," Remus replied, biting his lower lip afterwards so he wouldn't laugh.

"Good."

"So what would you like to tell the Leader of the Order?"

"Well, you know I spent last night in Gryffindor tower. I thought I should tell you the spells the Order put in place did not help with my dreams. I had a vision. He was talking to his Death Eaters and there were a lot of them, but the only ones I recognized were Bella and Peter. He was angry. I believe he heard about my practical and was pissed that he hadn't heard about it before. Bella offered to try to take care of me, but he told her off, and said he needed someone with intelligence. He wants Lucius and he is going to break him out soon."

Remus rubbed his temples harder. "Harry, what viewpoint did you have this time?"

"I was Nagini, and, oh, I think part of me was in her as I tried to take a bite out of Bella and Voldemort yelled at me. That is when I woke up. Are you thinking that this means that the sixth Horcrux really is in Nagini?"

"Yes, I do think that is what it means. Now, Harry, how strong is your bond with Lucius?"

"Very. I believe he will die if he breathes a word about me or about Draco."

"Do you think he can hold his own against Voldemort if the prison break is successful?"

Harry tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch thinking, he stopped and then said, "Yes, but I want to give him a way out."

"A Portkey?"

"Yes, and I think it should take him to the gates of my property. My house has strong wards and alerts."

"But he could bring Voldemort to your doorstep."

"Well, yeah, and that would be convenient now, wouldn't it?" Harry said sarcastically.

Remus laughed. "Good point, yes, it would. Okay, I will bring it up at our now daily Order meetings, which you shall now attend since your schoolwork is complete."

"I'll still be duelling and spell casting."

"Yes, you are right, but I think you should take some time to enjoy yourself. Now you said you had a personal issue. Wait a minute, let me transition over to the loving, understanding, godfather. Okay, godson, what is it?"

Harry reached over and flicked his hand.

"It struck me last night how much I miss Hogwarts and I know Draco does too. I've invited one of his friends, Blaise Zabini, over for a few hours on Tuesday night."

"I know of the Zabini family; they are neutrals. Well, his mother is scary, but his natural father was a neutral."

"See, Remus, up until last night, I had no idea there were such things as neutral families. Blaise recognized my ring. He was with Draco when he purchased it quite a while ago. I thought he would be pissed, but he bloody bear-hugged me and gave me the speech if I was to hurt Draco he would have to hurt me."

Remus chuckled. "That is rather humorous."

"It is, but Draco is going to be a hero after the duel. Okay, maybe not to a lot of Death Eaters, but I was thinking maybe he could come home to finish the year at Hogwarts. I know he would rather finish at Hogwarts than Durmstrang."

"What about his NEWTs? Are they compatible?"

"The only difference I can see is that he has Dark Arts instead of DADA. I am sure he would want to do a Duelling NEWT also."

"Well, Harry, that is a tall order, but I am sure that with your influence afterwards it could possibly happen."

Harry swallowed hard. "But what happens if I am not okay? He needs to be home."

Remus sat there trying to control the emotion that was bubbling to the surface. His face contorted, but he managed to speak. "Harry, please don't talk that way. You're breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry, but we all know it is a possibility. I've got all my affairs in order, but this one I can't make happen by putting it into my will."

"You have a will?"

"Yes, at Gringotts. If I die or am severely incapacitated, it'll be activated."

Remus turned his head, he was losing the battle. Harry saw a few tears trickle down.

"I cannot let my mind think about that road. I've lost too many of my friends. If you want me to assure you that I will do everything I can to make it happen, I'll do that. But—but please, Harry, don't leave us."

Harry reached out and put his hand on his godfather's, holding firm. "It's my intention to come back; after all, we have a couple of bonding ceremonies this summer, don't we?"

A small smile returned to his face.

"Remus, did you tell Draco about the duel?"

"Yes, before the celebration, we firecalled the Headmaster, and he allowed us to firecall Draco in his room."

"He sent me a Slytherin rose during breakfast at the Great Hall," Harry said casually.

"Oh my. And how did that go over?"

Harry handed him the note. "I was told by Pansy Parkinson that I should be honoured. She also said it was just like Draco to upstage me even though he wasn't even there. He might as well have been sitting at the Slytherin table. By the way, the rose is beautiful but the stems are solid thorns."

Remus snickered. "Kind of describes that pure-blood of yours."

Harry laughed in agreement.

Harry left his recovering godfather in his chair and Apparated home. The dining room table was once again covered with owls. The Daily Prophet he picked up and set aside to read later. He Accioed the bag of Owl Treats, sat down, and began to try and respond to the messages, but the owls were being unruly and trying to make their way to the front. Dobby popped in and intervened. Soon the owls were admonished and standing in a long line waiting their turn.

Most of the messages were of congratulations. A few made Harry laugh as they were filled with profanities. He was tempted to write to back in kind, but instead came up with a simple response of, 'I enjoyed reading your comments.' He had noticed a raven mixed in with the owls, and it was not pleased to stand in line. It pecked those around it and drew blood. Harry asked Dobby if Hedwig's cage was still in use. Dobby said the Durmstrang owl was fine and waiting upstairs. Harry called for the cage, imprisoned the raven, and set it at the end of the line.

He finished within the hour and finally made it to the caged raven. The raven tried to peck him, but Harry grabbed the scroll and shoved the bird back in. His heart stilled when he saw the mark of LV. He waved his wand to check for hexes and none were to be found. Dobby had already done this, but Harry had to be sure. He unrolled the scroll to find the word, Interesting, and the Death Mark. For some ironic reason it made Harry laugh. He responded and wrote, Very. He sealed it with his own mark, tied it to the reluctant raven, and sent it on its way.

Dobby insisted that he would clean up the owl droppings and that Harry Potter looked tired and need to rest. Harry gratefully accepted his offer and retreated to his room. The owl Draco had sent, was better but still looked as if it needed another day or two of recuperation. Harry wrote one more note.

My Dragon,

Loved the poem, loved the rose

Company coming at nine

Prepare for pouncing

Your lonely Phoenix

PS Keep the bird and return at seven

He tied the small scroll to Hedwig's leg and wished her well for the long journey. She looked pleased and proud when she heard whom she would be delivering it to.

Harry did as Dobby suggested and went back to bed. It had been fun staying the night in his old den, but the lonely lion preferred his own to sleep in now.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 54 Truths about Lions, Snakes and Purebloods by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 54 Truths about Lions, Snakes, and Purebloods

The Order of the Phoenix meetings were getting contentious. Harry fought vigorously for getting Lucius a Portkey. Others wanted to pull him out now, but in the mean time Azkaban was on high alert. International support was gaining as news of Harry's performance was garnering attention. Harry was still working on the draft for the Daily Prophet; he would deliver it to the Order on Friday to be reviewed by all over the weekend. Monday they would nail down the final wording. Most of the meetings were consumed with strategies and dealing with what ifs. What if there were Dementors, or giants, or hostages, or mass casualties? Ron, Hermione, and Harry said they would handle the Dementor problem. They knew how to deal with them. When asked for specifics, Ron said he and Hermione had re-formed the D.A. and the students were at the end stages of creating corporal Patronuses. They had a secret, and the Order recognized it, but they didn't press too much further; after all, they had come out of a Dementor nest alive.

Today, though, was Tuesday and the group finally agreed to a Portkey for Lucius. Tonks would deliver it. More important to Harry was that Draco would be arriving that night after a two-week absence. He would have to tell him about his dream, and that he wanted Draco to stay with him over spring break. He wanted him to be safe.

Tuesday night finally came. Harry paced by the fireplace; it had been a long two weeks. It would be nice to sleep in tomorrow now that his Potions education was completed. Draco and he were still making potions and would continue to do so. The experimentation was enjoyable. They would also continue to duel and practice their spells. Just in the little time they spent together doing training alone they had progressed immensely. Harry realized that was true, after having some time to think about his practical. The Floating Spell he had done just for fun. Neither of them really knew what was possible and what was impossible. Draco had more of an idea than Harry did, but he wouldn't discourage Harry from trying. Of course, when Harry floated above the bed successfully and promptly landed on top of Draco, the blond was not pleased. Draco's work was what really impressed Harry, though. The wizarding world would be in for a surprise when his Dragon took centre stage.

Draco finally appeared in the roar of the fire, and Hedwig came flying out of the ashes. Harry had learned to let Draco dust off first before touching him. He was about to pounce when he saw the look on Draco's face. The eyes were fierce. "What's up?" Harry asked innocently, though he did have an idea.

"What the hell do you think is up?" Draco said as he set his overnight bag on the chair and removed his silver fur coat. "We haven't seen each other in two weeks and you invite company."

"Look, Draco, before you get all pissed, it was the only available time while you were here. Don't go down this road or you are going to feel like a jerk in two hours. I promise you that you will be excited. So either we spend the next two hours trading ugly remarks and looks at each other, or we could shag each other like rabbits. I vote for the second option," Harry replied, advancing forward towards Draco.

Draco retreat a step back. "You promise I won't be mad?"

Harry shook his head in frustration and stepped forward. "I promise you, Draco Malfoy, that you will not be mad at me, Harry Potter, when the guests arrive. Is that good enough for you, Malfoy?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I thought you were going to do some pouncing when I came in."

Harry pushed him on the shoulder. "You are fucking impossible sometimes."

Draco pushed him back. "Yes, but we both know you love it. So did you miss me in the Great Hall?"

Harry sighed in defeat and put his hands on Draco's shoulders, their foreheads met in the middle. "Yes, I missed you. I miss you all of the time, but I especially missed seeing you at the Slytherin table. It wasn't the same without you there. Your present caused quite a stir. Your old girlfriend said I should be honoured, which I was. Your name came up a lot. Hogwarts has completely changed without us there, it was…."

"Boring?" Draco drawled.

Harry laughed and stood back up straight. "Actually, yes. All of the tension was gone. The houses are all cosy with each other, with a few exceptions. They had a party for me afterwards in the Gryffindor common room and I couldn't believe it, there were Snakes in the Lions' Den."

"No shite? Who?"

Harry walked a much calmer Draco over to the bed where they sat on the edge. "Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, of course, and Davies. I didn't see Nott or Bulstrode until the next day."

Draco looked astonished and muttered to himself, "Pansy Parkinson was in the Gryffindor common room? Zabini, I can almost envision, but Pansy?"

Harry moved so he could sit with his back against the headboard. "I'm telling you, Draco, it was just weird. It was kind of nice, but it wasn't normal. You do know we are wasting time here."

Draco moved next to him. "A little anxious are we, Potter? You want me that bad?"

Harry turned to him, his palm pressed to side of Draco's face and slid down. "No, I want you that good." Draco parted his lips to say something else but Harry stopped the words with his own lips. It was like a spark igniting a fuse. The mouths separated only long enough to throw a few spells. Clothes were gone, lubrication added. The first time was going to be quick, the second, and there was always a second, would be slower. Harry wanted him and Draco was not going to deny him. A few fingers, a few position changes and Draco's leg was over Harry's shoulder, the other in the crook of his bent arm. Draco recognized this position. He raised his arse off the bed and Harry was in him. No words, just sounds of primal needs as every push brought them closer. Harry leaned forward, one hand bracing him, the other clenching onto the hard cock poking him in the stomach, Draco's legs wrapped around his waist; ankles locked and forced him in deeper. Both sets of eyes set on each other conveying lust; love would come later. It wasn't going to last long, it wasn't meant to; Draco's body seized and Harry was caught in the vice.

Harry lay on top of him as they both panted and their hearts raced. The last two weeks were now a memory. This was real; this was the moment they wanted and needed. Harry slowly withdrew and moved next to Draco, his head remaining on his chest. Draco knew Harry was listening to his heartbeat and that it brought comfort to him. They lay there just touching and stroking each other; Draco tussled the thick black hair and then he saw the bite on the back of the muscled shoulder.

"Harry, why do you have a bite on your shoulder?"

Harry mumbled, "A were-ferret."

"A what ferret?" Draco could feel Harry laughing.

"Remus called it a were-ferret. It's from the Duel practical and it has been slow in healing. The last wizard standing was an Animagus and he changed into a ferret."

Draco started laughing. "Oh, I bet you just loved that, Potter."

Harry kissed the one of the dark-pink circles on Draco's chest. "Yes, I did until the damn thing started attacking me. It bit me and wouldn't let go."

"Funny, Tonks and Remus left that part out."

"Just so you know, the Phoenix caged the critter and I delivered it to the head judge."

"No quarter?"

"No quarter."

The second round was indeed slower and this time it was making love. Every known spot of enjoyment was revisited; every word of passion expressed and then they just held each other in silence, slowly rocking.

"Harry, we have ten minutes," Draco said and they jumped out of bed, did a quick Cleaning Spell, dressed, and tried not to look like they had just been shagging. They ran down the stairs out of breath. Harry sat in one chair, waking up the sleeping black cat and put it on his lap, Draco did the same with the white one. "This better be good, Potter."

The fire roared and Ron Weasley stepped out. Draco did not look pleased but managed a courteous hello. The second body appeared and Draco jumped out of his seat spitting out, "No fucking way. Zabini, what are you doing here? How did you? Oh shite, it's good to see you."

Draco turned to Harry. Harry shrugged. "I got bored."

Draco gave him a snarl and Blaise said, "Draco, I recognized the ring."

"Oh yeah, I guess you would have. Come in sit down."

Harry was thrilled to see Draco so pleased. "See, told you that you wouldn't be mad, Malfoy."

Draco threw him an air kiss and then focused his attention on his fellow Slytherin.

Harry stood up and said, "Ron, why don't you and I go in the kitchen and fix some nosh and drinks? Draco, feel free to show Blaise around."

"Everything?"

"That's up to you."

Ron and Harry raided the kitchen and brought back a tray of food and pumpkin juice into the parlour. Draco and Blaise had left, Harry could hear their voices down the hall; they were in Draco's room.

Blaise stood in the middle of the room in awe at his best friend. He wondered if they were still best friends, given that Draco had hidden this major part of his life from him since last summer. But his friend was happy – no, his friend was ecstatic. He looked better than ever and he was nattering a mile a minute about Potions. The room was impressive but he couldn't concentrate on what Draco was saying. He was still in a bit of shock that he was in Harry Potter's house, with Draco Malfoy. He had digested that bit of information quickly that first night, but to see it in person was something else. Draco could tell his friend was not paying attention. He took his hand and said it was time to see the rest of the place.

Ron and Harry were engrossed in a game of wizard chess in the parlour. Ron was not about to wait for the Slytherins to return before eating. Harry caught the other two out of his peripheral vision going up the stairs. They were holding hands. Harry excused himself from the game and said he would be right back. He reached the landing and could see Draco talking to Blaise and showing him the pictures on his bedroom mantel. Blaise was teasing him about the state of the bed. Draco smiled and said, "We haven't seen each other in two weeks; why do you think you are here at nine and not seven?" Harry walked in the bedroom to see Blaise kissing Draco on the cheek and Draco returning one right on the lips.

Blaise looked up. "Hey, Harry, the house is great and these pictures are hot."

Harry just looked at them confused and finally spat out, "Draco, why are you holding his hand, and why are you and Blaise kissing? What am I not getting here?"

Draco and Blaise both laughed. Draco answered, "Harry, what you are not getting is this is a Slytherin thing."

Blaise dropped Draco's hand. "Sorry, Harry, it's just a habit. It's not an attraction thing, it's a recognition thing."

Draco walked over to Harry and laid an open mouth, full tongue kiss on him that almost brought Harry to his knees. Somewhere in the background Harry could hear Blaise mutter, "Oh my God." Draco stopped.

"Now that is attraction, Harry. Only you do that to me. We will talk about this later, okay?"

Harry was still dazed from the kiss but managed to reply, "Okay, but I will be downstairs with Ron playing chess, not holding hands or kissing, just playing chess."

Ron looked up as Harry entered the parlour. "Mate, you look confused."

"Draco and Blaise were holding hands and Blaise kissed him on the cheek," Harry said, still not believing what he saw.

Ron laughed. "Sit down, Harry. It's not a big deal, it is just a Slytherin thing." Harry sat down and Ron continued. "It caught us off guard when we first visited the Slytherin common room…."

"Hold on, you and Hermione have been to the Slytherin common room… invited?"

Ron nodded. "Sure, they throw some good parties. At first Hermione and I thought something else was going on, but it's like they are a clan, and that is how they relate to one another. The lead Slytherin is touched all the time. If he is in the common room then anyone who comes in goes over and kisses them on the cheek. Once in awhile the leader will kiss back on the lips. It's a dominance thing."

Harry shivered. "That is bizarre, but I bet Tom took advantage of that tradition. It's perfect training for a Death Eater; it's just an extension of the Slytherin house.

Ron bit the side of his mouth and then released it as he replied, "That sounds plausible, but you said Blaise kissed Draco, is that right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Blaise is the leader of the Slytherin house right now and that means he still recognizes Draco as the leader de facto."

Harry started shaking with laughter.

"What?" Ron said, not getting it.

"So how do they establish dominance?"

Ron started laughing, knowing Harry too well to know where his thoughts were headed. Both of them jumped when Draco said, "Believe me, Potter, you don't want to know."

"Oh, come on, Draco, it can't be that bad, can it?" Harry said still laughing as he turned to the entryway where the two Slytherins were standing holding hands again.

"Harry, I really can't tell you what it is. It is a Slytherin House oath we take the first night when sorted. While some things have changed, my loyalty to my house remains."

Harry grinned. "Not a problem, Ron and I just won't share our Gryffindor secrets with you two, right, Ron?" Harry gave Ron a wink.

"Sure, Harry, you mean that ones about Hermione being a reincarnated goddess or Neville being the sole heir of Godric Gryffindor?" Ron said, grinning back.

Harry was rolling in his seat. "Yeah, those ones, Ron, don't tell."

Draco and Blaise just looked at each and shook their heads as they both said, "Gryffindorks," and walked off hand in hand. "Let me show you the gardens and basement," Harry heard Draco say as they made their way back down the hall.

When the two Slytherins returned, Harry set the tray of food that was by Ron, which he had made a significant dent in, on the table in front of the couch. Blaise and Draco sat on the couch next to each other, Draco put his arm around Blaise and then Ron sat in the chair across. Harry was about to sit down in the other chair and stopped. "Okay, my new friend, enough is enough; you over here," he said as he pointed to the chair he was about to sit in. Blaise looked at Draco. Draco raised a brow and then tilted his head to the chair. Blaise moved to the chair and Harry sat down next to Draco and promptly put his hand on his knee.

"So, Blaise, do you think you can come by early in the break and maybe bring your broom? I was thinking maybe the four of us could play some Quidditch. I haven't played since last summer."

"I take it I am staying here over the break," Draco said, before Blaise could answer.

Harry nodded once. "Yes, I think it would be best given the circumstances."

"What circumstances are those?"

Harry smiled. "Later. So, Blaise, what do you think?"

"Sure, just let me know what day."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it. Now that I have two Slytherins and three pure-bloods in my house, someone please tell me what it means to be a pure-blood. I don't want to get into the politics of it; I am just tired of people assuming I know things that I don't."

"Are you still bugged about not knowing about neutral families?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, among other things."

Draco put his arm around Harry. "Harry, I don't know what you don't know, you know?"

Harry smacked him on the arm. "Okay, what is the difference between a bond and a marriage?"

Draco spoke. "A bond is the legal and magical ceremony that unites the couple. A marriage is a religious ceremony. A marriage ceremony includes the bonding rituals."

"Bill and Fleur had a marriage ceremony and the bonding part is where their magic combined," Ron volunteered.

"What do you mean, the magic is combined?"

"It's not really combined," Draco explained. "It's just that you recognize the other person's magic, you can feel it."

"Sometimes, if the couple both have strong magic, it can be quite a sight," Blaise added.

"Harry, remember when the magical light ropes intertwined Fleur's and Bill's hands? That was the magic recognizing each other."

"Okay, I think I got that now. So why do most wizarding families have so few children and they seem to have them so young?"

"Magic dilution," Draco said as a matter of fact.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked and sighed.

"It's believed that there is only a certain amount of magic a person has and every child reduces that level for the witch. We marry young and tend to have children young because the younger you are, you can recover some of the loss the child takes out of you. That is what is believed."

"Very good, Ron, I didn't want to touch that one," Draco said.

"Is it true, though? My grandparents were very old when they had my father."

"It is true that the magical capabilities do diminish, but it is temporary," Ron answered.

"Really?"

"Really, Draco, my mum is as good a witch as ever, but it took her a couple of years after Ginny to come back up to snuff."

"As to the age," Blaise interjected, "you recover more quickly when you are younger, but no matter what your age, you will recover."

"Shite, my parents have been telling me my whole life I had to bond young and have an heir right away."

Harry grinned. "At least you are going to bond young."

Draco leaned over and whispered, "Yes I am," and kissed Harry passionately.

"Ron, do you have to watch this a lot?" Blaise asked, still in disbelief.

"No, I rarely see Draco."

"I only come over here once a week and most of the time I have been teaching Harry Potions or we have been duelling."

"You've been duelling with Harry? I know you showed me the basement, but I thought that was just for Harry."

"No, Blaise, it is for both of us, Draco is a brilliant duelist."

"I would like to see you duel," Blaise said, hoping he actually could.

Draco spoke up, "We don't duel against each other, we duel with each other."

"Oh."

The room remained silent. Blaise finally said, "So, Harry, I didn't know you played the piano."

"I don't, Draco does."

"You do? Since when?"

"Since first year. I didn't want my father finding out, so I didn't tell anyone."

"He sings great too," Ron added.

"That I knew from listening to him in the showers," Blaise said.

Harry snickered and looked at Draco. "You sing in the showers? I thought you only screamed."

Blaise spat out the sip of pumpkin juice. Ron just mumbled, "Oh God, Harry. I so didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You will be punished for that later, Potter."

"If it involves restraints, Draco, I wouldn't do it. You should have seen what he did to that witch the other night. It was pure Slytherin."

"Really? I must be rubbing off on him."

"You want to see, Draco?"

"Absolutely."

"Give me a second and let me push the image to the forefront. Okay, go for it."

Draco pulled out his wand, pointed it next to Harry's forehead. "Legilimens." He was soon laughing loudly. "Oh, this is great with snakes and the coloured rain."

Ron and Blaise were just staring at each other in disbelief that Harry would let Draco have access like that.

Draco pulled away and said sultrily, "I'm glad you told the bitch she didn't have consent. She was treading into my territory," and they began to kiss.

Ron looked at Blaise and shrugged. Blaise finally said quite loudly, "Enough."

They broke apart and acted as if nothing had just happened. Blaise looked at Harry and said, "Fuck, Potter, I wouldn't let anyone have access like that to my thoughts and memories."

"That was how I fell further in love with him, Blaise. He let me have complete access, so I knew what the true Harry Potter was like."

"That was an unintentional by-product. I did it so he knew he could trust me."

Ron looked a little crestfallen. "I didn't know that, Harry. You have never let Hermione or me do that."

"Ron, you've been my best friend for seven years, and most of my memories of the first six years at Hogwarts have you and Hermione in them. If you learn Legilimency I will let you do it too, but I'm afraid it would have too many details for you now."

"It's true, Ron, about the first six years," Draco added trying to soothe the ruffled feathers. "That is why I knew I could eventually trust you and Granger."

"So, Draco, do you let Harry do this to you?" Blaise asked.

Harry shivered. "God, that's a scary thought. No, I suck at Legilimency."

"But he has seen the worst of my memories," Draco said.

"How if he doesn't know Legilimency?"

"Pensieve," Draco stated.

Blaise blurted out, "You dumped your worst memories and let him look at them? Very romantic, I would say."

Harry's hand gripped Draco's knee a little tighter; this was not a pleasant area for Draco to be talking about. "No, Blaise, I received a box of vials from Dumbledore; it was in his will. Draco's memories were included. That is how I knew all that information at the trial and that he wasn't guilty."

"Draco, you let Dumbledore extract your memories?" Blaise almost shouted in disbelief.

Draco replied curtly, "No, not Dumbledore, idiot, it was Severus. He must have given them to Dumbledore."

"So what did happen to Snape?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't." The room remained silent.

Blaise broke the moment and asked, "So, Harry, you let him do Legilimency and then the trial?"

"No, the trial came first. No one visited me but my mother," Draco replied before Harry had a chance.

"Draco, I have to ask, what did you think when you heard Harry was going to defend you? I know Pansy about had a conniption, and I was blown away."

Harry turned to Draco. "Yeah, what were you thinking, love?"

Draco turned and whispered into Harry's ear, "If you call me love in front of our friends again, I will hex you."

"Ooops."

"Well, I remember being in a daze. As I was called and led into the courtroom, I glanced around and saw the place was packed. I saw my mother, and you and Pansy, and then I saw Potter in the front row. I was pissed for that moment, thinking he was there to gloat, or worse, testify against me. Then I was led to the chair and the metal straps restrained me. That part was the worst. I couldn't move my head to see around me. I just sat and waited for the trial to begin and end. I had resigned myself to spending the rest of my sorry-arse life in Azkaban. Then I heard Harry's voice saying something about representing me. I thought, 'What the fuck is he doing? Does he want me to get executed?'

"Then the strangest thing happened. I felt his hands on my shoulders and it calmed me. He whispered in my ear that he believed I was innocent, and that he wanted to stop the Ministry and Voldemort from using me. He asked me to trust him, and for some reason I did. I remember laughing to myself when he said he was already number one on Voldemort's list. My favourite part was when he told Umbridge off. I had been in a daze for so long that I was amazed when I suddenly felt an emotion. So I'm listening to him talking to Umbridge, and I am thinking, 'Potter got new clothes, wow, Potter looks hot.' He turned around and winked at me and I was thinking, 'Shite, here I am going to Azkaban and I want to fuck Potter.'"

Harry, Ron, and Blaise were rolling with laughter.

Draco started laughing too. "And then Potter comes up and says, "You look confused, get that Malfoy face back without the sneer." I wanted to say, 'I'm not confused, I would just like you to give me a blowjob.'"

Harry was holding his stomach. "You are so exaggerating now."

Draco gave him a wink. "Just a little, but I did think you were hot. After that it was a blur. Ministry Veritaserum really fucks with your brain. I do not remember much after that. The next clear memory I have was being told I could go home. My mother totally lost it, and then I was home. I slept for a few days, but I do remember ordering the transcript and reading it. Potter said when they gave me the Veritaserum that he would try and only reveal the necessary information to get me off. He said something about my having secrets, and I remember thinking he was the one with secrets."

"So did you think I kept my promise?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and that is when I started to fall in love with you."

Harry turned to Draco. "I, I thought it was the Legilimency."

"That helped, but it started when you believed in me and kept your word."

Blaise and Ron felt they were observing something very private, too private for them to be there. Harry and Draco picked up on their guests' unease and Harry asked, "Butterbeer anyone? You have about fifteen minutes before you have to return to Hogwarts."

Harry stood up and jumped out of the way as a white kitten came zipping over the back of the couch followed by blur of black. They tore over the table, jumped across Blaise and onto the floor. The chase was on.

"What the hell was that all about?" Blaise asked as he rubbed his shoulder, which obviously had been scratched.

"Who knows? They tend to get frisky about this time every night," Harry replied.

Draco stood up and walked over to the piano, sat on the bench and lifted the lid covering the keys. The mood was completely lightened as he played a tune dedicated to his kitties. Harry mouthed the words to the 'Stray Cat Strut,' no one would ever hear him sing. He thought he sounded like a cat in heat.

Ron and Blaise were ready to leave. Blaise promised to return with his broom when invited. He was about to enter the fireplace when Draco pulled him and kissed him on the lips again. Blaise looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. Ron just put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Later, mate."

"Harry, let's go to bed, I am really tired, we can talk up there. I need to know why I'm coming here for break," Draco said as he headed for the stairs.

"I'll be right up," Harry responded and then checked the security on the bottom floor and Floo.

Draco put his head on Harry's chest. Harry undid the band and let the blond hair spread across him. The fire was low, but its light still played with the colour of Draco's hair. "So, that was quite a revelation downstairs," Harry said softly as his hand played with the strands.

"I guess it was, but it was true. When I read the transcript, I couldn't believe that you pulled out only the information to make the case. You saw more in me that I saw in myself, probably more than anyone saw in me. I had given up, and you gave me not only my life, but also hope. I knew I had the feelings then, but I thought it was a Saviour reaction, and then you came over. As I told you in Durmstrang, it was completely confirmed when you left the Manor that morning."

"So what were you going to do about Ginny?"

"Just what I did, let you make the choice. I knew in the beginning how strong your feelings for her were, but I also knew you were completely unsure about your own sexuality. I remembered when I was hit with the fact that I liked blokes, and it took quite a while to accept the fact, and live with it. I knew it would take you some time as you were pretty much in denial. In addition, I had been with quite a few other partners, short time, but it was enough to know that what we had was beyond normal. You just needed time."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. "I am glad that is all in the past now, and I'm sorry if I hurt you back then. What's important is how we feel now. So, you want to tell me what is going on?"

Harry explained the vision he had while at Hogwarts and the plans that had been made by him and the Order. Lucius was given the Portkey, but he only knew it would lead to a safe place. Draco listened carefully and patiently until Harry was finished and then asked one question, "What about my mother?"

Harry replied, "If there's a prison break, then you and your mother will have to come here with me, especially if your father does not show up at the gate."

Draco was pleased with the plan, and they made love slowly one more time before ending the night. Draco did thank him for inviting Blaise.

The next morning they tended their potions and Harry planted the red agapanthus from the Weasleys in the magical garden. Harry also made a decision to let Pansy join the real world. She was getting bigger and was bored in her small container. Harry and Draco let her out of the cage into the tomato patch. Harry told her to watch out for owls and cats. Draco found Harry speaking in Parseltongue strange, but he was growing used to it.

Remus and Tonks stopped by to give an update on Lucius. Tonks said that she did give the Portkey to him and explained the situation of the possible prison break. Lucius could use the Portkey when he wanted to. It was up to him to either use it when the prison break occurred or go to Voldemort's and gather information. Harry was not pleased that the latter was added. He wanted Lucius at his house and nowhere near Voldemort. Lucius had made the vow with him and Draco, but he also had a vow with Voldemort. He might just die for the bastard and give the secrets away. Draco seriously doubted his father would be so self-sacrificing.

Lucius did want to know where the Portkey would take him, but the information was denied to him. He would have to trust Tonks. Tonks did tell him that Narcissa and Draco would immediately join him if he activated it.

"What was his reaction to that?" Draco asked.

"Just the usual Malfoy smirk, but he did nod. Does that count as a reaction?"

"Yes it does, no reaction is a good reaction. It means he understands."

"Well hell, Draco, what would he have done for a bad reaction?"

"Sneer," Harry said and laughed. Draco nodded in agreement.

They trained hard. Draco, it was decided, would not be coming on Tuesday as he would be arriving that Friday for break. It was during break that they would train even harder before the fateful day on Wednesday. Harry started referring to it as V-Day. No one was sure whether it stood for Victory or Voldemort.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 55 Prison Break by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 55 Prison Break

Harry was in his study for almost the whole day on Thursday, working on the final wording for the Daily Prophet. Thursday's Order meeting was more of the same: review of plans and updates. Harry wondered how he ever talked this group into anything. He was already mad that it took them so long to give Lucius the Portkey. There could have been an incident during that time, and he didn't even want to think what could have happened.

Friday was an early and long meeting, and it was contentious. He presented his proposed wording for the challenge to Voldemort. Many of the members did not want the prophecy included. Harry thought it would be incredulous not to include it. It was the basis for even calling for the duel. The public would not understand why he was going to this extreme if the prophecy wasn't included.

It took him a while to comprehend that they were so used to being secretive about everything, that any release of information was automatically a bad idea. They set the issue aside and worked through the rest of the text. After a few hours, they came to an agreement over the edited text, and then they were back to the prophecy.

Harry had had enough. He was tired of the politics. After one more hour, and coming to no resolution, he played his ace card. He would not call for the duel challenge. He would not put his life and reputation on the line unless it was included. It was, after all, his prophecy. That shut everyone up and there was no more discussion, the prophecy would be included. It was decided that Trelawney's name would not be mentioned, though. Harry was okay with that, given her reputation. The final, final vote would be on Monday. Ugh.

The next meeting would be late on Saturday night. Harry slept in Saturday morning. Ron and Hermione were not coming over. There was a Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry would have loved to go but he knew it wasn't possible; too much was at risk.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place at the set time but the house was eerily empty. He waited for half an hour and then decided to go back home after leaving a note for Remus. He was sure of the time and location. He began to get nervous.

Harry was in his parlour pacing when Remus showed up almost out of breath. "It's going to be a late night, Harry. It's happening, the break-in at Azkaban."

Harry knew the reason would be bad, he just had hoped it wasn't this.

Remus had a box in his hands and set it on the parlour table. He took his wand out, struck it once, and WWN came on. "I have to go back home for a few minutes. I will return as soon as I can. The meeting is cancelled."

Male reporter 1: Eileen, do we have confirmation on the number of guards killed or injured?"

Eileen: No, Brent, we do not at this point. Here at Azkaban there's a lot of commotion still.

Male reporter 2: Here at St. Mungo's, I have personally seen three guards being rushed in and I believe at least five prisoners. We can confirm none of the prisoners are Death Eaters.

Brent: Thanks, Dale, for that report from St. Mungo's. Eileen, is that you?

Eileen: Yes, Brent, we've just received word that many of the Death Eater prisoners have escaped.

Brent: Is there word on how this was accomplished?

Eileen: No, but we do know Azkaban has been on high alert for over a week now.

Harry was pacing the floor. He hated this, not having information. When the hell did they start reporting this stuff live? How did they get there so quick?

Dale: We've just received word that two guards have been confirmed dead from the Killing Curse.

Eileen: The Dark Mark, the Dark Mark is over Azkaban.

Brent: Do we have a list of the Death Eater prisoners who have escaped?

Eileen: We know that there were at least ten Death Eaters serving time in Azkaban. None of them can be currently located. We must assume they have all escaped.

Harry turned the radio down. He wondered if Draco knew. He wondered if Lucius would use the Portkey.

It was in the middle of the night before Remus returned. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch. WWN was playing soft soulful music on the lowest of volumes. He stirred when he heard the fireplace activate. Remus came out and Harry rose up, rubbing his eyes. One look at Remus and he knew something was wrong.

Remus was shaking. He was beside himself and could not get his words out coherently. He was mumbling, "No, no, no," and then yelled, "No!" and fell to his knees.

Harry couldn't stand it. He went to the ground, kneeling next to Remus and held him. He spoke softly, "What is it, Remus? What happened?"

The soft brown eyes that usually held such understanding were yellow and wild. He barely spat out, "They took her. They took Nymphadora."

Harry let go and fell back, bum on feet. "The Death Eaters took Tonks?" Harry said, stunned. "How?"

Remus was starting to lose control of what Harry thought would be tears. Harry leaned back up, put his arms around his godfather, and said, "Let it go, Remus." He expected sobs but what he got was the most painful sound his ears had ever heard: the howl of a werewolf who had lost its mate.

Harry knew it was almost three weeks away before the next full moon. He wasn't scared, he was worried. His heart was breaking for his godfather. Another howl came, causing every strand of hair on Harry's body to stand on end. He pulled Remus up and onto the couch. He tried to say something to calm him down. He reminded Remus that she was an Auror and she was strong. He finally said, "We'll get her back, somehow, someway we'll get her back."

Harry could see the man trying to control the werewolf instinct and he was failing. Harry excused himself and hurriedly made his way to Draco's room and selected a calming potion. He returned and insisted Remus drink it, but Remus refused. Harry resorted to forcefully pouring it into his mouth. The potion took a few minutes to work its magic. When Remus's eyes returned to brown, Harry asked, "What happened?"

Harry shuddered when he heard the name he detested come from Remus's mouth. "Bellatrix Disapparated with her. Tonks had been called to defend the prison, and the guards said Bella just grabbed her and Disapparated. She knows too much, Harry. I know she would rather die than reveal anything, but they have their ways. She was at the Ministry when she got called. She usually does a memory dump before she goes. I don't know if she had a chance to do it or not. Harry, I'm sorry but we have to do the Fidelius on your house now. You need to choose a Secret Keeper. You have to assume she will be broken so they will know about Draco. They will know the members of the Order. You need someone who they will not think of but who would die for you.

The name came out of the recesses of his mind. "Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise Zabini? He would die for you?"

"No, Remus, not for me. He would die for Draco. He is completely loyal to Draco."

Remus stood up. "I will go talk to Minerva and bring Blaise back with me."

Remus entered the Floo and left Harry alone and he began pacing again. Remus was back in record time with both the Headmistress and Blaise in his nightclothes.

"Hey, Potter," Blaise said, yawning.

"Hey, Zabini. Sorry about this." Harry yawned back.

McGonagall thinned her lips, giving her an extremely severe look. "I do not understand the choice," she said sternly.

Harry looked at McGonagall. "It is my choice, Headmistress. May I talk to Blaise alone for a few minutes?"

The two elder Order members nodded.

Harry led Blaise upstairs into his office, shut the door, sealed it, and added a Imperturbable Charm.

"What is this about, Harry? Is this because of the break-in at Azkaban?" Blaise asked as he sat on the desk.

Harry sat in his chair and said, "Yes, Blaise, it is. An Auror was taken last night. She has more knowledge of the Voldemort resistance than most anyone."

"Harry, I'm a neutral. I can't take sides," Blaise said but his dark eyes showed his concern.

"I know that, Blaise, I'm not asking you to take sides. I am asking you to be the Secret Keeper for my house. The Fidelius Charm will have to be activated as soon as possible."

"Why me, Harry?"

"Because you are Draco's best friend. Neutral or not, I believe your Slytherin oath would take precedence. If you protect Draco, you protect me."

"Draco is heavily involved, isn't he? It's more than just the relationship?" Blaise asked as he leant forward towards Harry.

Harry leant forward, too, putting his hand on Blaise's knee, and said, "Draco is my second."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Shite, you are going to duel him, aren't you? A real duel?"

"Yes, and Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the Auror who was captured know, along with a few others, but there is one particular other who could bring this to a fiery end."

"Who is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy, and he escaped last night."

Blaise stood up and shouted, "Oh fuck, Harry! Draco will be killed!"

"Yes, Blaise, but if Lucius tells, he will die too," Harry said calmly. "Draco will have to leave Durmstrang now and come here. But you see the other Aurors, and even McGonagall, do not know I have a second or about our relationship. They will not know until the final battle."

Blaise looked overwhelmed. Harry put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Blaise, will you be my Secret Keeper? Will you protect Draco?"

Blaise nodded and said, "I will be honoured to do what you have asked."

Blaise and Harry returned to the parlour. Blaise stepped forward and proclaimed, "I will be the Secret Keeper."

"Minerva, I am sorry but I must ask you to go now," Remus said respectfully.

"I do not understand, Remus," she said looking very confused.

"Headmistress, you are aware that I am engaged. My partner will have to be brought here and be under the Fidelius Charm with me. Tonks is aware of who it is. I do not wish to share this information right now, and I mean no offence whatsoever. It is just not the right time to do so."

"I see, Mr. Potter, I will go. Mr. Zabini, I think it best you come back as soon as possible. We do not want the students to notice you are missing."

"Yes ma'am, I agree. I will return as soon as I can."

As soon as she left Harry exclaimed, "Remus, you must go get him now!"

Remus went into the fireplace and he was gone in a flash.

"Quit teasing, Harry," Draco said, as the hands were moving down and around his back and thighs.

"Oh yes, babe, harder, faster, don't stop," Draco whined.

Harry's smile was gone; he pulled him close, and whispered something about time, time to come home. Time to come home, love!

Draco shot out of bed, startled by the dream and the sound. His fireplace was activating. Draco had a moment of nervousness before he reached back for his wand under his pillow and pointed it at whoever was coming through.

Remus stumbled out saying firmly but quietly, "Draco, pack. I am taking you to Harry's now. Azkaban was attacked. Your father escaped. He did not use the Portkey, and Bellatrix took Tonks."

Draco held onto the bedpost. He was still dazed from the dream. His brain was trying to process the information in one part; another was already planning what had to be packed. He jumped when Remus shook him and said, "Now!"

Draco went into action he opened the armoire and two trunks came flying out. Drawers opened and clothes floated neatly into them. Shoes and boots went into the other. Draco went into the bathroom, returning with another small trunk. His books and school supplies, pictures, his broom and finally his furs were folded in. The trunks closed and he had one item left. He blew out a limited fire heating a small cauldron, said a quick spell and picked up the small pot. He had the room emptied in less than five minutes.

Remus lifted the trunks by their end handles and set them in the fireplace. Draco stared at him in disbelief and said, "Those weigh a ton."

"I'm a werewolf. I thought Severus had you study werewolves in your third year, now follow me immediately."

Remus disappeared in a flash. Draco took a deep breath and looked around his small room and out the windows at the morning sun reflecting off the lake. He was going to miss this place. He would save his good-byes for another time. He picked up his small trunk and cauldron and left the land of ice and snow.

Harry and Blaise were in the parlour; neither could sit and neither could talk. The fireplace roared and Remus came out, dragging two very large trunks. Harry and Blaise helped him immediately. No words of how heavy or how big the trunks were uttered. It was understood that these were Draco's. The fireplace soon roared and out stepped one very sleepy looking wizard in his black silk pyjamas. His hair and shoulders were covered in soot.

"Hi, Harry, I'm home," he said casually.

Harry relieved him of the trunk, and Draco, before acknowledging anyone else, quickly made his way to the Potions room with his cauldron. He returned and said, "No offence, Blaise, but what are you doing here?"

Harry answered, "We have to put the house under the Fidelius Charm. I asked Blaise to be our Secret Keeper."

"That is a brilliant choice. Blaise, have you accepted?"

Blaise stepped over to Draco, wiped the specks of soot off his cheek, and kissed him. "Of course, Draco, on my Slytherin oath, I will be the Secret Keeper."

"We must do this now, gentleman," Remus said sternly.

None of them had actually been involved when the Fidelius Charm had been invoked. Remus explained the details of how to perform it and Blaise attempted it. The house shook and they could feel it warping. The candlelight flickered and the rooms went black, and then suddenly the light resumed and everything felt normal again.

Draco ran out of the room. Blaise and Remus looked at Harry. Harry shrugged and said, "Loo."

Draco soon returned and laughed. "That Charm works better than tea."

Remus snickered. "Blaise, you will need to write the address down on some slips of paper. Harry, keep them someplace safe. I need to go now and you do too, Blaise. Draco, I would advise you to go get your mother soon and take two slips of paper with you. They will disintegrate once you have read them."

Harry gave Remus a big hug and whispered, "We will get her back, I promise."

"I have to believe that," he whispered back. "We will have a gathering tonight at my home." Harry nodded and Remus stepped into the fireplace.

"I need to get back before the students start waking up," Blaise said, "or I'm going to have a heck of a time explaining why I am in the halls in my dressing gown."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for Draco, for us," Harry said and they shook hands.

Draco gave Blaise a chaste kiss on the mouth and said, "Harry couldn't have made a better choice. Now get back and give those old housemates of mine an evil glare or two from me."

Blaise left after writing the address on slips of paper, leaving Harry and Draco home alone with an owl, two cats, and a house-elf.

"So now what do we do, Potter?"

"You go get your mother, and I am going to bed. I only slept maybe two hours."

"Good, because you look terrible. I am going to take a moment and unpack then I will get Mother."

"Before I go upstairs, let me show you the radio Remus brought."

"Potter, I know how to work one of those," Draco said as he turned it on with a flick of his wand.

Announcer: A recap of the latest news regarding the break-out from Azkaban. Ten Death Eaters have escaped, two guards have been killed, twelve other prisoners were hurt, and one missing Auror.

Minister of Magic Scrimgeour is scheduled to give a briefing in two hours. We have asked for comments from the Death Eater families. No one will give a comment at this time. We are still in the process of tracking down Draco Malfoy, son of now escaped prisoner and Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, who we have not heard from since his remarkable trial.

Harry turned it off.

Draco couldn't believe that they were so desperate for news that they were dredging the barrel. Death Eaters had broken out of prison last night. Guards were killed and they were worried about seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy.

Harry shook his head and said, "Wake me up when Scrimgeour is on."

He went upstairs. Harry slipped into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. The sun was just now making its entrance through the window. He closed his bed-curtains and he was in his own cocoon. Despite the circumstances, he felt safe now that Draco was here. It was his last thought before drifting into dreams of the one who was now unpacking his belongings and moving in.

Draco unpacked a few things while he dressed. He thought that he would have liked James and Lily, their closet was big enough to hold his wardrobe and even had a bit more room to spare. He went downstairs and brought the radio into the dining room. He wanted a quick breakfast and tea to be coherent when he went to retrieve his mother. He was finishing his second cup of tea after devouring the apple cinnamon pancakes and bacon. The regular easy listening music programming was on when breaking news interrupted.

This is Brent Jones of WWN, we have an update on the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy. It appears that he has been attending Durmstrang Institute, a school noted for the Dark Arts. He could not be located at the school this morning and his belongings have been removed. The school authorities would not comment. A bit of a coincidence that Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban and Draco Malfoy leaves Durmstrang with no notice. We can only wonder what Harry Potter is thinking right now. Maybe he should have listened to the Auror mantra of, Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater.

Draco slid his plate across the table. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Such language, Mr. Malfoy," said the black-haired wizard leaning against the archway.

Draco jumped out of his chair. "Dammit, you scared me. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I smelled food. And why the hell are you still here?"

"I'm going, Harry, I just needed a few minutes to gather my thoughts before my mother moves in. I'll go get you some breakfast while you stay here and listen to this codswallop."

Draco returned with Harry's breakfast, and Harry had an evil smile on his face.

"What is so funny, Potter? I've just been called a Death Eater!" Draco practically yelled.

"I was just remembering back to two twelve-year-old boys arguing in Flourish and Blotts. I do believe the blond said something to the effect of the poor dark-haired boy liking recognition."

Draco sighed. "Oh great, Potter, I feel so much better. My mother is probably having vapors right now. She doesn't know where I am. If my father or Tonks spill everything the Death Eaters will be on her doorstep, and you are reminiscing about twelve-year-old boys. Perfect, Potter, just perfect."

"Draco, sit down. I am going to go get dressed and go get your mother."

"You are not leaving this house, Harry James Potter. I will go get my mother."

Harry snickered. "Oooh, you must be serious, you invoked my middle name. Your mother will have to send out a statement to the press before she comes. I will give you an hour to be back here with her or I will come and get both of you myself."

"Fair enough. I unpacked all my stuff in five minutes. I am leaving now. You get back to bed."

Draco Disapparated. Harry finished his breakfast and tea. He called for Dobby to wake him in one hour to make sure Draco had returned. Dobby was surprised to hear that Mrs. Malfoy would be coming to live at the house. Harry reassured him that he was not required to obey or cater to her. It was his choice to help her or not.

As he exited the dining room, he noticed Draco's broom braced on the other side of the front door, across from his. It looked right. He went upstairs to his bathroom and burst out laughing. One would have thought that all of the seventh year girls from Gryffindor had moved in. He checked out his closet. It was almost full. He shook his head at the thought that Draco Malfoy had just moved in with Harry Potter. Harry decided to add his own addition to the house. He had been saving this item since his shopping day for the wand and Draco's other presents. They were under Fidelius and no one would be just dropping by. He placed the silver plaque, engraved with 'Draco's Room', on the Potions room door. He added to his mother's name, 'In Memory of'.

He went back upstairs and slipped between the soft warm sheets once again. He felt two light pounces on the bed. His last thoughts were, Must not move feet.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 56 Roommates by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 56 Roommates

Harry knew when he woke up that he had been asleep much more than an hour. The sun's position in the far window let him know it was late afternoon. His next instinct was to panic; where was Draco and why hadn't Dobby woke him up as he had asked? He was about to call for Dobby when he heard music filtering up the stairs. He caught pieces if it, then it would start over, stop, and begin again. Draco was practicing.

Harry showered and dressed, still marvelling at the amount of clothes and toiletries his new roommate owned.

As he made his way downstairs, he smiled as he saw the two brooms surrounding the front door again. Then he noticed an antique side table with a huge vase filled with an outrageous bouquet of flowers. A silver mirror was placed on the wall above the table.

He peeked into his dining room. No major additions besides a few chairs with their initials carved into the backs. He walked around the table; his and Draco's chairs were at both ends, and Narcissa's in the middle facing the windows. Then he saw the portrait; it was his grandmother. He walked up to it and touched her perfect face. Her eyes opened slowly and she spoke. "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Grandmother," Harry responded, smiling at her.

"I hope you don't mind my visiting your house," she whispered. "I didn't want to stay with all those Malfoys for an undetermined amount of time."

Harry laughed. "I am honoured to have you here. Do you mind if I put your full name on the plaque?"

"Oh, by all means. I would like that. You do know that when I go back to the Manor it will be changed back?"

"I figured that, but I think right now, I need all of the Potters here I can get. I'm becoming outnumbered."

"Go ahead, love, and then you'd best see what other changes have been made," she said with a smirk that caused his body to react with tinge of apprehension. He knew that smirk and it wasn't good.

Harry added the name Potter to Allison Lily Malfoy.

He walked quietly over to the parlour. Draco had his back to him and was still practicing. His parlour had been rearranged, slightly. A chair and side table had been added. Slippers were placed under the seat and a pipe added to the table. Additional bookcases had been added. Harry would definitely have to check those out as they were probably filled with Dark Magic. He noticed more pictures on the mantel. A few of Draco and Harry from Durmstrang, his parents' pictures were still there but now so were Draco's. He laughed to himself when he saw the Marauders' pictures remained and he was glad there was not a counterpart. A Death Eaters' group picture would have been too much.

Harry stepped back into the hallway as he heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. He walked quickly down the hall and opened the swinging door into the kitchen. Dobby was arguing loudly with another house-elf. It was Tizzy and she was crying. They both stopped when they heard Harry enter.

"Dobby, please tell me what is going on, and why didn't you wake me up at the time I asked?"

"Harry Potter, sir, Master Draco is asking Dobby not to, as you hadn't slept night before. Dobby agrees with Master Draco. Harry Potter needs to be at his best during this time. Dobby did not know that Master Draco and Mistress Malfoy were up to such devious plans. Dobby is very sorry Harry Potter."

Harry snickered. "The devious plans we will get to later, but why are you arguing with Tizzy?"

"Tizzy is saying Dobby is a bad house-elf and that wizards should not do manual labour and she is laughing at my clothes," Dobby said with his hands on his hips. Tizzy continued to cry into her upheld hands.

Harry thought Tizzy might have point. The red and white polka dotted shirt and gold striped socks were a bit much. "Dobby and Tizzy, please come to the parlour in a few minutes; we are about to have our first Potter-Malfoy house meeting. Could you please bring tea and biscuits?"

Harry went back to the parlour and approached Draco carefully, he had his eyes closed while playing. Harry stood next to the piano until the blue eyes opened. Draco stopped. "Good rest, Harry? Sorry I stopped Dobby from waking you, but you needed to sleep."

Harry leaned on the piano. "Dobby thinks you stopped him so you and your mother could have time to accomplish your devious plans of rearranging and decorating the house."

Draco grinned guiltily. "Yes, Mother did get a bit carried away, but, Harry, she is my mother."

Harry sat down next to Draco on the bench. He leaned over and softly brushed his lips across Draco's until Draco put his hands in the still damp black hair and pulled him closer. The tip of his tongue followed the contours of Harry's lips and rested on the lower one gently, sucking it into his own. It was so sensual Harry gave an unanticipated moan. His hand gently caressed the side of Draco's face before reluctantly pulling away.

"Draco, the elves are fighting and I am calling a house meeting. Could you please go get your mother?"

"Let them fight. I have been down here restraining myself from not going upstairs and waking you up in the most delicious manner."

Harry coughed. "Draco, you have not been down here restraining yourself. You and your mother have been down here moving in. How many trips did you two make?"

Draco looked embarrassed; he knew he had been caught in a little white lie. He said honestly, "I lost count. And, Harry, you do not want to see your guest room." He quickly added, "Did you know you have an attic?"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do, the access is through the closet in the guest room. Mother found the entrance."

"An attic? I never saw it in the plans."

"It's probably just because it wasn't finished off and was used for storage. There are a few chests up there you might want to look through."

Harry looked excited. "I will have to do that, but in the mean time, Draco, go get your mother please. I have an Order meeting soon."

"You do? I should have ignored your need for sleep then."

"Feeling frisky?"

"No, yes, okay, yes. I want to be inside you now."

Harry flushed as he felt the arousal shoot through him. "Got right to the point didn't you?" Harry said as he squeezed Draco's hand in his.

"Yes," Draco whined, "But now I have to go get Mother to discuss elf–wars and then you are going to your meeting to discuss wizard–wars."

Harry pulled the blond pony tail back. "Go on, git. Get your mother."

"Mother is going to want to know what you think of all this."

Harry sighed. "It's fine, it makes it more real that you live here. I do question the chair, though."

"Yes, I did too, but Mother really believes he will come."

"What if she is disappointed?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, but it could be the last," Draco said as if he knew something Harry didn't.

Harry looked at the chair and then said, "It's not a problem as long as she doesn't mind kitty fur on it."

Draco gasped. "I bet she didn't think of that. I will go get her."

Harry was sitting in his chair by the window drinking tea and eating warm biscuits while listening to the radio when Draco entered the room with Narcissa. Harry was sure the woman had never heard of the word casual. Her golden blond hair was piled up off her neck in an intricate bun. Harry had no idea how it stayed that way. Her sky-blue gown could be seen under the silver robes. Her neck was surrounded by a diamond choker, and each finger bore a ring. Her nails were long and painted silver. At Malfoy Manor she fit right in; at his house she looked completely out of place. He automatically stood up when she walked over to him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy, I hope the house is to your liking, given the circumstances."

With great poise, Narcissa sat down on the high-backed wing chair. Harry had always assumed Draco inherited his father's style of movement, but while Lucius was graceful, he was quick; Narcissa was graceful and smooth. Draco definitely inherited his mother's style, as he pulled a chair nearby and sat near them.

Harry sat back down, suddenly feeling extremely clumsy.

"The house is lovely. You have made it a home. I hope our additions do not offend you."

Harry breathed deeply before speaking, "The additions are most welcome. You have added an elegant feminine touch to the house. We do seem to have a problem though with the house-elves." Harry then called for Dobby and Tizzy.

pop

Dobby appeared but no Tizzy. Mrs. Malfoy's blue eyes showed a flash of anger. She called for her house-elf. Tizzy popped in.

Harry began, "I do not own Dobby, Mrs. Malfoy. He is here because I asked him to come live with me and he chose to. I like him, he likes me, and now he likes Draco too. He is, in all honesty, a member of this household. I enjoy his company; we cook and garden together. The one thing we have forbidden him to do is to strike himself when he feels he has angered me or Draco. I have no problem with Tizzy staying here. I am not sure what her accommodations are."

"Dobby make Tizzy a nice space up in attic."

Harry shook his head. "Up until ten minutes ago, I had no idea I had an attic. Are your accommodations okay, Tizzy?"

The elf looked frightened and her bulging eyes stared at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded and said, "You may answer."

"Yes, Harry Potter, it is nice, Tizzy is not needing much."

"Good. Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I assume Tizzy will obey you but I need you to order her to accept my commands also. I will not ask much of her, but given our situation, I will need to know I can count on her if the situation arises. Dobby I cannot order to obey, as he is a free house-elf. I will ask him to listen to you if the need arises. The one rule that I will not back down on is that no house-elf will be hit in this house."

Narcissa looked at Draco and then back to Harry. "The terms are acceptable."

"Good, now there are a few other items we need to discuss. Dobby and Tizzy, you may be excused." The house-elves left.

"The house is under the Fidelius Charm, as you know. There will not be any more going back and forth between here and Malfoy Manor."

Draco spoke up. "I've already shut down the Floo connection, Harry."

"Great, thanks; now Mrs. Malfoy, we lead a very casual lifestyle here. I was not raised in a wizarding home as you know, so if there are things that offend you, please feel free to bring them to my attention. I want you to be comfortable, and I want Draco and me to be comfortable, too.

"The only visitors you are likely to see are Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Anyone else should be viewed with suspicion. Your niece, but she is currently missing, should also be on that list."

Narcissa flinched. "Yes, my lovely sister, Bella. You do know she is mentally unstable?"

Harry's face became stern as he spoke, "I've had my run-ins with her, Mrs. Malfoy, and I am sorry, she maybe crazy, but she knows what she is doing. Do you know why she would take Tonks? I find it hard to believe that Voldemort would want just her and not the other Aurors that were there."

Narcissa's eyes tracked to the movement of birds flying through the front yard. Harry could tell she was collecting her thoughts.

"Bella thinks Nymphadora is a disgrace to the Black name. Not only is she of mixed blood, she is engaged to a werewolf. I would say Bella wants to toy with her and show her what a real Black witch is like," Narcissa responded without a hint of emotion.

Harry shuddered internally; he did not like not being able to tell how Narcissa felt about the situation. He wasn't sure she disagreed with Bella on this account.

"Well, my guess is that we should not discuss family too much in this house," Harry said as he looked Narcissa straight in the eye.

Draco had been playing with the radio during their exchange, he shushed both of them and increased the volume.

This is Brent Jones from WWN, we have just received an owl from Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. She has released a statement saying she withdrew Draco Malfoy from Durmstrang for his own safety, and that she and her son were now in seclusion. She also states that the news should focus on the unfortunate deaths of the guards, those injured, and those taken by force. In addition, she asks how this could have happened, given the prison was on high alert.

Yes, that is a very interesting question, but her statement also makes one wonder if she is afraid of her own husband.

Narcissa's nose flared. "How dare they!"

We also must wonder what Harry Potter thinks of Draco Malfoy breaking his probation?

Harry sniped, "Not much. I don't know, Draco, what do you think? Do you think they might excuse you when all is said and done, or will they put you in Azkaban for probation violation?"

Draco's face turned a little whiter than normal. "I forgot about probation, would they really? Shite, of course they would."

Narcissa turned and stared at her son. "Draco, watch you language."

"Yes, I agree, I was just telling him that earlier today," Harry said teasingly.

"Piss off, Potter."

Two streaks came tearing across the floor, paws sliding out from underneath them and the fuzz balls smacked into the wall.

Narcissa squealed. "What are those things, Harry?"

Draco stood, picked up the dazed kittens, and brought them over to her. "These are my cats Mother; they are not be hit either. I would think about putting a Protection Charm on Father's chair." He brought his face down and rubbed it into the black and white fur.

"Oh, Draco, that is just disgusting," Narcissa said looking like she just swallowed vinegar.

"Well, I think that concludes our first family meeting," Harry said; he was sure there would be more.

Harry kissed Draco good-bye, saying he did not know when he would be back. Draco sat back down at the piano and Narcissa draped herself across the couch with a book. Harry would have loved to have known what she was reading.

He Apparated to the Grimmauld Place library, he could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. He picked up Moody's low growl and many of the Weasleys' voices. He walked in grabbed a Butterbeer off the counter and sat down next to Remus and across from Ron and Hermione. They didn't talk, but listened to the snippets of information flying around the table. Remus finally stood up and the voices stopped. Harry could tell he had not slept. He looked as haggard as he did the day following a transformation.

He began to talk but he was having a hard time even forming the words. Harry reached over and put his hand on Remus'. Harry spoke up, "I communicated with Narcissa Malfoy today." All eyes turned to him. "She put out the statement reported on WWN. I also had a chance to talk to her about Tonks." Remus's ears perked up.

"Mrs. Malfoy does not believe this was a planned abduction, she believes it was a personal Black vendetta. Not only is Tonks a half-blood, but she is now engaged to Remus. This, according to Mrs. Malfoy, has enraged Bellatrix."

"Harry, why would Narcissa Malfoy talk to you?" Minerva asked, looking stern but perplexed.

Harry nonchalantly replied, "She owed me for giving her son back to her, and yes Draco is with her and not with daddy dearest. I apologise, I did not hear Scrimgeour's statement. Dobby took it upon himself not to wake me up when I asked, he thought I needed more sleep. So what did he say?"

"Nothing of importance," Bill responded. "Just that an investigation would be done."

"That investigation is going to lead right back to him," Kingsley said disdainfully.

"Why is that?" Remus asked, finally finding his voice.

"He pulled security last night for a function at the Minister's Mansion," Kingsley answered.

Remus rose up and was shaking with anger. "Are you serious? He pulled security for his own party?"

The Aurors among them all nodded their heads affirmatively.

Remus was livid. Harry put his hand on his arm and guided him back down.

"Remus, we do have some good news, Nymphadora had almost completed her memory dump when called. We obviously do not know what she retained, but I do believe all is not lost," Moody said with some satisfaction.

The meeting continued into discussions of foreign contacts for the duel. The headmaster of Durmstrang had been contacted, and he believed he could gather some support when the time came. He was taken aback by Draco's sudden disappearance, but Narcissa's statement seemed to calm him down.

It was decided that instead of waiting for Monday, they would vote on the Prophet copy tonight. It was accepted and would be delivered a week from Saturday. Harry's stomach clenched. Time was moving on.

More discussions were held on the duel, and plans for securing attendees and the castle. Maps were brought out and intricately gone over. Harry asked for duplicates to take home and study.

The meeting ended later than usual, but Harry asked McGonagall if Ron and Hermione could stay a little while longer as he needed to talk to both of them. She agreed. After everyone had left, Harry told his two best friends that his house was now under the Fidelius Charm and handed them each a slip of paper, which burst into flames as soon as they'd read them. Both knew better than to ask who the Secret Keeper was and both were secretly glad it wasn't them. He also told them that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had moved in.

Ron snickered and then began to laugh. "I'm sorry, mate, but it's kind of hard to picture Mrs Malfoy at your home."

Harry sighed. "Well, she actually brought quite a bit of stuff with her. My house has been slightly redecorated. Draco said for me not to go in the spare room. She also brought one of her house-elves who is arguing with Dobby about proper house-elf behaviour. Anyway, I just wanted you to know to be prepared if you come to the house. Oh, and I will be putting up additional shelving in my bathroom. Draco has more bottles, soaps and lotion than the Gryffindor girls combined; at least I imagine so."

Hermione and Ron were trying to stifle their laugher but lost the fight when Remus started shaking and then cracking up. It was as if the tension from the day had built up and was being released in laughter that would soon bring tears. He spat out between taking deep breaths, "He really is a ponce isn't he?"

Harry was now having his own problem keeping a straight face. "Yes, and he's worse than we ever suspected. His clothes almost fill my closet. Everything is colour coded, shoes and boots lined up perfectly and polished, ties on a rack— which, I noted mine are now, too— belts in a drawer rolled in perfect little spirals, socks that are matched and folded. Ye gods, it's scary."

Three set of eyes were now just staring at him.

"What?"

Ron took it upon himself to answer. "Um, er, Harry, you haven't talked this way about Draco in a long time. Are you two okay?"

"Yes, Ron, we're fine. What do you mean I don't talk this way about Draco? Since when?"

"Since the last nine months?" Hermione replied biting her bottom lip.

Harry shook his head. "Well that is just stupid because we all know what a pompous, arrogant, conceited prat he is."

Ron's eyes bulged. "Are you sure you still like him?"

Harry swiped Ron on the shoulder. "Of course, I do. He's brilliant, clever, funny, great looking, romantic, sings like an angel, puts up with me and we have incredible sex. So yes, I still like him, but he can still be a prickly prat."

Harry looked at them desperately. "You must come over sometime this week and rescue me from the Malfoys."

"Harry," Remus said. "How long have you been under the Fidelius with Draco?"

Harry looked at the time. "About sixteen hours, um, but I was asleep for at least seven of those and I've been here for almost three."

Remus nodded as a grin crossed his face and said, "I don't think we will have a problem with you being motivated to take out Voldemort, because that is the only way you can get the Malfoys out of your home."

Harry's eyes got big and he said, "I'd like to keep Draco, but do you think we could move up the date of the duel?"

"NO!" all three replied emphatically.

Harry looked crestfallen.

Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers. "Do you feel better, Harry?"

Harry looked up sheepishly. "A little."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Is there more?"

Harry looked at his three friends with fire in his eyes and spat out, "I now have Lucius Malfoy's personal sitting chair in my parlour along with his slippers underneath it. His pipe is resting on the side table just waiting for him. And on top of all that, I now have lovely pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on my mantel. Lucius fucking Malfoy; the Death Eater who beats house-elves, who tried to kill me, and who tortured his own son is now peering at me on my mantel."

"No way, Harry. What did you say to Narcissa about that?" Hermione asked, stunned but still had a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think I said to her? I was a complete chicken and said that her feminine touch added to the house. I swear if that man shows up at my house I'm going to hex his chair with invisible tacks."

"Can I help with that?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Ron, you can. Find me the spell and we will do it. But I did get one bit of revenge. They brought a portrait of my grandmother which is hanging in the dining room. Apparently she didn't want to stay with the other Malfoy portraits dating back to the beginning of wizardry. I added the name Potter to her plaque."

"Ooh, does she talk, Harry?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, she does. The portrait was a gift from Narcissa to me at Christmas, but she hangs out with the other blondes. Remus, why didn't you warn me she had the Malfoy smirk?"

Remus laughed again. "Sorry, Harry, but I never saw her do that."

"Great, I've only seen her twice, and she's done it to me each time."

Hermione leaned on Harry's shoulder. "All done?"

Harry leaned his head on hers. "Yeah, all done."

He jumped up suddenly. "Sod it all, Remus, I'm sorry, here I am whinging about my personal life and we should be discussing Tonks."

Remus took Harry's other hand in his. "It's okay, we'll discuss Nymphadora tomorrow. We have no new information to discuss tonight. I'm just really pleased that you shared this with us. It's good to know you are human, and Draco is too."

Harry snickered. "Yes, that's us – both humans who happen have a dragon and phoenix hanging out with us."

Harry reached over to Remus's hand that still held his and grasped it between his two. He looked at his sorrowful godfather, knowing that he was going to have another lonely night. He said, "I don't know why, Remus, but I believe she'll be home soon. I don't think this was planned, I am not sure what difference that makes, but somehow it does."

Harry saw Ron and Hermione to the fireplace and asked teasingly if he could go back with them.

Harry Apparated to his bedroom which was dark and empty. He lit the fire and the candlelight sconces. He opened his bedroom door and didn't hear anything. He quietly walked downstairs and his heart rose to his throat at the sight that befell him. Draco was asleep in his full set of pyjamas on the couch with his head resting on his mother's lap. His hair was loose and covered Narcissa's night-gowned legs. Narcissa's hand was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he could see her chest slowly rising and falling. Her bun was down and her golden hair was thick, wavy, and oh so long. He felt so guilty about his earlier rant. He quietly approached the mother and son. He patted Draco on his shoulder, Draco barely opened his eyes and was about to speak when Harry raised his finger to his lips and pointed to his mother. Draco nodded, closed his eyes and Apparated to the bedroom.

Harry took Narcissa's hand in his. It was perfectly manicured like her son's, but about two sizes smaller. He Apparated her to the spare room's bed. It was dark but thankfully the bed was in the same place as before. He pulled back the covers and lifted her into place, laying her head on one of the half dozen pillows. He slowly covered her with the softest sheets and blanket he ever felt. She lifted her eyelids halfway and mumbled, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry replied, "Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."

He stood to leave when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She whispered, "Harry, sit for just a moment."

Harry hesitated then sat on the bed next to her. She let go of his hand and reached up, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. It fell right back. Harry said softly, "It's hopeless."

A soft smile came across her face as she whispered back, "But you are not hopeless, Harry, are you?"

Harry did not know how to reply or where she was going with this; he finally responded. "I have a lot of hope, Mrs. Malfoy."

She took his hand in hers again. "You know we are going to be family soon; please call me Narcissa."

Harry choked a bit. "I will try to but, um, um..."

"Am I that formal?"

"I will try, Narcissa," he forced that name out.

She turned on her back; he caught a sudden scent of peaches and cream. He saw a small candle by the bed and lit it. God, she looked so beautiful lying there. What an idiot Lucius was. He knew he shouldn't stare but he couldn't help himself; this was Draco's mother and he suddenly felt a small connection with her. He finally broke the silence with asking if she had a nice evening.

Her face brightened. "I had a lovely evening with my son. He played the piano and sang to me. He's quite talented, do you agree?"

Harry nodded.

Narcissa continued. "We talked and he told me stories of Hogwarts he never shared before. He likes Durmstrang, and it has been good for his studies, but he really misses being at Hogwarts, especially being a Slytherin."

Harry's eyes began to fill and his voice cracked as he replied, "I know, Narcissa, I wish he could go back. Did you know Blaise is the leader of the Slytherins, but yet he still defers to Draco? They miss him too."

Narcissa squeezed his hand harder and said, "But most of all we talked about you."

Harry groaned.

She laughed a soft laugh. "It was all good. He has his few complaints, but he really respects you."

"He does?"

"Oh yes, he does. Draco used to talk in black and white terms. You've brought grey into his world; you've brought depth to his character and spirit. Has he done the same for you?"

Harry smiled one of his more brilliant smiles. "Oh, Narcissa, Draco has brought bright bold colours to my life."

She leaned up and hugged him; he instinctively hugged her back. She whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, Harry Potter." She chastely kissed him on the cheek.

She lay back down and Harry stood up and said, "Goodnight, Narcissa Malfoy."

She closed her eyes and turned towards the centre of the bed, her arm reaching out to the empty spot in her bed.

Harry took a quick look around the room before blowing out the candle. Even in the low light, he could tell there was a serious amount of magic used to create the transformation. He would peek in tomorrow to see the whole effect. He closed the door quietly and made his way back downstairs for a quick snack. He chuckled when he saw the kittens curled up asleep on Lucius's chair.

After checking the security of the downstairs, he Nox'd the lights and went upstairs to find Draco fast asleep in their bed. Merlin, how could he have said all those things tonight? Draco was beautiful inside and out. He did his nightly routine and slipped into bed next to his love. Draco turned over towards him and pulled him in closer. Harry's last thought were of the woman across the hall, and his godfather he left earlier tonight, reaching for their missing mates.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 57 Old Treasures by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 57 Old Treasures

Draco thought he was dreaming; the bed felt warm and he was holding Harry close to him. What day was it? It was a weekday, he had classes…no, wait, he wasn't at Durmstrang…or was that part of the dream? He opened his eyes and there was Harry. They were face to face. The previous day's events came rushing back to him. He was now living with Harry, his mother was in the next room, the house was under the Fidelius Charm, and his father had not shown his face.

Draco caught his breath as he stared at the man breathing peacefully beside him. The black hair was even messier than usual, the scar was completely covered, but Draco knew it was there. He knew every jagged line of it. He had studied it for almost seven years now, most of those from afar. Harry had been marked in his second year of life. No choice, no chance to decide whether to be brave or to be a coward; just marked. Draco swallowed hard just thinking of it.

He felt a desperate need to kiss him. He followed his instinct and moved closer. Placing his hand in the unruly hair, he pulled Harry into him until their lips touched. He gently bit down on the tantalizing lower one and sucked it between his teeth, playing with it with his tongue.

Harry's physical reaction was immediate, though he was not awake. Draco slid his hand down Harry's shoulder and back and over the curve of his bum, and drew him in until their morning erections were next to each other. The lower lip was released and he kissed his way down to the stubbled jaw. He let his lips rub over the rough spots and then each cheek; he rarely got to experience this feeling. Harry only needed to shave a couple of times a week and he had missed yesterday. They would have to have a talk in the future about Harry growing a beard. Not a long wizard beard, but a nice one that Draco could rub his face in. Just thinking of it caused Draco's hips to jerk forward. Harry's eyes were still closed, but his arm suddenly moved across Draco and his fingers seized Draco's left bum cheek, forcing an additional jerk. Harry gave a low gravelly groan, and soon they were grinding into each other. The grinding turned into thrusting, and they began kissing furiously. Draco could feel Harry's whiskers chafe his cheeks and chin. Hands reached down at the same time, and it was over almost as quick as it had started.

Sated, Harry raised the fire. Draco cleaned them up, and they snuggled into the warm blankets until the fire began to heat the room. A warming charm would have worked, but sometimes it was nicer to wait. The kittens were scratching at the door, so Draco let them in. They scampered across the room and struggled as they climbed the bed's covers. After making it to the top, they began a game of 'pounce on Harry's and Draco's moving feet'. The fun lasted until Harry reluctantly got up to use the loo. Sometimes, Harry thought, it would be nice to have a spell to take care of things like this.

When he heard Harry snickering, Draco got up and joined Harry in the loo. Harry was shaving and smiling in the mirror when Draco entered.

"Something funny, Potter?"

"Draco, what is all of this stuff?" Harry said, with a large dose of ridicule.

Draco raised his nose into the air and jerked his head up as if offended. "I don't think you want to really know, and I really don't think you would understand. You are totally uncouth when it comes to taking care of yourself."

Harry laughed at him; Draco scarcely ever played at being effeminate. "No, seriously, Draco, I want to know. I can't imagine what this is all for."

Draco lowered his nose and winked at Harry in the mirror. He picked up a jar from among the many and unscrewed the lid. "This is for exfoliation."

Harry looked at him inquisitively as he washed the remaining lather off his face. "And those?" he asked, as he pointed to a row of bottles and jars filled with different coloured lotions and creams.

Draco lifted each one as he listed their contents: "Summer moisturizer, sunscreen, foot balm, hand cream, face cream, winter moisturizer, once a week hair conditioner, facial masque mud, hair remover, and cuticle softener."

"Oh," Harry said, and decided not to ask about the other rows.

"Really, Harry, all I see of yours is shaving cream and deodorant."

"And is that a problem?"

"No," Draco said with a sigh, noticing his whisker-burned face, "actually it's not. I happen to like you kind of rough."

"Good," Harry said while he turned on the water for the shower.

"And?"

"And what?" Harry replied as he stepped into the streaming water, pulling Draco in with him.

"Do you have a problem with my using all of this?" Draco asked as Harry began lathering his white, hairless chest.

Harry stopped and looked at the bar of soap in his hand. "New?"

With a half grin, Draco nodded his head.

"It smells like you, Draco. I can't use this on me, it just wouldn't be right if I smelled like you."

Draco snatched the bar out of Harry's hand and began soaping Harry's chest. Harry caught a slight scent of musk and spice. He glanced at Draco questioningly.

"It's magic, Harry, it enhances your natural scent, and yes, that is what you smell like to me. It's like a fucking aphrodisiac."

Harry grabbed the soap from his hand and briskly set it on the shelf. He slid one hand around Draco's neck and other around his waist, pulled Draco into him forcefully, and attacked his mouth with his own. Draco's knees almost gave way from the surge of desire that shot through him.

Harry pushed Draco's back against the wall, holding each wrist in his clenched fingers. He ended the kiss abruptly and growled, "No, I don't mind all that stuff. You fucking walk perfect, sit perfect, talk perfect, smell perfect, taste perfect, look perfect and feel perfect. I feel like a mangy mutt next to you. How can you stand me?"

Draco's eyes went wild and his nostrils flared. He swiftly broke Harry's grasp and raised one hand to Harry's face. He squeezed Harry's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger as he pushed Harry to the opposite wall. He venomously hissed, "Don't you ever say that again, Potter! I don't settle for anything but the best. You know it and I know it. I don't happen to like my men pretty, but you, my lion, do; don't try and fucking deny it either. I do this for you and for me, but I swear, Potter, if I catch you trying any of this shite, I will knock you to the ground!"

In all the times he and Draco had ever faced each other, Harry had never felt the strength that Draco was using to hold him against the wall. Harry was stunned when he realized he would never want to get into a fistfight with the bloke at this age, but he also knew what Draco had just said was true. He loved how beautiful Draco was and right now, he was gaining an appreciation for how strong he could be as well.

Between squeezed fish lips, Harry said, "Fuck me, pretty boy."

They were both sitting on the floor, water streaming down on their feet. Draco leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder and chuckled as he said, "I do believe that was our first Malfoy-Potter fuck."

Harry put his hand on Draco's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Next time Potter will be topping."

Draco laughed and took Harry's ringed hand in his. "So, you came home rather late, anything I should know about?"

"Remus about lost it when he found out Scrimgeour had pulled security for his own private party Friday night. Other than that, we just went over the plans. I brought a map home to show you." He thought for a moment before adding, "Oh, your headmaster from Durmstrang has offered support. He was upset that you left, but your mother's statement appeased him. After the meeting, I stayed and talked with Remus, Ron, and Hermione."

"Did you have a good whinge?" Draco asked, smirking, as their fingers intertwined.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Figured."

"How did you know?"

"Because I would have done the same thing, but probably more so."

Harry turned and kissed the wet strands of hair plastered to Draco's head.

"Your mother kissed me goodnight last night. She said you two had a good visit."

"Yes, we did. It was probably the most honest talk we've ever had."

"You know we will work this all out, don't you?"

"Harry, I'm not worried about the living arrangements, I know we will work that out. However, I am concerned about school and taking my NEWTs."

Harry squeezed his fingers in his. "I know, Draco, and we will figure that out, too. You worked too damn hard this year not to finish." He paused. "We really should get downstairs and see what your mum is up to."

"You know she will hex you if she ever catches you saying 'mum'?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes, actually, you should be."

"Because she is a Black?"

"Those Blacks are a funny bunch, you know, too much inbreeding," Draco said sarcastically.

"It kept the money in the family, though," Harry said, teasing him back.

"Only the male heirs in the Black family inherit," Draco started, and then stopped abruptly. Harry could tell his mind was in high gear. Draco then said cautiously, "Harry, Sirius was the last male heir. You inherited Grimmauld Place and you also mentioned a vault. Harry, you inherited the whole damn thing, didn't you?"

"Someday, Draco, we will talk about our finances," Harry said as he stood and pulled Draco up with him, "but not today."

They trained hard for a few hours, and afterwards Draco wanted to work in his Potions room–alone. Harry felt Draco was being a bit secretive about what he was doing in there. This was the first time Draco would not let him help with a potion, and Harry felt a little slighted, but he let it go and opted for an afternoon nap while Draco was busy.

Before dinner, Harry took Draco into his study and showed him the map he brought home from the Order meeting. Draco went over it with a fine-toothed comb. Harry was surprised by how many of the secret passageways and areas around Hogwarts Draco knew. It was a wonder they had never run into each other over the years!

Narcissa made her entrance at dinnertime. Tizzy served Narcissa; Dobby served Harry and Draco, and nobody spoke. Harry remembered his first dinner at the Manor where no one talked until the meal was completed, but he was not used to the silence in his own home.

The elves seemed to have come to a truce, but Harry could still see that neither of them was very happy.

"How was your day, Narcissa ?" Harry finally asked, after the silence had become unbearable.

"Fine, Harry. How was yours?" she responded, including both Harry and Draco in her question.

After they both told her their day had been fine, the unnerving silence resumed.

Dinner finally came to a conclusion–still in complete silence. Harry was about to rise when Narcissa asked sweetly, "Do you think we could add another house rule?"

Draco looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"What did you have in mind, Mother?"

Narcissa turned to her son and replied calmly, "Silencing Charms."

Draco repeated, "Silencing Charms?"

Harry's face flamed as he realized what she was referring to. "Oh, Merlin, of course, Narcissa. I'm so sorry," he replied, shrinking in his chair.

Draco glanced at Harry's bright red face and smirked. Looking back at Narcissa, he replied, "Sure, Mother," and calmly went back to finishing his pudding.

When Narcissa finished, Draco quickly rose to pull out her chair. As she left the room, she stopped by Harry's chair, peered down at him and said, "Harry, dear, apparently you colour my son's world too." She exited the room and Harry buried his head in his hands.

After dinner, Harry and Draco joined Narcissa in the parlour; she was curled up on the couch reading again. She smiled at the boys and said, "Harry, I see you have a wireless. Would you mind if I listened to it for awhile?"

Smirking, Draco nudged Harry and said, "Her favourite show is on right now. I think she has a crush on the wizard."

"Draco Malfoy, that is uncalled for! Harold Coulter is a gifted interviewer."

"Oh, yes, Mother, he is just the best," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Who is Harold Coulter?" Harry asked as he sat down across from Draco in one of the chairs by the window. The wizard's chessboard had been set up between the chairs.

Narcissa turned her head to look at them from over the back of the sofa. She glared at Draco before answering Harry. "Harold Coulter interviews famous witches and wizards from all over the world. During the interview, the public can call in and ask questions. He is the one who reported on Draco's trial and he did a fabulous job."

"Just faaabulous," Draco said snidely.

"Oh, Draco, don't be so boorish," Narcissa chided as she returned to her book.

Stifling his laughter, Harry got up, brought the radio over to Narcissa, and set it on the side table next to the couch.

"Thank you, Harry," Narcissa said, and tapped the box with her wand.

Harry and Draco played a game of chess. Harry played exceptionally poorly, given his attention was drawn to the radio. Coulter was interviewing the Minister of Magic from Russia. The man had a heavy accent, but Harry could tell he was passionate about the state of affairs in Britain and how they could affect the rest of Europe and his homeland. He was amazed that the man was so forthright. Harry wished he could say the same of Scrimgeour.

He lost to Draco spectacularly. Knowing that Harry wasn't paying attention, Draco left in a huff and went back to his Potions room. Harry listened to the rest of the show and was amazed that people were calling in and asking insightful questions. The thought that maybe the public could be swayed crossed his mind.

When the program was over, he realized Draco had left and went in search of him. He found him sitting at the bench, slowly stirring the small cauldron he brought from Durmstrang. Coming up behind him, Harry gave him a quick kiss and a slide of his hand over his shoulders. Draco looked up. "What was that for?"

Harry smiled. "Just felt like it. It's nice knowing you are around to do that whenever the thought occurs."

Draco turned and, putting his hands on Harry's hips, pulled him close. The side of his face rested against Harry's stomach. Harry's hand came down and pulled Draco's ponytail back, and he bent down to give him a real kiss.

Leaving Draco to his Potion making, Harry wandered back into the parlour. The radio show was off and the room was silent. Harry went back up to his office to look at the map and review the plans in his head. Eventually he heard Draco playing the piano. It was nice having company, but it felt odd. He had been alone with Dobby for so long that he had nearly forgotten what it was like to share space with other people.

Harry went back downstairs to join Draco and found Narcissa with him in the parlour. Draco finished playing and shut the lid, covering the keys. Looking up, he said, "I'm bored." Narcissa and Harry glanced at each other; both of them knew this usually meant trouble.

"Want to train in the basement?" Harry suggested.

"No."

"Chess?"

"Done that. No."

"Make a new potion?"

"No, no, no." Draco crossed his arms and sighed irritably.

Narcissa set her book down. "Why don't you find out what's in those chests in the attic?"

Harry jumped up. "Bugger, I forgot about those! What a great idea. I'm going. Draco, do you want to come up with me?"

"If you insist." Draco sighed again, but Harry could tell it was just for show by the sparkle in his eyes.

Once upstairs, Harry got his first good look at what had formerly been his guest room. His jaw dropped.

"She's a talented witch, Harry," Draco said as he saw Harry's face register disbelief.

Harry had a hard time taking it all in. Narcissa had Transfigured the wall on his left into a magical mural of Malfoy Manor and its gardens. The windows were now draped in white sheers and black velvet curtains. There was a huge four-poster bed with black velvet swags tied to each post. The spread was green, embroidered with the Malfoy crest in silver. Dozens of pillows of various sizes, materials and patterns lined the headboard. She'd somehow managed to fit in a couple of dressers and a table with two chairs. The table was covered with vases full of flowers and the fireplace mantle was filled with pictures of the Malfoy and Black families.

Deciding that Harry could spend more time gawking later, Draco took Harry's hand and led him into the closet, which was now filled with gowns and robes, and had Lucius's boots lining the floor. Draco separated the robes to view the back wall. He put his hand on the blank wall and a door appeared. Draco opened it and a wooden stairwell was revealed.

The attic was larger than Harry had imagined. It encompassed the entire length and width of the house but the slant of the roof made parts of it inaccessible. Harry could see where a temporary wall with a very small door in it created a room for Tizzy. The attic was empty except for the furniture that had been in the guest room prior to Narcissa's arrival, and two trunks against the far wall.

Harry pulled both trunks to the middle of the room. He sat down next to the first trunk, which was fanciful and engraved with the Potter crest and James's name. There were no locks. Harry put his hand on it and it opened.

Draco peeked in, and then quickly turned to watch Harry's expression. Sitting on top was James's broom and Draco saw Harry's heart -stopping smile appear as he lifted it out. It must have been the best available at the time, Harry was sure of it. 'James Potter' was written on it and it was still polished to a sheen and perfectly clipped. Harry stroked it gently and set it down next to him. The next items were James's Quidditch gloves, his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and a medium sized case. Harry removed the box and opened it slowly, revealing a complete set of Quidditch balls. Glancing up at Draco, Harry said, "I bet this is the Snitch he used to carry with him at Hogwarts."

Draco watched Harry examine each treasure. Harry's expression was like that of a little boy experiencing his birthday and Christmas all at once.

Harry was now near the bottom of the trunk. He lifted out a leather book entitled, 'The Marauder's Spell Book.' Laying it on his lap, he opened it; it was blank.

"A book of blank pages?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned knowingly and took out his wand. He tapped the book and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry laughed as the pages filled with writings from all four comrades. Draco sat down next to Harry and read the first page:

'Messrs Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail present the Marauder's Spell Book of Mischievous and Clever Charms and Hexes.'

Harry turned the page and they both laughed as they read the Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: Small but Devious

Chapter 2: Fun with Food

Chapter 3: How to Piss off the Slytherins

Chapter 4: How to Piss off a Snivellus

Chapter 5: Fun with Filch

Chapter 6: Holidays

Chapter 7: Lily

Harry flipped through the pages and stopped on one in Chapter five called "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." It was designed to make a cat more colourful. Laughing mischievously, Draco said, "I think I just found my entertainment for tonight."

Harry randomly selected another page, this time from the 'Slytherin' collection: "Where is my bed." Next, Harry flipped to the 'Lily' charms and grinned at "How to Leave Lip Prints." He had to see what they had written for Snape. The first one was called "Ouch," and Harry burst out laughing.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked. He thought the charm was amusing but not that amusing.

Harry said, "I told Ron that he could add invisible tacks to your father's chair if we found a spell to do it."

Draco tried to look stern.

"It's not working, Draco," Harry said, and squeezed Draco's knee.

"It's not?"

"No, but if you're nice to me tonight, I will let you help do it."

Draco swatted Harry on the head. "Potter, I already know that spell."

"And you never used it on me, your favourite target?"

"I was tempted many times–especially during Quidditch." Draco grinned as his brows lifted.

Harry looked horrified. "That would have been evil."

Draco smirked. "And we both know I am not evil."

"Oh yes, I forgot for a moment that you are sooooo pure of heart and soul!" Harry said, falling back on the floor laughing.

Eventually, they stopped laughing and Harry turned his attention back to his father's trunk. There was only one box remaining. It was filled with little mementos from when his mum and dad were dating, including scrolls of parchment wrapped all together and tied with a red ribbon. Harry untied the bundle and glanced at a few of the scrolls. "Love letters from my mum," Harry murmured. Draco kissed him softly on the neck.

"I keep mine tied with a green ribbon in a silver box," Draco whispered as he continued kissing Harry's neck up to his ear.

Harry quickly turned, almost knocking Draco over. "Do you really?"

Draco regained his balance. "Does that surprise you? Let me guess, yours are thrown away or scattered in some drawer in your office."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll admit to the latter. I would never throw them away."

Returning to the empty trunk, Harry put back most of the items, except the broom, Quidditch balls and spell book. He closed the lid and scooted across the plank floor to the next trunk. His mother's chest was simple and brown with black straps. It was very much like the one he owned. It was not locked.

He lifted the heavy lid and Draco said, "Oh, Harry, how cute." There was a layer of infant clothes lying on top. Under the clothes was a box containing love letters from James, all wrapped in a red ribbon too. The rest was filled with holiday decorations. Harry gave a sad smile, thinking he could have used these this last year.

"Next year," Draco said as he gave him a squeeze around the shoulders. Harry hadn't expected much from his mum's chest; her legacy was the Potions room.

They were coming down the stairs with Harry's newly-discovered belongings when they heard Narcissa calling for Harry. Harry ran down the wooden stairs and into the bedroom, almost smacking into Narcissa.

"You have a firecall in the parlour," she said.

Harry dashed downstairs and flung himself down in front of the fireplace.

"Remus, has something happened?" Harry asked, panting a little.

"No, Harry, I just wanted to check on you."

"Any news on Tonks?"

Remus sighed deeply. "No, not a hint of where she is."

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could say.

"Harry, what do you have in your hand? What are you holding?"

"Oh! I was just going through mum and dad's old trunks and I found dad's broom, his Quidditch balls and this," Harry held out his hand with the spell book, "which appears to be filled with nasty, devious spells."

Harry watched Remus's face transform from one of sadness into pure joy. "Bloody hell, I thought it was lost! Now, don't go showing your friends at Hogwarts, Minerva would curse me forever."

"Hmm, no, I think I might find some uses for it around here, but, Remus, it is yours."

"And what would I do with those spells now? It is written for foolish teenagers-boys in boarding school. You keep it. But I would like to it see it when you come next time. Oh, and speaking of that, tomorrow's meeting will be after dinner." Remus waited for Harry's nod of acknowledgment. "Well, I must be going now. Take care, and don't think too poorly of us Marauders when you read the spells!"

"Poorly? I think you all were brilliant!" Harry replied, grinning broadly.

Remus grinned back at him. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Remus."

Ending the call, Harry looked down at his hands and realized he needed to do something with his dad's old things. After storing the Quidditch balls, Harry mounted his dad's broom below his by the entry door. The rest of the night was spent colouring kitties; the cats didn't seem to mind too much. Harry and Draco found if they each spelled one cat at the same time, they could get a multitude of colours and patterns. They finally stopped when they had perfected the spell enough to change Rowena blue with white eagle spots and Helga a vivid yellow with black badger spots.

After cups of cocoa and hot vanilla milk, Narcissa excused herself from the silliness, smiling and bidding them goodnight. However, as she took her first step up the stairs, she turned and said, "Rule number two, boys," and gave a small cough.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 58 Someone's Knocking at the Door (Part 1) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 58 Someone's Knocking at the Door (Part 1)

The next two days went by without incident. Harry and Draco trained hard, worked in Draco's room, and reviewed the latest plans while adding in their own. It was unspoken that V-Day was only one week away.

Dinner with Narcissa was improving. She was dressing more casually, and her conversations were more verbose and took on a lighter tone. The house-elves seemed to be tolerating each other, and Remus made frequent firecalls during the day to check on them. Harry attended the Order meetings at Grimmauld Place. He brought the Marauder's Spell book to the first meeting, and showed Ron the Invisible Tack charm. Snickering, they practiced it briefly before the meeting began. He wanted to leave the book with Remus, but he insisted again that the book was Harry's now, so he took it back home with him.

Harry found the adjustment to Narcissa living in his home easier than he had first anticipated. Having Draco with him twenty-four hours a day was wonderful, but challenging. Their private time up until this point had become rather predictable, due to the fact that their visits had to be scheduled and because the training they did was so necessary. Now, with constant access to each other, it took on a different quality.

Previously, they had never had time to just relax and enjoy each other's company—time had always been so limited. Harry observed that Draco relished the spontaneous contact that would occur just by being so near each other all of the time. Harry sometimes felt that they were magnets being pulled to each other. They began holding hands when walking from one room to another. Other than mealtimes, on the couch, one's arm went around the other, or one had a hand on the other's knee. If Narcissa was reclined on the sofa, one would sit a chair and other on the floor between his legs. Their lovemaking increased in frequency and became less aggressive and more sensual. It wasn't something they discussed; it just evolved naturally, and if Narcissa noticed anything, she didn't comment on it.

Their evenings took on a pleasant routine. Draco played the piano for a while; Narcissa read her book. Harry finally ascertained that Narcissa liked historical wizard romance novels. Harry would sit and watch Draco get lost in his music, and as he listened, he would let his mind drift to V-Day plans and tactics. He would rehearse them in his head over and over, adding twists, and predicting the likely consequences. The music allowed him to do so without becoming anxious.

When Draco was finished playing, they would amuse themselves with the Marauder's Spell book. They both discovered the depth of the contempt Sirius and James had held for Severus Snape. The spells in his section were humorous, but cruel. They were designed to humiliate. Both of them wondered what had instigated the intense hatred between the Marauders and Snape, but neither could begin to hazard a guess. Draco wanted Harry to ask Remus, but Harry was reluctant; he didn't want to dredge up any more negative feeling for Remus at the moment.

They all enjoyed listening to the radio, and Harry grew used to the voice of Harold Coulter. The last two nights, his guests had not been as interesting to Harry as the Minister of Magic for Russia. Monday night's guest had been an author promoting her new book on famous familiars (Nagini was not mentioned, Harry was amused to note). Tuesday night's show was a Chinese wizard discussing medicinal herbs. Draco had actually paid attention that night. Wednesday was apparently Coulter's night off and so the radio was silent. Narcissa would retire to her room fairly early each night, leaving the two young wizards to do whatever their drives encouraged them to do.

It wasn't until late Wednesday night that anything unusual happened. Harry was asleep, dreaming his favourite type of dream—one with Draco in it. In the dream, he and Draco were in bed, and Harry could tell by the feel of it that it was a lazy Sunday morning. They were making love and it was one of those times when they wanted it hard and fast. Harry was straddled on top, getting off on Draco's dick. Draco ran his hands over his chest and slightly pulled at the golden rings in his nipples. Harry came spectacularly, and then the dream shifted; the next scene was of Draco reading the Daily Prophet, and the spectacles he had on amused Harry. As Draco read, Harry traced patterns on Draco's stomach and chest with his fingers. It was like finger painting. Each trace Harry made left imprints of colour. Lighter touches left pastels; heavier touches, jewel tones. When he was done, Harry told Draco to look at his work.

In the dream, Draco laughed at the picture Harry had drawn on him; it was an intricate stick figure Quidditch match. Suddenly, they both jumped when they heard knocking on the bedroom door. There were two voices, one female and one male, yelling, "Let us in! Let us in!"

Draco grumbled, "Who invited them?"

Harry swiped his hand over Draco's chest and the masterpiece vanished.

The dream ended as Harry was startled awake; someone was here. It hadn't just been in his dream; someone was at the gate, someone wanted in. The wards were being tampered with. Harry was about to wake Draco when Draco turned to him and whispered, "Someone's here, Harry."

They jumped out of bed and dressed magically. Calling for their wands, they Apparated outside to a point near the front gate, behind a large elm tree. Harry peeked around the tree, trying to identify who was at the gate.

"Shite!" Harry exclaimed under his breath. It was dark, but the half moon gave enough light to see. "It's him!"

Harry snatched Draco's hand, dragged him around the tree, and sprinted to the gate. Two collapsed bodies could be seen. The pale blond hair had given Lucius away immediately, but even up close, Harry couldn't tell who the other person was.

Harry let the wards down and Draco opened the gate. He fell to his knees, took hold of his father, and Disapparated. Harry gave his attention to the other body, which was smaller than Lucius and lying face down. He hesitated before turning the body over, knowing he should wait for Draco's return in case the person suddenly awoke.

When Draco appeared next to him again, Harry motioned for him to stand guard. Once Draco's wand was trained on the unknown figure, Harry reached down and slowly turned the body over.

"Fuck!" Harry jumped back as Draco began spewing profanities. Stunned, Harry looked at Draco.

"How could he bring her here? Why, Draco? Why would he bring Bellatrix here?"

Before Draco could answer, the black-haired witch opened dark eyes to stare at Harry and Draco. Draco swiftly lifted his wand, intending to Stupefy his evil aunt, but froze when the witch opened her mouth and mumbled, "Wotcher, Harry."

Harry laughed in relief as Draco blinked in shock. "Tonks?"

Harry snapped Draco out of his daze by asking him to take Tonks into the house while he re-set the wards. Draco drew the injured witch into his arms and Disapparated again.

Harry quickly put the security wards into place and Apparated to the parlour. Lucius lay on the couch, unconscious. Tonks was lying on another couch, which Draco had Transfigured from a chair.

Draco was hovering over his father, checking for damage. Harry moved to do the same for Tonks, but at least she was semi-conscious. Harry stroked her face and she opened her eyes again. She mumbled, "The Cruciatus, Harry. He almost killed him."

Harry whispered, "What about you? Are you all right?"

She smiled and Harry winced at seeing a smile on Bellatrix Lestrange's face; it was unnatural. Tonks whispered, "A few of those, and some other things. No food and little water."

Harry called out for Dobby and Tizzy. Both elves popped in and both of their eyes grew bigger than Harry thought possible. Nodding to Dobby, Harry said tersely, "Water, chicken broth, and crackers. Quickly!"

Tizzy walked cautiously over to her real master lying on the couch. Taking advantage of her presence, Draco told her to watch over Lucius until he returned. Draco then tore up the stairs, waving his wand to open his mother's door before he was halfway up. He ran to her bedside as she was blinking her eyes open, awakened by the sudden disturbance of the door opening.

Draco pulled her out of bed and up into his arms. Voice cracking, he said, "Mother, he's downstairs. He's alive, but injured. Mother, he came back."

Narcissa hugged him intensely for a moment, then pushed him away, saying, "He's injured? Quickly, Draco, get back downstairs! He'll need your potions!"

Draco immediately sobered and Disapparated. Narcissa quickly put on her dressing gown and reached under her pillow, withdrawing her wand. Dashing down the stairs, she ran straight into the parlour, but came abruptly to a complete stop when she saw the woman lying on the sofa.

Harry saw her expression of horror and quickly said, "Narcissa, it is not Bellatrix, it is Nymphadora Tonks. She's just too tired and sick to transform back into herself right now."

Narcissa blinked, fell to her husband's side, taking his hand into hers, and started to cry. Harry could tell these weren't tears of simple relief; these were tears that she must have held inside for years. He watched silently as Lucius's hand reached for Narcissa's cheek and struggled to wipe the tears away. He barely opened his mouth, but murmured, "Shh, Cissa, shh." Then his hand slipped down her cheek, and he was unconscious again.

Just then, Dobby returned with water, broth and crackers. Tizzy began pressing warm compresses to her master's forehead. A moment later, Draco appeared with a tray of potions and lotions, setting them down on the table.

Harry quickly filled in Narcissa about what Tonks had said happened to her and Lucius. Draco looked worriedly at his father, knowing there was little he could do until he awoke. When he said this aloud, Narcissa told him how Lucius had woken briefly, and some of the tension left Draco's face.

Draco brought two potions over to Tonks, who was semi-conscious, and forced them down her throat; one for pain and one for general healing. Tonks barely gagged them down, but in a few minutes, she smiled a half smile, transformed back into herself, and fell asleep. Everyone in the room gave a sigh a relief to be rid of the disturbing image of Bellatrix lying in Harry's parlour.

It was only minutes later that Lucius began to stir and shake and tried to scream. Narcissa jumped up and waved her wand over his body, head to toe, chanting a spell Harry had never heard before. She stopped chanting after a moment, but the wand movements continued and she said without turning her head, "Draco, get the potions ready, he will be conscious only for a moment." Draco picked up two potion vials and stood next to his father, waiting.

When Lucius's eyes finally opened, he surveyed the room and those around him. As he began to slowly close his eyes again, Narcissa commanded, "Now, Draco!" Her voice startled Lucius and his eyes reopened.

Harry, having moved to stand near Lucius in case he was needed, bent and put his arms under Lucius's shoulders, raising him up. Lucius groaned with pain, then turned and mumbled, "Phoenix." Before he could say anything more, Draco brought the first healing potion to his father's lips and Lucius drank it down as ordered. After Draco repeated the process with the second potion, Harry laid him back down.

Lucius managed a half smile and whispered, "Cissa, come here." Narcissa went to her knees and put her face next to his. He turned and softly brushed his lips on her cheek before submitting to the potion and falling asleep.

"How long will they be out, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Tonks for about a half hour, but longer for Father. I added a stronger Sleeping Draught to his pain potion. I'm sorry, Mother, but I think we need to talk to Tonks to find out if Father is here of his own free will."

Narcissa nodded, but added firmly, "He is, Draco, I know he is."

"Mother, I want that to be true more than anything right now, but we can't take any chances." Changing the subject, he asked, "What was that spell you used?"

Narcissa sat in a chair and her face turned sad. "It's a bone settling spell. The Cruciatus makes your bones vibrate and many times causes them to become out of alignment. The spell can realign them if the damage is limited." Narcissa wiped her eyes and added, "I learned the spell many years ago, when your father first joined the Dark Lord. I used to use it on you, Draco. Any major damage has to be treated by a trained Healer, like when you were at the Ministry when you turned yourself in."

Draco went over, knelt next to her chair, and gave her a hug.

It suddenly dawned on Harry that in all the excitement, he hadn't notified Remus. Harry excused himself to make a firecall to his worried godfather.

He went up to his bedroom fireplace, took a pinch of Floo powder, and stuck his head into the fire after tossing in the powder. Merlin, he hated this method of communication. When he could see the Grimmauld Place library, he began to yell for Remus. It took a few minutes before Remus appeared.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked, startled to see who was calling him in the middle of the night.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Remus! Tonks showed up with Lucius at my gate about thirty minutes ago." Remus's eyes went wide and Harry hastened to continue. "She's okay, Remus. She's hurt, she was only semi-conscious, but she should be fine. Draco gave her healing and pain potions, so she's asleep right now. She should be awake in about a half hour."

Even from his awkward position, Harry could feel and see Remus's relief.

"She's okay? Did she say anything? Where were they? How did they escape? What about Lucius? Did he— ?"

Harry interrupted Remus's rapid-fire questioning. "Remus, we will question her when she wakes up. Lucius was only conscious for a couple of seconds, and Draco gave him a Sleeping Draught with his potions. He is in far worse shape than Tonks. We have no idea about the circumstances of their arrival yet." He hesitated, knowing Remus wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "I know you want to come over, but I don't think you should until we know what the situation is with Lucius. There's no point in endangering anyone else. If Tonks is physically able when she wakes up, I'll send her to you so you can get her to a proper Healer. Is that all right?"

Remus reluctantly agreed. He wanted to be there when Tonks woke up, but he knew Harry was right; he shouldn't be there until they had more information on Lucius. He agreed to firecall Harry in about an hour.

Harry went back downstairs and decided it would be best to get Lucius upstairs into bed. Tonks could stay downstairs, since she would hopefully be leaving to see a Healer soon. Draco and Narcissa could watch over Lucius upstairs, and Harry could tend to Tonks.

The others agreed with his suggestion when he explained it. Draco Apparated his father upstairs. Narcissa and Tizzy soon followed them.

Harry studied Tonks as she slept. She looked dirty, tired, and a little emaciated. He was glad when Dobby cleansed her face and did a few spells to rid her of the smell of confinement.

Harry was surprised when Draco came back downstairs.

"Mother wanted to clean Father up a bit, so I left to give them some privacy. Father looks a little better than he did the last time I saw him, though that doesn't exactly mean much, considering how terrible he looked last time."

"Oh, okay. Ummm, Draco, I hate to ask, but are you sure it's okay to leave Lucius alone with only your mother? What if he wakes up?"

"Have a little faith, Harry. I know my potions. Trust me, Father won't be waking for quite some time."

Harry acquiesced. He sat on the couch, drawing Draco down with him. Draco went willingly, laying his head on a pillow he placed on Harry's lap. They both were facing Tonks, waiting for her to stir. Harry's fingers instinctively began playing with the long white strands of hair in his lap. Draco's hand rested on Harry's knee, his thumb rubbing in little circles. The room was silent except for Tonks's laboured breathing.

Bothered by the silence, and wanting to distract both himself and Draco, Harry began to tell Draco of his dream that had been interrupted by their unexpected guests. When he got to the part about the 'finger painting', Draco suddenly turned onto his back and said, "Quidditch, you drew a game of Quidditch! I was having the same dream."

Harry was surprised. Moving his hand from Draco's hair to his face, he traced the bone structure as he said, "We should probably look into wizard bondings. I am starting to think this is more than just a simple magical bond. I remember very little from History of Magic, but I do recollect that for a soul or heart bonding, being together should lessen the pull, and everything should mellow out after time. I am finding the opposite to be true."

Draco turned his face back to look at Tonks and began making circles on Harry's knee again. The room was silent until Draco finally said, "Maybe we should have Granger do some research after V-Day. If the attraction and need get any worse, we will have to spend the rest of our life in bed."

Harry laughed. "And that is a bad thing?"

Draco bit Harry's leg and laughed when he yelped. "No, it is not a bad thing, but I don't think our friends or family would appreciate having to visit us in the bedroom." Sobering, he added, "We should also probably think about life after V-Day, you know. Such as what we will do for a living."

Harry snickered. "You are rich, I am rich, and we can do anything we damn well want." He stopped laughing abruptly. "Of course, there is the chance your estate will be frozen after V-Day."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"War reparations, though since your father was in Azkaban, it shouldn't be too much. Maybe just helping to pay for fixing up Hogwarts."

"I already took care of that, Harry, after we visited Dumbledore's portrait. So don't worry. But, Harry, when we get formally bonded, there will be a lot of paperwork to fill out in regard to the Malfoy estate and what you will have rights to. Is that okay?"

Harry laughed. "The same will be true for the Potter-Black estate, Draco. My solicitors are very thorough."

Draco gave a big sigh. "Harry, do you ever feel guilty? I mean, look at us: not only are we both good looking, but we are rich, smart, and magically powerful wizards."

"No, never, Draco. I would give it all up to be your average wizard with two parents and some siblings. It would be nice to be somebody less famous, someone that no one cares about what they do or who they are, but giving up what I have now would mean losing you. I wouldn't have you if I didn't have all of those other things."

"Are you saying I am shallow, Potter?"

Harry pinched him on the shoulder. "No, you git, I am saying you would never settle for anything or anyone who was just average. That is not shallow, that is just you. I truly believe you would be bored to death if you had to be with someone you considered to be average."

Draco kissed his knee. "You are so right, Harry; I used to have nightmares about being forced to marry Pansy."

As they both chuckled, Tonks began to stir.

They both stood up and helped her as she tried to sit up. They got her sitting upright, and Draco forced another vial of potion down her throat. After the last drop was swallowed, Harry brought her some water and broth. She looked at him like he was crazy and said groggily, "Water and broth, Harry? I'm dying for some pumpkin juice and a real meal!"

Harry knelt before her and asked, "Tonks, when was the last time you ate or drank anything?"

She looked at him, still slightly dazed. "Umm, Saturday night I ate before being called to Azkaban. I was given some water now and then, but I haven't eaten in…uh, what day is it?"

Draco spoke up. "It's very early Thursday morning, a couple of hours before sunrise."

Harry continued. "After four days of not eating, Tonks, broth would be best. If you can handle that, I will give you the crackers, and then something more substantial. No juice until you can eat a normal meal or it will come right back up."

Tonks gave in. "Okay, Harry, give me the broth. Dare I ask how you know this stuff? Please don't tell me you fast."

"No, I don't do self-induced fasts. I had a few forced on me as a kid. I learned quickly what to break the fast with and what not to."

Harry felt a hand come down on his shoulder and heard Draco mutter, "That is sick." Harry just shrugged.

Tonks drank her water and ate the broth slowly. When she kept it down, Harry handed her a cracker. She munched on it. "I suppose you want to know about Lucius. How is he, by the way?"

"He's upstairs in the guestroom with my mother. I gave him a Sleeping Draught with his pain potion. He's not great, but he should be all right eventually."

"Your mother?" Tonks asked.

Harry interrupted. "We can talk about that later. We need to know what happened to you."

Tonks nodded. "Well, you know Bella snatched me. We Apparated to a little cell—I have no idea where it is. I never left the cell. She must have cast a spell on me, for I think I was out for quite a while. When I woke up, I was strapped to a small bed. The restraints were magical; I tried to morph into someone smaller, but they reacted and constricted.

"She would show up now and then and do her Black Witch crap. Aunt Bella is really whacked, Draco." Draco smiled wryly and Harry was glad to see Tonks' sense of humour returning. "Anyway, she told me how she was going to save me, even though I was a half-blood. She would rant about how my mum was a disgrace to the whole family and Narcissa was close to being the same for caring for her son more than the Dark Lord. She was really pissed off that you and your mum disappeared after the prison raid. Lucius, I believe, paid for that."

Draco sat down next her and Harry sat on her other side. "What do you mean, he 'paid'?" Draco asked.

"Well, I think he will have to tell you exactly what happened, but according Bella, Voldemort is furious that the Malfoy family is not giving him their full support. I think Lucius got a few Crucios for it."

Harry reached his arm around Tonks and gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze.

"So, Aunt Bella tried interrogating me but she got nowhere. She tried some nasty hexes and spells on me, the Cruciatus among them. I thought of you, Draco, and your silent scream." Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder even tighter.

"She was really upset about my choice of a partner. She said I was beyond an embarrassment to the Black family, and that she would hex me out of my choice. Like I'd ever give up Remus.

"I am not sure what time or day it was, but at some point Voldemort came by for a visit and Lucius was with him. Apparently, Bella had taken me on her own, which sort of explains why she was able to spend so much time ranting about family stuff. I wasn't part of Voldemort's plan. He asked her if I had given any information to her, and the bitch told him that I had given very little, but she promised that I would eventually give more. She was covering her arse; I hadn't told her anything.

"Voldemort came and stood next to me, glaring down. I swear, he is just so repulsive looking and he reeked of evil. It took everything I had not to gag." Harry and Draco snorted in appreciation; they knew exactly what she meant.

"Anyway, he decided to do a little mind reading. I can do Occlumency with the best of them, but I could feel the barriers coming down. I've never had my mind invaded like that. You must know I normally do a memory dump before I go to Azkaban. We are required as Aurors to do such things. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite finished dumping my memory before I was ordered to go help subdue the breakout.

"Fortunately, I don't think he got too much information from me. He learned that there is an Order, but he has no idea who the members are. Harry, I am sorry to say he was very interested in my training you for the duel. I think he's a little obsessed with you, Harry, and this duelling thing. Your practical really caught him off guard, and he hates surprises. He did find a trace memory, Harry, that indicates you have a duelling partner that you train with and that possibly this partner is your second. He doesn't have any clue as to who your partner is, but I did catch a flicker in Lucius's eyes.

"I think beyond that I was useless to him. He gave me back to Bella to deal with, but I did hear him tell Lucius as they left that they needed to discover who the second was and that whoever it was needed to be destroyed."

Tonks paused to sip some water while Harry and Draco digested this information.

"Bella continued on with her scheme of trying to turn me to her side by using torture and saying horrible things about me, my parents, and Remus. I don't think she has many friends, given her method of trying to influence people."

Harry and Draco both gave a small laugh.

"That is really about it. I morphed into her just to bug her. The last thing of importance that happened was Lucius coming by last night. Bella wasn't there. He looked horrible and said he was supposed to extract the information about Harry's second no matter what it took.

"To my great surprise, he undid my restraints and said we needed to leave immediately. He pulled out the Portkey, and the next thing I knew, we were at your gate. One of the wards—I assume it has something to do with a Fidelius Charm—knocked us on our arses. Both of us were in bad shape, but that ward really did us both in." She paused, then grinned. "Can I have some more crackers now?"

They all were startled when the fireplace activated and Remus's head appeared. Despite Harry's and Draco's protests, Tonks crawled off the couch and over to the fireplace. She lay down on the floor, her face as close to Remus's as she could get without being burned and they talked.

After a couple of minutes, Tonks turned to Harry and asked, "Can I go now, Harry? I need to see Remus, and I need to get my memories back. Draco, if I could have some more pain potion, it would be great. I will be available if you have any other questions."

Harry smiled. "Of course, Tonks." Draco went to gather some potions for her to take with her.

She said goodbye to Remus, then hugged Draco and Harry goodbye. Harry whispered in her ear, "See, you really are stronger than you thought."

She stepped back and smiled. "That's right, the fortune cookie."

Harry nodded and then said, "Now go home and make some puppies!" He gave her an exaggerated leer and she laughed.

After Tonks Flooed away, Draco turned to Harry. "Well, I guess I am a wanted man now."

Harry pushed him against the wall. "Yes, you are. By me."

They Apparated to the bedroom.

Harry wasn't sure where the desperation came from, but both of them were feeling it. Harry wasted no time removing their clothes while Draco performed the Silencing Charm.

Harry put his hands around Draco's waist and began a long, torturous kiss as he backed Draco to the bed. Draco put his hands back onto the bed to slow down their descent. He scooted across the bed with Harry on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He ended up with his hair dangling off one side of the bed, and his feet dangling off the other. Harry rose up and brought his hand between them as he stroked Draco's chest, teasing and flicking each nub before moving down to the cock rubbing next to his own.

He began the strokes that he knew made Draco groan with the carnal sound that shot want through his body. Draco turned his face away and muttered the spell that would allow Harry to be inside of him as quickly as possible.

"Do it now!" Draco rasped breathlessly.

Harry grabbed a pillow and Draco raised his bum. Before Harry could lift Draco's legs, they were already over his shoulders. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, which were now black, rimmed with blue. Their gazes locked as Harry bent over him, and Draco's hands clenched Harry's biceps. His fingers pressed tighter as Harry entered him. Both were biting their bottom lips as Harry pushed in deeper. He glided over the spot and Draco cried out, "Again!"

Harry withdrew slightly, grazing over the spot again before pushing in further. Every downstroke, he slid over Draco's prostate, making Draco grunt as his stomach constricted, pulling him up only to fall back down. Harry grabbed onto Draco's arms, as with every thrust Draco was sliding further off the bed. Harry finally took Draco's hands and held them tightly as he rocked in and out of him. Draco let his head fall back over the edge of the bed, and he moaned continuously until they both yelled as their orgasms ripped through their intertwined bodies.

Harry pulled Draco's head back onto the bed and fell on top of him. It took a moment for him to realize his partner had blacked out. He rolled off and kissed Draco's face until he saw the black eyelashes flutter.

"Stars."

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"Stars, I fucking saw stars."

Harry laughed. "Draco, you blacked out. I think the blood rushed to your head since it was hanging off the bed for so long."

Draco snickered. "Hmmph, I prefer to think you made me see stars."

As they laughed, Harry's hand moved between them and began to trace an imaginary line down Draco's chest with his index finger.

"Shite!" Harry suddenly yelped.

"What?"

"Draco, look at your chest!"

Draco looked down to see one long blue stripe. Harry traced another line with his middle finger, which turned gold. A third finger line was red, and the fourth he drew was silver.

"Zaebis, Potter, you are owling Granger tonight. This is insane."

"Try it on me, Draco," Harry said.

Draco raked all four fingers down Harry's chest. Four bold streaks of colour appeared.

"This is not right, Potter. It could be fun and interesting, but this is not right."

"Do you have any idea why it is happening?"

"No, I don't, but the lines are the same colours as the auras our Patronuses produce."

Harry swiped his hand just over Draco's chest, and the lines disappeared.

"How did you know to do that?" Draco asked.

"From the dream, Draco, that is what I did in my dream."

Draco just shook his head. "Harry, owl Hermione. I've got to go check on Father."

Dear Hermione,

First of all, good news: our friend is home and will be well soon.

I am so sorry to ask this, but you know my circumstances. I know you are studying hard, and I don't want to add to your burden, but we really need your help right now. Could you please do a little research on bonding types?

You know we have a magical bond with our Patronuses, but I think there is more to it. The attraction is getting stronger now that we are together all of the time. I thought it was supposed to ease up.

Additionally, we now have colours coming out of our fingers when we touch each other; very fun, but it's not the best time for this to be happening.

Tell Ron I have the Invisible Tack Spell victim here. I am seriously outnumbered by blonds right now.

Love you, clever witch,

H.P.

tbc...

Back to index

Chapter 59 Lucius's Story by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 59 Lucius's Story

Harry walked into the guest bedroom. The lights were low and the fire crackling. Lucius was lying in bed on his back, still unconscious. Narcissa had cleaned him up well, and was curled up next to his side. Draco sat in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed next to Lucius, with a tray of potions residing on the bedside table. The room was filled with Narcissa's scent of peaches and cream. Harry moved another chair to be close to Draco. They reached for each other's hands and their fingers interlocked.

Soon Harry began to doze off. Draco nudged him when Lucius began tossing and turning. Harry's eyes opened wide when he saw Lucius's left arm come flying out from under the covers. For just an instant, Harry saw the Dark Mark; it was turning red. Lucius's right hand came out and instinctively covered it. Harry watched Lucius's face; his jaw clenched, his eyes squeezed shut. Harry's only thought was, Why would anyone put up with this shite?

Draco moved into action and opened a bottle of lotion. Narcissa tried lifting Lucius's right hand so Draco could apply the lotion. In his delirium, Lucius was having none of it. Harry moved and sat down on the bed as mother and son struggled with Lucius. Harry took Lucius's hand and stroked his left arm from shoulder to fingertips leaving behind a faint blue line. He whispered, "Lucius, lift your right hand now."

Amazingly, Lucius calmed almost immediately and lifted his right hand off the red mark. Draco applied the lotion and it turned from burning red to black. Lucius sighed and went back to sleep.

Draco turned to Harry. "Do you mind telling us what that was all about? Why would my father react to you that way?"

Harry returned to his chair and brought his hands to his forehead, massaging it. Draco knew that Harry was thinking hard, trying to put the pieces together. Harry removed his hands and Draco took the one closest to him into his own.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is the Phoenix recognized the blood or magic in your father because he is related to you. Your father feels the power like you did at the trial, but to a lesser degree. I believe it calms him as it calmed you. I noticed it the last time he was here and then again when we were downstairs earlier and I lifted him." Harry gestured to Lucius's arm. "Do you see the faint stripe of colour? I was pressing pretty hard, but the fact that there is any line at all is why I think it recognized something in him and somehow something in him recognized me."

Draco just shook his head. "I sure hope Hermione can help us."

Narcissa popped her head up. "Why? What is wrong, boys?"

Draco raised his and Harry's intertwined hands up in the air. "This, Mother. We can't be around each other without touching and it's getting stronger. What's really bizarre, though, is that we're now painting colours on each other wherever our fingers touch the other's skin." He took his free hand and traced a line of silver down Harry's arm and then, with another finger, a line of red. He snorted. "If we don't figure out what's going on, I guess we will just have to spend the rest of our lives in bed, fucking like painted bunnies."

"Draco, such language." Narcissa looked stern but Harry thought he saw her lips twitch. He stifled a laugh of his own.

Draco sighed. "Well, it's true."

Their attention was diverted as the body they had all been watching suddenly started shaking, hard, and Harry heard something he never imagined possible: laughter-genuine, joyful laughter-coming from Lucius Malfoy! They all stared at each other in disbelief as Lucius, still laughing uncontrollably, opened his grey-blue eyes and turned toward Draco. Through a bout of laughter he spurted out, "Oh, Draco, I have missed you! 'Fucking like painted bunnies.' Merlin, what an image!"

Narcissa started giggling. Lucius moved his hand, laying it on Narcissa's hip, and gave a gentle squeeze. "He has always been so dramatic, Cissa," he said dryly, and they both continued laughing and giggling.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, one more stunned than the other. "I fail to see what is so funny." Draco sniffed. "How are we supposed to fight Voldemort if we have to take a break to get each other off?"

This statement did not help, as it not only sent Lucius and Narcissa into more gales of laughter, but it set Harry off as well. It took him a few tries, but he finally managed to gasp out, "I can honestly say I hadn't figured that into our plans."

Draco sat back and smirked. "Well, you'd better, Potter, because imagining you duelling with the Dark Lord to save the wizarding world is somehow very erotic."

"Stop talking, Draco, it is not helping," Harry begged.

Draco smirked again, but he stopped talking as he picked up a potion and held it up to his father. Lucius calmed down enough to drink it and was then given another. Narcissa and Harry finally composed themselves as well. Lucius pulled Narcissa closer to him and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss. He then turned to the two young wizards sitting in front of him and said sternly, "Do they not teach you anything at that school about bonds?"

Harry spoke up. "Well, we did cover bonding briefly in History of Magic, but the class was so boring I really didn't pay attention. I do remember that they said the attraction would decrease after the two bonded people were together."

Lucius shook his head and asked with a slight look of disdain that made Harry want to crawl under the bed. "And are you together?"

Draco smiled. "Oh, yes, at least four times a day now, Father." Harry blushed furiously.

Lucius sighed deeply and clenched his teeth. "Draco, I meant a ceremonial bond, have you had the ceremony?"

Draco grinned unrepentantly, but answered more seriously, "No, Father, we were planning to this summer."

Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Cissa, can you help these two plan a bonding ceremony soon?"

Draco and Harry both shouted, "What?"

Lucius turned back to them. "This is not something you can decide to do at your leisure; you had a choice and you both made it earlier. If I remember correctly, it was of your own free will. Well, boys, now you must live with what you chose. You both will be driven crazy, among other things, if you do not formalize the bonding soon."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I would say you should get your magic straightened out before you try and save the wizarding world. Maybe your Mudblood friend could help."

Harry scowled at Lucius's reference to Hermione as a Mudblood before leaning over to him and asking, "How long have you been awake?"

Lucius smirked. "Since I felt your touch down my arm. You are probably correct that your magic recognized mine as related to Draco's, and yes, Mr Potter, I do feel your power. I can only imagine what my son must feel from you."

"Nirvana," Draco muttered.

"Ditto," Harry muttered back.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and turned to him. "So…what are you doing this Monday, Draco?"

Draco squeezed back and answered, "I think I will be getting bonded, Harry, want to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They both grinned at each other happily.

Returning his attention to more pressing matters, Draco looked at his father. "Good. Now that we have that settled, how are you feeling, Father? And why are you here?"

Lucius repositioned himself. "I feel better, but I am hungry, and despite Narcissa's expert cleansing spells, I feel dirty. As to why I am here, well, that is a quite a long story. I will tell you now that I am here of my own free will, and I give you my oath as a wizard that I will explain everything–but after a bath and some food. Draco, I believe another potion would be helpful. They seem to be working wonders and I'm pleasantly surprised to find they are actually quite tasty." He quirked Draco a smile.

Just then, Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye, a slight movement under the covers. Narcissa had her hand on Lucius' bum.

"Would you excuse Draco and me for a moment? We will be right back." He gave his future in-laws a meaningful look.

Harry led Draco to the landing and shut the guestroom door. He added a privacy spell around them. "Draco, your mother has her hand on your father's arse and is stroking him." He cringed and Draco's eyes widened. "I'll take your father up on his Wizard's Oath-food and a bath isn't too much to ask. And my guess is a happy Lucius is probably better than a frustrated Lucius, so let us give them a few hours. I could use some breakfast and a shower too."

At Draco's nod, Harry removed the spell and then went back into the bedroom, breaking up a kiss that made Draco shudder. After clearing his throat, Draco said, "Father, we will accept your Wizard's Oath. We will give you two hours, and then we ask that you meet us downstairs in the parlour." A devilish smile appeared on his face. "And, Father, you should know that we have two rules in this house. The first is no hitting the house-elves and the second is…."

"I know what the second one is, Draco," Narcissa interrupted.

"Well, just make sure you follow it," Draco added with a grin. "Father, we are under the Fidelius Charm; you will not be allowed to contact anyone. Tizzy is here and she will obviously be your house-elf. Harry and I have another who is actually part of the household. You will not bother him at all. It is up to him whether he will accept an order from you or Mother."

As Harry pulled Draco towards the door, he tossed over his shoulder, "We will fill you in on the rest later."

"Come on, Draco, let's leave them alone," Harry said as he dragged Draco out the door.

"Yes, please, I do feel the need to satisfy my bunny."

"Oh, Merlin, Lucius."

"What?"

Harry slammed the door shut. Silence…thank Merlin.

Harry and Draco spent the next two hours eating, shagging, showering and discussing Draco's father. Harry was shocked to discover how human Lucius Malfoy could be. Draco explained that was pretty much how he felt after getting to know some of Harry's friends, especially Hermione. She had always been a disgusting Mudblood to him, but he had discovered recently that she was actually bright, clever, helpful, and funny.

Harry shook his head; he thought that the comparison of Hermione to a Death Eater was a bit over the top, but he understood what Draco was getting at. People were three-dimensional.

Draco sat on the sofa as they talked; Harry was resting his head on his lap with two kittens curled on his chest. As the sun rose, they both fell asleep waiting for Lucius Malfoy to come downstairs and tell them his story.

Hermione was in the Great Hall with Ron and his dorm-mates. Only two days of classes remained before spring break. Hermione would be staying at the Burrow until they came back the following Wednesday to watch Harry's destiny take its final bow. She picked over her breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruit and hot cereal. She didn't know why she had piled so much on her plate. It would go to waste. Her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't believe Ron was discussing Quidditch again with Seamus, Dean and Neville. Didn't he ever tire of the subject? She missed Harry; even though he talked Quidditch, he always made time to talk to her of other things. Ginny had become her best girlfriend, but Harry had put a big wedge in what they could and could not talk about. She needed a distraction. The tension was building for next week and she had already finished her class work for the next two days. And believe it or not, she was tired of studying for NEWTs.

The one thing she did have to look forward to was an interview at the Department of Mysteries. She was going to speak to an Unspeakable, though how you did that she didn't know.

A flurry of activity filled the hall as morning mail was delivered. Hopefully the Daily Prophet had something of interest in it. She looked up for her paper to be delivered and she saw her. You could never miss that beautiful white owl; it was as much a statement of him as his glasses used to be. She was sure Hedwig was heading for Ron 'til the bird landed in her own bowl of porridge. Hermione cleaned the poor embarrassed owl, knowing she was out of practice. She fed her the bacon strips from her plate and then took the note from Hedwig's outstretched leg. The owl flew off, signalling that no response was necessary at this time.

Ron stopped talking as he leaned over to read the note. They read the first line and Hermione jumped with happiness: Tonks was home! The note itself was so Harry; he had such a hard time asking for help and it sounded like he really needed it this time. Ron pointed to the last line and whispered, "Poor Harry, stuck with all three of them now. I guess you will be in the library between classes and after dinner. Let me know if I can help."

The note disintegrated in Hermione's hand. She found her appetite and finished her breakfast (minus the hot cereal) before heading off to class and then to the library, feeling much happier. Hermione had a mission.

Narcissa walked Lucius down the stairs carefully, one at a time. He felt better but it would take time for the damage from the Unforgivable Curse to heal. Both had bathed and were now dressed in fresh clothes. It had been almost two years since Lucius Malfoy had worn such nice attire. They walked into the living room, observing the scene. Lucius spotted his chair across from the couch and smiled. Narcissa sat in his chair as Lucius placed himself on the floor between her legs. She pulled the brush out of her pocket and began brushing the newly trimmed long, silver hair. As Harry stirred and turned towards the chair, the cats protested as they plopped to the floor. They scampered back up on the couch, down next to Harry's feet, where they curled up and continued their morning nap.

Harry watched the ritual Narcissa had described to him last Christmas. She was methodical; she brushed every hair into place and Lucius relished every stroke of the brush. There was definitely something very sensual about it. Harry took Draco's hand in his and tucked it close to his chest. Lucius was watching him and he was watching Lucius. Lucius winked at him, stunning him almost as much as his laugh had earlier. Amused, Harry winked back, and then closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. He knew that when the conversation began it would bring reality crashing down on them once again.

Narcissa must have finished as Harry heard Lucius groan as he got up. Then he smelled an incredible scent of sweet wood. Harry guessed Lucius had lit his pipe. Harry opened his eyes to see him blowing smoke rings; the rings would go through each other, some would join, and others just floated to the ceiling, growing in size as if a ripple on water. Narcissa was now in the chair closest to Lucius, watching the rings as if entranced. Then she pulled out her wand and began changing the colours of the rings. Harry smiled in spite of himself. When his hand was squeezed, he knew Draco was now awake and watching too.

Harry pulled himself to a sitting position. Draco's hand moved to rest on the back of his neck, playing with ends of his hair; Harry's hand found its way onto Draco's thigh. Harry soon broke the peaceful scene, however, by standing up and leaving the room. He returned with a tray of tea and scones with orange marmalade. Draco was now helping his mother change the colours of the smoke rings, but without his wand. Harry set the tray down and resumed his earlier position.

Lucius extinguished his pipe. Narcissa poured tea for everyone, handing Lucius his personally. As they helped themselves to scones, Lucius looked around the room, noticing the pictures. He stood up and hobbled over to the mantle. Harry noticed he took a little longer while he viewed the pictures with James in them. When Lucius turned and saw the brooms mounted by the front door, he asked, "Draco, where is yours?"

"Mine's the Firebolt II, Father," Draco responded with a smug grin. He went on to explain that Harry had bought it for him after his Dragon had saved Harry and his friends' lives. Lucius smiled and touched James's broom before asking, "Narcissa, is mine at the Manor?"

"No, it's upstairs, I just wasn't sure it was appropriate."

Harry laughed aloud. Narcissa looked startled. "Did I say something wrong, Harry?"

"No, Narcissa, it's just that you brought his chair, slippers and pictures so I don't think the broom would have caused any offence."

Narcissa raised her wand. Accio Lucius's broom. The broom zoomed down the stairs and landed in her hand. She stood up and mounted it to the wall. She stepped back and looked at the arrangement; they were all a bit crooked. She waved her wand again and they were perfectly aligned: Harry's and Draco's on top and their fathers' brooms below.

Draco stood. "Father, it's time to talk. We need to know the circumstances. We will make it as painless as possible, but we have to know the truth. Why don't you lay down here on the couch, Father? And, Mother, you can sit here with him."

Lucius glared at his son. "Veritaserum?" he spat out.

"Of course. Did you expect us to take you at your word on this matter? To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure I recognize you as the man I've always known to be my father. I've rarely seen the behaviour you are now exhibiting, and when I did, you turned it off in a blink." Harry was not saying a word and he attempted to show no emotion on his face. Inside, however, he was proud of Draco. It was definitely the right way to handle things.

"Father, I will make you the same promise Harry made me. I will only ask questions necessary to get the information we need."

"Oh, fine, let's get this over with. Narcissa, move to the couch, please."

Harry interjected, "Actually, Draco, I think it best if I stay here. It will calm him more.

Lucius smirked. "That is ridiculous, Potter, I doubt your power could comfort me more than my own wife."

"Humour me, Lucius," Harry replied.

"Fine," Lucius said as he reclined on the couch, allowing his head to rest on the pillow on Harry's lap. "I feel very little power, Potter," he said sarcastically.

Harry removed the pillow and put one hand across Lucius's chest. Lucius's eyes widened as the calming flow of Harry's power flowed into him. Sounding reluctant, he muttered, "You've made your point. Go ahead, Draco." Then Lucius stuck out his tongue like a five year old and Harry could barely keep himself from chuckling, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Draco lifted his brows but said nothing as he took a small vial of Veritaserum out of his pocket and applied two drops to the waiting tongue.

Lucius mumbled, "It tastes different."

Draco chuckled. "I made it, Father, and it's a much cleaner formula."

Draco pulled a chair next to the couch and the inquisition began.

Draco started, "What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"What is your son's name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Who gave you the Portkey to Harry's house?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Why did you not use the Portkey during the prison break?"

"I wanted to see the Dark Lord again."

"Why?"

"I was both furious with him and I missed him."

"Any other reasons?"

"Yes, I wanted to know his plans and how I fit in."

"Did you meet with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"What were his plans for you?"

"I was to be his second again. His inner circle is weak without Severus or me."

"Do you know what happened to Severus?"

"No."

"Did the Dark Lord punish you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Narcissa and Draco went into hiding, and for failing in my mission to gain the prophecy."

"Did you tell the Dark Lord about your visit with Harry and me in Harry's basement?"

"No."

"Did he use Legilimency on you?"

"Yes, he tried, but I Occluded successfully and was punished again."

"Did he speak of Harry to you?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He went on at length about Potter's duelling practical for his NEWT. He was also very interested in Potter's engagement. He very badly wants to know who Potter plans to marry and he also wants to know who Potter is training with, and if this person will be acting as his second in the future.

"What are his plans for Harry?"

"To torture and kill him, of course."

"Why?"

"The prophecy and his frustration with his own failure to kill Potter previously."

"Does he know the complete prophecy?"

"No."

"What are his plans specifically in regard to his wish to torture and kill Harry? Is he going to attempt to capture Harry?"

"No. The torture he plans is indirect; he intends to kill persons to whom Potter is attached."

Harry took a deep breath and thought that Voldemort had been very successful so far in that matter.

"Why does he hope to gain by killing those Harry loves?"

"He does not understand love. He just wants to hurt Potter and deprive him of those around him. The Dark Lord feels this will make Potter weak."

"Do you understand love?"

"Yes."

"Did the Dark Lord give you a mission?"

"Yes."

"What is the mission you were given by the Dark Lord?"

"To kill Potter's betrothed and second."

Harry couldn't help himself; he sucked in a breath at hearing Lucius speak of Voldemort's plans to kill the man he loved. Draco seemed unfazed, however.

"Do you know who his betrothed and second are?"

"Yes, they are one and the same: my son."

"Does the Dark Lord know who Harry's betrothed and second are?"

"No."

"Did you accept the mission?"

"Yes."

Narcissa whimpered as Draco reacted for the first time to his father's words. He closed his eyes briefly and a few tears escaped before he dropped his face into his hands and shook his head.

Harry took over the interrogation for him.

"Are you here to carry out the Dark Lord's mission?"

"No."

Draco's head shot up and his eyes opened.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To save my son."

"Do you realize that means Voldemort will have to die?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your son?"

"Yes."

"Will you support your son and Harry Potter in their efforts to defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring Nymphadora Tonks with you?"

"The Dark Lord had retrieved the information from her that there was a second. I was sent to discover who it was by any means. If I left her, the Dark Lord would have eventually killed her trying to get the information."

Harry turned to Draco and mouthed, "I'm done."

Draco nodded and then asked another question. "What are your feelings towards the Dark Lord now?"

"I have many."

Draco hesitated, then apparently decided he didn't want to know what his father's feelings were because he let it drop. He turned to his mother and asked, "Do you have anything you would like to ask?"

Narcissa gave him an evil smile before giving a small laugh. "There are many things I could ask but that wouldn't be right, so I will ask just one thing. Lucius, will you do everything in your power to restore the honour of the Malfoy name?"

Lucius's expression was solemn as he simply replied, "Yes."

Draco took a deep breath. "Father, we are done. I have another potion to give you; will you drink it?

"Of course."

Draco retrieved an additional vial and Harry lifted Lucius's head up as Draco poured it into his father's mouth. Harry lowered the silver-haired wizard's head back on his lap and began to massage his shoulders. Lucius closed his eyes and fell silent.

Draco moved his chair back and they waited, no one saying a word. In a few moments, Lucius began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, at last settling on Draco. "Son, would you care to explain why I remember everything and why it is that my head is not in the usual state of blur Veritaserum induces?"

"I told you, Father, I refined the potion; I have tried to remove many of the after effects. The second potion I gave you allows you to remember the session."

"Ah, very good, Draco. You could give Severus a run for his position at Hogwarts, if he were still employed there."

Lucius took Harry's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. Startled, Harry looked at Draco and almost laughed, but he held it together.

"Lucius," he started uncomfortably, "that is not necessary. I require no submission; you are to be my father-in-law and I would prefer you in that role."

Lucius coughed and said, "Mr. Potter, not many fathers-in-law lay on their son-in-law's lap. Draco, how do you handle this feeling of power?"

Draco stood up and held his hand out to Lucius. "Father, I think it's time you removed yourself from Harry's lap. As to how I handle it, I believe I do it very well."

"You do know that I feel the same power from Draco?" Harry said as he helped lift Lucius up.

Lucius returned to his chair. "Well, do you want to talk about what I have told you right now?"

"Actually, I am really too tired right now. We have been up since the middle of the night. I am going upstairs to take a nap. Draco, why don't you give your father a tour of our house?" Winking at Draco, he added as he walked out of the room, "Feel free to come up afterwards, though; I am feeling rather artistic."

tbc…

The next chapter (60) is an interlude piece. It is what happened when Harry and Draco closed the door, leaving Lucius and Narcissa alone. It is *het* but worth reading if you want an insight into the Malfoy marriage. The story will pick back up in Chapter 61.

Back to index

Chapter 60 Love Thy Witch by romaine

Beta'd by Ky *major hugs*

Double Edged Sword Chapter 60 Love thy Witch

Lucius struggled to turn from his side onto his back. His bones ached, every single one of them. "Cissa," he whispered as her hand reached up and stroked his face. She was looking at him as if he wasn't really there, as if she was dreaming.

"Are you staying?" she asked hesitantly.

He knew the answer would be the pinnacle for the rest of their lives. He turned his head further on the pillow, to face her completely. He would be thanking Merlin for the rest of his life for bestowing such an incredible witch into his care. "Forever, Cissa, forever."

It would take the rest of his life to make up for the unforgivable damage he had done to his family. However, he knew, she would never ask for an apology. No, his wife had other ways to show her displeasure with him. He wondered if there was enough of their magical love they once shared to bloom once again. He never did stop loving her, craving her, almost worshipping her; but somehow he mistook the foundation she gave him as unconditional acceptance of anything he chose to do. It started with Draco, his forming him into a monster. She stopped giving him the random touches of affection. She never denied him sex; no, she was too highly driven to do that. Then the kind words ceased. She just became quiet. She stopped sharing her wonderful fantasies and magical dreams with him. The worst came in Azkaban: complete withdrawal. No, he stopped himself, the worst was when they were in public and she would act as if nothing was wrong. Lucius used to soak those moments up, sometimes pushing them to the limit; and he would always pay for it later.

His lips couldn't help but reach for hers when he saw her lower lip tremble. Her lips were soft and warm. The kiss was brief, he wanted to go on, but the pain was overwhelming, and he wanted a shower before he let her touch him. A shower, a hot steaming shower.

"Narcissa," he whispered. His ringed index finger lifted her chin to look at him. "I need a shower and some food."

Narcissa gave him the stern look he had grown used to. He already missed the soft one she had been sharing with him since his return. "I will get another potion for your pain."

Lucius struggled internally to sit up. He would never let her see or hear the effects the Cruciatus had on him. She used to have sympathy for the pains, but eventually she would just hand him a potion, and leave the room. He stepped gingerly to the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, he was pleased to see his black silk dressing robe hanging there waiting for him. He recognized the items on the vanity. The cream-coloured towels appeared to be large and thick. His hand reached out to the wall to stabilize himself; he couldn't quite conceive that this was real. He was out of Azkaban and away from the Dark Lord. The small luxuries he had been denied for so long were now his to enjoy for the moment. He wondered if he would ever take advantage of them again.

The lather covered every spec of his body; it was a special liquid-soap concoction Narcissa brewed just for him. He stepped back under the strong spray of hot water and watched as years of dirt swirled down the drain. He wanted to stay longer, but his legs were faltering. If he had his wand, he would have transfigured something into a chair. For right now, he was wandless and physically helpless. He heard the soft knock on the door, and then heard her voice. "Your meal and potion are ready."

Lucius played the words over in his head trying to read the tone and inflection she gave. Was there concern? No, it was stated as matter of fact. He knew he didn't imagine the strokes she gave over his bum earlier, but with Narcissa that could have meant she wanted him to fulfill his husbandly duties. She had been kind at Azkaban, but that was at Christmas. They were always kind to each other at Christmas. Time was pressing on, and soon he would have to go downstairs and face his son and his betrothed, Harry Potter. Lucius shook his wet locks at the irony of him being in Harry Potter's home. He shoved the thoughts of that situation out of his mind. Right now, he wanted to concentrate on his wife.

He dried off in the warmed towels; his hair, though, was still wet. He wrapped himself in his dressing gown and opened the door. "Narcissa, could you assist me with a blow charm?"

Narcissa stood up from the chair by the fire. She picked up the potion next to the covered tray of food on the table as she walked to the bathroom. Lucius watched her carefully. Her emerald green dressing gown was pulled tight; but he was pleased to see her long, golden, wavy hair had not been put up.

She stepped behind him as they faced the mirror and performed her magic. "I will brush it out later," she said as she left the room briskly. Lucius sighed as the door shut. He wondered if that was all that was left for true intimacy for them: Narcissa fixing his hair to perfection. He drank the potion and opened the door.

She sat in the high-backed wing chair sipping her tea as Lucius re-entered the bedroom and sat across from her. She eyed him carefully; it would not do to have him think she was unsure in her motives. She had almost let it slip when they were in bed earlier. It had been so long since he had lain next to her. She gave an uncontrolled shiver as she watched her husband devour the scrambled eggs and toast. Nothing too heavy could be served right now. Lucius's hand reached out and touched her crossed knee. "Narcissa, are you cold?"

Narcissa glanced down at the hand that was now resting on her thigh. It was strong and masculine. His nails were chipped, but the elegance was still there. "I'm fine, Lucius," she responded. "Are you feeling better?"

Lucius withdrew his hand and lifted up a cup of tea. "Yes, but I am not sure I can fulfill my duties at the moment."

Narcissa raised her eyes to look at his. Yes, there was a touch of blue, but could she believe him once again. Could she allow herself to be vulnerable? Would he abuse their relationship and all that she had to give? There was only way to know, only one way to know if he had been true to her over the years, only one way to know if they were still bonded as a married witch and wizard should be. She never had asked him to do it before because she was afraid of the response. She would have to take action and she had never been ready to take action before. Now there was her son, Harry, and the future of all riding on her body's response.

"I wouldn't ask for anything you are not willing to give," she responded curtly.

The right corner of Lucius's mouth rose. "The will is there, Narcissa, it is my body that has been damaged."

"Will you lie next to me? Is that too much for me to ask?"

"No, it is not too much. I will lie with you, and I will enjoy it." Lucius covered the empty plate and drank the last drops of tea. "Shall we?"

Narcissa pulled back the covers; Tizzy had already changed the sheets. She didn't want any remembrance of the smell or dirt from Azkaban or the Dark Lord to remain. Her heartbeat quickened as Lucius disrobed. He was thinner, and his muscles lacked the tone they once had, but, God, he was beautiful.

Lucius slipped between the now white sheets and he stared anxiously at her as she undid the sash of her dressing gown. Earlier she had on her nightgown to keep her warm, now she wore something completely different.

"Cissa," Lucius gasped in disbelief. Then a smile stretched across his worn face. "It has been so long." His mind racing trying to remember if today was an anniversary of theirs. No, there were no days to celebrate in March.

It was a good response, she noted to herself. The last time she had worn her honeymoon chemise was on Draco's fourth birthday. After that, life had changed. The elfin made black and silver chemise shimmered in the firelight. Memories of their honeymoon flashed through her thoughts. They were so young at the time, but her Lucius, despite his stoic behavior, was a wonderful lover.

Narcissa began to pull the covers over her body when Lucius's hand reached out and stopped her. "No, raise the fire. I want to be able to look at you."

She reached for her wand on the nightstand and increased the fire.

"Cissa," Lucius whispered, "You are as lovely as the first night you wore this."

Narcissa smiled at her husband. "I believe Azkaban has affected your memories."

Lucius snorted. His hand reached out and shyly traced a finger up and down as much of her long legs as he could reach. No one had seen her body but him. This was only his to enjoy. She edged closer to him. Lucius's fingers reached the hem of her chemise, and he rubbed it between his fingertips. The material shimmered in colours of heat. This was his wedding present to her. The flimsy material had cost a fortune and his parents had chastised him for such extravagance. But he couldn't resist the rare elfin spun cloth. A few fingers dipped under the hem and glanced over her hipbone. He watched her eyes sparkle as his touch become more fervent. It never took much to get her aroused. He knew that if his fingers followed the contours of her body they would find wet heat.

He stared into her eyes as his hand progressed. "I thought you weren't feeling up to this?" she taunted as her own hand reached over his body, and her long red nails began leaving long trails down his back.

"Oh, Merlin, Narcissa," Lucius moaned. His body arched into the lovely ministration of having his back lightly scratched. "You are a witch."

They were so close now she could feel his breath and knew when it hitched. She kissed him softly. "Yes, I am."

Lucius slowly bent his top leg and pressed his knee between her thighs. He felt the tease of a slight resistance. "I think I can manage to please you."

Her eyelids drooped halfway and she sighed when the tips of the curled hairs between her legs were brushed over. "Do you still want me, Cissa?" Lucius said as one fingertip dipped in further.

She laughed softly. "That has never been the problem, now has it?" Her hips arched on their own as two fingers delved into the warm lubrication. They methodically made their way around every crevice, briefly swiping across her clitoris, forcing a moan of pleasure.

Lucius lifted a brow and his knee pushed her legs further apart. "No, Cissa, it has never been the problem. Is this what you want from me? Is this all you want from me?" he asked as one finger pushed into the hole he wished other parts could join.

She stopped scratching his back and moved her hand to the manhood that was making its presence known as it prodded into her thigh. Lucius gulped. His eyes brightened. The tip poked into the center of her palm as her fingers draped over the shaft. The long nails softly stroked the hard erection. "No, Lucius. I want it all, or I want nothing."

Lucius's finger stopped its exploration when her muscles clamped around it. He took a few deep breaths and finally responded. "Cissa, what can I do to give it all?"

He watched as an expression so hard it could have belonged to her sister Bellatrix cross her face. He tensed, waiting for her response. "Prove it to me, to us, that we can do this."

Lucius looked at her askance. "How?"

She removed her hand from his prick and grasped the wrist of the hand between her legs. She raised it to her covered breast; the lubricated finger dampened the chemise. "Drink," she said firmly.

Lucius's face blanched. The words tumbled from his lips, "Witches milk?"

Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed as she almost sneered. "Yes, Lucius, are you afraid?"

"Narcissa?" Lucius whispered painfully, "Why now? Why..."

"Because, my dear husband, there is too much at stake, and I don't want a sham of a marriage anymore."

He searched her face for some glimmer of sympathy for what she asked. There was none. His hand moved from her breast to her gold hair. He fixated on the golden locks in his grasp. He couldn't face her anymore. She would rather have him dead than both of them go on as they were. This was the rock bottom of their marriage and stones were sharp. He could refuse and not take the chance of drinking the poison if his love for her was not true, if he had betrayed her physically, or emotionally. He knew the former was not an issue; he never had an inkling to go in that direction. Oh, other Death Eaters had; there had been rapes of Muggles and others, but he would never sully his body with such filth. The Dark Lord had never condemned the others, but Lucius knew he didn't approve either.

No, it was the latter that he was not sure of. He loved her and never had more than a flashing thought of another, but he had abandoned her emotionally. Did that count? Would black liquid seep from her breast into his mouth? Or would her magic discern the difference? If he refused, she could divorce him and take all that he was worth for breaking their bond. At that point, it wouldn't matter.

He laid his head on her chest as his fingers gradually lowered the thin strip of material from her shoulder. He couldn't grasp why she suddenly kissed the top of his head and began raking her nails down his back. Was this her way of showing him that she cared? He watched as her chest rose and fell with a deep breath as he peeled back the chemise revealing her perfect breast. The pink nub was already erect. He maneuvered slightly so the tip of his tongue could flick across her nipple. God, it had been too long since he had done this, taken her into this mouth. His hand clutched around the soft pliable mound. He loved that she was no bigger or smaller than his hand could grasp.

He licked over and around the dark pink areola, bathing it in his saliva. Narcissa moaned as he softly nipped the protruding nub. Lucius then, without warning, opened his mouth wide and took in as much as he could, and began to suck. Narcissa's body jerked in response. Then he heard her whisper the spell, the spell that could kill him or save them both.

Narcissa held back the tears that wanted to escape. The sight of her Lucius suckling her breast as if a babe and taking the chance was too much. She pondered briefly if she had done the right thing when all thoughts were scattered as she felt the magic course through her. Lucius was drawing it out of her. Her body was tingling and some parts more than others. She cried out, as she knew the seal his lips had on her would only be broken when his mouth was full. Would it be black or would it be the iridescent juice she fed her son when he was a baby.

"Lucius," she whimpered as she felt him swallow and take more in. She knew her body was feeding him, and she needed to know if it was with death or was it life. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he suckled harder and harder. She began to weep and her body convulsed in pain, not physical, but the pain of too many past hurts.

Lucius stopped abruptly, kissed her nipple gently and then forcefully pushed her over on her back. She glanced down and saw the sparkling liquid dripping down his chin. Before she could say a word, he attacked her mouth and shared the magic as his tongue invaded. His knee separated her legs and he deftly manoeuvered between them.

His eyes popped when she spread them further. His hand quickly reached down and grabbed his prick, his fingers felt for the opening, and they were quickly bathed in her warm wetness. "Fuck!" he bellowed as he pushed in. "Oh, my God, Cissa!" She was so hot inside, and she grasped him tight. He gave a quick chuckle as he stared into her face. She gave him an admonishing look. "I'm sorry," he said laughingly as his hips flexed almost spastically. "It is not going to last."

Narcissa laughed back and she teased along with his predicament by trying to meet every thrust by gripping stronger. Lucius's body suddenly froze, she watched the transformation of his face; she loved this part, only she ever got to see her husband come undone. He became frantic as he once again began to push in deeper and faster. The smile was there, a smile of complete peace crossed his face.

They both knew the future was theirs.

tbc

please review

Back to index

Chapter 61 Never to be Alone by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 61 Never to be Alone

Harry was already asleep when Draco slipped into bed to join him. The tour he gave his father of the house lasted much longer than Draco expected. Lucius was truly fascinated by how the small house, by his standards, provided so much. Draco's thoughts were starting to jumble and it was time to sleep; painting would have to wait. Wrapping himself around a strong warm body brought more than physical comfort; it brought peace to his world.

Draco awoke to giggles and was aghast to discover it was he doing such a thing; but he couldn't help himself as Harry was painting him with soft feather touches on his stomach and chest. He glanced down to see a stick figure Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor going on. Harry added two final swipes on each side of his left areola and then said, "Ta da."

"Very clever Snitch there, Harry, but I must say you are as bad of an artist as I am. Please don't tell me that is supposed to be me. I look like a girl."

"It's that pretty hair of yours." Harry laughed.

"That's it, I'm cutting it all off," Draco said, trying to be serious.

"You wouldn't. Please don't," Harry begged, hoping Draco was just teasing.

"Bugger, Potter, get a grip. I'm beginning to think you only love me because of my hair."

Harry ran his fingers through it slowly as he spoke. "Draco, you know that is not true, but your hair invades my dreams and fantasies."

"Okay, I'll keep it," Draco said reassuringly as he kissed the thick black waves tickling his nose. "Quidditch, are you still missing it?"

"Not too much, but there are days like, when Gryffindor played Ravenclaw last weekend, that I do. I still think it would be fun to have Zabini and Ron over."

"I'm sorry, babe, I really am. You were a great Seeker. I used to sneak and watch you fly."

"Right, Malfoy, you were just out to watch our strategies," Harry said as he moved up to kiss Draco's cheek.

"No, Potter, I used to just watch you fly. You're a natural at flying. I would see if I could spot the Snitch before you, especially during actual games when you played against the other two houses. I even had dreams about flying with you, not against you, but just for fun. The next day I would be especially cruel to you."

Harry wiped the Quidditch painting clear and rested his hand on Draco's hip. "Draco Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I would say you fancied me long before last summer," Harry said as his fingers spread down and out.

Draco laughed. "Maybe, Harry Potter. I even had sex dreams about you and those I found especially disturbing. What about you? Did you ever dream about me?"

Harry traced his hands up his torso, leaving streaks of colour, taking his time before answering. "No, not like that. As I told you before, my dreams sucked. I would have wet dreams often enough, but it was never about a particular person until last summer. Since then all of my sexual dreams have been centred on you."

"As well they should," Draco drawled, while his fingers ran down Harry's side, leaving pastel marks.

"Do you want to talk about your father? That must have been rewarding to hear that he loves you and chose you," Harry asked, in between licking and kissing Draco's warm, muscled chest as he scooted back down the bed.

Draco took Harry's hand and placed it on his obvious erection. "No, I don't want to talk about my father right now. I want to lie in this nice warm bed with my favourite Seeker and make love. I want to feel your perfect arse surround me and I want to be deeper in you than ever before."

Harry growled. "Fuck, I love it when you talk like that. Turn on your side. I want to see your Dragon. I want to see the lights and feel you vibrate in me."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's back and Draco on Harry's; both loved the feeling of the auras and the accompanying vibration enveloping their hands and arms. The auras were more vibrant than ever before. The lights almost covered their bodies and the vibration hum became almost as deafening as Draco entered Harry. They were oblivious to all; they needed to be one. The auras began to resonate more and more with each thrust. They were fully encased as the resonation synchronized with the hard pace Draco was setting. The auras covered the bed, spread to the floor, and began creeping up the walls. Harry's body was filled with Draco; his mouth with his sweet taste, his nose with his special scent, and blue eyes filled his vision. They were one.

The auras exploded with such force Draco was knocked off Harry, and then the bed, the walls, and the house shook. The Phoenix and Dragon appeared and all Harry and Draco could say was, "Oh shit." The Dragon and Phoenix were neither white nor red but completely splotched in swirling colours patched over their ethereal bodies. They were flying through the room, leaving contrails of differing colours in their path. They circled the room until it was awash with magical paint and to Harry and Draco's further surprise, they went through the bedroom door. Harry and Draco leapt out of bed, struggling to put their bottoms on, and realised they were fully painted.

Harry lifted the Privacy Enchantment and they both fled the room, following the trails left by their misbehaving ethereal pets. They bounded down the stairs to find them nestled on Lucius' chair.

Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting on the couch holding each other, completely entranced and somewhat in fear.

Harry called for his Phoenix, and it flew to him and merged onto his back. Draco was about to do the same when the Dragon fluttered over to his parents' lap and lay across both of them. Draco stepped over to his parents and ordered the Dragon to come to him. The Dragon lifted its head and then tucked it under its wing. Draco laughed and then ordered it to come, now. The Dragon stood up and stretched its wings before gliding back to its home.

Lucius and Narcissa came out of their stupor and looked up at Draco and Harry, who was now standing next to him. Lucius opened his mouth, no words escaped. Narcissa managed to say, "I didn't think you meant colouring each other's world literally."

"I didn't, Narcissa," Harry responded.

The two ran their hands over each other, erasing as much of the paint as they could.

"Has this ever happened before?" Lucius finally asked.

"No. I mean the auras and the vibration do, but it usually just surrounds us. It has never extended beyond us, or the room, and it certainly never shook the house. The Patronuses have never left the room and they most certainly never looked such a mess before," Draco said, looking at his father, hoping he had an answer. "We are not sure what is going on, but everything is getting more colourful and extreme."

Lucius told the young wizards before him to sit down. They sat in the chairs holding hands. Draco knew his father was thinking hard and was choosing his words carefully. In the past, Draco expected a lecture and punishment; now he didn't know what his father would say or do.

"Gentlemen, it is apparent that you do not have a month. I know you mentioned Monday. It is imperative that you make it so. Not that I have ever seen, heard, or read anything that could compare to what we have witnessed, but I do know enough to encourage you to legally bond soon. Your magic is trying to merge and balance with each other. To do so, they need the correct connotations."

"Who can do the bonding ceremony?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, which still had streaks of red and blue in it.

"Ah yes, that maybe a problem. Usually it's done through the Ministry, and you have to get a license, but I think one of our solicitors can get you a form," Lucius offered.

"No, I will have one of mine do it," Harry said emphatically.

"You have a solicitor?" Lucius said, raising his brow.

"Solicitors, Lucius," Harry corrected.

"I see, well, you will still need a proper wizard or witch to do the actual bonding."

Draco piped in, "Who would qualify?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "Well let's see, there are official bonders and then there are those who have the duty as part of their job. That would be the Minister for Magic."

"No way!" Harry snapped.

"The Head of the Wizengamot, though I don't know who that is at the moment; the head of Hogwarts, that would be McGonagall, I assume."

"Why would that be part of her duties?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed. "Harry, your innocent Gryffindor side is coming through again."

Harry blushed. "Oh no, not another wizard custom I'm unaware of."

Draco and Lucius both looked at each other and shook their heads. Draco continued, "No, Harry, not a wizarding custom, more like a teenager hormonal oops, I forgot to do the No Conception Spell custom."

Harry turned redder. "Oh, oh, oh! Really? Do I know anyone?"

"I doubt it, Harry; you've always lived in your own limited world." Harry dropped Draco's hand and swatted his shoulder.

Lucius interjected, "Harry, the last bonding at Hogwarts was in your second year. It was a Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I doubt you knew them; I was a school governor at the time, and it caused quite a commotion. If there are family issues, the students can request the Headmaster or Headmistress to perform the bonding if they are both of age."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, then came around. "McGonagall would work. I have a lot of explaining to do, but I believe she would do it."

Narcissa, who up to this point was happy just to observe the discussion, spoke up. "Harry, Draco, I know that you probably would have liked a large bonding ceremony, but given the situation, who can attend? I would be honoured to create the invitations and prepare for the ceremony."

Harry sighed. "Narcissa, that is very generous of you, because as you can tell I do not have a clue what is involved. I really appreciate the offer. How do you feel, Draco?"

"Mother, you know I trust your taste, but I would like to be involved with the decisions."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "Of course, Draco, so who would be the guests?"

Harry listed the group. "Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry could tell Lucius was shuddering at each name except Zabini's. "Quite a group for a Malfoy bonding, isn't it, Lucius?" Harry snarked.

"I will deal with it," Lucius replied as his upper lip quivered.

"I would like Viktor Krum to come and, Harry, we promised the Headmaster to bring his portrait."

"We can ask," Harry said, but his thoughts were on Viktor. Ron might have a problem with it, but hell, if Lucius had to deal with the group, so would Ron.

"Draco, that is wonderful that you will have Blaise with you. Well, I will go up and start working on the invitations and other important items in a few moments, and yes, Draco, I will consult with you," Narcissa said.

Harry got very quiet and was lost in his thoughts as he stared into the fire. The other three noticed and Draco finally asked, "Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry snapped his head, "Yeah, sorry, um Lucius, what happens to the estates of each person?"

Lucius upper lip quivered again. "Oh yes, the money. Well, Mr Potter, you will receive half of what Draco has currently and half of what he will eventually inherit."

"Can that be altered?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but both parties would have to sign an agreed upon pre-bonding agreement. Why, Harry?"

"I have spent a lot of thought on how my estate should be handled in case something happens. Draco has already been addressed in my will. I have no interest in the Malfoy estate."

Lucius and Narcissa were stunned. Draco just sat there listening to the conversation. His poor, well, rather rich father had no idea that Harry was as rich, or maybe even more so, than him.

Lucius finally sputtered, "You have no interest in the Malfoy estate? You must know it is considerable, and when I get my life back together again it will be more so."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Lucius, I know your wealth is considerable. Draco, would you agree to each of us signing an agreement that we keep our finances and wills the way they are now? I promise you I have been very generous when it comes to you."

Draco turned his head away, and stood up. He slowly walked to the front window and looked outside. Spring was starting; the sky was grey, but there were birds and buds on the front trees. He wasn't enjoying this conversation anymore. He turned to Harry. "I will agree to those conditions, but I do not care to hear of your generosity and consider.…" he knew he couldn't talk about it. "Excuse me, I would like to be alone, and I do mean alone, Harry." He walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Damn it," Harry muttered.

"Harry, what is wrong with Draco? It's not like you are going to die soon," Narcissa asked, sounding quite concerned.

Harry stared straight in her eyes until she broke. "Harry, no. You can't, you won't," she cried.

Lucius pulled her close into his arms. "Harry, this has to do with the conversation in the kitchen I saw that night, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"We will not let you die, Harry," Lucius said emphatically.

Harry then stared into Lucius's eyes, my God, they were turning blue. "Death is not my biggest fear. My fear is not being the person I am today. I have to kill him. I have to murder him. I do not know what that will do to my soul. The visions so far show the Phoenix in the ashes. If the Phoenix comes back, will it be the same? I think not."

Lucius leaned forward. "I am sorry for your fears, Harry, but if you are bonded with my son the way I think you are, you cannot die."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Why not?"

Lucius leaned even closer to Harry and spoke almost in a whisper, "If you die, Draco will too."

"What?" Harry yelled.

Lucius sat back. "When you are soul bonded, which in some way I think you are, you not only share the magic, but your life force also. If you die, Draco will die as well."

Harry stood up and almost spat in Lucius's face. "And if we do not go through with the bonding ceremony?"

"Your magic will not be strong enough or balanced enough to duel with the Dark Lord."

Harry screamed, "Double edged sword again, fucking double edged sword. Damn you, Albus Dumbledore, damn you!" He stormed over to the front door, called for his broom, and left, muttering that he would be back - that he had to think. He pounded down the hall; the back door opened for him and slammed shut as he exited.

He mounted his broom and took off almost vertically. It felt so good, the thick air trying to push him down, and him cutting through it. The mist soaked him almost immediately. He didn't care; he had to get above it all, above the Malfoys, above his house, above his fucking life.

Draco heard the yelling while he sulked in bed. He had never heard Harry yell like that about his idol, his old mentor, Albus Dumbledore. He raced back downstairs when he heard the back door slam. He stopped in front of his parents and stared at his father. "What happened? What did you say to him, Father? Why was he yelling about Dumbledore?"

Lucius saw the pain in Draco's face; how could he tell him?

Draco yelled, "Tell me now!"

Lucius grimaced. "Draco, I told Harry the bond is probably a soul bond, and once it is blessed, it will mean that if one of you dies the other will too."

"Oh fuck," Draco said as he fell into the chair.

Lucius continued, "He asked what would happen if you didn't bond. I told him his magic would not be strong enough or balanced enough to duel the Dark Lord."

"Oh fuck."

"That is when he said something about a double edged sword and damned Albus Dumbledore. He then took his broom and left."

"Oh fuck."

"Draco, please watch your language," Narcissa implored.

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "My language, Mother? Oh please. Don't you understand what is happening? Harry has to kill Voldemort. He always considered it a strength that he was not afraid to die. He saw death as way to join his parents and Sirius. He doesn't have that now, because if he dies, he will take me with him."

"And how do you feel about this, Draco? Are you ready to die?" Lucius asked as his hand gripped Narcissa's knee.

"I would die without him, whether we were bonded or not; maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally," Draco said, his face contorted just thinking about it.

"Then go tell him," Narcissa whispered. "Go tell your Phoenix, he needs to hear it from you."

Harry had reached the point where the air was almost too thin to breathe. He was freezing in his pyjama bottoms and his ears were starting to feel the pressure. He lowered his broom just a little and hovered. His mouth opened wide and the gut wrenching scream filled the air; the sound waves carrying it across for miles, only to be muffled by the mist. He only stopped when he couldn't breathe. He felt the presence before he saw the flash of silver. He yelled down, "Go home, Draco," but his vocal cords failed him.

The silver streak pulled up next him and hovered. Harry couldn't even look at him; he stared straight ahead. He could hear him though.

"Harry, you know the silent scream doesn't hurt your vocal cords. I could teach you."

"Sod off, Malfoy," he tried to yell but it came out as a husky whisper.

"No."

"I need to be alone," Harry whispered.

"You will never be alone again, Potter. You are stuck with me."

"You don't understand," the raspy voice said.

Draco stared straight ahead into the void Harry was looking at so intently and replied, "No, Harry, you do not understand. I do not want to be on this Earth without you. If you die, you better take my hand as we skip into the netherworld. I am not afraid of dying; I am afraid of living without you. Now I have the peace within my heart and soul that I will not have to."

Harry slowly turned his gaze to the young wizard on the broom next to him. The blue eyes met his. "This brings you peace?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. I want to do the bonding ceremony now more than ever. Neither of us will be alone again; that is the beauty of it."

"Shit, Draco, you are quite the romantic, aren't you? Only you would see such beauty in death."

Draco smirked. "Just another adventure, Harry."

Harry's voice was worse and the whisper was almost silent, "So we will do this on Monday?"

Draco nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay then, but it might almost be worth dying to see you skip," Harry whispered in a gravelly voice.

Draco smiled and took out his wand and pointed it Harry's throat. "That voice is rather sexy but I think you will need it." He cast a quick healing spell.

Harry coughed and cleared his throat. "So, shall we go back down?"

"No, let's just fly. I'll show you some of the moves Krum taught me."

Harry smiled brilliantly at him. "You're on, Malfoy. Lead the way."

Two hours later, they trudged into the house laughing, freezing-wet, hungry, and exhausted. Their brooms were hung back next to the door and they went upstairs. After a quick hot shower, warm clothes, hot chocolate and steamed vanilla milk they headed downstairs, but were stopped in their tracks by sounds coming from the guest room. Draco turned red and Harry had a fit of laughter. Draco pounded on the door, yelling, "Rule number two!"

"Oh Merlin!"

Draco went into his lab while Harry made a firecall to Remus.

"Everything okay, Harry? What is the news on Lucius?"

Harry wasn't sure where to begin, so he just spilled it all out. Lucius was good, he was limping, they used Veritaserum and discovered he loved his son and family and was a happy wizard. Their magic was screwed, they had to get bonded on Monday, invitations would be sent out on Friday, and McGonagall would have to do the ceremony. Harry needed to see her tonight. If Harry died, then Draco would too, and they would skip down the path to the netherworld holding hands.

Remus had to laugh. "Harry, for someone who barely gets out of the house you certainly have a lot of things happen to you. On the serious side, Harry, I was hoping you could go until this summer before you had to bond, but I am happy for you and Draco. It will be an honour to witness such a bonding ceremony."

Harry choked. "You knew we were bonded and not just magically? Why didn't you say anything?"

Remus coughed. "Harry, I've known since Draco sent his Patronus to you. I assumed you knew and were keeping it secret. What exactly did you learn in school?"

"Well, obviously not enough. I've already been through this talk with Lucius. I only knew we were magically bonded, who the hell knows the difference between magic, heart, and soul bonds. Fuck, they had a stupid boring ghost teaching the stuff. I am going to talk to McGonagall about that. It's not right to all of a sudden not be able to stay away from someone very long, and every time you touch them, you leave a streak of colour. Merlin, Remus, our Patronuses look like a sick artist threw up on them."

Harry could now hear Tonks laughing in the background and Remus trying to compose himself. "I am sorry, Harry. As your godfather, I should have made sure you understood what was involved with the bonding. I was going to say something, and then Draco proposed. I figured that was why you two were going to marry so young. I assumed you had learned it in school or that Albus would have told you."

Harry blurted, "Oh, you mean that old wizard with the twinkling blue eyes? Who told me it was a double edged sword? Like he ever tells me squat until it's too late."

"Harry, are you mad at Albus?" Remus asked. Remus was surprised; he rarely heard Harry talk disparagingly about Albus.

"Yes, I am."

"Let me ask you, Harry, would you change one thing since your birthday?"

Harry immediately responded, "No."

"Well, what would you have thought if, during your visitation from Albus, he had said, "Harry, you will have a Phoenix Patronus and it will have a White Dragon mate which happens to be Draco Malfoy. And by the way, Harry, you will likely fall in love and fight Voldemort together and if you die, he will too. You will be together always, you and Draco Malfoy?" What would you have said, Harry?"

Harry laughed. "I would have told him to take his Phoenix and shove it up his arse." Harry sighed. "Remus, you know I still love him, but it is just hard sometimes."

Remus sighed, too. "I know, Harry, and I am really sorry that you were unaware of the type of bonding you and Draco have. To be honest with you, I really doubt Albus knew it went beyond the magical bonding of the Patronuses."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Harry, Albus's Phoenix Patronus had a mate too, and I know it didn't go beyond that. His first Dragon mate died protecting him during the battle with Grindelwald. He eventually found another Dragon mate for his Phoenix, but I don't know who it was. He would never tell. I do know that Albus was a ladies' man and therefore was not soul bound to his magical mates."

"A ladies' man?" Harry choked again.

"Stories for another time. Now, what time should I tell Minerva to expect you? She is rather busy with tomorrow being the last day, and all of the students have to be on the afternoon train."

"We were thinking nine, and can you give her a little heads up that I have a lot to tell her, and it might surprise her a little?"

Remus snickered. "Might surprise her a little? Yes, Harry, I will attempt to soften her up."

"Thank you, Remus, and, Tonks, how are you doing?"

"Wotcher, Harry, I'm doing fine. I'm really tired, though. I went to the Ministry to retrieve my memories and fill out my false report. I also updated the Order with the true story. It will be an early night tonight, and then I will go to work tomorrow, knowing all hell is going to break loose on Saturday when your article comes out in the paper."

Harry groaned. "Tonks, go to bed, I'm getting tired just listening to you. Remus, that is all for now. I will update you later about Lucius. It was rather interesting. I have very mixed feelings about the man, and I might need to talk to you about them, since I can't really talk to Draco about how I feel."

They signed off and Harry set off to find Draco in the lab. Harry opened the door and Draco looked up from the medium-sized cauldron he was now stirring in the far corner. Harry walked over to him and had to ask, "What are you brewing, Draco?"

Draco looked back down into the cauldron. "It's a secret, but I will tell you I have been working on it for the last month at Durmstrang. It should be done soon."

Harry peeked into the cauldron. "It looks like black sludge."

Draco laughed evilly. "Ah, my apprentice, but it is a special sludge, hah, hah, hah."

Harry cracked up and moved closer to him. Draco leaned towards him and they kissed gently. Draco separated but pulled Harry against him. "I know, Harry. I missed you too."

Harry took Draco's hand and led him into the kitchen. He made them both roast beef sandwiches. They ate standing against the counter across from the sink. Harry told Draco that they would be going to Hogwarts at nine to see McGonagall. Draco suggested bringing the Invisibility Cloak, as maybe they could talk her into letting them go to the library. Harry agreed but thought it was unlikely.

Draco hopped up on the counter and tossed Harry an apple from the bowl near him, and then selected one for himself, polishing it on his shirt. Draco then told Harry about the tour he gave his father. Lucius had enjoyed the Potions room and the study. He especially liked the basement and wanted to try the duelling exercise. Harry agreed that it would be okay. Draco then enlightened Harry on his father's transformation. Apparently, after the basement meeting, Lucius had an epiphany and a vision of Merlin. Merlin had made clear what a true wizard was to be, and it evidently was in opposition to what Voldemort was.

Harry took deep breaths as Draco continued to talk, trying not to laugh. "Merlin even mentioned that you and I were what he should aspire to." Harry was sure the inside of his cheeks were bleeding from biting them so hard.

"And you believe this?" he finally squeaked out.

Draco snickered. "I don't know, but I believe he believes it. So right now, that is good enough for me."

Harry shifted his position to stand directly between Draco's legs. He tossed the half-eaten apple into the sink; it was time for another kiss. Harry's knees went weak as his tongue entered Draco's mouth and tasted the sweet apple juice. He ran his hands up and down Draco's black denim covered thighs, making sure his thumbs made contact at the centre point. Draco whimpered as the thumbs stroked the fly of his jeans. Harry swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them, releasing a very rigid dick. Draco leaned back on the counter with his hands as he broke the kiss.

Draco drew in air as Harry situated his tongue on the slit of his penis, flicking back and forth. He exhaled with a groan as Harry rolled the head in his warm, wet mouth. Harry put his hands on Draco's bum and pulled him further into his waiting mouth. Draco's back arched and the groans became louder and louder as Harry sucked and stroked his shaft before taking him all the way in. His hips started to jerk forward, Harry moved his hands to hold him down as his mouth moved up and down, letting the head bump against his throat. Draco started to shake and Harry knew he was close and quickened the pace. Draco jerked and screamed profanities as Harry took in his warm juice, leaving him completely spent.

Harry looked up towards Draco. "You taste so fucking… Oh God, Lucius!" Harry turned crimson.

Draco's head jerked around to the doorway, seeing his father leaning against the frame. Lucius calmly said, "Rule number two, boys."

Harry didn't know what to say; he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, removing the dribbles of come, and then turned a brighter shade, realising what he had just done.

"Harry, you remind me so much of James," Lucius drawled.

Harry froze.

Draco jumped down from the counter, buttoning and zipping up his jeans. "I see, Father, you haven't lost your cruel streak."

Lucius laughed. "Oh no, that remains."

"Oh goodie. Harry, just so you know, I told Father about the Pensieve memory of James."

Harry slowly became unfrozen and muttered, "You didn't show it to him, did you?"

Lucius answered, "No, Harry, I do not need a Pensieve to relieve that experience; it's well ingrained in my memories."

"Father, is there something you needed, or were you just enjoying the show?"

"Narcissa is asleep, so I thought I would come down to see if either of you was available to discuss forthcoming plans. Instead I happened upon this to entertain me."

"Lucius, my apologies and it will not happen again."

"No need to apologize, Harry, this is your home and I am sure you are not used to company being around. I remember that Narcissa and I so enjoyed the days when Draco left for Hogwarts every year."

Draco blanched. "Ye gods, Father, I don't need to hear that."

"Draco, why don't you spend some time with your Father? I've got some correspondence with my solicitors to get through. You are welcome to try the duelling exercise, Lucius. You should try pairing with Draco."

The corner of his mouth twisted up as he said, "Unlike you two, my wandless magic is not very good."

Harry called for his wand. It came flying into the kitchen and Harry snatched it from the air.

"You would let me use your wand? Harry, you are much too trusting," Lucius said, glaring at him.

"No, Lucius, you do not understand. I do not yet trust you. But I do trust your son; he will not let anything happen to me even if it means hurting you. If you were thinking that breaking my wand might hurt me, you are also wrong. I do have great affection for it as it contains a feather from Fawkes in its core, but did you know its brother feather is in Voldemort's wand? The wands are almost useless against each other if spells are cast at the same time."

Harry handed Lucius the wand. Lucius ran his fingers up and down the wooden shaft. "So that is why Priori Incantatem occurred that night."

Harry sneered. "Yes, Lucius, I almost forgot for a moment, you were there. If you remember, I was fourteen at the time, and was strong enough to force Priori Incantatem onto his wand. I must say I never understood how you and the other Death Eaters could still worship him after being bested by a boy."

Draco could feel the tension. It seemed so abstract to him that his father had seen Harry face Voldemort in a duel.

Harry cracked a smile. "Let's not talk about your past right now, Lucius; it's rather sordid and I much prefer the reborn Lucius. That is the wizard I want to get to know and have as my father-in-law. Dinner will be served in an hour, at eight; dress casually." Harry left the two Malfoy men and went to his office.

Harry jumped when he heard the knock on his office door. Draco opened it slowly and walked behind Harry, looking at the map and the scribbled notes Harry had made on it. "Dinner is in ten minutes," Draco said as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Harry turned the swivel chair and pulled Draco on his lap. "That is hardly enough time for a good snog, much less a shag," Harry said as he began to run his hand up and down Draco's legs.

Draco's nose nuzzled Harry's neck and he gave small kisses up to his ear where he whispered, "Are you mad at my father?"

Harry wrapped his arms around him tighter and said, "No, but it is hard to see him. The animosity I had towards you during Hogwarts pales in comparison to what I feel, felt towards Lucius. In turn, those feelings pale when compared to Snape, Bellatrix, Pettigrew and Voldemort. It will take some time for me to reconcile my emotions towards Lucius, but in the mean time, I will treat him with respect and give him every chance to redeem himself."

Dinner was uneventful. Harry had feared Dobby would cower with Lucius there, but to his credit, Dobby treated him with utmost respect. Allison, on the other hand, sneered at Lucius through most of the meal, until Lucius acknowledged her. Harry and Draco almost choked when Lucius uttered, "Good evening, Auntie Allison, it is a pleasant surprise to see you again."

Narcissa and Lucius did their best to honour Harry's request for dressing casual. For them it looked as if they were headed out for the evening; a step down from attending the Minister's ball. Rule number three was agreed upon; if rule number two was not in place, then the observing party would notify the offending party immediately.

The majority of the discussion centred on Lucius and Draco's duelling session. Draco stated that Lucius had done well considering his injuries. Lucius also commented that it had been almost two years since he had duelled. Harry coughed loudly and tried not to choke when that wonderful memory of the Ministry was relieved. Lucius quickly commented on how impressed he was with Draco's skill, even though his magic was faltering.

During afters, Narcissa brought up the invitations and colour theme for the ceremony. Harry was surprised he did have an opinion; he requested no red or green. They settled on gold and silver.

Harry leaned back in his chair, taking in the last sip of red wine from his goblet. In three days, this would be his family, forever. He wondered would it be for two days or two hundred years. The one thing he did know was this had to be one of the longest days of his life, and it wasn't over yet.

tbc…

A/N: Okay, how many of you snickered at Albus being called a ladies' man? Oh, if only I knew the other piece of information when I wrote this chapter, I could have had so much fun with it.

Back to index

Chapter 62 The Innocents' Bond by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 62 The Innocents Bond

At nine o'clock, Harry and Draco stood before the fireplace in their bedroom. Harry held the Floo powder in his hand and would be going first to the Headmistress's office. Draco would follow in ten minutes. Harry wanted a few moments to prepare McGonagall. Harry's stomach was in knots; Draco looked calm and collected. The infamous Malfoy stoicism was now in full force. Draco rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and told him he would be fine.

He stepped into the fireplace, tossed the powder, and said clearly, "Hogwarts Headmistress's Office."

Harry stepped out and spoke as he dusted himself off, "Headmistress, good evening."

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat. Tea or biscuits?"

Harry smiled nervously before muttering, "No thank you, we had a late dinner."

McGonagall sat in her chair with perfect posture and looking stern. "Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin has informed me that you need my bonding services."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, reaching for the teapot. He had changed his mind; his mouth was devoid of any moisture.

"Mr. Potter, I am confused. You have hinted to me that your partner is male, so I do not understand the urgency."

"Um, er, yes, ma'am, that is true, he is male. We seem to have a problem, though, that needs your help. He, we, have a magical bond and apparently some bond of another type. Our magic is out of kilter; therefore I cannot fulfil my task next Wednesday until we are properly bonded, so to speak."

"I see," said the Headmistress. "And did you not learn about bonds in History of Magic?"

"Yes, Headmistress, but I admit to not listening very well. What I do remember doesn't exactly coincide with what is going on with us. It's being researched," Harry added smartly.

"By Miss Granger, no doubt, which explains her request for the Restricted Section Pass for tonight."

"Um, yes, ma'am. I would assume that is the reason."

"Mr. Potter, you mentioned that you were to be bonded this summer, so I assume that you had planned to have a bonding ceremony without this knowledge."

"Yes, Headmistress, that is also true."

"You are very young, Mr. Potter, is your partner of the same age?"

"Yes, he is. We talked briefly about delaying it, but he pointed out that neither of us could possibly find another person as unique. He grounds me, ma'am. He has never been caught up in the "Chosen One" image. We complement each other; although we're many times seen as opposites, we're equals."

"I see. May I ask why the secrecy even from the Order?"

"Headmistress, Remus and Tonks know because Remus figured it out. I could not take a chance on Voldemort finding out."

"Are you saying I cannot keep a secret, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh no, ma'am, there are other reasons, but the main one is this is my personal life. Most of my life has been thrown on the front page of the Daily Prophet and discussed by others. I just wanted this to be for me. I knew we would have to come public on Wednesday, but I didn't want to share until then."

"Mr. Potter, why would your partner be involved with Wednesday?"

"He's my second, Headmistress. We've been training together for almost six months."

McGonagall rose up. "Mr. Potter, why were I and the Order not aware there was a second? This is outrageous!"

Harry rose up to meet her eye-to-eye. "Headmistress, this isn't an Order of the Phoenix meeting; this meeting is about my personal life. I've always respected you and would be honoured if you would perform the ceremony."

McGonagall lowered herself back down to the chair. "I will agree to what you ask only on one condition: that I meet your gentleman friend. I need to know that the Harry Potter I've known and cared for will be loved and taken care of."

Harry sat back in his chair. McGonagall sure had a funny way of expressing emotions sometimes. He wondered what Remus had said, if anything, to soften her up. As if she could read his mind, she added, "Mr. Lupin has told me that I would be surprised by your choice, and with all that is at stake, I am now quite concerned."

Harry frowned. "Headmistress, I am begging you to separate the two roles you are taking here. Remus, as my godfather, has to do this with me. He is my godfather and he is also the leader of the Order. Those roles have come in conflict, but we have worked through it. I am asking you to be my Headmistress, not a member of the Order of the Phoenix. As for the Order, you can talk to Remus about all that has occurred. I'd also be happy to discuss it, but given the circumstances, we don't have the luxury of time. As to my partner, yes he is controversial, but remember, I love him and he loves me."

"Mr. Potter, believe it or not, I understand love, but I also know about young love. It can be very fickle."

Harry's eyes blazed. "Stop, Headmistress, stop. You do not know us, the strength of us. Let me tell you what happened today, which should shed light on our strength. Earlier today, I found out that if we go through with the bonding ceremony, it would mean that he would die if I die. I completely freaked out because I have never been afraid of dying before. I figured I could just enjoy my afterlife with my parents, Sirius and with Professor Dumbledore, but now I was afraid. How could I confront Voldemort, fearing for my life?"

Minerva had tears coming to her eyes. "I never knew that, Harry… that you were not afraid to die."

Harry continued. "And do you know what he said?" She shook her head no. "He said that it brought him peace, knowing that the ceremonial bonding would ensure that we could go to the afterlife together. You see, his biggest fear was that I'd leave him behind. He wants me to take his hand in mine so we can, and I quote, 'Skip into the netherworld together.' He said that was the beauty of the bond."

"Oh Harry, that is beautiful," she sighed as she brought her handkerchief to her eyes and nose. Harry heard sniffling all around him.

He glanced up; the former Heads of Hogwarts were all wiping their eyes and noses. His gaze settled on Albus. Those tear-filled eyes twinkled at him, and then he smiled and said, "Harry, the bond is stronger than I knew. I thought it was just a magical one."

Minerva's eyes blazed at Albus. "You knew of this, Albus? Oh, of course you did."

Albus looked a little guilty. "Yes, Minerva, but it was the choice Harry and his friend made that determined the outcome. I am sorry, though, they did not have all of the information before making such a choice. Now, Harry, you mentioned your magic is in trouble. Could you give us an example?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It would be easier to show you when Draco is with me."

Minerva jumped as if electrocuted. "Draco? Draco Malfoy is your partner?" She trilled, reaching a note so high that Harry was tempted to cover his ears.

The Floo became active, and the blond stepped out. "Did I hear my name? Good evening, Headmistress." He dusted himself off. Harry stood up and Draco stepped over to him where they greeted with a kiss.

Before Minerva could compose herself or ask any questions, Harry said, "Draco, Headmaster Dumbledore would like an example of the problems we are having." Draco reached over and stroked Harry's face with his fingers leaving streaks of red, blue, silver and gold.

Albus laughed. "Oh that is something, isn't it? Anything else?"

Draco ran his hand over Harry's marks erasing them. Harry whispered to Draco and they both conjured forth two sorry-looking Patronuses resembling a child's art project.

The portraits all giggled, including Albus. Harry even heard a snicker from Minerva. The Phoenix and Dragon gave a half-hearted chase before landing on the Headmistress's desk looking exhausted. Harry called for his Phoenix and put him away. Draco sighed, knowing that his Dragon would more than likely misbehave and embarrass him. He called anyway, but the Dragon, true to his character, stood up and looked straight at Minerva. He tilted his head from side to the side. Draco approached it and called for him. The Dragon gave a little spurt of blue fire before obeying. Draco mumbled, "Bad, Dragon, bad." The portraits all roared with laughter.

"Well, yes, this definitely is a problem. Tell me, Harry and Draco, are you having other problems besides with your magic?" Albus asked.

Harry blushed but Draco stepped forward and spoke. "Yes, we cannot be apart for very long and when we are together, we have to be touching. We even hold hands as we go from one room to another. We make love more often than most seventeen year olds could dream of." Harry wished the chair he fell back onto would swallow him up. McGonagall, he noticed, was just staring at Draco with her mouth open, as if she wanted to say something but could not find the right words.

"Interesting, yes, could be, yes, that would fit, I think so. You mentioned Miss Granger is in the library. See if she can locate information on the Innocents' Bond."

Minerva gasped. "No, Albus, that is not possible, we would have seen other signs."

Albus's eyes peered over his glasses. "Ah, Minerva, the signs I believe have been seen, not by us, but by these two."

Minerva turned to the boys. Draco had seated himself next to Harry. She noticed they were holding hands.

She sat back in her chair thinking and finally she asked, "Harry, Draco, tell me about your Patronuses, can they do anything extraordinary?"

Draco spoke first. "Headmistress, the White Dragon, well, usually it is white, can be controlled by my thoughts. The Phoenix can too, by Harry. They both can enlarge to great sizes and I have sent mine to Harry when I feel he needs me."

Minerva shot up her hand to stop him from talking any further. "You can feel each other's emotions?"

Draco answered, "Yes, ma'am, if the emotion is strong enough, we can feel it and see it."

Harry was feeling better now that the sex talk was over. The portraits were now more than mumbling; they were having a full conversation with each other. Minerva raised her hand to silence them and asked, "Harry, anything else that you or Draco can do?"

Harry answered, "The house was set to abide by my commands alone. Over time, it has accepted Draco's and he can now Apparate in and out of the house. We both can do wandless magic."

"Is Draco able to do the Killing Curse?"

"I don't know, Headmistress. He wasn't trained to do it, nor will he do it. Draco doesn't kill."

"And you do, Mr. Potter?" she asked pointedly.

Harry glared at her. "Yes, I do, and I will not discuss it further."

"I understand, Harry," she said almost apologetically.

Draco squeezed his hand letting him know that he, too, recognized she had let down her guard and called him Harry.

"Gentleman, I do believe I was correct in my assessment of the bond, but there is one further sign. Harry, the night you accepted your Phoenix, Fawkes wept tears on your back. Are you still marked?" Albus asked.

"Why, sir?"

"The Innocents' Bond marks both of you and I was curious if the Phoenix was the mark and if the Dragon was Draco's, or do you have others?"

Draco squeezed his hand again and then pulled Harry out of the chair as he rose up. They removed their robes and shirts and then turned their backs. "No, sir, just these," Draco answered.

They heard Minerva gasp for air and then say, "Well that answers that, Albus."

Harry raised his hand and placed it on Draco's back. Draco reciprocated. The auras covered their hands and then the slight hum could be heard. They pulled back their hands reluctantly and dressed. The room was silent. Draco turned around to see stunned faces as he spoke. "The auras will cover any area where we are in contact with each other." Harry sat back down, wishing that sex was not the topic of conversation again. Draco continued, "And when we make love, the auras will surround us and combine. After we have both climaxed, the auras will produce the Patronuses." Harry wanted to die right there, and he would leave Draco to skip alone.

"Yes, can't say my mates and I ever had that happen," Albus chortled.

Minerva watched as Harry was in complete discomfort; the blond boy ruffled up Harry's dark hair and whispered, "It's best they know everything, Harry. They're adults, they can deal with the truth. We've nothing to be ashamed of." He leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. She noticed the change come over Harry, his confidence returned.

"So what does this mean for Draco and me?" Harry asked.

Minerva stood up and walked over to the two of them and said, "Gentlemen, I would be honoured to bless this union."

Draco and Harry both jumped up. Harry hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

She noticed the hesitancy in Draco, so she initiated the embrace. He whispered, "Thank you, and I apologize for my previous abhorrent behaviour."

She pulled back, but held his arms in her hands. She had to lift her head high to look into his eyes. "I assume you were the anonymous donor that covered the restoration costs."

"It was the least I could do. It was an embarrassment to me and to my family."

"How is your father, Draco?" Albus asked.

Minerva let go, and Draco advanced towards the portrait. "My parents are well. Harry has been an exceptional host, given his feelings for my family, especially Father. My father is behaving quite strangely, though. He claims he's now a reborn wizard."

Albus chuckled. "Oh really? Draco, do enlighten us."

"Well," Draco drawled doing his best imitation of his father, "he believes he had an epiphany; Merlin visited him and told him what a good wizard was, and that he, Lucius, was not being a good wizard. Merlin told him that he should emulate Harry and me. I don't know what to think of it, but his behaviour is in line with what he says. He's no angel, but he's pleasant to be around."

Albus and Minerva were both laughing. "Merlin, no less. Well I am glad to hear it," Albus said with a twinkle.

"Is it possible?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Draco, as you two have demonstrated tonight, anything is possible. He is not the first to make such a claim, and I am pleased to tell you that others, who have had this experience, did have a true change of heart. So be at peace with your father's behaviour. I am sure your mother is extremely pleased right now."

Draco's face had a smile that Harry swore would be permanently plastered on him.

"Headmaster, is it possible for you to attend the ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if your grandmother wouldn't mind an escort."

Harry laughed. "I don't even want to know how you knew I had her portrait in my house. You scare me sometimes, but I'm sure Grandmother would be honoured."

"Headmistress," Harry said, "Mrs. Malfoy is doing the invitations tonight and tomorrow, but it wouldn't look good having Hedwig flying all over, so I was wondering if you could help us out."

"Harry, just put them in a box and send them through the Floo. I will make sure they are delivered."

"You can use the Floo that way?"

"Of course, Harry, I'm sorry you didn't know that. Do you have anyone I don't know?"

Draco spoke up, "Viktor Krum; he has been one of our trainers, and my friend at Durmstrang."

"That should not be a problem. I assume it will be a very small group, so maybe a reception will be in order sometime soon, where others may join in."

Draco looked at Harry and they both smiled. "That would be brilliant. We'll think about it later. Headmistress, could Draco and I go to the library and talk to Hermione, if she is still there? We would like to see if there is some information pertaining to the bond," Harry asked. "Unless the Headmaster can help us out."

"Harry, I could only tell bits and pieces. It 's a very rare soul-bonding and I wouldn't want you to think I was not telling you something," Albus said with a wink and knowing grin. "My magical bondings were nothing of the sort."

"Headmaster, Remus said you have had two Dragon mates and the first one died protecting you."

"Yes, that is true, Harry. My first mate was a very old friend of my family's. He had a Blue Dragon Patronus and he did die protecting me. My second mate came many years later, and we had an uneasy relationship but he protected me to the end."

"May I ask who it was?" Harry said.

"You may ask, Harry, but I cannot tell. It was a promise we made to each other, and I still abide by it."

"What was his colour?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore laughed. "Ah, Draco, that would be giving away too much."

"Well, boys, I can't exactly have you two wandering the halls, so I will have to ask Miss Granger to come here and bring the books."

Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Minerva tried not to smile. "Yes, in that case I will give you until midnight to be back here. Take no chances; you have kept your secret safe so far, let us not reveal all now. The password is V-Day."

The red-haired, freckled-faced Gryffindor was stretched out on his bed. His feet were dangling over the edge. Sleep was escaping him. He was looking at the empty bed next to his, wondering how his best mate was doing. Was he nervous about next week? Was he getting along with all of those Slytherins? Was Narcissa a Slytherin?

His belongings were packed, and the scary thought that there might not be a school to come back to flickered through his thoughts. He had heard at the Order meetings that the castle was thoroughly protected, but he wanted Hermione to be with him right now. She could comfort him with the large amounts of information she stored in that bushy brown head of hers. He knew she was probably still in the library, but he would check just in case. He lumbered out of bed and opened his trunk, locating the map.

He promised to be up to go good and watched the dots and names appear. The halls were empty except a few prefects. There was Hermione, in the library, and Madame Pince in her office. Everyone else was in his or her common rooms or dorms. Oooh, extra dots in the Headmistress's office. His eyes popped when saw the names of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

The dots were all together, then the two of interest went through the door and down the stairs. He watched them walk over the landing and into a hallway. Ron jumped out bed throwing clothes on and his robe. He grabbed his wand and the map. He casually walked down into the common room. The rest of his dorm-mates and quite a few other Gryffindors were there. He told Seamus and Daphne he was off to see Hermione in the library. They shook their heads at the thought of studying the night before spring break.

Once in the hallway, he looked for the dots on the map. It looked like they were headed for the library. Ron headed to the same destination, just from a different direction. The dots he was tracking suddenly stopped. Oh yuck he thought to himself but still smiled. They were in an empty classroom and the dots couldn't get any closer if they tried. Ron continued to the library to see if they would eventually show up.

Hermione was pleased to see Ron come and sit down next to her. She gave him a quick kiss and then started showing him all of the information she had collected. There must have been two dozen books on the table and she was frantically taking notes.

Ron set the map down in front of her and pointed to the names. He whispered, "I think they are coming here. They started from McGonagall's office."

They sat there watching the names separate and enter back into the hallway. When the dots were near the library entrance, Ron hid the map under the closest book. He knew if he looked up he wouldn't see anything, so instead he watched the rug on the floor and saw the light footprint impressions advancing. Ron said, "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for being out after curfew." He heard the two chuckle, and then he felt Harry leaning over his shoulder; the book was lifted into the air revealing the map.

Hermione was showing off her notes to the invisible force leaning over her shoulder. Ron saw her hair being pulled back and then a blush come over her face. He felt the presence leave him and watched the names walk and sit across from them. A book moved in front of Draco and pages were flying until they stopped suddenly. Ron looked at the cover as it was raised to vertical; he tried to read it, but failed. He heard Harry say, "Bloody hell," and Draco followed with, "No fucking way." The book was slammed shut.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and Hermione went back to her notes. Harry's dot moved behind her and whispered, "Hermione, that's enough. We will take what you have done."

Hermione whispered back, "I just need more time."

"No, Hermione, what I saw of your notes was brilliant, it's more than enough," Draco whispered.

Ron grinned. Draco was smooth; he knew that by complimenting Hermione's brains she would hand over the notes, which she did.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then Harry said softly, "See you on Monday, and bring your broom."

Hermione stood up and was hugged by Harry. "Monday, Harry?" she asked.

Harry replied, "You will find out tomorrow. Thank you for doing this for us. Good night."

Ron and Hermione watched the names leave the library. Once they were down the hallway, Ron reached across and grabbed the book, they were looking at. It was titled Rare and Advanced Magical Bonds. He flipped through the pages but he had no idea where in the book they were reading. Hermione leaned over and tapped the book with her wand and said, "Specialis Revelio."

The pages flipped towards the end of the book. The section was titled, Rare Soul Bondings."

The pages stopped. Hermione's wand skimmed down the page and text finally became highlighted under the paragraph titled, The Innocents' Bond.

Both read the text, trying to take it all in before Madame Pince made an appearance.

The Innocents' Bond is so named because it is caused by the loss of innocence during childhood. The soul of each magical child involved has been permanently damaged while young. The damage is usually caused by extreme physical, sexual, psychological, or emotional abuse. Severe neglect can also be a factor.

The bond differs from other soul bonds, in that each individual has a complete but injured soul. In other soul bonds, each individual has half a soul. In the Innocents' Bond, each partner's soul contains the essence to heal the other's. Unfortunately, the healing process cannot take place until both individuals are of age. When 'of age,' a Wizard Bonding and soul bonding ceremony must take place with a few modifications.

Unlike a standard Wizard Bonding, the partners' magic is actually shared. The ceremonial soul bonding differs in the sharing of blood and memories. Even though each partner will maintain their own soul, the effects of a soul bonding remain. If one dies, the other will too.

It is best if the partners meet after of legal age, and have the emotional and magical maturity to manage this type of relationship. If the partners are young when they meet, they tend to be great rivals; their souls recognize in each other something they need but cannot acquire.

Once the two Innocents have found each other, are of age, and have spent time together, the need for each other increases, unlike in other soul bonds. This need will increase until the ceremony has taken place. If a romantic relationship between the two takes place, the strength of the bond is unparalleled. A romantic relationship is not guaranteed, but the bond is strongest if it does occur. If the rivalry of youth is too strong, it can hinder the relationship, and the bond will fail, usually with one Innocent killing the other.

The following is a list of signs that the Innocents' Bond is taking place:

1. Recognition of strong emotions in one another from afar

2. A strong need to protect the other

3. Some sharing of some dreams

4. Magical tattoos

The following is a list that shows the Innocents' Bond ceremony must take place imminently.

1. Compulsion to touch physically

2. Bleeding of colours when touching each other

3. Sharing of all dreams

4. Magical confusion

If the ceremony does not take place, the result will eventually be insanity, and then finally death.

Once the ceremony takes place, the need for physical touching subsides, as will the sharing of dreams and bleeding of colours. If the Innocents are separated for long periods of time, even after the bonding, the partners will become depressed and eventually die of loneliness.

The ritual for the Innocents' Bond is listed below.

"Bloody hell!" Ron burst out.

Hermione was speechless. Ron could see her brain was in high gear. He hugged her tight. "Let's go." They walked out of the library holding hands.

Hermione stopped suddenly halfway down the hallway. "Ron, they are having the ceremony on Monday. They're really going to do it."

Ron pulled her close. "It sounds like they have to do it."

"I know. It's just that they will always be together. I mean, really, what could break that kind of bond apart?"

They continued walking with arms now around each other. Ron started snickering. "Do you realize he's going to have all of the git's memories? Harry told me that it would scare him to know what went on in that mind."

Hermione giggled back. "Well, now he will know all of those devious thoughts."

"I wish my folks could be there. Mum is going to have chickens when she finds out."

"I bet they'd like a lot of other people to be there."

They were almost to the Fat Lady when Hermione stopped again in mid-stride. "Ron, do you think we could get a wizard camera? It would make a great gift to be able to take pictures for them."

"Or we could just take Creevey with us and then Obliviate the memory."

"Ronald, that is not funny."

Draco stepped out the bedroom fireplace to the sound of pain, pure pain. He bolted through the bedroom and across the hall to his parents' room. His father was sitting on the edge of the bed, his right hand clutched over his left forearm. His eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw clenched tight, but still the screams leaked out. He was in his night robe and his hair was down and covered with sweat. Draco looked at the arm, it was almost glowing violet. Draco grabbed the lotion on the nightstand. Narcissa, who was sitting next to Lucius, said, "We tried them, Draco, it's too much; he is focused on Lucius, and he keeps calling."

The door flew open, banging against the wall. Harry entered the room and quickly took in the situation. He motioned to Narcissa to move over and Harry sat in her spot. He placed one hand on Lucius's left wrist and other on his bicep. He applied pressure to both, almost squeezing the arm. Harry said calmly, "Lucius, remove your hand."

Lucius shook his head no and let out another scream of pain.

Harry tried more forcefully. "Lucius remove your hand now. Draco, sit next to him and take his hand when he gives it to you."

Draco sat on the other side of his father. "Lucius, give your hand to Draco." Lucius reluctantly lifted his hand off the burning mark and Draco grasped it quickly. Lucius's body clenched. Harry could see his toes were curled and legs stiff as he began to shake. Harry leaned over the exposed arm and thought of all the Muggles' and wizards' lives this Dark Wizard had single-handedly destroyed; he cried for them. The tears dropped randomly on the skull and snake. The colour changed from violet to red and as more tears fell, it slowly turned to black and the snake hissed.

Lucius took three very deep breaths before turning to the young dark-haired wizard next to him. "Thank you, Harry; I am sure that was difficult for you to do."

"I don't believe in torture, and my home is to be a place of rest and healing. I find it offensive that Tom has intruded where he's not welcome. I can't get rid of the Dark Mark; it's old and the tears aren't as strong as they were for Draco."

"That is fine, Harry, I appreciate what you've done. I believe the lotions will handle any more pain."

"Who is Tom?" Narcissa asked.

Draco snickered. "Tom Marvolo Riddle; that is the Dark Lord's given name."

Narcissa gave a little giggle. The three wizards looked at her. "I was just wondering if anyone ever called him Tommy."

"If they did, they didn't live long enough to talk about it," Lucius drawled as he slathered his arm with lotion.

tbc…

Specialis Revelio from canon: Used to identify the ingredients of the target potion or the enchantments on a target object. (I used this for a different purpose but thought it fit.).

Back to index

Chapter 63 BOO! by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 63 BOO!

Friday April 1, 1998

The following morning, Harry refused to get out of bed. The bed was warm and comfortable. He could see the misty rain through the sheers; even the cats were asleep on his blanketed feet. Too much had happened yesterday and he just wanted to stretch, turn over, and pull Draco next to him and go back to sleep. He registered that Draco was gone. Oh well. He closed his eyes. He would have to ask Draco later if they shared the same dream again. He hoped so as it was filled with sun and ocean beaches and an old city that was built on top of a cliff. The water was unlike any water he had ever seen before. It was clear and a colour he never knew existed. Yawn. "Mmmmm."

"Harry, wake up. Wake up."

Harry heard the voice and felt the rough shake. "What?" he grumbled. "Oh good, Draco, come back to bed," Harry droned.

"No, you have to get up, my mother has to take your measurements."

Harry slowly opened his eyes; they only made it halfway. "Tell her eight inches," and he rolled over.

"Potter, that is not funny, well, actually it is, but she needs to order our ceremonial robes. Come on get up, you slug."

"On one condition," Harry mumbled. "I get to come back to bed."

"Fine, just get up."

Harry threw back the covers onto the cats. He forced his legs over the side. His feet felt around for his slippers and then he stood. "I'll be right there. Let me at least brush my teeth."

Harry entered his old guest room, now Draco's parents' room. Narcissa was waiting for him in one chair. Draco was in the other chair fully showered, dressed, and drinking tea.

"Harry, you could have at least put a shirt on."

"Why? I'm going straight back to bed; you promised."

"Harry, you're fine, just come over here so I can take the measurements and send them off. I thought Hermione or Nymphadora could order the robes for you and Draco."

Harry shuffled over to Narcissa, only to be attacked by a tape measure.

{{Getsss off meee}}

Narcissa jumped out of her chair. Draco laughed.

"What?" Harry said, looking at Narcissa, bewildered.

"Really, Potter, it is not a snake."

"Bugger, it felt like and acted like a snake."

The measurement session was over soon enough and Harry pattered back to bed. Sleep, sleep, wonderful sleep.

"Harry, wake up, wake up."

"What?" Harry growled.

"You have to look at the invitations before they go out."

"I'm sure they're brilliant, let me sleep."

"Harry James Potter, you are going to hurt my mother's feelings. Get up now and just take a look."

For the second time that morning, Harry shuffled over to the room across the hall. Narcissa had the invitation choices spread out on the bed. Harry's eyes opened wide. "These are beautiful, Narcissa."

Harry inspected each one and selected the third one of the five available. Draco nodded in agreement. The parchment was beige, the script gold and the watermark of a phoenix and dragon in silver. His eyes watered when he saw his parents' names included. It wasn't traditional, but a few of the other choices just had his name alone. It didn't look or feel right.

Narcissa beamed when she watched his reaction. Before he shuffled off again, Narcissa mentioned that there would be choices to make on the flowers, food, and drink. Draco had already said he would take care of the music. Harry volunteered to take care of the flowers. The two Malfoys stared at him in complete surprise. "What? It's not like I don't have a garden and I am sure the two house-elves would help with the arrangements. Now can I go back to bed?"

"Sure, I will bring some tea and breakfast up soon," Draco said happily. He was thrilled that Harry would be contributing to the ceremony.

As Harry was stepping out of the door, he turned and asked, "Where is Lucius?"

Draco's eyes flashed for a moment and then he said subtly, "In the study."

"Okay, I think I will go pay him a visit before I go back to bed. Oh, Draco, make sure Krum knows to bring his broom."

Harry walked down the hall. The study door was slightly ajar and Harry could see his maps and plans spread out over the desk. Harry gave a soft knock on the door. Lucius, who was sitting in Harry's chair, swivelled around. "Good morning, Harry, do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Harry replied, as he was interested in what Lucius had to say.

"The plans are very intriguing and I truly believe adequate to get the job done. The maps are perfectly detailed too. I do have a few concerns, though. The map shows the wards extending to here." He pointed to the other side of the lake. "This is true for the surface but not under the lake. In fact, you're very vulnerable on the lakeside. And here it shows the protection spells crossing here on the road to Hogsmeade. We have always known that it actually crosses down here, which leaves a gap.

"Now I see that you have back-up upon back-up plans depending on what creatures the Dark Lord brings with him. I can tell you who he is aligned with and who he isn't. This would allow you to focus on what is more likely to come at you. Your resources would not be spread so thin. Of course it a might not be necessary if the Dark Lord honours our wizard traditions and duels like a true wizard. He was duelling champion his sixth and seventh year."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Harry asked, stunned with the bits of information Lucius had just relayed to him.

"I really don't know. I could see him wanting to do the duel. He would lose respect if he did not accept, but he would not want to leave things to chance. He will have plans of his own."

"Lucius, how would you feel about talking with the Order of the Phoenix today? You would have to go alone as I have flower arrangements to take care of," Harry said, grinning.

Lucius pondered the proposal before asking, "Do you think they would believe me? I don't care for another round of Veritaserum."

Harry answered resolutely, "They will have to because they will know I have sent you." Harry then reached up and opened the cupboard above the desk, moved some items around, and his fingers rested on a long slick stick. He pulled it out and held the snakehead, black walking cane before the reformed Death Eater. "Take it, Lucius; this will let them know I trust you."

Lucius slowly picked up the cane from Harry's outstretched palm. "My God, Harry, I don't even know … thank you."

Harry gave a half grin. "Lucius, I do believe you have changed, but I still harbour very deep negative feelings towards you. I hope someday I can get past those. I know how many lives you destroyed, and if that isn't enough, I know what you tried to do to your son. Every time I touch or kiss his lower back, I see your boot stepping on his spine."

Lucius crumbled in the chair; he turned his face away from Harry as it turned a shade of Slytherin green. He voice came out trembling. "Did Draco tell you? Why doesn't he hold it against me? Why has he let me back into his life?"

Harry replied without emotion, "Because, Lucius, he loves you, but I don't. I want you to be worthy of his love, and no, he didn't tell me, because he has taken all of the memories out of his brain. A trace remains knowing it happened but the details are gone. They're all in little vials. Snape would clear his mind of your atrocities after every summer and holiday he spent with you. Snape gave them to Dumbledore, who then willed them to me. It was a birthday gift. Wasn't that a nice present? I got to see my rival of six years being tortured beyond anything I'd ever wished upon him. But that's also how I discovered his innocence in taking the Mark, so it was a good gift after all."

Harry leaned against the desk, glancing down at the map again. "I do want to warn you that even though Draco has declined to put the memories back into his psyche, on Monday he will have them again." Harry turned back to Lucius.

Lucius turned his head slowly back to face Harry. The green eyes were blazing into his. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I don't know, Lucius, what you know; it's a rare bonding. It's called the Innocents' Bond because it involves two people who have had their souls injured as children. We will share each other's memories during the ceremony, and in some way, which I don't quite understand, a miracle will occur; he will heal mine and I will heal his."

Lucius mumbled, "The Innocents' Bond. Oh Merlin, it is so rare. I knew that the bond would be strong but I never would have imagined that." Lucius stopped as if in mid-thought and then added, "That means your childhood was abhorrent too."

Harry snickered. "Yes, it was. It was not physical abuse, but filled with severe neglect physically, emotionally and mentally. Someday, after all this is over, we will sit in your library at Malfoy Manor, drink some of your honey-mead, and I will tell you stories about "The Boy Who Lived" who didn't for ten years. So, Lucius, will you go to the meeting today?" Harry asked, bringing the conversation back full circle.

Harry saw the Malfoy composure kick in and Lucius responded smoothly, "Of course."

Harry nodded. "Good. I'll tell them to expect you at one. McGonagall has to get the students on the train this morning."

"Don't many of the students stay for the spring break?"

"Yes, but they've been told more renovations from Draco's debacle will be taking place."

Lucius chuckled, which then turned in a real laugh.

Harry stared at him bewildered of what was so humorous.

Lucius collected himself. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it appears that you have to clean up the messes the Malfoys' ill behaviours have caused."

"Yes, it appears that way; let's not make it a habit. By the way, how is your arm? Any more callings?"

Lucius raised the sleeve of his robe. The offensive mark remained; it was now grey not black. "The Mark was activated throughout the night but the lotion took care of the pain."

"We can try it again if it starts bothering you, but because it's so old now I don't know how much good it will do."

Lucius waved his hand dismissing the offer. "I can handle this until Wednesday."

Harry's throat constricted as he was reminded that it was only five more days until V-Day. "Do you believe I will be successful?" Harry asked sincerely.

Lucius put his cane on the desk, stood up, put his hands on Harry's bare, broad shoulders, and stared down into his eyes. "Yes, I do, but that is irrelevant. The question is, do you believe you can kill him?"

Lucius watched the fire enter Harry's eyes, his jaw set, and his lips seal. He felt the surge of power forcing his hands off Harry's shoulders. When Harry finally spoke, the voice was commanding and sure. "Oh yes, I've been waiting for this moment whether I knew it or not for sixteen years. Never doubt my resolve, Lucius."

Lucius then watched the transformation back to the Harry he was getting to know.

"I'll be going now. I'll tell Remus that you'll be attending, and, Lucius, no one knows, except those coming to the ceremony, about Draco being my partner or my second. They do know you are here with me, but not Narcissa and Draco. I assume you'll be discreet." Harry left the room, shuffling down the hallway, just wanting to go back to bed.

Much to his surprise, there was a long, sinewy body waiting for him in his bed. He told Draco about Lucius going to the Order meeting and that he had to firecall Remus. Remus was apprehensive at first, but Harry explained Lucius' change and Albus' comments on the conversion. Harry agreed that it would be awkward, but they should take advantage of the information Lucius was offering. Harry said under no circumstances would Veritaserum or interrogation tactics be used. Remus was instructed to tell the Order that Lucius had his confidence, whatever that was worth. Before Harry signed off, Remus mentioned that they received the invitations, and that Tonks was taking her lunch break, and she and Hermione would be ordering the robes. Tonks must be feeling a lot better, Harry thought. Remus asked how Harry was doing. Harry was about to say 'fine' when a voice from the bed yelled, "Remus, he will be in heaven soon after you sign off."

Remus snickered. "I see. Okay, Harry, we will chat after the meeting."

Harry looked over to the bed. "I guess I'm not going back to sleep for a while."

When Harry woke up in the early afternoon, the sun had broken through the earlier morning mist. The sheers had been pulled and the sun's rays landed on the floor by the far window. He was alone again, but lunch was on the table by the fire. After eating the sandwich and fruit, it was time for a shower, and to inspect the garden for flowers that would be appropriate for the ceremony.

On his way out the back door, he checked Draco's room to find him stirring his mystery potion. Harry looked inside the cauldron; the mixture was now a purple thick gravy. He gave Draco a warm, wet kiss before heading out. He stopped at the door and turned back. "Draco, did you dream of a beach last night? It was warm and sunny?

Draco looked up as he lifted the paddle. "That was a beach we used to go to in the summer when I was a young child. It's on the Dalmatian Coast."

"Wow, so places like that really do exist. I've never been to a proper beach before."

Draco gave him a warm grin. "Harry, after Wednesday, maybe we should talk about a honeymoon."

Harry's face brightened up. "That's an excellent idea, love, but for now I'm off to the garden. By the way, did you send your father off?"

"Yes, and I think he was actually a bit nervous."

"Really, why? It's not like they will Crucio him for the wrong answer."

Draco laughed. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

The garden was in good shape. Spring was on time and the many varieties of narcissus were in full bloom. Harry decided that on Monday morning, he would cut a vase full for his future mother-in-law. The tulips would not be up for another month. The lilacs and ornamental cherry tree were just about there and with a little magic they would be in full bloom for Monday. The roses would be trickier but it was definitely doable. He was checking out the peonies when he heard a welcoming voice. {{Hello, Harry, ssspring iss here.}}

{{Yesss it isss, Pansssy. Are yousss well?}}

{{Yesss Pansssy likessss the ssssun.}}

{{Yousss looksss bigger.}}

{Panssssy having little sankessies sssoon.}}

Harry smiled. {{Congratsssssulationsss.}}

{{Thankssss}} said the little snake as it slithered of into the bushes.

Harry moved to the moonlight garden and his heart burst. This was not the season, it was too cold; there was no reason but one. The scent was powerful as he bent to take in all of the white lilies in bloom. He stood back up, tilted his head to the bright blue sky, and whispered, "Thanks, Mum, they're perfect."

Tears slowly trickled down his face. He felt the arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back onto a hard chest. Warm lips were giving soft kisses on his neck, long platinum hair swayed over his shoulder. He stood there taking it all in, letting the love fill his heart and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. His body started to shake as he began to cry. He heard the whisper in his ear, "What is it, Harry?"

A handkerchief was slipped into his hands and then he began to loudly laugh. More whispers, "Are you going mad?"

Harry wiped his face with handkerchief, which he could see was made of fine linen and monogrammed in silver with the initials of DLM. "Oh God, Draco, only you, perfectly mannered you, would have a monogrammed handkerchief on him just in case."

He received a tight squeeze for that remark. "Tell me, what is this all about?"

Harry put the cloth in his pocket, took Draco by the hand, and showed him the out of season lilies. "Our first bonding present and they're from your mother," Draco said.

"I think she must approve," Harry replied.

Draco pulled Harry back into his arms. "I wish I could have met them."

Harry became stiff. "Me too, Draco."

They stood there looking at the small miracle in their garden. "Draco, would you come with me Sunday morning to their resting place? I want you to see them. I want to see them again."

Draco tilted his head to the side and lightly kissed the salty tasting lips. "I would be honoured."

The rest of the afternoon was spent training, that is training as best they could given their magical affliction. The strength of the spells couldn't be controlled and worse, sometimes the wrong result would occur after casting a spell. Harry at one point asked what would happen if the ceremony didn't fix their situation. Draco told him they would just Disapparate to the Dalmatian Coast and be a no-show for the duel. Harry pondered over the response, thinking that would be a good idea no matter what.

Narcissa kept them and the house-elves busy deciding upon the food and beverages to be served. They would have a light breakfast before the ceremony and a larger feast afterwards. Champagne would be flowing during both. Tizzy agreed to help Harry with the flower decorations as that was her responsibility at the Manor. Everything was coming together until Draco remembered the rings. They had no way to buy new ones or select old ones from the family vaults. Harry said they could use their engagement bands right now and select the rings of their choice later.

They were having late tea in the parlour when Remus firecalled. Harry bent down to the fireplace; he could tell Remus was doing this from his bedroom. He asked how it was going with Lucius. Remus said, "That is why I'm firecalling. Lucius will be staying for dinner, if that is okay with Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded yes. "Molly, Ron, and Hermione are making supper for everyone. I think it'll be a late night."

"Lucius is being helpful?" Harry inquired.

"Extremely. I think we would've got by with what we had, but he's helped nail down the plans. We had made some assumptions that were incorrect. Anyway, I won't keep you. Lucius will be bringing back a new set of plans and will update you. Okay, Harry, we'll talk later. Good night."

Harry turned to Draco and Narcissa. They looked as stunned as he felt. Draco shook his head. "Father eating dinner with the Order of the Phoenix? Eating food prepared by the Weasleys and Granger? This is too strange."

Narcissa said almost too sweetly, "You father is going through a major transition, Draco. I suggest we support this endeavour. I much prefer him having dinner with a werewolf than with his previous compatriots."

"I agree, Mother, and I will support him, but it is a bit bizarre."

Narcissa retired early. Harry and Draco stayed in the parlour waiting for Remus to firecall asking Harry to open the Floo for Lucius to enter. They were both lying on the couch; Harry on his back, Draco on his side with his head nuzzled in the crook of Harry's neck. His leg and arm were draped over Harry, and Harry wrapped one arm around Draco, ensuring he didn't roll off the couch.

The house was silent, the lights low, and the fire even lower. Harry hated to disturb the moment but it was time to talk about Monday. His words came out low and Draco could feel the treble in his throat.

"Draco."

"Hmm."

"Is there anything you want to share with me before Monday's ceremony? You've seen glimpses of my whole life, but I've only seen some of your worst memories which you will have again on Monday. You will also be getting back those sexual encounters you hid from your father." He felt Draco's body stiffen. "Don't worry, I think I might have a few surprises for you to see too."

"Like what?"

"Well, like how much I detested you."

"I knew that already."

"No, Draco, I don't think you knew the depths of those feelings."

"Do you ever feel that way now?"

Harry kissed his forehead. "Not even a flicker of those feelings remains. So is there anything?"

"Yes, and I'm kind of surprised you never asked about the encounters with those my father wouldn't have cared about."

"Well, you said that most of them didn't last for more than a few weeks."

"That's true, but some of them were pretty intense, and some were… well you might feel uncomfortable about."

"Oh, would you prefer I find out Monday? It's okay if you do."

"No, I'll tell you now. Most were with Slytherins. I am sure you knew about Pansy, but Pansy and I did it off and on over my last two years at Hogwarts. I was never serious with her as she was with me. I know now I wasn't very kind about it, as she really was a good friend to me, and then there was Blaise."

"Blaise, our Secret Keeper?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, how many other blokes do you know named Blaise? It was just experimentation for both of us. I think we laughed through most of it, and before you ask, Blaise is straight."

"So you weren't in love with him?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No," Draco said emphatically. "I've never been in love before. I've never said those words to anyone but you."

"Oh."

Draco laughed a little. "This one will surprise you the most; Oliver Wood."

"No shite, really?"

"He was my first Gryffindor," Draco said, almost with pride.

"Wow, how did that happen? I thought he was straight; the papers said he was dating a team member from the Chudley Cannons. I think she is their Keeper."

"Reading Rita Skeeter, I see. Well to answer your question, it was in the showers after one of our longer practices. He was polishing the brooms when we all piled in. I wanted to fix my broom, as it needed clipping. I did that first and by the time I was done, all the other Slytherins were gone. I was in the shower and then out of nowhere I felt hands circling my waist. I know I wasn't his first, but I know he also really liked birds too."

"Was he your only Gryffindor besides me?"

"Nope, but you can't tell Ron about this one; Lavender Brown."

"Bloody hell, Draco, was that before or after Ron?"

"Before, way before; it was fifth year during the holidays. Our families were staying at the same ski lodge in Switzerland. The rest were just random, and I don't think you would know or care."

"No Crabbe or Goyle?" Harry snickered.

"Blech, yuk. I can't believe you said that. Crabbe and Goyle were, are my friends. We weren't close friends like Blaise and I. Blaise and I talked; Crabbe and Goyle were, I don't know, they were just there. I liked them and they were good to me. Our fathers, you know, were in the same business. Their fathers protected mine and they protected me. They are a bit dull, but they made me laugh; they're okay blokes. I do want to know what happened to them. Blaise said he heard Goyle was in Eastern Europe. Crabbe he didn't know about. He said they both disappeared over the summer."

"Anything else? It doesn't have to be sex."

"I guess you'll find out how pissed off you used to make me, but I guess you expected that. The major thing you will discover his how much Severus meant to me."

"I knew you were his favourite," Harry said, giving him a slight pinch.

Draco barely reacted as though lost in thought. "He was the only adult I could trust, and even in the end I lost him too. He saved my sanity as you know."

"Draco, I never asked but what happened when you left with him that night?"

Draco took a deep breath. "We Apparated to his home. The Dark Lord and others were waiting for us. Severus had not expected that. He tried to Side-Along-Apparate with me but at the last second, a Severing Spell was cast upon us. He vanished and it's the last I saw of him. I know if he were alive, he would be around me. I think he's dead, Harry."

Harry hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Draco, I know it hurts to lose someone that close to you without being able to say good-bye."

Draco sighed deeply again. "That's about it. I think we'll leave the rest as a surprise."

"Fair enough."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous about calling out Tom tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"You're not showing it."

"I'm too comfortable right now," Harry said softly.

"Can I make you uncomfortable?" Draco asked suggestively as he undid the top button and pulled down the zipper of Harry's trousers in one swift move.

Harry mumbled the privacy spell and then said, "Peone fini."

Draco now had his hands down Harry's boxers and his mouth was about to start a long kiss but asked instead, "What was that?"

"Stops the colours; read Hermione's notes when you get a chance," Harry whispered as he gave a small thrust into Draco's hand.

"I will," Draco muttered as he initiated the delayed kiss. It was warm, wet and sensuous as their tongues stroked each other's and their hands explored areas below. Harry quickly released Draco's restrained erection and they mutually ran their fingers over the soft velvet skin covering the hard shafts. They knew each other's physical characteristics by memory, and yet the physical touch still brought heated anticipation. Harry turned on this side, and they collided with each other. The stroking and thrusting increased in speed and pressure applied became harder. The lips fell apart from each other, leaving the ability to moan louder.

"Fuck that felt good," Draco said through his rapid breaths.

Harry brought his wet, messy hand to his lips and began licking each finger. "Tastes fucking good too. I think I've become addicted to the flavour of you."

Draco snickered at the remark. "If that wasn't such a turn on, Harry, I'd say you were depraved."

"Oh, but I am, and I am not alone," he said as he watched Draco meticulously clean each of his own fingers.

Harry quickly did a quick Scourgify, cleaning up the rest of their bodies, and removed rule number two from being in effect. As they zippered their trousers back up, the fireplace became active.

"Harry, Harry, are you there? Oh I see, well we're ready to send Lucius back. Will you open up the Floo?"

"Sure, send him through and good night, Remus. I'm sure we will be talking tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

Harry gave the house the command to open the Floo and Lucius soon stepped through, dusting himself off.

Draco turned around, facing his father, his back to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and Draco took his hand in his and brought it to his chest. Harry could still feel the quickened heartbeats.

"Well, the prodigal father returns. How was the lions' den?" Draco drawled.

Harry goosed him. "They're not all Gryffindors, there are Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

Lucius methodically removed his robe.

pop

Tizzy took the robe from his hands and set a filled glass and a bottle of premium Firewhisky on the table near his chair where Lucius was now sitting. She removed his boots and put on his slippers. "That will be all for now," Lucius said.

pop

"Give me a moment, boys. I need to recover from the ordeal I've just been through."

Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "Boys?" Draco shrugged his shoulder.

Lucius downed his drink and poured another. He picked up his pipe and opened the can of tobacco. He fiddled with his pipe in a systematic manner, revealing the years of habit. When the tobacco was finally lit, he leaned back and began to blow the smoke rings. Harry loved the smell of the smoke. There was something so peaceful about watching the long, silver-haired wizard relaxing with his pipe and drink. The rings began to change colour as Draco softly called out the charm. Harry added his own touch by joining two rings together and adding arrows on the right top sides. Lucius started coughing hard as he inhaled while trying not to laugh. Draco reached back and pinched Harry on the leg and whispered, "Perv."

Harry whispered back, "You love it."

Lucius recovered from his coughing spell and began sipping on his second drink. He set it down and returned to his pipe before speaking. His first statement of, "I seriously considered going back to the Dark Lord today," elicited gasps and bug eyes from the two young wizards lying on the couch.

A bewildered Harry asked, "Why?"

Lucius said in a load roar, "Because I could have Crucioed Alastor Moody to hell, along with his grotesque rolling eye!"

Harry laughed out loud understanding completely.

"Harry, I do not know how you stand it, trying to get a consensus on every little tiny point and then if that wasn't enough, you have to vote on it."

Harry continued to snicker behind Draco's back.

"It was so easy before," Lucius said wistfully, "the Dark Lord allowed an opinion from his inner circle now and then. He then made his decision and any opposition from then on was punished. Oh, what I would have given to punish of few of those pompous Order members."

He stopped and took another long drink and added, "The werewolf is good. He is patient and wise, but a few of those Aurors, ye gods. Harry, what is with Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger wanting to mother you? If I got asked one more time how you were, were you eating, were you depressed, did you get your NEWT results, I was going to hex them both with stinging nettles."

Harry popped his head up, resting on Draco's shoulder, trying not to smile too hard. "Well, Mrs. Weasley is my stand-in mum; Hermione was probably joining in to cover for the situation because it would be expected that she would care about such things. As to the Order, I've lost my patience with them quite a few times. I've sulked, I've left the room, I've told them to do it without me, and I've played the I'm a seventeen-year-old-prat-so-deal-with-it card. I am sorry I wasn't there to smooth it out, but I'm sure you intimidated them enough to get your points across, and I'll lay odds you were successful."

Lucius blew another set of smoke rings. "Yes, you are correct. It just would have been so much quicker if I could have zapped them. I must admit the dinner was good. Molly is quite talented in that arena and I found the twins delightful. They said to say thank you for the birthday gift. Molly prepared a nice cake for them. I'm sure McGonagall had her hands full with them as their Head of House."

"How did Mr Weasley respond to you?" Harry asked with great curiosity.

"As well as could be expected. We both kept our manners, and we were civil to one another. Actually, it says something about the Order that they will listen to logic and not just go on emotion. That is to their advantage."

"Did you have to show them your cane?" Draco asked.

Lucius gave a full smirk. "Remus met me at the library fireplace and led me to the kitchen. He entered, took his seat, and then I made my entrance. The room was packed. They all gasped; I just walked up to the empty chair next to Remus and set my cane down on the table.

Harry was laughing hard imagining it and spat out, "Oh Merlin, what I would have given to see that reaction."

Lucius drawled, "Yes, I'm sure you have enjoyed it. I know I did. There's something about entering a packed room and the silence becoming so loud you just want to say BOO! and see who jumps."

"You didn't, Father?" Draco asked, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of the answer.

Lucius arched one eyebrow. "Draco, you should know me better than that; of course I did."

"Oh God!" Harry cried in laughter. "Who jumped?"

Lucius brought the pipe to his lips and said, "Everyone, but the werewolf and the twins. Those three laughed, the others screamed. Of course when I sat down, there were invisible tacks on my seat. I assume one of the twins."

Harry and Draco both snickered. "No, that would have been Ron," Harry replied.

"Really, how interesting. I wonder where he got the inspiration to do such a thing."

Harry hid his head back behind Draco's and answered, "I can't imagine."

Lucius poured another drink. "They do have a concern with the plan. It seems you have told them that you, Ron, and Hermione could handle the Dementors. Remus seemed to have confidence that you could do so. I had nothing to add, so could you now enlighten me on how you plan to get rid of them."

Draco answered, "Father, they do not know about my Patronus. The other three Patronuses, along with what I understand is a large number of other students' Patronuses, will direct them to the Dragon. The Dragon's fire has the ability to burn and kill them."

Lucius's eyes widened. "Like with the cup, that is remarkable. The Dark Lord will be knocked by such an occurrence."

"Lucius, was Hagrid there? And what about the giants?"

"Yes, Hagrid was there. We did not speak to each other directly. As to the giants, I cannot confirm either way. I had heard when I was with the Dark Lord recently that he had made overtures but was not completely successful. I do not believe the Dark Lord will bring them on such short notice. They take time to work with as they are pretty much immune to spells. Are you concerned about giants, Harry?"

"Yes, I have a fear of them. I love Hagrid and Olympe, but a pure giant makes me nervous. They are huge, and from what I hear, have very little conscience. It's not a good combination."

Draco looked back at Harry. "I had no idea you felt that way. We should work on a plan just in case."

Lucius yawned and extinguished his pipe. "It's been a long day, and tomorrow I expect will be longer. I'm going to turn in. Oh, I almost forgot, Krum returned a note to Remus saying he would make it on Monday, but that he wanted to bring a guest. He said that he was sure you would want to meet the wizard."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"I haven't the foggiest who it is," Lucius said as he stood up and walked slowly to the stairs, "but I did tell Remus to tell him yes."

"You what?" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.

Lucius turned. "You both heard me the first time. I said yes. Really, the man trained both of you, and, Draco, I believe he was a good friend to you at Durmstrang. Do you think he would betray you both now?"

Harry, who was now sitting up, stiffly replied, "I understand what you are saying but it would have been better to let us make the decision."

"Ye gods, it would have been another debate and then probably a vote, and in the end it the answer would have been 'yes.' I just saved you and me the time and headache." Lucius limped up the stairs before they could respond to him.

Draco knew Harry was not pleased but he also knew his father was right. They had bigger problems than a mystery guest. He took Harry's hand in his and said, "Let's go to bed. We have to get up early to send off the letter."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 64 Flight of the Owl by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 64 Flight of the Owl

Early Saturday Morning

Two young wizards woke at two in the morning of April 2nd, 1998. The Milky Way stretched across country sky and the world was silent. An upstairs window was opened in a stately country home that no unwanted person could see. A large snowy white owl, with a scroll carefully tied to her leg, swooped silently from the magically lit room into the sparkling darkness. The rolled parchment contained words that would change the wizarding world forever. It was sealed with the family mark of a very old, respected British wizarding family; the only remaining descendent wished the owl a safe and speedy flight. Green and blue eyes watched the bird until its silent wings took it far into the cold night sky.

The peck at the window was expected but the two young wizards still jumped out of bed as if electrified. Harry opened the window. The owl landed on her perch and proudly raised her leg. The rolled paper was untied and extra Owl Treats and affection were given to the messenger.

Harry held the scroll in his trembling hands. It felt thin. Draco led Harry back to bed and propped him up with a pillow. "Draco, I can't open it. Please do it for me," Harry pleaded.

Draco curled his body next to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. His hand slowly pried the rolled paper out of Harry's grasp. He untied the ribbon and the parchment unfurled. A slip of paper fell out addressed to Harry.

Mr. Potter,

I took the liberty to add WWN to your letter. I have talked to Mr. Harold Coulter this morning, and though we should not take sides, we are going to try to draw him out today. I have also alerted the international papers.

Eleanor Snix

Draco handed Harry the note and then looked at the Prophet.

"Bloody hell, Harry, they did it. They didn't change a thing."

IT'S TIME TO DUEL

Tom Marvolo Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. the Dark Lord, a.k.a. He Who Must Not Be Named)

I, Harry James Potter, challenge you to a Wizard's Duel to the Death on April 6th, 1998 at 10:00 am at the entrance of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Signed,

Harry James Potter

Tom,

You may ask why? The answer is simple: the prophecy. You, by trying to murder me as a young child, initiated the prophecy. Now I, as an adult wizard, choose to fulfil it. You tried so hard two years ago to retrieve it. I now give it to you freely.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

As a proponent of pure-blood wizardry, even though neither of us are not, I am sure you will recognize my challenge as an honourable one.

I will not be accepting any personal correspondence at this time. I believe the Daily Prophet or WWN will be pleased to present your response.

H.J. Potter

Harry Potter addresses the Public see page 2

Draco turned the page.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco gasped. A full-page picture of Harry, which he had not seen before, appeared on page three. It had been taken the night of his Duelling practical. "It makes me want to come just looking at it."

The image revealed a young dark-haired wizard looking like he had already won the duel. His legs were slightly spread, his back arched, his head barely tilted back, and his arms were raised with one holding a wand to the sky. But it was his face that revealed all. There was no smile; his eyes looked purposeful, and it showed pure strength and determination. It was the image of a warrior. His body was perfectly taut and didn't move; it was only those nameless faces in the background that moved; they were on their feet clapping. If you looked close enough, you could see the scar, and even closer inspection showed two rings.

"You're beautiful," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, right," Harry replied sounding annoyed.

Draco set the paper down and sat up facing Harry, and said, "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"See how beautiful you are."

"Draco, knock it off. I think you're a bit prejudiced," Harry sniped back.

Draco shook his head. "Harry, people are prejudiced about their kids. You never have got it, have you? What the hell do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Harry sighed. "I see a scraggly kid with messy hair and a ridiculous scar."

"You're insane. I sure hope Monday fixes this self-esteem problem."

Harry laughed begrudgingly. "Do you think I will start primping in the mirror?"

Draco whacked him on the head. "No, git, I was just hoping that you would recognize that the person in the picture is beautiful," he said as he pointed to the newspaper.

They continued to read page two. Most of it was filled with Harry's correspondence to the magical people of Britain and others around the world who might be interested.

My fellow wizards and witches,

I know this comes as a surprise to many of you, but my actions are deliberate and well reasoned. The question I have for all of you is: if not now, then when? It is clear that Mr. Riddle's actions, and those actions taken under his direction, are equivalent to wizard genocide. Mr. Riddle has claimed to stand for wizard pure-blood purity; while I disagree with this philosophy, I do not condemn his right to this belief. I do condemn his actions he has used to enforce this philosophy.

To lay the foundation for my reasoning it is necessary for you to know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a given name, and it is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father, Tom Riddle, was a Muggle. His mother, Merope Gaunt, was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Both of his parents are deceased; his mother died soon after his birth, and his father was murdered by Tom himself.

Tom was raised in a Muggle orphanage until Albus Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts. In accordance with his philosophy, Tom Riddle should never have been allowed to attend Hogwarts, nor should I have had the privilege. My question to those of you who agree with this stand is, what do we do with the children who are not pure-bloods, but still magical? Do you not think that the Muggle scientists in the Muggle world will eventually figure out that these children are different from them?

I am for protecting the magical world, and that protection includes stopping Tom Riddle from destroying that which he claims to want to protect. Mr. Riddle's protection is to kill Muggle-borns and half-bloods alike. But he has not stopped there; his actions reveal that even pure-bloods are to be killed if they associate with those who do not conform to his beliefs. I personally have witnessed him give a direct order to kill a pure-blood underage wizard. That, of course, was the wonderful and brave Cedric Diggory. So now we are left with a wizard who kills and directs his followers to kill based upon his personal opinion of who is worthy to live and who is not.

I am faced with the knowledge that only I have the ability to stop Mr. Riddle permanently. Mr. Riddle initiated the prophecy without full knowledge of its contents by marking me, and almost destroyed himself in the process. He is back now and gathering more Dark forces daily. I could step away from the prophecy, but we would eventually have to face one another in the end. Instead, I have chosen to fulfil the prophecy at this time. I do know that this may mean sacrificing my life for the cause, but you, the magical community, are worth it to me.

I love the magical world and I am honoured to be called a wizard. I ask for your support in this effort. The details of how to provide that support will be forthcoming.

I will not be accepting personal mail but I will read the papers and listen to WWN for your comments.

Sincerely,

H.J. Potter

A small article commented that the Daily Prophet would have a special afternoon edition. Draco turned the third page over and it was pure advertisements. The U-No-Poo line still made him chuckle every time.

Draco took the paper and left the room. Harry heard him knock on the door across the hall.

Draco soon returned to an empty room. He heard the water running, and for some reason, knew that he would find Harry sitting on the marble floor. He shed his pyjama bottoms and stepped in, placing himself between the shower wall and the seated Harry. The marble floor was warming to his bum and he stretched out his long legs around the curled up wizard. He pulled Harry back to lie against his chest and then wrapped himself around him. They sat there, letting the hot water wash away any remnants of the previous night's lovemaking.

Harry wasn't talking, and this wasn't a good sign; Harry was slipping deeper into thought. Draco had learned that he needed to ease Harry into the conversation by distracting him with another.

"What did you think of that last dream?" Draco asked. He had taken control of their dreams and taken Harry on great adventures to wonderful sites. Some were real, and others just lived in his imagination. This morning's had been pure fantasy. Draco had led him into a deep dark pool of water surrounded by a jungle of trees covered in flowering vines. The fragrance was sweet and thick. No bugs, no dangerous animals; just pure water, and the jungle echoing with random calls of birds and monkeys. The sky was azure blue with fluffy white clouds.

They swam in the cool water, splashing and wrestling with each other until they ended up on the strip of sand surrounding the shore. They lay back naked to the world and created shapes with the clouds.

Draco felt a hint of relaxation and then heard a whisper of, "I loved the dream."

"What was your favourite part?"

"All of it."

"What cloud was your favourite?"

"The were-ferret," Harry replied with a small laugh.

"How long are we going to sit here?"

"Until you make me feel better."

"Why are you down?"

"What if I lose? I'm not worried about the death part, but what happens to the others?"

Draco closed his eyes and thought, Yes that was the question of all questions for Harry. He was worried about everyone else in the world. Draco weighed his words carefully before answering. "They will do what they have to do, Harry. All you can do is your best. They are lucky that you even exist and are willing to try. You haven't promised Tom anything if he wins but his life, and the same is true for you. Winner does not take all. If you win, then your life is yours, and everyone else will have the opportunity to have a happier one. There are no guarantees."

Harry sat there thinking. Draco was right; it was between Voldemort and him, well, now Draco too. Once he wrapped his mind around the truth, he turned his head to face his blond lover. "They may be lucky to have me, but I'm lucky to have you, and on Wednesday they will know it too. You should've been in that picture with me."

"Harry, I am in that picture; you have my rings on. I'm the unknown power; it's because of us that we've a greater chance."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you more, Harry."

"Can we finish showering now and get downstairs and listen to WWN to see if they are saying anything about it?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, not until you fill me up with all that love you profess."

"Hard and fast or hard and slow?"

"No choice in the hard department, huh?" Harry laughed as his penis perked up at the thought of Draco fucking him hard.

Draco's hand reached over and began stroking the lengthening erection. "No choice," he said roughly.

"Deep?" Harry asked breathlessly between the long strokes.

"Very."

"You'll hit the spot?"

"Every time," Draco answered and then said a spell. A thick rubber mat appeared on the floor.

"That's new."

Draco laughed. "Actually I'm surprised it worked and we didn't get glass shards. Now, on your knees."

Harry obliged and Draco went to his knees, spreading the muscular legs before him. Harry was prepared for the feeling of Draco's dick to enter, but was much unprepared for the wet tongue licking his crevice. "Oh God, Draco."

Draco's tongue traced up and down the warm wet crack before pointing and entering the hole. Harry grabbed onto the edge of the mat. He could only keep saying Draco's name over and over again. He felt the talented muscle enter further and twisting back and forth. Harry was panting.

Draco reluctantly withdrew and lubricated them both. He placed his throbbing head at the entrance of the very wet hole and pushed in, receiving so very little resistance. "Oh fuck."

He slid in further. It was fitting perfectly; he was surrounded by warmth, and he felt tingles of power releasing. He was sure he was melting inside this tunnel that conformed and gripped to his every motion. He wasn't sure where he began and Harry ended. He saw Harry's arms collapse, and his head rest on the floor, his bum still raised high. Draco continued the rhythm of in and out, each time hitting the spot that caused his lover to shudder and groan, and then Draco felt it; something so different, so unique, no resistance, no thrusting back to meet him, just guttural sounds of pleasure. Total surrender. He pulled Harry's hips back to him and they melded; Harry was completely pliant. Draco moved them as one; slowly they rocked in rhythm until their bodies climaxed together, driving them to a joining neither thought possible. Draco's body draped over Harry's as they collapsed to the padded floor.

"Bliss," Harry mumbled softly.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 65 Hello You are on WWN by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 65 Hello You are on WWN

Saturday

Lucius and Narcissa were already in the dining room partaking of breakfast when Harry and Draco joined them. Harry saw the kittens sleeping in a patch of sunlight on the floor below the windows; for a moment, he wished he was an Animagus and could turn into a cat. He would curl up and lie in the sun patches all day. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. Every muscle felt like it had been stretched and then massaged. Draco felt like he could conquer the world.

Harry loaded his plate with selections Dobby and Tizzy had provided; eggs, sausages, sliced tomatoes, a bowl of strawberries with Devonshire crème, and scones with thick cut marmalade. Draco's plate was evenly matched. They both tucked in. Lucius and Narcissa stared at the amount of food in disbelief.

"To be seventeen again, eh, Lucius," Narcissa said teasingly.

Lucius smiled. "Yes, darling, but even then I don't think I ate like that."

Draco's head popped up. "Training, Father, training."

"Training my arse," Lucius replied.

"Lucius," Narcissa reprimanded.

"No, that would be my arse," Harry added nonchalantly.

Three Malfoy forks clinked as they hit the plates.

Harry leaned back in his chair, reaching for the radio box on the side table behind him, and turned it on. It was Scrimgeour's voice.

Scrimgeour: …not consulted.

Harold Coulter: What would you have advised him if you had been consulted?

Scrimgeour: Well I would have told him the truth, the Ministry of Magic has everything under control; business has picked up and Hogwarts is open. "He Who Must Not Be Named" is a problem, but the public need not be afraid. We do not need a young rogue wizard trying to play a hero.

Harold: But, Minister, what about the breakout from Azkaban?

Scrimgeour: Well, yes, that was unfortunate, but I can guarantee that will not happen again under my watch.

Harry mumbled, "Scum."

"You do not support the Ministry, Harry?" Lucius asked with a surprised look.

Harry about choked on his tomato slice. "Most of them are self-serving idiots, starting at the top. That's an exaggeration; some of them are really good people like Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and others. It's mainly those with the power. I couldn't work there."

Harold: …and the recent raid on Hogsmeade, Minister?

Scrimgeour: Yes, well that too was unfortunate, but there were no deaths.

Harry continued, "When I was younger, I really wanted to be an Auror, and while I like a lot of the Aurors, I know I couldn't take direction from the likes of Fudge or Scrimgeour."

Harold: Have you captured any of the escaped Death Eaters?

Scrimgeour: No, not yet, but we are very close. Our Aurors have been working overtime tracking them down. I expect an announcement any day now.

Harold: Would that be before or after Wednesday?

The four laughed aloud.

Harold: For those just joining us, I am Harold Coulter, and this is a special edition of WWN talk. It has been a very exciting morning, as the Daily Prophet has reported that Harry Potter has challenged He Who Must Not Be Named to a wizard's duel to the death this coming Wednesday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are currently speaking with the Britain's Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who has stated he was not consulted by Mr. Potter in this matter.

Now, Minister Scrimgeour, has the Auror been located who was taken during the Azkaban breakout?

Scrimgeour: Yes, the Auror has returned, but I cannot reveal how. That is top secret.

"I bet it is," Lucius roared.

Harold: Minister, do you have time to take a few questions from our listening audience?

Scrimgeour: Well, um, yes, I guess, but just a few.

Harold: Okay. On the line, we have Augusta Longbottom. Augusta, you have a question for the Minister?

Augusta (Gran) Longbottom: Minister, my son and daughter-in-law are still in St. Mungo's from the last war. I am insulted that you would only call Tom Riddle a problem; he's a murderer as are his followers. I believe Harry Potter needs to be supported by you, not dismissed as a rogue wizard.

Scrimgeour: Mrs. Longbottom, first let me say how sorry I am about Frank and Alice. I knew them personally, and they were fine people, but the incidents from sixteen years ago do not justify what Mr. Potter is proposing today."

Harold: They don't?

Scrimgeour: No, they do not.

Harold: Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. Our next caller is from France. Bonjour, Nicole Cloutier, you have a question for the Minister?

Nicole: Bonjour, Minister Scrimgeour, we are ze very confuzed. We thought ze Harry Potter waz well liked, no?"

Scrimgeour: Bonjour, Nicole. Yes, of course, he is liked. He is the Boy Who Lived, but he is still young and can be a bit impetuous sometimes, and I am afraid this is one of those times. I need to go soon, Harold.

Harold: Okay, Minister, we have just one more call. Good morning, Julian Leary, how old are you?

Julian: I'm eleven, sir.

Harold: You have a question for our Minister?

Julian: Minister, my mum, Emma Leary, was murdered by Mr. Riddle last October. Can you answer Harry Potter's question? If not now? When?

Draco looked over to Harry. He knew this one would get to him; this was why he was doing it. Harry looked back at Draco and said, "If we were able to have kids, I would name one Julian."

Draco smiled back. "Noted."

Scrimgeour: I am very sorry, Julian, your loss is shared by us all. You are very young, and someday when you are old like me, you will understand this is not the time or the way. Now, Harold, I really must be going. This situation has caused a few problems at the Ministry. Good day.

Harold: Thank you, Minister Scrimgeour. We will be right back after these messages.

Draco spoke first. "Well that went well. Scrimgeour came over as an insensitive idiot as usual."

"Yes, but the undertone of those calls was support for the challenge," Narcissa replied.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. He hadn't known her to partake in political affairs, at least openly.

"Now, boys," Lucius began.

"Really, Father, we are of age," Draco corrected him.

"Yes, that is true, and the subject I am about to bring up is for adults. You mentioned children; do you not want them?"

"Of course we do," Harry and Draco said together.

"But of course we cannot, except through adoption, which I would consider down the road," Harry replied.

"There is another way," Lucius said, looking back and forth between the two. His eyes, though, settled on Narcissa, who looked at him with hope. He knew she wanted more children, which he had denied her. He would do his best to get her grandchildren and an heir for him.

"How?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Surrogacy. There are agencies that handle such matters."

"Is it legal?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Lucius laughed. "Of course it is. It was established to ensure pure-bloods produce heirs. There are pure-blood witches throughout the world who would be honoured to bear children for you two. Along with a good some of money," he added.

"I'm sorry, Lucius, it just sounds weird and a little Dark."

"It really is not, Harry. There are many witches, most already have children of their own, who want to give others the joy they have. In all honesty, they usually are of the philosophy of wanting to continue pure-blood lines. That does not necessarily make them followers of the Dark Lord or of Dark Magic. You could probably find a witch from a neutral family."

Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked at Harry and they both broke out in smiles.

Draco tried to hide it, but couldn't, and said to his parents, "Okay, you two, don't start planning a nursery yet. Harry and I have plans after Wednesday, and they do not include children for a few years."

"At least two or three," Harry added.

Narcissa started to sniffle and weep softly.

"It's okay, Mother, we said we would."

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm just happy. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to be a grandmother. I can wait a while, but only if you have two. Each of you needs an heir."

A family, a real family, Harry thought and smiled brilliantly at the members of the table.

Harold: Welcome back, I am Harold Coulter, and we are discussing today's historical announcement of Mr. Harry Potter challenging He Who, oh forget it, Tom Riddle, to a duel to the death next Wednesday at Hogwarts. Let us take some calls to see how you, the public, feel about this. First up is Mrs. Arabella Figg.

"Oh no," Harry groaned.

Mrs. Figg: I've known Harry since he was a wee one, and I for one will support his effort. I'm very proud of him.

Harold: Yes, thank you. Oh, Mrs. Figg, Mrs. Figg, wait, you say you knew him since he was a baby? Oh, well that is unfortunate that she left. Our next caller is Alecto Carrow.

Alecto: You are dead Potter. Those were lies you had printed.

"The words sound familiar, eh, Malfoy?" Harry snickered.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco replied in kind.

Harold: Thank you, Mr. Carrow. Next we have Romilda Vane.

"Oh, Merlin no," Harry said as he slumped in his chair.

Romilda: The fifth year Gryffindor girls just want to add that the picture of Harry in the Daily Prophet is hot.

Harold: Thank you, Ms. Vane, for that insightful comment.

"Told you, Harry," Draco said.

"That's just Romilda, she tried to slip me a Love Potion in some chocolate. Ron ate it by accident and, oh forget it." Harry quickly remembered that the line of events would lead to Draco's stupid poisoning attempt.

"Harry, Harry, you there?"

Harry jumped up, running into the parlour. "Yes, Remus, I'm here."

"Just wanted to check in on you. The Prophet was better than we expected. You are getting lots of support on WWN."

"I could do without the Romilda Vane types of comments."

Remus laughed. "Yes, I imagine so."

"Scrimgeour came across as a git," Harry said.

"Yes, but that was expected. He called all of the Aurors to the Ministry early this morning to discuss this topic. He is extremely pissed that he was caught off guard. Tonks firecalled and said she would be back home soon."

Harry could hear laughter from the dining room. "I should get back now. Oh, Remus, how do those people get on to talk?"

"You just tap the box with your wand and say, 'WWN from Harry Potter'."

"Can it be traced?"

"No, and you cannot use a false name either, but please, Harry, be careful if you call. Stick to the script we would use for the Prophet if he accepted."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "Oh, I also wanted to let you know I received a personal note from Eleanor Snix saying she and Coulter would do their best to draw him out."

"Wow, that is exceptionally good news. I will tell the others. Goodbye for now."

More laughter came from the dining room.

Harry came back in. "What did I miss that was so funny."

"Finnigan called in to say and I quote, 'The seventh year Gryffindor blokes agree with the fifth year birds that the picture is hot.' Then Harold said, 'Do you know something about Mr. Potter that we don't?'"

"Uh oh," Harry said.

"Then Finnigan says, 'No, oh no we're just teasing. Harry's straight as they come.' Wait, they were on break; he's back."

Harold: And what about you, Mr. Finnigan?

Seamus: Me? Bugger, I'm straight too, but the picture is still hot.

Harold: Mr. Finnigan, do you know whom Mr. Potter's betrothed is?

Seamus: No, the git won't spill, but we have all joined the bet on who it is.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I'm talking about a duel to the death and my friends are talking about my love life."

Harold: We seem to have a lot of Potter friends out there. Next, Mr. Jugson.

Jugson: You're a joke, Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy your last week alive.

Harold: Well, well, our next call is Mrs. Lestrange.

Bellatrix: Hello, Harry, so the little Potty boy has grown up. Do you still cry over my traitor of a cousin?

"Bitch," Harry snarled. "Sorry, Narcissa."

"No apologies necessary, that is nothing I haven't said about her myself," Narcissa said as Lucius looked at her questioningly.

Harold: Is this Bellatrix Lestrange?

Bellatrix: Why?

Harold: I was wondering if you could tell us if Tom Riddle was going to accept Harry Potter's challenge.

Bellatrix: He is the Dark Lord, not Tom Riddle, you fool, and I would never be presumptuous enough to speak for him.

"That is because he would kill you, Bella," Lucius drawled.

Harold: Do you think he is listening to us right now?

Bellatrix: I have no idea. Goodbye, Mr. Coulter. Goodbye, little Potty boy.

Harold: Well that was interesting, that was probably our first Death Eater on WWN.

Harry shivered. "God, I hate that voice."

"He doesn't know that Jugson and Carrow are Death Eaters, and he obviously forgot about me," Lucius said with some relief.

Harold: Oh I've just been reminded that we had Lucius Malfoy on numerous times in the past, so I guess that was our second Death Eater.

Lucius slumped in his chair.

"Spoke too soon, Father." Draco snorted, trying not to laugh.

After breakfast, they returned to the parlour, taking the wireless with them. Lucius sat in his chair, Narcissa in the other, and Harry sprawled across the couch, his head resting on Draco's lap. The cats, not wanting to be left alone, hopped on Harry's chest. Harry had noticed the kitties never hopped on Lucius's chair anymore, or looked to him for friendly pets. It made him wonder.

The calls continued coming in on WWN for the next hour. Most were in support, but there were also more death wishes, and comments on the picture coming from the other Hogwarts houses, with the exception of Slytherin. Harry's ears perked up when international calls came in; it surprised him how many people were affected by Tom Riddle.

He turned to the box with interest when Professor Jessop le Monde came on as a guest. He had been the head judge at Harry's Duelling practical. He went into detail about the history and traditions of duelling. He did mention that duelling had been outlawed, and was curious if the champion next week would be arrested and charged.

He also mentioned that the duel, if it were to take place, would need a judge and that he was offering his services.

Harold: In your descriptions of famous historical duels of the past, you mention the tradition of having a second.

All four sets of eyes became glued to the box.

Jessop: Yes, many of the grand historical duels included having a second.

Harold: What is the exact role of the second?

Jessop: The second's role is crucial in making sure the primary duellists are kept in check. They protect the primary through shields; they keep the crowd or other wizards who try to interfere under control. If the primary falls, but is not dead, the second can continue the duel while the primary recovers. If the primary is killed, the second chooses whether to continue or concede with no harm done to them. Either choice is honourable.

Harold: How could it be honourable to concede?

Jessop: It is not the second's duel. Many times the primary would hire a professional as a second. In many instances, the second was actually the better duellist.

Harold: I know we are off track here, as we have no knowledge of a second for this duel, but what happens if the second in incapacitated or killed?

Jessop: The primary still can only attack the other primary unless the surviving second attacks him. At this point, we have two against one. The primary then can attack either of his two opponents. We had an interesting example of three against one in Mr. Potter's NEWT practical, though he never really had to fight all three at once.

Harold: Why was that?

Jessop laughed: He took two of the three out almost immediately. It was really most clever. I've never seen a Wingardium Leviosa successfully accomplished on oneself. He darkened the room, raised himself above the platform, and dropped his wand in the middle of the platform. Two of the opposing wizards cast spells across the platform and knocked each other out.

Harold: He can levitate himself? That is unheard of.

Jessop: No, actually not. Many magical folk can do this but it is usually through uncontrolled magic, like when we were children. There are numerous stories of children falling from high places and not hurting themselves. It's very much the same principle, but it is very hard to channel that type of magic successfully.

Harold: Very interesting, okay, we will be back with Professor Jessop le Monde, and we will be taking your questions and reactions soon.

Lucius cleared his throat. "You can do this, Harry, or was it something else?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I can do it, but only for a limited period of time. It's easiest to do it in the dark so I don't have a lot of sensory input distracting me," Harry answered as if it really was not a big deal.

Lucius picked up his pipe and opened the can of tobacco, repeating the ritual of preparing it to smoke. He hesitantly asked, "Could you do it for us now?"

Harry called for his wand and was surprised when it came from the mantel. "I can try, but my magic might be too screwed up, oops sorry, Narcissa. Just give me a moment to clear my thoughts."

Harry closed his eyes, and Draco could feel the muscles relax and then he felt the weight lift off him as Harry said the spell. Harry's body rose up of the couch; the cats were scared and hopped off. Harry bent to a sitting position and directed himself over to Lucius; when the magic cut out and he was dumped into Lucius's lap.

"Uhgg, Harry, you definitely weigh more than you look," Lucius said as Harry quickly scrambled off the lap and back to the couch. Narcissa and Draco shared a quick laugh at the situation.

"The Dark Lord could do it. Not to the extent you just did, but I've seen him almost seemingly float across a room. It's quite intimidating," Lucius said as he puffed on his pipe.

"I guess it could be, I just thought it was kind of fun," Harry replied.

Draco swatted him affectionately. "Really, Harry, you are the most infuriatingly humble person I've ever met."

Harry laughed. "You used to not think so."

"Yes, I remember, you git."

Harold: Welcome back to the special edition of WWN. We are speaking with Jessop le Monde, Professor of Duelling History, and a Duel Master himself. He was also the head judge at Mr. Potter's NEWT practical for Duelling. We will now be taking your questions for Professor Jessop. Our first caller is Mr Theodore Nott, who I understand is a seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Thedore: Professor, why wouldn't the duellist just use the Killing Curse and get it over with?

Jessop: That is a very good question, and yes, it would seem logical except that it is illegal to use the three Unforgivable Curses. Now in this case we have a challenge to the death and the duel itself is illegal. In addition, one of the participants, if he were to accept, is well known for using the three Unforgivable Curses. In fact, we know that Mr. Riddle has used the Killing Curse already on Mr. Potter.

"Along with the other two," Harry mumbled.

Jessop: But the real answer to your question, Mr. Nott, is that it's bad form.

Harold: Yes, we wouldn't want to see bad form now, would we? I've just received word that Daily Prophet will be releasing their extra addition in one hour. Eleanor Snix, the owner and Chief Editor, has kindly agreed to an interview after its release. Now, time for our last question for Professor le Monde. Yes, Ms Granger, you have a question.

Hermione: Professor le Monde, did Harry pass his Duelling NEWT?

Harry laughed. "Leave it to Hermione."

Jessop laughed: Well, Ms Granger, I suspect Harry Potter should receive notice sometime next week on all of his NEWTs. Let's leave it at that.

Harold: Thank you, Professor le Monde, for joining us. It would be sterling for you to be the official judge on Wednesday, but first I believe we need to hear if the challenge will be accepted. For the next hour, we will have more of your opinions then we will be chatting with Eleanor Snix.

Draco extricated himself from Harry. "I have a potion to attend to and then work on the music for the ceremony. Call me if Tom comes on."

"Yeah, right, do you think he'll comment on the picture? By the way, do you need this room for the music?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"I have some things to do also," Narcissa added. "I will be in our room, Lucius."

"Well, Lucius, you are welcome to join me in my room," Harry said as he picked up the box. Lucius followed him slowly up the stairs. Harry placed the box between the two wingback chairs by the fire.

The calls were of the same nature as before, with added information from students who saw the Duelling practical. Lucius puffed his pipe. Harry leaned back, putting his feet on the footstool closing his eyes and was silent. He almost drifted off when Lucius asked, "Tell me about Draco; is he a good second?"

Harry kept his eyes closed but a huge smile crossed his face. He pictured Draco in his mind and ran through the clips of memories of their training to try to give Draco justice with his answer. "He's brilliant, he understands charms, curses, spells, and hexes so well. He can come up with combinations I could never imagine. He formulates them and they flow off his tongue. It's like his potions; he understands the science of it, which frees him to be an artist. It's like he is on stage performing. Every note and nuance is accounted for but he makes it flow. My magic is stronger but I lack his artistry. We will show you on Tuesday, once our magic is straightened out."

"I would like that. So you have no doubts or fears about Draco?"

Harry opened his eyes and focused them onto the grey-blue eyes of the older wizard. "No doubts, no fears about Draco, and it's rather paradoxical because I know Voldemort wants to take those I love away, so my instinct says to hide him, but with Draco, I know he's strong enough to not let Voldemort take him away from me."

The voices on the box droned on. Harry went quiet again, thinking about their conversation and then said, "Are you worried about your son?"

Lucius stretched his long legs out and puffed on his pipe releasing a flurry of smoke rings. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and flew out of the room.

"I guess she doesn't like the smoke," Harry said.

"Do you mind?"

"No, I rather like it. It reminds me of something, I just can't put the memory and the scent together, though."

"Your father had a pipe."

"I never knew that."

"It wasn't allowed at school, but I remember seeing him with it in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"That must be it then."

"Yes, that must be it. In answer to your question, yes, I fear for my son. I have great faith in him, but I have so much to make up for, and I am afraid I won't be given the time."

"You will have the time. Bad form or not, I'll kill anyone who hurts him," Harry added with a reassuring smile.

They continued to listen only to be disturbed by a frisky cat chase and Draco coming up for a quick need to be near Harry. After Draco departed, Harry and Lucius could hear him tinkering on the piano.

Without taking his eyes away from the fire, Harry asked, "So how do you feel about your son being gay and bonding with me?"

Another flood of smoke rings was released and then Lucius replied, "Well, those are two major questions, aren't they? The latter is easier to answer than the former. I am growing quite fond of you. I appreciate that you are your own man, but not stubbornly so. The other question is more complicated. I have known for years that Draco's sexual endeavours included both males and females and accepted it. It was an understanding, though, that he would bond with a pure-blood witch to produce an heir or two. If he fancied males, he could be discrete and have affairs."

"And if he did not want to bond with a witch?" Harry asked as he turned to face Lucius.

Lucius glared back. It was a look Harry detested. "You of all people should know by now that Draco did not have choices. Those decisions were predetermined," Lucius said sternly.

Harry nodded that yes he did know. "Lucius, I have been apprehensive about asking anyone about my next question. I guess I'm afraid of the answer."

"Well what is it?" Lucius said more impatiently than he meant to. Old habits die hard, he thought to himself.

"How will the magical world accept Draco and me as a couple?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Are you asking how they will react to you and Draco personally, or in general as a gay couple?"

"The latter, sir." Where the hell did that come from? Harry wondered.

Lucius released a small smile, but didn't comment on the formal address. "Bonding is allowed between members of the same sex, and between some members of the magical community, such as Tonks and Remus, but that does not mean it's readily accepted. Now, because you and Draco have a type of soul-bond between you, it will be much more accepted than it normally would."

"I don't think that should be used as an excuse," Harry said.

"That is good, Harry, because many people will disregard the bond and only see two young men in love, and many will still have a problem with that."

"I don't mean to sound naïve, but I haven't experienced much of the magical world outside of Hogwarts and a few towns. I've never run across a gay couple that I know of. I know from Draco that there's a lot of experimentation that goes on at Hogwarts, but I never saw a couple there either."

"Harry, you probably have, but just didn't know it. Most wizards and witches would marry and then have affairs. The wizarding population is small and it's seen as imperative to continue the lines that remain. I am beginning to think the Weasleys had the right idea."

Harry choked. "Ye gods, Lucius, you are killing me. I can handle most of your transformation but that statement is a little hard for me to swallow."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, but I did say beginning to think, didn't I? Now there are gay couples, Harry, but they are usually not in positions of power or well known. They tend to live in Muggle gay communities. I cannot say how it will turn out for you and Draco, but I do know that Draco doesn't really care what others think of him. I also know that the man we are listening to right now is gay. Harold Coulter is probably the leading spokesperson for the community."

"Does Narcissa know?" Harry asked with grin.

"I don't know, why?"

"Draco was just teasing her the other night about having a crush on him."

"Really, then I must tell her, mustn't I?" Lucius smiled back. "In the mean time, we should listen more carefully to WWN. The Dark Lord could have been on and neither of us would have heard what he had to say."

"I never claimed to have my priorities straight," Harry added with a glint in his eyes.

pop

"Harry Potter, Dobby is bringing you Daily Prophet. Dobby is thinking Harry Potter might want it."

Harry took it and thanked Dobby. Tizzy soon arrived with beverages.

pop

pop

Harry selected a Butterbeer and took a long draw from the bottle. He opened the Prophet on the table so both he and Lucius could read it. It repeated much of what was in the morning's edition but with added details and reporting. One reporter had actually tracked down Tom Riddle's birth certificate. Anonymous interviews were given by students who had attended Hogwarts at the same time as Tom. Harry knew Hagrid was one of them, along with McGonagall. If one followed the trail of words, it could be determined that Tom was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. They article included a picture of Tom Riddle from that time period. Harry recognized him immediately.

Additional articles included another interview with Professor le Monde on duelling. Scrimgeour was given his chance to comment, and there was a small mention from Scrimgeour's assistant, Percy Weasley, that duelling was clearly illegal according to the International Ban on Duelling which Britain had signed.

"Percy, you are such a …," Harry started to say

"Fucking kiss-arse," Lucius finished.

Harry laughed. "Yes, those would be the words."

Harold: Welcome back, we are honoured to have Eleanor Snix, Chief Editor, and owner of the Daily Prophet. Good afternoon, Mrs. Snix, thank you for joining us.

Snix: You are most welcome; it is my pleasure to be here.

Harold: I must say this morning's Daily Prophet caught us all by surprise, not only for its content, but in its brevity. I personally felt it was very elegant. How did you come to the decision to print it this way?

Snix: Thank you. The decision was actually quite easy. Mr. Potter's owl delivered the letters at four this morning. The owl would not leave until we tied a copy to her leg to return to Mr. Potter. When the letters first arrived, the overnight news team called me in. Mr Potter sent me a personal note and it was obvious that he was sincere. I felt that this was an historical moment for the magical community. Any additional news at this time was superfluous.

Harold: I do understand the gravity of this situation, but we have had many comments on the picture. How did that selection come about?

Snix: We have very few current pictures of Mr Potter. He is rarely seen. I believe there were sightings of him over the summer, and of course, there was the trial. After that, it was not until Christmas that he was seen in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. His NEWT Duelling practical offered us our only recent opportunity. The picture was taken by a student and it really speaks for itself. I think we see a beautiful, determined young man.

"Told you," came a voice from the doorway. Harry turned and smiled.

Snix: I felt it was important to let the magical community see that the Boy Who Lived is of age now. We of course have no opinion on who the community should support. We report the facts as presented.

Harold: Mrs Snix, you know the Daily Prophet has not always been so, so.…

Snix: Factual.

Harold: Yes, factual.

Snix: When I came to the paper last fall, I had a vision for this paper to become a respected news journal, not just another tabloid.

Harold: Well I think you are succeeding.

Snix: Thank you.

Harold: Before we get into the heavier details of the news, I noticed in the Entertainment section you have an odds sheet for who Mr. Potter is betrothed to.

Snix laughed: Yes, that is actually the most updated odds sheet from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry quickly turned the pages. "Bloody hell! I am going to kill them first!" Harry roared.

Draco came in the room and looked over his should and snickered. "I'm insulted; my name is not even on the list."

Harold: So do you have a pick?

Snix: Well I have no inside information, so it's just a wild guess, but I put my Galleon on Nymphadora Tonks. I see Mr Potter with someone who is older, fun, and let's be honest, he could walk down the street with her and we would never know that it was her. What about you?

Harold: Well, I do not recognize most of the names, so I am going to go out on a limb and say it is one of the males.

Snix: Really? Why would you say that? His history is strictly female, but that would make a story now for our entertainment section, wouldn't it?

"Fuck, can we get back to the duel? I thought these two were going to help me," Harry lambasted.

Harold: Well being a gay wizard myself, I thought it would be nice. No other reason.

"Pervert. Shite, Harry, he wants you," Draco burst out.

Lucius laughed and Harry saw red. The fireplace became active. "Yes, Remus," Harry spit out, still angry.

"Harry, do you have something you need to tell your godfather?"

"No, Remus, I don't," Harry replied curtly.

"I think Harold wants Harry," Draco said loudly.

Remus laughed. "I think you are right, Draco. Harry, be prepared, Nymphadora is about to go on. She has to squelch the pick for her own safety. Talk later."

Harold: Eleanor, we have a caller on I would like to take if you don't mind.

Snix: That would be fine.

Harold: Nymphadora Tonks, you are on WWN.

Tonks: I am flattered that Mrs Snix would guess me, but I am not Harry's betrothed. I will be bonded this summer to another, in fact it will be with Harry's godfather.

Snix: Well, I'll have to think on it again.

Harold: Ms Tonks, we are all glad you are now home. Can you answer a few questions about your capture during the Azkaban breakout and your subsequent release?

Tonks: Nope sorry. This was the only reason I called, but I do want to add that the Daily Prophet probably does not want to run a current picture of Tom Riddle. He's rather creepy looking. Blech. Gotta go.

The three laughed.

Harold: Mrs Snix, let's get back to the news articles. It appears your reporters did some investigative work today on tracing down Tom Riddle's history, but we do not have any real evidence that he and He Who Must Not Be Named are one in the same. The timeline fits but we really do not know, do we?

Snix: That is correct, Harold. We have Mr Potter's previous account of when He Who Must Not Be Named was reborn so to speak, but beyond that we have no evidence.

"Fuck, this is not helping, they are back to calling him He Who Must Not Be Named," Harry whinged.

"Let me call, Harry. This has to be taken care of now," Lucius requested.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Now silence from both of you."

Lucius tapped the box with his wand, "WWN Lucius Malfoy."

Harold: Eleanor, I am going to ask your indulgence one more time, but we have a caller on line who I think would be of interest to you and our audience. This is WWN, good afternoon, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius: Good afternoon, Harold, it's been a while, and good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Snix. I am calling to confirm that Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord are one in the same.

Harold: And how do you know this?

Lucius: I have known the Dark Lord for over twenty years. I, of all wizards, would know.

Harold: Mr Malfoy, why are you telling us this? Did Tom Riddle ask you to?"

Lucius: I will not tell you what the Dark Lord has asked me to do or not to do. Good afternoon.

Lucius struck the box with his wand. Harry could see a few drops of moisture running down his face. His hand reached out and grabbed his left arm. "Oh, he's listening all right. I would say he is a bit infuriated with me right now. Draco, can you get some lotion? This might go on for a while."

Harold: Lucius Malfoy, I should say, escaped from Azkaban two weeks ago, and we do know he is a Death Eater.

Snix: That one man is on my top five people I would like to interview. I want to know what makes him tick.

Harold: I've interviewed him, but that was before he was revealed to be a Death Eater. All I can say is he is very intelligent, but most of all he is very intimidating.

"Let's get off the subject of me," Lucius said as he rubbed his arm with the cooling lotion.

Harold: What, may I ask, do you have planned for tomorrow?

Snix: We have plans, but we are also leaving things in flux, in case there is any breaking news between now and distribution time.

Harold: Mr Potter seemed to ask that Mr Riddle give an answer in your paper or here on WWN. Do you believe that will happen?

Snix laughed: Well that is the question we all want answered. I have never personally met Mr. Riddle, nor many Death Eaters that I know of, so I really can't say. I will say his popularity will take a definite beating if he does not accept. He has reportedly attacked Harry Potter at least three times, once when Mr. Potter was an infant, and then twice later as a child. I think he will be viewed as a coward if he does not accept Mr Potter's challenge now that Mr Potter is of age.

"Whoa, I can't believe she said that!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, the Dark Lord will not be pleased with that statement," Lucius said slowly. "If I was Mrs Snix, I would be watching my back right now.

Harold: Yes, I was thinking the same. Our next guest coming right up is wizard historian, Niles Nickelby. His specialty of course is British Wizardry.

Snix: Well, Harold, I've enjoyed my time here, but I have a paper to run.

Harold: Thank you, Eleanor, for joining us on WWN. I look forward to tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet. We will be right back with Niles Nickelby.

Draco returned to downstairs to finish preparing for the ceremony on Monday. Remus checked back in to say that Lucius's response was brilliant. He had left the question of whether Tom had approved of his comment or not. Harry told him that Voldemort called on Lucius right after, so they knew he was listening. They agreed that if Voldemort did not respond by tomorrow morning, Harry would have to go on WWN and draw him out with further damaging statements. They had planned on using the Daily Prophet but WWN would probably be more beneficial. Lucius agreed. They chatted about the final statement from Mrs. Snix and agreed it was strong and to the point. They ended the call when Harold came back on line.

Harold: Welcome back to WWN, this is Harold Coulter. We are pleased to have Niles Nickelby with us this afternoon. Mr. Nickelby is a wizard historian specializing in British Wizard History. Welcome, Mr. Nickelby.

Niles: Thanks you and good afternoon to you and the audience. Please, call me Niles.

Harold: Niles, what do you think of the duelling challenge? Do you believe it is an historic moment?

Niles: Yes, yes I do. It has been a long time since we've had a wizard's duel with so much importance at stake. I was very surprised to wake up to today's news; it is an honourable wizard who would place his life on the line to fulfil a prophecy.

Harold: Eleanor Snix and I had been discussing earlier that if Mr. Riddle did not accept the challenge, his reputation as a great wizard would be at stake. Do you agree?

Harry jumped up. "Bloody hell, he just went for the jugular."

"Yes, he did. This should prove to be interesting," Lucius replied calmly.

Niles: Yes, I agree with your assessment.

Harold: At this point, how do you think Mr. Riddle will be referred to in history?

Niles: It is difficult to say. Grindelwald would probably be the most recent equivalent. Dark Wizards are difficult to document as so much of their lives are hidden from the public. We have only their surviving followers to fill in the blanks, and most of them are either unwilling or forbidden to speak about such things.

We do know from the last war with Lord Voldemort that he believed in wizard purity, but his actions and those of his followers have destroyed some of the most established British wizarding families. Harry Potter is the last of the Potter line and even he is not a pure-blood. There is no longer an heir to the Black family. Cedric Diggory was the last of his line. We have seen no children from the Lestranges. The most interesting will be to see what happens with the Malfoy family. The family we do know that will survive is the Weasleys.

So at this time he would be seen as a very powerful Dark Wizard who was capable of very strong magic. His pure-blood philosophy has been discussed for over two millennia and I assume it will continue to be for centuries to come. However, people are drawn to those with power, especially magical power; it is what one does with the power that is important. In this case, we have someone whose power has corrupted his mind, heart and soul.

Harold: Oh shite, oops this is WWN, we will be right back.

Lucius shot out of his chair. "Harry, go get Draco, I will get Narcissa."

They were all four in the room in an instant. Draco and Narcissa looking stunned as Lucius was explaining what was being said. The fireplace activated. "Harry, are you listening to this?"

"Yes, Remus, I think this bloke has a death wish. He's right of course, but wow, I am stunned."

"Harry, I'm not so sure you will have to draw him out. I'm going to go so we can all listen together. I have most of the Order with me right now."

Harold: We are back with Niles Nickelby, British Wizard Historian. That was quite a statement you made before the break, Niles.

Niles: Yes, but I believe history will back me up. Mr. Riddle is, after all, a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Power and madness has made its way through that family for centuries. It's unfortunate, as Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard. He, of course, was one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was always a proponent of pure-blood supremacy, but he only went mad in his final years.

We know from the journals of the Hogwarts founders that Salazar was extremely intelligent, clever, and forthright in his speech, and had a wicked sense of humour. He loved the magical world and wanted it to be safe. He admired the other three founders. Rowena Ravenclaw, he was in awe of her intelligence, but was stymied with her lack of political sense. She believed politics was beneath her. Now Helga Hufflepuff he adored. She was the mother of the group. She was the glue that kept them together. She wasn't a pushover, and like any good mum, she doled out punishments. Godric Gryffindor was the one who pushed Salazar's buttons. Godric was smart and brave, he was a warrior. He fought their battles with the Ministry and with other wizards who tried to take over the school, but Godric believed that anyone who had magic in their blood should be brought into the magical world. Salazar and Godric were friends, good friends. There are many accounts of the practical jokes they played on each other, and they would hex each other when the other wasn't looking.

Godric ran his house like a democracy and Salazar ran his like an aristocracy. The leader of the Slytherin house was to wear the Slytherin locket around his neck. Everyone would recognize him as the Prince of Slytherin. There were no Princesses. The locket, unfortunately, was lost about five centuries ago when one of Salazar's descendents became the Prince and did not return it.

Harry, Lucius and Draco all looked at each other stunned. They knew it had significance but none of them knew how much.

Harold: And the madness? What happened?

Niles: Oh, yes, the madness. It is a tragic story. Salazar married late in life and had two children, a boy and a girl. In Helga's diary, she writes it was the happiest period of Salazar's life. Unfortunately, when the girl was quite young she performed uncontrolled magic in a public place while with her mother. Frightened Muggle citizens immediately murdered both.

Salazar never recovered and rarely came out of the dungeons. At one point, the other three thought he was dead after not seeing him for almost a year. When he did appear, the grief had already turned into depression, which then turned into madness. There were no more pranks with Godric, but only evil curses. The other three tried to help, but it was futile.

It was in Godric's diary that we learned that there was a Chamber of Secrets and that Salazar had created a monster down there. It is unclear what the final straw was but the story was Salazar disappeared; this is not true. Salazar was killed by Godric Gryffindor with his sword. Godric never recovered from having to do it and died soon after. He was buried with his sword. The two remaining founders did not tell the truth, as even back then, murdering a Headmaster or founder was not a good idea. My sources tell me that Godric Gryffindor's sword has resurfaced.

Harold: Godric Gryffindor's sword has resurfaced, how? When? Did someone rob his grave? Do we know where the grave is?

Niles gave a small laugh: One question at a time. The graves of the founders cannot be disturbed; they are located in the bowels of Hogwarts. The sword was said to be charmed to appear to a true Gryffindor in need, when fighting true evil, very much like the Slytherin locket. The sword would only belong to one who epitomized the true nature of their respective houses. The descendents do not necessarily have those traits.

Harold: So you are saying that even though Tom Riddle is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, he does not necessarily represent the original founder's beliefs.

Niles: Correct, but I do want to stress these are Salazar's beliefs before the incident with his family. The founding principles.

Harold: And the sword?

Niles: Oh, I believe Mr Potter would be the one best to tell us that story, but I will try. Five years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened, as it had been fifty years before, when Mr Riddle attended Hogwarts. This time a first year girl was captured and put into the Chamber. A young twelve-year-old Harry Potter was able to go down into the Chamber. The only way to enter was by being able to speak Parseltongue, which he could. I have it upon good authority that Harry Potter was faced with a Basilisk, which was the monster Salazar Slytherin had created. Godric's sword appeared to Harry Potter and he actually killed the damn thing with it.

Harold: Harry Potter as a twelve-year-old killed a Basilisk?

Niles: Yes, according to Albus Dumbledore, he did, and now the sword is secured at Hogwarts.

Harold: Sorry, folks, but we need to break for a moment. We will be right back with our fascinating guest, Niles Nickelby.

Narcissa who was sitting on the bed next to Draco looked over at Harry in awe. "Is this true?"

Harry blushed. "Yes, but there's a little more to the story. I had a lot of help from Fawkes, but I did kill the snake with the sword." Harry looked over at Lucius. "Maybe you could fill her in on the details and how in the end you lost Dobby," he added with a knowing smirk.

"I think I need a drink," Lucius said, glaring at Harry.

"Oh come on, Lucius, I just had to tease you. You used to scare the shit out of me with that glare; actually you still do, so knock it off," Harry said teasingly.

Draco saw his father relax a bit and swore there was a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth.

Harold: Welcome back to WWN special edition. We have Niles Nickelby, British Wizard Historian, and he has been giving us quite a lesson this late afternoon. Now, Niles, we just left off with a fascinating story of Harry Potter and Godric Gryffindor's sword. Is Mr Potter a descendent of Godric Gryffindor?

Harry shook his head no.

Niles: No he is not, but remember, just as the Slytherin locket is passed onto the Prince of Slytherin, the sword would present itself to the one who best represented Godric Gryffindor's core beliefs. Just to let you know, Helga had a cup and Rowena a music box. Unfortunately, all these items have been lost through the ages.

Harry laughed. "No, they're not, they're in my safe."

Harold: Back to Mr Riddle and Mr Potter, if there were a duel, how would it be remembered in history?

Niles laughed: Now that would depend on who won, wouldn't it? Seriously, Harold, I can't answer that, as it would also depend on the aftermath. I can say that if it does not happen, it will be referred to as Lord Voldemort's biggest defeat.

"Ye gods, the man has bollocks."

The three wizards all turned and stared at the witch who had uttered the words.

"Narcissa!" Lucius chided.

Harold: Niles, we have a call that we all have been anticipating. Wizards and witches, I give you Tom Riddle, who prefers to be addressed as Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, welcome to WWN.

Harry could feel every hair stand on end. Draco came over, put his hands on his shoulders, and waited for the voice to speak.

LV: Niles Nickelby, (the voice was raspy but melodious) I would not be so quick with your quill in claiming my defeat. I have no intention of letting this opportunity pass by to prove once and for all that Harry Potter is just an average wizard. The boy was protected by his mother's blood and magic, but no more. I find his challenge humorous, but since the wizarding world seems so entranced with the idea of a duel to the death, I will not disappoint them. I will enjoy seeing their faces when their boy hero is slain before their eyes.

Harold: You are then accepting his challenge of a duel to the death to take place this Wednesday at Hogwarts?

LV: Yesss, that is what I just said. I do believe negotiations are in order though. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?

Harold: What would those be?

LV: Silence, you fool! I said Harry, not Harold. Come out, Harry, come out and play.

Harry looked at Lucius, who nodded that he, too, recognized the words from that night at the graveyard.

Harry tapped the box. "WWN from Harry Potter." Lucius, Draco and Narcissa held their breaths. Narcissa quietly walked over and sat down on a now expanded chair next to Lucius.

Harold: Lord Voldemort, Mr Potter is on the line. Welcome, Harry Potter, to WWN.

12 Grimmauld Place

Remus and the Order of the Phoenix became completely silent; all were waiting with bated breath to hear the negotiations.

Harry: Good afternoon, Harold. I've enjoyed your show today, and Mr Nickelby, I can only say I wish you had been one of my professors at Hogwarts. Good afternoon, Tom, I'm pleased you received my message, and just to let you know, this is no game of hide and seek. You would like to negotiate?

LV: Harry, my name is Lord Voldemort, do you have a problem saying it?

Harry: Nope, I've never had a problem saying Voldemort, it is the Lord part I get stuck on. I will call you Lord Voldemort if you call me Mr Potter. Now what would you like to negotiate, Lord Voldemort?

LV: The place, I don't think the entrance would suffice. I would say the Quidditch field would do nicely. I would like to have a large audience to observe your death.

Harry: Yes, the Quidditch pitch would be fine. I will let you know the castle is off limits. The wards will be down on the grounds from nine-fifteen through ten. The wards will go back up at ten and no more Apparations will take place until the duel has been completed.

LV: That is acceptable.

Harry's feet were tapping on the rug, his body shaking with nerves, but his voice never wavered.

LV: Now, I would suggest we add an additional prize to the victor. When I succeed in this little duel, I would like to have Godric Gryffindor's sword. I will not suggest a prize for you.

Harry grimaced, knowing that Tom just wanted to add to his founders' collection and probably put a little bit of his soul in it.

Harry: I do not own the sword. Headmistress McGonagall will have to give her permission. As to an additional incentive, I don't really need one. Your death will be enough, but if you die, I believe your snake will be a little lonely. She might miss having someone to talk to.

LV: Nagini?

Harry: Yes, unless you have another snake. I think Nagini and I could have some good conversations, don't you?

LV: If the sword is forthcoming, then I will bring Nagini.

12 Grimmauld Place

"Beautiful, Harry!" Remus shouted to the group. "He got him to bring Nagini."

Harry: I would like to suggest we have a judge. I believe the previous guest, Professor le Monde, has offered his services.

LV: That is acceptable. All curses, spells, hexes shall be available for us to use, I assume.

Harry: Of course. Is that all, Lord Voldemort, or is there more to negotiate?

LV: Patience, Harry, patience, or do you have another engagement you need to get to?

Harry looked annoyed but quickly recovered.

Harry: No, Tom, I have all evening if you like.

LV: I said you are to refer to me as Lord Voldemort.

Harry: And I said you are to refer to me as Mr Potter.

LV: Ah, yes a slip of the tongue. You are so young to be called by your surname.

Harry: I am of age.

LV: Yes, that I am aware of. Now, Mr Potter, I have heard rumour that you have a second.

Harry: I have a training partner.

Draco was now sitting between Harry's legs. Harry reached down and squeezed his shoulder.

LV: Oh I think you are down playing your partner, Mr. Potter.

Harry laughed: Hmmm, I'll have to ask my partner if he feels slighted.

Draco smiled and shook his head no.

12 Grimmauld Place

All hell was breaking loose.

"What does he mean his second? Harry doesn't have a second! Who is his training partner? I thought Tonks was training him. He just said he..."

"Silence!" Remus stood up and said in a loud but controlled voice.

The room became silent.

"Harry has a second. Tonks and I have known since October, and Minerva more recently. As to why you were not told, it is because we didn't want any possible leak to occur, even through a random thought being read by another. Before anyone asks, I will not tell you who it is. The second leads directly to the unknown power of the prophecy. Now let's listen, we can discuss it later."

Remus sat back down and almost growled when someone else began to speak again.

Harry: My partner says he's not slighted.

LV: So, Mr Potter, you now have us all in suspense; who is your second, or rather your training partner?

Harry laughed: Lord Voldemort, you of all wizards should know we all have our secrets; this one is mine. If you want to have a second, my training partner will be mine. If you don't, that is okay too. He will watch from the Quidditch stands just like any other spectator. I know you don't have many close to you so I didn't want to assume you would have someone who would qualify as a second.

LV with voice raised: I have many who would qualify. My followers include most of the strongest magical wizards in existence today.

Harry: Yes, I am sure that is true, but really, Lord Voldemort, do you trust any of them to be your second?

Lucius mouthed the word, "Brilliant."

Harry was now braiding and unbraiding Draco's hair continuously. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's legs, stroking his calves.

LV: Hah! That is humorous, Mr Potter. Any one of my followers would be honoured to be chosen as my second and would defend me to their own death. Yes, a second would be a good idea to make sure the spectators, including the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry's Aurors, do not involve themselves.

Harry: Let me ask my partner if he agrees.

Draco nodded yes and gently kissed Harry's knee.

Harry: He has agreed. So now we have a time, a place, a judge, a second, and an additional incentive. I believe we are set. Now I have a question for you, Lord Voldemort.

LV: Yess, you may ask me a question.

Harry: What do you think of our little prophecy? Was it worth almost dying for?

LV (a raspy breath could be heard): I know now that I was missing critical information, when I, as the prophecy said, marked you. How is your scar by the way, Harry? Are you still pained by my emotions?

Harry: My scar is still there and it does pain me when you go on a death raid. I have felt your joy when you are successful and your anger when you are not. For some reason, Tom, over the years I have felt more of your anger.

Lucius just shook his head as he bit his upper lip.

LV: Cheeky, Mr Potter, cheeky. So the prophecy mentions a power I know not of, and you and I, of course, know what that power is now: your mother's blood protection. However, that only lasted until you were of age. It's a pity such a beautiful boy must die for me to live. I think we have chatted long enough, Harry Potter. Enjoy your last few days before you go on to meet your mother and father, and, oh, yes, your godfather too, Sirius Black.

Harry: Good evening to you too, Lord Voldemort.

Harold: Mr. Potter, Lord Voldemort, please stay we have a few questions.

Harry: I am here Harold, I believe your other guest has departed or soon will be. I know you and your audience have questions for me. I'll answer a few, but as you can tell, I have preparations to make. I do want to talk about how the community can support this effort. The wards will be lifted at the time I mentioned but there will be an age restriction of seventeen. I don't know who Tom will bring to support his effort, but I don't want those underage involved.

Harold: A very wise decision, I should say. You know we have two burning questions that the audience wants to know.

Harry laughed: Let me guess; number one being who my second is, and number two being who my betrothed is.

Harold laughed too: Yes, those would be the two questions.

Harry: I am sorry to disappoint you and the audience, but Mr Riddle has a habit of killing those I love, so I will not tell you right now who I am bonding with. As to my second, that I also need to leave as a surprise. I would hate to have something happen to him before Wednesday. I will tell you that you will be surprised on both accounts, and I ask for your trust in me, especially for my second. I trust him completely with my life.

Harold: No more hints?

Harry laughed: No more hints. Fred and George Weasley would be very mad at me for messing up their odds sheets. I am sure Tonks is already in trouble.

Niles: Mr. Potter, what made you decide to challenge Tom Riddle to a duel?

Harry: Various reasons, Niles. The top reason was I hate being reactive to situations. I wanted to be proactive, and I knew from the prophecy that only I had the ability to stop him. I hate seeing fellow witches and wizards, along with the other magical creatures, living in constant fear. As I said in the Daily Prophet, I love this magical world, and it is hard to see what is going on because of prejudice. I grew up in the Muggle world where prejudice is abhorred by some and accepted by others. I happen to abhor it. My Muggle family embraced it. They detested magic folk and they punished me for any magic I happened to do. The problem was, I did not know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday.

Niles: You did not know?

Harry: That's correct. Therefore, I, from first-hand experience, know that the magical world must be protected. But killing innocent Muggles and those who are not purebloods is not the way. I do want to add that most Muggles, like most wizards, are good, hard-working people.

Harold: Don't you think it's dangerous to do this as a pre-emptive strike? Minister Scrimgeour believes we need more time.

Harry: Let me make this perfectly clear; this duel is between Tom and me. Winner does not take all. (Harry mussed up Draco's hair, letting him know he had plagiarized his words). I am not asking anyone to fight for me or to join me. They must do this of their own free will. If I am successful, I hope it'll save lives and the need for a full-scale war. What we have now are small battles that Tom sets the time and place for. Innocent people are dying and getting hurt. As to Minister Scrimgeour, I have no comment. I really need to get going here.

Niles: Mr Potter, if all goes well on Wednesday, will you sit down with me and discuss your history? Apparently our books are a bit off.

Harry: Yes, I'd be happy to, Niles.

Harold: Thank you, Mr Potter. I for one look forward to your success on Wednesday and I admire your courage in doing this for the public.

Harry was stunned the man had broken with his commitment to be unbiased.

Harry: Thank you, Harold. Your words are kind, and they're appreciated. I want to thank you for your insightful show today and the Daily Prophet for running the challenge this morning. Good evening, everyone and I hope to see many of you on Wednesday.

Harry tapped the radio.

"I need a drink."

"I think this calls for a celebration. Narcissa, can you have Tizzy open a bottle of my honey-wine?"

They all jumped as the fireplace once again activated. Remus's head was once again in view. "Harry, that was terrific, and the Quidditch pitch will work out fine. Minerva said she will produce the sword. She is going to send a note and picture to the Daily Prophet for tomorrow's edition."

"How did the crowd react to the announcement of a second?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Well, as expected, they went ballistic. I am glad Ron and Hermione were not here. They were out shopping and then went to the Burrow to listen. Tonks, Minerva, and I will handle the Order; you go celebrate. Oh, the twins said thanks for not wrecking their odds sheet." Remus added the last line with a mischievous grin before he disappeared.

The radio continued. Positive reviews were coming in, and the excitement building could be heard and felt by the tone of the callers' voices. Those in favour really seemed to grasp the significance of what was going to occur. They expressed hope for a new way of living after the duel, that is, if Harry was successful.

"I've had enough of this today," Harry said as he turned off the radio. He then looked at Narcissa and Lucius and asked, "Can you give Draco and me a moment alone? We will be down in a few minutes."

Lucius and Narcissa left the room. Harry noticed they were holding hands.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked as he stood up.

Harry stood up and gently reached out to touch Draco's forearm. "I just wanted to be near you for a moment."

"Oh, is that all?" Draco teased and took him into his arms. His mouth came down on Harry's and he kissed him tenderly. Draco wanted to fill Harry with all of the love he could communicate with a kiss and Harry soaked it up. Harry sighed when Draco pulled away, and then as if reading his mind, Draco turned his head to the side exposing his neck. Harry devoured it by sucking in the tender spot below Draco's ear, and bit it lightly. Draco would let Harry take what he needed.

They were soon both hard and Draco placed his hand on Harry's bum, pulling him closer. They began the dance they did so well together of rotating and thrusting onto one another. Trousers vanished and hands were soon stroking, twisting and pulling until Harry broke away from Draco's neck, groaning Draco's name. He pressed his head against Draco's for a minute, catching his breath; he then started the short, fast strokes. He looked into the blue eyes, watching them half close, and then the head tilt back with his jaw clenched, before the look of complete happiness filled his face. Draco smiled hard, biting his lower lip roughly, as the last thrust into Harry's hand released his pent up orgasm.

"That was brilliant. Thank you," Harry panted.

"Anytime," Draco responded with a quick kiss.

"Um, Draco, I did it again. You want me to get rid of it or should we let your hair down?" Harry asked as he inspected the large bruise on Draco's neck.

Draco reached back and removed the band.

The celebration was consummated with good food and Lucius's Special Reserve wine. The conversation focused on recounting the words spoken earlier. Narcissa did not participate. The more animated the three wizards became, the more withdrawn she became.

"Cissa? What is wrong?" Lucius finally asked.

She flinched when her name was spoken; she glanced at the three wizards around the table. She spoke quietly and hesitantly, "I believe the reality of the situation has hit me. My son, and soon to be son-in-law, are going to duel the Dark Lord. Merlin, Lucius, the evil bastard has consumed most of my adult life. I am having a hard time even imagining a life without him. We would be free, but our son, Lucius, our son." The last words brought tears to her eyes and she softly whimpered.

"Double-edged sword," Harry muttered.

Narcissa glared at Harry. "What do you mean by that? You yelled that the other day."

Harry met her stare and said, "Dumbledore told me that this magical bond between Draco and I would be a double-edged sword. It would bring great joy and great pain not only to us, but to those around us as well."

"Harry, don't get maudlin on us," Draco said, trying to lift the mood. "Mother, come watch Harry and I train on Tuesday. Your worries will be relieved."

Narcissa gave a half smile and nodded.

They retired early. Tomorrow would be filled with more preparation for the duel and for the ceremony, the latter being higher on their list.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 66 Meet the Parents by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 66 Meet the Parents

Sunday

Harry woke up early; his hand instinctively reached out for Draco. "Over here, Harry," Draco said, standing next to the window. "I'm waiting for the sunrise; come join me."

Harry crawled out of the warm sheets and stood next to Draco, looking at the fading night sky. The sky preceding the sun's first rays was pink with shots of orange. Harry looked to the side to see the morning stars disappearing into the light.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "You know, Blondie, you are getting mushy these days."

Draco smiled back. "Yes, I know, and if you tell anyone, I will hex your bits and deny all."

Harry pinched the taught skin on Draco's side. "How about some artistic endeavours? I think you would look good in sunrise colours."

"Harry," Draco sighed and shook his head. "I may be bent but I don't do pink and orange."

Harry pushed him on the bed. "We shall see."

Harry and Draco joined Lucius and Narcissa for breakfast much later than they had planned to. Dobby had procured the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, which Lucius was judiciously reading and commenting on. In contrast to yesterday's copy, this one was extra thick. On the front page was the picture of Godric Gryffindor's sword, and the story behind it was retold by Niles Nickelby. The interior section contained a full transcript of Harry's and Voldemort's conversation. Harry was amazed that he actually sounded coherent. His memory of the discussion mainly consisted of trying to stop shaking and his heart beating like crazy.

There was great speculation on who the second would be for each duellist. The four sitting around the table all laughed heartily when Lucius was the odds on favourite for Voldemort's second. Voldemort had not released any information that his previous number two wizard was missing from his ranks. Running second, behind Lucius, was Dolohov, and third was Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius was sure it would be Dolohov. Bella was too emotional.

The guesses for Harry ran the spectrum from Ron Weasley, to Remus Lupin, to Minerva McGonagall. The entertainment section contained an updated version for guessing who Harry's betrothed was. Harry's date from the fourth year Yule Ball, Pavarti Patil, was in the lead for the girls, followed by Luna Lovegood. Harold's comment suggesting a male had pushed Oliver Wood to the top of the male list. Poor Oliver, Harry thought; he was now a Keeper and was actually engaged to the team's Chaser. Draco gave a whoop when he saw he actually had one vote. He was at the bottom of the list, but at least someone in the wizarding world thought it was a possibility.

They finished their breakfast and Harry announced that he and Draco would be visiting the Potter crypt. Lucius was furious and after quite a row, Narcissa suggested that she and Lucius accompany them.

"You may join us," Harry acquiesced, "but that means I will have to Side-Along-Apparate each of you. That seems quite dangerous to me."

Lucius gave Harry the evil snarl that would have once had Harry cowering in his boots. "Harry, I know where the crypt is. I will take Narcissa with me," he said in disdain.

"Lucius, why are giving me that look and using that tone? All I want to do is to see my parents before the ceremony and duel," Harry sniped back.

Lucius's face softened. "The look was because of memories, Harry, not for you personally. Many a Death Eater spent their time staking out the Potter crypt, waiting for you to appear over all these years. That is the major reason Narcissa and I should accompany you."

Harry was stunned that he had been staked out. "Why not Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade? You would have had plenty of opportunity there."

"You were watched even there, but you always had company."

"Why would that have stopped the Death Eaters? Tom always liked a show."

"Witnesses, Harry. Dumbledore would have known immediately and he always had Order members close by you."

"I had no idea," Harry stammered.

"That was the goal for each side. Since Dumbledore's death, you have only been seen in public a few times, and each time you've had many a chaperone. Your little stint with the local Hogsmeade girls last summer had both a half dozen each of Death Eaters and Order Members surrounding the Three Broomsticks."

Harry thought back and remembered there was another time he was alone and that was when he had been clothes shopping. His mind whirled thinking of how something as common as shopping could have been detrimental to his life.

"The other night Remus and I discussed how amazed we both were that you have been able to keep the secret of you and Draco so long."

"Pure luck," Harry said. "They would have had a perfect opportunity on my shopping trip for my clothes, or for Draco's broom, or when I bought the piano and picked out the kittens."

"Oh, they knew about the broom but they couldn't trace who you had sent it to. Narcissa Obliviated the postal employee's memory. As to the latter, I believe you stopped by Fred and George's business. They informed the Order as soon as you left."

"I hate this! The only privacy I have is in my home, and right now I don't even have that," Harry spat.

"Harry, do you want us to leave? Lucius and I could go to Grimmauld Place and stay out of the way there," Narcissa asked sincerely.

"No, no, no–I'm just ranting. I need to be alone for a few minutes. I will be in the garden and then we shall go."

Harry returned quicker than anyone had expected. They had yet to leave the dining room table. He held a single golden lily with a red throat. "For my mum. You three should wear cloaks that cover you hair and a scarf to hide your faces."

The suggestion was readily agreed to, and they walked to the front iron gate. The morning retained some of its coolness from the early spring night. The four Apparated directly to the front of the Potter crypt. Harry pressed his hand against the door and walked immediately inside shutting the heavy wooden door behind them.

Harry lit the torches and they trailed down the stairwell; when they reached the main room, Narcissa and Lucius stayed back by the entrance. Harry took Draco's hand and led him over to two of the coffins. He placed the yellow lily on the lid of his mother's resting place. He stood at the end of the two boxes and placed Draco in front of him, facing forward.

Draco had known from Harry's memories what to expect, but to see them was a shock. He gasped when the tops of the caskets became transparent at Harry's touch. He heard his mother crying and watched as his father brought her into his arms.

"Mum, Dad, I know you watch over me, but I still wanted to see you and introduce you to Draco. He is the Dragon, the mate to my Phoenix. As you can tell, he is a Malfoy; pretty, isn't he? We are going to be bonded tomorrow, and I know you know about the magical bond we have, but we also have the Innocents' Bond between us. Our magic is all messed up, so we have to have the ceremony earlier than we expected. That's okay, because I do love him, and unbelievably, he loves me too.

"I know both of you would have loved him. Mum, he has your talent in potions and, Dad, I think he would have made a great Marauder. He has the mischievous streak with a touch of evil. He would have given Sirius some competition. Oh, and he has filled the closet with his clothes and accessories." Harry heard Draco snicker. "I want you to know that he is intelligent, playful, romantic, sings like an angel, and duels like an artist.

"Therefore, we will be bonded tomorrow and two days after that we will be duelling with Voldemort. Draco is my second. Either Voldemort or I will be dead in the end; one of us according to the prophecy, has to die.

"Mum, Dad, I am asking for your blessing on both our bond and the duel. I love you and as much as I would love to see you, I hope it's not too soon."

Harry felt it. Strands of gold and red magic wrapped around his fingers and hands. He gave a slight whimper as the feeling of love and acceptance swept through him and then he watched as the threads disappeared. His mother was now holding the lily on her chest, and as if floating in air, there was a ring above his father. Harry lifted his hands and with outstretched fingers grasped the ring. It was the Potter family ring; his father's wedding ring.

Draco turned and watched as Harry held it in his palm. "I guess they approve," Draco said and gave him a reassuring chaste kiss.

"I think we can go now," Harry said.

"No, Harry, I have a few words," Draco responded.

"As do I, if you don't mind, Harry," Lucius said as he walked towards the two young wizards.

Harry nodded and walked to the entrance where he stood with Narcissa. She put her arm around him.

Draco turned and placed his hands where Harry's had just been. "James, Lily, I wish you could be with us tomorrow." His voice was quivering. "I love your son, as you must know by now. He is the bravest person I know and he has the biggest heart. His love for others is never ending." Draco gave a small laugh. "I guess that makes him a true lion.

"I will do my best to fulfil my role as his second during the duel, but more important than that, I will continue to protect him from those who would do him harm. Lily, your love and blood protected him until he was of age, now it will be mine that does so. I know you must have been wonderful parents. His life has been troubled, but I believe it was the foundation you gave him that first year of life that has carried him through. I, too, ask your blessing for both our bond and the duel. I know you will be watching. Goodbye, Lily; goodbye, James."

Draco's hand on Lily's casket was soon intertwined with the magical strands. She left him a present.

Draco lifted his hands and took the Slytherin rose. He walked straight to the entrance where Harry embraced him. They both gave half-hearted smiles as they wiped the tears away from each other's faces.

Lucius stood at the bottom of James's casket. He placed both hands on it. "James, I bet you never thought I would be standing here. I wanted you to know that you were right; I was a very bad wizard. I have changed, and I want you to know that I promise I will take care of these two young wizards. I will treat Harry as if he was my own, and, James, your son turned my son's eyes blue."

The gold and red strands reached out and enveloped his hands. "Ouch," he said as he picked up his silver and green rose.

Narcissa squeezed Harry's hand. "May I?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry whispered.

Narcissa walked over to the side of Lily's coffin. She spread both her hands on top and Lily came into view again. Narcissa whispered, "Lily, it's Narcissa Black Malfoy– oh Merlin, you are so young, too young." Narcissa stopped and lowered her head for a moment and finally spoke again. "I have a question for you." She leaned over Lily and whispered so quietly no one else could hear. She rose back up and the golden strands appeared but they did not entwine her hands; instead they twisted through the air and formed one word, KISA. Narcissa smiled. "That is beautiful. Goodbye, Lily, and I promise I will return when it comes to be."

She lifted her hands and walked to the three confused wizards. Narcissa just glanced at them and said, "It's mine and Lily's secret." She led the three up the stairs. At the landing, the three Malfoys wrapped themselves in their cloaks and scarves. All four made it back to the house unseen.

Draco placed the two roses in a vase on the mantel. Harry sat on the couch looking at the ring. It was a thick gold band with a black onyx stone. A golden letter P was inlaid into the stone. What looked to be golden antlers crossed over the stone from each side. Draco stepped over and sat down next to him. They both turned their heads towards the entrance hallway where they heard the distinctive sounds of a passionate kiss.

The elder Malfoys made their way into the parlour holding hands and then took their respective chairs facing Harry and Draco.

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking. "Draco, your mother and I have decided to renew our marriage vows. It will mark a new start for our life together. We will be getting new rings. I want you to have this one." He pulled off the ring from his index finger; Draco had never seen his father's hand without it.

"Father, Mother, no, we can wait. It is the Malfoy family ring. I cannot take it," Draco said emphatically.

"Draco," Lucius said sternly, "you will take it. We both want you to wear it. On Wednesday, you will have restored our family honour. You are the true Malfoy."

Lucius put it in Draco's hand. Draco was stunned as he stared at the ring in his palm. "Thank you, Father, I will always wear it with pride," he finally managed to say.

Harry put his ring into Draco's still opened palm. "Why don't you put them on the mantel so we know where they are on Monday?" For some reason, as Draco set the rings on the mantel, it struck Harry that he was actually going to be a part of the Malfoy family. He knew it, but suddenly, he felt it.

Draco returned to the couch. Harry leaned over and said, "What are we going to do about our names?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I hate hyphens but what about using each other's surname as a second middle name?"

"I could go for that. I was having a problem saying Harry Malfoy or Draco Potter," Harry said and then began to laugh.

Draco smiled. "Yes, that would be a bit off."

The rest of the Sunday was spent preparing for the ceremony. The duel was put on the back burner. Remus firecalled in and said he would bring updated maps and plans the following day. Harry agreed, but warned that tomorrow was not going to be spent discussing the duel.

Harry and Tizzy gathered the flowers from the gardens. They used the Potions room to store them. Harry grew even more impressed with house-elf magic as he watched Tizzy arrange the flowers and encourage blooms from small buds. Harry insisted on a vase of narcissus and a vase of lilies. Tizzy selected a deep red rose for Harry to wear as a boutonniere; Draco would wear the Slytherin rose he received from Lily.

Draco was busy in the Potions room. Harry and Tizzy tried to stay out of his way but managed to upset the blond when cherry blossoms floated through the room and too close to his potion. He put a shielding spell around his cauldron and then complained that he couldn't concentrate. Harry got the hint and left. Whatever the potion was, Draco was serious about it.

Harry went upstairs to his office and began filling out the paperwork his solicitor had sent through the Floo to Harry's bedroom. He was thinking it wasn't as bad as he expected until he got to the Malfoy papers. He shook his head and trudged through them. It was too much; they had way too much for two seventeen-year-olds, soon to be eighteen-year-olds. He couldn't even imagine what one could buy with the wealth they soon would have in their names. He finished filling in the documents and left Draco notes of where to sign.

He ventured to his bedroom and lay on his bed noticing the notes Hermione had written by his bedside. He had started reading them but had not finished. So much information he wished he could have had months ago. He skimmed through the legal aspects of bonding and went onto the uniqueness of soul-bonds. He was shaking his head when Draco entered the room and flopped on the bed, apparently in a much better mood.

"Potion working out okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, with no thanks to you and the elf. It should be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"No hints?"

"No hints. What have you been doing?"

"I filled out most of the paperwork. I left you notes of where to sign. You should probably read through it, though."

Draco snickered. "Harry, I will definitely read through it. We are talking about a fortune between us."

"I've also been reading the notes Hermione sent."

"Anything of interest?"

"I think it is all pretty interesting, but this section here," Harry said, pointing to divorces, "is a bit strange."

Draco took the sheet of parchment and read aloud:

"Divorces are not allowed for any type of soul-bonds. In cases of severe incapacitation of one partner, the other may bond with another. If one partner is incapacitated because of any family member harming them, then an additional bonding will not be allowed.

"Shite, Potter, we are not back to that, are we? I thought we had worked past it."

"We have, Draco, I just thought it was funny when they mentioned a family member harming a soul-mate. I was just thinking that until recently I could imagine your father doing that."

"Oh."

Harry took the parchment out of Draco's hands and set it back on the nightstand. "You know, Draco, that what is between us is more than magic."

"Yes, we have the soul-bond too."

"No, I mean that even if we weren't magical folks, I know I would still be in love with you."

"You think so?" Draco said as he turned on his side to face Harry directly.

"I do, Draco, I truly do. I will never forget the moment I stepped out of the fireplace in the Frozen Cauldron and I saw your face again; my heart stopped. Then when you sang that song, it hit me to the core that I wanted you, and that I was in love with you. You were enough, actually more than enough."

Harry ran his thumb over the soft lips waiting to speak. He wanted to kiss them but he could tell Draco wanted to talk.

"Where is all of this coming from, Harry?"

"Oh, just reading through the text makes it all sound so clinical, like there is no free will involved. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm happy all of this is happening to us, and even if it hadn't, I'm sure hope we would have eventually found each other."

"I know I wasn't an easy choice after all those years of torment," Draco said with a crooked grin.

Harry put his hand on Draco's chest. He loved feeling his heartbeat. "You still torment me, you know."

"I do?" Draco said as he leaned forward giving a soft kiss.

"Yes, you do," Harry responded back as he returned the kiss.

"How?"

"I used to see you and want to pummel you; now I see you and I want to fuck you."

Draco arched his brow. "You prefer to fuck me or do you prefer being fucked by me?"

"Oooh, now that is a good question. It really depends on the moment. Both are incredible. What about you?"

"I think you know I like both. When I am feeling up, I definitely want to take you. When I am feeling unsure about something, then I want you to take me."

"So are you up or unsure?" Harry asked while letting his had move to Draco's shoulder. Two fingers slid down his arm.

Draco moved closer and Harry could tell the conversation was affecting him. Harry flexed his hips and Draco gave a sweet moan. "Definitely unsure."

"Preferences?" Harry whispered as his hand moved down to Draco's hipbone.

"From behind?"

"Really? It's been a while for you."

"I know."

"Missed it then."

"It's just different. I think you get deeper."

"You like me deep inside you?" Harry asked as his hips flexed forward again.

"Yesss."

Harry's fingers were now stroking the rigid length trying to poke its way out of the trousers.

"Anything else?"

"I want you to," Draco gasped as Harry's fingers found their way in his trousers, "to play with my balls."

The clothes disappeared in a flash. "Like this?" Harry said as he lowered his hand to the lightly fuzzy sac. He rolled each one of the bits between his fingers.

"Oh fuck, babe, that is good."

Harry put his lips to Draco's ear. "Anything else, love?"

"Talk to me," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry's tongue swiped his ear. "Dirty or romantic?"

"Romantically-dirty." Draco was now panting. His hand reached behind Harry and pulled him in closer, almost trapping the fingers fondling him.

"Draco, I want you on your knees. I want to see your gorgeous bum high in the air. Can you do that for me?" Harry pleaded.

Harry rose to his knees, pulling a compliant Draco with him. Draco turned over and lowered his head to the downy pillow, his arse up, as requested. Harry placed himself between Draco's legs.

His fingers skimmed up and down Draco's thighs. "Oh God, Draco, I love your long legs. The way you strut on stage and how strong they are when you fuck me in the shower; they lift me off the floor."

Harry leaned over Draco's back and kissed his way down his spine until he reached the crevice he desired. "Accio lube. I want to use this; I got it from George and Fred. Let's see if you like it. First, I want to squeeze your cheeks in my hands. I cannot tell how much your arse turns me on. It's perfectly round and I love being able to grab a hard handful as you walk by. However, most of all, Draco, I love shoving my dick into your hole the cheeks are hiding. Can I do that now, love?"

"Oh fuck, yes, Harry."

"Good, Draco, because I want you so bad, but first I want to get you ready. I want your arse ready for me to slide right into."

Harry poured the lubricating lotion into his hands and coated a few fingers. "Wait until you feel this, it tingles. Ready?"

"Yesss."

Harry entered the tip of one finger.

"Damn."

"You can feel it already, can't you? I want you to feel more." Harry pressed in further. He knew exactly when to bend his joint and where to lightly brush.

Draco's neck bent back. "More, God, more."

Harry entered another. "Fuck, Draco, I love doing this. I can feel your magic surround my fingers. Can you feel mine when I stroke you?"

"Please, God, Harry, please!"

"Please what?"

"I want your dick in me."

"And what do you want me to do when I get inside you?"

Draco's breath hitched as the third finger entered. "I want you to fuck me."

"You like it when I fuck you?"

"Fuck, yes, and now would be a good time!" Draco yelled impatiently.

Harry laughed and removed his fingers slowly. "Okay, love, but when I get inside you it's going to be hard to talk coherently."

"Then shut up."

Harry snickered as entered the readied hole and slid in.

They woke before dinner. Both Harry and Draco were in good spirits. Draco had taken over their dreams again and brought Harry to the Wizard's Renaissance fair. Harry had loved it. Draco promised they would go during the summer; it was being held in Spain right after Harry's birthday.

They showered, dressed, and played with kitties before heading downstairs. Harry at one point asked Draco if he had seen Hedwig; she hadn't returned from the night before. Draco said no but that since they had the wards up, Harry shouldn't worry.

They went downstairs; Narcissa insisted they rehearse for tomorrow's ceremony. Harry was put in his room, Draco into his parents. They met on the landing and walked down the stairs together. They paused at the entranceway. Narcissa had moved the large pieces of furniture and had makeshift chairs for the moment creating a small aisle. They would walk up the aisle where McGonagall would be waiting for them, along with Ron and Blaise. Draco would be on the right and Harry on the left. Allison's portrait was moved to wall space above and to the right of the mantel.

Narcissa explained what they could expect and the words that would be used at a usual bonding. Neither she nor Lucius could speculate what would occur during the soul bonding. A Potter goblet was put on the mantel along with the knife Harry received from Sirius. The knife would be used for the blood sharing; the goblet would be used to catch any drops of blood.

Draco was soon quizzed on his musical selections. He explained that everything was ready. Instrumental pieces would play while the guests arrived and during the light breakfast. He and Harry would walk down the stairs to the song that Draco had written for Harry, and after the ceremony, he had a large compilation of songs to play through the celebration lunch.

Harry said the flowers were ready and that Tizzy was an amazing little house-elf. Lucius and Narcissa both smiled.

"We are pleased you have become so fond of her, she is equally fond of you and Draco. She has agreed to a transfer of ownership after the ceremony," Lucius said with pride.

Harry would have loved to have heard that conversation. He could just imagine Tizzy cowering when being asked if she would like to leave her Master and Mistress after all of these years.

"Harry?" Draco said, sounding a bit worried. "Is that okay with you? I know you are not fond of owning house-elves."

Harry looked askance at Draco. "I just don't like owning Kreacher. I will have to ask Dobby how he feels about it."

Lucius snickered. "I am sure Dobby will be delighted with the announcement."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say you two are not the only ones I have seen in a compromising position around this house."

"Oh my God, not Dobby and Tizzy!" Harry yelled while holding his stomach, which was cramping from laughing.

"Yes," Lucius drawled. "The little room in the attic I believe can be removed."

"Fast little bugger, isn't he?" Draco added while biting his own lip trying to control himself from downright giggling.

"Well I couldn't be more pleased with the situation," Narcissa said. "We can only hope that someday there will be little elves running around the house and garden."

"Baby elves?" Harry said and shook his head. His home certainly brought many surprises to him.

During dinner, both Harry and Draco watched the house-elves as they interacted together. Harry did ask to speak to Dobby privately about the situation. Lucius was correct; Dobby could hardly control himself from jumping up and down. Harry once again thought that a smiling house-elf was not a pretty sight.

After dinner, Lucius and Draco sat by the parlour window playing wizard chess. Harry turned on the radio to check for any updates. WWN was back to their musical programming that only Mrs. Weasley could love. At the hour, the news did come on saying that many families were in the process of sending their children to family members away from Hogwarts, and that supplies were running low in the stores. Harry turned off the radio and was about to head to his office when Narcissa asked if he would like to play a game of wizard cribbage. Harry agreed.

Narcissa called for her cribbage board and cards. The game, Harry was pleased to learn, was the same as Muggle cribbage, but with a few twists. The pegs moved themselves and points were given for cleverness and taken away for stupidity. Narcissa tried not to laugh when Harry at one time had negative points. Harry rebounded spectacularly, at least he thought so, and recovered enough so as not to be skunked. He had been warned that being skunked was not pleasant, and a bath would be in order if he did.

They retired early to their respective rooms. Tomorrow was a big day: their day.

Harry was surprised he could sleep at all, but being curled up next to Draco and inhaling his scent was better than using Dreamless Potion. Draco had promised him a spectacular dream as it was probably the last time they would share a dream.

Harry recognized the dream and wondered what Draco would do with it. Harry once again found himself sitting on Draco's dick, relishing the feel of getting off on him. Draco's touch of his golden nipple rings sent him over the edge. Draco mumbled something about 'not being bored.' Harry was then painting on Draco's stomach as Draco read the Daily Prophet. Harry looked at the nightstand seeing a pile of scrolls and then at Draco, who had spectacles on. They both jumped when the pounding on the door came.

Harry ran his hand over Draco's stomach, clearing the painting. Draco snarled, "Who invited them?" as he set down his paper and removed his glasses.

The loud knocking continued and then a small male voice rang out, "Let us in, we need in."

Draco and Harry both yelled, "No!"

A smaller but determined young female voice cried, "Father, Daddy, please."

Harry almost jumped out bed; Draco did. They stared at each other with their hearts racing. "Draco, what was that all about?" Harry asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't do it, Harry. I had other plans," Draco replied, almost frantic.

"Oh my, God, Draco, kids!" Harry yelled. "It was the same dream we had when your father and Tonks arrived the other night."

Draco was laughing. "Father, Daddy...it doesn't take a genius to figure out who will be called what."

"Do you think it is a future dream or was it brought on by our discussion with Lucius yesterday?"

"I don't know, Harry. I've never had a prophetic dream, only you have." Draco stopped and then said, "Daddy."

Harry swatted him with a pillow. They returned to the comfort of the bed, both still almost giggling until they fell back asleep.

tbc…

A/N: The next two chapters are comprised of the bonding ritual and the honeymoon night. Following that will be a chapter where Lucius will reveal some important information. Chapter 70 will be the duel.

Back to index

Chapter 67 A Day Most Perfect, Almost (Part 1) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 67 A Day Most Perfect, Almost (Part 1)

Harry and Draco stirred when they first heard the soft knock on their bedroom door. An even softer voice said, "Time to get up, loves."

Draco turned to the door and growled. "Loves, Mother?"

They gave each other a brief kiss before heading to the loo. Draco noted that the shyness Harry once had about peeing in front of him had disappeared. After brushing their teeth, Draco requested, for the first time, to shave Harry.

"Are you sure, Draco? It's not like you have ever done this before," Harry said hesitantly.

"What, you don't trust me with a razor?" Draco said, holding up the long straight blade.

"You want to use that?"

"Yes, it's perfectly sharp."

"No, I do trust you, it's just, oh forget it, just do it."

Draco Transfigured one of the bedroom chairs into a stool and placed it in front of the vanity. Harry sat down, closed his eyes and was soon treated to hot towels and a lathering that would have done Father Christmas proud.

"Harry, I was thinking that maybe after Wednesday, you could quit shaving for a bit," Draco said casually, as the straight blade took its first swipe down Harry's jawline.

"You want me to grow a beard?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes for the first time since Draco had started the process. No blood had been drawn.

"No, not a beard. I don't know, maybe just let it grow for a few days or a week."

"Won't I look even scruffier than I already do?"

The blade took its second path. "A possibility, but I have an image in my head I can't shake."

Harry waited until Draco was wiping the blade off before talking again. "You mean a fantasy, don't you?" Harry watched the Draco in the mirror reveal a slight grin.

"Could be."

Harry let Draco continue shaving the other side of his face before asking the next question.

"Sure, I can do that, but won't it scratch you when we kiss or do other things?"

"Possibly."

"I mean it could scruff up your inner thighs." Harry smirked to himself as he saw Draco's breath hitch.

"It could," Draco said as he placed himself between Harry and the mirror, removing the lather on Harry's upper lip with short, small strokes.

Draco turned to wash the blade off. "I think I understand now. You like that feel of roughness, don't you?"

Draco turned back and finished by removing the few spots of lather that remained.

"It could be interesting."

Harry tried not to laugh as the blade was taking the last speck; it was so close to his neck, so he thought better of it.

Draco cleansed his face and took one of his lotion bottles and poured some onto his palm.

"Hey, I thought I wasn't supposed to touch your stuff."

"Just for today, Harry, just for today."

Harry thought they were finished, until Draco opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"You are going to cut my hair, too?"

"Just a trim."

"Shall I wear a sign that says, 'Personally Groomed by Draco'?"

"No, you prat, I just thought I would make you presentable to our guests."

"Thanks, I think."

Harry sat up straight as Draco clipped the ends of his hair. The long fingers ran through his thick black strands and snipped away. Harry didn't know why, but he found this to be one of the most endearing things Draco had ever done for him.

They showered and dressed casually. Their guests would be arriving soon for breakfast, then Harry and Draco would go back upstairs and dress for the ceremony. Blaise had his work cut out for him. Narcissa insisted that the guests should not arrive covered in soot, so all of the guests would be Apparated to the front gate, instead of coming through the Floo. Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with security; maybe it could be tracked if an unusual number of people were going through the Floo Network to an unplottable fireplace. Whatever the reason, he felt sorry for the Slytherin.

The Headmistress was the first guest to arrive with Blaise. She would be presiding over the bonding ceremony. Harry gave her a brief hug after letting her in through the gate. Narcissa met them at the door, and graciousness did not begin to describe her greeting to Minerva McGonagall. Minerva responded just as graciously. It reminded Harry so much of Dumbledore. Manners revealed their necessity most when true feelings should be put away for special occasions.

Draco gave a quick hello to the Headmistress as he walked by to wait for the next set of guests. He stood at the black iron gate for only a few moments before he opened it for Ron and Hermione. He gave a quick handshake to Blaise before the Slytherin vanished again. Draco was impressed that Blaise was able to bring two of them at the same time. Ron and Hermione were each holding a large box. Draco assumed they were his and Harry's ceremonial robes. He took them from Ron and Hermione as Narcissa opened the door and greeted Harry's friends with great warmth. Both were in shock, but returned the greeting in kind. This was Harry's day, and they would not be the ones to disrupt it for him.

Harry ran by them on his way back out to the gate. Draco set the boxes down on the bottom step and showed the three guests into the parlour. He commented on their attire and noticed Hermione had brought a camera. "I thought you might want pictures, Draco."

He gave her a brotherly hug. "You guessed right. That is the best present you could give us. We completely forgot about having a photograph taken."

"Well I plan on taking quite a few. Harry doesn't have many pictures of special occasions."

Harry waited for Blaise, but Tonks and Remus showed up before Blaise's return. They all three went inside quickly. Narcissa greeted them happily and congratulated them on their engagement. Tonks was stunned, but managed a thank you and kissed her aunt lightly on each cheek.

Draco went out to meet the last of their guests. Harry was in the house smiling; it had been a while since he had so many guests. The Order meetings didn't count in his mind.

"Harry, dear, could you please take the boxes up to the rooms? The one with gold ribbon is yours, the silver is Draco's. You can put his in my room." Harry did as told and wondered when it had become her room and when she had started calling him dear. He could hear Lucius and Remus laughing when the word 'boo' was mentioned. He loved hearing the chatter and the laughter. He wasn't sure how well they would all get along, but so far, so good. He reached the landing and put the boxes in their respective rooms when he heard nothing. The house was silent. He laughed to himself; Krum must have entered. Ron and Hermione would be surprised, but the others shouldn't have been. The silence continued. He had just started down the stairs when he heard is future father-in-law's voice, "An explanation is in order, Viktor." The tone sent shivers down his spine.

He raced down the stairs and came to a dead stop as he entered the parlour arch. Lucius, Remus, and Tonks had their wands drawn pointing at Krum and Draco. Draco was shielding someone standing behind him.

Draco and Harry locked eyes. Harry saw pleading in them.

"Remus, Lucius, Tonks," Harry said loudly.

They didn't turn to face him.

"Draco, who is behind you?" Harry asked with a cracked voice as he saw fear in Draco's eyes.

Draco was being pushed aside as the words were spoken. "I do not need your protection, Draco, save it for Wednesday." Harry's face went white. He stepped further into the room and saw the other guests were behind the piano with wands drawn.

He walked over to the tall dark wizard, coal-black eyes staring at him with disdain. The face was stern but did not reveal any emotion.

Harry stepped up to the unexpected guest, close enough to spit on him. "I once tried to kill my godfather because I didn't know the truth. I was persuaded to hear the truth. You remember that night, don't you, Professor? I attacked you, so I could hear the words of an accused murderer. I find myself in that same position today, don't I?"

Harry turned and spoke to everyone, "This is mine and Draco's house. Since I have lived here, a wand has never been used in violence, and I will not have it now. WANDS will be lowered, NOW!"

"You are too trusting, Harry," Lucius said as he reluctantly put his wand away.

Harry snickered. "Yes, Lucius, so my friends told me when I said you were living here with me." Harry was startled as he saw a look of hurt cross the elder Malfoy's face, but the mask of composure covered it instantly.

Harry returned his gaze to the guest. "There is only one man who can judge you, Professor Snape, and he will be joining us soon." Harry pointed to the portrait. "In the mean time, let us be civilized and keep to our schedule. I believe breakfast is ready and waiting for us in the dining room."

Draco walked over to Harry and pulled him aside and down the hallway. "Thank you," Draco said as he hugged Harry.

Harry tilted his head and gave him a quick kiss. "Consider this a gift for our bonding day. But no matter what he says, I truly do not like the man."

Draco nodded as he released Harry. "Understood."

Harry and Draco returned to the dining room. Harry took his seat at the end of the table nearest the entrance. Draco made his way to the other end. Harry glanced around the table. "You all look spectacular. Draco, we are definitely underdressed."

"Noted. So I believe everyone knows each other but their maybe some confusion on how this group came to be sitting at this table, on this special day," Draco said and he noticed the nods from a few of the guests. He turned to his left. "My parents, of course; Headmistress McGonagall, who has graciously agreed to preside over the ritual; Hermione and Ron, Harry's best friends; Harry, my soon to be husband." The guests chuckled; Harry was flummoxed to be referred to in such a manner. "Remus, Harry's godfather and leader of the Order of the Phoenix;, Tonks, Harry's trainer and mine; Blaise, my best friend. Viktor, my trainer and good friend at Durmstrang, he also trained Harry and I when we were here; and finally, our unexpected guest, my friend that I am still stunned is alive, Professor Snape."

The table was covered with what was supposed to be a light breakfast. Harry's stomach was starting to be filled with the fluttering of butterfly wings. He still was in shock of being called someone's husband. He selected a scone, filling it with Devonshire cream and thick-cut marmalade. He took a small bite, hoping that it wouldn't come back up later. He couldn't take his eyes off Snape. He knew that Draco loved the man, but that did not help much with the animosity he felt for him. Small talk surrounded him, and he had no clue what was being said. He knew he should leave it for later, but he wanted answers now.

"So let me see if I can figure this out, Professor. You escaped to near Durmstrang and you have been working with Krum, keeping your eyes on Draco. My guess is you have continued mentoring him without his knowledge, Viktor being the intermediary. I am curious; do you have Goyle with you too?" The table was silent; all heads that had turned to Harry, now turned to the other end of the table.

"Very good, Potter," Severus sneered. "Actually I have both Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Really, what have they been doing? How did you…?"

Severus frowned at Draco. Draco stopped asking questions; he knew that look, it meant listen and you shall learn. Harry wasn't watching Draco, though; he was watching the dark wizard. He was having issues with his scone. He quickly set it down when he noticed Harry watching.

"I have been schooling Crabbe and Goyle," Snape said dryly.

Draco laughed. "Well if that isn't punishment, I don't know what is."

"Yes," Snape drawled, "I commend you, Draco, for having pulled them along their first six years."

"Had to take care of my protection," Draco replied. Ron coughed and turned his head towards Harry. Harry gently tapped him under the table, knowing that they were listening to Slytherin discussions they would have loved to have been in on years ago.

"Do they know about me?" Draco asked.

"They knew about your trial and they knew you were at Durmstrang. They know nothing more."

Harry watched once again as Snape attempted to spread the cream on his scone.

Harry lifted the cup of tea. "Was it the Dark Mark, Professor?" he asked, and then proceeded to sip his tea. Everyone looked at Harry in surprise. No one knew what was meant by the question.

"Yes, and no, Mr. Potter," Snape said as his upper lip quivered.

"I am still a little slow, Professor, spell it out for me," Harry responded back sarcastically.

"I injured my arm, it would not heal and the Dark Mark made it worse. I severed it."

All eyes focused on Snape's left forearm; the prosthetic looked so natural.

Harry set down his tea. He leaned back in his chair, one corner of his mouth turned up. Draco was startled to see this look on Harry. It had just a hint of evil to it.

"This injury, Professor, was it similar to Dumbledore's?"

Snape peered at Harry through thick strands of hair that had fallen to the front of his face. "Yess," he hissed back.

"So the Ravenclaw box was from you? You retrieved it, and told Viktor that it was to be given to the 'Chosen One'. Does that mean you acknowledge I am the 'Chosen One'?" Harry heard a distinct cough come from Lucius. Harry's eyes took a quick glance over and was amused to see that Lucius had a shit-eating grin on his face. Why it was there, he didn't know.

Snape picked up his goblet; Harry knew it was filled with Champagne and elvin raspberry liqueur. A part of him was enjoying that he was driving Snape to drink; the other part of him shuddered when he felt the glare of Draco boring into him. Harry knew he was getting close to the line of humiliating the man.

"It would appear that you are, Mr. Potter. Why you are, I fail to understand."

Harry jumped out of his chair; he felt Ron and Remus both grasp his wrists.

Harry sat back down unceremoniously. "We will leave that discussion for another time, but let's just say it was your words to Voldemort that caused him to choose me."

Harry watched as Draco's hand came down on Snape's.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, we will have that discussion at another time."

"Viktor," Harry said as he focused his attention away from Snape, "you asked about Draco's Dark Mark and if I could heal others. I assume you meant the professor."

"Yes, Harry, his hand and arm vere greatly injured vhile opening the box, but it vos the Dark Mark that inhibited it from healing."

Snape's gaze moved from Harry to the man across the table from him. "Tell me, Lucius, how do you handle the pain when being called? I'm sure Draco has concocted strong lotions, but unless I'm mistaken, they would not suffice."

Lucius glared back across the table, his blue-grey eyes revealing how angry he was at Snape for asking such a question at his son's bonding day. It should not be a day to talk about his past. He was unsure how much he should reveal. He flared his nostrils and finally spoke, "I am not at liberty to answer your inquiry, Severus."

"That's okay, Lucius, I will tell him."

Remus leaned over and whispered, "Do you think that is wise?"

Harry whispered back, "I don't know, Remus, but if Dumbledore and Snape's conversation does not go well, then we will just Obliviate the memory."

"There will be no need for that," Snape snarled.

Harry grimaced back. "Professor, as I said I will not judge you; that will be up to Dumbledore. Now as to Lucius's Dark Mark, I healed it as best I could. Lucius naturally shares blood with Draco. I am able to heal Draco of any physical wounds."

The guests went silent, with the exception of Tonks dropping her fork, which clanked as it hit her plate and fell to the floor. Some of the guests knew Harry had this ability, others guessed it, while the rest were completely surprised.

Harry continued, "Lucius's Mark is old, and my powers to heal him are at a significantly lower strength than they are for Draco. Draco's lotions, I believe, are effective against what remains."

"May I see?" Snape asked.

Lucius looked at Harry and Draco. They both nodded that it was okay to do so. Lucius lifted his left arm and pulled back his sleeve. Hermione and Ron gasped. Neither had seen the Dark Mark and both recognized that this one was mild. The Mark was a soft charcoal grey.

"Incredible," Snape muttered.

Harry took a sip out of his own goblet. The elves had outdone themselves. He felt his stomach settle. No wonder Snape kept reaching for it.

"We need to start preparing for the ceremony soon, but, Professor, maybe you can indulge us in explaining your story, and I am truly interested in how you and Viktor worked around the oath Viktor took with Draco and me."

Viktor swallowed the last bite of his scone and then answered. "I never told Severus. He figured it out himself. Ve never spoke of you directly, ve vorked around it."

Harry smirked but said nothing. He looked at Draco; Draco knew what Harry was thinking, If anyone knew how to work around an oath, it was Severus Snape. He saw Remus shift in his seat and heard Lucius cough again. They knew it too.

"Professor, why don't I tell you what I know. You're now aware that I was on the Astronomy Tower the night you killed Dumbledore." The room chilled. "I know you had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to kill Dumbledore if Draco was unable to do so. From what little conversation Draco and I have had in discussing you, I surmise you were responsible for Draco not just last year, but since he came to Hogwarts." Harry caught Narcissa's hand clamping down on Lucius's. So Lucius was not completely aware of the relationship between Snape and Draco, and if he was reading the situation correctly, Lucius was not very fond of Snape. "The rest, Professor, I must admit is conjecture."

Snape took a deep breath and his dark eyes travelled over to Draco's. Draco put his hand on Snape's. "Time for the truth, Severus."

Severus sneered. "There are many truths, Draco, but I will briefly tell mine." Harry glanced around the table. There were many who had not said a word, but they were all transfixed on the information that was being revealed at the table. He smiled to himself as he glanced at Hermione; she was probably dying that she could not take notes.

"From the beginning, Dumbledore knew that there was something very unique about Draco. He wanted me to keep a close watch on him. At the time, we did not know if we had another Tom Riddle on our hands, or a true Prince of Slytherin. I discovered early on that the boy was troubled emotionally. We began to talk and he soaked up the attention I gave him; he began to flourish.

"It was after the first holiday season, when he returned that I noticed a setback in his behaviour. It was also then when he began to confide in me. No child," he glared at Lucius, "should have to live with those memories. I siphoned off those most disturbing and put them in vials. Draco was then able to function normally. What I had extracted in no way inhibited his arrogant streak or his harassment of other houses, especially the Gryffindors, and specifically, Potter. That, Albus and I had expected. By all rights he should have been the star at Hogwarts, but there was this skinny, abhorrently dressed, socially inexperienced boy, who had no clue about wizarding protocol, and whose magical capabilities were mediocre at best."

Harry burst out laughing. "Merlin, Snape, why don't you tell us all how you really feel about me."

Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise were all trying not to laugh with Harry.

"Mr. Potter, those are not my feelings, those are facts."

"My mistake, Professor. Someday when we have that talk, I will have a few facts to share with you also, but please continue."

Hermione spoke up. "Professor, why didn't you stop Draco from harassing us?"

"Draco wouldn't have trusted him. Draco needed to believe that Professor Snape thought like he did," Ron answered, surprising everyone in the room. He quickly added, "Actually, I am not sure their beliefs differed that much." Harry snickered and tapped Ron once again under the table.

"Mr. Weasley, I must admit you surprise me with your astute observation," Snape remarked.

"Blimey, Harry, I think Snape just complimented me."

"Yes, but don't get used to it," Snape retorted and then took up where he left off. "Last year presented Albus and me with an immense problem. Draco showed up with the Dark Mark. He was withdrawn and refused to confide in me. I knew from Narcissa what the cause of it was, but Draco stubbornly refused any help. He reminded me of another student who felt he had to solve the world's problems on his own." Harry just shook his head. What Draco saw in this man he would never know. Then he remembered they would be sharing their memories today; hopefully that would enlighten him.

"Albus still had hope for Draco, he felt sure that in the end, Draco would not follow in Lucius's footsteps." A grunt of disapproval could be heard from the referred to wizard. "Little did we know that Draco tried not to take the Mark, but was forced to, twice.

"Albus was not doing well physically. He was not recovering from his injury and it caused him greater pain than he let on. He wanted to save both Harry and Draco; he believed the only way to do so was for me to follow through on the Unbreakable Vow if necessary. We had many disagreements on that point.

"When I saw him that night, I knew he was dying. The second I opened the door I could smell the poison he must have drank. The closer I got, the stronger it was; there was no antidote, even a bezoar would not have worked. He would have been dead in a few hours and he knew it. What you heard that night, Mr. Potter, was him pleading for me to kill him, to fullfil the Vow.

"I took Draco with me down the stairs and across the grass, and to the end, Mr. Potter; I told you what you needed to do. You needed to learn non-verbal magic. It was the reason why I was allowed to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, to teach you, Mr. Potter, the basics of non-verbal magic. My only hope is that you have since learned."

"Viktor did not tell you?" Draco said.

"Tell me what?" Severus snapped.

"No, I did not tell Severus. I trusted him, but I thought that vos between us. It vos Harry's to share."

"What are you talking about?" Snape said, looking at Draco and Krum. He didn't even seem fazed that Viktor had not shared everything with him.

"Nothing I want to discuss right now," said Harry. "Please continue, Professor."

"I took Draco with me, and we Side-Along-Apparated to my home. From there we were to gather a few items and I was going to take him to South Africa."

"South Africa, Sev, really?" Draco said, sounding surprised but excited by the idea.

"Yes, but we had unexpected guests at my home, and they separated us as I started the Side-Along-Apparation. I feared Draco had been splinched. I quickly came back to Britain and tried to pick up information on Draco's whereabouts. I was amazed as the rest of you when he turned up at the Ministry. I could not help him, as I could not show my face either to the Order or to the Dark Lord. I followed Draco's situation and was astounded at Mr. Potter's performance at the trial."

"Bloody hell, Ron, Professor Snape just complimented me too." Ron and everyone else laughed too, except Snape.

"The next I heard was that Draco was at Durmstrang. I was grateful to whoever managed that."

Harry cleared his throat. "Believe it or not, it was me and Scrimgeour. I asked him to. He owed me for his instant rise in popularity. I also might have mentioned something about having a former Death Eater hanging around with nothing to do might be a problem."

"But why, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"I wanted him to finish his education. I wanted him not be trapped in the Manor like Sirius was at Grimmauld."

"Yes, but why did you want those things for him?"

Harry looked over to Draco. Draco gave him a wink and a quick smile.

"It was from a visitation dream I had on my birthday last year. Sirius was there and we talked about Draco. He said he could have easily been like Draco if he hadn't had friends to rein him in. I didn't see Draco having friends like Sirius had. Sorry, Blaise, but I didn't know about your friendship with Draco." Blaise nodded. "No one stood up to him and told him what an idiot he was, except me, and I was no friend to Draco Malfoy. Draco would tell me what a fool I was also, but I also had Ron and Hermione to try to keep me toeing the line. At the time, those were my reasons."

"Those will do, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "As I expected, they are Gryffindor reasons. Anyway, I followed Draco to Durmstrang, and eventually took a big chance by revealing myself to Viktor. He put me up in a safe house and from there we worked on Viktor gaining Draco's trust. It, of course, started with Quidditch. Viktor was also successful in getting Crabbe, Goyle and their mothers to the safe house. In addition, I worked on the Horcrux problem." Gasps were heard around the table. Blaise just looked plain confused.

"Yes, I knew about the Horcruxes. Albus had asked me to look for the Ravenclaw music box. He believed it was the only one out of our region. We had planned that I would take the summer off to track it down. I will explain later how I found it. Did you find the rest?"

"Yes," said Harry, "five have been destroyed. The only pieces of his soul left are the ones he has in his body and we believe the other is in Nagini. I have a question for you, Professor, I would like to hear about how you retrieved it at some point, but can you tell me now, did you meet the White Witch?"

Snape snapped his head to look at Harry straight on. "No, Mr. Potter, she would not reveal herself to me, she left clues of her existence and of the box, but that is it. How, may I ask, do you know about the White Witch?"

"I talked to her at Dumbledore's funeral. When I saw her there, she was alone and we chatted for a while. She said we would talk at a later time. You seem startled."

"I am startled, Mr. Potter. She is quite elusive and has not been seen for decades, except by Albus. Many now think she is a myth or even a ghost."

"Oh, well she is certainly real. She was solid and she seemed like she had a soul, sir."

The Hogwarts students, past and present, all clenched their teeth prohibiting the laughter they wanted to express.

"Is the Dark Lord aware the Horcruxes have been destroyed," Snape asked, completely ignoring the comment.

"No," answered Lucius acrimoniously, "he most definitely is not, or he would have never agreed to the duel."

"Yes, that is true, Lucius," Snape replied as the corner of his mouth quivered. "The Dark Lord does like his immortality."

The house-elves entered and quickly cleared the breakfast dishes, leaving the pots of tea and goblets of champagne.

"Why now, Severus?" Draco asked. "Though I'm pleased you're here, as you can imagine." Harry saw for a moment, Snape lose his composure; he quickly recovered it. Harry began to wonder if they learned to do that in Slytherin or as part of Death Eater training. Snape and Lucius were too good at it.

"I saw the invitation. It came through the Floo. I was overcome when I saw you were to be bonded and that your parents had approved. I had to witness it. You were like a son to me for so long, and I wanted to see you happy for once in your life. Your partner was a bit of a shock, though."

Draco laughed. "Yes, to you and everyone else." Snape actually smiled. Harry wasn't sure which was worse, Snape's smile or the house-elves. Both were just unnatural.

"I find it rather amusing that the Malfoy family is living with you, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a smirk.

"They are my family, or soon will be, why would you find that so strange?" Most of the guests chuckled.

"Wait until you see the Potions room, Sev, and by the way, Harry was a great Potions student. Did you know I mentored him?"

"Yes, as I said earlier, I commend you for pulling those behind you along."

"Maybe it was the instructor and not their competency," Lucius drawled and then finished the contents of his goblet.

Harry thought, I'm beginning to like this bloke.

Snape gave Lucius a look of disgust and turned back to Draco. "How did this all come about? You and Mr. Potter?"

Narcissa stood up. "That story will have to wait; we have a ritual to prepare for. Harry, Draco, upstairs. Lucius and Remus you are to help them get ready. The rest of you, I need your help to prepare the parlour for the ceremony. Get your wands out and at the ready. Harry, the flowers?"

"In the Potions room."

"Draco, music?"

"It will be fine, Mother, I have it ready."

Harry was about to head up the stairs when he noticed Allison had company.

"Professor Snape," Harry said loudly, "the Headmaster is here; maybe you should have that talk now. By the way, be nice to my grandmother; she was a Malfoy, but is a Potter in her heart."

Harry headed up the stairs. Draco was waiting for him on the landing. He forced Harry into their room and pushed him against the wall. The combination of spells rolled off his tongue as if he were duelling. The door was shut, locked, and privacy was called for. Harry groaned as the tongue pushed against his lips and Draco's hand was shoved down his trousers.

The kiss was wet and tasted of raspberries. The hand became restricted as Harry's erection lengthened. The second set of spells came out of Draco's mouth as he ended the kiss. Their trousers were now on the bed and their dicks lubricated.

"Fuck, babe, I need you."

"I'm yours."

"Mine."

"God…yes."

Heads bent down as they bit into each other's shoulders. Their hands were frantically moving up and down, and then clinching on tighter as they were about to come. Both let out large groans as their bodies shuddered and released their seed over their hands and stomachs.

"Shit, Draco, we've made a mess and we forgot the No-Colour Spell," Harry said between his quests for more air.

Draco pulled away and cracked up. "Harry, do you think we will be doing this, thirty years from now?"

"Merlin, I hope so."

Harry retrieved their pants and removed the barrage of colours painted on their dicks. Draco cleaned up the white cream covering their stomachs and removed the spell for privacy as they zipped their trousers. They could hear two men's voices, and then chuckling on the landing.

"In the kitchen?'

"On the island counter."

"Harry must have been mortified."

"More?"

"Sure, but don't tell Tonks."

"Then don't tell Narcissa. Then, Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve."

chuckle, chuckle

"And Draco?"

"Cool as a cucumber."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Bastards," Draco snarled. He went over to the closet and returned with his selection of clothes.

"Well, Harry, here we go," Draco said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

Harry stopped him. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you more. See you downstairs."

Draco opened the door. clink, clink, clink

"Shite. Accio flask."

"Really, Father, it is only eleven in the morning. Remus, don't let my father corrupt you."

"Corrupt Remus? I'm offended, Draco."

"Um, er, Draco, it's my flask."

"Oh."

"Remus, get in here and quit corrupting my soon to be father-in-law."

"Ye gods, Remus, let me have another swig, he sounds like Narcissa already."

Harry smiled to himself. Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin were becoming friends. He wondered when the last time either of them had a true friend had been. His heart twinged; of course, for Remus it had been two years ago.

Remus entered the room looking a little sheepish. "Harry, that was very impressive down there. I thought you would have unleashed some uncontrolled magic when you saw him."

"Yes, well I can't stand the man, but Draco adores him. Remus, you've known him for over twenty years, what do you think?"

"Harry, my view of Severus Snape is filled with early years of ugly situations. So I cannot be a judge of him. He did amazing things for the Order of the Phoenix, but then again he was a good Death Eater too. Albus and Voldemort both trusted him until the end. I think you had the right idea. Let Albus judge him."

Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth again. "What's up with you and Lucius?"

Remus walked to door of the loo and leaned against the doorframe. "I hate to admit this, but I like him. He makes me laugh, as Sirius used to. He has that dry, dangerous sense of humour. When I think of what he has done in the past, I want to vomit, but he has changed. Have you talked to him about his experience in Azkaban and his vision of Merlin?"

"No," Harry said as he spit out the paste.

"Well, I think it really happened. I don't know if it was Merlin, but it certainly affected him."

Harry walked to the closet and selected the pair of perfectly pleated black trousers, black shirt and black dress boots. He laid them on the bed and proceeded to get dressed. Remus sat in a chair nearby. Harry undid the gold ribbon on the large rectangular box and let it slip to the floor. Remus stood up when Harry lifted the lid. "Oh my," Remus exclaimed.

"It's b-beautiful," Harry stammered as he lifted ceremonial robe up and out of the box and carefully laid it on the bed. Remaining in the box, Harry saw a tie and tie-clip he was sure cost more than most of his clothes combined.

Remus lifted the tie out and helped Harry knot it perfectly. The brushed gold silk glistened, as did the black threads woven into the Potter crest. The gold tie clip had their initials of D and H hooked together.

Harry and Remus then both looked at the robe, shaking their heads. "Narcissa designed it, I had no idea." The long formal robe was made of dulled black silk threads. The edges were a brocade of the same brushed-gold as his tie. The back was embroidered with a minimal outline of his Phoenix. He had requested that red not be used but he was pleased she had not listened. As he picked the robe up and the Phoenix appeared to move and shimmer in the late morning light.

Harry reverently put it on. Remus helped with the gold brocade frog closures and straightened the high collar. The wide layered sleeves billowed as Harry walked to the mirror.

"You've come along way, Harry, since I first met that young boy on the train who was afraid of Dementors. Your parents and Sirius would be so proud. I am too," Remus said wistfully as he attached the red rose boutonniere.

Harry looked in the mirror at his reflection, barely recognizing the man who stared back at him. The seriousness of the occasion came upon him in waves and he wished he had some of the Champagne.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry."

"I am having a moment of panic here."

Remus led Harry over to the bed where they both sat down.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

"Remus, I'm about to be bonded with Draco Lucius Malfoy, how the hell did that happen?"

Remus bit his lower lip. "Feet cold, Harry?"

"Frozen."

Remus put his arm abound his godson and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You will be fine, I promise. You love Draco more than life itself, and he loves you even more than that."

"You think so?" Harry asked as he looked into the warm, soft brown eyes of his godfather.

"I know so. I see it and feel it every time I am near you two."

"So you think I am doing the right thing here?"

"Yes," Remus said adamantly.

Harry sighed deeply. "Okay, then I will do it."

"Good, because I think Narcissa will want to see you in this. You look like royalty."

"Well I am marrying a prince." Harry snickered. "I hope Draco likes it."

"No doubt on that one."

"So any godfatherly advice?"

Remus relaxed as he felt Harry calming down. "Let's see, don't go to bed mad at each other, and always give a kiss goodbye."

Harry chuckled. "Anything less classic?"

Remus took Harry's hand in his. "Yes, actually, Harry, I do. Draco is an extrovert and you are not, even though circumstances have put you on life's stage. Indulge him when this is all over with. I want to see you two out, eating at the finest restaurants, dancing until dawn, and maybe even having a hangover or two. You two have been cooped up here; you need to get out and experience the world and what it has to offer."

Harry interlocked their fingers. "We are going to travel for a year or two. Then we will decide what we want to be when we grow up."

A soft knock on the door ended their conversation. "It's time, Harry," Narcissa whispered. He then heard her knock on the door across the hallway.

They both stood up and Remus shook Harry's hand firmly. "I would hug you, Harry, but I'm afraid of doing something to that robe." Harry laughed and then Remus left the room.

Harry's stomach dropped, he felt the need to vomit, and worst of all, he began to shake. As he grasped the doorknob, he heard the music. It was the piano and Draco's voice.

I never understood before

I never knew what love was for

Hearing Draco's voice calmed him down, a little. He opened the door the same time the door across the hall opened.

My heart was broke, my head was sore

What a feeling.

All doubt was sucked out of his body. Draco, with his long flowing hair, stepped into the hallway. "Draco," Harry said as his heart stopped, "you look amazing."

Tied up in ancient history

I didn't believe in destiny

"As do you, Harry," Draco replied with a smile Harry wished he could capture on film to look at forever.

Draco's attire mirrored Harry's, but with brushed silver and the Dragon was amazing with the iridescent white threads and azure blue eyes.

I look up; you're standing next to me

What a feeling

They joined hands. Harry was pleased to know that Draco's hands were as sweaty as his own. As they took the first step down, Draco said teasingly, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry grinned. "You wish, Malfoy."

"I am," Draco confessed and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Me too," Harry admitted back and returned the squeeze.

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

Brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall, I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

And it's brighter than sunshine

Neither Harry nor Draco knew how they made it down the stairs without tripping.

I never saw it happening

I'd given up and given in

I just couldn't take the hurt again

What a feeling

They stopped at the entry to parlour. The guests all stood up. Blaise and Ron were standing at the mantel with Minerva between them; Blaise on the right, Ron on the left.

I didn't have the strength to fight

Suddenly you seemed so right

Me and you

What a feeling

Harry took a quick glance around the room. Narcissa, the guests, and the house-elves had out done themselves. The flower arrangements on the mantel and piano were spectacular but almost paled with the sparkling glitter gold and silver lights falling down on the edges of the room. Each guest was given a regal chair to sit in, which were arranged as to create a short aisle from the entryway to the mantel.

The mantel, Harry noted, contained not only flowers but also the Potter cup, Sirius's knife, a scroll, and also a picture of his parents.

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall, I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun

It's brighter than the sun

It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Both took a deep breath and proceeded down the short aisle. Harry's hand was now in a death grip from Draco.

Love will remain a mystery

But give me your hand and you will see

Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul

Love burns brighter than sunshine

It's brighter than sunshine

Let the rain fall, I don't care

I'm yours and suddenly you're mine

Suddenly you're mine

They reached Minerva, and Draco reluctantly let their hands go as they took their places. Before Minerva could say a word, Narcissa could be heard sniffling.

Minerva cleared her throat and gave a warm smile to Harry and Draco. One he was sure she would have given to her own grandchildren, if she had any. She then looked out at their guests.

"As you know we are here to witness the wizard bonding of Draco Lucius Malfoy with Harry James Potter. The ceremony will include an additional bonding ceremony called the Innocents' Bond. I am letting you know ahead of time; no one here has witnessed this type of bond before, so I am asking for your silence and cooperation.

"Now, Harry, Draco, are you ready?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Very good."

With a tone Harry recognized from her lectures in Transfiguration, she began.

"It is our tradition as wizards and witches, to unite as one when we have found a partner that we wish to share our lives with. Today, we have two wizards who have asked us to witness their bonding. As witnesses, we have the responsibility to support and protect this couple as they go forward on life's journey.

"Harry, Draco, we will begin with the wizard bonding first. Blaise, please hand the ring to Draco.

"Draco, as you place the ring on Harry's hand, please repeat the following verbatim

"My love and magic I give to you

Never to diminish from this day forward

May you find strength and comfort from this gift"

Draco held Harry's hand in his and placed the Potter crest ring on his index finger. Both were noticeably shaking. Draco's vows were clear, but Harry could hear the slight quiver.

"Ron, please hand the ring to Harry."

Ron produced the ring in his hand, marvelling at the fact he was holding the Malfoy crest ring in his fingers. He handed to Harry and gave him a knowing grin.

"Harry, as you place this ring on Draco's finger, please recite the words."

Harry took Draco's still slightly sweaty hand in his and placed the ring on his index finger, repeating the words of the bond. He stuttered as he felt the emotions washing over him. They looked into each other's eyes when he finished, and both of were bright and with dampness.

"Harry, Draco, please join and raise your ringed hands." Minerva withdrew her wand from her robe and lifted it above the clasped hands. Harry and Draco both almost laughed as they heard the house-elves crying. Minerva glared at them.

Minerva said loudly as she waved her wand, and then struck their interlocked hands,

"May the magic of these two wizards be joined together and never be torn apart. Veneficus Iunctum."

The light ropes of red, blue, silver and gold appeared immediately and began to entwine around their hands and wrists. Both gave a slight groan as the ropes continued up their arms, down their chests, hips and thighs. The lights started to twinkle and flash as a soft hum began resonating, becoming louder as the speed of the light flashes increased. Harry and Draco now appeared to be in a trance that was broken when the hum and lights reached a crescendo. The light ropes exploded covering them and those around with magical light dust.

A vibrant red and gold Phoenix and a shimmering white Dragon with blue eyes materialized. They flew around the room once, and then landed on the piano, both standing proud.

"Yes, well, can't say I've seen that before," Minerva mumbled under her breath. The guests all gave a small laugh relieving the room of the tension they were all feeling. Harry and Draco both seemed to have recovered and both looked as if they were caught in a state of bliss.

"Shall we continue?"

They both said, "Yes."

Minerva turned and picked up the goblet, handing it to Ron; the knife she handed to Blaise, and the parchment scroll she kept. She turned back to face the room. Her shaking high-pitched voice gave away the apprehension she was feeling.

"Two wizards' souls injured in youth. Innocence taken."

A slight tremor went through the room. Minerva's eyes popped.

She motioned to Blaise to give Draco the knife and for Ron to hand Harry the cup. Draco took the knife in his right hand and opened his left hand. He lifted his hand and Harry placed the cup underneath. Draco placed the tip at the edge of his palm and then stared straight into Harry's eyes as he sliced it across. Not a whimper or flinch was noticeable.

Minerva took the knife and Draco took the cup as drops of blood fell into it. Minerva handed Harry the knife and he repeated the procedure, he stared into Draco's eyes looking for strength and finding it there. Minerva took the knife as Harry's hand began to bleed and placed it on the mantel after a quick Cleaning Charm. She relieved Draco of the cup, and then the wizards joined hands as the blood mixture continued to fall.

"Blood of two, mixed to heal wounds internal."

The room rumbled. "Merlin, help us," Minerva mumbled again under her breath.

"Two injured wizards' souls will unite healing scars of old. Two wizard souls will separate again, whole, only to be joined together again in death."

The torch lights and candles flickered as the windows opened and a warm wind rushed through. Minerva handed the scroll to Blaise and withdrew her wand, her hand shaking. She looked around the room, seeing she wasn't the only one apprehensive about what was to come.

She lifted her wand over the joined hands where the red liquid had ceased falling and the hands appeared healed. She peered into the goblet finding it empty and handed it to Ron.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, may your souls find solace in each other."

She waved her wand over their hands as she spoke the soul bonding words,

"Insontis Animus Vinculum."

Harry and Draco closed their eyes and joined both hands together. The room became instantly dark and the guests watched as a soft yellow light emerged from Minerva's wand, filling the room gradually with its glow. They all held their breath as they watched two ethereal images of each wizard emerge from each body and move towards the space filled with joined hands. The apparitions merged and then continued their momentum until they merged with the whole body of the other.

Both bodies began to vibrate and a strong golden hue emanated from Draco and silver from Harry. Their faces were calm to start, but their eyes moved as if dreaming. Draco suddenly burst out a scream of, "No!"

Harry's face was initially filled with happiness, and then changed to one of fears, filled with tears, and then most disturbing of all, one with no expression. It didn't belong to him. It belonged to Draco; it was the Malfoy mask.

Draco's face showed pain and tears, many tears, a brief smile and then terror, complete terror. He started to sway back and forth until Blaise stepped forward to support him.

Then, miraculously, a smile of pure joy stole over both their faces, and then they were awash with a look of peace. The ghost-like images of each slowly withdrew from the other's body and returned to the centre, once again floating through each other to return to their own bodies.

The yellow light began to dissipate and the torch and candle lights returned. Harry and Draco opened their eyes blinking. Harry let go of one of Draco's hands and moved it to stroke Draco's cheek. "You okay?"

Draco took the protective hand in his, kissing each knuckle. "Yes, for the first time in my life, yes, I am okay."

Harry smiled. "Me too, but I need a moment."

"I think we have that moment, Harry, no one is moving," Draco said as he looked around the room.

Harry glanced around, the only time he had seen such an occurrence was when Dumbledore had left Hogwarts when threatened to be removed by Umbridge.

"Interesting," came a voice from the portrait.

"Are you two okay?" Allison asked, sounding very concerned.

They walked over to portrait. "Yes, I just needed a moment to adjust," Harry replied to his grandmother.

"Draco, did you discover what part of your soul was injured?" Albus inquired.

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir, it was my loyalty. I had forgotten how to be loyal to myself. I was always looking for something or someone to be loyal to. I believe my father's actions caused the injury; as a young boy, I was loyal to and in love with him, and he destroyed those feelings. I couldn't get them back. Now I know I have to be loyal to my own beliefs and make my own decisions. But of course that would include Harry now. Harry's innate character of knowing what is right and wrong showed me the way."

Harry, Albus and Allison were all smiling brilliantly. "Excellent, Draco, I am so pleased that you are now healed. What about you, Harry?"

Harry kept smiling. "I had to learn to love myself, that I was worthy of being loved. My parents had given that to me, but my relatives took it away. I could love others, but I had a hard time accepting it in return, that is, until Draco came along."

"Well, it's about time." Draco snickered.

"I completely agree, Draco," Albus said. "Harry, you are worthy of being loved, and now that you can love yourself, you will take good care of yourself. Allison and I have thoroughly enjoyed your bonding ceremony and are honoured we could witness such a sight."

"Yes, my grandson and great-grandnephew, I am most honoured and happy that I could attend. I love you both."

"Now, Draco, I think if you start some music, your guests will soon recover."

"Headmaster, may we have one moment to discuss something else with you? Is everything okay between you and the professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry, he is the man I always thought he was. I know he's prickly like a porcupine, and you always rubbed him the wrong way, but he did fullfil every task I ever gave him, including killing me. He is not a coward; he is an unknown soldier in this war."

"Headmaster," Harry said hesitantly, "he was your mate, wasn't he? He was your second dragon and that is why you trusted him. He was magically bound to protect you and therefore your cause."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good, Harry, yes, he was. He has given me permission to tell you both so."

"Headmaster, the colour of his dragon? Black?" Draco asked with a knowing grin.

"Black as night, Draco, black as night," Albus sighed.

Harry snickered. "Sorry, Headmaster, I was just trying to imagine you submitting to Snape."

Dumbledore chuckled quite loudly. "Yes, that was always a problem for us. I was not a very good submissive."

"Harry can submit very well," Draco said as Harry instantly blushed.

Albus and Allison both giggled, startling the two wizards.

"Now, enough of this. It is a time for you to celebrate this miraculous union," Albus said as he turned his head still tittering.

Draco and Harry walked back to their places in front of Minerva. Draco waved his hand and the music began to play. It was a very soft piano piece as the ceremony wasn't quite over yet. Their guests began to stir and came to as if nothing had occurred. Minerva began where she had left off. "Witches and wizards, it is with distinct pleasure to introduce you to Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy and Harry James Malfoy Potter. You may kiss, to seal the bond."

They leaned in with every intention of giving a small simple kiss in front of their guests. However, neither had planned on the feelings that erupted. It was almost like a first kiss, hesitant, but once it started, the knowledge that this was their first kiss of many through a lifetime they would spend together, took them away from their guests and into their own private world.

"Uhm— Harry," Ron whispered.

"Draco— Draco," Blaise said a little louder.

FLASH

Reluctantly, they pulled away, remembering where they were. Harry looked into the dark lashes surrounding the deep blue eyes. He raised his finger and gently wiped the tears away. "I love you, my Prince," he whispered.

FLASH

They turned to their guests and everyone rose and clapped, including the two little house-elves standing on the piano bench.

FLASH

Harry blinked at the light. "Who invited Creevey?" Harry said loudly.

Hermione laughed.

END OF PART 1

Hope you liked it so far!

veneficus iunctum: magic unite (Latin)

Insontis Animus Vinculum: Innocents Souls Bond

And if I screwed the Latin up, I'm sorry. Corrections are welcome!

Back to index

Chapter 68 A Day Most Perfect, Almost (Part 2) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 68 A Day Most Perfect, Almost (Part 2)

Monday April 4, 1998

The next moments after the ceremony were spent taking numerous photographs of Harry and Draco, then Harry and Draco with Draco's parents, with Ron and Blaise, Ron, Hermione, all the guests, courtesy of Dobby... There were even photos taken with the house-elves. Finally Harry yelled, "Enough!"

The music was always in the background. Draco had arranged solo instrumental pieces, interspersed with lyrical ones with Draco singing. His voice filled Harry's ears with calmness and love. He would ask Draco later how he managed to record and play the music.

The next hour was filled with joyful conversations. At one point, Draco took Snape on a tour of the house. When Harry saw them heading for the Potions room, he knew it would be a while before they saw the two again. Most of the discussions in the parlor were now centered on the ceremony. It was still before noon, but the liquor was beginning to flow.

Viktor was getting quite animated telling stories of Draco at Durmstrang, and about Snape living with Crabbe and Goyle. Minerva became tipsy after a few goblets of the Champagne that was featured during breakfast. Her cheeks were beginning to flush. Harry shook his head when she started on her perspective of the ceremony. "I just about fell over when the magical bonding circled their whole bodies and when the Patronuses materialized, well, I .…"

"Yes," Narcissa said, almost giggling, "yes, I think we were all overcome, but that soul-bonding and that kiss."

Harry wandered around the room catching the snippets of conversation. Everyone was getting along and laughing and telling stories, and then there was the music. Harry knew that this was the happiest day of his life; he would always remember it, moment by moment.

He left the room to find Draco and Snape, but glanced back through the arch and smiled. Ron and Krum were now talking by the front parlor window; Narcissa and Minerva were talking on the couch, and from the sounds of it, quite a bit of gossiping. Hermione and Tonks were sitting close by listening in on the two other witches. Then there was Remus and Lucius by the mantel, raising their goblets in the air, toasting Merlin.

Draco and Snape barely acknowledged Harry when he entered; they were sitting at the desk engrossed in the book Harry had given Draco for Christmas. Not surprisingly, Snape's Latin education was much more extensive than Draco's. Harry walked over to the desk as Snape looked up. "Mr. Potter, where did you find such a book?"

Harry replied, "From my mum. You remember my mum, don't you, Professor?"

Snape's eyes narrowed as one corner of his thin lips turned up. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I remember Lily very well. Despite what you saw in that one memory, we did associate."

"Perhaps that should also be another topic to be discussed later," Harry replied, intentionally not returning the snarky look. "The book was left in my father's study. I thought Draco would appreciate it more than I."

Draco was watching the interaction carefully. Inklings of Harry's memories were beginning to filter into view. Harry really did not like Severus and from just the few memories, he began to understand why. It did not change his love for the man, but the memories showed more of the pain Harry endured for no reason that Draco could understand.

Harry bent over to the bottom row of books in the nearby bookcase and selected one out. "Here, Professor, I believe this one is yours."

Snape snatched the book from Harry's hands and opened it up. "Well, well, Mr. Potter, you are capable of lying. I always knew it."

Draco took the book from Severus's hands. "It's our sixth year Potions book, what is so important about it?"

Harry reached over and turned to the first page. "This, Draco, this is what is so important. If you can find my memories of it, you will see I used this book my sixth year, when I did so well in Slughorn's class. The writings in it are the Professor's; this is also where I discovered the Sectumsempra spell I used on you in the bathroom. Snape, I mean, you know I don't know what to call you anymore. You are not my professor, and we are not on good enough terms to call each other by our first names; what would you prefer?"

"Mr. Snape will do, Mr. Potter."

"Okay, I will try. Anyway, Draco, this is Mr. Snape's book."

"Who is the Half-Blood Prince then?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"I am, Draco. My mother's last name was Prince. It was a silly nickname I gave myself."

"Sev?" Draco said questioningly. "You're a half-blood?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Snape snapped as he began to turn the pages of his old textbook.

"No, just a little shocking, Sev."

Snape just mumbled, "I am more shocked that you are returning the book, Mr. Potter."

"Well, it is yours, sir, but it is also a reminder of memories I would rather put to rest. I do not think we will ever be close, but I do recognize the friendship you and Draco share. I will do nothing to harm that. You and I will have our talk someday soon, and then we will be civil with one another." Harry could see Draco's eyes widen and sparkle with thanks.

"Draco, you should get back to our other guests soon. I know that you two have a lot to talk about, but you might need to put it on hold for a few days." Harry stepped towards the door to leave when Snape grabbed his arm with his artificial one.

"Mr. Potter, your hospitality has been appreciated today."

Harry knew this was as close as Snape would ever come to apologizing. Harry withdrew his arm from Snape's grasp and replied, "Manners are always called for." He left with a grin and hoped his eyes were twinkling.

Harry returned to his other guests and realized brunch should be served soon, before they were all pissed. He whispered to Narcissa. She glanced around the room, seeing what Harry was seeing, and agreed.

Within five minutes, the dining room table was filled with a feast. Narcissa gathered everyone, practically dragging Severus and Draco out of the Potions room. The seating remained the same as at breakfast. The elves had outdone themselves, and table contained all of Harry's and Draco's favourites. Harry excused himself for a moment, only to return shortly with the portraits of his grandmother and Dumbledore, which he placed back on the dining room wall.

The goblets were filled with Champagne once again. Water, juice, tea and coffee were also available. Harry was surprised that the older witches and wizards all drank coffee. Plates were filled with the brunch foods. Ron's reached a decent vertical height.

After a few minutes of everyone taking their first bites, Blaise stood up and said it was time for the toasts. Harry was confused; he had not been told there would be toasts.

Blaise raised his goblet. "Draco, my best friend, I have no doubt you are the Prince. Harry, I'm not sure now why Draco and I disliked you so much for so many years. That is in the past, and now I cannot imagine a better person for Draco, nor can I imagine a more joyful day than today."

Everyone clicked their goblets with those next to them and sipped their Champagne. A few more bites were taken and then Ron stood up with his goblet raised.

"Harry, we've been mates for over six years, and I can honestly say none of it has been boring." Harry and Hermione laughed. "Draco, you are okay for a Slytherin." Draco lifted a brow at the comment. "Seriously, I wish you both a long life filled with fun and good adventures." Ron sat down; Harry gave him a quick hug. They all toasted and sipped the bubbly liquid.

Harry was in mid bite of a large sausage when Lucius stood up. The room became silent. Changed or not, the man still commanded attention. This should be interesting he thought.

"Harry, you once asked me if I could be a real father to both of you." Ron and Hermione both coughed. Lucius glared at them. "I want you to know I will spend the rest of my days doing so. I do not think any one of us at this table could have imagined a year ago that we would be here, with this group of people, toasting this couple. The reason we are here is because of love. Love that is not cruel, but generous and true."

Lucius sat down. The room remained quiet for a moment, as those at the table digested what at just come out of the mouth of Lucius Malfoy. "Father, you have made Mother cry," Draco said teasingly. Everyone then cheered and toasted the couple. Harry noticed that all the guests' eyes were damp but Snape's. He would never have guessed that there would be resentment between those two. He wanted to know the story behind it.

Remus was next. He raised his goblet and said, "Lucius, if you get to be a father to Harry, then I get to be a godfather to Draco."

Lucius smirked, a nice smirk. "Given his official godfather is Rodolphus Lestrange, I think that is a splendid idea." Harry choked this time. Somewhere in his mind he knew that information. He realized a few of Draco's memories were filtering in again. Right now it felt as if Draco's memories were encased in a box and slowly a few were making their way out.

Remus continued speaking, "I remember very clearly the night after Harry returned from Durmstrang. I confronted him with the information I knew about Draco. He fell apart before my eyes. He asked at one point, why he couldn't love like everyone else, why couldn't things be normal. Then this Dragon Patronus came into the room and landed on his lap. Never mind that the creature had broken through the wards, Harry sat back and the Dragon spread its wings, comforting him. He calmed down and sent the Dragon away with a kiss and looked at me like this was perfectly normal. I sat there that night, as I sit here today, knowing that Harry and Draco will never have love like the rest of us." The guests laughed. "Harry, Draco, may your life together always be filled with such magic."

They goblets clinked as cheers were given. Harry leaned over and hugged his godfather.

Minerva stood up a few minutes later. She lifted her goblet and saluted both Harry and Draco.

"Severus and I have had the unique position to see these two grow from boys to young men. It has not been an easy road for them, or for us." Snape cleared his throat. "But here we are, and I must say I have never been so surprised and overjoyed at such a bonding. I thank you for letting me play a part in it. Now I have one other note; Mr. Malfoy, I expect to see you Monday morning back at Hogwarts. Mr. Zabini, I ask for your help with the transition."

"Yes, ma'am!" Blaise said happily.

Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes were filled with astonishment and complete happiness, and then he saw something come over him.

"Um, Headmistress," Draco said hesitantly, "Harry and I were hoping to have a honeymoon."

Harry spoke up, "Draco, that can wait for summer. You have worked too hard not go back and finish. I think the Headmistress is correct, although I assume he can come home at night through the Floo?" Harry said, looking at McGonagall with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that would will be acceptable," she replied with a knowing smile.

Draco jumped up and ran over to his now Headmistress and was about to hug her, when he stopped and said, "May I?" She nodded and he hugged her and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks were already pink from the Champagne and now they were rosy.

As Draco returned to his seat, Blaise stood up and walked over to Draco's side. He bent down and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco turned facing Blaise and responded with a full kiss on the lips.

"Whoa," Tonks spurted out as her fork clanked to the floor once again.

Lucius, Narcissa and Snape were all smiling broadly, but the rest of the guests turned to see Harry's reaction. Harry sat back, lifted his goblet and saluted the two Slytherins. He looked as smitten as a cat that just finished a bowl of cream.

"Well, if we are done with the toasts, can we eat now?" Harry said. The room became uncomfortably silent. Harry looked around at the stunned faces. "Oh Merlin, I've said something wrong. Okay, which one of you pure-bloods is going to let me know which wizard tradition I've just massacred?"

"Um, mate," Ron said looking at Harry, who was squirming in his seat, "you and Draco are supposed to toast each other.

Harry turned Gryffindor red. "Oh, sorry, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "No offence, Harry, we are just going to have to work on wizard traditions and behaviours. We do not want Harry James Potter giving interviews after Wednesday and coming off like a Muggle."

Heads turned towards Harry.

Harry heard a few uncomfortable throats clearing. Harry gave him a smirk that was not his, it was Draco's. "That is Harry James Malfoy Potter now, I believe." He then softened his voice. "I was hoping, love, that since you like the stage so much, you would be doing the interviews."

Heads turned towards Draco.

"That is not a bad idea, Harry, I will think about it."

Heads turned back to Harry.

"I would appreciate it. I think a lot of people will be curious about you. They have heard enough from me."

Draco then rose and lifted his goblet. Harry could see and feel how happy Draco was right now. He alone had probably seen Draco smile more than anyone else, but even he had not seen him sustain it for so long. He was glowing.

"I want to thank all of you for coming today and sharing this special day with Harry and me. It means so much to us to have you here. Each of you has touched one or both of our lives in a significant way. I want to especially thank my mother for putting this together so brilliantly on such short notice. The robes are incredible, thank you, Mother."

Narcissa raised her goblet to Draco.

Draco then looked at Harry. He became very quiet and set the goblet down on the table. Harry noticed the slight shake to his hands, which were now gripping the edge of the table.

The last time Harry had seen Draco do this was in Paris when he proposed.

Draco finally lifted his goblet again and looked back at Harry. Their eyes connected; Harry felt like all of the others disappeared from view, and it as though Draco was standing right in front of him. He could feel his breath, he could smell his scent and then he heard the words come out a bit cracked, "Harry, you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I love you." It struck Harry to the core and he blinked back the tears. He would show his appreciation later, in private.

Draco sat down as the guests toasted the couple; Draco's voice was not the only one that cracked.

Harry rose and picked up his goblet. "Draco, so many may think I rescued you from Azkaban, but I want them to know that you rescued me. I do not know how I could face what is ahead, either in life or death, without knowing you will be by my side. You may be Slytherin's Prince now, but you are also mine. I love you."

Draco looked as overwhelmed as Harry had felt a few moments ago; the guests raised their goblets for the last time, and then wiped their eyes.

Harry said, "Please, everyone, eat now. I think we've had plenty of Champagne and I don't want any Quidditch players falling off their brooms. Draco, may I see you for a moment in the kitchen?" as he left the room.

Harry leaned against the island. Draco came over to him and stood between his legs. Harry pulled him into his arms and then they kissed. This wasn't the need they had felt the last few weeks; this was just the need of being in love and wanting to share it. Draco's hands came up and held Harry's face with tenderness. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's face. They stopped kissing and put their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. "It feels strange, good strange," Harry said. "I keep getting a memory of yours here and there filtering in. But they were wrong about the magic, Draco. I feel your magic but it hasn't combined. It is separate."

Draco's thumb ran across Harry's full lips. "Yes, they were wrong. I can feel your magic in me too, and it's very different. We will have to check it out later today. It is tonight, though I am looking forward to." Draco tilted his head and they resumed kissing.

They stopped reluctantly, knowing they had to get back to their guests. They joined hands and were leaving when Draco stopped Harry. "I want you to make love to me tonight. I have your memories and your magic in me. Tonight I want to feel your body in me too."

Harry responded with another kiss, this one deeper and more intimate than before. Harry stopped again. "You can be sure you'll feel all of me in you tonight," Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco laughed. "Great, Harry, you just gave me a hard-on thinking about it."

Harry goosed him as they walked out of the kitchen. "Better get rid of it before Quidditch. By they way, Remus said I looked regal; I think you are the one who does. You are gorgeous."

Draco grabbed Harry around the shoulder like an old friend. "What do you expect from a prince?"

"Certainly not modesty." Harry laughed as they made their way back to their guests.

Harry was eating generous portions of crumbled Stilton cheese with fig jam on crackers, and listening to the conversations around the table. Hermione had her interview with the Department of Mysteries and had spoken with few Unspeakables. Harry thought it was nice to hear that Hermione was planning for her future. Only two months of school, N.E.W.T.s and then onto the post-Hogwarts time of her life. Ron was still on the road to becoming an Auror. Ron's interview was scheduled for the first week of June. Remus and Tonks were listening in also and began giving advice.

Blaise mentioned that he was interviewing for an international position. He was thinking of being a political liaison between his mother's ancestral home of Egypt and Britain. Ron brought up his trip to Egypt, which was almost five years ago now. Viktor spoke of his visits to that part of the world in his Quidditch travels. Harry said casually, "We are going to travel." All conversation stopped. No one ever heard Harry talk about the future, except Draco and recently, Draco's parents.

A smile slowly formed on Draco's face.

"Where are you going to?" Hermione asked with her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry's fingers twiddled the goblet stem. "We don't have an itinerary yet, but if all goes well on Wednesday, we will go to the Dalmatian coast this summer for our honeymoon."

Narcissa perked up and looked over to Draco. "To the beach we used to go to?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I thought we would start there. I also promised Harry we would go to Spain for the Wizard's Renaissance Fair."

"I would love to go this year," Tonks chimed in.

"Me too," said Blaise.

Harry laughed. "Why don't we all go this year? I believe job training doesn't start until September, we should all go. After that, Draco and I will keep travelling. Draco orchestrated our shared dreams, and showed me many countries and sights I'd never been too. We figure we will be gone for about two years."

"Two years!" half the guests exclaimed.

"We thought we would get that out of our system before we have children," Draco drawled. Harry snickered at the effect that bombshell had on the table.

Snape barely spat out, "Children?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and swept his long hair behind his ears. "Yes, children, Harry has always wanted a family and we all know my parents want an heir. So, yes, children."

"Bbbut how?" Ron and Blaise stuttered together.

Harry noticed Hermione's eyes were almost bulging as she said hesitantly, "Adoption?"

Harry looked at Lucius questioningly. Lucius looked back as if to say, You two brought it up.

Harry turned to Hermione and laughed. "Maybe for me, Hermione, but look at the family I just bonded into."

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pinker than they already were. "I almost forgot about that part," she sighed.

A giggle and chortle could be heard throughout the room. "Yes, Grandmother?" Harry said as he looked up at the portrait.

"Oh nothing, darling, Albus and I were just commenting on the discussion."

Harry finally said to Hermione, "Surrogacy."

Hermione choked and coughed. "Really? I thought that was a Muggle concept only."

Lucius said, "Ms. Granger, it has been a pure-blood wizarding tradition for centuries. It only has become more, shall we say, clinical in the last few decades."

Draco's head whipped around to his father. "You mean I wouldn't have to bed her?"

"Oh Merlin," Minerva said as she cleaned up the coffee she just spit out.

The room exploded with laughter. Harry was holding his stomach and finally eeked out, "Only if you want to, love."

Snape, who was the most controlled at the table, leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. Draco's cheeks turned red. "In a cup?" Draco said louder than he expected to. Snape continued to whisper.

"Bugger," Draco said, exasperated, "how was I supposed to know they could do that?"

Harry was wiping the tears from his eyes and said, "Welcome to my world, Draco, my world of ignorance."

Draco looked horrified. "You don't think I got that from you during the bonding, do you?"

Harry burst out laughing. "No, Draco, that was pure you."

"Well, glad to hear it, and I'm glad to know I don't have to have sex with some woman." Draco replied sounding relieved.

"Some of us actually enjoy it, son."

"Lucius!"

"That's okay, Mother, that's only because he hasn't had my Harry."

"DRACO!"

The table was soon cleared and the Quidditch teams chosen for the long anticipated Quidditch match. Lucius and Remus, after much cajoling, agreed to join. Harry handed Remus his dad's broom.

Snape begged his way out, saying he did not balance well on a broom given his condition. He was then given the task of refereeing the game. Harry said that would be okay as long as he didn't punish the Gryffindors like he tried doing their first year at Hogwarts. The teams matched up well. Draco, Lucius and Blaise against Harry, Ron and Remus. Viktor would rotate in. The wizards all went off to change their attire. Narcissa led Tonks, Hermione, and Minerva outside to the front lawn under the flowering cherry trees. They would have a good view of the match and the weather was perfect. The robin-egg blue sky was cloudless, but the weather was still cool. Narcissa gathered five sticks and Transfigured them into four comfortable chairs and a table. Minerva's eyes sparkled at the expert Transfiguration.

Narcissa was the perfect hostess. She had interesting stories, but did not take too long in telling them so as not to bore the others. She asked questions that were neither too general, nor too personal. Hermione knew she was watching the Malfoy family charm in action.

Narcissa shocked Tonks by asking how her mother was, and did she think Andromeda would be open to a visit. Nymphadora shed a tear, saying that would be one of her mother's dreams come true.

Narcissa paid special attention to Minerva as they discussed Draco's education. "Minerva," Narcissa began, "how will Draco be able to return to Hogwarts? The Ministry expelled him and he will be breaking his probation on Wednesday."

"I expelled him, Narcissa. The Minister requested that I take such an action and under the circumstances, I complied. Draco will need the approval of the school's governors but I am sure he will receive it, given the actions he is about to partake in."

"Do you think his class work at Durmstrang will be comparable to Hogwarts? I would hate for him to have to struggle at this point in taking his N.E.W.T.s"

"Draco will be fine. My understanding is that he has excelled at Durmstrang. The only class he might have problems with is Defence Against the Dark Arts as they do not teach that at Durmstrang. I suppose he will want a Duelling NEWT also," she sighed. The other three witches smiled, knowing that McGonagall loved the idea.

Minerva sat back with the cool iced spritzer Tizzy had just provided to the witches. The players were now coming out of the front door after having changed their clothes. Harry was carrying a box that she had not seen for years. It had been James's Quidditch ball set he had received from his grandparents. He had brought it to school his first year. She had quickly confiscated it as he had a habit of letting the Bludger accidentally escape when the Slytherins were nearby. A few students had ended up in the infirmary. She gave it back at the end of the year. He never did it again. The following year was when he started playing with the Snitch. Harry left the Bludgers in the case and took out the Quaffle and the Snitch. Harry and Ron, and Draco and Blaise would be playing Chasers until the Snitch showed up, and then the newly bonded couple would switch to being Seekers. Remus and Lucius were Keepers.

Minerva watched the six of them take off into the air. Her heart gave an extra beat as she saw Harry take flight. She had never seen him as happy as he was right now. She of all people knew how much he loved Quidditch. It was pleasant to be around the ladies, but right now she would give anything to be high in the stands at Hogwarts watching her team, led by her favorite Seeker, demolish the other houses. It truly was a shame he didn't finish his reign of being captain.

As Headmistress, she would have to leave soon. She needed to be at Hogwarts and go over everything once again with a fine-tooth comb. No one would be destroying her castle again. The irony of Draco being there to protect it, and protect all of them, did not escape her. She had never liked the boy or his family, but now she saw the potential that Albus had discussed with her so many times before. She mused to herself when thinking what Harry had managed to do with the Malfoy family over the last year. Voldemort had taken them down as far as anyone could, and Harry built them back up, one family member at a time. Harry not only performed magic, he performed miracles. She hoped he had one last one to perform on Wednesday.

When the players took a short break, Minerva made her goodbyes. Before stepping into the fireplace, she gave Harry a strong hug and said, "I expect to have that Sword back in my office Wednesday afternoon."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Headmistress, I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

Albus also said his goodbyes and told Harry and Draco how proud of them he was. His final statement to Harry was to tell him that as a true Gryffindor, he had carried the double-edged sword with bravery and grace, and was sure he would continue to do so.

Harry wasn't too sure about that, but he let the statement slide so as to get back to the game.

The teams took to the air once again, minus one werewolf who was cavorting with the witches. Krum had rotated in. Narcissa told him what Minerva had said about Draco's schooling and about getting the governors vote to allow him back in. Remus was about to answer when two flashes streaked across the sky and then were headed straight down. They circled the house and slalomed through the trees until one wizard with long blonde hair was happily gripping the Snitch. The brunet was teasing him and then they both were laughing. They both came to a hover, side by side, and began to kiss. Narcissa began to weep.

Nymphadora, Remus and Hermione looked at one another. Hermione retrieved a clean handkerchief and handed it to her. "They are so young and happy, they have so much to look forward to, if they can only get through Wednesday," Narcissa said through her tears.

"When, Aunt Narcissa, not if"

Narcissa looked up at the other three. "I do have faith in them," she said as she wiped her eyes and nose. "It is just that Harry has had a feeling for a long time that he is not going to be okay in the end. Draco has promised to help him through any situation, but they shouldn't be doing this duel on Wednesday. Lucius and an Auror should be out there."

Tonks laughed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Narcissa, but Harry and Draco could wipe out us Aurors within a few minutes. I'm sure Lucius is talented, but even he knows they are beyond him. You need to see them in action."

"Harry did say they would be trying out their magic today or tonight," Remus added, "though the thought of Lucius Malfoy duelling Voldemort did sound rather appealing. "Excuse me, ladies, I am wanted back up in the sky." Remus took off to the blue sky. Match three had begun.

Narcissa calmed down and regained her composure. Hermione started to giggle. Both witches looked at her. "Sorry, but Remus just called Professor Snape an old biased bat and Mr. Malfoy said he wasn't biased, implying that he was an old bat."

Not much else was said as the witches sat back watching the game and laughing as the comments became more rude and salty. They eventually made their way inside to the parlor when the afternoon sun became too warm given the attire they were still wearing. Narcissa showed them some of her decorating spells. Hermione was flummoxed that such spells were not taught in school. She almost suggested that Narcissa should get together with Mrs. Weasley and teach some of her classes. She thought better of it.

They all jumped when the front door flung open and seven sweaty wizards came in singing,

Severus is our king;

He will penalize you for anything.

One snarly bat followed the seven through the door. He was trying to stop a grin from forming on his face, but was losing miserably. The wizards all took turns using the showers and dressed in more casual attire. They all congregated back in the parlor. The house-elves brought out more snacks and drinks. Harry sat on the floor between Draco's legs and they all talked about their games, play by play, until the witches were rolling their eyes in boredom.

Harry finally clambered up and asked if anyone wanted to join him and Draco in the training room as they wanted to test out their magic. Everyone jumped up immediately, losing any pretence of not being interested in what the bonding had done to the two wizards' magic.

The group followed them into the kitchen and down the pantry stairs in single file. Both Harry and Draco were unsure of how their magic had been affected. They began by releasing their Patronuses. The Dragon and Phoenix were properly coloured, maybe even more vibrantly than before, and both were perfectly behaved, bringing a sigh of relief from Draco.

The spells seem to work and appeared to be a bit stronger. When they combined on the same spell, the results were breathtaking. They duelled with the virtual foes and made it through without one hit.

Severus was pacing the sidelines as he watched. He stopped and put his hand slowly in his robe, barely revealing his wand when his body was frozen. "What the hell are you doing, Severus?" Draco said, sounding irritated he ended the spell.

"I was going to do an Expelliramus, to knock Harry's wand out."

"Why?" Draco said as he continued his assault on the six virtual characters Harry had brought up.

"Your magic does not seem to be combined."

Harry stopped the program. "It's not," Harry said. "I can feel his magic but I cannot access it."

"Interesting," Remus said. "Severus, why that spell?"

"I have heard rumours throughout the day that Mr. Potter has learned to do wandless magic. I was curious to see if it would combine when not using a wand. I was conjecturing that their wands are so tuned to their own magic, it might be hindering the effect."

"Well let's see," Harry said and handed his wand to Draco. Draco took it with his left hand and the wand immediately shot out sparks.

"Oh my. Draco, try a spell with your left hand using Harry's wand," Remus requested.

"I've never used my left hand for magic. I am not ambidextrous."

"Draco, just try it. You may be now," Severus instructed.

Draco pointed his left hand with containing Harry's wand at Blaise. "Wingardium Leviosa." Blaise shot up in the air.

"Shite, sorry, Blaise. Harry's power is a tad stronger than mine. You are right, Severus and Remus, Harry's power comes through my left hand." Draco then used his right hand to direct the floating Blaise around the room.

Remus and Severus were whispering on the sidelines. The two DADA professors were fascinated with what was being presented to them.

"Draco," Remus said, "try one of your combination spells that you normally do with your right hand, and a protective shield for Harry with your left."

Draco nodded as Harry brought up the six virtual characters. Draco rattled off the combination spells casting with his right and the shield spell with his left. The opponents all went down but managed to cast a few spells before being completely taken out. The spells were useless as they bounced off the shield.

"Wicked," Ron burst out.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, Harry, let's see how the wandless magic is working," Remus suggested.

Harry brought up two additional opponents. He cast the Bat-Bogey Hex and brought everyone to their knees with laughter as the spell was at least double its normal strength.

"The voice synthesizes the two, the wands can respond to magic separately," Remus said, looking at Snape.

"Yes, indeed," Snape replied. "Now we should try the reverse."

Draco handed the wands over to Harry. Harry was amazed to feel Draco's magic flowing through him on his left side. He was awestruck that his left hand behaved with such fine motor control. The results were the same as Draco's.

"Severus, what would occur if they both used their voice for the same spell?" Remus inquired. The two previous DADA professors turned to Harry and Draco. Harry set down the wands and they tried the same spell. The effects were numbing.

"I don't feel comfortable with us doing the voice together," Draco stated. "We would have to know exactly which spell to use and time it perfectly. I am much more confident in my wand ability."

"I agree," said Harry. "What do you think, Tonks and Viktor?"

Tonks stepped forward. "We do not have much time to get into the experimental side right now. What we need to deal with is the practical side, and how this new ability can be used to your benefit."

"I think ve need another set of vands," Viktor said.

"Ollivanders is still closed," Tonks replied.

"Harry, try mine instead of Draco's," Lucius volunteered.

"No, Lucius, I am not leaving you without a wand on Wednesday. You will probably be fighting off both sides," Harry said, laughing at the last comment. The rest of the group knew that it was probably true. "That does give me an idea, though, I will be right back."

Harry Disapparated and then reappeared quickly. He handed Draco an eleven-inch mahogany wand. It sparked, not as much as Harry's did, but Draco could feel the magic flow through it. Draco tried it and it worked almost as well.

"That's James's wand," Remus whispered to Tonks, but the acoustics of the room picked up the words.

Harry turned to Remus and smiled. "I think Prongs would appreciate the irony of his wand being used in the duel."

Remus chuckled. "Most definitely. It does seem appropriate."

"What about mine?" Narcissa asked. "It hasn't been used for battling, but I am sure it could be." She brought it over and handed the ten-inch beachwood wand to Harry. She smiled and said, "It has a dragon heartstring core."

Harry put into his left hand and it gave out very definite sparks. He put it through its paces and it worked admirably. Harry tried handing it back. "You will need it, Narcissa, but thank you anyway."

She smiled up at Lucius and returned her focus back to Harry. "I will be attending, but I have no need for a wand. I believe my husband can protect me."

"I appreciate that, Narcissa, but I still don't like leaving you without any self-protection."

"Narcissa, show the group. It's best they know, so they can recognize you."

Narcissa closed her eyes, and was soon replaced by a snarling, beautiful, gold-coated mountain lion. She stalked around everyone and stopped next to Draco, rubbing his leg with her nose and whiskers. His hand came down and petted her head. She then padded over to Lucius, nuzzling him until he gave her a good scratch under her chin. He whispered, "My pretty kitty," but once again the room echoed the voice.

Narcissa changed back and smiled at the reactions.

"Mother, why didn't I know about this before? Are you registered?"

"No, I am not registered and I will not register. The Ministry does not need that type of information. They would only use it against me. Only Lucius knew. He helped with my training after we were first married. It was for my protection, from both the Death Eaters and Aurors. I was never very competent at defensive spells, but with Lucius gone from the Manor so often, I needed to be safe. Draco, you never knew because you were being trained as a Death Eater. I couldn't trust you not to tell the Dark Lord or one of his followers."

Statements like that made Draco realize how very far his family had come in just the last few weeks. The memories of his father had begun trickling back in. He would have to deal with them later.

Harry grinned at Narcissa. "Nice cat, Narcissa, maybe someday I will learn how to do that spell. I always thought being a cat would be fun. I would lie around the house all day on comfortable furniture or on the floor following the patches of sun. With my luck though, I would turn into an elephant. Anyway, I would be honoured to use your wand in the duel."

Harry then suggested that Ron and Hermione practice with their Patronuses with him and Draco. They had never had the opportunity to do so beforehand. The older wizards and witches were duly impressed in how well the Patronuses behaved their owners' directives. Ron was teased for the reddish mane his silver lion had. Hermione explained to the others that Dumbledore's Army and any other student past or present who could produce a Patronus would be on the field.

"Ve are bringing students from Durmstrang too. I believe Olympe vill have some of her star students present also."

"So how many can we expect in total?" Harry asked.

"A lot, Harry," Ron said, sounding pleased.

Blaise began to feel once again that he wasn't contributing. Harry told him to knock it off, that he had already done more for their cause than he would ever know. Blaise looked at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged and told him that he would see on Wednesday. He did say that it would not violate his neutrality.

"So, Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy, I have wondered, does Voldemort have a Patronus?" Hermione asked.

Snape actually let out a stifled laugh. "No, while a Dark Wizard can produce a Patronus, as most wizards have some semblance of life and family, the Dark Lord does not."

"No happy thoughts?" Harry said sarcastically. "And I thought I had a bad life."

It was getting to be early evening; the trainers and professors told Harry and Draco to practice tonight and tomorrow, to find the method that felt best to them.

Draco looked at them like they were crazy. "Duelling will be the last thing on Harry's and my mind tonight once you all leave," Draco snarled at them.

Harry laughed and started up the stairs with Draco following him. Harry was hit with a real Leg-Locker Curse and almost fell down the stairs. Draco spun around with wands drawn to see who would do such a thing; he met his father's glare.

"Draco, never turn your back on a Death Eater when protecting Harry," Lucius reprimanded. Draco was furious, but the point was made. Draco had let down his guard. He would not make that mistake again.

Everyone gathered in the parlor. They would be using the Floo to get back to their destinations, as appearances did not matter now. Remus suggested that Severus and Viktor should stay the night at Grimmauld to go over the plans. Lucius pulled Remus aside and they talked in private for a few minutes. Remus nodded affirmatively.

"Narcissa and I will also be going to Grimmauld tonight. Considering these two will not have a honeymoon until the summer, we can at least give them one night alone." Harry and Draco quickly forgave Lucius's earlier transgression downstairs with that announcement.

Draco asked everyone to stay put as he had a gift to give. He left the room to questioning looks, including Harry's. They heard him go down the hall and into the Potions room. He returned with a container filled with two dozen vials filled with a swirling violet liquid. He handed it to Remus.

"This is a Repelling Potion. It will repel all spells, but one, to some degree. It cannot repel the Killing Curse, but all others should have considerable less effect. It will last about three hours."

"Draco, what is in it to cause this effect? I personally have never heard of such a potion," Snape asked as he held a vial up to the light and then sniffed its contents.

"It came from the book Harry gave me for Christmas. It was Lily's. The repelling ingredient is giant's blood. I nicked some from Durmstrang's potion supplies. It is illegal here in this region, but not there. Remus, I leave it up to you to distribute it and to explain where it came from. I have four vials here for Harry and me and my parents."

"This is an incredible gift, Draco. We all thank you. I will think of something to say to the others about its origins and contents."

Hugs, kisses, and congratulations were given and everyone soon left, leaving two wizards standing alone in the parlor. Draco put his ringed hand on Harry's shoulder and they Disapparated to their room.

There was one moment when Harry was frightened that the Side-Along-Apparation had failed and they had been transported to Durmstrang.

"Got a clue?" Draco asked as his eyes surveyed a replica of his old dorm room.

"Someone's bonding present, I presume; an amazing one at that. Only Remus ever saw your room in Durmstrang, but I don't think he or Tonks can do this type of magic, at least at this level."

Draco walked over to the draped windows that would have looked over the lake. He physically pulled back the heavy cloth. The half moon's reflection was distorted by the lake's shallow ripples.

Harry jumped as the fire crackled and a note flew out and floated over to the bed covered with furs. Harry picked it up.

Harry Potter and Master Draco,

Enjoy bonding night

Dobby and Tizzy

Harry laughed and brought it over to Draco, who seemed lost in his memories as he stared out the window. Draco glanced down at the scrawl and chuckled. "I have no idea how they knew what it looked like."

Harry folded the parchment and put it in his back pocket. He wrapped his arms around Draco and joined him, looking out on the cool spring night.

Harry whispered, "It will be nice to feel you on the furs again."

Draco turned towards Harry. "You will warm them for me?"

"Only if I'm allowed to scream your name." Harry grinned at Draco as he knew they were both remembering their meeting at the Frozen Cauldron.

"Oh, that's most definitely allowed," Draco practically purred back.

"I hate to break the moment, Draco, but I need to use the loo."

Draco grunted. "You saying that certainly was not part of the fantasy I was building up."

Harry punched him on the arm. "Well think of another one then," he said as he crossed the room. His hand grasped the glass knob. "Do you think we will be sharing the loo with Peter?"

"Not in my fantasy."

Harry turned the knob and opened the door. He stood there frozen. "Um, Draco, could you fit a nice bubble-bath with music into your fantasy?"

Draco walked over. "How the hell did the—? Yes, I can fit this in."

"Good, because I have fond memories of this bathroom. The first time you ever sang to me was in that swimming pool."

"It's not a swimming pool, Potter. It is just a large bathtub," Draco said, sounding annoyed.

"Whatever it is, get starkers and get in. I'll join you in the bubbles in a few."

Harry exited the loo and quickly brushed his teeth. The chandelier's candle flames had been dimmed, a bottle with two goblets was on the ledge. The music was set. Harry smiled, recognizing the song Draco had created just for him. The setting reminded him so much of their first night together, and then Harry gasped suddenly and almost fell to his knees. Memories from Draco come flooding in. Draco had told him later that he was in love with him then, but until this moment he didn't realize the anguish Draco had felt, when he discovered he had those feelings for his rival. In the past, Draco had joked about it, and told Harry it was okay that it took him longer to come around, but they never discussed the turmoil the original feelings had caused Draco. He quickly filed the memory away. He was sure there would be more instances like this, and they would have to talk, but right now he didn't want to talk.

Harry looked around the extravagant room and did not see Draco anywhere. Then the corner of his eye caught the reflection in the mirror of a slight tremor in the mounds of bubbles. He slipped into the warm soothing water and almost swallowed a mouthful of bubbles when his feet did not touch bottom. It was a pool and he was in the deep end. He took a few strokes, creating a channel through the bubbles to one end of the pool where he could stand. He took a quick deep breath when he felt the grasp around his ankles pull him under. Harry twisted his body and broke free from the gripping fingers and swam to the other side of the pool. He stood up and was glad to discover it was shallow and it came up to his waist.

Draco popped up in the midst of the bubbles, laughing and then blowing the foam from his palm into Harry's face. Harry swiped them off and blew them back. His feet went out from below him once again as one long leg wrapped around his knees and pulled him back under. It took Harry one more second to understand Draco was being mischievous and wanted to play in the suds.

Ten minutes later, Harry lay against the side of shallow end of the magical pool panting. The bubbles were now on the floor along with half the water from the tub. Harry ran his fingers through his soaked hair, laughing that he had almost gone the same way as the water, when Draco had conjured the small tidal wave.

Draco was at the other end, cringing as he waited for Harry's revenge. He turned the faucets on and began filling the tub once again.

"Come here, Draco," Harry said sternly.

"I'm not coming over there, Potter; you will probably try and drown me."

"Have it your way then, and you won't be coming at all," Harry said nonchalantly. He called for their wands and began siphoning up the water on the floor.

Draco slipped back under the water and popped up in front of Harry.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, looking hopeful that revenge would be sweet.

"Oh, I was just thinking of taking advantage of the water." Harry reached out and pulled Draco closer to him and a lifted his chin with one finger. "I want you to wrap your long, gorgeous legs around my waist so I can fuck you standing up."

The tip of Draco's tongue came out and licked his upper lip. "You think you can do that? Last time you dropped me."

Harry leaned forward and licked the same lip where Draco's tongue had just been, letting it slide across Draco's face to his ear. "Last time I didn't know how to levitate you and we didn't have water to catch you."

Draco's cock made an appearance as it broke through the water. "Zaebis," Draco moaned as he tilted his head forward and attacked Harry's mouth with his.

They both broke the kiss and spouted out spells for lubrication, music, and levitation. They looked at each other and laughed as Draco started floating above Harry. Harry grabbed his wand and lowered him back into the water at perfect height. "Might need to adjust this in a moment," he said teasingly.

"I was thinking you might come up there and join me?" Draco bantered back.

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Now there is an idea; we could fuck in the air."

"Potter, I think it might be a little difficult to get traction."

"Don't wreck my fun, Draco. I'll have to think about how to do that later," Harry said as he stretched the white sinewy legs around his waist. Draco obliged and curled them around Harry's back.

Harry brought Draco's face next to his. "You don't mind that our first time won't be with wine and roses?"

Draco tilted his head down and bit Harry's shoulder. "I'm not your fucking bride, Harry. I'm a seventeen-year-old bloke who would like to have your dick up his arse soon. We've had enough romance for today."

Draco reached over Harry's shoulder and grabbed his wand and passed it over Harry's chest. Harry looked down and shook his head.

Draco ran his fingers across Harry's chest until he reached a ring. He gave a tug.

"Gawd, Draco!"

Harry placed his hands underneath Draco's bum.

"Do it," Draco said daringly.

"Fingers?"

Draco shook his head no. The wet blond strands struck Harry across the face.

Harry slid one hand away from Draco's bum, over his hip and down his abdomen until he reached Draco's rigid cock. He gave it a strong squeeze before leaving it to grasp his own. He lifted Draco with his other hand and slowly lowered him.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as Harry's dick opened him up. Harry lowered him further, his jaw clenching as he entered the sweet, slightly lubricated tunnel. He let go of his own member and his hand joined the other under Draco's bum. His thumbs pressed up the sides, his finger spread out and pulled the crack open further.

Draco latched onto his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Harry won when he lowered Draco further down and Draco had to stop to groan. Draco's revenge came when his fingers played and twisted the golden rings.

Harry reached behind him with his left hand and grabbed Draco's wand. This would take finesse. He removed the right hand from Draco's bum and stroked over his hip until he found his prize.

"What the fuck!" Draco spouted as he broke the kiss. He looked down to see Harry orchestrating him to move up and down Harry's dick, while the other hand was stroking him off.

"Good God, Harry, you are using my magic against me."

"Phhtt, you know you love it," Harry said as he increased the speed of both hands.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders, grasping on and letting his body tilt back and get magically pounded into.

"Come on, Draco, tell me you love it," Harry growled. "You want it faster?"

"Yes," Draco whimpered, "faster." Draco's fingers dug into Harry's shoulders and arms as he felt the climax build.

"Come on, baby, give it over, give it to me."

"Fuck…Harry…Want…Fuck…Oh God…."

Harry ended the spell after the warm liquid dripped down his chest; he slowly withdrew from the abused hole and pulled Draco close to him. Draco's legs slid down his and Harry held him tight. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as his Draco coming so hard. Draco gave little pants in his ear as Harry's still-hard dick poked into both of them.

"You are fucking incredible," Draco whispered.

"Hmm, thanks," Harry purred back as he rubbed his nose into Draco's neck.

"Give me a minute, and I'll take care of you too."

"Take your time, Draco, we have all night."

Draco warmed the water and washed both of them clean. He led Harry out of the tub and dried them off. He poured the liquid into the goblets which had somehow survived the wave and requested that Harry follow him back into the bedroom. Draco placed the goblets on the bedside table and lay down on the bed. He patted the fur throw. "Come, Harry, come warm the furs."

Harry sprawled himself on his back and pressed his body down into the furs. "I missed these furs," Harry said as he wiggled further into them.

Draco snuggled up close to him and began kissing the warm brown skin. His tongue played with the ring closest to him and he watched as the action had its desired effect. His hand reached down and cupped the balls that were beginning to strain with the renewed arousal. The long fingers stroked the thighs that were spreading open for him to explore.

His nails gently grazed the sensitive inner thighs, sending shivers up Harry's spine. Draco's tongue worked its way down the taut abs until he reached the bobbing dick waiting for him. His hand stroked up and curled around the base, holding it steady. His tongue swiped across the bulging head peeking through the foreskin. He slowly made his way over every inch of the velvet skin, leaving his saliva for lubrication. His hand slowly worked up and down, the other hand carefully unwrapped the package.

"Ungggaahh."

"Like that, babe?" Draco murmured and quickly returned to his task.

"You know I do."

Harry's hand reached down to find any part of Draco he could reach. He found an ankle and rubbed his thumb over the bone. His fingers then encircled the ankle and he pulled the leg towards him, and then the other.

"Move down, Draco, I want to suck you too."

Draco complied and slid down the furs, never letting the long dick out of his mouth. He raised himself on elbow and then grasped for Harry's hand blindly and led it to Harry's dick. He then grabbed his own. The wet tongue striking his cock led him to the waiting mouth.

Having Draco's length in his mouth, while his was in Draco's, was mind-blowing. Memories were suddenly unleashed and he knew what Draco was feeling. Where one began, and the other ended, was lost. It all became pleasure of giving, taking, receiving, giving more. He almost laughed as the sounds of slurping and moaning filled the room, but he couldn't as Draco's head reached deeper into his mouth and Draco's tongue was coating his glans in long, wide strokes. He had no idea how long they kept at it but his world become a pinpoint of sensation and then exploded. His hips couldn't stop from rocking with each pulse of semen shooting out of him and then his own mouth took in what he was being given.

They both let go of each other, as any further stimulation would have been painful. Draco fell on his back and they both were gasping for air. Draco finally sat up and reached for the goblet, drinking whatever liquid it was to drench his thirst. Harry sat up as Draco handed him the other.

Harry raised the goblet to Draco. "To us, Draco, to us," Harry said between heavy breaths. He then swallowed the elixir in gulps.

"Why have we never done that before?" Harry asked as he set down the cup on the bed stand closest to him.

Draco leaned over and kissed him. "I don't know, but I'm glad we saved it for tonight."

Draco gently kissed Harry again and they lay back down on the bed. Draco pulled furs over them and rested his head on Harry's chest. He had grown fond of listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 69 Dark Truths by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 69 Dark Truths

Tuesday

Draco's eyes fluttered open as the sun crept through the window. Their room was back to its normal state. Harry was sprawled half on the bed and half on him; he was gently snoring. That was a first. His thoughts drifted to last night, and he wondered how many times they ended up making love. They would fall asleep, and then one or the other would wake up and begin again. He looked down at his left hand at the two rings signifying their commitment. Harry wore three.

Helga hopped up on the bed and padded up to Draco, rubbing his hand and begging for a pet. Draco obliged and she lay down next to him purring. For some reason, he thought of his mother and her turning into a mountain lion. Another thought drifted in. It was one of Harry's and it was of a big, black dog bounding down the train station. Sirius, Draco thought and his heart hurt. He was exhausted and felt hung-over, not from the alcohol, but from the sex. He closed the bed curtains and fell back asleep.

Harry woke with soft fur tickling his nose. He thought it might be one of the throws, but it began to purr. He moved the white fur ball to the bottom of the bed, where it joined a black one. The black cat swatted him and gave him a scratch. "Do it again, Rowena, and you're out," he said teasingly.

Next to him, curled up in most of the blankets, was the most beautiful creature he could imagine. Draco must have woken up earlier as the bed curtains were drawn, but now he was sleeping and apparently dreaming. He was muttering something about trolls in the bathroom. Harry surmised that his memories were making their presence known in his dreams. He wondered if the dream would include troll bogies. Then, in a clear voice, Draco said, "Stupid, stupid Gryffindorks."

Harry was only slightly offended, but such statements by a Slytherin couldn't be left unchallenged. He carefully pulled back the covers and placed his fingers on each side of the white-tapered waist. He let them feather along each rib in light touches and then up his sides into the armpits.

Draco squirmed and began to giggle. Harry laughed, as he had never heard Draco giggle quite that way, and certainly never that loud. He decided this called for a full on tickle attack. Draco, who was so rudely awakened, tried to push away the torturous hands, but was unsuccessful. His second method to stop the behaviour was more triumphant; he tickled back. Unfortunately for Harry, he was much more ticklish than Draco, and was quickly on his back with Draco over him. Harry begged for mercy.

Draco mumbled something and Harry felt his backside become slick. His eyes widened and before he knew it, his legs were up and Draco was entering him. It hurt for a second until his arousal kicked in and then his body welcomed the intrusion. He looked up at the blond thrusting into him and his eyes registered lust and anger.

"Harry…have…you…forgotten…your…school…motto?"

"What? Oh…so good."

"Draco…dormiens…nunquam…titillandus."

Harry was so close to coming, but he suddenly realized what Draco had just said and cracked up.

"Why not?"

"Because…the…dragon…will…fuck…you…Oh God, babe, oh, yessss."

"Good, Dragon."

The majority of the day was spent practicing with their new powers. Both decided that for the duel, they would start with their wands. Draco wanted to begin with two; Harry decided on one, leaving the other for a surprise. Harry felt his best results, in the end, would be using the wandless magic. Harry was thoroughly impressed with the depth of Draco's spell knowledge. He knew it before, but now that he had access to it, he was flabbergasted. He recognized a litany of Dark spells that were now available to him. While tempted to use them, he purposefully chose not to. There would only be one Dark spell he would use on Wednesday.

Draco struggled with the spells he cast from his left hand. While stronger was normally better, he did not like the unpredictability of the results. He felt like he was taming uncontrolled magic. He was thankful that he and Harry had never really duelled at Hogwarts. Despite his knowledge, and his ability to casts multiple spell combinations, he now knew that only a few blasts from Harry, and he would have been blown away. He also knew from the memory and the strong magic he inherited that Harry was devastated by the results of the Sectumsempra spell he had cast at him in the bathroom. Harry was damn lucky Draco had not died. Harry knew it, and now Draco did too.

More memories were absorbed by each, and for a few hours neither wanted to be around the other. The depth of their dislike for each other during their six years at Hogwarts was severe. Both had worked it out on their own over time, but reviewing it from the other's perspective was distressing. Harry had moments, though, where he was enthralled with Draco's experiences. Slytherin house was just so different from Gryffindor. He knew now why the snakes were so loyal to their house. On the outside, they seemed like a pack. All had the same snide remarks, and the same facial expressions; one could almost interchange one for the other. But inside the pit, there were feelings, friendships, and intimacy like he had never seen before. He could easily see how Draco had so many sexual partners. Not that the Slytherins were in love or romantic. It just seemed like a natural evolution of being friends, for them. Harry could never see it happening in Gryffindor.

Draco had friends, and he was the dominate one, but they truly cared for him. Pansy, for all of Draco's talk, was special to him. He liked her, really liked her, but not in the way she liked him. Harry moved to another room when the images of Draco and Blaise playing around eased in. He had a private laugh.

The Slytherins were different from the other houses, and not just in the affection they showed each other. They were truly a united house. They helped each other with homework, with studying for tests, with Quidditch; they wanted to be the best, and Harry appreciated that they worked hard to be the best. No wonder Draco felt that Harry had slid by, and was not punished for the amount of rule breaking he had done. Harry had slid by, and a part of him felt ashamed. He had studied, but he hadn't been a serious student until this year. He had wasted so much class time. Even with Draco's memories of Arithmancy, Harry knew he would never get it.

Then there were Draco's memories of him. Harry, for the first time, got to see himself from someone else's perspective. He appeared to be kind, funny, sometimes insolent, a risk taker, lazy, and a very poor dresser. Draco was furious at him for being a wizard and not taking care of himself. He didn't seem to appreciate the gifts he was given, except in Quidditch.

However, Harry also had to deal with the memories showing what an idiot Draco could be, especially fifth year with Umbridge. Draco thought she was a horrible teacher, yet he sided with her because she was horrid to Harry. Yes, Harry knew it, but now he felt it. Draco really disliked him, and most of the reasons were based on jealousy and for reasons that were not true.

By late afternoon the negative feelings began to ebb; the residual led to their most physical up against the wall, hands down each other trousers, jerk off they'd ever had.

The day had advanced much more quickly than they had anticipated. Despite their troubled minds, both were aware of what tomorrow would bring. The added tension was still in the air when Lucius and Narcissa arrived home in the early evening.

Lucius and Narcissa had much to discuss. Lucius sat in his chair, Narcissa next to him, and Harry and Draco on the couch, on opposite ends.

Lucius began by telling them that a full Order of the Phoenix meeting was currently in progress and would soon be dismissed. Remus had smuggled Narcissa into his room and sent the two home, before Lucius was trapped with end of the meeting conversations.

Remus, McGonagall, and Tonks had decided that Snape needed to be brought back into the fold. Narcissa had been kept hidden away, but Lucius, who attended, was able to give a full recount of the situation.

The meeting had convened in early afternoon. Remus told the astounded group the history between Severus and Albus and the events that led up to Albus's death. He also revealed some of what Snape had been doing the last year with Krum, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco was completely left out of the discussion. After much arguing and conversing, way too much for Lucius's tolerance level, Severus entered the kitchen with Viktor. Snape again reviewed his story, adding in how he had severed his own arm. Lucius's mouth upturned when he mentioned Ron had Snape's chair especially prepared for him.

Many had questioned how Harry would interpret their actions of bringing Snape back into the Order. It was up to Lucius, who they knew was living with Harry, to explain that the two had come to an understanding. Harry snorted.

Lucius, Harry could tell, was becoming more relaxed. Tizzy had brought him a drink and a bottle and he was puffing on his pipe.

"So did they accept him back?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course they did," Lucius drawled. "Once again, it took hours of discussion and a vote. I, of course, voted 'no'."

Draco was horrified. "You didn't, Father?"

The corner of Lucius's mouth turned up again. "No, Draco, I didn't, but I was sorely tempted to."

"I know why I don't like him, Lucius, but I do not understand why you don't. I always thought you two were old family friends. In fact, I remember someone calling Snape your lackey."

"Yes, Father, what is with you two? As long as I can remember you have had nothing but contempt for him."

Lucius groaned and repositioned himself in his chair. He took a long drink of what smelled to be Scotch from where Harry was sitting.

"It's rather overshadowed by events now, but we were the closest to the Dark Lord, despite what Bellatrix says. I was the one who recruited Severus when he was quite young. He used to tag-a-long after me with questions about the Dark Lord. I think it was his fourth year. Of course, none of us had the Mark then, but we would go and listen to the Dark Lord talk about his vision. Many of his followers were friends of my father at one time, and I respected them. The Dark Lord's philosophy was very similar to the one I was raised with. It wasn't until I was out of Hogwarts that I began to learn what he would do to ensure his vision became a reality.

"As time went on, once Severus left Hogwarts, he and I became Death Eaters. It was not too many years after that when I began to mistrust Severus; I thought he was too close to Dumbledore. It turns out I was correct. Both of us rose quickly up the ranks, and soon we were in the inner circle. The Dark Lord found pleasure in seeing us compete for his favour. We were the ones with the most intelligence, and the Dark Lord knew that, and used it to his advantage. We were both responsible for planning many of the attacks.

"The situation had been going on for a few years, so when the Dark Lord disappeared, we continued our dislike for each other. It became even nastier when the Dark Lord returned. I didn't know how close Draco really was with Severus, until yesterday, but even what I did know, I didn't approve. A man should have loyalties, and even though mine might have been misguided, I was loyal. I now know Severus was ultimately loyal to Dumbledore, but I also know he served his other master very well."

"Lucius," Harry asked almost in a whisper, "which one of you planned the attack on my family?"

Lucius took a deep breath and poured another drink. "I can thankfully say, Harry, neither of us did. The Dark Lord planned that one personally."

Harry sighed heavily. "Good. But why did you join?

"The Dark Lord is very charismatic, Harry. When I was young, even younger than you two are now, I started attending his meetings during holidays and summer breaks. In between, he would send out coded writings to us students through owl morning mail. He made you feel important and that you were personally chosen by him to be part of his crusade.

"Most pure-blood children were raised traditionally, where a child is seen and not heard. Rules were obeyed or punishments were given, and they were severe. We were raised with pride to be a wizard, but in our home life, we strived for approval. It was rarely given. That is why the Slytherin rose is seen as the highest compliment that one could receive. Words were not given; the rose said enough.

The Dark Lord recognized how starved we were for attention and approval. He made us feel special and worthy. He worked in incremental steps, bringing each of us in closer and closer by rewarding us for small tasks; the rewards would be grander as the tasks became more difficult. The punishments though… they also increased in severity when we disappointed him. One wanted to please him, to garner his approval."

"But, Father, you would bow to him and grovel at his feet. It was beneath you."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, I would guess it would appear that way. It was a natural extension of the Slytherin tradition of kissing the leader. The Dark Lord didn't like to be touched on his face, thus the kissing of robes and extended hand. He was viewed as a god, and he saw himself as a god. There were only a few of us who knew about the Horcruxes, so when he was reborn, he validated himself as an immortal."

"But you knew he wasn't a god."

"Yes and no, Draco. To do what he did was beyond what any wizard in our history had ever done. As far as I was concerned, he was a god."

"A false one," Harry added.

"That is probably true, Harry."

"When did his philosophy come into play?" Harry inquired further. His mind was boggled with the information Lucius was relaying; the inner workings of Voldemort and the Death Eaters was something he thought he would never learn about.

"It started early in training. He would give lectures on why Muggles were inferior. We were all raised with that belief, but the emphasis was stressed and examples were given. He would talk of attacks on witches and wizards by Muggles in our history and believed it would happen again. Just so you know, Harry, I still believe it could happen very easily. From there it was an easy extension to abhor half-bloods and then pure-bloods who were sympathizers with half-bloods, Mudbloods, and Muggles. Mudbloods and pure-blood traitors he considered to be the worst. Mudbloods were seen as freaks, and the most likely to bring the downfall of our kind. Pure-blood traitors, well according to him, they were the ones letting the Mudbloods into our world.

"The indoctrination continued and the Ministry of Magic gave us plenty of ammunition with their stupidity. We would have workshops, where we would review wizard newspapers from all over the world, and see how Muggle-lovers were destroying our kind. He would give special recognition to those who came up with best examples. He had a spell he would cast in Parseltongue onto the papers, and it would reveal any documentation of one of his followers that was in trouble. If we had noted all of the instances, he was exceptionally pleased. Conspiracy theories were spun and Dumbledore he saw as the head of most of them."

Harry laughed. "Dumbledore was a conspirator, but I, of all people, knew he would verify his facts before speaking them out loud. I never heard him say that we should have an open society."

"Yes, Harry, but by letting Mudbloods in, he fed right into the Dark Lord's conspiracy of Dumbledore's intentions."

"So how was it decided when a member would receive the Dark Mark?"

"Well, Draco was the exception, as the Dark Lord showed special favour on him, believing I raised Draco to be loyal Death Eater from the start. I was not aware of Draco's personal turmoil. During the time I spent with the Dark Lord most recently, he was most furious with me, not because of the Ministry debacle, but because Draco had not followed in my footsteps. That was what he considered to be my greatest failure; my family was not loyal to him.

"Of all things, he demanded loyalty, loyalty to him first and to his cause. Family loyalty was a necessary evil to him. The pure-bloods needed to reproduce, but he feared the concept of a family, as well as he should have. Bella chose, as others did, not to have children as a sign of their faithfulness. The Dark Lord made his view known, that more than one child was undesirable. He stressed magic depletion of the witch as a reason."

"Poppycock," Narcissa said, startling them all. "My mother was one of the most powerful witches around."

Lucius gave her a sad smile. "I know, Narcissa, and I am sorry.

"Your question was to the Dark Mark, Harry; it was given when a member was to move into the upper ranks. He valued loyalty, cleverness, and ruthlessness. Not all members became Death Eaters, as you know. When he chose a member to advance, it was viewed with great honour. You were given a task to lead a raid. It was usually on Muggles or a Mudblood family. It wasn't required that you actually kill the targets, but everyone knew it was what he desired.

"When you were brought further into the fold and selected to become a member of the inner circle, your task was to kill an Auror or someone of the same calibre. Draco's task, if successful, would have made him not only the youngest Death Eater, but the youngest member of the inner circle."

"Lucius," Harry asked with trepidation, "who did you kill to rise in the ranks?"

Lucius filled his glass again and swallowed the contents down.

Harry began to regret the question. The room was darkening and he started to feel the chill of the spring night set in. Draco raised the lights and increased the fire.

"There were five of us that night; four of us were to advance to the inner circle if successful; Severus, the Lestrange brothers, and me. The mission was led by Dolohov; he has always been a senior member. Our targets were the Prewett brothers. Dolohov was arrested for the deed and sent to Azkaban."

Harry swallowed hard; Lucius was almost shaking. He had just admitted to killing two pure-blood wizards.

"Who were the Prewett brothers?" Draco asked, not understanding the significance.

Lucius looked at Harry, his eyes filled with an emotion Harry thought he would never see reflected by Lucius Malfoy. Remorse.

Narcissa's face remained blank. She was good; Harry would lay odds that she had some words to say on the subject, but she was standing by her man.

"Who are the Prewett brothers?" Draco asked again.

Lucius continued to remain silent. Harry turned his head towards Draco. "They were Mrs. Weasley's brothers, Draco, pure-bloods, the last male members of the family."

Draco looked at his father and then to his mother and then back to Harry. This was serious; this could easily break the relationship between his father and Harry.

"Do the Weasleys know?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked at Harry earnestly. "I don't think they know, but I think they suspect. Will you tell them? Will you hold this against me?" Harry could hear the concern in his voice. Lucius was looking for something from him.

The room was silent. Draco could hear Harry breathing. It was his parents who were holding their breath.

"No, Lucius, it's not my place to tell them. It would serve no purpose at this time. I do believe that sometime in the future, you'll probably choose to do so. As to your second question, I'm not delusional in my thinking of you; I know what kind of man you were. But I'm not a god, nor would I ever want to be. I'm afraid, my dear father-in-law, that in this case, you will have to be your own judge."

Lucius glared at Harry; the look was not having the same effect as it used to. "So what did it mean to be part of his inner circle?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Lucius picked up his pipe and began packing it with the sweet smelling wood tobacco. "You became part of the planning, and he would allow you to speak your mind even if you differed from him, within reason. He liked intelligent people and he liked magically strong people. That is why we have so many followers from Ravenclaw."

"But I would have thought the Ravenclaws would have seen through him," Harry said thinking of some of the Eagles he knew, like Luna. Then there were others he could see it happening to.

Lucius laughed. "Ravenclaws tend to be very intelligent, but what they lack is loyalty to a cause. That is why there was only one Gryffindor Death Eater. Gryffindors are a whole other breed. They are brave, big-hearted, and faithful to their founder's beliefs."

"Pettigrew," Harry spat out. "He wasn't any of those."

"Yes, Pettigrew," Lucius drawled.

"Every once in awhile, the Sorting Hat puts someone in a house that is surprising. Pettigrew is a despicable wizard, but he is a wizard. He could not go to Hufflepuff because he was not a kind person, and he certainly was not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, so that left the other two. He was not cunning or clever enough to be a Slytherin. But Gryffindor was different. He had a hint of bravery, and he personally did not have a problem with non-pure-bloods. His family had all been Gryffindors, so it was the correct choice at that time. Usually Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the default houses, but once in awhile you will get a rogue Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"So you and Snape were both part of his inner circle early on?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to think about Pettigrew at the moment.

"Yes, and as I said earlier, we vied for the Dark Lord's favour. We were not the only ones, Bella was right there with us. Any outsider, though, would not be privy to the rivalries. Very similar to the Slytherin house, we projected a united front. That is why I assume you thought we were friends."

"Do you miss him? Do you miss being a Death Eater?"

"I do not miss being a Death Eater, but I do miss the Dark Lord, Harry. I now know he isn't what I thought he was, but I'd been part of his clan for twenty-five years. He is extremely powerful magically and very intelligent. He was uncanny in his ability to know when doubt was setting in and he would set up time to spend with you and just talk. You felt that you were special to him and he was letting you get to know him. I never considered him a friend, and when I was in Azkaban, I had plenty of time to think about our talks. I saw the web he had weaved with his twisted logic, and it became clear to me that he was, and is, a sociopath. I still do maintain some of the original beliefs that the magical world needs to be protected, but I am beginning to see your point on what happens to those who are magical, but not pure-bloods. I will have to think some more on that thought."

"Father, where did he get the idea for the Dark Mark?"

"That is a good question, Draco. I talked to him only about it once, a few years ago. He said it was based upon a religion, now non-existent, where all members of the clan would be marked. I don't think it had the same connotations that he imparted onto it. I have learned that the Dark Lord takes bits and pieces of different religions and traditions, and forms them into his own liking.

"A cult!" Harry said raising his voice. "Scrimgeour told me that's what the wizards and witches in Northern Europe believe Voldemort's beliefs are akin to."

"Yes, as plebeian as that sounds, it is a cult. A very dangerous one."

Lucius took a few long sips of his drink before beginning again. "Now there is information you need to know about before tomorrow."

"May I ask something before we go on?" Narcissa said while looking at the two young wizards. "Are you two okay? I've never seen you sit apart before."

Harry and Draco looked at each other from the opposite ends of the couch and grinned with tightened lips.

"Yes, Mother, we are fine. Today has been a bit difficult for us; the memories we shared yesterday are coming forward. Today we both had the pleasure of seeing how much each of us detested the other for the previous six years. We're okay now; the good parts are starting to seep in."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Narcissa said, her voice showing a motherly concern that Harry liked.

Draco stretched out on the couch and laid his head on Harry's lap. Harry's fingers deftly undid the band and he let his fingers entwine with the blond stands.

Lucius waited until the two got comfortable in their new position and then began. "Your friends, Harry, have been busy. Ron and Hermione came to mine and Narcissa'a room this morning to discuss their plans. All of the students, recently past and present, will be wearing their affiliated house robes along with scarves and sunglasses. They will wear them until the appropriate time, when Draco is brought forward. This was decided upon, as they feared the reaction Draco's appearance would cause if he appeared suddenly on the field. They will bring you, Draco, with them tomorrow morning and will stand by you. No one else will know it is you. The number of participants is increasing."

"That is brilliant," Harry exclaimed. "So how many young wizards and witches can we expect?"

"At last count it was over fifty."

"Over fifty! That is incredible."

"Yes, it is. You chose your friends wisely, Harry. They are more dedicated to you than to the Order."

Draco groaned.

"What was that response for, son?"

"Nothing, Narcissa, just another memory of mine Draco is experiencing. I think it might have something to do with a handshake, or lack thereof, our first night at Hogwarts."

"Draco," Narcissa said, "they have given you the choice to wear your Slytherin robes or your Durmstrang ones."

"Slytherin," Draco answered adamantly. "Durmstrang's red clashes with my hair."

Harry and Narcissa both laughed; neither was clear whether Draco was teasing or not.

"Did you listen to the WWN today?" Narcissa asked.

They both answered negatively.

"The duel will be carried live on WWN. Harold Coulter and the historian he had on Saturday, Niles Nickelby, will be announcing. There will be a Sonorous on the field, so everyone can hear what you are saying and what spells are being cast. The seating has been expanded, and the twins will be selling modified Omnioculars; they will have text showing what spells have been cast."

"Bloody hell! It's beginning to sound like ancient Roman times with lions and gladiators."

"Well, Harry, wizard duels have been around longer than that, and they were of great public entertainment. They used to be held in buildings much like the Coliseum," Lucius informed him.

Harry's stomach was suddenly getting nervous and he could sense the tension in Draco too. Narcissa called for Tizzy and asked for three calming drinks. Lucius was already well into his calming drink.

"When we left, Harry, the giant situation was being discussed. Ron knows how you feel about them, and he and Viktor were in long discussions throughout the day."

Tizzy arrived with the drinks. Harry had no idea what the orange swirling liquid was, but he gulped it down.

Lucius waited once again until the drinks had time to take effect. "Tomorrow morning at nine fifteen, Narcissa and I will Floo to Grimmauld Place. The house is to be empty with the exception of Remus. Tonks has been called in by Scrimgeour to be on Auror duty. At nine twenty-five, you two will go to Grimmauld Place where you will be met by Ron and Hermione. At nine thirty, Draco, Ron, and Hermione will Apparate to the Pitch. Harry, you will Apparate at nine forty and quickly mix in with the students. The wards, of course, go back into effect at ten. It is unfortunate that you have to come so early, Harry, but we might need you if the Dark Lord sends an advance team."

They had a late bite to eat, and then each couple went to their respective rooms. Neither Harry nor Draco spoke while they prepared for bed. Clothes were put away, silk pyjama bottoms put on, teeth brushed, and in Draco's case, hair was brushed and lotions applied.

Harry was sitting up in bed waiting for Draco. The nasty feelings from earlier in the day were now completely gone. He would have given anything to sit and talk about the new feelings and memories that were coming in. He had no doubts before, but if he had, they would have dissipated when he clearly could feel and see how much Draco loved him. Instead, his thoughts were directed elsewhere. Draco slipped between the sheets up to his waist and he propped the pillows behind his back to sit next to Harry.

Harry bowed his head and rested it on Draco's shoulder. "What have I done?" Harry muttered. "Draco, I don't know if I have it in me to kill him."

Draco's hand reached over and placed it on Harry's covered thigh. "Harry, you couldn't do the Killing Curse if you didn't have it in you. I have seen the resolve in your eyes, you have it in you."

Harry sighed and said brokenly, "I know, I just don't want it in me. How can I kill somebody in cold blood? It's murder, Draco."

Draco turned his head and kissed the side of Harry's troubled head. "It's not murder, Harry. We're at war and you are a trained warrior. This isn't the same as being a Death Eater wanting to reach the inner circle."

Harry leaned forward and turned towards Draco. "You don't think it's murder?"

Draco looked at Harry intently. "No, I don't. Murder is selfish and executed for personal reasons. What you will do tomorrow is not selfish, and while you have personal reasons to want to see Voldemort dead, I know you are doing this for the rest of us. There's likely to be peace when you are done. No, Harry, not murder; it is closer to martyrdom."

Harry fell back on his pillow and groaned. "Please don't call me St. Potter."

Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Okay, I won't, but it's damn tempting."

Harry took Draco's hand that was resting on his thigh and intertwined their fingers. "Are you nervous about seeing all of those people tomorrow? It's been a long time."

"Kind of, but they will not know who I am, and when they finally do, my mind will be focused on you."

Harry sighed deeply. "Draco, how the hell did we end up here? Look at us; we are fucking bonded, passionately in love, in bed, and you, Draco Malfoy, are telling me, Harry Potter, how you are going to protect me."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and chuckled. "Yes, that thought occurred to me once or twice earlier today. Then I thought about everything, starting with the trial and it all made sense."

"You're right, it's just for so long I thought I would be facing this moment alone." Draco heard the voice cracking.

Draco slid down the pillows and pulled Harry down with him as he wrapped his arms around him. "You will never be alone again, Harry. I know your memories are filled with loneliness, but no more. I'm here, and I will always be here."

Harry looked into Draco's beautiful blue eyes and they said it all, they revealed all. Harry reached over and laid his hand on Draco's back. Draco reciprocated, starting the Patronus ritual. He took Harry in his arms and made love to him. His hands and words comforted the troubled warrior until he filled him with his body and his love. The climax erased all pain and doubt. The Dragon and Phoenix took flight. They were together, as destiny called for them to be.

tbc

Draco…dormiens…nunquam…titillandus.: Hogwarts' school motto: Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

Back to index

Chapter 70 In The Name of Love by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 70 In The Name of Love

Wednesday April 6, 1998

Harry dreamed of his mother, father, Sirius and Dumbledore. He was standing in darkness and they were holding hands, making a circle around him. He couldn't tell if they were moving or if he was, but his heart swelled as he became dizzy. The circle broke apart and Draco joined him in the middle. They kissed as the circle reconnected with Lucius and Narcissa joining the others. They were surrounded by family.

He awoke with a feeling of joy coursing through his body. Draco stirred next to him and wrapped his arms tight around Harry. "The circle, Harry, you were there too."

"Yes, Draco, a shared dream; I thought they were gone. I'm glad the books were wrong again."

They made quiet love, neither letting the day's future events intrude on their need for each other. They showered and dressed. Draco had the outfits picked out and ready the night before. Comfort was more important than tradition or style. They both wore black jeans with their boots and white long-sleeved mock turtleneck cotton shirts. To enter the pitch, Draco insisted Harry wear his bonding robes. Draco slipped into his new Slytherin robes. They could only figure Dobby or Tizzy could have retrieved them for him.

For the final touch, Harry sat in the chair by the fire and Draco placed himself between Harry's legs. Draco handed him the silver comb and hairbrush. Harry combed the long platinum strands, removing any tangles. He placed the length of Draco's hair into his palm and brushed from the hairline straight back. He repeated the process until every hair was in place. The emerald band was wrapped around the tail, and it was done. They were ready.

They met Lucius and Narcissa downstairs for breakfast, Lucius dressed in his best business attire. Narcissa dressed quite casually; the kitty had no need for clothing. Draco retrieved the repelling potions and handed a vial to each. Lucius tucked his and Narcissa's into his pocket.

They drank tea and juice and ate a light breakfast of soft-boiled eggs with toast in silence. Draco finished and excused himself. Harry smiled at him as he left the room. Lucius lifted a brow. "Morning routine, always after tea," Harry replied to the implied question.

It was time. Draco and Harry walked them to the parlour fireplace. Harry was thankful to be part of the Malfoy family at that particular moment. Stoicism was in order. One look from Lucius conveyed enough information that words were not necessary. Narcissa turned at the last moment. "We will be having lamb for dinner."

Harry and Draco stood there not knowing what to do for the next ten minutes. Harry walked to the front door and went outside. It was a cool spring morning. The fruit trees were almost in full bloom and the birds were loudly chirping. The sky was a light silvery-blue with a few puffy white clouds. Any other day than this one, and Harry would have found an excuse to work in the garden. But it wasn't just any other day, so he walked back into the house and into the parlour. "Fuck, let's go now," Draco said. Harry held on to Draco and Side-Along-Apparated to the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Draco had never been to Grimmauld Place, at least not that he could remember. There might have been some family get-together at the Black Mansion at some point in his youth, but he had no recollection. Harry explained what it used to look like. The remodelling had done wonders.

It appeared as if Remus and Tonks had just finished breakfast; the dishes were still on the kitchen table. An envelope on the table caught his eye; it was addressed to him and bore the Hogwarts seal. He broke the seal and opened the large envelope. He gave a small smile and passed the letter to Draco. Harry had passed his NEWTs with top marks. Another note was also present in the envelope. It was from the Ministry of Magic and an invitation to interview for their Department of Magical Legal Enforcement: an Auror. Harry wadded the piece of paper up and threw it in the rubbish bin.

Horrible screaming shocked them in place. Harry shook it off. "Ron and Hermione must be here."

"What the hell was the screaming about?"

Harry laughed. "It's your great-aunt Walburga, Sirius's mother. We can't get the portrait off the wall."

Draco walked with Harry to the front door and passed the wretched portrait. She swore at Harry and then her demeanour changed when she saw Draco. When all four walked by her again, Draco, for the first time in his life, was called a blood traitor. He smirked and knew it would be the first of many times he would hear those words thrown at him.

"I know we have to go, Harry and Draco, but I wanted to show you these," Hermione said as she revealed a dozen pictures in her hand. "Ron and I will have them enlarged for you, but I wanted you to see them."

Draco and Harry eagerly looked through them, and were entranced with how well the day had been captured. They both loved the picture of them standing side by side. Harry was especially happy to see that someone had taken a picture of them while playing Quidditch.

"We have to go, mate," Ron said reluctantly, and handed Harry a scarf and sunglasses.

Draco pulled out two vials and Hermione did the same. The four drank the violet liquid. "Not bad for giant's blood," Ron said teasingly to Draco.

Harry wrapped the green and silver scarf around Draco's lower face; he put the sunglasses on and pulled the hood over his head. Ron and Hermione did the same. They walked to the front door again; Harry shook Ron's hand and hugged Hermione. Draco removed the sunglasses and looked at him with his blue eyes piercing over the scarf; they said everything. Harry whispered, "See ya," and they were gone.

Harry closed the door. He was alone, and he was okay. He went into the drawing room and sat in the chair Sirius used to sit in. The room was silent, the house was silent. He closed his eyes and felt the love flow through him. There was so much to live for. Harry whispered to the walls, "I want to live."

tap tap

Harry opened his eyes. "Hey, girl, there you are. What did you bring me?"

Harold Coulter: Good morning on this most historical day. This is WWN and I am Harold Coulter, we are on live from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wards were lifted at nine-fifteen this morning, and witches and wizards have been Apparating in for the last fifteen minutes.

The duel to the death between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort has caused quite a stir around the magical world. I see the stands have been expanded to accommodate the number of spectators. Groups are starting to form and take their places. Already there seems to be a number of nuisance hexes being tossed about.

One observation I have noted; there are about one hundred students, present and past, on the left side of pitch gathering under the rings. They are all wearing robes of their houses; the houses not just being from Hogwarts, but also, I believe, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute.

Niles Nickelby: Yes, Harold, that is correct. The three schools that competed in the Triwizard Tournament three years ago.

Harold: Just speaking was Niles Nickelby, British wizard historian. Niles, have you noticed the students all have their hoods up, scarves covering their faces, and Muggle sunglasses on? What do you think that is all about?

Niles: My guess is one of them is Harry Potter's second.

Harold: Oh, that is interesting, a student. It looks like some of Lord Voldemort's constituents are starting to show. Look at those robes and masks. Most of us, thankfully, have not seen them in person. They really are frightening as they gather on the right side of the pitch. The stands are really starting to fill up.

Niles: There is Hogwarts' Headmistress Minerva McGonagall crossing the pitch; she is carrying Godric Gryffindor's sword. What a treat for all of us, the sword has not been seen for over a thousand years. She is setting it on a stand on the clothed table where Judge le Monde is standing.

Harold: We have yet to see Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter, and the stands have just about reached capacity. Oh, I see the Headmistress is expanding the seating again.

Niles: Getting back to the students, it is really showing school unity; I even see a few Slytherin robes out there.

Harold: Yes, I see them too. I wonder, though, if some of their fellow Slytherins are not also on the other side of the pitch. It is now nine thirty-eight and the wards will be down for another twenty-two minutes. Niles, I had not expected Mr. Potter's second to be a young wizard. Do you think that is a wise choice?

Niles: An older wizard would have more experience, but someone around his own age he might be able to relate and work with better. I am inclined to say that an older wizard would have been a more astute choice, given the protection needed. Oh, I see the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has arrived with an entourage. I should say that as I look around, I see other Ministers for Magic: from Russia, Minister Konecni; France, Minister Pilet; Spain, Minister Gonzalez; and even from North Africa, Minister Kalfi. The professors from Hogwarts, the Headmaster from Durmstrang, and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons are here also.

Harold: Oh my, listen to the huge roar from the crowd. Harry Potter has Apparated on the field. He is quickly being brought to the centre of the student contingent.

Niles: I am going to use the Omnioculars to see if I can get a better look at him. He is wearing a very formal black robe, with a red and gold phoenix on the back. We know from his duelling practical that his Patronus is a phoenix. His robe is spectacular; it almost looks like a bonding ceremonial robe. Harold, this is a surprise; Mr. Potter is wearing a ring on his left index finger. I would say Mr. Potter is bonded.

Harold: Witches and wizards, you heard it first on WWN live— Mr. Harry Potter appears to be bonded. This is a surprise, we understood that he would be bonding this summer; one can only speculate why the change.

Niles: Look what has appeared on the table near the sword. It is a very large snake; I assume that is Nagini, the snake Mr. Potter chose as an extra incentive. I must say it is a monster. I do not see Lord Voldemort, but we can assume he his here.

Harold: Niles! Look! Over the Forbidden Forest, it is pitch black. It looks like a huge black cloud drifting this way.

Niles: Can you feel the cold? It's getting frigid. I would say Lord Voldemort has brought in the Dementors. This is not good, folks, there has to be a hundred of them at least. The cloud is starting to reach the edge of the forest and coming over the pitch.

EXPECTO PATRONUM

Harold: Oh Merlin! The students have conjured at least seventy Patronuses and I do see Harry Potter's phoenix. At least half of those Patronuses are flying Patronuses and they seem to be circling the Dementors in the air. They are forcing them down to the pitch grass.

Niles: The Patronuses on the ground are pushing them away from the stands.

Harold: I am feeling terrible, Niles. I don't see a way out of this. I just want it to end.

Niles: We all feel terrible, Harold. The Dementors feed off emotions and absorb all happy thoughts and feelings. It must feel like hell down on the field. What are they doing? I am sorry, folks; I do not understand the strategy. I am freezing.

Harold: Holy shibleep! There is a huge white dragon Patronus that has just appeared. I have no words to explain the beauty of this creature.

Niles: Unbelievable, unbelievable. The dragon is breathing fire. It is shooting out huge flames of blue fire at the Dementors. They are burning, the Dementors are burning. I have never seen a Dementor being exterminated before. Who ever is controlling this Patronus must be very powerful; the flames are perfectly controlled as not to come in contact with those in the stands or standing on the pitch.

Harold: It is just annihilating the Dementors down to a fine ash. If you can hear loud noises coming through, it is the many witches and wizards clapping and yelling showing their approval.

Niles: This is incredible; in less than five minutes we have seen over one hundred Dementors reduced to ash. The Patronuses are all returning to their owners; let's see who that dragon belongs to. Wait, what is this? From behind the stands we have professional Quidditch teams from all over taking to the sky and flying over the stands. Oh someone has done their homework; they are dropping chocolate bars into the stands. Chocolate, Harold, is known to help one feel better after a Dementor experience, they do not want the spectators feeling depressed and, oh, grab me one, Harold. Thanks.

Harold: The dragon is just circling the pitch and now it has landed in the middle of the field. The spectators are clapping and stomping their feet.

Niles (chuckling): Oh, it's a cheeky one, folks. The dragon is bowing to the audience and now Harry Potter is walking toward it.

Ha, Ha, Ha

Harold: It appears the Sonorus spell is in effect. We can hear Harry Potter laughing at the dragon. The dragon is now making a formal bow to Mr. Potter, who is now bowing back.

Niles: Mr. Potter is now returning to the centre of the students and the ethereal dragon is taking flight. It is reducing in size considerably. It is flying through Quidditch rings and has now perched itself on top of the centre ring.

Harold: I would say that was quite a show. We do not have much time left and we still see no sign of Lord Voldemort.

Niles: Harry Potter is now advancing to the table with a large entourage around him. He has stopped in front of the snake, Nagini.

"Goodsss morning, Nagini. Hasss Tom beenss treating you wellsss? Did you havessss breakssfassst?"

"Yessss, my massster treatsss me wellsss. I had Muggle for breakssfassst."

Niles: Sorry, folks, we have no idea what is being said between the two.

Harold: Judge le Monde is approaching Mr. Potter.

le Monde: Mr. Potter, it is against the rules to talk to the incentives.

Harry: Ooops sorry, Judge le Monde, I didn't know.

le Monde: What did you say to the snake? I am asking you to be truthful.

Harry: I wished her a good morning. I then asked her if Tom was treating her well and did she have breakfast. She told me her master treats her well and that she had Muggle for breakfast.

Crowd: snicker, laugh, laugh AHHHHHHH, Merlin save us!

Harold: I don't know what is going on, but the ground is shaking.

Harry: OH BOLLOCKS! GIANTS!

le Monde: Mr. Potter, return to your side now.

Niles: Look, Harold, at the Forbidden Forest, a path is being created. Audience, Lord Voldemort has brought giants. We know they are not greatly affected by spells and hexes; I have no idea how this is going to end.

Harold: They are tearing up trees by their roots and tossing them aside like matchsticks as they make their way closer to the Quidditch pitch. This is bad if they advance to the stands or castle they will destroy them. It appears there are three, but three is definitely enough. I see Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and what looks like another giant running to meet the three in the forest. Oh, Merlin, they were both just swatted away and are very slow in getting up.

Niles: Harold, look up to the sky, the professional Quidditch teams are back in the air. They are being led by none other than Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's infamous Seeker. They are flying towards the giants who have cleared the forest. One is pounding towards the castle. Two Quidditch teams are following that one giant. Oh! The Omnioculars are telling me they are doing the Stupefy spell in unison. The giant has fallen to its knees but is still moving. What is this? They have cast the Incarcerous spell and there are about thirty magical ropes circling and now wrapping themselves around the giant.

Harold: The same thing is being done to the other two giants.

Niles: They have completely bound the giants, and the giants are furious. They are now casting Levicorpus. It appears the giants are barely above ground but they are levitating. The Quidditch players are now struggling to move them, but they are budging them slowly along.

Harold: They are headed to the lake. The giants are thrashing about, the ropes are holding. The first giant is almost to the lake.

Niles: Harold, I see dozens of Selkies popping up. Oh! The first giant is in the water and is howling. The water is turning a horrific red. The second and third giants are now in the water also.

Harold: Oh this is horrible. The Selkies are using their spears. The lake is quickly becoming a bloodbath. I am sure glad there is an age restriction in place. This is not something young wizards and witches need see. It is brutal.

Niles: Yes, but necessary, Harold. Just one of those giants could have demolished the stands and castle if left to its own device. The loud noise once again is the spectators expressing their approval.

Harold: I need to catch my breath. Whew! It is now past ten and I see Judge Jessop le Monde has entered the centre of the Quidditch pitch.

le Monde: Harry James Potter, please advance to the center of the field. Lord Voldemort, please advance to the center of the field.

Harold: The students are separating to form an aisle and Harry Potter is walking down the center of it. His head is held high and his shoulders back. I must say he looks regal in those robes.

Niles: Well, Harold, we have all waited for this moment and here it is. The Death Eaters are separating and I believe Lord Voldemort is coming forth. It looks like he is floating off the ground. He is dressed completely in black, with a hood. We cannot see his face given the shadow of the large hood. They are both now at the center of the field facing each other. You can hear birds singing in the distance right now it is so quiet.

Voldemort: Harry.

Harry: Tom.

Voldemort: Mr. Potter.

Harry: Lord Voldemort. Nice friends you brought along.

Voldemort: Yess, I thought you would appreciate them. I must say, Mr. Potter, your friends were not very hospitable to mine.

Harry: My friends do not like to be squashed and they do prefer to keep their souls.

Voldemort: Pity. So, Mr. Potter, here we are, at last.

Harry: At last.

Voldemort: I will give you one more offer to join me, Harry. We could be great together. If you submit to me, I will not harm you or any of your friends.

Harry: I submit to only one, and it is not you, Tom.

Niles: Oh, my, I wonder what that means. Who would Harry Potter ever submit to?

Voldemort: Interesting.

Harry: Very.

Voldemort: Well, Harry, it is now on your head what happens to all of these witches and wizards who think of you as their hero.

Harry: No, Tom, this is just between you and me and our seconds. What happens afterwards is not my concern at the moment. These spectators have a choice in what they want to do after the duel.

Voldemort (low chuckle): Assuming you win, which is quite unlikely, Harry.

Harry (softly): I do plan to kill you today, Tom.

Voldemort: Wishful thinking, Harry.

Harry: We shall see. Nagini is looking well. She will make a nice addition to my garden.

Voldemort: Godric's sword will make a nice addition to my collection.

Harry: And what collection is that? Tom.

Voldemort: That is my secret, Mr. Potter.

Harry: Is it? Lord Voldemort.

Harold: I have no idea what they are discussing, do you, Niles?

Niles: I am guessing here, but I bet Lord Voldemort has been collecting the Hogwarts founders' items: the Slytherin locket, the Hufflepuff cup and the Ravenclaw chest.

Voldemort: Harry, is that the Potter Crest ring? Are you bonded?

Harry: Yes, on Monday.

Voldemort: Oh, well, I hate to send your bride your dead body as a gift. It will be, shall I say, devastating.

Harry (laughing): I'm sure, my, um, bride does not need your concern.

Harold: Well, Harry Potter doesn't seem too sure about his new bride now does he? But at least he has confirmed he is bonded.

le Monde: That is enough. Wizards, it is time. Let me briefly go over the protocol. You will meet in the middle of the field, bow to each other, take seven steps backwards and begin. Considering you will have seconds, they have their own protocol. They will also meet in the middle, and follow the same procedure. They are not allowed to attack either of you unless the opposing second is incapacitated and you have attacked them. The primary cannot attack the second unless your second is down and you choose to attack them. We will attempt to control the crowds, but it ultimately up to the seconds to protect you from them.

If these rules are not abided by, the duel will be called off and the offending party will be removed.

Now, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, it is time to bring forth your seconds.

Niles: Mr. Potter is walking backwards to his group. Smart move, one should never turn your back on your opponent.

Harold: We have a Death Eater approaching Lord Voldemort.

Niles: All of the students are now removing their hoods, scarves and glasses. All but one, and I'll be damned, it's a Slytherin.

Harold: The second for Lord Voldemort has reached his side and is on his knees, kissing Lord Voldemort's robe and extended hand. Lord Voldemort is pulling back the hood of his second. It is ….

Niles: That is Antonin Dolohov! It is rumoured he has been a Death Eater for over twenty years. He will be tough, but I was betting on Lucius Malfoy.

Mr. Potter is walking back to the center of the pitch. His second is following him. Wow! A Slytherin following a Gryffindor. This is completely unheard of. They have now reached the center.

Harold: Harry Potter is removing the glasses, the scarf and the hood.

Audience: gasp, Oh, no way! Merlin! Blood Traitor!

Harold: Oh, Merlin, fu…beep it is Draco Malfoy. No one predicted that. I bet his father, Lucius Malfoy, is having kittens. I'm having kittens. Last we heard, Draco Malfoy was at Durmstrang and was removed when his father escaped from Azkaban. He looks incredible.

Niles: shhh

Voldemort (laughing slowly): Draco Malfoy – oh how your father must be proud.

Draco: I believe he is. Why don't you ask him, next time you see him?

Voldemort: Yes, I see now, interesting. Is he here?

Niles: What? Lord Voldemort does not know where Lucius Malfoy is!

Draco: I would assume he is here.

Voldemort: Mr. Potter, I am amazed; is this why you defended him?

Harry: No, this decision came later.

Voldemort: Two young boys, such a tragedy to have to end your lives so early. But you, Draco, a Slytherin— you shame the house.

Harold (whispering): Harry Potter has stepped forward.

Harry: No, you, Tom Riddle, have shamed the Slytherin house and name!

Voldemort (bellowing): I, Harry, am the Heir of Slytherin!

Niles (whispering): Harry Potter is reaching into his pocket and is holding something in front of Lord Voldemort's face. Oh, Merlin, it is the Slytherin locket. He is putting it over Draco Malfoy's head and around his neck. My goodness, it is glowing green.

Harry: Tom, you maybe the heir, but Draco Malfoy is the Prince.

Niles: Holy fubleep Harry Potter is kissing Draco on the cheek and Draco Malfoy has now turned and kissed him on the lips. This is the Slytherin house tradition. All members of the Slytherin house kiss the cheek of the leader of their house and in this case, the Prince. The Prince will then kiss back on the lips those he favours most. It is a sign of dominance.

I think we many now understand who Harry Potter was referring to in his submission comment. We have some clapping from the students, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

Harold: Look at Lord Voldemort, he is looking physically disturbed. His feet have now touched the ground. He is extending a finger out to the locket.

Voldemort: Where did you get this, Mr. Potter?

Harry: It is a long story, Lord Voldemort, but needless to say, it is the Slytherin locket and more importantly, it is empty.

Voldemort: I see. And what happened to its contents?

Draco: My father and I destroyed it, with great pleasure I might add.

SLAP

Harold: Lord Voldemort has just slapped Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter now has a hold of his wrist.

Harry: Don't you ever touch him again or I will kill you, duel or no duel!

Harold (whispering): That was a pretty possessive comment, Niles.

Niles: Yes, it was, but I am still trying to figure out what was in that locket.

Harold: Niles, I've just been informed that Lucius Malfoy is in the stands. He is sitting with some Aurors and a large mountain lion.

Voldemort: So, Draco, your father is a traitor too?

Draco: My father can speak for himself, but I will tell you, he is not a traitor to the wizarding race.

Harold: I am looking at Lucius Malfoy right now through the Omnioculars. He has not even moved a facial muscle. I take that back; he is scratching the mountain lion's ears.

Voldemort: In the end, neither you nor your father will be of importance.

Harry: You sure about that?

Voldemort: Yesss.

le Monde: I think we have had enough discussion; it is time for the duel to begin.

Harold: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now removing their robes. And look, Niles, the dragon is flying towards them. He is circling the four and has landed on Draco's shoulder. He just spat out a spark at Dolohov. It is now taking flight again, and what the bleep was that? It opened up its wings and flew into Draco Malfoy's back and disappeared.

Niles: Harry has put up and privacy spell and he and Draco are talking; now they are both laughing at something.

Harold: Oh fubleep, Harry Potter has just kissed Draco Malfoy! It was a short one, but not one you would give your mum. Oh, they have lifted the privacy spell.

Voldemort: Your bride, Mr. Potter?

Draco: Yes, his bride.

Voldemort: My, my, this does make it more interesting.

Harry: Very.

Niles: I do believe they have now stunned everyone in attendance, on both sides.

Harry: Well, Draco, do you think 'Silence is Consent'?

Draco: Suppose so, Harry, suppose so.

Audience: Clapping…whistling...Traitor…Ponces…clapping

Harold: Well we are now getting a few discouraging yells, but the students and many in the audience are clapping and whistling.

Niles: Lucius Malfoy has now risen from his seat and is clapping his hands. Those around him are now standing. It is spreading throughout the stands.

Harold: I did say male for my vote, but I was just joking. I know Draco Malfoy did receive one vote, and whoever that was, is now a very rich wizard or witch.

Niles: We have just been handed a copy of their bonding ceremony invitation and some pictures. They are stunning. Mr. Malfoy has robes matching Mr. Potter's except with a white dragon on the back.

le Monde: Silence! Please the duel is about to begin. Mr. Dolohov and Mr. Malfoy you are to bow to each other, then take seven steps backwards, and wait until the primaries join you.

"BOW NOW"

Niles: They are bowing, but they are not taking their eyes off each other.

Doholov: You are a blood traitor, Malfoy, and fucking queer on top of it.

Draco: Antonin, jealous are you? Even an old man like yourself can appreciate how beautiful Harry is, or do you like getting fucked by Tom?

Harold: No love lost between those two. They have finished their steps back. I am sorry, folks, but we cannot 'bleep' out the duellists on the field; my apologies to those of you listening at home with young ones.

le Monde: Lord Voldemort and Mr. Potter, please bow and step back.

Niles: We have a complete bow from Mr. Potter. Lord Voldemort is keeping his head up. I would say Mr. Potter is showing remarkable faith in Mr. Malfoy's capabilities to protect him.

Voldemort: Scared, Mr. Potter?

Harry: You wish.

Niles: Here we go, they are stepping backwards: 7 6 5 4 3 2 1.

Harold: AHHHHHH! Merlin's bleep. Sorry about the language. I've never seen so many spells and hexes flying around. Draco Malfoy has his work cut out for him. He just stunned Doholov and took out I don't know how many from the audience, but I can see two or three dozen. Mr. Potter seems to be holding his own. He is on the defensive.

Niles: I had to check these glasses, thinking they were broken. Draco is using two wands and casting perfectly from both. He threw a combination with his right that seemed to track any spell coming his or Harry's way, blocked it, and then sent a Bluebell Flame spell back on the trace. The Aurors are now running to those whose robes are on fire. His left wand did a double Protego, one for himself against Doholov and the other for Harry, immediately following Harry's first spell of Petrificus Totalus, which Voldemort artfully dodged.

Harold: This is going to be difficult to call out everything, but we will do the best we can.

Niles: It is worth noting, Lord Voldemort's first spell cast against Mr. Potter was the Cruciatus. Both pairs seem to be really going at it. The shielding spells for both seem to be absorbing most of the damage. Eventually a spell has got to slip through.

The audience members trying to interfere with the duel are diminishing, as each spell coming into the field is being retaliated in a more vicious manner. We've gone from Bluebells to a full Incendio.

Harold: Oh my, Lord Voldemort has been hit with an Antler Hex. That's a bit humiliating. Doholov has done a Finite on Lord Voldemort, removing the antlers and Draco Malfoy has taken advantage of this. Doholov has now been hit with Incarcerous and at the moment, he is down. Draco has now silenced his opponent.

Niles: Amazing! Lord Voldemort's and Harry Potter's wands are locked. From the looks of it Lord Voldemort was casting a Sectumsempra and Harry a Stupefy.

Harry: Thought you would have changed wands, Tom.

Voldemort: I assumed you would have, given you called for this duel.

Harry: Nah, I have another.

Harold: Harry Potter has pulled out another wand with his left hand.

Niles: We are seeing a transparent dome shield forming around Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. It seems to be a consequence of their two wands being locked. There is a stream of magic between them and a ball of light travelling back and forth. Harry Potter has now used his second wand to remove the hood of Lord Voldemort.

Harry: Now they can all see what you have become, Tom.

Voldemort: You will regret that move, Harry.

Harry: No. I don't think so. I want them to see your red eyes. You barely look human, Tom.

Voldemort: I am a wizard, Potter.

Harry: Only half, Riddle, just like me.

Voldemort: I am the heir of Slytherin.

Harry: But not the Prince.

Niles: The locked wands, I've been informed, has occurred because they are brother wands, and they have done this before. We can expect the wand that is overpowered to produce Priori Incantatem.

Harold: Draco Malfoy is standing guard over Dolohov and has responded to a few random attacks on him, he is now using Petrificus Totalus. This is making it quite easy for the Aurors to capture the intruders.

Niles: The Death Eaters are separating at the far end of the left field.

Draco: Inferi, Antonin, really now. I suppose they are made up of Tom's victims.

Niles: Draco Malfoy has called it. I would say three dozen or so Inferi are marching onto the field. Members of the audience are crying out, I believe a few people have recognized their loved ones among the Inferi.

Harold: Oh my, Draco Malfoy is removing his shirt and the only reason I can see is for the effect. The white dragon appears to be a magical mark on his back. He has activated his Patronus. Look at that Dragon; it is shimmering and it has now detached from his back and once again growing in size. It is flying over the Inferi and breathing fire.

Draco: For those of you in the audience, I want you to know that these are Inferi. They may look like your loved ones, but they are not. These creatures have no soul. Your loved ones have passed on, with their souls.

Niles: The Dragon is now attacking the Inferi, which are helpless at this point. It really is rather pitiful that Lord Voldemort would do such a thing.

Harold: Why do you think Draco removed his shirt?

Niles: Total intimidation, Harold. I think he is tired of the random audience hexes coming his way. I don't think anyone will be challenging him knowing he has a dragon at his beck and call.

Harold: The ball of light is still going back and forth; it seems to be in Mr. Potter's favour. I must say Mr. Potter is correct, Lord Voldemort barely looks human.

Niles: He is rather intimidating looking.

Harold: Intimidating? That is the making of nightmares!

Niles: Harry Potter has overpowered Lord Voldemort's wand; it is now regurgitating his past spells. In the mean time, Mr. Potter has Lord Voldemort bound.

Harold: Oh Merlin, Lord Voldemort has just thrown a wandless Sectumsempra against Draco Malfoy. He has been sliced open across his face and chest; it is not as bad as one would expect, given the curse is coming from Lord Voldemort, but it is an unprovoked attack on the second. Mr. Potter is angry, and it appears to be more at himself than with Lord Voldemort. He Stupefied and bound Lord Voldemort but he did not cast the Silencio.

Niles: Mr. Potter has now removed his shirt and brought forth his Patronus. The Phoenix has been enlarged and is standing next to Mr. Malfoy. It is opening its wings and is wrapping them around him. The white Dragon is close by and has spread its wings to protect its master.

Harold: Mr. Potter and Lord Voldemort are now back to duelling. Judge Jessop is approaching, I assume for the rule violation. Harry Potter has waved him off. He is not about to stop this duel for a rule violation. And, oh Merlin, we have just now seen our first Avada Kedavra today. It appears Harry Potter must have deftly jumped out of the way, but has ended up on his back, lying on the field. Lord Voldemort has just now cast an Expelliarmus and Harry Potter is without his wands.

Harold: Son of a bleep! Mr. Potter knows a little wandless magic himself. He spoke an Expelliarmus and Blasting Curse against Lord Voldemort and they were strong ones. Lord Voldemort is stumbling backwards and Mr. Potter has jumped back on his feet.

Niles: I believe Mr. Potter performed his wandless magic during his duelling practical. The Phoenix has just unfurled its wings and there is not a mark on Draco Malfoy.

I should have remembered that the Phoenix Patronus is required to have a Dragon Patronus mate. Harry Potter's Phoenix has healing tears for its mate and its owner. I believe these two are bonded in more ways than we can guess.

Harold: We now have Mr. Potter and Lord Voldemort without wands and they are yelling Curses at each other. Most of them are being dodged or deflected by shielding spells.

Niles: Draco Malfoy has Accioed all of the wands. He is now using Mr. Potter's wand in his left hand.

Draco: Finish it, Harry.

Harold (whispering): Draco Malfoy has called on Harry Potter to finish the duel. We can only assume the Avada Kedavra curse is coming up.

Niles: Harry Potter has knocked Lord Voldemort to the ground with an incredibly strong Stupefy and this time he added the Silencio.

Harry: Tom, I can do it now, but I want you to know that this time, it will be for real. The Horcruxes are all gone, except for what remains in you and Nagini. The diary as you know, I did. The Gaunt ring, Dumbledore did. The Hufflepuff cup, me, Hermione, Ron and the Dragon finished it off. The Ravenclaw chest was done by Severus Snape, and the Slytherin locket by Lucius and Draco Malfoy. So when you die today, you will be dead. Draco and I will destroy Nagini after you are gone. You are not a god, Tom. You are mortal.

Harold: Lord Voldemort looks terrified, but what is a Horcrux, Niles?

Niles: Harold, this is unheard, of what Mr. Potter is claiming. Lord Voldemort has split his soul into seven pieces and each piece has been sealed in an item. It would make him immortal. Lord Voldemort has chosen some incredible items to seal them in. This explains how he came back from the incident seventeen years ago. He couldn't die with pieces of his soul still on Earth. Mr. Potter is now standing over Lord Voldemort.

Harry: Avada Kedavra

Harold: A green shot of light has hit Lord Voldemort. Can you do that without a wand?

Niles: Lord Voldemort has not died, the spell has transformed him into, into…I assume that is his father. It looks like the picture we saw of the student, Tom Riddle. And in answer to your question, up until today, it was thought impossible.

Harry: Avada Kedavra

Niles: Lord Voldemort has now transformed into someone else. I am sorry but I do not know who that is, oh wait. I believe that is Hepzibah Smith.

Harry: Fucking hell! Draco, the bastard won't die. He's transforming into the people he murdered when he made the Horcruxes.

Draco: Then you have to cycle through them, Harry, and mean it every time.

Harry: Avada Kedavra

Niles: I do not know once again.

Harry: It's Mikhail's father, Draco. Avada Kedavra

Harry: Oh God! No!

Niles: Oh this is terrible, it is a young child. She looks to be no older than three.

Harold (whispering): Mr. Potter is crying.

Harry (screaming): Avada Kedavra. Fuck, Draco, it looks like, Sirius.

Harold: Draco has now approached Harry Potter and has put his arm around his shoulder.

Draco: It's Regulus, Harry. Say it again.

Harry: But, Draco, I know who is next.

Harold: This is tough, folks, Harry Potter is almost sobbing.

Draco: Say it, Harry.

Harry: Avada Kedavra

Draco: Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry. It's Lily.

Harry: Yes, it's my mum. He fucking made a Horcrux when he murdered her, trying to kill me.

Draco: One more time, Harry, one more time.

Niles: Whoa! Mr. Malfoy just spit out a few combination spells, it appears the Death Eaters were advancing down the field. They are quickly retreating as at least fifty snakes are slithering after them. He has set up his Dragon to guard them. The Aurors have now moved behind Harry and Draco as if to protect their backs.

Draco: Harry, it's not your mum, you mum is dead, love. You've seen her, she gave us her blessing. This isn't her.

Harry (softly): Avada Kedavra

Harold (whispering): Folks, it is quiet here. No one in the stands is moving. I don't even think they are breathing.

Niles (whispering): This is taking everything out of this young wizard. He has just spoken the Killing Curse to an image of his mother. He has fallen to his knees and Draco Malfoy is now standing directly behind him with his hands on his shoulders. The body has returned to that of Lord Voldemort.

Harry: Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra

Harold: The spell has no effect on Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort has started to move; somehow he has ended the spells Harry Potter had cast upon him.

Voldemort (laughing): Harry, haven't you figured it out. You cannot kill me, as I cannot kill you with the spell. I have your blood. You cannot kill yourself with Avada Kedavra. I am surprised none of your friends thought to teach you that lesson.

Niles: Lord Voldemort has risen to his feet. Draco Malfoy is lifting Harry Potter to his.

Voldemort: Accio Gryffindor's sword!

Harold: Lord Voldemort has called for Godric Gryffindor's sword. I have a bad feeling about this.

Draco: Harry, my Protection shields will not work against a real sword.

Harry (snickering): Is it time to run?

Draco: Could be, unless you want to go skipping.

Harry: Not yet, my Prince, not yet.

Harold: Lord Voldemort has the sword. He is swinging it back and forth between his hands.

Voldemort: Harry, you will die as a Muggle. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Niles (yelling): The sword has dropped. Lord Voldemort's hands appear to be burning, they are coal black.

Harold (yelling): Harry Potter is picking up the sword!

Harry (softly): Tom, you are not a Gryffindor. I am surprised that your research did not tell you that only a Gryffindor can handle this double-edged sword. It was made to smite down true evil.

Voldemort: Are you going to kill me with it, Harry? Do you have it in you? To spill my blood, your blood?

Niles. Lord Voldemort is facing Harry Potter directly. Harry Potter is raising the sword slowly with both hands. It is now pointed at Lord Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort: Harry, killing me will destroy your soul. I, of all people, should know. It tears your soul up. Harry, you can feel your soul ripping apart. Harry Potter, you are not a killer.

Harry (yelling): Fuck you, Tom! You may have stolen my blood, but I inherited a few things from you besides being a Parseltongue and this scar. Do you know what it is, Tom? I will tell you; I have the ability to kill. I have killed you before, and I will, Tom Riddle, kill you again. You will die as a Muggle, as you have disgraced the wizarding race.

Voldemort: Clever words, Harry, but those incidents in the past were unintentional. Where's the love, Harry, where is the love your foolish Dumbledore spoke so often of?

Harry (softly): Oh Tom, can't you feel it? It is surrounding me. Can't you see it?

Voldemort (laughing): I see and feel nothing, Harry. It is your imagination. Love is not real, and even if it was, it could not help you now.

Harry: It is real, Tom, would you like to see it? Would you like to feel it? For once in you life you can experience it. It's all in here, Tom.

Harold (whispering): Harry Potter has removed a hand from the sword, and is pointing to his head.

Harry: Tom, I hear you are the best at Legilimency in the world. I have no barricades; my mind is open and yours to explore. Go ahead, see it…fe….

Voldemort (yelling): Legilimens!

Niles (whispering): I don't believe this; Harry Potter is letting Lord Voldemort do Legilimency on him. I don't understand…

Voldemort: Trust?…Friendship?...Love?...Sssubmission….

Harry: Can you feel it, Tom? Can you see it? I know you can; now you know why I have to do it. For love.

Voldemort: Yesss…beautiful…too much…love...su… Oh–Oh–hugh–ahhh–hugh.

Harry (screaming): Oh Merlin, have mercy on my soul!

Harold: Ugh! I can't look.

Niles: Wizards and witches, Harry Potter has just impaled Lord Voldemort in the heart with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Lord Voldemort has fallen to the ground with sword standing upright out of his chest. Mr. Potter is on his knees in tears. Draco Malfoy has put up a privacy spell and is talking to Harry Potter while scanning the crowd. The crowd is completely silent, as if they cannot believe he did it. He really did it.

Mr. Potter is standing up and the privacy spell has been removed. The Phoenix is enlarging and is in flight. It is flying towards the table and has grasped the snake in its talons. It is flying high above the pitch. Oh, Merlin, it has released the snake. The snake is slithering as it is racing to the ground. It has landed, and if not dead, it is stunned. The Dragon has now approached the snake and released its flame. The snake is on fire.

Harry: Draco, my wand.

Niles: Harry Potter has taken back his wand; his eyes appear to be searching the crowd. He is now holding it straight out and he is doing a complete 360 degree turn. He is saying something in Parseltongue.

Harold: Oh my, it is a spell, and oh Merlin, you can see it making its way through the audience. It looks much like a wave caused by a rock thrown in the water. Ugh. It felt like a shock wave.

Niles: The spell in not registering on the Omnioculars. It is coming up as unknown. But we can't fault the makers for not being able to interpret Parseltongue.

Draco: Harry?

Harry: Later, Draco; it's for future protection.

Draco: Harry, take the sword.

Harry: You do it with me. You know, and everyone else knows, I couldn't have done this without you. Just don't touch the sword, Prince.

Draco: Got it, Lion.

Harold: I can't look at this either.

Niles: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are standing over the now-deceased Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter is forcefully withdrawing the sword. He has put Draco Malfoy's hand on his and they are lifting it to sky. Oh yes, the blood is dripping down upon their hands and arms. The crowd is absolutely going crazy with appreciation. Harold, Harold? Harold, you can look. You of all people have to see this.

Harold: Oh my! I'm not sure the wizarding world is ready for this, but Draco Malfoy has just turned to Harry Potter, and they are kissing while holding the sword.

Niles: Judge Jessop le Monde is approaching the two and is tapping Harry Potter on the shoulder. The two champions are separating, but it looks like they are a little reluctant.

le Monde: Congratulations, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I was supposed to present you with Nagini, but I obviously cannot do that. Is there something else?

Harry: I would like to have Tom Riddle's wand and to present Headmistress McGonagall with the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

le Monde: You may keep the wand, and Mr. Malfoy, you may have Antonin Doholov's. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, please come to the center of the pitch.

Harold: Minerva McGonagall is making her way to the center of the field. She is now standing in front of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter is now on his knees and has placed the sword flat on his outstretched palms. Let's listen to what he has to say.

Harry: Headmistress, the sword of Godric Gryffindor I return to you. I have the Ravenclaw chest and Hufflepuff cup and they too will be returned to you and to the school, where they shall remain. The Slytherin locket will be passed down through the Slytherin House, as is their tradition.

Niles. The Headmistress has taken the sword from Mr. Potter.

Minerva: Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I and everyone here thank you for your service today. We have never witnessed such bravery and compassion at one time. I was proud to be your Head of House, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, I shall be equally proud to be your Headmistress.

Harold: Harry has risen and has embraced Minerva McGonagall. The Headmistress is now embracing Mr. Malfoy.

Niles: I have just been notified the wards have been lifted. We are seeing a lot of Disapparations on the right side of the pitch.

le Monde: Harry? Draco? Is there anything else you would like to say?

Draco: You go first.

Harry: No, you go first.

Draco: Harry, just say it.

Harry: What you have all witnessed today was the dedication and planning of many people. I would like to acknowledge them at this time. The first is my former, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, whose magical knowledge and guidance throughout the years has been incomparable. The members of the Order of the Phoenix, especially its leader, my godfather, Remus Lupin. Our trainers and friends, Nymphadora Tonks and Viktor Krum; my best friends, who have no equals in their loyalty, resourcefulness and bravery, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I would also like to thank my father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, for making the right choice and giving sage advice. My mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy, for use of her wand. Severus Snape, who out of all of us has born the brunt of this long episode. My parents, James and Lily Potter, for their love, which I still feel to this day and oh yeah, the bloke standing next to me. His duelling skills, as you have all seen, are brilliant. I was honoured to have him as my second, and as you all now know, to have him as my husband. My hope is that we can live in peace. We have challenges ahead, but let us enjoy this moment right now. Draco, do you have something to say?

Draco: I will later, but right now I would like to enjoy the moment you mentioned.

Harold: Well you can hear the sounds of clapping and singing and whistling. It is getting very loud around the pitch. I should mention the wards will be back up in twenty minutes. We will stay live until one minute before, and give you a feel of what it is like to witness this historical moment.

Niles: Harry and Draco are starting to be mobbed by the students and spectators. Harry is being encircled by a large number of redheads. That must be the Weasley family.

Harold: Oh my, I would recognize that hair and walk anywhere. Lucius Malfoy and one large mountain lion are on the field. They are being escorted by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They are making their way through the crowd; actually the crowd is letting them through as I can hear that mountain lion growling from here.

Father and son are now embracing. I would love to have the story on how that reconciliation came to be. The last we knew about their relationship was from Draco Malfoy's trial, where Draco, under Veritaserum, told us how his father had tortured him as a child. The mountain lion is on its rear legs and the front paws are on Draco's shoulders. He is being given a big lick.

Niles: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are embracing and talking with Harry Potter, and here is a picture for the papers; Lucius Malfoy is embracing Harry Potter and now the cat is doing a repeat performance on Mr. Potter. Harry Potter is laughing heartily. Oh this is interesting, we have a young woman on the right side of the pitch taking off her black robe and running to the centre of the group. Witches and wizards are stepping aside for her.

Harold: Draco is now talking with some fellow Slytherins. They usually do not do their ritual of recognition in public but each of them is now approaching him with kiss on his cheek. He in turn, has kissed each of them on their lips. He has just picked up the girl who ran across the field, and is giving her a kiss and a twirl. Oh, okay. Sorry about that. I've been informed the young woman is Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year Slytherin student, who Draco dated at one time while at Hogwarts.

Niles: Harry Potter is now talking with a Durmstrang student. The conversation must be serious given the expressions on both their faces. Mr. Malfoy has joined them and given a brief hug to the young man. I wish we could hear what they are saying but the crowd is too loud.

Harold: Now a line has been formed, and the two are standing side by side, shaking hands and hugging each individual who approaches them. They are now conversing with a wizard who is heavily cloaked. Harry has quite a stern look on his face but Draco seems quite jovial. The unknown wizard has just Disapparated.

Niles: The body of Lord Voldemort is being removed from the field. We have learned that it is being transferred to the Ministry of Magic and then will be cremated. The ashes will be buried next to his father's grave. Mr. Potter seems to know where that is, I've been told. Mr. Doholov is being escorted off the field.

Harold (laughing): Professor and groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, has just picked up both boys around the waist and is giving them a twirl. Harry is laughing but Draco doesn't seem to share the feeling.

Niles: Approaching the two champions now are the Ministers for Magic from Russia, France, North Africa, and Spain. The Minister of Spain seems to be having a quite a laugh with them. The Minister of Russia has kissed both of them on each cheek as has the Ministers of France and North Africa. We have yet to see the Minister for Magic of Britain. Oh wait, he is approaching the field and he has quite an entourage; there has to be at least a dozen Aurors and cabinet ministers with him.

Harold: Well we have another kiss between these two. I think we all need to remember, they are newly bonded, and this, I'm sure, was the major obstacle in starting their life together.

Niles: Harold, I've just been informed that their bonding was a rare soul bonding. It was the Innocents Bond, which is extremely precious. They have shared their magic and their memories with each other. In the ceremony their souls are shared to heal the damage that was done to them as children. The ceremony was done early, as their magic was completely confused, and as of Monday they were in the last stages of soul bonding necessity.

Harold: The Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, has reached Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. There seems to be some harsh words transpiring between the three.

Draco (yelling): No fucking way you are taking him!

Niles: The spectators on the field have gone silent. Draco is yelling something about someone taking Harry away.

Scrimgeour: Yes, Mr. Malfoy, we are taking him and he will be charged. Now, Dawlish, put the restraints on.

Harry: No–- no restraints. I will go with you, Scrimgeour, but you have just made the stupidest mistake of your political career.

Percy Weasley: The law is the law, Potter. You knew that duelling was illegal. Britain signed the International Ban on Duelling.

Harry (yelling): Oh piss off, Percy. I am so sure you would not be down here charging Tom Riddle if he had won. You, Scrimgeour and the rest of you would have disappeared faster than a Snitch.

Draco: Harry, they are not taking you. There are Death Eaters out there waiting for revenge.

Scrimgeour: Mr. Malfoy, don't worry, you will be soon joining him for probation violation.

McGonagall: Are you serious? Minister, this is ridiculous. These two young men have just save the wizarding race and beyond.

Scrimgeour: What I see, Minerva, is two young men who are very powerful and have taken down He-Who-Must-Not-Be….

Harry: The man is dead; I think you can say his name now!

Tonks: Minister, you can't do this. There are too many Death Eaters out there and many of us Aurors will resign.

Scrimgeour: Well given your insolence, you should consider it. As I was saying, these two are powerful and they are already associating with two wanted Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They bonded without notifying the Ministry, and…and two males…it's, it's unnatural.

Harry (yelling): Snape was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius Malfoy changed sides. How thick are you? And our bonding ceremony was perfectly legal!

Scrimgeour: That is enough, Mr. Potter; you will come now, and be charged tomorrow for disregarding the International Ban of Duelling and for using an Unforgivable Curse.

Draco (raising his voice): He is not going. You cannot protect him, only I can protect him.

Scrimgeour: I admit that was some nice moves and spells you displayed, but really, Mr. Malfoy, I think the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is duly capable of protecting Mr. Potter.

Draco: No–- no, you can't, you fucking incompetent idiot. You are just afraid that Harry is more powerful than you, and I don't just mean magically.

Scrimgeour (yelling): Enough! We will be going now.

Harry: Wait! I will go; just give me a moment with Draco.

Harold: This is just unbelievable that the Minister would be doing this.

Niles: I think Draco Malfoy has nailed it. It's about power.

Harry: Draco, this will blow over, the public will not put up with this.

Draco: Damn it, I know that, Harry. It is just I am scared. I've trained the last six months to protect you and I have been there, in cells at the Ministry. I remember every night feeling that someone would break in and finish me off. It's not sufficient. There were over one hundred Death Eaters here today, and the ones left are out for revenge.

Harry: Yes, I know, but if they attack you or me, they have a surprise coming. Listen, love, I am going to go, and we will fight it. If I lose, do you promise to come visit me?

Draco: Damn you, Potter, I said you are not going.

Harry: Draco, are you forbidding me to go?

Draco: Oh God, Harry, don't do that to me. Don't make me!

Harry: Draco, let me go and come visit me every Tuesday night. Of course, somehow Azkaban does not seem as romantic as you Flooing into our bedroom.

Draco: Shite, Harry, they still have the Sonorus activated.

Harry: So what?

Scrimgeour: Enough!

Harry: Enough to you! I will go in a moment. Draco, I love you and you were beyond brilliant today. I'll be home soon.

Draco: Harry, don't go.

Harold (sniffling): They are kissing goodbye.

Niles: Harry Potter is being escorted off the field by the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and numerous Aurors. Draco Malfoy is attempting to follow them, but is being physically restrained by his father and Remus Lupin. Draco is in tears and has turned his back and is being led off the field by Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. I must say this is not how I expected….

pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop

DRA

Harold: Fubleep bleep bleep bleep. Harry Potter is down! I repeat, Harry Potter is down!

Niles: bleep. There are about a dozen Death Eaters that are down. They Apparated and directed numerous spells at Harry Potter and successfully hit him. A rebound spell was initiated and they are all Stunned.

Harold: Draco has just reached Harry Potter and is lying down next to him. They have just Disapparated.

Niles: Mayhem is breaking out on the field! The Death Eaters are being surrounded! Merlin, the mountain lion has pounced on one of them and ripped the hood off with a paw. It is Bellatrix Lestrange!

Harold: Remus Lupin is running, and I do mean running, around removing the masks.

Niles: I think he found who he was looking for. He has this one silenced, frozen, and wrapped. It's a small, funny-looking wizard.

Harold: It looks like the Lestrange brothers were involved and oh Merlin! There is Greyback! He will not be given a trial, but will be executed within the week, I am sure. The Aurors are wrapping up all of the Death Eaters and silencing them.

Niles: Wait, the funny wizard seems to have transformed into a rat and a cat seems to be chasing it around the field.

Harold: The Aurors and Death Eaters are all Disapparating. The students and remaining spectators are beside themselves. I don't even know what to say. Yes, I do— get your Howlers ready and send them to Scrimgeour. Start a recall petition! I am sorry, folks, but the wards are about to initiate. We will be back in ten minutes from our usual location. Signing off, I am Harold Coulter with today's guest, Niles Nickelby. Good-day or at least it was one.

tbc…

A/N Well hell!

I usually don't request reviews, but leaving one for this chapter would be nice. Thanks.

Back to index

Chapter 71 Beyond the Door by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 71 Beyond the Door

St. Mungo's Hospital

for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Hermione and Ron ran into the fourth floor waiting room. Both were relieved to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the room.

"Draco, good, you're here; we came here first. How is he?" Ron panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Not dead, obviously," Draco sniped.

"Yeah, that's right or you would be too," Ron said, as if thinking aloud.

"Brilliant conclusion, Weasel," Draco said as he stood up and paced the shiny floor. He stopped and looked up at Hermione and Ron with a slight tinge of regret crossing his face. "Look, I am so pissed off right now, stuff is going to come out of my mouth you won't like. I'm in no mood to control it."

"Understood," Hermione and Ron said in conjunction.

Draco stopped walking near them. "I don't know anything. I got him here; they took him, and asked about the spells he was hit with and if he'd taken anything. I told them about the potion and about the spell he did at the end. I have no fucking idea what that was about."

"Well, whatever it was, it caused those who struck him to be Stunned. He downed a dozen Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Greyback and Pettigrew," Ron said proudly.

Draco looked up with a surprised look. "No shit? Well that's at least something. That spell he did, he said it protects me too."

"Draco, don't tell many people about that or the Ministry will have you out playing bait," Hermione said grimly.

"Can I get you anything, Draco?" Ron asked, trying to find someway to be useful.

"A Time-Turner," Draco snarled back. "If you don't have one of those, a shot of something. My head hurts."

"Do you want a pain potion? Did you get hit, Draco?"

"No, I didn't get hit, and a pain potion won't work on my head. Oh great, here come the rest of the red-haired clan. I swear, Ron, if the other one shows up, I will personally kill him."

"I think we'll beat you to it."

"I can think of a few dastardly ways to do it."

"U-No-Poo."

"Double-dose."

"A Skiving Snackbox without the antidotes."

"Oh shut up, who is who?"

"I'm George. I have the green boots.'

"I'm Fred. I have green bo… Oh, I see. They are now red."

Draco shook his head. He just wanted to wake up. This wasn't happening; this wasn't real.

"Draco, dear, I'm Molly Weasley, and this, as you know, is Arthur; this is Bill, Fleur, Charlie and you know Ginny, of course. We consider Harry part of our family. I hope you don't mind our staying while you wait for news."

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry does consider you to be family, and I know he'd want you here. Unfortunately, I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions right now, and I get ugly when angry. Please, for Harry's sake, don't hold this time against me."

"Perfectly understandable, Mr. Malfoy," Arthur said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked at the hand, shook his head and walked away. He turned quickly. "Did anyone see the spells? I told the Healer at least six Cruciatus Curses but the others I didn't see or recognize quickly enough."

Bill stepped forward. "Draco, we gathered the wands and performed a Prior Incantato on them. He was hit with twelve spells."

"Oh, fuck."

"As you said, there were six Cruciatus Curses. The others were three Dragon Stunners, two Obliviates, and one Stupefy."

"Bastards, fucking bastards. What the hell are Dragon Stunners?"

Charlie stepped forward. "They are modified Stunners. We use them against Dragons to control them," he replied, wincing as he thought of it being done on a wizard. "One of those alone should have killed him," he added almost as an afterthought.

Draco looked at all of them and left the room. "I'll be back; I need to let the Healer know."

Draco returned and sat in a chair, rubbing his temples hard.

Remus and Tonks showed up, detailing what Death Eaters had been captured and where they were now.

Draco snorted, having heard they were in the Ministry of Magic holding cells. "Yeah, Harry was just like them," he spouted out.

Narcissa strode in and introduced herself, but went immediately over to her son. She had brought him clean clothes. Draco handed her wand back to her. Narcissa quickly cast some grooming spells on him, removing Voldemort's blood and his sweat. The Weasleys watched with a little amusement.

"Your father, Severus, and Viktor are at your home. Viktor and I will trade off being the go-between. The last thing we need right now is your father or Severus to be taken in."

Draco put on the fresh clothes and put his hands back to his head.

"Nymphadora, dear, how is your aunt?" Narcissa asked sweetly, too sweetly the rest of attendants thought.

"She's down the hall."

"What happened to my lovely aunt?" Draco asked, looking at Tonks.

"Your father's mountain lion almost tore her shoulder off and ripped into her neck pretty good."

Draco snickered. "Pretty kitty, my arse," he mumbled.

"Draco, your friends, Blaise and Pansy, would like to wait with you too. Would that be okay?" Narcissa asked while surveying the room.

"Sure, Mother, the more the merrier. Just tell them I'm in a pissed off mood. They'll know what that means."

"I'll go and let them know. They are downstairs in the lobby with all of the others."

"Others?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, reporters, other students, the room is filled."

"Mother, tell them to go home, there is no need for them to wait. You can tell the reporters I will give a public statement when we're told of his diagnosis and prognosis."

"Draco, dear, are you sure that's good idea? Harry likes his privacy," Molly asked in a concerned, 'but I'm his mother, I know best' voice.

Ron smiled to himself; his mum was no longer Harry's primary caregiver, and he waited for the snipe.

"Yes, I am sure. My husband asked me to take over all press activities," Draco said without even looking up.

"All right, dear, I'm sure you know best."

Ron cringed, as did Hermione.

Draco looked up. "No, I don't know best. I just know what he asked of me. If we don't keep the press informed, we won't get the public support we need to get Scrimgeour out of office as quickly as possible. Now, Mother, please go get Blaise and Pansy."

The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks talked quietly amongst themselves. Draco sat by himself, head in hands. As Narcissa returned with Blaise and Pansy, and food and drink for all, a Healer came running into the room. He looked at the congregation and briskly walked over to the blond.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand from Mr. Potter's legal records on file that you are authorized to make any medical treatment decisions."

"Yes, that is correct," Draco said as he stood up. He towered over the man.

"Well then, come with me. We need to talk."

Draco took a deep breath and followed the Healer to the only door in the open area waiting room. As the door opened, they heard a bone-chilling scream; they all recognized who it was coming from.

Draco returned with the Healer a half hour later through the same door. Narcissa burst out, "Draco, oh my God, your eyes; they're grey."

Draco looked over at his mother. "It's not good, Mother."

The Healer drew up two chairs for him and Draco.

"I am Healer Allovich. I will be Harry's chief Healer He will also have two specialists. First, I must tell you that Mr. Potter is not in pain at the moment. I know you all heard him earlier. If this was anyone else, I would have euthanised him by now, but we have some unique circumstances. Number one is that he has a soul-bond and if I euthanise him, Mr. Malfoy will go with him."

The Healer raised his hand, waving to dismiss any comments as he heard mumbling. "The option is still on the table if we cannot control the pain. Mr. Malfoy has already given his consent to the procedure if necessary."

"Euthanasia?" Hermione mumbled in disbelief.

The Healer looked at her. "Muggle parents?"

Hermione nodded.

"In the wizarding world, we do not let those inflicted with incurable pain suffer."

"But Harry can't make that …oh, Draco, you have…I'm sorry." Now she knew how Harry felt when confronted with those magical versus Muggle differences.

"Mr. Potter was hit with the Stupefy first. It stopped him in place, letting the others hit their target. We have confirmed that he was struck with six Cruciatus, three Dragon Stunners and two Obliviates. Any lesser wizard would have been taken out immediately, but along with Mr. Potter's youth and extreme fitness in his favour, he drank a potion this morning that reduced the damage that the spells would normally inflict."

The groups' eyes had been transfixed on the Healer; they all slid their gaze over to Draco. Draco's expression was as blank as any had ever seen. He rose and excused himself, walking purposefully out the waiting area and down the hall. He couldn't stand having everyone looking at him.

The Healer continued. "The Cruciatus Curses, while painful and harmful, we could deal with; it is the Stunners that are the problem. The combination of the two is, well— you heard him; it is unbearable. The Stunners have shocked his nerves so that any touch is registered as pain, and I do mean any touch. We have given him the strongest pain-killing potions we have without being lethal. They are registering as having some effect, but we cannot keep him on this high of dosage for more than two days without killing him. He is now unconscious and will remain so for the next two days. What you heard was Mr. Potter with the full dosage. It was worse before."

All present were now softly crying. "What happened to stop the pain?" Remus asked, looking lost and bewildered.

"Mr. Malfoy activated both Patronuses and was able to collect some Phoenix tears. He forcefully gave them to Harry to ingest. They seemed to heal the nerves somewhat."

"But the Phoenix can't heal itself," Hermione said; she knew that is what she had read.

"Yes, that is normally true, but Harry and Draco shared their blood on Monday. The tears have healed the part of Harry that is Draco."

"Wow," Tonks commented, shaking her head. Remus put his arm around her.

"Mr. Malfoy then ordered the Patronuses to encase Harry. They are wrapped around him like a cocoon and have suspended him off the bed. This has allowed the potion to take effect. He appears to be at peace.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy believes he has the ingredients and expertise, with a few compatriots, to make a pain-killing potion that is stronger than we have here, but will not be lethal. He will have the next two days to do so. On Friday, we will bring Harry to consciousness and give him the potion. If he responds favourably, we will continue with the healing regimen. If he does not, he will be euthanised, along with Mr. Malfoy."

"Nooo!" Narcissa cried out.

No one could blame her for thinking of her son.

"If the potion works, we will then be able to do a magical and cognitive exam to diagnose the damage created by the Obliviate spells. Any questions?"

The group just stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Okay then, since Draco will be busy, I need one of you to be responsible for passing all information on to the others. The staff or I will give that person and Draco the updates every four hours. Draco has suggested the representative be Ron Weasley. One of you must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione, Draco has requested that you help him with the potion along with a Potions master he knows. Is that acceptable to all?"

Ron and Hermione nodded affirmatively.

Draco returned and looked at the group of people; many of them had loved Harry for the last seven years. Still he could not muster up enough emotion to express any feelings at this point. His Malfoy upbringing had kicked into gear.

"Blaise, I need you to lift the Fidelius Charm immediately."

"Good choice," Ron said without thinking.

"Yes, it was Harry's idea," Draco responded and then continued. "The house is still Unplottable and it responds to me, but I can't be bothered with the restrictions of the charm.

"Remus, for the next few days I will need extra protection, as the Dragon stays with Harry. Mother, I will need you and Father to transform the attic into additional living space. Severus will be staying with us, along with who ever else can."

"I can stay until next Wednesday, and Tonks can too, when not at work," Remus volunteered.

"I am available to stay there at all times. I have some time off coming to me," Charlie added.

"Only one of us needs to be at the shop at one time," said George. "We could trade off days."

Draco smirked. "Oh goodie, Weasleys. Actually, Fred and George, Father has taken a liking to you two.

"Now, Healer Allovich and I are going to go downstairs and make a press statement. We'll be leaving out the part about the Patronuses. I do not want the Death Eaters knowing the Dragon is otherwise occupied. If you need to reach me, please firecall first.

"Hermione, can you please come over in an hour? Charlie, Remus, Tonks, George or Fred, I'll see you soon. Hopefully you won't need to stay too long and I don't mean that in a negative manner."

"Can I do anything, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco's head whipped around towards her. He had forgotten she was even there. "Pansy, I need you to start thinking of how we can reunite the Slytherin house. I knew there were a few other students on the Death Eaters' side with you today."

"You, you are coming back to Hogwarts?" Pansy asked, her eyes growing brightly.

"Well, that all depends now, doesn't it?" Draco snarled at her. Pansy took it in stride.

"I'm glad to hear you being optimistic," Narcissa said. She looked as if she was just waking from a fainting spell.

"That is Harry's influence. Prepare for the worst, but in the mean time keep moving forward. Fucking Gryffindor."

No one dared to reprimand him for the snipe they knew was made with love.

Draco and Healer Allovich left the group with their marching orders. They went downstairs to face the press. The statement was short but gave the details of how many spells, the severity of them and the possible outcomes, including the euthanising of both partners. The first question came from Eleanor Snix from the Daily Prophet.

Snix: Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel about Minister Scrimgeour, and what do you think the public should do now?

Draco recognized a Quaffle-ball question when he heard it.

Draco: I put this unfortunate event squarely on his shoulders. If Harry and I are still alive after Friday, I will do my damn best to have him removed. Harry loves this magical world. For years, he wanted to be an Auror. He changed his mind last year when he realized he could not work for the Ministry because of their short-sightedness. Just this morning he received his NEWTs results along with an invitation to interview with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He wadded up the invitation and threw it in the rubbish.

Just think about that for a moment. Harry Potter as an Auror, but not to be, because of such arrogant behaviour from those at the top, and I, as a Malfoy, know all about arrogance. My only guess is the reason Scrimgeour did it was because Harry is so well liked, and yes, he is a powerful wizard. But in reality, he had nothing to fear from Harry Potter. Harry and I had plans to go travelling for the next few years and then have children. All Harry Potter wanted was a normal quiet life. So in answer to your question, Ms. Snix, I would ask the public to insist Minister Scrimgeour be held accountable for this tragedy.

Harold Coulter from WWN: Mr. Malfoy, what will you do if Mr. Potter survives, but his mind has been Obliviated?

Draco: I will love him and will stay with him, but I cannot think about that situation until we get past the immediate crisis. I need to go now and create a miracle potion. There will be no more updates until Friday when we have more information.

Draco shook the Healer's hand and Disapparated home, alone.

Draco Apparated into their bedroom. Blaise would be here soon, and people would start piling in. He needed to be alone; he needed time to wrap his thoughts around what had occurred earlier, especially what he had seen beyond the door. A shower; no one would disturb him in the shower. The Cleaning Charms had helped, but he felt dirty.

He stripped off his clothes, and five wands tumbled to the floor scattering across the rug. He fell to his knees, picking up Harry's and feeling the bold magic course through him. He had used it at St. Mungo's to activate Harry's Patronus. He wasn't sure it would work, but the Phoenix recognized Harry's magic and appeared.

The images of Harry were burning in his brain. At one point, he thought the worst image he'd ever seen was Harry being taken down, but that didn't compare to what he was confronted with when he walked through that door.

Draco collected the wands, setting them on the table by the fireplace, and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower soon became filled with steam; he couldn't see out, and realised that was how his mind felt: just all fogged up. Images flashed before him; Harry completely naked as the clothes caused pain, writhing in convulsing pain. He was dirty and bloody. Not his blood but Voldemort's. But what struck him the most as he approached the bed was his hair; it had streaks of grey along the sides. He was only seventeen and he fucking looked sixty. It killed Draco not to be able to touch him; he just wanted to lie down next to him and surround him, whisper in his ear that he was there and comfort him. And then Harry had grabbed his arm, looked straight, at him and screamed, "Make it stop," and then went back to his convulsions. The Healer had seemed surprised that there had been even that moment of clarity.

No one would ever know, but him and the Healer, how close Draco had come to drinking the death potion. It was in his hands, and he had moved it to his lips, when Harry yelled out two words, "Ashes-Phoenix." Draco remembered that his brain, at that moment, swung into his analytical, non-emotional state. He could feel his thoughts racing and that was when he called for the Patronuses and commanded them to surround Harry. He ordered the Phoenix to cry tears and he forced them down Harry's throat, knowing he caused great pain by doing so. He yelled at the Healer to give him a sample of the potion they were using and to scan Harry's body. The Healer seemed to be in his own state of shock; Draco could only guess what was going on in his mind. At that moment, he didn't care.

The Healer did his job and scanned Harry's body with his wand. He explained the damage. The Stunners had almost fried his nerves but when mixed with the Cruciatus, they'd left him in a final state of extreme pain. While he downplayed the Cruciatus, the Healer said the damage should have been significantly worse, but that Harry's bone mass was significant, even though there were signs of childhood malnutrition. At that point, Draco knew that he and his potions had kept Harry alive, and he would have to bring Harry, the Phoenix, back from the ashes.

Draco found himself sitting in the shower, the steaming water still pouring over him. How many times had he and Harry shared a shower and made love in there? God, the incredible sex they had in this shower. He gasped as his body tingled with desire as Harry's memory of complete sexual surrender the other day filled his thoughts. He knew how he had felt about it, but Harry's experience was so much more. Draco felt the surrender happening, how their bodies had become one and were filled with love and trust and pure pleasure. Draco shook his head, breaking up the stream of images and feelings. It made him feel so much better knowing that Harry had felt so loved and cared for. Draco stepped out of the shower, determined that his husband would always know that feeling, no matter what.

Draco dried off and dressed, paying little attention to his hair and face. He did note that Voldemort's Sectumsempra had not scarred him. He could hear people downstairs and upstairs. The attic was being transformed. He heard his father's voice, low and commanding. Any other time, it would have instilled fear, but now he heard strength. The memory of Harry telling his father that he would need him in the end and asking if he could be a father to both of them flashed through his mind. He was on his way to the door when he saw that their robes had been laid on the bed. His fingers instinctively picked up Harry's robe; he brought it to his face. Oh God, it smelled like him. He set it down and quickly left a note for the elves not to touch it.

tbc…

A/N This is just to let you know that the upcoming chapters are filled with angst. I will promise you a happy ending, and a bittersweet epilogue, but the upcoming chapters are tough ones, and they will mainly be from Draco's POV.

Back to index

Chapter 72 Anyone Have A Miracle? by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 72 Anyone Have A Miracle?

Draco picked up the wands and decided to make a quick tour of the house. A new stairwell had been added from near the study door, up to the attic. He climbed the new steps and heard his father's voice, along with Charlie's and two others he didn't recognize. His mother's voice rang through as he reached the makeshift landing. He saw two wizards he didn't know, then a memory from Harry filtered in and he suddenly knew they were the builders and designers of the house. His mother, father, and Charlie were now in heavy discussions with the two designers. Draco looked around and saw the walls were already up. It looked like a sitting room, three small bedrooms, and one bathroom had been added. Lucius turned as if feeling his son's presence. The group, seeing Draco standing in the newly created doorway, fell silent.

Draco stepped forward and introduced himself to Landry and Jarrod. Landon congratulated Draco on his performance and Harry's success. Jarrod said how profoundly sorry they were to see what happened to Harry. Draco nodded and then began to discuss the renovations. They spoke about new wards that were available, about sound absorption so those on the third floor would not disturb those on the second floor. Both designers were taken aback by Draco's knowledge of the house and his demeanour.

Lucius was cognizant of what was happening to his son. He had learned it from him, after all. Control what you can control, and don't let anyone see you blink, but he knew that inside, Draco was blinking tears away from his slate grey eyes. Those were the first words Narcissa had said when she returned to the house. "Draco's eyes are grey," and the second was, "I killed my sister." It had taken Lucius and Severus a moment to register what she meant— Bellatrix Black Lestrange was dead— and Narcissa had killer her. Lucius had always thought it would be Harry, Lupin, or even maybe the Dark Lord himself, but in the end, it was a protective mother cat that did her in.

Draco finished his discussion with Jarrod and Landry and left the third floor to inspect the rest of the house, and to see who was present. He stopped by the study and deposited three wands in the safe: Voldemort's, Dolohov's, and James's. He would keep Harry's with him. He made his way downstairs. Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Viktor were conversing and listening to the WWN. The conversation stopped when he entered the parlour. He told them to carry on, as he had to check on the lab.

He was pleased to see Hermione and Severus poring through the books. He handed Severus the vial of potion he had received from the Healer and told him they needed to know the ingredients and the exact amounts.

Draco pulled up a chair next to the workbench now strewn with books and notes. "Severus, Hermione, we need two potions. The first, obviously, is a strong pain reliever that is not lethal, and the second is one to heal the nerve damage. What they have proposed to give him for the damage, if we can control the pain, is adequate, but it will take a long time for Harry to heal. My guess is he would not be able to stand for a few days at the least. The most important potion, though, is the one for pain relief. Sev, you and I will work on that. Hermione, I would be most grateful if you could begin the research on the other. We have plenty of cauldrons and ingredients; feel free to ask questions and to try some experimentation."

Both agreed and they began to work.

As he poured the potion from St. Mungo's into a shallow silver dish, Severus said, "Specialis Revelio," and then touched the liquid with his wand. The ingredients began to separate.

Draco collected a piece of parchment and quill to record the breakdown of the ingredients and amounts.

"Bella's dead," Severus said casually.

"I heard. Should she be cremated with Tom? I think they would both have liked that," Draco replied with hint of a grin.

"I shall suggest it to your mother. She was given custody of her body."

"Hmm, I wonder if my godfather is grieving."

"If I were he, I would be thanking the gods to be rid of her.

The base is olive oil," Severus mumbled. Draco wrote it down.

Draco laughed. "She wasn't bad looking, if you like the evil sardonic type."

Severus chuckled. "Now, Draco, you know I prefer mine sweet and innocent."

Draco snickered back. "Right, Sev, Hooch is so sweet, and I won't even get into the innocent part."

"Draco, remember I've been living near you in the frozen forests.

Two draughts of skullcap"

"Ah, yes, so you found some unsuspecting soul to share furs with in some ice cave."

"Only when I could manage to get Krum to babysit your two compatriots; their mothers are useless at self-protection."

"Hey, they were good bodyguards," Draco said, sounding a bit defensive.

"One drop valerian."

"See if you can get them back here."

"I'll talk to McGonagall and Blaise about it. So did you have someone over there or not?"

"Yes."

"Tell me: blonde, red, or dark hair?"

"Black."

"Eyes?"

"Brown."

"Tall or short?"

"Three drops blue cohash.

Tall, very tall."

"I know she was built."

"Yes, that is a given."

"Excuse me," Hermione exclaimed as she slammed a book shut, "I'm still here."

"And your point being, Granger?" Draco asked, knowing that she was embarrassed beyond belief.

Hermione whined, "Gawd, Draco, I've never talked to my professors about stuff like that and I certainly know more about you, Professor, than I want to know. Hooch? Really?"

"Two drops coriander.

"Ms. Granger, I am not Draco's professor. We are friends, though we did talk like this when I was your professor. I guess that was not very professional of me. Yes, Hooch."

Draco carried on as if Hermione had not said a word. "Good witch or bad witch?"

Snape smirked. "A very bad–good witch"

"One draught verbena and that is it".

"Thank Merlin," Hermione groaned.

Draco left the two to do further research. He had many people in the house and he needed to make sure they were taken care of. He went into the kitchen and called for Dobby and Tizzy. He told them about the guests and the living arrangements for the near future and about Harry. Dobby said they already knew what had happened to the great Harry Potter. The house-elf network was in full swing. Dobby was very sad but wanted to help, no matter what. Draco ended by saying not to touch Harry's robe.

It was only early evening. How could so much have happened since he woke up this morning? Draco called everyone into the dining room for lamb dinner. Dobby and Tizzy had prepared a feast, given that no one had eaten since breakfast. The table was enlarged to fit the twelve wizards and witches. Draco sat at his seat on one end. He gave a cursory glance to the empty chair at the other end. No one wanted to sit there.

Draco knew Harry would have loved this gathering and that the food was being served family style. Ron and Krum gave them the latest update from the WWN. The public was furious at Scrimgeour and they were already demanding his resignation. Draco and Healer Allovich's statements had been replayed numerous times, as had Harry's thank you speech along with Harry and Draco's argument with Scrimgeour.

"Very powerful," Krum stated. "You saying that they Ministry could not protect Harry and it occurred a few seconds later."

Lucius stood up, which commanded everyone's attention. "What has happened to Harry today is a tragedy, but I want to toast Harry and Draco for what they did do today. They have freed the Magical Community from the grip of evil. They had a lot of help from many of you here and I want to acknowledge what has been accomplished." He raised his goblet. "To freedom."

"To freedom," they all responded.

Remus and Tonks arrived; both refused to sit in Harry's chair, and the table was extended again.

"Scrimgeour's office is being attacked with Howlers, and his home, the Minister's Mansion, is covered with owls waiting for him to arrive. I give him a few days before he's gone," Tonks reported to the group. "The Aurors and other Ministry officials have been meeting discreetly on who should replace Scrimgeour; it looks like Shacklebolt is the favourite."

"That would be an excellent choice," Lucius said. Everyone looked at him for further explanation. "He is intelligent and honest, but like someone else we all know, does not seek to be powerful, but will lead."

"How do you know that?" Tonks asked, befuddled at Lucius's response.

"My dear niece, I was heavily involved with the Ministry for a long time. I knew who could be bought, who could be blackmailed, who could be influenced, and who could not. Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the few I knew better than to approach."

"Oh," Tonks replied in shock.

"Tonks, what about the Death Eaters who were captured?" Draco asked as he pushed his food around with his fork.

"They are being held at the Ministry. Bella, as you know, is dead, and so is Peter Pettigrew." Quite a few eyes turned towards Remus.

Remus shook his head and gave a whimsical smile. "I had him tied up, silenced, and everything else I could think of, but he still turned into his Animagus. The rat started to escape when this ferocious tabby cat pounced on him and bit him on the neck a little too hard. I am told it was accidental."

The students were all stunned and looked at each other across the table.

"Will she be charged for killing Scabbers?" Ron asked, hoping the answer was no. He couldn't imagine McGonagall in Azkaban.

"We are not sure what the laws are exactly for an Animagus that kills. One would think yes but then again they are not human. I do not think either cat will be charged today given the circumstances," Remus answered.

"Good, I hate to think of my pretty kitty in Azkaban," Lucius said affectionately as he gave Narcissa a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was so unexpected that her cheeks reddened before she could control it.

Charlie stirred his food, much as Draco was doing. "What will happen to Greyback?"

"He will be executed," Remus replied. "Werewolves are not allowed a trial when documentation exists for their intentional biting of another wizard. My guess is that it will be within a few days."

"The quicker, the better," Ron said. "We only wish that we could be the ones to do it."

Remus grunted. "You and many others, Ron."

Jarrod and Landry sat in silence listening to this group; most of what they usually heard were rumours and gossip, but now they were listening to facts. They were sitting at the table with two of the most wanted Death Eaters in Britain, a werewolf who was head of the legendary Order of the Phoenix, an Auror, a dragon tamer, a famous Quidditch player, a woman who just killer her sister, a young man who displayed the most incredible duelling skills ever seen in modern times, and four Hogwarts student from rival houses. They both kept glancing at each other as if to say, Is this for real? Are we really here?

"What we need," said Charlie, "is one large pardoning list."

"That's brilliant," Draco said with the first positive emotion any of them had seen from since the duel. "I would put Crabbe and Goyle on it."

"Oh shite, Draco, I hadn't thought of the connection, but their fathers were two of the twelve."

"As was mine," Pansy said with her voice shaking.

Remus whispered in Tonks's ear, "Parkinson." Tonks groaned at her faux pas.

Draco's eyes focused on Pansy. "You okay, Pansy?"

She looked at him and winked. "Never better. I hated being in the position to choose. If I had known what you were up to, it would have made it a lot easier. I've been whining to Tracey about having to appease my father, but not believing in the cause. I hated it. I was to be Marked sometime this summer. My father was so proud that the Dark Lord wanted me. He chose so few women to be Marked and I was so young to have it done. So, Draco, never better."

"Wow, Pansy, I had no idea that was going on," Hermione said, staring at the girl across the table who, up until one minute ago, she considered a pain in the arse.

"Most of the Slytherins have been in the same situation the last three years since the Dark Lord returned. I admit, for the first few years I was honoured, but when I saw what happened to Draco, it began to change. Daphne has been disowned for seeing Seamus. I felt so bad for her, but to tell her so would have labelled me as a traitor too."

"We can discuss this some more on Sunday, if I am still around," Draco said flippantly.

"Draco, quit being maudlin; we, along with Ms. Granger, will create miracle potions over the next two days. After all, we will be working in Lily's lab."

Draco turned to his mentor. He had never heard Severus speak of miracles; he only spoke the facts. "Promise, Severus," Draco whispered, needing to hold onto some kind of hope.

"Absolutely," Severus said with conviction.

It was then Draco knew how bad it was. Severus was invoking Lily's name and promising miracles. He swallowed hard and pushed the emotions down.

"Okay then, Pansy and Blaise, come over on Sunday and we will continue talking about Slytherin." Draco picked up his fork and took his first bite of the lamb. He chewed it the required number of times before trying to force it down his throat. He reached for the goblet and drank a healthy amount of red wine. That might of done the trick, he thought, and he drank some more.

"I want to know who came up with the plan for the giants; it was brilliant, bloody, but brilliant." Draco asked.

"That vos Ron and I," Krum answered.

"I knew Harry was freaked by giants and I knew that even though it was only a slight possibility they would show, we needed a plan. I mentioned it to Krum at your ceremony and we continued talking. Yesterday, the plans were finalized. It was incredible that he pulled it together last night."

"It vos nothing. The players ver thrilled to be asked to help."

"Yes, it was something, Viktor," Charlie added. "And little bro, I'm beginning to think you got the brains in the family." Ron's cheeks matched his hair; his older brother rarely complimented him about being smart.

"I thought it was hilarious when Harry told the Dark Lord that his friends preferred to keep their souls and not get squashed." Pansy said and then gave a squeal of a laugh that would usually cause Hermione to shudder, but she saw a slight upturn to Draco's mouth.

"Oh God, the best was when Harry called you his bride," Blaise said with a mischievous grin.

Draco grinned back. "I almost hexed him myself for that remark."

Draco had friends, and they knew how to draw him out. Hermione was impressed. "I liked the Dragon bowing," she said, hoping to continue the conversation and keep Draco upbeat. He would need to be to find that miracle.

"Oh, and then when the Dragon perched itself on the Quidditch ring," Ron said excitedly. "It was just so ironic, knowing it was you."

"And Harry telling the judge what Nagini had for breakfast. That had everyone around me in the stands laughing," Blaise said, looking at Draco to check his expression.

"Draco," Severus said apprehensively, "how did he do it in the end? I personally couldn't believe it when the sword went through. I didn't think he had it in him once the Killing Curse failed."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Sev, he learned to do wandless magic pretty well, didn't he?

"Yes, prat, he did."

"I had one moment of doubt when he first picked up the sword, too. If you remember, I was standing behind him, but then I felt a complete rush of power envelop him. Harry has always had the determination and resolve, and he always got a special look about him when asked pointedly if he could do it, but this was even more than what I saw in the past." Draco stopped for a moment; he watched as Landry leant into Jarrod, and then began again. "I don't know if it was the sword, but I felt the charge of power, and it was pure and it was magnificent. I looked at Voldemort and saw pure evil. Harry let him into his memories; it changed me when I did it, and it changed Father. He is filled with more love and bravery than you can imagine. Harry did it, as he said, because he loved us, and wanted to rid us of the evil. I will never doubt him again."

Draco couldn't stop staring at the two men; Landry had put his hand on Jarrod's.

"Is something wrong, Draco? You are kind of staring at Jarrod and Landry," Charlie asked.

Draco blinked his eyes deliberately. "I— I just have never been around another gay couple, besides a few blokes at Durmstrang. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I know Harry would have a million questions for you."

Landry laughed. "Well, Draco, if you come up with any of your own, feel free to ask."

Draco took another long draught from his goblet. "How long have you been together?"

"Um, let's see...Landry, I think it will be twenty-eight years next month, is that right?"

"Wow, Harry and I never got to go out much, actually only two times." Draco could feel the others getting a little antsy, but fuck them, he wanted to know. "Are there places for established couples? Remus and Tonks took us to a club, but it was kind of a Muggle pick-up place."

Landry replied knowing how hard this must be for a seventeen-year-old newly bonded young man. "Yes, in London; we know of a few wizarding places, but there are also a few Muggle ones we also go to. I am sure there are more, but we tend to stay in London."

"There's Bishop's in Hogsmeade," Charlie said, instigating a chain reaction of head and eyes turning to him. He laughed when he saw Ron's jaw clench and close his eyes. "Oops, guess that kind of slipped out. By the way, Adam Bishop was the one who guessed you, Draco. He said he is going to retire from the news business; he's an international journalist. He was laughing so hard when you and Harry kissed. He said if you two could be that brave in front of the world, he would honour you with his establishment. I can't wait to see the renovations. I will tell him about your work, Landry and Jarrod."

"Damn it, Charlie, why didn't I know that? I've worked this whole year on trying to read people, and I can't even read my own brother."

"I don't know, Ron. I've never brought home a girl or dated one. When I did come home, I hung out with the guys."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Of course; I told both of them years ago. I think it was in my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Nah, only Bill; I talked to him first and he said I should tell Mum and Dad. I think the twins are catching on, though."

Draco began to eat. He was finding this completely entertaining.

"Do you have someone, someone, un…?"

"Special? Not right now. I had a long time partner back in Romania. You actually met him during Norbert's rescue, but that ended a year ago."

"Why did you say the twins are catching on?"

Charlie finished the last drop from his goblet only to have it refilled magically. "Because I ordered a WOW."

"What's a WOW?" Tonks asked.

Draco and Jarrod both were caught between a laugh and a cough.

"You too?" Charlie asked.

"Um, yeah," Jarrod said still choking.

"Draco?"

Draco recovered and took another sip of wine before setting the goblet back down on the table. "The original is upstairs. A WOW, my dear cousin, is a Wizard's Only Wand; it was Harry's idea, almost invention. Of course, that's more detail than Ron and Remus need to know."

"Oh my God, Draco, you really are gay," Pansy exclaimed with her small eyes bulging.

The guests roared with laughter.

"Yes, Pansy dear, I am gay. In fact, I am so gay that I bonded with a bloke two days ago."

"Shit, Draco, I know that, but it just hit. I saw you two kiss today, but I was so caught up in the novelty of it and everything else going down."

"It's okay, Pansy; it took Harry a good couple of months to admit it too." Draco laughed remembering back, and now he had Harry's memories of that time too. It took everything he had not to laugh aloud caustically when the vision of Harry not being able to get it up for Ginny forced its way through.

"Draco, what do you mean it was Harry's idea for the wand?" Landry asked.

Draco looked around the table; he and Harry had never been this open discussing this aspect of their relationship with anyone before. Then he realized as much as everyone accepted and approved of most of them, they did not want them to share details. Fuck them; let them squirm.

"We, and some others, came across the first edition awhile ago. The spells were limited and one spell had a major flaw. Harry went and talked to Fred and George about it. You see Harry put up the original investment money to get the shop started. He owns one-third of the business."

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed.

"So, he paid a visit, and told them he wanted a wand, but with different spells than they had. It became obvious that Harry was gay at that point; let's just say the wand would be appreciated by gay wizards. He gave it to me as a present. We only had one chance to use a few of the spells, but it was almost as if knowing they were there was enough."

"I'm impressed that Harry would come up with the spells that he did," Landry said.

"So, um, oh bollocks, so Harry really was talking about true submission today?" Charlie asked apprehensively.

Draco could feel the discomfort fill the room, but he was not ashamed of their relationship and certainly not after today.

"There were a couple of things going on today, but it does come down to submission. Voldemort in the past asked Harry to submit to him and even used the Imperius Curse trying to force it. Harry fought it off even at age fourteen, but he admitted to me that he had been tempted. He felt that if there was someone else he could submit to freely, he would never be tempted by Voldemort's power again."

"That is very sophisticated thinking," Severus interrupted.

"There's more; his magical power was increasing, especially in the wandless arena, and he was uncomfortable feeling so much power. Again, he felt that submission would humble him. I picture Harry as a humble warrior," Draco said almost smugly. He was very proud of Harry's thinking on this matter. "Then there is the whole Dragon having to be dominant over the Phoenix, to keep the Phoenix safe." Draco's heart stopped; he knew now he should have demanded Harry go with him and not with Scrimgeour.

"Wow," Tonks said, "I saw the damn wand and thought it was cute. Harry sees it and thinks how it can help him kill Voldemort."

Everyone laughed. Remus gave her a swat on the head.

"Draco, I promise this will be the last question on your sex life, but how did you not let it get to you, that your partner was submitting to you? That is pretty heady stuff, so to speak," Charlie asked as a few snorted, trying not to laugh.

Draco didn't restrain himself; he burst out laughing for a few minutes. "Oh God, Charlie, the guy could kill me with two words out of his mouth. This all happened before we knew about the soul-bonding." Only Draco seemed to think it was funny, but they appreciated what he was saying. He sobered up as best as he could. "It was an illusion; we are completely interdependent on each other."

Landon cleared his throat and then spoke, "Draco, who did Harry talk to about all of this?"

"Me."

"No, I mean besides you."

"Give me a moment," Draco said, and sat back and closed his eyes. He opened them up shortly and said, "Besides the night Remus confronted him, no one, until my father showed up."

"Who did you talk to, Draco?" Landon asked pointedly.

"About Harry or about being gay?"

"Being gay."

"Blaise, Severus, and then Viktor; none, by the way, are gay."

"So again I ask, what about Harry?"

Draco sighed. "He read books; he's been confined to the house since last summer. Remus didn't want details and neither did Ron. They both accepted the situation, but didn't feel comfortable discussing it or joking about it much. Those are the only two males he's had contact with since last summer, until my father came into the house. Actually, Father, Harry enjoyed your conversations. Now, Remus and Ron, I can see your faces dropping: don't. Harry wasn't hurt by this, really. He's actually rather private, and I'm not sure how he would feel about what I have said tonight."

"Oh good try, Draco, but I believe I have failed Harry completely in regard to that area. I remember sex was the major topic of conversation our later years at Hogwarts. James and Sirius discussed it much more than I did. I didn't have much to add, because of my lycanthropy condition. But we talked and we joked, and James's father was really easy to talk to. Yes, I think I have been seriously remiss in my godfather duties."

"Me too," Ron said ashamedly.

"Well, when Harry gets better, Landry and I will take you out."

"I will too. I can show you the local places. I'll leave London to our city friends," Charlie added.

Draco looked around the table and stood up. "I'll be back. I need to check on Harry."

After Draco Disapparated, Jarrod tapped his goblet, attracting everyone's attention. "I know you don't know Landry and me very well, but I am letting you know now that these two young men are going to need everyone here's support.

"The wizarding world legally accepts same-sex couples, but that doesn't mean they like it. The show they put on today advanced the cause more significantly than any one here, other than Charlie, will ever know. Right now, everyone is entranced with them, but soon they are going to do what Pansy did, and realize that they are truly gay. It might be a little easier for them because of today, but we all heard Scrimgeour's remark, and he is not alone in his beliefs.

"The prejudice is usually slight, but it wears on you. A waiter coming up and asking you not to kiss or hold hands. People staring at you; of course, Harry's probably used to that. So if you all truly love these two, then let them be in love. Don't flinch when they kiss or hold hands. If you all are going out, go to a gay friendly place once in awhile. I've probably said too much, but it comes from the heart. Now, Landry and I have some remodelling to finish, and I believe two of you have to work on that promised miracle."

Everyone left the table but Ron and Charlie. Ron fidgeted for a moment and then asked, "So, Charlie, what happened to you and your partner?"

Draco returned a half hour later reporting that Harry was holding his own and was registering as actually sleeping. The attic rooms were almost complete. Draco enjoyed watching Landry and Jarrod do a little magic of their own. They had brought with them three small boxes. They set one in the middle of each of the three bedrooms and mumbled some charms. The boxes each expanded and filled the rooms with furniture, perfectly placed, including painted walls with hanging pictures.

Draco was sorry to see them go; he knew Harry would have enjoyed seeing them again. Tonks was called back to the Ministry. Pansy and Blaise returned to their homes. Pansy was reluctant to leave, as she did not want to face her mother. The two Slytherins would be coming back on Sunday. Hermione and Severus were in the lab working diligently, and his parents had retired to their room. Charlie and Ron were having a heart to heart; Draco smiled to himself remembering how entertaining Charlie's coming out was. Fred had just come in and was playing with the cats. Remus had returned to Grimmauld Place for an impromptu Order meeting to discuss the Death Eaters and the Minister for Magic's future.

Draco returned to the lab to do some serious work. Severus looked annoyed. "I cannot believe they are actually giving this to patients. The base is wrong, and there is too much spice and not enough herbs. The only ingredient that is correct is the skullcap."

"Good, it smelled strong, and I was thinking at the hospital when he handed to me that the spice might actually irritate the nerves."

"Draco," Hermione interjected, "the more I read, the more I think it has to be one potion. The two are too integrated to be teased apart. What we could do is add additional relief through a balm or lotion."

"As much as it pains me to say it, I believe Ms. Granger is correct. The lotion you created for your father could be used as a start. By the way, is the Mark still there? I was wondering if it disappeared."

Draco sat down at the workbench and rifled through Hermione's notes. "I will check, but I assume it is still there."

"Why would you say that?" Severus asked as he began reading Hermione's notes when Draco had finished.

"I think the spell Harry cast at the end detects Death Eaters. He mentioned to me after he cast it that it was for protection. When I mentioned Death Eaters during the argument with Scrimgeour, he said that if they attacked either of us, they would be surprised. I guess it would be similar to the barrier wall that was erected at Hogwarts that night."

Hermione coughed loudly.

Draco turned abruptly to look at her. "I know, Hermione, it's not one of my most pleasant nights to remember either."

They worked until early morning. Draco only went to bed after almost making a fatal error in his calculations of belladonna. He insisted that he be awakened in four hours. He was so exhausted he stripped his clothes off and crawled into bed, lying on Harry's side. It still retained hints of clove and musk. Sometime during the few hours of sleep, he had grabbed the robe and was clutching it to his chest. Dobby brought him breakfast, leaving it on the table by the fireplace. Draco slowly brought himself up to a sitting position. He knew he had dreamed, but of what he did not know. It was all faces and events but nothing was connected.

He showered and dressed in record time for him. He Apparated to St. Mungo's; there was no change. He came back home to make his way to the lab. Sometime last night Remus had come back to the house, and George was present instead of Fred. Ron, Remus, George, and Charlie were in the dining room eating breakfast. Draco stopped by to get any updates on the outside world. George said all celebrations were on hold, until Harry's fate was known. Remus added that the removal of Scrimgeour was inevitable and that a half dozen Death Eaters had been captured trying to break into Malfoy Manor. Draco asked if his father knew, and Remus replied yes, that he had informed Lucius.

Draco asked for Ron to come into the parlour with him. Ron looked a bit startled, but obliged. Draco was leaning against the piano with his arms crossed. "What is it, Draco? Is it Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly, not being able to look Draco in the eyes, afraid of what he might see.

"Ron, I need to stay in the lab today and work without interruptions. I was hoping you could check on Harry every couple of hours."

"Of course," Ron said, staring at the designs on the rug.

Draco dropped his arms and then raised one hand and put it on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I just wanted to warn you; he looks terrible. He has grey streaks in his hair and he's still filthy; they can't clean him without causing pain."

"Oh, okay, I will deal with it," Ron said as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Draco's stare.

"I know you will; you're a Gryffindor," Draco responded, giving Ron's shoulder a squeeze. "But I just wanted you to be prepared."

Draco finally made his way to the lab. Severus was already working; Granger, he was informed, would be back in a few hours – she was staying at the Burrow, and was the last to leave early that morning.

The two, and later three, worked frantically throughout the day. They couldn't count how many false starts had been made and Evanescoed. The base was to be coconut oil, but it was tricky to get the other ingredients to bind with it. By early evening, hoots and howls could be coming form the lab. Hermione had found an ingredient, daisy dust; it could combine the proposed ingredients to the base.

The potion was clear but had an iridescent sheen and smelled of the coconut with hints of aloe and pineapple sage. Draco checked all of the calculations five times before they broke for dinner. That night they would work on the lotion.

Ron reported back that Harry was sleeping, and there had been no change. He privately told Hermione that Harry looked like hell.

The lotion was surprisingly easy to modify, given how much they learned earlier in making the potion. Some of the same ingredients could be easily added, while others were removed. They added rose oil and removed the ilex. It needed something more, though, and Severus suggested a pinch of crushed clove. It was a dual-activating spice that both stimulated and relieved. Draco was apprehensive but decided to try it. He closed his eyes when the bottle of clove dust was opened. The smell transported his thoughts completely off track.

Hermione was shaken when Draco pulled back his robes and removed his trousers. She was thankful he had pants. It would be so likely that he would be the type not to. He self-inflicted small shocking spells on his inner thigh. Severus explained to her that this was one of the most sensitive areas of the body and if the lotion worked there, it would likely work everywhere else.

Draco tried three variations of the lotion and the final one with the cloves completely soothed away the pain. They could only hope it was strong enough to help Harry. The potion could not be verified physically; it was deemed successful by analysis only. It was midnight when Draco headed off to bed. His was startled to see his parents sitting in the dark in the wingback chairs by the window. Lucius spoke first. "Draco, we want to be there tomorrow when Harry takes the potion."

Draco smirked. "Be truthful, Father, you and Mother want to be there if it fails. I would appreciate you being there, if that is the outcome. I am going to St. Mungo's early in the morning. I promise, if the results are not what we hope for, I will call you, and you can be with Harry and me. Right now I'm beyond tired, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Draco undressed, leaving his clothes piled on the floor, and slipped between the sheets. Narcissa sat down beside him and gave him a goodnight kiss. Lucius did the same. Draco thought that was the strangest thing they had ever done in their lives, but a nice strange.

Draco gathered the potion and lotion and Disapparated to St. Mungo's before anyone else had risen. Healer Allovich met him in the waiting room and explained that Harry was back in pain; they had to skip his last dosage so as not to interfere with the potion Draco had created.

Draco carefully examined Harry's physical appearance. He needed a shower and shave, most definitely, but Draco could care less; his only wish was for Harry to be out of pain. He pushed the wing of the Dragon aside and ordered the Phoenix to lift Harry's head up slowly. Draco lightly applied the lotion around Harry's mouth before forcing his lips to open and drink the potion. He just about dropped the bottle when he found dull emerald-green eyes staring at him.

"Can you hear me, Harry?"

"Yes," came the voice sounding to soft and raspy to be Harry's.

"I want you to drink this, Harry. It will help relieve the pain. Okay?"

"Okay."

Draco gently lifted the bottle to Harry's parched parted lips, only letting him take a few swallows at a time. He didn't want him to choke or throw it back up.

"That's nice. I'm sleepy, may I go back to bed?"

"Sure, Harry, go back to sleep."

They waited until Harry was back asleep, and the potion had time to course through his body, before Draco ordered the Dragon to open his wings so he could apply the lotion. The first thing he did was a thorough Scourgify and then he poured the lotion on Harry's chest and legs; he used his wand to spread it. The Patronuses then carefully turned Harry over so Draco could repeat the same procedure on Harry's back side. Finally, they turned him on his back again, and gently lowered Harry to the bed. Harry didn't stir or grimace. The Healer scanned his body and the pain was registering as minimal.

Draco relieved the Patronuses of their duty and let them fly about to stretch their wings. Healer Allovich, once again, watched the young blond perform magic like he had never seen before. The Patronuses landed and Draco bowed to them before sending them to their homes.

Draco made a quick report home to the great relief of everyone present. He then sat down to wait for Harry to wake up. The other specialists would then be coming by to evaluate Harry. Draco Transfigured the chair into a bed, lay down, and soon fell asleep. His final thought was that they had done it; they had created a miracle in two days.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 73 Hi I'm Draco by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 73 Hi I'm Draco

Draco jumped as he heard the door open. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. A small, rotund wizard approached him. The man was bald on top of his head, but did not lack hair on his chin. The long red beard rested on his protruding stomach.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Healer Cleary. Harry is stirring; he's not in pain but he will be waking soon. I would like to do the evaluation with him alone. I do not want anyone around that he knows."

Draco frowned as he sat up. "Sorry, but I will be in the room for this. I'll hide behind a curtain, but I will be here for this."

"Very well."

Draco's makeshift bed was moved across the room and a curtain surrounded it as Harry began to open his eyes. Draco sat on the closed off bed and waited. His stomach turned as he heard Harry speak.

"C-c-can I have some water, please?"

Draco could hear Harry taking the water in. He clinched his eyes when he heard him groan. Draco assumed he was trying to sit up.

"Harry, I am Healer Cleary. I am going to ask you some questions; try to answer them the best you can."

"Sure."

"Harry, do you know where you are?"

"Um, in a hospital."

"Do you know why you are in a hospital?"

"Uh, no."

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Er, um, I don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"In a house, I think."

"Can you name any of your friends?"

Draco held his breath. Harry was slow to respond.

"No, I don't think I can."

"What colour is my beard?"

"Red, well, actually orange."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four."

"What does the name Draco mean to you?"

Draco bit his lip and prayed.

"Draco is a constellation. It means dragon, doesn't it?"

Draco put up a privacy spell and swore.

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is?"

"No, can't say that I do."

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Is that a real name?" Harry laughed.

"What does Alohomora mean?"

"No clue; is that English?"

"What do you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Almost anything, in fact I am really hungry right now. I really like tomatoes, eggs, and sausage. Oh, and raisin scones."

"We will bring you something to eat soon, though I can't guarantee you will like it," the wizard replied jovially. "Harry, what do you do first thing in the morning?"

"Go to the loo."

"And then?"

"Brush my teeth, shave, shower, dress."

"Do you know what house-elves are?'

"Yes, they are quite funny looking, but helpful."

"What does Quidditch mean to you?"

"It's a game played with balls and brooms."

"Have you ever played it?"

"I don't think so; I can't fly."

"What is seven times eight?"

"Fifty-six."

"What does Gryffindor mean?"

"I think it's a mythical beast."

"Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"Yes, well wait, that can't be right. Do dragons really exist?"

"Harry, are you in love?"

Draco didn't want to hear the answer.

"Wow, that is a hard one. I feel warm inside as if I am, but I don't know with who, so maybe not. Can I get something to drink and eat now?"

"Harry, I need to do one more thing then I will have lunch brought in. By the way, are you in any pain?"

"A little, but it's okay. Yikes! I could really use a shower."

"We will deal with that after lunch. Now I'm going to swipe this stick over your head for a moment."

Draco caught the tears with his fingertips. He was going to have to come out soon.

"Is that a wand?"

"Yes, Harry, it is. Do you have a wand?"

"No." Harry laughed. "I can't do magic. Can you?"

"Yes, Harry, I can. This will just take a moment."

A few minutes later, Draco could hear the food being brought in and Harry trying to pick up the utensils as they clashed onto the tray. The Healer came over to Draco. "You may see him, but he will not know you. We need to speak afterwards."

The Healer left the room and Draco gathered up what he could of Harry's courage, as he had none of his own, and parted the curtains.

Harry glanced up. "Hi," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Harry, do you know who I am?"

Harry looked at him carefully, but Draco saw it in his eyes, before the words were spoken. "No, but you sure are pretty."

Draco had to smile despite the situation. "You are not so bad yourself."

Harry grinned. "Nah, I need a shower."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, Harry, you do."

Harry set down the spoon; his fingers were not agile enough to grasp it properly and instead he picked up an apple. "So who are you?"

"I am Draco."

"Draco? Wow, that's a strange name. Are you named after the constellation or a dragon?"

Draco smiled again. "The dragon; my mother told you that."

Harry looked at him quizzically. "So, I do know you?"

Draco blinked back the tears. "Yeah, and I know you."

Harry took a bite of the apple. Draco moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, but not close enough to touch. Draco picked up the spoon and dipped it into the warm cereal. Harry looked at him again and then opened his mouth. Harry finished his cereal and then took a long draught of water.

"So tell me, Draco, why am I here?"

"Harry, you were injured."

"Duh, I'm in a hospital, but why?"

Draco bit his tongue; any other time and he would have smacked him for that comment. "Some bad people hurt you."

"Oh, did I hurt them back?"

"Yes, you did."

"Are they okay? I hate to think I could hurt anybody really bad."

Draco couldn't stand it and sniped back, "Harry, they're fine."

"Dra, Draco, are you married? I see your ring. Oh my goodness, I'm married."

Draco was afraid to touch him, but Harry took his hand. "Who am I married to?"

Draco sighed. "Me, Harry, you are bonded to me."

Harry laughed. "You are gorgeous; Draco, but you're a bloke. How could I be married to a bloke?"

Draco kept hold of Harry's hand. "Do you like girls or women in that, that special way?"

Harry sat back and Draco could tell he was trying to think and then Harry spoke, "I don't think so."

The Healer came back. "Mr. Malfoy, please join me in my office."

Draco said good-bye to Harry, but not before telling the Healer, in front of Harry, that he wanted to be there to bathe him.

Harry waved good-bye as they left. "Will you come back, Draco?"

"Yes, always, Harry, always."

He followed the Healer, feeling like an Inferius; this was not happening. This was not real. They walked in silence and as they reached the office door, Draco stopped. "Healer Cleary, would you mind telling our family and friends all at the same time? I'm not thinking straight and I know I can't face them alone." Draco leaned against the wall and slid down. Fuck, I need help.

The Healer looked down at the young blond wizard. He hated days like this. He hated this job, and most of all he hated to talk to large groups of family. There would be questions and discussions. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you can firecall them from my office. Have them meet us in the conference room next to my office, right here," he said pointing to the door next to his.

"They will need to Apparate directly in. Some of them might be found questionable."

Cleary closed his eyes, nodded his approval, and gave Draco the coordinates.

Draco called through. Lucius and Narcissa were in the parlour. "Father, gather everyone. It's bad and I need help." Draco could see the fear in his father's eyes. Draco had never said he needed help before.

Draco saw the hesitation. "Now, Father! Meet me in the conference room next to Healer Cleary's office." Draco gave his father the coordinates.

Narcissa started crying. "Draco, the pain is it back?" she sobbed.

Draco choked. "No, Mother, the pain potion is still working fucking brilliantly, it's his memory. Please come."

The conference room filled suddenly with Apparating witches and wizards. All of the Weasleys minus Percy, Hermione, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Lucius, Narcissa, Dobby, and Tizzy gathered around the table. Draco glanced at the house-elves. "They insisted," Narcissa said. Lucius and Narcissa sat on either side of Draco at the long rectangular table. The rest filed in. The Healer came in and sat down at the head of the table, directly opposite Draco.

Cleary glanced around the filled room. He was sure two members of the group were currently on the most wanted Death Eater list. He cleared his throat. The room quieted.

"Mr. Potter has suffered severely from the two Obliviate spells he was struck with. Neither was completely successful. I asked Mr. Potter some questions, which he answered the best he could, and then I performed a scan. The first Obliviate was specifically targeted at his magical ability and memory. It was somewhat successful. Mr. Potter is familiar with certain items from the magical world but is not familiar with spell names or what they do. He is not aware that he is a wizard, but is not surprised that magic exists. I cannot say at this time whether it is permanent or not. We will have to test out his ability to perform magic. Magical Specialist, Healer Sonji, will be evaluating Mr. Potter later today.

"Now the other Obliviate spell was unfortunately more successful. It was specifically directed at his memories of people and events. It was unsuccessful in that the memories are still there, they just cannot be accessed. The combination of the Obliviate and the Stunners damaged the connections. In addition, his ability to store any more events into long-term memory has been annihilated. My guess is ten to fifteen minutes is the longest he can hold a memory."

"Draco, have you talked to him?" Remus interrupted.

Draco closed his eyes and then blurted out, "He said I was pretty but did not know who I was. He was sure we couldn't be married because we were both blokes. Yeah, I saw him."

"Not our Harry," Molly sniffled.

Cleary coughed and then carried on. "The good news is he has all of his other faculties. He can eat by himself. He knows what food he likes; he knows his arithmetic, where he is, but not why. He is expected to be fully functional physically."

Cleary stopped and took a deep breath before finishing. "Despite the abilities he does have, I would say he is a candidate for permanent residency here at St. Mungo's."

"NO!" Draco yelled as he stood up. "Harry will come home! I will take care of him!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I think all of us appreciate your sentiment, but you would have to be around twenty-four hours a day. You will eventually turn against him. You are too young. Mr. Potter could live for another hundred years."

The group all jumped as one house-elf hopped on the table and leaned into the Healer's face. "Harry Potter, will come home. Tizzy and Dobby and the family be taking care of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a great wizard! He will not be locked away." Dobby hopped back off the table.

Lucius rose. "Well, Healer Cleary, I think Dobby has spoken, and I learned a long time ago not to cross him when he is protecting his Harry Potter. Harry will come home. We as a family, all of us here, will figure out the logistics. Now is there any prognosis?"

The Healer was shaken both by the house-elf and Mr. Malfoy, senior–I've got to get out of this job, he thought. "There might be minimal recovery with the nerve healing potion he is taking, but I do not see any recovery beyond that. Healer Allovich would like to keep him here for another week, until he does not need the potion anymore."

The door opened and a paper airplane landed in front of Draco.

Draco opened it, read it, and handed it to his father. He brought his hands to his head. It was back, the fucking silent scream and he was not sure it would ever end.

Lucius read the note and looked around the table as he spoke. "The solicitors office of Brown and Bailey have requested all of us here, and in addition to a list of others, to be present at Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's residence tomorrow at ten for the reading of Harry Potter's estate distribution in case of permanent incapacitation."

"No, no way!" Ron spit out.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this; there is always hope. Harry always comes through. This is not really happening," Hermione cried and then began to sob.

Ron put his arm around her and both cried together.

"Draco, your father is right, we will all work through this together," Remus said as the tears started to flow.

Everyone left. Draco insisted that he needed to stay and would be home later. He went back to Harry's room and ordered a bubble bath infused with lavender. He reintroduced himself to Harry and told him he would be taking a bath. He led him slowly and gingerly into the bathroom. Harry smiled when he saw the bubbles. He was adamant that he brush his teeth first. He wanted to shave but Draco was just as adamant that he didn't this time, as it could cause him pain.

Draco helped Harry into the tub, took the soap and washcloth, and began to bathe him. The water would wash away the lotion, so he wanted to do it gently. Harry laughed and blew bubbles in Draco's face when he told Draco he was perfectly capable of washing himself, but Draco asked Harry to indulge him. Draco found himself laughing as Harry let Draco have his way and started asking questions which coming from any other person, any other time, would have landed them in the infirmary.

"Is your hair naturally that colour?"

"Yes."

"Why are your eyes grey?"

"Because only you can turn them blue."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you always smirk?"

"No."

"Are you human?

"Yes."

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, and so are you."

Draco answered them all and began to enjoy the uninhibited Harry. After Draco washed the grey-black hair, they blew bubbles back and forth at each other and laughed like five-year-olds until Harry winced with pain.

Draco dried him off with soft pats and brought him back to the changed bed. He then applied the lotion by hand, and Harry almost purred with relief. Draco then gave him his potion. Harry lay down and Draco pulled the soft sheet over him after putting a warming spell on it. He leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Will you come back?"

Draco couldn't resist and kissed him softly on the lips and then whispered, "Yes, always."

Harry fell asleep.

The door opened, and a witch that Draco swore could've been Hermione's mother entered, though he doubted Hermione's mother would wear pink sparkly shoes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Healer Sonji; I specialize in Magical Afflictions. I've read the scans and have done a little testing on my own. We need to have a serious discussion about Mr. Potter."

"Healer Sonji, I would have preferred that all testing be done in my presence, but I'm interested in what you have to say."

The witch took his hand in hers and led him out of the room, down the hall, and into her office. Draco recognized the privacy spell she put up as a strong one. She led him to one of two cushy chairs and she flopped into the other. Definitely not Granger-like "Mr. Malfoy, I am not sure what you know of the anatomy of magic in our kind and what makes us different from Muggles, but there is a special part of our brain that processes magic. Fortunately for Mr. Potter, the spells did not damage this area too severely. I believe that most other wizards' memory of magic would have been wiped out, but your husband is very powerful, magically speaking."

Draco was fidgeting with his fingers; he needed something to hold onto, some good news and maybe this was it.

The Healer leaned forward and took one of his hands into both of hers. "Mr. Malfoy, Harry has retained his memories of the magical world and the memories of the spells are there. What he does not know is the names of them. There is a great possibility that this part of his brain will heal. It is the magical part and is not subject to the normal human physical limitations."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Why the secrecy?"

Her face became serious and she whispered, "I am sealing this part of his medical records. If you have any hope of bringing Harry home, the Ministry needs to believe his magic has been permanently damaged. It's okay for him to do a spell now and then, but if they thought he was capable of doing the types of spells we know he can, or possibly could in the future, they would have him committed. He would be seen as a danger. A powerful wizard with no memory would be worrisome to them."

She patted his hand and released her hold on him. Draco could read the seriousness of what she just told him in her large brown eyes.

"So what should I do?"

"Nothing for now. You can make his life easier at home by posting simple spells near the lights for Lumos and Nox and any others like that. His wandless magic is intact. He is very powerful, as you know. If he shows any other signs of doing magic beyond a first-year Hogwarts student, I want you to come see me again. I cannot promise this will happen, but it is likely, and, Mr. Malfoy, it could be years before we see the improvement. Now, you and I did not have this conversation, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I certainly do, as you can imagine my feelings towards the Ministry are not favourable."

"Nor are mine at the moment. Now I hope we see each other sometime in the future. I believe Harry's magic should not be wasted."

Draco had one more duty before going home. He asked for Healer Allovich at the reception desk. He wanted his support for the public statement. Allovich made the contacts. While they waited for the reporters, the Healer asked Draco about the potion. Draco explained in detail how they derived it and the lotion. The Healer was once again impressed with the young lad and asked if Draco would consider letting him have the recipes, as there were many patients they could benefit. Draco told him he would bring them the next day.

The reporters showed up along with their photographers.

Healer Allovich started.

We have some good news today and some disappointing news. Mr. Potter has responded to the potion Mr. Malfoy and others created. The potion both relieves the pain and is healing the nerve damage at an accelerated rate. Mr. Malfoy and others have also created a lotion to ease the pain even further.

Mr. Potter is conscious, able to eat, walk–gingerly albeit, and talk. The disappointing news is that the Obliviate spell damage was severe. One of the Obliviate spells was directed at his memories of all events and people he has met. The memories are still there but the connections have been permanently severed. In addition, Mr. Potter's ability to store any more long-term memories has been effected. These connections were damaged by the Stunning spells. The other Obliviate spell has affected his magical capability. We expect a little improvement with the potions he is taking, but we are sad to say that Mr. Potter has been permanently injured.

The reporters clamoured for attention. Draco stepped forward and they quieted down. The cameras flashed.

I just wanted to tell you that Harry will be coming home soon. His family, friends, and two determined house-elves will be giving him the love and support he needs. As you can imagine, I'm very disappointed with the prognosis, but I will never give up trying to change this outcome. The magical world needs Harry Potter. I need Harry Potter.

There are two things you can do for us. The first is to keep up the push for an administrative change, the other is to have a huge celebration. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but had a lot of them, is dead and is not coming back. Please celebrate and enjoy this time. Harry would be devastated if you didn't have at least one party.

I am sorry, but I do not think I can handle questions right now. If there's any change in Harry's condition, I will let you know. I thank you for your concern and support. Good afternoon.

Draco Apparated home. He purposefully set the destination for the bedroom. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. His mind would not accept Harry's condition. He, Draco, had brought him out of the ashes, but the Phoenix was helpless, like a newborn chick lost in the ashes. Draco wondered would he always be that way, or was there a way for him to grow into the Phoenix he once was?

He let Dobby know he was back and told him to let everyone know he was upstairs resting and would prefer not be disturbed. He would come down for dinner. He had no idea who was in the house presently, nor did he care; he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery for a while. He put up a strong privacy spell and flopped onto the bed and cried into his pillow. The scream was so loud in his head. He opened his mouth trying to vocalize it, but it wouldn't budge. It was in his brain to stay. Sleep eventually was merciful and took him quickly.

Dobby woke him before dinner. Draco was not surprised to find the table full of houseguests. Fred and George were missing; huge parties were going on in the streets and their products were in high demand. Draco was pleased to hear it. The rest of the group had obviously been meeting and discussing the situation since retuning from the hospital. He just sat back and listened, drinking from his goblet with the Potter crest; he was sure none of them knew it was filled with something much stronger than wine.

He was told he would be returning to school. The governors had overridden Scrimgeour's veto. They all thought it would probably be better for him to stay at Hogwarts during the week and come home on the weekends. Lucius and Narcissa would stay at the house until Lucius was fully cleared, if that were possible. Remus would stay Tuesdays and Thursdays, Molly would come Mondays and Wednesdays, and Severus on Fridays. Draco choked on the last one, but all in all, it was acceptable. When Draco was finished with school, the schedule would be revisited.

Draco wondered if they really thought they could keep this up for the next one hundred years.

The only words that came from Draco were those informing them of the changes in Harry's physical appearance. Besides his hair, they would notice his eyes; they had lost their vibrant intensity. He did have a suggestion, and that was when around Harry, they needed to wear a nametag with their relationship included. They all agreed that was a brilliant idea, and they were sure others would come along.

By the time dinner was over, and conversations had moved into the parlour, Draco was well inebriated. He sat at the piano and tinkled the keys. Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Charlie, and Severus found their seats, sat back, and enjoyed the music. Charlie had never heard him play and really was thoroughly impressed. It started to get late, and the next day promised to be another emotional one with the reading of the estate distribution. They were ready to call it a night when Charlie said he had heard that Draco won first place at Durmstrang's talent contest. He asked Draco if he could play the song for them.

Draco smiled with those memories of James Black. He knew the song by heart, and the meaning then was to tell Harry that he loved him and wanted to see him. So he played it.

I remember finding out about you

Every day, my mind is all around you

Looking out from lonely room, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon,

I give my love to you.

I remember holding you while you sleep

Every day, I feel the tears that you weep

Looking out of my lonely gloom, day after day

Bring it home, baby, make it soon

I give my love to you.

The alcohol made his thoughts fuzzy and the meaning had changed. It wasn't hopeful any more, it was fucking depressing; he had to see Harry again. He Disapparated.

He arrived in Harry's room to see him sitting in a chair reading. It was a book of short stories. It took Draco's breath away; Harry looked so normal. Harry looked up when he heard the air crackle. Draco said, "Hello, Harry, I'm Draco." Draco quickly wrote his name, and that he was Harry's husband, on a small piece of parchment. He adhered it magically to his jumper.

"You look sad, Draco," Harry said as he set his book down.

"I am sad, Harry."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but you might not understand."

"That's okay; sometimes it helps just to get it out. Come and sit next to me."

Draco pulled up a chair and sat across from Harry, who was now wearing a hospital gown.

Draco pointed to his ring and said, "I'm bonded," and then pointed to Harry's finger and ring, "to you. I know we are two blokes, but I love you and you love me."

"I'm bonded to you? But, Draco, you are beautiful and I'm just Harry."

"Harry, you will never just be Harry. You're a very strong wizard."

"Really? Cool, but, Draco, why are you sad?"

Draco began to cry; he swore to himself about drinking so much.

Harry reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Did I do something to hurt you?"

"No, babe, you didn't do anything wrong. I just miss you."

Harry took Draco's hands in his and held them tight.

"I see. Would you like to be held? I love to be held."

Draco nodded yes.

Harry moved forward as did Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back. "You smell nice, Draco," Harry said as he buried his face into Draco's hair and neck.

"Thanks, so do you," Draco said through the gasps of breath.

"Draco, we are bonded?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Draco said reluctantly.

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll kiss you." Harry kissed him softly on the lips, barely touching, but Draco could taste the sweetness. Draco thought it was the most tender kiss he ever had.

Harry pulled away. "Better?"

Draco smiled. "Better."

"Good, because you look terrible when you cry."

Draco laughed. "Thanks a lot, Potter."

"You're welcome, but why did you call me Potter?"

"Old habit."

"Oh, okay then."

"Harry, I've got to go now… thank you for making me feel better."

"Sure, come back whenever you feel sad, okay?"

Draco kissed him on the cheek and left the wizard to his reading.

tbc…

A/N The next series of chapters are the low point of this story (yes, it does get lower). Draco will be going through some very tough times.

Back to index

Chapter 74 That's the Way the Money Goes by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 74 That's the Way the Money Goes

The next morning, Draco woke to the sound of rain pelting against the window. For a split-second, he wondered why Harry was already up and out of bed so early, and then reality shocked his mind back to the here and now.

He showered, slipped on his jeans, trainers and a white cashmere jumper. He was determined not to dress up for the reading. He went downstairs for breakfast. His parents were talking over tea, their morning meal already eaten. They mentioned that Draco had an owl from Harry's solicitors. It was the first owl to reach the house since the Fidelius Charm had been removed. He wondered what had happened to all of the mail that had been sent since the duel.

He unfurled the scroll. It had instructions for him to collect the following items and have them ready for distribution: Firebolt, Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's Map, Marauder's Spell Book, Hufflepuff Cup, Ravenclaw Chest, and Packing Trunk.

Draco played with his food, eating sparse bites now and then. He drank his tea and excused himself for his morning ritual.

Draco had no problem collecting the requested items and set them on the side-table behind his dining room chair. He covered them with the Invisibility Cloak.

Narcissa took care of extending the table and adding chairs. Charlie met the guests at the front gate and escorted them into the house. A few had never been there before; Draco asked Ron and Hermione to go ahead and give them the tour, leaving out the Pensieve.

He was shocked when he noticed it. A large portrait of him and Harry from the bonding ceremony was hung over the mantel. They were standing side by side, hands clasped in front, and their legs slightly separated. It wasn't a romantic portrait, but it expressed that this was the home of two strong young wizards. It was beautiful. He turned and saw Hermione watching him; he gave her a nod.

Brown and Bailey arrived promptly at ten and Draco met them personally at the gate. He laughed to himself when he saw the extremely short, round, bald wizard with a long moustache, and the other tall, thin, with long silver hair, but with the same long moustache. Harry's memories of them filtered in and he then knew these were the solicitors who helped Harry prepare for his trial; they had been there. They were very cordial and offered their condolences, and asked if the items had been procured. Brown then requested Draco to retrieve one more item. It would be a black disk around six inches wide and about two inches thick. Harry had mentioned to them it could be found in the safe.

Draco showed the two solicitors into the dining room, where the large crowd was now sitting and talking. Dobby and Tizzy were busy making sure the guests had beverages of their choice and breads with jam to nosh on.

Draco sat in his chair after handing the disc to Bailey, who promptly put it in the centre of the table. Draco looked around and nodded greetings to some of Harry's friends he briefly saw at the duel; others he hadn't seen for a year. Hagrid was there, and Draco did a quick chair strengthening charm. He then introduced the solicitors to the group.

Solicitor Brown began. "Good morning. Mr. Bailey and I have been Mr. Potter's solicitors for almost two years now. We have thoroughly enjoyed working for him and are truly heart-broken that our client's condition is what it is."

Mr. Bailey continued. "Mr. Potter is a very private person about his financial status. We personally find it refreshing to work with such a client. Mr. Potter, as you are soon to discover, is a very wealthy wizard. He wishes, in the case of a situation that he now finds himself in, is to share his wealth with his friends and family. Any funds each of you might receive will be distributed on Mr. Potter's eighteenth birthday, July 31, 1998. I believe his last change to his estate distribution was made Wednesday early morning.

"I'm now going to activate the disc in the middle of the table. The disc will turn blue and then I would like each of you to state your name, starting with the gentleman next to me, Arthur Weasley. After that is completed, it might be a little disconcerting to some of you, but you will see an image of Mr. Potter."

The tall wizard raised his wand, aiming it at the disc. "Activate Potter, Harry James Malfoy, permanently incapacitated."

The disc turned a vivid blue and the attendees gave their names: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Viktor Krum, Severus Snape.

A miniature ethereal image of Harry appeared. He looked like a ghost, but in full colour. He sat cross-legged on the disc and smiled brilliantly at all of them. Most in the room gasped, but quieted down when Harry began to speak.

The apparition turned to the far end of the table. "Oh bollocks, this was my least favourite outcome for you, Draco. Sorry, love. Well the good news is that I'm alive, which means Voldemort is dead. I hope there was a celebration or two. The bad news is, well, I don't know what it is, but you all do.

"Anyway, I do not have many personal possessions that I treasure, but those I do have, I want to give away as I have no need for them.

"The first items I need to distribute are not personally mine, but belong to Hogwarts." Harry turned towards Minerva. Minerva stared at the image and wiped her eyes. "Draco, could you please give the Headmistress the Hufflepuff cup and the Ravenclaw music chest. Headmistress McGonagall, may they stay in Hogwarts this time. Hopefully, I had time to return the sword and Draco has the locket, which he will be wearing. While I have your attention, Headmistress, I will be donating money to cover the salary for a new professor at the school, if you agree to it. I believe my education would have been enhanced with courses in Wizard Studies, much like Muggle Studies. I found myself in very embarrassing situations do to my lack of knowledge of wizard traditions. But then again, I'm sure it makes for fond memories for my friends. Finally, Headmistress, I want you to know how much I respected you as my Head of House. I have something else for you later."

Draco retrieved the items and set them before Minerva. The other attendees stared at the items, knowing what they were, and that they were some of the first to see these items for centuries.

Harry waited for a few moments, as if he knew that the others would be busy looking at the relics. Finally, he spoke again and the room once again became quiet. Harry turned. "Ah, Remus, you started out saving me from the horrors of Dementors. You were the first to teach me how to defend myself and then you were my mentor and now my godfather. I love you, Remus, and I wish you didn't have to go through the pain of being separated from another loved one. Due to the insane laws of the Ministry, I cannot directly leave you anything, but I can return items that once belonged to you. I give you back the Marauder's Map and Spell book. I wish I could do more directly."

Remus sighed and turned his head towards Tonks. His scraggly grey-brown hair covered his face. Draco set the items before him and gave him a gentle squeeze around the shoulders.

The disc turned and faced Ginny.

"Oh God, no, Harry," she sobbed.

"Well, Ginny, if I ever hurt or disappointed anyone, it had to be you, the one who deserved it the least. I want you to know how happy I am that you and Jacques found each other. I hope you two have a wonderful life together.

"As one Gryffindor Quidditch Captain to another, you need to have a broom that does you justice. So, Ginny, I give you my Firebolt. I only wish I could see that long red hair streak through the sky."

Draco stood up and brought the Firebolt over to Ginny. She took it hesitantly into her hands. Draco whispered, "Now don't think this guarantees you a win over Slytherin."

"Ron, hey, mate, this sucks, doesn't it? I could never have asked for better friends than you and Hermione. I cannot express my appreciation for you staying by my side through it all. This last year, you have proven what a brave and intelligent Auror you will one day be. What every Auror needs, though, is stealth, and just so I know I can contribute in some way, I give you my Invisibility Cloak. Remember, Ron, you don't always have to use it for work. I love you, brother."

Draco picked up the cloak and walked it over to Ron, dropping it on his head. "No fair torturing me with this back at school, Weasley," Draco said as he returned to his seat. Ron was so glad he was invisible as the tears flowed.

"Hermione," Harry said as he barely turned to look at her, "you were the most difficult to leave something to. I wanted it to be a little more personal than any of my books, so I picked the most Muggle item I owned and treasured; I leave you my trunk. Use it as a table or a plant stand or take it with you on trips. I just need to know I will have something of mine near you always. I love you, Hermione; you were always the one I could count on. You watched out for me better than I ever did for myself."

Ron lifted the cloak and gathered a shell-shocked Hermione in his arms.

"Okay, now for the money. I am not sure how one young wizard could have such an obscene amount of wealth, having never had a real job. Legally, I have had to combine two estates: the Potter estate and the Black estate. In my mind, they are separate, and I will therefore distribute them as such. So, to my friends, the following will come from the original Potter estate.

"To Fred and George, I will no longer be accepting the one-third profits from your business from here on out. I also release all rights to our newest product." Charlie began to laugh and a snicker could be heard from Draco.

"Now for each member of the Weasley family, I leave you an amount that will be listed in the envelopes addressed to each of you. Solicitor Bailey, could you please hand those out now."

None of the Weasleys opened them, not knowing the proper etiquette. Harry began laughing. "The program has a trigger to let me know if you opened it or not within a certain time period. I won the bet with myself; I thought for sure none of you would." The Weasleys all blushed.

"For my friends, there are envelopes for you too. I just want to say to my housemates, how much I enjoyed the six years I spent with you, and to Neville, especially, thank you for always believing. Luna, you make life interesting. I know you will use the funds for some fun adventures. Hagrid, hmmm, I can only guess what you will use it for. I shudder to think of the creatures you will be bringing to Hogwarts for your classes. Hagrid, the money could never cover the importance of your friendship through the years."

The room shook as the extra large man blew his nose on the towel-sized handkerchief.

"Viktor, I have left you a little something too. Thank you for your training and pushing me further than I wanted to go.

"Blaise Zabini, you now know how important you were to the cause. Draco is going to need friends, good friends, and I know you will be at the top of the list. Take care of him and make him laugh. I know you have travels ahead of you, so now you can go in style; as if you wouldn't have anyway.

"Mr. Snape, you were my last addition. I don't have much to say, as we were never on the same page; I don't even think we were reading the same book. I do know through Draco's memories how much you watched out for him. I beg of you to continue to do so now. He will need you and others."

"Of course, you insufferable brat," he said almost affectionately.

Harry's mouth twitched and then he spoke again. "I have no idea what your financial status is, but whatever it is, use this money for a vacation. You need one, and maybe think about getting laid; it might loosen you up some."

The room was quiet, and then snickers broke out much to chagrin of one unhappy bat.

"Sorry, sir, I just always wanted to say that. Now I can, without repercussion— I think— I hope."

Harry turned towards Draco.

"The house obviously belongs to you, Draco, as do all of its contents, including Hedwig. Dobby has chosen to stay with the house; he will stay as long as he wants to. Draco, I know you will keep the house in good condition; just remember to open the dining room windows in the summer and enjoy the gardens.

"All other Potter funds remain with Draco to pay for the upkeep of the house and I guess me too. I trust you to use it wisely.

"Okay, on to the Black estate. This has bothered me for a long time, as I never felt comfortable inheriting it. The original Black estate inheritance restrictions said the estate could only go to the next male heir. Now that it is part of my estate, I can remedy this situation in my own way.

"Grimmauld Place, I leave to Nymphadora Tonks. The title will be legally transferred when she and Remus Lupin are bonded. Sorry, Tonks, but that means you get Kreacher, too," Harry said with slightly evil laugh.

"As to the finances, I leave one-quarter of the Black estate to Andromeda Tonks, one-quarter to Nymphadora Tonks, one-quarter to Narcissa Black Malfoy, and one-quarter to Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy. Narcissa and Draco's funds will be held in trusts; they will only be fully distributed after war reparations have been finalized. If the Malfoy estate becomes frozen, Narcissa and Draco will be given generous stipends to live off until the situation has been resolved. In summary, the Harry Potter estate will not be subjected to war reparations, if there are any. I believe the Malfoy estate should be responsible for the previous damage done." Harry laughed again. "Lucius, I know your brain is working a mile a minute behind that blank expression."

Lucius snarled. Harry turned towards him and the image shifted as if interrupted. Harry's expression became very serious.

"Lucius, it is three in the morning, Wednesday, April sixth; I woke up thinking of you. It is important for you to know that what I am about to say came after our conversation last night. You have enough money, and I do not have many personal belongings to give away, but what I can give is part of myself. It seems like a long time ago we had that talk in the basement, and I wanted you to know how impressed I am with the wizard you are becoming. Merlin, I am sure, is proud. What I give you now, Lucius, is my forgiveness. Please take it and remember these times, as your new life begins."

"Good Lord," Lucius sputtered. He stood up and left the room.

The image flickered and Harry's light expression returned. "Okay, so the money and possessions are done. Now I have a few words about the future for my friends and family. Please live your life to the fullest. Draco and I did not do what we did for you all to mope around. You will be hurting me and my legacy, whatever that is, if you do not enjoy your life."

The disc turned and Harry faced Draco. A stoic-faced Lucius returned to his seat.

"Draco, my final words are for you. You know from our bonding ceremony how much I love you and respect you. You have brought me more happiness than I have ever thought possible. I know you will take care of me more than adequately, but we have a problem. We are still bonded and you are only seventeen. I know you would rather I had done this privately, but I'm sorry, love, I believe the witnesses are necessary.

"Draco, I am releasing you from the promise we made to be monogamous. I know you will always be faithful to me in you heart and soul."

Draco's hands went to his head. "Damn you, Potter!"

"In addition, as you and I know, but the others may not, in this circumstance you are allowed to bond to another. I will understand if you choose to do this, especially if you want to have an heir in the normal way.

"I am asking all of you here to make sure my Draco, my Dragon, has a full life. If you see him with his hands to his head, rubbing his temples, he is in pain; it is his silent scream. I don't want him to have that pain. Please, Draco, I am begging you, live: live for the both of us. I love you, Dragon."

The image disappeared. Draco sat in his chair stunned, shaken to the core. Harry had ripped open the wound of hurt for all to see. He was so mad at him, he could, what, Draco thought, scream?"

The solicitors shook hands with everyone. Lucius led them out to the gate. When he returned, all of the invitees were milling about. Narcissa and Andromeda were talking and the house-elves were making sure everyone was taken care of. Draco was nowhere to be found. Lucius guessed he was at St. Mungo's. If killing Harry would not kill Draco too, Draco might seriously consider it, Lucius thought, but what Harry had said was the right thing to do. To let everyone know, he was okay with Draco moving on, and enjoying others. Otherwise, Draco would likely be condemned by them all.

Draco arrived in Harry's room. Harry was sitting in a chair at a square table drinking tea and putting together a Muggle jigsaw puzzle, at least Draco assumed it was, as the images were still. Draco put on his nametag, with husband underneath his name, pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry at the table.

Harry looked at the blond questioningly and then saw the name tag. "Hello, Draco, would you like some tea?"

"No, Harry, I don't want any tea!" Draco sniped.

Harry looked up startled, looked at the nametag again, and then looked back at Draco. The grey eyes were blazing. "You are upset and my guess is it is at me. You will have to tell me what I did. I am having a little problem remembering things."

Draco bit his lower lip to stop himself from blurting out, Little problem, my arse.

"So, are you going to tell me, or sit there like an arse stewing about it?" Harry said impatiently.

"Damn it, Harry, you told me to move on without you," Draco spouted out.

The green eyes stared at him as if trying to read his mind. "Oh, I did? Wow, that must mean either I don't like you very much, or that I really love you. You will have to tell me which it is, though my gut tells me it is the latter."

"It is the latter, Harry," Draco sighed.

"Then what is the problem?" Harry asked while he picked up his teacup.

"The problem is I love you and I don't want to move on."

Harry set down his teacup. "Then don't for now, but eventually you will need to. Draco, if what you said is true, which I don't doubt, then I must really love you to be able to let you go."

Draco grabbed his arm, Harry flinched. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because, Draco, it says you are my husband and I know what that means. Somewhere I know that you are important to me, but I do not feel I can be a partner to you right now. I don't know you and you don't look like the type of bloke to settle."

Draco let go of Harry's arm and fell back into his chair. "You don't know me?"

"Correct, I don't know you. You are blond, beautiful, arrogant, and something besides what that nametag says is telling me that you are important to me."

"Fuck!" Draco screamed.

Harry gave a small smile. "Tempting, but I don't think this is the proper place to do that."

Draco laughed. "Shit, Harry, you certainly haven't forgotten your manners."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it is probably a good thing."

"Still mad?"

"Yes, but I still love you."

"Good, because you can never have enough love."

Draco pulled his chair forward, looking at the grey-haired teenager before him. He was right: for now he could mourn, but someday he would have to move on, and it broke Draco's heart even thinking about it.

"So, Harry, what's the puzzle going to be?"

Harry picked up the lid and looked at it. "Just some forest with unicorns. I asked if they had any with dragons, but they didn't."

Draco smiled. "You like dragons?"

Harry smiled back bashfully. "I think I used to have one that was special to me, but that can't be right, no one can tame a dragon."

Draco found a piece of the puzzle and pressed it into its place. "Don't be so sure about that, Harry. I think you just did."

Draco returned home in a much better mood than his father had expected. Lucius asked to speak to him alone, and they went up to Draco and Harry's bedroom. Draco took a seat by the window. It was early afternoon, and only a week ago they all had been up here listening to the radio, waiting for Tom to call in. Lucius sat in the other wingback chair and lit his pipe he had brought with him. Hedwig cocked her head. Lucius raised the window and the white bird flew out into the wet grey sky.

"Draco, your mother and I will be staying awhile. Malfoy Manor has been tampered with and I remain on the most wanted list. The Order has decided that we should stay put, because, and I quote, 'Harry's family will be protected, until they are free to protect themselves.' That may take some time, Son."

Draco arched his brow and the right corner of his mouth lifted up. "Well, Father, we've moved up in the world. We are now Harry Potter's family."

Lucius chuckled. "So we have, Son."

The elder Malfoy puffed on his pipe and then rested it on his crossed knee. "Draco, we haven't had a chance to talk since this all happened. I want to know how you are doing and how Harry is doing."

Draco laughed almost manically. "Good God, a father and son talk, he's even gotten to you, too." Helga hopped up on his lap and the hand with two rings stroked her plush fur.

"Sarcasm is expected but not necessary."

"Okay, okay, Harry seems to be feeling little pain, if any. Beyond that, it's hard to describe. He looks so normal besides the grey hair, and he seems to know he has a problem. He talks with you as if he knows your status means something, but he does not know you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well like today, I showed up with my name and husband written underneath. I told him I was mad at him and I explained the situation."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he told me to move on. He then said that I would need to get on with my life. I said I didn't want too. He replied that, even though he knew somewhere inside him that I was important to him, I had to eventually move on because he didn't know me. He said it was okay to mourn for a while, and that is what I am going to do, Father. I feel like a zombie going through the motions and that none of this real. I'm afraid that when it hits, it's going to be bad. He also said that he must really love me to be able to let me go."

"So he has emotional wisdom of some type?"

"Yes and integrity. He's actually very nice and humorous."

Lucius brought the pipe back to his lips and then released a large smoke ring. "His core personality and traits are what we are dealing with then?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Thank Merlin it wasn't you," Lucius said with a wry grin.

Draco laughed. "You would have committed me to St. Mungo's."

"So, you will be going back to Hogwarts on Monday?"

"Yes, and Pansy and Blaise will be stopping by tomorrow to talk about house unity. I guess it's been pretty bad this year."

"So the Prince is going back to put his house in order?"

"That's my goal. I tore it apart, and I need to put it back together. I need to be able to make something right."

"Did you know Scrimgeour has given preliminary pardons to a few witches and wizards? Crabbe and Goyle are on the list."

Draco was startled. "He's trying to stay in power, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, and I don't mean to anger you more, but he's now claiming that if he had known about the Innocents Bond, he would not have separated you two."

"Bullshit!" Draco blurted out.

"Of course it is, and no one is really buying it. But your friends will be coming home soon. A safe house has to be found for them until the Order and Aurors get an idea of how many of the Dark Lord's followers are still out there, and what they plan to do."

Lucius returned the pipe to his knee as they both stared out at the drizzly day. Neither was used to this new role of talking man-to-man. Lucius took another step into the new relationship.

"Draco, your mother and I are so proud of you. I am not sure if you know what you and Harry really did on Wednesday. Your skills and magic were breathtaking. I literally almost had a heart attack during the first strike."

Draco smiled and relaxed a tinge. "Harry and I planned that out a while ago. The key was registering the number of spells coming at us and their approximate location. Harry always gives me credit for the combinations, but this one was mainly his. It was also his idea to keep strengthening the type of return spell for every new strike. He wanted to keep them surprised and have no chance to prepare for what would be coming next.

"I think you know more than anyone does what he was up against with Voldemort. For the shielding spells, I used Harry's magic, and even then, they barely held. Harry did well dodging most of them, but the ones that did hit were strong even with the potion."

"Don't downplay your contribution, Draco, it was spectacular."

Draco shifted in his chair; it was difficult to hear such praise from his father. It was nice, but his first reaction was to snap back at him. All of those memories he had removed had returned. He had forgiven his father, and so had Harry now, but someday he and his father would have to cover the old territory, just not today.

"Draco, what was the last spell Harry cast? I know it was in Parseltongue and that everyone felt it flow through them, but I have feeling I felt it more than others."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know what it was. All he said to me was that it was for future protection, and later he said if the Death Eaters tried to attack, they would have a surprise coming. I have tried searching his memories for it and came up with nothing. He must have decided upon it after the ceremony. I talked to Severus and Hermione about the spell; I believe it might have some recognition charm attached to it. It would recognize the Dark Mark. By the way, you do you still have it?"

"Yes, but it is quite faint. I had hoped it would disappear. It did activate during the spell."

"Sorry, Father, but I think what Harry did made it stay. Hermione said that we should keep this knowledge to ourselves, as the Ministry might try to use me as bait for the Death Eaters. I think she is correct."

A few more smoke rings were released. "Yes, I also think she is correct."

"Father, I did have a discussion with Harry's magical specialist. She has sealed that portion of Harry's medical records. She believes Harry's magic is likely to return someday; it may take years, though. She said that if the current administration knew of this, they might try to force a commitment to St. Mungo's. Her fear was that a wizard with powerful magic and no memory could be seen as a danger."

Lucius groaned. "Power, Draco, it is a drug for most people; I include myself. The more you have, the more you want, and you become paranoid that others are trying to take it away. It is rare for someone like Harry to have it and not abuse it."

Draco laughed. "Well he does get a kick out of humiliating people. I almost lost it when he put those antlers on Tom. I think even Harry was surprised when it happened. He was casting spells right and left, only a few hit their mark and that one just happened to sneak through."

"It was worth the price of admission to see it, I agree. Now, on to another topic; today was a surprise. Your mother is now a wealthy woman. Do you think she will leave me?"

Rowena jumped up on Draco's lap and tried to find a comfortable spot next to Helga. "I doubt it, but you may want to renew those vows soon, just in case," Draco chided.

"Did you know the extent of his wealth?"

"Yes, but not for quite a while; it truly meant little to him."

"This also means I can no longer threaten you with disinheritance, which is unfortunate; I so enjoyed holding that over your head."

"Evil, Father, evil." Draco stood, laughing at his father; both cats fell unceremoniously to the floor. "Let's continue this downstairs. I'm starving; I drank my dinner last night."

tbc…

A/N This is just a warning that there will be a major time jump at the end of the next chapter. The chapters following it will fill in the information.

Back to index

Chapter 75 The Prince Returns by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Warning: Towards the end of this chapter, there will be a major jump in time.

Double Edged Sword 75 The Prince Returns

Monday–April 11, 1998

Sunday morning, Draco found himself having breakfast alone for the first time ever in the house. A stack of Daily Prophets had been left on the dining room table. He had been catching snitches of conversations about Scrimgeour, celebrations, and Death Eater sightings over the last few days, but his mind could not focus on anything for very long.

He sat down, poured his tea, and perused the headlines for each day. The Wednesday afternoon's special edition had a picture of him and Harry holding up the sword with Voldemort's bloody body at their feet. The moving image stopped right before they kissed, but all in all, he loved the picture. It was such an incredible moment; he remembered the feeling of relief pouring through him. The future was theirs, no blockades, no major worries; it was theirs for the taking. He rifled through the contents; it gave a blow-by-blow description of the duel and then there was the picture of horror. Someone, somehow, had captured Harry being Stupefied and eleven other spells coming towards him. Then next picture showed him on the ground and was titled, Fallen Hero.

He set it down and picked up Thursday's edition. It had a picture of him at the news conference from the day before. It also contained one of their bonding pictures with a description of the ceremony and the details of the Innocents Bond. Granger's been busy.

There was a large section on Scrimgeour and the political repercussions. Draco laughed aloud when it showed the Minister for Magic's mansion covered in waiting owls.

Friday's cover was a picture of him at the press conference. The words, The World Needs Harry Potter, blazed across the top. Saturday's and today's were all about the celebrations occurring in Britain, Europe and other parts of the world. For some reason, Russia was calling for a 'national day of thanks'. His stomach dropped when he saw the headline, A Letter from the Minister for Magic. He set the paper down, not sure he wanted to read it, but he knew he had to.

Dear witches and wizards of Britain,

I know from the many owls I have received that you are angry with me and the decision I made on Wednesday to have Mr. Potter arrested. I can honestly say I am as sorry as you are at the incident that followed. Mr. Potter is a young man and it is a tragedy what the Death Eaters did to him. He and his family have my thoughts and prayers.

I am using this public forum to explain my reasoning. I will also be taking your questions on WWN on Monday night. As most of you know, my former profession was the Head of the Auror Division. I was an Auror for more than forty years. I was inspired to become an Auror when I was quite young. My father had been an Auror and was killed during the Grindelwald war. I grew up with stories of Grindelwald and of my father's heroism so much so that when I went to Hogwarts, I already knew what my chosen profession would be. I would be an Auror and I would make sure a Grindelwald never happened again.

We all know now it did happen again. Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort and terrorized our world. I, like you, was so thankful the night he disappeared. We have the brave Potters to thank for that feat.

The Ministry was heartsick when he returned. My predecessor did not want to face the fact that he had until it was too late. I swore once again not to have that happen again to the people who duly elected me their Minister. The Ministry may not have acted in as quick a manner as many would have liked, but we are a government controlled by rules and regulations. We were most definitely were working on the problem. Many of our employees worked day and night with the goal of ridding the magical world once and for all of Lord Voldemort.

You may ask what does this have to do with Harry Potter. It has everything to do with Harry Potter. Very early on in my administration, I made the decision that Harry Potter should work with the Ministry. It was clear before we knew of a prophecy that Lord Voldemort was after him. I wanted to offer him our protection and what I asked for in return was for him to work within the Ministry. Mr. Potter refused numerous times. The next time I saw Mr. Potter was at the trial of Draco Malfoy. We were all surprised at that turn of events. Mr. Potter came to me soon after the trial and asked that Mr. Malfoy be sent to Durmstrang. I agreed to the favour.

Mr. Potter then sent the letter to the Daily Prophet. He did not inform the Ministry beforehand of his actions. He was aware that what he was doing was illegal. I attended the duel and had not planned on arresting Mr. Potter until I saw what transpired. I will lay out my case and you, my constituents, will decide whether I acted properly or not.

1. Mr. Potter used an Unforgivable Curse multiple times.

2. Mr. Potter used wandless magic to do the Unforgivable Curse which has never been documented before. The spell is the worst of the worst in Dark Magic. Mr. Potter is able to kill with only his words.

3. Mr. Potter bonded with a former Death Eater.

4. Mr. Potter embraced and thanked both of Lord Voldemort's right-hand men: Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

5. Mr. Potter cast an unknown, unregistered spell in Parseltongue that affected everyone present at the Quidditch pitch.

What I saw before me was an extremely powerful young wizard who was turning to Dark Magic and those who used Dark Magic. I believe what I saw was Harry Potter replacing one Dark Lord for another. Maybe not at that moment, but he was heading in that direction. Yes, I am thrilled that Lord Voldemort is gone, but no, I am not pleased with the way it was accomplished. I chose to nip the situation that was soon to arise in the bud. I understand it was not a favourable decision, but I am not the Minister to make only the easy choices. Sometimes one has to stand alone and do the correct thing despite popular opinion. I stand by my decision. I did regret my comments about his bonding with Mr. Malfoy once I had learned of the circumstances. It is a legal bonding and it is a soul-bond. Given those conditions, I apologize to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy for my comment.

Thank you for letting me speak my piece,

Your Minister for Magic,

Rufus Scrimgeour

"Fucking unbelievable bastard!" Draco yelled at the empty room. He threw the paper down and ate a meagre breakfast. He took the stack of papers upstairs to the office and put them in the safe. They were worth saving, good or bad. He could hear voices from upstairs and he listened as he made his way up. It was his father talking to whoever else was up there about their conversation last night. They were brainstorming on ideas to make Harry comfortable.

Draco walked in and sat down on the floor. Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, George and Charlie were sitting in "Charlie's" room.

Charlie told Draco the ideas they had come up with, Draco nodded with approval. "Those are great, but I want you to think about two other things. The first is what he will do with his time. Now when I've been there to visit he was reading a book of short stories, and last night he was working on a Muggle jigsaw puzzle. He can only remember ten to fifteen minutes, but some activities, I think he could surpass that. Gardening is one where I think he could probably spend hours puttering about.

"The second thing is I want him to use the magic capabilities he has. He's still a wizard. He has some magic but he does not know the spell names, or how to use his wand. We need to leave the names of the spells posted near the item of interest. The Healer suggested having Lumos and Nox posted near the lights.

"We need to restrict him from the Potions room. There are too many dangerous ingredients in there. I will let him brew with me, but other than that, I want the room locked. We may have to watch out for some of the magical plants in the garden too. It depends on how much memory he has retained of such things.

"Blaise and Pansy should be here soon, so I have to go. Remus, I'm going to visit Harry this afternoon, could you see him this morning? I think you will get a better feel of what he's like."

"Draco, Lucius told us that you think he has some kind of emotional memory. What do you mean by that?" George asked.

"I'd say that he seems to know what a friend is, a Healer is, and a partner is. So when he sees that type of label on you, he'll treat you in that manner. What he doesn't know is the history you have built up with him is. He'll treat you like a friend, George, but that doesn't mean he knows you as George."

"I think I got it, thanks, and he's okay to be with?"

Draco shook his head. "Yes, but, he's not okay. It'll become apparent quickly that he's not. He's very nice, mannered, funny and believe it or not, wise."

"Well that sounds like Harry," George replied with a grin.

"Yes, but he's not Harry. And that's what we have to remember."

Pansy and Blaise brought a pleasant diversion for the first time in days. Draco actually found his mind focused on something other than Harry. They talked of what had happened in the last year and all of the pressures the older students especially had been experiencing. They, of course, showed a united front to the rest of the school. They talked strategies to deal with the opposing sides and what Draco should discuss in the first house meeting, which Draco decided he should call for the first night he was back. Most things would have to be played by ear. He would be staying at Hogwarts during the week and would come home on the weekends.

Blaise gave Draco a message from the Headmistress that he was to report to her office Monday morning. He would be given a Portkey to St. Mungo's to visit Harry during lunch or whenever he needed to. It was coming together, and Draco began to feel nervous; he wouldn't let the others see that, but he was nervous.

Dobby had to wake Draco up for his first day back at Hogwarts. Draco knew he would not be able to sleep the night before, and succumbed to taking a Sleeping Draught. Draco showered, dressed, and stood in front of the mirror. It felt strange, but somehow right, to be in Slytherin robes again. He combed and brushed his long hair, trying to decide if he should wear it down or back. It had almost been a year since he had been a Hogwarts student. Since then, he had grown a few inches, filled out considerably from all of their training, and his eyes had gone from grey to blue and back to grey.

He grabbed the hair band to put it up when memories from Harry pushed their way to the forefront of his thoughts. Harry had loved his hair, and Draco thought he knew to what extent, but the depths were deeper than he suspected. It was close to being a fetish. "Mother!" Draco yelled.

Headmistress McGonagall nearly jumped out of her skin as Draco came out of the Floo, dusting the ashes off his robe.

"Good morning, Headmistress, my apologies for startling you."

"Mr. Malfoy, what have you done? I feel like I am looking at a ghost of the previous you. Your hair, your eyes?" the Headmistress stuttered

Draco took a deep breath as he stared at the sword displayed on her desk. "Ma'am, my eyes had changed the other day when you saw me. They turned grey with Harry's diagnosis, my hair… my mother cut this morning. I had purposely kept it long for Harry."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, welcome back; I have your schedule." Draco examined it. The classes were all similar to what he had been taking at Durmstrang with the exception DADA. The current professor was Auror Arnold Peasegood, a trained Hit Wizard and Obliviator for the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. The rotation system, the Headmistress told him, was working well, but there might be quite a bit of catching up he had to do. They discussed his NEWTs and that he would be taking the Duelling written and practical as Harry had done. She jokingly told him that she wasn't sure the board could come up with any opponents, though. Crabbe and Goyle would be returning on Wednesday, and she expected Draco and the other Slytherins to make their return a smooth one.

"I see you have the locket. That should secure your position."

"I have that and two wands, though I hope it doesn't come to that."

She looked at him with a hint of compassion. "You have friends here, Draco."

She handed him a small box; it contained Portkeys to St. Mungo's and for Hogwarts. Draco was about to leave with his belongings when he was told to leave them and they would be taken care of. She asked of Harry briefly and Draco heard a sniffle from the portraits. Draco looked up to see sorrowful blue eyes looking at him; he walked over to the portrait of his former Headmaster.

"Why?" Draco choked out.

Albus's face became pensive. "Draco, I never foresaw the ending of the battle. No one knew which way it would go; even the Centaurs were confounded. All we could do was give him the tools to do his best."

"Was I one of those tools?" Draco spat out.

"No, Draco, the Dragon and Phoenix were, but you were not. You are his equal, his reason for still being alive."

"Do you call what he has now a life?" Draco asked, trying to control his temper.

"No, I do not," Albus replied firmly, "but let me ask you, why is he still alive? Any other wizard would be dead."

Draco chewed his bottom lip and grimaced in his response. "He's alive because he wanted to live."

"Exactly, Draco, and I would say your magic and potions have brought him to this state, without those, you would both be dead. Have you thought that maybe your work is not complete? He is the Phoenix, and he is lost in the ashes." Albus closed his eyes. Draco recognized the conversation was over.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be late for your double Arithmancy if you do not leave soon."

Draco headed for the door and stopped in his tracks when Minerva said, "White Dragon." He snickered; that had Blaise written all over it. He wondered what the other Slytherins thought of it every time they went through the portrait.

He knew the back passages of the castle better than most, having been a Prefect for two years. He only saw a few students; they gasped and ran, clearing his way. He was glad Arithmancy was first. It was nice that it started late in the morning, and then he would have lunch. He had always hated the early morning classes. Arithmancy would have just a few seventh year students and most of them were from Ravenclaw. Last year he was the only Slytherin and Granger the only Gryffindor.

As he reached the door, he took a deep breath, exhaled and entered. The five students present all stopped what they were doing.

"Oh m— my God, M— Malfoy," Hermione stuttered in disbelief.

"Good morning to you to, Granger," he replied as he sat down next to her.

"Draco, you look, look so much like you used to," Hermione muttered as Professor Vector entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, Mr. Malfoy, welcome back. Please see me after class to discuss your NEWTs."

The book was different, but the content similar enough that by the end of the double lecture he felt confident that Arithmancy would not be a problem.

Hermione waited for him while he had a quick discussion with the professor. Lunch was next, then another free period before double DADA. The seventh year classes were all doubles.

"Draco, have you seen the Slytherins yet?" Hermione asked as they began their long walk to the Great Hall.

"No, I came straight from McGonagall's office to Arithmancy."

"Well be prepared for everyone to stop in their tracks when they see you."

"That ugly, huh?"

"Yeah, right, you were never ugly, you just acted that way," Hermione said as she gave him an affectionate punch on the arm.

"Really? I never knew you fancied me before," Draco teased back.

"I did not fancy you; if you remember, I slapped you," Hermione exclaimed a little too loudly as they were entering a hallway with more students heading to the Great Hall.

"I think the witch protests too much," Draco chided back. He then pulled her aside into an alcove. "Hermione, you go ahead. I need to do this alone."

Hermione nodded and walked ahead to the Great Hall. She quickly sat down next to Ron, who was already half-way through a plateful of shepherd's pie. "Ron, wait until you…," she started to say when the whole room became silent.

"Malfoy, he's back," Ron whispered. "What happened to Draco?"

Draco sucked up all of the courage he had and put on his Malfoy mask, threw his shoulders back, and entered the Great Hall. Even the teachers stopped to see him stride through the room to the Slytherin table, where he sat down between Pansy and Blaise.

It came from an unexpected source, a fifth year Hufflepuff witch stood up and began to clap. Those around her joined in; the movement rippled through the Hall, each table rose up and showed their approval. Draco almost choked when the teachers joined in. He could feel the blush coming, he forced it down and stood up; the room became quiet. "Thank you, it is good to be back." He sat down and began to eat his lunch.

Draco chatted with the Slytherin sixth and seventh years, those he knew. He had never bothered to learn the names of those below that level. He announced there would be a house meeting at eight. There was no need to say it was mandatory.

Draco ate the shepherd's pie and sliced fruit; he took in the conversations around him, but none of them struck him as important. His eyes drifted through the Hall and instinctively settled on the Gryffindor table. His stomach dropped when he realized what he was doing. Ron and Hermione must have felt his gaze; they both looked up and gave a sympathetic nod. The students gasped when Draco disappeared.

His visit with Harry was nice. He was in time to give him his potion and the lotion, which he could now massage into Harry's skin with his hands. Harry was in hospital pyjama bottoms. Draco made a note to bring in his silks. Draco chatted with him about Hogwarts. He knew Harry didn't understand most of what he was saying, but he needed to tell him. He gave Harry a kiss good-bye on the lips. Harry gave him a questioning, but happy look in response.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was not even close to being as bad as he thought it would be. His training far surpassed any of the spells he would be required to do. Somewhere in the middle of the lecture, Draco smirked. The professor was rattling on and Draco realized he knew this subject inside and out; that is to say, Harry knew this subject. Well if that wasn't a Slytherin way to pass a course, he thought to himself. Harry had never had this professor, and some of his anecdotal stories were of interest, but the subject matter needed for his NEWTs was taken care of. Draco leaned back in his chair, stretched and gave out a yawn.

After DADA, Draco went to the pitch to watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice. He indulged himself for a few moments to think back on last Wednesday's events and then shook it off. Slytherin was out of the running for the House Cup, but they could crawl out of the basement and attain third place, and if the stars were aligned favourably, second place. The last Quidditch match of the year would be between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

He looked up at the green team flying on their Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. Theodore Nott was barking out orders. Nott wasn't stupid, but he lacked vision. It had always bothered Draco that Nott was so literal. They were never on the best terms, but it was nothing deeper than annoyance with each other.

Draco had hoped to just sit in the stands and watch, but Nott spotted him and flew over and hovered nearby. Draco complimented him on the team, not all of it was disingenuous. Nott had very little to work with, considering quite a few Slytherins never returned from the year before.

"Malfoy, you interested?" Nott asked. Draco could tell he was only asking because of his status.

"Not really, Theodore. I was mainly curious. I was Seeker for my house at Durmstrang this last year and I could show you a few moves and strategies I learned. It's up to you, though. It's your team." Nott noticed the he had been called by his first name. It was something Draco had rarely done in the past.

"Sure, Draco. Do you have your own broom or do you need to borrow one of the school's."

Draco grunted, "I have my own."

"When you get it, come on up and show us what you got. Last year I remember.…"

Draco cut him off. "Last year was different. I'll meet you in a few."

Draco stood up and removed his robes. The school robes would only get in the way. He called for his broom and waited. The Silver Firelbolt II could be heard before it was seen. It appeared that he had mounted it before his fingertips had had even touched it. Draco raced up to the team, knowing he was actually living out one of his daydreams: playing Quidditch with his beloved Slytherins again.

"Fuck, Malfoy, think your father can get us all one of those now?" Harper asked.

"No, this wasn't from my father. Potter gave it to me. I'm sure he would be more likely to buy the Gryffindors ones before you prats. For those of you playing next year, be prepared; the red-haired witch has Potter's Firebolt." Draco watched their expressions and laughed to himself; they had no idea what to say to him about Harry Potter.

"Come on, I'll show you some moves Krum taught us. He was my instructor."

"Krum, Viktor Krum taught you?" Baddock said without really meaning to. He quickly apologized for asking. It was never wise to question or doubt the leader of the Slytherin House.

Draco shook his head and was momentarily surprised not to feel his pony-tail sway with him. He kept them out on the pitch for an extra hour. It took a lot of Malfoy finesse to show them and suggest what they could do for the next game without usurping Nott's position. He knew he succeeded when he was offered his old position back.

"I believe I'm a bit large to keep playing Seeker and also I think Graham is doing an outstanding job," Draco replied to the offer.

"No, Draco, it's your position. You should play it. We want to win and I was just playing Seeker this year because we didn't have anyone else. I much prefer to play Keeper," Graham replied.

"Draco, the position is yours, take it," Nott stated.

"Okay, if you insist," Draco drawled and then zoomed straight up so no one could see his smile.

After practice, he headed down to the dungeons to shower. He didn't have his change of clothes with him to use Quidditch showers. Oh God, now it was really beginning to feel like the old days. He breathed the damp–musty air in and let it fill his lungs. He reached the portrait of the snake in the apple tree and said proudly, "White Dragon." The snake hissed at him as the door opened. He was sure Harry would know what it said. He made a mental note to see if Harry could still speak Parseltongue.

There were a few younger students in the common room when he entered. They jumped out of their seats. Draco waved them off before they could touch him. He wanted to shower first. He made his way quickly to his dorm. He smiled; he was back. For the next two months, he would be the Slytherin Prince. The only one who could have topped him right now was Potter. He acknowledged that he would give it all away if it could only be, but it couldn't, so he'd enjoy these moments. He'd live for both of them. Somehow, it seemed easier to say than to do.

Draco was taken aback when he noticed only two of the beds were being used. It had just been Blaise and Nott this whole school year, alone in the dorm. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He'd done this, he'd caused this damage, and it smacked him in the face full force.

Blaise came in the room as Draco was coming out of the shower wearing only a towel and using another to dry his short locks.

"Hey, where's the Dragon?" Blaise asked.

Draco laughed. "It's there; it just doesn't come out to play unless I call it or if Harry's around."

"How the hell did you get that thing anyway?" Blaise asked as he stood in the doorway watching Draco dress.

Draco looked over to him with an arched brow. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

Draco pulled on his jumper and started fluffing his hair. "Potter fucked me and then cried on my back."

"Shite, Malfoy," Blaise spurted out, "it must've been a good one."

Draco cracked up and then gave his friend a knowing look. "It was our first time. We had the auras and vibration hum going, like at the ceremony. But believe me, it's better when having sex. It blew both of us away."

"Had you been seeing each other very long?"

Draco laughed as he was applying moisturizer to his face. "Well that depends, we knew each other for six years before."

"Draco, you know what I'm talking about."

"I know," Draco teased and then turned away from the mirror. "Let's see, he came over to the Manor, I did Legilimency on him revealing his pathetic life, I asked to see the Phoenix, he took his shirt off, I touched it, and then he was fucking me a few minutes later. He marked me with the Dragon and, oh, wait, first he removed my Dark Mark. That hurt like a mother."

"Damn, Draco, what happened next?"

"It got kind of weird; it was like I was submissive. He freaked out and so then I fucked him and we were equals."

Draco walked past Blaise and sat on his own bed. Blaise came over and sat down next to him. "This must really suck for you."

"That, my friend, is the understatement of the century. Now let's go to dinner."

Draco didn't know what to do about eating in the Great Hall. He had spent six years sitting in the same spot where he could observe everyone. He had perfected the ability to watch Potter without anyone noticing. His eyes now couldn't stop staring at the spot. He expected to see the Golden Trio come stumbling in any minute now. He was startled to see two of the three come in and take their usual seats. It was then he realized the presence Harry truly had on his previous six years at Hogwarts. He had despised him, ridiculed him, even hexed him, but he never wanted him to go away. It felt empty; it felt wrong to be here without him. Harry had mentioned that was how he felt at breakfast the morning after his duelling practical. They fuelled each other and now he was drained.

"You are staring at his spot," Pansy said casually under her breath. Draco nodded and went back to eating his dinner.

Draco sat in the chair near the large stone fireplace. It felt wonderful to be back in the pit, but he did recognize it lacked the warmth of the Gaduka house. He had a quick thought of maybe he should bring some of his furs to the room but quickly banished the thought as the images flooded into view. He counted the Slytherins as they entered the common room and kissed his cheek. There were forty-nine including himself and two more coming on Wednesday. There should have been seventy. This was his doing; this had to be fixed. He consciously made an effort to remember everyone's name. The first years were so young and they seem to be in awe of him. The second years would have remembered him but he had not been around the common room much his sixth year. That year was spent fixing the damn cabinet.

He kissed each of the seventh years, including Daphne and Theodore, to everyone's surprise. He wanted to show a united seventh-year, whether it was true or not. He would have to hold individual counsel with each of them and probably the sixth years too. In two months, another Slytherin Prince would have to be selected and he wanted to make the right choice. Once the formalities had been accomplished and everyone was seated, Draco finally spoke.

"Good evening, I cannot tell you all how gratified I am to be back in Slytherin. In my heart, it has remained my home away from home. I see we are reduced in number; this is unfortunate, and I know what I did last year, caused it. I've only two months left here, and my goal is to rebuild the honourable house of Salazar Slytherin. We've an opportunity to define this house once again. To do this we need to get to the crux of what it means to be a Slytherin and why we should be proud to be Slytherin.

"So, what does it take to be a Slytherin? We are not a default house. Gryffindor is not a default house; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while honourable houses in their own right, are. I have some ideas, but I'd like to listen to what all of you have to say." Draco stopped when he saw the expressions on their faces. He smirked. "Don't get used to the group talk; this is a special occasion, and because of that, I'll not hex you if you say something I don't like – this time. Yes, Malcolm, you have some words to offer?"

"Slytherins are pure-bloods," said the fourth-year boy proudly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Malcolm, I assumed that too, but now we know the heir was a half-blood, and I personally know of another older Slytherin who is also a half-blood. I presume that some of you are not pure-bloods and were shocked you were sorted into Slytherin. I also conjecture that you have been nervous about being found out. I do doubt we have any Mudbloods-haven't used that term for awhile- he thought. "So why, then, do you think you were put into Slytherin? Gryffindor has its share of pure-bloods, the red-haired ones insure that, but there are more than just them. Why weren't all the pure-bloods put into Slytherin?"

"Ambition," Daphne said quietly.

"Yes, Daphne, that one is true. Any others."

"Cunning," replied Blaise.

"Loyalty," a third-year girl, whose name Draco could not remember, said.

Draco stopped. "Loyal to what?"

"To each other," Millicent said adamantly.

"Good. What else are we loyal to?"

"To ourselves and what we are," Theodore chimed in. Draco glanced at him briefly, acknowledging that he recognized the effort it took for him to speak up.

Pansy stood up. "Exactly, Nott, we have pride in being witches or wizards and that makes us loyal to each other, which is why we predominantly have pure-bloods; we've been raised to be proud of our heritage."

"Perfect, Pansy. Now what about those other traits mentioned, cunning and ambition? How do they fit in?"

"Well, in previous times, you would've had to be cunning to hide the fact that you were a witch or wizard when in public. You had to be sly for self-preservation."

"Yes, very good, Zabini, and ambition?"

Trenton Harper leaned forward in the chair opposite Draco. "A wizard would have to be ambitious in our history or they would have been overcome by Muggles. If you were proud of your heritage, then you had ambition to be the best wizard or witch you could be. It is not a negative trait. Ambition combined with loyalty and morals make a wizard great."

Draco took a long look at the sixth year for the first time ever. The long, wavy, sandy brown hair pulled back in a bow, the ruddy complexion without an imperfection and the almost black eyes, oh yes he was a pure-blood and he was proud. Draco decided to push him further. "Trenton, what was I missing last year?"

Trenton stared at Draco and gave a small snicker. Draco could tell the boy was wondering if he really could speak his mind and then he saw the flash of light cross his eyes. He was going to do it. He cleared his throat. "Your loyalties were misplaced. Your morals, I understand from rumours and what I observed, were questionable, but I believe you always had ambition and it was obvious how cunning you were."

Draco laughed generously. "You've got bollocks, Trenton, and you're right in most respects, but it turns out in the end I was an honourable wizard. I couldn't kill in cold blood, especially another wizard."

The room was hushed until Graham Pritchard spoke up, "But, but at the duel.…"

"I didn't kill anyone; Harry Potter was the one who killed. He killed to save the magical world, and that, my friend, is honourable. I, as the Prince of Slytherin, was his protector. Of the three deaths that day, two were done by Gryffindors and the other by an overprotective Slytherin mother. Don't forget each of the other houses has honour too."

"Draco, I was confused by the duel. I listened to it on WWN and Harry Potter claimed he submitted to you, but that then you were his second," Effie Flint asked.

Draco gave Marcus's younger sister a small grin. The third year seemed frightened.

"Effie, I will not go into all of the details, most of them are personal, but I will tell you Harry Potter and I are equals. What we did that day came out of the need to protect the wizarding race. I ask you what it means to be a wizard. What was so worth protecting?"

No one said a word. Draco let the silence simmer for a few tenuous minutes. He then stood up and placed himself in front of the fire. "Come on, half of us here were ready to serve a madman because of purity issues. Why? Because our parents told us to? Because we wanted power? What the hell were we trying to save? What makes us different from Muggles?"

"We respect the earth and the elements," Trenton said.

"Most definitely true, Harper."

"We are not prejudiced about skin colour," Millicent added.

"No, we aren't, but we are about blood. Okay I have some homework for all of you. I want you to really think about what it means to be a witch or wizard. Why is saving magic so important? We will meet again next Monday night.

"Now, I'm going to say this up front; I'm still a bastard and will remain so. I have no qualms about hexing any one of you, or the other students, if you piss me off enough. Finally, if anyone even comes close to attacking me, I'll respond tenfold. I have my own power and I have complete access to Harry Potter's power. Mine is intricate, but his will blow you out of the water. I also have a dragon at my command. So in other words, don't fuck with me, and you may pass that around to the other houses.

"I won't be here on the weekends. Blaise will be in charge then. Crabbe and Goyle will be returning on Wednesday. I expect them to be brought back into the fold. Any questions?"

"Draco," a small squeaky voice said. The Prince tried not to laugh, seeing the pipsqueak of a first year witch it came from.

"Yes," Draco responded.

"Um, um, a lot of us wanted to tell you that we were proud of what you did last week. It was awesome to hear on WWN that a Slytherin was taking on the Dark Lord."

Draco bent down next to her and said gently, "I was honoured to be asked and proud to do it."

He stood back up. "End of meeting. Next Monday, let us lay out the plan to get this house back to an honourable state."

Draco left the Slytherin dungeons. He thought it went well, but he wanted to be alone. He walked the castle, reliving both his and Harry's memories. He couldn't go near the Astronomy Tower and he avoided the room he spent so much time in his sixth year. He wandered down to the kitchen and was greeted by annoyingly happy house-elves. He quickly drank his warm vanilla milk and ate treacle tart to please the large-eyed creatures. He never particularly liked treacle tart, but when he spotted the pudding on the table, Harry's memories pushed their way forward.

A Hufflepuff prefect, who thankfully left him alone, saw him. He was only vaguely aware of where he was going and became startled when a portrait of a Fat Lady asked him for the password. Gryffindor. It felt so peculiar standing there. Part of him felt so at home, but most of him felt like he was trespassing. He knocked on the portrait. A very young witch answered and almost fainted. Draco asked if he could see Ron or Hermione. Both came to the entrance.

Ron seemed flabbergasted; Hermione spoke up immediately. "Are you okay, Draco?"

Draco leaned against the wall and turned his head away from them. "No, I'm really not. I'm not sure why I'm here."

Hermione came outside the portrait and took his hand in hers. "Draco, we have a lot of house unity these days, but I don't think it's best for you to be in the hall talking with us. Come on in. We'll go to Ron's dorm."

Draco stepped cautiously through the entryway. The red and gold den was filled with the lions. Not one of them spoke a word as the two seventh-year Gryffindors led the Prince of Slytherin up the stairs to the seventh-year boys' dorm. Ron opened the door and Draco entered. He took a cursory look around, nodded to the other three inhabitants, and walked over to the one perfectly made bed and sat down.

"That's Harry's bed," Ron said as he sat across from Draco onto his own. Hermione sat down next to the blond.

"I know," Draco said firmly.

Neville, Seamus and Dean left the room, knowing this was private.

"What is it, Draco? Is it what your father said tonight? We thought he was brilliant."

Draco looked at her questioningly. "What did my father do?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Your father shredded Scrimgeour on WWN." Ron replied while still chuckling.

"Oh, God, I forgot the bastard was going to be on, what did Father say?" Draco asked, looking at both of them anxiously.

"I'm sure they will have a transcript in the Prophet tomorrow, but the gist of it was that the Dark side were not the ones influencing Harry Potter, it was the other way around. And then he asked why the Minister didn't stop the duel before it began. It was priceless, Draco. Scrimgeour said because it appeared to him to be the will of the people and stopping it would probably have angered Lord Voldemort.

"The end though brought Harold to tears. Scrimgeour called Harry a dissident because he would not work with the Ministry and its established policies. Your..." Hermione began to choke. Ron reached across the beds and held her hand gently. Hermione reached in her robes with her other hand and pulled out a piece of parchment with her eloquent writing in view. Draco could see the paper was still damp from drops of moisture. "Your father quoted someone and I can't remember his name, but he said,

The dissident does not operate in the realm of genuine power at all. He is not seeking power. He has no desire for office and does not gather votes. He does not attempt to charm the public; he offers nothing and promises nothing. He can offer, if anything, only his own skin— and he offers it solely because he has no other way of affirming the truth he stands for. His actions simply articulate his dignity as a citizen, regardless of the cost.

"Lucius then said he was proud to have a dissident as his son-in-law. Scrimgeour couldn't respond and you could hear Harold's voice cracking as the show wound up."

Draco shook his head. "My father continues to astound me these days."

The three sat in silence. Draco let his hand glide over the spread on Harry's bed.

"So, are the Slytherins giving you a difficult time?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Draco smirked. "No, they're okay so far. It's just... it just doesn't feel right without Harry here. I keep expecting to see him."

Ron snorted. "Draco, every morning when I wake up, I look to his bed to see if he's there."

"Shite, Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so wrapped up in my own fucked up head, I forget that you to must really be feeling it too. I have his memories from the bonding and they've been pushing forward all day. This place, this room is so familiar, yet I've never been in here."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's and squeezed it. "You know it's a shame since you have all of his memories that you just can't transfer them back to him."

Draco turned to face her and began to think.

Monday–March 3, 2003

"Draco?"

"Hmmm," Draco responded lazily and then looked up at the old wizard dressed in a tie-dye robe. "Oh, um, sorry, Dr. Berkshire, I was just lost in my memories. It has been a while since I thought about those times. What did you ask?"

"I asked if that was when you came up with the idea of the potion?"

"Yes, Hermione's statement just made it all click."

"Draco, you seem tired. Let's call it a day and we will pick up at this point tomorrow morning. It is almost dinnertime, go eat and take your potion. I've ordered you a different one; it should help with the insomnia.

"Oh, there is one other item I need to discuss with you before you leave. I need your permission for Healer Sonji and me to examine Harry. He hasn't been in for a check-up for years."

"Sure, when do you need him to come in?"

"We were hoping tomorrow evening, and we would like him to stay the night."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, Draco, we have, as you know, been interviewing your family, friends, and the house-elves. Some oddities have arisen, so we want to check it out."

"What kind of oddities?"

"Draco, we will discuss more once I have the information. I don't want to raise or lower your hopes. Can you trust us to do this? I promise he'll be in no pain. We want to do it at night so others aren't around."

"May I see him?"

"Of course, I think that would be a good idea. We'll have dinner together in my conference room tomorrow night."

Draco smirked. "You don't trust me, do you?"

The long-, grey-haired wizard leaned forward. "Draco, I trust you. I know you would never hurt Harry, but it's the rules of the hospital."

Draco shook his head and brought his fingers to his temples. "Do I need to sign something?"

"Yes, I'll have papers sent to your room."

"Dr. Berkshire, do you see this often?" Draco asked as he lowered his hands to the heavily cushioned armrests.

"See what, Draco?"

"Situations like this, I don't mean exactly like Harry's and mine, but soul-bonding problems."

The long, lanky wizard gave a healthy laugh. "All the time, Draco. As you know, the books don't give much information on soul-bonding. They fail to see that real people are involved."

Draco smiled. "Harry once said they made it sound like there's no free-will involved."

"Your Harry is very astute. I had to educate myself in the Muggle world in Clinical Psychology specializing in Relationship Counselling to really understand how to help these couples."

"Is that why you use Doctor instead of Healer?" Draco asked with a grin.

The wizard's fingers moved the long, scraggly, grey hair out of his eyes to behind his ears. "Yes, it is to make a point. I must admit your case is unique and I'm pleased your father insisted I come and see you and Harry. I usually get the run-of-the-mill soul-bonding issues."

Draco laughed. "Yes, Father can be insistent. So we're not run-of-the-mill?"

"No, Draco, you and Harry truly love each other and what's even more important, you like each other. Even if you were not soul-bonded, I believe you would still be in love."

"So you can be soul-bonded and not be in love?"

"Yes and no. You always feel the connection and the pull when apart, but I would say you don't have to like each other. It really depends on how the soul was split. Sometimes the characteristics of each partner are at polar opposites. After twenty to thirty years, partners just get tired of the bickering. They can't live with each other and they can't live without each other. Even though I personally see these cases quite often, it's still rare. And your type of bond is even rarer."

Draco repositioned himself in the chair and thought about what the doctor had just said. "Have you ever treated an Innocents Bond couple before?"

The dark, almond-shaped eyes closed for a moment and the doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, once, and it was very early on in my practice. It was about sixty years ago; it was a young boy and girl. They were in school together and fought like cats and dogs. The young boy was Muggle-born and had been treated viciously by his step-father. The young girl was a pure-blood and both of her parents were Grindelwald supporters. The Headmistress knew something was wrong, and she suspected a soul-bond of this type. She was a smart witch. I was called in and confirmed the diagnosis. We brought the families together to explain the situation; well, not the Muggle family actually, we were afraid for the boy. It turns out we were afraid for the wrong partner. The girl's mother killed her daughter before she turned of age."

"Shite! What happened to the boy?"

"What do you think happened when he turned of age?"

Draco took a sip of water from the glass next to him. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet the inquisitive dark brown ones. "He killed himself."

"Yes, he did. And now you need to get some rest after all of this talk."

Draco stood up and made his way to the door. His hand reached for the knob, and then turned back around.

"Doctor, do you think there's hope for Harry and me?"

"Draco, there is always hope, but how much I don't know. Let me examine Harry and I'll be straightforward with you on what we find out. But you will also have a large role to play in how much hope there is. So let's talk about hope in two days. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough. I'll now go back to my sparse room," Draco said with a smile and a large dose of sarcasm.

"Sorry about that, hospital…."

"I know, I know, hospital regulations for the committed. Good night, Dr. Berkshire."

"Good night, Draco."

tbc

Wow, that's one way to cover five years! The next four chapters will be what Draco did during those years and why the hell he was committed. The third of the four chapters is an interlude piece.

Dissident Quotation: Václav Havel (b. 1936), Czechoslovakian playwright, president. "An Anatomy of Reticence," pt. 1, sct. 10, Living in Truth (1986). Columbia Encyclopedia.

Back to index

Chapter 76 Desperate Measures by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 76 Desperate Measures

"Good morning, Draco, did you sleep well?"

Draco yawned as he sat in the large overstuffed chair. "Yes, but next time reduce the amount of Valerian."

Dr. Berkshire snickered. "Really, Draco, only you and a few others would know that was the problem with that potion. So before we talk about the other potion, I want you to finish telling me about your time at Hogwarts."

Draco rubbed his eyes and reached for the mug of strong black coffee sitting on the spindly table next to his chair. The doctor may be the best in his field, but he had no taste in décor, or clothing, for that matter. "Well Crabbe and Goyle came back to Hogwarts that Wednesday. Their mothers were put up in Grimmauld Place. Everyone was still nervous about the Death Eaters that remained."

"Do you know if they ever captured them all?"

Draco blew the steam rising into his face as he took a small sip. "The last I heard was there were a few left, but they were assumed to have assimilated back into society. Ron, I think, told me that last year. God, maybe it was two years ago. Anyway, Crabbe and Goyle came back, and I remember admitting to myself how fond of them I really was. Severus had been a good teacher for them and they came into their own without me bossing them around.

"Classes were easy, as very little new material was being taught. Most of it was review to prepare for our NEWTs."

"What about the Slytherin House? Did your next meeting go well?"

Draco set down the hot mug and picked up a bagel slathered in cream cheese. "We did meet the following Monday night and redefined the Slytherin House. We took the values we held dear and embraced them further. We also discussed why the magical world was worth protecting, and I think the answer was simple but true."

"What was the reason? If I might be so bold to ask. I spent many a day in my youth pondering that same question."

Draco swallowed a bite of bagel and then set it back down. "It's a gift. Magic is a gift, and as with any gift given that has value— and I don't mean monetarily— it should be honoured and respected. Muggles and wizards were both given the gifts of life and the Earth, but we were given more. It should not be abused. Actually none of the three should be abused."

"That is interesting, Draco, I never really thought of it that way, but I can see that. We are going off subject, but do you think the gift of magic should be shared with Muggles?"

Draco's eyes flashed and he quickly composed himself. "Dr. Berkshire, I do not discuss my political beliefs with anyone. I hope you're not offended, but I'd rather not go down that path. I will tell you that Harry never once asked me what my political beliefs were. I don't know if he processed those memories before he was struck or not, but I tend to think he did and he didn't question me about them."

"Fair enough. So, let's get back to Slytherin."

"We were still feared by the other houses, and that is as it should be. I'd wished I'd had more time to expand on the goals we set; I felt bad for the younger ones. When we met that Monday night, I was at a real low point emotionally. My heart wasn't in it. I recovered somewhat, eventually, and made it through the rest of the term. It did end on a high note, though."

"What happened to bring you down?"

Draco snorted. "Harry happened. We brought him home Saturday morning. He only needed his lotion at that point, and even then, it was only for a few more weeks. It was just me, Harry, my parents, and the house-elves. He knew they were house-elves and we all wore our nametags. He didn't seem surprised to see magic happening around him, but was surprised when he did magic. I had applied spell labels near the sconces and candles. He said the words and the house responded even when the incantation was a bit off. It was as if it knew something was wrong with him. He, by the way, knew the house. He never had to be told where a room was. When he was hungry, he would go to the kitchen and find something to eat. We had to tell the elves that it was important for Harry to do as much as possible on his own.

"We also established that he was still a Parselmouth when we toured the gardens. Pansy came out for a visit and they talked. Merlin knows about what," Draco said affectionately. "It went well that first day. He prepared himself for bed early. I wasn't tired so I went into the study to read. I came to bed late and kept my distance and fell asleep."

"Why? Were you uncomfortable, Draco? He is your husband."

Draco took a big sip of the now warm coffee. "I just felt it was wrong. He didn't know our history. It was Harry, but it wasn't Harry. I didn't quite know what to do. Anyway, in the morning I woke up to the sweetest kisses and his incredible strong hands stroking me. His body had not forgotten mine and mine had not forgotten his. It was beautiful, he wanted me to make love to him and I did. His eyes had a sparkle to them for the first time since the attack. He was so close to being the same. After we finished I had to use the loo. While I was in there, I brushed my teeth and cleaned up a little. When I came out, he was on his side facing me. I had startled him when I came through the bathroom door. He was nervous, and I had to explain who I was. He looked down and realized we had made love. He just looked at me as if he was lost and said, "But I don't know you." I turned around, went back to the loo, and threw up. It was the last time we ever made love. After that night, I slept in one of the rooms upstairs, and once my parents returned to the Manor, I slept in the guest room. No one ever commented on the change of sleeping arrangements."

"Did that stop all affection?"

Draco smiled and chuckled. "No, you can't be around Harry and not be affectionate. We still kissed and would sit together."

"And it's never gone beyond that?"

"No, but even that eventually changed. It became less, as we became more distant."

The grey-haired wizard wrote some notes and then looked back up at Draco. "So getting back to Hogwarts, I understand you did very well in your NEWTs and were offered to interview for both Auror and Unspeakable positions, along with an offer from St. Mungo's as a Medicinal Potion researcher."

Draco twisted the blond bangs hanging down in front of his face. "Yes, but at that point none of it held any interest for me. The Ministry administration eventually changed, but I still couldn't see me working for it. I did do well in my NEWTs, and to everyone's surprise, but my own, I was tops in DADA. The Duelling practical was the highlight, though. McGonagall was correct; they couldn't find any opponents so it turned out to be a demonstration. The set-up was similar to Harry's and it took place after everyone's exams so the students were relaxed and in a good mood. While Harry's practical was dramatic, mine was pure entertainment. I demonstrated using the same spell, showed the difference between Harry's magic, and mine. I used the Tarantallegra on a volunteer, Blaise, first by using my magic and he danced beautifully. Then I used Harry's magic and his legs went ballistic. It took him awhile to forgive me for doing that to him. I also showed the audience how to combine spells and cast them unison and how to cast against multiple targets from known and unknown positions. The Dragon came out and played and did his bow again when the audience clapped to show their appreciation."

"You are proud of your magical powers."

"Yes, but I've let them deteriorate over the years."

"Are you still proud to be a wizard?"

"Very much so."

"Good, so let's talk about the potion now."

A deep heavy sigh reverberated through the room.

"Don't you want to talk about this now?"

"It's okay. It just brings back some feelings I've tried to pummel to pieces so they wouldn't invade my thoughts or daydreams."

"What feelings are those, Draco?"

"Hope and excitement." Draco finished his mug of tepid coffee and it was instantly refilled. He caught the flick of the wand in his peripheral vision. Five years ago, the wizard sitting across from him would have never even had the chance to lift it.

"Hermione, as you remember, planted the seed. The next day I immediately went to St. Mungo's and demanded a meeting with all three of Harry's Healers. I asked if it were possible just to transfer his memories back to him. They were connected after all. All three got the same look of disappointment on their faces and I knew it wasn't possible. Dr. Allovich kindly told me that Harry had all of his memories but the connections were destroyed physically. It also would not help his ability to retain new memories. I have to admit I was crushed by the news but it wasn't unexpected.

"I was still determined; if they had a potion to re-grow bones, then there had to be one to re-grow memory connections. During my free time, I went to the library and started my research on the Obliviate spell. It was useless. Being Hogwarts and all, most of the books talked about how it could be used in the proper manner and under signed contracts like the Le Mouton Noir— the restaurant in Paris. On Wednesday, I had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Peasegood. I knew he was a trained Obliviator for the Ministry so I hoped he would know of something. He was sympathetic to my cause, but he personally didn't know of any spell or potion that could be helpful. He did say that centuries ago there was rumour of a cure but that it had been banned. There had been too many mishaps, and the people trying to be helped ended up being worse off; most having gone insane.

"Slughorn, my Head of House, happily gave me a pass to the Restricted Area. I combed through the books over the next months and discovered there wasn't only a potion but also a spell that went along with it, but none of the books listed the actual name of the spell or the potion. I was beginning to get frantic. I think the only thing that kept me going was knowing my NEWTs were coming up and the final Quidditch match. I studied hard and I practiced hard. Blaise said I was now officially boring. We did win our Quidditch match. It was one of my fondest memories of that time. I caught the Snitch. We just missed coming in second place for the House Cup, but I don't think any Slytherin thought they would ever be so happy to have achieved third place.

"I finally found a book that helped me. It wasn't a textbook but an historical biography of a Dark Wizard who lived three centuries ago. The spell's name was Memor. The potion was called by the same name, but it, of course, didn't list the ingredients. The spell was considered Dark Magic.

"I spent that Sunday at home with Harry. I remember I had slept in and was woken up by Dobby telling me that Harry was in the Potions Room. I Apparated down there before I'd a chance to stand up and landed with a thud on the hard floor. Harry jumped about a foot in the air when I appeared. He was simply hanging flowers from the garden to dry on a line. I was lying on the floor when I saw the book, Lily's book. I scrambled up and raced over to the bookcase. The fucking potion was there and so was the spell. I read it through quickly, catching the gist of it. I would have Severus translate it in detail for me later. In my cursory reading of it, I discovered that the reason it was Dark Magic was that it called on the dead to help guide the witch or wizard in need. I rationalized to myself quickly that if Dumbledore had called on the dead for Harry's coming of age visitations, then I could too, and try to bring his memories back. Poor Harry just stared at me as if I was loony. I was literally jumping up and down hugging and kissing him."

Dr. Berkshire smiled at Draco, knowing that those emotions hadn't been demolished; they were still there. Draco's eyes were sparkling as he spoke of the potion and the spell. He had really wanted it to work; he had really wanted his Harry back. Draco stopped speaking and started on his second cup of coffee.

"So when was this in the timeline?"

"In the last week of school; we had finished our NEWTs the week before. I called on Severus and he immediately came over and started translating. He knew better than to lecture me on the dangers of what I was contemplating. The spell was simple, but the description did say it could easily fail, as it required great amounts of power to be successful. The spiritual guide that was invoked by the spell needed to be someone who had passed away and who had been very close to the individual.

"In contrast to the spell, which was simple, the potion was very complex. The potion required the memory of what had been Obliviated. Therefore, someone else had to provide the memory, someone who was there. The potion consumed the memory, which meant it would be lost to the donor. For me that was completely unacceptable."

"Why?"

Draco looked at the doctor as if he were the one who was crazy. "Because I was the only person alive who knew Harry Potter and his real life. Not the silly life they mention in history books or notable wizard books. Harry Potter's life could not be destroyed. Therefore, when I left Hogwarts, I had three issues to work out. The first was to track down the ingredients for the potion. The second was how to get the memories into the potion without destroying them and the third was to recruit Hermione and Severus to help me."

Dr. Berkshire snickered and then Accioed some scrolls over to his chair. He read through them briefly. "I couldn't see the third one being a problem. I have interviewed both of them over the last few weeks. Mrs. Weasley especially would seem to want to do anything for Harry. She's very devoted to him. As to Mr. Snape, while he's a bit snarky, he's completely devoted to helping you."

Draco laughed. "Yes, that about describes those two. However, Hermione had been accepted into the Department of Mysteries and Ron into the Auror program. Both had planned to travel for a few months just as Harry and I had planned to, except we were going to do it for a few years. Severus wasn't a problem. He was still stuck at Grimmauld Place. Harry would have appreciated Severus's predicament, as Severus used to chide Sirius Black unmercifully for being stuck at Grimmauld Place. Severus would enjoy the challenge.

"Then fate stepped in when Scrimgeour finally resigned." Draco smirked and then drank his now slightly warm coffee. "He claimed, if you remember, to have had poor health and the need to spend more time with his family. As far as I know, the bastard is still alive and kicking.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was nominated and immediately voted into office. His first official action was to pardon Harry, me, Severus, my mother and father, Minerva McGonagall, and Stan Shunpike, whoever he was. His second action was to nominate Harry and me to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class; Ron and Severus for an Order of Merlin, Second Class; and Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Minerva and Krum an Order of Merlin, Third Class. The nominations were all accepted and the ceremony was to take place in early July. There were many Ministry parties requiring our attendance, so Hermione and Ron stayed in Britain and delayed their travel plans.

"My parents moved back to the Manor and were able to put up new protections. Remus and the twins went back to their own lives and Charlie went back to Romania. I moved back home and made the guest room into my bedroom. I soon discovered that the house-elves were phenomenal with Harry. They made sure he did things on his own, but they also made sure he was comfortable at all times. Neither seemed bothered by his condition. They treated him with great respect."

A knock was heard at the door. It startled both of them. The door opened and lunch was brought in and set on a nearby small round table.

"We can continue over lunch or take a break for awhile," Dr. Berkshire said as his long legs strode across the floor to the table. Draco just shook his head at the sandals the old man wore.

Draco stood and joined him. The sliced lamb on crusty rolls and pumpkin juice was too tempting. Between bites, Draco continued.

"I had Severus, Ron, Hermione, and Remus over for dinner. Of course, Harry joined us. We had made the meal together earlier in the day. Over dinner and afters, I explained what I was researching and the issues involved. Severus knew most of it already, but still his eyes lit up at the challenge. Hermione's interest was definitely piqued. Remus tried to temper his and Ron's excitement. I told them it was very experimental, and that the further research I had done, had shown that it was mainly used on minor modifications of the memory and that it could've negative effects. We discussed the pros and cons until Harry rose up and told us be quiet and that he had heard enough. He asked what the problem was, considering his husband, godfather, best friends, and Potion Master Extraordinaire— Severus made up his own nametag— believed that the spell and potion could work. I told him that it might make him worse and he laughed at me. He said, "I'm obviously damaged or you wouldn't even consider doing this. Don't worry about me; if you fuck up then obviously I won't remember it. I trust you to do your best." He then left the room. We had our marching orders and proceeded from there. Severus and Hermione moved in upstairs for the next month.

"Hermione took over the task of researching memories and how they could be shared or duplicated. McGonagall gave her free reign of the library, much to the chagrin of Madam Pince.

"Severus and I researched the potion and its ingredients. The ingredient list was extensive. What was of more interest was the text in the book also explained that for a simple memory the process could take a week. The longest recorded memory restoration process took one year, but no one as far as I could tell had ever attempted to do what we were going to do, try to restore a whole lifetime of memories. The way the potion and spell worked was that the guides would help string the memories together and be there in case of extreme emotional distress. The connections would be made slowly and the witch or wizard would not remember what had been Obliviated until all of the connections had been healed and rebuilt. The beauty of the potion and spell would also allow the creation of new pathways for his current life. He wouldn't have access to those memories until the process was complete, but they would be building. When the person first takes the potion it is supposed to be like a jolt to his system and there was documentation that we could expect a moment of clarity before the process began."

Dr. Berkshire pushed his plate to the middle of table. It vanished immediately. "So you knew it could take years?" he said questioningly, trying not to be accusatory.

"Yes," Draco said almost as if he were a child answering to a parent.

The doctor wiped his well-lined face with the remaining napkin. "Then I don't understand, why?"

"Why what? Why I tried to kill myself and Harry too?" Draco said loudly. "It was four and half fucking years! I couldn't stand it any more!" Draco spewed out. "There were no signs it was working, no great improvement in his magic, I lost hope. It wasn't my life I was living, it was all pretenses. I was going nowhere, and I didn't see any other way to fix it. In fact, I didn't want to fix it," Draco spat out.

The doctor, seeing Draco was becoming agitated, asked if he wanted a calming potion. Draco declined and the doctor asked, "Why didn't you want to fix it?"

Draco jumped out the chair and scowled down at the doctor. "Fix it to do what? I had been to the top of the mountain; I had a beautiful life in my grasp. It was all there, my husband, our children, travelling, figuring out what we wanted to do with the rest of our lives together. For ten fucking minutes, it was all there! After he skewered Voldemort, I could tell his soul was in trouble. He said I could heal him later, but that right now we were free. We killed the snake, he withdrew the sword and that is when we kissed. In between handshakes, we were whispering to each other places we would go, the names of our children; we ended up with a brood bigger than the Weasleys. It was all there and then one fucking spell, not even an Unforgivable, blasted us off the mountain. So tell me, Doctor of Psychology, what can you do for me? Can you bring me back to the top of the mountain? I think not, I think you can bring me half way, and I will spend the rest of my life always looking up. I'm tired of looking up."

The doctor put his hand on Draco's and asked again, "Would like a calming potion?"

Draco briskly removed his hand from the doctor's, returned to his chair, and flopped back down. "No, I want to know what you can do for me," he said dryly.

"Draco, I can't bring you to the top, you and Harry will have to reach the top together. If I might carry your analogy a little further, it might mean a different mountain. I will be perfectly honest with you; the feeling of not wanting help because you think it would not make a difference in the end is what true depression is. Depression invades your every thought and brings darkness. The potions and our discussions will not get rid of the situation, but it will bring light. Of course, there will be disappointments, but they'll not be as insurmountable as they seem now. The soul-bond has not allowed you to move on with your life, Draco. It's both a blessing and a curse. You needed to be near Harry, you have spent too much time away from him, and you two are no longer in synch."

Draco hung his head, blinking back the non-existent tears. They had been cried out years ago. "Doctor, I couldn't live with him, it broke my heart every time, and I couldn't live without him."

"Draco, I understand, I truly do. We'll find a way for you to live a good life," the doctor said quietly. "To do that, I need to know about these last four and half years, but before we get back to the potion, and since we are talking about your suicide attempt, what did you think of the Phoenix Patronus alerting Mr. Lupin and the Dragon alerting your father?"

Draco raised his head slowly and responded sarcastically, "It meant he wanted to live. He is the damn Boy-Who-Lived, after all."

"Draco, I still have to examine Harry tonight, but from what I've been hearing from the others, I believe the potion and spell are still working. He still might wake up, and if he does, he will have memories of this time."

"Oh my God!"

"So, Mr. Malfoy, do you still want to go skipping?"

Draco shook his head. "Not today."

"Good, now let's get back to the potion."

Draco and the doctor went back to their normal session chairs.

"Hermione's success came quickly. It turned out that a simple replication spell could be used to duplicate a memory. If you extracted the memory and put it in a vial, another one could easily be made. We tried it out by extracting one of my memories and we three dove into the Pensieve. We each took extensive notes. We then put the memory into a vial, duplicated it and put the duplication into the Pensieve. It worked, but that meant I had to extract all of Harry's memories, replicate them, and then put the originals back. I had to work on the potion still, but in all of my spare time, I would extract the memories. I'm telling you, Doctor, it was a bizarre sightseeing the thousands of vials lined up on the shelves, and they contained the life of Harry Potter.

"Severus and I collected all of the ingredients but one. We needed the nectar from a very rare flower. It was, of course, a lily and once again fate, destiny, whatever you call it made its presence known. The plant was growing in our garden. It was the plant Harry had received from the Weasleys for Christmas: the magical red Agapanthus. I'm not sure if you know that Agapanthus is commonly referred to as Lily-of-the-Nile or African Lily and has great medicinal properties, but only the red magical one's nectar is used for memory potions. It was now the beginning of July and we had everything ready to start brewing but the nectar; we had to wait until the damn plant bloomed. We were all tempted to promote the flowering magically but we weren't a hundred percent sure the nectar would be of the same quality. It was due to bloom by the end of the month. So we waited and finally decided that we would give the potion to Harry on his eighteenth birthday."

Dr. Berkshire twisted the beaded necklace he wore around his neck. "Do you find it odd that you had the book and flower at the house?"

Draco laughed loudly. "Dr. Berkshire, strange stuff happens to Harry. That is just the way it is. Over the years, I've had time to review his life, and I came to the conclusion that Harry is not only a wizard, he is magical."

"What do you mean by that?"

Draco set down the cup of tea that had appeared with biscuits while he was talking earlier. "Harry attracts things. He's present for conversations, which at the moment may not be of importance or may seem inconsequential, but later on, the item or conversation he heard becomes salient. He's a magnet for magical mysteries."

"Do you really believe that, Draco?" the doctor asked as he let go of the beads and reached for his quill.

"Yes, there are very few coincidences in his life; at least that I've seen. I'm not saying his life was or is predetermined; it's just magical."

"So what did you do during the time while you waited for the flower to bloom?"

"There were numerous award ceremonies to attend. I attended a few without Harry and detested them. We both went to the Merlin Award Ceremony. We did a lot of preparation beforehand. Minister Shacklebolt came to the house and we talked. He could see the condition Harry was in and he made sure that for the presentation of awards there wouldn't be any questions asked. Harry and I would walk up together and I would receive mine first so Harry could follow my protocol. I'll never forget the kindness and respect the Minister showed Harry that day he visited.

"The ceremony was crowded and Harry became nervous. Ron and I walked on either side of him and other award recipients walked in front and behind us as we entered the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. We took our seats. The presentations were made for Harry and me first. During his introductory speech, Harry leaned over to me and whispered, "I killed someone?" He looked horrified. I told him he was a great wizard and that he'd saved the wizarding world. Harry walked up with me and followed my lead flawlessly. We stayed for the second and third class awards and then I took Harry home. The certificate is framed and is in the entryway of our home. The medals are in the safe."

Draco stopped and picked up a lemon-sugar biscuit.

The doctor continued to take notes. The room was silent with the exception of the scratching of the quill.

Dr. Berkshire stopped writing and looked up to see that the grey eyes had drifted to looking at the books stacked haphazardly in the bookcase.

"Draco, Harry's birthday, can you tell me about it?"

Draco focused his attention back and Evansco'd the yellow cookie crumbs on his lap.

"It was early afternoon; we celebrated his birthday over lunch. Remus, Ron, Hermione, Severus, and I were there. Harry had a good time. Ron brought over some talking balloons and Harry just roared with laughter. The elves brought in a cake and stayed while we sang 'Happy Birthday.' Afterwards, we took Harry into the parlour. Remus Transfigured the sofa into more of a bed. We'd decided to call upon four guides: Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore. Oh, I forgot to mention, I went and talked to Dumbledore about what we were going to attempt. He'd one suggestion and that was that we call upon multiple guides.

"We laid Harry on the bed and surrounded him with portraits of his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. Each of us stated our reasons for calling on the guides. The spell, as I mentioned earlier, was simple. It was just the word Memor. The wands were to be placed over Harry with the tips touching. We attempted it and received silver smoky spirals but nothing else. Remus suggested we add Harry's power. I added his wand and the moment we said the spell, and the tip touched the others, it was like a vortex of magic over his body. Images of the guides appeared, they swirled into a magical whirlwind, and then the whole thing swooshed into his body. His eyes blinked open and he smiled.

"We sat him up and I brought over the three large goblets of potion and set them before him. We were all nervous, including him; he knew that we were attempting something major. I sat down at the piano to calm myself and I began to play. I'm not sure where the words came from but I began to sing. It was the first and last time where I composed a piece music along with the lyrics at the same time. It just flowed from somewhere in my soul."

"Do you remember it, Draco?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me the words, or sing them? I believe many of your deeper feelings are buried into your music."

Draco smiled. "It would feel a bit odd, but yes I can do that. Can you lower the lighting some."

"Sure and if it helps go ahead and close your eyes."

Draco closed his eyes and thought back to that day, the feelings of anticipation and excitement had been so raw. Up until recently, he had just felt numb. He hummed a few bars and began singing in a soft voice as if it was a lullaby.

"I've been watching your world from afar,

I've been trying to be where you are,

And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,

You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,

You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you,

You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realize that you love me.

Yeah...

Yeah...

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,

Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,

And I know, the waiting is all you can do,

Sometimes...

Draco opened his eyes and caught the doctor wiping the corners of his eyes. "You do have a wonderful voice, Draco."

"Thanks."

"So did he have a moment of clarity?"

"Yes, I watched him as he drank the potion from each goblet; his eyes began to show recognition. He finished the third as I finished the song and said, "That was beautiful, Draco; your music and song have haunted me and when I wake up, I hope you're there." I said I would be and then he looked around the room and spoke again. "Voldemort's dead and I'm in bad shape. I'm so sorry. I love you all and thank you." Then he stood up, walked over to me, and said, "Take me upstairs, I'm tired. I need to go back to sleep now." I Apparated us into the bedroom and we lay down on the bed. He stroked my face with his hand and said, 'Draco, you're a great wizard and I know I love you. I know it in my heart and soul. I'm so sorry, Dragon, that I didn't listen.' He then kissed me tenderly and fell asleep.

"There's never been a moment of clarity since." Draco sighed heavily and lifted the teacup to his lips.

"Draco, I think that is enough for today. Harry will be here in a few hours. I would suggest you try to take a nap if you can. If you need a potion, let me know. I think we've made incredible progress these last few days. I look forward to meeting your Harry tonight."

The doctor was right; he was exhausted after the all day session. He actually looked forward to a nap in his small bed before meeting with Harry and Dr. Berkshire for dinner. He was nervous about seeing Harry, but his body told him that it required sleep. He only wished he could take a shower afterwards, but only one shower was allowed a day, and then he had to use the hospital's harsh soaps and rough towels. He crawled underneath the stiff white sheet and fell asleep.

The light came on in his room abruptly. He still hadn't acclimated to the bright light coming on whenever someone was about to enter the room. The young medi-nurse came in and brought his toiletries. God, it was so embarrassing to have to perform his grooming duties in front of someone. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed the blond hair that needed another cut. He handed her back his supplies and she handed him clean clothes to change into. They wouldn't allow him his wand, but he was an expert in changing clothes magically in front of people with just a simple voice command. The medi-nurse frowned, as magic wasn't to be used in these rooms. He just gave her a look that persuaded her not to press the issue.

Draco handed her his used clothes and then followed her out the door to Dr. Berkshire's conference room. Somewhere down the long white hallway, he noticed his nametag had appeared. The young witch knocked on the door. It immediately opened, and Draco stepped in. He hadn't really seen Harry for a long time, besides that night. At Ginny's wedding and during the holidays, he had drunk too much and stayed only a short time. Before that, it had been a few months.

Dr. Berkshire stood up and shook hands with Draco as if they were old friends. It was apparent that Harry and the doctor had been talking a while as a sheet of parchment was in front of Harry, filled with his scrawl. Harry stood up, reached across the small round table, and shook Draco's hand. The grip wasn't crushing, but it was strong and Draco indulged himself by letting his fingers linger as they separated their hands. Draco took the seat next to Harry and across from the doctor.

"I've been explaining to Harry about the examination we will be doing tonight," Dr. Berkshire said as he poured sparkling cider into the three goblets on the table.

Draco heard what the doctor had said but he couldn't stop staring at Harry.

"What, do I have dirt on my face or something?" Harry asked, swiping his fingers across his cheek.

Draco blinked his eyes intentionally and then shook his head. "No, I, you, you look different."

Harry laughed. "I would say you do to, but then at this moment, I don't know if you do or don't. I do know you are too pretty to be bonded with me."

Draco groaned. "Harry, you're beautiful to me and always have been since we got together."

A slight blush came to Harry's cheeks. He reached for the goblet of cider, took a sip, and promptly screwed up his face as he swallowed it down.

"Yhakk! I thought it was ale. Do you have any ale, Dr. Berkshire? This is vile."

The doctor looked at Draco. Draco shrugged, never having seen Harry drink ale before in his life.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but spirits are not allowed on this ward of the hospital. I can get you another type of juice or water if you would prefer."

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up. Draco was sure he had never seen that expression on Harry's face before. Harry picked up the goblet and muttered, "Stout."

Draco laughed aloud as the unmistakable aroma of dark stout filled the air.

Dr. Berkshire joined the laugh but started to take the goblet away. Draco lurched forward and grabbed his thin wrist. "Don't do it, Doctor," he said adamantly.

The wizard withdrew his arm. He leaned back and smiled a knowing smile. For the next half-hour, he watched the two young wizards banter back and forth, and watched as the two chairs slowly moved closer together. By afters, they were holding hands. In the two weeks he had spent with Draco Malfoy, he'd never seen this side of him. He was tender and yet still had his bite of sarcasm. He seemed to know where to draw the line and not hurt Harry's feelings, and then he observed the physical gestures. Draco's fingers pushed the strands of dark hair out Harry's eyes. His fingers reached out and touched the fabric of the jumper as if checking for its quality. He hoped that he would have good news to tell Draco tomorrow afternoon, because it was obvious the man was devoted to Harry.

Draco returned to his room and lay on his bed staring at the white ceiling. He didn't think he had ever been more confused in his life. The man he just had dinner with was almost like his Harry, when the fuck had that happened? He looked older. His face had become more defined; he wasn't a boy any more, Harry had become a man, and Draco couldn't figure out how he had missed that. Harry's eyes were vibrant, and while his laugh had always come easily, now it seemed to have a deeper understanding to it, and it even sounded deeper.

He thought back to the last few years. He remembered his parents telling him that Harry was slowly changing, and the notes from Hermione said the same thing. Shit, even Severus had mentioned something over two years ago, but Draco had brushed it off. When he saw Harry, he saw the teenager with dull-green eyes. Was that the depression? Did he intentionally not see the signs so he wouldn't let himself be hurt again? All of this therapy had him analysing everything. All he knew was there was something definitely different about his Harry, and that mischievous smile was only the beginning of it.

The lights flashed, Draco set down the Daily Prophet and drank the last sip of his warm vanilla milk. The lights would be going off in two minutes. He looked at the insomnia potion next his bed. He told himself he would drink it only if he wasn't asleep in the next half-hour. He lay there thinking about Harry again. He wondered how the exams went. He was still mad that they wouldn't allow him to be present. The fucking hospital's commitment rules were wearing thin. He remembered the first couple of days he was here, he didn't care what they did to him, but enough was enough. He smiled as the kiss he and Harry shared when they said their goodbyes made its way back to the forefront of his thoughts. It wasn't a perfunctory kiss, this one had meaning. He let his tongue run over his own lips as if by chance the flavour of the stout remained.

He was in that lovely state of drifting off to sleep when the lights flashed. He rolled over to see who would be coming through the door. No one had ever come through the door at this time of night. He watched as the door latch jiggled once and then he heard the crackling of wards being taken down. For the first time in years, he was scared. The door flew open and he gasped as he saw Harry standing there in his silk pyjama bottoms. He quickly blinked his eyes to make sure who he was seeing was real when the door closed and the lights were out.

"Harry, are you still there?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, but where am I? Who are you?"

"Harry, I'm Draco, I'm your husband. You are in my room in a hospital. Can you make your way over here?"

Draco heard him making his way across the rough wall and then he tried not to laugh as the grown wizard swore as his toes got caught up in the bed and ended up plopping next to him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"No. I know I'm in a hospital, but I don't know why."

Draco lifted himself up and ran his hands over the back he couldn't see. "Harry, you're fine, I'm the one who's in the hospital. The Healers just wanted to run some tests on you. How did you know where I was?"

Harry shook his head and then Draco heard sniffling. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and his lips gave small kisses to his back. Harry began to shed tears. Draco stopped with the kisses. "What's wrong, Harry? It's okay, I'm here. You can tell me, you can trust me."

"I'm scared. I don't know why, but the room I was in was so small and dark and I got scared. I don't know how I found you. Something led me to this room. I want to go home."

"Come here, babe, lay down with me." Harry crawled into the small bed and Draco draped himself over him. "I will protect you," Draco whispered as he found and kissed Harry in the darkness.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 77 Draco Malfoy is White Dragon by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 77 Draco Malfoy is White Dragon

"I understand you had a visitor last night," Dr. Berkshire said as Draco stormed into the room.

"Yes, you know I did, and I want him sent home now!"

"Draco, be seated, and we can talk about it," Dr. Berkshire said, his hand gestured to the chair.

"Fine," Draco replied as he stomped over in a very un-Malfoy like fashion and fell into the chair. "I had no idea he would have the same type of room as me. You idiots, why would you do that to him? He fucking grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. He may not remember it, but he hates being confined."

"I'm sorry, Draco, we didn't think it would be a problem, and may I also add, you didn't ask what his accommodations would be."

Draco leaned forward. "Look, Dr. Berkshire, we can play games on whose fault this is the rest of the day. I don't give a fuck, but I do want Harry to go home now."

The old wizard sighed. "I'm afraid we can't do that right now. We need to run a few more tests; he will have to stay another night."

Draco stood up, walked over to the old doctor, grabbed him by his rainbow tye-dyed robes, and lifted him up until they were face-to-face. "I said now! I have control over his medical decisions and I said now! If you need to do more tests, you may do them at our house with my father present. Is that understood?" Draco said and dropped the wizard back into the chair.

Draco returned to his seat, crossed his arms, and glared at the doctor waiting for him to move. Finally, the doctor smiled and spoke. "Draco, Remus took Harry home the minute he left your room."

"Well, then why didn't, shit, why?"

"I was testing your Patronus bond. I would say it is in full force, wouldn't you?"

Draco sighed heavily and then grinned. "Yes, I guess it is."

"And I am glad to see it. I was surprised when you let Harry come in and be tested with so few questions of concern. I don't think we'll be having that problem again. So on that note, how did you sleep?"

Draco picked up the steaming cup of coffee. "Wonderfully."

"Potion?"

"Nope, just Harry, but I'm surprised hospital security didn't come barging in."

Dr. Berkshire snickered. "Oh, they were chomping at the bit to enter your room. Not only did they want to remove Harry, the chief security officer wanted to know how he left his room unnoticed and how the wards on your room had been taken down. I stopped the guards from coming into your room, but I did promise to find out how the wards were removed. Can you tell me?"

"Doctor, the light flashed, the door jiggled, and then I heard crackling sounds like the protection spells were being cut through. To tell you the truth, I was scared. The door opened and there was Harry. I have no idea how he did it. You will have to ask him."

The doctor laughed. "And what do you think he would say?"

Draco gave a sad grin and shook his head. "My guess is he would say, 'What door?'." He picked up the steaming mug of coffee again and carefully sipped the hot liquid.

"So how did the night and morning go? You haven't slept with Harry for along time."

Draco kept the mug between his hands, warming them. "He was scared; I lay down with him and comforted him. We kissed and then we both fell asleep in each other's arms. He woke up first and found a t-shirt to put on. He was confused of where he was and who I was. I explained who I was and then I showed him his Phoenix on my back. He recognized it as his and became at ease. I asked if he wanted it back, and he said no, that I must need it and it would return to him when it was done with me. I told him I was sick and that I'd been away from him and our house for too long. He told me that it must mean I should come back home."

"How do you feel about going home?"

Draco set the mug down on the table and looked at the moving picture on the wall; it was of unicorns running through an open field. "I want to go home, but I'm confused. The Harry I saw last night at dinner, and this morning, is not the Harry I saw a few months ago, or over the last few years. Can you tell me how the tests went?"

"The tests went well, we're still reviewing the data. Healer Sonji will be speaking once again to a few individuals today to confirm the results. She'll come in at the end of today's session and we will both discuss the findings with you. Now, tell me what is different about Harry."

Draco stood up and paced the small room. "He looks different; he's not a teenager any more. His eyes are vibrant, he has a little smile I've never seen before, and he can almost hold a decent conversation. When, Doctor, when did all of that happen? Why didn't I see it?"

The doctor cleared his throat and his eyes tracked Draco's movements. "It was the depression, Draco. It's insidious. It wouldn't allow you to see what was in front of you. It didn't want you to have hope, because if you had hope and got crushed again, it would be worse. While it was tearing down your will to live, it was also trying to protect you from being hurt any further. The antidepressant potion is breaking down the grip it has on you. It's a gradual process, Draco. You'll have to continue taking the potion for quite a while."

Draco sat back down in the chair. He sighed heavily. "I'm a wizard, Doctor; I used to be a powerful one, why couldn't I fix it? The thought of something being wrong like that frustrates me. I'm disturbed that I wasn't strong enough to overcome it."

"Merlin, Draco! Would you expect to walk if both your legs were broken? No, of course not, you know you'd have to take a potion and have a few spells done. Your mind was broken by a severe tragedy. In one moment, you went from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows. At that point it was what we call 'Situational Depression,' but the situation didn't change; it got worse. All humans, who have experienced an extreme loss, go through the same thing, but the human mind is set up to recover over time. Your bond stopped the recovery. You were taking positive steps forward, but the bond pulled you back. It pulled you into a hellish clinical depression. You are strong, Draco. I have no clue how you lasted as long as you did."

Draco sat there dazed, still feeling he should have been stronger. He was fucking Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys do not succumb to weaknesses of the mind. He jumped as he felt his back tingle and a warm current of comfort flowed through him.

"Draco?"

Draco looked back over to the doctor and smiled. "The Phoenix just moved its wings and I felt something warm flow through me."

"Ah, now we know why he sent it to you. I believe the Phoenix is going to stop the negative thoughts. Interesting, very interesting." The doctor rubbed his long crooked nose and then called for his quill and notebook. Draco picked up the raisin scone on the plate next to him and smothered it with butter while the doctor wrote.

"Draco, let's move on to what you did do to survive. What did you do after you gave the potion to Harry?"

"I just hung around the house with Harry. Friends would drop by; we'd go to the Manor and see my parents. Ron and Hermione were travelling and Severus took Harry's advice and went on a vacation. He took the witch from Durmstrang with him.

"Then at the end of August, everyone was getting ready for their upcoming training programs. Ron as an Auror, Hermione as an Unspeakable, Blaise was moving to Egypt to begin his International liaison training, and Pansy, well Pansy was taking the year off to travel and have fun. Crabbe and Goyle were offered jobs at Malfoy Industries. Severus came back from his vacation and took a position as a Potion Researcher at St. Mungo's. He was offered his old position back at Hogwarts, as Slughorn was itching to leave, but Sev declined. He admitted the only reason he was there before was because of Dumbledore. We decided to have a big send-off party at the end of August. Bad Potion was back in town and was scheduled to be playing at the Wizard's Inn again.

"We met that Saturday night; Harry stayed at home. I thought it would be too much for him to handle comfortably. Anyway, word had spread and most of our class year showed up. It was a blast. I had seen Slytherins and even a few Ravenclaws have one too many, but the Gryffindors put them to shame, even Hermione got into it. Travelling together had really helped Ron and Hermione become a couple. They were really in love now; the bickering mellowed. So there were about thirty-five of us laughing, dancing, drinking, and talking about the last seven years. Harry would've loved it. Seamus started a game where you had to take a shot anytime a negative story was told.

"The band had been playing, and when they took a break, Jess Rogers came over. He remembered me from Durmstrang and Paris. The spell had been lifted when our bonding became public. He asked if I wanted to do a set with them. I declined, but my drunken mates, new and old, insisted.

"I went backstage and was a bit nervous. Only Ron and Hermione had ever seen me perform. The band and I went over a list of Muggle songs, and I picked out three I thought would segue together. For two of them I would play the keyboards and sing, the other one just required me to sing. We practiced a bit with the counts."

Draco stopped for a moment, ate a few bites of the scone, and drank his lukewarm coffee.

"As I said, I was a bit nervous, but once I was on stage it felt wonderful. It was the first time in months that I felt good. I loved being on stage; the beat, the rhythm just took me away. The first song blew my classmates away. It was called, 'Here I Go Again.'"

"Most of the songs I sing do not require such a deep, rough voice, but I think because of the alcohol, I was able to belt it out. I remember the group rushing towards the stage and they started dancing. Pansy stood there on her own facing me and we matched movements. Somewhere in the middle of the song, they stopped dancing and just watched. I was in my own little world and the chorus of,

"An' here I go again on my own

Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

Like a hobo I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time"

"It seemed to strike them and they sang along with me. There was something about that moment. We were all going our separate ways, and despite relationships, we were all on our own to succeed.

"When the tune ended, I continued with the other two songs; one slow and another one more spirited. I can't remember what they were, but I remember looking down seeing so many couples kissing and dancing. I missed Harry; he wouldn't be there when I got off stage.

"My friends were wonderful when I did hop off stage and joined them, my back was sore from being slapped and told how awesome it was. I didn't have to buy my own drinks the rest of the night. The band continued, and at the next break, the members came over to me and said they wanted me to join. Their singer Alex was leaving and they wanted me to replace him. I was stunned."

"The birth of 'White Dragon,' I take it."

Draco nodded. "Yes, in the beginning we kept the original name, but they approached me before we went out on our first tour about changing the name of the band. It was the drummer, Reg, who suggested it. I was apprehensive at first, because we were a band together and White Dragon really defined me. They said it would draw bigger audiences, and the wizarding world knew about the White Dragon, so I went along with it."

"You enjoyed the band and playing at that time?"

"Absolutely, the first few months we practiced a lot. They had a place in London that had great acoustics, sound system, and recording capabilities. I mainly knew Muggle tunes, so I had to learn their songs and other wizard pop tunes, and they in turn learned more Muggle music."

"You prefer Muggle music?"

Draco picked the cold cup of coffee up and heated it with a word. The doctor raised a brow at him. Draco reciprocated.

"You could say that. There are a lot more Muggle musicians in the world, so those who make it to the top are usually very good. So we covered more Muggle music, and then we started composing some of our own."

"What happened with Harry during this time?"

"It was very much like it was in the beginning when he first came home. Everyone banded together and took turns visiting him. The elves, as I said, were incredible. My parents would bring him to the Manor. He really enjoys the gardens there, and my father even had him start riding on a horse."

"Had Harry ever ridden a horse before?"

Draco stopped and thought; the doctor watched his eyes as they moved, as if reading lines on a page. A slow smile built up over Draco's face. "No, nothing so mundane. He's ridden Thestrals, Hippogriffs, and Centaurs, but never a horse."

Dr. Berkshire chuckled. "I see, so when would you see Harry?"

"The first six months we travelled around Britain and Ireland. I would come home during the week when we weren't practicing. I was usually home Monday through Wednesday. After that, it became more difficult when we started our tour of Europe. I had to learn to Apparate over long distances and it took a lot out of me, but I'm quite good at it now. Back then I would come home for a day or two."

"And how were things between you two?"

Draco sighed. "The same, Harry was endearing and my heart would get broken all over again. It was easier to be away from him."

"So you stayed away longer?"

Draco gave a heavier sigh. "Yes, after the first year, I came home much less frequently. Eventually it became once a month and on holidays and special occasions."

"Were you still affectionate?"

"Not as much, it was as if he somehow knew, and he distanced himself from me. It wasn't in a cruel way, he would just not initiate sitting next to me anymore."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"Sad and relieved."

"So tell me about the attack?"

"Which one?"

"I didn't realize there was more than one. I meant the one that was in the papers. What were the others?"

Draco sipped his now continually hot coffee. "The first one was minor, it happened back at Hogwarts. Two Ravenclaw seventh-years took it upon themselves to try to teach me a lesson. I took them personally to the Infirmary. I remember Madam Pomfrey not being to kind to them as she fixed them up. The second attack was the one you were referring to. The band was in Bulgaria. It was our second year together, and I was out on the stage setting up and doing sound checks before the doors opened. I heard the crack of the air and reached for my wands. Two wizards appeared and cast a couple of Stunning Spells at me. I stopped the first one, but my duelling reflexes had diminished considerably by then, and the second one hit me. The spell Harry had cast at the duel initiated; they were Stupefied and fell to the ground. Aurors from the Bulgarian Magical Legal Enforcement came and arrested them. It was later reported that they had marks on their arms similar to the Death Mark.

"The third attack was the worst for me. I was in a club after a concert and picked up a bloke. At that time, I would just pick up random blokes and give or get head. This idiot and I went into a back room and he went down on me. He decided he wanted more and I refused. I didn't have intercourse with anyone. He got angry, punched me in the face, and broke my nose. I hexed the hell out of him and then I tried Disapparating to St. Mungo's. I don't know how, but I ended up in Harry's bedroom. Harry woke up, I quickly put on my nametag, and he freaked out. It was as if the Phoenix took over. He shed tears, wiped them on my face, and healed me. Then he asked who had messed with my face. I couldn't bring myself to tell him and I began to cry; I was pretty pissed. He sat me on the bed and held me telling me he was sorry. I felt terrible; then we kissed, and it was wonderful. I wouldn't go on past that and he didn't pressure it. It was so full of passion, though. I vowed then not to do the casual sex scene anymore."

The doctor was writing quickly and stopped suddenly. "Draco, let me understand this. You wouldn't have sex with your husband because he didn't know you, but you would have sex with strangers?"

Draco coughed and gave a little choke. "When you say it that way, it sounds rather daft."

"So what did you do for friends and sex over the years?"

"I would see my friends now and then when I was in Britain. When I was on tour, occasionally someone would come to a concert. Zabini came a few times, and Pansy and Krum I saw quite often. Did I tell you they were together? It turns out that year she went travelling she was with Krum on his Quidditch tour."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Fine, actually great, I was happy for both of them. I did hope for Krum's sake she got better at giving a blow job."

"Draco!"

"What? It's true, but I'll go on. As I said, the first year I had enough fantasies and memories to sustain my needs, and I wasn't ready to move on in that direction."

"What changed?"

The knock reverberated through the room and lunch was brought in and set on the table. They both got up and sat at the small round table. Draco took a large gulp of the pumpkin juice.

"It changed. I changed after the first year. My band mates were all straight and we played the schools and other venues throughout Europe, parts of the Middle East and Northern Africa. We were invited to the States to play at Salem's Witches Institute. It was my first trip to the States and it was fun. We played for the school and some small clubs in Boston and New York City. We got notice of a large club opening in San Francisco and that there would be quite a few other bands playing there. As our small tour ended, we received an invite to play in San Francisco.

"My mates were inclined to forgo the trip when we learned the club was for blokes." Draco laughed for a few moments. "The club was called 'The High-Heeled Boys Club.' It wasn't for another week, but I talked them into it and we went to California."

Draco took a bite of savoury pastry and another gulp of juice before beginning again.

"We were given coordinates to Apparate to. We landed in an incredible estate in the Sonoma County wine country. One of the owners of the club lived there and owned a winery, Muggle and magical. Mr. Barrington was his name. It reminded me so much of my parent's chateau in France. It was mid-October and the grape harvest was in full force. I thought of Harry immediately as the bottles of the magical wine all had a stag on them leaping across a ravine. Harry's Patronus used to be a stag.

"Mr. Barrington, the other owner, their agent, and a photographer were all present, and we were taken out to the veranda for discussions. We found it a bit odd that an agent was present, but when we saw the numbers that were being proposed, it made sense in my head. It turned out one of our songs was the rage in the City— as the natives call San Francisco. They wanted us to headline. I knew it would be our big break into the business and I knew they were taking a chance on us. I was determined not to let them down; I was excited, though, I learned from my father never to show it.

"So we were offered a nice sum of pay and, after some minor negotiations, accepted. Then a condition was mentioned and all hell broke loose. They wanted to do promotional photos. This caused problems for my mates. As much as we were friends, they were a bit homophobic. They knew of course about Harry, but they never really had seen me with a bloke. Once in awhile, I would make a comment about a good-looking arse and they would all groan. They didn't want their faces associated with a gay club. The photographer stepped forward, and for the life of me, I couldn't believe I hadn't really noticed him when we first came in. He was beautiful. He was a pretty boy with wavy, sun-streaked, light-brown hair, tan skin, soft light-brown eyes, high cheek bones, and lips to die for."

"You liked him— you were attracted to him."

Draco quickly ate a few more bites of the pastry and a slice of melon.

"Yes, I liked him, but Harry would have been the one attracted to him. Anyway, he showed us his portfolio. It was spectacular but still the band said, "No". I was now furious with them. We were going to lose the deal. Then Jackson, the photographer, said that in all honesty, it was me that they wanted for the promotion; they knew I was gay.

"I took my mates into another room and we negotiated. Well, actually I told them I would leave the band and curse them to high heaven if they didn't agree to the terms. We came back into the room and shook hands on the deal with the owners of the club. My band mates and I were never the same after that. We still hung out, but they were not my good friends.

"The next surprise was they handed us a song list. Someone had been scouting us out, as they knew our music well. We agreed to the list, but I did so apprehensively. The song of ours that was topping their charts was one I wrote for Harry when I was feeling down. I was angry with him and the whole situation. I'd never performed it on stage before, but then I thought that maybe it was time to do so."

The doctor leaned forward and poured Draco some more juice. "What was the song, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. "It was called 'Am I Reaching You Now'."

"What was the significance of it?"

"It was… well, it was about letting go while still waiting. It's kind of hard to explain. The beginning and the chorus were:

Would you believe me

If I said My head is spinning without you

Would you believe me

If I just want to let you know how I feel about you

Now I want to know what I can do to make you stay with me tonight

'Cause I do

Would you believe me if I leave you, cause here I go

Am I reaching you now

I'm just trying to tell you that I'm letting you go

Am I reaching you now

Dearly departed now that you've started, I'm going to finish it

It went on from there."

The doctor nodded. "So, what happened next?"

"After the meeting, the band went their way for the week, except for a few practice sessions. In the mean time, I hung out with Jackson. He was wonderful. We were kindred spirits. We were both perfectionists about our professions and our bodies. He showed me the sights of the city and I showed him my lotions that I personally brewed. We went out to dinners, and I quickly grew to love Chinese and Japanese food. I stayed at his flat in the Castro District, and he shared with me a lifestyle I didn't know existed for a gay man. He took me to clubs, Muggle and wizard. We danced, drank, talked, and laughed. What I loved most was that he was affectionate. We would walk the streets and beaches while holding hands and we would kiss. Not snog, but just affectionate kisses. I missed that so much and it felt nice."

"You had fun."

"Yes, I had fun."

"You made a friend that you could share with."

"Yes, I would have to say despite not seeing and writing to each other much, I'd consider Jackson a close friend."

"And the photos?"

Draco laughed. "Oh Merlin, the photos. Jackson knew how pissed off I was at my band, and since they agreed to the shoot with no restrictions, we went all out. Jackson and I smoked a joint, which I rarely do because it makes me space out on thinking about Harry, but I did for this, and it was hilarious."

Dr. Berkshire's brow and the corner of his mouth lifted. "What did you do, Draco?"

Draco arched his brow back and gave mischievous grin. "Well, since the club was called 'The High-Heeled Boys Club', I wore heels. They were three to four-inch, black leather, ankle boots— witches' boots. Jackson removed my shirt and put me into a short black leather skirt. He added some makeup and bright pink lipstick. I did the reveal spell and the Dragon was plastered on my back. I know we took a lot of photos, and that I changed outfits, but the only picture I remember, as I was stoned off my arse, was me standing with my back to him, my legs were spread; I turned my head looking over one shoulder, and blew a kiss to him. The poster was hung in every wizarding establishment in the Bay Area, and Jackson had added the title, Draco Malfoy is White Dragon. It was sterling."

The doctor chuckled. "You know, Draco, I spent almost two decades in San Francisco. I only wish I could've seen you in concert there."

Draco smirked. "Let me guess, the sixties and seventies."

"Why, yes, what gave it away?" the doctor asked sarcastically.

"The beads, the tye-dye robes, the sandals, and the smell of patchouli oil were my first clues," Draco chided back.

"Hey, it was a magical time and place."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

"So what did your band mates say about the poster?"

"They were livid, but got over it the night we played. The club was huge, it was an old Muggle prison that they gave tours in part of it, but the other part, which was seen as being in too dangerous of condition for tours, the owners made into a club. The old prison cells they used for backrooms, it was a hoot. We became a major band that night."

"Alcatraz? The club is on Alcatraz Island?"

"Yes, that's right. I remember thinking Alcatraz was so close to the name of Azkaban and it was on an island too."

"Clever owners. Go on."

"So the place was jammed, not only with the bent crowd but the straight crowd too. San Francisco is a special place. We'd never played a venue like it before or after. We completely got into it. We had the place rocking. I added some magic to the show and I changed outfits before their eyes. Most of them had never seen wandless magic before."

"Did you perform your song?" The doctor asked and then watched as Draco's eyes that had been filled with animation change in a flash.

"Yes, it was the last song of the night. I drank a bit before, and I found myself immersed in it. In my head, I told Harry goodbye that night. I would never stop loving him, but I knew I had to move on or die."

The doctor looked at Draco compassionately. "But, Draco, he gave you permission to."

Draco stood up from the table, walked back to the overstuffed chair, and sat down. The doctor followed.

"I know he did, but it was a big step to actually do it. I was mad at him for having to do it. After the song, Jackson met me back stage, and he knew I was shaken. He took me to his home where I showered and then we went back to the club and got shit faced. He kept an eye on me, I had blokes hanging all over me, and when someone would get too forward, he would come to my rescue. He took me back home that night and we had sex, oral sex. I went down on him and he went down on me."

"And how did you feel about it afterwards?"

"It was great, I felt great."

"Guilt?"

"Of course, but I had to learn to live with it."

"Did you see Jackson after that?"

"Just a couple of times over the next few years. We never had sex again, as we really were not each other's type, but we still held hands and kissed. We owl each other now and then."

"So after San Francisco what did you do?"

"That is when I started going to clubs, usually after one of our concerts, and picking up strangers."

"Did you think about Harry?"

Draco smirked. "All of the time. I tried pushing him away, but God I had his memories, he was with me always. I'd have conversations with him in my head. Every new place I went, I'd see things I knew he'd like."

"Could you ever block him out?"

"Only on stage, and that eventually that got old. Once in awhile, when it got too bad, I would take a Dreamless Potion. When I had sex I could block him, but afterwards, I would feel worse. As I said, I felt guilty, but tried to block it out or I was going to go crazy. The sex felt great, but it also felt wrong. It did stop the bleeding for the moment."

"What do you mean the bleeding?"

"Just an expression."

"Draco, why were you angry with Harry?"

Draco sighed and looked out the non-existent window. They sat in silence.

"Do you think it's okay to be angry with him?"

"He was willing to put his life on the line."

"And yours, Draco."

"Look, we were okay about that. I wasn't upset over that."

"Then what?"

"He didn't listen. I couldn't protect him. He shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have let him."

"But he went anyway; he went against your request."

"Yes, but I should've demanded he stay," Draco said vehemently.

"He went against the Dragon?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly.

"He went against you. He didn't submit."

"Yes, but.…"

"You didn't make him."

"Yes!" Draco shouted.

"You are angry that he pushed back."

"Yes, and I failed. I knew they couldn't protect him. I knew it, but I let him go."

"Draco, did you expect perfection from Harry?"

Draco laughed. "No, Harry is not perfect."

"Did you expect if from yourself?"

Draco sighed. "I want to say 'no' but when it came to Harry, 'yes'."

"What about the others? Do they share in the responsibility?"

"What others? Do you mean Scrimgeour?"

"No, Draco, I mean your father, your godfather, the Order of the Phoenix, the other Aurors."

"Well, Tonks and McGonagall tried."

"Draco, think!"

"What? What are you getting at?"

The doctor leant forward and stared at Draco. "You were both seventeen, of legal age, but only seventeen. The adults, Draco, where were the adults? They share in this, too, and not just the ones I named. All of those who were there and watched the duel."

Draco's eyes widened. "They didn't say a word. They were complacent."

"Yes, everyone was, Harry, those adults and the audience. Draco, I was too, I was there."

"Everyone was in shock that it was happening," Draco said loudly. "We hadn't planned on it happening. We knew it was illegal, but no one thought Scrimgeour would be such a dick."

"But he was."

"Yes, and it just happened."

"Yes, Draco, it just happened. We all heard you standing up to Scrimgeour and we all failed you by not standing up with you. It happens in a group, people wait for others to take charge, and no one took charge. Ultimately it was the Death Eaters' fault, but there is enough blame to go around for the tragedy that happened."

Dr. Berkshire gave Draco a few moments to think about what they just discussed, but eventually said, "Let's move on; what happened after San Francisco?"

Draco filled his mug and sipped at the steaming brown liquid. "We went back to Europe and our popularity followed us. We played to larger venues than we used to. Personally, I liked the smaller clubs, but the money was obviously not as generous."

"Did you care about the money?"

"I didn't need the money, but I liked earning it on my own, and I wasn't going to be taken just because I was wealthy. My father counselled me early on about such financial matters, and that was one reason why we were wealthy. So, anyway, this was the time when I began hanging out at gay clubs and picking up strays. I never saw anyone beyond the one time. That lasted until the incident I told you about. After that, I went back to celibacy."

"Draco, did you ever see a witch, did you ever consider having the heir your family wants so bad?"

Draco choked on a bite of scone. After coughing the problem away, he answered. "No. It wasn't an option for me anymore. I know Harry mentioned bonding with someone else. He was fooling himself even thinking it was possible. I'm not sure where the book got its information, but I just don't think it's possible."

Dr. Berkshire smiled at Draco as if he was a child.

"What? Am I missing something here?"

"Draco, you are a pure-blood, you know there are many marriages of convenience. That is what the book was speaking to; it wasn't speaking of love. If I'm not mistaken, and if circumstances had been different, you would be married to a witch right now and probably have a child. You'd also more than likely be having numerous homosexual affairs."

Draco nodded. "Yes, you're correct. That is what I saw before me when I was younger. I know my father told Harry that is what would've happened. It's not a life that is acceptable to me. I'm bonded to Harry, only Harry, and that is how it will remain, no matter what."

"I understand, and I respect your feelings in that matter. As I said earlier, I do believe you two would have ended up together even without the bonds. So have you remained celibate since that incident?"

Draco took his time in finishing a biscuit that had just arrived. Dr. Berkshire waited patiently.

"No, I didn't. I had a relationship that lasted almost a year. I remained celibate for quite a while, though. I'd still go out dancing to the clubs, but I would put a protection barrier around myself. I'd just close my eyes and dance. If anyone came close, they were gently pushed back. It was lonely, but I loved getting lost in the music."

"Before we get to the relationship, what was going on with Harry and your family? Were they worried about you?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Harry seemed to be the same, but now I am guessing he wasn't. I would visit with my parents at least once a month, and I tried to put on good show that I was fine. My parents were happy for the first time in their married life. They had re-bonded; it was a grand affair at the Manor. My father had become heavily involved in being a reborn wizard. He started ministering to the prisoners at Azkaban, and he began teaching Wizarding Studies at Hogwarts. He teaches the first and second-years and then the sixth years. The first two years are to help those who did not come from a traditional wizarding background adjust. The sixth year is geared to how to be an adult in the wizarding world, and how to raise a traditional family. It's quite ironic, given my childhood, but I do respect the work he's doing. I know my friends and family would express concern now and then, but I really think they wanted me to have a life and to be somewhat happy. I let them see what they wanted to see. Everyone was moving on and I didn't want to burden them with my problems."

Draco selected another biscuit. Dr. Berkshire let him finish it; the young man was way to thin for his stature.

"The relationship?" the doctor finally asked when Draco did not continue with his story.

A soft grin came over Draco's face. "It was early spring in 2001. We'd been on the road for a long time. We had expanded our tours into Asia and further down into Africa. Harry would have been amazed at the sights, sounds, and smells I experienced. Anyway, we came back to Europe, Eastern Europe. We were staying in a small wizarding village up in the snowy mountains, and they had lodge that catered to blokes like me. Wizards came from all over Europe to stay there. My band mates obviously stayed at other accommodations.

"The lodge was warm, the drinks hot, and filled with magic. It was a Friday night and a small band was playing, they were just coming into their own. I drank a few of their specialty drink called Blueberry Tea." Draco laughed. "There were no blueberries or tea in it. I got up on the dance floor, joining a few couples already out there. I put up my barrier and drifted along. No one bothered me. A few tried to make it past the shield and I just smiled and shook my head no. I remember at one point I closed my eyes drifting with the music and unexpectedly I felt my wards come down as if a knife was cutting them. Whomever it was cut the shield from behind me, I heard the distinctive sound of boots, and then I felt strong hands and arms wrap around me. I glanced down and saw the hands had dragon suede half gloves on, the ones where the fingers show but the palms are covered. For some reason I didn't feel threatened. Then the wizard leaned into me and I leaned back into him. He began kissing my neck. His beard was rough. It was hot. He whispered seductively, "What's a dragon doing loose on the floor?"

I didn't turn around but I whispered back, "Who are you to enter my lair?"

He almost growled back, "I'm a dragon tamer."

"I melted further into him. He was taller than I was and much bigger. I could feel his erection against me as his strong hands began stroking my body up and down. He then nipped my earlobe and whispered, "I want you, and I can be discreet."

"I remember asking what if I didn't want him, and then he stunned me and said, "I know you have another, but you need affection, Draco."

"It was somebody I knew. I responded back that I needed more than affection. I needed to be fucked, but I couldn't promise anything more. He gave another sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh. "I could do that, for you'll always belong to another."

"I still hadn't looked at him, but I only knew one wizard who knew both Harry and I and was a dragon tamer. I teased and asked if he really could tame a dragon. He said yes but that he could never tame me, but that he was good at riding dragons. His hands pulled my shirt out of my trousers and he slipped them under the hem and up to my stomach. They were rough and calloused. I loved it. I said let's go and he Side-Along-Apparated me to his room.

"His room was just like mine, but it had a fire going. There was barely enough room to stand; the rooms were small with just one large bed, a dresser, a door to the loo, and a window that looked directly out on a snow covered mountain.

"He undressed us with a word and then I turned to him. I was confronted with a gorgeous red-haired man with a body exuding muscles. His upper chest covered in red fur. He gave a small half smile and said, "Hello, Draco," and I said, "Hello, Charlie," and then we kissed.

"He laid me on the bed and took control. I was kissed and touched all over my body before he entered me. I was so ready when he finally did. It had been so long, and it felt so good to be overpowered. I let myself go and I remember both of us coming hard and then falling asleep. I was exhausted from the earlier concert, the dancing, and then the sex. He held me all night and I woke up in the morning with his arm and leg over me. It felt good. We had hard sex again and this time I took him, but from behind. It would be many months before I could face him and be that intimate."

"So you began a relationship?'

"Yes, we became lovers, but more importantly for me, we became friends. He knew my limitations and what I could commit to and what I couldn't. We would see each other twice a month. It was enjoyable. He showed me the dragons and I learned all about his work. I have great respect for him. He would show up at some of my concerts and meet me back stage."

"Were there any problems in the relationship? Did the family know?"

Draco coughed. "Oh God, no! No one knew, and the only problem we had is that both of us are inclined to want to top."

"So why did it end?"

Draco sighed and took a long drink of water. His expression changed from the smile he had from reminiscing to one of confusion.

"Dr. Berkshire, I don't know why. It was late last spring. We were playing in London, and he met me back stage after the show. We'd been together over a year. I was still down, very down about Harry, but Charlie had sustained me through the previous year, then suddenly he was gone. That night was fine, but then the next day he showed up and said he was going to stay in Britain to live, and that he would be living with his family for a while. He felt he couldn't be with them and with me. He said it was too big of a secret to keep from his family. He cried and I even cried. He continued writing until last fall. I assumed he stopped because I stopped."

"Why did you stop writing?"

"I saw him once over the summer at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Harry was the best man and I sang at their reception. Harry loved the music and seemed to get along quite well despite the large crowd. Charlie was with some wizard named Leif. He was a nice enough bloke, and I was happy for Charlie, so I figured I would let him be."

Draco stopped talking and then yawned. "Doctor, I am fading out here, can we call it a day?"

Dr. Berkshire nodded. "Yes, that's enough for today. I believe that we really only have one more session and we'll have that tomorrow. Do you think you are ready to talk about that night?"

Draco snickered. "Oh bollocks!"

The doctor laughed. "I'm sorry, Draco, I just didn't expect you to say that."

Draco grinned back. "That is what Harry said when he heard the giants coming at the duel."

"Ah, so tomorrow you will be slaying a giant."

Draco yawned again. "I think so."

They both jumped once again when someone knocked on the door. Healer Sonji entered and Draco came out of his daze immediately.

She moved a chair between the two and flopped into it. Draco shook his head at her lavender sparkled shoes.

"Draco, I know that Dr. Berkshire and I promised to discuss Harry's current condition with you today, but I would really like to see him again. I was hoping to get your permission to visit him at your home."

"Why? What is wrong?" Draco said, staring at her face trying to read her expression.

She softly smiled. "Nothing, dear, is really wrong. It's just I want to give you exact information, and I can't do that at the moment."

"Can you tell me anything?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Of course, Draco, I can tell you that his magic is back."

Draco sucked in a gulp of air and his eyes flickered. "What do you mean it is back? No one has seen it that I know of. They would've told me."

"Draco, that is why I want to see him. In his own home. In our interviews, we have documented bits and pieces of magic he has shown to different people. Nothing major, as if purposefully not sharing too much, but the scans shows it is all there and then some."

"What does 'and then some' mean?"

Healer Sonji laughed. "I see I'm not going to get out of this conversation easily. Draco, I've scanned for Light and Dark magic. They're both there, but there is more, he's exuding a different type of magic, and I don't know what it is."

Draco looked gobsmacked. He finally spoke. "You may go, but only if my father is there."

"That will be fine. I quite enjoy speaking with your father. He's got quite a sense of humour, that one."

Draco snickered.

"Draco," Dr. Berkshire said, "I would like to go, too. I think it would be helpful for me to see your home."

Draco nodded. "On one condition, and that condition is I want a full report tomorrow."

"That we can promise you," Dr. Berkshire said.

Draco left the room and was once again escorted to his small, white room. He stared at the blank walls, imagining what had become of his Harry. Late that night, as the lights flashed once, he realized Dr. Berkshire never told him anything about Harry's memories. Draco didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. He did know he would obsess why the doctor didn't say anything until the morning. He raised the Sleeping Draught to his lips and drank it.

tbc

Here's a link to a wonderful piece of artwork by Pandora_Gold. It's the poster of Draco advertising White Dragon.

.com/deviation/54380296/

The next chapter is an interlude piece called, "The High-Heeled Boys Club."

It is a chapter about White Dragon's opening night on Alcatraz. It is from the perspective a fourteen-year-old wizard who goes to the club with Mr. Barrington's son and watches Draco perform. The chapter after that will pick up from where this one ended.

Back to index

Chapter 78 High-Heeled Boys' Club by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and my friend eynhashofet (Bubba).

Double Edged Sword 78 The High-Heeled Boys' Club

Denny Hanson believed he was the happiest, luckiest, most ecstatic fourteen-year-old wizard in the world. This was the first time in his life he remembered ever thinking that was true. He was sitting in the tenth row, aisle seat, centre stage of the biggest wizard rock concert he could ever imagine. Next to him, was his best friend Rick Barrington. Rick's father had scored the tickets; he was part owner of the new club Denny was now sitting in. Tonight was the opening night and the place was packed. A thousand seats must have been added to the floor of the old Muggle prison. You had to be twenty-one to get in, but because Rick was the owner's son, they were allowed entrance. After all, Dragon Boy was only nineteen, and they allowed him in.

Mr. Barrington had also miraculously had the two boys released from the Redwood Forest Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the weekend. His housemates, schoolmates, and best of all, his siblings, were all royally jealous. Everyone had seen the posters advertising the bands that would be playing at the opening of the 'gay club' on Alcatraz Island. The school's groundskeeper was fit to be tied trying to keep the posters off the hallway walls. His efforts were to no avail; they reappeared minutes after the old bat had left to haunt another hallway.

Denny though, had really scored. His posters were all autographed, as were Rick's. Most of them, he put away in his trunk, and if his older brothers and sisters were kind, he might give them as presents for Christmas. However, 'Sticky Cauldron,' his all time favorite band's poster, was proudly hanging on the wall over his bed. Between the Spellotape and anti-theft charms Rick helped him apply, the poster would stay put. Denny was crushed when he discovered his band would not be the headliner. Some stupid one-hit-wonder band from Britain received those honors. The poster with the young blond dressed like a girl, but definitely a guy, just made him shake his head. The dragon tattooed on his back was pretty cool though.

Denny laughed to himself as he remembered telling his parents where he was going. They were against it, until they heard that the British band would be playing. His parents were just off; why they liked the young Dragon Boy from Britain, totally escaped him. Maybe he would give them that poster for Christmas. He always thought of the guy as Dragon Boy. He remembered his parents waking up the whole family at midnight during spring break of his second year at school to listen to the wireless. What the hell some duel half-way across the world had to do with him, he didn't know or really care. He could barely understand the announcers with their foreign accents. He did pick up that giants made an appearance, and that Quidditch teams helped get rid of them, under the lead of Victor Krum. Now there was a hero. The ending was cool; the bad guy was impaled with a sword.

He was glad when the duel ended and he could go back to bed. The good guys won, like that wasn't predictable. He remembered hearing his mother crying soon after he crawled under the covers, something must have happened after he made his escape from the kitchen table. Denny knew that the lead singer, 'Dragon Boy' had a Dragon Patronus and it did some cool stuff at the duel, but really, was it such a big deal? So what if the guy had only been seventeen. As far as Denny was concerned, 'Dragon Boy' couldn't hold a candle next to lead guitarist, Stevie 'The Riff' Roxen, of Sticky Cauldron.

Denny dreamed of playing a guitar like The Riff. He had saved up his money and bought a wireless two years ago; he was tired of the crap his mom and dad listened to. Really, how could anyone stand to listen to people complain on the radio all friggen day and night? Two Christmas's ago, he started to believe in Santa Clause again. Rick's dad gave him a used guitar from a band that had retired. Denny practiced his guitar to the radio almost every night. At school, his roommates made him put up Silencing Charms, but he didn't care; he was going to be a rock star.

So here he sat, completely overwhelmed by the sounds of so many people yelling and screaming at each other, having a good time. The outfits were not to be believed. It was hard telling who was a boy and who was a girl. Not that it seemed to matter to most of the people sitting around him. Mr. Barrington had personally escorted them to their seats, given them a six-pack of wizard light beer, told them not to move and especially not to accept any drink or smoke if anyone offered. Denny thought it was funny now; he was getting high just breathing in the shit that was blowing his way. He looked up at the high walls surrounding the floor. There was cell after cell and people in them doing all kinds of acts. He was still a virgin, though he had been with a girl and gotten to second base, but what he was viewing right now, he was sure he would be jerking off to for the next few years. He wasn't particularly fond of seeing guys do it together, but hell it was a gay club. Rick elbowed him. "Snap out of it idiot, it's about to start."

Mr. Barrington came out on stage and thanked everyone for coming to the opening of the "High-Heeled Boys' Club." The place went nuts with clapping, shoes pounding the floor and shriek whistling. The first band was introduced. Denny had heard a few of their songs. They had good lyrics, but the guitarist, he was sure, didn't know more than three chords. Rick seemed to be having a good time; he was singing along and Denny noticed his knee was bouncing. That was a good sign, as Rick Barrington rarely showed external actions of how he was feeling. The brown haired, blue eyed, rich kid was seen as aloof and not very friendly. For some reason, Rick Barrington liked the skinny, black haired, spectacled Denny Hanson, and Denny was damn thankful for that at the moment.

The band, Nox, was just finishing their set. Denny found himself beginning to like their music. He just wished the witch in front of him would sit the fuck down so he could see the guitar player. He had grown over the last summer, and was reasonably tall, but skinnier than a wand. There was no way he was going to ask her to move, as her boyfriend was a mean looking warlock. Denny raised his wand and let out yellow sparks, showing his approval when the band finished. Rick just shrugged. Denny knew that he had seen almost every popular band around, including some Muggle ones. It would take a lot for Rick Barrington to raise his wand.

He opened a beer, as his mouth was parched from the smoke he was breathing in. The crowd cheered as some smart witch or wizard did a Blow Charm and the pollution was whisked out of the building. Denny didn't know much about Alcatraz Island, but he assumed the prison he was seated in had a ceiling at one point. Right now, it was open to the environment. The cool ocean breeze felt good now.

The second band, Gillyweed, was introduced. Both he and Rick began to yawn by the third song. They sounded exactly like they did on the wireless, there were no artistic endeavors and they didn't move. The tunes were actually good, but Denny was shocked that the artists seemed bored. How the hell could anyone be bored on this night of all nights? He couldn't fathom it.

Mr. Barrington must have known what was happening as the band was cut short and red sparks shot out most people's wands.

Before the words were out of Mr. Barrington's mouth, Denny was out of his seat, and his black unruly hair quickly tossed out of the way from his hazel, spectacle-covered eyes. Denny was in heaven. There on stage, almost close enough to be spat upon, was The Riff. Denny had to restrain himself from playing the air guitar along with him. He thought he had it under control, until Rick grabbed him by his 'The Riff' t-shirt and jerked him down. "Un-cool, so un-cool man."

Denny was crushed but he soon recovered as The Riff advanced to the edge of stage. Both of Denny's knobby knees were bouncing along with every movement the long, black haired, grizzly faced wizard made. The witch in front of him was swaying in her seat, practically moaning. Her warlock boyfriend just laughed. Denny knew every song, every lick, and recognized when they added to the song and to his horror when they actually missed a chord. He thought he could die, and be happy, when he heard the opening beats to his current favorite song, "Doxie Death," being played. Rick just punched him on the shoulder and gave him a smile. Denny knew that smile; it gave him permission to be a jerk. Denny stood up and the heavy gothic beat almost rattled his bones. Members of the band were dressed in black, and their eyes were heavily made up. Their lips, that was what Denny loved, their lips were bright red and made their white teeth almost glow. They had a witch playing drums, and despite being a male gay club, she was consistently being hooted and growled at.

Denny reluctantly sat down as he recognized the ending beats to Doxie Death. His smile reached ear to ear.

"Thank you, High-Heeled Boys' Club. What a place, what an audience," the lead singer Joel Devlin yelled out. "We are thrilled to be here and celebrate with you. Now let's keep this place rocking."

The band segued into the next set of tunes. Rick just shook his head; Denny couldn't control himself. By the time they finished, an hour later, the young boy was exhausted. He fell to his seat and opened another beer. Rick joined him and they clicked bottles as a toast to a spectacular Saturday night. Hundreds of wands were being raised emitting green and yellow sparks. Denny smiled even harder when Rick raised his wand and yellow emerged.

Mr. Barrington walked to the middle of the stage; his voice boomed out, "We will take a break, but I'm warning you to be back sitting down in your seats in twenty minutes. You do not want to miss a moment of our next band."

Denny shook his head. "Yeah, right, wouldn't want to miss Dragon Boy."

Rick laughed. "Dad said he's the best he's ever seen. He said he was smart and really knew how to negotiate a contract. Dad was impressed, and that, my friend, is rare."

"That's just because he's gay like…"

"Watch it Hanson, you're talking about my father," Rick said with a wink.

"Just jokin', man. I don't give a fuck about that."

Both of them downed half of their beer and watched what was going on around them. Rick leaned over and said, "Dad said that Draco Malfoy is a pure-blood, and his family line goes back over a thousand years."

Denny coughed. "And who gives a fuck about that. All I care about is can the dude play?"

Rick punched him lightly on the arm. "Denny, you have a one track mind. Try reading those history books required for Wizard Studies sometime soon. This dude, Dragon Boy, is in it man, he supposedly is pretty good at magic."

"Better than Headmaster Sharp?"

Rick shrugged. "That would be hard to imagine."

They both drank the rest of their beer. They pointed and laughed at the cells; they were busy.

"Wizards and witches find you seats." The floor instantly filled. Denny looked around as a shiver run down his body; it was tingling. The open-aired building became silent. It was the first time he had felt it, besides when Headmaster Sharp stood right next to him; he felt magic.

The lights went out in the prison, but the skylines of the opposing cities on the bay could be seen, along with flashes of Muggle car headlights going over the bridge.

"Wizards and witches, The High-Heeled Boys' Club is proud to present the Wizarding British Invasion. I give you… "White Dragon!"

"Holy fuck!" Denny and Rick screamed along with a thousand others, as a huge Dragon Patronus silently skimmed over the tops of their heads. The dragon landed on the stage and spread its ethereal, translucent wings. Lights came on the stage, and Denny could see the band in the silhouette, behind the leathery wings. The intro riff was a song everyone knew and it ripped through building.

We'll be fighting in the streets

With our children at our feet

And the morals that they worship will be gone

And the men who spurred us on

Sit in judgment of all wrong

They decide and the shotgun sings the song

The dragon vanished. "Oh My God," the wizard behind Denny belted out. Denny saw the four wizards on stage, but there was no mystery which one was Dragon Boy. Denny had never seen anyone like him before. He glanced at Rick. Rick was just sitting as if he had been Stupefied.

I'll tip my hat to the new constitution

Take a bow for the new revolution

Smile and grin at the change all around

Pick up my guitar and play

Just like yesterday

Then I'll get on my knees and pray

We don't get fooled again

Denny wasn't sure what he was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. That was a lie he admonished himself. He was expecting a girl, not the over six-foot wizard up there with dragon boots, black jeans and white t-shirt. The face, it was intense. The eyes, he knew from the poster, were gray. They scanned the audience as the hands pounded on the keyboard. The voice, fucking perfect pitch, even through the guttural cries the song called for. The song, Muggle, he knew it from the opening chord.

The audience was standing in their seats yelling with the blond,

The change, it had to come

We knew it all along

We were liberated from the foe, that' all

And the world looks just the same

And history ain't changed

'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war

I'll tip my hat to the new constitution

Take a bow for the new revolution

Smile and grin at the change all around

Pick up my guitar and play

Just like yesterday

Then I'll get on my knees and pray

We don't get fooled again

No, no!

He and Rick were doing the same; he had no recollection of when they had climbed up on the seats. Denny collected himself and watched the other band members. He could tell they were playing at their limit, while Dragon Boy was cruising. Denny wondered if he ever played at his limit.

I'll move myself and my family aside

If we happen to be left half alive

I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky

For I know that the hypnotized never lie

Do ya?

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Denny found himself clapping and yelling like the rest of the audience. He felt alive.

There's nothing in the street

Looks any different to me

And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye

And the parting on the left

Is now the parting on the right

And the beards have all grown longer overnight

I'll tip my hat to the new constitution

Take a bow for the new revolution

Smile and grin at the change all around

Pick up my guitar and play

Just like yesterday

Then I'll get on my knees and pray

We don't get fooled again

Don't get fooled again

No, no!

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Meet the new boss

Same as the old boss

The stadium filled with green sparks.

"Thank you Bay Area, thank you High-Heeled Boys' Club for that sterling welcome. Mr. Barrington and Mr. Jones, your club is brilliant."

Denny was back in his seat, straining to hear what Dragon Boy was saying. The accent was as thick as peanut butter, but it was beautiful.

"I'm a bit surprised to see all of these birds. What? Oh sorry, birds are girls, or in this case witches. I know my mates are pleased. Enough of my nattering lets get back to the music."

The building echoed with a voice from the back using a Sonorous Spell. "Hey, Draco, where's the skirt?"

Denny could see the hint of mischievous grin come over the blond's face. He walked over to the edge of the stage. The dragon boots barely registering a sound. Denny couldn't believe the elegance one could have in a few simple steps. His eyes bulged as the black jeans were replaced by a short, black leather skirt.

"It's not quite proper wearing dragon boots with a skirt," the blond said while laughing.

Rick whispered, "He did that without a wand."

Whistles came from the cellblocks. Dragon Boy looked up and winked. Denny jumped as Rick's hand clutched his knee in a strong grasp. A collective gasp was given, as the blond turned and walked back to his keyboard, and the riding boots were replaced by high-heeled ankle boots.

Denny had never seen such long sinewy legs, and the rounded ass that just slightly protruded, made him gasp too. "Fucking A," Rick muttered and fingers gripped tighter. Draco Malfoy that was Dragon Boy's name and Denny knew he would never forget it again.

Draco stood behind the keyboard and swept the building once again, with his eyes; he then turned to someone standing to the side backstage. "Mr. Barrington, my mates and I added a tune to the list. Considering I am dressed for it, would you allow us our indulgence?" The answer must have been yes. As the slow tune for which the club was named for began.

"Oh, God, Dad must be jerking off back there," Rick whispered loudly. "He was afraid to ask anyone to cover it, afraid they wouldn't do it justice."

They sat and listened to the band. The emotion was intense, not like the first song. This one just took you away.

If you see something that looks like a star

And it's shooting up out of the ground

And your head is spinning from a loud guitar

And you just can't escape from the sound

Don't worry too much, it'll happen to you

We were children once, playing with toys

And the thing that you're hearing is only the sound of

The low spark of high-heeled boys

The percentage you're paying is too high priced

While you're living beyond all your means

And the man in the suit has just bought a new car

From the profit he's made on your dreams

But today you just read that the man was shot dead

By a gun that didn't make any noise

But it wasn't the bullet that laid him to rest was

The low spark of high-heeled boys

Denny just watched in astonishment at the perfection involved; the band could also play the horns and percussion instruments called for. They were fucking great. The voice of Draco Malfoy though, that sent chills down his spine. Only those close up could've seen the wand flash from his left hand, but they all noticed when he picked up the instrument. It was shaped like a guitar but had a keyboard running down it. The grip on his knee, that had momentarily relaxed, strengthened again as the long sensual strides led to the centre edge of the stage. One long leg stepped out into the audience. He was walking on air.

Denny held his breath as the wizard walked by him playing. Draco smiled at some, but then he stopped and backed up, and stood right next to Denny, looking down. Denny's spectacled hazel eyes were transfixed on those gray ones. God, he had black eyelashes.

He could never recall what made him stand. Draco, the wizard-musician was just standing above him, on air, playing. Denny felt as if Draco was playing only for him. Denny's hands instinctively reached for the air guitar and jammed along. The tall wizard smiled hard and gave a silent laugh, but kept his gray eyes fixated on Denny's fingers manipulating the invisible strings.

Denny felt like he was in a dream and then this perfect long elegant ringed hand ruffled his messy black hair. Draco then bent down and whispered, "You're brilliant; just don't forget you're a wizard, too." Denny's new hero stood back up to the wolf whistles behind him. He turned his head and winked, as he continued his stroll in high-heeled ankle boots down the invisible catwalk.

The audience was mesmerized as the tune continued. Draco walked back up the long pier and finished the song by the time he reached the stage.

If you had just a minute to breathe and they granted you one final wish

Would you ask for something like another chance?

Or something similar as this? Don't worry too much

It'll happen to you as sure as your sorrows are joys

And the thing that disturbs you is only the sound of

The low spark of high-heeled boys

If I gave you everything that I owned and asked for nothing in return

Would you do the same for me as I would for you?

Or take me for a ride, and strip me of everything including my pride

But spirit is something that no one destroys

And the sound that I'm hearing is only the sound

The low spark of high-heeled boys.

Much to the chagrin of some, the outfit returned to the starting jeans and boots. At some point in the following two hours, Denny Hanson realized he had changed. He had been a silly insecure boy and the older teenager on stage had changed that. There were the beginnings of depth to his character. Someone had recognized him and let him know he should be proud of who he was. The music played on and Denny watched as the blond almost disappeared during each of the other member's solo bits. He was so sure of himself; he didn't to have to take centre stage all of the time. When he was front and centre, though, his music and voice carried Denny through every emotion he knew of and then more he didn't know existed.

Denny knew some of the music, as White Dragon played cover songs mixed in with their own. The young fourteen-year-old musician recognized the difference quickly. The band's own music was intricate; no corners were cut, but it played smooth. The last song completely unhinged him. It was their hit, and he heard Draco whisper before he began, "This is for you, James."

Soft-lighted rainbow confetti began to descend. The first chords, he thought it would be a Led Zeppelin tune… and then it changed. Draco changed. Denny had wondered earlier if he would ever see Draco give it his all and now he was watching it.

Would you believe me

If I said My head is spinning without you

Would you believe me

If I just want to let you know how I feel about you

Now I want to know what I can do to make you stay with me tonight

'Cause I do

Would you believe me if I leave you, cause here I go

Am I reaching you now

I'm just trying to tell you that I'm letting you go

Am I reaching you now

Dearly departed now that you've started, I'm going to finish it

Draco was centre stage playing, dancing and singing as if lost in another world. Denny wasn't sure he wanted to be part of the world. Whoever James was had really hurt the blond bad. How could such a beautiful creature be in such pain?

Would you believe me

If I held on too tight to make it without you

Would you believe me

If I just gotta let you know I cant live without you

Would you believe me if I leave you cause here I go

Am I reaching you now

I'm just trying to tell you that I'm letting you go

Am I reaching you now

Dearly departed, now that you've started it, I'm going to finish it

The audience didn't seem to notice the difference in Draco. The chairs had vanished, and everyone was dancing under the falling confetti.

Now I don't mean to test your faith

Or make you think that I wont wait for you

'Cause I will

But baby this is all I got

So I'm gonna give it one last shot

I would give you more than enough

But baby I got to let go

Let you go

Would you believe me

Am I reaching you now

I was trying to tell you I was letting you go

Am I reaching you now

Dearly departed, now that you've started, I'm going to finish it

Mr. Barrington's security guards showed up, escorted the two boys off the floor and backstage. From the sideline, Denny watched the end of the show.

(am I reaching you now)

Gotta finish it

Gotta finish it

Dearly departed, now that you've started, I'm gonna finish it

He had wanted to talk with Draco Malfoy, but he caught a glimpse of the face, and saw the red eyes filled with tears. The security guards were about to Side-Along-Apparate the boys back to the estate when he heard Draco thanking the audience and the owners, as if nothing had happened. The building and sky were ablaze with wands shooting green sparks, including his and Rick Barrington's.

A/N The next chapter will pick up with the main story. Hope you enjoyed this little side story. Denny Hanson will be mentioned in a later chapter. -romaine

Back to index

Chapter 79 Slaying the Giant by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore

Double Edged Sword 79 Slaying the Giant

"Good morning, Draco," Dr. Berkshire said as he watched the sleepy wizard enter his room. "I see you took the potion; trouble getting to sleep?"

Draco sat down in his usual chair. "What do you think? I stared at the walls for hours thinking about Harry and his magic. I realized around midnight that you hadn't told me anything about his memory. I took the potion because I knew my mind would start analyzing whether that was a good sign or a bad sign."

Dr. Berkshire laughed. "Stop, Draco, it was neither. I just got caught up in what Healer Sonji was telling us."

"So are you going to tell me, or make me wait until the end of the session?"

"I'm not sure, Draco, as I don't know if it would make it harder or easier for you tell your story of that night."

Draco glared at him. "Tell me now."

"I will tell you some of what I found out now, and at the end of today's session, we will discuss possible strategies of how to deal with it. Fair enough?

"Fair enough," Draco said as he lifted the hot mug of coffee to his lips.

"Draco, the spell and potion are continuing to work. The scans show Harry's connections are about at ninety percent. Draco? Draco! Damn it."

"Rennervate, Scourgify."

"Doctor?" Draco said, questioning as he opened his eyes half way, "Why are you standing over me?"

Dr. Berkshire laughed. "You fainted and spilled hot coffee all over your robes and the chair."

"I fainted?" Draco said bewildered. "I've never fainted in my life. Malfoy's don't -"

"Draco, you fainted. You took down thirty wizards and witches at a duel without flinching, but a little good news on your Harry and you fainted."

Draco glared at the doctor. "At least I have my priorities straight."

Dr. Berkshire returned to his seat, snickering to himself. Draco refilled his cup and picked up a slice of raisin toast.

"Draco, as I was saying, it appears the potion and the spell are still working. We cannot guarantee that a complete cure will occur, and if it does occur, how much longer the process will take. You should also know, he's also storing current memories."

"So, if he wakes up from this nightmare, he will remember everything, even that night?" Draco asked hesitantly.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. The young man was naturally pale but he was close to becoming a ghost. "I believe so; it is unclear whether he'll have memories from the attack until you gave him the potion."

Draco shuddered. "I think that might be a good thing, at least for that first week."

"Later today, I want to discuss this topic more in depth, along with your future, but for now, I think it is important that we get back to slaying that giant. I would like to begin with when the idea first came to you."

Draco set the mug down and rubbed his forehead as if forcing the memory to the forefront of his thoughts.

"A long time ago, Harry and I had a talk about how lucky we were with our good fortune of having so much money, magical skills, and looks. He said he would give it all away just to be normal, but then he said he would never do that because he would lose me. He knew that for me, a life of monotony would be horrendous. He said that I was not the type of person to settle. He also told me when he made me in charge of his medical decisions that he trusted me to know whether he would want to live or not if that decision had to be made.

"I'd been with the band for over four years. My life consisted of one tour after another, one hotel room after another. The fans were crazy for us, but the glamour had worn off. It became a chore. I noticed it at Ron and Hermione's wedding first. My friends were moving on with their lives. Ron had completed the Auror program, Hermione was now an Unspeakable, and then later in the summer, I went to Pansy and Krum's wedding. Crabbe and Goyle were there. They were advancing up the chain at Malfoy Industries."

Dr. Berkshire cleared his throat. "What does Malfoy Industries do?"

"Imports/Exports, boring as hell," Draco said with a fake yawn.

"Draco, didn't you give yourself credit for being an international rock star?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I didn't. I wasn't really contributing to the magical world except by entertaining them."

"But, from what I hear, you performed quite a bit of magic on stage."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Okay, let's get back to where we were."

Draco sipped his coffee again. "Charlie and I had ended, and I just felt like I was drifting along, trying to make it through one more day. The only thing I remember from autumn last year was going to Persia for Blaise and Markot's wedding. It was a highlight, as the ceremony was so different, so formal, and so beautiful. Blaise had just become a junior Ambassador to Egypt.

"The holidays came and I was really down. I came home for only two days over Christmas; we were heavily booked. I think I drank my way through those two days. The event that instigated the thought was Ginny Weasley's wedding. Actually, Doctor, it was the first time I ever allowed myself to explore the option. The thought had been there for years."

"What was it about her wedding?"

"Ginny's wedding was in January, and it was huge. They put the whole Burrow under a warming charm. I took Harry with me, but as soon as we Apparated to the Burrow he was quickly absorbed by his adopted family. I looked around and saw children that had been born over the last four years, couples that had bonded, careers being started and advancing. Even the bride, my old competition, will soon be finishing her Auror training. She and Jaques are going to move to France where she is going to join the French Magical Legal Enforcement. Jaques is Veela and it is important to him to raise any children they might have close to his Veela flock. I felt like an outsider looking in. I sat under a large willow tree at the Burrow and watched. Four little wizards and witches came up to me and chatted. Well three of them did. The youngest was barely walking. I realized that two of them were Bill Weasley's girls and the one boy, who was around three, was Remus and Tonks's son. I hadn't seen him since he was born. The little girl was his sister, and I had never seen her. She was the funniest baby; she was a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks, but couldn't control it yet.

"The kids ran off, and then George and Fred came up; we talked about their business and love lives. They were opening their fourth store, and they were having fun with the witches everywhere they went. They soon left, and I sat under the tree and my heart stopped. I saw Harry. He looked so normal. He was laughing with Ron and Seamus. I thought it was the cast of the winter sun's rays that made him look that way, but I guess I was wrong. I just watched him and I let my thoughts go. I wanted us to be together so bad, and I knew if we were dead we would be together. There would be no more pain, no more confusion; it would be just us, and we would be happy.

"I took Harry home that night, and I poured through the books looking for the right potion. I began to brew it the next day. I was never sure I would actually use it, but it gave me comfort knowing it was there in case I couldn't take it anymore. I honestly felt for the first time something was under my control. Sometime over the next few weeks I wrote the letter and put it in the safe along with the potion."

"What did it say, Draco?"

Draco sighed and gave a sad smile.

"I took his hand in mine.

We are skipping into our next adventure.

Please be happy for us; we are together.

We love you all and know you love us."

Draco drank from his mug and rested it on his crossed knee. "I never really committed to it until that night, but I had prepared for it. I gave notice to the band. They knew it was coming and were surprised I had lasted as long as I had. They'd go back to using their old name, as I was, after all, the 'White Dragon'. My parents and friends were pleased with the decision, but were concerned with my lack of plans for the future. I just told them I wanted time off to think about it."

"Do you want to take a break?"

Draco set the coffee mug down and uncrossed his leg. "No, let's get this over with. That night, Valentine's Day as you know, was my last performance with the band. My parents came, as did many friends who were in town. I remember Remus and Tonks because Tonks was dressed like a groupie." Draco stopped for a moment, smiled, and then chuckled. "It was quite a sight seeing my parents out on the dance floor. I only wish Severus would have done the same. I poured my heart and soul into the performance. At the end, I had planned on doing one of our biggest hit songs, when a young witch yelled, "All I Ever Wanted." It wasn't a song we normally did, but I saw the look on her face and I recognized it; it was the one I wore privately. She was in pain over something. I looked back at the band and they nodded. I walked back to the keyboard and sat down.

I remember catching Charlie's eye, and then I just said, "Thank you, all; it's been a good run. I love you, but it's time to go. This is for James, wherever you are."

"Why James?"

"It's the name I used for Harry when I referred to him on stage. It was the name he picked out for himself when he came to Durmstrang to visit. Anyway, I began to play and the words just killed me. I have no idea how I got through them. I knew there was going to be a big celebration after the concert, but I also knew at that moment I couldn't go on. There really was nothing ahead for me to look forward to. I had come to the end. I finished the song, looked up, and said, "I love you, all. Goodbye."

"I Apparated home to the study. Dobby immediately came in and asked if I needed anything. I told him no that everything was fine. He left and I opened up the safe and took out the potion and the letter. I quietly entered Harry's bedroom and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then put my pyjama bottoms on. I grabbed a Sleeping Draught in case Harry woke up. I went back to the bedroom and set the potions by my bedside with the note. I then gathered our ceremonial robes. I laid Harry's over him and then I crawled between the sheets. I arranged my robe over me, reached over, and picked up the vial. I opened it, drank it, set the vial back on the nightstand, and then leaned over and kissed Harry. He was still asleep. I told him I was sorry, but I loved him too much and that I couldn't take it anymore."

Draco took the offered handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

"The next memory I have is rather blurred. Severus and my parents were standing around my bed. I was so ashamed." Draco stopped and then smiled. "The Phoenix just gave me a hug."

"Did your parents or Mr. Snape say anything to make you feel that way?"

Draco sat upright. "Oh God, no. I remember my parents saying that they loved me and Severus sniping at me for making such an inane and obscure potion. I guess he was having quite a time brewing the antidote. He shoved another bezoar down my throat and stormed out of the room. I fell bask asleep."

"Draco, you said another bezoar; when was the first one?"

Draco looked around the room and then shook his head. "I have no idea. I just remember the taste being in my mouth when I woke up. Believe me doc; you never forget the taste of a bezoar."

The mug transformed into a glass of pumpkin juice, and Draco quickly gulped half of it down.

"I woke up again not knowing how long I'd slept, but my parents were still there. I asked how Harry was and they said he was fine and was down the hall in the waiting room with Remus, Tonks, and Charlie. I asked them what had happened and how they had found me so quickly.

"My father explained to me that they were all at the club, confused whether I would be coming back or not. They began to discuss how much each of them knew about what was really going on with me and when they had last seen me. Father said they began to get worried, and then the Phoenix showed up and practically dragged Remus out the building lifting him up in the air. When the Dragon showed up and landed on my father, they all understood that something was wrong, and that I was probably with Harry.

"They Apparated to the house along with Severus, Tonks, and Ron, thinking it might be a Death Eater attack. It wasn't a Death Eater; it was just me trying to kill us. Severus saw the vials and immediately Apparated me here. Remus took Harry. I guess the Healer scanned Harry quickly and determined he had not taken any potions. Mother said that Harry became highly agitated and insisted on seeing me. The Healers weren't going to allow it, but apparently he forced his way into where I was being treated, and that was when he directed his Phoenix to stay with me. I of course was unconscious the whole time." Draco took a deep breath, leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes. "Severus came in and forced a potion down my throat and I began to feel better. It wasn't very long afterwards that the room was cleared and I was taken to the psych ward and committed. I think Cleary signed the papers."

"Healer Cleary, Draco," Dr. Berkshire reprimanded with affection.

"Sorry, he just bothers me. I was surprised he was still working here."

"Draco, you made it through. How do you feel?"

Draco sighed. "Better, it feels good to have finally told someone."

"Are you still ashamed?"

Draco stared at the doctor for a moment. "Yes, because I didn't reach out to those who could've helped me. It reminds me of the task Voldemort gave me. Harry called me stupid during the trial for not going to Dumbledore and telling him everything."

"Draco, do you remember during the trial, Harry also said that Dumbledore knew and decided he couldn't interfere, that you had to figure it out on your own?"

"Yes, actually Dumbledore said that to me that night on the Astronomy Tower. Why?"

Dr. Berkshire leaned forward and looked at Draco intently. "Draco, this may come as a shock to you, but Harry knew."

Draco jumped up. "What the— how could he?"

"He opened the safe. He saw the potion and the letter. He replicated the potion, took the duplicate down into the lab, and dissected its ingredients. He wrote them down. He also wrote down notes to himself about trying to create an antidote and then just scribbled a message that said bezoar. He has a few pages of other notes where he wrote down who you were and then who could help you. He had trouble with that, so he wrote down a plan of sending his Patronus to Remus and the Dragon to Lucius if something happened. The notes became more complicated. It appears he worked on them for a couple of weeks.

"He set up a spell to wake him if you came into the house. He kept the note near him explaining why he was awakened and a short synopsis of what was going on. He wasn't sure if he should stop you before you did something or not. He was very confused on that point. The note did say to give you a bezoar, which he had Spellotaped to the parchment, if you did take the potion. He was awake, Draco, when you took the shower."

Draco fell back into the chair. "How do you know this? Did you see the notes?"

"Yes, I did. He gave the notes to Remus when everyone arrived there that night. Remus gave Severus the potion ingredients and that was how he knew so quickly how to make the antidote. I did hear it was quite complicated."

"Oh, my God! Why didn't he tell me or anyone else?"

"We really don't know, and he can't explain it. After spending some time with him, I assume he wanted you to figure it out on your own. In case you didn't, he wrote the notes on what to do."

"Fuck, that is so complicated."

"Yes, it is. It shows us he's trying to work around his deficit."

"That's amazing," Draco said, still flummoxed at what he was hearing.

Dr. Berkshire revealed a big grin. "Yes, it is. It really is. It opens up possibilities for you two to have a relationship, at least more than you have been having. The question is, is it enough?"

"It is so much more than before."

"There's more, Draco, much more. I should tell you first that Healer Sonji was unable to find out any more information on the magic that is registering on her scans. We hadn't expected so much Dark Magic."

"He must have received that from me during our bonding. I was raised on Dark Magic."

"But, Draco, you are not a Dark Wizard. Your Patronus shows us that."

Draco squinted at the doctor. "Oh."

"Well, beyond the magic mystery, the most interesting finding is that Harry knows something is wrong with him. He knows he has a memory problem."

"That's not new, Doctor; he said he had a slight problem remembering things the first few days after the attack."

"No, Draco, he knows he cannot remember things; he knows he has to compensate for it. He will tell you straight out that he was injured and cannot remember events. He will ask for help when a situation arises that he can't answer. Healer Sonji and I were stunned. His is now able to hold onto a recent event for over thirty minutes. Did your potion book say anything about that?"

"No," Draco mumbled back. He was quickly trying to adjust to the information flowing his way. For the first time in five years, the information was positive.

"He flies on his father's broom to the local town. His owl, Hedwig, has become almost a familiar. She leads him to town and back. He has lunch by himself at the local pub, the Little Cauldron. He was playing Quidditch until he lost the Snitch. He is on a schedule, a strict schedule. Your father seems to think the house-elves put him on that. They, by the way, are not talking, or talking very little. They did say that Harry is a fully functioning wizard at home but restricts the magic he shows to anyone else."

"Why? I mean I'm glad he hasn't been running around town hexing people, but why?" Draco asked shaking his head as the news kept coming in waves.

"Dobby said something to the effect that he didn't want the Ministry taking away his Harry Potter. Somehow they have been able to instill in him the knowledge that he should restrict his magic around anyone."

"But why wouldn't Dobby tell me?"

The wizard smiled. "Dobby said, 'when Master Draco comes home to stay, Dobby will share.'"

Draco clenched his jaw. "Father was correct; that elf has a one track mind when it comes to protecting his Harry Potter."

"I would say so, and I'm told he is a free elf. An unforced loyalty from a house-elf. Amazing."

"So, Doctor, you said you had some advice for me."

"Yes, Draco, after being in your home last night, I would suggest putting up a lot more pictures of you two and the family. I would frame newspaper clippings and line the hallways. I know it may not be the most decorative thing to do, but it will lessen his load on having to keep remembering the same bits of information. You should place your more romantic pictures in the bedroom. If he wakes up in the middle of the night, he will see them and you next to him. I think that will ease his mind."

"You think I should move back in the bedroom?" Draco asked looking startled.

"When you are ready is what I meant."

"How will I know?"

The doctor shook his head and smirked. "Draco, you will know, and I'm sure Harry will help you know."

They both sat in silence as Draco integrated the information. The thought that he almost killed Harry forced its way into his thoughts; he felt flutters from the Phoenix wings once again.

"Now, Draco, what about your future? Have you given any more thought to it? You told me that you and Harry wanted to travel and have children. I think you have done enough travelling."

"Children?" Draco said flabbergasted. "Doctor, are you daft? Look around you. I'm committed to a psych ward. A child needs stability. I don't even know when I'm getting out of here."

Dr. Berkshire smiled a parent's smile at Draco. "Draco, you are getting out tomorrow. I'm signing your release papers first thing in the morning. Your parents will take you home. As to children: Draco, children need stability and they need love. From what I see, you and Harry have an abundance of love to give the child, and that isn't even to speak of your families."

Draco dug his nails, which needed a manicure in the worst way, into the cushioned arm stuffing. "Tomorrow? I am going home tomorrow? You don't think I'm crazy? You don't think I will hurt Harry?"

Dr. Berkshire looked at Draco intensely. "Draco, you are not crazy. You were severely depressed. The antidepressant potions and our talking have brought you out of the grasp of the depression. You will need to continue taking the potion to continue improving, and yes, I will give you the recipe. I don't think you will hurt Harry. Now have you thought about a career?"

A small smile played over Draco's face. "Professor Slughorn is leaving Hogwarts. I was thinking of applying for his position as both the Potions Professor and Slytherin's Head of House. Severus has also offered me a position with him here at St. Mungo's in Potion research."

"Do you have a preference?"

"The former, but I'm not sure Headmistress McGonagall will have me back, given what I've done. She has to look out for the welfare of her students first. I don't think I am much of role model."

"Draco, don't discount Minerva McGonagall's understanding of love and pain. We've had some interesting conversations over the last few weeks. I would say you should gather up the courage you displayed, both at the duel and in my office admitting to your mistakes, and apply for the position. Now there is one other thing. I want to you to know I agreed to do an article with Eleanor Snix about depression and soul-bonding. It was printed about a week ago. I did not mention anything personal about you and Harry. The article described the difficulties of soul-bonding and how depression can arise. It was received favorably from what I hear. I have had a copy left in your room for you to read tonight. Unfortunately, I have to get back to my practice tomorrow. You will need follow-up care. Healer Cleary will be stopping off at your home in a few days to check on you, and will be coming by once a week, or every two weeks, until he decides everything is okay. I want to warn you; your emotions are re-emerging and they will be raw for a while. Don't be alarmed by this; you have been numb for a long time, but, Draco, if you need anything, anything at all, firecall me. Do I make myself clear on that point?"

"Yes, Doctor, perfectly clear. If I find myself needing to talk to someone, and feel I can't go to anyone in my family, I am to firecall you."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Stunned and apprehensive."

"Can you explain your apprehension?"

"Doctor, it's just the thought of moving on makes me nervous. I used to think about it, and I guess I just felt that if I did move on it would mean I accepted the way things are. I never could do that before."

"And now, Draco? How would you feel if Harry woke up tomorrow?"

Draco groaned. "Harry would be furious with me that I hadn't made a real life for myself. I think it is time."

"Yes, Draco, and on that note we are done. You have come a long way in these last few weeks. I'm honoured to have been asked to treat you."

Draco stood up, walked over to the old, oddly dressed wizard, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Doctor Berkshire; you have given me a life. I'm not sure what I can ever do to repay you."

Dr. Berkshire stood up and hugged the surprised wizard. "You can go home and discover what your Phoenix has become. He's out of the ashes."

Lucius and Narcissa arrived early the next morning, checked their son out of St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, and took him back to his home. They arrived at the gates of Godric's Hollow. Narcissa and Lucius hugged Draco good-bye and mentioned they would be back for dinner. Draco opened the wrought iron gate and walked up the path to his home. He opened the door, mounted his broom to the wall, and took his belongings up to his bedroom. He searched the house for Harry, and finally found him outside in the vegetable garden. It was a spectacularly crisp, blue, March morning. Draco applied his nametag with husband written underneath. His heart stopped as he saw Harry in the distance. He was squatting in the dirt talking to the snakes that had gathered around. The gardens appeared to be in meticulous condition. The spring bulbs had started to protrude from the dark rich earth. One of the snakes must have alerted Harry to Draco's appearance. Harry stood up, took off his gardening gloves, turned around, and walked towards him.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry said as soon as his eyes could read the nametag. Draco swore he saw a grin when Harry read the status of husband.

"Good morning, Harry. I wanted to let you know I was here. I've come home— to stay."

Harry stopped his advancement and looked at Draco as if he was trying to read his mind. "To stay?"

"To stay." Draco walked over to a very muddy Harry and asked, "Is that okay?" He noticed Harry's eyes were vibrant green.

Harry smiled. "Of course; I'd enjoy the company."

Draco was so close to him he could see the faint scar on his forehead. He wanted to reach out and touch it but restrained himself. "Good. Harry, I'd like to make a few changes to the house, would you mind?"

"Like what?" Harry asked looking somewhat confused, or maybe it was suspicious.

"I want to add more pictures and photos to the walls."

Harry's expression relaxed. "Sure, let me clean up and I'll help." Harry Disapparated before Draco's unbelieving eyes. Draco raced into the house and up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. He heard the shower running and followed the sound and trail of clothes into the bathroom. Draco sat on the vanity counter and waited.

"I would ask you to join me, but you already look bathed," Harry said as he peeked over the shower door.

Draco swung his feet back and forth, the toes of his shoes scraping the floor. "Would you mind if I did anyway? I hated the soap and shampoo where I was staying."

"Sure, but where were you staying?" Harry asked.

Draco undressed leaving his clothes pooled next to Harry's socks and shoes. He opened the shower door. "I was at St. Mung..." Draco's mouth dropped as he saw his Harry naked for the first time in years. "Merlin, Harry, you are more, more, more everything since last time I saw you. Damn! You are even more gorgeous than what I remembered."

Harry blushed and then laughed at Draco's reaction. "You're not so bad yourself, Draco, but you seem a little thin."

Draco looked down seeing how his ribs were once again pronounced and his hipbones protruding. "You're right; I am thin. I haven't been taking care of myself."

Harry pulled him into the shower under the spray. "Thin or not you are beautiful, love."

Draco's breath hitched. "You called me love."

"I did not."

"Did too."

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked up at Draco. "Is that a problem if I did, or if I do?"

Draco put his hands on Harry's broad shoulders and looked down into those green eyes he missed so much. "I would like nothing better." Draco bent down to kiss him and then stopped abruptly. He saw the look of disappointment cross over Harry's face; he quickly changed his mind again, and let his lips touch Harry's. It was tender and inviting. Harry's lips slightly parted and waited for Draco to enter. Draco did so hesitantly. Harry's mouth tasted of mint; he must have been chewing on peppermint leaves while in the garden. Harry intensified the kiss and cupped the back of Draco's neck bringing him closer. Draco relaxed and let Harry dominate the kiss, but Draco lowered his hands and grasped the hardened bum and pulled him forward until their erections touched; they both groaned loudly and broke away laughing.

Harry snickered. "I'm never going to get showered doing this." He took the bar of soap off the shelf. Draco snatched it out of his hand. "Let me." He lathered Harry head to toe; he breathed in deeply, inhaling the wonderful scent of cloves and musk. He wanted to ravish Harry against the marbled wall or on the floor as they used to. Oh God, that had been five years ago, but he could remember every detail. He carefully examined every patch of skin, every muscle, noticed every difference. Draco sighed with pleasure seeing the contours of the leg muscles so prevalent now. God, the strength they revealed made him gasp. The line of fur down from his naval had darkened and expanded, and where the chest had been sparse with hair, it was now luxuriously covered. He just wanted to look and touch and taste, but he held back not knowing what to do. He shampooed the dark locks, and wondered who kept it up for him. Who took care of his Harry?

The bar of soap was taken from his hand and Harry kneeled before him and washed his feet. Draco inhaled and exhaled, slowly and deeply, as the fingers worked their way up his calves to his knees. The magic, God, the magic that poured through those fingers painted his skin. His erection was there, plain to see, and it twitched as the working man's hands made their way up to his thighs. He quivered in anticipation, but never expected to hear the words, "I know your scent."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Draco's legs went weak as he stumbled back against the cool wall. Harry still on his knees, followed. Draco whimpered when the hand with three rings grasped his waving dick. He almost had to turn his head when he saw the head disappear into the mouth of his love, his life, his Harry. The black eyelashes lifted, green eyes stared into his, and then he saw the smile. A little turn at the corner and then hands were placed on his hips forcing him further against the smooth wall, not letting him move but suffering in pleasure as he watched Harry take him in completely. The withdrawal was exquisitely torturous as the broad tongue swirled and stroked its way back to the head. "God, Harry."

Draco flinched as he heard the spell and felt his backside warm and slick. His heart swelled with pride. Harry removed one hand from his hip and the backs of his fingers brushed up his stomach, which instinctively contracted, and then up his to chest where the nails roughly scraped across one nipple. Two fingers reached his mouth and Draco let them in sucking and caressing them with his tongue. He knew where they were going and he gave a soft nip to them as they left for their journey down. Though it was expected, the first fingertip's entrance forced a cry. Harry stopped and looked up again; he must have seen the face of want, and continued. Draco's knees bent as his muscles relaxed and he let the digit enter fully. The second almost made him falter to the ground, as Harry enveloped his cock in his mouth fully and both fingers pushed in. "Fuck me!"

Draco had remembered that Harry gave incredible blowjobs, but after five years, he had truly forgotten how sensuous they could be. He finally had to close his eyes, his senses on overload; he put his head against the wall and let the moans of pleasure escape his lips as the slow methodical assault took place. He let one hand leave the wall and placed it into the grey-black hair; his fingers flexed into the dark locks. They clinched tightly as his orgasm shot through him before he knew he was even close.

His head tilted to the side and he panted. His trance was broken when the words, "I know your taste," ricocheted off the walls and into his ears. Harry rose and wrapped his arms around him. Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder and gave a sob. Harry kissed his neck and slowly made his way to Draco's trembling lips. He gently sucked on the lower one.

Draco couldn't believe where he was, what they were doing; it had happened so fast, and then he remembered their first time. It was almost the same, their bodies and minds caught up in each other and in the magic. At one time, he had feared it was just the magic, but now he knew. They were wizards, and their magic made love just as their bodies did. Harry let go of his lip. Draco smiled at him and then laughed when Harry said, "I do believe you said for me to fuck you, now was that just a release of emotion or a request?"

Draco bit his lower lip tasting the mint and his come left behind. "Both."

Harry gave him a wink. "Good, then why don't you turn around, and I will work on getting that bloody gorgeous dick of yours hard again, while I get you ready."

Draco started laughing.

Harry joined in but asked, "What?"

"Oh, I just forgot how uninhibited you are now."

"Shit, Draco, don't you go forgetting things or we will both be in trouble."

Draco just looked at him and laughed harder. "Okay, Harry, I'll try and remember everything."

"Prat," Harry responded teasingly. "Now turn around before I have to wank my own self off."

Draco turned towards the wall. Harry wouldn't have to do much to give Draco a second erection, as just the mere thought of having Harry in him again was almost enough. He had one fleeting moment of regret that it wasn't going to be candles, music, and wine for their first time, but then their lovemaking in the shower had always been memorable. Harry turned the shower off and then Draco heard him snickering again. Draco turned his head to see what was so humorous.

Harry groaned, "You're too tall. There is no way in hell my dick is going to make it in your arse. So what have we done in the past to take care of this problem?"

Draco turned back around. "Harry, we haven't done this in almost five years. I was shorter then."

Harry looked very confused. "Why not? Have we been fighting?"

Draco shook his head. "It's a long story. I was away, but now I'm back."

Harry sighed. "With my condition it's always a long story. Now look at this, Draco, we've destroyed a perfectly good erection."

Draco slid down the wall and just laughed. He looked up at Harry, who appeared to be a bit hurt by his laughter. Draco reached up, took one of Harry's hands in his, and pulled until Harry was sitting on the floor with him. "Come here, babe. I'm sure we can get your dick hard again. Then I'm going to do some magic and place a comfortable mat on this floor, get on all fours, and then you are going to fuck me. Does that sound like a good plan?" Draco's hand reached out and stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the stroke and kissed the long slender fingers. "Yes, and I don't think we will have to do much to get it back, apparently your words were a good enough trigger."

Draco glanced down and the lifted a brow. "Apparently it was enough for both us."

While the beginning was clumsy and orchestrated, Draco was overwhelmed by the gentleness and fierceness with which Harry took him. All Draco could think of was that he was home. He was home, and his body had been starved for Harry. He felt like each cell was absorbing all that Harry could give him, and Harry filled him, filled him with his come, his love, and his magic. They sat on the floor together breathing hard afterwards. Harry leaned over for what Draco thought would be a kiss, but Harry's lips slid down to his neck and suckled at the spot that he had marked so many times before. Draco tilted his head to the side and let Harry once again take what he needed. Draco smiled. The darkness was lifting; the giant was dead.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 80 Getting to Know You by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 80 Getting to Know You

Draco recruited the house-elves to help him and Harry with the house project. Pictures of them, their friends, and family were scattered throughout the house, all with a label of who each person was. News articles, and notes they had written each other, were framed and added to the walls. Draco took special care to enlarge one of the bonding ceremony pictures of them kissing and placed it over their bed. Harry would be reminded that he and Draco were together, even if he stayed in the loo too long.

Dobby appeared to be a bit nervous around his Master Draco. Draco did nothing to relieve the tension until they had finished with the project. He couldn't blame the elf; Dobby had done more to protect and take care of Harry the last five years than anyone else. Draco did ask him about Harry's recovery of magic and when had Harry actually become fully functioning magically. Harry listened intently as the elf with orange and lime green striped socks explained.

"Harry Potter is doing little magic at first. During the holidays, he is starting to do more. Harry Potter is becoming greater and greater each month. Dobby is not knowing why Harry Potter does not know to do magic outside of house. Dobby is thinking Master Draco knows but Healers are telling Dobby that Master Draco does not know. Dobby is telling Healers he is telling Master Draco when Master Draco is coming home to stay. Is Master Draco coming home?"

Draco shook his head trying to keep track of the knows and nots. "Yes, Dobby, Master Draco has come home and is staying home."

Dobby smiled at Draco, Harry shuddered. "Good," Dobby said

pop

"Shit, that wasn't sharing, that was blasted confusing," Draco muttered.

"I'm hungry," Harry said unexpectedly, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to go out? Maybe to the Little Cauldron?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "You will have to take me. I'm sorry I don't know the way."

Draco led him to the front door and handed Harry his father's broom. A flurry of feathers came flying down from the second floor. Harry smiled at Hedwig and gave her a quick pat once she had settled on his shoulders. Draco removed his broom from the wall.

"Wow, that is some broom! Do you play Quidditch?"

Draco grinned. "Not any more, Potter, but I was a Seeker like you when we were back at Hogwarts."

"Did I give you some competition?"

"You could say that; you are a natural flyer."

Harry lifted James's broom, looked at it, and then looked at Draco's. "Well I must have had a different broom."

"Harry, you had a Firebolt, the first edition. It was a classic."

"Did I break it?" Harry said, looking confused and bit sad.

"No, you gave it to the Gryffindor captain who replaced you."

Harry grasped the broom in one hand and opened the door. "Well that was nice of me, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I agree, but let's get going. I'm hungry too," Draco said as he stepped out of the door. The white owl flew out ahead of him.

"Draco, where did you get your broom?"

Draco stopped and put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they stood on the front stoop. "You gave it to me, Harry."

Harry laughed. "Why do I give all the good ones away?"

The flight was a short one into Godric's Hollow. Hedwig kept a slow and steady pace. Draco was definitely okay with the slow ride. He grimaced with pain until he executed a cushioning charm. It had been almost a year since he'd had sex. He thought about doing a quiet healing spell on his bum, but the discomfort he felt was a reminder of what had happened earlier. The memory was worth more than the pain.

They glided to the front door of the tavern and placed their brooms in the locking rack. Tina accosted Harry as he came through the door, and she had a treat for Hedwig that required the owl to be taken into the back room, something about a nice round brown mouse. Tina soon returned and introduced herself to Draco and to Harry. She spotted the nametag on Draco; he explained the benefits for Harry. One quickly appeared on her stained flowered apron. She led them to the table by the front window and she chatted with Draco about her brother Tim and his place, the Frozen Cauldron.

Draco ordered for himself and Tina turned to Harry giving him her full attention. "Harry, your usual of a thick-cut tomato sandwich, today's soup, and a latté?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds great."

Draco didn't say a word but wondered when Harry had started drinking lattés. They both glanced out the window and watched a little witch screaming at her older brother. The mother came along and shooed them down the walkway. Tina soon returned with their sandwiches, Draco's being corned beef with a side of chips. The potato-leek soup arrived and they both set it aside as it had swirls of steam rising up.

Draco sat and watched Harry drink his latté. He arched a brow at him when he saw the tongue come out and swipe the frothy moustache off his face. They ate their meal staring out the window and discussing whatever happened to be occurring outside. Draco smiled to himself at the normalcy of the situation. This was their first meal together in public as a couple. It was nice. Harry ordered another latté and Draco joined him. They held the steaming mugs in one hand and held hands across the table with the other.

Draco paid for the meal and thanked Tina for her hospitality over the years. She knew what he meant and she winked. Hedwig returned as they opened the front door and joined the world.

The early afternoon they spent adding labels and more notes around the house. Harry thought it was hilarious when Draco added one note to their headboard saying, The blond next to you is your husband Draco. You have his permission to ravage him anytime.

Draco almost had second thoughts on that particular note when he was teasingly pushed onto the bed, and Abdo was expertly spoken by Harry before he had a chance to react. Harry pounced on him and grasped Draco's wrists, holding them over his head, and laughed wickedly. "You sure about that note, Draco? From what I can tell, I'm not going to remember if we made love in the morning or not. From the mark on your neck and the way you're walking, my guess is we did."

Draco squeaked. "Maybe a little modification might be necessary."

"Well, love, since you are sore and choose not to heal yourself, I guess playtime is over," Harry said and let go of Draco and instantly re-dressed him. He rolled over and lay down next to him.

Draco glared at Harry. "Potter, that was cruel; in fact, it was evil. You have left me with a hard-on from hell."

Harry's fingers lifted the fringe away from Draco's eyes. "And you would like me to do what to take care of that particular situation?" The same hand was then placed strategically on the bulge in Draco's jeans.

Draco grasped Harry's wrist, keeping the hand in place and began to press into it. Harry's finger separated and began to stroke the rise in the jeans.

Draco pulled Harry closer so they could kiss. It was relaxed, and Draco fondly remembered how well they kissed. Sometimes it had been passionate, intense, and almost fierce; other times, like now, it was languorous. His hand trailed down Harry's shirt to his belt. His dexterous fingers easily undid the buckle. Harry's hand matched his own and they slowly released each other's straining cocks. The tempo of strokes equalled the dreamy laziness of their kissing.

Draco was barely cognizant that he was so close to an orgasm. His mind and body were relishing being touched and kissed. The magic Harry released went deeper than his skin and touched his core. He stopped the kiss when the short hard strokes began. Harry's hands remembered, and Draco could only whimper as his come streamed into Harry's hands and on his own chest. He hadn't registered that tears were flowing down his face until Harry tenderly kissed them away. Draco spread his fingers and gave the long hard strokes Harry loved. Harry moaned loudly in his ear as the warm liquid filled Draco's hand.

They lay there looking into each other's eyes. Draco bit his lower lip to stop the tears he wanted to shed as he saw life in the sparkling emerald eyes. Harry moved foreword and kissed the tip of the sharp, almost pointed nose.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. "I love you too," was said as an automatic response.

"I know what you are thinking," Harry said softly.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You're thinking that I really can't love you because in a little while, I will have forgotten this happened."

Draco winced and almost lost the battle with his tears. "You're right, that is exactly what I was thinking."

Harry leant forward again and kissed Draco on the lips. "I can tell you what I feel at the moment. The injury did not erase my emotions. I know what I feel inside, and I can look in your eyes and see that you are making me feel this way. I know it's not everything but it is all I can give. Is it enough?"

Draco was stunned. Somehow, the undercurrents of their relationship had been sustained. He reached out and brushed aside the strands of grey hair that had fallen over Harry's cheek. "Yes, Harry, it is enough."

Harry fell on his back laughing. Draco was grasping at straws trying to see what changed the mood so quickly. "Do you realize what you just did?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

"No, what?" Draco replied looking at Harry askance.

"You just wiped come in my hair and on my face."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," Draco said as he leant over trying to rub it away and making it worse.

Harry grabbed his wrist. "Just clean us up, Magic Man."

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at the scheduled dinner hour of six. Draco was amazed at his parents' casual attire. He was sure they had specifically purchased special robes for the occasion.

Lucius greeted his son with a handshake and Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't prepared for the hug and kiss Harry gave his mother, and a kiss and a friendly embrace to his father. "Welcome, Mother and Father," Harry said with big smile. Draco shook his head, afraid he wasn't hearing right. He looked at the name tags and sure enough it said Mother and underneath Mother-in-law. Harry led them into the dining room. Allison greeted everyone and then rested her eyes.

Draco sat at his end of the long table and Harry at his. His parents sat in the middle chairs across from each other. Lucius looked at Narcissa and nodded. "One, two, three," Lucius said, and the table was reformed to a square where the four sat comfortably. Lucius turned to Draco. "It used to take him to the count of ten."

The elves appeared with mushroom bisque and fresh crumbly crusted bread. Water glasses were arranged next to goblets of wine with the bottle next to Harry.

"I noticed some changes, Draco; you've been busy today," Narcissa said with a wink at Lucius.

"Harry, the elves, and I made the changes earlier today. Dr. Berkshire recommended that I do so."

"Draco," Lucius drawled, "I do believe your mother was commenting on the love bite."

Draco forcibly stopped the red from reaching his cheeks. "Oh, yeah, um, interesting shower."

Harry laughed. "I believe it is from me and from the way he's walking, I would say I gave him more than that."

Draco and Narcissa both spat out drops of soup, sprinkling the table. Lucius roared with laughter.

The orange-mustard glazed pork roast was accompanied by sliced baked apples and baby red potatoes. Harry poured the wine. He lifted the goblet to his nose and then swirled it around before taking his first sip. "The wine, Father, is spectacular. Is it yours or mine?"

"It is yours, Harry. You picked it out last spring, when we visited the Chateau."

"We should do that again, Lucius, during the fall harvest. Draco, maybe you could join us this time," Narcissa said as she drank her water.

Draco swept the table with his eyes and the three family members sitting around it. He suddenly felt so out of place. "Okay, why didn't I know Harry went to France last spring? When did he start calling you Mother and Father? When did he start selecting his own wines? And damn it, when did he start drinking lattés?"

Narcissa set down the water glass. "Well, Draco, we've been having dinner with Harry every Thursday night for the last four years. Next week he will come to the Manor in formal attire. When we visited the Chateau last spring we did leave a note, and if you remember darling, we did invite you."

"Yes, Mother, I remember the invitation, but I didn't know you were taking Harry with you."

"Is that a problem? I didn't realize we needed your permission."

"Mother," Draco raised his voice, "you don't need my permission. I'm just surprised."

"Good, because we've also taken him to Ireland, Spain, and Russia."

Draco shook his head; he would need that depression potion tonight.

"Now, as to calling us Mother and Father, I can't even remember. It's been years. We only do it when it's just us. Do you remember, Lucius?"

Lucius set down the goblet of wine. "No, Cissa, I don't, but the lattés I'm afraid I introduced him to when we went to France the first time."

Harry just watched and listened with great interest as he ate his dinner.

Draco leaned back in his chair and folded his arms in frustration. "Mother, Father, please stop. Just tell me why I am just learning all of this now?"

Harry recognized the pain in Draco's voice; he reached across with his hand and squeezed Draco's hand resting on the table. "Welcome to my world, Draco," Harry said with a wink.

Draco had to snicker despite himself.

"Draco, my intention was not to bring you pain, but to let you know Harry can go places. He enjoys it at the time and some things seem to stick with him, like the lattés and wine," Lucius responded. "We left notes for you letting you know where Harry was in case you came home. We would usually return and find that you had not. We are not blaming you. We understand the pain you were going through. I promised both James and Harry that I would treat Harry as a son, and your mother and I have grown to love him like another son."

"Draco, it did hurt us that you weren't seeing Harry, but you were and are so young, you needed to have a life of your own. No one is at fault here except your father and me for not interfering more, and insisting on more visits with you. You saved his life, Draco, and for the last few years, it was enough. We are thrilled you have come home, but it will take a little adjusting for all of us," Narcissa said and then patted her son's other hand.

"Have you thought anymore about your future career?" Lucius inquired, recognizing the subject needed to be changed.

"Yes, there are two possibilities that interest me. One would be working in Potions research with Severus at St. Mungo's, the other is at Hogwarts. Slughorn is leaving and that would leave the Potions teaching and Slytherin Head of House positions open."

"What is St. Mungo's?" Harry inquired.

"A hospital," Draco answered.

"I'd choose the second one, Draco. The pictures on the wall show you were happy at Hogwarts, which I am assuming is the school you went to. I do not really like hospitals."

"But, Draco, the teachers live at the castle, especially the heads of houses," Narcissa said, sounding very concerned.

"I would have to talk to McGonagall about that. I was thinking we could hook up the Floos between the Slytherin house quarters and here. Well first of all, I will have to find out if she would even consider having me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "Long story, but I was not one of her favourite students. I believe I keep disappointing her. You, on the other hand, were her favourite."

"Well dear," Narcissa said, "you should check into both. The Hogwarts post wouldn't start for another six months, though I am sure Minerva would love to have you fill the position"

"I was thinking of using that time a little differently, and I would need both of your help with it."

Lucius sighed. "Draco, are you intentionally trying to be mysterious?"

"Yes and no. It's something the doctor mentioned, and I need to think about it some more."

Harry set down his knife and fork loudly. "Draco, if it involves me, just spill it," he said impatiently.

"Okay, I was going to ask Father to look into a surrogate."

"You want to have a baby?" Narcissa said, trying to reduce her joy but it was useless.

"Yes, Harry and I talked about it before his injury. We would need help, though, once the baby was born, especially if I go to Hogwarts."

"I don't see that as a problem, Draco. We could work it out amongst us four and the house-elves."

"Cissa, a little anxious, are we?"

Narcissa turned and gave Lucius a fake glare. "Lucius, don't tease a want-to-be-grandmother."

"I assume, Draco, that you'd be the father?" Harry asked. Draco noticed a slight undertone of sadness.

"Yes, Harry, for this time. When your memory returns we will have another. The children will be both of ours regardless of their biology. I think you could love my child as much as your own."

Harry snickered. "Without question, I was just thinking that would mean another blond at the table."

The Malfoys laughed. "Yes, it does indeed," said Lucius with pride. "The Malfoy blond hair and changing eye colour are dominant traits." A slight cough was heard from the portrait behind him. Lucius ignored it and then his face changed to one of concern.

"Draco, you just said when Harry has recovered. Isn't that getting your hopes up to high?"

Draco sipped the lovely wine. "Yes, probably, but Dr. Berkshire and Healer Sonji did a complete exam of Harry. Harry's memory connections have shown remarkable progress. They are ninety percent connected and he is retaining current memories. He just won't have access to them until everything is connected. It may not ever happen, and if it does, it could take years. No one knows. In addition, Father and Mother, Harry has fully recovered his magical capabilities. In fact, the scans are showing more magic than they expected. Healer Sonji could not trace down exactly what the additional magic is. Harry has been fully functional magically speaking for quite a while and only the house-elves have known. They did not share, apparently fearing that Harry would be committed if anyone knew; in fact, Harry Disapparated in front of me this morning soon after I arrived."

"I did? In front of you?" Harry asked looking confused.

Draco took Harry's hand in his. "Harry, do you know why you do not show your magic in front of others?"

Harry closed his eyes as if thinking desperately hard. "No, not really, I just have a feeling like it would be wrong."

Draco squeezed his hand. "Babe, it's okay to show your magic now. I'm home to stay and I'll watch out for you. The Ministry administration has changed and they won't commit you. You're a great wizard and your magic should be shared."

Harry stared intently into Draco's grey eyes, which were speckled with blue, for what seemed like minutes. He then said, "Okay."

Lucius and Narcissa were still in shock over Draco's statement of Harry's prognosis. Lucius finally found the words. "Draco, are you saying that there really is a chance Harry will be healed?"

Draco kept Harry's hand in his but turned to his father. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. It's likely he will remember his past and these last five years, minus the time between the attack and when the potion was given."

"That means Harry might remember this latest incident," Narcissa said cautiously.

"What incident was that?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco clinched Harry's hand harder in his, knowing they would talk about it again and again. "Harry, I tried to kill myself, and because of the bond we have, it means you would have died too."

Harry quickly withdrew his hand and gave Draco a look he had not seen since their days at Hogwarts. Draco could not stand being looked at that way and said, "Say something, Potter."

Harry sat back and looked around the room, not making eye contact with anyone present. He finally spoke, "It's obvious I do not have the memory to deal with this right now. I am just going to say it; it was stupid."

Draco leaned back in his chair and glared at Harry. "Yes, I am aware of how stupid it was. It was even more stupid than you agreeing to go with Scrimgeour after the duel," Draco sniped back.

Harry leaned forward and got into Draco's face. "I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. I just told you I did not have enough information to comment beyond saying it was stupid, and as far as I can tell, you thought it was stupid too. So let's drop it!" Harry said loudly, showing his increased frustration.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Harry, I don't mean to interfere but maybe you should write this down in your notebook?" Lucius said, showing great care in the words and tone he used.

"Accio Notebook," Harry called out. A thick well-worn brown leather covered notebook came drifting into the dining room and landed in front of Harry. Draco was about to ask a question when Lucius raised a hand to stop him.

The three watched Harry go through his notebook. There were a few pages glowing blue, but Harry settled on a regular page and read it completely, and then turned to the next and the next. He glanced up at Draco.

"I understand why, Draco, and I am sorry my situation caused you such pain, but according to my notebook I still came to the same conclusion. You were wrong in not talking to someone sooner. I accept your actions and your depression as I am the source of your pain. I gave you my Phoenix until one of us has healed completely."

"Accio quill." When the quill arrived Harry turned some pages and started to write. After he had finished he turned to a page that was glowing. He skimmed it quickly, turned to another glowing page and said without looking up, "Draco, where is my wand?"

Draco stuttered, "It's in my room. I have had it with me. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted it or needed it."

Harry flipped to another page. "Well that could be because I haven't seen you in over a month, and then you didn't stay long; you were in the Potions room."

Draco took a deep breath. "Harry, may I see the notebook?"

Harry turned to the front page of the book. "No," he said simply.

"No? Why not?"

Harry gave a quick glance up to Draco, who was staring at him. "Because it's personal."

Lucius snickered. "He never lets any of us look at it, but it really helps him when he is stressed. It seems to keep track of the things he writes in there and somehow organizes them. We do know he has a list of favourite things to eat for different restaurants in there, and his wine list is in there. He adds to it on our vacations. Have you seen the calendar?"

Draco was dumbstruck. He looked around at his family. "What calendar? And who gave him this notebook?"

"The calendar is downstairs," Harry said and then added, "I don't know where I received the book from. Father, Mother, do you know?"

Both shook their heads. "No, Harry, we don't. It showed up around the holidays the first year along with a small calendar. If you remember, Draco, he received many gifts that year from strangers. All were scanned for spells and hexes. This one shows a great amount of magic, but nothing nefarious. We never did track down who sent it to him. Draco, I am surprised you have never seen it. Had we known, we certainly would have told you about it. He didn't start using it in front of us until about two years ago. Now as to the calendar, it started out as a piece of parchment, and that is where his schedule was posted. He started adding more things to it and it became cluttered. A few years ago, Hermione, Landon, and Jarrod created a massive calendar down in the basement. It is hanging on the long wall. It keeps track of lists and dates and people. The notebook though, it makes connections and organizes his writings. It replaces the connections he has lost. Not completely, as he has to continuously refer to it, and it takes time for him to read through."

Draco lifted the bottle of wine and poured more of the Bordeaux into his goblet. He took his time sipping it down. He needed time to think, time to comprehend what was really going on. "So this is how he compensates for his disability. Did anyone show this to Dr. Berkshire or Healer Sonji?"

The two Malfoys shook their heads no. Harry was turning the pages quickly and began to read quietly.

"No, Draco, I did not. I thought you knew about the notebook and would have told them," Lucius replied.

Draco shook his head. "No, that's okay, Father; it is now beginning to make sense how Harry kept track of what I was doing. It doesn't quite explain everything, but it is clearer now than it was before."

Harry looked up from the notebook and growled. "Draco, you have thrown me off my schedule for today."

"How do you know that?"

Harry frowned at him. "I spelled the book to let me know when I was off schedule."

"Oh, sorry," Draco replied. "Harry, can I see the calendar?"

"Sure, just don't change anything without asking," Harry said and Disapparated before all three of them. The Malfoy family looked at each other in disbelief. Draco soon followed Harry's lead. His parents came down the traditional way a few moments later.

Draco landed in the basement. He literally had not been down there for five years. Harry quickly grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined. Draco had seen the Marauder's Map, but he had never seen anything like what he was confronted with right now. "Harry, you've been busy," Lucius said in his usual understated manner.

The long wall was covered with one enormous piece of parchment. It showed the dates in calendar form for the last year. The current date was highlighted in blue and a small corner of it said Today and then the time. Harry led Draco over to the wall and touched the current date. The square expanded showing his schedule and together they discovered Harry had missed his spell casting, duelling exercises, and his physical exercises for the day.

Draco mindlessly asked, "What physical exercises do you do?"

Harry responded, "Touch it and it will tell you."

Draco carefully reached out and touched the words; a list appeared of physical exercises consisting of one hour's worth of physical activities, ranging from sit-ups to jumping rope. The schedule also showed tonight's dinner with his parents. He selected it; a long list of recipes appeared, with wine selections to go along with it. A short description of his parents was also included. The pork roast was highlighted and the French wine to go with it had been marked. Draco closed the description and stepped back to take it all in. The basic calendar showed his everyday schedule, including visitors who were expected on certain days of the week, anniversaries and holidays. He couldn't resist as he saw their bonding anniversary from last year. He walked back over to the wall and touched the date of April 4th. It expanded more than he expected and showed a picture of them kissing at their ceremony. It also had written down the words, gift, and dinner. He pressed gift and it showed a list of possible gifts Harry could give Draco. One was highlighted, it said earring.

"Harry, is that what you wanted to give me?" Draco asked confused.

Harry started selecting different words that appeared. "Um, no, it is what I bought for you." Harry touched it again and it showed the store it was purchased at and it wasn't cheap.

"Harry, I didn't receive it."

"No?" Harry said getting more confused. He touched the store name as it was flashing. A note appeared that said to take Draco to the store where the earring was being held. They would pierce his ear.

Draco shook his head. "Harry, we didn't do that."

"Draco, I can see that!" Harry said, getting more frustrated. Harry took a deep breath, stepped back and said, "Calendar, Draco, home 2002."

Draco almost sank to the floor. He was appalled. Fewer than 20 days were highlighted.

"You were not home," Harry said, as if it was okay. "I did go to Bishops for dinner with Landry and Jarrod," Harry added as he selected dinner on their anniversary square.

Draco looked at his parents. They could see that he was horrified at what was being shown to him. Narcissa came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It looks like you have a lot of making up to do son." Draco grimaced, but then he felt warm wings surround him.

He looked down at the corner of the calendar where something was inscribed. Happy 20th birthday, Harry. Love, Hermione, Landry, and Jarrod. The calendar had been up on the wall for almost three years, and he never knew. He remembered the note from Hermione, telling him that she had given Harry a special gift, and she couldn't wait to see what he did with it. Draco never inquired what the gift was, and now he desperately regretted that decision.

He stood there torn in his thoughts. Half of him wanted to crawl in a hole and hide from his past, and the other part of him wanted to take charge of the situation and fix it. Each step was painful as he advanced towards the calendar. "Harry, can you duplicate the information from April 4th, 2002 and put it on April 4, 2003?"

Harry easily made the change.

Draco then selected today's date again and the word magic. It listed five spells to practice and then he was to duel for a half hour. A note was added saying the wands were in the office behind the picture and to place his hand on the wall.

"Harry, you can still duel?"

"Sure, but I'll have to get a wand. I get tired of voice commands."

"Wait, I will get your wand."

Draco vanished and reappeared within moments. He handed Harry's wand back to Harry. Draco could see the magic flow into it and the mutual recognition taking place. Harry stroked it like a long lost lover.

Harry walked to the middle of the room and said, "Duel."

The first opponent, Draco recognized; it was his official godfather, Lestrange. Harry took him down immediately. Draco had not seen the program for years, but he knew as he watched Harry take one down after another ending in Voldemort that Harry had improved immensely over the last five years. The movements were smoother, the voice better modulated.

Draco walked over to Harry and said, "How about we do it together?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You know how to duel?"

"Yes, Harry, I used to be your second, but I haven't duelled in years."

"Well let's see what you got, Draco," Harry said with a smirk. Draco flinched. Harry had just given him a Malfoy smirk.

Draco started the program, pulled out his wand, took his stance, and they began. The rhythm and pace were still there, but Draco's performance was less than stellar. He let too many spells hit both of them. Harry stopped the program as an Avada Kedavra from Antonin Dolohov marked Draco. "You definitely have potential, but you will need to train. I assume you were much better years ago."

"Significantly better. We were the best. Maybe you should add me to your schedule for your magical training if you don't mind."

Harry smiled brilliantly. "That would be bloody grand." He added Draco to his schedule.

"Harry, do you know you can cast magic from both hands?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but the wands upstairs are not designed for my left side," Harry replied.

"Well, we will just have to go wand shopping tomorrow," Draco said, "if that fits into your schedule."

Harry smacked him. "Yes, I think I can fit that in."

"Maybe you could get some lunch while in Diagon Alley," Narcissa said. Draco abruptly turned. He had almost forgotten his parents were still there. He saw the look in his father's blue eyes. His father showed his approval of the stance Draco was taking.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry, I am so proud of you for all of this. You are a great wizard and this calendar is amazing." Harry put his arms around Draco and kissed him. Draco responded full of passion and remorse.

"Ahem," Narcissa said. "We are still here."

"Maybe we shouldn't be," Lucius said. "Let's leave these two alone. Harry, Draco, thank you for your hospitality. Harry, we will see you at the Manor Sunday afternoon and both of you next Thursday night."

The goodbyes were said, and the Malfoy parents left them in the basement. Draco asked, "Harry, do you still have the small calendar they mentioned?"

"Who knows? Why?"

Draco took Harry's hands in his and pulled him closer. "Because I want you to mark down every time we make love. I want you to know how much I love you and your body. In one year from now, I want you to look at the calendar and see no empty days. Do you think you could create that type of calendar? Do you think you could do that for me?"

"I can do that, Draco, but after you make love to me tonight. I'm tired of thinking. I just want to feel. I want you to touch me, and fuck me. Do you think you can do that for me?" Harry said. Draco thought if Harry spoke one more word, he would come right there.

Draco Apparated them to Harry's bedroom… their bedroom. Candles had been lit and bottles of scented oils were by the bed, along with a bottle of Muggle brandy and snifters. Draco asked, "The elves?"

Harry shrugged and picked up the brandy. He showed it to Draco. "I must like it." He uncorked it and poured the snifters half full.

Draco lifted the snifter and brought it to his nose before tasting it. "I can see why," he said as he felt the first shudder of the warmed alcohol flow through him.

Harry took a small sip. Draco watched him tingle as it went down his throat. Harry then raised the snifter to Draco and the glasses clinked. "To us," Harry said.

"Together," Draco added.

To Draco's surprise and disappointment Harry said, "You wanted a schedule; I should get that before I forget." He called for his notebook, raised the lighting of the room, and read through it. The next thing Draco knew Dobby and Tizzy were in the room, and then they weren't, and then they were. The notebook-sized piece of parchment was quickly adhered to the wall. A few modifications later, and the sex calendar was up and the elves weren't in the room.

With that chore completed, Draco lowered the lights and reminded Harry what he had asked for. Harry bit his lower lip, reached for a bottle of oil among a half dozen or so, and handed it to Draco. Draco lifted a brow and uncorked the bottle. "Wow! Where did you get this?" Draco asked. It smelled of flaxweed and mint with a hint of musk.

Harry shrugged. Draco turned the bottle to read the label and held it closer to one of the candles.

Black Magic

Summer Garden

Brewed Summer of 2001

Magicked by James Black

1/3 profits donated to the WSB

Draco set the opened bottle down and then picked up each of the others examining their labels. All were brewed by Harry within the last two years; one for each season, except this spring was missing. Draco was committed to using the one Harry selected, but the Umpkin Pumpkin Pie made him want to open it.

"You did this?" Draco asked. Harry opened his notebook, which was lying on the table by the fireplace chairs. He skimmed through the pages and then said, "Yes, Dobby, Tizzy, and I did; apparently we had a lot of fun making them. It also says I gave Ginny and Hermione some for their birthdays last year. Oh bollocks!" A small piece of paper drifted to the floor. Draco picked it up. It was a note from Hermione asking for some more. Draco handed it back to Harry.

"Draco, can you remember this for me? I really am tired of thinking and trying to remember tonight."

Draco smiled and lifted up the opened bottle of oil. "I will do that, but right now I want to try this out."

Draco thought he had remembered making love to Harry, but the reality was beyond his fantasies and the memories that he treasured over the years. Draco poured the oil into his hands. It warmed them and had just a hint of tingle that cooled. Harry was lying naked on the bed with his head resting on his hands. Draco's hands glided over Harry's body, the oil enhancing the massage of each muscle. Draco laughed when Harry began to make a purring sound. He took his time, especially when kneading Harry's bum. No one had an arse like Harry. He remembered the first time he had seen it in his bedroom and it had only gotten better over the years. Before rolling Harry over on his back, Draco laid himself on top of Harry's body, covering his front with the excess oil clinging to Harry's skin.

He slid up and down, his erection straining to enter the hidden hole, but that would have to wait. "Oh God, Harry, this is incredible." It took all of Draco's fortitude to lift himself off.

Draco began the frontal massage, beginning with Harry's hands, followed by his arms and chest. Somehow, in the previous years, his Harry had become a man. He knew the body of the seventeen-year-old and now he was falling in love with the one of the twenty-two year old. Draco skipped down to Harry's thighs and legs. Harry muttered to Draco how unfair he was being. Draco muttered back about having patience. He returned to the area he had intentionally left out and deftly coated the bobbing dick with both hands. The strokes were light as he made continuous motions of upward strokes. Harry was purring louder.

Draco bent Harry's knees and lay down between them, his body half off the bed. Harry jumped as the first lick across his bollocks was made. Draco hands separated the cheeks and he slowly made his way down. Harry raised his bum off the bed and cried when Draco licked across the entrance. It was an awkward position to do this but he wanted to taste Harry. Harry was the only one he had ever done this to and his pointed tongue plunged in. Harry whimpered as Draco continued, only to stop when Harry lowered his bum to the bed and spread his legs further apart. "Enough, Draco, I need you."

Draco knelt between the separated legs and he drizzled more oil on his fingers. He placed the fingertip at the entrance. He felt the green eyes staring at him. It reminded him of their first time. They just stared at each other as each finger was added and the place of desire stretched. The oil seemed to work into the tight ring and relax the constriction. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's wrist. "Now, Draco; I need you now."

Draco slowly withdrew the three fingers, poured a line of oil on his own rock hard cock, and about came when he penetrated his husband for the first time in almost five years.

Somehow, he had forgotten the magic, the power that coursed through their bodies when they melded. It shook him to the core. He began slowly, afraid if he didn't restrain himself, he would end up fucking Harry and not making love to him. Then Harry said the magic words and he was lost. "I want to feel your passion, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. "Oh God, Potter, I can't," he practically screamed back.

Harry grasped the hands that were grasping his knees. "Why?"

"It's too much," Draco cried.

Harry moved his hands and squeezed Draco's wrists. "I need to feel it, Draco; don't deny me this."

Draco lifted the powerful legs over his shoulders. He withdrew and thrust back in. Harry groaned. Draco pulled back and plunged in deeper. "Like this, Harry?" Draco yelled.

"Yes!"

Draco could tell he was losing it. His hips began to move frantically, as much as he was pushing in, he could feel Harry's magic pulling him in further. His mind was lost, every cell was sucking up Harry's essence… his body had been starved of this too long. Somewhere in the recesses of his brain, it registered that he needed to move his hand; he gripped onto Harry's dick. His fingers knew every nuance of its length.

He was shaking as he felt the surge push through him, his body exploded. Harry reached up and pulled him down onto his chest, rocking him side to side, until the reverberations calmed. Yet Draco could still feel himself ejaculating into Harry's body, draining him completely. Harry's body need to be filled too.

Draco's world came to a stand still as he lay on Harry's chest. He could feel Harry's heartbeat pounding. He was alive. They were covered in oil, sweat, and come. He heard a voice talking, "I'm sorry, I love you, I missed you, don't let go, I need you."

Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "What did you just say?"

He could barely hear Harry's voice over the constant thudding of his own heart. "Nothing, love, that was you talking."

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 81 The Boys Are Back In Town by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and my friend eynhashofet (Bubba).

Double Edged Sword 81 The Boys Are Back In Town

Draco woke the next morning, climaxing in Harry's mouth. "Potter, you are going to kill me."

Harry crawled back up the sheets and curled up next to Draco. His eyes filled with spark and mischief. "Nah, I won't. I've looked at the calendar and it's been ten hours since we made love," Harry said as he swiped the corners of his mouth with a pointed tongue.

"We've been asleep for ten hours?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, and my schedule has been blown to bits already," Harry replied, smiling up at Draco. Draco kissed the black shaggy hair.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked as his hand stroked the built bicep lying across his chest. "Because I wanted to take you to Diagon Alley and purchase some new wands and new clothes today. Your wardrobe is a bit dated. Then I thought we would go to lunch."

"A date? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could say that," Draco replied with small laugh.

Draco Side-Along-Apparated Harry to the front of Ollivanders. Harry could only Apparate alone to places he knew within his house. They brought all of the wands in their possession, and at the last minute Draco reminded Harry to bring his notebook. Draco gave a brief rundown of the situation to Harry of why they needed additional wands before they entered. Harry opened his notebook and quickly found the page of interest. He read it and then nodded to Draco.

Ollivanders had reopened soon after the duel. The write up in the Daily Prophet explained that Mr. Ollivander came from a long-standing neutral family. He had closed his shop as he had heard rumours of being forced to take sides. He never said which side was forcing him. Most witches and wizards had their own suspicions. Draco noticed the old purple pillow was back with a wand laid across it. He wondered whose it was.

The overhead bell tinkled as Draco opened the door. He had not been in this establishment for over twelve years, but the dusty smell brought back the memory as if it were yesterday. His father had brought him the week before he was to begin his education at Hogwarts. It was one of the few memories Draco had of his father from his childhood where Lucius showed that he was proud of his son. Ollivander had seen the Malfoys enter and was ready with a wand for the young Draco to try. He had felt the connection immediately and Mr. Ollivander told him its core was dragon heart-string, like his mother's, but the wood was like his father's. Draco never forgot the words the old man had said to his father, "Your son will be able to do great things with this wand. His magic is strong and it will be interesting to see how it will be used." Draco had seen the smug face on Lucius as if none of this was news to him, but his father's hand, resting on Draco's shoulder, revealed all to Draco. Lucius being Lucius had asked for some modifications and Draco had been sorely disappointed that he would not be able to pick up his wand until the following week.

Harry and Draco walked up to the counter. Mr. Ollivander could be heard making his way from a back room. Draco spotted his white hair rounding an aisle corner. His eyes showed excitement when he saw the two. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when I would see you two again. I see both of you have your original wands, so what may I help you with today?"

Draco explained that contrary to belief, their magic only merged during wandless magic, and that their left sides carried the power of the other.

"So, Mr. Potter, you need a wand compatible with Mr. Malfoy's magical power and you, Mr. Malfoy, one to carry Mr. Potter's. Interesting, very interesting indeed."

Harry shuddered for some reason when Mr. Ollivander stopped speaking.

"Now the brother wand, Mr. Potter, you kept it no doubt?"

Draco withdrew a rolled up cloth and laid it on the wooden countertop. He meticulously unrolled it revealing four wands.

"Ah, James and Lily's wands. I assume Mr. Malfoy you used James Potter's wand in the duel," the old wizard said as his eyes fixated on Voldemort's wand.

"Yes, and Harry used my mother's."

"I did?" Harry asked curiously and then quickly opened his notebook. A quill moved from down the counter into his hands and he jotted a note down.

"Yes, yes, the dragon heart-string, that would make sense, though; your magic, Mr. Malfoy, is similar to your father's. Oh I regret I was not able to have provided proper wands at the time." His eyes and voice wandered off as if imagining the possibilities.

Draco coughed and Mr. Ollivander returned his focus to the current matter. "Mr. Potter, I believe I have a possibility for you, oh yes." He turned and looked up near the ceiling and gave a lopsided grin. He climbed the rickety ladder and returned with a box unlike the others, it appeared to be brand new. He opened it on the counter. Both Draco and Harry peeked in. "Yes, try this one."

Harry cautiously picked up the intricately carved wand. Draco recognized the wood as cherry and that a spectacular Hungarian Horntail dragon was carved into the handle and its tail wrapped halfway down the wand length. Draco could tell Harry felt the power immediately and told him to try some simple charms. The transformation of the quill into a cockatiel startled both the owner and Draco. Harry smiled. "I think this will do. May I ask the core?"

Ollivander rubbed his hands together. "A dragon heart-string and I'm sure it recognized you Mr. Potter; after all, you stole its golden egg."

Harry stepped back. "I did?" he asked as he looked over to Draco for confirmation.

Draco gave him a teasing sneer. "You did, Potter, much to the amazement of us all. I hated you that day." He quickly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek to hinder any hard feelings.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, it is obvious the brother to Harry's wand would be best, but I do not believe it would be wise for you to be brandishing about Tom Riddle's wand."

"Agreed," Draco said with a cough.

Ollivander stood perfectly still looking at the rows and rows of wands. He then walked away without a word and retuned with a long golden box. "Yes, I think it is time." He opened the box and a single golden Phoenix feather was inside. "Albus Dumbledore gave this to me many, many, years ago."

"Is it from Fawkes?" Draco asked almost reverently.

"Oh, no, Fawkes only gave two that were wand quality, this, my dear young man, came from Fawkes's predecessor. It is the brother to Albus's wand."

"How will I know if it is right for me?"

"Call for it. If it is right for you it will come to you."

"Accio Phoenix feather," Draco said, pointing at the feather. It slowly lifted itself out of the box as if stretching and glided over to him. Draco carefully snatched it when it came close.

"Most excellent. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe we shall use mahogany for this wand. Would you liked it carved, let us say, with a Phoenix?"

"Most certainly. May I ask who will do the carving?"

"Ah, I will. During my year away, I decided to learn a new hobby. My grandfather was a great carver, and I have his tools. My father was more interested in the cores than the woods. I'm afraid I neglected the wood as did my father. Now it will be a few days. I will owl you when it is ready to be picked up. As you may remember, personal wands are not to be sent by owl delivery."

"That will be fine," Draco said. They paid for their purchases and Harry left with his two wands.

It had begun to rain while they were in the wand shop; they raised their hoods, bundled up in their cloaks, and began their walk down Diagon Alley together. Draco noticed stores had expanded and new ones squeezed into almost non-existent spots. The street was crowded with people, and not many took notice of two young wizards walking side-by-side stopping to look into windows, pointing, chatting, and sometimes laughing. No one would have guessed that this was their first time walking in public together, ever.

Harry was drawn to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Draco told him who the proprietors were. Harry stopped under an awning and turned to his notebook, read for a few moments and then looked up and smiled.

Fred and George were about knocked over when they saw the couple walk in and lower their hoods. They immediately added nametags. They insisted on giving both of them the tour, front and back. Harry was continuously laughing at their products and their antics. Draco soon let them be and wandered the shop by himself. The corner shelf caught his eye. It was filled with bottles of Black Magic. Fred came over and stood next to him.

"Ever tried the stuff?"

Draco snickered, "Yes, last night."

"It's a great seller at all of our stores. We were sorry there wasn't a spring addition. Maybe you and Harry could make one for the summer."

Draco looked over at Fred and laughed. "Fred, if I had any clue how he did it, we would."

"That's okay, you'll find out someday. The profits are still rolling in."

"The profits?"

"Oi, you don't think we would stiff Harry just because…"

"No, no, I just had no idea until last night he was doing this."

"Well we take one-third; Harry gets one-third, and WSB the final one-third."

George and Harry had now joined them and Harry was looking through his notebook.

"Fred, what is WSB?" Draco asked as he picked up a bottle of Winter Frost.

"Werewolf Society of Britain."

Draco's jaw dropped and then closed when Harry spurted out, "Werewolves!" looking scared to death.

Draco put his arm around Harry. "Don't worry, babe, there are some good ones, like our godfather Remus Lupin." Harry began turning pages again.

"WSB is Remus's pet project," George said. "He set up the foundation to insure all of those who were infected could receive the Wolfsbane Potion free of charge. Tonks was pretty much bankrolling it out of the Black estate, but Remus hated that. We heard about it, and when this product came up, we talked with Harry and agreed that one-third would go to WSB. It also has helped with the construction of the special rooms for the kids at Hogwarts who are infected. Greyback did some serious damage. More than we had originally thought."

Draco closed his eyes to take it all in. It was amazing how much had changed since the duel.

"So what brings you here today? Was it the note we sent to Harry to come by and pick up his gift. We thought Ron would bring him in."

"Gift?" Harry and Draco both said in unison.

Fred and George both laughed. "Oh, yes, the gift."

Fred went behind the counter and lifted a long box out and set it on the counter. "Come on, Draco, open it. It's a gift to celebrate the 2000th WOW."

Draco and Harry stepped over to the counter. Draco noticed the twins were both biting their top lips. He lifted the lid off the box. "What the fuck is this?" Draco yelled. Harry couldn't speak he was laughing too hard.

"It's— it's a replica of a giant's dick. We call it the Golden Dildo," George spit out.

Draco breathed in deeply. "Fuck, it could kill somebody." He then turned to Fred. "Are giant's dicks really that big?"

Fred shrugged. "You got me. We saw this in a shop in Kazakhstan and had to have it. The owner said it was made from a mold of a real giant. We measured it at 20 inches."

"Well, shite, thanks guys, but we are not carrying this monster around all day. We are off to get Harry some new clothes and lunch. I don't think the dick will endear us to anyone."

"Don't worry about it; we will send it by Zoom Owl. You can put it on your mantel tonight."

"Gawd, no," Harry said. "I might think it's for real. Draco, you better hide this somewhere."

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. "Yes, I think I better."

"So are you going to the Crossed Wands for lunch?"

Draco sighed. "Sorry, guys, I haven't been back to town for awhile. Crossed Wands?"

George put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Draco. Crossed Wands is on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. You can't miss it. It's Seamus's place. Ron takes Harry there quite often. He has a great time there; you should go."

Harry and Draco continued their walk down the alley. They peeked into Quality Quidditch Supplies' window and Harry drooled over the newest Quidditch broom model, the Golden Sweep. Draco dragged him away from the window. They stopped into the Magical Menagerie, and it was Harry who made Draco put the Crup back down.

The next stop was clothes shopping at Twillfit and Tatting's. Draco shoved Harry into the dressing room and brought him various selections. First were the wizarding robes and cloaks. Casual and fanciful, as Draco had plans they would be going out often. Harry had to model each piece and soon became ornery, as he was hungry and bored.

Draco dragged him into the shoe section. Harry immediately picked up a pair of tall, heavy dark-grey riding boots. They were thick soled and had various steel bands and buckles. Draco frowned. Harry picked them up and took them back into the dressing room. He exited the room, minus his cloak, with his black jeans and black t-shirt. Draco swallowed hard and shook his head. "You win."

Harry winked at him and went back to the room only to find the door opening and closing quickly behind him. After a quick silencing spell, Harry was against the wall-length mirror, and his mouth was being attacked. Draco's hands frantically undid Harry's belt and unzipped his jeans. He grabbed the loops and pulled them down with undergarments attached. He snorted when he glanced down and saw they covered the boots. The clothes were removed.

Draco fell to his knees and Harry was ready for him. Draco took the long thick shaft into his mouth, slurping loudly and humming with abandon. One hand wrapped around the base, pumping while the other hand's fingers joined the dick in his mouth gathering spit. He pulled them out with a pop and worked his way to find the entrance to the hole. Harry separated his legs, bending his knees slightly, and Draco was there.

Harry was groaning loudly as he slid up and down the mirror meeting Draco's fingers and thrusting when he could into Draco's hungry mouth. "Fuck, Draco, Fuck, Gawddd," Harry swore as he shot the liquid down Draco's throat.

Harry bent down and lifted Draco up from under his arms and pulled him close; Draco's confined hard-on pressing into him. "I take it the boots are a yes?"

Draco smirked. "Definitely."

"But, Draco, what are we going to do with this?" Harry said as he roughly palmed the bulge in Draco's trousers."

"It's okay, Harry," Draco said while thrusting into Harry's hand.

Harry placed his other hand around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a short wet kiss. "No way are we letting this go to waste. I'm already stretched."

"Fuck, turn around, Potter," Draco growled.

He removed his robe and undid his trousers almost before Harry had turned towards the mirror. Draco lubricated both of them, spread Harry's cheeks, exposing the entrance, and plunged in. "Guhhh, feels so good, babe."

Draco latched onto Harry's hips and pulled them back as he bent his knees further.

"Mirror, watch!" Harry yelled.

Draco only caught glimpses, but it was enough. Harry braced his hands against it as Draco hammered into him. "Fuck, Harry, ughhh!"

Draco was spent and holding onto Harry's back when Harry began laughing. Draco slowly withdrew but still the come was dripping down. Draco blurted out a quick Scourgify before it hit the boots. Harry was still laughing.

"What?" Draco asked between gasps of breath.

Harry moved to the side. "Shite, Harry, you decorated the mirror."

They cleaned up and dressed quickly, leaving the dressing room with the mirror undecorated. Draco was holding Harry's trainers; the boots were staying on.

They walked to the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and there was the pub the Crossed Wands. Large picture windows faced both corners with a door on each side. A sign over each door swung from long wrought iron wands. The signs had crossed wands surrounded by a lion and a snake. Established, 1999. Harry opened his notebook read through a few pages and began to snicker.

The door was large and heavy but opened easily. Harry led the way in with a smile.

"Aye, Harry, come on in. Aye, look what the lion dragged in!" Seamus yelled from behind the expansive wooden bar.

"Draco Malfoy, get you arse over here, and give this Slytherin witch a kiss hello," Daphne Finnigan yelled as she was delivering plates of steaming hot food to a table across the room.

The place was bustling with a large, late-lunch crowd. Draco decided he loved the place immediately. There was good music in the background, loud, teasing customers sitting at the bar, and a large selection of Muggle and Wizarding spirits. As he made his way over to Daphne, he noticed Seamus raise his wand and cast a spell. Everyone had name tags and a little something special below. Draco's now said, 'Draco Malfoy, husband, Prince of Slytherin.'

Draco picked up Daphne and kissed her heartily. He set her down and then met Harry at the bar. Seamus had set a pint in front of Harry. It consisted of half dark and half pale ale. Harry looked at it longingly, raised his glass, and toasted Seamus in the air. He drank half of it down, set it back on the counter, and then proceeded to belch–loudly. The patrons at the bar, including Seamus, started cracking up.

Draco stared at Harry as if he had never seen him before and asked, "What the hell was that, Potter?"

The right corner of Harry's mouth turned up. "A belch, Draco."

"I know it was a belch, Potter; it's just that I've never heard you do it before. It was actually a pretty good one. Now what are you drinking?"

Seamus spoke up, "It's a black and tan; Guinness with a Pale Ale floater. It's dark and light, like Harry."

Draco glared at Seamus. "Harry is not dark."

The patrons all snickered. Seamus said, "No? Have ya taken a look at yer nametag lately?"

Draco stared at Seamus straight in his eye. "Yes, I saw your cute joke of Slytherin Prince."

Daphne swayed up to Draco. "Prince, you might want to look again."

Draco looked down. 'Draco Malfoy, husband, Prince of a Good Fuck.'

Draco stood up and leaned over the bar. "Seamus Finnigan, I will hex you to hell and beyond for that." He then drew his wand.

The patrons all said, "Ooooh," in unison.

Sitting on his stool, Harry was doubled over in laughter.

"Draco, dear, Seamus didn't do it; Harry did. It's his game," Daphne said as she winked back at her husband.

"Change it, Harry," Draco said as he turned to Harry with his wand still raised. Harry pulled out his new wand, looked at it strangely, and then tossed it in a perfect arc to his left hand.

"No."

The crowd became quiet as the tall blond wizard stepped over and looked down at the seated dark-haired wizard, both with their wands drawn.

Draco's eyes were now flashing, his mind racing. He and Harry had never come to this point since they had been together. Harry sat on the stool with a mischievous grin on his face. Draco knew two things: the first was that Harry was more powerful than he right now, and the second was that Harry was having fun— at his expense, but he was having fun. Draco picked up Harry's remaining half pint and downed it all. He set the glass down loudly on the highly polished wood bar, leaned over to Harry's face, and belched.

Harry's eyes immediately sparkled and Draco received one of Harry's special brilliant smiles. Harry patted him on the shoulder. "That was brilliant, Draco. I didn't know you had it in you."

A collective breath was taken by the others as the wands were put back in their respective pockets. Draco sat back down next to Harry and Seamus put another black and tan in front of Harry. "Aye, Draco, what can I get yea?"

Draco looked at the rows of bottles. The selection was very impressive, but he would join Harry and be one of the guys. "Whatever you're brewing, Finnigan."

Seamus pulled back the lever and filled the pint, handing it to Draco. "You do realize he changed your badge back?" Seamus said with chuckle.

Draco looked down. "Guess I scared him."

The patrons near the bar began to laugh.

"Careful, Draco, I can do worse than that," Harry said as he drank his beer at a much slower pace.

"You'll be wanting some lunch?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, we'll grab a table. I'll have my usual," Harry said as he stood up.

Draco shook his head and had to ask, "What is your usual?"

Harry shrugged. "Damned if I know."

"Hot corned beef sandwich, extra mustard, cooked carrots, and some chips," Daphne said as she walked by and handed Draco a menu. "Specials are on the board."

"I'll have Harry's usual," Draco replied with a grin and handed her the menu back.

They found a table next to the window facing Diagon Alley and laid their cloaks over the backs of their chairs. The tables were all designed to seat six. Draco recognized a few Slytherins from five years ago. They were younger than he was and he was very thankful they all had nametags on. A few patrons came by and chatted with Harry. They seemed to know him, and as long as the conversation was superficial, he was fine. Anything specific and he would have to stop and refer to his notebook.

The food was quickly delivered. Draco sat across from Harry, just smiling. The door opened near them and a cold wind blew through. Draco jumped up. "Oh my God! Vince! Greg!" he yelled as the two big men lumbered over and joined the table, sitting on his side. He was excited as hell to see them and they soon fell into discussions about Malfoy Industries. The place started filling up with more Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was obvious the word had been spread. Ron came bounding in with Bill and they sat down next to Harry.

Draco watched the ease with which Ron and Harry fell into conversation. Harry referred to his notebook a few times but he was holding his own. At that moment, the reality of what he was watching slapped him in the face. Harry had a life and he had gone on without him. People loved him in here. Without Harry, none of this would have been possible. He had given his life for their future. Harry was back to playing with the nametags and making everyone laugh. They roared when Draco's was changed to 'Draco, husband, a Great Fuck'.

Draco gave him his old death glare from days gone by and then blew him a kiss making the crowd give a collective gag.

The door kept opening and cold, wet air poured in. Seamus raised the fire next to the bar. Daphne rushed over and pulled the cauldron filled with the 'soup of the day' out of the fire; she gave Seamus a glance only a wife could. The tables were filling up. A small table near the fireplace filled with witches. Many whom Draco recognized, but it was apparent that right now it was wizards' time.

Draco heard Harry ask Ron where the loo was. Ron pointed, Harry stood up to leave, but was trapped by the tables and chairs that had been rearranged so everyone could sit near each other. Harry raised his hand and the tables and chairs separated, leaving him an aisle which he nonchalantly walked through, and continued across the floor to the loo door, located between the bar and fireplace. The tables and chairs moved back without a drop of beer or drink being spilt on the tables. "Oh shite, Malfoy, did you see that?" Ron gasped.

Draco with pride said, "Ron, Harry has all of his powers back."

The tables nearby became silent.

"Since when?" Ron asked with his blue eyes bulging.

Draco lifted his pint. "I don't know, but he has only been doing it in front of the elves for years. I watched him duel last night, and he is as good as ever, while I totally suck."

The tables went back to their previous discussions which were loud and boisterous.

"That is incredible news, Draco," Bill said while putting his arm around Ron's shoulder. It was obvious his little–big brother was in shock.

"Yes, it is," Draco mumbled while sipping his ale. He set down the glass and whispered to Ron, "And I almost fucking killed him."

Ron who had been furious when he found out what Draco had done on Valentine's night, set his instinct to throttle the blond aside. He and Hermione had had long talks about why it had happened, and then the article came out in the Daily Prophet. As mad as they both were at Draco, they were just as mad at themselves, and at Draco's friends and family. Harry had specifically asked everyone at the reading of his estate distribution to watch out for his Draco, his Dragon. Everyone had failed him. They all knew Draco hid his emotions, and despite it all, Ron knew Draco loved Harry and just wanted to be with him. "Draco, don't go there; you didn't know. He told you to go on."

"Fuck I know that, Ron, but he's almost there; he has a life. I just hope when he heals he will forgive me for the last four years."

Ron stared at Draco and two things crossed his mind, both equally important. The first was that Draco was opening up to him, the second was, Draco had said when.

Bill beat Ron to it. "You said 'when'."

Draco looked at both redheads. "There's still a big if, but it's looking more like a when."

Ron's eyes began to water. "That would be awesome, and, Draco, he will forgive you. You saved his life right from the start."

"Yes, but a lot has happened since then, and he has let me prance right back into his life without missing a beat," Draco hissed.

"Malfoy, shut the fuck up. Don't get dramatic on us," Vince said, swiping Draco on the back of the head with his big paw of a hand.

Draco was stunned; his old bodyguard had just taken liberties with their previous relationship standing, and he had to admit it, he liked it.

"Seriously, Draco, no one blames you. We wish you hadn't done it, but it's over, and by the mark on your neck and the way Harry's walking, I would say all is well on the home front."

Draco stared at Ron's eyes; there was no awkwardness in what he had just said. Ron had fully accepted Draco and Harry and what they shared.

Draco heard laughter from across the room. Draco looked around and found Harry had joined the witches. Whatever he'd said to them, he had them laughing hysterically. Draco excused himself, claiming to have to use the loo, which once standing, realized he desperately needed to do. Muggle beer. He struggled through the crowd unable to move tables and chairs with people and drink, as his husband had.

He could hear the crowd noise picking up while he was in the loo, but he could still pick out Harry's carefree laughter from everyone else's. Draco came back into the pub and saw Harry still sitting with the witches. He had his notebook out and would read a sentence now and then. He watched as Harry changed some witch's hair from brown to purple and blonde to pink. He was giving them all colour makeovers. Draco strolled over. Lavender Brown moved to let him sit next to Harry. Harry looked at Draco and said, "Good, you're here." He then whispered in his ear, "Please tell me you fucked me earlier today."

Draco thought he heard him right and whispered back, "Yes, but why?"

Harry covered Draco's ear with both his hands and whispered louder, "Because my arse hurts and I had a little surprise when I went to the loo."

Draco pressed his lips together trying not to lose it. His hand made its way over to Harry's thigh and gave it a squeeze. He whispered back, "Doesn't say 'Good Fuck' for no reason."

Draco looked over at the gawking witches, they were all staring at his hand which had mysteriously moved up and was almost on Harry's crotch. Draco slowly glanced at each of them and then turned his head towards Harry. "Harry, I think we best get back to the blokes, these birds are getting a little excited."

Harry looked confused until Draco squeezed him again, and then Draco saw the upturn on Harry's mouth. He was learning quickly that it usually meant trouble. Harry casually moved his arm around Draco's back, his fingers fiddling with the blond hair at the nape of Draco's neck. Draco was suddenly pulled forward into a full open-mouth kiss. He wasn't sure whether he should be prudish or play along. Playing along was so much more fun. Draco let his fingers creep up and placed his palm on the bulge that was just emerging. He and Harry both tried not to laugh when they heard in the background, high-pitched voices squealing, "Oh My God!" They did separate when the wolf whistles and gagging sounds came from across the room.

Harry picked up his notebook and stood, bringing Draco with him, he turned to the witches. "It's been a pleasure, ladies." He held Draco's hand as they walked back to their previous seats.

The conversations were flying and the tables covered with more food and pitchers of light and dark ales. Draco heard Ron mentioning that Hermione had morning sickness and Draco congratulated him. Draco could not remember the last time he ever felt such camaraderie. He couldn't get the grin off his face. He was lost in his own little world when a heavy booted foot landed between his legs. His eyes snapped to Harry who was now chatting with Bill about banking. He saw the emerald eyes flash to him and his insides melted when one of them gave a wink.

He wasn't sure what to do with a boot between his legs; he scooted forward, scratching the floor with the chair legs, and felt the toes of the boot press down. The upturn was back on Harry's face as he continued talking to Bill. Draco began to think maybe Seamus had been right: Harry was a bit dark.

Draco was pulled out of his predicament when the wireless radio began to blare, and Seamus rang the bell over the bar.

"Hey this is J.L. Jones, and we have just received word that our favorite White Dragon is now home. Glad to hear it, we will miss you, Draco, and we wish you the best. You had a great run. This is for you."

Draco wanted to slide under the table, but his tablemates were having none of it as opening beats made the windows vibrate. Then they all began to sing along with the tune. It had been one of their largest hits last year. It was a pop song, and not one of Draco's favourites, but the fans loved it. He watched as Ron pointed to Harry's notebook and said, "White Dragon."

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place.

Even your emotions had an echo

In so much space

And when you're out there

Without care,

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Vince elbowed Draco until Draco began to sing along with them. He knew Harry didn't know the words but his body was moving with the rhythm nicely. He was obviously enjoying it. Draco continued singing until the anvil dropped into his thoughts, 'Harry had never seen him perform.' Draco had never invited him; he had honestly felt Harry would have been confused and harassed by others, but now he wasn't so sure. All he wanted to do now was bang his head against the table.

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Possibly

Ron could tell something wasn't right with Draco; his Auror training had stressed the need to read emotions and nuances on people's faces. Draco could feel the blue eyes staring at him. He looked across the table and the words dribbled out, "He never saw me perform."

Ron's mouth twisted to the side and Draco could see him chew the bottom one. He knew what Ron was about to tell him was not good. "Tell me," Draco said adamantly.

Ron sighed heavily and leaned across the table. "Hermione and I took him last year when you were in London. We saw the last three songs."

Draco seized the boot between his legs and moved it back to the floor, leaned forward across the table and whispered back, "Why didn't you tell me?"

And I hope that you are having the time of your life

But think twice, that's my only advice

Ron's jaw clinched. "Draco it was not a good scene. We went backstage to find you and…"

Come on now, who do you, who do you,

who do you, who do you think you are,

Ha ha ha bless your soul

You really think you're in control

"And what?" Draco spat out.

Well, I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me

We approached your door and then Harry stopped and said, 'He's busy.' We told him that you would want to see him."

"What the fuck does that mean, I was busy?"

"He got indignant and yelled, 'He's busy and do not disturb him, got it?' Hermione walked with him past the door, but I stopped briefly, and opened it a crack. Harry was right; you were busy. You were snogging my brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb

And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

"Because we knew he would forget."

Maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably

Uh, uh

"Did you tell Charlie?"

"Damn straight," Ron replied firmly.

"Oh, shit, that's when he left me."

"Ten points to Slytherin. He had to, Draco; he was falling in love with you." Ron said as he leaned back in his chair. Draco fell back in his chair in defeat. If Harry recovered, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He thought of Harry's double-edged sword. If Harry healed, Harry would remember and then the sword would slice Draco open. Harry had known without opening the door. He knew, just like he had at Durmstrang. Harry knew, and Harry had seen him break their vows. He knew Harry had given him permission, but Draco still felt deep down, as if he'd smashed them to bits. He could feel the tendrils of the depression creeping through him, and then a tingle started at the center of his back and spread outwards. He took a deep breath as he felt the Phoenix wings surround him and pour out love and acceptance. The tendrils began to dissipate and Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him. He knew he would still need the Phoenix for sometime to come.

The door opened and the cold air came in stark contrast to the warmth he was feeling. His father and Remus Lupin entered. Remus waived and Lucius nodded as they walked to a table far away from the crowd.

The large group began to dissipate and Draco realized it was close to dinnertime. Within a very short period, it was just he, Harry, and Ron. Remus and Lucius came over to join them. Draco mentioned that it was getting late, and Remus raised his hand dismissing the comment. "Tell me everything. I want to know about Harry's magic and memory prognoses."

Draco explained all he knew, and Ron added in what Harry had done earlier. Harry's face was crossed with confusion and they all about choked when he said, "Why wouldn't I show my magic? I am a wizard after all."

The doors on both alley entrances were opening and closing as wizards and witches dressed in dark cloaks came in. Draco didn't recognize any of them and nametags were not forthcoming. Daphne came by, refilling Lucius's and Remus's snifters of cognac. She mentioned that a different clientele came in after dark.

The tables started filling up again, and the new crowd was definitely rougher looking. The four were in heavy discussion about Harry's prognosis when Draco sensed Harry surveying the room; he was tracking the movement of a heavily cloaked wizard as he walked from the bar to a table where four other wizards were sitting. He didn't join them, but it was obvious they were having a heated argument. The mysterious wizard then left the table in a huff, walked back by the bar, and into the loo. The other three soon realized that Draco had left the discussion. He put a finger to his lips and mouthed the word, "Watch," and pointed at Harry.

They all observed Harry tracking the man when he came out of the loo and went over to the bar, leaning against it casually. Ron whispered to Harry, "What is it?"

Harry whispered back in a low voice, "I don't know, but the feeling is awareness, something is about to happen." Harry then withdrew his two wands and laid them on the table. Draco could feel the air almost crackle with the power that was suddenly emanating from Harry. The door opened, a gust of cold March wind blew in and Harry yelled, "DOWN!"

The four wizards found themselves pushed under the table and held there by some force. They watched as Harry expertly cast a Stupefy and binding spell with each wanded hand. His right hand took out the three wizards that had barely made it in the door. The left captured the wizard at the bar.

The other patrons were frozen in place, not by Harry, but by fear. Ron scurried out from under the table as soon as he could, and made it over to the man near the bar, in three long strides. He squatted next to him and looked back at Harry, "I'm an Auror; next time read the nametag," he said, sounding frustrated. Harry walked over calmly with Draco pacing behind him. Ron looked up. "Why, Harry?"

Harry squatted next to Ron and pulled back the left sleeve of the wizard's cloak. The man was gasping in fear. "Fucking hell!" Ron blurted out and left to go check on the other three. He was joined by Lucius and Remus.

Harry held the thick wrist, covered in black hair, and stroked the inside of the wizard's forearm, across a mark of two crossed bones with a snake interwoven. The wizard hissed as drops of blood oozed out of his skin. Draco was breathing hard, his hands braced on Harry's shoulders. He thought he had seen it all, then the wizard looked up at Harry in fear and cried, "I'm sorry, Master!"

tbc

A/N: You really didn't think it would be a smooth ride from now on did you? *weg*

Back to index

Chapter 82 Snakes by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and my friend eynhashofet (Bubba).

Double Edged Sword 82 Snakes

As stunned as Draco was, he quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard what the wizard had said. He thanked Merlin silently that no one had. He pulled Harry up by the hand and took him over to the other wizards. Ron was in the process of pulling back their sleeves. Marks were there, but they consisted of a sword with a snake wrapped around a blade. Ron looked up at the gathering crowd. "I have to report this. I will be right back with a few Aurors. Seamus the doors will be sealed."

Draco stepped forward. "Ron, I'm taking Harry home with me. If you have any questions come to the house." Draco took Harry's arm in his and Disapparated before any disagreement arose. Within a few moments of arriving in the parlour, the lion was roaring at the front door. Remus and Lucius entered with Harry's notebook, and Harry and Draco's cloaks.

Dobby and Tizzy popped in. Dobby took the wizards cloaks, while Tizzy busily set up a tray of tea and biscuits on the parlour table. Harry shivered; with a flick of his hand the fire was started, and the sconces lit. Draco shuddered; it reminded him of Dumbledore.

"You need to document what just happened, Harry," Lucius said as he handed Harry his book.

Harry opened the book, which practically flew open to a page of interest. "I need to go to the basement," Harry said as he vanished.

The three remaining wizards looked at each other; no one knew what to say or where to begin. Draco finally sat down on the couch, and Remus and Lucius followed automatically. "He's stronger than he was. I will take a look at his calendar downstairs, but my guess is that he has been training daily for the last three years if not more."

"But," Remus said, "it doesn't explain how he knew about the marks. Damn, Draco, those were not even the Dark Mark."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Draco, I have told Remus and Cissa that my mark agitates me now and then, usually in the morning. It is nothing painful, more like irritating." Lucius pulled the drawer out of the side table next to the chair; he retrieved his pipe and tobacco. Draco had never realised the drawer was there.

Remus leant forward. "We know the spell Harry cast after Nagini was destroyed, set up a rebound spell for any Death Eater that attacks either of you. Is there more to it than that?"

Draco clasped his hands bringing his index fingers to a point and rested his forehead on them. He needed time to think about what the fallen wizard had said, and decided he would keep it to himself right now. He needed more information. He could smell the ring of smoke blown in his direction; he batted the ring away as it circled above his head. "Remus, I can't discuss this right now. I'll be back."

Draco Apparated to the basement. At first, Draco thought Harry was just adding things to his schedule, but then his eyes popped when he realized it wasn't Harry's normal schedule. Draco came up and stood next to Harry. "What is this, Harry?"

"Events, I mark events," Harry answered without turning his head.

"Why?"

Harry turned towards Draco. "I don't know; it's all related, and I can't figure out why."

"What events are you marking?" Draco said inquisitively, trying not to show concern in his voice.

"Attacks, strange events… just events."

"Harry, there haven't been any attacks reported lately."

Harry looked at him, his eyes expressing painful confusion. "Draco, yes there have. Look and see." Harry pointed at and touched the words Show all events. The parchment shimmered and then came to life with multiple squares of colours filling in the calendar. Draco could see notes upon notes in each square.

Draco slowly advanced and examined the random writings Harry had inserted into the calendar. From what he could tell, they were freak accidents, arrests, wizard fights, trials, prison breakouts, weddings, births, and death announcements. He couldn't figure out the colour coding, until he realized these weren't all coming from Britain, but from Europe, the Far East, the Middle East, Africa, North and South America, and Australia. Draco measured his tone and words carefully, "How are you getting this information?"

"Newspapers," Harry said returning his gaze to the wall.

"Harry, Remus and Lucius are upstairs. I need to bring them down here, if it's okay?" Draco hoped Harry was still cognizant of who they were.

"I guess it's okay," Harry responded as if he wasn't really listening. "I just wish I could see the connections."

Draco grasped Harry's arm in his hand. "Listen, Harry, we need to talk about the incident at the Crossed Wands when they come down, and I need them to validate your work here, but I do not want you to mention what the wizard said to you when you stroked his arm. Understood?"

Harry looked down at the grasp, which must have been stronger than Draco realized, and said, "Sure."

Remus and Lucius Apparated back downstairs with Draco. Draco explained what Harry was doing. Remus had not seen the calendar for years and had no idea when the evolution that had occurred. Once over the shock, he focused on what Draco was saying. "…Harry thinks there is a pattern or connection here somewhere?"

"Harry, I mean no disrespect, but son, how do you know there is? It could just be random events."

Draco jumped in before Harry could answer. "No, Father. Look, he's marked my attack in Bulgaria. He has marked events where you were mentioned in the paper. I want you and Remus to think of any attacks or events you can. Anything where you knew there was someone with a Dark Mark involved."

Remus and Lucius approached the parchment and read notes scattered throughout. Lucius shook his head; he turned to Harry and forced the word out, "How?"

"This is the answer to the question you asked upstairs," Draco said, squinting his eyes just thinking of the implications.

Remus stuttered, "He's tracking them. What was the spell, Draco?"

"I don't know. Only Harry knows the spell; it was in Parseltongue, after all. It wasn't something we planned together and it wasn't part of our bonding. Harry planned it sometime between the ceremony and the duel."

Harry turned away from the wall and sighed heavily. "What spell? Please enlighten me on what the question was upstairs."

Draco did his best to explain Voldemort, the Death Eaters, the Dark Mark, and Horcruxes. Lucius showed Harry his mark. Harry asked if he could touch it. Draco was about to stop him from doing so, but he knew he couldn't. He had to know. Lucius lifted his left forearm in front of Harry. They all stood there, transfixed. Harry ran his finger down the light grey skull and snake, and they watched it come to life. Lucius jerked back and hissed in pain.

Draco quickly explained to Harry the duel, Nagini, and the spell said in Parseltongue. Harry stepped over to the parchment and fiddled with it until his regular schedule came up. He selected magic training and then spells. A collective gasp came from the other three; the paper filled with more spells than they had ever seen listed in one place. Draco did a quick inventory as the selection diminished to those written in Parseltongue; at least that is what he thought it was. His brief glance at the long list of spells let him know Harry knew Dark Magic, more much more than Draco had ever known.

A dozen or so spells remained; they were written in gibberish and then, finally, there was only one. Harry released a laugh so loud that other three jumped. "I fail to see the humour, Harry," Lucius drawled, hating to be startled, and his son was continually doing that to him tonight.

Harry put his arm around Lucius. "Well, Father, I am not sure how long I have been working on this, and trying to figure out the connection, but my guess is a long time. I still do not know why I am doing it, but the connection has been in front of my face the whole time. It is my face. It is me. The spell has two parts, the first says to connect to those with the snake and the second says to protect the caster from those with the snake. It's more than that; it is just difficult to translate."

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, "When did you learn the spell? Where did it come from?"

Harry let go of Lucius, and reset the parchment back to the events. He sat on the floor and opened his book. After many painfully quiet moments, he looked up at the three sets of questioning eyes. "I don't know."

He leaned back on his hands and stared at the parchment. Draco could feel his father staring at him. He knew his father had an inkling of what had happened. But he would not look at him to confirm it. Draco broke the silence. "But, Harry, it protects me too, yet I don't feel what you feel. Tonight you knew they were coming. I didn't. I could only feel your power."

Harry called for his book and then asked plainly, "Draco, have you kept up with your training? Have you expanded your magic?"

"No," Draco said regretfully.

"That is why. I've increased my power and my notes say you have let yours diminish." Draco heard Remus and Lucius muttering at the directness of Harry's statement.

Draco sat down in front of Harry and reached for Harry's hands; he held each of them in his palms. "Harry, you'll teach me," Draco said, not asking, but stating.

"Yes, I will teach you," Harry responded and then gave Draco a smile filled with a lot of white teeth, "but you will have to remind me tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Always."

Draco looked up at Remus. "We need to have Hermione research the spell, and if we tell Hermione, then we tell Ron."

Remus was back looking at the entries. "Yes, Hermione would help, and Ron can benefit us too, along with Tonks. We can see if some of these cases are closed. Harry where do you get this information?"

"Newspapers."

"Where do you get the newspapers?" Remus asked pointedly.

Harry looked in his book and looked at the other three, bewildered. His book had failed him. "I don't know."

"Dobby!" Draco yelled.

pop

"Master Draco need Dobby?"

"Dobby, do you know anything about Harry reading newspapers?"

"Dobby is picking up papers at the front gate every day and putting them on the dining room table."

"Do you know who delivers them? And I didn't see any papers this morning."

"Dobby does not know where papers come from. Dobby and Tizzy think Master Draco and Harry Potter not be disturbed this morning."

Draco gave the elf an appreciative smile and sent him on his way.

"In the meantime," Remus said after Dobby had left, "Harry cannot be taking down wizards because they have a Mark."

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek and then went back to his book. Harry looked up and said, "Intent, they were going to strike; they were after Draco. The others were not."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. Lucius was holding onto his mask well, with the exception of the vein pulsating at the corner of his forehead. "What others?" Draco asked trying not to show his concern that the wizards were after him.

"The four at the table, the wizard argued with them before going to the loo. They had Marks, but no intent to cause harm."

"Harry, why were they after Draco?" Lucius asked calmly in contrast to the flash in his eyes.

"Because Draco almost killed me."

"WHAT!"

"What? What?" Harry replied taken aback. "I don't know; that is all I picked up. I felt awareness, then intent to do harm, and then, as the door opened, I knew it was intended for Draco. I don't know why they would be upset over that."

pop

"Harry Potter's friends, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, are upstairs," Dobby informed the group.

"Send them down," Draco said.

pop

Hermione and Ron came down the stairs. Hermione's Healer had restricted her from Apparating, and she could only use a Portkey or the Floo. Ron spewed forth a few epitaphs when he saw the wall. Hermione just grinned ear to ear. She sat down next to Harry, introduced herself properly, and then wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I'm so proud of you; this is brilliant."

Harry blushed and said, "Thanks, and obviously you were involved with getting me started."

"Oh, Harry, we gave you matchsticks, and you have built a castle," Hermione said, almost on the verge of tears. She shook her head. "Damned hormones."

"So, Ron and Hermione, we were just talking about you, but first I have to know, Ron, is this an official visit?" Draco asked point blank.

"Did you find anything out from those four?" Remus asked, knowing he was crossing a line as Ron was an Auror, but his old position of being leader of the Order of the Phoenix surfaced, and he couldn't resist.

"No, it's not an official visit. I was just concerned. As to the other, uh, well, I can't…"

Draco cut in. "Ron, why don't we tell you what is going on here, and then you tell us what you can. Hermione, we are going to need your help; I'm sure you will figure out with what." Draco stopped and sat back down next to Harry. "Do you want to explain what you've been doing and what happened tonight, or would like me to?"

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Would you mind? The events earlier are really getting fuzzy."

Draco's insides melted hearing Harry say it; he wasn't sure he liked the idea that Harry knew when things were drifting out of his consciousness, maybe forever. He gave Harry a quick kiss and squeezed his hand. "Okay, I'll give a quick summary," Draco said as if it were a mutual decision.

Draco synthesized the information, emphasizing the important points, but keeping enough detail for Ron, Hermione, and Harry to comprehend the significance of the situation. As he concluded, he watched the light come on in their eyes. He ended with, "So, Ron, what we would like to know is if you can validate the intent of the two groups of wizards and if they gave you an explanation. And from you Hermione…"

Hermione jumped to the point. "You want me to research the Dark Mark, the properties involved, and where it came from."

"Yes, exactly," Draco said as he noticed everyone was now sitting on the floor. "Shall we go upstairs and have dinner while we continue discussing this?" Harry picked up his notebook, reading it as he led the way.

They all climbed the stairs and headed for the dining room. Harry was still a few steps ahead, and Draco saw that the boots gave Harry more height. His mind took a brief respite from current matters, reflecting back to the previous years when they were the same height, and now he was a good four to five inches taller than Harry. Ron was even taller than Draco was by an inch or two, but still, Harry was the one with the presence of power.

Draco smiled as Harry reached back with his hand and detoured him into the parlour, telling the others they would be right back. Harry walked him over to the far end of the room, next to a square table where a dragon puzzle lay half-completed. Draco was confused, but pleased when Harry Disapparated them to the bedroom. Harry motioned for him to sit on the bed where he joined Draco

Draco had only been home less than two days and in that time Harry had continually surprised him. With every moment they spent together, he was falling more deeply in love. Harry gently pushed him back on the bed and lay on top of him, his weight braced on his elbows. He leaned over and brushed his lips across Draco's as he asked, "Are you okay? You know I won't let anyone touch you. I'll protect you."

Draco felt the Phoenix on his back spread its wings; it was as if he were being hugged from both sides. "Yes, Harry, I know that, but I'm the one who is supposed to protect you."

Harry's lips stole a quick kiss. "You have. I know what that wizard said to me, and I know you are intentionally not telling anyone."

"We need time to figure out what it means."

"It's serious, isn't it?"

Draco lifted his head and stole his own kiss. "Yes, very, but we will figure it out."

"Okay, but right now I want to make sure you are okay, that we are okay."

Draco raised his knees and wrapped his legs around Harry. "Of course we are okay, Harry. Did I do something to make you feel otherwise?"

"No, not really, but I see a sadness in your eyes, and I've got this feeling that I can't shake. I think I've missed you. I know right at this moment, I can't stand the thought of missing you."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Their lips met and Draco kissed him frantically as tears streamed down his face. The moment was so intense; Draco thought he could taste it. All he could think of was that his Harry wanted him. Somewhere in Harry's mixed up brain, Harry knew he wanted Draco and loved him. It was enough, Draco said to himself. If Harry never healed, this was enough.

Harry swiped the tears away with the tip of his tongue. Draco felt like a treasured pet, Pet, PET! "Harry, where are the cats?" Draco asked.

Harry replied through the licks, "What cats?"

Much to the dismay of Draco, Harry ceased coating his face with his saliva and mentioned they should get back downstairs before Draco had to repeat his synopsis. Draco agreed, but told Harry to go ahead; he needed to use the loo.

Draco splashed cold water on his face before returning. The frigid droplets made him shudder; he much preferred the warm wet tongue of Harry. He looked in the mirror at himself; grey eyes with specks of blue returned the stare. He needed to be strong. Harry had done something, and Harry needed Draco to be strong. He took a deep breath before returning downstairs to engage in more conversations of Dark Marks throughout the world.

Draco arrived and sat in his chair across from Harry; the table had been reduced. Everyone was eating the roasted chicken, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Before Draco took a bite he asked, "Where are the cats?"

Remus let out a long whistle, while Lucius swallowed his first bite of potato. "At the Manor. Your mother missed them."

Draco's eyes flared. "I want them back. She can visit them here, and if I find out you used the Cruciatus on them, I will personally return the favour."

All forks clanked to their plates, except Lucius's, who raised a bite of carrot to his mouth and responded, "What kind of wizard would do that to such sweet balls of fur?" He bit the carrot in half.

"A dark, evil one, Father," Draco said as he took a sip of wine. "Harry may not remember, but I do."

Lucius swallowed the well-chewed carrot and brought the wine goblet to his lips. "You must be mistaking me with some other bastard of a father."

Ron, Hermione, and Remus were highly amused; they hadn't seen or heard a Malfoy verbal joust in a while. Harry sat there eating as if he didn't have a clue, and at the moment didn't particularly care to have one.

Draco lowered his wine. "My mistake, Father; you're right, it must have been your evil twin."

"That's okay, Son, people often confuse us."

A notebook came drifting into the room and landed next to Harry, who promptly began taking notes.

"Harry, what are you writing about?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry didn't usually refer to his notebook during small talk.

Harry looked at her and then to Lucius. "I'm writing a note that Father has an evil twin who likes to torture cats." Draco saw the telltale look on Harry's face.

Lucius's wine dribbled down his chin, not quite having been able to swallow fast enough before talking. "Harry, I was joking. I do not have an evil twin."

"You don't? Then who did the Cruciatus on the cat?" Harry asked. Draco snickered.

"I did, when Draco was very young. I used to be an evil bastard." Remus coughed. "Well, actually I still can be, if the moment is right."

Harry wrote another line as he spoke aloud, "Father was mean to cats, but now sleeps with them, must investigate." Draco placed his hand over his mouth, afraid he would spray the wine on everyone if he didn't swallow soon.

"Really, Harry, that is my personal business," Lucius said a little more sternly than he intended.

Draco swallowed, but still could only squeak out, "You sleep with the cats?"

Lucius took a bite of chicken before adding, "I find their purring comforting. Now let's get back to evil wizards."

"Okay, Father, but I want my kitties. Just tell Mother to transform. I'm sure she could purr for you. You do remember how to make her purr, don't you?" Draco held his mask while the others were chewing on their bottom lips waiting for the volley back.

"Draco, what a lovely idea; I haven't seen pretty kitty since she mauled her sister, may the bitch rest in hell."

Draco smirked at his father; Lucius smirked back. The discussion was over.

Draco turned to Hermione. "So is the Golden Trio ready to form again?"

Hermione winked at Draco. "No, these days all of my adventures take place in one building."

Draco turned to Remus. "What about reforming the Order of the Phoenix, at least a limited version of it?" The golden glint of excitement in Remus's soft eyes was apparent to all. "Maybe just this group here, plus Tonks and Mother, if she would like. Really, Father, that's the second time you've dribbled wine; are you getting old and feeble?"

Lucius wiped his mouth and chin with the cloth napkin; he scowled at his blond haired son. "No, Draco, I'm as virile as ever. I just don't think it suits Narcissa at this time."

"Well, I am going to invite her anyway," Draco said smugly. "Remus, I think for the time being we should meet here, given the information Harry has collected is in the basement."

"I agree, Draco," Remus said. "I think we should have a formal ceremony next week, if that is acceptable." They all nodded.

"Can you put that in the schedule, Harry, and make it recurring?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry responded as he wrote notes between bites of the chicken. Harry stopped and read a few pages and looked up at the dinner guests. His eyes looked at the nametags and focused on Ron. "So, Ron, what can you tell us about the wizards at the Crossed Wands?"

Draco could see the slight discomfort in Ron's demeanor. He doubted Ron could side step a direct question from Harry. Hermione put her hand on Ron's and gave it a squeeze. "You were correct, Harry; they intended to harm Draco. They wouldn't have killed him; they understood the bond. When asked why they were upset over Harry's possible demise, they were not able to tell us. They seemed to be under a very strong vow. We did pick up that they didn't particularly like Harry, so it was very confusing. We had to release them, as they actually had not broken any laws. One thing to note, the one from the bar is from Italy, and the others are from the Netherlands. The four at the other table were marked too, and also from Italy."

"International," Harry said to no one in particular and then wrote some notes.

"How did Shacklebolt react to this incident?" Lucius inquired.

"He asked about Harry and I told him about his magic coming back. I was apprehensive about his response, but he actually smiled. He said to have Remus come talk to him on Monday." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but the pages were flying in Harry's notebook until he settled on a leaf.

"We need to keep him informed; not as a member, but informed."

Hermione giggled. Harry gave her a look of 'What?' She gave his hand a friendly squeeze. "Harry, you are right of course. I'm only laughing because after all these years, you still amaze me."

Harry squeezed her hand back. "Ah, but does Ron?"

It was decided over the rest of dinner that any news they heard dealing with possible wizards or witches with Dark Marks would be filtered through Harry, to see if there was a connection. Hermione would do her research. Everyone at the table could tell she couldn't wait for Monday to get back to the Ministry. Harry and Draco would continue to try to understand why certain acts were happening, and see if they could uncover when Harry had learnt the spell, and why he performed it.

They retired to the parlour, and Draco played the piano to entertain them. Dobby and Tizzy served brandy and coffee. Draco wasn't sure when coffee had started being served in the house. He was in favour of it, but it was another occurrence that had happened in his absence. Draco was about to begin another song, when Harry stood up and bid everyone good night. He walked over to Draco, kissed him, and told him he could look at the calendar, but not to make any changes. Draco was caught off guard until Lucius said, "He does this once in a while. It is as if his mind says enough and shuts down. I guarantee you he will be fast asleep in five minutes."

After finishing his next song, Draco went upstairs to check on Harry. He returned saying Harry was asleep and looked to be dreaming already.

"I think, given what the doctor said Harry does a lot of processing at night in his sleep. I wouldn't distract him if that's what's happening," Lucius said. They all recognized that Lucius had been paying attention to Harry's habits for a long time.

The group broke up, and Ron, Hermione, and Remus left, only Lucius remained. Draco and Lucius sat in the parlour by the fire. Lucius retrieved his pipe and asked for another brandy. Draco joined him. After five minutes of silence, Draco asked, "Father, what do you want to say to me? You've stayed for a reason."

Lucius rested the pipe in the crook of his hand and finally spoke, "Draco, I don't want to interfere with you and Harry's relationship, but there are some things you need to understand. Harry thrives when he sticks to his schedule. I know you have plans for the future, and I believe that a child and a career at Hogwarts can fit in, but you need to fit into Harry's life right now. As you can tell, he's in perfect physical shape and his mind is most clear when on schedule.

"Take him to lunch now and then, or take him to dinner, but, Draco, let him keep his routine. If you have a problem with it, slowly make the alterations. Do you think you can handle that? His schedule is a bit restrictive."

Draco nodded as his father spoke. He was right. Harry had been moving on, but the schedule had kept him balanced. The predictability of it might be part of what allowed him to increase the time span of how long he could hold a memory.

"Now, one other item before I go," Lucius continued as he snuffed the smoldering tobacco out in the bowl of his pipe. "Harry and Narcissa have a standing date on Sunday afternoons at the Manor. I will leave it up to them to tell you what they are up to, but I would like you to come along. It will give us time to spend together, alone. A little chess or horseback riding might be in order."

Draco's insides felt like a little boy; his father wanted to spend time with him. He pushed the long bangs out of his eyes. "Sure, Father, I would enjoy that," he said restraining himself from reaching over and giving his father an embrace.

After Lucius left, Draco was alone in the parlour. He would not disturb Harry, as much as he longed to have his body draped over him. He made his way to the potions room and started on his antidepressant potion. He had enough for the next week, but he knew he would be taking it for a long time.

He loved the lab: the smells, the texture of the ingredients, and the labeled colored glass bottles all lined up in perfect rows. A bubbling cauldron filled with liquid put him at peace. He was in control of each drop, each ingredient, and each stir. He could create a potion to heal, to kill, to sleep, to love, to fool, or to empower; it was all in his power to do so. His last potion had been made to kill; this one would be to calm and to heal. He liked this potion; the ingredients were simple, but the technique was critical.

He smiled as he chopped the St. John's Wort; he thought of Harry and the elves in here making massage oil. Leave it to Harry to find his own unique way to enjoy potion making. The spell Harry had added, now that was talent. The St. John's Wort was finished. He carefully took the dried lavender buds and placed them on a marble slab. He took the long, thin silver knife, placed the blade on top of the buds, and pressed down on one side of the blade before transferring the pressure to the other. The oil released was pure and bountiful. He picked up the syringe and pulled back the stopper, sucking up a few drops. The St. John's Wort was now completely incorporated into the base liquid. He stirred it the required three clockwise turns, added six drops of lavender to the brown substance, gave it one quick powerful stir, and the potion turned to the required burgundy. He turned the fire down to let it simmer overnight. In the morning, he would add the crushed eucalyptus leaves and it would be complete.

Draco drank a bottle of his pre-packaged potion, rinsed the bottle, and left it to dry in the rack.

He strolled throughout the downstairs ending up in the kitchen. He opened a Butterbeer and sat on the kitchen barstool. He and Harry had held quite a few conversations in this room. Harry loved this kitchen; this was Harry's domain, along with the house-elves. A quick smile came to his face, remembering his father walking in on them during one of Harry's blowjobs. He felt the bile creep up his throat, his face clinched, and his eyes slammed shut. He laid his head on the cold marble island counter top and cried.

His mind seemed to register once again that it had been five years since that day. Where had the time gone? What the fuck had he been doing during those years? Five years at Hogwarts took forever, but these last ones, he could barely recollect. Screaming fans, smoky gay bars, random hotels, what had he accomplished? He was famous; he could sing, play, and write music, but what was that, compared to what Harry had been doing?

Life for Harry consisted of thirty minute increments, yet he had probably become the most powerful and disciplined wizard in centuries. The Muggle raised orphan now epitomized what being a wizard was about, and he, raised as pure-blood, could easily pass as a Muggle. They were out of synch. Draco sobbed through the revelations. He washed his face off with cold water for the second time that night and then Apparated to the basement. He was surprised to see Harry's schedule up, when they had left, it had been the events that were showing. He felt as if Harry had wanted him to see it, to explore it.

Draco examined the schedule, a week's worth at a time. On weekdays and Saturdays Harry started the day with a jog around the property, showered, ate breakfast, perused the papers, entered data, gardened or cooked, ate lunch, practiced magical training including dueling, took a nap, did a physical workout, showered again, visited with guests, cooked dinner, listened to WWN–Harold Coulter Show, read, and then went to bed.

Draco could see the schedule replicating across the days, weeks, months, and years. There were exceptions. His parents occupied every Thursday night, and for the last six months, Sunday late afternoon. Monday's visitor was Molly, Tuesday was Neville, Landry or Jarrod on Wednesdays, Hermione on Thursdays, and Friday was either Ron or Ginny or sometimes Bill. Late Saturday afternoons, Harry would go to Grimmauld Place and visit the Lupins, staying for dinner.

Draco smiled as he saw that once a month Severus would come over for Sunday brunch. What intrigued Draco was Saturdays. There was a four-hour empty period from late morning to early afternoon. He searched back and discovered it used to say training or occasionally potions. It had remained empty since the holidays. He touched one of the previous labeled Saturdays and no information was forthcoming. Sunday, he could see was a day of rest. No running or exercise, but it was filled with a variety of options, from cooking to reading to gardening.

He couldn't resist his fingertip reached out and touched Ginny's name.

Youngest member of your adopted family, the Weasleys.

The Weasley names were all listed and Ron was given the title of best friend.

Married January 10th, 2003 to Jacques Delacour.

One year younger than you.

Replaced you as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Your first love, you broke up with her,

when you fell in love with Draco Malfoy (Your husband).

Wicked sense of humour, feisty, and intelligent,

will graduate from the Auror program in June 2003, and will be moving to France.

Likes to do jigsaw puzzles.

Draco quickly reviewed the others; Neville and Harry spent most of their time in the magical garden. Molly and Harry used the kitchen garden and cooked meals for the week. Bill and Harry would review finances, Landry and Jarrod would discuss wizarding architecture, interior design, and being gay in the wizarding world. Severus's name brought laughter from Draco.

Your former Potions professor.

Loses patience easily.

Cuts you no slack for your current memory problem.

Was a spy for Dumbledore.

Likes stacked women.

Do not mention greasy hair or he will hex you.

He is currently a Potion Researcher at St. Mungo's, a magical hospital.

Hated your father, James Potter, and your previous godfather, Sirius Black; both are now deceased, as is your mother, Lily Potter.

Draco shook his head at all the information Harry had gathered over the years. He knew if he touched any of the places or people mentioned more information would be available. It seemed never-ending. Finally, he gathered up enough nerve to touch his name. A little note in Harry's scrawl appeared; command must be given verbally. It is in your notebook.

Draco stood in the middle of the basement and laughed. He laughed at himself, at Harry, at the whole situation. He was using an organization tool to find out what Harry thought of him, and what Harry knew about him for the last five years as he gallivanted across the world. Draco felt the wings flutter and he knew it was time to go to bed.

After preparing for bed, he wrote Harry a note and left it by his bed.

Harry,

Please add Draco to your complete schedule, except for the visitations by your family and friends. Draco is the gorgeous blond lying next to you.

I love you,

Draco–your husband.

Draco crawled into bed carefully as to not awaken Harry. He drank the warm vanilla milk by his bedside and lowered the fire. Harry rolled over and pulled Draco next to him until they were fully spooned. Draco smiled; he was home.

Tbc...

Back to index

Chapter 83 Pride Lost and Found by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 83 Pride Lost and Found

Draco knew he had been sleeping alone for too many years when the whispering of, "Wake up, Blondie, time for a run," was met with a backhand to a face and a further response of, "Bugger off." Draco abruptly opened his eyes; somewhere in the recesses of his mind, it registered what he had just said and done. He rolled over to see sparkling green eyes and a laughing smile. Harry was lying next to him, elbow bent and his head resting on his hand. He was dressed in running shorts, a Gryffindor sweatshirt and fancy trainers.

"Potter, you don't really expect me to get out of this warm, cosy bed and go running with you, do you?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, unless you want today to be a blank day on the calendar over your head. I might also remind you of the note you left by your notebook."

"You're evil," Draco said, turning his head away.

"Is that a problem, Blondie?"

"What's with calling me Blondie?"

"I don't know. It just fits."

"Phhht. Well, I can't go with you; I don't have the proper attire."

"Draco, are you getting high maintenance on me?"

"Getting, Harry? I always have been. You better check your notebook and add that in if it's not there already," Draco said, turning back to face Harry with a pucker to his lips.

"Shit, another thing to write in there. So all of that stuff on the vanity is yours?"

"Yes, and it's not stuff; it's very expensive lotions and conditioners and balms."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's short hair. "Anything in there to make your hair long again? All of our pictures show you with long hair and blue eyes, though your eyes do have streaks of blue in them."

Draco kissed the inside of Harry's wrist and swiped his tongue across it. "No, it will take time for both my hair to grow and my eyes to change."

"So I can Evanesco the bottles and jars in there, then?" Harry said teasingly as he let his fingers trace down the centre of Draco's face.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist. "You'd better not or…."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Not in the shape you are in, skinny boy. Come on, love, lets go build some muscles on you. I'll make it up to you," Harry said as he scooted over and stretched across Draco to write on the calendar. Draco smiled as he strained to read the scribbled words, Ravage Draco–you owe him.

Draco pulled Harry close to him. "I'm ready now, Harry; you wouldn't want this to go to waste, would you?" Draco said as he flexed his morning hard-on into Harry's abs.

Harry reached down and stroked Draco's hard length through the silk pyjamas. "Draco, this will go away as soon as you take a piss. Now go brush your teeth and I'll lend you some clothes."

"But they won't fit, as you have so kindly pointed out how thin I am," Draco retorted as he continued with his flexing.

"Draco!" Harry said briskly while pulling away. "We're both wizards and I think we can handle a little sizing charm." Harry then pulled the covers off Draco and added, "Now! I want to watch that tail of yours twitch when we run."

Draco stretched seductively and yawned. "I knew it. You only love my arse." He rolled out of bed and pranced to the bathroom. Harry snickered, watching the show. Draco emerged from the loo with Harry's shorts falling about his ankle socks and trainers. Harry shook his head and did the honours of sizing them correctly. He threw Draco a sweatshirt with the Slytherin crest on it.

Draco followed Harry down the stairs and to the front door. Harry opened it and the first blast of the cool misty morning air hit him. Harry dragged him out the door and onto the pathway to do warm-up stretches. After ten minutes, Draco finally snarked, "There is nothing warming about this."

They started at the gate; the pace Harry set was comfortable at first. Draco knew his legs were in good shape from his performances on stage, and he thought his stamina could handle a lap around the property. Harry was a few steps ahead and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry's legs; the muscles were so defined. He just wanted to be squeezed between them. "Down, Draco, down," he muttered to himself.

He followed Harry around the path that looked well worn. It went through the woods, through wild grass, back into more woods, near a pond and back to the gate. Draco stopped at the gate, thankful he had made it when Harry turned and slapped him hard on the arse. "One down, two more to go," Harry said and picked up the pace. Draco chased after Harry, and then, while in the woods, he felt the first stitch in his side. He slowed to a walk and Harry raced ahead. Draco walked the rest of the path and as he neared the pond, Harry lapped him and he received another hard pat on his arse. "One more lap for you, Blondie, or no breakfast," Harry yelled while he kept up the hard pace. Draco soon heard the gate clang shut.

Draco continued past the gate for his third lap. The last time he had walked outside in the morning sun was at Hogwarts. During stressful times, the lake had been his escape in the early morning. He would jog along the paths thinking about his father and what was to be his future. It was then that he began to question what it all meant. During his fifth year, it had became a morning ritual to run in the morning. It had infuriated him to find others out walking, disturbing his space. He remembered sometimes seeing Harry out on the paths and he always avoided him. He had never wanted to confront him alone. Once, early in his sixth year, Harry had been sitting on a cliff staring out across the lake. Draco remembered he thought the Golden Boy was shedding tears. Now he wondered, what would have happened if he stopped and sat down next to him? Draco played out the imaginary conversation in his head. He would've told Harry his problems and Harry would have told him his. He knew that Harry would've accepted him and would have tried to help him. As Draco rounded the last corner heading towards the gate, he knew that Harry would always accept him. If Harry could accept him after stomping on his face, letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and being responsible for Dumbledore's death, then Harry would forgive him for Charlie and the others. He knew it wasn't because Harry was a pushover, far from it; it was because Harry saw more in most people than they saw in themselves. Harry knew people were not perfect. Draco also knew he would accept Harry no matter what he had done; including casting a spell that caused Marked wizards to call him Master. Draco admitted to himself that he did dread to see Harry's expression when they eventually talked about Charlie.

The scent of sausage and blueberry scones permeated the air as he strolled up the path to the entrance. He opened the door as Harry came bounding down the stairs two at time. He was freshly showered. He gave Draco a quick chaste kiss, smacked him on the bum again, and took off for the kitchen. As Draco headed up the stairs, Harry yelled, "Breakfast in ten." Draco had hoped to have company in the shower, but soon he realized that would have been a bad idea; his leg muscles were already starting to burn.

Draco heard voices from the dining room as he opened the bedroom door. He recognized the other voice, but couldn't place it. As he entered the dining room, he was startled to see Healer Cleary. Harry teased Draco, saying that maybe they should add Draco's appointments to the schedule. Draco gave him an affectionate sneer.

The table had been dwindled down to seat four. Harry and the Healer were already tucking in. The fourth seat was filled with platters of sausage, fruit slices, eggs, and blueberry scones.

"So, Draco, how have you been doing the last few days?" Cleary asked after wiping the dribbles of jam off his red beard.

Draco served up his plate; Harry reached over and added another scone. "You are too thin," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow to Harry and then looked at the Healer. "Better than I expected. I have had a few instances of feeling down but they did not last very long."

Healer Cleary gulped down half of his juice and then asked, "Do you know what instigated these instances?" The image Draco had in his mind was of Ron Weasley putting away his meal.

Draco finished the bite of sausage and set down his fork. "Yes, they have to do with the repercussions of my not being home enough over these last few years. Harry has surpassed anything I could've imagined and kept much of it to himself. I wasn't here to support him, or share it with him, and it makes me feel like shite."

"Draco, love, don't do that to yourself. If there's something specific, talk to me about it. I do well with specifics." Draco watched as Cleary gave Harry a sugary-sweet smile, almost as if dismissing what he was saying. "Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we've had two very full days and I need to adjust. We actually haven't had much time alone to just talk," Draco said as he noticed the large stack of newspapers on the side table behind Harry.

"Have you been taking your potion?" Cleary asked.

"Yes, and I started up a batch last night. I have to finish it this morning. Would you like to see our Potions lab after breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be nice, but while we're enjoying this delicious breakfast, I was hoping to discuss what is stressing you most."

Draco's preference would have been to do this alone with Harry, but having an intermediary might be beneficial. "Okay, but first, Harry, you'll probably need your notebook," Draco said as he looked at Harry, hating to see what expression he would soon be showing.

Harry called for his notebook, which sailed into his waiting hands. "Harry has recovered his magical skills," Draco stated. He wasn't about to expand on that subject.

"That is wonderful news, Harry. I am very pleased to hear it," Cleary said while shoving another mouthful of egg into his mouth. Draco snickered to himself as he surmised Cleary had no idea what it meant for Harry to have his magic back.

Draco took a few more bites of his scone, the hot blueberries popping in his mouth as he chewed. Harry was a great cook. Draco tried calming himself before starting and then he felt the slightest flutter of wings on his back.

"Healer Cleary, I told Dr. Berkshire that I had quite a few indiscretions when I was touring, including one long term relationship." Draco found he couldn't even look at Harry at this point. "I need to back up here; when Harry and I first got together we were not exclusive with each other. What we discovered is that when one of us was with someone else, the other could feel the emotion and receive visuals too. Harry was in love with a girl, Ginny Weasley. They had a sexual interlude; the next night I had sex with a girl in my room at Durmstrang to give him the message that we were somehow connected."

"Wow!" Harry said enthusiastically. "That must've been interesting. A girl, Draco? So we haven't always been gay?"

Draco laughed as Harry had just pummelled the tension. "No, Harry, I was bi but preferred males. You were less experienced; Ginny was your only previous experience before me. Harry, why don't you see what your notebook says about Ginny Delacour?"

The Healer watched intently as Harry shuffled through the pages of the well-worn leather bound book. Cleary began to speak but Draco held up his hand to silence him. As Harry settled on a page, a smile came over his face; he looked up and said teasingly, "I gave her up for you?"

Draco feigned being upset. "Yes, you did, but it took awhile."

"Draco," the Healer said impatiently. "Please continue." Draco frowned at Cleary for interrupting their banter.

"I didn't forget about the connection, but I thought after the bonding ceremony it would have disappeared; over the last five years I never had a sign from Harry that my actions were affecting him. Yesterday, I learned he had the visions when I was with Charlie Weasley." Draco cringed as he heard the pages shuffling. "I assume he experienced the others too."

The room became silent as Harry read and turned pages. Draco returned to the last sausage on his plate. He ate it out of nervousness more than hunger.

Harry closed the book abruptly after five long minutes of silence. "Draco, I'm not sure what the problem is."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's hand before uttering the words sticking in his throat, "Harry, I cheated on you, on us."

Harry snapped his hand back. "You did no such thing. You had sex, which according to my notes I told you to do. I released you from that vow because of my illness. My notes say I recognized you had a strong affection for Charlie Weasley who, by the way, my notes also say was a good choice, but, Draco, you never betrayed our love."

Draco was stunned that Harry had that complex of notes to understand the situation. He could feel his eyes becoming moist as he spoke. "No, Harry, I've loved no other, no one could even come close."

"But you must have felt something, seeing Draco with someone else," the Healer said to Harry. Draco wanted to jump across the table and stomp on his fat face.

Harry looked at Draco and then turned to Cleary with his twisted grin. "Apparently, I felt good, especially with Charlie and one other, the first guy Draco was with. I fancied him." Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, why did you and Charlie stop seeing each other? It seemed you both really liked one another."

"I thought it was because he couldn't keep me a secret from his family when he moved back to Britain. Yesterday, I found out Ron, his brother and your best friend, saw us backstage after one my concerts he brought you to. Ron didn't approve and had a talk with Charlie. Charlie apparently was falling in love with me."

Harry glared at Draco and then opened his notebook, finding the page of interest. He read for a few minutes and then blurted out, "I will have a talk with Ron about interfering. Charlie was good for you during those times, and of course, he would fall in love with you. He would be inhuman if he hadn't. It appears that you came home even less after he left and were not doing well. I'll assume that's when the depression really took hold of Draco; is that correct, Healer Cleary?"

"Yes, Harry, I also believe that is when it became dangerous, but the depression has been there for years. While the relationship helped sustain him, it was not a cure, and Draco would have continued to get worse."

Harry called for a quill and began writing rapidly. Draco waited until he was finished before speaking. "Harry, I want you to rescind your statement. I want us to be faithful to each other."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand in his and kissed it. "Love, I would like that, but I'm not sure if what I have to offer is enough to sustain us through the future."

Draco choked and stammered, "Oh my God, Harry, you are so far superior to me in everyway. It is me who might not have enough to offer you."

Harry laughed loudly. "Good God, Draco, look in the mirror. I don't how you don't lust after yourself."

Draco turned crimson. "Harry, it takes more than lust."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I know that. I can tell you that when I'm near you I feel your passion. I love that feeling. I feel good, at peace, accepted and protected, but is that enough?"

The Healer howled with laughter. "Harry, most couples would settle for half of that."

Harry slammed his fist on the table and stood up, leaning into the round bearded face. The Healer was straining back in his chair. "We're not like most couples, are we? Draco is still very young to be saddled with a defective partner. We could live for another hundred years or so, and the only way I would remember it is through notebooks. As his Healer, I would think you would know by now, Draco doesn't settle. He is high maintenance; he gets bored. It's not immaturity; it's his personality and according to my notes, it's one of the things I cherish most about him. So let's not talk about settling." Harry sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms.

Draco did all he could not to laugh at the Healer cowering in the chair. The crystals on the chandelier were swaying and china in the cabinets clinking. Draco had not seen fire and brimstone anger spew forth from Harry in a long time. He remembered while at Hogwarts, he had loved to antagonize Harry, just to see that anger, but at this moment, Harry needed to be set straight.

"Really, Potter, such emotion. I appreciate your concern, but you fail to understand that I failed miserably trying to settle without you. I'm not settling by wanting to bring back monogamy to our relationship. I cannot live without your touch; my body craves it. As to the other part of my life, I hope to have a career teaching Potions at Hogwarts, and we will soon be starting a family. So, Harry, tell me, where do you see that I will have time to be bored?"

Harry sat back and rifled through the pages. His demeanour changed abruptly and he smiled. "Another blond at our table, and you a Potions Professor and Head of House for Slytherin. It does sound like a full life, but where do I exactly fit in, Blondie?" Harry teased.

Draco smirked. "After Healer Cleary leaves, I'll show you where you fit in."

Harry turned to the Healer. "Leaving soon?"

The Healer glared over to Draco and stood up. "Yes, and, Draco, I think we can change the schedule to once every two weeks, and maybe we should do this alone. Call if you need anything before then. I truly must be going."

"Don't you want to see the lab?" Draco asked, standing up and following Cleary to the front door.

"Next time will be fine. I think you two have business to attend to," the Healer responded as he rushed out the door. "Goody day, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scurried after him down the path, stopping at the gate. "Is there a problem? You seem nervous, almost frightened."

"Draco," the Healer sighed. "I believe you and Harry will be fine. You handle each other's moods extremely well. I don't know how you do it, but you do, now good day."

Draco ran his hands across the wrought-iron bars, but did not open the gate for the wizard. "Harry scared you with his outburst, didn't he?"

Cleary stammered, "Uh, uh, well, yes. I didn't expect that from him. He's always been so mild mannered when we have talked in the past. I've never felt that much power radiating from anyone before, and frankly I didn't like it."

"He's beautiful, isn't he? That power you felt, it was minimal compared to what he is capable of producing. Harry is probably the strongest wizard you will ever meet and you underestimated him, as did I. I should've known better. I will never make that mistake again, and my guess is neither will you."

"Yes, you are correct; I will not underestimate him again. May I please go now?" Cleary asked, almost pleading. Draco opened the gate, knowing Healer Cleary would not be coming back. Draco walked back up to the house and saw the dining room curtains had been drawn. He slowed his pace as a cast of emerald green glowed from behind the shades.

He slowly opened the door and sensed the magic before he saw it. He couldn't place it; he had never experienced anything like it before. It was potent, and he had to push against it to move to the dining room archway. The scene he was witnessing left him dumbfounded. Harry was standing at the head of the now-enlarged table with the newspapers spread across it. Waves of green magic flowed from Harry through the sheets, causing them to flutter. His eyes were shut and he was chanting in Parseltongue. Although Draco practiced Light Magic almost exclusively now, he had grown up with Dark Magic, but this was neither. It was pure; he could taste it as the waves passed through him. It tasted almost green, like eating grass.

The papers began to shuffle and most of them incinerated. The waves of magic decreased, the colour lightened, and only a few pages remained. When the room cleared, Harry opened his eyes and Accio'd the articles. He stood up to leave and saw Draco. "I bet that looked and sounded strange to you."

Draco remained against the doorframe as Harry walked by. "That would be an understatement. Would you mind letting me know what that was all about?"

Harry stopped and turned. "Sure, but after I enter this downstairs. Why don't you come down and join me?"

"I will but I have to finish my potion first."

They walked down the hallway; Harry turned to give Draco a quick kiss, and before he could pull away, Draco pressed him up against the wall. Harry's hands were full of the parchment, and Draco took full advantage of that fact as he stroked Harry through his jeans. "I still want to show you where you fit in," he purred in Harry's ear.

Harry's eyelids lowered as he let his body press into the open palm. He tilted his head back for the kiss. When the first moan came and the bulge was present, Draco pulled away. "Just didn't want you to forget," he said with a wink and walked to the Potions room door.

He checked the potion in the cauldron and raised the flame. He walked to the shelves lined with labelled bottles and selected the crushed eucalyptus. A pinch was added to the mixture and it quickly dissolved. The burgundy potion turned the expected mahogany colour; two slow turns later, and the flame was extinguished. Draco placed a rack of two dozen empty bottles next to the cauldron and ladled the mixture into each of them. He added the seals and left them to cool. It was only then he let his mind think about what he had witnessed in the dining room. He had meant to meet Harry in the basement to examine the day's entries, but the knock on the door let him know it was too late.

Draco was pleased that Harry's schedule was open for an extended period of time on Saturdays. They lay in bed talking and stroking each other. Harry's head was resting on Draco's chest with one leg placed between the long sinewy ones and his hand running up and over the extended hipbones. Draco's ringed hand caressed the broad back unconsciously; he could still feel his heart pounding in his ears from what just took place. They hadn't cleaned up yet; there was something delicious about having his come on his stomach and chest and Harry draped on top, glued to him. He knew the memory of what Harry had done in the dining room had dissipated by now, but he would ask him anyway. Harry had his notebook on the nightstand and would be able to refer to it. While Draco was curious what Harry had in there about him, it was no longer just based on insecurity, but in curiosity of how deep Harry was capable of thinking. For this moment though, they needed to talk magic.

Draco started the conversation. "Harry, sorry, babe, but we need to talk. A little while ago, you were downstairs casting a spell in Parseltongue. You were in the dining room and had newspapers spread all over. Can you tell me what the spell was and where you learned it?"

Harry started to reach for his book and realized the predicament they were in. He grinned, Scourgified their chests, and grabbed the notebook. He rolled on his back and rested his head in the crook of Draco's arm. He opened the book and turned the pages. Draco watched as the blank pages shifted. Harry found the pages he wanted and began to read silently.

Draco raised the window when he saw the white owl perched on a tree limb. She flew in and sat on her perch looking at Draco intently, as if to say, You better not be going anywhere.

"It is in Parseltongue," Harry finally spoke. "The translation is hard to explain. It basically sends feelers out to those that have the snake, and if their name appears in the newspaper, it is a match. There is an opposing spell that calls the snakes. One pushes my magic out to the snakes, the other calls them to me." Draco's heart stopped. "I don't have the calling one written down though," Harry added as he turned the page.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed deep. "Is it Dark magic, Harry?"

Harry tilted his head up looking at Draco like he was nutters. "Draco, magic is magic; it is all in the intent." Harry turned back to the book, flipped to the next page, and read it through. "See, this explains it."

"Babe, the pages are blank."

"Shit, I'm sorry; I forgot. Reveal."

Draco watched as Harry's scrawl came into focus. He could tell the parchment was infused with magic. Harry pointed to the second paragraph and then to a simple drawing of three lines intersecting; as his fingers touched the drawing it lit up and Draco could see other pages lighting and moving forward until they were in order. He started to read. It was Harry's thoughts on Light and Dark magic. The first line highlighted with endpoints labelled Light and Dark. There second line was the vertical axis labelled intent, the endpoints labelled benign and nocuous. Harry peeked to the next page and Draco swatted his hand. "Give me a moment."

Draco was impressed with the conclusions. Harry viewed Light spells as helpful while Dark spells were generally harmful. He also noted that Light could be harmful and Dark could be helpful; it all depended on the intent. Draco nodded as Harry had jotted down that to learn Dark spells you had to learn them with original intent, to harm, before you could use them to help. The opposite was true for Light magic.

"See," Harry said as his finger touched the third line, "I cannot draw three dimensions very well, but this one is strength. Magic is three dimensional, Draco. There is type, intent, and magical strength needed. To make a feather float is Light, the intent is benign, and the strength minimal. In contrast, to make this bed float the type is still Light, the intent still harmless, but the strength much greater. When you see all of the points and possibilities it just becomes a ball of magic."

"But, Harry, there are the extremes in Dark magic."

Harry pointed to the bottom of the page. "Yes, the Unforgivables. The Cruciatus is the worst of the three. There is no reason to cast such a spell; at least I have not found one. The Killing Curse can obviously be used to kill something in pain, like a hurt animal. See, that is what it says there. The Imperius Curse, while the books do come up with some reasons to use it, I am not so sure about it. My notes mention further research."

Draco gulped. "Have you practiced them?"

Harry looked back up at Draco, "No, there are other spells to use. These are cheap spells, easy spells; yes, you have to have the intent, but they lack any beauty. I think they are ugly."

Draco snickered. "What, you don't do ugly?"

Harry chuckled back. "You could say that."

"So, Harry, where does your Parseltongue spells fall into this ball of magic?"

Harry became silent for a few moments. Draco found it fascinating to see Harry thinking deeply. Harry only had limited moments to do so, but he was taking advantage of it before the original ideas were diminished. "It is neither Dark nor Light; it is the core. I really don't think I can explain much more than that, love; my brain is really starting to hurt."

Draco kissed the grey streak of hair closest to him. "That's okay. I think I understand what you're saying. I do have another question and I think your book can provide the answer. Where did you learn all of the traditional Dark spells and your Parseltongue spells?"

Harry turned the pages that had collected behind the one they were currently examining. Once again they were blank. "It says here," Harry said pointing to an empty page, "the Dark ones, from Father's house and your textbooks, but I see that means your father's house; my father is dead."

Draco flinched hearing Harry say those words without feeling. "Did Father give you those books?"

Draco was silently cursing the old man, and was already rehearsing the confrontation in his head, when Harry said, "No, apparently I nicked them, read them, and returned them."

Draco laughed and swatted Harry's hand. "You thief."

Harry looked very hurt. "Oh Merlin, Harry, I know you're not a thief. I'm just teasing you. You can read any damn book you want at my father's house, but I do request that you ask him first. Is that understood? Now what about the ones in Parseltongue?"

Harry called for a quill, sat up, and wrote in his book. He closed it, set it aside. "I understand about asking permission from Father. I'm sorry but I don't know where I learned the Parseltongue spells from. Draco, I'm tired, do you mind if I rest for awhile?"

Draco scooted down and curled up next to Harry. "Can I join you?"

"Yes," Harry said as he closed the curtains and lowered the lights with waves of his hands and points of his fingers. "I think I'd like that."

Draco woke to Remus's head laughing in the bedroom fireplace. "Well, if this doesn't bring back memories. I was just calling to remind Harry to bring his notebook."

Draco sat up and looked over at Harry, who was snuggled under stolen covers.

"He's sound asleep, Remus. We will be there on time, and I will remind him. Now be a good godfather and go away," Draco said, retrieving his covers and lying back down with a heavy sigh. He heard Remus's snicker as the fireplace deactivated. Draco thought it was time that access to the bedroom Floo was denied to all, except in an emergency. He looked out the window as the early afternoon sun was breaking through the clouds. It was almost decadent to be in bed at this hour. The house was perfectly silent, and the tranquillity of the moment brought a tear. Harry stirred and pulled Draco closer to him; he was sure Harry was purring. He pushed back the grey streak of hair that had fallen over Harry's closed eyes, gently reached over, and kissed his forehead.

Draco woke up again; this time it wasn't Remus who was the culprit. He found himself spooning Harry, with his erection neatly placed between Harry's cheeks. He wasn't quite sure how he had accomplished the manoeuvre, until he sensed lubrication when he began to move.

"It's about time you woke up," Harry growled teasingly as he reached around grabbing Draco's hand and placing it on his very erect dick. Harry started thrusting into the fingers and palm grasping him. He let his top leg slide over on the sheet exposing his arse for Draco to enter.

Draco took his hand back to begin to prepare Harry. "I've all ready done that. Come on, Draco, fuck me." Draco was still half-asleep, but was coherent enough to guide his dick into the entrance and lace his hand back over for Harry to thrust into. He plunged in as Harry encouraged him with what had become very dirty language. Tomorrow, Draco thought, tomorrow they would take their time. He would insist upon it. Sunday mornings would be theirs, but for now, he felt electrified and dove into Harry's magic.

Draco had only been to Grimmauld Place twice before: the day of the duel and then at Tonks and Remus's bonding reception. The mansion had finally become a home. The architectural elegance remained, with the high ceilings and gothic engraved black trim and wainscoting, but the walls were light and the furniture comfortable. The major addition to the house was the toys; Draco stepped over and around them as they walked to the kitchen from the drawing room. The kitchen, Draco noted, seemed to be the hub of the house.

"How did you manage to get rid of my gruesome Aunt Walburga?" Draco asked as he and Harry sat down across Tonks at the long planked kitchen table.

"Your mother did it. It was quite a showdown between the two Black women. Aunt Narcissa finally got the upper hand when she threatened to remove Aunt Walburga's name from the tapestry. The portrait was moved to a third-floor room filled with the Black furniture and bric-a-brac that remained. The door, for all purposes, is sealed shut. Aunt Narcissa then added back the names once removed and added new ones. You did know that you and Harry are also related on the Black side too?"

Draco shook his head no. "Limited number of pure-blood families, I assume."

Remus soon joined them, carrying his soon to be four year old son James in one arm and almost two year old Phoebe in the other. Both were reaching out to Harry and ended up on his lap. They promptly began to giggle as they were tickled and kissed with abandon. Draco had never seen Harry with you kids before, and he knew within a few minutes that Harry would be incredible with their children. Tonks set a plate of finger food in front of Harry and managed to entice them to eat the cheese, crackers and apple slices.

After eating their snack the kids became restless, and Remus suggested that James and Phoebe take Harry into the playroom. Draco laughed to himself; the whole house looked like a playroom. His laugh ended quickly when he realized that he was about to be questioned by an Auror and Harry's godfather. Harry may have forgiven him, but the others were likely not to. They did deserve an explanation, though. He was about to say how sorry he was when he heard his cousin's cracked voice, "Draco, we are so sorry for not being there for you."

"Draco." Remus's voice was deeper than normal. "We failed you; we failed Harry."

Draco put his head in his hands; he couldn't look at them as he spoke haltingly. "I don't understand. I tried to kill him and you are asking me for forgiveness. I should be asking you."

Remus leaned over and pulled Draco's hands away from his face. His warm brown eyes searched into the grey ones speckled with blue. "We were supposed to watch out for you. Not just Tonks and me, but your parents, Severus, everyone at that table when Harry's will was read. He told us that you would need us. We just assumed that you were okay."

"But I never let anyone know. I hid it," Draco responded, looking at both of them ashamed.

"You never let anyone know, that is true, but we also knew that you grew up hiding your emotions, and your weakness for not sharing pain. We knew you loved Harry; we were there to watch it happen over those months, but we also knew you had a life to live. We didn't want to interfere, and we know now we should have. I should have known, Draco; it is the survivor who needs help the most."

Draco slid back in his seat. Tonks handed him a Butterbeer. "And we also know we should have been watching Harry more. Yesterday was a huge shock, finding out how much Harry's been hiding."

Draco snickered as he began peeling the label off the bottle. "Oh, you have no idea how much he's been hiding. This morning I saw the process he uses to collect his information. It was magic beyond anything I could have imagined." Draco stopped and drank from the bottle. Both sets of eyes were on him. He continued, "He uses a spell to reach out to those that are marked. It is the opposite of the call spell Voldemort used. He pushes his magic out to find where those who are marked are, and if they are in the papers or not. That is what Father is feeling. I think it is the magic the Healers said they couldn't understand. The schedule shows he's been training since the calendar was installed, but from what I can piece together, he has been training since the holidays of that first year."

"Draco, we see him every week. He has shown very little magic around us," Tonks said, shaking her head. "He entertains the kids by levitating their toys but that is about it." Tonks suddenly stood up; she looked pale and ran from the room.

Draco looked at Remus. Remus smiled. "Cub number three."

"Oh, wow! Congratulations," Draco said, patting Remus on the back. "You do realize this child will be going to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione's child?"

Remus coughed. "Yes, Draco, and you have no idea how old that makes me feel."

Draco sat up straight. "Remus, we are wizards; we live a long time. I don't think it matters. Look at Harry's grandparents; they were much older than you."

"I know, but it's just strange, a good strange. I never expected or dreamed I could be this happy," Remus said. He grabbed Tonks when she came back into the room and placed her on his knee.

"Congratulations, Tonks, Remus just told me about number three," Draco said, smiling at her. "It seems that there are a lot of babies around now. We're thinking of trying soon. Father will be looking into the surrogacy program for us."

"Wow," Tonks said, looking at Remus, giving him a happy but concerned look.

Remus looked at Draco. "Draco, are you sure you don't want more time to adjust?"

Draco snorted. "I know. I thought the same thing when Dr. Berkshire mentioned it to me. Part of my problem was not accepting what had happened to Harry and me. I didn't want to move on with our life together with his situation. I've come to terms, or rather I am coming to terms with it, and it is time. I have wasted five years. Between my parents, and the house-elves, I think we can manage it. It would be a great way to start our new life together."

Tonks stood up and walked over to Draco giving him a hug. "You're right, and we can help too."

Remus smiled. "Another blond, I assume. Can you imagine two of them running around?"

Draco choked on his Butterbeer. "Oh God, please just one at a time. I'll go first and then Harry when we decide the time is good for another."

Remus gave Tonks a wink before saying, "Let us know if there's anything we can do to help. We're now experts at this. Just be prepared to have your world turned upside down."

"Have you thought about a new career?" Tonks asked as she handed Draco another Butterbeer and sat back down.

"Actually, yes, I was thinking of applying for the Potions and Slytherin Head of House positions at Hogwarts."

Remus jumped up and sat back down with excitement. "Minerva will be thrilled if you did. She has been begging Severus to come back, even temporarily, but he has turned her down flat."

"So you think she's desperate enough to have me back?" Draco asked in all seriousness.

"You've got to be kidding? I can't imagine anyone more suited for the position than you," Remus said and then asked, "Why don't you send her an owl right now and set an appointment up for this week. She is really worried about this position and I think you would be relieving a lot of stress for her."

"Well, I do have one condition; the Floo between the Slytherin living quarters and Godric's Hollow need to be linked. I will not be separated from Harry again."

"Did I hear my name in vain?" Harry asked as he came back into the kitchen. He sat down next to Draco. "The kids are napping," he said to Remus and Tonks.

Draco briefly explained what they were discussing and suggested Harry read his notes.

"Is Minerva still doing double duty as the Headmistress and Gryffindor's Head of House?" Draco asked while Harry continued reading.

"What? Lucius has not discussed this with you?" Remus said. "I'm surprised; he usually keeps everyone abreast of all the changes, gossip, and rumours."

Draco laughed. "Sounds like Rita Skeeter."

Tonks cracked up. "He would hex you if you even suggested such a thing. He does seem to enjoy the drama and intrigue of the faculty lives and students' affairs."

"Do you see a lot of him?" Draco asked. "I was a bit surprised to see you together last night at the Crossed Wands."

"Draco, you have been away for too long. Remus and Lucius go out every Friday night. It's their male bonding night."

Harry started laughing and set down his notebook. "It's moments like this that I'm glad I have a memory problem. I do not want that image of Lucius and Remus bonding in my head."

Draco flicked him on the hand. "They do not mean physical bonding."

Harry flicked him back. "I know that, but the image still surfaced. I just happened to be looking at picture of your father."

"Thank you for sharing that; now I'm stuck with the image forever," Draco huffed. Remus and Tonks smiled at the two.

"In answer to your original question about changes, Charlie Weasley became Gryffindor's Head of House and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Draco leaned far back in his chair and sighed heavily. "Charlie Weasley? Harry, we need to talk about this before I apply."

"What's the problem?" Tonks asked curiously. "Do you have a problem with Charlie?"

Harry, who had reopened his notebook, began shuffling through it and held up his hand, shutting off all conversation. They waited until his hand lowered. Draco began to speak but Harry interrupted him, "Draco and Charlie were involved for about a year, and Draco's worried about how the three of us will handle the situation."

Tonks and Remus were speechless. Draco wanted to slink out of the room, like the snake he felt he was. Instead, he decided to suck it up and face his godfather and previous trainer. "Yes, Charlie and I were involved, but Charlie ended it about a year ago. I just found out last night that Harry knew about it, and this morning I learned that he had written about it. I had thought the relationship had ended because Charlie was moving back to Britain and didn't want to keep it from his family. It was actually Ron who talked to him about it. Ron and Hermione had taken Harry to the end of my show last year in London. Ron discovered us, and he wasn't pleased. Charlie apparently had strong feelings for me, which I wasn't aware of, and I guess he needed to break it off, knowing I couldn't return them."

Remus looked over at Harry. "How do you feel about this, Harry?"

Harry raised his finger and motioned to a Butterbeer on the counter; it floated over into his awaiting hand. "I'm going to have to talk with Ron about interfering. Draco went downhill fast after the relationship was dissolved."

Tonks stuttered, "You, you, approved?"

"Yes, according to my notes, I like Charlie and he's a good bloke. He was very good to Draco. They were lovers, but more than that, he was Draco's only real friend. Draco never betrayed his love for me, and he has asked that we return to a monogamous relationship. After a major discussion this morning, I hesitantly agreed to it. Blondie here can be very persuasive," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek.

Draco teasingly swatted him away. "I think Harry and I have settled this between us, but I'm concerned how Charlie would feel."

"Well, let's talk to him," Harry said. "Remus, can you give him a firecall?"

Draco's eyes bulged. "You don't mean right now?

"Yes, Draco, I do. You need to apply to Hogwarts, and with my memory the way it is, I don't want to run into Charlie not knowing the history. Draco, love, I know this may be difficult for you, but I need to have problems settled quickly. I don't like to be left looking like a fool because of my condition."

The statement shocked the three of them. Harry had pride. They knew he spent his younger wizarding education always being caught off guard. He wanted to know; he wanted the information.

Draco put his hand on Harry's and squeezed it. "Of course; Remus, can you see if Charlie is available?"

Remus left the room. Tonks smiled at the two. "I have missed seeing you two together so much. I cannot tell you how excited all of us are to see this happen. Now, Harry, I understand you've been practicing magic for quite awhile. Draco said you've expanded your repertoire."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Tonks questioningly. "I'm sorry, Tonks, I am not sure what you are getting at. I'm a wizard, why wouldn't I be using my magic? Is there a problem with me using magic?"

Draco squeezed his hand. "Harry, you hid your capabilities these last four years or so. You can refer to your notes, but you are correct; you are a wizard and you should be sharing your magic." Draco gave Tonks a look telling her not to ever bring it up again.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard heading towards the kitchen. Draco's stomach flipped as he recognized the sound of the boots. Charlie's dragon skin boots were very distinctive. He had seen Charlie at Ginny's wedding, but had not talked beyond the general acknowledgement pleasantries.

Charlie's face was one of dread, but he managed to walk over and shake both Harry's and Draco's hands. Harry reached out and gave him a hug.

Charlie sat across the table from Harry and Draco. Remus and Tonks stood up and excused themselves saying something about the children crying. Draco certainly didn't hear them.

"So what can I do for you? Remus said something about settling an issue," Charlie said hesitantly.

Harry started the conversation. "Charlie, because of my condition, I need to have any personal issues handled quickly. I am sorry that you might feel uncomfortable with what we need to discuss, but please understand my position in this."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I know where this is going and, Harry, I'm really sorry. I know that I took advantage.…"

Harry began to laugh. "I'm sorry, Charlie, but I really have a hard time believing anyone could take advantage of Draco."

Draco's eyes closed shut, this is just plain fucking uncomfortable discussing my sex life with my husband and previous lover. Draco sucked it up. He owed both of them and he wanted to get this over with as much dignity as possible.

"Charlie," Draco began, "Harry was aware of our relationship. Harry and I feel and see each other's strong emotions. I wasn't aware that this connection still existed; I had no hint of it these last five years. He was aware of you as well as my previous sexual encounters."

Charlie's face was turning bright red. "Harry," he stammered out, "Why? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I like you, Charlie. You were good for Draco. You were the only one who seemed to really care about him. I don't mean just the sex, but in my notes, you are the only one out of our friends and family that broke through his defences. I'm pleased that you gave him what I couldn't. I am a bit pissed at your brother for interfering."

Charlie's face had gone from red to white. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing then. I just wanted you to know how I felt and that I still think of us as brothers. As to you and Draco, you two have to decide how you feel about each other now."

Draco spoke up. "Charlie, I would like to apply to for the Slytherin Head of House and Potions position at Hogwarts. I was unaware until today that you were at Hogwarts. Will this be a problem for you?"

"Dragon dung! McGonagall is going to purr when she finds out. I think it would be terrific. I have felt terrible about the way we ended. I'd like the chance for us to be friends, and of course, Harry and I to be brothers again. I must say I'm surprised at your reaction, Harry, but I think I understand it."

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up. Draco braced himself. "As long as you know he's permanently off the market now."

Charlie choked a little. "That is great news, Draco. I know what this means to you. I'm thrilled you have found your way back home. I truly feel like a cad the way we ended."

"Charlie, Ron told me that you had strong feelings for me. Believe me, I understand how it feels knowing they cannot be reciprocated. You did the right thing for you. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Charlie nodded. "Draco, I'm more than okay with this. I'm seeing someone now and I am happy. I do miss your friendship, though, and would be honoured if we could have that part of our relationship restored. Now, I hate to do this, but I have to go. Hagrid has smuggled another baby dragon into Hogwarts, and I need to help get rid of it before McGonagall finds out. Would either of you like to help?" Charlie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco snickered. "No, no, no, and don't even think about asking me to help if I get the position."

Charlie stood up. "No problem there, that position has your name written all over it. It'll be strange having two Malfoys on staff; Lucius is quite the entertainer. You'll have to join our Tuesday night poker party in the tower," Charlie added.

Draco and Harry stood up. Each held out his hand and each received a hug from the former dragon tamer. After Charlie had cleared the kitchen door, Draco took Harry's hands in his and tilted his head down, kissing him. He meant it to be more than a quick one, but they heard the pounding of little feet coming their way. Pitter, patter, my arse, Draco thought.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 84 Father and Son by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 84 Father and Son

The morning sun randomly peeked into the upstairs bedroom as the clouds drifted over its face. The trees' budding leaves were twitching in the gentle breeze. The world was quiet and the morning was theirs to enjoy.

Long luxurious kisses and strokes filled the hours. Touches and whispers fulfilled every dream. Moans of pleasure and groans of passion satisfied every fantasy; every body part savoured, every moment treasured.

Long white fingers dug into hard brown biceps. Calloused hands gripped the undersides of hard, sleek, long thighs, forcing the legs to bend until knees touched shoulders. Bone-tipped hips rose to meet the pounding. Grey-black hair swayed with every thrust. Green eyes blazed into grey streaked with blue. Sweat dripped down the strained neck onto the cream-coloured chest. Primal screams of, "mine," were met with carnal yells of, "yours."

The room was permeated with the smells of sex. Bodies were covered with sweat and clear-white fluid. It leaked from their bums; it coated their chests, and filled their stomachs. It was Sunday.

The sprays of hot water and a thick layer of bubbly soap cleansed them, but the mirror revealed the consequences of the hours of lovemaking. Their bodies were bruised with fingerprints, love bites the colour of plums, and scratch marks, red with traces of blood streaked their backs.

"Damn, Harry, what the hell did we do to each other?" Draco said as he opened the cabinet selecting two potions, handing one to Harry, the then drinking the other one for himself.

Harry laughed. "Considering the evidence, I would say we made wild passionate love." Harry drank the potion. Draco selected another bottle, shook it and poured a puddle of its contents onto his palm. He stroked it over Harry's body, removing the scratches, bruises and love bites. He then applied it to himself. The next item was a jar; he unscrewed the lid and took two fingers swiping through the clear viscous balm. He told Harry to 'bend over and spread em'. He gently applied the thick cream over Harry's swollen backside. The red swelling reduced almost immediately. Harry returned the favour.

They slipped on clean pyjama bottoms and returned to the bedroom. The bed was changed and made. The windows opened and a vase overflowing with forced lilacs placed on Harry's nightstand. A silver tray filled with savoury brunch foods and a pot of tea lay on the table by the fireplace. The Daily Prophet and owl delivered mail lay next to the tray. "The elves have been busy," Draco said in appreciation.

As they sat in the wingback chairs to partake in the food so graciously provided, Draco spotted an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. He picked it up. It was addressed to him. He broke the seal; Harry watched intently from his chair and began serving up his plate.

Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy,

The rumour mill has been busy these last few days. I understand that you have an interest in the positions of Professor of Potions and Head of the Honourable House of Salazar Slytherin.

If such gossip is to be believed, I request your presence in my office Monday night at seven.

I also request that you bring your husband, Mr. Harry James Malfoy Potter to join us for this discussion. The Floo to my office is still open.

If I do not receive a note of decline, I will assume that both of you will be here at the set time.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco handed the note to Harry and began sipping the tea that had been poured for him. He wondered if it was his father, or Charlie or Remus that had told McGonagall. He snickered; it was probably all three.

Harry set the note down and asked, "Is this what you want to do?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Harry, you could review your notes, or you can trust me when I say we have discussed this thoroughly, and you agreed it was a good idea. Before the meeting tomorrow night, we will review it again in detail. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded as he answered, "I trust you, Draco." They finished their brunch after Harry insisted Draco eat another two slices of bacon.

Draco reminded Harry that they needed to dress soon for their visit to his parents. Harry called for his notebook, read a few lines, said he would be back soon, and Disapparated.

Draco began to dress. He was slipping on his formal trousers, thinking back to when he would wear as little as possible under his robes for dinner: his little rebellion against his father. Harry returned as Draco was buckling his belt. He held a bouquet of daffodils in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He set them down on the table and headed for the large closet, and then into the loo. Draco was focused on the knotting of his tie when his peripheral vision caught the movement from the wine bottle label in the reflection of the mirror. He stepped over to the table and picked up the bottle. He stared at the stag leaping over the ravine repeatedly. Barrington's Special Reserve 1999, Sonoma County, California. He set the bottle of Cabernet back down on the table before he dropped it.

Draco fell into the chair, wondering how Harry had come into possession of the wine, and why that year, and why that vineyard. It made him sad that there were those two wonderful days were they knew everything about each other, and now five years lay between them. The feathers tickled his shoulder blades. He heard the doorknob turning and was about to ask Harry about the wine, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was, "Guh.".

He hadn't expected to see Harry dressed in such complete formal attire. The black trousers were perfectly creased, the white shirt crisp, the black suspenders aligned and the black shoes shined. Harry walked over to the chair where Draco was sitting and handed him a black and silver tie. "Could you help me with this?"

Draco stood up and draped the tie around the shirt collar. "You look like you are going out on a date."

Harry lifted his chin as Draco began the knot and mumbled, "I am, with Mother."

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"No, it's our secret. I will tell you another time."

Draco finished the manipulation of the silk material and then added a kiss. "You look incredible. I think I'm jealous of my mother," Draco said as went back for another kiss.

"Draco?" Harry said as he reluctantly pulled away. "Did you mark the calendar? Even with the potions and balm, I think you're still going to be sore. The last round was bloody intense."

Draco smirked and then looked over Harry's shoulder. It had not been marked. As he filled in the date's activities, it hit him; Harry remembered. He spun around. "Harry, what do you remember from today?"

Harry thought for a moment, his brow creased. "I remember having incredible sex, taking a shower, the healing potions and balm, reviewing my schedule for this afternoon's activities, picking flowers for your mother, selecting a bottle of wine for your father and getting dressed. The making love part is beginning to fade, which is too bad," Harry said with a big smile added to the last comment.

Draco sat down on the bed and took Harry's hand in his, pulling him down next to him. "Come sit with me." Draco kept Harry's hand in his and raised it to his lips kissing each ringed finger.

"What is it, Draco? You're getting serious on me."

"You can remember events for an hour if not more."

Harry looked at Draco somewhat confused. "I take it that is a good sign."

Draco smiled. "It's a very good sign."

"Hmmm, I would love to talk about it, but we are going to be late. Do you want to go through the Floo first, or shall I?"

Draco noticed the words "Malfoy Manor" were glowing on the fireplace façade.

"I think I should Apparate us to the Manor. I don't want you getting dirty."

Harry went to the closet and brought out his robe folded over his arm, picked up the flowers and wine. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and they vanished from their bedroom.

They Apparated into the entryway of Malfoy Manor and were immediately met by Kiezy. "Master Malfoy is in his study. Mistress Malfoy will soon join you."

Draco walked Harry to the study. The large formidable, carved, wooden-doors were closed. Draco knocked and began to open the one door, when Lucius bellowed, "Don't let the cats out!"

Draco quickly shut the door behind them, after they entered his father's study. He soon discovered it was highly unlikely the cats were going anywhere. The large black and white fluff balls were rolling on the antique Persian rug, playing with a stuffed mouse. From the scent of it, he surmised it was filled with catnip. Draco walked to the centre of the rug and knelt down rubbing each of his kitties' expansive tummies.

Harry walked over to Lucius, who was sitting behind his desk piled with books and scrolls of papers, and he handed him the bottle of wine. Lucius examined the label. "California, hmm, we shall see, Harry, we shall see."

The door opened and Narcissa entered, taking Draco's breath away. He immediately stood up and walked over to her. "Mother, you look beautiful. Do you think you might hint to where you're going with my husband dressed like this?" Draco asked after he kissed her cheek.

"No, dear. Soon, but not today."

Lucius rose up and joined Draco at her side. He whispered something in her ear, causing her cheeks to blush. Lucius stepped away as Harry came over; he bowed formally and handed her the bouquet of yellow Narcissi. Draco was further flabbergasted when Harry took his mother's arm in his and said, "Shall we go, my lady?"

Kiezy popped in; Narcissa handed the elf the flowers and the elf handed Harry a black wrap for Narcissa. He placed it expertly over Narcissa's bare shoulders. It accented the light blue gown perfectly. The brilliant choker of aquamarines and diamonds sparkled every time she moved.

They were about to exit when Draco coughed. "May I at least kiss my husband goodbye?"

Harry turned. "Sure, just don't mess up the hair," he said with a wink.

Narcissa and Harry walked out of the study. Draco began to ask Lucius about what just had occurred, but he raised his hand, shutting down any conversation on the matter. Instead, he said, "Feel like riding?"

"Yes, but I'll have to go back home for the proper attire," Draco responded.

"I will meet you at the stables, then."

Draco arrived at the stables shortly. He had not been in the vicinity of them for ages. The smell of the hay brought back many childhood memories, some good and many not so good. This was his father's territory and Draco rarely treaded into it unless he had to. Lucius was already mounted on a black steed. Draco's horse, he learned, was the son of his father's horse. It, too, was coal black. Draco was thankful that he actually mounted the horse without falling off. He could hear his father snicker.

The ride started slowly at trot. They crossed over the recently shorn grassy mounds until they came upon an expansive flat section of wild fields. Lucius picked up the pace to a gallop as Draco became accustomed to the horse's movement. Draco cast a quick Cushioning Charm. Harry was right, his bum was still hurting.

The late winter sun was hiding behind the large white puffy clouds. In the northwest, dark ominous clouds were gathering. The breeze increased slightly and he sped his horse up to ride next to his father. Draco glanced over seeing his father's long hair flowing in the wind. Lucius turned to Draco and gave him a big smile. Draco smiled back. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was now not only a great wizard, but he was becoming a great man. The silver hair began whipping Lucius in the face and covering the startling, deep blue eyes. Draco knew at that moment this would be a memory he would always carry with him. The gallop turned into a run as they hit a higher field and the race was on. The horses seemed to be competing harder than the wizards were. A classic father and son rivalry.

Draco felt the strong muscles of the beast stretching to their maximum point. The only sound was of pounding hooves and hard breaths from the horses. They raced until they reached the edge of a forest. The horses were panting and snorting as they were turned to face back home. Draco had never seen the Manor from this viewpoint. In the far distance, one could tell it was stately; it projected power, wealth and most of all history. Lucius, as if aware what Draco was thinking, stopped his horse and looked at the view. "I almost destroyed it, destroyed it all."

Draco trotted his horse up to Lucius's. "Father, you didn't, you came through in the end," Draco said resolutely.

Lucius looked at Draco and then turned back and began a slow gait over the high field.

"I'm scared, son," Lucius said in a tone Draco did not recognize coming from his father.

Draco reached over and stopped Lucius's horse. They sat there looking at each other. Draco grasping for a hint of what was going on with his father. "Father, what is it? What could you be afraid of?"

Draco watched Lucius take a deep breath and if he didn't know better, he would say his father was about to cry. The words stumbled out as his voice cracked. "Draco, your mother is pregnant."

Draco was so glad he was sitting; he just wished he weren't so far off the ground. "Excuse me, Father; I would swear you just said Mother was pregnant."

"I did, she is, we are, oh bloody hell, son, I'm scared. I don't know how to be a father."

Draco reached out, putting his hand on his father's. "Of course you do; you are my father."

"Draco," Lucius said loudly, "I tortured you, I withdrew love and affection. I wasn't a father; I was an evil bastard. That is one of the reasons why we never had more children."

Draco shook his head. "I thought it was because of the diminished magic; at other times I thought it was because I was a problem child."

Lucius held Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. "Draco, look at me." Draco looked into the blue eyes staring at him with all the warmth every little child dreamed of.

"Draco, you were a wonderful child. Merlin, son, you were polite, charming, mischievous, intelligent, and beautiful to look at. You are your mother's and my pride and joy."

"See, Father, you can do this. You just made me feel better."

Lucius gave a half smile. "It takes more than words; it is the actions and choices that determine the father I am and will be." Draco knew he had heard words similar before. He searched his memory and found it; it wasn't his memory, it was Harry's. Albus had told Harry something like that.

"Father, you're going to be fine."

"Draco, I want to believe that, but this latest episode showed me different. I almost lost you and Harry. I didn't reach out to you over these last years. I knew the mask, hell, I taught you the mask. I was torn between letting you have a life I thought you were happy with, or forcing you to come back and see how things could be here, with Harry. I should have broken down those shields you put up and carried you home. I failed you again."

Draco bit his bottom lip— hard. "Father, you couldn't have fixed me, just as I couldn't fix Harry. I know now that I had to hit bottom. I wasn't ready to face the life that was dealt me. I had lost too much. It took until now to realize I hadn't lost everything. What I did lose was a dream. I have new dreams now and they are based on reality. I have a life, and it is definitely worth living, especially knowing I am going to be a big brother," Draco added with a wink. "I want to know everything, how Mother is? How did this happen? But the clouds are gathering and we're in for a downpour. Shall we have a race back?"

The words were barely out Draco's mouth before the Lucius and his horse were racing towards the Manor. Draco intentionally stayed behind. His thoughts were of his mother and father and new sibling; he jumped when the sound of the pounding hooves were drowned out by the first strike of lightening and roar of thunder.

The large drops of rain fell from the dark clouds as he entered the stable. His father was already gone, but a man, who's face he couldn't place, helped him off the horse and began cooling the beast down. "Do I know you?" Draco finally asked.

The skinny man smiled showing his crooked teeth. "No, Master Malfoy, I do know 'Arry, though. I met 'em when he was a boy. I'm Stan and I used to work on the Knight Bus."

Draco laughed as Harry's memories flooded his consciousness. "Good to meet you, Stan," Draco said extending his hand. "Have you worked here long?"

"Ay, four years. Master Malfoy hired me after me release from Azkaban," Stan said as he began brushing down the black horse. "Couldn't get a job after been 'spected as a 'Death Eater.' Never was one of those, but people was scared of me anyway."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, glad to meet you, Stan," Draco said before Disapparating to his father's study.

Lucius was in the process of pouring brandy into two snifters on a table by the roaring fire. A small plate of biscuits lay between. Lucius looked up. "My version of afternoon tea."

Draco sat in the dark brown leather chair. He picked up the snifter, swirled it around and sniffed it. His father had warmed it; it was one of Lucius's best. "So how is Mother? Was this planned? When is she due?"

Lucius took a sip of the brandy. Draco noticed he didn't shiver like Draco did when he took the first sip. "Narcissa is fine; she is in great physical condition. She is due at the end of September— beginning of October. The child will be in good company as that is when the Lupin baby is also due."

Draco snickered. "Let's not forget another Weasley will be coming along around that time too. Was there a big New Year's Eve party I missed? Did someone pour a fertility potion into the punch?"

Lucius laughed. "I hadn't thought of that, but you're right, it was the result of New Year's Eve, as is Remus and Tonks's too. We had a small get-together here at the Manor that night; just dinner, drinking and a little dancing. It was quite entertaining. The next morning was not so pleasant until we had our potions in hand."

"You mean Mother was pissed, too?" Draco asked, shocked at the thought; he had never seen his mother have too many. Tipsy, yes, pissed, no.

"Ah, yes," Lucius said with a twisted grin. "It was quite a night. We…how did you say it so many years ago? We fucked like bunnies. Draco!" Lucius said sternly. "This is a very rare brandy. Don't let me see you spit it out again."

Draco gave a half-hearted sneer to his father and poured another brandy. He selected a jelly-print biscuit to go along with it.

"So, Draco, how do you feel about becoming a big brother?"

Draco contemplated the question as he looked around his father's study. The wooden rectangular panelling made the room feel smaller than it was. It was now filled with comfortable sofas, chairs, tables and floor lamps, along with his large desk and wooden swivel chair; in his youth it had been devoid of such comforts. He remembered it being stark and cold. "I'm in shock, I'm thrilled, I wish you had done this twenty years ago, I'm worried about Mother, I am overwhelmed."

Lucius lifted a brow. "That sounds familiar. Did I tell you it's a girl? There has not been a Malfoy girl for generations. In fact, Allison might have been the last one. I was thinking of a magical forest theme for her nursery. Your mother likes the idea and has already started on the walls."

Draco groaned. "She's not even born yet, and she already has you wrapped. Does the princess have a name?"

Lucius tried to look stern but failed. "Yes, but if you keep that attitude up I'm not telling you."

"Please, Father, sir, may I know my soon to be overly spoiled sister's name?"

"That's better," Lucius said smugly. "Her name will be Aurora."

"Ah, goddess of the dawn. That seems appropriate. You do know that is Professor Sinistra's name, don't you?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, I'm well aware of it, but I do hope your sister is not a star gazer. Draco, I want to make clear, up front; you are the heir of the Malfoy name and estate. Your sister will be cared for handsomely, but the line goes through you. You saved this family in one day and undid twenty years of damage I wreaked upon the family name."

Draco finished his second snifter of brandy and began to feel the comforting buzz. Helga jumped up on his lap, circled around and then settled down with a nice purr. "Father, I appreciate your telling me of my standing. I'm very happy for you and Mother. I will try and be a worthy big brother."

Lucius poured a small third for both of them. Draco raised the snifter and made a toast. "To my sister, Aurora; may her eyes always be blue."

Lucius raised his glass. "To my son, a wizard to be emulated."

They sat together, father and son, in comfortable quietness.

"Father, this is a complete change of subject, but did you know Harry has been borrowing books from your library?"

"Yes, he has taken some over the years on wizarding history and traditions I believe, but he has always returned them. Is that a problem?"

Draco laughed. "No, those are not the problem; it's the ones on Dark Magic and Spells. He has a complete repertoire of Dark Spells thanks to my textbook from Durmstrang and your library."

"He did that?" Lucius said with as his brow lifted. "Our Harry pilfering my books. I'm so proud of him."

"Father!" Draco tried to say sternly but began to laugh. "I am too. Maybe you can tell him it's okay, but preface it with if he has any questions to ask you."

"I will do that. The brat."

"Did Remus tell you about what happened yesterday with Harry and his magic?"

Lucius stared at Draco and finally responded. "Yes, about the newspapers and about Charlie. If you would like to discuss those subjects we can, but, Draco, I would really rather spend our time tonight talking of other things. We need more information on what Harry has done. I think you know what I suspect but, Son, let us not go down those paths right now. Tonight let us talk of good wines, children, and how lovely your mother and husband look. They should be back soon. Maybe we should clean up. I know Narcissa is not too fond of my smelling of horses and sweat."

Draco set down his snifter and snagged another cookie. "I'll go home to shower and change. I don't know how Harry feels about me smelling of horses; knowing him he would probably find it appealing."

"I take it your relationship is going well?"

Draco turned slightly pink adding to the rose-coloured cheeks from the three glasses of brandy. "We've a calendar by the bed to keep track. Otherwise with Harry's condition he is likely to forget, and while I am young, he can be tough to keep up with."

Lucius stared at Draco with glint in his eye and then shook his head. "No, I think I will leave that subject to you two." He picked up a biscuit of his own. "Have you written Minerva yet?"

Draco grunted. "I didn't need to. I received a note from her this morning. Would you have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe."

"How about your werewolf friend?"

"Maybe."

"And the dragon tamer?"

"Maybe."

"Just as I thought, a conspiracy," Draco said trying, to sound disgusted.

"Draco, Hogwarts needs you. Slytherin needs you. Slughorn goes through the motions but his heart is not in it. You started a movement five years ago. It is time you go back and finish it. Slytherin is beginning to falter again. As to the Potions, Slughorn has lost his creativity."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was just a bit afraid of facing the Headmistress. I almost did in her favourite lion."

Lucius chuckled. "Don't be afraid of Kitty; she's a romantic at heart and she is very good at poker. You must join the game. Watch out for Flitwick, though; he is not above using his Charms on the cards."

Draco sighed as he stared into the snifter swirling the golden liquid. "Why do I feel I've been living in an alternate universe these last years?"

"Because, Draco, you have. I am not saying it was bad or wrong. I think you will someday look back on your singing career with more fondness than you do now. You needed something when your world fell apart. But now you're home and you will have to integrate us back into your life."

When Draco returned to the Manor in formal attire, his family was in the dining room waiting. They began to partake of the Sunday night meal in silence. It brought back horrible memories of his childhood. He jumped when Narcissa asked if he enjoyed the ride. Draco answered affirmatively and then there was more silence. He flinched when his father asked him why he had not congratulated his mother.

Draco stuttered, "I, I thought we were not allowed to talk during meals."

Harry laughed loudly. "That is ridiculous, Draco. Why wouldn't you be allowed to talk during dinner?"

Draco mumbled back, "Children should be seen, not heard."

Harry cracked up. "Are you a child, Draco?"

Draco glared at Harry. "No, it's just an old habit haunting me right now."

"Break it," Lucius said firmly.

Draco looked at his father. "Broken." He turned to his mother. "Mother, Father has told me about your condition. I am thrilled and I am looking forward to meeting my baby sister in the fall."

Harry gasped. "Mother, you are pregnant?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, Harry, I am. And, Draco, thank you for being so positive about this. We are pleased, but it did catch us by surprise."

"It wasn't planned?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, it was not. We were stunned, given our age," Narcissa replied.

"Cissa," Lucius said, lowering his goblet of wine, "we're not that old. We will live a long life and we will probably see our great-grandchildren. I'm only sorry our parents are not around to see the lines continued."

Draco raised his goblet of Barrington Special Reserve wine and toasted his parents.

The family retired to the parlour for further conversations. Draco glanced up at the portrait over the mantel. It was captured at the bonding ceremony. It was a wonderful picture of the four of them, taken on a spectacular day.

They talked of babies, Hogwarts, wine and the Order of the Phoenix. Draco asked his mother to join. Much to the surprise of her husband, she responded favourably. The last item of discussion before Draco and Harry left was the cats. As if on cue, Helga and Rowena waddled into the parlour and hopped up onto his parents' laps.

Draco relented and let them stay. Some part of him like the idea of the cats running around the Manor and sleeping with his parents.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 85 Meow! by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Warning: A bit of a squick.

A/N: I have changed the name of the fourth house in Durmstrang from Masse to Terra to better fit the type of Magic practiced in that house. I will be going back in previous chapters where it is mentioned to make the corrections.

Double Edged Sword 85 Meow!

Draco kept to Harry's schedule on Monday. His only break came when Harry reviewed the papers and when Molly Weasley came to spend time with Harry. She greeted Draco well enough, but he could tell that out of everyone, she would not so easily forgive him for his stupid actions. He left them in the kitchen and went to the lab to review his old potions textbooks in preparation for his meeting with McGonagall that evening. He knew the books almost by heart and did not think they were the textbooks he would want to use. He gave Harry a kiss goodbye before leaving for Diagon Alley to see if Flourish and Blotts contained anything to his liking. His first stop would be Ollivanders to pick up his new wand. The notice had come in the morning's post that it was ready.

He Apparated to the front of the shop, still at unease about others being after him. The wand was spectacular and seemed to work as well as Harry's did for him. The craftsmanship was exquisite as a carved phoenix's tail wrapped around the shaft almost to the tip. He felt much more confident leaving the shop, knowing he had Harry's powers available to him.

Draco walked slowly to Flourish and Blotts, enjoying the bustling crowds. He nodded a few times at smiling faces that wished him good day and then ducked into the old bookstore. He knew exactly where the section on Potions was and perused the selection quickly. He picked out a few books and thumbed through them, but did not find anything that struck his fancy. He realized that he needed more information on what should be taught in the later years. The basics of potion making were easy, but for the older students he wanted to do right by them. He decided to pay a visit to Severus.

Draco found Severus Snape in his lab, pouring the latest batch of Wolfsbane Potion into the labelled bottles. Over the years he had perfected the potion in taste. There was not much more that could be done for those who suffered from the virus, but Severus continued to investigate. His major research was in relieving pain and he had made major strides in that field.

The two old friends sat in the lab conversing; lab assistants walked in and out not quite knowing what to make of the Potions master laughing and acting almost human. Draco set up a few dates over the next weeks to meet with Severus; they would discuss potion instructions and the running of the House of Slytherin. Snape was thrilled that Draco was taking the positive steps forward. They discussed cauldrons, ingredients, homework and tests. Draco listened to Severus but they both knew Draco would have to find his own style. Severus maintained that if Draco could teach Potter, then he could teach anyone; he soon tempered that by saying the real challenge would be the Longbottoms of the world.

Draco's interest was piqued when his old Head of House discussed the living quarters. He would not tell him what it was like; he wanted it to be a surprise, but mentioned that there were some secrets only he was privy to. If Draco was accepted by the governors then he would share them.

Draco confided in Severus the newest incidences with Harry and his magic. Severus, like Lucius, did not say what was becoming obvious. The spell Harry had cast at the duel was stronger and had more implications than they knew. Snape said maybe Harry had learned it before, and that if it was in Parseltongue, then Draco would not have recognized it even in their bonding. Draco racked his brain, reviewing any memories he had of Harry using Parseltongue. He thought it might have been in one of the Pensieve memories Dumbledore had shown Harry, something the Gaunts had said, but the problem was obvious: Draco could not understand what the Gaunts were saying.

Severus laughed, telling Draco he could never understand half of what Potter said. Draco shot back that it was mutual. Both were stunned at Draco's defence of Harry; he had blurted out without the usual editing. Severus, despite his feelings for Harry, believed it to be a good sign. Draco finally asked the major question that had been on his mind since he had been home. Severus was the one person he felt most comfortable talking with; he knew Severus would have an analytical answer. "Sev, when did Harry start improving?"

Severus stood up and shooed the assistant across the room out the door. "I believe it began soon after the holidays of the first year. It was gradual, snail's pace gradual, but since I see him only once a month, I noticed. It was when he had the knowledge that something was wrong with him. Even that took many months to come about, if not a year, but when it did, he was no longer surprised that people were constants in his life. This last year was when he has made the most progress. He has always had the relationship knowledge, but somehow he matched the emotions he was feeling to the person he was interacting with."

"You think what he feels is real then?"

Severus sat back down at the lab table. "Yes, Draco, very real. I think it is internal and external. He picks up on what others are projecting to him. It's as if that sense has been enhanced, given his injury, much like a blind person's hearing is enhanced. I, of course, noticed it because he started treating me more like he used to. He was very kind to me for the first few years and slowly he started sniping back. We have an uneasy alliance right now. I do visit him; I help with the potion ingredients inventory, and answer any questions he might have. I now know how secretive he can be. He asked me to show him how to break down the ingredients of a potion in early February. He took notes and that is how he knew what your poison potion consisted of."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Draco, he doesn't trust me. He seems to know I harbour harsh feelings towards him. I think he knows I wouldn't hurt him, but he knows I do not especially like him."

"Why, Sev? Why don't you like Harry?"

The coal-black eyes gazed at Draco with a look of disdain. "He is too much like his father, Draco. I know he is different, and I am thankful he has a part of Lily in him, but when I look at Harry Potter, I see James. It is a visceral reaction I have when I see him."

"So are you ever going to tell me what was up with you and the Marauders?"

Severus opened and closed his mouth without saying a word. Finally he said, "No, but my ill feelings are mainly towards his father and original godfather."

Draco smirked, knowing that would be the answer. It was always the answer. He left knowing he would be back soon. Severus was the one person in his life that he knew no matter how long they were apart, they would pick right back up where they left off.

Molly was just leaving when Draco returned. Harry was mixing the salad and stirring the stew for that night's dinner; the kitchen was spotless. Over dinner, Draco shared with Harry what he had done in the time that he spent away from the house. He showed him his new wand. Harry smiled when he picked it up to try it out. It was obvious to Draco that the wand fit Harry, almost as well as it fit him. Harry looked at Draco with a pout. "Want to trade?"

Draco snickered. "No thank you, Potter, you can keep you gnarled piece of wood. I rather like this one."

"Had to ask."

Draco reviewed with Harry why they were going to Hogwarts and who they would be meeting with. Harry searched his notebook and read the full half-hour before they left. He asked a few questions and jotted down a few notes. Harry went through the Floo first, and Draco followed right behind. It had been five years since he had been to see the Headmistress. The last time he was a student; this time he was coming in as a potential professor.

Minerva was curled up on her desk asleep, looking quite fluffy in her tabby striped coat. The evening's sun was setting through the window, bathing the desk in its warm beams. Draco was not sure what to do, so he sat in the guest chair.

Harry seemed most intrigued by the sleeping feline. He walked around the desk leaning over and peering at the cat, never touching her. Draco gestured for Harry to wake her. She would not berate her favourite lion for disturbing her nap. Harry nodded okay as his body began to shift. It didn't seem real to Draco as a waving blur before his eyes transformed in a very large black cat with grey spots and ears.

Draco's knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair arms. The dark feline jumped up onto the desk and looked over to Draco with its piercing emerald green cat eyes. In spite of his astonishment, Draco almost snickered seeing two large grey ears and a white lighting bolt across the cat's forehead.

The large spotted cat padded over to the sleeping tabby and nudged the side of her face with his nose. The tabby stirred, stretched, and then looked startled as she eyed the large cat staring at her. The black cat gave a whining, "Meow."

The female feline stood up on all four paws and began nudging the other's whiskers with her own. They rubbed their fuzzy cheeks against each other and then the tabby raised her paw and cuffed the other's large grey ear.

Harry flashed his long lion-tufted tail and was cuffed again. He then lay down on the desk and rolled over on his back. The tabby came over and gave him a quick lick on his tufted ear before jumping down to the floor. Minerva McGonagall emerged from the floor with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I see Mr. Potter has learned a new trick. How long has he been able to turn into a Kneazle? I must say he is a very large one."

Draco slowly released his grip on the chair. "I have no idea; this is the first I've seen him do that," Draco responded, coming out of his stupor.

The Kneazle flipped over and hopped off the desk, landing on Draco's lap. Draco gave a groan, since he was not expecting a twenty-pound cat to land on him. The magical cat placed himself across Draco's robed legs, tucked his paws under his furry chest, wrapped his tail around his body and began to purr loudly. A chortle was heard from the last Headmaster's portrait. Draco glanced up to see a supposedly sleeping Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, shall we have a talk then, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Yes, Headmistress, I am interested in applying for the positions of Professor of Potions and Head of House for Slytherin."

Minerva's lips remained sealed, but Draco could see a quiver of a smile trying to break out. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are not doing this on a whim. It will be quite a transition from being an international rock star to teaching students on a day to day basis. You will be required to teach all seven years, and as your predecessors have discovered, it can be quite challenging. Many of the younger ones have neither the talent nor the interest for potion making."

"Headmistress, I cannot say that I will understand completely what this entails, until I am in the position and doing it everyday. I can tell you that my passion for both of these positions is as strong, if not stronger, than the one I have for performing. These last four years have been exciting, but very lonely and not very challenging.

"I used to be a great wizard. You of all people know how much the wizarding world means to me. As a performer, the only magic I used on a daily basis was for stage tricks. I need to come back to my roots. I need to come home and Hogwarts has always been a home for me."

The Kneazle raised his tail and swatted Draco across the face, tickling his nose. "Yes, I know I'm getting there," Draco said, talking to the cat as he tucked the tail back around and under the animal.

"Headmistress, this beast, Ouch! We are going to have to do something with those claws when we get home." Another chortle came from the wall of portraits. "As I was saying, Harry was reminding me I have a home, and it's with him. We would require some special arrangements."

Minerva peered over the edge of her rectangular spectacles. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy? As you know the Heads of Houses are required to live here most of the time."

Draco petted the silky soft black fur. "Harry and I have discussed this; what I would like to propose is changing the Floo Network to connect Godric's Hollow with the Slytherin private living quarters. In addition, I would be required to be home on Sundays. We will be at our home, or at the Manor, so I could easily be reached. I know this is an unusual request, but we've been apart too long. I don't mean to be demanding, but I cannot consider the position unless my conditions are considered." The cat rolled on his back and Draco stroked the soft, short tummy fur.

Minerva grinned at Draco. "Draco, I've heard there is a good chance Harry will recover sometime in the future. I hope for both of you that will be the case, and if it is, I'm sure Harry will be tempted to revisit some of his old haunts. I will agree to your request, but you must guarantee me that his visits to those places are kept to a minimum, and that he have an escort."

"Mrowr," the Kneazle said as he rolled back over and stared at the Headmistress.

"Don't disagree with me, Mr. Potter. I know you and your curiosity. If you have additional comments then you can transform back." The cat closed his eyes and lay perfectly still, with the exception of his tufted tail twitching back and forth.

Minerva focused her gaze back onto Draco. "Now, Draco, your name will be submitted to the Governors; they will have final approval. If you are accepted, you will have until June to select the textbooks and other paraphernalia required. Remember, most students live on a modest means."

"Noted," Draco responded, recognizing the Headmistress was now calling him 'Draco'. "I met with Severus earlier today; we will be meeting over the next few weeks to discuss texts and appropriate potions for each grade. I will, of course, take what he has to say under consideration, but I will have my own style."

Minerva chuckled and quickly composed herself. "Yes, Severus had his own unique style."

"Grrrrwar."

Draco patted the cat, wondering how the cat knew that he didn't like Snape's teaching style.

"Now as to Head of House, Draco, you will be required to guide these children to make wise and proper choices. For the younger ones, they will need special attention as they are not used to being away from home. The goal is not to interfere, except when necessary. I realize Slytherin house differs from the others in that you will have the Prince to help guide these students. You will have to meet with the current Prince and Professor Slughorn to discuss next year's choice. Many of these students were first years when you were Prince."

"Whoa, I am suddenly feeling old," Draco remarked.

Minerva chortled. "Just wait, Draco, many of the children I first taught are now grandparents. The real fun will start in another six years when the baby boom children come to Hogwarts. According to the books, our class sizes will probably double."

"Baby boom?" Draco asked quizzically.

"Yes, Draco, since the demise of Voldemort we have had a large increase in babies being born."

"Mrow, mrow."

Draco rubbed the cat's ears. "Harry is commenting that we are planning on starting our own family soon."

Minerva smile. "Is he now? Well that is wonderful news. If you start soon then your child will be able to attend with their aunt, and of course with the Lupin and Weasley children too."

Draco shook his head. "That is just too strange to think about."

The large cat suddenly jumped off Draco's lap, landing on the floor on all four paws. He slowly crept over to the far wall. With a flash, Harry's nose was almost touching Godric Gryffindor's sword mounted on the wall.

Draco stood up immediately. "What is it, Harry?" Draco asked as he could see Harry straining to think.

"I don't know; it just seems important. Was it important to me?"

Draco walked over to Harry and put his arm around his shoulder. "Very important; you saved the wizarding world with that sword."

Harry continued staring at it intently. "It has blood on it, Draco. I take it I killed someone with it," Harry said as he touched the blade with his finger tracing over the name engraved on it.

"Yes, you did, but you saved thousands of lives. You did it out of love for all of us," Draco replied passionately; he couldn't see any blood on the sword.

Harry jerked his head towards Draco. "Draco, I don't like the blood on it. Part of it I feel is mine and the other is evil. I don't like it," Harry said almost sounding scared.

Minerva walked up to Harry's other side and examined the sword with her stare. "Harry, it is not your blood, you did not bleed."

Harry turned his head swiftly to his right, glaring at the Headmistress. "It's mine!" he said adamantly.

"Headmistress, remember Harry's blood was taken from him forcefully when Voldemort was reborn. It is his blood."

Minerva put her hand on Harry's arm. "Would you like me to remove it from the sword?"

Harry backed away from the wall. "Yes, that would be best; one's blood should not be available for others to use."

Draco and Minerva looked at each other not knowing where that knowledge came from.

"Okay, Harry, I will clean it."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

"So, Draco, shall we take a look at the living quarters? Professor Slughorn moved out of the dungeons years ago. The quarters need to be cleaned, but I think you will find them adequate."

The three went down the spiral staircase. Harry reached for Draco's hand as they were lowered to the landing. Draco intertwined their fingers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

They made their way down towards the dungeons and were seen by only a few students; some squealed and pointed, while others froze in place, gawking until the three passed. The shrieking started up again and running feet could be heard going down the hallways. "I give it ten minutes before every student has a reason to visit the dungeons," Minerva mumbled, barely moving her lips.

Draco could have easily led them to the Slytherin House. He could feel the rush of memories pour over him as the damp air bathed him in a feeling of belonging. Draco was excited to see the living quarters. As close as he and Severus were, he had only been allowed into Snape's private study, which connected to his public study. They passed the Slytherin house entrance where the snake waited in the apple tree for those who dared to enter. Harry stopped and tilted his head back and forth.

"Passsword pleassse," the snake said.

Harry laughed. "Cantssss yousss tell meeee?"

The snake seemed to smile if it only could. It slithered further up the tree.

"Snakessssss sssspeaker. For you jussssssst sssssay pleasssssssssssse."

"Pleassssse," Harry hissed and the door opened. A group of Slytherins inside studying for the night jumped up as the door opened and they saw who was standing there.

Minerva stepped forward. "Back to work, no need to be startled, we will be going."

They all three laughed as they heard more squealing as the door shut. They continued to walk until the tunnel came to a dead end; a portrait hung on the wall. It had a cauldron and a shelf with three vials sitting on it. The first was brown, the second yellow and the third green.

"Well, Professor Malfoy, this is your first test. The room is password protected. Do you remember how to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion?"

Draco placed his hand on the brown vial and guided it up and poured five flakes of the contents in the cauldron. "That's the scarab beetle." He next guided the yellow vial over the cauldron and let three pieces fall in, "the ginger root." His hand lifted the final vial of green and tipped it over; the thick viscous fluid fell into the cauldron in one large clump, "Armadillo bile," he said proudly. The cauldron steamed and then a handprint appeared. "A bit paranoid I would say," Draco mumbled as he placed his hand on the cauldron handprint.

"Remember who was living here, Draco. He had two sides to keep out," Minerva said as she pushed open the hidden door in the wall that led the way into the Head of House quarters for Slytherin.

Draco wasn't sure what he had expected, but this certainly wasn't it. His first impression was a ski lodge, but then it was so much more. The rock door opened into a great room. The walls panelled in honey-colored wood, the far wall dominated by a river rock fireplace. There were two open stairwells he would explore soon. Right now he was in awe; the ceiling was a long large window to the sky. Minerva explained that from the outside it appeared as if it was covered like the other roofs. If it was too bright, there were spells to change it into a peaked panelled ceiling. The large crossbeams must have come from a monstrous tree.

On the right was a door that led to the private study. The upper walls of the right side were covered in bookshelves with a small enclave at the end. Some books still remained. A small narrow landing ran along the bottom of the shelves. He climbed the stairs to see what was in a small opening at the end of the bookcases. He peaked into a small reading room. An old pole lamp and mirror still remained. He ran back down the stairs two at a time, across the great room, and into an opening on the left wall. A small kitchen and eating area were presented to him. Minerva showed him a panel to lift, where he was to write a note to the house-elves if he wanted food and/or drink served in his quarters. A long narrow window looked out onto the Forbidden Forest.

Draco came out of the kitchen and bounded up the left stairwell. A huge bedroom and bathroom came into view. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea that Severus had lived here. He took in every sight. The bathroom had both a shower and tub that looked to be from early in the last century. It could be updated. In the bedroom there was room for a large bed, and it already had built in closets. The bedroom windows showed more of the grounds and forest. He wasn't sure how he could be viewing such things as he was in the dungeons, but that mystery he would discuss later with Severus. As he left the room back to the landing, he looked down onto the great room, he had images of what he could do with the place, and they all involved unpacking his furs.

He smiled as he saw Harry lying flat on his back in the middle of the great room floor, staring at the night sky. Harry's old Head of House was crouched next to him and they were discussing something that brought smiles to both their faces. Harry withdrew his notebook and was referring to it and then spoke again. Draco knew that McGonagall genuinely loved Harry; Draco just wished she had taken more of a motherly role when Harry was a student. Draco shuddered as an old part of him sneered at the thought of Harry Potter being more favoured than he had been while at Hogwarts.

Draco slowly came down the stairs, trying to absorb as much as he could, knowing that they would have to leave soon. Minerva saw him and stood up. Harry soon followed. "Draco," McGonagall said, "you should know that Transforming into a magical creature is quite rare. I have only heard legends of a Kneazle being possible and those were stories I heard as a child. It is something you should look into when you have a chance."

"Headmistress, are you really surprised that Harry would turn into a magical creature?" Draco asked teasingly.

Minerva chortled. "No, I suppose not, but still, my concern remains. A Kneazle is a special animal; it can read intentions."

Draco knew that, but as she said it, he froze momentarily. Severus had just mentioned earlier in the day that he felt Harry understood intention, and Harry himself said he could feel Draco's passion for him. Then he thought of the purring sounds Harry had been making while having sex, and then Draco also remembered the other night when Harry had licked the tears off his face. Yes, they would have another thing to research, he thought to himself.

"I shall submit your name tomorrow," the headmistress said, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. "They should let you know by the end of the week."

They exited through the private study, into the public study and through the Potions classroom, hoping to head off any gathering of students but they were unsuccessful. The dungeon tunnels were filled with students of all ages and houses: students who just happened to be walking by. Draco could hear the whispers of the grapevine rumours spreading. They were sure a concert was being planned or an unannounced ball. He wondered how many star-stuck students he would have on his first day. They all seemed respectful of Harry, and at the moment, that was his main concern. Minerva cleared the hallway with a few well-placed glares, and they made it safely back to her office.

The week went by quickly. Draco's legs hurt from the morning jogs but he was getting better. His pectoral muscles hurt the most. He was still only doing one-third of the exercises Harry was doing. He had one moment of doubt of whether to continue eating and exercising, when on Wednesday Harry had successfully lifted him up and fucked him against the basement wall.

Draco was torn. Part of him felt that he should be obsessing over Harry and his new magic, but another part of him, deep inside, told him not to panic. Harry was Harry and he was not turning evil; he was not turning into a Kneazle, he was just Harry. They would tackle the situation, but Draco knew for both of them that it was more important just to be together and enjoy their reunion right now.

Draco made himself scarce during Harry's friends and family visits. Neville was friendly enough but somewhat distant. Landry came on Wednesday; Draco apologized profusely for his no-show the year before on his and Harry's anniversary. Draco asked if Landry and Jarrod would go with them this year. Landry gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek and accepted.

Thursday came, and Hermione wasn't feeling well and couldn't come visit. Ron stopped by and relayed the news. Ron suggested they go to the Crossed Wands. Draco declined but said Ron should take Harry and go ahead without him. Ron looked at Draco fixedly and said firmly, "Get your cloak, Malfoy, you are going too. The Crossed Wands is everyone's place. We will leave early to avoid the other crowd and not have a repeat of last week. I would like for you to join us; I am not just Harry's friend, but yours too. That is if you still don't consider me beneath you," Ron said teasingly but with a bite of confrontation.

Draco sighed and turned up his nose. "Well, if you are insisting."

Harry started laughing and Ron did to. Draco gave them both a wink as he went to gather cloaks and Harry's notebook. He handed Harry his notebook. Draco opened the front door and they walked down the path to the gate. Harry looked up and pointed to the sky where a spot far in the distance could be seen. They waited as an owl approached. Ron and Draco recognized it as a Hogwarts bird. The owl landed on Draco's shoulder and held out is leg. Draco withdrew the rolled parchment and dug in his pocket for a Knut.

Draco broke the seal and unrolled the parchment and soon gave a spontaneous yell, "YES!" and hugged Harry and Ron too.

He handed the note to Harry and then to Ron. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, you are a professor and Head of House for Slytherin, congratulations."

Draco watched as the thoughts connected in Ron's brain. Harry was looking in his notebook. Ron looked at Draco questioningly. Draco spoke first, "Ron, Harry knows about Charlie. We have already settled it and talked with Charlie before I applied. Um, but there is one issue: Harry is kind of mad at you."

"At me?" Ron said defensively.

"Hold on, you two; let me look it up before you both get pissy."

They stood in the March wind as Harry searched his notebook. Draco said, "Harry, don't get mad at Ron, he did what he thought was best."

Harry eventually looked at Ron and closed his book. "Ron Weasley, do not interfere in mine or Draco's sex life again," Harry said plainly and without emotion.

"Harry, I'm sorry but it just didn't seem right, and Charlie was getting too attached," Ron replied, not quite understanding what he was hearing from Harry.

"Ron, what may not seem right to you may be right for me. Charlie was good for Draco; he was the only one who took care of him. I couldn't and he could. Everyone has been taking care of me, but the only person I know of who really took care of my Draco was Charlie. Now Charlie was getting stronger feelings for Draco, and it was probably the right thing for him to leave, but Draco went downhill fast afterwards. I would've preferred they ended it on their own terms. We've talked to Charlie; he and I are brothers again and Draco and Charlie are friends."

Ron looked gobsmacked and he swallowed hard. "Wow, Draco, I really hadn't looked at that way. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head at Ron. Ron recognized that look; he had seen it at Hogwarts many times, and it basically said that Harry was a true Gryffindork. "Ron, let's put this one behind us. It's taken care of. I'm sorry, you're sorry, Charlie is sorry."

"Agreed," Ron said, "but I am sorry." Harry wrote in his book. "Shite, Head of House for Slytherin. You do realize every first year student is going to want to be sorted into Slytherin now. An international rock star… they will be swooning in their seats," Ron said while acting out the young girls fainting in their chairs.

Draco swatted him across the arm.

"Come on, let's go, before I start forgetting why I am supposed to be happy Draco will be going to Hogwarts," Harry said as he opened the gate and took Draco's arm in his.

The Crossed Wands was fairly empty. Ron had always timed it between the lunch crowd and dinner crowd, especially on Fridays. Thursday was even slower. Seamus was wiping down the bar, bringing it to even a glossier shine. He spotted the three, immediately lifted his wand and the nametags appeared on him and the few other patrons. They took a table by the window, looking out onto Diagon Alley.

Daphne came out of the back room and delivered a pint of Guinness and Pale Ale. She gave Draco a squeeze around the shoulders and he kissed her on the cheek. Draco then surprised her and pulled her down to sit next to him. He handed her the Hogwarts note.

"Oh my God!" she squealed like the students he heard at Hogwarts. "This is brilliant; you will be brilliant," she screamed as she pounded her feet up and down in excitement. "Oh shite, what I would have given to have you as our prof and Head of House instead of Snape or Slughorn."

She leaned over Draco and whispered loudly to Harry, "You know, Potter, every girl there is going to have a crush on him."

Harry laughed. "Yes, and you didn't even mention the boys."

"Just like the old days," Draco said with a smirk and leaned back in his chair.

"Vain as ever," Ron snarked back, looking at Draco from across the table.

"Oh, wait until I tell Pansy. She is going to flip. Seamus, Seamus, guess what?" Daphne yelled across the bar.

"What is it, love, that has you screaming like a banshee?"

Daphne flicked her wand and sent the note floating across the room. Seamus read it and sent the note back to Draco. Seamus raised his glass and rang the bell. "To Draco, time is a great storyteller."

"That it is, Finnigan, that it is," Ron replied with his glass raised.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't get it," Harry said, looking confused and irritated.

"Harry, it's a long story, but let me put it to you this way. If anyone had told you and me six years ago that we would be celebrating Draco's acceptance to Hogwarts as Professor of Potions and Head of House for Slytherin, we would have thought they were nutters."

"Really? Why?"

Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "Because, Harry, you and I were rivals, we detested each other and each other's friends."

Harry looked flummoxed. "I, I can't imagine that."

Draco gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good, because it was bloody ugly."

Daphne stood up. "Let's leave it in the past boys. Draco, would you mind if I Firecalled some friends to come celebrate?"

"Actually, Daphne, I would rather wait until it comes out officially from Hogwarts. I just want to sit and visit with whoever happens to come in. We are leaving early anyway, so we do not have a repeat of last week."

Draco could tell that Harry was about to ask what happened last week so he headed him off. "Hey, Ron, what did you like about Potions and what did you hate?"

Ron laughed. "That's easy. Snape was a total git. He was almost cruel to Harry. As to what I liked, I liked the potions that were practical. To this day, Hermione and I make Dreamless Sleep, pain relievers, hangover and cleaning potions. I understand why we had to be taught some of the others, but I don't remember any of them. As an Auror, I have never had to make one, but I do have to smell them to try and decipher what they are. We get called quite often on illegal potion brewing."

Draco perked up. "That is really interesting that scent is what is important."

"Yes, that is why the bases used in potions are legally required to have a scent enhancer. You do not want any potions to be scentless."

"Veritaserum is," Draco rebutted.

"Yes, it is. So when we come across a scentless potion, we have a strip we dunk into it to see if it is Veritaserum or not. We have strips to dunk in any potion that will help decipher the ingredients to some extent, but it does not tell you what the potion is."

"So as an Auror, you need to be able to detect a potion from its scent or from its ingredients, but you don't have to know how to make them?" Harry said as he was writing in his notebook.

"So in sixth and seventh years, you really didn't need the complex potions stressed," Draco repeated again as if he was trying to take mental notes.

"Right. Snape and Slughorn both taught the class as if we were all going to go on into the field of potion making."

"Wow that is helpful, Ron, thanks," Draco said sincerely. He looked around the bar and saw Daphne and waved for her to come over. Just then, there was an Eagle Owl hovering outside the window. Seamus raised his wand and the door opened. The owl settled near Draco and Draco relieved the owl of its missive. He gave it a Knut. The owl bit his hand; Draco dug into his pocket deeper and pulled out a Sickle and gave it to the bird. He opened the note, read it, and then put it in his pocket. "Mother and Father have cancelled for tonight," he whispered to Harry.

Daphne came over to the table. Draco repeated the question he had asked Ron. Daphne sat down and said, "Snape and Slughorn never touched the whole area of personal lotions and potions. Pansy and the rest of us Slytherin girls attempted many times to make our own. Tracey one time ended up with blue boils. We would have loved to have learned to brew something like what Ron's brothers sell at their shop."

"You mean the Black Magic massage oils?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, that stuff is scrummy," Daphne said with a big smile.

Draco whispered to Harry to look up Black Magic in his book. "Which one is your favourite?" Draco asked.

"Oooh, that's easy, the one Harry gave to us over the holidays. We didn't use it until late January. It said it was a special edition, and when I tried to get some more for me and Pansy, the twins said they didn't know anything about it."

"Holly Jolly Berries," Harry said and looked up with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's in it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Holly berries, mistletoe berries, juniper berries, and a special ingredient I am not telling. The spell, though, that was the fun part. The potion turns into crystals and then melts to the touch."

"Blimey, Harry, how did you know that?" Ron asked.

"Black, Black Magic, Magicked by James Black. Ring any bells, Auror Ron?" Draco said, shaking his head.

"You are James Black?" Ron asked as his blue eyes bulged.

"Who is James Black?" Daphne asked, not getting it.

"Harry is," Draco responded. "James, after his father, and Black, after his godfather. One time when Harry came to visit me at Durmstrang, he used that name."

"Wow, Harry, you invented Black Magic Oils," Daphne said, sounding very impressed.

"Apparently so, but, Draco, my notes say I didn't make one this spring. Do you think we could try one this summer?"

"That would be fun; we could try them out on each other."

"Well, I hate to do this, but I should get home with Hermione not feeling well," Ron said as he reached back for his cloak.

Draco snickered. "It's going around; my mother is not feeling well either."

Ron laughed. "I don't think she has what Hermione has; remember Hermione is pregnant."

"So is my mother," Draco said enjoying the shock.

"Oh my God, Draco, that is unbelievable, but terrific!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasley, your child, Lupin's third and my baby sister will all be going to Hogwarts together."

"Um, you can add a Finnigan to the bunch, we just found out. I'm really early." Daphne said, and then a warm hand from her husband landed on her shoulder.

"Aye, and we couldn't be happier."

"Wow, congratulations," Harry said.

"Aye, we thought we couldn't have any, so this one's a blessin'," Seamus added. Daphne reached up with her hand and held Seamus's.

"Did you know Pansy and Krum are expecting their first too?" Daphne said, giggling. "It must be something in the water."

They all laughed but Draco; a look of dread came over his face. "Harry, I need to know what the special ingredient was."

"Why?" Harry asked, not wanting to give up his secret.

Draco looked at Harry sternly. "It may not have been the water, more like a potion."

"But, but we didn't swallow it," Daphne said quickly.

Draco shook his head. "Oh, let's try this again, Daphne. Was there any licking going on that night?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Bugger!"

"So, husband, dear, would you please show me the potion and its ingredients?"

Harry sighed deeply and opened to the page. He said, "Reveal," and handed the notebook to Draco.

"Pomegranate seeds," Draco said as he blanched whiter than normal. "Well, Harry, I knew you wanted kids, but now you are responsible for five, five that we know of. How many bottles did you make and give away?"

Harry reached over and slowly turned the page and then put his hands over his face.

Draco said out loud, "Twelve. Okay, three went to gay couples, so that leaves Ginny and Jacques, Neville and Hannah, Fleur and Bill, and Blaise and Markot."

"Markot?" Ron asked.

"Blaise's wife," Draco said without looking up.

When he did look up, he looked at Seamus. "Is there a private place we can Firecall these people?"

"Sure, in the back."

"Ron, you Firecall Ginny, Fleur and Neville. I will take Blaise. Harry, you write a note to yourself that you are such a Gryffindork." Harry banged his head on the table. Draco reached over and lifted his head up. "It's okay, babe, I'm just teasing you."

Harry sat with Daphne and Seamus while they waited. He was tapping his feet on the floor and his hands on the table. "Harry, it's okay. I know Pansy is thrilled, and it is a miracle for us. It will be okay."

Draco returned first. "Well, we now have a half dozen. A Zabini baby is on the way."

Harry shrunk down in his seat.

Draco added, "Blaise said to say thank you, and I think he really meant it."

Ron returned looking sombre. "No more Weasleys; Ginny was saving it for graduation. Fleur said they haven't been romantic lately; something about until Bill helps with the two he has. We do, however, have a Longbottom."

"What have I done?" Harry said almost in tears.

Ron put is hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Mate, you gave us all a gift. I haven't heard any couple complaining. Surprised, yes, but just think, you are going to be a godfather."

"I am?" Harry said, looking a little bit happier.

"Of course, mate, who else would Hermione and I choose?"

"Hey, I'm impressed that there was so much licking going on," Draco said with an evil smirk.

Daphne giggled. "Draco, you haven't experienced it yet. Believe me when I say it is scrummy."

"Well it says Harry kept one bottle. Do you still have it, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask the elves."

Draco looked at Daphne. "Scrummy, huh?"

"Definitely."

"It's not so bad being on the receiving end either," Ron added as he stood up and put on his cloak.

Draco and Harry Apparated home; Draco quickly called for the elves to ask if Harry had a bottle of Holly Jolly Berries left. Dobby returned with the bottle; he gave it to Draco with a funny look before disappearing. The bottle had a beautiful winter scene on the front. It looked to be a small lit cottage deep in a mountainous winter forest covered with piles of snow and wild life flittering in and out. The writing on the label read.

Happy New Year

Black Magic's

Holly Jolly Berries

Special Edition

Magicked by James Black

The bottle was filled with tiny red crystals with a smaller number of green ones dispersed throughout.

Draco winked at Harry. "Shall we give it a try?"

"As long as blokes can't get pregnant, I don't see why not."

Draco laughed. "No, it would take more than pomegranate seeds to do that. What do you say we shower first, considering this is supposed to be so lickable."

They sat on the bed, freshly bathed and Draco opened the seal of the bottle. The aroma was the first thing that struck him. It smelled of the winter scene in the forest with fresh fallen snow; his sinuses instantly cleared. He slowly poured a few crystals in his palm. He felt warmth as they began to melt; he then swiped his tongue across the crystals. Every taste bud opened up to absorb the melting crystals' flavours; it was sweet, it was bitter, it was clean, it was, "Oh my, Harry, what have you created?" was all he could say.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked anxiously.

Draco took Harry's hand in his and poured a few crystals on the outstretched palm. "Harry, somehow you have captured the scent of nature in winter and made it 'tasteable'. It's like tasting nature in that snowy forest. The red ones are warm, like a small fire, and the green ones fresh and cool."

Harry's tongue licked his palm. His eyes got big and he smiled brilliantly. "It's incredible. I did this?"

"Harry, the ingredients made it a fertility potion, but you cannot make it react this way by a potion alone. What was the spell you used?"

Harry reached for his notebook. He shuffled through it and then shook his head. "I'm not sure, it just says Terra."

"Terra?" Draco said loudly. "That is a house name at Durmstrang. We don't have the equivalent at Hogwarts."

"Love, you are bringing up too many things I don't remember."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud. Maybe we should go down to the basement and look at your spell list."

Harry glared at Draco. "I don't think so. I think we can do that later, right now I want to have fun with these crystals."

Draco laughed. "You are right, but who gets to lick and who gets to be licked?"

"I will do the licking tonight. We will save some so you can return the favour."

Draco let Harry place him on his stomach; the anticipation of what was to come exhilarated him before the first crystal had touched his back. Harry slowly poured a thin row of the crystals down his spine; Draco forced himself not to buck when his cheeks were spread and the line continued down his crack. At first it felt warm and then suddenly cold as if a strip of ice had formed. The tip of Harry's tongue touched the base of his neck, Draco gasped as warmth spread from each point of contact. Each nerve seemed to stretch and constrict with warmth and then a cooling relief. Harry licked long thick stripes from the center of his back over to each side, and by the time Harry had reached the lower end, Draco didn't know if he was coming or going.

The answer was not found soon, as a pillow was placed under his hips. He wasn't even aware that his erection was so painfully hard until it pushed into the soft downy cushion. Harry's deliberately slow pace had him talking in tongues. Words flowed out of his mouth and then guttural cries as his cheeks were pulled apart. He felt like Harry had restrung his nerves, as if he were an instrument, and right now they were all attached to one area. He yelled as one thick broad stroke went from the bottom of his spine down to his perineum. Slowly and methodically Harry licked his way back up, plucking each taut string. Draco's body was on fire, and then a shudder of cold filled him as the point tried to make its way inside him. His body clenched, not knowing if he could stand the alternating current. The decision was made for him as two thumbs pulled apart his entrance and Harry's tongue made its way in.

Harry pulled out, swirled around the puckered skin, gathering more liquid, and dove back in. Draco felt the vibration before he heard the purr. He was being pulled apart more and more and the pointed tongue pushed in further and further. Every connected nerve shot out with fire and then ice, fire and ice; how it was possible he didn't know, he didn't care. He just wanted more, and more he got until Harry's tongue pulled out. He whimpered as he heard the bottle open again and then a pile of crystals made direct contact as he was spread opened again. He expected the muscle of Harry's tongue, but his toes instinctively constricted and his fingers dug into the bed sheets as he was impaled with Harry's shaft pushing the crystals inside of him, where they began to melt. Harry was purring so loudly Draco had to turn to make sure he was being fucked by a human and not a cat. Harry was human. Draco cried with surrender as he was thrust into rapidly before Harry roared and the warm ejaculated liquid dissolved every crystal remaining inside him. It sent him into oblivion.

He was barely conscious but still trembled with the withdrawal. He was so numb he had no idea if he had come or not. He unclenched his fingers from the sheets and reached down. The first touch let him know he had not. He could hear Harry panting for breath and could feel the liquid leaking from his bum. Then the warm tongue was back licking, up the escaped cream. "Fuck," Harry exclaimed and his fingers opened the area once again.

"God!" Draco yelled as fingers entered him, and the extracted liquid was lapped up as if it were manna from heaven. This was it, Draco thought, I really did fucking kill us and we are in heaven. But heaven wasn't high enough as he was flipped over like a rag doll and his cock was swallowed. Just one simple suck made him scream and then Harry stopped. Draco couldn't look, he couldn't watch as he heard the bottle open again.

"Fucking hell!" Draco screamed as two crystals made their way into the slit of his dick. It was blinding hot and piercing cold. His knees jerked up, his toes were cramping from holding onto the sheets so tight, and then he was devoured whole again. A slow tongue bath made its way to the tip; a drop of spit seeped inside, melting the crystals into liquid. Draco cried to the deities as Harry's tongue broad swiped across the top and around the head, teasingly playing with him. His hips couldn't stop and he began to thrust, Harry didn't stop him; he let Draco fuck his mouth. The purr began in Harry's throat again; the reverberation surrounded his swollen head, propelling him over the edge. Draco was falling into oblivion again, the semen was pulled out of him, and then he landed. He landed on a cloud. He was drifting across space and time, and could barely smile when Harry purred in his ear, "Definitely lickable."

tbc

A/N Aw, Draco has a new kitty *grin*

Back to index

Chapter 86 The Chosen One by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 86 The Chosen One

For the first time since he had been home, Draco woke up before Harry. They had switched positions in the night and Draco was now wrapped around his prize. The images from the night before presented themselves for his pleasurable reviewing. A soft smile broke over his sleepy face, remembering when Harry had told him that someone would really have to love the other to rim them. His innocent young Harry was gone, but the older replacement was just as lovely. He wondered if maybe he should see if Harry had added to his collection of sex books. He was sure what happened last night would not be in a book from Flourish and Blotts.

The day zoomed by. Draco had felt so alive, so loved, so accepted, and then there was the knock on the door and his spirits plummeted. How he had forgotten she would be coming over he wasn't sure. Maybe it was denial, but there she stood. He had thought Molly Weasley would be the worst one to face, but now as the red-haired, soon to be full-fledged Auror, stood before him, he knew he was wrong. The brown-eyes flashed at him as they took in his dishevelled appearance.

"Afternoon, Draco. I assumed it was okay that I came by for my visit with Harry?"

"Uh, sure, come in. I'll go get him. We were in the basement duelling."

All day he had been on Harry's schedule and had hoped to use this time to review Harry's spells in the basement alone, but he knew he couldn't do it now. Ginny walked into the house right past him and into the parlour. She had been civil to him from the beginning; never warm like the other Weasleys, but civil. He was now sure the civility was not seen as necessary any more on her part.

Tizzy entered and took her cloak. Ginny sat down at the far square table covered with the dragon puzzle. A pot of tea with scones was set next to her and then the elf returned to the kitchen.

"Are you going to go get him or just stare at me all day?"

Draco left and went to the basement to retrieve Harry. The tension upstairs was thicker than the best fog London had to offer. He couldn't stay in the house, he knew himself; he would want to hear every word they spoke to one another. He would be reduced to spying. He brought Harry upstairs and gave him a luscious kiss goodbye, saying he would be back later, that he was off to visit Severus.

He left Harry sitting at the table across from Ginny Delacour, putting puzzle pieces together. He wondered, as he walked down the hallways of St. Mungo's, what Harry really thought of jigsaw puzzles.

Severus was busy, but made time for a small chat. The time was extended as Draco told Severus what Harry had created by accident and the results being seven expectant witches. Severus gave a wry grin. "Reminds me of another Phoenix. When he made a mistake, he made colossal ones."

Draco told him about the acceptance to Hogwarts and Severus promised to tell him about the secrets of the room, but he had to get back to his potion and his assistants. The derogatory way Severus said assistants made Draco give a quick thanks to Merlin that he had not applied to St. Mungo's.

The first official meeting of the third Order of the Phoenix convened at seven Friday evening. Pudding and coffee would be served for the soon-to-be members. Everyone arrived promptly, and socialized in the hallway, while cloaks were removed and hellos given. Draco led them into the dining room. They all noticed the bottle sitting in the middle of the table with a note that read DON'T TOUCH.

Draco still had to slap a few hands: namely his father's and Tonks's. Ron and Hermione didn't say a word but each had knowing smug looks on their faces. Harry joined them having freshly showered and carrying his notebook. Draco had gone through many of the topics they would be discussing just prior to the meeting.

Harry and Draco took their respective seats at each end of the table. Draco's parents sat next to him on the left, below Allison's portrait, and the Lupins across from them. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry.

A chocolate ganuche was brought in, along with steaming coffee and cream.

"So, Draco, why do we have a bottle of Holly Jolly Berries in front of us?" Lucius asked, eyeing the bottle lustfully. "If you do not want the contents, I'll be happy to take the bottle home."

Draco turned his head and glared at his father. "Not so fast, Father. The bottle is mine and Harry's. It will remain with us, but that brings me to our first topic of discussion tonight. Yesterday Ron, Harry, and I went to the Crossed Wands. Interesting conversations came up, such as both Hermione and Mother being pregnant, along with Tonks. Daphne and Seamus joined the discussion and let us know that Daphne was pregnant also."

Howling laughter came from Remus. "Harry, you didn't? Oh Merlin, you are a true Marauder."

"Excuse me, Remus, but I fail to see what is so funny," Narcissa said as she delved into the chocolate cake.

"Well, Mother, our Harry, also known as James Black of Black Magic Massage Oil fame, created a fertility potion."

Remus continued to howl and Lucius joined in.

"But, Son, we didn't drink it," Narcissa said smugly as she wiped the dark crumbs from her lips.

"Don't say it, Draco," Lucius said warningly.

A voice from the opposite end of the table said, "It's lickable."

"Oh shite," Tonks blurted out.

"It gets better. Not only do we have these four babies, but there will be a new Krum, Zabini, and Longbottom in the fall. Of the remaining five bottles, three went to gay couples and the other two went to Ginny and Fleur. Neither of those bottles has been opened. So as of now, my husband is responsible for seven babies being added to the wizarding world."

Harry stood up looking very ashamed. "I am very sorry about this. I promise to take care of any financial hardship this has caused."

"Harry, sit down," Hermione hissed. "As far as I know, we are all thrilled to have these blessings. I know Daphne and Seamus are completely overjoyed, as they were told it wasn't possible for them to have children."

"Harry, you know Remus and I love our babies, and we always wanted a large family."

"Yes, Harry, while this was a huge surprise for Lucius and me, we couldn't be happier. I've always wanted another child, but due to the circumstances in the past, it was best not to. Our daughter, Aurora, will be a child of these new times. As Hermione said, we are blessed."

"And I can't wait to meet my little sister," Draco added, giving a wink to his mother, "but there is more to this story than babies. The combination of the ingredients…" Draco stopped and looked down the table. "Ron, do you think that piece is big enough?" Ron looked up and gave him the Weasley 'bugger off' look.

"Anyway," Draco continued shaking his head at the redhead, "the ingredients did create the fertility potion, but the crystallization and infusion of scent manifesting into taste is not part of the potion. It's the spell, shall we say, the Magicked part of Holly Jolly Berries that did that. I asked Harry about the spell and his book only says Terra." Draco stopped and took a sip of the dark hot coffee.

"Terra?" Hermione asked, looking stumped.

Draco slowly returned his mug to the table. "Terra is one of the house names at Durmstrang; it mean's earth. At Durmstrang they have the four houses like Hogwarts. They are Gaduka, which is the equivalent of Slytherin; Khrabry, the equivalent of Gryffindor; and Astuto the equivalent of Ravenclaw. Terra is not the same as Hufflepuff. The students in that house took different classes than us. They studied what is called Earth Magic or Natural Magic. I associated with a few of them, but never really knew any of them well, or learned what the difference was. Have any of you heard of it before?"

They all turned their heads back and forth with the exception Hermione. "I have never heard of it, Draco, but I think it might be related to what I was researching."

Draco took a small bite of the ganuche and savoured the thick chocolate that melted on his tongue. He looked up to see Harry staring at him intently, and then gave him a suggestive smile and wink. "I think we should go downstairs and see if there any other spells that are Terra on Harry's spell list."

"Draco," Hermione spouted, "you are usually as thorough as me. I can't believe you haven't looked it up already."

The grey-blue eyes swerved their gaze over to her. "I've been busy. I stick to Harry's schedule and last night we tried out the product."

Hermione blushed.

"Before we go downstairs, I believe the Order of the Phoenix should re-form," Draco said casually. He knew that Harry's spell list was extensive and many of them might not like what they saw. "Shall we trade places, Remus?"

Remus nodded and they switched seating. Remus's voice was low and had a slight tremble of excitement to it. "This is a small group, and I'm sure we will expand in time. Each member brings a variety of talent and each member is valued.

"As with the original charter of the Order Of Phoenix, you will be asked to sign a magical contract stating your loyalty to the Order, and that it will remain confidential. For right now, I think we should meet every two weeks; I prefer Mondays if there are no objections. For the time being, the meetings will be held here. If we need to communicate in an emergency, we will use our Patronuses, as the previous Orders did."

"Um, Remus, I have Harry's Patronus," Draco said regretfully.

The pages of Harry's book could be heard turning quickly. They all waited until Harry spoke. "Draco will keep the Phoenix for now. If I need to communicate, I'll send Dobby."

"Excellent plan, Harry," Remus said. "Most of us already know each other's Patronuses, but when we get downstairs I think we should release them, just to make sure no one's has changed. I know I haven't used mine in years. First things first, we need to sign the charter."

Remus withdrew a single sheet of parchment and signed it. He passed it around. Each soon-to-be member read it thoroughly and signed it. When it reached Draco, he read it and looked up to the other members in amazement. "That's it? I thought there would be a ritual or something of the kind."

Remus chuckled. "Draco, your signature carries great weight. If you would like a ritual, I can conjure one up. Maybe one with marks and blood letting would be to your liking."

Draco glared at Remus while those around him snickered. "Fine, fine, fine," he said and signed his name.

After all names had been signed, and the parchment returned to Remus, he placed it on the table and raised is wand. He spoke loudly, "Totus pro unus, unus pro totus." The paper incinerated in a flash of red fire, and a single golden Phoenix feather appeared.

"All for one, one for all! You've got to be kidding me!" Draco said exasperated.

"Draco, remember who started the Order," Remus replied, hoping the twinkle was in his eyes.

Draco led them down to the basement, remembering that Apparating was not a good way to travel when pregnant. On the way down the pantry stairs, he realized he had never seen his father's Patronus. He wasn't sure if he had one. His mother's he knew was the same as her Animagus form. God, his father's could be anything.

They assembled downstairs and Draco released the Dragon and Phoenix. He sighed deeply when he saw them in flight together. They were zooming around playing like they used to. Ron's lion and Hermione's swan were the same. Tonk's wolf was looking healthy, but the big dog of Remus's startled him. It came bounding over to Harry and was panting. It seemed odd to see a Patronus pant. Narcissa's mountain lion was stalking the swan before the swan took off to the air. They all stared at Lucius, who had yet to reveal his.

Lucius lifted his wand and mumbled, "There'll be no laughing." A thin wisp of silver left his wand and grew and grew and grew. Lucius looked very confused. "This isn't right. It's too large."

The massive amounts of silvery vapour began to take shape and one enormous polar bear began lumbering around the room.

"Why would I laugh at that? It's bloody huge," Ron said, watching the bear stand on its haunches trying to swat the swan flying by. The lion growled.

"I take it you had a different Patronus in your previous life, Luc?" Remus said. Draco jerked his head towards his father, looking for a reaction to being called that name.

Lucius stared at the beast and smiled. "Yes, Moony, it used to be a very small mouse; not many happy thoughts, I guess."

Draco thought he was going to gag hearing Remus and his father calling each other by nicknames. "Really, Father, a mouse would have been less obvious."

"Listen, Dragon Boy, let's not talk about obvious Patronuses," Lucius said with a gaze that at one time would have had Draco scared to death.

"Father, control your bear. He's getting too friendly with the mountain lion," Draco retorted.

"Okay, that's enough; let's put them away," Remus said, shaking his head at the father and son. The Patronuses all vaporized but the Phoenix continued flying around and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed his head against it as if it was solid. He pointed his wand at Draco and the Phoenix obeyed and joined the Dragon.

Draco almost gasped as he felt the warm rush flow through him. "Hermione, I believe you were going to report on the Dark Mark. Should we do that first, before the spells?" Draco asked looking at Remus.

"Yes, but can we get some chairs first? My feet are going to start swelling," Hermione said, and Tonks and Narcissa nodded in agreement.

Remus and Lucius volunteered and both Disapparated. "Well they could have just conjured some up," Tonks said exasperated.

The two wizards returned with what looked to be the parlour couch and chairs.

Draco walked over to the two of them. "Hand it over, now!"

"Really, Son, you should have more faith in us?"

"Father, now, or you will soon be starkers for all to see."

"Fine, here," Lucius muttered and withdrew the bottle of red and green crystals from his robes.

Draco snatched it quickly and examined it closely. "It looks a little low, Lupin."

Ron and Hermione were trying not to laugh, but it was hopeless.

Remus sheepishly withdrew a vial of crystals and held it away from Draco's outstretched hand. "One condition, Draco; you must work with Harry and the twins to bring this to market."

Draco's stern face melted. "I think that is a brilliant idea, but in the meantime, I'll be taking this back." He grabbed the vial and vanished, only to return empty handed.

He sat down in a chair and the others joined him, sitting in a semi-circle facing the calendar. "You're looking pretty smug, Weasley," Draco said as he saw Ron and Hermione whispering to each other smiling.

Ron leaned back on the couch. "Well, I happen to know where two unopened bottles are," he said with a grin and a glint to his blue eyes.

"Bastard," Lucius grumbled. Narcissa gave him a quick swat on the hand.

Hermione cleared her throat and began. "The marking of wizards was not an invention of Voldemort's. Its roots are based in ancient magical history. It was used to mark clans of wizards and witches and it had a religious component."

Draco coughed and Hermione glanced at him, seeing if he had something to add. Draco nodded and looked to his father. "Father, didn't you once say that Voldemort said it came from a religion that no longer existed?"

Lucius brought his pipe out his pocket and the packet of tobacco. The room filled with the aroma of cherry wood as he opened it. "Yes, the Dark Lord did say that. There was one other comment he made once, which I didn't think was related until now. In the years between when he left Britain, and his return as the Dark Lord, he mentioned that he ventured into the mountains of the North. I'm beginning to wonder if it was the area around Durmstrang."

"Hmm, that might be connected, Lucius," Hermione responded. "Much of the documentation I found is written in Russian, and seems to be impervious to any of my translation spells. What I did discover is the snake is the common component of every mark."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The snake is a representational creature of the Earth. It is also the sign of death and rebirth."

"Back to Terra, back to the Phoenix." Draco murmured.

Hermione nodded slowly as she incorporated the bits of information she was gathering from the Malfoys. "Now to the spell; I obviously cannot dissect the spell's etiology, but what I did was look for descriptions of what we all witnessed that day. Now we know from Harry, he said it had two parts; one to protect and one to connect. What I found was a morsel of information in an ancient religious text. It was the rite of passage from one leader to another and it described a wave of magic that resembled what I remember from that day. It also said the caster made the 360 degree turn and it was in Parseltongue. If it is the same… then it did more than protect and connect."

Draco held his breath; he took a quick glimpse at the others, and he knew he wasn't the only one not exhaling. He could feel it coming; his world was about to crash down and he couldn't stop it.

"If it was the same spell I mentioned, then putting two and two together, Harry not only joined the snakes, he is the leader, and I think we know now, it doesn't just mean of the Death Eaters."

"Shite, Harry, you made yourself the Father of the Death Eaters and others!" Ron blurted out.

"And what the fuck does that make me? The Mother?" Draco spat out. He couldn't stop the words from flowing. "Well, Father, it appears your original goal for my future has come true."

"Draco! Do not speak to your father like that."

Draco mumbled, "My apologies, Father," without a hint of truly being sorry.

"Stop it, Draco, your sarcasm does not become you in this situation," Harry sniped. "I don't know all of the reasons as to why I did the spell; it doesn't feel right that I would do it to become the leader of the Death Eaters. If you give me a few moments, I might be able to offer more information."

No one said a word. None of them had seen Harry berate Draco since their days at Hogwarts. Draco was seething. The instinct to hex Harry was there; it had not been there for years. He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and stretched out his legs while his feet twitched. He contemplated his options. He could retaliate verbally by mentioning how it appeared to be one more time that Harry headed into a situation without considering the repercussions. Seven babies was one thing, but becoming the new Dark Lord was another. It had been at the back of his mind for days, and he knew it was a possibility; he thought he could accept it, but now that it was likely a reality, he was pissed. The wings spread and held him tight. He shook his head; he was even mad at the damn bird on his back.

pop

Tizzy entered the basement and set a large tray of liquors and juices on a table Narcissa quickly conjured.

pop

The Phoenix fulfilled its purpose and Draco calmed down. He could think again and tried to put the pieces back together. How did Harry know the spell? How did he know the Terra potion spell, the other Parseltongue spells, and how to become a Kneazle? What did Harry know about Terra? He closed his eyes and let his mind wander deep into his memories; no, Harry's memories. Durmstrang filled his thoughts. Was there any mention of Terra? Then suddenly the conversation and its members popped into view.

Harry was interested in the Terra house and what Earth Magic was. Peter explained that it had to do with magic that the Earth and nature produced. The goal was to be able to harness it and that it also involved the study of animals and how they communicated, especially magical ones. Most of the Animagi were Terras. Mateo mentioned that they really didn't know much more, as the classes were mainly attended by Terra students and that other students tended to fail the courses if they attempted them.

Mikhail told Harry (James) that if Harry Potter was a Parseltongue as they heard he was, then he would have been put in the Terra house. Parseltongue was a sign of being Terra.

Draco marked that as a point of knowledge. Harry had known that Parseltongue was part of Terra. There was nothing more after that. It had to have happened between their bonding and the duel, but when? They were together the whole time. Well, he did know from the reading of Harry's will, that Harry had gotten up in the middle of the night to forgive his father, but he doubted Harry had stayed up doing research before the duel. By the time he had searched his memory, he no longer wanted to hex Harry, but he was still miffed.

He opened his eyes and realized they had gone on without him. Harry's list of spells covered the wall they were all staring at it. They were looking for more Terra spells. One by one spells were being accounted for, and the list reduced. Everyone was calling out the spells they recognized; eventually it was just Remus, Draco, and Lucius. Remus was the next to drop off, then Draco, and then it was just Lucius's modulated voice describing Dark Spell after Dark Spell. Draco heard the others gasp as the descriptions were conveyed. His mother was the exception. He wasn't sure if they were more uncomfortable with the spells themselves, or knowing they were now part of Harry's repertoire. He would guess it was the latter. Lucius's voice finally stopped and there were about a dozen words that were in Parseltongue or Russian left on the parchment.

Harry tried to explain the first one but was having difficulty. Remus suggested to Harry that he call a virtual opponent forward and try out each spell. Draco stood up and activated the magic that called forth an opponent. He chose his former godfather, stupefied him, and silenced him. Harry walked over, looked at the Parchment and cast the first spell; it was in Parseltongue. Lestrange became outlined in a grey aura. Harry turned to the rest of the group, who in turn had rotated their chairs to watch. "It brings forth their intentions and shows it in a coloured aura. It's grey, because this isn't a real person."

Harry cast the second one and nothing happened, or at least they thought nothing happened. Draco called to Harry to try and tell them what the spell was. Harry turned and they all jumped. Tonks and Hermione screamed. The eyes staring at them were not Harry's, but a cat's. Draco bit his lips, knowing they were Harry's Kneazle eyes. "Again it enables me to intuit intent. This would be used if I thought someone was lying or trying to block me using Occlumency."

Harry ended the spell and turned back to face Lestrange. The third spell was in Russian, and Harry pronounced it fluently. Draco recognized the blurring image and smiled. The large black spotted Kneazle looked around the room, ran over to Draco, and jumped on his lap. Draco petted the cat and gave it a good scratch around it ears and under its chin. The loud purr resonated through the room.

"Apparently you've seen this before, Draco?" Remus asked, speaking for the astonished group.

"Yes, he did it when we visited McGonagall. She was sleeping on her desk in her Animagus form. Harry turned into a Kneazle and woke her up. He makes a good Kneazle, but is a bit heavy."

"Mrow!"

Draco laughed and picked the cat up off his lap and held it to his chest.

"But that is not the normal spell for Animagi," Narcissa said, smiling at her son while he stroked the purring beast.

"No, it is not, Mother, but from what I remember, you cannot become a magical creature using the Animagus spell. This, I believe, is Earth Magic." Draco stopped suddenly and then snickered. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before, the Kneazle is the mascot for the Terra house. It reads intent, and most of the spells we have seen are for reading intention."

"Well, Draco, it looks like you have another cat now. I shall bring some catnip the next time we visit."

"Pdddrow!"

Draco laughed as did the others. "I think he would like that, Father." Draco snuggled his nose into the cat's neck and said, "Back to Harry."

With a flash, Draco found a dark-haired wizard on his lap. Draco patted him on the head. "Down, Harry, down." Harry chuckled and gave Draco a quick kiss before extricating himself from Draco's lap.

Harry returned to his seat and looked at the upcoming spells. "Most of these are potion spells for Black Magic oils, and then there is the spell I did at the duel, and finally the spell I use for tracking events."

"But we still do not know where the spells came from," Tonks said while she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to put it all together.

Draco stood up. "Let me check upstairs and see if by chance we have a book from Terra. I am not sure why we would, but he had to get these from somewhere."

Tizzy returned with a plate of fruit and biscuits; they all helped themselves to drink and snack. Lucius poured a snifter of brandy for himself and one for Harry. He brought it over to him and squatted down next to him. "Are you okay, son?" he whispered.

Harry took the snifter in hand and swirled it slightly. "Yes, I just can't believe I'd do something so nefarious," Harry whispered back.

Lucius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just wait, there's an explanation, but no matter the answer, I will stand by you."

"Thank you, Father, that means a lot right now. Do you happen to have an extra pipe?"

Lucius stood up and retrieved a pipe that looked to be new. He handed his drink to Harry and then proceeded to pack the bowl of the pipe and light it. He handed it to Harry with a devious smile. "You know they are going to be mad at me for teaching you this bad habit."

Harry returned the snifter to Lucius. "I thought all wizards smoked a pipe," he said with a wink.

Hermione coughed. "Gawd, Harry, do you have anymore surprises?"

Harry removed the pipe from his lips. He blew a few rings out that were respectable, but they didn't compare to Lucius's. "I don't know, Hermione, I think we might have to wait until Draco returns to find out."

"Harry, how does it feel when you are a Kneazle?" Narcissa asked. "When I turn into 'Pretty Kitty,' I feel the power of the animal and my sense of smell increases, but I'm still aware of what is going on around me."

Harry stopped blowing the rings. "I initially feel small, but my hearing and eyesight are greatly enhanced. I'd have to do it again and pay more attention. I do like the ear scratches, though."

"I should bring Crookshanks over sometime. Maybe you could tell me what he is thinking about when he stares into an empty corner for hours."

They all tried not laugh, but Ron lost it first. Remus and Tonks were not far behind.

"What? What did I say? It's true, he stares into corners," Hermione whinged.

"Hermione, love of my life, soon-to-be mother of my child, the cat is trying to ignore you."

"Ron," Hermione whinged again, "that's not very nice; why would Crookshanks ignore me?"

Draco Apparated in front of them holding a single book. "Saved by the Dragon," Ron uttered silently.

Draco walked over to Harry, bent down and kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry, babe, I should have never doubted you," he whispered after the kiss. He set the green leather bound book on the centre of the table. It was simply titled, "Earth Magic: The Origins of All Things Magical."

"Where did you find it?" Harry asked.

"In the nightstand drawer, next to your side of the bed, along with one other book and other things that we will have to talk about later," Draco replied with a grin that anyone looking at him would have known exactly what kind of book and other things he had found.

Draco opened the green leather book to the first page where there was a folded piece of parchment. Draco handed it to Harry, "It's addressed to you, Harry, and you and Father have my deepest apologies for my previous attitude. If you read it out loud, everyone will understand."

Harry picked up the parchment and unfolded it.

Harry, or should I say James,

Mateo and I recognized you from the photo that was in our local paper. We assume Draco is with you now. Your secrets are safe. I am sending you this book for a reason and I hope you don't find it too alarming. After the duel, I hope Mateo and I can visit with you and Draco again. I will wait for your invitation before coming; Mateo said he would bring the Scotch.

To begin with, I need to tell you my aunt is a Terra witch. Probably the most powerful witch of the last two centuries. Her name is Kisa.

"Excuse me, Harry, but I need to ask Mother about the name. Mother, is this related to the name that appeared over Lily's resting place?"

Narcissa appeared to be in shock. "No, Draco, not at all."

"Okay, Harry, please continue."

When the article reached my homeland, my aunt became frantic. I asked her what was wrong, and she mentioned something about you being a true Gryffindor, but more importantly, she said the following, "Harry Potter may destroy Voldemort, but he will release even a greater evil, unless I can reach him." Harry, we have tried reaching you, but my aunt said you have a very strong Fidelius Charm in place right now. In desperation she called for your owl. She's a beauty.

I asked her to explain what she meant by releasing a greater evil and she handed me this book. She explained that Voldemort was the 'Head of the Snake.' She went on to say that he had procured the position through evil ways, but what mattered right now, is that he was the leader.

Harry, I know this next part will be difficult to read, but my aunt begs you to finish reading this letter, and then the marked passage in the book. Harry, when Voldemort is permanently killed, and all vestiges of him are destroyed (not sure what that means but Auntie said you would know), a power void would occur for those who are of Earth Magic and practice its religion. The leaders of the clans would vie for position and would leave mayhem in their wake. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, Mudbloods and even Muggles wouldn't be spared.

The carnage can be abated by one leader handing down leadership to another, much like your Muggle royalty, or in this case, if you claim it immediately after the death of the current leader. Harry, I'm sorry but you must assume the position Voldemort now holds. This doesn't mean you have to be an evil wizard; you can transform the position back to its origins as the leader of all clans practicing Earth Magic–Natural Magic. You will find that in Earth Magic, there is no distinction between Light and Dark. The spell is in the first passage marked.

Just to let you know, I will be there on Wednesday, supporting you and your second. Wow! What a great story I will have to tell my children someday.

Your Gaduka friend,

Mikhail Mironov

P.S. My auntie wants to apologize again for calling your owl. She says she would normally not be so rude to do such a thing. Don't believe her, she's a pretty bossy witch.

Harry let the note fall to the floor and sighed heavily. "Have you read the passages, Draco?" Harry asked in a monotone voice.

Draco leaned over and picked up the parchment. "I skimmed it and it does protect you from the others. No one that is marked can kill you, therefore, they cannot kill me."

"But, Draco, they almost killed Harry that day."

Draco nodded. "Yes, but the spell takes a while to settle. They had just lost their master. If only they had waited.…" Draco couldn't finish. Harry leaned over and motioned Draco to do the same. He whispered in his ear and Draco began to smile and then a genuine laugh.

"May I look at the book?" Hermione asked looking at Harry and Draco.

"Sure, but I recommend you glance at the passages on the devastations caused by a lack of leader," Draco said. "You'll see, he had no choice."

Hermione picked up the book and curled her legs up onto the couch. Draco assumed that was her prime reading position when at home.

"Did you see the other spells in there?" Tonks asked Draco.

"No, but I just skimmed it before bringing it down."

"Draco, what can you tell us about Mikhail?" Remus inquired as he poured his second brandy. Tonks was looking at the brown liquid with want.

"Not much really. I was better friends with Peter. Mikhail and Mateo were my housemates and they were a couple. I liked both of them. Actually Harry talked with all of them when he visited me at Durmstrang. Mikhail told him that his parents had been killed by Voldemort. His father was a Death Eater and tried to get out. He was raised by his aunt, who he said was very old school. I assumed he meant she was strict. Mikhail told Harry— who he thought was James Black— that Harry Potter would have been put in Terra because he was a Parseltongue. He was at the duel; I remember Harry talking to him afterwards, and it seemed serious. I joined them, but we were soon overwhelmed with more people we had to talk to. That is it. I've never heard another word from him."

"Hey, mate, has Mikhail been by to visit you?" Ron asked of Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at the Parchment on the wall. "Mikhail Mironov." To their amazement, three dates appeared. Each was on a Saturday right before Christmas. Harry stood up and selected the one from the previous year. It highlighted and Draco could see the full schedule for that day; his eyes blinked as he saw the word visitors and two names listed; Mikhail Mironov and Kisa.

"Harry, Mikhail's aunt came to visit you?" Draco asked. "Did she ever come other than those days?"

Harry shrugged. He spoke, "Visits with Kisa."

The board gave a quick flash and then they all stared in silence, as Kisa appeared to have been visiting Harry every Saturday, for four hours, since the calendar had been created. Hermione lifted her head up and stared at the parchment too.

"Oh, my, Draco, I don't think she was visiting, I think she was teaching."

"DOBBY!" Draco yelled.

pop

"Yes, Master Draco needs Dobby?" Dobby asked as he nervously looked at all the wizards and witches staring at him intently.

Draco breathed in deep before speaking, not wanting to make the house-elf too nervous. "Dobby, do you know a witch named Kisa? She was coming by every Saturday for the last couple of years?"

Dobby grinned without showing any teeth. Draco got the feeling Dobby had been waiting for this moment.

"Kisa is great old witch. Dobby and Tizzy are missing Kisa. She is teaching Harry Potter wonderful magic. She is teaching Harry Potter how to make oils."

Harry reached over and took Draco's hand in his. Draco wasn't sure if it was to calm him down or Harry. "Dobby, why doesn't Kisa come to teach anymore?"

Dobby looked to the floor and big drops fell from his eyes. "Kisa pass away on Christmas. Harry Potter receive note from nephew Mikhail."

"Dobby, I thought you said Kisa was old?"

"Oh, Kisa, ancient witch. She is almost two hundred before she dies. She is raising Mikhail. She was sad he was not Terra but Gaduka. She loved Harry Potter, she say he be great Earth Wizard."

"Did she say for Harry not to tell me or anyone else?"

Dobby shook his head back and forth. "No, Master Draco, no one ever ask Dobby about Kisa before. The only thing she is saying about Master Draco is that you is falling apart. She is telling Harry Potter he must help put you back together. She is saying you is a great mate, just lost your way home. She is telling Harry Potter that he is the reason why Master Draco is falling apart."

"She what? How could she! I swear if she wasn't already dead.…" Draco couldn't finish and then mumbled, "How dare she blame Harry."

Dobby kept his gaze to the floor. "Kisa telling Harry Potter he should've listened to his mate and not left him. Only his mate could truly protect him." Dobby began to shake as if restraining himself from banging his head on the table.

"Is that true? Did I leave you, when you said not to?" Harry asked while squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco thought about denying it, but everyone in the room knew; the whole wizarding world knew that listened that day. "Yes, Harry, it is true, but I'm still responsible for my reactions to the situation. I didn't demand that you stay; I should have."

Harry turned to Draco looking into his eyes intently. "I put you in a state you didn't need to be in."

"Potter, I will not have you blaming yourself. You were seventeen; the legal authorities had arrested you."

Harry continued searching into Draco's eyes and then as if he found what he was looking for he nodded. "I believe we both made mistakes. Just accept my apologies. I will abide by your council from now." Then he gave his new grin and added, "At least when it comes to our protection."

Draco shuddered; they were the first words he had heard from Harry coming close to submission. The bird was called into action again and held him tight.

Remus pulled forward in his chair. "Dobby, did Harry have any other visitors besides those that saw him weekly on his schedule?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is having visits from friends, especially at holidays. Most from Hogwarts, old housemates and from Dumbledore's Army. Only those with good intentions were allowed."

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"Kisa help Harry with special house ward. It will not let anyone in who had bad intentions towards Harry Potter or Master Draco."

Ron snickered. "Well that must have reduced the number of visitors."

Harry and Draco both raised two fingers at him.

"Sons!" Narcissa said sternly. Both looked at her rolling their eyes.

"Oh my, here it is!" Hermione said, raising her eyes from the book spread across her lap. "I'll just read some snippets. It's rather involved. Earth magic was the beginning, the core of all magic. It does not distinguish between Light and Dark magic. It was not until about two thousand years ago that wizards categorized magic into the two types: Light and Dark. Those who practice Earth Magic, and its corresponding religion, mark the men and women when they become of age, to claim them as part of their clan. It was a great rite of passage, and involved an intricate ceremony involving live snakes. Each clan had its own mark. The leader of each clan would choose his successor early on in his reign, to prohibit fighting amongst the clan. The clan leaders then would meet at least every few years to speak with the, uh er um, the Chosen One ."

"Merlin, are you serious, Hermione?" Draco asked flabbergasted. "It says the 'Chosen One'?

Hermione glanced at Draco, not needing to say the obvious; when would she ever joke about something like that? "The 'Chosen One' is also referred to as 'The Head of the Snake.' The Chosen One would host the meeting, and affairs of the world would be discussed. He would fill any council positions that needed to be filled with members that had attended. These positions were highly regarded, as the wizards selected would then become part of the Chosen One's personal clan, his inner circle. He would design his own mark."

Lucius began to chuckle. "Oh, that could be fun. Harry, you could make everyone wear a Kneazle stepping on a snake."

"Careful, Father, or you'll be sporting the new design."

"Hmmph, Harry wouldn't mark me," Lucius responded smugly.

"Whoa, here it talks about the power void, and actual occurrences throughout the millennia."

"Any we would recognize?" Remus asked.

Remus was still nursing his drink as his mind took in all of the information being presented. He couldn't help but be amazed that his godson led such a simple life in his nice home and garden, and yet, the world continued to invade his space. He thought of a time last summer during a particularly nasty heat wave. He had found Harry sitting in the front yard, under an oak tree; he had a pair of old shorts, no shirt, and a wide brimmed gardener's hat. He was talking to the snakes that had gathered around him and laughing at Merlin knows what. Remus broke out of his daydream as Tonks's nails dug into his forearm. He heard the words, "The Minoan Eruption, Pompeii, The Black Death, and an unnamed extreme frigid weather in the early 1700s in Europe that killed thousands. The wizards most powerful in this type of magic are able to harness nature's power in some respect; they have a special fondness for genocide amongst the clans."

"You mean I could get rid of this dreary weather here?" Harry asked somewhat innocently.

Draco was about to tell him off when he saw that sly smile plastered on Harry's face. He knew at that moment he had nothing to fear from his Harry. He heard his father laughing loudly and the others joining in. They knew it too.

"But we were headed for a civil war with Voldemort in place," Narcissa said, she was the first one to stop laughing. Draco caught his father's eyebrow lifting in response.

"Voldemort stole the position; he was not Terra, but he was still the leader. The civil war would not have been for leadership over the Terra, it would have been over the hearts and minds of all witches and wizards," Harry said, startling everyone. All eyes immediately focused on him. "What? Mikhail said that in the letter."

"No, he said part of that, Harry. You added information. How did you know?" Draco asked directly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how I know, I just do."

"Kisa is telling Harry Potter," Dobby said. Draco and others jerked, forgetting that the house-elf was still there. "She is telling him he can be quiet leader or quiet warrior against bad intentions."

"Merlin," Draco sputtered, "I never meant this."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, frowning at Draco. "What didn't you mean?"

"Harry, I refer to you as a Quiet Warrior. In fact if you look on the wall in the office, you will see the poem I wrote you with that title."

"Kind of like when we called you the Slytherin Prince, and others called Harry the Chosen One and it turns out you both really are?" Ron responded with hint of mirth running through his words.

"It seems to be a very patriarchal group," Tonks snorted.

"Oh no, Tonks. It says here the most important position next to the Chosen One, was his teacher, who was a witch. She was revered and feared by all the members."

"Lucius, I'm curious in all of the dinners we hosted, I don't remember foreigners being present. At least those who did not have his mark, I should say. Didn't he bring them, or didn't he call them? If he was their leader, it seems they would have been there too?"

All those present, except Harry, lifted their brows or tried to at Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius took a swift gulp of brandy as if to give him time to respond to his wife's insightfulness. "No, I never saw any one near the Dark Lord without his mark."

"Harry, I mean no disrespect, but how can you lead in your condition?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

Harry followed Lucius's reaction and took a large sip of the brandy. "I was wondering the same thing, Tonks. I'm apparently keeping track of them, but I don't see what that is leading to."

"Kisa teach Harry Potter. Harry Potter is learning Earth Magic. Harry Potter learned to be great leader."

"But, Dobby, it's not in his notebook or on his schedule any more," Draco retorted.

Dobby returned his gaze to the floor. "Master Draco, Harry Potter has Terra notebook and Kisa book."

"Where are they? I've searched this house magically."

Dobby's head remained down but his eyes rolled up to see his master's reaction. "Master Draco, Dobby is very sorry, he is not knowing you is looking for them. Dobby is keeping notebook and Kisa Book."

"Why, Dobby? And what is the Kisa Book?"

"Kisa is dying; she is saying goodbye to Harry Potter before Christmas. Mikhail is there too. They work on beginning of Holly Jolly Berries with her. Tizzy and Dobby joined, too. We is having good time. When Kisa is about to leave, she give books to Dobby. She say not to give them to Harry Potter until Harry Potter recover, or if Master Draco return for good. She's not wanting Harry Potter doing Earth Magic while not healed. Dobby is not knowing what Kisa Book is. It just has name and picture on it."

"Harry, does any of this make sense to you?" Remus asked.

"No. The only thing I feel right now is sad, like someone very important to me is gone. I want to cry, but I don't know whom I would be crying for. I feel this is surreal, that I've been trained in a Magic, and for a position, I know nothing about." Draco reached back over and took Harry's hand in his.

"Harry Potter knows everything about it! Harry Potter will remember!" Dobby exclaimed resolutely.

"Dobby, Master Draco is home for good. May we see the books now?" Draco asked softly, knowing the elf felt he was in a precarious situation. Kisa must have done a number on him and Tizzy to keep them silent for so long.

"Yes, Master Draco, Dobby is getting books now."

pop

pop

Dobby returned with two books and set them on the table. The first was a notebook very similar to the one Harry used daily. The grey leather on it appeared to be much worn. The second book was very large and thick. The mottled black leather was in stark contrast to the title embossed in white. Memoirs of the White Witch.

"The White Witch!" Hermione shouted. "Harry, you met her at Dumbledore's funeral. We saw her talking to Dumbledore in one of his Pensieve memories."

"It was the village next to Durmstrang," Draco added. "Harry recognized it when he came to visit me. We also know she left notes for the recovery of the Ravenclaw item."

Harry shook his head as if frustrated.

"May I open it, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. Remus leaned over and opened the cover of the black book. Everyone leaned forward to get a better look. The first page was a magical picture of a young beautiful witch with long white hair and white furs covering her shoulders. They all watched as the picture gradually aged to a very ancient witch, and then at the end, she turned into a white Kneazle, and then back again to the young woman. Underneath was scripted in gold.

Kisa the White Witch

1804-2003

Remus reached out again and turned the crisp page. It was blank, as were all the others that followed. He returned to the first page and left it open. They all continued to focus on the ever-changing picture when an envelope materialized covering the image. The words Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy was written on it.

Draco picked up the envelope gingerly and turned it over. The seal was one he had never seen before. It was a Kneazle, with the initials K.D. written in silver. He broke the seal and withdrew the enclosed parchment. The first thing that struck him was that the script was of a very old writing style. Draco read it to himself, while the rest watched with anticipation.

My dearest Draco,

Welcome home! I wish we could have met in person, but I know you as well as I know your mate. My time left in this world is short. I have been here on this Earth such a long time; I am now looking forward to the rest.

As you have learned, your Phoenix has been very busy during these last four years. Yes, my love, I have been visiting with Harry since Christmas of 1998. It only became possible because of you. Your wonderful Memor Potion that you brewed to perfection and the guidance spell you cast successfully with your friends' powers enabled Harry to have a life over these years as he healed.

The years have been hard on you, I know, but someday, you will look back on your life and it will only seem like a moment in time, where things were not right. Your gift to your beloved has allowed him to be the Phoenix and to be reborn from the ashes.

I have been working with Harry, teaching him the Magic of the Earth. At one point in your lives you shared all. It is very important that when Harry recovers, your bonding be renewed as quickly as can be arranged.

You will not have all of the capabilities Harry has, nor will he have all of yours. You will, as before, share most powers, but remain unique. This new bonding will be the foundation for the rest of your lives.

The pages of my memoirs, and Harry's notebook, appear blank. I guarantee they are not. Harry has the spell to reveal the contents. I have told it to him and he will remember it when he has fully healed. Yes, my love, time is a great healer. Lest you think I am a cruel, wicked, nasty, interfering witch, I have done this on purpose. The magic is strong and the repercussions of using it improperly can be dire. The two of you, after your bonding, will be able to read both books. You may share my memoirs with the world at that time. I believe the Unspeakable Witch, Mrs. Weasley, will find it most exciting.

The spells on the calendar and in the Earth Magic book Mikhail sent to Harry before the duel are somewhat safe to use. I encourage you to try them; make some potions together and you should try to change into a Kneazle. Yes, a Kneazle will be your Animagus form. I just wish I knew what colour your spots will be. I loved Harry's grey ears and whiskers. Be careful with catnip, he will meow incessantly until you give him a bowl of cream and then a ball to play with.

You know by now Harry is keeping track of occurrences of those who are marked. Let him continue with this process. Patterns may evolve, and people of interest may float to the top. Now is not the time to take action on these matters. It is the time for both of you to heal and to make connections.

As I said earlier your new bonding will the foundation for your life together. Harry will always need your protection. He has an important role in the wizarding world to play, but you are the one who has made, and will continue to make, it possible for him to do so. You will keep him balanced. That golden wand and book in Harry's nightstand should make it an enjoyable experience. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I actually am a cruel, wicked, nasty, interfering witch.

Now as I come to the end of this letter, I have two requests of you. Both are vital. The first is that you read the book Mikhail sent. Harry has been converted to Earth Magic. It will be your choice whether to convert or not, but for Harry it is a necessity. It is the religion, or rather traditions, of Earth Magic that he will be following. Harry will not be the religious leader of Natural wizards and witches; there are scholars in the field that have that honour. Many regions have different ways of practicing the traditions. The book contains those from my homeland in Russia. The largest enclave of Natural magical folk live there. I am sorry I will not be with both of you to guide you through the intricacies as is tradition for the White Witch, but Voldemort destroyed our natural course of order. I have done my best to train Harry; I believe it will be enough. The next White Witch will come in time. When she is acknowledged as the White Witch, one of you must take her to my home. It is the home on the label of the potion we have been working on. Harry will know where to go, though he hasn't been there.

The second request is that you both have children. The Malfoy and Potter family lines are too unique and precious to end. I know of a good witch in my homeland…Oh, now I am really interfering.

All of my love, dearest Dragon,

Kisa Dumbledore–The White Witch

Yes, I was his godmother and aunt

Draco handed the letter to Harry. He set it on the table and they all gathered around closely so they could all read it at once. Harry finished first, stood up, kissed Draco good night, and Disapparated.

"Too much information," Lucius said. "And I happen to agree."

tbc…

A/N For my Russian readers, it has come to my attention that Kisa is a name that is not looked upon fondly, and that it might not exactly mean Kitty. Unfortunately, when I chose the name I went to various Russian Baby Name sites on the internet. All these sites have Kisa listed as a girl's name meaning Kitty. I wanted to use Kitty, as Kisa was a Kneazle.

I was asked to change it by a reviewer, but after this much time and having grown rather fond of the name, I have chosen not to. I hope this causes no offense. -romaine

Back to index

Chapter 87 Nexus by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 87 Nexus

Friday April 4, 2003

Draco lay perfectly still, his head resting on a makeshift pillow, as the warm, red mud bubbled and sucked the poison out of his pores. The tips of his eyelashes swiped the black silk mask every time he blinked. He wasn't sure why he opened his eyes. The world was still black.

The humid air was infused with the scent of the sea. The sounds of the ocean waves lapping onto sandy beaches and rocky shores, with the addition of a random seagull squall, enhanced the belief that he was on the coast on a hot summer day.

The tip of his tongue ran over his lips, trying to add moisture to them. A straw was placed at the entrance to his mouth and he sucked in the cool Gillywater through the tube. A finger smeared his lips with a viscous substance tasting of tangerine and honey.

He was pleased his mother let him have her appointment for today. It was an anniversary gift. The earlier rolfing massage removed every tension, and this part was just pure relaxation. The last few weeks had been physically exhausting but mentally rehabilitating. Harry's schedule executed on a daily basis proved to be brutal. He had been home nearly a month, and just today, he had made the three laps around the property without stopping. He could feel himself healing mentally, magically, and physically, but most importantly, he was healing spiritually. He had been lost so long and lived so many years without a true purpose that his soul sucked in every nuance of joy he experienced. There was plenty of sucking.

The days were filled with activities, but it was the nights that took on great importance. Together, they explored the book given to Harry from Mikhail and Kisa. Draco was not sure if he would convert to their traditions, but he could see how important they were for Harry. It had been both a great shock and relief to all that night to discover what spell Harry had cast at the duel, what it meant, why he did it, and that someone of importance had guided him through these years.

At the next Order meeting, after their major discoveries, Hermione presented the Dumbledore family tree and what history she could find on the White Witch. It was Albus's brother, Aberforth, who supplied her with the genealogy information. He had known his Aunt Kisa as a child; he was not fond of her. Albus, on the other hand, adored her and she him. She was indeed the former Headmaster's aunt and godmother. Draco smiled to himself, remembering Hermione said Aberforth referred to Kisa as the White Bitch. Apparently, she was quite intelligent, opinionated, demanding, and extremely competent at witchcraft. She never attended Hogwarts, like all of the other members of the Dumbledore family, who had attended school; she studied at Magisch Schön, and stayed within that region for the rest of her life. She was married briefly to a Fedor Mironov. They did the unthinkable and divorced after a few years; she returned to her maiden name. Aberforth implied the divorce was because she did not see the necessity to stay faithful to a wizard who did not fulfil his marital duties. Snickers had broken all around the room; even Hermione couldn't keep a straight face. Draco wasn't too shocked, given the book she had left behind.

Aberforth had not kept track of Kisa for many years and was surprised she had lived for so long.

Hermione then reported what she had learned about the White Witch from the books and papers she had access to. There were a few legends and even fewer facts. The legends seemed to centre around four themes: the lore that she would appear to mothers in need, while giving birth intrigued them all, given the potion Harry had distributed. There were miraculous accounts of both infant and mother surviving desperate situations. The second detail she was given credit was for the bountiful harvests every year despite the harsh land and reduced growing season. The third legend was that wild animals were attracted to her, stories of hunters in the forest spotting her surrounded by animals abounded. The final tale was that every year, on her birthday of January 9th, the most spectacular display of the aurora borealis would occur. Her role in training the 'Chosen One' was not documented but was referred to in a few Earth Magic texts that Hermione was able to translate.

During the weeks, Harry continued to track events; Draco was able to establish that small clans across the world existed. The same group of surnames would appear, and similar types of events were reported. A large contingency of Earth Magic practicing wizards and witches did appear to live in Russia and surrounding areas. Many of the other groups around the world were indigenous to their regions.

Draco met with Severus every week and discussed the Slytherin House and teaching Potions. Severus finally revealed the Slytherin Head of House living quarter secrets. The mirror in the alcove at the end of bookcases was a secret passageway to the Headmistress's office. Severus didn't believe McGonagall was aware of it. It had been necessary in the days of old, when Dumbledore and Snape needed direct access to each other to discuss the future of the wizarding world. Severus's upper lip twitched when Draco mentioned that he was thankful he didn't know about it in his sixth year. Draco was slowly learning that the young mind was many times deficient in seeing the bigger picture. He would have to remember that piece of knowledge when he began his career teaching. His students would be living for the then and now.

Severus also shared other secrets of the room. The mirror in the bedroom was a brother to the one in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had strained, trying to remember if he had done anything so outrageous in the room that he should be embarrassed. He couldn't think of anything, but did make the decision to remove it from the common room. It may have been necessary in the past, when Slytherin students were torn about which side they would join, but in today's environment, he would feel like he was a peeping Tom. One more secret door in the breakfast nook led to the outside grounds. Draco thought of his friend and the role he played for all those years. His admiration grew.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is almost time for your shower and rubdown massage. The masseuse would like to know if you would prefer Sandalwood–Vetiver, Wild Chamomile–Vanilla, or maybe something in the citrus line?"

"The first would be fine."

"Excellent choice, Mr. Malfoy, our Black Magic Oils are highly praised. I will return in five minutes; following your massage will be your manicure and pedicure. Would you like any colour added?"

Draco chuckled, "No, miss, clear is fine."

He had a small thought of changing his mind and asking for pink, just to see Harry's reaction. He chuckled again, wondering what the manicurist would do if he suddenly changed into a Kneazle and wanted his claws painted. That would have to wait until Harry healed and they re-bonded. He had been practicing with Harry's help; he knew Harry would tease him unmercifully if he ever remembered the episodes of Draco experimenting with the spell. He had finally gotten the ears to appear, and like Harry's, they were grey. The only other two attributes he could manifest were the tail and the purr. The purr brought great fun to their sexual play, but the tail was a downright disaster to the house. All day he had to repeat Reparo as the tufted, three-foot long, white tail had a mind of its own, and knocked down everything in its wag path. He took a smallish delight that it had demolished the jigsaw puzzle on the parlour table. Harry wasn't so pleased, so Draco spent the next evening putting it back together the best he could; Reparo didn't seem to work on Muggle puzzles very well. Draco just hoped that when he finally was able to do the transformation, he would diminish in size; otherwise, he would be one big kitty. Lucius had brought over a catnip mouse for Harry on their next Thursday night dinner. Kisa was correct, Harry howled after playing with the mouse until he was given a bowl of cream and a ball to chase around the house.

The assistant returned and led Draco to the showers and then to the massage room. Draco lay on the padded, warm table and closed his eyes. He had no idea how much time had passed when the masseuse spoke to him.

"Your earring is brilliant, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask where you purchased it?"

Draco was drawn out of his slumber. The gentle rubdown was being done to perfection. "It was a gift from my husband. He gave it to me yesterday."

Draco drifted back, remembering the day before. It was a day he swore earlier in his life would never come; he had his ear pierced. He and Harry had Apparated to a new jewellery shop; at least it was new for Draco. Gold Dust had opened in Diagon Alley three years ago. He had been afraid of what Harry had selected for him, but he admitted, he was duly impressed when the proprietor opened the small velvet black box. The lightning bolt ear pin was made of platinum and inlaid with diamond chips. It started at his lobe and curved up, matching the turn of his ear. He whined and fussed when the piercing was being done, but both the proprietor and Harry knew Draco loved the result.

"You must've done something very nice to receive a present like that."

"It's our fifth year anniversary today."

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, do you have big plans for tonight?"

"Hmm, yes, we are going out with another couple for dinner and dancing."

"Well, we better finish up here and get you to your next appointment; you wouldn't want to be late."

Bishops was located on the second floor of a non-descript building next to Madam Puddifoot's Tea House, in Hogsmeade. Draco had dressed at the Manor and had not seen Harry since he had left for the spa that morning. It was the most time they had spent apart since he had returned home. With two presents in hand, he Apparated from the Manor to the bottom of the stairs that led to the establishment.

As he approached the door, it opened and he stepped inside. He didn't know what to expect, but his system was still shocked at the blatancy of the interior. Large Greek statues of naked men stood at the entryway to the restaurant. The room was lit by table candles and a few strategically placed sconces. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dimness of the room, but he could definitely see the far wall was covered in artwork of men having sex from all centuries of time. The wall next to him was taken up by a bar and then a small platform for what he had heard would be a jazz-blues band. A young witch dressed in grey leather, including her robe, approached him. Draco assumed she was the hostess; he gave the witch his name. She smiled wide-eyed at him, much like the young girls at his concerts would. She motioned to have him follow as words seemed to fail her. The tables lined the wall to his left. They were all semi-circular booths with long white table cloths and elaborate three pronged candleholders placed in the center. His eyes adjusted again when he noticed the whole left wall was one large trompe l'oeil painting of a Roman bath scene. He caught movements of young men playing in the water and others doing more on the grass surrounding the pool. The scene currently was set at sunset, with grassy hills surrounding the outside bath. He could tell that it would soon be night as the painted candles started lighting and the columns became almost luminescent.

He sat at the table waiting for Harry to arrive with Landry and Jarrod. The packages were placed on the table. He had purchased Harry's gifts earlier in the week, and left them at the Manor, where the elves had smartly wrapped them in silver and gold. For someone with a limited memory, Harry was good at finding items hidden in the house. The present from the twins, Draco had hidden three times in the last month. He finally left it in the closet, with a note explaining what it was, and that it was a joke.

A waiter came by and filled a glass with cold water. He asked if he would like a cocktail while he waited for his guests. Draco ordered a scotch and was handed a menu and told the cellar master would be by momentarily. Draco knew he was in Scotland when the list of scotches rivalled most restaurants' wine list. He looked over the selections briefly, set it down, and leaned back on the tufted leather padded booth. He felt so relaxed from the spa treatment and then with his mother pampering him by helping him dress. She was in great spirits these days; she had entered her second trimester, and he hated to admit it, but she was glowing. Draco couldn't see the bump, but she walked the Manor with her hand pressed over where it would be soon.

Draco had dressed in black with the exception of his tie and cape. The tie was silver and the cape was a Paris original. He had bought it two years ago while on tour with White Dragon. He had spotted it in a wizard apparel fashion show and purchased it then and there. It was black silk with a black brocade trim. Metallic strands of silver, blue, green, purple, and pink lines were woven into the silk in an abstract fashion. His mother had kissed him goodbye after she had brushed his hair, which was just now reaching the bottom of his collar; it was still too short to pull back.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Calum and I will be your cellar master and sommelier for tonight. Is there something you have in mind or would you like my assistance in your selection?"

"Dalmore–28 would do nicely."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. I'll return with your selection."

Draco briefly looked around at the other tables. Most were filled with two or more gay couples, a few contained a witch or two. He couldn't hear what they were saying and soon understood that privacy spells were up at each table. Calum returned with the bottle and a warm snifter. The bottle was opened and then a healthy amount poured into his glass. Draco could smell the fragrance before it reached his lips. This was scotch to be sipped. He tasted it and then nodded his approval.

"Will your guests be sharing this with you tonight?"

"Yes, I think they will. I know my husband loves scotch, and I'm sure the other two would enjoy this, even if they didn't."

"Very good, sir, then I shall leave the bottle."

Draco knew exactly when Harry had entered the premises. His peripheral vision caught heads turning, and his ears the muffled words getting louder. His heart skipped a beat as Harry stood between the two Greek statues. He could have been a model for them.

Landry and Jarrod placed themselves on either side of the Harry as they followed the grey witch to his table. Harry was in white; all white but with a grey shirt. In all of his fantasies, Draco had never pictured Harry in white, and now he couldn't figure out why. The tips of Harry's grey- black hair touched the top of his collar. God, and then he smiled. His teeth were as bright as the fabric. Draco could not imagine what shoes would go with the outfit. His eyes slid down Harry's body landing on the silver-grey stingray skin shoes. Harry was laughing at something Jarrod said. The dance floor wasn't silenced and his carefree laugh carried through the room.

Draco stood up as they approached the table; he made sure his nametag was in place. Draco shook hands with Jarrod and Landry and then embraced Harry. Harry held him tight and whispered in his ear, "Could you fucking look any better? Let's go home." Draco smiled, knowing all that pampering today was worth it, just to hear those few words. He gave Harry a welcome kiss and kidded him about looking like an angel.

Harry sat between Draco and Jarrod. It was obvious the two older wizards were very protective of Harry.

"So, Draco, what do you think of the place?" Landry asked with a glint in his eye.

Draco arched a brow. "Let's see, erotic and masculine. I can't imagine a better combination, but the blokes in the painting are pretty frisky."

Landry and Jarrod laughed. Harry looked behind him. "Whoa!"

The cellar master returned and poured the three other glasses with the scotch, followed by a waiter who handed each of them a menu. It was a price fixed multi-course dinner. The only decision to be made was on the main course; venison, duck or rabbit. The wines and spirits had been previously selected by the sommelier and would be delivered with each course. Draco shook his head when he saw the list of foods to be served. "They are small portions to start with, Draco, unless you would like more of one of the dishes, they will then be happy to bring more," Landry mentioned, remembering his first time seeing the extensive nine course meal listed.

After making their decisions, Harry's attention was consumed by the silver and gold wrapped packages on the table. "Open them!" Draco said excitedly.

Harry's eyes got big. "They're for me?"

"For you," Draco responded, and handed him the long rectangular package first. It stretched across the width of the table in front of Harry.

Harry methodically undid the gold ribbon and paper, not even ripping an edge. He lifted the box lid and Draco watched the look of complete joy come over Harry's face. "A broom, a new broom? It's gorgeous, and wow, it looks fast."

"It's fast, Harry, the Gold Sweep is the newest model. It's supposed to be highly responsive to the rider's movements and intentions."

"Can we try it out and fly home tonight?" Harry asked almost pleadingly.

"No, Harry, I do not have my broom, and it is a bit far."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, Draco. I know where we are at the moment, but I would like to go for a quick ride. Maybe when we get home tonight?"

Draco leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sure, babe, that would be fun." Draco knew full well that Harry would not be able to stay up that late.

"That really is a beautiful broom," Jarrod said, looking at it enviously.

"Come on, old man, you wouldn't know how to control a stick like that," Landry replied teasingly. Draco and Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"Hrumph, we'll see who can control the stick tonight," Jarrod added feigning anger.

Draco handed Harry the much smaller package. Harry once again removed the wrapping in a meticulous manner. His eyes brightened as the gold ball's wings spread and fluttered. "Draco, this is the best. I can't wait to try it. I don't know if I have the talent to catch one, but it will be fun to try."

A chip of Draco's heart broke away. "Harry, you have the talent, it's hidden in there," Draco said, pointing to Harry's heart. "You are a natural Seeker. You're a little big to be one, as I am, but it'll be fun to recreate our youth."

"We used to play against each other?" Harry responded, looking at Draco with questioningly eyes.

"Yes, and in school you beat me every time."

Harry was about to respond but the waiter made his entrance and served the starter course of Browned Butter Parsnip Soup with pumpernickel croutons. Draco took one spoonful and decided he loved the place.

The courses were well paced; it left time for chatting and to enjoy the small goblets of wine or spirits that came with each meal. Harry brought out his notebook and was taking copious notes after tasting each wine. The fourth course was a small cone of passion fruit sorbet, signalling the main course would be served soon. Draco had finished the last bite when Harry leaned over and kissed him. Draco was taken aback, his response non-committal. Harry pulled back instantly. "Something wrong, Draco?"

A hint of red crossed Draco's cheeks. "I'm not used to kissing in a public place. We did when we were younger, but…."

"But what, Draco?" Landry asked, looking a bit stern.

Draco grimaced. "The thought of what others would think crossed my mind. I don't know why, I never cared about it before, but Harry and I haven't been out in public too much. As I'm looking around at the other tables, I see it was a rather stupid thought and reaction." Draco turned and nuzzled into Harry's neck. "Forgive me?"

Harry raised Draco's chin with his fingers. "Forgiven." And kissed him again. Draco's insides melted as the warmth of the kiss contrasted with the coolness of the sorbet just eaten. Harry tasted of the passion fruit. Draco reached around and pulled Harry deeper into the kiss. Harry gave small whimper and it went straight to Draco's heart, restoring the chip. They ended as the duck breast with apricot glaze was set before Draco and the venison with blackcurrant sauce before Harry. Draco contemplated whether a part of Harry remembered black currant jam was a specialty in the area around Durmstrang, but decided no, when he thought about Harry eating venison. It was more likely Harry would have remembered his former Patronus or his father's Animagus form, and not have touched the venison with a ten-foot pole. Some things were just best left unsaid.

Landry and Jarrod both ordered the rabbit quarters. Draco noticed Jarrod wiping his eyes with the cloth napkin. Landry smiled at Draco. "He's sentimental; this is the first time we have seen you both really kiss since the duel." Harry's hand reached out and put it on Jarrod's, giving it a few pats and a squeeze. Draco once again understood what good friends Harry had that had sustained him through his ordeal.

An exceptionally well dressed wizard approached the table. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy; I've waited so long to see you in my establishment. I am Adam Bishop."

Draco stood up and shook the wizard's hand. He looked to be in his early sixties. He had greying, long hair, and a well trimmed beard and moustache. "It's a pleasure to meet you too; this is quite a place you've created here. The food and atmosphere are exquisite."

"Ah, that does my heart good to hear you say that. You do realize that I was able to refurbish this place because of you?"

"Sit down, Adam, join us for a few," Landry said and scooted over.

"Only for a moment, I don't want to interfere with this special occasion." Adam sat down, and within seconds, the cellar master was back with a glass of scotch set before the owner. "Draco, you do remember that it was me who won the contest of who Harry was betrothed to five years ago?"

Draco laughed. "That's right. Yes, I do remember, I received one vote."

Harry chuckled. "Who received the most?"

Draco elbowed him. "Irrelevant, Potter, you were already mine."

Adam's face lit up seeing the banter between the two. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you together again."

"That was quite a random guess you made," Draco said as he took a bite of the stuffing the duck breast rested upon.

Adam laughed heartily and flipped his long, perfectly groomed, salt-and-pepper hair behind his back as he leaned forward. "That wasn't a random guess. I was absolutely sure of my selection."

"How?" Draco stuttered in unison with Landry and Jarrod.

Adam took a large sip of his scotch before answering. His dark brown eyes shined in the candlelight. "I was at your trial, Draco. I was an international reporter working for a Canadian paper. My specialty has always been wizard legal trials. I covered most of the Death Eater trials in the previous war. I walked in that morning expecting to see you sent to Azkaban for life. It was just another trial to me, with the exception that you were so young, and Voldemort had threatened anyone who would represent you." Adam stopped and took another sip. The only sound was made by Harry who was turning pages of his notebook.

"So, Draco, imagine my surprise when Harry stood up to protect the young, strapped in, supposedly Dark wizard. You see I had a perfect view; the press is given seats right next to the Wizengamot. Every time Harry touched you, you relaxed your posture. Your eyelids lowered almost seductively. At one point, when Harry approached the Wizengamot and then turned to face you, your face gave it all away for just a moment. Then I watched Harry return to stand behind you, and both of you got that expression on your face. I couldn't see it, but I could tell magic was flowing between the two of you when you touched. It was beautiful and exotic as hell. At the very end, when he bent down before you, that is when I knew. He was not there to dominate you, but to be your partner. He stood behind you, next to you and before you. I knew, Draco."

Draco was bewildered. "Adam, you knew before we knew. Those were the first civil words Harry and I ever spoke to each other in six years. You were very correct about the look. The bastard winked at me." Harry snickered.

A smiling Adam took another sip finishing his drink. "Well, I should be leaving, as I said, I just wanted to meet with you. Harry and I talk once in awhile, but I always wanted to meet and thank you for what you two did."

"We talk?" Harry questioned.

"Damn it, I forgot my nametag," Adam said and quickly made on appear. Draco leaned over trying to read it through the flickering candles. Adam Bishop–Newspaper boy.

"So you are the one, we didn't know who it was," Draco said, sounding delighted.

"Well that is a story for another time, but if I am behind on my schedule, I will catch Harry on his early morning run. He doesn't have his notebook, so I assume he forgets by the time he returns to the house and showers. I am sure it is recorded somewhere, though." Adam stood up to leave and stopped before he left. He turned to Draco. "Draco, if you would be so kind to sign the painting of you and Harry on your way out, I would be honoured."

"Sure, just let me know where it is."

"You can't miss it on your way out," Jarrod said.

"Oh, Landry, Jarrod, you might want to prepare these two for tonight's entertainment piece."

"Uh oh, is it Nexus?"

Adam laughed devilishly. "Of course, what could be more appropriate for tonight?" He left and walked across the dance floor still chortling. He exited the room through a swinging door next to the bar.

"What is Nexus? I was unaware that they had entertainment beyond the small band for dancing."

Draco watched as Landry and Jarrod looked at each with the look of I thought you told him. "Draco," Landry finally spoke up first, "Bishops supports the local theatrical community. The group that performs here is made up of gay men and women who do interpretations of great moments in wizarding history. A play if you will. They are usually dramatic interpretations which are usually quite erotic."

"Has Harry seen this?"

"No, I haven't seen Nexus. I saw The Founders. It was about the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My notes say I enjoyed it very much, and that the interpretation showed Rowena and Helga as a couple, and Salazar and Godric as a couple. It was also quite comical, if my notes are to be believed, until Salazar went crazy."

Draco pushed his plate forward, having finished the duck breast. It quickly disappeared.

"And this play? Jarrod? Landry? Why should we be prepared?"

"Because, Draco, it is an artistic impression of your trial and the duel."

Draco sighed heavily. "Do you think it is appropriate for Harry to see?"

"What are you getting at, Draco?" Harry replied gruffly.

"It has to do with us, Harry. Someone has taken license with our story and I know what the ending is; I'm not sure I want you to see it."

Harry snorted. "I'm a big boy, Draco."

"Damn it, Potter, I know that, it's just, it's just I don't know if I can stand to see it."

"Why?"

Draco drained the lost droplets of his wine and poured some more scotch into the snifter.

"It ends with you getting hurt."

"No, Draco, no it does not. It ends where it should have ended, with you two raising the sword and kissing," Landry interrupted. "That is the Nexus. That is the point where everything changed. It is the connection to the world before and after."

"Draco?" Harry asked, "Are you okay with that? I would actually like to see the rendition. All I have is what the Daily Prophet says happened in my notes. No one is really willing to talk to me about that day. Everyone focuses on the spell."

Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes reflecting the dancing flames and nodded. "Of course, babe, I was just being selfish."

By the time the cheese course came, Draco was feeling quite inebriated. He wasn't pissed, just at that wonderful happy stage of being buzzed and comfortable with the world. The sconces suddenly extinguished themselves and silencing spells were removed as Draco heard light clapping from the other tables. A large candelabra appeared on the piano on the small stage. An older witch with thick wavy black hair decorated with fanciful combs began tinkling the keys. Adam appeared on the stage next to her. "Wizards and witches, I am proud to announce tonight's presentation of Nexus. It is a very special night for all of us as our guests include the two wizards this play focuses on. I ask that you not disturb their evening together, but do join me in thanking them for their bravery and the unselfish act that has given us a world at peace." The clapping became very loud and both Harry and Draco blushed with embarrassment.

"Tonight on the piano, we are also honoured to have Brigit McAllistair." More clapping and then silence. "Wizards and witches, enjoy the play." The chords from the piano struck dark ominous-sounding notes. A strong spotlight suddenly focused down upon the centre of the stage. A young boy with blond hair was sitting in a chair facing sideways to the tables. The young man was naked with the exception of a simple loin cloth. Draco shivered as he saw the mark on the left arm.

Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "You're cuter than him." Draco silently chuckled.

A gruff, but very formally dressed, older wizard approached the young man with a slight limp and yelled, "Incarcerous!" The magical ropes bound the blond to the chair. The light level was raised and a representation of the Wizengamot came into view in front of the chair. The wizard then raised his wand again and shouted out the crimes charged; with each announcement, his wand released a whip very nearly striking the accused. The room was suddenly silent and then the sound of boots clicking on the dance floor echoed through the room.

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "My hero approaches."

A well-dressed young dark-haired man approached the stage, reached out, and grabbed the end of the whip in his hand. He continually walked forward, wrapping the whip around his wrist and forearm until he was within inches of the wizard casting it. "You are not worthy of being near him. Do you not see who you are defiling?"

"Did I used to wear glasses? And if I did, please tell me that weren't round like that," Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand. His shoulders were shaking from the quiet laughter. "Yes, babe, you did, and they were."

Harry groaned.

The young dark-haired wizard yanked the wand out of the other's hand and tossed it to the side. He strode behind the strapped in youth and put his hands on his shoulders. He then bent down and whispered silently into the blond's ear. A slight nod was given. The hands on the shoulders slowly slid down the exposed chest until the palms covered the other's nipples. The palms began moving up and down the area. The blond never said a word but when the nipples were gently tweaked, the beginnings of an erection became obvious.

"Shite, I'm glad that never happened, or I would have come in my pants," Draco mumbled; the others at the table heard and softly chuckled.

"Just wait, Draco, it gets better," Jarrod quietly responded.

The gruff wizard stomped up and down in front of the Wizengamot, spouting out atrocities about the young man and his family. The dark-haired wizard stopped his ministrations of the blond's chest and stepped away. He withdrew his wand and said loudly, "Silencio," and the blustering wizard could no longer speak.

When Landry began to squirm and took a large gulp of the sipping scotch, Draco knew something was coming up. The dark-haired wizard gave an oratory that matched closely to what Harry had said that day.

The audience clapped at the end of the speech. The pseudo Harry then approached the bound, blond wizard and knelt before him. He separated his legs, lifted the now pointed loin cloth and took the swollen dick into his mouth.

"Fucking hell," Draco said. His voice was a bit gruff, yet his hand moved away from Harry's and made its way down to one white trouser thigh. He slowly stroked his way up until he felt the bulge in his grasp. Harry gave a soft humming sound.

The silenced wizard approached and gripped the young wizard's shoulder, who was giving an incredible blowjob, Draco thought. He stopped abruptly, stood up, and pushed the other old wizard down to the ground. He bound him with the magical ropes and left him kneeling in front of the blond. The young man then walked behind the chair, leant over and proceeded to give a hand job to the blond; it had all four at the table squirming and groaning. They all saw the blond take a deep breath and close his eyes; Draco held his breath in unison as his hand's grasp became stronger onto Harry's erection. "FUCK YOU!" the blond screamed as his ejaculate covered the bound wizard in front of him. Draco and Harry busted out laughing, and then they joined the loud clapping from the other patrons. The room lightened and then waiters appeared, magically cleared the tables, and left behind trays of dessert selections.

Draco picked up the strawberry torte and tried to take a bite but couldn't stop laughing. "I take it that is not what happened at the real trial?" Harry said. Draco just shook his head.

"No, not physically, but metaphorically that is what happened," Jarrod answered, smiling appreciatively at Draco's reaction.

"That was fucking brilliant," Draco finally spat out. "I did feel naked and vulnerable, and Harry did take care of me, and paid them all back."

The lights lowered after the sweet wine was poured. The centre stage was once again lit and the piano player released a cacophony of notes. The play started with the actor playing Harry facing Voldemort and the words bantered back and forth were exact. Draco felt Harry move in closer next to him. Draco set down his fork, put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him in closer.

The tension was strong, but the music changed as the confrontation continued; it became bolder and almost triumphant. The moment came when the seconds were brought forward. Draco grinned when Harry kissed his cheek as the Draco in the play was revealed. "So did I really mean that I submitted to you?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco turned his head away from the stage and looked directly into the questioning eyes. "Yes, and you did it beautifully."

"Is that part of our relationship?" Harry asked even quieter but firmly.

Draco wasn't sure how to answer him at this time. "Yes, but we are still equals, Harry. You are more powerful and brave. I'm the one who protects you from others and from yourself. Write it down and we can talk about this later. We need to talk about it. I'm weak still and haven't been able to fulfil my role."

Harry winked at him and then pulled away to reach his notebook and write by the candlelight. Harry glanced up catching the words and the magic being cast back and forth. Draco was enthralled to see it from this perspective, to see how it was viewed by the spectators. He did chuckle when the blond removed not only his shirt, but the rest of his clothes too. Harry's counterpart soon followed. They couldn't conjure real dragon and phoenix Patronuses so they used other actors to portray them, enhancing the costumes and movements with magic.

Draco heard Harry stop writing and close his book. The re-enactment was much closer to the real duel than the jury trial had been, and Draco could predict what was coming next. Harry was about to cast the first of the Avada Kedavra spells.

"Merlin, I hate that spell," Harry whispered back into Draco's ear.

"There is another I hate more," Draco responded and reached over taking Harry's hand in his again. They watched as Voldemort changed personifications and then laugh at Harry because of the blood connection. Draco felt his hand being squeezed when the sword came flying across the room. The re-enactment was breathtaking, and exceedingly gory, given it wasn't real. Draco heard a small sound and felt Harry's forehead rest against his shoulder. "What is it, Harry?"

"It's okay; I am just picking up a lot of feelings from everyone here. They love us, Draco, they are all thankful."

"They'd better be, Potter," Draco snarled teasingly.

Harry wiped his eyes and gave a small laugh as the snake disappeared. The wand was swung in the circle, but unlike the real time there was no wave of magic released. Draco took a deep breath, knowing they would soon reach the end. Harry would draw the sword out with his hand on top, they would raise it, they would kiss, and everyone would live happily ever after— for the next ten minutes. A huge rush of warmth entrapped him and he let the last thought go. They all clapped heartily when the play ended and the lights came back on.

"Well, Draco, what did you think of Nexus?"

"Interesting," Draco drawled and then gave a quick wink. "Seriously, it is a bit strange to see someone portray you, and especially in the trial part. They certainly captured the underlying feelings. What did you think, Harry?"

"I liked it. I obviously don't have the same connection you have, but it helped me understand a few pieces that have been missing in my notes. I still can't believe we were that young, and that brave, or that I wore those glasses." Draco snickered again and watched as Harry opened his book again and wrote onto blank pages.

The lights lowered slightly and music began to fill the room. Draco watched as couples just like him and Harry, and Jarrod and Landry, filled the dance floor. He lifted the bottle of scotch and poured out the remaining amount evenly among the four of them. Harry finished writing, closed his book, and set it behind Draco on a ledge next to his gifts.

"Would you care to dance, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked courteously.

"I think I would, Mr. Malfoy," Harry responded in kind.

They slid out from the booth and made their way into the mix of couples. "Who shall lead?" Harry asked as their hands and arms clashed and became entangled.

"Harry, we haven't danced for years, but in the past I have always led. You were never sure of yourself."

"Right, okay then," Harry said and took the position of being led.

Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but they were gliding together across any open space available. Harry wasn't counting steps; he was executing every move flawlessly. "Harry, have you been dancing?" Draco finally had to ask.

Harry tilted his head up a little and gave Draco that sly grin. "Every Sunday afternoon with Mother."

"Ah, I see my parents have been busy giving you culture lessons while I was away; dancing, wine tasting, anything else I should know about?"

Harry winked at Draco. "No clue."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry closer to him. This was wonderful. The piece ended; some couples left the floor, while others stayed waiting for the next song. They stayed and were rewarded with a soft slow romantic song. Draco felt the full lips brush against his neck and work their way across his jaw. It was the one swipe of the tongue across his chin that did him in. He tilted his head slightly down to begin one of their more languorous kisses. Draco wasn't even aware how sensuous the kiss was becoming, until he felt their erections through their dress trousers make contact. Harry released a soft purr from his throat. Draco's left hand glided down the white cloak, ceasing when he reached his objective.

Harry gradually broke away from the kiss and returned to Draco's neck. Draco was sure he would be receiving a love bite; instead his knees buckled when Harry whispered in his ear, "I am looking forward to submitting to you."

For the first time in years, Draco felt the Dragon unfold its leather wings and spread across his shoulders. "Oh, Merlin, Harry, I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

Draco just pulled him in tighter, never wanting to let go as their feet shuffled in place and they swayed to a melody he would never forget.

Harry reached back and took Draco's hand in his as the music segued into the next quicker paced song. "Would you mind if I led?"

Draco pulled back, gave Harry a stern look, and then let a lazy smile cross his face. "If you must."

Harry laughed. "No, I mustn't, but I would like to."

They switched their positions and Harry led Draco across the floor as if they were in a ballroom. For a few moments, Draco found himself counting steps, then relaxed and let Harry lead him wherever he wanted to go.

They returned to their seats thirsty, and quickly drank full glasses of water. They watched the other couples, including Landry and Jarrod, take their turn on the floor. They both reached for their scotch and sipped a small amount. Draco was happier than he could ever remember being, but then a thought crossed his mind about when they went home and made love. "Harry, you know what you said out on the dance floor?"

"Yes, Draco, I remember, and you don't need to say it. You will take me when you are ready. I just wanted you to know I will be willing."

Draco smiled at Harry and at the world.

Adam Bishop approached their table again and they had a good discussion about the entertainment provided earlier. Landry and Jarrod returned to the table and began talking to Harry about his dancing. "Maybe now would be a good time to sign the picture, Adam," Draco said, knowing that they would have to leave soon, given Harry's propensity for saying goodnight and disappearing to bed.

Draco kissed Harry and then left the table with Adam Bishop. They walked towards the entrance and through the path between the Greek statues. It was then Draco saw what he failed to see when he first entered Bishops. He was awe struck. "Who did this? It's sterling," Draco asked as he examined the painting closely.

"A friend of Harry's from Hogwarts, Dean Thomas. He has a studio in Diagon Alley. He's been on a gallery tour for a few months now. I believe he's in Budapest currently, but is expected back tomorrow."

Draco stared at the portrait scene of Harry and him raising the sword together and then slowly they turned and kissed. Dean had captured the moment better than any photograph. He had stroked in every muscular curvature of Harry's chest and arms. Harry's green eyes were blazing. The background was equal with detail of the students behind them, Dean included. Their heads were lifted as they all stared at the sword, almost with reverence. At the forefront, was just a body bleeding; the face was blurred. "How interesting, the face could be anyone, it's almost like…."

"Like evil, just pure evil was destroyed. It was, Draco, you two struck down pure evil. Not all evil, there was evil of other types still in play that day."

Draco snorted. "I'm well aware."

"Here, Draco, you can sign down at the bottom next to Harry's name."

Draco took the quill and smiled as he saw Harry James Malfoy Potter scrawled at the bottom of the portrait. Draco signed in like.

"It had to be captured, it was the most beautiful moment in wizarding history," Adam said proudly as he too continued to stare at the portrait.

"I had no idea Dean was so talented or that he had his own studio. I've missed so much."

"It's Harry's doing, you know, the money from the estate. Seamus and Daphne opened The Crossed Wands, Thomas bought his studio, and had enough to live on until he was an established artist. Neville Longbottom started a horticulture conservatory, and given the state of the world's environment, it is already seen as a paragon on how to preserve magical plants. Luna Lovegood, well Luna is hardly ever seen as she is on her adventures discovering that legends and rumours sometimes are true. She has written quite a few scholarly reports. Then there are the Lupins; I am sure you know what they have done to rescue the lives affected by Greyback and his pack. The Weasleys have built a compound near their home. Molly takes in wayward strangers and those down on their luck. You see, Draco, you and Harry not only gave them a life without fear, Harry started the recovery going with the nest eggs he doled out. Wizarding Britain has prospered greatly, and this was the point where it began. He did do it out of love for the wizarding race."

Draco just stood there, taking it all in and trying to find the words to express what he was feeling. "How did it change your life?" he asked Adam.

"Well, beyond the obvious, it let me retire from a profession I was tired of. The two of you coming out into the open like you did lifted many of the prejudices against people like us. Not all of it, but enough that we aren't shunned or discriminated against. People have a hard time hanging onto their old notions when their lives were saved by those they thought so negatively of."

Draco put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me know, letting us know about what has occurred. In the first few months, I had my fears that it was all for naught. Things did change with the new Minister, but I feared it would be all superficial." Draco removed his hand and then held it out to shake Adam's. "I need to go, I never know where Harry is in the cycle of remembering and forgetting. I want to take him home while he remembers tonight."

Adam gave him an understanding look. "He's lucky to have you," he said as they released hands.

Draco shrugged. "We have each other."

Adam led Draco back to the table and said his goodbyes to the others. "I suppose I shall see you two at the Victory Ball?" he said to Landry and Jarrod.

"Victory Ball?" Harry asked.

"What is that?" Draco added.

"Every year on the anniversary of the duel, the Minister has a ball at the Minister's Mansion. All the foreign dignitaries are there, along with whoever from Britain wishes to attend. Harry never goes, so I'm sure someone declined on his behalf. The invitations came out in early February," Jarrod answered.

Draco bit his lower lip and contemplated the idea that maybe he and Harry should attend the Victory Ball this year. Contacts could be made; it could be the initial step for Harry and his new role, whatever it turned out to be. It would be beneficial that the foreign dignitaries see Harry again. He was sure they would be seeing him in the future.

Draco sat back down next to Harry. "I need to go home," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco stood up and said their goodbyes quickly. Landry and Jarrod nodded, knowing that the quick exit was not a slight. Draco Disapparated with Harry, the notebook and presents in hand. They arrived in their bedroom.

Draco helped Harry prepare for bed and sat next to him holding his hand. He watched the emerald eyes close for the night; they had only been home for ten minutes. Draco lowered the lights and took Harry's outfit and hung it up in the closet along with his own. He prepared for bed, but wasn't yet tired. He slipped on his dressing gown and slippers and padded out of the room.

Dobby met him in the hallway asking if he required anything. Draco replied no, but had to chuckle at the night hat the elf had made from one of Harry's old Gryffindor t-shirts. He made his way down to the basement and stared at the clusters of names forming on the wall.

He and Harry needed someone, an intermediary, to make introductions. Kingsley could do it, but most outsiders would see it at as political manoeuvring. No, he needed a friend. Blaise, he thought, and smiled. He looked at the time and calculated the hour in Egypt. Yes, Blaise Zabini, North Africa's Junior Ambassador would be perfect. He made the firecall.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 88 Visitors from Afar by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 88 Visitors from Afar

It was well past sunrise when Draco opened his eyes. The world was blurry and a bit too bright. Harry's side of the bed was cool to the touch. Draco turned and looked at the clock. He had missed the run, breakfast, and other morning activities. He stretched his long bones and then curled back up into the warm covers surrounding him. He would have to get up soon, tell Harry they were having guests tonight, and that they would be going to the Victory Ball tomorrow night. Right now he just wished Harry was in bed with him; he felt the urge to be near him, with him, filled by him.

It had been awhile since he had the need to wank. He didn't want to throw Harry off his schedule by asking him to come up and play right now. They had a four hour break on Saturday and sometime during those hours they would make love. They always did. His head hurt a bit from the night before; he lifted it off the pillow slowly and realized it hurt a lot. He groaned and cursed the scotch and wine before he spotted a vial of potion on his nightstand with a note attached.

Take the potion for your headache. I needed one, so I assumed you would too. God, you are beautiful to look at while you sleep. I will be back up with breakfast. Please stay in bed; I want to be inside you.

Love from your husband,

Harry

Draco drank the potion and then quickly scampered out of bed and into the loo. He still had his vanity; morning breath and bed hair were not his favourite things to greet Harry with, unless both of them woke up together. He made it back to bed just moments before Harry entered the room with brunch on a silver tray. Draco sat up and took the tray gratefully. He noticed the large amount of food on the plates and a pot of coffee with cream on the nightstand. He was about to say something when Harry quickly stripped off his clothes and lay down, resting his head on his shoulder and chest.

"What do you have planned, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked, already knowing.

Harry reached up and picked up a slice of melon. "I see we have a few hours, so I was thinking we should eat, and then make up for the sex we didn't have last night," Harry answered, rubbing the honeydew tantalizingly across Draco's lips.

Draco thought about asking him how he knew they hadn't, but then noticed Harry had marked the schedule by their bed with a frowning face for the night before. Draco gave a half smirk and parted his lips; the melon slid in.

The motions were never predictable in Harry's state. Just when Draco thought he couldn't take anymore, he was proved blissfully wrong. Harry had stroked him and licked him for almost an hour, and just when Harry's cock was at his entrance and his legs perched over Harry's shoulders, he rolled them both over. "I want you on top, love, I want to see you."

Draco rose up on his knees and began working the vertical shaft into his yearning hole. He loved the way Harry filled him, the way his magic coated him from the inside, and worked its way through him. Harry lifted his knees and Draco leaned back. "Slowly, Draco, slowly."

Draco raised and lowered himself up and down Harry's cock, adding more in every time. He had difficulty keeping to the restricted pace; Harry's hands stroked his chest and grazed their way down his sides to his hips. "God, you're beautiful, Draco."

Draco didn't know if it was the words or just the look in Harry's eyes that set him off, but the feeling welled up inside him. He wanted Harry all the way inside him, to split him open, to quarter him, to separate him into pieces. "It's okay, Draco, you're safe. Fall apart, love; I'll put you back together."

Draco sobbed and then opened his eyes wide as he lifted his body up and fell back down taking it all in. He knew he was about to brutalize his insides, but he could be healed later; he wanted this, he needed this. "Promise," he cried as lifted his body up again only to forcibly descend.

"Promise," Harry said, biting his lower lip. Draco knew Harry was reading him, feeling his emotions. Harry had never done this to him before so blatantly; he was absorbing his feelings, he knew how deep the pain went and he wanted to heal it.

Draco closed his eyes and went inside to where the pain was. The pounding into his body continued, he was leading Harry to where it was hidden. All of those sorrows buried in there; all of those crashed dreams. He screamed and swore as he came all over Harry's chest, but still he went on. Harry's hands gripped his hips securely; they would be bruised, and he didn't care. Finally, Harry's magic reached into him, into the darkness and wrapped around the cold, hard, stone of pain that remained. Draco felt the final rock of sorrow being crushed into sand and blown away. His body went limp, he surrendered, and he fell apart.

Harry held him and caressed him until the emotions subsided. He whispered in his ear of love and acceptance and of the future. Draco snuggled into the strong warm body and let himself be taken care of. Harry was putting the pieces back one by one. Draco drifted off back to sleep grinning; so much for domination.

Draco firecalled Remus and told him of the plans to go to the ball. Remus immediately understood the reason for going, and said he would contact Kingsley. Draco was even more grateful that Remus offered to tell their friends and family so they could prepare to run interference for Harry the following night. Harry and Draco would not be visiting the Lupins today, but instead, they waited for their guests from Egypt to arrive. Harry got a quick synopsis from Draco of who Blaise was and why he was coming to stay at their house.

Blaise and Markot Zabini arrived mid-afternoon. Draco had only met Markot briefly at their wedding. He thought she was incredibly beautiful. The lines of being a Persian pure-blood were obvious. Her black hair was thick and long. Large dark brown eyes were amplified by the eyelashes that did not need enhancing, and set in light mocha skin was that was flawless and contained a contagious smile. Blaise had done well, very well.

Blaise greeted Draco with his traditional submissive kiss, which Draco returned with the Prince's recognition of most favoured status; he kissed him on the lips. Harry had been prepped for it, but apparently, Markot had not. Her eyes grew even bigger and then she began to laugh, which Draco found catching; it was like listening to a bird trill.

After settling them into the guest room and offering beverages, Draco led Blaise down into the basement to show him what his husband had been up to over the years. Harry and Draco had agreed that Draco would brief Blaise. Draco explained that Blaise was likely to do some rapid fire questioning, and the goal was to bring him up to speed as quickly as possible.

Harry kept Markot entertained by showing her the house and gardens. Markot, like Harry, loved to garden and cook. She was enthralled with his spice and herb collections, fresh and dried. She took inventory of what the pantry contained and asked if she might cook dinner for all of them. Dobby and Tizzy were invited to watch. Harry sat on the island barstool as she began by starting homemade yoghurt. She lamented that she would have to speed the process up by magic; it was best when left to cure the Muggle way.

Harry was sure she had cooked the rice improperly as some of it stuck, coating the bottom. She trilled at his mention of it, and explained that was one of the best parts, and the children in her country fought over it.

While she roasted the chicken and other accompaniments, she told stories of living near Tehran, and how in the summer the families would sleep on the flat roofs to escape the oppressive heat. Family vacations involved going to the Caspian Sea, where they followed the native Muggle population traditions; the men were separated from the women on the beaches. She doubled over laughing when Harry said that he and Draco wouldn't have a problem with that.

Her father, she explained, was a merchant who travelled to Egypt often to meet with the North African Minister for Magic. It was on such a trip that he had met Blaise and found him worthy to meet his daughter; that is after they were married. It was tradition in her land that many to this day still followed; she had been more than pleased when she first saw Blaise, after their vows were exchanged, and he raised her veil for the kiss.

Harry was stunned that Blaise and Markot's marriage had been arranged. Markot explained that she had great faith in her parents, and her parents' marriage had been arranged, as had most of her ancestors.

Harry opened his notebook and began to write. She watched as he scribbled onto blank pages. "I think I understand," Harry said, "The ending is guaranteed. It must make the beginning simpler."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes. I met Blaise at the wedding and then we got to know each other slowly. We became friends, then lovers, and now we will be parents. Are you and Draco interested in becoming parents?"

Harry began turning pages and then stopped and began to read. She waited patiently as he looked at the page intently. He began to smile and then replied, "Yes, Draco's father is looking into a surrogate for us. Draco would be the biological father."

Markot's eyes shined with excitement. "Would you consider a witch from another country?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. She would have to be a pure-blood, though. It's a Malfoy tradition."

Markot trilled again. "Yes, I'm aware of the pure-blood issue. It's another reason most marriages in my land are arranged. My brother did marry for love, to a half-blood. We adore her, but it sometimes does not work so well."

Harry shook his head. "Markot, this isn't a subject I'm comfortable with. For me magic is magic."

Markot reached over and patted his hand and whispered, "I happen to agree with you." She sat down at the counter next to Harry as she sliced the early ripened tomatoes and peeled the skin off of the roasted aubergine. "Does Draco agree with you?"

Harry opened his book and closed it quickly. "Draco and I don't discuss the issue. He obviously bonded with me. It's not important to me right now."

Markot smiled at the dark haired wizard. Half-blood or not, she could feel the magic he emanated by just sitting and talking with her.

"So, Harry, I have a friend who I think would be perfect. She was my housemate at Beauxbatons. You know I still remember when Fleur Delacour returned to the Palace speaking so highly of the young Harry Potter boy. When her younger sister, Gabrielle, came to school, one would have thought you corresponded frequently."

Harry looked a bit confused and began to open his book again. Markot put her hand over his. "No need, dear, just idle talk. Let us get back to my friend. She is a pure-blood; her father is Russian and her mother French."

"Why would she consider becoming a surrogate?" Harry asked.

"Oh, love, she's gay, too. She's a lesbian. She is the only child of her parents, and they were devastated when she told them of her preference, but soon recovered and accepted their daughter with open arms. She would love to carry on their lines, but really, how to I put this nicely? She is not the motherly type. She is a free travelling spirit. I believe I should introduce you to her."

Harry opened his book and began writing notes. "I will ask Draco about it tonight, could you remind me?"

"Sure, I think it would be wonderful. You have the rooms upstairs almost already for children. Considering you are in a way responsible for my child, I would like to return the favour."

She stood up and began to make the dough for the pita bread. After rolling out the dough, the elves asked if they could do the rest. She obliged and sat back down, she and Harry drank pomegranate juice.

Harry and Draco 'oohed and awed' with almost every bite of the roasted chicken with rice and pomegranate jus. Blaise seemed to soak up the appreciative compliments the hosts were bestowing upon his wife. Blaise and Markot both gaped as Harry selected and poured the wine for the evening. Markot cursed the gods that she was pregnant.

"Harry, how did you find this wine in Britain? It is difficult to find it where we live," Blaise asked.

Harry called for his notebook. After skimming some well worn blank pages, he stated, "On one of my trips with Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius and I made a bet on who could name the country it came from when presented with it at a special wine tasting event. Whoever lost had to buy a bottle for the other. As I am looking at my notes, Lucius might be a bit upset that he wasn't here to share it."

"You guessed Lebanon?" Markot asked almost disbelievingly.

Draco snickered. "Just wait, Markot; the longer you are around Harry, the more he will surprise you."

As the three wizards started on their second goblet of Fakra Red Cuvée du Temple, Markot brought up the subject she talked with Harry while preparing the meal. "Draco, Harry and I were discussing children earlier. He said your father was looking into getting a surrogate."

Draco was barely able to swallow the pita bread dunked in the thick herbed yoghurt. "Yes, that's true."

"I was telling Harry that I know of someone who would be perfect."

"Markot!" Blaise said boldly.

"What? She would be; her father is a prominent pure-blood Russian wizard and her mother has pure-blood French wizarding blood as far back as anyone can document."

"Markot, I appreciate what you're offering to do, but it would have to be my father who will make the investigations into the situation. I have faith in him that he'd make a good choice."

"Draco, I don't mean to be pushy, but my friend will not be on any list your father comes across. She is the new Russian Minister for Magic's daughter."

Draco began to choke on the wine. "Why would someone in her position consider it? Harry and I would be raising the child as ours and it would be legally so."

"She's a lesbian and will not be marrying, but she still wants to please her parents by carrying on their magical lines. As I told Harry, she may not be the mothering type, but she's a wonderful witch. I really do think you would like Ginevra."

Draco literally choked on his wine this time. Blaise gave him a healthy slap on the back to relieve the situation. "D-d-did you say G-G-Ginevra?" Draco stuttered.

Markot looked at Blaise questioningly. Blaise shrugged and was trying not to laugh. "Yes, her name is Ginevra Grigorov, her father was just elected last year when Konecni retired. I'm sorry, Draco, I don't understand your reaction."

"Markot," Blaise said softly, "Harry had a girlfriend before Draco and her name is Ginevra."

Draco shook his head, "No, no, it's more than that. In the Potter family, the father of a child seems to marry the witch with his mother's middle name. Harry's mother's name was Lily Ginevra Potter."

"That is almost true, Draco," the portrait on the wall said, scaring Markot almost to death. "It is the mother of the child who has the name. The mother and father need not be married. The Potter tree shows that there were a few mistresses with the appropriate names. The wives of those wizards who strayed were infertile."

"Markot, I'm sorry if my grandmother frightened you. Her name is Allison Lily Potter."

"She's your grandmother? I thought she was Draco's," Markot said, looking at the resemblance between the two.

"Her maiden name was Malfoy," Draco added. "So, Auntie, are you saying there were a few Potter players?"

Allison gave Draco the family look and glare. "Yes, but far fewer than those in our lineage, nephew."

"So you two are related then?"

"Only distantly," Draco replied. "If we were closer related then Harry would have the Malfoy colouring."

"Now, now, Draco, I let your father get away with that comment, but you both seem to have forgotten I am a pure-blood Malfoy, and my son had hair just like Harry's. His eyes were Malfoy blue. I was thankful I never saw them grey. He was a Potter through and through."

Draco glared up at his distant aunt and gave her the same look back. "Maybe it goes through the male Malfoys."

Allison snorted and then closed her eyes.

"If it's dominant, then why aren't there more blond, blue-eyed witches and wizards in Britain, and what did your aunt mean by grey eyes?" Markot asked.

Allison could be heard snickering. "Magical depletion was passed down through my family as a fact," Draco responded, staring at the portrait. "At this time, it is only my father and I who carry on the Malfoy blood and magic lines. Our eyes change colour depending on how content we are with life. Mine have just recently changed back to blue."

"So, Draco–blue eyes, do you want us to look into it for you?" Blaise asked.

"No," Draco said decisively. "It would only be right for my father to discuss the possibility with her father."

"Well they should be there tomorrow night. I think you will like her Draco. She has a smile and laugh you will never forget. Out of all of Markot's friends from Beauxbatons, she is my favourite."

tbc..

Back to index

Chapter 89 Throwing Down the Gauntlet by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 89 Throwing Down the Gauntlet

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted each of the dignitaries as they entered the official main dining room of the Minister for Magic's Mansion. This was the only formal, large affair he hosted each year. He usually preferred the smaller formal dignitary visits that would be hosted in one of the smaller, more intimate dining rooms. However, tonight was different; tonight there would be two guests he looked forward to seeing. He longed to see them take their rightful place in the wizarding world. For the last five years, the wizarding world had celebrated their day without them. He had promised Remus that he would insist the others respect Harry and Draco's unique situation. That he could do, but he couldn't stop the guests from staring and gawking. He knew that the two young wizards were up to something, or neither would have attended such an affair as this.

The dining room was filled with hundreds of round, fine-woven linen clothed tables, and each with had a spring flower centrepiece. The elves had specifically arranged the décor so as not to interfere with conversation. The meal would be exquisite as usual. All of the fine dining had put the former Auror into a state of having to do exercises everyday.

A podium centred the head table. To each side of the podium would be Ministers for Magic from around the world. Most of them Kingsley found to be boring or self-serving. Only a few really deserved to sit up there with him. He remembered who attended the duel and who had sent support that day. Those things, one simply did not forget.

The enormous room was lit by massive chandeliers that hung from the three-storey ceiling. Sconces highlighted the mural walls showing great moments in wizarding history. He hated that the guests were forced to enter the room through the long hallway lined by the previous Ministers' portraits. Many silencing spells had to be worked before the guests were to arrive, to ensure insulting remarks were not made. He joked with Sirius a long time ago when Fudge was Minister that they should try to sneak Sirius's mother's portrait in. He still thought of Sirius. He would have been so proud of his godson. Very few people knew the friendship they shared, all of those nights spent in Grimmauld Place where they would discuss the future of the world.

His thoughts were interrupted as he finished shaking the last of the dignitaries' hands. Now the common folk were allowed to enter. He snickered to himself; that is how Fudge had referred to them. Scrimgeour at least didn't do that. He could see over most of the wizards' and witches' heads and spotted a line of red heads; those were the people he wanted to shake hands with. He turned and stepped towards the table of Ministers. The din of noise rose as the tables began filling. He knew that the table close to the front centre would be where they sat. It had been debated whether they should arrive with their friends and family or wait until everyone had been seated. It would have been less inconspicuous to enter with the others, but that would have given people an opportunity to reach them, and possibly upset Harry with too many questions.

It took another half hour for the thousand guests to make their way in to their assigned tables. Between the buzzing sounds of conversation and laughter were the random sounds of Champagne corks popping. This really was a joyous reunion. Shacklebolt wondered how long it would last. Five years was just enough time for life to be comfortable, and old thoughts of fear and how it used to be, to be diminished and forgotten. As the last table filled, he stepped around the long rectangular table to take his seat next to the podium and Minerva McGonagall. He required an escort, but to squash all gossip, he routinely would ask Minerva to accompany him.

He pulled out the leather chair and sat down. For just a moment, he thought he had silenced the room by his sitting down, but then he felt a tingle of excitement, or was it magic, floating in the air. He turned to the entrance as the doors opened once again. Every other head in the group had done so too; they all watched as two impeccably dressed young men in traditional wizarding attire entered the room. They walked side by side casually, as if this was an everyday occurrence. They seemed to be sharing a private joke, ignoring the deafening silence, as they made their way to the two remaining empty seats. He and the others continued to stare and watch as Harry reached into his black formal cloak and withdrew a worn leather notebook setting it on the table.

Kingsley had been informed about the notebook and about Harry's magical powers being back. Any fool in the room, if paying attention, could tell that. He suspected there was more to it than he was being told, but he would not press Remus, unless it became necessary.

These days the alliances between the regions were strong, but he knew how fickle politicians and their citizens were. The major problems still remained; how to deal with Muggles and Muggle-borns. Each region, decreed by the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, was given their own sovereignty on how to handle the situation. Magic was not to be done in front of Muggles, but the consequences ran the spectrum from a slap on the wrist to imprisonment for years. Each Minister was still reluctant to come clean when they had a problem, and it would not be to difficult to have another Dark Wizard try and take control. Kingsley was determined it would not happen in Britain again, at least not on his watch. He was especially not going to let the wizarding world come to the brink again, only to be saved by two brave teenagers. It was difficult to keep that goal in his head though, when on a daily basis, he dealt with the nitty-gritty, dirty business of bureaucracy.

Conversations had started up, again reaching a higher level as starters appeared before them. He would speak in a few minutes, but for now, he just looked at Harry and Draco. He knew the toll these last years at taken on them. The rest of Britain's magical community prospered, but the two young men who made it possible were still hurting. The boys, as he thought of them, had his deepest respect. He had never seen, nor did he think he would see, such bravery again.

Tonight, Harry and Draco were here to celebrate and to make connections. He wouldn't embarrass them, but he would give them their due respects. He watched them; they were laughing and being affectionate with each other. 'Draco Malfoy,' now there was a surprise. Kingsley was there when Harry had defended him, and he remembered very clearly the night he received the note from Harry asking for that special favour for Lucius Malfoy while in prison. At first, he had been reluctant, but then he had seen the wisdom of it. A little kindness and dignity could go a long way. There would be no harm in doing what was requested; he had decided to indulge Harry in his instinct and it had paid off in spades. Lucius Malfoy was now a model citizen, but Draco, no one ever expected him to be a hero. He would have placed a bet that Harry would have faced both Malfoys on the battlefield, and most likely to be the one to kill at least one of them.

Kingsley could see Draco was still protecting Harry. He wondered if Draco even realized it. Anytime a person glanced at Harry, or got too close to their table, those blue eyes quickly examined them without missing a beat in conversation. From Remus' report, he knew Harry was much stronger than Draco was right now magically, but he smiled, knowing the blond would rebound.

It was time for his speech. He took a long sip of water and rose up to take his place at the podium; the room became silent.

"Good evening, Ministers for Magic, witches and wizards. Tonight we are here to celebrate five years of peace; many problems still remain, but we are at peace." A polite round of applause was given.

"I know all of you have seen our two honoured guests. I ask that you respect their unique situation, and do not crowd them after dinner.

"I don't want to embarrass Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, but seeing that this is the first opportunity we've had since that fateful day, I want to make them this promise, and I hope the other Ministers at this table will join me in pledging to do all we can to ensure another Tom Riddle does not tear us apart. We have all prospered in peace these last five years, due to their great sacrifice. Harry, Draco, we, the public, can finally thank you, and we do. In honour of this day we are celebrating, the Ministry of Magic commissioned our own local artist, Dean Thomas, to capture the moment on canvas."

A long, red, velvet drape that had been hung against the wall behind the Minister was drawn. Gasps filled the room as the life-size painting was revealed. It was the same scene as the one in Bishops', but it was so much more. Dean had expanded the landscape to show people in the stands surrounding the pitch. The sky was filled with soft images of Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, and many others that were lost in the battles. The Dragon and Phoenix Patronuses occupied the corners. The ground in front of Harry and Draco's feet was covered in carnage of giants, Dementors, Death Eaters, Inferi, and this time it was Voldemort.

Clapping sounds filled the room as the image of the two wizards moved and then kissed. Kingsley was beaming. He had been nervous that some might not appreciate the show of affection. Dean had talked him into it, saying it was the bringing together of Light and Dark. It united them. Dean was correct; he usually was.

"The portrait will be hung in the Ministry of Magic," Kingsley said proudly, "So we who work there for the good of our people never forget."

Draco was overwhelmed; Harry appeared to understand the importance of the moment and looked proud. It wasn't a boastful proud, it was warrior proud. Draco glanced at the tables nearby and saw family and friends and love surrounding them. He saw Dean sitting next to Seamus. Draco almost didn't recognize him with his moustache and beard. His ears were pierced numerous times. Draco nodded to him, and raised his goblet; Dean returned the gesture.

Draco then turned to look at the long table filled with Ministers for Magic. He wondered how many of them really knew the sacrifice he and Harry had made. He would lay odds most of them did not know who those angelic figures portrayed in the painting were. He would have to push those feelings aside for now.

The clapping concluded, and to the amazement of all, Harry stood up with his notebook and walked to the front of the podium. He spoke quietly with the British Minister for Magic. Harry then calmly walked around the long table towards the podium. Draco watched everyone watching Harry. He wondered if they could feel his power emanating from him. He also wondered what the hell Harry was going to say and when had he prepared what he was going to say. Harry stopped at the podium and turned to look at the portrait, carefully examining the details. The room remained silent.

He turned back to face the audience and cleared his throat. Kingsley produced a new goblet of water and set it next to Harry. Draco reached for his own goblet filled with wine.

"Good evening. I know most of you haven't seen me for five years. I've gone a bit grey, so in case you don't recognize me, I'm Harry Potter."

The audience laughed heartily.

"I have a few words to say, but first I want to thank the Ministry for commissioning this portrait, and also thank the artist, my old housemate, Dean Thomas. Dean, I think you should stand and be acknowledged."

Dean stood up and waved briefly to the crowd. Draco was shocked to see how tall he had grown. The audience applauded once again.

Harry opened his notebook and withdrew a scroll of parchment. He glanced down at it and then began to speak again.

"As you know, I was severely injured after the duel five years ago. Thanks to the heroic efforts of my husband, Draco Malfoy; my former Potions Professor, Severus Snape; and one of my dearest friends, Hermione Weasley, I survived physically. Most of you do not know that these same people, along with my best friend, Ron Weasley and my godfather, Remus Lupin, also made an attempt to heal me cognitively and magically. It was done through a potion and a spell. My magic came back years ago, unbeknownst to many.

"It has been my cognitive capacity of being incapable to retain long-term memories, or remember my past, that has caused them so much pain through the years. At first, I could only remember events for fifteen minutes at a time; that has progressed to an hour for most things and a few hours for others. I have my ways of compensating for this disability. I wanted to publicly acknowledge and thank my friends and family, who have supported me through these years. I'm sure it has been difficult. Thank you to my adopted family, the Weasleys; my in-laws, the Malfoys; my godfather's family, the Lupins; and numerous friends who have taken loving care of me. I also want to mention my constant companions and housemates, Dobby and Tizzy. They are the house-elves that are near and dear to me."

Harry stopped and rolled up the scroll and closed his notebook.

"I've been told that I will recover someday. I hope so, if not for me, then for my family's sake. I just wanted all of you to know that I have a life and it is a full one. Draco and I have had our issues, but from what I've been told, that would be normal for us." Draco heard a few snickers come from his table and those around him. He was just so caught up in what Harry was doing, what he was accomplishing up there, he didn't want to turn his head to see who had laughed.

"But we are together and we have a future. Draco will be Hogwarts' new Potions Professor and Head of the esteemed House of Salazar Slytherin."

The audience clapped; Draco tried to control the colour wanting to spread to his cheeks.

"We hope to have children, we are happy, we are in love, and we have a life together that is worth living, even if my condition does not change.

"The spells cast upon me that day did their damage, but they did not affect my capacity to feel emotions. I needed you to know that, because I want you to understand what I am about to say comes from my heart and soul." Harry stopped, leaving the witches and wizards anticipating his next words. He took a drink of water before he continued.

"In my own clumsy way, I wanted all of you to know that it was worth it for me personally, to do what we did, and I would do it again. You maybe surprised to hear me say that, given all that has occurred, but you are not the one standing here, seeing and feeling what I see and feel. I see and feel camaraderie, happiness, peace, and most importantly, I feel your hopes for your children. I must admit I am a bit sad not to see the children here tonight."

Harry stopped and looked around the room. It was the first moment he looked to be unsure of himself. "I'm finished now, so I wish you all a good evening, and thank you, Minister Shacklebolt, for indulging me."

Harry walked back to his seat amidst the cheering crowd. He joined his tablemates; Tonks, Narcissa, and Hermione were wiping their eyes between claps. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and gave him simple but warm kiss. "You were wonderful, babe, I'm so proud of you," Draco said and followed it with another short kiss.

Kingsley looked at the Ministers seated along the head table; they knew, they saw Harry, and he was sure they felt Harry: even injured he was powerful, even more powerful than before. Kinsley stepped to the podium once again and waited until the guests settled down. "Thank you, Harry, your words have touched us deeply." The Minister then switched his gaze to the wizard next to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, as his second, do you have anything to add?"

Draco froze for a second and then he felt something for the second time in the last two days; the Dragon awoke from its long slumber and stretched its wings. For five years, he had kept his silence, with the exception of his news conferences, and now the time had come for the wizarding world to know a little about Draco Malfoy.

Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze as Draco stood up. Kingsley looked as shocked as Draco's tablemates that Draco was going to speak. Draco made his way to the podium and shook Kingsley's hand.

"Good evening. I wasn't prepared to talk tonight, but I do have a few words to say. I first want to thank Minister Shacklebolt for hosting such a wonderful celebration, and to Dean Thomas, whom I believe really captured the moment.

"As you have just witnessed, Harry Potter is still full of surprises. I have known Harry since we were eleven, and the one lesson I have had to learn repeatedly, is never underestimate Harry Potter.

"Harry said it so eloquently; we do have a life and I had to learn the hard way that it is most definitely worth living. What I came up here to comment about was something the Minister said. He said he wanted the Ministers to pledge to not allow another wizard to tear us apart. I am all in favour of it." Audience members could be heard chuckling.

"Harry Potter may be ready to do it again. He is, and always will be, a true Gryffindor, brave and loyal. I, on the other hand, am a true Slytherin; I prefer a thorough examination of the alternatives." Much of the audience laughed and Draco glanced around the tables, seeing his fellow snakes clapping.

"Now, while I'm up here, I must in all good faith say that the potion and spell Harry spoke of could only be used because of mine and Harry's unique situation. We are soul-bonded and we had just had our ceremony two days prior to the duel. During our soul-bonding ceremony, for those of you that don't know, memories are shared. I have all of Harry's memories up until the point of our bonding. I'm saying this because I have heard from others through personal mail that you have loved ones who have suffered because of the Obliviate Memory Charm. Now the solution might work for those who have had minor encounters with the spell. I will publish what knowledge I do have on that matter. In those publications, I will also put forth evidence that the Obliviate Memory Charm should be reclassified. It is not a charm; I personally believe it is a curse."

"Excuse me, Monsieur Malfoy, what spells was Harry Potter attacked with if they were not Curses?" Draco jerked his head to the side to see who would ask such a question. It was French Minister Cheveaux; also a new Minister since the duel. He had told the world five years ago what they were. Then his brain kicked in. They had forgotten or they hadn't paid attention. It wasn't personal to them. Draco turned his head towards Harry. Did Harry even know? Harry nodded imperceptibly his approval for Draco to go on.

"Minister Cheveaux, Harry Potter, my husband, was struck with twelve spells. The first was a Stupefy that held him in place to be targeted by six Cruciatus, three Dragon Stunners, and two Obliviates."

Draco heard the collective gasps as the horror of what had been done to Harry set upon them.

Draco raised his voice over the din of conversation that was beginning, and the room silenced. "The Cruciatus, the only illegal curse, was the easiest to heal. It was the legal spells cast with evil intent that caused the damage." Draco stopped and took the goblet of water left for Harry and swallowed a few mouthfuls. He recognised what he had just said fit into Harry's way of thinking about magic. The irony was not lost on him.

"Mr. Malfoy, pardon my bluntness, but in my country of Russia, he would have been euthanised."

Draco's face hardened and he controlled every instinct not to hex the Minister, whose daughter he hoped to meet later. Draco responded abruptly, "This is not the time or place to discuss this."

Kingsley stood up without knowing what he would say, but he felt the need to squash the conversation from advancing in this direction. They were all silenced when Harry also stood up, and stared at the Minister from Russia. Draco recognized that look; Harry was reading him. Harry then spoke, "Ministr, pagalsta izvinitse maebo muga, on ochin apikaet minia." Harry lifted up his notebook and looked at his husband. "Draco, I'm aware of much of what happened that day. I think you should answer the Minister's question so they all know what happened to us."

Draco stared at Harry and nodded. He wasn't sure how much Harry knew, but they should all know how close to the edge of the cliff Harry and Draco were pushed that day. But he wouldn't blast them with it; no, he would ease them into it, let them feel the pain and indecision.

Draco shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Harry, I'm not even going to ask you how you learned Russian so fluently. Are there any other languages you've learned to speak over these last few years?"

Harry thumbed through his book and replied, "I speak English, Russian, and a little French, oh, wait, and Parseltongue." Draco and the rest of the room laughed at the addition.

Draco regained his composure quickly. "Minister Grigorov, I will answer your question, but first I need to give a bit of background." Draco withdrew his wand and stepped away from the podium, mumbling a spell that they all strained to hear. The spell's result soon became obvious. Draco turned to the painting behind him and pointed his wand; a small red light appeared on the image of Lily Potter. "This is Lily Potter and this is James Potter; we all know what happened the night Voldemort first disappeared over twenty years ago. Harry's parents died, Voldemort disappeared, and Harry lived."

Draco moved the wand over to his cousin. "This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Sirius was accused of betraying his best friends, Lily and James Potter, and was sent to Azkaban without a trial. We know now it wasn't him, but another friend who betrayed the Potters. Sirius Black was killed by my aunt the night of a Ministry break-in. This is Albus Dumbledore, of course; Harry's mentor, and I think you also know I was involved with the death of the great Headmaster. These were the people Harry loved the most. At the age of sixteen he was left without parents, godfather, and mentor."

Draco turned back to the audience and leant over the podium. "So, what is this all leading to? I will tell you; Harry was not afraid to die. He believed in an afterlife, and still does. He knew at that time, these people who meant so much to him, would welcome him with open arms. In fact, Voldemort once tried to possess Harry; he was unable to because Harry was filled with love for these people.

"You must understand that Harry did not have a death wish. He just accepted that death was a possible outcome if he duelled with Voldemort. What worried him more was what would happen to all of you if he died and Voldemort lived. As for me, because we were soul-bonded, if he died then I died. It gave me peace that I wouldn't have to live without him."

Draco ceased speaking and took a large drink of water. He had never told anyone what he was about to say next, except to Dr. Berkshire. Only Healer Allovich was privy to Draco's reactions when he walked through the waiting room door.

"When Harry was attacked, I immediately Apparated him to St. Mungo's emergency room. I quickly told them all I knew, which wasn't much. Harry was unconscious at that time. They quickly took him away from me and I was escorted to the waiting room. I don't remember how much time passed, but friends and family soon arrived. At some point, I was summoned to go into the next room, where Harry was. Those who were there in the waiting room will never forget that sound when the door opened. He was on a maximum dosage of pain potions and they weren't working. Harry was convulsing in pain. He grabbed my arm and yelled, "Make it stop!" I searched the Healer's eyes; he was horrified that he couldn't help. I asked for the vial. He knew which one, and handed me the euthanasia elixir. I brought it to my lips when Harry yelled the words, "Ashes–Phoenix." Harry wanted to live.

"Harry's tears heal me; he is the Phoenix, and my blood was now in Harry from the bonding ceremony. I fed him his own Phoenix's tears and ordered our two Patronuses to suspend him. He was relieved of the pain enough for the potions to take hold. We had three days to find another potion as the one he was on would be lethal after that time. Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley and I worked on that potion, and as we said then, it was a miracle. If it had not worked, I would have taken the euthanasia potion. It obviously worked. Severus Snape over the years has refined the potion even further, and now in Britain, no witch or wizard needs to be euthanised because of pain."

Draco emptied the goblet of water and was thankful when Kingsley immediately refilled it. It gave him a chance to gauge the audience's reaction to what he had just told them. They were entranced, and now he knew it was time to tell them more.

"So, that answers Minister Grigorov's question, but the real question is how did it come to that point? The point of two seventeen year olds defending the wizarding world on a Quidditch pitch, winning, and then an hour later about to end their own lives."

Draco stopped briefly and then whispered to the crowd, "The answer is evil."

His voice then rose with anger, "Harry Potter may forgive and forget, but I, Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy, do not." Draco saw the surprised reactions, not only of those who didn't know him, but especially from those who did.

"There were three evils present that day. Harry killed one of them, but the other two still exist today. Now my next comments are not meant for the current Minister for Magic, as I have great respect for him, but it is meant for those who it applies to. The second evil I am talking about is power; lust for power. We have all seen how power can be seductive; it makes you want to not see things or accept things, because it would possibly reduce your own power or status. It is especially true for those that hold high offices. Minister Fudge did not believe Harry when he told him that Voldemort was back. In fact, he ridiculed Harry. I know I did and I am betting many of you did too. Minister Scrimgeour knew Voldemort was back and he knew Harry was powerful. He wanted to control Harry and his power, and when he couldn't, he was afraid of Harry. Holding a high political office should be done for altruistic purposes, not personal agendas.

"Now for the third evil, this is where the rest of you come into play. Complacency; we can all say we would never let another Voldemort happen again, but that is what many of you older wizards and witches said about Grindelwald. It was not that many years later that Voldemort surfaced after Grindelwald. I am not saying we should be paranoid, but when you see injustices being done, step forward; be an example; be leaders— not followers."

Draco hesitated for a moment to let what he'd just said sink in. It wasn't just Death Eaters that followed; it was also the everyday citizens who were led around by leaders they elected.

"I needed all of you that day. They were taking Harry Potter away. You all knew it was wrong and unjust. We were only two seventeen year olds going up against the Minister for Magic. Harry was arrested, and I begged for help. What did you think would happen to him? Harry said you would be upset and he would eventually be released. I happen to agree with him, but I don't know why you let our government attempt to take him away that day. Scrimgeour was your Minister, you elected him, and he worked for you. Harry Potter and I had just put our lives on the line for all of you, and with the exception of two witches, no one stepped up and said 'No'." Draco briefly nodded to Tonks and then turned his head and nodded to Minerva McGonagall.

Draco looked back at the portrait briefly and then faced his audience with the Malfoy confidence he was bred to show.

"So, Harry Potter may say he will do it again, but you know what? I won't let him. His parents are gone, his godfather is gone, his mentor is gone, but I am here and I will protect him. Therefore, he will not be going to fight your battles again, unless you step up to the line with him. As I said in the beginning, every alternative will be examined and exercised before my husband does it again. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening."

Draco stepped away from the podium and strode back to his seat, head held high. The guests appeared to be in shock. Kingsley rose to the podium once again. "Well, we have been once again reminded why we supported these two young wizards. I believe Professor Malfoy has just given his first lesson, one we won't forget."

The Minister was about to speak again, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry stand up and greet Draco with an embrace and kiss usually reserved for private moments. The audience spontaneously broke out in cheers and stood up clapping, showing their approval.

The kiss left no doubt that they were indeed a couple who were in love. Ron tugged on Harry's cloak and Lucius cleared his throat loudly, suggesting it was time to stop. They were both a bit flushed when they separated; even those nearby would never know if it was from embarrassment or arousal. They took their seats and Harry immediately opened his notebook and began to write.

Draco picked up his goblet of wine and only then noticed all eyes at the table were on him. "What? Did I say something inappropriate?"

"No," Remus answered first. "It was something that needed to be said. I think you set the stage for any contacts you want to make. They'll know you must be taken seriously."

Draco snorted. "Remus, I want them to know up front what the ground rules are. Harry won't be used to solve their problems." He was about to say more when Kingsley's baritone voice filled the room once again.

"Wizards and witches, it is time to enjoy the meal the Ministry house-elves have so graciously prepared for us. The music and dance will begin following afters. The ballroom door will open and side rooms will be available to entertain private conversations. I do hope you have a wonderful evening celebrating these last five years of peace."

The tables were suddenly covered with golden plates filled with delicacies. The centre flowers were replaced with platters of meats and accompaniments. "Better fill your plates now, Ron's at the table," Draco chided.

"Bugger off, Draco, you're just jealous that I can still eat like we did at Hogwarts and not gain an ounce of fat. All muscle, baby, all muscle."

Hermione laughed. "Ron, no one ate like you did at Hogwarts, and you might want to check that scale again."

"Well at least I can grow a moustache if I wanted to," Ron sniped back. "Only thing Draco can grow is his hair."

"Hey, I like his hair," Harry added.

"No kidding," Ron replied. "Your hands were all over it during that kiss."

"Better there than where he usually puts them," Draco snarked between bites of prime rib.

The Lupins and Malfoy seniors just watched with amusement and tried not to laugh.

"Where's that?" Harry tried to ask innocently, but his turned upper lip gave him away.

"God, all we need now is Severus talking about big bosoms," Hermione sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione, yours will get bigger as your pregnancy progresses," Draco answered back arching his brow.

"Draco! Enough," Narcissa scolded.

"Yes, Mother," Draco apologized. Somehow, he had forgotten he was sitting at the table with three pregnant women.

Kingsley made the appropriate remarks to the surrounding guests. He was thankful to have the Headmistress at his side; Minerva was always highly entertaining when she had a goblet of wine or two. She had taught, or been to school with, many in the audience, and had tidbits of information that could be shared without compromising anyone's pride or reputation. He let his eyes sweep the room; his Auror training was still intact. He couldn't help but rest his gaze on the table where the guests of honour sat. He could see that bantering was in full force. If he tuned his ear just right, he could pick up Harry's carefree laughter.

His memory flashed back to that fateful Saturday listening to Niles Nickelby and Harold Coulter on WWN, and hearing that Harry had a second. He had been furious with Remus for not letting the Order know. He didn't care who Harry was bonding with, even though he had placed a bet, but having a second was information they should have known. Then when Harry revealed his bride and second as Draco Malfoy, the pieces fell into place. He had looked up into the stands and had seen a proud Lucius Malfoy. Not that he ever had doubts about Harry, but any that he might have had faded away. If Harry could bring the Malfoys to his side then there was hope for the others.

Harry and Draco should have been at the head table but they requested not to be. He looked at the tables surrounding Harry and Draco. They were filled with Weasleys and Slytherins and Gryffindor friends. Kingsley smiled. He could hear some chatter near him about Draco's speech. He chuckled to himself. Yes, the Dragon was back, and he was older and wiser. Harry was no longer anyone's pawn, and if anyone were to think differently, he was sure they would be singed by blue fire.

It was tradition that the Minister led the first dance. Kingsley hated it. He was competent enough, but he still had butterflies every time it occurred. The wall to the right of the dining room disappeared and the ballroom was revealed. It was almost circular, with the exception of the section which met up with dining room. The walls were filled with three-storey tall windows and small alcoves for private conversations. The centre floor was a mosaic of wand woods, and the domed ceiling reflected the night sky. The only necessary light came from the enormous layered crystal chandelier that hung from the centre ceiling medallion.

Kingsley stood and offered his arm to his date and they waltzed into the ballroom. He was so thankful Minerva was such a proficient ballroom dancer. He hoped no one could tell it was she who was leading him. He breathed a sigh of relief as Draco Malfoy escorted his mother to the floor and Harry followed with Molly Weasley. "I see a major improvement in our Mr. Potter's dancing capabilities," Minerva whispered. "He was a sight at the Yule Ball in his fourth year." Kingsley chuckled as he watched the other two couples glide across the floor flawlessly. The other guests poured into the room and circled them to watch. Far from hiding from the crowd, he noted, Harry and Draco were embracing it.

The music ended and Harry and Draco were besieged with offers to dance. The witches lined up and had no hesitation to cut in when they felt the other witch had spent long enough with either of them. Many of the wizards breathed a sigh of relief at not having to escort their wives and daughters to the dance floor. Kingsley watched the two flirt outrageously with their partners, but it was all in fun. They were smitten with each other. He laughed aloud when he noticed the tall, dark, Junior Ambassador standing in the line waiting to dance with Draco. The witch standing with him was beautiful in her violet ball gown. He didn't recognize her, but he could appreciate the charm that she was bestowing on Blaise. He milled around talking with the guests, but kept his eyes out on who was in the alcove rooms. That is where the action was, dignitaries negotiating and making deals. Niles Nickelby was in one speaking with Severus Snape, and then he spotted the long white mane of Lucius Malfoy. Kingsley had to move through the crowd to see whom he was speaking with. Oh, now that is interesting, what would Lucius have in common with Boris Grigorov?

"Really, Draco, you and Harry should charge the wizards making you dance with their spouses," Pansy said to her old friend from Slytherin.

Draco picked her up and gave her a spin. "Ah, and shall I charge Krum, too?"

"Oh, God, stop with twirls before I lose my dinner," Pansy replied, looking a little green.

"Shit, Pans, I forgot you're pregnant too."

Pansy squealed with her high-pitched laughter. "Considering it was your husband who did it, I would think you would've remembered."

Draco looked over Pansy's shoulder to see Blaise approaching them with a witch he didn't know personally, but was sure he would soon.

Blaise tapped Pansy Krum on the shoulder. "Mrs. Krum, I believe you have enjoyed the company of our former Prince long enough. But if you will dance with me, I'd be honoured."

Pansy broke away from Draco after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek; he returned it on the lips.

"Draco, I would like to introduce you to the Russian Minister for Magic's daughter, Ginevra Grigorov. Ginevra, this is my best friend, Draco Malfoy."

Draco tried to hide any expression of awkwardness as a million thoughts travelled through his brain at breakneck speed. This could very well be the woman who would bear his child. He bowed respecfully, and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. He noticed the softness and the short but well manicured nails. His eyes were caught up on her forearm as she wore a golden bracelet that snaked around three times. It was encrusted in chips of Royal Lavulite. He worked his way up without trying to stare too long at any body part. "I'm honoured to meet you, Ms Grigorov," he said sincerely.

"In kind, Mr. Malfoy, but please call me Ginevra."

"Ginevra, would you care to dance? And you must call me Draco."

"I would be honoured, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath as he gently pulled the witch with lustrous long wavy brown hair close to his chest. He looked down into her sienna-coloured eyes. The first thing he noticed was the mischievous look they displayed. He smiled at her and put his hand on her back, over the soft, silky hair. She smiled back and Draco was bedazzled; her slightly crooked grin was one that reeked of flirtation. The only thought that crossed his mind was he hoped his child inherited her smile.

He took another deep breath and he led her across the floor. She moved graciously, but she was far from a petite young witch. Her head reached his shoulders and she was solidly built. Certainly not overweight, but he thought she must work out like he and Harry did. The thought pleased him. He wouldn't bed her, but the women he had been with were pleasantly built. If he wanted a thin, flat-chested partner, he would go for the real thing. "Are you usually this quiet, Draco?"

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for Harry. I haven't seen him for awhile."

She gave a small laugh. "Your husband was dancing with ma mere a few minutes ago. I think he had her fully charmed."

Draco looked down and grinned. "He's good at it," he whispered. "I'll introduce you and you'll see. His injury forces him to completely focus on you and it can be quite an experience."

Ginevra laughed quite loudly. Draco smiled; Blaise was right, her laugh was spectacular. It was so uninhibited and sincere. "Your Harry seemed to have focused a bit of his attention on my father earlier. Even from where I was sitting I could sense it."

"Yes, and maybe you can tell me what he said to your father, the Minister."

"Oh, it was something to the effect of, 'Excuse my husband, he's a bit protective of me.' And, by the way, your speech got that message across quite clearly."

Draco groaned. "Did I overdo it?"

"Oh, no, Draco, I thought it was perfect. I have to attend so many of these Ministry parties and deal with these arseholes, it was good to see you put them in their place."

Draco choked and gave a throaty chuckle.

"What? Haven't you heard a witch say arsehole before?" Ginevra asked as she gave him a quick wink.

"Yes, but I just didn't expect it from someone as sophisticated as you," he teased back.

"Phhhtt, it's all a façade; I would much rather be in my jeans and sweatshirt right now. The house-elves have a fit every time they have to put me together."

"Well, I'm sure that is an exaggeration, but they do a good job."

"Who puts you and Harry together?"

"Um, huh, that would be me," Draco said with a snicker.

"Oooh so you're a pretty boy?"

Draco took that moment to dip her back during their dance. "You do know I do wandless magic?"

"Oooh, I'm scared," she bantered back.

Draco lifted her back up and continued their movement across the floor. "Good, you should be," he said, raising his brow.

Ginevra pulled in closer and slowed her steps. She whispered, "I'll tell you what I'm scared of, our fathers have been in that alcove to the right, drinking and smoking pipes together for the last half hour. Do you have a clue what they are up to?"

Draco's feet froze in place almost tripping them both. "Really, Draco, is it that serious?"

Draco looked around the room. Harry was dancing with a Middle-Eastern overweight witch, flirting shamelessly as he played with her scarves. He spotted his father in the alcove with Ginevra's father. She was right, there were shot-glasses lined up on the table between them. They were laughing heartily. He noticed an empty alcove and glided Ginevra over in that direction. "Yes, it is that serious, would you like to talk?"

"Wow! Sure, I can't imagine what it could be about."

Draco took her much smaller hand in his and led her to a cushioned chair; he sat across from her. An elf appeared, asking if they would like a beverage. Ginevra requested a pint of ale, Draco a large glass of water and a brandy.

"Well, spit it out, Draco, my curiosity abounds."

Draco shook his head. Despite her bit of crassness, she carried herself with an elegance that rivalled his mother. She was a piece of work.

"Our fathers are talking, and possibly negotiating our futures."

Ginevra choked. "Pardon me, why would they be doing such a thing?"

Draco leaned forward. "Harry and I would like to have a child."

"Whoa! Now I see why you froze out on the floor. You are looking for a surrogate, one, I assume, who is a pure-blood."

Draco sat back in his chair. "My side of the family requires it; Harry, of course, has no preference in that area."

Ginevra lifted the large, cold glass of beer to her lips. "And you were thinking of me? May I ask why? I'm sure there are hundreds of witches who would like to bear children for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Ginevra, that maybe true, but that is the point, isn't it. We have to be extremely careful in whom we select. We are most concerned with the witch doing it for celebrity reasons and then changing her mind. Times have changed, but still I imagine the mother holds significant status in the courts, especially given that Harry and I are gay. It would take just one judge with a personal bias to destroy the contract. I will do everything I can to insure that the child is legally mine and Harry's."

"So you wouldn't want the mother involved?" Ginevra asked looking at him suspiciously.

"No, I didn't say that. What I was trying to say was the child would be legally ours and we would raise him or her. The mother, if she chose to be involved, would be a bonus. If you knew Harry, you would understand that family means everything to him. He would never want to separate a child completely from its mother."

"So the child would be yours biologically?"

"Our first child would be mine. Until Harry is fully recovered, I don't want to make that decision for him. He should choose the biological witch for his biological child."

Ginevra set the half-empty pint down on the table. "You know my parents would want to be part of the child's life."

"I assumed that would be true, and given Harry's condition, the more family we had to rely on the better. Don't get me wrong, he's very capable and very loving, but still it won't be easy."

"I'm curious, Draco, why me? My name is not on any surrogate registry."

"And I doubt it would be, given your father's political status. The wife of a good friend of mine made the suggestion."

Ginevra laughed freely. "Ah, I see Markot's name all over this. She even had her husband do the dirty work for her. The rat."

Draco chuckled. "Blaise and I have been best friends for years. I sincerely doubt, as beautiful as Markot is, that she could force him to do anything he didn't want to do."

Ginevra picked up her glass again. "Oh, Draco, you don't know the witch he married very well. I guarantee if she wanted him to appear in a skirt tonight he would have."

"He's whipped?"

"Oh yes, most definitely. For his sake I hope their baby is a boy, because another girl in their household might make him too soft for his career."

Draco sipped his brandy. "May I ask what you think of all of this?"

"Well, Draco, it is an interesting proposition. I will think about it, and you are correct, it would be between our fathers to negotiate a contract, as is our tradition. I do have a favour to ask, though, would you be so kind as to introduce me to your husband?"

Draco nodded. "Of course, I think I can sneak you to the front of the line."

They exited the alcove only too see Harry and seven witches lined up against the wall next to him; three on one side and four on the other. The women were all pouching out their stomachs and Harry was trying to stop laughing. A light flashed and a picture was taken. Draco briefly explained what was transpiring.

"Ginevra, can you give me one moment with Harry? I need to explain to him who you are. I'm not sure where he is in his memory cycle."

She nodded and watched the tall, graceful, blond wizard approach his husband. She blinked when she saw the nametag appear on him and then she noticed all of the witches he had just posed with had them on.

Draco soon returned with Harry in hand and introduced them. Harry was as formal as Draco had been in kissing her hand and introducing himself, and then he started cracking up and began choking. Draco pounded him on the back, "Really, Potter, that is no way to make an introduction."

Harry stopped and smacked Draco on the shoulder. "Well, excuse me, but her nametag caught me off guard."

Draco glanced over to Ginevra, saw the nametag on her chest, and proceeded to laugh appreciatively. "Ginevra Grigorov Possible Malfoy–Potter baby oven."

"Let's dance, Ginevra, and leave the rude blond alone," Harry said, taking her hand in his and then stopped to lean over and give Draco a quick kiss.

"I see things are in the works," a deep voice said over his shoulder.

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, my pussy-whipped friend, I thought you were supposed to introduce me around."

"What the fu..., Oh God, I should have thought that she would say something. Come on, you git, let's go talk with the stuffed robes."

Blaise made the rounds of introducing Draco to the Ministers and Ambassadors he knew best. Their goal had been for Draco just to say a few words and then move on to the next one. Neither had planned on so many of the wizards and witches being enamoured of Draco because of his singing career. More and more dignitaries made their way over to the two Slytherins, and serendipitously, Blaise met more politicians than he introduced to Draco.

Kingsley, who said that Draco's father needed him, eventually rescued them both. Draco looked around and was shocked to see the Ginevra's parents, his parents, Ginevra and Harry sitting in a now enlarged alcove. Blaise whistled. "You work fast."

Draco smirked. "Did you expect anything less?"

Blaise pushed him on his way to the alcove. Draco entered the small room filled with pipe tobacco coming from the Minister, his father, and Harry. Lucius introduced his son to the Minister and his wife, Chantal. Draco immediately saw the breeding that went into the French mother. She was as stunning as his mother, but a much more petite woman. He could see she made the perfect wife for a politician. "Draco, Boris and I have been talking tonight and I understand you and Harry have been speaking with Ginevra. A contract is possible, but Ginevra has put in one request. She wishes to spend a few days with you and Harry to see how you live and what you are like as a couple. Harry has agreed and your opinion is requested."

Draco almost burst out laughing, looking at the four prospective grandparents looking at him with pleading eyes. He could stand it from three of them, but his father's was almost too much. "Yes, I think that is a brilliant idea. There is the matter, though, of Harry's schedule."

"I have been informed of it, Draco, and I would like to follow along as much as possible," Ginevra said sincerely, and to his surprise, seriously.

"Okay, then, when will be a good time for you, Ginevra?"

"Tomorrow."

Kingsley stood straddled between the dining room and ballroom. The last dance was in progress and he was in position to bid the guests a good evening and good night. It had been by far the most successful Victory Ball yet. He couldn't help but grin seeing Harry and Draco finally dancing together. They each danced wonderfully with the witches, but they were certainly not as intimate as they appeared now. It was nothing really but looks of longing and words that were given interspersed between brief kisses. Near them was Charlie Weasley dancing with another wizard. Kingsley wasn't surprised, but it was still amazing to see how much the wizarding world had progressed. His knees bent just a little and his heart pounded as the deep lustrous voice whispered in his ear, "Not quite ready to make that step?"

The Minister let his hand slide back, his fingertips grazed over the knuckles he longed to put into his mouth. "No, not quite yet."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 90 Meet Ginevra by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Another special thank you to reviewer Marie M for the Russian translation.

Double Edged Sword 90 Meet Ginevra

Ginevra Grigorov arrived at Harry and Draco's home late afternoon. Prior to her arrival, Draco broke from Harry's schedule and made sure the guest room was furnished and decorated for someone of her status. He had seen the room go through so many transitions: from guest room, to his parents' room, to his room, and now back to a guest room. It struck him that in its current state it lacked any femininity or charm. A lavender spread was purchased along with new down pillows covered in hues of purple. The dark wood furniture stayed, but intricate crochet lace doilies and runners were added. Harry brought in vases of lilacs and tulips; they were placed on the dresser and nightstand.

Draco added a selection of his own personal oils and lotions along with a complimentary bottle of last year's spring edition of Black Magic to the bathroom. New fluffy Turkish towels, also in shades of purple, were brought in, as well as rugs for the floor. He knew the house-elves could have taken care of the preparations but he wanted it to have his touch; after all, she was coming to get to know them.

Draco remembered her statement from the previous night that she preferred jeans and a sweatshirt, so he dressed intentionally casual in jeans and a grey cashmere jumper. For Harry, he laid out his khaki trousers and a black jumper. Dinner would be a simple affair, given the amount of food they ingested the night before and the slight residual of having drank too much.

Ginevra gave her mother and Narcissa Malfoy each a peck on the cheek as they stood in front of the tall wrought-iron gate with the letters P and M embellished on it.

"Give us a firecall if you need anything, dear."

"Oui, Maman."

"You will be fine, Ginevra; the boys will love you."

"Ah, but will I love them?" Ginevra replied cheekily.

Narcissa reached up and unlocked the gate. Ginevra levitated her needle-point overnight bag and walked up the cobblestone path to the grey stone house. A few spirals of smoke rose from the rock chimneys on the black slate roof. She couldn't help but notice the expansive lawn and old trees. She loved how the newly budded tree branches formed an arch over the path. She reached the black-painted front door and heard the air crackle; her mother and Narcissa had returned to Malfoy Manor. Ginevra hesitantly reached for the golden lion knocker and then grabbed the ring through its mouth and let go. The roar almost made her jump out of her slip-ons.

The door opened and Draco invited her to come in. He quickly took her bag and set it on the stairwell leading to the second floor. Her first impression was how warm and inviting the house looked and felt. She couldn't help but notice all of the pictures on the walls. She had been forewarned that they were reminders for Harry. Draco bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the gesture. She thought he was a handsome man at the Victory Ball but he was just as pretty in jeans. She caught a scent of sandalwood and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Would you like a tour first? Harry will be right down; he had to shower after his last workout. Can I get you something to drink?"

She smiled to herself, knowing he was just as nervous as she was. "A tour would be lovely, Draco."

The most beautiful long slender hand captured hers. The touch was gentle but she knew there was great strength in the fingers that intertwined with hers.

"This is the parlour. We use this room most often at night to play chess or listen to the wireless."

"And Muggle puzzles, I see."

She felt his hand tighten. "No, that is for Harry and one of his visitors that comes to see him."

"You don't like her much, do you?" she snickered.

She had to stop herself from backing into a chair when those large blue eyes pierced her with a look of disdain. It reminded her of his father. She had spent the day at the Manor, and while Mr Malfoy was a perfect gentleman and host, she truly believed he could intimidate a Nundu. Then she saw Draco soften his look and smirk. "Harry's ex-girlfriend. Her name is Ginevra too, but she prefers to be called Ginny."

"I give everyone one chance to make that mistake. The second time they call me Ginny, I hex them with a Leg-Locker Curse."

She felt some his tension ease. She led him over to the fireplace.

"The portrait is magnificent. Is that from your bonding day? Look how young you both were."

"Yes, we were seventeen. We had planned on waiting until we were both eighteen, but we were in the last stages of magical confusion, and couldn't wait. I can't tell you how thankful I am that we did it before the duel. Harry's memories would have been lost forever."

"Wow, I never knew that, or if I did, I probably didn't know what it meant. That is quite a coincidence or luck that it happened then," Ginevra responded and felt him smirk, rather than saw it.

"Very little in Harry's life is coincidental. Things happen for a reason; he didn't understand it when he was younger, and I still don't understand it now. It's like there is a path laid out for him. He may take a detour now and then, but it always comes back to the path of him being a leader."

"And you were destined to protect him?"

Draco chuckled. "I am now, but in our youth, you would have thought I was destined to try and kill him. It took a big event for me to understand the true heart of Harry Potter. He is loyal and brave, but he is not arrogant about it. He just is."

Ginevra laughed, bringing another smile to Draco's face. "You really do adore him, don't you?"

Draco let go over her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. "More than life itself."

"Thus the attempt," she said nervously.

Draco nodded. "Yes, thus the attempt."

"Hmm, shall we move on?"

Draco led her across the hall to the dining room. "This is where we usually eat. Harry has a habit of reducing the table size to fit the number of guests. I'm sure it will be in a square tonight. Behind you is a portrait of my great–something-or-other–aunt. She is Harry's grandmother; it looks like she's asleep, but don't count on it. She will speak when the need arises. I'll show you the Potions room next and then wait for Harry to show you the kitchen and gardens; both of us will show you the basement."

"The basement? Is there something special about the basement?"

"Yes, that is where we practice our magic and duelling everyday; it's also where Harry keeps his schedule and lists. You'll see."

Draco was showing her the extensive potion ingredients collection when Harry appeared. Nametags quickly appeared on both of them. "Good afternoon, Ginevra, welcome to our home," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Freckles, you have freckles, how lovely. Are you interested in potions?"

"Hmm, good question, yes and no. At Beauxbatons we learned the potions that they deemed appropriate for young witches to learn; cleaning oils, lotions and potions for the skin and personal upkeep. There were also some minor healing potions. I enjoyed the process and the subtlety involved but I didn't care for the product."

Draco sat down on the nearest stool and called for his notebook and pen and began writing a few notes. "Ginevra, why didn't you attend Magisch Schön? I assume your father has been in Russian politics for awhile."

Ginevra took a seat near Draco. She watched as Harry walked behind Draco and rested his hands on his shoulders. "It is a family tradition on my mother's side to attend Beauxbatons. I would have rather attended Magisch Schön, but between my mother's family and my father not wanting me to learn the Dark Arts, I didn't have much choice. I made some wonderful friends, like Markot, and had a few scandalous love affairs, but education wise it didn't fit my need or personality. I prefer the North Country."

Ginevra was about to continue but didn't. Instead she watched Draco take notes and Harry massage his shoulders, and every once in awhile peek over to see what he was writing. "Are you going to take notes on everything I say?" she finally asked.

Draco flinched as if startled. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, Ginevra. I've been gathering information on what students like and dislike about potions. I'm still putting together my syllabus for next year. I was just writing what you said and a little about your history. I'm done now. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Ginevra crossed and uncrossed her ankles. She wasn't uncomfortable, just curious. "I'm fine."

"Ginevra, why didn't your father want you learning the Dark Arts?" Harry asked as he perched his bum up on the workbench.

She inhaled deeply. She discovered last night that when Harry directed his green eyes in her direction she felt naked. "I really don't have a good answer for you. He attended Durmstrang, and to this day he still has friends from there. I think it has to do with his sister and her husband who were murdered during the Dark Times."

"Did he come to the duel?" Harry asked even more pointedly.

"No, he forbade my mother from going too. I was too young. I was so envious of the seventh-year students that went. We went to our summer cabin by the lake and listened on the wireless. I think he truly feared the both of you would lose. He was second in line for the Minister's position. Minister Konecni attended the duel and in case anything happened to him, my father was to take his place."

Ginevra blinked her eyes as another notebook came through the door and into Harry's hands. It was his turn to start writing notes. "It's part of how Harry keeps track of things, Ginevra. It helps him make the connections between events. He, of course, is very secretive and won't share it with me," Draco added with a wink to Ginevra and a squeeze to Harry's knee. "Well let's continue with the tour."

Ginevra pulled the incredibly soft, warm sheet over her shoulder and snuggled in amongst the plethora of purple pillows. She stared at the fire's flames that lit up her room. The scent of the lilacs was not overwhelming but just pleasant. It almost felt odd not see a picture of the two wizards across the hall in this room too.

She knew she should try and sleep soon; according to the schedule she saw downstairs they would be up near sunrise for the daily run. So much had happened in the last few hours, she had learned so much about the two men. Draco was so complicated. He was extremely intelligent and was beautiful to look at. She loved his sense of humour; it was dry and biting. She bet not many people knew what a marshmallow he was around Harry. He constantly watched him as if at any moment he expected someone to break down the doors and take Harry away from him.

Harry was completely lovable, but she was not a naïve witch; she felt the magic roll off him. It was like a tingle in the air that came at the beginning of every season. She giggled to herself as she remembered the incredible garden tour and how his old owl Hedwig flew through the trees landing on his shoulder. They rubbed faces and she then flew off to hunt. Harry bent down to pick some mint leaves which he promptly put in his mouth. He patted the ground around the wintergreen and began speaking with words and sounds she knew nothing of, but then the ground seemed to move, and she was slightly frightened as she watched a parade of snakes come to him. They were simple garter snakes but the sight was so odd. Harry lowered his hands to the earth and they crawled up his wrist and arm wrapping tightly around him. She had heard Draco whisper, "Merlin, Harry, when did you start doing that?" and she laughed quietly.

Harry started nodding his head as if agreeing with whatever all the hissing was about. He let the snakes back down and then said, "They think you are a pretty witch." Ginevra had no idea what to say back except thank you. Really, what the hell was the proper etiquette in replying back to a pit of snakes, you are all very pretty too?.

The basement, now that was something of a surprise. They showed her their duelling program and even let her try it. She thought she failed miserably but they both sincerely seemed a bit impressed. Her cousins taught her those skills. Even though she didn't go to Durmstrang, it seemed her cousins were determined to expand her education of charms, hexes and curses.

The schedule on the wall and the lists Harry kept track of were amazing. They both seemed to share so much with her but she knew there was more, a lot more than was being revealed.

Dinner had been delicious. She and Draco sat on the island barstools and watched Harry prepare the shepherd's pie and treacle tart with the elves. Tizzy seemed to take a real liking to her. She assumed it was because the poor house-elf was around males all of the time. Harry had reduced the table to a square and opened a lovely Hungarian wine. He kept his book nearby him most of the time. It was at dinner when Harry called for the lights to lower that she realized she had been watching both of them do wandless magic since she had arrived. It came off their tongues so easily and effortlessly that magic to them, especially Harry, was innate, like a sixth sense.

After dinner they moved into the parlour and she was highly entertained when Draco began playing the piano. Once he discovered she played also, she was placed next to him on the bench, playing duets. She let him sing. She did confess that she had seen him in concert when he was in Paris three years ago. It was with her first lover and that was also the first night she had sex. Draco thought that was somehow one of the funniest things he had ever heard. He seemed to appreciate irony.

Harry had been sitting in a chair smoking a pipe and blowing rings when out of the blue he snuffed his pipe out and a blurred image of him appeared, and then he was gone only to be replaced by a large black and grey-spotted Kneazle. The feline jumped up on the couch and wrapped itself into a curl. Only the tuft of his tail moved and seemed to be able to keep time to the music. Draco had laughed and told her that Harry was not musically inclined but the cat seemed to be.

Through it all she saw the intimacy involved in almost every word, every touch, and every look they gave one another. She liked them, and for the first time since Draco had mentioned the proposition, she hoped they liked her too. Ginevra reached for her wand on the nightstand and lowered the flames. She wondered what the next day would bring.

"Do you think she likes us?" Draco asked as they pulled the covers back and hopped into bed. The early spring nights were still chilly and they immediately pulled each other close to warm their skin.

"I think so, but I didn't want to read her without asking."

"Hmmm, you didn't give her father that courtesy."

"I read her father?"

Draco rubbed his nose along Harry's whiskered jaw. "Yes, but that's not important right now, babe. It's late and I don't want you to have to read your book."

"Draco?" Harry asked as his hand trailed down the sinewy arm until it reached the hand resting on his hip bone.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why I have three rings and you only have two? I assume they are engagement rings and bonding rings, but what about the other one?"

Draco's tongue ran along the path his nose had just taken followed by a brief kiss before answering. "I gave it to you for Christmas, the first one we ever spent together. It was to show you that you had me wrapped around your little finger."

Harry giggled, making Draco giggle back. "Love, there's magic in the ring, so tell me what it is. You are hiding something from me."

Draco took the hand that had captured his and brought it up to their faces. "This little dragon will bite any dick that is not mine."

"Really?" Harry said while snickering. "That is quite possessive of you."

"Does that surprise you?"

"No, I rather like being possessed by you, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Draco shivered as the Dragon unfolded its wings.

"Oh wow, that woke up your Dragon; I felt that. It must be something good."

"Oh, it most definitely is," Draco growled, and rolled Harry onto his back and straddled his thighs. Draco took Harry's hand and removed the ring.

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't think it could be removed."

"Only by me, Harry," Draco said as he brought the dragon ring to the tip of Harry's semi-erect dick. Harry eyes blinked with delight as he watched the long thin dragon unwrap itself and slither down to the base of his cock and curl around it snuggly.

Draco raised his hand and mumbled the spells for privacy and silence; he returned his hand to the length growing by the second. He bent down and roughly kissed the grinning lips. He pushed his tongue between them and forcefully kissed Harry until he released his first groan.

His strokes were rougher than normal and Harry was becoming delirious with desire. Harry's hands reached around Draco's back and his palms lay flat. Draco swore as the auras began to encase them. He sat back up and called for the wand. The gold stick found its way into his outreached hand. His other hand guided Harry's arms up over his head to the headboard and the spell was cast; velvet cuffs and ties secured him in place.

Draco leaned forward again, not caring that his own cock was pushed against Harry. He swiped the grey hair away from Harry's ear. "You will not come until I say so, understand?" he whispered. The husky command was answered with a nod.

The gold, red, blue and silver trails of light circled every patch of skin Draco nibbled and kissed. The resonating hum filled his ears. Draco reached for the wand once more and the gold nipple rings he had so loved to play with were back. His teeth gently tugged at each one as Harry twisted and bucked below him.

"Please," Harry said, gasping.

"Please what?" Draco challenged.

"Fuck me! Take me!"

Draco moved further up Harry's body until they were eye to eye. "Is that what you want from me? To be taken?"

Draco almost backed away as the green eyes pierced into his. "That is what I need!" Harry roared back, spraying drops of spit onto Draco's face.

Draco slithered down the body now covered with a sheen of sweat. He lifted up and spread the muscled legs and then perched between them. One short word and his fingers were covered with lubrication. Harry's knees rose up and his legs spread wider.

"You want me bad, don't you, Harry?" Draco teased as his finger pressed into the orifice.

"Yes," Harry responded through clenched teeth.

Draco quickly added another finger and curled them just once to make Harry jump. He withdrew them and lifted each leg over his shoulders. He lined up his desperate cock to the waiting hole. "Who do you love, Harry?"

"You! Dammit, just do it!"

Draco laughed sadistically and sat back. "No, no, no, that won't do, Potter. Patience and you will respond with just my name."

Harry's eyes flashed anger, and then he nodded.

Draco rose back up. "That's better. Now tell me, Harry, who do you love?"

"Draco," Harry replied, almost with reverence this time.

"Very good, Harry, augh," Draco exclaimed as he penetrated the hole.

"Who loves you?" Draco grunted as he pushed in further.

"Draco," Harry answered breathlessly as the auras began to combine and resonate louder.

"Who protects you?" Draco demanded.

"Draco," Harry whinged as Draco drove into him completely.

Draco drew back suddenly and both of them sobbed with a sudden jolt of pain.

"Who protects the Phoenix, Harry, do you know?"

Harry's face became contemplative, and for the first time in five years, Draco saw the look of recognition flash in Harry's eyes and then it was gone. "The Dragon?" Harry whispered questioningly.

Draco smiled. "Yes, the Dragon," and he impaled his way back into the hot channel. He fucked Harry until he knew he was about to come. He spat out before he released his come, "Who do you obey?"

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them with tears leaking down the corners. "Draco, and you are the Dragon," he cried.

The rush of power satiated Draco, he reached down and released the cock-ring and ordered, "Come with me!"

Draco pounded in and out of the hole that grasped tightly, trying to hold him in; they both yelled as the orgasms ripped through their bodies and left them panting.

Draco released the cuffs and fell onto Harry's chest. Harry slowly lowered his stiffened arms and wrapped them around Draco, his hands finding the blond hair and he filled his fingers with the silky strands.

"Look, Draco. Turn over and look."

Draco grimaced as he withdrew his spent penis and rolled onto his back. They watched the Dragon and Phoenix fly through the room, stretching their wings as they chased each other from corner to corner. "They're beautiful," Harry whispered.

"So are you," Draco whispered back.

They watched until the ethereal beasts landed on the end of the bed and began to preen each other.

Harry began to chuckle. "What is so funny, Potter?"

"All I asked was what the ring was for."

Draco snickered along with him. "Well they say be careful of what you ask for."

"Hmmm, I think I like being not so careful."

Draco groaned.

"They're falling asleep," Harry whispered.

"Shall we leave them there?"

"No, it's time for them to come home," Harry said and called for his Phoenix. Draco bit his bottom lip as the red bird immersed itself into Harry's back.

"Miss, miss, it's time to wake up."

"It's dark out and who are you anyway?" Ginevra said groggily as she tried to open her eyes.

"I'm Tizzy, Master Draco and Master Harry's house-elf. You, miss, said you wanted to run with the Masters. They is up and getting dressed."

Ginevra bolted upright. "Okay, thank you, Tizzy, I'm awake or I will be soon." She looked around the semi-dark room and scrambled off the bed into the loo. She brushed her teeth quickly, fastened her bra, and threw on a sweatshirt and shorts. She bound her hair back in one long, highly placed, pony tail. She ran to the closet and picked up her new trainers and put them on over the warmed socks that had been left on the bed. She thanked the little house-elf, where ever she was. She raced to the door and opened it quickly to make her way down the stairs. The door across the hall opened at the same time.

"Whoa! Who are you? Wait, what are you doing in my house?"

Ginevra jumped and then backed up against the door. The green eyes pierced right through her and she hinted a sense of danger as Harry examined her.

"Harry, I'm Ginevra, your house guest. I was going to go running with you and Draco this morning."

"Hey, Harry, where's my…? Oh, good morning, Ginevra. Hey, are you okay?"

Harry turned and looked at Draco and then back to Ginevra. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

"What happened?" Draco asked, not knowing whether he should stay with Ginevra or race after Harry.

"He— he didn't know who I was and asked why I was in his house. Shit, Draco, he scared me for a second. Why did he just leave like that?"

"I think he was embarrassed. Damn it! This is my fault; I should've talked to him in the bedroom while we were getting ready. I got distracted. I should have told you to always wear a nametag. Come on, Ginevra, I've got to go find him."

Ginevra conjured a nametag by the time Draco opened the front door. Harry was sitting on the stoop; he wiped his eyes as two bodies sat down on either side of him. "You okay, Harry?" Draco said as he put his arm around him.

Harry leaned into Draco. "I'm sorry I scared your friend, Draco. I know the wards won't let anyone in to hurt us."

"You know that?" Ginevra asked hesitantly.

Harry turned and looked at her and saw the nametag. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry I scared you. Yes, it's not that I know, but I can feel them."

Ginevra put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm your friend too, Harry, or at least I hope to be. We just recently met and I am staying here to get to know both of you. Draco has asked me to be a surrogate for his child, your child."

Harry shook his head. "So tell me, how badly have I screwed this up?"

"You haven't at all, Harry, I promise," Ginevra replied and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now I'm freezing so either we start running or I go back inside and crawl into the warm bed."

"We do warm-up stretches first," Draco groaned. "They do nothing to keep you warm."

If Ginevra expected that they would keep a slower pace around the property so she could keep up, then she was sadly mistaken. She goosed both of them as they lapped her the first time; the second she time she raised two fingers to them, much to their enjoyment. They found her stretched out on the lawn breathing hard when they opened the gate after the third lap. Draco had told Harry as they rounded the corner for the gate that he didn't think she should be present for the next part of Harry's schedule, when he read the papers.

"Bath?" Harry suggested.

Draco nodded. "Good idea. I'll go draw it." Draco Disapparated as Harry knelt down, picked up the panting witch, and carried her into the house. She lightly wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck and rested her head against his wet shirt.

"I can walk, you know." she mumbled.

Harry looked down at her and she thought she would die of laughter when he said, "This is so much more fun. I imagine you are much lighter than Draco."

Ginevra let him carry her up the stairs and into her bathroom. It was steamy and smelled of purple petunias. She didn't know that scent could be captured. Harry set her down and she landed on her grass stained trainers.

"Breakfast will be brought up soon," Draco said as he and Harry stepped out of the room. One of them spoke again and she suddenly found herself starkers as the door shut.

Ginevra stepped into the steaming water. All she could do was smile as she thought about the two of them. She stretched out her long, already sore legs, and picked up the natural sponge and body wash left by the side of the tub. They were certainly pampering her. Any other witch would have given anything to be in her position right now. As beautiful as they were and the desire they stirred by just being around them, she felt no attraction to them. Yes, I am most definitely a lesbian. If neither of these two didn't get the juices stirring, no man ever would. She thought about Ashley, her latest lover of three months. What would the American witch think of all of this? She was going to be pissed. She would never understand the loyalty Ginevra felt towards her family; the purity of bloodlines and their importance in being continued. No, her Ashley would whinge and complain that it would interfere with their travelling plans. Ginevra knew it would be okay until she began to really show, because Ashley could not resist her touch, her magic. Ginevra laughed out loud shaking her head; what was she doing with such a shallow, self-centred witch? The last thing Ginevra wanted was to get involved again, get serious. She was too young to commit and Merlin knows there were too many beautiful women out there to satisfy and be satisfied by. If Ashley didn't like it, then Ashley would be no more. Ginevra admitted to herself she hoped the blonde stayed.

Tizzy popped in with a breakfast tray and strong coffee. She knew the house-elf network must have been in use as the coffee smelled of cinnamon. Only her family's elves knew that secret. She leaned over the tub and lifted the silver lid off the tray. Yes, they had most definitely been in contact. The French toast was topped with black currant jam and a sprinkle of powdered sugar.

The lid slipped from her fingers as she felt the wave of magic pass right through her. It clanged as it struck the rug and rolled onto the tile. Merlin, what the hell was that? Secrets, she knew they were keeping secrets. But neither of them scared her. Harry's action this morning had frightened her for a moment, but she knew her children would be safe in this home. They would all make it work.

The word hit her in the face like a slap. Children. She smiled knowingly; she would be the only mother to the children Harry and Draco wanted. It would be too complicated with another witch involved; there would be too many chances of something going wrong. She would tell them tonight over dinner that she wanted the contract added to. Tomorrow night they would have dinner at the Manor to celebrate the signing, if it was to occur. She would have to make the stipulation by then, if Harry and Draco agreed to it. No, she would insist upon in it. Her insides turned warm, and she smiled: for someone with no motherly instincts, she was feeling quite protective of the two wizards downstairs and the children they would have.

The day flew by for Ginevra. Harry's schedule was intense and she was impressed that Draco was abiding by it. The only deviations were the cancellations of the visiting guests for the next few days. She snickered remembering from child development classes at Beauxbatons that babies and children thrived on schedules. With the help from the elves and family, this could work. They could do it despite Harry's disability.

Ginevra went downstairs to the dining room at the prescribed dinnertime and found Draco alone sitting at the table.

"Where's Harry?" she asked as she sat down below the portrait of Allison Potter. She preferred this seat as it looked out onto the springtime garden slowly coming into bloom.

"He got caught up on reading and is in the shower. We talked before I came down so he should know who you are."

"You are very good with him. There have just been a few moments today where I was even aware of his disability. You were right; having his complete focus on you when he talks to you is quite an experience. I rather like it."

Draco sniggered. "It's gets even better in the bedroom."

Ginevra laughed. "Well, I'll leave that for you."

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he rushed into the room; his hair was still damp. The table immediately was reduced to a square. He set down his notebook, and to Draco's amusement, his Earth Magic book.

The roasted lamb and vegetables were delicious, and the wine that Harry selected accented it perfectly. She didn't want to keep them in suspense any longer.

"I've made my decision," Ginevra said as the plates were cleared and afters were brought in. Draco fidgeted with the stem of the goblet, not being able to look at her. She thought that was quite endearing.

"I would be honoured to be your surrogate, but I do have one condition." Ginevra wasn't sure what their exact reaction would be but she had not expected the single tear from those big blue eyes to be shed.

"What is your condition?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginevra reached out and took a hand of each of theirs into hers. "I want to be the only mother of your children. Draco, I know you said Harry should make his own decision on the witch to bear his children, but I believe another witch would complicate things. I'm feeling quite protective of you two. So that is my condition, I would be honoured if you accepted it."

"Ginevra, that is very wise of you and I thank you for offering. I accept," Harry said, giving her a brilliant smile like she had never seen before.

"Ginevra, it is both of us who are honoured. I believe our children will be truly blessed to have you as their mother," Draco said softly and then lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

She almost joined Draco in his tears but stopped herself by changing the direction of the conversation. "Well, gentlemen, we must decide where this will take place; St. Mungo's or St. Petrov's. We will have to find a trustworthy Healer to perform the transfer."

Harry shook his head. "Ginevra? Draco? Why a hospital? We should do this in our home."

Draco and Ginevra both spat out their wine. Draco spoke first. "Harry, we won't actually have sex. I will deposit my sperm in vial and it will then be deposited into Ginevra when the time is right."

Harry shuddered. "That is just so wrong for us, love. The baby should be conceived in love."

"Harry, are you saying you want Draco and me to have sex?"

"No, Ginevra, I want you two to make love," Harry responded looking between the two sets of wide eyes staring at him.

"But, Harry, Ginevra is a lesbian and we are gay," Draco said looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"Merlin, Draco, I'm not daft. I know that. But we adore Ginevra, and I assume she likes us, or she would not have consented to be the mother of our children. I just believe the conception should occur naturally."

Ginevra took a long cleansing breath before responding. "Harry, I've never been with a wizard before."

Draco gulped. "You're a virgin?"

Ginevra laughed, making both wizards smile. "I'm not sure my girlfriends would call me that."

Draco blushed. "I'm sorry, that just came out wrong."

Ginevra patted Draco on the hand. "It's okay, we've played with toys so it's not like I'm a tight teenager."

Draco coughed. Harry almost toppled out his chair laughing.

"But seriously, I don't think it would be wise for your relationship for me to make love to Draco. It would be strange. I think of you two as one, and I can't imagine separating you two."

Harry straightened himself up and his demeanour changed instantly. "Ginevra, I would also be there, but only Draco would have intercourse with you."

"Oh my, Harry, I'm not sure this lesbian could handle one man much less two," Ginevra said with a mischievous smile. Draco looked totally gobsmacked with the whole idea.

"I…I," Draco stuttered.

"Kneazle got your tongue, Draco?" Ginevra said teasingly.

"Harry, it would have been nice to have been consulted before you suggested this," Draco said a bit sternly.

Harry squeezed his eyes open and shut and a look of being ashamed crossed his face. "You're right, Draco, and I apologize. It is your and Ginevra's decision to make. I just truly believe we could make this a beautiful conception ritual. It would be magically blessed. I will, of course, abide by your decision."

The last statement struck Ginevra; she thought of them as equals, yet Harry's last words revealed an underpinning to their relationship. She searched her memory of anything she could remember about what she had heard about them. Certainly the Malfoys didn't say anything yesterday, but there was something that was at the front of her consciousness. The candle flame lit, yes, it was the duel. She remembered Harry saying he submitted to someone. She had asked her parents what it meant at that time and they didn't answer her. The pieces were falling into place. Harry was powerful and was apt to do brave acts. Draco kept him grounded. It was beautiful to think about.

"Ginevra," Draco said, breaking her out of her thought process. "Harry practices a different type of magic and traditions than we do. I believe what he is talking about is part of his, shall I say, religion."

"Exactly!" Harry said excitedly. "If, Ginevra is to carry our children, she should have our protection and be connected to us. She should be honoured as a true mother should be."

"I'm not aware of this tradition involved with honouring the mother."

Harry opened up the Earth Magic book and turned to a marked page. Draco and Ginevra watched him read; at one point, they looked at each other and smiled.

Harry finally closed the book. "Ginevra, the mother is the giver of life. As we honour the Earth, and all she supplies us with, so we should honour the mother of our children."

"But, Harry, I am not a fragile female who needs to be put on a pedestal."

Harry shook his head again. "No, no, that is not what I mean. I mean your position in this relationship should be revered."

"I have extended family members, on my father's side, that practice the traditions. I must admit, I was never really interested in learning anything about it before. So there is an actual ritual?"

"Yes, with only a slight modification. Traditionally, it is the witch who wants to conceive's mentor who would prepare her. The mentor being another witch but a wizard has done so in the past. So I think it would be fine if I played that role. It would all be based on pleasure. I would bathe both of you with special oils, there are candles and chants. I would then prepare you for orgasm, and then attend to Draco. The only time you would actually touch him is during intercourse. I would hold you while Draco made love to you and then there is the spell cast as you both climax. You would then be bonded with us for the pregnancy, and you and the baby would be protected from harm. So as I said earlier, it is not my decision to make, but I think you should both know how I feel about it."

Harry stopped and then turned to focus his complete attention on Draco. "Love, I will understand if you choose to deposit your life force in a sterile bottle and have it deposited into Ginevra. But," Harry said turning to Ginevra, piercing her with his determined eyes, "if we do this again, I will require the ritual. You will need to think about that when making the addition to the contract."

"Zaebis," Ginevra whispered as she couldn't break her eyes away from Harry's stare. Harry blinked and Ginevra shivered as the almost trance was broken. "Sorry, about the language," she murmured.

Draco chuckled. "No apologies necessary, I think the word fits. You see, Ginevra, this happens to me quite often. You think you know him and then he takes it to a new level. As I said at the Victory Ball, never underestimate my husband."

Draco then placed his hands on top of each of theirs. "Ginevra, I would be privileged if you would consent to this conceptual ritual. Harry, I would be honoured if you were our guide."

"I accept, Draco," Ginevra said solemnly. "And, Harry, I too would be honoured if you would be our guide."

Harry beamed. "I think a toast is needed to celebrate this." He raised his goblet and the other two did in kind. Draco wondered how things turned out this way and Ginevra wondered how she would tell Ashley about how the conception took place.

"What do we tell our parents tomorrow night?" Ginevra asked.

"The truth," Harry and Draco answered together.

"Tomorrow night," Draco said, "we will make the additions to the contract and then sign it. I guess we will also need to know where you are in your cycle, Ginevra."

"Oh Merlin, I am terrible at keeping track of it!"

"In three days," Harry said nonchalantly.

"What? How can you tell?" Ginevra asked looking at both of them for an answer. Draco just shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea how I know," Harry responded. "I just do."

Draco had firecalled in the morning that there would be two additions to the contract, but did not delineate any further what they were. Harry, Draco and Ginevra decided that they would tell their parents as a unified front about Ginevra's request to be the only mother of their children, and that they would not need the services of a mediwizard. The three arrived at Malfoy Manor for afters and drinks.

Draco immediately observed that the two prospective sets of grandparents were getting along quite well. He would talk to his father later to see if this was true or not. His parents had perfected their skills of appearing one way while the truth resided elsewhere.

Boris Grigorov was a very intimidating looking wizard. He was not exceptionally tall, but he was burly. His long wavy black hair was speckled with grey, and unlike the Malfoys, he was blessed with an abundance of facial hair. His thick curly black beard reached mid-chest and was cut straight across. His eyes were small and brown, but they did twinkle, letting anyone who got close enough know he wasn't as gruff as he appeared.

Chantal Grigorov was a small petite witch. Draco was sure she and his mother were kindred spirits on the fashion front. Both wore the latest trends in the angle cut robes and both had trendy coiffed hair styles that disguised their long hair. Draco saw that Ginevra inherited her mother's sienna eyes but not her smile. Boris must have been the proud bearer of that trait but no one could tell given the moustache and beard.

Draco, Ginevra, and Harry sat on one long couch facing four very happy looking parents. The parlour now had a small antique wooden bar set up, and Lucius immediately rose and poured the requested drinks. Draco glanced at Ginevra, seeing that she too recognized the respect his father was showing her parents. The house-elves could have easily served the guests, but it was the highest compliment one pure-blood wizard could give to another, to serve their guests when it wasn't necessary.

No one brought up the additions to the contract this early, as that would have been uncouth; instead Ginevra gave her parents details of what it was like to spend time with Harry and Draco. Draco kept his stoic face but his insides were turning to mush. The witch understood the relationship Harry and he had. She never overtly mentioned Harry's disability but let her parents know it was being addressed appropriately. Her parents seemed impressed with her exuberance. Draco suspected they rarely saw the mature and sincere side of their daughter. He and Harry had seen and experienced it, but he had been around enough pure-blood children to know that a little rebellion kept the parents frustrated. It was a role he knew well, yet his rebellion had to be hidden from his father. Most of the pure-blood aristocrats thrived on their children abiding by the traditions and manners but also pushing the edge just a little bit. It added to the gossip and drama of their lives.

Draco was engrossed in his own thoughts until he sensed a change in the air. It was subtle at first; Ginevra was sharing the moments of playing the piano with Draco, and then she laughed when she mentioned Harry transformed into a cat. Harry's foot crossed over his knee and began to twitch as Boris began to speak. "You are an Animagus?" Boris asked. "I didn't know that was part of your repertoire, Harry."

"Oh, Atets, Harry's not just any cat, he's a Kneazle. His fur is…." Draco saw Boris's hand come up to silence his daughter and more importantly, he saw Harry's foot freeze in mid swing.

"Kneazle? Are you sure, Ginevra?" Boris asked firmly.

"Yes, Atets, I know what a Kneazle looks like. Harry turned into a Kneazle, isn't that right, Harry?"

Draco watched Harry; he appeared to be neutral about the subject matter, but a small muscle in his jaw was pulsating.

"Yes, that's correct, a Kneazle," Harry replied, almost challenging.

"Hrumph. It is just an unusual form; in my country it holds great significance," Boris replied.

"What would that be?" Lucius asked as he looked at the Russian Minister and his son-in-law. He stood up and stepped back over to the bar.

Boris turned to Draco. "You are aware of the Terra house at Durmstrang, are you not?"

"Yes, the Kneazle is the representative animal for Terra. I was in Gaduka, though," Draco responded, not sure where this conversation was leading.

"I too was in Gaduka. The Terra house, as you must know, practices a different type of magic."

"Yes, I had a few acquaintances from there, but obviously I did not attend any classes with them. I must admit, I remained ignorant of Earth Magic while I was there," Draco said as he sipped the warmed brandy his father brought over to him.

"You are not now?" Boris said gruffly. Lucius set down a shot of iced vodka in front of Boris along with the bottle.

Draco remained looking at the Russian Minister, but he could feel Ginevra rearrange her sitting position. She was getting uncomfortable.

"I don't claim to know everything about it, but it is the magic and traditions Harry prefers and practices." Draco watched Boris' face swell but the Minister did not say a word.

"Ginevra, did you sleep well while you were at Godric's Hollow?" Chantal asked, obviously trying to redirect the conversation and dissipate the tension.

"Oui, Mère," Ginevra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Were you able to keep up with Harry's schedule?" Narcissa asked Ginevra.

"Somewhat, it was quite intense. I really enjoyed the duelling, but I must admit, I looked forward to the afternoon nap," she replied to the woman who she thought could have easily been a Minister's wife.

"You don't approve," Harry said pointedly to the Russian Minister.

Boris fiddled with the now empty shot glass; to his delight, Lucius stood up and refilled it for him. He lifted it to his mouth and downed it in one gulp with drips of the clear liquid clinging to his beard. He withdrew his handkerchief and wiped the drops away. Chantal looked mortified.

"Harry, it is not that I disapprove, I just have strong reservations. During my years at Durmstrang, I saw many incidents involving Natural Magic. It is not something to be tampered with."

Draco saw the muscle twitch on Harry's face. "Minister, I mean, Boris, Harry is not tampering, he has been trained these last four years. It is a long and complicated story. He received some books from an old Durmstrang housemate of mine and his aunt."

Boris flinched and coughed loudly.

"But how could he be trained if he can't remember?" Chantal asked, looking at Draco.

It took everything Draco had not to comment on her talking like Harry wasn't there. He heard a soft groan come from Ginevra.

"Maman, I have seen how Harry compensates for his injury. I have no doubt if Harry says he has been trained then he has been trained."

"How do you know the wizard who trained him was qualified?" Boris said arrogantly.

"Witch," Harry responded. His eyes were now focused on the table and Draco was sure he was trying not to raise them.

Draco believed the conversation and tension had gone far enough. He stood up. "Harry, I understand Boris' concern, and I understand that it hurts you not to be trusted. I recommend you show him the book you received before the duel and the memoirs. Would you like me to go get them?"

Harry nodded approvingly and then his eyes travelled to the long windows draped in sage velvet. Draco Disapparated.

Chantal elbowed her husband and glared at him.

"I apologize, Harry, if I hurt your feelings, but Ginevra is my only child and I am concerned for her safety," Boris said, trying to smooth things over before his wife punished him later that night.

Lucius knew what Boris said was like pouring salt on an opened wound. Harry would never hurt anyone. He could feel Harry's magic building up. "So, Ginevra, you mentioned there were additions to the contract."

Ginevra stared at Lucius, her eyes pleading him to be quiet. "Um, let's wait until this is settled, since it is related."

Lucius sighed. The air cracked and Draco returned with the two books and the letter in hand.

Boris stood up and snatched the Memoirs from Draco's hands. His eyes popped and then he fell to the ground on his knees in front of Harry and bowed his head to the floor. "My Lord, forgive my insolence."

The room stilled, no one moved or even breathed except Harry. Harry knelt to the ground and lifted Boris back to vertical. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Boris," Harry said softly, "it is not time for me to make that claim, but when I do there will be no bowing involved. Now I've known since the Victory Ball your secret. I wrote it down, as you know that is how I deal with my disability. I didn't say anything to anyone as I wanted to learn more about you. I know your intentions are good but you are weak. You are afraid someone will find out. Eta abizatselna chtobi tvaia simia znala, oni paimut i padjerjut tebia, kak ia delaiu."

Harry stood up and held out his hand helping the Minister to his feet. Boris turned to his wife and child. "I am sorry, Chantal and Ginevra, I have shamed our family," he said penitently. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a bare thick wrist and forearm. Harry reached out and held the Minister's wrist in his left hand; with his right pointing finger, he stroked the skin from the elbow crease down to Boris's palm. The mark was faint to begin with but soon the blackness came and the snake and skull were unmasked.

"Zaebis!" Ginevra yelled and then jumped as her mother fainted off of her chair. Narcissa called for a house-elf. Draco and Lucius looked at each other and raised the matching corners of their upper lips.

"Ginerva, would now be a good time?" Lucius drawled.

Ginerva burst out laughing. "It would be perfect, but I think I will wait until ma mère is seated again."

Draco whispered in her ear, "You might ask for some pillows around her chair; she may need them when you tell her we won't need a Healer."

"You are bad," Ginevra whispered back.

"Are you going to share?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginevra whispered back, telling Harry what Draco had said. Harry's shoulders shook.

Chantal returned to her seat a bit shaken; Lucius handed her a drink.

"It's pink?"

"Yes, it is," Lucius replied and sat down.

Narcissa moaned. "Chantal, it is a special drink Lucius makes to calm my nerves. If he were reading the expressions on our three children, he would have handed all of us one."

"Boris, I think we should discuss this," Chantal said nervously.

"Chantal, it should be discussed, but for my sake, I think we need to settle the contract first," Harry requested.

Chantal pursed her thin lips. "As you wish." She then proceeded to take a large sip of the pink drink.

"Mère, Atets, Lucius, and Narcissa, I have asked Harry and Draco for the privilege to be the only mother of their children. I have thought about this the last two days and this is something I believe will keep the children and the family safe. Both have agreed to the stipulation."

Lucius cleared his throat. "That is very wise and considerate, Ginevra, and I agree to the addition. Boris?"

"Yes, yes, it's best not to have too many people involved. It will be written in. The next condition, Ginevra?"

Draco took a deep breath and heard Ginevra do the same. "Harry made the request that we follow the Earth Magic tradition of honouring the mother and conceive through traditional means. We will be abiding by the Conceptual ritual. In other words, we will not need the services of a Healer. Harry beliefs are strong in this matter; Draco and I believe they should be acknowledged and adhered to," Ginerva said without stopping to breathe.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling of confusion and then the shock of what Ginevra said as it hit each of the parents.

"A natural conception?" Chantal said equivocally. "I am surprised and curious; of what will the ritual entail?"

Ginevra turned to Harry. "Harry, you explained it so beautifully last night, could you share the details with our parents?"

Harry glanced down at her and grinned. She raised her eyebrows back. From Draco's vantage point, he couldn't see, but he was sure her bottom lip must have been sticking out. Draco did see the slightly evil grin on Harry's face and knew it was to be a memorable moment. Lucius must have seen the looks transpire as he rose and refilled everyone's glasses and goblets.

"Lucius, do you have an extra pipe?" Harry asked. Lucius winked at him and reached into his robe, retrieving one and a pouch of tobacco.

Harry opened the pouch and began filling the pipe. "The goal of the ritual is obviously for a conception to occur, but it is the method and spells that are used that honours the mother witch, and protects her and any child that is conceived. Draco and I do honour Ginevra, and we will protect her, but the ritual makes it magically so."

Harry closed the pouch and lit the pipe. He took a few puffs and released some rings before continuing. "I will be the guide. It is traditionally a witch's role but there is no harm in a wizard playing the part. The setting calls for incense and candles. The candles will have a special arrangement, and the incense will be a mixture of carnation, rose and jasmine. Oils will also be introduced.

"The ritual starts with a bath. I will prepare the water with a combination of oils that Draco and I will make tomorrow. Draco, could you remind me please? The water will be infused with oils which are designed to both relax and stimulate the body. It is very common in Natural Magic to have opposing traits in the same potion.

"Ginevra and Draco will each enter the bathroom, which will only lit by candles. I will remove Draco's clothing first and then Ginevra's. They will enter the waters while I chant a few spells. I will first cleanse Ginevra and then Draco. I should state now that they are not allowed to touch each other until the moment of intercourse."

Draco swallowed hard as he heard two of the parents inhale deeply. He guessed it was the fathers.

"I will dry each of them off and rub another lotion to smooth the skin and once again stimulate the nerves. They will then be led to the bed. Draco will sit on one side while Ginevra will lie on the other. I will first stimulate Ginevra, as usually the female takes longer to arouse. Considering her sexual preference it might take some work." Draco bit his lower lip as he heard Ginevra snicker.

"And stimulation would consist of?" Ginevra asked, stirring the already hot cauldron.

Harry rested his pipe on his crossed knee. "My readings tell me that most witches find breast stimulation and oral sex pleasurable," Harry replied unabashedly and then hesitated and snickered. "Of course, that would be a typical male action; no, for Ginevra we would have to build up to that type of stimulation. I will bring her to the point of orgasm and then stop. The orgasm is reserved for the father."

Draco heard his father clear his throat again. Draco couldn't look at him knowing he would see that eyebrow raised causing Draco to lose it and start laughing.

"I would then turn my attention to Draco, who probably at this point would not require too much additional attention, but I would also bring him to the same state as Ginevra either manually or orally. I will leave that to him to decide."

"Orally," came an almost inaudible whisper. Everyone's heads turned and Chantal cheeks matched her drink.

"At this point, I will sit on the bed against the headboard. Ginevra will be placed between my legs. Draco will then be allowed to penetrate and make love to her. The readings say that I should be able to monitor Ginevra's reaction and guide Draco to give the intensity required. They are to climax as one and then I will cast the final spell binding Ginevra and the results of the conception to both of us. That is about it."

Harry picked up the brandy and took a nice long sip.

Ginevra leaned forward. "So, Mère and Atets, don't you agree that it is a much more meaningful and rewarding conceptual method than going to a Healer's office?"

Boris just shook his head and roared with laughter. "Yes, dear, I am just surprised, given your sexual preference, you would agree to have sex with two men at the same time."

"Boris, you slug! It will be more than just sex; it will be a magical experience. Our daughter will be honoured in a way every witch should be," Chantal retorted with strong disdain for her husband.

Narcissa patted Chantal's hand. "You are right, Chantal, all I got for Draco's conception was.…"

"Narcissa~" Lucius bellowed, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, please tell, Mother; I, your son, am just dying to know what my parents said during my conception."

Narcissa lifted her chin and her nostrils flared. "Ginevra, I think it sounds beautiful."

"I agree, Narcissa, our grandchild will be blessed to have had such a beginning." Chantal gave Narcissa's hand a squeeze.

"Can we watch?" Lucius drawled.

"No! Draco and Ginevra yelled together.

Harry laughed and replied, "That can be arranged."

Lucius froze. "Harry, I am joking."

Harry brought the pipe to his lips and took his time releasing the next set of rings. "Father, I know you are, but the history says it was the right of the grandparents to observe, to ensure paternity."

"Father, maybe you should add this book to your class curriculum," Draco suggested with a sneer.

"Draco, I know you're teasing, but you may have point. It would be a topic that even those of us who have been raised traditionally in Britain would find interesting. As to the topic at hand, I am impressed that you three wish to take this route. I just have one question, and that is for Harry. Son, how will you restrain yourself? I am sure the experience will be quite arousing."

"That will not be an issue," Draco stated with authority.

Boris grunted. "Okay, I was not going to say anything else so as not to be in further trouble with my wife, but my mind is going in too many directions trying to understand why it will not be an issue."

Draco glanced towards the Minister. "It's for two reasons, but I will only tell you one. Harry has incredible self-control, just as he does in his magical capabilities."

"Zut alors! I am getting warm," Chantal said with a teenager's giggle.

"Merlin, Draco, now I'm curious about the other," Narcissa added, joining Chantal in the giggle.

"It's personal," Draco sniped.

"You know, Ginevra, don't you?" Chantal said. "I recognize that look."

Ginevra leaned back onto the couch between Harry and Draco. "I believe I do, and Draco is correct, it is personal." She patted both Harry's and Draco's hands.

Harry shook his head. "All of you are acting like I should be embarrassed about it. I'm certainly not. According to my notes here, I told the whole wizarding world at the duel why. Draco stabilizes me. He is the Dragon and I am the Phoenix. The Dragon protects the Phoenix."

"You are talking about submission," Boris whispered.

"Yes, that is what I am talking about. Draco can tell me to hold off until he gives his permission to release."

"God," Chantal whispered. Her face was now more crimson than pink.

"And that permission, my husband," Draco said as he turned and looked at Harry, "will be your reward after Ginevra leaves our bedroom."

"I have to leave?" Ginevra whined. Draco and Harry both looked at her and then each other with smirks in place.

Draco reached for his snifter and drained the last of his brandy. "You see, Minister, too much magical power can be corrupting. Harry, thank Merlin, has an innate sense of right and wrong, but even he can be tempted. It is my position to make sure he has someone to answer to. Don't you find it is also true of political power?"

Boris nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand completely; that is why I was brought to my knees when I discovered that Harry was the Head of the Snake. The Dark Lord was a fraud."

"Boris, how have you lived with the Dark Mark? I never saw you at a Death Eater gathering," Lucius asked. Narcissa glared at her husband. Lucius lowered and raised his eyelids slowly at her and Narcissa turned away with fake smile on her face.

"It was a mistake. Our traditions are old and ancient. We believed that we submit to the Head of the Snake."

"But you were Gaduka, not Terra," Draco stated.

"Draco, I may not have the capability to perform Terra magic, but my family's roots are in the house. I was brought up in the Terra tradition. I never really paid much attention to my elders; when the Dark— V-v-vold…."

"Tom, Tom Riddle is easier to say," Lucius proffered.

Boris nodded. "When Tom Riddle came to my country, I became entranced with him and joined his cause, as did my brother-in-law, Gregory. We were both Marked. I thought my family would be proud that I had finally joined my heritage; instead they were horrified and I was told that Tom Riddle had stolen the position. For the first time, I listened to my elders and what the true beliefs and traditions of Earth Magic were. Both Gregory and I tried to leave when we discovered what we had joined. Gregory and my sister, Lana, were murdered by Tom Riddle. They were Mikhail's parents.

"I have heard that Dumbledore was the only wizard Tom Riddle feared, but he feared another, and she was a witch. He feared Kisa. Kisa was my aunt as she was Mikhail's. When Mikhail's parents were killed, Kisa tracked down Tom Riddle and threatened him. He knew she was the instructor of the Chosen One and she could strike him down. She ordered him to leave me alone and any of the true members of the Earth Magic religion."

"That is why he just had his Death Eaters and not the rest of the followers," Draco said talking to himself.

"Yes, Kisa knew that she should not kill him until there was a replacement, but she did her best to minimize the damage he caused to the founding religion and its members. She told me that one day the 'Chosen One' would claim his rightful place. I asked how I would know if he could be trusted. She said, He will have my Memoirs. She also said she would train him, which I believe she has done. The Dark Lord was a fraud: Harry Potter is the real thing."

"Voldemort was a very powerful evil fraud. I will not betray the true Earth Magic traditions and beliefs," Harry said forthright. Harry then turned to Draco, who was still entranced with the newly added information. "Love, we need to sign the contract soon, it is starting to fade."

Lucius jumped up and produced the contract. He and Boris made the additions and both signed it. Harry, Draco, and Ginevra followed in kind. The parchment lifted off the table, rolled up and vanished.

tbc

Eta abizatselna chtobi tvaia simia znala, oni paimut i padjerjut tebia,

kak ia delaiu. (Russian) It is important that your family knows. They will accept you as I do.

Mère is French for Mother, while Maman means Mum. I intentionally had Ginevra use both terms for Chantal.

Atets: Russian for Father.

A/N Ten more chapters to go and then the epilogue. :)

Back to index

Chapter 91 Birthdays by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 91 Birthdays

Thursday June 5, 2003

Draco sat in the small pastel pink and blue room with his legs stretched out in front of him; his feet were twitching. Harry sat near him, separated by a square table filled with magazines. Draco, having inspected the tabloids when he first came in, paid no further attention to the smiling witches and wizards holding their infants, and others filled with the latest gossip and beauty tips. His parents and Ginevra's had ventured down the hall to the eating area. He hoped they would hurry back with his requested latte.

The blonde witch sitting opposite him was sighing as she held the latest witches' beauty magazine in her hands. He watched her long sparkly blue fingernails trying to turn the pages. She caught him looking at her and gave him a smug smile. He groaned to himself, knowing she thought he was looking at her because she was astoundingly pretty. No, he was staring at her because he was trying to figure out if there was anything more to her besides the beauty. He tried to stop himself from making a quick decision about her, given it was Ginevra's partner, but he feared there wasn't anything else. He muttered the spell he had been working on with Harry that allowed him to read other people's intentions. He heard Harry chuckle, and then a note with Harry's scribble floated over to him.

Good try, but there's nothing below the surface to read.

He would endure the next few hours with Ashley Martin's company. He would walk on coals right now for Ginevra.

A round frumpy medinurse had called Ginevra to follow her through the door; that was only five minutes ago, and it seemed like an eternity to Draco. Harry was busy reading a child-rearing book that Hermione had sent in the owl post this morning. It was a present for Draco's twenty-third birthday. He lowered his lashes and tried to calm himself. He thought back to the night that had led them to waiting in this room eight weeks later.

Harry had explained to him and Ginevra what would take place, but he did not do justice to the environment he would conjure. The bathroom and bedroom were embellished with comforts that reminded Draco of the spa he had visited the week before. They both had made the potions and oils called for. Draco marvelled at the simplicity of the potions and the beauty of the spells cast while brewing. Harry had also requested Draco provide music to be played; he wanted only one instrument and it was to be a sitar. Draco had spent a few frustrating hours tracking down an appropriate piece and then magically engineering it so it played in their room.

It all seemed like an exotic dream now. The scents from the oils and candles had infused the bathroom, the incense the bedroom. The steam and smoke blurred images of each other and Harry's chanting with sitar still resonated in his ears. Ginevra had immersed herself in the experience, and she had been beautiful. Draco had worried that he would be jealous of Harry preparing Ginevra; instead his thoughts had been of how this woman was being so selfless to give them the children they so desired. He had not had sex with a woman since Durmstrang, and he had not faced one while doing so since the night he had lost his virginity. He was reluctant to call it sex, or even making love, that he experienced with Ginevra and Harry that night. It was a magical moment he would never forget. Harry holding Ginevra, whispering calming words as Draco spread her legs and found his way inside her. The Patronuses had emerged and wrapped the three of them in their contrails. Draco locked onto Harry's eyes as he thrust into Ginevra and Harry whispered to him the pace. The world had exploded with the simultaneous climax and final spell.

Draco almost blushed remembering that they allowed Ginevra to stay when Harry finally found his release deep inside Draco. It had seemed so right at the time; it still did. Ginevra slept with them that night. They held her between them.

"Dray," whined the witch across from him, severing all thoughts of that night.

"Co," Draco responded.

"What? Co what?" Ashley asked as she lowered the magazine.

"My name is Draco, not Dray," Draco replied, trying not to look at her with disdain.

Ashley sighed heavily and sniped, "Sorry, DrayKo, you are as bad as Ginevra not liking Ginny. It's just a name."

"Ashes, did you have something you wanted to ask me?" Draco said and he heard Harry snicker.

Ashley withdrew her wand that marked her place in the magazine. "I was wondering if I looked tanner. The charm seems to be working on my arms but I can't see my face."

Draco coughed. He had never seen a glittered rainbow wand before. "You look fine; the colour is sterling on you." He was sure the core must be made of fairy hair.

"Henry, what do you think?" Ashley asked, switching her heavily made-up, aquamarine-eyed gaze over to Harry.

Harry slowly raised his eyelids from reading Draco's new book. Draco quickly reached for a magazine to cover his face when he saw Harry's little finger flick and Ashley's face was now sporting a nice tinge of green.

"Lovely, Ashley, you look lovely," Harry replied as he returned to his reading.

"Here's your latte, son," Narcissa said as she entered the waiting room and handed the warm cup to Draco. "I would think you would have wanted it…." Narcissa could not finish her thought as she looked at the American witch. "Ashley, darling, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I was just trying out a new tanning spell."

Narcissa sat down next to the witch. "Well, you might try a different one; this one leaves you looking a bit nauseous."

Ashley set the magazine down and glared over to the two young wizards. "Very funny, guys; you might try taking out your jealousy another way."

Lucius and Boris entered the waiting room, discussing the pros and cons of the newly proposed legislation to disallow flying carpets in the North Land.

"Any word yet?" Chantal asked as she entered the small room behind the wizards. She sat on the other side of Ashley. "Ashley, they didn't have soy milk latte, so I brought you a nice tea."

Ashley's nose crinkled up in disgust and set the cup on the table beside her. "What is with the tea everywhere? It's so, so bland."

Harry lowered his book and peered at the young witch dressed in the latest American robes with rips up the sides and down the front. "Ashley, you are in Britain; it is our customary drink, and it is also customary to have some manners when the Minister for Magic's wife offers you a beverage. I believe the words would be thank you."

Ashley stared back at Harry. "Excuse me, Harvey, I don't think I need a lecture from you of all people. My understanding is that you are the reason we are here; it is your fault, your stupid protection spells. Like I would ever hurt your precious child. Oh wait! It's not yours, is it? It was Dracko that did it."

Harry set his book to the side and withdrew his wand. He swished it once and her nametag disappeared. The reaction startled Draco. Harry turned and faced Draco. "Some people aren't worth remembering," he mumbled quietly through clenched teeth.

Draco felt Ashley was truly lucky when the door to the waiting room opened and the medinurse looked in. "You may all come in now. I'm not sure where we will put you all."

Draco took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it. They were both nervous. Ginevra was pregnant, that they knew, but only family could get near her and she needed an examination. They piled in the small examining room. Ginevra sat on the side of the cushioned exam table. She had the customary St. Mungo's garb on, her naked legs and feet dangling over the edge.

"Healer Freesia will be right in, dearie. Everything will be fine," the medinurse said as she took her exit.

"Well this won't do," Narcissa commented, as there was only one stiff wooden chair in the room and Miss Martin had confiscated it. "Draco and Harry, could you help with the expansion? I will provide the chairs."

The room was soon enlarged and plush chairs were provided for those still standing. They waited in anticipation for the Healer.

Healer Freesia knocked on the door and entered the room. "Ah, very good, would you mind leaving it like this? I rather like the wingback chairs." The extremely short witch with wild, frizzy grey hair hopped up on the examining table next to Ginevra. "I'm Healer Fauna Freesia, please call me Fauna. Now I have read your charts and you appear to be in excellent health, lovie, but I see no one has been able to get near your tummy."

"Well my parents can, but the Healers at St. Petrov's and Ashley get zapped if they get too close," Ginevra said, her voice starting to crack.

Draco put his hand on Harry's arm, knowing Harry wanted to be up there with her, as he did too.

"And Ashley would be?" Fauna asked looking at the almost distraught young witch sitting on the exam table.

"Me, I'm Ashley, Ashley Martin."

"Are you related to Ms. Grigorov?" the old Healer asked as she peeked over the oval spectacles perched halfway down her nose. Her brows knitted together as she took in who had spoken the words.

"No, Fauna, she is my friend," Ginevra replied, looking down at her legs. Her long brown hair almost covered her face.

"Ah, well okay, lovie, why don't you lie down and I will see what we can do about this."

The Healer hopped down and Ginevra swung her long legs over onto the exam table and reclined back.

"Now I'm just going to check your vitals," Fauna said as she raised her wand and started the scan. "Good, good, very good. I must say you are a healthy witch. Now let me see if we can take a peek inside your tummy and see what is going on in there."

Fauna slowly ran her hand down Ginevra's arm and began to reach for the small swell with her gnarled fingers. The air cracked, the observers jumped, and Fauna flew across the room landing on her bum. "Oh my, someone in there is feisty. I can't say I've experienced this before."

Draco and Harry stood up and lifted the old Healer to her feet. She tilted her head up as far as she could to see their faces. "Thank you, young men, I'm fine; and if I'm not, I'm in the right place to have anything taken care. I think I will stand back this time and try scanning from here." Fauna raised her wand and started the scanning spell. The air cracked once again and her wand went flying out of her hands. Lucius snatched it out of the air and returned it.

"See, this is what happened at St. Petrov's. How can I go through this without help?" Ginevra cried.

Harry stood up and walked over to the sobbing witch. He grasped her hand. "May I try, Ginevra?" He received a nod through the tears and placed his other hand on the gentle swell, rubbing it softly. Tendrils of silver emerged and wrapped around his fingers, he smiled brilliantly, and then began to laugh.

"Draco, come here. Put your hand next to mine and tell me what you feel."

Draco walked over on the other side of the table and held Ginevra's other hand. He had a moment of fear he would fly across the room. His other hand he laid next to Harry's and the room gasped as tendrils of blue intertwined his fingers. He looked at Harry and they shared a smile.

"What?" Ginevra asked, almost frantic.

Draco lowered his face to hers and gave her a chaste kiss on her wet tear-stained cheek. "Twins, Ginevra, you are carrying twins. One has my magic and the other Harry's. The magic split."

"Young man, why won't they let me near?" Fauna asked as she came closer.

"It has nothing to do with the protection spells we used," Harry said, looking at Ashley and then the Healer. "The foetus carrying Draco's magic has inherited the traits of protecting from those not related. It is like a small dragon. Fauna, if you have something you need to know, maybe I can help."

"No, no, chap, you are doing just fine. Right now we just check for viability and the number of foetuses."

"Can you tell the sex?" Ginevra inquired with a small crooked smile. It was the first any of them had seen her display that day.

"Oh, lovie, not for a while," Fauna replied.

"The one doing the protecting is a boy," Harry said matter of factly. Draco heard a small whimper and he knew it was his mother.

Harry rubbed his hand around again. "It's hard to say. I feel my magic but then it feels mixed. I can't say whether there's another boy or not."

Draco snickered. "Sure it's another boy, one is just straight and the other bent."

Ginevra reached up and smacked him. Harry just gave him his twisted grin.

"Ginevra, I guess one of these two young men will have to be with you at each of your appointments, and I would suggest for the last month or two, that one of them be near you at all times."

"Excuse me, what about me getting zapped? Can't someone stop that?" Ashley whined as she repositioned herself in the wooden chair.

Ginevra giggled. "Sorry, Ash, but it appears the fun times are over until I get the buns out of the oven. By the way, sweetie, you look a bit green; are you okay?"

Ashley stood up. "This is insane, Ginevra. Call me when it's over with." She pranced out of the room and shut the door a little bit too loudly.

"Well, that went over well," Ginevra said with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Ginevra Hollister Grigorov, if you ever call her again, your father and I will disinherit you," Chantal said, glaring at her daughter; it was a look mothers saved for their misbehaving children. Draco smirked.

Draco sat in the large beige overstuffed chair in the family room of Malfoy Manor with a pile of presents resting at his feet. Family and friends surrounded him. His parents had wanted to throw him an elaborate celebration for his twenty-third birthday, but he preferred the smaller gathering. Considering Ginevra and her parents were staying at the Manor for the night, he was especially pleased his parents honoured his request.

Harry was eyeing the presents. Draco reached over and squeezed his knee. "They are mine; don't touch."

Harry played along and pretended to be highly offended. Draco knew that whatever was in the gaily-wrapped packages nothing could compare to the gift they received earlier in the day. They were going to have twins and at least one was a boy.

The topic of conversation over dinner had been children's names. Ron and Hermione were having a girl and they had already named her Holly in honour of Holly Jolly Berries.

Everyone knew the newest Malfoy baby-girl would be Aurora. Remus and Tonks were having their second son, who for the moment was nameless. Blaise and Markot were waiting for the birth of their child to find out the gender. Draco did not mention what names he was thinking of at the table. He and Harry would talk alone later about names. He was certain on one, though; his little dragon son's name would be Ladon. Ladon was the dragon's name that created the constellation of Draco when cast up to the heavens. The mythological story was a sad one but Draco had always loved the name.

Draco looked across the room. Ginevra and Markot were talking with Hermione and Tonks; all were suddenly laughing almost hysterically. Ginevra was doing most of the talking, and it frightened him. He sighed as he watched Hermione raise her fist and punch the air. Images of Hogwarts third year flitted through his thoughts. Three of the witches were holding their bellies as they laughed. He looked forward to seeing Ginevra doing the same. Ginevra looked radiant in her orchid robes, and everyone had told her so at the dinner table. Harry added to the conversation by stating that purple was an Earth Magic colour as it contained both strong warm and strong cool properties. Tonks, who had arrived with brown hair, immediately changed it to wisteria. The four witches made their way over to four chairs that they quickly grouped together. He was pleased that Hermione and Tonks took to Ginevra and Markot so well. Hermione and Tonks had been the main two young witches in Harry's life and he could have imagined suspicion or even jealousy creeping in.

His father's laughter carried through the room. Draco had to stop himself from gagging a few times already as he watched his proud father strut around; he had never seen his father so obnoxiously winsome. Remus must have said something to set him off into reverberating laughter. Boris and Blaise were conversing with Severus, Crabbe and Goyle. Narcissa, with Chantal, was giving Landry and Jarrod a tour of a few of the Manor rooms. The two designers were near apoplectic when they first entered Malfoy Manor. Right now, everyone was waiting for their return so Draco could open his presents.

Eventually the house designers returned with expressions of ecstasy. Draco knew the Manor was special, but their faces showed it was more than that.

Once everyone gathered around the guest of honour, Draco dug into the gifts. Supplying his potions lab at Hogwarts was the theme. While the school would provide him with what he needed, his friends and family knew that Draco would want to use only the best instruments.

Golden scales of different sizes, cauldrons of various types, knives for cutting and chopping, marble boards, syringes and unbreakable vials and bottles. Severus and Hermione, of course, gave him books that he restrained himself from opening up to begin reading. The second to last present wrapped in purple tissue with two baby-blue bows he knew was from Ginevra. It was a small wooden box; he opened it slowly and choked as two silver baby spoons lay on baby-blue velvet. He looked over to the witch and smiled as he mouthed, "Thank you." He was not sure he could talk now.

"Well, I have no doubt you and Harry will provide them with all they need. I just wanted to let you know I'll be spoiling them rotten."

Harry tossed a pillow across the open space at her. "Between you and the grandparents, I don't think they will stand a chance of not being spoiled."

A lone large square envelope remained. He recognized his family crest but not the other imprinted on the back. He unsealed the thick envelope and carefully withdrew its contents. He gasped as he saw the blueprints to the Slytherin Head of House living quarters. He checked to make sure they did not know about its secrets and then he methodically reviewed the drawings. They knew him well; the loo was looking especially nice. His parents were paying for the remodel. Landry and Jarrod were providing the architectural drawings and interior design.

"These are just suggestions; we can alter them anyway you like," Landry said, smiling at Draco's gobsmacked expression.

"We already know there'll be one change. See where we have partitioned the great room in the beginning to add a nursery? Well I guess we'll have to arrange it differently and add another room," Jarrod added.

Draco snickered. Twins. The word just kept flashing before him. He thought he had adjusted to the idea earlier but obviously not. He was excited, but he knew it would be even more difficult for them as a family given Harry's condition and Draco's new position. The babies were due after the New Year, but Fauna had told them it was likely they would come earlier; twins tended to do that.

"Hey, you forgot to open mine," Harry feigned whining.

Draco stared at the thick square package, which had floated into his hands from somewhere across the room. This was different, this wasn't house-elf wrapped, and Harry had obviously done it himself. Draco took the package, which he immediately could tell was a book with a thick leather cover. Unlike his other presents, this one he opened slowly. The leather was black and then he saw the inscription in silver, Draco Malfoy is White Dragon. Draco looked over at Harry questioningly. Harry winked at him. "Go ahead; open it up."

Draco flipped the cover over and smiled at the first page with the note from Harry on it.

Dragon,

Be proud of those years. You made many people happy. Your voice is one that needed to be shared.

I love you,

Your Phoenix

Draco turned the pages to see the scrapbook Harry had made with clippings from magazines and newspapers. Apparently, he was not just tracking Death Eaters and Earth Magic folks. He had somehow tracked his Dragon. Draco knew his eyes were brimming with tears as his focus blurred but he kept turning to see if Harry had the picture of him from San Francisco. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was another photo taken at the concert and a review article titled "Draco Malfoy is White Dragon."

He closed it briefly, leaned over, and kissed his husband. He could not remember a better birthday, probably because there never had been.

Tuesday July 29, 2003

The summer progressed without incident. The seven Holly Jolly Berries witches were all getting larger as they tiptoed into their third trimester. Ginevra sent lovely letters explaining in detail what she was doing and how she was feeling. She surprised them both by sending a photograph of her belly. She was already getting large due to the multiple babies. Draco carefully kept each piece of correspondence in a special box so the children would know their mother loved them, even if she was not around on a daily basis. He smiled whenever he thought about the mother to his children. Her letters were gracious and perfectly scripted, yet he knew behind them was a complex witch if ever he'd met one. Blaise had shared with Draco that Ginevra tended to pick extremely beautiful, wealthy, but dumber than a Flobberworm, witches for lovers. Her platonic girlfriends were the ones who were intelligent and independent minded. Blaise was sure there was a story behind her choices but Markot would never tell.

Harry and Draco had spent the last month creating a new Black Magic Oil. Harry had kept notes from earlier trials and shared them with Draco. It was the first time he really got a feel for Kisa and how she taught Harry. The organization she implanted in the directions was extreme but necessary. For every ingredient, she would list where in Harry's house it was located, or if it was fresh, where in the garden it grew. There were numerous illustrations showing how to cut, slice, dice, and chop ingredients. Nothing was left for chance or for interpretation. For future potions, she listed out possible combinations and why they would work together, when simple logic would have said it was impossible. Draco regretted he had not met her in person. He knew he would have worshipped her, if not for anything else, then for her skill in Potions.

Midnight Sun was the name decided upon because a majority of the ingredients came from the North Country. As the garden flourished, Draco noticed the many additions. Kisa had brought Harry seeds and cuttings from her own country. It was near time for bottling, and Draco could not wait to see Fred and George's expression when they saw what James Black had been up to.

Harry had once told him many years ago he had plans to make love to Draco in every room of the house and in the gardens also. Draco knew Harry did not remember that conversation, but almost every night since the weather warmed, they conjured a bed in the back gardens and made love under the stars.

Draco's rooms at Hogwarts were turning out spectacularly. The great room was partitioned into two areas. A small entryway and hallway from the entry door led either to a single door on the right that had extensive protection spells, or into the great room. The babies' rooms beyond the door were small but adequate. The great room, to Draco's delight, recreated the feeling of Durmstrang. Comfortable couches, chairs, tables with chess games and cards awaited those who entered. Draco's furs draped the furniture pieces and

would cover their bed in winter.

The third floor rooms to their own house had not yet been touched.

Harry's progression had come to a standstill. He still remembered events for at least one hour and especially poignant ones for two to three hours. If that was all it would ever be, Draco knew he could live with it and they could have a fulfilling life. At home, where they were most of the time, Harry was so close to being his old self that Draco many times forgot Harry was missing his life's memories.

That morning the weather was warm and sticky. The windows were opened and a magical light breeze caused the sheers to billow. The jasmine scent was always strongest in the morning and in the early evening. Draco sat at the dining room table alone, drinking his coffee and eating a light breakfast of muffins and fruit, with the Daily Prophet turned to the Quidditch scores. It was fun to see how Krum was getting along. He had sent tickets to an upcoming match that would be in England. Viktor and Pansy would be coming to the party planned for Harry, but Viktor wanted to send the tickets ahead of time to add to Harry's schedule. Already August was getting full. They would be going to the Wizard's Fair this summer in Greece. They had missed the one in Spain five years ago. Draco was determined they would not miss this one. Draco also scheduled a week on the Dalmatian Coast and a few days to go visit Ginevra. He knew it would be pushing Harry to the limit with all of the travel, but without trying to do too much each day, and following most of his schedule wherever they went, he thought Harry could handle it.

Going back to Hogwarts was what was weighing on his mind now. The book orders and supply lists had been submitted last month, but how Harry would react when Draco was no longer with him on a daily basis worried him. Well actually, what was worrying him right now was that Harry was still sleeping. Harry never slept in on a weekday and rarely on weekends.

They had been up late last night, very late. They had played chess, listened to the wireless and talked about Harry's upcoming birthday party at the Manor. Draco had put two Quidditch teams together. Charlie was bringing the school brooms and ball sets. They would have the match after brunch, and then once the Snitch was caught, they would have cake and presents. The events were to be followed with an afternoon swim in the pool by the garden; it was a new addition Lucius had added for Narcissa. The warm water seemed to sooth her pregnancy aches and pains better than potions. A barbeque would top the evening off.

Last night around midnight, Harry wanted to play Seeker to Seeker in the moonlight. Draco was surprised but game, and was not too sorely disappointed when Harry snatched the golden ball out of the starlit sky. They landed their brooms on the slanted slate roof and watched for falling stars. An evening chill set in and Draco remembered shivering and Harry wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the neck. Soon they were lying side by side with their feet braced against one of the chimneys. They would have gone further but Hedwig perched herself on the lip of the chimney and hooted at them until they went inside. They had made love and Harry had asked him, as they were falling asleep, "You will be here when I wake up?"

Draco had thought it was strange but he mumbled, "Of course," and wrapped himself around his Phoenix.

Draco finished the paper and brought his dishes into the kitchen setting them on the counter. He made another cup of coffee, went back upstairs, sat in one of the wingback chairs by the windows, and watched Harry sleep. Harry was on his side facing the window; there were no facial expressions, but his eyes were moving under his eyelids. Draco continued to watch.

When he noticed the time, again, it was just past noon and he panicked. He quietly left the room and then ran down the stairs and firecalled St. Mungo's. The reception clerk referred him to Healer Allovich. Healer Allovich was with an emergency patient and he was referred to Healer Cleary. Healer Cleary was out of town for the week and was referred to Healer Sonji who was away for the day and then, finally, he was sent to a new Healer who stuttered profusely when she discovered who was calling her. She said it was her first day, and she really could not leave the hospital, and maybe he should wait for Healer Allovich. Draco tried to remain calm and not take it out on the frightened witch. Out of desperation, he called Severus.

Severus soon arrived at the gate and Draco opened the front door before the lion roared. He led Severus upstairs where they both sat and watched. Severus was not much help in having any answers, but he stayed and listened to Draco whine about the incompetence of St. Mungo's. Severus left after an hour and Draco was alone. He called the Manor; Lucius arrived with Remus, and Draco went through what he had done so far. Draco and Lucius sat by the windows, Remus on the other side of the bed. They all held their breath as Harry rolled over on his back. Remus reached out and touched Harry's hand. Harry quickly clasped the hand and held it in his own. Draco followed Remus's lead and Harry did the same; the grip was firm, almost too firm. They gasped as Harry sat up and released their hands. Remus quickly moved out of the way as Harry attempted to get out of bed. His eyes remained shut.

The three wizards watched in astonishment as Harry travelled across the room into the loo and shut the door. They heard the toilet flush and the sink and shower taps being turned on. Draco couldn't stand it and snuck into the steamy room. Harry brushed his teeth and showered quickly. He dried off with a towel, dropped it to the floor, and walked out into the bedroom starkers. He made his way to the dresser and opened the middle drawer, pulling out a clean pair of pyjamas. He was still a bit damp and his hair even more so. Harry walked back to the bed and crawled back in. He said one word, "Water." Lucius left and was back with a pitcher of cold water and a large filled glass. He led the glass to Harry's fingertips. Harry rose up, took the glass, and drank it down without stopping for air. He held it out and Lucius refilled it. Harry drank it and then set the glass down on the side table. He pulled the covers up and rolled over towards the windows. "Sleep, let me sleep."

They watched Harry, making sure he was comfortably asleep, and then they proceeded downstairs to talk. Draco led them into the kitchen, as he had not eaten since the light breakfast. Tizzy shooed him out and into the dining room. Draco shrunk the table and Tizzy brought corned beef sandwiches, coleslaw, chips and cold Butterbeers for all.

"What do you think this means?" Remus asked.

Draco eyed him carefully; his godfather was thinking the same thing he was thinking that maybe Harry was getting close to being healed. "Remus, I know we're all thinking this may be a good sign, but what if it's not? What if something is wrong and he cannot wake up? Alternatively, he could wake up any moment and nothing has changed. Once I can rule out that he is not sick, I will be going on the premise that everything will remain the same."

Lucius lifted the bottle and took a large sip, washing down the sandwich bite. "That is very astute, Draco, because the disappointment would be too grand. I know it would be for me; I can only imagine it would be worse for you."

"Do you think he's sick?" Remus asked.

"No, I checked for a fever, he doesn't have one. We were up exceptionally late last night so maybe he is just making up that."

"I'll be right back with a Healer. We need to rule out Harry being sick," Lucius said as he stood up from the table.

"Father, I told you I tried."

Lucius lowered his lids and glared at his son. "I will go in person."

Remus chuckled and wiped his moustache with his napkin. "I would hate to be on the receiving end of that conversation."

Draco nodded in agreement with his mouth full. They finished the meal in silence, both trying not to think about what was going on upstairs.

The lion roared and startled both of them. They looked at each other and laughed, knowing that some Healer was at the door quaking.

Draco opened the door; his father, and to his surprise, a smiling Healer Sonji entered. He led her up to his room, her chartreuse sparkly shoes clicked as they climbed the stairs. Draco opened his bedroom door and was more than surprised to see the Phoenix surrounding Harry. The Healer walked around the bed keeping her distance. She came back around to the foot of the bed where Draco was standing and withdrew her wand.

"Shit!" Draco yelped as he jerked forward. He felt a sudden pain to his back and then he almost hit his head on the mantelpiece as they all backed away from the bed.

"I didn't call it," Draco announced as they all looked upon his dragon standing at the foot of the bed with outstretched wings hooking around the bedposts.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would say that Mr. Potter doesn't want to be disturbed. He's not physically ill. I would have liked to have done a quick scan on his brain activity but just from his eye movements and rigidity of his body, I would say he is in a deep sleep and is fine."

Draco grabbed her hand and led her out into the hallway. After shutting the bedroom door, he exclaimed, "How can he be fine? He's been asleep for fifteen hours; he got up and brushed his teeth and showered without opening his eyes; he's not fine."

"Draco, calm down. He is fine; he is in a normal sleep state. He was sleep walking before. He is fine! Now I can give you a Calming Potion if you like."

Draco shook his head. "No, I make my own."

They walked back downstairs and to the front door. "Draco, bring Harry to see me when he wakes up," she said as she opened the door and left down the path.

Remus and Lucius bid their good-byes and Draco was now alone. He went upstairs to see if anything had changed. The dragon was curled up at the bottom of the bed and lifted its head as Draco approached. Draco crooked his finger and the Patronus returned to him. The Phoenix still surrounded Harry and wasn't budging.

Draco resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing he could do but wait. He went down to the potions room and checked the Midnight Sun oil and then began to brew another month's worth of potion for his depression. It would be another few months before he would be able to reduce the prescription and almost a year before he could do without it.

He ate dinner alone in the parlour while listening to the wireless. He had no clue what the subject matter was, he just wanted to hear voices talking. It was too quiet in the house. He finally turned it off, opened one of his new birthday potion books from Severus, and began to read. He set the book down when he heard Harry getting up. Draco went upstairs and watched as Harry came back out of the loo and deftly poured some more water, drank it, and went back to sleep. Draco prepared for bed and was glad the Phoenix was gone. He snuggled up to Harry and fell asleep.

In the morning, Narcissa stopped by for breakfast. She told him that they could cancel the party the next morning if Harry's condition had not changed. The Quidditch rings were not due for installation until lunchtime. Draco decided for the rest of the day just to follow their normal schedule to keep himself occupied. Molly made an appearance, and to his surprise, she hugged him goodbye when she left. Remus, Ron, and Lucius all made firecalls in the late afternoon.

It was early evening and Draco was tired. He sat in the chair by the window watching Harry. He had moments of hope and moments of panic. The one thing he wouldn't do was let his mind wander down the patch of what if? He decided that if Harry had not woken up by tomorrow, he would start adding nutrients to the water; he refused to watch him waste away.

Draco went downstairs and ate his dinner alone while listening to Harold Coulter. He turned it off early, sat at his piano, and played. He sang a few of his old band's songs. They had stopped by last month before going on tour again. They had recruited a new singer. Draco didn't miss it at all.

After shutting the piano lid, Draco wandered back upstairs and into the office to examine the books Harry had kept in there. They were mostly James's. He discovered a book on British Wizarding Families by Niles Nickelby. It was a very dated copy but Draco soon found himself engrossed; the rendition he had grown up on only included pure-bloods, and then only those who were aristocratic in some manner. He got ready for bed and then sat down in the bedroom and began to read.

It was near ten when Harry rose up again, used the loo, and changed his pyjamas. He crawled back in bed, drank his water, and then settled into the blankets. His hand reached out as if searching for something. Draco closed the book, sat on the bed, and set his hand out for Harry to find. Harry grasped it, and then for the first time in two days, he smiled. He pulled on Draco's hand and then arm until Draco was lying down next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around him. Draco lowered the lights and did not move. He remembered seeing that it was almost eleven and thinking that in one more hour Harry would be twenty-three. He fell asleep.

It was past one in the morning and Draco woke up startled. A brisk wind was rushing through the room from a partially opened window. Lightning filled the sky and thunder rumbled as the summer storm passed over the house. Draco reached over, but Harry was gone, and his side of the bed was cool to the touch. He lay there listening for sounds of the loo and then became worried when he didn't hear anything. He put on his slippers and headed for the bathroom.

Harry was nowhere to be found. Draco opened the bedroom door and noticed a long reach of light coming from the far end of the downstairs hallway. He slowly walked down the stairs and knew Harry was in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched as Harry ate a sandwich, read from his notebook, and took a note or two. Draco bit his lower lip. His heart broke seeing the worn leather book out; he would not let Harry see his disappointment. He once again called upon Harry's Gryffindor courage.

"Harry."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 92 Tapestry by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 92 Tapestry

July 31, 1998

"I've been watching your world from afar,

I've been trying to be where you are,

And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,

You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,

You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you,

You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realize that you love me.

Yeah...

Yeah...

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,

Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,

And I know, the waiting is all you can do,

Sometimes...

I'll put a spell on you,

You'll fall asleep,

I'll put a spell on you,

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realize that you love me.

I'll put a spell on you,

You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realize that you love me, yeah...

Yeah...

Yeah...

Yeah...

Yeah..."

"That was beautiful, Draco; your music and song have haunted me, and when I wake up, I hope you are there."

"Voldemort's dead and I'm in bad shape. I'm so sorry. I love you all and thank you."

"Take me upstairs. I'm tired, Draco. I need to go back asleep now."

"Draco, you're a great wizard, and I know I love you. I know it in my heart and soul. I'm so sorry, Dragon, that I didn't listen."

The music was so sweet, the voice of an angel, and the boy of a dream. Harry held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What did I just say to those people? Who was that beautiful boy at the piano? Was that song for me? What was I sorry for? Did I kiss him?

Harry shook his head, removed his hands, and opened his eyes.

"Harry," a gentle voice said in the distance. Harry looked all around; the world was dark and cold, he was scared. Where am I? He could only see blackness above, below, and on every side. He was standing on nothing.

He tried to think, but his mind was as empty as the world surrounding him.

"Harry," the gentle voice said again, a bit stronger. That was one thing he knew; his name was Harry, Harry Potter.

"Harry." He recognized it as a woman's voice. She sounded concerned. He thought he should answer.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry," a deeper sounding voice said, sounding relieved, "Good, you're here."

"Excuse me, sir, where is here, and who are you?" Harry's eyes searched for any light, his hands reached out only to grasp at air.

"I'm your father," the deep male voice said.

"And I'm your mother," the gentle female voice added.

"Oh, but where are you?"

"With yon, son, always with you," his mother answered.

"But I can't see you. Am I blind?"

"No, Harry. You are about to be born," his father responded.

Harry feared he was going crazy and gasped out, "I'm what?"

"About to be born. After you are born, you will see us. Harry, I can tell you are confused. Just be calm and soon we will be by your side," his father said reassuringly.

"Oh," was all Harry could think of to reply.

"We will explain more, love, after you are born," his mother spoke.

One moment later, Harry cried with pain; he felt like he was being squeezed to death, and then with a whoosh, his world was in colour.

He was standing against a wall in a small light-blue room staring at a young woman with long red tresses lying in bed. The woman was holding a bundle of blue blankets close to her chest. She lowered her face and kissed whatever was in the blankets. A black-haired man with glasses was sitting next to her and then he leaned over and kissed the woman. He lifted the blanket back just a bit to reveal a red-faced baby with black fine hair. "He's beautiful, Lil, he's just beautiful," the man said, his voice cracking.

A door on the right wall opened and an older man with black and grey streaked hair entered with an older woman with long thick stark-white hair.

"Mum, Da, meet your grandson Harry," said the young woman proudly.

Harry jumped; he felt a hand grasp on each of his shoulders. He turned to see two exact replicas of the young man and woman he was looking at. "Hello, Harry," said the dark-haired, spectacled man and the green-eyed, red-haired woman.

"Hello, may I ask what's going on? And are you my mother and father?"

"Of course, son, you are re-living your life, these are your memories. I am your father, James, and this is your mother, Lily."

"I remember my birth?"

"Oh no, not consciously, but the memory is there. To get to your later conscious memories we have to watch the foundation being built," James answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Harry mumbled and became entranced with the scene before him. The four adults were now passing the bundle of baby around cooing and kissing him. Harry felt strange, as if he were watching a movie on the telly. He knew these were his parents and grandparents and he could feel their love, but what he felt inside for them was close to nothing.

"Is that me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, that is you. You were a wonderful baby. You were born two weeks early but you were completely healthy. Soon you will see how happy a baby you were. We were all happy," the woman he now knew to be his mother, said sadly.

Two men suddenly appeared next to him and his parents. Harry glanced at them and wondered who they were and why was everything so strange.

His father said, "Good. Albus, Sirius, you're here. Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore and this is Sirius Black, your godfather."

Harry said hello to the very old man with a long white beard, dressed in purple robes. The old man named Albus reached out with both gnarled hands and hugged him tight. Harry hugged him back stiffly. He then turned to the man with longish black hair and soft-grey eyes and nodded hello to him. The man, Sirius, just nodded back and winked at him.

The door to the room opened again and four men piled in, three young and one much older. Harry turned and looked at the two men he just met. "Those are you and two others."

"Yes, Harry, they are. Just watch for a few minutes and then we will explain more," the old man replied.

The four men were loud and laughing. The baby began to cry as he was passed around amongst the crowd. Lily took the baby back and said a few choice words to all of them but her mother-in-law.

Harry stepped forward and turned briskly to face the four people who seemed to care about him. "Why?"

"Harry," Albus said gravely, "you have been severely injured."

Harry squinted, his eyes and stared at each of them for a moment.

"I don't feel injured," he responded briskly.

James - that was his father's name, Harry thought, at least that is what his mother and friends called him - put his hand back on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, what do you remember?"

Harry searched into the blue eyes staring at him and found no answers. He closed his eyes and strained to think of anything, something, but it was futile. He realized his mind wasn't empty, it was just filled with images, unconnected, with no rhyme or reason. It made him want to vomit. Then there was one image that stood out, one that lasted for a few moments, one that was connected. Harry opened his eyes. "I remember drinking something from a gold goblet, and a beautiful blond young man playing the piano while singing. It was a sad song but hopeful; I think I kissed him. Everything went black and then I heard your voice, Mother, and then yours, Father."

He watched his mother wipe a tear away from the corner of her eyes. "Harry, you are eighteen years old today."

Harry snorted. "I don't remember much for being eighteen then, do I?"

"That is correct, Harry," Albus responded slowly and deliberately. "Your memories are what have been damaged."

Harry was suddenly distracted as the voices in the room rose.

"How did you know so quickly?" James asked laughingly as he pulled the blanket back from the baby, peeking.

"We heard Lily was in labour," one of the young men Harry didn't know said. The man looked almost disheveled…no, it was only his clothes; they were much worn.

"They talked me into getting the Hogwarts Magical Quill out, and we watched until Harry's name appeared on the parchment," Albus said, as if none of this was his idea, but the twinkle in his eyes gave everything away.

"You know Alice and Frank had their baby yesterday. His name is Neville," Sirius said.

"Oh, that's wonderful; they can grow up together," Lily replied happily.

"Don't forget there is another Weasley this year too," the shorter of the two men Harry didn't know said.

"There's always another Weasley," James joked.

"We saw the bat in the hallway," Sirius hissed.

"Now, boys, stop that," the old woman Harry knew to be his grandmother reprimanded.

"Why is he here?" James asked indignantly.

"Oh, his mentor is here with his brat. Apparently a bad case of colic," Sirius spat. "Can you believe they named the child Draco? I understand the constellation tradition, but Draco? That's a big name to live up to. The kid will be teased mercilessly if he doesn't do it."

Albus sighed heavily. "I certainly hope this rivalry will not be around eleven years from now. You Gryffindor boys, along with your Slytherin counterparts, have almost worn this old Headmaster out."

"That's a big hope," Lily stated as she glanced back down at the baby and smiled.

"I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my great-grand grandnephew as a brat."

"Yes, Mum. Yes, Mrs. Potter," James and the other three boys responded ashamedly.

The baby began to squirm and then a loud incessant cry filled the room. Lily looked around at all the eyes staring at her to see what she would do to stop the noise. "Get out, all of you, this baby is hungry, and as much as I love you, I don't care to share this moment with everyone."

"Oh, come on, Lily, a little breast is not going to bother me."

"Sirius, they are not so little any more," James responded.

"Mr. Potter, you can go too, after that remark," Lily said, rearranging the baby as he continued to wail.

They all pattered out of the room. Lily undid the tie on her nightgown and brought the baby to her breast. The crying stopped immediately.

Harry tilted his head watching the baby suckle at his mother's breast. He was startled out of his daze when he heard his father behind him whisper to his mother, "Lil, you were such a good mum."

Harry was about to ask more questions when a soft knock disrupted his attempt. A creepy tall man dressed in black robes entered. His dark hair fell in strands and his coal black eyes focused on the woman in bed. Harry watched his mother pull a blanket over her chest.

"Severus, you shouldn't be here," his mother whispered firmly.

"I know, Lily. I just wanted to say congratulations and to see the child," Severus replied as he walked towards the bed and then sat in a chair close by.

"I don't think you'll like him. He looks like his father."

"Pity."

Lily reached down, removed the babe from her breast, and bundled him up, only his little head showing.

"See, Severus, his father's hair."

"Oh, but your eyes, Lily."

"Severus, you know babies' eyes change over the first year or two."

"Lily?"

"Severus, you must go. It'll be trouble for both sides."

The man stood up and arranged his robes. "Very well," he said as he stepped towards the door.

"Severus," Lily called, and the dark-haired man turned back towards her.

"Remember, he is my son. You may not like him, but don't you ever hurt him."

The man's upper lip quivered. "Only because of you, Lily, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Severus, now go."

"Whoa!" Harry's father said next to him. "You never mentioned that conversation to me."

"No, dear, I didn't. My guess is that as we travel through Harry's memories, we will see quite a few things we never knew about each other."

Harry knew that what had just transpired appeared to be interesting to those standing next to him, but to him, it meant nothing. He was getting frustrated.

"So how was I injured?"

"Oh, love, that will come much later. What you need to know is that you have all of your memories; it was the paths connecting them that were destroyed," his mother said, trying to reassure him.

"We will guide you, Harry, as you connect them back together again," his father added.

"But I'm alive, aren't I. I'm not re-living my memories as some part of a death process, am I?"

"Harry, you are alive," Albus answered resolutely.

"Then what about my body? Am I in a coma?"

"No, Harry, you are alive and functioning quite well given the circumstances. Your daily memories are being stored, and will be connected as the spell cast over you and the potion you drank work their magic. Your body is asleep right now. We will be with you every night while you sleep," Albus explained further.

Harry looked at the woman nursing the baby again and then at the four people standing next to him. This didn't make sense at all, but he did remember drinking something and the blond singing to him about casting a spell. "Spell? Potion? That sounds like magical terms," Harry spurt out.

"Harry, Albus, Sirius, and I are all wizards. Your mother is a witch."

"The blond?"

"Wizard. He, along with others, cast the spell and he made the potion to make this all possible," James replied.

"Does that seem strange to you, Harry?" asked Albus.

Harry thought for a moment. He had no memories, but for some reason it didn't seem strange, it didn't seem strange at all. "No, not really."

"That is good, Harry, because you're a wizard, too. You are an extremely good and powerful wizard, but your magic has also been damaged," Albus said to Harry, peering at him over his wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Will my magic heal?

"Yes, I do believe so, but it will also take time."

"How long will it take for me to be healed, memory wise?"

"Years, Harry, it will take years, but we will be with you every night," Sirius said, sounding determined.

"When the paths are completed, you will then remember everything that has occurred during your life. You will wake up and you will be healed," Albus replied, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry stared back into the blue eyes, searching for truths. This all seemed so bizarre, but he started to feel a hint of trust for the four people he would take this journey with.

"How many years?" Harry asked again.

"We don't know, son," his father answered.

"I would conjure a guess of somewhere between four to seven years."

"Wow!" Harry yelped.

"Yes, but when you wake up, you will have the memories of those years as well as those before them. We believe it will feel like you have had a long sleep, and this was all a dream," Albus stated, still gazing at Harry measuring his reaction to the news.

"Will I relive every moment of my life?"

"No, there is no need for the times you are asleep and other routine functions. It will be only those moments that made it into your long-term memory, conscious or not. You will be re-living some dreams, though; they will come far into the future."

Harry felt like he was getting somewhere. They were answering his questions. He had one major question left for right now. "So why you four? Why not the other three men, or rather the other wizards I saw, or my grandparents?"

The door of the room opened again and Harry watched his father come back in and lie next to his mother. He put the baby on his chest and soon the three of them were asleep.

"We were chosen as your guides. We were the four closest to you. Your grandparents loved you, but they did not know you as we did. The blond wizard, who initiated the spell, felt we would guide you best," Lily answered and put her hand on his chest. "We loved you, Harry."

Harry contemplated what he had seen and heard so far and reached a conclusion. "Does that mean you are dead?"

Harry watched all four of their faces trying to remain brave and stoic. "Yes, Harry, it does. We are all dead," his father replied without emotion.

Harry sneered at them. "I guess I didn't have a very happy life then. Why would I want to re-live it?"

"Oh, Harry," his mother cried. "You will see. Your childhood, after we died, was unkind."

"It was horrible, Lily, let him know," James put forth. "But, Harry, as you got older, you found great and wonderful friends, and moments of fun and happiness. You also found love, true love, and that is why we are here and why you are still alive."

"The blond wizard, I take it."

"Harry, we cannot say right now, you will have to live, learn, and remember," Albus replied.

"Well, if it is the blond, it would certainly make part of my life interesting," Harry added with a slight grin, the first positive emotion he had expressed.

"Oh, love, there are a lot of interesting things to come. Come now, your father and I will lead you through your childhood."

Sirius stepped forward and hugged Harry. "You won't remember me doing this later, but I need to tell you that you are loved by us four, loved very much. Albus and I will guide you at a later point in your life. Good-bye for now, Harry."

Harry hugged him back and felt a tinge of sadness creep through him. He would miss the man with soft-grey eyes who had hardly spoken at all.

Harry found it interesting to watch the memories of his infancy and babyhood; he would forget in later years, as all adults do. He understood that this was the foundation to not only his memories but also his character.

He watched with joy his first year of life. His mother and father truly loved their son. The mother and father standing next to him seemed to enjoy the experience too. He did catch snippets of conversation and looks passed between the two that seem ominous. However, most of his attention was cast on what occurred in the past.

His father's friends were hilarious. They would swing him, bounce him, and when he was able to eat solid food, they tried get him to eat nasty things. His mother would hex them but it was all in good fun. His favourite was his godfather, the man named Sirius. He would turn into a big black dog; he was scary looking at first, but soon they were taking naps together and fighting over toys.

His mother would rock him to sleep every night, feeding him and singing soft lullabies. He would suckle at her breasts and stare at the ceiling tracking the different round objects tracing through the painted sky.

He watched the struggle in learning to crawl and then to toddle. He followed his mother around everywhere, especially when she was in the gardens. He collected rocks and played with them for hours in the summer sunshine. She put up barriers so he could not reach the plants she said were dangerous. She taught him to chew on the mint leaves and gave him small bites of sun-warmed tomatoes. He loved his mum and she loved him.

Harry examined the scenes and felt his heart warm as they progressed. He did not feel connected to the little boy, but he appreciated the loving attention he was receiving. He was happy for him.

The young toddler seemed to love his father, but the father would be gone for days at a time. When he was home, he became the 'tickle monster,' and would always sneak him an extra biscuit when mum said 'no'. Sometimes his father would lock himself in the upstairs room down the hall. The baby would bang on it with a toy, and after his first birthday, with a toy wand. His dad would open the door, pick him up, and set him on his lap. He told fantastic stories of witches and wizards from the past.

His first birthday was a grand affair held in the front yard. There were other young ones just like him. They were too young to play with each other, but they seemed fascinated by the floating balloons and balls. Presents were piled high on a blanket under an apple tree. Harry laughed aloud as the one-year-old was more interested in the paper and ribbons than what was inside, until there was one big box left; his godfather sat down with him, and together they opened it slowly without damaging the ribbon or paper. His godfather helped him lift the lid off and the young one squealed as he pulled a white stuffed animal with wings. He held the dragon by its neck and did not let go of it the rest of the day, dragging it behind him.

His mum and dad were so proud when he spoke his first words. 'Da' came first, then 'Mum'. His godfather was prouder than his parents were when his next words were 'doggie' and 'dagon'.

Then as the autumn season made its presence known, everything changed. His parents were quiet and spoke softly. His mother no longer took him outside, and sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, and hear voices downstairs. The voices would get loud and sounded mean. He would hold onto his dragon and cry; his mum would come in and sing to him while she rubbed his back. Then no one came to see them and it was just the three of them for days on end.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his parents standing next to him.

His mother moved closer to him and held his hand. His father put his arm around his shoulder. "Harry, everything is about to change, but at least you know at this moment how much you meant to us, how much you were loved."

Harry whispered, "I can tell, I can feel it."

They watched in silence as Lily put the young Harry to bed. It was storming outside; his mother jumped as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as her voice cracked singing a lullaby. The baby stood up in his crib and picked up his dragon. "Mum-mum dagon," the baby said, trying to hand his mother the dragon.

She took it, kissed it, and handed it back. "Harry's dragon, you keep it, son."

The baby pushed it back. "Mum-mum dagon."

Lily took it and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Harry, I feel better already. Now it is time for you, little boy, to go to sleep and dream of flying with dragons." She kissed him goodnight and laid him back down, covering him up.

The baby woke up to his father screaming from the other room, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" He heard loud noises and began to cry.

His mum came running in and slammed the door. She shouted things at the door with her wand raised and then turned to the wall behind him and yelled some more. The wall crumbled, the rain fell down on him, and he was cold, but most of all he was scared. His mother grabbed him for one moment and then the door burst open and a cackle of high-pitched laughter pierced the air.

Lily slowly lowered Harry back into the crib. A man with dark robes and red eyes burst through. Lily turned and stood between the man and her baby.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" the man demanded as he tried getting past her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now…."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy…."

A shrill voice was laughing, his mum was screaming.

"Who, who is that?" Harry cried in horror

James whispered in his ear. "His name is Voldemort, and he, my son, is pure evil."

Harry heard the words Avada Kedavra and saw the green flash that followed. His mother crumpled to the floor still holding her son's hand. Harry felt a trickle roll down his cheek. He was not sure if it was for the baby, or for him, the young man.

"Your death will not be in vain, Lily, I think I will honour it in my own way. Nagini, where are you?"

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed as a large snake slithered into the room.

The dark wizard wiped his wand with his long-nailed fingers. "Filthy Mudblood," he hissed and kicked her body to the side, forcing a break between the hands of mother and son. The three watched as Voldemort put his hand to his chest and whispered something in a foreign tongue. Harry shivered as he saw the fingers withdraw a speck of light from his chest and then let it float in the air. He lifted his wand and with words unknown directed the light into the snake.

The rain had stopped but the lightning and thunder continued. The evil man approached the crib. "Ah, baby Potter, it has been difficult to find you, but find you I did. Good-bye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra."

A green light flashed from the wand and went straight for the baby's head. The baby fell backwards as the sickening green light struck him; it ricocheted back towards the evil wizard, slamming into him and through him, and into the far wall, leaving its mark. Sparks fell to the floor and began to burn. The room filled with smoke and billowed out into the cold night. The baby crawled over to the edge and cried for his mum.

Harry turned to his parents standing next to him; they appeared to be in shock. His mother had been so brave; she died for him. He felt so unworthy.

He blinked his eyes as the baby was lifted out of the crib by invisible hands and carried in arms he could not see. The invisible body walked him through the small fires, the smoke, and through the doorway. He saw his dragon mixed in with the remains of the door; it was burning and he cried for it. He saw his father lying on his side with his wand drawn. He called for his Da. Harry squinted as the baby was carried down the stairs and drops of liquid fell onto the steps. It was blood, his blood dripping from the baby's forehead. Harry reached up and touched his own forehead; he felt the scar.

The baby was taken through the front door, and then he saw a hand in the air holding a wand. It pointed straight up and red balls of light shot up into the grey misty sky and exploded. It was then he saw the skull and snake hanging over his house. Wizards and witches popped in en masse. The man he knew as Albus appeared and the invisible person handed the baby over to him.

"He's gone?" said Albus questioningly.

"He's gone. He killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry. The spell rebounded striking him; he disappeared into a wisp of smoke. His snake should be around here somewhere."

Harry turned to his parents who were sobbing on his shoulders. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around them. He held them close. He knew the tears were for him and for lost dreams.

"Who was carrying me?" he asked softly of his father.

James barely choked the words out, "I cannot say, it's not part of your memories."

The next ten years of memories consumed over half of his life. They were the worst years of Harry's life. His parents stood by his side and mumbled under their breath at the physical and emotional neglect. Harry felt bad for the toddler who spent most of his time in a playpen until he learned to climb out. His parents cheered when he once made one of Dudley's stuffed animals fly over to him so he could play with it in the crib.

It only got worse once he was old enough to take and understand directions; he was rarely spoken to otherwise, and he learned very early on to never ask questions. It was best to not make trouble and just do what was asked of him. Talking back brought further neglect, obeying was easier; most of all, the boy seemed to prefer to just being ignored.

School brought some relief but it also brought more sorrows. His cousin also tormented him there, and he became an outsider. However, in school he did learn. He was not the best student, but being in class with other kids, and a teacher that did not ridicule him, broke the monotony of living on Privet Drive.

In his first year of school, the teacher would read fairy tales. It was the tale of Hansel and Gretel that scared him most. He was sure if such a place existed, his aunt and uncle would drop him off as close as they could to the candied house. His biggest fear was to be left alone; his uncle threatened him continually with such punishment. Harry watched the little boy struggle with his fears and at some point felt very sorry for him. He knew it was him, but he couldn't relate to this child most of the time. He was more comfortable with him when the child rebelled, which was rare.

It was sometime in his seventh year of life that the Harry forgot that he was a wizard, that he was special, that he was loved. He began to believe what his guardians said; that his parents died in a car crash, that he was strange, and that he was a freak.

Harry knew he was reliving his life, but the reason why were now lost. The only pinprick of hope lay in a dream of a blond boy playing music for him, just for him. The lyrics the boy sang said he was strange, but they also said he was beautiful. Harry held on to that dream, hoping it was real.

The two people next him, his mother and father, expressed sorrow almost continually, but they cheered when he did unusual things, freakish things. He was missing something. It was at the zoo that Harry first began to think something was very different about him. The snake spoke, and both Harrys understood what the serpent was saying. A small, wry grin came across his father's face.

It was the summer when the boy turned eleven, in fact a few days before his birthday, that all hell broke loose in the house on Privet Drive. Harry saw not only a flicker but also a bonfire of change occur to the little abused boy. On his birthday, on a small island, in a raging storm, a large man, a very large man came and told him he was a wizard and that his father was a wizard and his mother a witch. Harry looked at his parents next to him; they nodded affirmatively and glowed with happiness. The bad dream was over.

Harry looked to his parents for their help and guidance as he the young eleven-year-old entered the magical world for the first time in ten years. He blinked and felt a tug as the young boy received his birthday present from Hagrid. Harry mouthed the word 'Hedwig' when the owl was named. He was overly confused when he saw a young boy who resembled the one in his dreams, but seemed so different. He did not know what to think of him.

Over dinner with Hagrid, he learned briefly how is parents died. His parents confirmed the tale. When the day came for him to get on the Hogwarts Express, and he instantly made a friend, he hugged his mum and dad. For the first time since the journey began, he started to feel a connection with the boy he was watching from afar.

When he stepped into the boat that was to take him to the castle he was to live and be schooled in, his parents surprised him and hugged him goodbye.

"It is time for another guide, Harry. I am not sure if you remember there were four of us when we started this journey."

Harry stared into his father's blue eyes. "I, I think I do."

An old man, who Harry instantly recognized as a wizard, appeared next to him. "Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore. You have met me before."

"Yes, yes, you are familiar," Harry said. "But it's almost like you were part of a dream I had as a child."

"We must go now, Harry," his mother said. "We will see you again in the summer, love, and you will remember us."

Harry turned to his mother. "Mum, Dad, I know that boy loved you very much, and I do to, I just, just..."

"Shh, son, it's okay. When you heal more you will feel more. We know; we understand." Lily kissed her grown son on the cheek and his father hugged him tight.

Harry stood alone with Albus Dumbledore, and they watched as the young boy climbed out of the rickety boat.

"Harry, do you remember why we are doing this? Why you are watching your past?"

"Not really, sir."

"You were injured, Harry, the connections to your memories were destroyed. Now I will guide you through these next few years, then another will join us. Your parents will join us too on occasion. I will lead you through your education, and the other will be there for your personal growth."

Harry nodded but soon he was fixated on the young blond-haired person; he was taunting his new friend. He learned his name was Draco Malfoy.

"Sir, can you tell me why this Draco is so different from the one I remember?"

The old wizard's eyes sparkled. "You remember the older Draco? Oh, that is interesting. No, I cannot tell you at this time, but I will say your feelings for him at this age were justified."

Harry gasped when he entered the Great Hall. "You, you were my Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry, I was. Now let's watch and you will see and hear some very interesting and important moments in your life right now."

"I am a Gryffindor, as is my friend, Ron. Draco is a Slytherin, like the evil wizard who killed my parents."

"Yes, Harry, and so begins your adventure at Hogwarts."

"But, but, sir, the Sorting Hat said I would do well in Slytherin."

"Harry, my boy, you will learn the answer to that riddle soon."

Harry enjoyed watching his first year, as did his guide. The Headmaster seemed to know many things, but there were surprises, even for him. He laughed at Harry and his two best friends and seemed to think that Hermione was even more devious than he originally suspected. He was solemn as the Potions professor treated Harry so poorly. Harry asked why the professor did not like him, and Albus responded that it was not his story to tell, but that he was not happy it had occurred.

There were moments of pure joy and others of pure terror. Learning to fly and becoming a Seeker were the best. The end of his first year brought the worst, killing his teacher, Quirrell.

"He's still alive, isn't he, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid so."

"Sir, I'm beginning to recognize myself in the boy, but why is he so secretive?"

Albus smiled. "Think, Harry, think why that might be."

Harry thought back to what he now knew of his life. There were memories now, connected memories, but it was like a continuous stream. He jerked as he felt almost a shock go through him. "Headmaster, is it because of the way I was treated by my uncle? He didn't like questions."

Albus eyes shimmered with glee. "Very good, Harry, very good."

Harry's parents returned for the summer. They stamped their feet in anger when Harry was locked in his room, and laughed hysterically when a flying car rescued him.

"Whose house-elf was it?" Harry asked his parents.

James snickered. "Harry, I can't tell you, but I can tell you that house-elf is more loyal to you than to anyone else."

Harry watched as his second year started with trouble and ended in horror. Speaking in Parseltongue confused him, but his guide did not think it was evil as many of the students did. His friends were true friends.

"Ah, I see Ms. Granger's talent is not only in magic but in breaking school rules," Albus said almost giggling as they watched Harry, Ron and Hermione ingest Polyjuice potion.

Harry once again became frustrated with the boy he was. The young Harry had opportunities to tell the Headmaster what was going on, but instead, kept it inside. He watched the young Harry struggle with wondering if he was evil or not, and his insides hurt when he saw his friend Hermione Petrified in the hospital.

"She will be okay, won't she?" Harry asked frantically.

"You care what happens to Hermione Granger?" Albus retorted.

Harry turned to him. "Of course I care. She's my friend, I mean his friend, and… you know what I mean."

"Yes, Harry, I do know what you mean. Your friend will survive."

Harry was mesmerized by the events at the end of the year. His mind tried to take in what this young boy was doing down in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was impressed with the twelve-year-old and he was proud of him when he defended the Headmaster to the memory of Tom Riddle.

"The sword, Headmaster, the sword is important, isn't it, and so is the diary?" Harry asked, after the Basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle were demolished.

"Yes, Harry, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it is just something I feel."

His parents once again saw him through the summer. Lily doubled over in laughter when Harry made Aunt Marge puff up.

"Mum, why are you and Aunt Petunia so different?"

Lily choked. "Hmm that is a good question. I see no harm in telling you. Your aunt, my sister..."

"Lil, you shouldn't be doing this," Harry's father said sternly.

"Oh potash, what's Albus going to do? Anyway, son, Petunia and I were two very different people. She resembled our Aunt Gertie, my mother's sister. My mother, Elizabeth, never got along with her sister either. My grandmother said it was only justice that Mum had to suffer as she did with two girls that fought over everything. Petunia was too precise, too clean, too weird, and then she completely lost it when we discovered I was a witch. She and Vernon deserve each other. But I will tell you this, Harry, I will have my revenge on her in the end; she will regret the day she didn't love and take care of my son."

"Lil, leave it alone, it's in the past."

Harry was surprised that his father, James, stayed with him as he entered his third year. His father grimaced as if in pain when he saw the paper with Sirius Black's face when the thirteen-year-old boy took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Dad, what is going on? Are you okay? Are you going to stay with me this year?"

"Yes, son, this year you will discover an injustice that was done to me and Lily. I want to see it unfold. Is it okay that I stay with you and Albus?"

Harry put his arm around his shoulder. "Sure, Dad, the more the merrier."

The trip on the Hogwarts Express shook Harry as he saw the Dementor terrorize his younger self and force the youngster to re-live his mother's last scream. His father seemed most interested in the man named Remus Lupin, who was in the train car with him.

"Dad, do you know that man, Sirius? He looks pretty scary but familiar."

"Harry, I wish I could tell you, but you will discover who he his is this year. I unlike your mother, will not tell more," James replied with a wink.

Albus joined them as young Harry made his way into Hogwarts for his third year. Both of his guides groaned and joked with each other as Harry suffered through Trelawney.

The injustice to Sirius, Harry thought, as the year concluded, was incomprehensible. His father standing next to him was visibly shaking with anger. "You were correct, Harry, I wouldn't have wanted to see my friends commit murder, but I will tell you that you are a better man than I. I think I would have let them do it."

Sirius appeared suddenly at James's side. "No, James, you wouldn't have."

The following years were exhilarating and horrifying to view at the same time. Harry wondered how one young man could take on all that was thrown his way. It startled him continually to realize that he was that young man and that he had overcome so much adversity.

All four of his guides stood by his side and held him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. They watched in horror as Voldemort stole his blood after ordering the death of a pure-blood young wizard. Harry verbally cheered when his image stood up and faced Voldemort, wizard to wizard. He recognized that person. He, for the first time, cried with the return of Cedric Diggory's body. It was too much, too sad, and too horrible to understand how the Dark Wizard treated life.

Then there was Draco, who didn't even flinch at the year's final ceremony dedicated to Cedric. While some things fell into place, others like Draco's behavior confounded him further.

His fifth year was consistently filled with frustration until a light appeared. Harry began to be proactive. He formed Dumbledore's Army. It wasn't his idea, but he did it, and he excelled at it. Harry, as an outsider looking in, recognized more than the boy living it did. Politics and fear ruled the wizarding world, and young Harry was just a pawn who needed to become a king, before the game would be over.

The final straw was the death of his godfather. Harry screamed in unison with the young Harry he was watching. It was so unfair and unnecessary. He was thankful his godfather was standing next to him and that he could reach out and touch him. He cried for the boy who didn't have that luxury.

He realized that three of the four deaths of his guides had occurred. He dreaded the last one as he felt it approaching. Albus stepped forward as if he had been reading Harry's thoughts.

"Harry, pay attention to what is coming; it is what has been the cause of most of the destruction in your life."

Harry focused on the conversation Albus and Harry were having in the Headmaster's office. Harry turned to all of his guides when the prophecy conversation concluded. "Can you tell me if I kill him or not?"

"No, Harry, we cannot," Albus stated before any of the others could say a word. "What you can surmise, though, is that you are not dead."

Harry snorted. That was not new information. He wanted answers. He could see what was happening to him in his life, and many times he could understand it; what he couldn't do was predict what would happen next.

His sixth year began and Draco was now in full focus. He couldn't believe that the young man who sang so beautifully to him was the same one who stomped his face. He watched for any sign that their relationship would change, and he saw none.

The revelation of Horcruxes filled his brain, and then the excursions with his Headmaster into the past, helped fill in some of the missing pieces in understanding Voldemort.

Sirius helped lead him through his difficulties with his friendships, his worries, and his growing crush on Ginny.

Harry had incorporated so much he was now consistently questioning his guides, especially about his Headmaster and why he wasn't being taken seriously regarding Draco. On a lighter note, Albus and Sirius teased him about the Prince's book. They all showed concern when Harry used the Sectumsempra Spell on Draco. Dumbledore told him to remember it. It was an important lesson. Harry was a Gryffindor, and the trait of rushing in needed to be monitored.

He began to feel he knew this Harry. He seemed familiar, and when his Headmaster put his arm through Harry's as they ventured forth to the memory of retrieving the locket, Harry thought the gesture was perfectly natural.

His parents returned as the memory of that night led him back to Hogsmeade and seeing the Dark Mark over Hogwarts. The four guides held him as he lost his mentor and as he cursed those who did it. His mind was in conflict once again over what he was seeing, and feeling, and what he knew was a vision of the future.

Lines were crossing; connections formed between the past and present. Harry felt more and more that the young man before him was someone he recognized. The funeral of his Headmaster seemed like a pinnacle where the pictures became clearer. The fog was beginning to lift. He saw himself trying to stop from laughing at the service.

"What is so funny about me dying, might I ask?" Albus asked questioningly, but with a friendly glint to his eyes.

Harry responded, "I think I, he was thinking of words you would say, like Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

The guide laughed. "Yes, that would have been more appropriate, but all in all it was a beautiful service. I do appreciate the centaurs and merpeople showing their respects, and look, Grawp looks quite the gentleman. Hagrid. I do feel sorry for Hagrid."

"Oh, what a brave, noble gesture trying to protect your girlfriend," Sirius said teasingly as Harry ended his relationship with Ginny.

"Hey, from what I can tell, the bastard has taken everyone I love. I would like an explanation, though, of how I went from a red-haired witch to a blond-haired wizard."

The three younger guides looked to Albus. Albus shrugged. "Harry, you will have to watch and see. I am confounded as to how and why you would remember him still."

"I remember his face, and I remember him singing to me, but there is also something in me that feels pulled to him."

"Oh, my, that minx," Albus blurted out. "My Kitty came to my funeral. I am honoured and… oooh, she spoke to you, Harry."

"Who is she to you? Why have I never heard of her before?"

"Once again, you will have to wait and see, Harry. I cannot say anything, but to let you know she will return and you will love her like I did."

He expected his mother and father to stay for the summer as usual, but all four guides requested that they stay for the following year. At that point, Harry knew that this coming year would be the year of his injury. He suddenly felt relaxed and seemed to enjoy most of the choices he was making now. His last visit with the Dursleys was non-memorable and seemed to go by in an instant. He enjoyed his time at the Burrow and the wedding. He especially enjoyed the visit to the house designers' establishment in London. The home they showed him seemed familiar. He wanted to be there.

Then there was Draco, somewhere in the recesses of his thoughts. Draco had turned himself in and looked to be going to Azkaban for life. Harry recognized two presences in his life now that were consistently in the background. One was Draco and the other Voldemort. Other events occurred, but the two kept popping up in his life. Dreams of his blond rival began to fill the nights. The young man he was watching didn't seem to know it was Draco, but the Harry watching it take place, did.

More connections were being made; old connections were now even being replaced with new, cleaner ones.

His seventeenth birthday arrived: his coming of age. Harry made them all close their eyes when he and Ginny lost their virginity. He elbowed Sirius and his father for peeking. Then in that same night, the young man received visitations from the guides that surrounded him. He saw the love his mother, father, and godfather poured out to him and he soaked it up. He loved these people standing next to him and was truly heartbroken they were dead. He saw the Phoenix. His eyes got big; he reached out, and he wanted to touch it. It was his, and Harry predicted what the young man having a birthday would say to the choice of whether to receive it or not. The Dragon was a mystery, but the Phoenix was his; it was to be part of him.

The next morning they all laughed as Albus reprimanded Lily for giving Harry the garden and the potions room inventory. Lily batted her eyes and hid behind James.

Harry grabbed his father's hand as vials in the box from Albus were opened. Sirius grabbed Harry's other hand when the torture of Draco Malfoy was revealed. Albus remained stoney faced, and that alone scared Harry.

Albus's eyes grew big and twinkled as Harry opened the smaller box of vials. "That wasn't in my will, but it might explain a few things."

Harry blushed as they all watched Draco's sexual history reveal itself. "Oh my," his mother finally said, "he is rather pretty."

They all cheered as Harry made the decision to represent his rival at the trial, and even Harry was proud of himself at the outcome. He still felt frustration at the Harry he was viewing for being so unsure of himself. He wondered when that insecurity would dissipate, for he did not feel it now. His counterpart seemed confused and upset when he discovered who the White Dragon was, but made the decision to follow through and find him.

Harry viewed the beginning moments of Malfoy Manor with interest. He nodded with the decision to let Draco into his thoughts, and he gulped loudly when the first kiss and touch were initiated. Albus clapped lightly as Harry removed the Dark Mark and all five gasped aloud as Harry took his rival and marked him, and then teased Harry as Draco returned the favour and made love to Harry. None had ever seen such magical interplay.

Albus began to chortle.

"What? Tell me," Harry demanded.

"Well, Harry, I will let you in on a secret. I suspected the magical bonding between the Dragon and Phoenix, but no one really knew how you and Draco progressed to this point so quickly."

"I think it's called teenage boy hormones, Albus," Sirius said laughingly. "You might think back a long, long, long time ago and remember those days. Now as for his partner, I think my cousin is rather stunning."

"Pads, he's not your type! You liked them tall, dark, and handsome," Lily teased back.

Sirius scowled at her, but they soon all became entranced with what a romantic Draco turned out to be during Harry's stay. There were a lot of oohs and aahhs and a big Ohhh when Draco sang to Harry in the bathtub. They all seemed a little sad when Harry said good-bye to his Dragon, who was off to Durmstrang.

Their attention quickly refocused as Harry went back to the Pensieve and began opening vials of family memories. His father cringed and squirmed his way behind Sirius when the opening scenes of he and Lucius Malfoy began to appear. He kissed Harry on the cheek when the vial was put away without revealing more.

Lily grabbed her husband and began tickling him. "I see I may not have been your first; are you going to tell me if Lucius was?" James just shook his head 'no' and escaped the clutches of his red-haired witch. Albus said he wished he had known about the incident. The other three glared at him, knowing Albus would have tried to put it to use.

Harry was increasingly frustrated watching the indecision between Ginny and Draco. It was so clear to him what the decision should be; it was hard for him to sympathize with his former self.

The task of finding Horcruxes played out. They all held their breath, even though they knew the outcome would be good, as Harry and his friends began to succumb to the Dementors. They cheered as the Dragon entered in all its fury.

Harry began to feel great anticipation for his upcoming visit to Durmstrang and hoped it would be the beginning of his relationship with Draco. His mother dropped a few tears when Draco sang to her son and made the first step. She approved. Harry didn't even bother trying to conceal his guides' eyes with the amount of sex that was occurring. He finally just told them to turn away if they didn't like it, but that he was enjoying the show. A few snide remarks could still be heard now and then, mainly coming from James and Sirius.

The year progressed, and Harry and Draco became more serious, thanks to Harry's new godfather, Remus. Their training was a remarkable sight. All four guides were proud of the two young men.

They were reviewing his memory of being with his trainers and being told he would have to learn the Unforgivable; he would have to learn how to kill when it happened. The tension of Voldemort being in the background remained, and Harry could tell that his and Draco's life would be determined by the outcome of his fight with Voldemort.

Harry wanted to reach out to the young man he was watching and let him know he would live. He didn't really know what happened to Voldemort, but he knew he lived. Sirius began yelling to the others as Harry began drifting into the memory. He was trying to merge. They forcefully brought him back, telling him it wasn't time. He listened and regretfully pulled away, but the damage had been done. The other Harry knew something, felt something, and in the next scene, they saw the repercussion. Harry was telling his Dragon that he felt something would happen, but that Draco would survive. The Harry in his past knew not all would be right after battling Voldemort.

Albus conferred with the others; there really was nothing they could do, but watch and see what took place.

His parents and Albus closed their eyes as Harry later practiced the Killing Curse repeatedly. They knew he had to learn it, but it broke their hearts. Sirius stood with Harry as he learned it and finally spoke it without a wand; their Harry would kill a wizard.

They were amazed with Harry's winning over the Order of the Phoenix to follow his plan and the undoing of Lucius Malfoy. James once again cringed as Harry pulled out the vial from his past and shared it with Draco. His mother and godfather laughed uncontrollably.

These were exciting memories; everything was coming to one point in time, the duel. Harry loved his bonding ceremony and his and Draco's honeymoon night together filled with magic and sex. He was not too thrilled with the rush of memories that came with the ceremony. It was difficult to process all of Draco's memories on top of his own. After the ceremony, though, he noticed a difference in the memories and how they connected. "These are your memories alone, Harry. The potion worked well enough to carry you past the bonding," Albus whispered in his ear. "Not even Draco knows exactly what happened and what you were feeling during this time."

Harry nodded. He also noticed there was another difference in the seventeen-year-old Harry. He was sure. He had confidence, and he felt loved. The guides did not say a word, but Harry knew it was close to the end, as he and the one he was watching were almost the same. He could see, understand, and now predict what was to happen next.

Harry was sitting in a chair at Grimmauld Place. Draco had just left with Hermione and Ron. The words 'I want to live' had been uttered when a sound from the window drew all of their attention. "There you are, girl," Harry said, taking the packages she delivered. He read the note, opened the book, and swore loudly. He closed his eyes and repeated a word in Parseltongue over and over and then put the note in the book and closed it. He called for a quill and parchment.

They all watched as the soon-to-be duellist wrote out.

Dobby,

Keep this book and letter. Do not tell anyone about it. Only Draco or I will ask for it and then you shall only return it to either of us.

Thank you,

Your Harry Potter

The young man then returned the package back to Hedwig, gave her a pat, and sent her on her way. He closed the window and Disapparated to Hogwarts.

"What did it say, Harry, do you remember?" Albus asked. James, Sirius and Lilly were all looking at him with anticipation.

"The spell is for protection from all that bear the Mark of the Snake and to claim all that bear the Mark of the Snake as my own. I am the Chosen One."

Albus sighed deeply as three set of questioning eyes looked upon him for answers. "She did it; she reached him. I was worried, but she did it, and you, Harry, understood the severity of the situation and embraced it. I'm very proud of you. I didn't know this had occurred."

"Who reached Harry?" James demanded.

Albus peered over his spectacles and said, "James, you know I can't say. Don't ask again. Just know that your son will attempt to save the Magical World twice today."

Harry appeared in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. It was so strange for Harry observing himself at this point. He wanted to be one with Harry on the field. His guides gathered around him; they knew the pull was getting intensely strong for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. It was coming back. He didn't feel scared. The plans had been made, the script was laid out, and now it was time to perform. They all watched as Harry Potter and his second, Draco Malfoy, fulfilled their destiny. It was love, love that was deep and never ending, love that would never be questioned. Voldemort fell when he discovered what love was.

The guides knew the attack was coming. Harry and Draco on the field were at the precipice and neither knew it.

"Harry, love, we have completed our task," his mother said sadly. "You have accomplished more than we ever dreamed. We love you, son, and we will see you again when it is time. It will be a long time," she said with a knowing smile

Harry turned to the four holding him. He hugged each one tightly and thanked them for the journey. The tears were flowing, but no one minded. Albus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. You must watch this, Harry; you must understand why it happened." Harry turned back to the scene.

Scrimgeour approached and the argument ensued. He looked up at his guides as the Aurors led him away and Draco was frantic. "I should've listened; he was my protector. It was the easy choice, not the right choice." Harry's world went black. They left him in darkness just as they had found him, but now he knew who he was, and he would never forget.

He lay down in the darkness, for how long he did not know, and then he heard a faint sound.

It was music and the voice of an angel. He did not know what direction it came from, it surrounded him and became louder. He heard it not with just his ears, but with every cell in his body. He absorbed the resonating voice as if he were dehydrated and it was the water of life. He looked up into the blackness and saw what he thought was a star. The shining light grew and grew, until his world was once again in colour. He blinked his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. Ron was there with Hermione, Remus, Severus and Draco. God, there was Draco at the piano. He remembered it all. He was exhausted and completely disoriented. He wanted to talk to everyone but he couldn't; he had to sleep.

"That was beautiful, Draco, and when I wake up I hope you are there. Voldemort's dead and I'm in bad shape. I'm so sorry, and I know this was an attempt to make it better. I love you all and thank you."

Harry stood up and walked over to Draco. "Take me upstairs, I'm tired, Draco. I need to go back asleep now."

Draco Disapparated them to their bedroom and Harry said, "Draco, you're a great wizard and I know I love you. I know that in my heart and soul. I am so sorry, love, that I didn't listen."

July 29, 2003

Harry closed his eyes, there was so much going on in his brain, and memories of the past and suddenly a current was flashing through his thoughts. He didn't know what day it was, what time it was. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'I do not even know what year it is.' He tried to pull it together. Had he just killed Voldemort? No, he had just drunk the potion. No, he had just relieved his life with his parents, godfather and headmaster in a moment. He needed to sleep.

Five years of memories blazed into his dreams. So much information; it was too much; there were no patterns, no rhyme or reason. People came, they left, and it was all so jumbled. He was frustrated he could not work through it. Puzzles, short stories, snippets of conversation repeating the same damn things over and over again. He wanted it to stop, and then he heard the roar. The lion roared. He focused on the sound that led him to his front door. He knew the people; he had seen them before. It was an old witch who made her way into his house, and a young dark-haired man she quickly said good-bye to, and he left walking down cobblestone path. "Privet, Harry Potter. Do you have spot of tea for an old woman?"

Harry focused on her completely. This seemed important and he pushed all other competing thoughts out of the way.

The old witch shuffled over to a chair nearest the magically frosted Christmas tree. She appeared short, but Harry soon realized his mistake, she was just bent over. Her robes were brilliant white, and it was difficult to tell where her extremely long hair ended. Harry did a double take as he noticed she was sitting on the ends.

Harry brought her tea, and she told him to sit across from her. Her face and hands were heavily wrinkled but it was a kind face, and at one time, he imagined, a pretty face. Her eyes were piercing black and they were alive with fire.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quizzically. It was strange to Harry because he knew her but the injured Harry did not.

"My name is Kisa Dumbledore; I'm often referred to in my country as the 'White Witch.' Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called me, 'Kitty', while still others refer to me as the 'White Bitch'," she said with a cackle.

"Why are you here?"

"Harry Potter, I am here to train you."

"Train me? For what?"

"To take your rightful place in the wizarding world."

"And what would that be? I'm just Harry Potter."

The old witch coughed loudly. Harry was afraid she would tip over and die on him. He left the room and returned with a glass of water. She took it from his hands and brought it to her mouth spilling it as she went. Her old veined hands were quite shaky.

"Well, just Harry Potter, that depends on you. In my country, your position is referred to as the 'Chosen One' or 'Head of the Snake.' In this land, I am sorry to say, the position has been misaligned by the one who held it previously. Here you would be referred to as the, 'Dark Lord'.

"Am I Dark?"

"That depends on you, my lovely boy. First things first. You have been injured, young man; your memories have been broken. I cannot heal you; that has already been accomplished, it will just take time, but I can help. I will cast a healing spell on you that will also take time to settle in and work properly. The spell will allow you to know that you have been injured, and you will know you have a memory problem. Would you like me to do that for you?"

Harry sat back in his chair and tapped at a red glass ornament that hung from the Christmas tree. "I don't know, ma'am."

"Well, since your protector is absent, I will be devious and meddlesome and do it anyway." She grasped the arms of the chair and lifted herself out of the chair. She withdrew a Russian hawthorn wood wand that was very long given her size. The spell she said was silent but he felt the jolt when the golden light hit him in the head. He felt different, he did not know why, but something was different.

"Very good, Harry, that should work," she said and sat back down and sipped her tea.

"You said I have a protector," Harry said.

"Yes, my dear, you do, but we will talk about him later. We have much to cover today. Now I have a present for you," she said and withdrew two leather-bound notebooks, one black and the other brown. "These are magical notebooks, Harry. You will use this brown one every day to write things in you think are important and want to remember. The notebook will self-organize, and when you search for information, it will help you. The other is for your training. We will start that later. Today we will begin with organizing your life. This will make things easier for you now, and especially when you are healed and are trying to incorporate these next few years into some semblance of order."

She handed Harry the brown notebook. He grasped it quickly, afraid it would fall from her quivering hand.

"Now you have a house-elf, I assume."

"Do I?" Harry asked.

"House-elf, Harry Potter needs your help, " she yelled loudly.

pop

pop

"Oh, even better, you have two. Now, house-elves, I am Kisa, and I am here to help Harry. May I have your names? Oh, I see you have nametags. How clever."

"I am Dobby, I am a free house-elf and I stay with Harry Potter. Harry Potter greatest wizard ever. Harry Potter treats house-elves nicely. Dobby take good care of Harry Potter."

"I see, Dobby, that is very interesting. You stay by choice?"

"Dobby never want to leave Harry Potter."

"You are a remarkable elf, Dobby; I am pleased to meet you. Now who is this charming elf next to you?"

"I am Tizzy; Tizzy is being owned by Master Draco and Master Harry. Tizzy was given as present for bonding ceremony."

"Hmmm, Tizzy, do you like Harry Potter? Now don't think of lying to me, I can tell and I will not be pleased," the old witch said sternly as she stuck one gnarled finger out shaking it at the house-elf.

"Tizzy love Master Harry Potter and Master Draco. Tizzy and Dobby very happy to serve the two great wizards. Tizzy is also mated with Dobby, ma'am."

"Oh ho! Isn't that wonderful," Kisa said, lowering her finger and smiling at the little quivering elf. "I believe Harry is very lucky to have such loyal magical creatures in his home. Now, my little friend, please sit down with Harry and me, we have much to discuss."

The discussion with the elves ensued. Kisa was animated and adamant in the directions she gave. Harry was to be put on a strict schedule, and they were to help him abide by it. The schedule would be listed in his bedroom, the parlour, the basement, and in his notebook. It was a simple list of daily activities. She signed him up for exercises, magical studies, naps, gardening, cooking, and visits from friends.

The old witch mesmerized Harry. She was bossy, irreverent, and cackled a lot. Her body was old but her spirit young. He just sat and stared as she talked and gave the elves orders.

"Harry, do you not find this worthy of remembering?"

Harry jumped. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Then get a quill and start writing, young man."

Dobby retrieved a quill for Harry.

"No, no, no!" Kisa said shaking her head. "If Harry needs a quill, Harry can get a quill. Harry has magic in him, I can tell. Do you have a wand?"

"I don't know, ma'am," Harry replied.

"Harry, call me Kisa and write that down. Now, Dobby, are there any wands in the house?"

"Wands are in study, Kisa, ma'am."

"Okay, then lead the way."

They all stood up and walked up the stairs. Harry was not sure she would be able to make it up but she hiked her robes up and made it quite deftly. They went down to the last room on the left and Harry opened the door.

"Harry Potter must move picture and put hand on wall," Dobby said.

Harry followed the instructions and the safe appeared. Harry opened it and withdrew four wands.

"Oh my, you kept it," she whispered. She picked up and held Voldemort's wand in her fingertips as if it was a piece of disgusting rotted meat. "Never use this wand, Harry. I want you to put a note on it right now that says never to use it and write it in your book."

She examined the other three. "This one was the second's, this one your mother's and this one your father's. Where is your wand, Harry?"

"Master Draco has it, Kisa," Dobby answered.

"Ah, well let him keep it for now. He needs it more that you do. Harry, you can use your father's for now. It will do quite nicely."

Harry took the wand she handed to him and smiled. He could feel magic running through him and into the wand. They returned to the parlour downstairs where Tizzy quickly brought more tea and tomato sandwiches with biscuits on the side.

"Now, Dobby, I am going to give you a notebook that I want you to keep for Harry. He is not to have it unless I am with him. I will be teaching Harry Potter magic that is very old and very dangerous if used improperly. You are not to give it to him until he has fully healed or if Master Draco requests it."

The witch took a small plate and filled it with the crust-less quartered sandwiches. She took a small bite. "Oh these are excellent tomatoes. May I ask where you found them this time of year?"

"Master Harry great gardener of heritage tomatoes, Miss Kisa," Tizzy spoke softly. "We keep them fresh for him. He loves tomatoes."

"Excellent. Now, my little elf friends, I'm going to be coming every Saturday to visit with Harry Potter. I'm going to help him become an even greater wizard than before, but I cannot do that if others find out. They will be worried and ask too many questions. I do not want either of you telling anyone I was here if you can avoid it. I'm not asking to you to lie. No, Kisa, wouldn't do that to you, but to just be clever." The only exception is if asked directly by Master Draco. If he asks if Kisa was here, you tell him 'yes.'

"I do not know all of the others who visit Harry, so I'm going to add an additional ward to this house. No one with evil intentions towards Harry Potter or Draco will be able to enter. The new Minister for Magic is a good man, but not all the witches and wizards in the Ministry are so wise or open-minded, therefore, I do not want others to know Harry will be learning new magic, or as time progresses that he is using magic." She stopped and smiled proudly at Harry, who was writing furiously in his new book. "The exceptions would be if Master Draco asks you directly or if Harry or Draco is ill and needs medical assistance. Understood?

"If anyone asks about the book tell them it came with the other Christmas presents. You will not be lying as it is a Christmas present. Understood?" The two elves nodded. "Now, Harry, I want you to order Tizzy to do what I just said. I know Dobby is a free elf but I believe if you ask him to follow my instructions he will, too."

Harry closed the book and ordered his house-elves to follow the instructions that Kisa had given them. They both nodded. "That is all, Dobby and Tizzy. I have enjoyed meeting you and we will see each other often. I do believe we will even have some fun together. I need to talk to Harry alone right now, you may go."

pop

pop

Kisa drank more tea and nibbled on a gingerbread man cookie. She bit the head off first. For some reason it made Harry laugh.

Kisa looked at him and winked. "It's not the first man whose head I've taken off."

Harry shivered.

"Now, Harry, close your book and look at me. What I'm going to tell you right now is not for this time but for the future. A moment will come when you are trying to remember the time between when you took the potion and when you are healed. You look confused, but that is okay. Just look into my eyes and listen carefully."

Harry closed the book and turned to face the old witch straight on. The lights from the tree reflected off her hair. He shook his head and then stared into her black eyes.

"Harry Potter, when you are able to remember current events, you are to do what I tell you right now. Follow the schedule, let it lead you. It will flow together like a river. You will know when something out of the ordinary happens, you will slow down the current to examine it briefly, and then move on. There will be time later to go back and review it more thoroughly. Understand, Harry Potter, follow the schedule."

Harry felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. The pieces stitched together. All of his running times in the morning merged. Then came is physical exercise. He could tell how he improved by the week, by the month, by the year. Row by row his memories filled in. Older memories worked their way in and out, it was becoming a tapestry, there was a picture being formed and it was he, Harry Potter. The loom kept working harder.

He sighed at the number of puzzles and short stories. He detested the same conversations being repeated over and over. Then he smiled, he had reached magical lessons. They connected stitch by stitch. The deepest understanding of magic consumed him, and Kisa was there teaching him. He laughed as he called her an 'old crone' to her face and she loved it. The magic was not white or black, it was of every colour, every hue imaginable.

He stopped suddenly as Kisa began to talk to him and tell him of his rightful place in the world. He would represent the wizards and witches of old, the original magical clans of the Earth. They were of ancient races; they had dreams of peace and of a wizarding world that was safe. They themselves were tired of fighting for the dream, but it remained. They needed a leader, one who would keep them safe, and one who would state their case to all others. He was to protect his people from the other race, the Muggle race. Kisa explained very carefully that his people did not hate Muggles, but that the Muggles had hurt them in the past, and in many nations would exploit them, if they knew. The Muggle leaders could not be trusted at this time. Part of his past questioned this belief and then he heard her words again. Not at this time, Harry, and most importantly remember blood purity has nothing to do with this. Magic is magic. If a magical child is born to Muggles, they are by right a member of the Magical Community. They must be protected too, they must be gathered into the fold, and they must be accepted. The wizarding community 'must be reunited' were the words she repeated often.

He let the memories continue their flow. He enjoyed the break from the lessons Kisa taught him and went on to cooking with the elves and with Molly Weasley. He enjoyed the vacation trips with the Malfoys. He enjoyed the respite, but soon he was back to sections that had affected his whole life; he learned of how Voldemort had become the Dark Lord.

He wasn't sure what year it was that she told him, but now he knew. The 'Head of the Snake' before Voldemort was an old wizard. He had become complacent in his duties and fought greatly with his new teacher, Kisa Dumbledore. He became entranced with the young foreigner who entered his land. The wizard named Tom Riddle was charming and he spoke the language of the snake. Kisa went into detail, telling Harry that while Tom Riddle was a great wizard, he was equally great at charming others to do his bidding. She called him a 'snake oil salesman'.

The leader did not see through him and asked Tom to become a member of his inner circle. Tom obliged, but under one condition, and that was he wanted to be marked privately. He told the leader it was because he was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of the others if he happened to scream in pain. The old leader agreed readily, and Tom killed him and then quickly said the spell. In an instant, a fraud had become the leader of Earth Magic.

Kisa refused to recognize him as the rightful leader, and she would not train him. Lord Voldemort then picked through the beliefs of the people he should have represented, and formed a new religion that fit his new status and his own warped beliefs. He returned to Britain to start a revolution, and he alone would be the Dark Lord over the entire wizarding world, not just those of Earth Magic. Kisa stopped him where she could, but she could not kill him. Neither could those of Earth Magic who knew they had a fraud as a leader. They were prevented by magic from doing so, but Kisa was stopped because mayhem would ensue. No matter how evil Lord Voldemort was, it was better than not having a leader at all. They would have to wait for a new "Chosen One" to come of age and rid the world of him. Lord Voldemort knew of this hope and he used all of his power to secure his immortality; he would not be replaced.

Harry breathed deeply and moved on to sessions of potion making and great laughter. The elves were involved, and over time, they all fell in love with Kisa Dumbledore.

Memories of friends and family filled in spaces of the tapestry; true dedicated friends who watched out for him, loved him, and treated him with respect.

He remembered sorrow, and he cried for his teacher when the old crone was gone. She came to visit him one last time with her nephew at Christmas time. She gave him an ornament to hang on the tree. It was a sleeping white Kneazle. She had given him so much he knew he would miss her to his very core. But he knew she did not die by someone else's hand; she died because she was so very old, and she had succeeded in completing her final mission in life, she had trained the 'Chosen One'.

The final thread was long and weaved itself in and out of rows connecting all of the missing segments together; it was of his Draco, his Dragon.

Harry was filled with sorrow as he experienced the withdrawal from of partner. Draco first acted like his husband, then his best friend, later as a guest, and finally an acquaintance. Kisa explained many things to him, and this was the hardest for Harry to hear and understand. He had gone against Draco— his protector— and now, not only was Harry paying the price, but Draco truly was as well.

Draco's eyes were grey; they were not cold, just grey with pain. He was always nice but his affections grew to be very limited. Harry absorbed the images of Draco having sex with others, and knew that is just what it was, sex— not love. He was filled with pictures of Charlie and Draco together. He smiled when he saw Draco asking Charlie to keep on his boots. His Draco was finally showing a bit of happiness… and then it stopped. Harry remembered seeing Draco at the concert and was overwhelmed by his talent and beauty. He, Ron and Hermione were going to visit Draco backstage and Harry was anxious to see him, but then he stopped; he knew what was going on beyond the door. He didn't want Draco to lose the one thing in his life that brought him happiness, but it still happened somehow. Draco then stopped visiting almost all together, the affection became more limited and the conversations drew to a standstill.

Kisa explained why Draco was the way he was. His spirit had been broken and she related the importance that Harry should watch over him because someday Draco might do something to stop the pain. Harry knew that Draco loved him, and that Harry was the source of the pain. His Dragon couldn't live with him and couldn't live without him. Only Harry in the end could put Draco back together again; the Phoenix had to heal the Dragon even though the Phoenix was the cause of the pain.

Harry reviewed the painful sequence of events that he went through to catch Draco if he came back home and drank the deadly potion he had made. Harry had been frantic, and wasn't sure who to trust. He didn't want Draco to be committed. He just wanted him home. His plans were clumsy and he almost let the unthinkable happen. He had heard Draco come in and he read his notes that he left to himself, but then Draco came to bed and kissed him. It had felt so good to have him in bed that it took a moment to understand Draco had taken the potion.

Harry winced in sorrow, seeing Draco in the hospital. He handed his notes over to Remus and insisted he see Draco. He gave him his Phoenix. If Draco did not want Harry, Harry could deal with that, but the Dragon needed the Phoenix, Draco needed the Phoenix, the rest they would work out somehow.

Then he was in the hospital without his book. He woke up in the dark, confined to a small room. He broke out, he could feel his protector was nearby and he needed him. He found him and Draco soothed his fears.

Oh Merlin, his Draco was home and Harry watched himself do everything he could to keep him there. The next few months were wonderful despite all of the surprises such as finding out he had trained in Earth Magic and that he would lead the clans of old. Draco was staying and his eyes were turning blue. Draco was healing and he took his rightful place back in their relationship. Harry had temporarily carried them through, but it was Draco in the end that accepted his role as the Dragon and made them almost whole. It was time now for Harry to do his part in making them whole and complete. He was alive and now it was time to live.

July 31, 2003

Harry awoke with jolt. The bedroom was dark but he could see out the window the summer sky filled with stars. A warm trickle of a summer night breeze billowed the sheers and caressed his skin. He could hear three distinct sounds: crickets outside chirping, his heart beating loudly, and someone breathing softly next to him.

Harry turned on his side and looked at Draco. His long sinewy body was half covered by a sheet; one uncovered leg bent at the knee. Harry let his eyes unhurriedly take in the face that had haunted him over the years. He suddenly felt very disoriented. He quickly looked up at the calendar and saw the date and year. It was his birthday, he was twenty-three, and he noted they had not made love for two days. He wondered if he had been asleep for those two days. He quickly returned his gaze to Draco. He had obviously seen Draco change over the last five years, but now it felt as if he had not, that it had been a dream. He wanted to reach out and trace the contours of the face that had become a man. The jaw was more set, the face a little more full and the hair too damn short. He did not reach out but just stared and watched Draco breathe. Draco was alive, Harry was alive, and they would have a life together. He still felt disoriented. He was sure five years had passed, but it also seemed like it was just a two days ago that they were at the duel celebrating, and then yesterday Draco was singing to him. Harry's stomach growled; Draco stirred but his eyes remained shut. Harry discerned that not only was he hungry; he also really had to use the loo.

Harry skilfully crawled out of bed without waking Draco up. He silently padded to the loo, shutting the door and then raising the candle flames on the vanity. He stifled a yelp as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He significantly increased the light in the room and stared in disbelief at the man looking fixedly back at him. His hair had streaks of grey on the sides and speckled throughout. He thought he resembled the image he had seen of his grandfather. He face had lost some of its youthfulness, but his biggest surprise was the hair on his chest and the wider V going down into his pyjama bottoms. He quickly snapped the bottoms back and shook his head. He body looked bigger, and then he remembered all of the exercises he had been doing. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue at the same pace. The toilet called and he left the silvered glass.

While in the bathroom, he sensed that he needed a shower. He grabbed his shampoo from the counter and noticed Draco's collection of vanity supplies had increased. It made him smile and then he saw the bottles of Black Magic oils, which made him momentarily sad for the loss of Kisa.

The shower was cool, and the scents of the soap and shampoo comforting; it felt strange touching his body. It looked and felt different. His stomach rumbled again and he finished quickly. He thought about Apparating to the kitchen but he wanted to see the house. He deftly made his way out of the bedroom and quietly down the wooden stairs. The first thing he noticed was his new broom mounted by the front door and the Snitch bracketed next to it.

He turned into the dining room and stepped in briefly; Allison was sleeping. He crossed over to the parlour. The square puzzle table would be one of the first things he would take down. There were very few changes, but he noticed Lucius's chair was gone, and then it hit again that it was five years later. As he sauntered his way down the hallway covered with photos and writings of him and Draco, he slowed. They would all come down he didn't need them anymore. He had the real thing upstairs in his bed, and he would never forget him again.

The kitchen looked as if nothing had changed over the years. He selected some pumpkin juice and made a large chicken breast sandwich with thick cut tomato slices. His hand also reached for the leftover treacle tart. He placed it all on the cool marble island, sat down at the stool, and began to eat. He tried to slow his mind and enjoy the quite house but one question kept coming to the forefront of his thoughts. He called for his notebook. The leather was well worn, as were the pages of parchment it contained. Harry read the sheets of paper that had been his way of remembering for so long. He found pieces of information that were hinting at what he was interested in, he called for a quill and began jotting down his thoughts. He grinned as he realized what he was doing. He did not need the book anymore.

"Harry."

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 93 Rennervate by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 93 Rennervate

"Harry."

Harry jumped, knocking over his pumpkin juice. "Scourgify," he responded quickly.

"Shite, Draco! You scared me," Harry said as he turned on the stool and faced the entryway into the kitchen.

Draco took a few steps into the kitchen. Harry thought he looked gorgeous; the blond hair was tussled and Draco's eyelids drooped heavily. My God, he's so tall.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked as he made his way over to the kitchen island.

"I'm eating. I woke up hungry. The schedule upstairs showed we hadn't made love for two days. Is that how long I was asleep?" Harry asked, and then he saw a flash of sadness cross Draco's eyes.

"Yes, and you about scared me to death. I thought I had a Sleeping Beauty on my hands," Draco responded with a forced grin. He stood at the front of the island and leaned over next to Harry.

"Did you kiss me to see if I would wake up?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I've kissed you many times, Harry. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just disoriented and hungry. You want me to fix something for you?"

"No thanks."

"Do you want to join me and talk or go back to bed and sleep? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I think I'll go back to bed. I just wanted to check on you," Draco said and then covered his mouth, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, how about a birthday kiss first?"

"Sure," Draco said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Well that is pretty enthusiastic of you."

"Harry, I'm knackered. I'm glad you're awake, but I think I can go to sleep now knowing you are okay," Draco said and ruffled Harry's damp hair. He turned and walked towards the doorway.

Harry took a large sip of the remaining pumpkin juice.

"Draco, do you think I'm strange?" Draco was halfway to the door.

Draco turned and shook his head. "Not to me, babe."

Harry's heart melted. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, of course. Harry, where is all of this coming from?"

Harry set his glass of juice down. "Well, in that song you sang to me you called me strange and beautiful."

Draco walked back over to Harry. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. You're right, you are disoriented. Come back to bed when you are done eating." He leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips this time. "Today is your birthday and we have big plans for the day, maybe you should see if you can go back to sleep."

Harry thought Draco was nuts; he had just slept for two days he didn't need more sleep. Draco was half-way out of the room again. "Draco, you have to know the song. You sang it to me while playing at the piano. You gave me a potion, a huge one, and you sang to me. You called me strange and beautiful and said you were going to put a spell on me." Draco froze in his tracks but didn't look back. "You said I would know that I love you when I woke up."

thud

"Draco? Draco! Shite!"

Harry bolted from the stool, knelt down beside Draco on the black and white checkered floor, and took Draco's ringed hand in his. "Draco! Draco! Wake up?" Harry yelled. Draco didn't respond.

"Fuck this," Harry said aloud and leant over Draco, face to face. "Rennervate!"

The long black eyelashes separated from each other, and bright blue eyes were staring into his. They were only inches away from each other.

"Draco, are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Harry asked frantically.

Draco blinked his eyes intentionally. "Harry, why am I on the kitchen floor?"

"You fainted," Harry responded.

"I fainted?" Draco questioned as the blue-eyes searched into his.

"Yes, Draco, I was asking you a question as you were leaving the room and you fainted. Do you want to get up?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I want you to tell me what you said."

Harry leant over further and kissed Draco's forehead, nose, and cheeks as he said, "I…woke up…Draco…and you were the first thing I saw…I know that…I love you…."

Draco's eyes widened more than Harry thought possible. Draco lifted his other hand and stroked Harry's cheek as he whispered, "Potion, spell, music."

Harry smiled. "Yes, you remember."

"Fuck that!" Draco spat out. "You remember. What else do you remember?" Draco's eyes were searching Harry's face for any reaction.

"Um, er, I guess everything, but as I said I'm really disoriented. Wait, I think there were a couple of months I don't remember."

"Do you know which months those were?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry remained quiet for a few moments thinking. "Yes, between the attack and when you gave me the potion and sang to me. Wait, no, you just sang to me a few days ago. Shit, Draco, I don't know."

Draco shook his head again. "You had it right; it was the four months between the duel and when I gave you the potion on your eighteenth birthday."

Harry lay down on his side next to Draco on the floor, and thought some more. "Oh, oh, oh, the last five years happened in the last two days," Harry said excitedly.

"What?" Draco said flabbergasted; he turned on his side to face Harry.

"No, listen, every night for the last five years, I've been re-living my life up to the point I was injured. That was three days ago, and that is when I remembered you giving me the potion. Then for these last two days I've been asleep, right?"

"Right."

"So when I was asleep, I was processing the last five years of memories."

"How the hell did that happen so quickly?" Draco asked, still not quite believing he was having this conversation.

"The memories were there, just waiting for the main connection to be made. It was very confusing at first, until Kisa came and put me on that schedule from hell. Then all I did was follow the schedule and it all stitched together. It was incredible."

Draco snickered. "That must have been some rush."

"What? What do you mean rush?"

"Just a slang word I picked up in .…"

"Your White Dragon days," Harry volunteered.

Draco kissed him quickly. "This is so strange. Yes, during those days."

"That wasn't all you picked up," Harry mumbled.

Draco froze and bit his lower lip...hard. "Shit."

Harry reached up and flicked him on the cheek. "Oh, hell, Draco, I was just teasing you. I'm completely amazed there weren't more. I told you that you weren't bound to me in that way, but I do want to know about Charlie. It was the boots, wasn't it?"

Draco turned beet-red.

Harry laughed. "I knew it!"

"They weren't as nice as yours," Draco whispered as his fingers stretched into Harry's dishevelled locks and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Harry moaned, "Nice."

Draco stopped. "We're on the kitchen floor, Harry."

"Your point being?"

"I'm uncomfortable," Draco whinged.

Harry scooted to his knees, stood up, and held out his hand. "Ready to get up?"

Draco grasped Harry's hand and stood up, rubbing the back of his head with his other.

Harry looked up at Draco. "When did you get so tall?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, stood up on his toes, and rested his chin on top of Harry's head. "You got shorter," he drawled.

Harry pushed him away teasingly. "Wanker, I did not."

Draco pushed him back. "Oh wait, am I supposed to kneel before you now, my Lord?" Draco asked with his traditional smirk.

Harry laughed and pushed Draco completely away. "Only when you go down on me."

"Seriously," Draco said, "you're not going to go Dark Lord on me, are you?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, I am still hungry; either we talk here, or I bring my snack upstairs and we talk up there."

Draco looked at Harry sternly. "Upstairs, but no crumbs in the bed."

Harry rolled his eyes, put his food on a tray, and they walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "We need to get rid of this stuff on the walls. I don't know how you stood it."

"I grew used to it."

They were halfway down the hallway when Harry stopped. "I remember the words to reveal Kisa's memoirs and my Earth Magic notebook."

Draco stopped. "What is it?"

"Kisa, I'm awake."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

They continued their walk through the house and up to their bedroom. Harry situated himself in bed, sitting up with his back leaning against the pillows and headboard. A large napkin was spread across his lap. Draco just stared at him as he sat next to Harry and watched him eat.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Draco asked when Harry finished his snack and set the plate aside.

Harry slid back down under the sheet. "Yes, I'm just trying to put it together. Technically, you know, you are correct, but that was just the name Voldemort used. He just selected bits and pieces of what he wanted for his own use, for his own position he claimed. It's not the position I will claim."

Draco reached down, pulled the summer blanket up and over the sheet, and then slid down next to Harry. "What, pray tell, is the position you are going to claim?"

Harry reached out and stroked the blond hair he missed so much. "I will be the statesman for those who believe a certain way. I will represent the cause of the ancient Clans of the Snake."

"And what is their cause, Harry?" asked Draco; he grasped Harry's hand bringing it to his lips kissing each bent finger.

Harry began to shake before he actually laughed aloud.

"Is it an amusing cause?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Um, their cause is to isolate the Magical community from the Muggle world."

Draco choked and began to laugh almost hysterically. "You have got to be kidding me. You, the most famous non-pure-blood in the world, are going to push for blood purity. Oh, Merlin, Harry, that is rich."

Harry stopped laughing. "I didn't say anything about blood purity, Draco. In my religion, magic is magic. It will mean integrating Muggle-borns and even Squibs into the Magical world and keeping it safe from the Muggle world. Right now, every nation abides by The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, but each government handles the breaking of the laws in their own way. They are sovereign governments. The people I will represent want a uniform way to deal with Muggles. You and I will travel on your summer breaks away from Hogwarts, and visit the different clans; we will talk with them. It'll take a few years to bring forth another International meeting."

Draco looked at Harry very seriously. "You're for a complete separation?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Draco, I am. I will be open to discussion and different viewpoints, but it's too dangerous for our kind to be discovered, at this point in time. There are many Muggles who would love and embrace us, but there are just as many who would call us evil, or worse, try to use us for their own greed and power advancement.

"On the other side, there are also wizards and witches who are just as greedy and power hungry to barter with the Muggles for their own nefarious reasons. Though there is one situation we will have to deal with a few Muggle leaders about, and that is the environment. Many of the clans have lost or are losing their land to Muggle expansion, and many of the Magical Creatures are going to become extinct soon. I need more time to think about it all, but I will tell you there will be no bowing involved, unless it is me before you."

A shiver ran down Draco's spine. "Excuse me," Draco said, not quite believing what he heard.

"Draco, the position is a powerful one, and I will need you more than ever. You are my Dragon."

Draco arched his brow. "So are you going to get scary on me?" he teased.

Harry laughed. "No you prat. I'm still me; naïve, uncommonly common Harry, or sometimes just Potter. I assume you are still Draco; snarky, irritable, fastidious, fucking sexy, and sometimes just Malfoy."

Draco raised his nose to the air. "Yes, of course."

Harry sighed. "Draco, this is really strange for me right now. I know five years have gone by, but it really feels like we were on the field a few days ago. I'm still shocked Voldemort is gone and that we did it."

Draco took one of Harry's fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. Harry's eyes flickered with desire. Draco removed the finger with a kiss. "Oh, yes, Harry, you did it. You skewered the bastard with the Gryffindor Sword."

"Draco, I have a question that I need answered. It was what I was looking for in my notebook when you found me in the kitchen."

"What is it, babe?"

"Did anyone else die at the duel besides Voldemort and his entourage of Inferi, Dementors, and giants?"

Draco chuckled. "Only you, Harry, would be concerned about that at this time. Yes, Pettigrew and my Aunt Bellatrix were killed right after the attack. Greyback was executed two days later."

"Who killed them? Did you?" Harry asked with a sense of apprehension.

"Oh, Merlin, no. I Disapparated you straight to St. Mungo's. It was not until later that night I learned about the others. That little spell you cast afterwards caused a Stupefy to be enacted, so all of the Death Eaters that attacked you were captured. Pettigrew managed to turn into a rat and a striped-Gryffindor-cat caught it. The story is she accidentally broke the rat's neck."

Harry burst out laughing. "No shit! McGonagall killed Pettigrew. That's kind of funny, in an animalistic way."

"Well, she was cleared. Now Aunt Bella was a bit more of a problem to deal with legally. An unregistered mountain lion mauled her."

"Mother?" Harry spat out, not quite believing what he heard.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "It seems Bella hurt a member of Mother's pride, and the animal instinct took over. She was eventually pardoned, and now she is registered; which, by the way, we will need to do soon, my grey-eared Kneazle."

"Oh wow, a Kneazle. I always wanted to be a cat. Hey, Draco, when did I turn grey?"

"When you were attacked."

"Does it bother you? I could fix it, or rather you probably could."

Draco stroked the grey streak visible to him. "Don't you dare, Harry. If you want me to have long hair again then I get to ask you to keep yours grey."

Draco leant in and kissed Harry on the lips. It felt so good to know Harry would remember this time together, that he remembered all of their times together. "You know, Harry, when I allowed myself to indulge in what would happen when you were healed, this wasn't on the list."

"What, lying in bed talking?"

Draco grinned but Harry could see the blue eyes glistening in the soft candlelight. "I pictured shouting and firecalling everyone."

Harry moved forward and kissed each eyelid as they closed for him. "It's two in the morning. I think everyone is asleep, and if I remember correctly, there is a birthday party for me today. You can shout and yell then. I much prefer being alone with you and talking in bed."

Draco wrapped is arm around Harry and pulled his body in closer. "You're right, and this is actually what I missed most. That first year, we would talk a lot in bed or in the bath."

Harry bent down and ghosted Draco's chest with his lips. "I think it should be a house rule. All serious discussions between us must be conducted in bed."

Draco's fingers glided up and down Harry's bicep and then over to his back. The feathered strokes were starting to take effect. Harry looked up from Draco's chest and whispered, "Are you going to make love to me so I don't forget?"

Draco's lips found Harry's forehead and kissed the lightning bolt scar that remained. "Yes."

Harry's hand stroked the hard white chest, feeling every curve and muscle. He watched as each nipple came to a bud as his tongue-tip gently passed over them. Beautiful manicured fingers reached under his chin and lifted his face until their lips met. The moment stood still for Harry. He was disoriented, but he remembered everything, yet for this moment, he just wanted to feel, to be touched, to be loved by Draco.

Warm breath filled his mouth, caressed his neck, and ghosted into his ear. The strong slender hands ran up and down his body. His own hand slid along the contours of Draco's side until he felt the rounded bum he adored. His eyes were wide-open. He wanted to see it all, take it in, and feel how Draco's body had changed. He could tell Draco was still in the process of building back into shape. An image of him being thin again filtered into his thoughts. Draco's body was longer and harder than five years ago, his face more angled. He was now a man; they were no longer boys.

Draco was making delicious sounds as he kissed and licked every part of Harry's shoulders, chest, neck and face. Harry loved the feeling of Draco's erection growing next to him, his hips moved instinctually, and Draco's responded. They continued the slow pace of touching and rubbing into each other until Draco stopped suddenly and gave a small laugh. "Harry, I don't know whether you want to top or bottom or if you want it slow or fast. I can usually read your signs. I almost feel like this is the first time."

Harry stopped and faced Draco with a brilliant smile. "I want it all, Draco, but we also have a lifetime together to do it all. Your body has changed and I'm trying to familiarize myself with it. The last couple of months are in my memories, but it feels new."

Draco kissed him. "I went through that phase when I came back home. I'm also distracted with all of things I want to tell you about, but my body wants to be inside you and feel your magic.

"Well, there's your answer, love; you top and do it passionately, and then we will talk some more. In the morning we'll take our time."

Draco felt so unsure all of a sudden; this was Harry, the same Harry he'd known and loved all of these years, but then again it wasn't. He had been waiting for this moment, but now he didn't know how to begin. The first time they had sex it was so quick; they were caught up in the unknown magic that pulled them together. He had loved Harry back then, but not like he did now. Then it was almost urgent; now it was sensual, comforting, deep, all encompassing. The fire was still there, oh, yes, definitely. Harry still made him tingle and curl his toes.

They were kissing; both of them loved to kiss. The tips of their tongues played with each other as if it was their first meeting. They recognized each other and it became deeper. Draco's hands continued to trail up and down every part of Harry he could reach. They settled on Harry's backside caressing the curves of his bum repeatedly.

Harry flipped over onto his other side, facing away from Draco, and pushed back into him. He took Draco's hand and brought it over to his chest. He slowly moved it down over the soft line of the fur and then both hands grasped his hard cock.

Harry groaned as he thrust into the joined hands. Draco's erection rubbed up and down his bum and cleverly made its way into the hidden crevice. Harry whispered the spell and they were both lubricated. Draco flexed his hips more and more as his length slid up and down the crack. He wanted to take his fingers and prepare Harry, but Harry had his hand securely covered with his, stroking his hard-on.

Harry moved his hips back and forth, and suddenly Draco's swollen head found the entrance; he punctured through the wanton hole. Harry sucked in his breath. Draco began to pull away but Harry aggressively stopped him, leading Draco further in.

"Oh God, Draco, you feel so good. Make love to me. Please, Draco, make love to me."

Draco heard the desperation in Harry's voice. Harry moved his top leg to the side and Draco plunged in. Harry groaned in lust and in pain but begged for more.

Draco forcefully removed his hand from Harry's thrusting dick and rolled Harry onto his stomach. Harry succumbed to Draco's nimble moves. Draco continued to go further in, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. He kissed Harry's shoulders, rubbed his nose in his hair, and inhaled Harry's scent. He pumped in and out. The channel was constricting; it was warm, and it was home.

Draco rose up on his knees bringing Harry with him. He wanted to hold Harry's prick when Harry came. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around it and whispered in Harry's ear, "Cream my hand, Black." Harry cried out as he erupted in Draco's palm and fingers.

Draco let go; he was in Harry, deep in Harry, Harry was awake, Harry remembered, Harry loved... "Harry!"

He didn't move, just knelt there leaning over Harry's back, panting as the teardrops began to fall. He didn't want to withdraw; he didn't want it to end. The long held-in pain forced its way out of his throat and he sobbed. His body convulsed. Harry rose up, forcing the softened erection out of him, brought Draco down to the bed, and held him.

"It's okay, Draco, it's okay. I'm here, I'm back, I'm never leaving again," Harry whispered into the tussled blond hair. Draco strew himself across Harry's chest, sobbing into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry I didn't listen," Harry said repeatedly. Draco held on tighter. Harry's hand stroked his back. "Draco, Draco, I'm so sorry I caused you such pain. Please forgive me love, please," Harry begged.

Draco snorted and looked up into Harry's face. "Forgive you? Harry, fuck, you have to forgive me," Draco said in halted breaths. His face red and wet from the anguish he was expressing.

Harry's fingers wiped the streaks of tears from Draco's face. "Forgive you for what?"

"For trying to kill us, Harry. I tried to kill us!"

Harry bent his neck, kissed the top of Draco's head, and lay back down on his pillow. Draco turned his head to the side.

"Draco! Draco, look at me!" Harry demanded.

Draco's head rose and they searched each other's eyes. "I understand. I understand. We were lost, we were both lost, but we found each other again."

Draco sniffled and nodded. "Yes, we did, Harry, but we still have some adjustments ahead of us." Draco let out another burst of tears. His mouth opened but no more words came out.

Harry's thumb traced the curves of Draco's lips. "Shhh, sshh, we will do it together. It's okay, we are okay, we will be okay."

"We need to get bonded again, Harry, we are out of synch."

Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's ringed hand in his. "I want to get married this time. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, b-b-but the religions don't allow…."

Harry smiled. "Mine does. We will have an Earth Magic ceremony and ritual."

Draco called for tissue and wiped his nose. "Um, Potter, what does that entail? We don't need a guide, do we?"

Harry laughed. "No guide, Draco. It's just some chants and incantations and blood transfer again. Of course we have to wear the traditional wedding attire of the land we will be married in."

"Harry," Draco said tepidly. "What land are you thinking of?"

Harry pulled Draco up so they could lie face to face. "Well I was thinking of Scotland. Hogwarts to be exact. On August fifth, our original bonding date, just five years later.

"Scotland," Draco harrumphed. "That would mean kilts."

Harry nodded.

"They would show off my long legs."

"Yes, and you wouldn't even have to shave."

"Git."

Harry let out a small evil laugh. "You could go commando and it would be considered traditional."

Draco lowered his lids and glared at him. "I think not, unless tented kilts are in season."

Harry snickered and flicked the end of Draco's nose with his fingers.

"Can we have bagpipes? And a large crowd this time?" Draco asked, showing his increasing enthusiasm with the idea.

"Anything you want, love."

"Who would perform the service?"

"Minerva. I'm sure she would love to do the bonding part again, and then we would have an Earth Magic priest perform the Marriage lines. Kisa gave me a name of highly regarded priest from Russia."

"Kisa recommended someone?"

"Oh yes, the old crone was worse than her godson, Albus. She interfered in everything."

"Do you miss her?" Draco asked, concerned with the additional loss in Harry's life.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I do miss her, but she died a natural death, Draco. There is a lot to be said for that. I got to say good-bye. When we marry, you will know and miss her too. She would be so excited about Ginevra."

"Shit, Harry! We haven't even talked about that."

Draco watched as the little evil grin crossed Harry's face. "Did you like the conception ritual?"

Draco smacked his lips. "Yes, and you did too. I know you liked the taste of her."

Harry laughed again. "Yes, but it didn't compare to the taste of you."

"Seriously?" Draco asked, sounding unsure of Harry's response.

Harry pinched Draco on the bum. "I told you a long time ago that I would never lie to you."

"Durmstrang," Draco muttered as he retrieved the memory.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Durmstrang, and I look forward to the furs again in your Slytherin quarters, Professor Malfoy. Which reminds me, I still owe you a shag down in the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco shuddered with excitement at the thought, but then quickly returned to the subject at hand. "What do you think about us being parents? Are you okay that I went first?"

Harry gave Draco one of his special brilliant smiles. "I think it's wonderful and it doesn't really matter who went first."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Boys, Harry, two little boys," Draco said dreamily.

'"Draco, I said there was one little boy with your magical signature."

"A girl? Harry, we're going to have a girl too?" Draco said excitedly.

Harry shook his head and returned to his evil grin but with additional pronouncement. "What I felt, I think I will leave as a surprise for you to learn at our wedding."

"No! Tell me now, please!" Draco begged.

"No, Draco, there will be a lot of pain during the memory transfer. I want you to have a good memory to hold onto."

Draco stopped the pleading in its tracks. He knew Harry was right. The day would be joyous, but the ceremony itself would be difficult to get through.

"Draco, it's four in the morning, what time are we expected at the Manor tomorrow?"

"Early-afternoon, though I will have to firecall mother in a few hours and tell her you're awake, so she doesn't cancel the event." Draco then chuckled. "I guess I'll also have to tell her to start preparing for a wedding in five days."

"I hope no one brings me presents," Harry groaned.

"Be serious, Potter, of course you will receive presents."

"Can I just hope that I don't get any more jigsaw puzzles or books of short stories or poems?"

Draco giggled, much to the astonishment of Harry. "You can hope but I can't guarantee it. What do you want from me?"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. "Draco, I already got my present from you. You gave me my life and my memories. You healed me."

Draco breathed in deeply and let his body relax in the strong hold. "I did those five years ago for your eighteenth birthday. I want to give you something special today."

Harry lowered the lights and pulled more covers over them as the early morning breeze held a slight chill. "Sing to me, love."

"Sing?"

"Yes," Harry said as he nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck. "Sing to me, Draco."

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Draco whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Draco, that was perfect," Harry whispered back and unbelievably fell back to sleep.

Draco was mentally and physically exhausted, but he took a few moments and thanked Harry's guides, thanked Kisa, and Mother Earth who had seen fit to return her son to him. He would love and protect him for the rest of their days. The Phoenix had risen from the ashes and he was brilliant. The Dragon was content.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 94 On the Edge of the World by romaine

Beta'd by the wonderful Shadowsamurai

Double Edged Sword Chapter 94: On the Edge of the World

Draco's hand instinctively swiped the annoying tickle emanating from the tip of his nose. It became a repeated movement. A galling sound of soft snickers permeated his dreams. Then his dreams changed as warm soft lips were decorating his cheekbones. His eyes flashed open to see laughing green eyes piercing into him.

"Hey," the man above him whispered huskily.

"Hey."

"Want to join me for a quick run?"

Draco had a moment of doubt, thinking last night was a dream, but the evil twisted grin on Harry's face removed the sinking feeling.

"Or I could give you a quick shag."

Draco withdrew his hand from under the covers and pushed back the swipe of grey hair that had been the culprit in tickling his nose. "Quick? It's still early," he responded, and then glanced at the clock. "Shite, not that early, I forgot to firecall mother."

"She firecalled an hour ago and woke me up."

"D-d-did you tell her?"

Harry slowly shook his head no. "I was pretty out of it and said we would be coming over early. I think she was just shocked to see me."

"I bet she was. We're lucky they aren't pounding on our bedroom door."

"Better not," Harry said as he lowered his face and covered the worried lips with his own. He softly pressed down on Draco's upper lip and waited until he felt the lower one separate, inviting him in. Draco grasped the dark locks and pulled him down closer. The force was almost brutal in contrast to the tenderness of the kiss.

Harry promptly manoeuvred on top of Draco. Draco spread his legs and bent his knees, welcoming Harry to lie between them. Neither could look away from each other's eyes. There was so much hidden in the depths that needed to come out. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's back, his hands continually stroking. He felt the Phoenix warm under his touch; they would wait until later to call them out. Right now, it was just Harry and Draco's time to be together.

Slowly, Harry rose up to his knees and placed a pillow under Draco's hips. He started to lift Draco's legs over his shoulders when a smile crossed his face.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Your legs, they are so fucking long," Harry replied as he licked the inside of Draco's right knee.

"Is that a problem?"

Harry snorted. "Fuck no, they are gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

Draco tried to stop the blush that crept up his neck and over his cheeks. Harry winked at him and then grasped the long limbs, leading them over his shoulders. His fingers reached down and stoked the area waiting for him. Draco softly shook his head side-to-side. "I'm ready," he mouthed silently.

Harry bit his lower lip as he placed his cock at the entrance of Draco's core. He anticipated the warmth and the magic that would soon surround him. With only minimal adjustment, he found what he was looking for. Draco's purr of approval let him move further in. He clung on to Draco's thighs as he thrust deeper. There was still a hint of uncertainty in their moves, but their bodies' memories were not so apprehensive, and soon took over. Only long-time lovers knew the joy of pleasing each other with every caress, every kiss, and every murmur of guttural sounds.

Harry's eyes finally closed as he entered the phase of no return. Draco watched the nose flare, the jaw tighten, and the beads of sweat dampen the dark locks that had swayed across Harry's forehead. He knew he was close too, but he wanted it to last. His hand, which was around his prick, slowed down. He would wait until he felt Harry's magic injected into him.

The carnal sound erupted from Harry's mouth and his green eyes flashed open. His thrusts slowed as the final drops left his spent dick. "Love you," he panted.

"Love you too," Draco responded happily. "Stay, stay inside me," he requested almost silently. Harry nodded and then let his gaze slide down Draco's body to the hand leisurely stroking the hardened shaft. His own hand joined Draco's until the milky liquid covered Draco's abdomen. Harry lowered Draco's legs and lowered himself to rest in the waiting arms that quickly surrounded him. He lay there, listening to the heartbeat of the man he loved.

"Why are we going to the Manor early?" Draco asked after long moments of silence interspersed with tender kisses.

Harry carefully unstuck himself from Draco, and rolled onto his side. "I need to talk to Lucius, but first I have to talk to Remus this morning."

Draco gazed at Harry questioningly. "What about, besides the obvious?"

Harry gave him a hesitant smile. "I will tell you, but you will understand so much more after we bond. I have to tell Remus that I can no longer be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. He is welcome to keep it, but I will have my own Order, so to speak."

Draco's tongue ran over his top teeth as he gathered his thoughts. "And will the current members be part of your new following?"

"Only one, besides yourself, but you will not be a follower, not ever. The rest will stay with the magic they grew up with."

"My father? Is he the one?"

Harry thinned his lips and nodded affirmatively.

A deep sigh came from Draco.

"Voldemort was not a stupid wizard, Draco. He chose his second wisely. Lucius is not a fanatic, but he is loyal and intelligent."

A sly grin built over Draco's face. Harry could tell a decade worth of memories of Harry and Lucius's encounters were running through his thoughts. "Will he have to bow?"

Harry laughed aloud. "Only on special occasions, but yes, there is a standard greeting."

"Do tell."

"Well, the followers lies prostrate on the floor, I call their name, they kneel and I extend my hand for them to kiss it. I help them rise back up, and I return the kiss with one of my own, on their lips. Rumour has it that a small shot of power fills them."

Draco's hand shot to his forehead where he rubbed it wearily. "And I'm not required to do this?"

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and brought the fingers to his lips where he kissed each one. "No, Draco, you will never bow before me. It is I who will metaphorically bow before you. You are the one I will always answer to."

"Okay, Chosen One, you should start getting ready and go see Remus. Are you going to tell your friends about being healed?"

Harry sighed. "I know I should, but I'm still a mess in my thoughts right now, I need some time to adjust. I'm not sure I could handle all the emotions."

"You know they will figure it out today at your birthday party."

Harry shrugged. "Then I will wait until they do."

After a filling breakfast, prepared and served by two giddy house-elves, Harry was ready to go to Grimmauld. Draco reluctantly decided to stay home; though he didn't share his hesitancy with Harry. He knew it would be the first time Harry had left Godric's Hollow by Disapparating in over five years. It struck Draco with competing emotions of pride and fear.

Harry had grumbled about the décor of the house and Draco thought he would take care of it while Harry was away. The table with the jigsaw puzzle would be banished, but the calendar by the bed would stay. They carried their dishes into the kitchen and set them into the sink. After a quick rinse, Harry dried his hands and turned towards Draco, who was daydreaming out the window where they stood. "I'll be back soon," Harry said as he leant over and gave Draco a quick good-bye kiss.

Draco almost let him pull away but grabbed him back forcefully. He stared down into the surprised eyes. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, go on ahead." He let go of Harry and within a second, he watched his husband disappear. He leant against the cupboards, sank to the floor, and sobbed. He had so desperately wanted to tell Harry not to forget about him. He knew he was being daft, but he couldn't bear being blown off this new mountain.

Harry arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He immediately heard plates crashing to the floor and swearwords in combinations that only Tonks could come up with.

"Morning, Tonks," Harry said as he quickly withdrew his wand and repaired the almost shattered Black crested plates.

She stood there gaping at him. "Harry?" she mumbled as she reached behind her, clutching the edge of the kitchen counter.

He thought of teasing her, but he couldn't bring himself to play with her emotions given the kindness she had bestowed upon him over the years. He suddenly had a pang of guilt, knowing later in the day he wouldn't be doing the same for his best friends. He crossed the room and smothered her with his embrace, her protruding stomach putting some distance between them. "Yes, Tonks, it's me," he whispered in her ear. Only whimpers spurted forth. "I need to talk to Remus," he eventually said after moments of consoling.

"When? Sure, upstairs, kids bath, fuck, damn, Draco, when?"

Harry held her arms tightly in his grasp, backed a step away, and looked down at her. "Breathe, Tonks, it will help. When, was last night. Draco is fine, but still stunned. I take it Remus is upstairs giving the kids a bath."

The dark brown eyes blinked at him. "Yes."

He kissed her the spiked violent violet hair on the top of her head. "Can you get him for me? I will see the kids later today. I'll wait in the drawing room."

Tonks nodded as if in a spell. She shuffled across the wooden-beam floor muttering to herself.

Harry settled into the chair that once had been Sirius's. It was one of the few remaining pieces of furniture that remained from the Black estate. The dark-cloth was well worn and Harry knew that it would remain so. He heard Remus approach and stood up.

"Harry, this is a surprise. Tonks came up and said you were here and that we needed to talk. Well actually, she mumbled the words. Where's Draco? When did you wake-up? Are you well?"

Harry blinked his eyes with every question thrown at him. He suddenly felt naked without his notebook in his hands. "Remus, come over here and sit down with me," Harry said as moved to sit in another chair, leaving Remus to sit in the place of honour.

"Draco is at home. I came here by myself."

Remus fell into the chair. His warm brown eyes blinked rapidly as if something was in them. Harry scooted his chair closer to Remus and took one of his rough strong hands into both of his. "I woke up last night with my memories in intact," Harry said, saying each word slowly. Remus didn't move or utter a sound in response to his announcement. "Do you understand?" he finally asked.

Harry was going to ask again, when suddenly fingers wrapped around his wrist and yanked him out of his chair. He stumbled onto Remus's lap. He felt a moment of silliness, until he realized that it was Remus's intention to have him there. Arms with strength he could only imagine wrapped around him. Harry relaxed and laid his head on his godfather's shoulder. The scent of the forest, of the earth filled his nostrils. It was pure comfort. He felt Remus's chest heave before the first silent sob broke through. More were to follow. Harry remained quiet and laid his free hand over his godfather's heart. The slow-steady beat pulsed under his palm. Harry knew where the tears came from, the werewolf had lost his best friends, but this time, one survived. He was the one who lived.

"Are you going to squeeze me to death?" Harry asked teasingly as the huffs for breath subsided.

His hair was deservedly ruffled. Remus glanced down at him for the first time and chuckled. "Sorry," he muttered, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Harry rose out of the chair and back into his own; he did take Remus's hand back in his own, though. "It's okay, not often one of your pack returns."

Remus smiled knowing Harry understood what caused that little scene. "So, was there something else you wanted to talk about? If not, I have a million questions for you."

Harry grinned. "I'm still disoriented, so most of the questions will have to wait. In fact I am only telling you, Tonks, Lucius, and Narcissa." He saw the look of worry on his godfather's face. "If Narcissa and Draco had not put so much work into today, I would have called it off. Remus, the last few days I've been incorporating the last five years of memories. There are moments I'm not even sure what year this is. Emotionally I feel like the duel just happened, though I know it didn't."

Remus's hand squeezed his own. "I understand."

"However, there is a matter I need to speak to you about now, and it sorrows me to do so. I have to leave the Order of the Phoenix. I have my own journey to make and I will be the leader of it."

Remus nodded softly. "I think I know why, and now that you have recovered, its purpose has been accomplished. It's okay, Harry, I still have much to achieve in my own life."

At that moment, screaming children could be heard from the kitchen. They both chuckled. "Have you opened the books yet?"

"No, I will do that tomorrow. For today, I will celebrate my birthday, and that I survived."

"Yes, I think I will too. Do you think it is okay to have a shot of Firewhisky before noon?"

Harry laughed. "I'm sure no one would mind, but I must decline, I have to talk to Lucius soon. I must have my wits about me, though if he's anything like his son, I will be doing a Rennervate on him."

"Draco, fainted?" Remus snickered.

"Shh, don't let him know I told you."

Remus shook his head. "Keeping more secrets already."

Harry withdrew his hands and flicked his godfather on the forearm. "No, I just don't want to have a sulky husband to deal with today."

Harry cooed over his Golden Sweep as he and Draco took their brooms off the wall next to the front door. They were headed off to the Manor for Harry's birthday party. "This is just the best; I can't believe it is mine."

"Do you miss your Firebolt?"

"Just for sentimental reasons, but I do miss my father's Snitch. I'm going to have to go rescue it later."

"Rescue it? You know where it is?"

Harry looked at Draco and then began to laugh. "Yeah, I do, or at least I did, if it is still there. I had lost it one day, forgetting why I was flying, and then a few days later while gardening, the damn thing bonked me on the head. I grabbed it and buried it next to the aubergines." Harry stopped suddenly and then a sly smiled appeared. "I put it in Pansy's old nest. Please don't ask me why," Harry finished while shaking his head at his past misdeeds.

They arrived at the Apparation point used for guests arriving to the Manor. Harry requested it so he could see Malfoy Manor again from this viewpoint. For both of them, it brought back fond memories of their early days together. They, in fact, had never walked to the Manor together, only away.

As they came over the rise and through the trees, they could see the Quidditch posts and rings being erected in the distance to the right of the Manor. Makeshift stands were already in place, and flags of the differing houses, schools, and other affinities were rippling with each gust of summer breeze. Neither could imagine a more perfect day for flying. The sky was clear, the humidity not too oppressive, and the scent of the formal garden roses wafted through landscape.

Draco carried his broom in one hand and Harry's anniversary Snitch in his pocket. His other arm was around Harry's shoulder, who had his own hands full with his broom and James's box of Quidditch balls, the Snitch finally returned.

The balconies of the Manor were overflowing with purple trumpet-flower vines. Harry kicked a small rock down the path in his sandaled feet. Draco joined in and soon the competition started of who could reach the rock first. The wizard with longest legs usually won. Harry claimed it was because of the white shock of skin Draco was revealing by wearing shorts was blinding his eyes.

They reached the imposing front door; Harry spoke to the silver snake who allowed them entrance. Dobby met them at the entryway and took their Quidditch supplies. He pointed out the parlour windows, showing a poled tent that would house the equipment. The lower windows were opened and the summer breeze drifted through.

Tizzy was with the Manor elves preparing the barbequed meal for the guests later in the day. Both Harry and Draco were interested in seeing the roasted pig out back, but were shooed into Lucius's study to wait. Lucius was supervising the Quidditch equipment being erected and Narcissa was taking a late morning swim in the pool.

The study was cool compared to the rest of the house. They both sat by the fire that released no heat. Keizy appeared with large glasses of strawberry-lemonade. Harry looked around the room as he sipped from the straw, sucking up chunks of the mashed berries. His only memories of the room were fragmented ones over the last five years. Images of Lucius tutoring him on the Wizarding history and traditions flowed through. He knew the notes were in his notebook and were probably more detailed than the ones he currently held in his thoughts. He smiled as he spotted two very round cats waking up and stretching on the couch. Draco winced as he saw the claws extend and mark the brown tufted leather. The material must have been spelled as the thin scratches disappeared within seconds.

The black and white cats hopped down and silently padded across the large rug towards them. Harry set down his glass and lifted Helga onto his lap. He tapped her front paws when the nails tried to dig into his exposed knees. Rowena's rumbling purr filled the room as she rubbed her cheeks along Draco's.

"Maybe I should just be a Kneazle today," Harry said as he picked up his glass and sipped the summer refreshment again.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "And how do you expect to fly as a Kneazle?"

"I will ride with you."

Draco snorted imagining Harry digging his claws into his broom handle as he performed a Sloth Grip Roll. "No, you will not. You will face your fans with bravery today," Draco said sternly.

"Git."

"Berk."

"Bugger."

"Plonker."

"I see we are in good spirits this morning," the steely voice of authority said, originating from the door which was now open. They both turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Harry, happy birthday. I am pleased to see you are awake and well. So, what is so urgent that you had to interrupt my overlooking the plans for the celebration? I'm afraid to leave the hired help alone for a moment. They were setting the rings up so one team would face the afternoon sun…"

"Father," Draco said as he lifted Rowena off his lap and stood up, "you have been around mother to long. You are nattering."

"Well, you are both dressed as if this were a Muggle beach."

"Bollocks, Draco. I forgot my sunglasses."

Lucius shut the door behind him before Rowena snuck her way out. "I am sure we can conjure something up for you, Harry."

"No, I will go get them for you, and then I think I will join mother at the pool."

Harry removed Helga from his legs, stood up, and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, love, and remember your lotion so you don't get burned. I don't think tonight would be a good night to be out of commission," Harry added with a wink.

Lucius shook his head. "Go if you must, Draco."

Draco vanished and Lucius soon filled the seat his son had occupied. An elf and more strawberry-lemonade appeared. Lucius picked up the glass and looked at the beverage in almost disgust. "Is it too early to add a shot to this?"

Harry laughed heartily. "I seem to be making my father and godfather want to drink today," he finally managed to say.

Lucius glanced at Harry warily. "You've seen Moony today? He didn't mention it, but then again he was a bit hurried. So, Harry, how are you feeling? You had Draco and Narcissa quite worried."

Harry picked up the black feline rubbing against his shin. "I am fine, Lucius. It was a long sleep, but now I have woken up and am still a bit fuzzy with all that has happened."

The ice cubes in the glass Lucius held began to rattle. He set the glass down as his hands became unsteady. "Harry, what do you mean with all that has happened?"

Harry stared into the deep blue eyes that so resembled his son's, but there were differences. Draco's showed more kindness and he had to work to glare. Lucius's glare had to be worked into showing kindness. "I am healed, Lucius."

Long elegant hands grasped the chair arms. Harry watched the pale skin turn even whiter and he jumped up to steady the wizard as he tilted to the side. "Bugger, who knew this was a Malfoy trait," Harry said as he withdrew his wand and repeated the spell he used on Draco, "Rennervate."

He held onto Lucius's shoulders as the man came to. Harry couldn't help but grin as the wizard comprehended what had just happened. "Would you like that shot now?" Harry said teasingly.

Lucius batted Harry's hands away. "Yes, that is probably in order. Vodka would match the beverage. It's in the cupboard behind…"

"I know where you keep your stash, Lucius," Harry said smartly as he walked over to retrieve the bottle.

He poured a shot into the cold refreshment. "Maybe a tad more," Lucius suggested.

"Maybe not," Harry replied, "I need you thinking clearly for this discussion."

Lucius frowned at him, but still quickly brought the glass to his lips and drank deeply.

"You remember everything?" Lucius asked as he lowered the drink a bit.

Harry shook his head. "No, not the months between the duel and when Draco gave me the potion.

"That was expected."

"From what I understand, yes. The last few days I have spent incorporating the last five years worth of memories. I think it will take a while for me to absorb what has happened. I told both Draco and Remus that emotionally I feel like the duel just happened."

"Ah, then you should enjoy today's celebration. Do your other friends know?"

"No, and I'm not sure I'm going to tell them. Honestly, Lucius, if today wasn't such a big day, I would rather be at home. I don't think I can handle all of the emotions and questions right now."

"But, you do have something you want to speak to me about. May I guess that it has something to do with your Earth Magic?"

Harry took a long sip of his drink and then replied. "Yes, it does. However, before I explain, I need to know something personal about you. What are your feelings about Muggles and those of us who are not what you would consider to be pure?"

Lucius's expression and posture shifted into one that Harry had experienced in his youth. He was apprehensive of what words would flow out of his mouth. He wanted to believe all of the changes he had images of. "I fail to see why you ask me this question. I gave my vow to Merlin to change my ways and I believe I have. If you have doubts, you may read me."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had just insulted the wizard.

"Lucius, I apologize. I didn't mean to question your commitment. Yes, I could read you, but I would rather take you at your word. You are the one who said you would stand by me no matter what, but I want to give you the choice to do so with the mission I am about to embark on."

The tense features smoothed a bit, yet there was still a hint of disappointment. "And what would that mission be? Have you remembered the purpose of why you have been trained by Kisa Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded without expression.

Lucius sipped the remaining liquid from his glass and set it upon the table. "And for this endeavour you would like me to be by your side?"

Another nod was given.

"And it has something to do with the magical community and its relationship with Muggle-borns and Muggles?"

Harry gave an addition affirmative response.

"Well, then I shall tell you. The days leading up to the duel, you mentioned in the paper and on WWN that you loved the magical community and that you were proud to be a wizard. Something else you said struck me and that was that you had feelings for both sides and hinted that both should be protected. I still have strong feeling on wizarding blood being pure, Harry. I teach those at Hogwarts who may not have been raised in wizarding traditions, so they may understand that they are more than just humans that happen to do magic. They have been given a gift, and that gift has history, has traditions, and has many dangers that go along with it. Muggle-borns and those raised outside of our traditions are the weak link in keeping our society a secret."

"And how do you feel about these Muggle-borns and Muggles in general?"

"It depends on which ones," Lucius drawled.

Harry gave a generous laugh; it was tinged with a note of relief. "So you see them as individuals now and not as a group?"

An eyebrow cocked up and then slowly lowered. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Good, that is all I need to know. Now, I will tell you what I will be attempting to do. Then, Lucius, you must decide if you want to join me. I will hold no hard feelings if you do not. We will maintain the relationship we currently have and I will proudly call you Father. If you do choose to join me, that part of our relationship will have to change. You will always be my father-in-law, but I will be claiming my leadership of the Earth Magical wizards and you will be in my Inner Circle."

Lucius lifted his wand and called for his bottle of vodka. "Please do go on. I must say this is unexpected. Does Draco know what you are up to?"

Harry reached for the bottle and poured his own shot. "Yes, but Draco will not be part of the Inner Circle. He will remain as the one I answer to. And I am serious about this, Lucius, Draco will be informed about everything, and if he disagrees with our approach, I will abide by his word."

"The bonds are in force, I see," Lucius responded as he drank the straight shot over the cold rocks of ice.

"Yes, but we will need to re-new our Innocents Bond. We will be married this time, it is allowed in Earth Magic traditions. It will be on the fifth of August."

Lucius choked. "You must tell Narcissa now. No, don't. She'll go into labour. No, you can't."

Harry laughed at the concerned husband. "She will be fine; we will have a lot of help this time. No secrecy. I am sure that is what Draco is discussing with her right now at the pool. It is urgent that we do this soon. Draco and I are out of synch and we need to set the foundation once again for our future."

"I understand, but there would be much we would have to do at the Manor to prepare."

Harry grimaced. "Erm, Lucius, it will not be at the Manor. We want to have it at Hogwarts, on the Quidditch field."

Lucius covered the feeling of disappointment as best as he could. "I see, that seems appropriate."

"Plus, I get to see Draco in a kilt," Harry added with an overtly suggestive look.

Lucius groaned.

"Maybe we should get back to the subject at hand," Harry said. "It is about the only thing clear in my head right now. I would like some time before everyone comes to relax."

Lucius looked at his son-in-law and shook his head. "Speak what is on your mind."

Both knew that those words meant so much for Harry to be able to do so.

Harry took a deep breath and then began. "I want to work within the political system to strengthen the Secrecy Act of 1692. I want a complete break from the Muggle world at this time. They are close to discovering us and neither side is ready for that encounter." He paused for a moment and directed his gaze directly at his father-in-laws eyes. "And I want you by my side."

Lucius exhaled and a sharp whistle came out. "For Britain?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Lucius, for the world."

As he floated aimlessly, the warm pool waters soothed his body and mind. He could barely hear the muffled conversations Narcissa and Lucius were having. Draco was currently lounging in a chair with a large green umbrella shading him from the sun. He wondered what Draco would look like with a tan, and then quickly squelched the thought as it quickly led to other less tame imaginings. He could almost feel his brain working, making connections, wiring new ones, discarding unnecessary ones. The warm summer sun eased the process and he went with the flow.

He couldn't help but release a grin when he heard Draco's voice pipe up and tell his parents about their planned honeymoon. They only had a brief conversation earlier, before they came to the Manor. He knew the next few days before the wedding would be hectic, if not frantic. They would leave the night of the wedding for Greece to go to the Renaissance fair. From there they would visit Ginevra at the Russian Minister for Magic's residence for a few days. The part after that Harry longed for most was the following two weeks, were they would be alone. He didn't know where that would be, as Draco said he would take care of it. Harry wanted it just to be them, but he wouldn't be disappointed if they were finally going to go to the Dalmatian Coast.

Draco would be going to Hogwarts soon and then the babies would come. He couldn't help but grin thinking about he and Draco becoming fathers. His youthful dreams were coming true. Harry would also be travelling when he could, to visit those of his clan. He needed to meet them and gain their trust. They were already forced to be loyal to him, but he wanted more for them, for all wizards and witches. Therefore, the two weeks would be he and Draco's time to settle back into their bonding and build their foundation once again.

"MERLIN to…!"

Harry sprung up from the bottom of the pool spitting out the crystal water. "Draco!"

"Hey, don't blame me," the blonde said laughingly from the side of the pool.

Harry spun around only to find his godfather smiling joyfully. He tried to be stern but couldn't help but grin back. It was the first time he had ever seen those brown eyes without a sense of forlorn.

"Harry, darling, your guests will be here soon," Narcissa warned from her deck chair.

"Harry, darling?" Harry whispered to Remus with a grimace.

"Well you are, you know," Remus answered back teasingly.

For a moment, Harry felt apprehension about not telling his party guests when they arrived with nametags and a somewhat unnatural conversational manner. He just hugged a very pregnant Hermione when she once again explained who she and Ron were. He, of course, knew them but he wasn't prepared for the shock of seeing how they aged the last five years. Ron had grown even more and Hermione looked radiant. Harry thought the rounded version of her was quite becoming on her.

Before he could even dwell on any person in particular, the first group of Quidditch players were grabbing their brooms and taking to the sky. Harry speedily followed them.

Harry blinked twice when he saw the teams that Draco had put together. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. He flew up high to revel in his joy when he realized Draco had brought his sixth year team back together again. It was his team, with the exception of Ginny—Dean had been substituted for her—Katie Bell even came; she was as good a Chaser as ever. Harry was suddenly glad for the nametags everyone wore because he would never have recognized his Beaters, Coote and Peakes.

The Slytherins on the ground waiting to take their turn were singing to Ron. Unlike his years at Hogwarts, this time he just flipped them off and continued with his Double Eight Loop.

Draco was below him, searching for the Snitch. Crabbe and Goyle were as vicious Beaters as ever. Krum and another chap who were refereeing the match called a penalty on the two ex-bodyguards for blumphing. Harry knew it was only fun as the Gryffindor fans were now singing back. He swooped down lower and almost fell off his broom when he recognized the other referee. He wanted to drop down and hug his old captain, Oliver Wood. Harry felt so honoured that he would come to his party. He knew he couldn't keep up the pretence much longer.

He saw the flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Damn, he had been completely distracted, he laughed to himself, as it had been over five years since his mind had been distracted. He scanned the pitch for the golden ball. He didn't see it and he didn't think Draco did either.

He shook his head as he saw Draco leading the Slytherin team in a formation he had never witnessed before. The Gryffindors looked confused as the snakes zigzagged across the field. Harry snickered as he climbed higher and watched for a moment before diving straight down towards the grass. He heard screams as he pulled out at the last second and just scraped his sandals along the grass before rising back up. The Slytherins had broken formation and the Gryffindors had scored ten points.

Harry was laughing hysterically as he saw the Slytherins faces of shock, but he quickly sobered up when Draco pulled up next to him, he was seething. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"It's the Wronski Feint. Krum does it," Harry replied defensively.

"I don't give a shite what Krum does, you could have killed yourself, killed us!"

They climbed higher so others could not hear the conversation. Neither noticed one pregnant witch with fuzzy hair leave the stands. "Draco, it's just Quidditch."

Draco sighed, his features softened. "I know, Harry, but you scared me. I just got you back, and you scared me."

Harry reached across the empty space and stroked Draco's cheek. "I promise you I will never hurt us. I won't do it again."

Draco leaned into the palm of Harry's hand. "No, I overreacted. You are in great shape and you were always a better Quidditch player than I was. I'm not going to stifle your…" Draco stopped in mid-sentence and zipped away from Harry. Draco stretched his left hand up in the air and snatched the Snitch.

The Gryffindors blamed Draco for interfering. The Slytherins said they were just slow. A row almost ensued until they saw the Seekers land on the pitch, and walk off the field hand-in-hand. A new game was quickly initiated.

They strolled back to the tent, where Stan Shunpike was administering the Quidditch equipment. Harry gave him a quick smile and greeting 'hello' before he led Draco towards the formal gardens.

"Don't you want to go back to the pool or the field?"

"No, I think I need to just get away from everyone for a few."

"I'm sorry; we should have probably called this off."

Harry stopped in mid-step on the pebbled path. "No, Draco. This is great; it's just so strange for me to see everyone five years older. I know I've seen them change, but the memories flash through so quickly, and there's very little emotion attached to them. My emotions for most of these people are from five years ago. That's not true for you and those who have remained close…Damn, this is coming out as rubbish."

Draco stepped them over to a white wrought-iron bench in the middle of the rose garden. They sat down, he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, and let his hand glide up and down his arm. "I'm sorry, babe. It will get better with time and after we bond."

"And the honeymoon," Harry chimed in as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I can't wait for us just to be alone," he added with a sigh. Draco stopped stroking him and just pulled him in tighter. The warm summer air, scented highly by the roses, enveloped them for the quiet moment.

Draco glanced over Harry's head to the path they had come down. He observed Harry's two best friends coming towards them. "Harry," he whispered, "Ron and Hermione are coming this way. Do you want me to leave so you can talk?"

Harry lifted his head up and gazed into the concerned eyes staring down at him. "No, I would like you to stay," Harry replied as he sat up straight and turned to face his friends. They were carrying a large wrapped package.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said acknowledging them as they got closer.

The Weasley couple set the box in front of Harry's feet. Hermione looked at Harry intently, and then she glanced up to Ron and nodded. "Hey, mate. We think you should open this now."

"Sure Ron, but presents aren't until later."

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded.

Harry meticulously undid the red bow and ribbon. Draco sighed with impatience. Some things never changed. The golden paper fell away. Harry bit his lower lip and shook his head as he stared at his old travelling trunk. "Didn't take you long," he said as he looked up and into the brown and blue eyes staring at him.

"Why?" Hermione whined. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry stood up. "I'm sorry to both of you, but it just happened last night. I'm having problems with holding it together right now. I , I…"

"The last five years of memories were pressed into the last few days that he was asleep," Draco said, trying to clarify the situation. "Emotionally he is still back to the day of the duel."

"Shite, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry laughed. "Damn, Ron. Don't be sorry. I'm better, I remember everything. It's just muddled. By the way, you and Krum planned the Giant defense, didn't you?"

Ron immediately blushed with pride. "Yeah, we did. I knew that was a weak point in the plans."

"Brilliant, it was brilliant."

"Thanks. Now, I think you should open the trunk."

Harry knelt down. His sandals depressing further into the pebbles. Before he undid the locks, his hand stroked the lid almost with reverence,. "Oh, Ron. You could have kept the cloak. And how, how did you get my broom back from Ginny so quickly?"

"I'm pretty good at Apparating now. I went to her new home near Paris, told her you were healed, and that she should give the Firebolt back. It's yours, Harry, it should be with you."

"And the money we can pay…"

Harry grimaced and raised his hand to silence Hermione. "No, Hermione. I will take my possessions back, but the money is yours." He stopped and looked over at Draco. "We are still rich, aren't we?"

Draco furrowed his brows and then released a Malfoy sneer none of them had seen in years. "Filthy."

Harry laughed.

"God, Harry. I'm so happy for you," Hermione cried and turned away.

"Hormones," Ron mouthed silently to Harry and Draco.

Harry stepped over to Hermione and put his arm around her hunched shoulders. She turned and burrowed into his chest, his other arm came around her. "It's okay, Hermione. It's all better now. You, both of you, did so much for me. Thank you." Hermione's cries turned into sobs.

"So, is there anything we can do?" Ron asked Draco while his wife and best friend consoled each other.

Draco finally stood up. "Yes, there is. I think if you could let everyone know what has happened, and tell them that Harry can't be asked too many questions at this time. I'm afraid that if I do it, I will piss everyone off. Harry maybe muddled, but I'm on edge with every move he makes."

Ron smiled. "I would love to be the one to tell them, and I promise that no one will get close enough to bugger him."

"I should hope not!" Draco chuckled.

"One other thing. We will be getting married on the fifth at Hogwarts. My parents should be discussing this with McGonagall right now. Unfortunately, all of the witches who would normally help in this type of affair are grossly pregnant. My mother will handle the invitations, but if you could ask your mum…"

"Phht…my mum will be excited to death to help. I'm sure I can do some things too."

Draco held out his hand. Ron returned the gesture. "Thanks, Ron."

"So you guys okay?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, for the most part. We will better after the bonding and the honeymoon."

Harry slowly withdrew from Hermione, reached for Ron, and gathered him into the hug.

An exasperated sigh came from outside of the circle. "Gryffindorks," Draco mumbled as he sat back down on the bench waiting for the reunion to end.

Over one hundred satiated witches and wizards were lying on the makeshift Quidditch pitch at Malfoy Manor as the late summer sun cast its last beams across the land. Draco reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly as the first two explosion of the night echoed loudly in their ears. Collective gasps of 'oohs and ahhs' rang out as the massive red phoenix and silver dragon fireworks filled the dusk sky.

Draco scooted closer to Harry on the blanket they shared. He tilted his head to the side and watched the entertainment in the reflection of Harry's eyes. It was perfect to see so much life in them. The day couldn't have turned out any better given the circumstances. Minerva had consented to the use of Hogwarts' Quidditch field for the wedding ceremony and the Great Hall for the reception. The Hogwarts' elves would help with all of the arrangements.

Harry had a continuous smile spread across his face throughout the day. He played multiple Quidditch games and reunited with old friends. Draco had not realized how much Harry had liked Oliver Wood. In a previous time, he probably would have been jealous, but now he knew better. He would just tease Harry about it later tonight. Of course, Harry would tease back that he wasn't the one who had sex with him. Through out the day, Harry's friends did their best to give him his space, but also managed to let him know how much they cared and were happy for him.

The most poignant moment for Draco came when Harry pulled aside the new captain of the Gryffindor team and gave him his Firebolt to use. The Slytherins had their locket to pass down to the new Prince, and now the Gryffindors had Harry's Firebolt to pass from captain to captain. There were faster brooms, but everyone knew the captains would now ride the Firebolt with pride. Charlie had brought the newly selected four house captains to watch the games, but this one Harry drifted to as if he was a magnet. It was when Harry introduced him to Draco that it all made sense. The fifth year student's name was Julian Leary. It was the boy who had called into WWN and had asked Scrimgeour if now wasn't the time to take down Voldemort, when would it be. Voldemort had recently murdered the boy's mother. Harry had stated then that he would name his son after him. The young Gryffindor was completely gobsmacked by the special attention Harry paid to him. Harry insisted that he show the boy personally, all the quirks he could remember about his old broom. Ginny had kept it in great shape, and for that, Draco would cut her some slack for not coming to the party, even though he specifically wrote her a small note asking her to. Draco wondered if he had ever affected anyone's life like Harry had done to Julian Leary. If he did, he wasn't aware of it.

When Harry began to laugh aloud, Draco's attention was drawn to the now darkened sky. The Weasley twins had out done themselves as there fireworks were now mating and becoming something new. Harry lifted their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed each of Draco's fingertips. "It's perfect, Draco. The day has been perfect."

The early morning's tropical ocean breeze drifted over their bare chests. Harry was unsure why they still had their muslin bottoms on, most of the two weeks they had spent naked on their private island in the French Polynesian waters. The overhead bungalow sheltered them from the occasional rains and they slept there at night, but the rest of the time, they had been either swimming, hiking, or sleeping on the sandy beaches. He corrected himself; most of their time had been making love anytime the mood arose. And for them, it was more often than not.

The island closest to them was for Muggles. They had only come in contact twice when he and Draco had ventured over for dinner and drinks at a hatched-roof pub. Today was there last day on their island. He knew he would treasure these memories forever. His hand gently ran down Draco's warm golden back. Both of them had quickly absorbed the sun's rays. Draco's hair was sun streaked and his bronzed skin held a hint of pink underneath. His sun-kissed cheeks made his blue eyes rival the colour of the waters they swam.

The wedding seemed like months ago. It was an occasion for those who attended that would likely never be forgotten. Harry grinned as he thought every witch and wizard in the world must have attended, though Narcissa swore they were mainly from Britain and a large contingency from Russia. He did note many of the other nation's dignitaries came, and while he would have liked to have talked with him about his mission, that day was not the day to do it. He was thrilled that Ginevra made it and joined in the celebration. While most of the guests thrived in the atmosphere, for Harry and Draco the ceremony was extremely tough on them.

The bonding had been more difficult than their first. Harry suffered through Draco's depression, but it was lightened by moments of complete joy during the early days of White Dragon's performances. Draco had the worst of it, suffering through Harry's illness. He did find the gift Harry left for him, and it sustained him throughout the memory transfer. They both relayed the news to Ginevra about her pregnancy. She took it well, and then promptly lifted up their kilts to see what was underneath. Draco joked that it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

They both were so pissed by the time all of the wedding toasts were made that they could barely stand and make one to each other. When the food had been eaten and the dancing was in full swing, Harry had laughingly dragged Draco out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the second floor. Draco was horrified at first and slurred out that there was no way he was going back into that bathroom with the ghost who practically drooled over him. Harry could barely open the door he was laughing so hard and explained why they were going in there. Draco did the honours and they stumbled into the girl's loo. Harry quickly tried to reach the correct sink. He spoke to the snake on the tap, but nothing happened. Draco was sliding down one of the full-length mirrors in stitches while listening to Harry try and speak Parseltongue while drunk. Somehow, the hisses sounded more like hithes.

Finally, just as they heard the moaning voice that set both of on edge, the tap glowed and spun. The sink lowered and the large pipe was revealed. Harry grabbed Draco from the floor and they both jumped down, screaming until the pipe straightened out and deposited them on the cold wet floor. Draco had cursed Harry that they were both too dirty to go back upstairs. Harry ignored him and took his hand leading him through the twisty tunnels. Draco had experienced Harry's memories of the Basilisk, but seeing its shed skin horrified him.

Harry had less problems speaking to the snakes on the dead-end wall they eventually reached. Draco's jaw dropped in awe as the chamber opened and they both entered. Even in his inebriated state, Draco showed the reverence to the founder of his house. Salazar Slytherin had been crazy when he built the Chamber, but still it was a part of him. Draco reached out and touched the tall, cold pillars, and then just stood staring at enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry finally distracted him with a hand that crept up the kilted skirt. "You do remember what I told you I was going to do to you here, don't you?"

Draco turned and faced his husband. A mischievous smile broke out and he suddenly dropped to his knees and lifted Harry's kilt. Harry suddenly got very hard as he remembered all that came after that. They had so little time down there, but a part of Harry felt triumphant that he had fucked the Slytherin Prince in Salazar's own Chamber.

Getting out of the chamber was another matter completely. They had to call on their Patronuses to fly them out. Draco had teased Harry for being such a Gryffindor in leading them down there without thinking of how to get them out. Harry teased him back for being such a horny wizard that he followed without question.

Draco stirred, but didn't wake. Harry would let that happen naturally. For now, he was content to hear the tropical birds talking to each other from the palm trees. His favourite sound was the slow lapping of the turquoise water underneath their accommodations. The bungalow rested on four poles in the water and it made him feel as if they were on the edge of the world. They were facing west and caught the last glimpses of the sun every night. It was their third night, when drinking pina colodas on the veranda, that they caught the emerald flash rise from the last edge of the sun. They both thought it was magic until they heard the Muggles talking about it the following night over dinner. They still thought it was magic. Nature's magic.

A soft purr soon joined the birds' cacophony. Harry smiled, seeing if Draco would transform into his Animagus form. He had successfully become a Kneazle soon after the ceremony, but he still had some difficulty controlling it. When Draco became overly relaxed, the change would come over him. Twice, Harry had woken up to the white cat with grey ears, curled up on his chest. Instead, the long lean body stretched and Draco's blue eyes blinked open.

"Morning," Harry whispered, as he kissed Draco's forehead covered with white wisps of hair.

The smile was instant and then just as quickly it turned downwards. "I don't want to go," Draco pouted, as he returned the kiss placing it on Harry's darkened chest.

"Your awaiting students would be disappointed," Harry commented teasingly. He couldn't help but entangle his fingers in the white strands of hair that was finally long enough to put back.

"Phht, like they all want to take Potions," Draco mumbled as he continued with kisses to Harry's chest. "I'll be lucky to have one or two that are truly interested."

Harry chuckled. "Ah, Professor Malfoy, you have forgotten that I was once your student. You made it interesting; your students will be enthralled with you and the subject matter."

Draco lifted his head up. "Potter, we had sex before Potions. Of course you were enthralled with me."

Harry removed his hand from Draco's hair and flicked the tip of his nose. "Sex with Snape would not have helped me at Hogwarts."

Draco tried to say something back, but was speechless. Harry took advantage and kissed the open, but silent mouth.

The muslin bottoms soon came off, and once again, Harry felt the absolute contentment of being filled with Draco's passion and love. His legs remained wrapped around Draco's as they fell back into a slumber; both of them spent.

Harry's eyes drifted open. He watched Draco; already dressed in jeans and t-shirt, pack all of their belongings, including the seashells they collected while beachcombing. A plate of sliced tropical fruits lay on the table near him. He selected a slice of papaya and relished the pungent flavour as the juice filled his mouth. Draco heard him, looked over his shoulder giving him a smile, and then went back to packing. Harry already missed seeing him in his summer skin. "Hey, love, do we have time for one last swim?"

Draco turned around from the trunk. "Sure, but after that, we should go," Draco said, and then reached around down into the packed belongings and withdrew a jar half-filled with slimy green strings. "I have some Gillyweed left."

Harry smiled. "Perfect."

His ringed hand rested on the grey-spotted black cat. The velvet fur calmed the butterflies beating their wings in his stomach. He reprimanded himself that he was worse than any of the first-years that were now filing into the Great Hall. A smaller aged hand joined his and scratched the felines ears. "Nervous?" the Headmistress whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Draco released a quiet snort. He glanced down to the end of the table. His father seemed to be examining each new student as the lined up in front of the head table. Draco hid a grin knowing that if the children weren't already afraid of putting the Sorting Hat on, Lucius's limited expressions would insure they all quaked in their boots anyway.

The Head of House for Ravenclaw, seated next to him, manoeuvred out his chair, and made his way around the long table to the stool placed in front of it. Draco stared at the Hat as it began to sing. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel what it was like all those years ago when he was standing there waiting. He knew which house he would end up in, that was never a question, he was anxious to find out who would join him. And in his childhood dreams, one of those would have been Harry Potter.

The Kneazle untucked its paws, stood up, and then stretched and yawned. It lay back down on its side and wrapped its grey tale around him. "So much for appreciating the house unity lyrics," Charlie said laughingly.

Minerva tried to look sternly at him, but failed miserably. "Ten Knuts that it mentions Godric and Salazar being best friends," she mumbled to Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Twenty that it whines about having to quarter the group," Charlie responded.

"Shh," Draco reprimanded. "I'm trying to listen."

Professor Sinistra, sitting next to the chair Professor Flitwick vacated, mumbled teasingly, "First year."

The child wizards and witches joined their respective tables. Draco was pleased with the selection. He recognized most of the new Slytherins surnames and they seemed especially pleased to be joining his house. The Headmistress and the Head of House for Gryffindor had placed bets on most of the children's placements. Minerva McGonagall appeared to have won the wager as a small bag of money was passed to her under the table. Draco only hoped that someday he would be joining the frivolity.

Draco's stomach grumbled, he had hoped no one else had heard it, but the feline popped open one green eye and watched him cautiously. Draco gave a small wink and the eye slowly closed.

The Headmistress rose up and the room became silent. Draco gave the room a sweeping glance and it was the first time he noticed that many of the students' attention was being focused on him. He had never felt this nervous performing on stage, but now with all of these eyes staring at him, his anxiety level increased.

He barely heard what Minerva was telling the students, though the words Forbidden Forest did register in his brain. Then he heard his name, and an embarrassingly amount of accolades. Feline Harry awoke, sat on his haunches, and appeared to be surveying the room. As the introduction concluded, Draco stood up and smiled. The House of Slytherin was on their feet and the others soon joined in. Through the myriad of clapping sounds and whistles, a distinct sound of girls sighing broke through. The Kneazle growled ferociously and released a warning hiss.

"Bad kitty," Draco whispered as his hand stroked Harry head to tail.

tbc

Back to index

Chapter 95 Someone's Knocking at the Door (Part 2) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 95 Someone's Knocking at the Door (Part 2)

June 29, 2008

Harry's hand instinctively reached over to Draco's hard but still somewhat concave stomach. The tip of his index finger found the indentation and circled around before dipping in.

"Hey, sleepyhead, it's about time you woke up."

"Hmmm, please tell me it's Sunday." Harry yawned as he moved closer to the warm body next to his.

"Yes it is, and the monsters are still asleep," Draco responded from his half-reclined position in bed reading the Daily Prophet. His left arm rose up, allowing Harry's head to rest on his chest.

Harry gave a low chuckle. He glanced up at Draco, whose rectangular spectacles were perched halfway down his nose; he was reading today's horoscope. A large number of rolled parchments were stacked on the nightstand.

Draco peeked down to see Harry staring at him with a hint of anticipation in his bright eyes. The mangy-haired lion sprawled next to and over him would soon be making his predatory move. Sunday morning was their favourite time of the week, and today in particular was a special one. Friday had been the final school day for the scholastic year, and Draco had finished the last grading of his exams late into the evening last night. He would not find time to do so over the next couple of weeks.

Tomorrow, Harry would be leaving for Paris for an undetermined amount of time. They hoped it would be only for two weeks. The International Confederation of Wizards was convening for the first time in 316 Years. To the dismay of Draco, the meeting was to be sequestered.

Harry had worked hard over the last five years, meeting with the clans who practiced Earth Magic. Their travels took them all over the world and deep into the origins of the magic they loved so much. Early on Draco recognized why Harry was the 'Chosen One.' He had the patience of a saint to be able to sit and listen to the woes of each tribe. He talked with leaders of each clan and then he would insist on speaking with random members of his choosing. The language barriers were overcome, as Parseltongue was a universal language amongst most of the leaders. For those leaders who did not speak Parseltongue, they struggled until Draco discovered another universal language, one of pictures. It had come to him when they were in the remote hills of the Kalahari Desert of Botswana. The San leader took the two wizards deep into a cave and showed them the python inscribed on the wall. It was seventy thousand years old. Draco remembered his heart pounded with the excitement as Harry and the tribal leader spoke in Parseltongue. Draco had no clue what they were saying but the carving was enough. The twenty foot python shimmered in the magical fire and it seemed to come alive.

Draco knelt down, put his wand to the ground, and drew pictures of the landscape. He looked up to one of the tribal guards for assistance and the bushman knelt beside him and filled in the defining landmarks. Over the next hour, Draco learned where the man lived, how many children he had, what they ate, what their rituals consisted of, and where exactly the Muggles were making intrusions onto their land.

It still brought a smile to his face when he thought of the man laughing at him and Harry when he discovered they were married. The drawings on the ground became very explicit. A flask of the local fermented drink was brought forward and Draco saw visions that night that led him to see the continual chain of Chosen Ones over the millennia. The leaders circled the Earth like a snake, and it was only in the last millennium that the snakes head had reached the north.

While the experiences were incredible, Draco much preferred his role at Hogwarts to Harry's role in the wizarding world. Draco liked to give an order and have it be followed. Harry, on the other hand, was a consensus builder, and not only did he visit the clans, he visited the Ministers for Magic across the globe. Many times Draco would go, but often enough it would be his father, Lucius, or on a rare occasion, Minister Shacklebolt. It had taken five years to come to this point, the point where Harry would put forth his request for international laws to be enacted to further protect the International Statute of Secrecy of 1692. Harry was pushing for almost complete isolation from the Muggle world.

Draco sucked his stomach in deeper as the finger in his navel ventured lower. He set the paper aside along with his glasses. He slid down the pillow and turned on his side, facing his very aroused husband. With a wave of his hand, the door locked and the room was Silenced.

Harry winked at him as he cheekily reached over and marked the calendar by their bed.

"A little sure of yourself, aren't you, Potter?"

"Nope, I'm sure of you, Professor. You've managed to get me off almost everyday for the last five years."

"Am I becoming boring?" Draco purred as his nose nuzzled into the thick black hair. His hand massaged the toned thigh that had just draped over his own.

"Merlin, no, Draco! I still about cream myself every time you walk into a room," Harry replied. His bent leg rubbed up and down the slender long one it covered.

Draco's nose parted through the dark fringe until he found Harry's ear. "Don't tease, I'm serious."

Harry wondered where the momentary insecurity was coming from; he decided to put a quick end to it. He lifted Draco's chin up and stared into the azure blue eyes. "I'm not teasing, Draco. I would think the opposite would be the more likely outcome."

Draco laughed generously. "Not in this lifetime or the next."

Harry kissed the soft lips that spoke the words and then gave an affectionate pinch to the apple of Draco's cheek. "Good, now that we have that settled, I think its time for you to stick the gorgeous cock of yours up my arse."

"No foreplay?"

"Monsters, remember?"

"Point taken."

Harry rolled on top of Draco straddling his hips. Draco's eyes widened as Harry said the spell and leaned over so they could kiss. Further foreplay was not necessary, but kissing was mandatory.

Draco raised his knees and held up his dick steadily with one hand. Harry grasped Draco's knees, bracing him as he rose over the shaft and deliberately impaled himself onto Draco. Draco found this position mind-blowing; he could see Harry ride him in all his glory. The scruffy three-day beard and moustache, the too-long black hair, and his favourite, the access it gave him to the now permanent golden rings that shown from Harry's slightly furry chest. His hand released his dick as Harry made his way down; he brought it up to touch the rings that began to vibrate on his command. Harry's head titled back as he groaned with the pleasure filling him. His eyes closed, his nostrils flared and his hair swayed. It was almost too much for Draco to take in.

Draco was brought over the edge as Harry's hands left his knees and wrapped around his own cock; Harry gave a guttural cry as the warm liquid erupted out over his hands, landing on Draco's abdomen. 'Bored my arse' were Draco's last thoughts as he lifted his bum up and down in rapid succession.

Draco carefully extricated himself and was about to cast the cleaning spell when Harry stopped him and said he wanted to play. Draco shook his head and indulged Harry; he always did. He reached over and grabbed his glasses and the Daily Prophet, along with a quill to do the Sunday puzzles. Harry wriggled down next to him and pointed his fingers into the come covering Draco's stomach. The puddled semen turned into liquid colours. Harry began to paint.

Harry swore at Draco when Draco reached over to pick up his cup of tea. Draco could tell the picture was more intricate than usual by the number of strokes and the amount of time. He began to worry about the kids; the house was too quiet. Finally, the paper was lifted up from the bottom; Draco looked down on his torso to see a full Quidditch match taking place. He was about to tease Harry about the Seekers kissing in mid-air when the pounding and yelling on the door began.

Harry ran his hand over Draco's stomach, clearing the painting. Draco snarled, "Who invited them?" as he set down his paper and removed his glasses.

The loud knocking continued and then a small male voice rang out, "Let us in, we need in."

Draco and Harry, both yelled, "NO!"

A smaller but determined young female voice cried, "Father, Daddy, please."

"Father, Daddy, it's important," the little boy's voice chimed in again.

Draco removed the Silencing spell and sighed. "What is it, Ladon?"

"Julian has Daddy's broom and is in the front yard," the little boy gasped out between rapid breaths.

Harry shot out of bed to the window to see his four-and-half-year-old son flying above the ground and through the trees. He was not sure whether to be pissed or proud.

Draco got up, stood next to him, watching for a moment, and then kissed Harry on the cheek. "A little discipline is called for and probably some clothes," Draco said; he handed Harry his silk bottoms.

Harry slipped on his pajamas, raised the window and shouted out, "Julian James Potter, get off that broom and get your bum into the house. Now!"

The pounding and whinging continued at the bedroom door. Draco flicked his hand and the door flew open as two little blond four-and-half-year-olds bounded in.

"Morning, Father. Morning, Daddy," they both squealed as they struggled to make it up the side of the high bed.

"Good morning, monsters," Draco answered as he jumped on the bed and grabbed their little hands, pulling them up to their delight.

Harry kept an eye out of the window until he heard the front door open and slam. Little feet pounded up the stairs and soon Draco pulled up the little black-haired boy on the bed too.

Draco was in the middle of good 'tickle bug' fight when Harry cleared his throat loudly. They all stopped.

Harry stood at the end of the bed looking at the four dishevelled members of his family. "I have a question. Which one of you removed my broom from the wall?"

Draco looked up at Harry, realizing the implication; one of their children was using strong magic at a very early age and that meant trouble. He and Harry were already outnumbered.

The two brothers pointed at their long white-haired sister. "She did it, she did it," they both tattled loudly.

"Kisa," Harry said in the lowest tone he could muster.

The sparkling cyan eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Yes, Daddy, I did it."

"Why, Kisa?" Harry asked in a firm tone. He did not break the gaze she set upon him. It took everything he had not to break down and hold her tight.

"Because the baby bird needed its mummy."

"What baby bird?" Harry asked in a moderated concerned tone.

"Daddy," Ladon interrupted, "Kisa found a baby bird that had fallen from its nest in the apple tree. It was too high for any of us to reach."

"And?" Harry said, turning to his blue-eyed son.

"And she cried, so I told her I would put it back, but I needed a broom," Julian added, causing Harry to turn to his third child.

"See, Daddy, that is why I took your broom off the wall. I'm sorry."

"How, Kisa?" Draco asked, relieving Harry from the young girl's beseeching looks. "How did you get it off the wall?"

Kisa turned to her father. "Oh, I just pointed my finger at it and said, 'Accio Daddy's broom,' just like you and Daddy do," she said casually.

Draco watched Harry's jaw clench and the little muscle spasm.

"Julian, what happened to the bird?" Draco asked.

"I put it back in the nest with the other baby birds."

"Kisa, no more calling for either of our things. Do you understand?" Harry said, fixating his eyes directly on her.

"Yes, Daddy, I understand."

"Julian, you will not fly on a broom unless one of us is with you and has given permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, but I .…"

"Julian, no buts," Draco added quickly and firmly. Harry flashed Draco an appreciative glance for backing him up.

"And Ladon, I haven't heard much from you, but I would say all three of you knew better," Harry reprimanded.

"Sorry, Daddy," Ladon said slowly and deliberately. Harry's heart melted. Ladon was the one who got into the least trouble, and when he did, he was so crushed that he had disappointed his parents, it was hard to punish him.

"Okay, what do you say we head down for breakfast?" Draco suggested, breaking the tempo of the morning. He wrapped his dressing gown around him and scooped up the two boys, one in each arm. Their feet dangled and kicked in mid-air. Sunday was his only day to spend with the kids at their home during the school year. Now that he was on summer break, he would be home everyday. The only problem was, Harry was leaving tomorrow morning and taking Dobby with him. He settled the boys at the round dining room table and waited for Harry and Kisa.

Harry slipped on his dressing gown, looked down upon his bright-eyed daughter, and laughed. She knew she had him, and every other male member of the family, wrapped around her finger. Harry lifted her up and then pretended to dance across the floor and down the stairs. Harry plopped his daughter between her two brothers and he took his place between Julian and Draco. The centre of the table was filled with plates of bacon, sausage, sliced tomatoes, eggs and to the kids delight, stacks of miniature blueberry pancakes, which their mother introduced them too. Julian was ready to tuck in before Draco stopped him. "Julian, blessing."

They all joined hands bowed their heads and thanked those above and Mother Earth for her bounty.

Draco loved his family, the kids were chatting with their dad. Harry was telling them about his trip and promised to bring presents from Paris. Draco was still amazed at their three children. He remembered during their marriage ceremony how painful the soul exchange and memory transfer had been for both of them. Draco saw the gift Harry had left for him to open. They were having three children. It made the rest of the painful process almost inconsequential.

Harry had told him that first night after he 'woke up' that it did not matter who went first and he was right. Draco and Harry had shared not only their magic but also their blood. Ladon was biologically his and Ginevra's; Julian, Harry and Ginevra's; and then there was the little surprise of Kisa. Kisa was theirs, Harry and Draco's. Somehow, their genes combined and overrode Ginevra's genetics. Kisa was definitely a mixture of both of them, her hair Malfoy white, her eyes naturally cyan would turn dark-blue when excited and happy, and emerald green when angry. Harry and Draco never saw her eyes turn grey as Kisa was never one to be sad. Kisa Ginevra Malfoy Potter was a handful. Unfortunately, the child also inherited the worst of their personalities; she was both headstrong and ignored danger like Harry, along with being snarky and deceptive as Draco had been in his youth at Hogwarts. However, Merlin, she was cute; Draco's slender nose with a slight upturned point, Harry's generous brilliant smile, and now she had revealed her magical strength. Yes, Draco sighed, she was theirs forever. Unfortunately, she was sterile and nothing could be done about it. Hermione had immediately researched the situation and discovered that Kisa was not the first to be genetically related to two males. Kisa Dumbledore, along with a handful of other females throughout the ages, were noted. The females were almost classified as a different species.

Ladon Severus, his beautiful Malfoy heir, looked like a Malfoy, but like his brother, he inherited Ginevra's crooked smile. He was so serious, but every once in awhile his mischievous side would shine through. His usual behaviour was to study his siblings when approaching a new situation. After making sure it was okay, he would join in. Draco and Harry had both noted Ladon's tendencies to protect his siblings from doing anything too reckless, which is why this morning was such a surprise. He was a good kid, polite and definitely bright. Draco enjoyed his company.

Julian James, Draco loved the rascal, but the boy was all boy. He loved getting dirty in the garden, and Kisa was always daring him to do something. Naturally, he would. Draco smiled remembering the time Kisa dared him to eat a slug. Julian threw up for the next hour and cried hysterically. The child was fun and always had a smile.

However, as different as they all were, they were a tight team. They were not only siblings, but also friends, and the monsters conspired against their parents. Ginevra would visit often, play and spoil them, and then leave with a laugh at the two overwrought parents.

The real fun would start when his little sister, Aurora, joined the crowd. The spoiled Princess Aurora would try to order the three around and they would, of course, rebel. She would be in tears within the first fifteen minutes of any visit.

Draco loved his little sister, but oh my, the girl was her father's daughter in her demands and had his mother's aristocratic airs. Aurora loved and adored her big brother but she and Harry had a special relationship. He doted on her but did not put up with her demands. She, like the rest of the Malfoy family, was in love with Harry.

"Ouch! Father, Kisa kicked me."

"Kisa, don't kick Ladon."

"Daddy, Julian touched me."

"Julian, quit touching your sister and eat your breakfast."

"Touch," Kisa whispered as she pointed her finger at Ladon.

"Kisa!" Harry said sternly.

"More syrup please," Julian asked, reaching for the large pitcher of maple syrup.

"Here, son, let me do it," Harry said as picked the pitcher up.

"No, I do it," Julian said defiantly as his hand grasped the handle.

"Julian, I will do it. I don't want it all over the table," Harry said patiently.

"I do it myself."

"No, Julian."

"Daddy, let him do it. Just use magic to clean it up," Ladon said smartly.

Draco tapped Harry's foot under the table with his own.

Harry glanced over and frowned as Draco was biting his lower lip so as not to laugh.

"Children, we do not rely on magic to clean up our messes."

"You do, Daddy," Kisa replied.

Harry sighed as both his hand and his son's remained on the pitcher handle.

"Draco, love, how was this handled when you were a child?" Harry asked, grasping for straws to get out of the power struggle he was in with Julian.

Draco set down his fork and wiped his mouth with the clean white cloth napkin. "Um, let's see. The house-elves were required to pour the syrup; I would have never questioned my father. Oh, and no talking was allowed by children during meals."

Harry turned towards Draco and glared at him. "Not helping, Draco."

"Grandpa Arthur lets us pour our own syrup," Kisa added a little too innocently for Harry's taste.

"Well, we are not at Grandpa Arthur's house, nor are we at Papa's manor, are we, children? You all know we have different rules in our home," Harry stated firmly.

"Daddy, Kisa just touched me," Ladon whispered.

"Kisa!" Harry reprimanded through gritted teeth.

"Harry, babe, how was this handled when you were growing up?"

Harry groaned at Draco, reached down under the table with his other hand, and pinched Draco's thigh. "First of all, I was not allowed at the table with my relatives. Second, if Dudley spilled the syrup, I was required to clean it up."

"Stupid Muggles," Ladon mumbled.

Harry froze. "Where did you hear those words from?" Harry demanded.

"Grandfather Boris," Ladon offered and then added, "And sometimes from Father."

Harry stared into the wide blue eyes brimming with tears knowing he had said something bad. "Ladon Severus Malfoy, I never want to hear that from your mouth again. Harry turned to the man next to him. "Or you either, Draco."

"Harry, I didn't mean all Muggles, just your relatives."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "And a four-and-half-year-old can tell the difference?"

"Point taken," Draco said, hoping it was the end of the conversation, but he was out of luck.

"I will not have this household harbouring those types of prejudices, understood, children?"

The three children moved their heads up and down. They rarely saw their dad so serious.

"Daddy, what does predgejuice mean?" Kisa asked.

"Daddy, can I have some syrup now?" Julian asked. Harry noted both their hands were still clasping the pitcher.

Harry groaned. "Dobby!"

pop

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Dobby, could you please pour the syrup for Julian?"

Dobby pointed his finger at the pitcher; Harry and Julian let go, the pitcher rose to the ceiling and then tilted. Long thin strands of syrup poured down on Julian's pancakes, forming little pools on each. The kids all laughed and insisted Dobby pour syrup for all of them.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said as the pitcher returned to the table.

Kisa opened her mouth. Draco spoke up, "Children, no more talking at the table right now, Daddy has had enough." Harry stepped on Draco's foot as he could hear the mirth contained in Draco's words.

After a silent and peaceful breakfast, thanks to a few death glares given by their father, the children were sent outside to play. Draco and Harry returned to their bedroom. Draco insisted that he be the one to pack Harry's clothes and accessories for the trip. He had already taken Harry on a shopping spree to purchase the most traditional formal wizarding attire available.

As Draco laid the outfits on the bed, matching the appropriate pieces for each occasion he casually asked, "How do you expect to handle the delegation if you can't handle three four-year-olds?"

Harry fell into one of the chairs by the window. "Draco, you are at Hogwarts every day. You see the kids for a few hours when I bring them every other night and on Sunday. I'm warning you, that by the time this conference is over, you will be either kissing the ground I walk on, or furious that I left you alone with them."

Draco smiled as he made his way around the bed switching ties, belts, and shoes. Once he was pleased with his work, he labelled everything and packed them away in Harry's old trunk. The trunk he was not pleased with, but Harry insisted that it had gotten him through Hogwarts and their travels around the world, and it would do just fine. Draco had wished that Hermione had not returned it on Harry's twenty-third birthday. The money, Harry insisted everyone keep, but his belongings he took back gratefully.

"Knut for your thoughts, Draco," Harry said as he watched his husband arrange everything in his old trunk.

Draco glanced over to Harry with a small grin. "I was just thinking about your birthday five years ago."

"Ah, the day I almost got killed by my friends and relatives for making them figure out I had my memories back."

"Yeah, that one, Potter. I was remembering Hermione suddenly vanishing, only to return with your trunk and Invisibility Cloak and wishing you a happy birthday. I wish she would have kept the trunk."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Hell, it took them almost all day. I knew Hermione would be the one to figure it out, though. I was so disoriented that it bought me time to feel better about everyone being around me."

Draco snorted. "Yes, but Father, Mother, Ginevra and Remus got a little to much joy about being the only one's in on it."

"What did you expect from two Slytherins, a Marauder, and the Mistress of Mayhem, otherwise known as MOM?"

Draco stopped and laughed. "You know she hates when you call her that."

Harry snickered. "Yes, but it is true."

Draco finished the last of the clothes packing and headed off to the loo. Harry followed and sat on the counter as Draco made a quick inventory of the toiletry items Harry would need to take with him. "Do you think Narcissa is doing this for Lucius right now?"

Draco shook his head. "No, the house-elves will be taking care of it. I do expect Molly will be taking care of Arthur, though. I don't know, Harry; I think I would rather have the kids than be going to the conference with Arthur, Father, Kingsley, Minerva and Dobby."

Harry gave a chuckle as he hopped off the counter and turned the shower on. "Well, Lucius and I will be sharing quarters as will Kingsley and Arthur. Someday Lucius and Arthur will come to terms."

"I doubt it, Harry. They will be civilized with each other for our sake and the kids', but I'm still not sure it was a good idea that Father confessed to Molly about the deaths of her brothers."

Harry stepped into the shower; the last thing he wanted to do right now was to get into this old argument with Draco. "Don't forget my glasses and remember no magical items!" Harry said loudly from the shower.

"I'm right here, Potter, you don't need to shout to change the subject. I am not daft, I remembered no magical items, and your sunglasses, with a spare, are already packed. I wouldn't want you scaring the bejeebers out the attendees."

Draco stepped into the shower. "That bad?" Harry asked as he squirted the soap into his palm.

Draco physically turned Harry's head with his hand to face him. "Potter, you have the most gorgeous eyes, next to Kisa's, but when they go Kneazle, it's a bit frightening."

"I'm going to miss you, Draco," Harry said as he leaned in for a wet kiss, then lowered himself to his knees and began lathering Draco's feet and long smooth legs.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ambassador."

Harry smiled whenever Draco called him that. "We haven't been apart for a long time. I hope I remember how to wank."

Harry directed the shower spray on Draco's lower half, made him turn around and spread his cheeks. The spray moved away and a talented tongue removed the drops. Draco turned abruptly; he loved when Harry did that, but right now, he wanted a something else. He backed up to the cool shower wall and spread his feet. He would never tire of Harry's mouth on him. As soon as he creamed Harry's mouth, Harry beckoned him to the shower bottom. They kept a rubber mat on the floor for this reason alone.

Draco knelt down, raising his bum and anticipating Harry's fingers. When the second one entered, he squirmed back on them with delight.

"Like that, do you?" Harry teased.

"Mmmm, yes."

"How many do you want, love?"

"Three," Draco groaned, "and then I want your cock."

"Good, because it wants you too."

Harry diddled the entrance before adding the third.

"Deeper, babe."

"Feeling greedy." Harry chuckled as he plunged in deeper. He knew where Draco wanted him to touch; he slid across it with his middle finger. The beautiful white round curves bucked nicely. Harry could not resist and leaned down giving the right cheek a large love bite. He wouldn't heal it; he would leave it for Draco to remember him by.

Harry filled him and teased him more before removing his fingers, his left hand continuing to play with the Draco's balls. A glint of light reflected off the stones of his wedding ring on his middle finger. The memory of deciding to wear the wedding rings on their right hand had been considered, but both told the jeweller, 'No' at the same time. The diamond bands would have interfered with their sex life. Harry's left hand now bore four rings, and he loved them all.

Draco laid his head on his arms and arched his back down, elevating his bum. Harry smacked it lightly. Draco was being more wanton than usual, and Harry found it endearing and exciting. He spread the cheeks and entered just the head of his cock before grasping Draco's hips and pulling Draco onto him. Oh Merlin, he loved being inside Draco, in the centre of him, in his core. His own hips rocked back and forth at a steady pace. His balls slapped against Draco; he loved the sound of sex, the taste, and the smell of it. Draco was whimpering. Harry thrived on bringing him to this state; he reached around and stroked him. He wanted to feel the contractions and ride Draco through the waves.

The shower came back on as they stumbled to stand up again. They kissed while they lathered each other's arms and chests. It was their after-play. After rinsing off, Draco handed Harry his shampoo. Harry treasured the honour, and it only happened on Sunday mornings. Many couples saved their virginity for their wedding night; Draco saved his virgin hair for Harry to wash. Harry thought every time he carefully measured out the exact amount that this was a gift. Draco's hair was so long now it touched his lower back. He usually wore it back in one long French braid. When Harry released it at night, the waves from the braid added a completely new dimension to his obsession.

His own hair was currently longer than usual, but still short in comparison with the traditions of married British wizards. He was thankful he had not picked up more grey. He left the care and cut of it in Draco's hands. It had been short, long, and every length in between. It grew fast, and Draco continually, lovingly swore at him over it.

They towelled off and Draco sat Harry on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. He wrapped him in towels and brought out the scissors and razor. "Shouldn't we have done this before the shower?"

"Technically, it could have waited until tomorrow, but in case your face needs healing or your hair doesn't turn out right, I thought we should give it a day. I'll shave you again in the morning, as much as it hurts me to do it."

Harry shook his head at his pretty, blond husband. The thought of a rough face running over his body gave him the shivers. Draco loved it, so Harry obliged him and continually looked scruffy. "How short this time?"

"I was thinking significantly shorter," Draco said, he lifted the dark tresses and staring at Harry's reflection in the mirror. "Your attire should appease them that you are abiding by tradition. Your hair, babe, is another story. It is not long enough to be traditional for a married man, and currently, it just looks messy. So we might as well cut it and style it."

Harry closed his eyes; he would let Draco do what Draco wanted to do. He was the one who had to look at it. Harry suddenly felt very sorry for him.

Draco kissed his cheek, signalling he was finished. Harry opened his eyes and was shocked. Draco had cut and styled it so short, and without his normal scruff, Harry thought he looked like a clean-cut Muggle. Draco removed the towels and stood behind Harry with his hands on the broad shoulders admiring his work. The fingers slid down through the dark-haired chest until they reached the golden rings. "Draco," Harry warned, "we need to get outside and spend sometime with the kids."

Draco stopped and responded to Harry's reflection. "Kneazle time, you know they love it. They're going to miss you too."

Harry smiled. "Kneazle time it is then."

Two very large cats walked across the apex of the slate roof, spying on the unsuspecting children below. The black one with grey spots took a running leap into a nearby elm tree and scampered along the thick branch coming to a rest next to the trunk. The white cat, also with grey spots, successfully leapt into an oak tree near the front of the house. They eyed each other as they clawed their down the large trunks. They hopped down as they neared ground and ran towards each other. They rubbed cheeks and whiskers. The white one cuffed the other across the ears and ran off at desperate speed. The chase was on.

The white Kneazle tore around the corner, his paws almost sliding sideways, looking for shelter as the black Kneazle was not far behind. He saw the young dark-haired boy collecting rocks and jumped into his arms almost knocking him over. The boy laughed and held the kitty tight. The black one ran to his feet and meowed.

The little boy held on tight to the cat in his arms. The cat's four paws dangled down. The boy ran with the cat to his friends nearby. They laughed and giggled and soon the other two were manhandling the black Kneazle. The felines were petted and nuzzled. Their ears pulled, whiskers stretched to show their sharp teeth, and passed back and forth.

The Kneazles soon extricated themselves from the children's little hands and rolled in the garden dirt. An old white owl flew by and perched on the closest rock chimney. The white cat spotted a movement in the rows of tomatoes. He stalked over to the green fruits and the black cat followed low to the ground. The kids were silent as they watched the two felines on the prowl. The two cats stopped as the spied the slithering movement before them. A white paw slowly extended and touched the little garden serpent. The black one circled around. The snake was trapped. The cats raised their back haunches ready to pounce when a little dirty hand snatched their prize from their paws.

"Bad, kitties," the little dark-haired boy said glaring at the two disappointed cats.

"{{Thanksss, little wisssard.}}"

"{{Itsss okay, theysss not hurtssss youss}}"

"{{Yesssss, theyssss would, brother}}"

The black Kneazle quickly transformed in the children's dad.

"{{Kidsss, yousss can youssss underssstandsss me?}}"

"{{Yesss, Daddy,}}" Julian and Kisa responded.

Draco soon appeared as himself. "Harry, are they Parselmouths?" he asked tepidly.

Harry picked up the snake; it was one of Pansy's offspring. Pansy had died many years ago but her heirs still inhabited the garden.

"Yes, Draco, they speak Parseltongue," Harry responded, without relaying his feelings toward the matter.

"Daddy, what is Parseltongue?" Ladon asked, looking very confused.

Harry reached down and ruffled the blond hair. "Parseltongue is the language of the snakes. A Parselmouth is a wizard or witch who can speak to and understand the snakes. I am a Parselmouth and apparently Kisa and Julian are too."

"How come I can't if Kisa and Julian can?" Ladon asked, his tone hinting at being sad.

"Because, Ladon, you are naturally my son; remember the talks we've had about this subject?" Draco responded. Draco looked at Harry, knowing this was not a good situation developing.

"Oh," the little blond boy said. He stood there looking at his family, then ran from the garden into the house sobbing.

"Shit," Harry blurted out.

"Language, Harry," Draco reprimanded. "I'll go talk to him."

"No, Draco, let me," Harry said as he Disapparated from the garden.

Harry Apparated to the entry of the attic rooms; the high-pitched sobs were coming from the last bedroom. Harry walked down and knocked on the door. He opened the door to the small bedroom covered with castles and dragons when he received no response.

The little boy was face down crying into his pillow, holding on tight to his stuffed white dragon.

"Ladon," Harry said softly as he sat on the bed next to his son. "Want to talk about it?" His hand rubbed the small thin back.

Ladon responded with a defiant but muffled, "No."

"Ladon, please. Daddy is sad that you are sad. Are you upset that you can't talk to snakes?"

The little boy turned over his face red and puffy, his eyes still large and blue. "Yes, and I can't fly or make stuff come to me."

Harry stroked the short blond hair. "Ladon, you are still a little wizard."

"But, Daddy, I don't have magic like they do."

"Oh, son," Harry said as he lifted the boy onto his lap. "You have different magic, that is all. One is not better than the other."

Ladon turned his head and sobbed into Harry's chest. "Nothing special," he said between raspy breaths.

Harry kissed the top of his head. He smelled like his father. "Ladon, you can do things Julian and Kisa can't."

"Like what?"

"You can sing beautifully. Your brother and sister are horrid singers, like me. I've heard you playing on the piano. You will need lessons but you will be a great pianist like your father."

"Not magical," he stammered.

Harry chuckled. "It's magic to me, son. I don't understand anything about music."

"Not magical," the little boy repeated as he lifted his head away from Harry's chest and rubbed his eyes. Harry reached for a tissue on the nightstand and wiped the runny nose.

"Ladon, you do have special magic."

"I do?" The boy looked up with his wet lashed blue eyes.

"Sure," Harry said. "Do you know that when all three of you were small babies in Mummy Ginevra's belly, you stopped anyone from getting to close to her?"

"I did?"

"Yes, you were protecting your brother and sister, like Father protects us. You knocked any mediwizard that came close to her across the room on their arses."

Ladon giggled. "Daddy, you said a bad word."

Harry smiled. "So I did."

"I really did that?"

"Yes, then you magically disarmed them of their wands."

"Really?" Ladon asked with his eyes getting bigger.

"Really, son; you were the first of the three to show you were magical and you weren't even born yet. My magic, Julian's, and some of Kisa's magic is strong and forceful, but yours, like Father's, is complex and beautiful. Just like you and Father are."

Ladon looked up at Harry. "So Father's magic is special too?"

Harry scooted himself back against the wall next to the bed and brought Ladon with him. "Ladon, you know the story of when Father and I duelled against a very bad wizard?"

"Yes, Papa and Grandfather Boris talk about it. You were the one who got rid of him."

Harry groaned. "Yes, that part is true, but your Father was my second, and the second in a duel is usually the better duellist. When the duel started, your father saved us from over thirty spells that were aimed at us from many directions. He stopped the spells from hitting us and got them all with a Bluebell spell. I just had one person to duel with; your Father had the rest."

Ladon's eyes grew big as saucers. "Father did that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Ladon, that is the type of magic you have inherited. Julian's maybe stronger but yours, my munchkin, will be breathtaking like Draco's."

The little boy looked at his father earnestly. Harry could tell his brain was working hard. "What about Kisa's magic?"

Harry snickered at how bright Ladon was; very little got by him. "Kisa has a combination of both of our magic. It isn't clear how much she has from each of us. She's our little mystery; but yours, Ladon, yours is pure Malfoy magic and I look forward to seeing it mature."

Ladon was quiet, but Harry could tell he still was bothered by something. He waited for the little boy to find his words.

"Daddy, do you love me?"

That wasn't the question Harry expected. "Oh my, Merlin, yes, Ladon. I love you more than I can say."

"As much as Julian and Kisa?"

So that is what this is about "Yes, Ladon, you may not have my magic but you have my heart and soul. Your father captured those from me a long time ago and now you have them too."

Ladon reached up and wrapped his skinny arms around his daddy's neck. "Daddy, I love you."

"Ladon, I love you too. Now I think it's time that your Father and I start spending time alone with each one of you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Okay then, when I get back from my trip, we will start doing that. But Sunday is family day, so you want to come back downstairs with me?"

Ladon scrambled off Harry's lap and stood up on the bed. "Up, up."

"You want a piggy back ride?"

"Yes, please," he asked politely.

Harry laughed, knowing Julian would have climbed onto him and then asked. "Okay then, hop on."

Ladon climbed onto his daddy's wide back and shoulders. Harry held tight onto the long, skinny, knobbly-kneed legs that wrapped around him. Ladon giggled as Harry snorted like a pig on their way down to join the rest of the family.

A/N Well, I've done angst, romance, sex, action, drama, and hand me the Kleenex chapters, but very little fluff, until now. Hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter will reveal a little more about the previous five years.

Confused about the title of this chapter? (Part 1) is Chapter 58 where they first had the dream. The dream continued in Chapter Meet the Parents. This is their dream coming true.

Note: The information about the stone snake carving is from the following article:

./id/15970442/from/RS.5/

Scientists find first known human ritual

Archaeologists discover stone snake carved in cave in Botswana

By Robert Roy Britt

Back to index

Chapter 96 Security and Insecurity by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 96 Security and Insecurity

"Mmmmgh, uuughhh, what? Oh God, Yesssssss."

Harry opened his eyes, gasping for breath. "Fuck me, Draco."

"Plan to, once you wake up," said a muffled voice from under the covers.

Harry whipped back the summer sheets and blanket. "Bloody hell, Draco, I'm awake now."

Draco lifted his eyelids; the deep-blue eyes revealed more than mischief. He released the spent shaft, licking the last few drops. "I just thought I'd wake you up properly, Ambassador. Now roll over."

"Draco!"

"Oh come on, Harry, you can sleep through it if you want."

"Yeah, like that is possible," Harry replied and rolled over.

Draco spread Harry's legs and nimbly kneeled between them. "Raise it, Potter."

"Oh jeez, this is romantic," Harry snarled.

"No romance until you get back. Really, Potter, asking for a sequestered meeting."

Harry smiled at being called Potter twice in a row. So being sequestered is what it is about; Draco is mad at me. Harry lifted his bum and gave it a wiggle. Only the muscles moved. "Are you going to keep nattering?"

"Certainly not, our breakfast guests will be here soon."

The lion roared through the house, announcing the arrival of the entourage travelling to the International Conference of Wizards and their spouses. They would be travelling by Portkey to an unplottable castle near Paris. Once there, they would be sequestered until an agreement to the issues that had plagued the wizarding world for centuries was reached.

Every Minister for Magic would be attending with one additional representative of their choosing. In addition, the Headmaster or Headmistress from every school of magic was also required to attend. Kingsley Shacklebolt had selected Arthur Weasley as his additional representative. He believed Arthur Weasley had proven himself throughout the years as a kind and thoughtful man to Muggle concerns. It did not hurt that he was a pure-blood. Harry's position was unique; he was the Ambassador at large. He represented the disparate members of Earth Magic. The clans did not recognize the artificial boundaries of land drawn by the differing nations.

He had spent the previous five years travelling to small towns, villages, and sometimes large cities seeking out the members. Initially, he had problems with the ferocity with which they detested the Muggles, but he soon learned it wasn't prejudice but fear. They were scared. Their way of life was disappearing before their very eyes.

Harry knew that unless the problem with Muggles was solved, with agreed upon solutions through an international treaty, it would continue to plague them all. The problem would give rise to more evil wizards like Voldemort. These wizards played on the weaknesses of those who wanted to be protected. There were fine lines to be acknowledged. Each region would maintain their sovereignty, but there would be a few international laws and punishments that governed them all.

Harry's representative was Lucius Malfoy. The selection was not made lightly. He needed someone he could trust implicitly with his goals and his security. Lucius was indispensable in his understanding of how nefarious minds worked. Harry always kept in the back of his mind that it was Lucius who stood by his side, who said he would remain there no matter what, when the group was down in the basement discovering what the spell Harry had cast really meant. Lucius converted to the religion of Earth Magic, but his magic remained the same as always. He was the first wizard Harry marked to join his inner circle. Instead of hiding his mark, Lucius proudly wore the Kneazle and Snake Mark of Harry Potter. The major drawback for both Lucius and Narcissa on that day of the marking was that Harry returned to calling them their given names. There was an additional reason why Harry chose Lucius to attend, and only Draco was privy to it: Lucius still could give one glare or sneer and you were scared. Harry, on the other hand, was treated one of two ways by most people; they were in awe of him or they underestimated him. Lucius was the perfect diplomat in easing the way for Harry to accomplish what he needed to.

Lucius was not the favourite choice of the inner circle; many would have preferred a native Earth Magic priest. Harry, who usually built consensus, was adamant about his choice. It was not open for discussion. Harry knew it was controversial, but he was confident he could represent his people; what Lucius helped him do was deal with the others, those who were not Earth Magic practitioners. Harry did not fear those he represented; it was those he did not, they would be the problem at the conference.

The conference would start with one large introductory meeting carried on the wireless. After the initial meeting, cocktails and appetizers would be served before dinner. The next day they would break up into smaller groups, each handling specific issues. They would all meet again at the end of the day to report on any progress and to cast votes if necessary. The process would continue until all resolutions had acceptable language that had been voted on unanimously. The final speeches, if successful, would also be broadcast. The only information disseminated to the outside world would be official pictures and press releases.

Draco made it downstairs first to greet everyone. Harry had requested a few moments alone before he joined them. Their morning fun had helped, but he was nervous and he could tell by Draco's attitude, Draco was too.

Harry could hear the kids being loud downstairs. Two of their sets of grandparents, present at the same time, was enough to set them off. Molly and Arthur treated the trio as their own. Aurora's shrill cry was already piercing its way through the noise. Harry laughed when he thought of Aurora. She was a handful, but he couldn't help but love her. She epitomized the Malfoy characteristics to a tee. Harry and Draco both knew that in a little over six years, Draco would be in trouble at Hogwarts and that wasn't even counting the Holly Jolly kids that would be attending. Ron and Hermione's daughter, Holly, was so much like her mother, despite looking like a frizzy haired Weasley. He could foresee the mayhem that would ensue between Holly and Aurora. Harry laughed at himself; he had wanted a few minutes alone and here he was thinking about the dynamics of the children. He surmised that was part of what having a family was all about.

Harry went downstairs where everyone was seated at the original shaped rectangular table drinking their morning tea or coffee. The Malfoy-Potter family made up eight, Molly and Arthur ten, Minerva and Kingsley twelve. Draco and Harry sat at either end.

The children knew that this was a formal breakfast meeting and that their best behaviour was called for. Misbehaving would not be tolerated, and would be dealt with from either a glare from Draco or Lucius, guaranteed to make any child quake. Hell, thought Harry— it still made him quake.

Minerva sat on one side of Draco, Ladon and Aurora on the other. Next to Aurora were her parents and then Kingsley. Harry's other side consisted of Julian and Kisa and their other set of grandparents. The parents found it best to separate the kids during these types of meals. The triplets rotated who had to sit next to their young aunt Aurora.

Harry looked around at the mish-mash of people at his table as their large plates filled with morning breakfast delicacies. Minerva and Draco were already gossiping. They had become quite close in the last five years. They were continually betting each other on outcomes of not only Quidditch but also student relationships. They were both gossips and had acerbic senses of humour. Charlie and Minerva were close as they were both Lions in their hearts, but Draco was definitely Minerva's favourite. Charlie and Draco got along famously and no one would have ever guessed they had been lovers. Charlie was the Weasley Harry was closest to, after Ron.

Harry felt some tension in the room; he always did when these sets of grandparents were in the same vicinity. The Weasleys accepted Draco, but Draco's parents were another story. Harry knew Draco was correct; the old wound and feeling of betrayal would never really heal, but they were all mature enough to set it aside while the children were around. Harry still related more to how the Weasleys lived and raised their children, but he respected Draco's beliefs of raising well-behaved and mannered children too. His home was a constant struggle between the two lifestyles.

Julian, who was swinging his legs randomly, kicked Harry underneath the table. Harry glanced around at all of the children and noticed a slight fidgeting. They had all eaten a respectable amount of food and were now forced to listen to the adult conversations going on around them. Kingsley was talking about the pre-negotiations that had already taken place. Harry caught Draco's eye and motioned with his own to the kids. Draco interrupted the discussion and excused the children. All four pushed their plates forward for the house-elves to take care of and scampered out of the room. Harry smiled. They were so young, but they were bright. When it was just Harry and the three kids at home, he required them to bring their dishes into the kitchen, and set them onto the counter after asking to be excused from the table. At the Weasleys', Molly insisted she clear the table. At the Manor and any other special occasion, they pushed their plates forward.

Kingsley, Arthur and Lucius were in heavy discussions. Minerva and Molly were conversing, while Narcissa and Draco were having a separate conversation of their own. They would have to leave soon, but for now, they had time for talking. Harry just listened.

"No, Arthur, the pertinent point is that South America as a whole is coming in line with us, not that they disagree on so many points. They can be influenced," Lucius said with confidence. Harry nodded to himself, agreeing with Lucius's comments.

"Molly, dear, I've had requests from a few young witches to add knitting and needle point to the schedule. Would that be possible?" Minerva inquired. Harry didn't particularly care and tuned his ears to what Narcissa and Draco were discussing.

"Of course Ladon will be a Slytherin, Mother. He has the brains to be a Ravenclaw but he is also clever…Yes, I realize he and Aurora will be together, but please, that is six years away. No, Mother, Harry and I have no idea which house Kisa will end up in."

Kisa, Harry thought, Where would she end up? Draco was right, it was six years away, but Harry knew he would be there for the Sorting. He would sneak in if necessary. He was already sure where Ladon and Julian would end up, but he wanted to see his daughter Sorted. Pansy and Viktor had already said their son, Dimitrie, would be attending Hogwarts. Blaise and Markot were unsure at this point with their daughter, Nasrin. Harry had his doubts they would choose Hogwarts. Neville and Susan's….

"Harry!" Draco said loudly; obviously, it wasn't the first time he had called for his attention.

Harry shook his head. "What? I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"Arthur wanted to know about Dobby and the house-elf negotiations, and by the way, what were you thinking so hard about?" Draco asked, looking befuddled by Harry's non-attention to the conversations at hand.

Harry laughed. "I was thinking about six years from now which kids would be going to Hogwarts. You know, immediate important stuff. Now what about Dobby?"

The early morning breakfast concluded. The travellers moved to the parlour where the Portkey awaited them. Draco and Harry went upstairs to gather Harry's travelling trunk. Draco opened it one more time and stared at the contents. Harry sat on the bed waiting for Draco to close it. The time was getting close at hand where he needed to be downstairs to say good-bye to the children.

"Draco."

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Stop it. Everything is fine. You've done a great job. I will be the best dressed wizard at the conference."

"I just want it to be perfect, Potter. Is that asking too much?"

"It is. Come here, sit next to me and tell me what is wrong."

Draco obligingly sat down next to Harry. His face was expressionless. "I feel useless," he finally muttered.

"Merlin, Draco, you are not useless. We would not have come this far without you. You know that, so what is really wrong?"

Draco sighed deeply. "You're right, of course. It's not that. I just won't be there to protect you."

Harry put his hand on Draco's lower thigh and squeezed it. "Oh."

Draco turned and leant forward, getting into Harry's face. "Oh! That's all you have to say? You're going to be sequestered and I won't be there."

Harry looked earnestly into the blue-eyes searching his. "Draco, if I need you I will send my Phoenix. I promise, and then you can send your Dragon. I have faith in that beast."

Draco lowered his eyes slightly. "You promise?"

"Yes, Draco, I promise that I will not do anything dangerous. If something arises, I will let you know. Besides, between Lucius and Dobby I will be lucky to go to the loo alone."

Draco smirked. "True."

"So are you okay now?"

"Yes," Draco replied and stood up pulling Harry with him. "You need to say good-bye to the children." Draco headed for the door.

"Draco."

"Yes," Draco said and turned around.

"Come here and kiss me."

The parlour was crowded, the travellers all arranged around the coffee table where the Portkey lay; it was the invitation to the conference. Molly pulled on Arthur's robes. He turned and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. Narcissa was holding Aurora and both were hugging Lucius good-bye.

Harry picked up each of his children and hugged them good-bye tightly. As he set Ladon down, he found another blonde with her arms up. He lifted Aurora and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, wait!" Ladon cried out, "I forgot something."

Ladon tore out of the room and up the stairs; they could all hear him racing up the second flight. Time was getting close when Ladon could be heard scrambling back down. He ran to Harry, out of breath, and handed him his white, stuffed dragon.

"Here, Daddy, you take Puff, he will protect you." Harry picked the little boy and up and nuzzled into his warm soft neck. Everyone around could hear the hitch in his breath and the additional one that came from the boy's father.

Harry set him down quickly. "Thank you, Ladon; you are right, Puff will protect me."

The clock struck nine; the travellers, with one hand on their belongings, reached out and touched the Portkey. Harry's eyes caught Draco's as he disappeared; they said all there was to say.

The delegation from Godric's Hollow landed in a large crowded hall, in an unknown castle, somewhere near Paris. Dobby was somehow standing next to them; no one had a clue how he arrived with them.

Security was obviously being taken seriously; uniformed guards in great numbers could be seen mixed in with the hundreds of new arrivals. A rotund, stern looking witch immediately approached them. Lucius growled as the witch took his wand and scanned him and his fashionable trunk with her own wand. Lucius stood to the side as Kingsley was given similar treatment, as were Arthur and Minerva.

As Harry stepped up, he handed his wands over. The witch looked confused. "Only one wand is allowed, Ambassador."

Harry stared down at her. "I don't remember that being in the rules sent to my home."

She unfurled a scroll and read it over as she swept her damp black bangs out of her bulging brown eyes. Harry waited.

She sighed heavily. "You are correct; there is no mention of how many wands you can have."

Harry gave a quick appeasing grin and stretched his arms out to be scanned; the tips of his right hand still holding onto Ladon's dragon. He laughed as the guard's wand beeped when it reached Puff. He had forgotten Draco had spelled the dragon to sing 'Puff the Magic Dragon,' when the words Puff Puff were said while holding the dragon.

The guard looked at him curiously. Harry handed her the dragon. She looked it over, passed her wand over it, and began being extremely rough with it. He had enough. "My son gave it to me; it plays music and sings when you say the words Puff Puff ."

The witch glared at him, her bulbous nose twitching. She held the dragon by the tip of its tail and said, "Puff Puff."

Suddenly, all those around could hear Draco's singing of the sad little dragon song.

Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,

Harry smiled at the little dragon. Lucius, Arthur, Kingsley and Minerva were chortling. Harry was sure the other guards and wizards being searched nearby were snickering too.

Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal puff,

And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh

The singing dragon was set down on a table nearby. The wand scanning began again and to Harry's horror the beeping alarm went off again. The wand was focused on his chest and he knew at that point he was in for one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

Harry leaned down to the witch's level and whispered, "My nipples are pierced with rings."

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail

Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail,

The witch nodded and whispered loudly, "I understand, Ambassador Potter, but why are they being detected as magical?"

Harry whispered back, "Ma'am, I would rather not say."

Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came,

Pirate ships would lower their flag when Puff roared out his name. oh!

"I'm sorry, Ambassador Potter, but we must know," she said, much too loudly for Harry's comfort.

Harry mumbled back quickly, "They vibrate to stimulate." He noticed a crowd around them was starting to form.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador, what did you say the nipple rings do?" the witch managed to say loud enough so those all around gasped.

'Oh My God!' Harry thought. 'Where is the closest rock I could hide under?'

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys

Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.

Harry glared at the witch as he heard Lucius cough loudly. He repeated it louder this time. "They are spelled to vibrate."

"Oh well, I will have to get my supervisor."

A large barrel-chested wizard appeared; he had thin brown strands of hair sticking to his round balding head.

One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more

And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.

"What seems to be the problem, Addie?"

"It seems Ambassador Potter has magical nipple rings; they vibrate."

Harry gritted his teeth as heard Lucius now go into a coughing fit and the tittering of Minerva.

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,

Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.

They heavyset supervisory guard pointed his wand at Harry. "Ambassador Potter, you will have to remove them."

Harry clenched his jaw and barely moved his lips as he responded, "They can't be removed."

"Well, they must."

Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave,

So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh!

"I can't, you can't," Harry said louder than he wanted. "Only my husband can do that."

"Your husband?" the wizard said questioningly with a grunt.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,

"Yes, my husband," Harry growled holding up his left hand showing off his four rings. "I'm gay, very gay."

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

The guard moved his wand, and again the beep went off.

Harry's face went ashen; he turned to his travelling mates for support. None was forthcoming. All four of them looked a bit too innocent. He was thankful the song had finally ended. The last thing he wanted to hear right now was Draco's voice.

"Ambassador Potter, one of your rings appears to be magical," the wizard said.

Harry spun around to face the guard. The crowd had thickened around him. He whispered, "May I have some privacy, sir?"

"No, Ambassador Potter, the rules clearly state you cannot leave the entry hall until all illegal magical items are dealt with."

Harry clenched all but his pinky finger into a fist. "It's this one and before you ask, I cannot remove it either."

"And what does it do, Ambassador Potter?" the guard said with satisfactory smirk.

Harry had reached his limit, or so he thought. He rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight. He spoke clearly and loudly, "See the little dragon; it will bite any dick it comes in contact with, except my husband's. It will even bite mine if wanking, I'm sure you know what wanking is–sir."

The supervisor grunted again and narrowed his small, washed-out blue eyes. "Ambassador, it is registering as having two types of magic attached to it." His distaste for Harry's sarcasm was apparent.

Harry heard Arthur give a long whistle and the low rumble of Kingsley clearing his throat.

Harry took a deep breath and made a decision. 'Fuck them all, he would let them know that he had an active sex life, time to turn the table.' He gathered his composure. "It's a cock ring. It can expand and contract. It is really rather enjoyable. Have you ever used one?"

The surprised wizard stammered, "N-no."

Harry smiled at the supervisor and the guard. "I do believe that is everything, may I go now?"

The supervisor shook his head. "Ambassador Potter, we will need to check your trunk." The witch ran her wand over the trunk and one long beep went off.

Harry was stunned. He knew he had not packed anything magical, and then he remembered he hadn't packed at all. Draco. Merlin, anything could be in there. Harry turned to the four that stood behind him. "Why don't you go ahead? Draco did my packing, this could take awhile."

"Harry, son, Ambassador, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Arthur responded with a chuckle.

Harry looked at the other three. "Please," he whimpered.

They all four shook their head 'no.'

Harry spun on his boot heel towards the security supervisor and guard. "Well, then I guess we carry on, but I'm telling you, do not mess up my clothes or you will all face the wrath of my husband. You have heard of my husband, Professor Draco Malfoy, haven't you? He was my second in the duel against Voldemort. Most people remember him because of his White Dragon Patronus. Funny thing about his Patronus, he can send it anywhere and it will obey his command."

The security guard stepped back, the supervisor stepped forward. "Ambassador, you are not trying to intimidate us are you?" he said with malice.

"No, sir," Harry said innocently, "I'm just making conversation."

Exactly one hour after arriving in the security hall, Harry and Lucius opened the door to their living quarters. It consisted of two small bedrooms, a loo, a sitting room and a limited kitchen. Kingsley and Arthur were in the quarters next door. Minerva was located in another wing of the castle with the other heads of magical schools.

Harry entered and quickly checked out the two bedrooms. In the second one, he found his trunk and Puff propped up on his pillow. He returned to the sitting area and flopped on the couch. Lucius was busy in the kitchen examining its contents. He selected two Butterbeers and opened one for Harry.

"Well, Lucius, that had to rate as the most humiliating experience of my life."

"Harry," Lucius said as he sat down and handed Harry the opened bottle, "It may have been, but you have to admit, it was damn funny. I thought the superintendent was going to have a heart attack when he pulled out the golden dick and you said, 'Oh, I see Draco packed the small one.' Hell, Harry, I thought we were all going to expire."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, by that time it was a lost cause."

Lucius leaned forward and almost looked pained. "Harry, is that thing for real?"

Harry started laughing. "Oh, Merlin, no. It was a joke present from the twins when the 2000th Wizards Only Wand sold. It's moulded from a giant. Nobody could fit that up their arse; though it occurred to me to try and shove it up the superintendent's."

Lucius chuckled. "You know Draco is going to love this story."

"Phhtt, just wait until I get my hands on him. He knew no magical items. I told him specifically a couple of times. Here he was whining before I left that he wanted everything to be perfect."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry, you should know Draco by now, you should have checked."

"I know, but I really didn't even think about it. My mind has been so engaged with the kids and getting everything ready for this meeting. I just assumed…." Harry stopped and looked over at Lucius. "That is what was bothering him earlier…," Harry said as the realization slapped him across the face.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "You've been neglecting him?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, I guess he has your attention now, doesn't he?"

Harry snickered. "Oh yeah, he certainly does, but Merlin, no one is going to take me seriously at the conference after this fiasco."

"Sure they will, Ambassador, just use it your advantage."

Harry looked at Lucius and stared at him while thinking. A small twisted grin came across his face.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, knowing that look meant devious thoughts had crossed Harry's mind.

"I could threaten to give it to whoever tries to fuck up the conference."

Lucius gave one of his better evil laughs. "To the South Americans, who want to execute for any violation."

Harry grunted. "More like the Yanks for their, Oh let's be open and share. We can trust them. "

Lucius leaned back in his chair. "The Golden Dick Award, I like it. Too bad you really couldn't do it."

It was Harry's turn to raise a brow.

Harry sat up on the couch and looked around the room. It was actually quite nice. The walls had hanging tapestries of the vineyards and manors of the French countryside. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling medallion, and the fanciful furniture was definitely French Renaissance. He stood up and walked over to the three arched windows. He felt the coolness of the stone. Outside it was mid-day and he could see a small lake surrounded by a forest. The water was filled with small fishing boats. From this vantage point, he could tell the people in the boats were Muggles; it was in the way the poles were cast.

God, the fishermen were right there, so close to the castle; he imagined they were like most Muggles, kind and warm-hearted. A small voice whispered in his ear, It wouldn't be so bad, but he knew that it would just take one Muggle to say they were from the devil, and many more would join. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts and turned facing the room and his father-in-law.

"You like the room?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it's not my style, but I can appreciate the elegance. It reminds me of a cross between your French Chateau and Hogwarts."

"Harry," Lucius spoke softly and with sincerity, "The welcoming meeting is in three hours, are you ready?"

Harry glanced back out the window, staring at the small boats. "Yes, it is time."

tbc…

A/N: I wrote this chapter to relieve stress while on a business trip. Romaine hates flying, Romaine hates airports and Romaine hates standing in Security lines.

Back to index

Chapter 97 This Is Your Moment, Harry Potter by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 97 This Is Your Moment, Harry Potter

Harry stepped into the formal traditional trousers. He was pleased they were more comfortable than they looked. Draco had insisted upon buying them for him. His hands were shaking as he fiddled with the laces where a zipper or buttons usually were. The crisp, white, smocked shirt with almost puffy sleeves was not his favourite, but he was not dressing for himself, he was dressing for all members of the International Confederation of Wizards. The flat-heeled black boots were almost normal. It was the black cape which would stand out; Narcissa and Draco had designed it. From the front, it appeared simple with the frogs of silver. The back revealed who the wizard was; the embroidered sleeping black and grey Kneazle outlined in silver with a green snake coiled next to it, which shimmered with every movement. The tufted Kneazle ears appeared to twitch and the tip of the snake's tail to rattle. The Ministers for Magic would be wearing the traditional wear of their homelands. All in all, Harry and Lucius thought they had lucked out.

Harry made one more pass through his short locks and called it good. He stepped out of his room, finding a very frustrated Lucius trying to tie the black ribbon in his hair. His beloved silver hair was misbehaving as well. Without a word, Harry took the ribbon and comb from his hands and sat down in a chair. Lucius sat on the floor between Harry's legs. Harry undid the tie and carefully combed the tresses back into place, wrapped the tie and fixed the bow. His hands stopped shaking; the ritual he had performed hundreds of times for Draco calmed his nerves.

Harry and Lucius met Kingsley and Arthur in the hallway and walked to the general meeting room. Lucius relayed the discussion on the 'Golden Dick Award.' Both encouraged Harry to do it. Harry shook his head and stated he would think about it. The four picked up more Ministers for Magic and their seconds as they travelled through the castle. Harry was hoping to meet up with Boris soon. They would have to have a discussion on 'Grandfather Boris not discussing his prejudices' in front of the children.

By the time they made it to the grand doors of the meeting hall, they had accumulated a large group of brightly dressed wizards and witches. Harry was being teased considerably. He took it in good spirits and laughed with them.

The meeting room was larger than any room Harry had ever seen in a castle. The stone walls, covered with tapestries and sconces, echoed the sounds of people walking and talking. It was filled with rows of long elaborately decorated tables commemorating the occasion, each seating six. In front of each chair was a nameplate with a Minister or Representative's name. No preference was given for seating. Each delegation drew a number and that is where they would sit. They would draw a new number every time they met in the grand room. Harry referred to it as, 'you get what you get, so don't throw a fit,' seating. He used the technique often with his children. The heads of the magical schools went through the same process, but they sat at the tables against the far right wall. The only exception was for the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He would be sitting at the centre front table at all times. Harry had been offered the position but declined the honour; he wanted to be seen as being on equal footing as the rest. The position was given to the hosting country, which happened to be the country that hosted the first Confederation meeting. French Minister Cheveaux stood at the table proudly and directed traffic.

Harry and Lucius were seated near the back on the left wall. They sat down between the Ministers for Magic from New Zealand and, to Harry's delight, from Egypt; Blaise was the representative. Blaise gave Harry a healthy pat on the back and a knowing smile. Harry muttered, "Damn Slytherins," bringing a hearty laugh from Draco's best friend.

The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards stood.

Godric's Hollow

"Draco, hurry, I think they are going to be starting soon. I'm going to turn the wireless on."

"I'm coming, Mother, I just need to get the kids settled," Draco yelled from the kitchen. He took all four of the youngsters down into the playroom, hoping they would stay put for the next hour. He wanted to hear Harry's speech.

Harold Coulter: Hello, this is Harold Coulter from WWN, broadcasting live from the summit meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. With me today is one of our favourite guests, Niles Nickleby. Niles, it looks as if the speeches will be starting soon.

Niles: Yes, Harold, and we can feel the energy in the air. I, briefly, shook hands with Ambassador Potter as he walked by. He seems in good spirits, but he knows he has his work cut out for him.

Harold: While we have a few moments, can you give our listeners a synopsis of what this historical meeting hopes to accomplish?

Niles: I would be glad to, Harold. As most of the listeners know, Ambassador Harry Potter instigated this International Confederation of Wizards summit meeting. His goal is to further isolate the magical community from the Muggle world by reinforcing the original 1692 International Code of Wizarding Secrecy through common laws and punishments. Some of the nations view this as an encroachment upon their sovereignty; others agree with the principles, but they do not think Muggle-borns should be included. The list of issues is extensive, and there are no easy answers.

Harold: So who exactly is Harry Potter representing in these matters?

Niles: He represents the disparate clans of wizards practicing Earth Magic. Now I must admit my own ignorance in this area of magic, but I have been privy to a great history lesson in the origins of magic by being able to document Harry Potter's travels around the world as he met with each of his clans.

During various journeys, I learned of the extensive damage done to their magical lands and to their ancient magical community. I cannot go into detail given the time constraints, but I will be publishing my newest book once this Conference has concluded. In addition to meeting with the clans of Earth Magic, Ambassador Potter also toured the world seeing the conditions that all magical folk lived in. To his horror, and I admit to mine, we found many Muggle-borns and Squibs living on Muggle streets begging for food and money in the cities of our richest countries. Most Muggles assumed they were schizophrenic, psychotic or drug addicts. I believe the Ambassador will be mentioning these unfortunate people in his speech.

The goal of this meeting for Ambassador Potter is to gather the magical community, all of the magical community, welcome them, teach them, train them, and most of all keep us safe from being discovered by Muggles. Since the last International Conference in 1692, Muggle technology and understanding of science has increased exponentially. Ambassador Potter and others, including myself, believe it is just a matter of time before we are discovered. While science has progressed in the Muggle world, intolerance of those who are different remains. In many countries, it has improved, especially among the younger generations, but it has a long way to go. If those in our community pay attention to the Muggle world, they know that wars over power, resources and religion are occurring continuously.

Harold: I understand that there will also be a side conference for the house-elves.

Niles: That's correct, Harold, and in attendance we have some of the oldest house-elf families on record. They have some concerns they would like to address, and will present their findings to the wizard community.

Harold: And in a few years, I understand their will be a conference dedicated to the environment.

Niles: That has been scheduled for two years from now, the host country has not yet been determined. It should be exciting, as many species of the magical community have requested representation, including the centaurs, merpeople, goblins, and fairies to name a few. The organizers hope to avoid the previous issues that hindered Burdock Muldoon and Elfrida Clagg in defining who should be represented and who should not.

Harold: I see the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards is about to begin to speak.

"Draco! Come on, darling, the kids will be fine."

Draco entered the parlour and unceremoniously, un-Draco like, un-Malfoy like, flopped on the couch. "How many hours has he been gone?"

"Five, Draco, five," Narcissa replied, trying to hide a grin.

"Merlin, I'll be dead when he comes home."

The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards stood at the gold-plated podium and welcomed the congregation. He began by announcing the schedule and reviewing the logistics of the castle, he then delved into the history of the International Confederation of Wizards along with the 1692 International Code of Wizarding Secrecy. Harry had to stifle a yawn in case the official photographer spotted him and took a picture. He felt something come over him as the voice droned on, something he had not felt in years: boredom. It was like being in Binns' classroom listening to goblin rebellions. Ever since the children were born, he had not been bored. He smirked to himself. He wondered how Draco was doing right now. He knew Draco was in for a long two weeks with the lovable monsters. It was actually a bit easier now than when they were first born and they required constant attention. Then Harry thought, no, maybe not, now they could talk back and had opinions of their own.

Harry knew he shouldn't have had the shot of scotch Lucius offered him before they left their room. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and now the warmth of the alcohol had him drifting into long ago memories. He leaned forward and rested his head on his crossed hands, hoping he looked pensive. He let his mind wander. having faith that Lucius would elbow him if necessary.

Labour was expected to come earlier than forty weeks with the multiple births, but the babies stayed put. Only Draco, he, Ginevra and Healer Fauna knew there were three. It would be their surprise. Ginevra had been staying at the Manor on bed-rest since the middle of November. Harry moved into the Manor also, and Draco came on the weekends. Harry grew to admire the hell out of Ginevra; through it all, she kept her sense of humour. They moved her bed to the family room for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Everyone watched her every turn, her every movement and groan, hoping it was time. When the time came, it was with a shriek Harry would never forget, it was New Year's Eve before midnight. Harry and Draco rushed into her room; the parents called for the Healer but she didn't make it in time. The babies, once they had determined they wanted out, wanted out immediately. They all came out within the first hour of the New Year.

Harry was able to manipulate Ginevra's large tummy to align each of them to the proper head down, backward facing position. Draco gave Ginevra a potion that killed the pain in its tracks, but still she swore at them in Russian, English and French. Ladon was first, Julian second and the mysterious little girl third. They hadn't come to a decision on her first name; her second would be Ginevra. They were all so small, but healthy. Harry's eyes filled as he remembered handing a squalling red-faced Ladon to Draco and having him cut the cord. Draco's eyes instantaneously turned azure blue and hadn't changed since. Healer Fauna made it in time to see the third child being born. She helped clean them up and take care of Ginevra. Harry set the placentas aside. He would later bury them in the yard and a year later plant a tree over each one.

The grandparents were let in to enjoy the babies' 'golden hour' where they were all three alert and staring about. Harry and Draco had been shocked as Nana Narcissa looked at the two swaddled in blue but immediately picked up the third swaddled in pink and held her close. "Welcome to our world, Kisa, we've been waiting for you." Narcissa then told the new parents that is what Lily requested her granddaughter be named. Consensus was reached immediately; Kisa Ginevra Malfoy Potter would be their daughter's name.

For the first few months of their lives, the babies spent their nights in one crib, Ladon insisting on sleeping in the middle. Julian had been the easiest baby. Always happy and smiling, his blue eyes that turned hazel were always bright and filled with mischief. Kisa.…

"Ugh," Harry groaned when Lucius covertly kicked his shin under the table.

"Time to focus, Harry," Lucius whispered as close to silently as possible.

"So it is our next speaker that requested this gathering. The issues are serious and the responses we put forward will affect this world for generations to come. Ambassador Potter represents the Clans of Earth Magic, wizards and witches from across the world. He has visited each clan personally over the last five years, striving always to learn more. In addition, he has visited each of us pressing the urgency of his case.

"I personally have met with him on numerous occasions and have always found him to be polite and easy to talk with. Even though he was not raised as a wizard in his youth, he embodies all the qualities we attribute to a great wizard…."

"Blah, blah, blah," Harry mumbled to Lucius.

Lucius twitched one corner of his mouth.

"…So I will refrain from repeating his greatest accomplishments and the tragedies that have befallen him. Without further ado, witches and wizards, please give your attention to Ambassador Harry James Malfoy Potter."

Lucius put his hand on Harry's wrist, giving it a quick squeeze. "It's your moment, Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and put his hand briefly on Lucius's shoulder. He walked down the aisle towards the front podium, nodding at many as he passed by. He had, at one time or another, met most of them with Lucius, Kingsley or Draco by his side. This time, this moment, he was alone. As he passed Arthur and Kingsley, he heard a soft whistle of 'Puff the Magic Dragon" from his adopted father. A Weasley to the end.

Godric's Hollow

Harold: Harry Potter is making is way up to the podium. I must say he looks grand in the traditional wizarding attire. The cloak is brilliant. The Kneazle and snake mark he is known for is embroidered on the back.

Niles: His husband Draco and mother-in-law Narcissa Malfoy were the designers of the cape that both he and Lucius Malfoy are sporting. Ambassador Potter was seated near the back of the room and is acknowledging many of the members as he makes his way to the front. I have goose bumps right now. Who would have guessed that only ten years after the duel, Harry Potter would be back on stage trying to save the magical community once again? This time before another Voldemort or Grindelwald takes hold.

Harold (laughing): I see you have no bias at this time, Niles.

Niles (laughing back): You're the journalist, Harold; I'm the special guest. I'm allowed to be biased. Ambassador Potter is now shaking hands and kissing the Supreme Mugwump Cheveaux on each cheek. He should be beginning his speech any moment.

"Merlin, I need a Calming Draught," Narcissa said.

Draco jumped up. "I'll get two. This is horrible not being next to him. How did you stand it at the duel?"

"Pretty Kitty did all right, though your father just about rubbed all the fur off the top of my head."

Draco snickered as he left the room.

Harry grasped both edges of the podium bracing himself securely. He scanned the audience, staring at them; he purposely chose not to read the intent of anyone in particular or the group as whole. That would come later in the breakaway meetings.

"Thank you, Supreme Mugwump Cheveaux, for a humbling introduction. Good afternoon, Ministers, Headmasters, Headmistresses, Representatives, and those of you listening over the wireless. I am Harry James Malfoy Potter, Ambassador at large for the Clans of Earth Magic. It is on their behalf, your behalf, and especially on the behalf of all of our children that I am here speaking to you now.

"I am going to cut to the chase; we need to come to an agreement as a community on how to deal with Muggles. There are a few items I need to state up front. I have no prejudice against Muggles. Many of you may think that is because I am a half-blood. This is not true. I am a wizard, pure and simple. In my religion, one is either magical or they are not. My mother, Lily Potter, and good friends of mine were called, "Mudbloods," meaning they had 'dirty blood.' Such language offends me, as I believe magic is a gift. In fact, the House of Salazar Slytherin originated this belief ten years ago when my husband, Professor Malfoy, was the Slytherin Prince. Magic is a gift and it should be respected and protected. The only time magic is dirty is when we make it so.

"My beliefs also extend to our brethren referred to as Squibs. Squibs cannot practice magic, but they recognize it. Some Squibs can see magic, and all can feel it.

"When I first re-entered the magical world at age eleven, I thought every school was like Hogwarts and they would accept any student that was magical. I was naïve." Harry stopped and took a sip of water from a nearby glass made available to him.

"Of course, there are many who believe I am still naïve for coming here and asking for almost complete isolationism from the Muggle world."

The room grumbled.

Harry took another sip, set down the glass, and then stepped away from the podium. The Sonorous spell followed him as he made his way to the edge of the stage. "How long do you think we have before they figure out we are here? That we exist? That we have magical powers beyond their beliefs? Another century, a half century, a quarter? No, I believe it will happen in the next five years."

Loud whispers made it to his ears, whispers of disbelief.

"How many of you Ministers visit the Muggle worlds, read their papers, read their scientific journals or just even talk to the everyday Muggle in your homelands? Have you seen what they are doing to the environment? I can do a freezing charm, but not all of us combined can do one to hold the Arctic ice shelf together. Do not hide your heads in the sand and pretend it is not happening; it is, right outside of this castle."

Harry began to pace the edge of the stage. "Did you know probably one percent of the homeless in the industrialized countries are Muggle-borns and abandoned Squibs? Muggles used to lock them up and give them drugs, thinking they were psychotic because of the things they saw, heard, or felt. Now that many of the mental hospitals have been closed, they are dumped on the streets. They are hooked on drugs or spirits because they think they are crazy. Is that what you call respecting magic? Respecting the gift we have been given? Merlin, I hope not."

Harry stopped and let what he just said settle into their thoughts. The room became uncomfortably quiet.

"So what does this have to do with Muggles finding out about us? They do research on these magical people, on these supposed psychotic people. They already know there is a class of people who do not respond to the drugs they are given, and they know that what they describe they see, hear and feel is common amongst them. They know it is not a coincidence. They do not yet know what it is–they will. Therefore, those that you have shunned for not being pure enough are the ones who will be your undoing. I have reams of documents showing how close they are in other areas, such as their studies into extra-sensory perception, particle physics, time and space warps, and more.… As much as you would like to think Muggles are stupid, they are not. Study our biology and you will find we share our intelligence. The only thing that separates us from Muggles is magic. They, in turn, have ingenious methods and inventions to compensate for this difference.

"The obvious question is why not let the Muggles know we exist. That one is easy; they outnumber us vastly. We have magic, but they have weapons too. There would be millions, maybe even billions of Muggles who would think we were wonderful and would love to know we exist, but there are many who would fear us. Why? For various reasons: we would be cast as devil worshippers, or that we want to become a master race and enslave them, or that our magic could be used as another weapon against other Muggles. They are not ready for us, and we are not ready for them. I do not think it will be like this forever. Someday, far in the future, we will be able to join our fellow human beings. Even today the younger generations are throwing off the mantles of prejudice, but it will take many more generations for that sentiment to take hold and flourish."

Harry stopped again, returned to the podium and finished the glass of water. It was refilled.

"So what am I proposing? I am proposing the following:

1. Punishment for revealing magic in front of a Muggle be universal.

2. Punishment for causing another wizard to do magic in front of Muggles be universal.

3. Punishment for harassing Muggles by magic be universal.

4. A school should be established for Squibs. They shall be educated and trained to live in the magical world.

5. Magical Schools shall accept those who up until now were referred to as Muggle-borns.

6. Muggle-borns shall be extensively monitored, and procedures drawn up on how to bring them into our world with as little exposure as possible.

7. Guidelines and procedures for those wishing to marry a Muggle.

8. Finally, treason the worst of all these transgressions, shall be punished in a universal manner, a manner most severe.

"What am I not proposing?

1. That you must live in a magical community.

2. That you cannot make your living in a Muggle manner.

3. That you cannot continue to do business with Muggles.

4. That you cannot associate, be friends, or fall in love with a Muggle.

"In our sub-groups we will be discussing each of these proposals along with others. Yes, I recognize these are monumental issues were are dealing with, but I also believe that those in this room are up to the challenge to save the gift we have been given and to protect those who need our protection the most, our children.

"This historic moment will lay the foundation for the future of our magical world for centuries to come.

"Thank you for your attention and I look forward to working with you over the next few weeks. Good afternoon."

Harry walked back to his place at the table to a standing ovation. He knew that this feeling of cooperation would only carry over to the first day of meetings. It all depended on two things; how deep were the prejudices towards Muggle-borns, and in opposition, how would those Ministries close to Muggles break away.

Godric's Hollow

"Merlin, he did it, Mother," Draco stated proudly.

"Yes, he did, son, and now comes the difficult part."

Harold: Ambassador Potter is returning to his seat to a standing ovation. He is smiling and seems to have an assurance to his stride.

Niles: Yes, but let's not be fooled; he, and the others agreeing with him, have a tough road ahead in these next few weeks. I see Supreme Mugwump Cheveaux is back at the podium.

Minister Cheveaux: Thank you, Ambassador Potter. Now I have been informed that the cocktails and hors d'oeuvres are ready next door, and dinner will follow soon after. Before we end this session, I should mention that I have learned from an anonymous source that Ambassador Potter has brought an award for the delegation that is the most obstinate. Maybe a few of you saw the award during his security check. If not, I am sure all of you have heard about the incident by now. Either way, I guarantee this is one award you do not want."

Harold (laughing): Well, folks I cannot tell you what the award is, but I can say Ambassador Potter was caught up in security check for over an hour this morning.

Niles (laughing): I think it was an unforgettable hour for Ambassador Potter. I guess we can say that Ambassador Potter has an active married life.

"Oh, shite! He's going to kill me."

"Draco, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, just took care of some business."

Harold: We will be taking some calls to see how the public feels about the speech and about the convention in general. Our first call comes from Canada. Welcome, Mr. Barry Koles. Tell us what you thought of opening speeches.

Barry Koles: The speech was quite forceful, but I think quite a bit self-serving. If Ambassador Potter is truly for isolationism, then he should go all the way. He has left open doing business with Muggles. I understand that's what his father-in-law does and has made a fortune over the years.

"Merlin, where do these people come up with this shite?" Draco said with a disgusted groan.

Niles: You are correct, Lucius Malfoy's family business is in imports and exports, but he has never once violated the code in his business, even when he was a follower of Voldemort. I see no reason why business arrangements that follow the secrecy code could not remain. In fact, I would dare to say the magical community could not do without Muggle imports especially of food, building supplies and the like. Magical transfiguration and conjuration are not permanent.

Niles: Our next call is from an Ashley Martin from Texas in the United States.

Draco and Narcissa's eyes met in disbelief.

Ashley: Harvey, I don't get it. Some of my best friends are Muggles; does this mean I have to give them up? Does this mean I shouldn't be doing makeovers on them? I mean really, what's the big deal? They think it's cool that I'm a witch.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Merlin, help us all," Narcissa said, she quickly drank the rest of her Calming Draught.

The spirits were flowing freely in the castle dining room. Tables filled with culinary delights from every land. The house-elves were outdoing themselves. Harry held a fluted glass of raspberry champagne in one hand and snatched small bites from the plates with the other. He milled around listening in on bits of conversations. His back was beginning to hurt from being affectionately slapped with congratulations. Many gave him their opinion on who should get the 'Golden Dick Award' already. His stomach was beginning to feel much better and he was actually having a good time.

He spotted Lucius across the room talking with representatives from Peru, Argentina, and Venezuela. He knew he made the right choice when he heard the laughter from the three South Americans echo through the dining room. He and Lucius would talk later; it wasn't necessary for them to talk strategies anymore; they were on the same page, and Harry trusted him implicitly.

Harry set down his empty glass and reached for another. He felt a soft afternoon summer breeze flow through the room. He hadn't realized how warm he was getting; he stepped over to one of the opened long narrow arched windows that looked out onto the castle gardens. His room must be on the other side of the castle as there was no sign of a lake or the surrounding forest. The gardens consisted of clipped hedges forming designs and outside rooms where sitting benches and fountains abounded. One could almost get lost in there. He shivered at the thought remembering hedges from long ago that led him to Voldemort.

Harry jumped; someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a striking wizard around his age or maybe a bit older. The brown wavy hair with golden highlights, the tan skin and high-boned cheeks looking as if permanently kissed by the sun, astounded Harry.

The wizard smiled at Harry, and Harry blinked his eyes at the full curved lips and brilliant teeth. He knew this wizard, he swore he had kissed this wizard, but when and where would that have been?

"Sorry, to disturb you, Ambassador Potter, I'm Jackson Anderson the official photographer. I was wondering if I could take your picture. I saw you gazing out of the window and it just looked so poignant."

Harry shook his head trying to clear images and thoughts that weren't his. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jackson, you're from the US?"

Jackson reached out immediately and shook Harry's hand. "Yes, I'm sure the accent gives it away. Are you okay, sir? You look a bit startled."

Harry grinned. "I'm fine I was just trying to place where I've seen you before."

Jackson returned a rather bashful smile. "We've never met, Ambassador, but I did know your husband a long time ago. We met in…."

"San Francisco," Harry blurted out. "You're Draco's friend from San Francisco, which is how I know you. Thank God, I thought I was having another memory problem for a moment, but a good one."

Jackson's cheeks turned crimson. "Draco told you about me?"

Harry bit his lower lip, trying not to smile too hard. He picked up another glass of champagne and handed it to Jackson. "No, Draco did not need to tell me. I knew a little about you when you were with Draco, and then when we re-bonded I knew everything about you. You see, Jackson, Draco and I have a special soul bond where our memories are shared. Our bond also lets us share, shall I say arousing experiences, if one of us is experiencing another."

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Ambassador. I had no idea, and this is so embarrassing."

Harry put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Please don't be embarrassed, you were a great friend to Draco during a really difficult time of his life. Especially that one night he opened for the 'High-Heeled Boys Club.' You were there for him when he needed a true friend."

Jackson blanched. Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze before removing his hand. Harry laughed. "Please, don't fret about this. I am glad you that rescued him from self-induced celibacy; though you're not his type."

"Oh God!" Jackson mumbled.

"No, you are definitely my type."

Jackson tilted his head askance and had a slightly worried expression.

Harry smiled at the reaction. "Please don't think I'm making advances. I'm not; I'm just giving you a compliment. My Draco is my pretty boy."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Jackson stammered.

"Harry. Given the circumstances, please call me Harry, and, yes, you may take my picture, but I'm curious about the ones you took of Draco so long ago. Do you remember the promotional shots? I know one was turned into a poster, but the others, Draco has no recollection of seeing again. I think you two were stoned."

Jackson laughed for the first time. "Yes, we were, and I most certainly remember the pictures. Would you like to see them?"

Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement. "In a heartbeat."

"I'll see if I can get them to you while you are here. We're allowed limited travel in and out of the castle. I have to make sure my pictures are out for the morning press."

Harry stared out the window, hoping the picture didn't look too contrived, but Jackson talked him through it. Jackson set the camera down after taking the last shot and held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure, Harry."

Harry smiled and returned the handshake. "Draco will be thrilled that we've met. You really should stop by the house and visit. Well, actually you might be better off waiting until school starts again. You would have more privacy at Hogwarts than in our household."

Jackson released Harry's hand slowly. He started to pick up his camera and then suddenly dropped his hands to his side. "Ambassador, can we talk for a moment about the conference? I have some information you might be interested in."

Harry's eyes flickered. He reached into his trouser pocket, removed a pair of sunglasses, and slipped them on. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but I have to know what your intentions are. Would you mind if I read you?"

Jackson stepped back. "Legilimency?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm bollocks at that. It's a bit of Earth Magic. I don't read your thoughts or mind, it just lets me know if your intentions are honest or not. If you were a member of my religion and marked, I would be able to read you further. It doesn't hurt or have any lasting effects."

"Okay, but why the sunglasses?"

Harry removed them, put them back in his pocket and picked up the fluted glass of raspberry champagne.

"My eyes get a bit weird."

"Okay, you can do it," Jackson said, still looking a bit worried.

"Already did. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Jackson looked befuddled. "You did? Wow! That's cool that you can do that. Anyway, I'm sure you know the delegation from my homeland is for a more open policy." Harry nodded. "I'm not sure that you know how cozy they are with the current administration."

"You don't trust Muggles?"

"No, I don't in general, but especially the Muggle politicians. My formal education was at the Salem Magical Institute. I know my history very well. The U.S. Muggle government broke their promises to the natives of our land and…."

Harry stopped him. "Yes, but the U.S. is not alone in that matter."

"That is true, but the U.S. Muggle administration is very powerful."

"They are cozy?" Harry said, steering the conversation back to its origins.

"Very," Jackson said stressing each syllable.

Harry sipped the bubbly champagne and took a quick look around the room to see if anyone was watching them. Once he felt confident no one was he asked, "How do you know?"

"I'm the official photographer, of course. They are so involved with their own self-importance they ignore me. I might as well be a house-elf to them.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know the type. Jackson, I appreciate your comments and your concern. I will let you know that I will be in the same meeting as your Minister and that is intentional; I'll be wearing my dark glasses," Harry said with a wink.

"Good," Jackson replied exhaling loudly.

"What about you? Are you for isolationism? I would think you work quite closely with Muggles."

"Yes," Jackson answered adamantly. "I still live in San Francisco, one of the Muggle world's most tolerant cities in regards to how people live their lives; they would think it was novel, fun, and cool. Outside of my wonderful city, we would be condemned, and I do believe hunted down and killed."

"But if what you say that the administration knows and accepts.…"

"Harry, I didn't mean to say the administration knows. I don't think they do. My Minister is using the Muggles and is stringing the President and others along promising great things to solve many of their reticent problems."

Harry grimaced. "God, I hate politics."

"But you're a politician."

Harry's body shivered. "No, I'm a statesman. I am not a politician."

Jackson shrugged. "The difference being?"

"A world of difference. A politician is more interested in gaining and retaining power; a statesman is interested in the common good."

"Oh. Okay. By the way, I have other bits of information on other Ministers I've been photographing. I could stop by this week and talk if you like."

Harry laughed. "You don't look like a mole."

Jackson gave him a wink. Harry thought it made him look even more adorable. "Do you have a partner?" Harry asked with a slightly twisted grin.

"Uh, oh, are you going to play matchmaker?"

"Thinking of it. What's your type?"

Jackson chuckled has he blushed. "Tall, built, rugged, handsome, and he better like to top."

Harry burst out laughing, causing others around to glance over at him. He composed himself. "Do you like redheads?"

"British? I love accents."

"Most definitely, a former dragon-keeper, now a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at my alma mater. Oh, and he's excellent on a broom," Harry added with a wink of his own. "By the way, you might be the one with the lovely accent."

"Uh, oh yeah, anyway I have heard enough. Now I'm going to have to go hide in the bathroom stall."

Harry laughed heartily and more people began to look at the two of them. "If you get me the pictures of Draco I'll be in the stall next to you, and I guarantee I will be louder."

Jackson coughed as he choked while laughing. "Hell, I forgot about how funny you Brits are. Well, I should get going before others start wondering about us."

They shook hands, Harry returned to sipping his champagne as Jackson walked away. The crowd soon absorbed Draco's old friend. Harry turned and looked out the window once again at the gardens below. He saw a unicorn bound over the hedges and quickly disappear. He smiled. Kisa loved all animals but she especially adored unicorns. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned and gave the Minister from Russia a hearty embrace.

"Just the grandfather I was looking for," Harry said as he left his arm wrapped around the Minister's shoulder.

"Uh, oh, what did Grandpa Boris do now?"

Harry and Lucius returned to their quarters late, but not late enough to interfere with a good night's sleep to be ready for the meetings in the morning. Arthur and Kingsley joined them so they could debrief each other on what bits of information they had picked up while socializing. They all removed their cloaks and made themselves comfortable while Harry poured a nightcap for all. He relayed the story of Jackson being an old friend of Draco's and that he would be a spy of sorts for them while at the conference.

"The Yanks are building a coalition of their own," Kingsley said as Harry handed him a snifter of warmed cognac.

Harry passed the rest of the snifters out and sat down on the remaining Louis XV chair. He set his booted feet on the table, receiving a glare from Lucius. Harry shrugged. "Truly, Kingsley, I don't understand them. The majority of their people are for this resolution, why would they go against them?"

Kingsley released a low reverberating laugh. "Harry, you know the answer to the question."

"Power," Harry mumbled as he sipped the first drops of the warm amber liquid.

"Yes, power, and they are afraid of losing their sovereignty. The Yanks only came in at the very end of the original Statute of Secrecy. Most of them, like their Muggle counterparts, had ventured to the new land to escape their own governments and start a new way of living. In the end, we know what happened. They were burned and hanged."

"I know, and the native Earth Magic clans were fully integrated with the native Muggles. The wizards and witches were revered; they were their witch doctors and shaman. It's a shame that it is no longer that way. As for the Yanks, I'm not asking them to give up their freedom."

"No, but you are asking them to abide by international laws. In addition, as your friend said, the leaders are being seduced by the power and prestige they gain by being so close to their Muggle counterparts. You are asking them to give up a lot."

"Are they going to take their gobstones and leave?" Lucius drawled.

"They might, so tread carefully in the meetings," Kingsley replied, glancing over at Lucius, letting him know he was serious.

Harry released an ironic snicker as he stared into the cognac he was swirling in the snifter. The other three wizards looked at him. "Just yesterday, Ladon was upset that he didn't feel special. He wanted to have special magic like the other two. Oh, by the way, Papa, and Grandpa, Julian and Kisa are Parselmouths."

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur sputtered.

Harry looked askance at Arthur, knowing his adoptive father was raised with the belief that Parseltongue was an evil sign. "Kisa called for my broom off the wall, Julian rode it to put a baby bird back in the nest. That bit of magic the two displayed along with being Parselmouths caused Ladon to feel left out. It just reminded me of this situation; the Yanks want to be part of the group, but special too."

"So what did you do, Daddy?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"I told Ladon about Draco defending me from thirty wizards at one time during the duel and how that type of magic takes a while to mature. I also told him about the way his special magic knocked a few Healers on their arses when they tried to get near his mother. He also asked if I loved him like the others. I reassured him and then he wanted a piggy-back ride. So you think if I tell the Yanks that I love them and that they are special, they will come around?" Harry asked facetiously.

"No," Shacklebolt responded, "But you might be on the right track. Give them something they can control and be the leader of."

"Squibs," Arthur said.

The other three looked at him. "We need a school for Squibs. There aren't that many in the world so one school should suffice. They can be trained in needed and valued professions much like our beloved Arabella Figg."

Harry chuckled. "Noticed you didn't mention Filch."

"That is a brilliant idea, Arthur," Kingsley said. "But they will need more."

"Let them host the environmental conference, Minister Baker can be the Head Mugwump," Harry offered.

"Wonderful…," Kingsley replied; they all four jumped when someone knocked softly on the door.

Harry went to answer it until Lucius stepped forward. "Harry, I will get it. Draco would never forgive me."

All four wizards cast spells to check for nefarious hexes; none were present. Lucius opened the door slowly. No one was there; he glanced down to see a large scroll, and a large envelope addressed to Harry Potter with the words, Sweet Dreams, scribbled across the corner. Lucius cast another spell. The envelope and large scroll registered as harmless. He set down the scroll and opened the envelope. They all watched intently as Lucius slowly withdrew what appeared to be a stack of large photographs. Lucius turned whiter than normal and closed his eyes. "Harry, these are for you," he stammered. "I think they are pictures of my son."

Harry grabbed them, his face lit up brilliantly as he saw the first one. "Damn!" he said, sounding stunned.

Arthur and Kingsley peeked over his shoulder.

Arthur stepped away quietly. "Another drink, Lucius?"

Kingsley whistled and then stepped away to help Arthur in reviving a distressed Lucius. Harry absent-mindedly made his way back to the chair, his eyes never leaving the photos. He slowly made his way through the stack, savouring each one.

Kingsley and Arthur led Lucius back to his chair. "Harry, is that my son— Draco?" Lucius asked, as if afraid of the answer.

Harry's eyes lifted up reluctantly towards his father-in-law. "Oh, yes, these are most definitely of Draco. I would recognize those legs anywhere."

"Where, when, Harry?"

Harry returned to analyzing the current photo on top. "When he was with White Dragon, they were promotional shots for a concert in San Francisco. I guess he was about nineteen in these. If you want a real treat, open the scroll."

"Did you know these existed?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, I knew Draco had them taken, but he never saw the results, besides the one in the scroll. Arthur, can you hand that to me?"

Arthur retrieved the scroll. Harry carefully removed the ribbon and uncurled it. "Oh my God," Harry said and then turned it towards the others.

"Merlin," Kingsley said shaking his head.

"Um, interesting, not sure my Charlie has ever done something like that," Arthur said before taking a large mouthful of cognac.

Lucius growled. "Make-up, Harry, my son has make-up on!"

"Pretty, isn't it," Harry replied, further upsetting Draco's father.

"Potter, please don't tell me Draco wears make-up."

Harry's head shot up. Lucius never called him Potter. He saw his condition and laughed sardonically. "Not that I'm aware of, but he might have to start."

"Potter, no!"

"Oh come on, Lucius, look at these, he's gorgeous. I haven't seen him with short hair and those grey eyes in a long time."

"B— but what is he wearing?"

Harry turned the poster back for him to view. "Well in this one, not much but a leather skirt and high-heeled ankle boots." Harry set down the poster. "But in some of these he has some nice white lace knickers with patent leather boots."

"Oh, shit, Potter! I meant the first one I looked at," Lucius barked back.

"That must be the one with the short black strapless dress." Harry shuffled through the pack. "You mean this one? Oh, wow, look, when he moves you can see his arse."

"Bastard," Lucius replied.

Kingsley moved over behind the chair Harry was sitting in. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, problem," Harry responded.

Harry turned to the next one. "Merlin," Kingsley muttered. "You are a lucky wizard," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry jerked his head around; Kingsley winked at him.

Harry stood up. "Lucius, Arthur, I need to talk to Kingsley about an issue that just came up. I'll leave these here for you to peruse through if you like," Harry said teasingly.

The British Minister for Magic followed Harry into his bedroom. Harry sat on the bed and motioned Kingsley to sit in the one chair in the room.

"Why, Kingsley, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kingsley shifted in his chair as if trying to get comfortable. "Harry, things were different in my era. It wasn't intentional to you, but I was worried about the others and their prejudices they had, and many still have. When I was elected, I didn't have a partner, and didn't foresee ever having another one again."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but he is much younger than me. I was concerned about how that would be perceived when we came together as a serious couple."

Harry leaned back on his hands. "Do I know him?"

"Dean Thomas," Kingsley said without hesitation. Harry saw the dark brown eyes searching his face for a reaction.

Harry stuttered, "I— I thought, I didn't know he was, I— I mean, Ginny sixth year."

Kingsley smiled, revealing his brilliant white teeth. He gave a low rich chuckle. "Yes, Harry, and I believe the same could be said about you. Dean has been my partner for nearly six years. It would have been earlier but I insisted he be twenty-one. My first and only other partner died."

Harry sat back up. "Oh, Kingsley, I'm sorry, I can't even imagine."

Kingsley leaned forward, his hands rubbed through the short dark curls. "Yes, Harry, I think you can. It was Sirius."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "No, oh God, I didn't know."

"No one knows anymore but Remus. Your parents and Dumbledore were the only others."

Harry felt his eyes filling with tears. "I wish I had known."

"You were too young for him to tell you. He loved you dearly, was so proud of you, and worried constantly about you." Kingsley stood up and sat down next to Harry on the bed. "I should have told you a long time ago, but I'm so used to keeping that secret. Then Dean came along, and you had so much going on in your life."

"It's okay, I understand," Harry replied.

Kingsley put his arm around Harry and hugged him affectionately. "Harry, he wasn't alone in Grimmauld. I was there with him."

Harry sighed heavily. "Oh, Merlin, that is so good to hear. Kingsley, promise me you'll come over and have dinner with Draco and me. We will send the kids to one of their grandparents' house for awhile."

Kingsley smiled and hugged Harry one more time before releasing him. "Dean will be delighted. He has put up with my hiding the truth much too long. Now why don't you get back to those pictures of your husband? He really is beautiful, and I'm afraid Lucius might burn them."

Harry's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted and ran for the door. The pictures were safe as was the rolled up poster.

Harry picked up the photos and poster and resumed looking through them. The other three began discussing other bits of information and gossip they had picked up. Arthur and Lucius started to argue loudly, until Arthur happened to glance over and notice Harry was wiping his eyes. He motioned with his head to the other two. They saw the Ambassador crying quietly.

Lucius walked over to the chair and knelt next to Harry who had the poster spread across his lap. "What is it, son?"

It was so rare that Lucius called him that anymore. Harry wiped his eyes and nose with a handkerchief. He sighed heavily. "We were so young, how could you let us have done what we did? We were only seventeen!" Harry said, yelling the last few words in anger.

Kingsley approached Harry and knelt on the other side of him. "War, Harry that is what war is." Harry looked up at Kingsley, not understanding.

"The young fight the old men's wars. That is why we are here, Harry," Arthur added as he too came over to the chair, "to stop the old men and women from causing another war where the young will fight and die.

"The youth don't really understand how fragile life is; they have a sense of invincibility and that is what it takes to fight in a war. You and Draco both had that sense of invincibility."

"And you were our best chance," Kingsley added. "You accomplished it spectacularly with very little bloodshed. You stopped hundreds, maybe even thousands, from dying. Even though there was the prophecy, it was not your war, Harry. It was a war started hundreds of years ago with prejudices that ran deep."

"Just five years ago, you said you would do it again," Lucius said, laying his hand on Harry's.

Harry turned to him. "A lot has changed in five years."

"You had children. But you would die for them, wouldn't you? Just like your mother did for you," Arthur said, avoiding looking at Lucius.

Harry nodded his head. "But look how young he was," Harry said as his index finger traced one of the long legs revealed in the short skirt and high-heeled boots.

Lucius began to chuckle. "Of course, my son does not look much like a warrior in that picture."

They all laughed as Draco turned and blew them a kiss with his painted pink lips.

"He really is pretty," Lucius said, with a lifted brow daring anyone to disagree or make fun of him.

They called it a night. Harry gathered the photos and poster, taking them into his bedroom. He hung the poster to the wall next to his bed. He wished he wasn't so tired or he would have wanked to a very interesting fantasy.

tbc…

Back to index

Chapter 98 All That Glitters by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore and the kind Shadowsamurai.

Double Edged Sword 98 All That Glitters

Draco woke up abruptly to the banging of little fists on his bedroom door. Merlin, don't those children ever sleep? It was six in the morning, Saturday morning; what could so important at six in the morning on a Saturday?

He waved his hand, the door flew open, and three children raced to the bed. The last one up was dragon dung. Kisa gave a small whimper as she pulled on the covers, finally reaching the top of the bed only to be met with a chorus of 'dragon dung, dragon dung."

"Boys, please stop," Draco mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Dragon dung," Julian whispered.

"Stop," Draco said firmly.

"Dragon dung, dragon dung," Ladon mouthed softly but Draco could still make it out.

"What part of STOP did you not hear? Now you can stay in here if you are quiet; your father is tired."

Kisa crawled up to the pillow and carefully pulled back the sheet covering her father's head. Draco opened one dark-blue eye and scowled at her. "Father, I'm hungry," Kisa said, looking extremely sad.

"Me too," Julian said.

"Me three," Ladon added.

"Okay, okay, I'll call Tizzy and she will get you breakfast. Now go."

"But, Father," Kisa whinged, "Daddy always helps Dobby and Tizzy make Saturday breakfast."

Draco looked at his daughter as if she were loony and then saw the other two's expression of expectation. "Your dad does things his way and I do things my own way. Understand?"

"Yes, Father," they all chimed in together.

"Now I will call Tizzy and she will make you a nice breakfast."

"B-b-but, Father, Tizzy is ill," Ladon said, looking nervously at his father.

Draco sat up. "What do you mean Tizzy is ill? I've never known a house-elf to get ill in my life."

"Father," Kisa whinged, "Tizzy has been ill all week. I don't think she wanted you to know."

"Tizzy," Draco said firmly.

pop

"Yes, Master Draco," squeaked the tiny elf.

Draco looked at her carefully. She did look pale and her eyes droopy. "Tizzy, the children told me you are not feeling well, is that true?"

The elf looked at the children as if they had just sent her to the gallows. "Yes, Master Draco, but Tizzy can manage very well. What does Master Draco need?"

"Master Draco would like to know what is wrong with you Tizzy. Should I call a Healer or mediwizard? Wait do they treat elves? Is there a medielf?"

The small elf squealed with laughter. "I'm sorry, Master Draco, house-elves do not need medical assistance; we heal ourselves. Tizzy will be better soon."

Draco was losing his patience; the house-elf was avoiding his question, and he hated playing this game. "Tizzy, tell me why you are ill?" he asked demandingly.

"Tizzy not ill. Tizzy not feeling well."

"TIZZY!"

The little elf crossed her feet one onto the other and wrenched her hands. "."

Draco brought his hands to his head, rubbed each temple in small circles, and replayed the stream of words until he parsed them correctly. The realization was slow but the impact came quick. He was home alone, with three children and a pregnant house-elf, who should be in her room being waited upon hand and foot by Dobby. The one time he remembered his father being kind to a house-elf when he was young was when Kiezy was pregnant. House-elves rarely got pregnant and miscarried easily when subjected to normal working conditions. They were a rare commodity and a birth was to be celebrated.

"Tizzy, go to your room. I will send for a Manor house-elf to take care of you."

"But Master Draco needs Tizzy; Tizzy must take care of Master Draco and children."

Draco smiled at the little elf. "Tizzy, I will be fine. I will miss how well you take care of us, but I would rather have you take care of yourself and the little bird. Now I am ordering you to bed."

"Yes, Master Draco, thank you, Master Draco."

pop

Draco looked at his three wide-eyed children. He knew that look; they were afraid that their father was incompetent and would not be able to take care of them. Draco winked at them. "Well, shall we go downstairs and start breakfast and tea?"

Much to the surprise of the children, Draco donned an apron and prepared a decent breakfast. His previous days of living on the road included moments of self-preservation. They sat around the table happily chatting about tomorrow. Tomorrow everyone was going to the Burrow for a picnic. There were days that Draco worshipped the ground Molly Weasley walked upon. In the past week, Molly had Draco over twice. The kids learned to swing gnomes in the garden, swam in the pond with their father, and helped make biscuits, which were quickly consumed. She would reprimand them loudly but affectionately. Tomorrow would include the Lupins; Ron, Hermione, Holly, and Gideon; Bill, Fleur, and their two daughters, Jacques and two-year-old Antoine. Ginny would stay in France, as all French Aurors were required for protection of the Conference.

Draco reached for the paper behind him and smiled as Harry's face at the podium stared straight at him. The article was fair but he could read between the lines that Eleanor Snix was backing Harry in this endeavour. He turned to the second page to see further pictures of the Ministers and a small report of Harry being held up in the security check for an hour. But it was the picture on the third page that caught his attention. It was perfect, it was so Harry. It was obviously taken during the reception; Harry held a fluted glass of champagne as he stared out of the castle window, daydreaming. The photographer's name caught Draco's eye, Jackson Anderson. Draco smiled and hoped that they had met and talked. He hadn't heard from Jackson in years and was glad to see he was moving up in his profession. The children asked to be excused and brought their plates back into the kitchen. Draco looked at the time, his mother would be up soon and they would discuss Tizzy's situation.

Harry had arranged for Saturday's brunch to be served in his and Lucius's quarters for them, Kingsley, Arthur and Minerva. The next two days were to be used to rest and regroup for the following week. Harry purposefully set the brunch for mid-morning. He wanted to sleep in; it felt like the biggest luxury in the world. The working brunch would be the first time they had a chance to talk with Minerva privately. The daily updates showed there was progress in the desired direction, but there were issues with Muggle-borns attending already established schools that brought further advancement to a halt.

"Gentlemen, I just don't know how we can push this any further. They are agreeing to let Muggle-borns into their society but now they want to put them into schools that already accept them. I'm afraid Hogwarts will become a dumping ground," Minerva said, showing her frustration by pursing her lips so much, her cheeks hollowed. Kingsley was about to speak when Minerva began again. "And now we have the werewolf issue. Somehow, they didn't comprehend when Harry said everyone, Harry meant everyone."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised the topic had come up. "What about the werewolves?"

"Well, they said they would have to make accommodations for transition nights, for the other children's safety, and then they wondered would they be responsible for the Wolfsbane Potion. I'm telling you all, they are worse than any students I've ever taught in their stubbornness and unwilling to open their minds."

Harry set down his frothy cappuccino. They all saw the grin emerge, and they all knew it meant Harry had a plan and it would be interesting to say the least.

"Minerva, let me see if I have this straight; the only thing holding them back is money. Money for additions and money for the potion."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, they all, thanks be to Merlin, finally conceded that lycanthropy is a disease, it does not make the wizard evil, it is not contagious, and if the right precautions are taken, a werewolf is the same as you and me. The improvements in the Potion in making the werewolf complacent and content with sleeping through the full-moon have been noted."

Harry nodded his head. "Well, that is good news, isn't it; slowly but surely the legislation is working its way through to lift some of the more heinous laws, but that is off topic. Now, Minerva, ask them if the financial situation was taken care of, would they agree to the admittance of werewolves. If they say yes, then I will pay for it."

"Harry Potter, you will do no such thing," Minerva stated, her voice reaching new heights. "You should not have to buy their acceptance of the situation."

Kingsley, Arthur, and (uncharacteristically) Lucius, were quiet on the matter.

"Minerva, Black Magic Oils is running so far in the green we don't know what to do with the money. The WSB already takes care of all the British werewolves and you know the additions to Hogwarts were paid for years ago. This would a be perfect cause for the funds to go to. I mean really, how many werewolves are we talking about, three hundred worldwide?"

"Four hundred and thirty nine," Lucius stated.

They all looked at him, wondering why he would know that.

"Moony keeps track."

"Fine, just get it off the table. I don't want this to fall apart over werewolves," Harry said, exasperated.

Minerva buttered her croissant. "But that doesn't solve Hogwarts from taking on more Muggle-borns. Some of the Heads even claim they won't take half-bloods."

Harry shook and so did the chandelier above. "Fuck them then, fuck them all, but they better not expect any help when the Muggles take them down. What don't they get? Do they think magic can solve every problem?"

Lucius grasped Harry's wrist forcefully. "Minerva, do you have a copy of Hogwarts' Charter?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what good it will do. I have read it over numerous times." The Headmistress opened her satchel and rifled through a myriad of papers, finally withdrawing a well-worn piece of parchment. She handed it over to Lucius. Lucius reluctantly removed his hand from Harry's wrist. Harry sat in his chair balancing it on the two back legs, folded his arms, and grimaced. They waited in silence while Lucius scanned the document.

"Ah ha!" Lucius exclaimed. All of them jumped; Harry tumbled to the floor. Lucius glared down at him. "That will teach you."

Harry scrambled up. "I don't need an etiquette lesson, Lucius; just tell us what you have found."

Lucius ignored the remark and looked at the others. "The charter clearly states that all children must be sorted into one of the four houses or they cannot attend Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know that, Lucius, but that does.…"

"Let me finish, Minerva," Lucius said as patiently as he could. "The Sorting Hat's magic is tied to the quill, is it not?"

Minerva nodded affirmatively.

"The quill only marks the magical children born in Britain and those whose parent or parents attended Hogwarts. I believe Pansy Krum's child and Blaise Zabini's child are both on the list, even though their children were borne outside of Britain. Therefore, Hogwarts can only accept magical children the quill documents."

"Merlin, Lucius you are right," Minerva said with a huge sigh of relief. "But what about the other schools?"

Harry tore his croissant in half and covered one piece with blackberry jam as he listened. "We would have to take a closer look at all of the school's charters that are putting up a fuss," Lucius replied.

Harry set down the croissant. "Well, I know Durmstrang says they do not accept Muggle-borns, yet they have the Terra house. Earth Magic does not discriminate against Muggle-borns, so my guess it is not actually in their charter but is by tradition only."

An unexpected knock disturbed any further comment. Lucius cast his spells before rising and opening the door. The group smiled as Ginny Delacour entered the room.

Arthur rose and gave her a huge fatherly hug. She made the rounds kissing and hugging everyone, with the exception of Lucius, to whom she nodded hello. He nodded back. Harry had a huge smile; it had been a long time since he had seen the youngest Weasley. She was still fiery, and still was a force to reckon with; her hexes were now stronger than ever.

"Ginny, this is a surprise, I didn't think we were allowed visitors," Arthur stated. Harry pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit between him and Arthur and to join in the brunch.

Ginny sat down and piled her plate with the sausage, eggs and croissant. "You're not, and I will probably get fired if they find out, but I had to come." She tucked into the food on her plate. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," she mumbled.

"What is so important?" Kingsley asked. The old Auror in him knew that for her to break protocol was serious.

Ginny swallowed a large bite of scrambled egg, washed it down with juice, and then sighed heavily. "I, we, don't know what it is about, but we are picking up a large number of Apparations and Disapparations from an old warehouse in the Batignolles district. The origination points are coming from all over the world. We have staked out the site and followed a few to a warehouse. They've sealed it with a silencing charm we can't break. A few tidbits of conversation have been picked up before they entered the door. It seems they are not pleased with the conference and want some type of open relations with Muggles. We have also seen Muggles entering the building. We have tried doing background checks on them but are coming up with little information. Our best guess is they are from Interpol and a few Americans with the CIA; in other words, secret agents and spies."

"Merlin, Ginny, what is the consensus from the agency?" Kingsley asked, sounding disturbed by the news.

Ginny swallowed another bite quickly. "Speculations are flying from a simple protest to an actual attack on the castle."

The five members of the delegation all looked at each other, all afraid of what this might mean.

"What can we do, Ginny?" Minerva finally inquired.

Ginny set down her fork. "Um well, um, you see I was thinking Harry could, um.…"

"Spit it out Ginny!" Harry said impatiently.

"I was thinking maybe you could read them, you know using your Earth Magic spells."

Harry snorted. "Draco would not allow it."

Ginny and a few others at the table looked at him suspiciously.

"What? I am serious; he's already beside himself over the sequestering."

"Harry is right, Ginny, there is no way Draco or I would let him do what you are requesting without Draco knowing about it," Lucius added sternly. He glanced at the others, letting them know he was serious, and not to tread into the conversation.

"Well then, Draco could go with you if you're unable to go by yourself," Ginny replied sarcastically. She sighed. "This is serious, Harry"

Harry turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I do not doubt the seriousness of it, just the opposite. I just cannot say 'yes' and jump to it."

Ginny stared back at him. "Harry Potter, you have changed."

Harry snickered. "Merlin, I hope so. Go talk to Draco, then get back to me. We will discuss a plan."

Ginny looked around the table, testing everyone else's reaction to Harry's reluctance to check the situation out by himself. The only sympathetic face she found was her father's. His eyes told her to be careful.

"You are serious, aren't you, Harry? You want me to go to your house and ask Draco's permission," Ginny said disbelievingly.

Harry picked up his cappuccino, warming it quickly. "Ginny, I want you to tell Draco what you just told us. We have been all over the world together building consensus. We have had our share of dangerous situations. I do not go into unknown situations without Draco."

Ginny coughed. "Whatever, Potter. I will go talk to him. I remember his little speech at the Victory Ball five years ago, I will go through him."

Harry refocused his stare onto her. "No, Ginny, you won't with that attitude. You'll get nowhere with him. What you're asking me to do is not my job. I'm a statesman, not an Auror. You will explain it to him as the professional you were trained to be."

Ginny finished the last bite of heavily buttered croissant. "Got it, Harry. I'll be respectful."

Harry nodded. "Good, now go, and we'll talk here."

Ginny kissed her father goodbye and left the room, shutting the door a little too loudly.

"What was that all about?" Minerva asked. "I haven't seen Ginny behave like that in years."

Harry swiped the foam off lip of the cup before answering. He hoped Arthur would have responded, but he didn't. "Ginny has never forgiven Draco for the suicide attempt," Harry said bluntly.

"Well, we were all quite upset at that, but Draco was clinically depressed and your bonding just made it worse," Minerva replied, looking at Arthur for him to explain further.

Harry continued instead. "Yes, but Ginny's disposition is one to move on after a bad situation and get on with life. I admire the hell out of her for it, but the downside is she does not truly understand how others are not the same as her."

"Harry is correct," Arthur finally joined in. "Having six older brothers made her tough. If she didn't have that attitude she would have never survived the Weasley household. But she does lack a bit in the empathy department."

Lucius and Kingsley caught each other's eye; both were filled with mirth. "What I wouldn't give to be a beetle on the wall at your house right now, Harry," Lucius said with an obvious evil grin.

Draco was enjoying a moment of peace. Kiezy was taking care of Tizzy; the children were in the yard building forts and castles. He was in midstream of pouring the tea when the lion roared. Draco spilled the tea, swore, cleaned it up, and then walked to the front door.

"Ginny?" he gasped.

"Good morning, Draco. I'm glad I didn't wake you up."

"Unlikely with three children in the house. Come in, this is unexpected."

Draco led her into the dining room. "Tea?"

"Sure, and some biscuits if you have any."

Draco reached for a tray of biscuits that lay on the side table. It was a bit early for sweets. He poured tea for both of them.

"So what brings you here? I know you know Harry is in Paris."

"Yes, I just saw him and the rest of the British delegation. Harry said I needed to talk to you."

The hair on his arms stood on end. "What has happened?"

Ginny sipped from the teacup and took a bite of lemon biscuit. Draco waited impatiently, but one would never know by looking at him. "Nothing yet, but I spoke with Harry and the others and explained a very serious situation to them." Ginny continued in telling him about the Muggles and wizards coming and going from the warehouse in Batignolles. Draco listened intently. "So that's why I'm here, to get your permission for Harry to go check out the situation."

Draco choked. "My what?"

"Your permission, Draco, that is basically what Harry said. You would not approve of him going without your blessing. You father also said he would forbid it."

Draco scratched his cheek. Ginny continued when Draco did not comment back. "Harry said something about you two working as a team and that he is a statesman not an Auror," Ginny finished and took another bite of biscuit.

Draco shook his head. "So what does that have to do with permission? Harry and I have worked as a team for years, my father is Harry's second right now and his two main jobs are to advise and to protect Harry."

Ginny reached for a chocolate striped biscuit. "Well, the Harry Potter I grew up with made his own decisions. He was his own man or rather boy. It's like he is dick-whipped now."

Draco swallowed hard and counted to ten before replying in a tone he used on his misbehaving students. "Ginny, I'm going to pretend you didn't say what you just said. Harry is very much his own man. He does what he wants except for when it comes to situations that could be dangerous, and then we go together." Draco stopped for a moment letting his blood pressure and magic calm down. "It's a promise we made to each other after our wedding. Neither of us would put ourselves on the line without the other knowing beforehand. If I were in France in Harry's place, I would've sent you to talk to Harry. I fail to see the harm in his request."

Draco took a sip of tea and stared at her over the cup to see if any of this was registering. It appeared not to be. "As to his history in his youth, he did not have anyone to guide him. His parents and godfather were gone, and he was used to acting on his own. Albus loved him but he was not his father; he had is own position as Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Headmaster of Hogwarts to uphold."

"Yes, Draco, I know all of that," Ginny spat back, setting down her biscuit for the first time. "But he survived, didn't he. He survived by himself with help from his friends. The only time he didn't survive was when you were the one who was supposed to protect him. Then what did you do? You abandoned him for years only then to come back and try to kill him. I fail to understand his trust in you. But then Harry has always been forgiving, hasn't he? After all, he did marry you and made your father his second in command."

Draco didn't flinch; his only movement was a slight twitch of his upper lip that he quickly turned into a partial grin. "Ginny, where is the warehouse?" he asked calmly.

"It's in the .…"

"No, Ginny, the coordinates. Write them down for me please," Draco said as he called for parchment and quill.

Ginny scrawled them down. Draco Accioed the paper into his hands. He called for another piece of parchment and for the quill across the table. He began to write. The room was silent with the exception of the quill tip moving fluidly across the paper. He finished, blew on the parchment, rolled it up and sealed it with a spell. He slid the scroll across the table. "Take this to Harry; we will take care of the situation."

Ginny stood up, her eyes blazing. "Draco, the French Magical Legal Enforcement will take care of it. We have to be involved."

Draco rose up and leaned across the table, spreading his fingers wide for balance. "No, Ginny, they won't be unless we call for them. You will not be involved anymore. I do appreciate you bringing this to our attention, though. Now, Ginny, listen carefully, because these are the last words I will ever speak to you. You are no longer welcome in this house, you will not see our children without supervision, and if Harry decides to speak to you again, that will be his decision. He is his-own-man."

"Draco, come on, this is ridiculous," Ginny replied, not backing down.

Draco inhaled deeply. "You have insulted Harry and my relationship. You will leave now." Draco withdrew his wand. "Discedo Porta."

Ginny vanished from his sight.

Harry and Lucius were in their respective rooms. The others left soon after Ginny; they planned to meet when more information was known. The knock on the door brought them back into the sitting area. Lucius followed his standard routine before answering it.

"Ginny, I didn't expect you back so soon," Harry said.

She traipsed in and handed Harry the scroll, sat down in a chair, and stared at the wall.

Harry removed the spell, uncurled the scroll, and read it thoroughly; his jaw muscle twitched. He finished and rolled it back up. He turned towards Ginny. "We will take care of it and let you know what happened or if we need assistance. You may go now."

"Harry, I need to be involved, this is my job. I know Draco is mad at me, but his emotional response should not interfere with this security situation."

Harry laughed sardonically. "Ginny, I seriously doubt you got an emotional response from Draco. My guess it was more non-emotional. His reasoning and plans are sound. We will take care of it."

Ginny stood up. "Forget it, Potter, the French Magical Law Enforcement will do with what information we have."

Harry stepped in front of her and looked down at her. "No, Ginny, you will not. You asked for my help, now you have it. Draco, Lucius and I will take care of it tonight. I do not expect any interference from you or your agency. There is another matter Draco referred to; it will not affect my family's relationship with the rest of your family. You will not see my children unsupervised and whether Draco decides to speak to you again is his decision. I will make my own decision when I have time to think about it."

"My goodness, woman, what did you say?" Lucius questioned in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Ginny didn't move a muscle. "I just expressed my opinion. I guess it cut your son to close to the bone."

Harry's hands came up and he put them on Ginny's shoulders. "No, Ginny you didn't cut him, you cut me."

Ginny removed Harry's grasp with a wave of her arms. "I did not."

Harry laughed again. "Let's see: calling me dick-whipped, questioning why I trust Draco, that is disparaging to my intelligence and my character."

"That isn't what I meant. I meant that Draco didn't protect you as you tell everyone he did and does. He let you be attacked, abandoned you, and then tried to kill you. And now look what he did; he embarrassed the hell out of you in security."

Harry took two steps back. The chandelier and sconces began to shake.

"You said those things to Draco?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "Do you think these are not questions and issues Draco and I have dealt with over the years?"

"I didn't mention the security incident."

Harry laughed almost manically. "Ginny Delacour, I'm surprised you are still alive, but if you do not get your arse out of my room now, you will not be for much longer."

"Harry, no, this…."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but you have, for the first time in seventeen years, lost my respect. We will contact the agency if needed. Goody-bye and good day."

Ginny looked at Harry one more time, then over to Lucius; she left the room quickly.

"My, God, Draco must be beside himself," Lucius said, his face showing the shock of what he had just heard. A part of him remembered a moment in his previous life where a simple sneer and spell would have rid the earth of her presence.

Harry sat down. "He will be fine. She didn't say anything he hasn't heard or dealt with before. But this is a bit different; Ginny just threw it in his face all at once."

Lucius sat in the chair across from Harry's. "I look forward to hearing Draco's version. Did you notice the grass stains on her skirt? I'm betting he tossed her out."

Harry laughed. "Yeah he did and I look forward to seeing the git tonight."

"So what is the plan?"

"We are to meet with Draco at a bistro across the way from Le Mouton Noir. He will be bringing the Invisibility Cloak. Ginny gave Draco the coordinates."

"That is the plan my brilliant son came up with?"

"Lucius, your son said to meet him at the bistro and we will discuss the plan then. I would like to talk to Jackson and see if he has heard anything. I was also thinking of bringing him along to take pictures. I don't want this blowing up in our face and anything being misconstrued."

"You don't trust Ginny or the FMLE?"

"No."

Lucius snorted. "Your best friend is an Auror, you are on wonderful terms with Kingsley and you still doubt the Ministries?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you trust them."

"Not one bit," Lucius replied.

"There's always someone with an agenda, Lucius. Someone who wants to move up, make a name, and be important. I see it, I feel it whenever I step foot into the Ministry. I'm not saying it's wrong to move up or have goals, it's just the actions they take to do so."

"Politicians being the worst?" Lucius asked knowing Harry's answer.

"Yes, politicians being the worst. Don't they recognize that the actions they take now affect the future? Moreover, we as wizards, who have a long life span, should know better. Many of us will live to see the ripple effect of our actions, and our children and grandchildren will blame us."

Lucius winked at Harry. "When did you grow up, Harry Potter?"

Harry relaxed and smiled back. "April 6th, 1998 at nine thirty-five in the morning. Draco, Ron and Hermione had just left for the duel. I had ten minutes to myself. I was sitting in Sirius's favourite chair in the drawing room, and I decided I wanted to live. A moment later, Hedwig shows up with my future in her talons. At first I swore at the world for once again handing me something I didn't want, and then it hit me: suddenly I knew I was the luckiest man alive. I could make a difference. I could kill Voldemort and go on my way or I could cast the spell and protect the future."

A single tear rolled down Lucius's cheek. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Father."

Harry, Lucius and Jackson arrived first. Harry selected a table in the back of the bistro. Jackson had been invaluable in getting them out of the castle unnoticed. He was allowed special access in and out to meet deadlines for the papers. Harry and Lucius were appalled that very little security was watching the comings and goings of the press.

The three wizards were dressed as Muggles. Lucius barely passed. No one would guess he was fifty years old. Harry ordered a plate of cheese, fruit and baguettes, Lucius ordered the wine. Harry breathed in deeply and relaxed as he felt the Phoenix flutter and warm. Draco was near. He glanced out the far window and caught a glimpse, the door opened. Harry watched with pride as the patrons lifted their heads and stared. He didn't blame them; Draco was beautiful. His long hair pulled back in a French braid, black jeans that hugged him perfectly, Harry grinned recognizing one of his own sleeveless white t-shirts and then he laughed. Draco had been shopping; the combat boots were a nice touch.

Draco winked at Harry. Harry stood up; they embraced. They kissed, and laughed when a woman across the room said quite loudly, "Figures."

Draco patted his father on the shoulder and then he stopped in his tracks and stared at the third wizard. "Jackson?"

Jackson popped up and crossed over to Draco, embracing him like the two lost friends they were. "No way! Draco, hell, when did you get so tall, and buff, and oh my God, you have blue eyes!"

Draco laughed and pecked Jackson on the cheek. "Jackson, you met me at a strange time in my life." Harry and Lucius grinned at each other. "What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just a shared joke. I'll let you in on it when I come home."

They all took their seats. Lucius poured the wine. Draco continued to smile. "I saw the picture in the paper of Harry this morning. I was wondering if you two had met. This is great, this is incredible."

"So what do you think of Jackson and Charlie Weasley?" Harry asked with a glint in his eyes.

Draco turned to Harry. "We are here to discuss a dangerous situation and you are playing matchmaker?"

"Yes, so what do you think?"

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry. "I think it's brilliant. Top-bottom situation is perfect. Charlie likes his men pretty— like you do, Potter. Jackson is like me, we like them scruffy."

"Ahem, Draco, we did make an exception for each other."

Harry started laughing. "Oh, God, Draco, you have no idea how I felt when he came up and introduced himself to me. I was thinking, I know this guy, I've kissed this guy, but I couldn't place him."

"Sorry, babe," Draco said and kissed Harry quickly again.

Harry shrugged. "No, it was rather nice."

Draco stopped and glared at Harry. Harry swatted Draco. "Only you would get jealous of a memory I had of you and someone else."

"Merlin, help me," Lucius said as he brought the wine to his lips. "That is more information I need to know about Charlie Weasley and about you, Draco."

"Father, just close your eyes and ears. Harry and I rarely get to talk sex with another poncey bloke."

"That reminds me," Harry said and leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "Kingsley's gay and has been with Dean Thomas for more than five years."

Draco's head whipped back. "No, shit! Wow, I had no clue."

"Me either, but I invited them over for dinner."

Draco ripped a chunk off the baguette and spread the soft brie on it. "Great idea, but maybe Father's right, enough talk about sex or we'll have to take a trip to the stall."

Lucius set down his glass, the red liquid crested over the rim. "Draco, you wouldn't?"

"Yes, Lucius, we would," Harry responded with a chuckle.

Jackson laughed happily. "This is great; you guys are perfect together. And you have kids?"

Harry looked ashamed that he hadn't asked about them yet. "Um, yes, we have triplets. How are they, Draco?"

Draco glowered at Harry. "We're surviving. We're alive."

"Enough said," Harry replied, biting his lip.

"May I ask who is watching my grandchildren right now?"

Draco winced. "Their mother, and you should also so know Kiezy is staying with us; Tizzy is pregnant. Dobby doesn't know, and she doesn't want him to until he comes home."

"Wow! Draco, I'm sorry, love. Tizzy is pregnant, isn't she a bit old?" Harry asked, realizing he still did not really know much about house-elves.

"Tizzy is a fine age to have a little bird. Congratulations will be in order when we all get home," Lucius stated, looking pleased at the turn of events.

"Wait a second, Draco; did you say they are with Ginevra?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I was wondering how long that would take to register."

"Shit! We better get you back quick." Harry snickered, trying to imagine Ginevra alone with the children.

Draco's attention suddenly focused on his friend across the table. "It's great to see you, Jackson, but what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come and document what happens. He's the official photographer and our mole," Harry replied as he poured a small amount of wine into his glass.

"Ah, I see you mistrust your ex and her gang?" Draco smirked.

Harry choked on the sip of wine he was imbibing. "My ex! Good God, Draco that was over ten years ago."

"Ten years, and almost nine months, but who's counting?"

Jackson laughed out loud, causing other patrons to look their way. "Harry, you had a girlfriend?"

Draco slathered more brie on another piece of baguette. "Yes, Harry had a girlfriend. He had to choose between the two of us. I, of course, won. He was afraid of giving up a normal life. You know, a nice house, friends, and children of his own."

Harry laughed, reached behind Draco and played with the long braid. "God, it all seemed so traumatic back then."

"B— but you have a house, marriage and kids?" Jackson replied, somewhat bewildered.

Harry moved his arm around Draco's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, the dream was right; I just had the wrong model."

Draco huffed. "I am not a model, Potter."

"Really, love? I have a dozen pictures and a poster in my room that say different."

Draco's eyes blazed towards Jackson. "You didn't?"

Lucius's upper lip twitched, Jackson avoided Draco's eyes, and Harry laughed. Draco fell back in his chair. "Fuck, are they any good? I never saw the pictures."

"They're brilliant, Draco," Harry replied. "Excellent wanking material, and we might have to have talk about make-up."

"Harry, please," Lucius groaned. "I am in the room next to yours."

"Oh, come on, Lucius, you know I'm exhausted every night." Harry patted Draco's shoulder. "Sex has been the last thing on my mind since I've been here."

"Okay by me, especially since Jackson's there with you. God, I almost forgot how pretty you are, Jackson."

"Look who's talking." Jackson replied with wink.

"Enough, gentlemen, it is time to see the plans, to make plans."

"Plans?" Draco said, looking quite innocent. "This is as far as I got."

Lucius leaned forward across the table, his blue eyes staring right into Harry's. He whispered forcefully, "Harry, you told Ginny that Draco's reasoning and plans were sound, did you not?"

Harry leant forward and scowled back but he couldn't hold Lucius' stare and ended up laughing. He handed Lucius the scroll. Lucius unrolled it quickly and set it down on the table for him and Jackson to read.

Harry my Phoenix,

Never send the fucking witch to our house again. I've just had the pleasure of having to listen to her call you dick-whipped and a tirade about how I cannot protect you. In addition, she was forced to come here to ask for my permission so you could go do her dirty work.

I am counting to ten right now, so I don't permanently seal her evil lips together.

As to the situation, I have told her we will take care of it. You and Father meet me at the bistro across the street from Le Mouton Noir at nine tonight. I will bring the Cloak and take a brief look around before I come. I have the coordinates.

The witch is banned from our house and she will not see our kids alone. I don't care if you speak to her again, but I will not, for the rest of her fucking life. Bitch.

I'm about to zap her out of the house to the gate. Look for grass stains on her arse.

I love you, the kids love you, and we miss you,

Draco your Dragon.

As Lucius rolled the scroll back up and tossed it back to Harry, his stare was reserved for Draco. "I see you had a bit of a tantrum and now we sit here without a plan. I'm telling you, Draco, I'm dreaming of the days of old."

The corner of Draco's upper lip rose. Harry restrained himself from laughing. He hadn't seen a good Malfoy sneer from Draco in ages. "Really, Father, I did say I would take a look before I came here."

"And?" Lucius drawled.

Draco lifted his wine glass. He mumbled as he took a sip, "The Weaselette was right. I stood near the door until a Muggle came by and knocked three times. The door opened and I followed him in."

"You what?" Harry roared.

"I followed him in and took a look around. I counted a dozen or so Muggles and about the same for wizards and witches. There could have been more. I followed the Muggle around, as he seemed to be someone of importance. The other Muggles called to him as he walked by. The magic folks barely acknowledged him."

"That's strange," Harry said. "I mean if they are working together."

"I thought so at first too, but the man I was following went up a set of stairs…Wait a second, I have a drawing of the inside." Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. The other three stared at it as he opened it up.

"Draco, love, how long were in you in the building?" Harry asked as he noticed the details contained in the sketch. The drawing showed an empty centre of a three-story building. Rooms were located on the east and west walls connected by stairs and walkways.

"A couple of hours," Draco responded nonchalantly.

Harry grabbed onto Draco's bare forearm with one hand. "Draco Malfoy, you're pissing me off right now. How dare you take chances like that!"

Draco pried Harry's fingers off one by one. "You can punish me later, Potter, but I was perfectly safe or I wouldn't have done it. Just listen, okay? The man was from Interpol and apparently high up in the chain. I followed him to his office. He shut the door and then made calls on this small silver thing, I think it was a phone."

"Cell phone," Jackson added.

"He made the calls and each person he talked to he told a different story to. The first person he said everything was under control and the building would be secured tomorrow at 8:00 am."

"What building?" Lucius asked.

Draco looked at all three. "The castle. He then said he had confirmation that it was a terrorist organization and that the rats were falling for the bait."

"Shit," Harry mumbled.

"His second call was even better. He tells the person on the other end that he doesn't believe the group who has contacted him. He thinks they are terrorists too and putting on about being wizards and witches to help hide their new technologies including stealth capabilities. The man was quiet for a while, listening to the other person. He then said that the group he was working with claimed one of the wizards could kill with his words and yes, they had plans to get him out of the castle before it was attacked. They would be interrogating him."

"Fuck me," Harry blurted out. "What the hell do they want me for?"

"Hold on, Potter, it gets better. The man stated that the freaks he was working with could possibly help them with energy, pollution and weapons issues if they could harness the power. The Muggle was quiet again and then said something strange, he said 'Good, so the facility in Colorado is set up for the leader'."

"Oh…My…God!" Jackson said in almost disbelief.

"What?" Lucius snapped, the tension showing his tone.

Jackson moved his glass aside and this time he leaned forward and whispered briskly, "They are talking about a military underground facility deep in a mountain. Harry, they want to capture you and experiment on you."

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and mumbled, "Someone has been watching too much science fiction on the telly."

"Think what you want, Harry, but you forget I live in the Muggle world."

Harry straightened up feeling a tad bad for making fun. "Well they really have no idea what they are fucking with or who they think they are going to fuck with."

Draco shook his head. "They have no clue. But they could do some real damage to the castle and those who are in it."

"So, what about the wizards? Who are they?"

"The richest pure-bloods in the world, beside you, Father."

"What? I don't get it," Jackson admitted.

"Let me tell you the rest and that should help. I was sitting in the Muggle's office, and I finally learned his name was Robert McLuster. It was getting warm and stuffy; finally, a knock on the door and a wizard dressed in the highest fashion enters. I recognize him immediately it was Johannes von Döbeln. It was almost comical as I could tell he hated being in the same room with the Muggle. Johannes hands the Muggle a piece parchment and the bloke says, "Are you sure these are the coordinates?" I thought Johannes was going to AK him right there.

"I followed Johannes out and up another set of stairs." Draco stopped and pointed out the room he had been in and the room Johannes led him to. "This room has a large conference table and around it sat eleven wizards and witches; Johannes making up the twelfth."

"Who is Johannes?" Jackson asked.

"He's a Swedish importer and exporter. He's been getting some lucrative contracts recently, I wonder if this has anything to do with it?" Lucius said questioningly.

Draco nibbled on a strawberry and then continued. "He put up a strong privacy spell and then told the group that he had given the Muggles the coordinates. The group, of which I recognized about a half-dozen, was instructed to be near the castle at seven forty-five tomorrow morning." Draco stopped and reached into his back pocket again. "Here, Father, this is the list of wizards I recognized."

Lucius took the note and shook his head.

Draco continued, "Anyway, at eight tomorrow morning they are going to take down the wards that make the castle unnoticeable. A witch spoke up and said she wanted to get her region's delegation out ahead of time. Another wizard stated the same.

"Johannes went ballistic and threatened them with hexes and curses I only dream of using. He told them no fucking way and that they're all in this together. Johannes then told them that the Muggles believe the castle is filled with terrorists, and that the little bit of magic they have shown, the Muggles think it is a new technology. The Muggles want to see more and go over the plans at midnight tonight. He then said he would demonstrate more magic at the meeting. It's important that at least some of them believe they are wizards, so they will fear them. Right now, the Muggles believe Johannes and his group are terrorists who are just upset with the others. Johannes did say he told them that the others, meaning those at the conference, are at the castle planning on how to take over Europe."

Jackson twisted the ends of his hair with his fingers. "Damn it, my brain is hurting, Draco, this is really getting convoluted."

Draco finished his strawberry. "Yes, but the main thing to keep in mind is that it doesn't matter what the Muggles think right now. We need to stop the attack, along with two other things. They plan to poison you, Harry, to make sure you will be out of the way. They have told the Muggles that is how they are going to get you out of the castle, as you will have to seek medical help. The second is they are setting you up, Father, to be the fall guy."

"Me?" Lucius choked. "For Merlin's sake, why?"

"I didn't get a chance to catch all of it, but they are doing something with your business."

"Still don't get it, guys. Why are they doing this?"

Lucius sipped his wine, lowered his glass, and then stared into space as his fingers played with the wineglass stem. "Power and money. They want the secret society for everyone else, but themselves. They fear that the outcome of this conference might affect them financially, and most of all reduce the power they now hold. The Ministers are destroyed, my business is destroyed, and they are seen as the rescuers. They will demonstrate somehow that we, the delegates, all wanted more power and money to subjugate the general population. All it takes is a little spin of the facts to play into people's fears."

Harry's jaw was clenched, he barely mumbled out, "Anything else, Draco? And we will talk later about you doing this alone."

Draco twisted his mouth to the side and rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, but it has nothing to do with the situation. I followed Johannes back to his office and the door quickly shut behind me. I jumped, as there was an exotic dark witch behind the door. Her face wrapped in a scarf much like some of the witches we saw in the Middle East, Harry. She put up a strong privacy spell. I moved into a corner and about pissed my jeans when she removed her scarf. It was fucking Zabini's mother."

Lucius burst out laughing and those at the surrounding tables turned. He quickly composed himself. "Does that man have death wish?"

"Father, I don't know but let's put it this way, I think I know how her other husbands died. She's a dominatrix. She pulled out things from her bag I had never seen or cared to see."

"You watched this, Draco?" Harry asked, trying to hide his grin. "Don't get any ideas."

"Believe me, Harry, I won't. The bloke has more items that are magical on his body than you…Oh my God, Harry; you got caught up in security, didn't you? I thought it was just the joke present that did it." Draco's face fell. "Oh hell, I'm sorry."

Harry put his hand back around Draco's shoulder. His fingers caressed the slight curves of the muscles on his bare upper arm. "Draco, after Puff singing while I explained about the nipple rings, and the wanking cock ring, the golden giant dick was the least of my problems. I'll explain the gory details later; go on with your story."

Draco moved closer into Harry, relishing the soft feather strokes. It had only been a week but he missed being touched. "Well, that's really about it, I just sat there watching this wizard get off by being humiliated and tortured. I tried to figure out how she fit into the mix so I Kneazled her. She was just as she appeared, a dom. After they were done, she healed everything but his bum. I won't even go into what she shoved up there. They both finally got dressed and not a word was spoken as she opened the door and left. I followed her out and came directly here."

"I'll be damned," Lucius said. "Here I thought I was strange for sleeping with my Pretty Kitty. Wait until I tell Cissa this. She's going to have a ball with it."

Harry grinned and then snickered. "Um, Lucius, when you say sleep, you do mean sleep literally don't you?"

Lucius froze and turned whiter than Harry could have imagined. "Merlin, yes, Harry, I'm not into bestiality." Coughs and gasps by the couple sitting closest made the other three bite their lips to stop from laughing.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Lucius, you should try becoming an Animagus. It has its benefits when you are both animals. Ouch!" Harry bent down and rubbed his shin.

Jackson shook his head. "This has got to be the most bizarre and intriguing conversation I've ever been privy too and that is saying a lot."

"Jackson gets treated like a house-elf. Witches and wizards forget he's there and start talking. So, Draco, the meeting is at midnight, it's now almost ten, should we get going?"

"Yes, but I should mention the Muggles have guns."

"Guns, well we will have to deal with that first, the last thing we want is a bloody massacre. What shall we Transfigure the bullets into, water pellets or glitter capsules?

"I vote for glitter, I don't care to get wet."

"So how are we going to get in there?" Jackson asked. "I take it there's just one Invisibility Cloak."

"Ah, yes," Harry said, "But it can fit over two wizards who are holding two Kneazles."

"Which one of you mongrels do I get to hold?" Lucius asked with fake tone of disgust.

"Take your choice, Father, but you should know Harry bites."

Harry pinched Draco's arm. "Hey! At least I don't scratch or lick my furry balls. OUCH!" Harry rubbed his shin again; the damn combat boots were doing damage.

"You are so going to pay for that comment, Potter."

"Promises, promises."

"Do I need to be there? I'm getting a headache."

"Yes, Lucius, you do. I need you to help protect Jackson while he takes pictures. You also may know the rest of the wizards and witches, and if we need to call for help, you know I will need you."

"You wouldn't?" Lucius frowned at Harry.

Harry raised both brows. "I seemed to remember you saying something similar when I marked you."

"You are a cruel Lord, Harry," Lucius said sarcastically.

Harry smirked. "I learned from the worst, Lucius."

Jackson's face returned to one of confusion. He glanced over at Draco. Draco stopped him from asking any questions by raising one hand.

Harry resumed his caressing of Draco's arm. "Draco, your information collection is sterling. I say we leave and see what more information we can gather before the meeting. Once we get into the building, is there a room we can transform in?"

Draco turned the sketched map towards Harry. "When we first enter, there is an empty storage room immediately on the right."

"I just wish we could capture what they are saying. With all that you have told us, I'm afraid pictures won't be enough."

"Hey, I can do that," Jackson said as he pulled out a small Muggle recorder.

"What the hell is that?" Lucius asked.

"Muggle technology, it records voices. I use it while taking pictures, instead of notes; Quick Quills are just too distracting."

"Merlin, don't show that to Arthur. He'll have it apart in minutes."

The server came by and left the bill. Harry covered it with Muggle funds. "This has been nice but we need to go. So what is the plan?"

"First we need to neutralize the ammunition, then gather information, knock out any Muggles if it becomes necessary, and finally we will need to secure the wizards and witches. I'm sorry to say we should call the FMLE," Draco said reluctantly. "If any Muggles do see magic, then a decision will have to be made about what to do. I don't want to be involved in that decision, the FMLE should do it."

Harry whispered to Jackson, "Draco doesn't Obliviate, none of us do. I will write a note to Ginny and tell her what we are doing and that we will call her if necessary. Is there an owl post around here?"

Draco stood up. "I'll take it, Harry; the Le Mouton Noir has an owl service. I don't want anyone seeing you two outside of the conference."

Two wizards plastered themselves against an old brick wall next to a door of an old abandoned warehouse. Each wizard held a large fuzzy cat. No one knew they were there, no one could hear the conversation they were having.

"Harry, quit purring so loud."

"Pdrdrow."

"Lucius, I think your scratching under his chin and behind his ears is not helping."

"Oh, of course, it's just habit."

"Draco, quit licking me."

"Mrrow."

"Shh, here comes Johannes."

"Alliances," the tall, thin, white-haired wizard said. The door opened and the wizard walked in with others secretly following behind.

"MEEOWW!"

"Shit, Draco, sorry about your tail."

Lucius followed the map into the empty storage room; it was unlocked. He looked around for unsuspecting prying eyes and found none. The door opened slightly and they squeezed in.

Four wizards stood in the dirty, dank, concrete-walled room.

"Fucking hell, Jackson, my damned tail bone is broken," Draco swore, grimacing in pain.

Harry stepped over to him. "Let me fix it, Draco, but you're going to have to drop the trousers first."

"Great, okay, whoever doesn't want to see my arse close your eyes," Draco said as he faced the wall and dropped his jeans.

"Hey, my love-bite is still there," Harry said, as he ran his hand up and down Draco's spine. He mumbled a few words.

Draco shimmied and pulled up his jeans. "Much better, Potter, thank you." Draco turned around. "Oh, I see neither of you hid your eyes."

"Love, I think all three of us have seen your bare arse."

"Yeah, but it looks better now than when it was nineteen," Jackson said with a wink.

"You should have seen him when was seventeen," Harry winked back.

"Enough about my arse; by the way, Harry, it looks better now."

"Just teasing, but we should focus on what we should be doing in here. I think you should do the bullet Transfiguration. You're much better at multiple targets."

Draco withdrew his wand from his jacket. He closed his eyes, held it out straight, and then swirled it into small circular motions.

"Okay, next is Johannes office, it's right here on the second floor," Draco said as he pointed to it with his wand.

"God, I forgot about the non-verbal spells you could do."

"It's a habit now. I use it in my classes so the students don't know what I'm casting."

Harry swatted his arm. "That's cruel, Draco."

Draco swatted him back. "Yes, and of what house am I head of?"

"Point taken, snake."

Lucius sighed. "Come on, boys, let's go trap the rats."

Harry handed the cloak back to Lucius and Jackson. "Remember I have this recorder on and it will record our voices too, unless we are under a privacy spell," Jackson said as he picked up the white furred Kneazle with grey spots and ears. "No licking this time, Draco."

The centre of the warehouse was empty; the stairwells that led to the second and third floor offices were made of metal grate. The windows on the north and south walls were covered in decades of grime. Lucius and Jackson found climbing the stairs cumbersome and had to put up a quick silencing spell. They reached the second floor landing and stopped as two wizards passed by. The hidden wizards followed the other two; they were thankful it was Johannes' office the two knocked on. The door opened and all four entered.

Johannes was behind a Transfigured desk, as it was extremely posh for being inside the run-down building. Lucius and Jackson stepped to the sidewall near a set of old metal filing cabinets. Jackson turned on the recorder and set it on top of the cabinets behind forgotten folders.

"Kwan, did you finish the paper trail?"

The wiry, short Southeastern Asian wizard grinned. "Malfoy won't know what hit him. Abbas here packed the powdered drugs inside the shipment of vases. They should be arriving at his Wiltshire building on Monday."

"What I would give to Crucio the bastards right now."

"Mrow!"

"I won't, Harry, but I'd like to."

"I just can't decide what would better, having him die in the attack or hauling him back to Azkaban."

"We want him dead, Johannes; we don't want Potter to save his pompous ass again."

The silver-haired wizard's steel grey eyes flickered. "Kwan, Potter will be dead too," he said as his thin pale lips parted into a devious smile.

"Wait, I thought you were going to let the Muggles have him?" Kwan spat out. "That was the deal we made with them. We've already set up the poisoning to take place."

Johannes shook his head in disgust. "Are you that obtuse that you think we would let them have Harry Potter? I wouldn't mind them taking him apart, but we don't want them knowing that much about us. Potter also seems to have a guardian angel looking out for him; I'm afraid if he escaped there would be hell to pay. No, he will be poisoned and taken out of the castle, but we will kill him after the attack. Unfortunately that means his sweet husband will perish too. I wouldn't mind seeing his wand in my bed. That's all for now. I will see you in the conference room at midnight." The two wizards opened the door and left.

"Grrrr–hisssssssssss."

"Harry, calm down."

"Hey, I thought he liked the dom," Jackson said.

"Who knows, but if he doesn't shut up, Harry is going to leap out of my hands."

"Draco isn't moving much, do you think he doesn't understand what they are saying?"

Lucius glanced down at Jackson. "That is not a good sign when Draco is silent, he's thinking. I think it's time to visit the Muggle side of the building."

"Lucius, wait, Draco wants down. Ouch! Okay, kitty, but just for a minute."

The white and grey Kneazle snuck next to the filing cabinet and lifted its quivering tail high. A stream of yellow liquid flowed down the side of the metal cabinets. It stealthily crawled back to the wizard and hopped into waiting arms.

"Bad kitty."

Lucius laughed at the scent of male cat urine filled the room. They exited the room and carefully made their way across the landing to the other side of the building where the Muggles were located. They parked next to the door Draco had marked as McLuster's. They jumped as they heard the front door of the building slam. A Muggle walked in across the floor and up the stairs, gasping for breath as he reached the landing. Lucius and Jackson sucked in their stomachs and stood tall as the short balding bloke stopped next to them and pounded on the door with his large knuckles. He reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon with his small beady eyes in an overly plump face.

The door opened and the husky man entered and greeted the man behind the desk with a sneer and a nod. He plopped down in the old metal chair across from the wooden desk. Lucius and Jackson carefully placed themselves out of the way. Jackson hid the tape-recorder in the pot of a fake green plant.

"McLuster, you better not be putting us on. Your reports are starting to sound like you should be committed," the portly man said as he wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve.

"Yank?" Lucius whispered to Jackson.

Jackson nodded. "Southern US and they prefer not to be called Yanks down there."

Lucius shrugged.

"Burke, shut the fucking door," McLuster barked.

Burke leaned back in his chair and shut the door. He narrowed his eyes even further at the grey-haired, bearded man across from him.

"Burke, I know you've read my reports where these freaks say it's magic, but I will only go so far as to say it's incredible technology. I don't know what game it is they're playing, but they dress funny, and really seem to want to get rid of these people meeting in a supposed castle that we can't even fucking see. They say they are too nervous to show us too much magic as it is against the law, revealing that there are magical people on Earth. What I have seen makes me shake my head, but then again, it could all be smoke and mirrors."

"I'll show the bastard smoke and mirrors," Lucius growled.

"Mrow!"

"Meoow!"

"Shh you two, I'm not going to do anything."

"Is any of it documented?"

"Yes, we have the security cameras going all of the time."

"Whoa, fuck," Jackson spat out.

"What is it?" Lucius quickly asked.

"They are filming, it's almost like a Pensieve experience but everyone can see it. I'll keep my eye out for the cameras. I know we haven't shown up on it, unless they had a camera in the empty room, which I doubt, or they would have been down there in a flash."

Burke put his hand in his front pocket of his white short-sleeved shirt. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Well is there something I can see? We are meeting in fifteen minutes and I want to see with my own two eyes that these freaks have something. I don't care if its magic or technology it sounds like something we need to know about. It could be dangerous and/or useful."

"Come on, I will take you over to the security room."

"Wait, before we go I want to know exactly why they want us involved tomorrow."

"Me too," Jackson whispered.

"The leader, Johannes, says the group in the invisible castle is planning on revealing themselves to the world— Muggles, he calls us. They want to take over politically and financially. Now Johannes says his group wants to be left alone and have limited relations with us Muggles. I have heard rumours that the Britain's Prime Minister is aware of them. No one has been able to confirm that rumour."

"Do you believe it?"

McLuster reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out an ashtray setting it in front of Burke. "I don't know what the fuck I believe, but if they say they are wizards or a terrorist operation we will have to check it out. Either way these people inside are dangerous."

"Why can't we see the building, castle, whatever the fuck it is? I've been by it and all I see is a pile of rubble."

"They say it's magic; I say it's stealth technology. Whatever it is, if it exists, we want it."

Burke stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette. "I will tell you, McLuster, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Let me show you the security tapes and then we will go to the meeting," McLuster said as he stood up. He opened another drawer and withdrew a gun, shoving it in his coat pocket.

Lucius and Jackson followed the two Muggles down the hall and into a room filled with electronic surveillance equipment. A young woman with blue streaks in her short black hair sat in front of console filled with tiny screens. Jackson quickly explained to Lucius what they were looking at.

McLuster stepped over to the woman and asked her to show Burke the 'best of' film. The woman typed on a keyboard and soon they were all watching Johannes perform simple first year spells. Lucius mentally kept track of them; Nox, Lumos, Alomohora, Accio, and to his surprise, Serpensortia. "Nothing earth shattering," Lucius said.

"No, not to us, but to them, Lumos and Nox they would consider to be a real prize. At the meeting they promised to show more."

Burke lit another cigarette; the young woman coughed and frowned at him. "McLuster, why the hell do they want us there tomorrow morning? It seems counter-productive to their cause. This still doesn't make sense."

McLuster stroked his short grey beard. "They want us there to protect their way of life. This group says they will be the conduits to us— Muggles. They want peace and don't want to take over the world."

"I don't buy it."

Lucius smiled. "Harry is correct; these Muggles aren't so stupid."

"McLuster, let's say for the sake of argument there are such things as wizards and we have to work with this group here; how are we supposed to keep them in line?"

"They said they are going to poison the chap leading the evil cause and turn him over to us. They claim to have new restraints that are magic proof and a potion that will make him tell the truth. It is a token of good gesture."

"A potion?" Burke choked. "Next you will tell me there are dragons and elves."

McLuster laughed too. "Just commit me now if I see a dragon."

"That can be arranged," Lucius sneered.

"Draco, quit with the claws," Jackson said as he held on tight to the squirming cat.

"Come on, Burke. I can see everyone is entering the conference room. It's show time."

The two Muggles left the room. Lucius immediately knocked out the female Muggle.

The Kneazles hopped down and transformed into their human form.

"We need to get into that meeting," Draco said urgently.

"Yes, but I think someone needs to stay here and watch these screens. Look you can see the outside of the building and almost everywhere else in it," Harry said as he leaned over the Muggle girl, staring at each of the screens.

Draco peeked over Harry's shoulder, his hand resting on the middle of his back. "Harry, I think you and Father should stay. If we need back-up, you can call."

Jackson tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but this is the second time it has been mentioned that Harry could use Lucius to call for back up. May I ask how?"

Lucius rolled up the sleeve of his crisp white shirt.

"Holy fuck, what is that?"

Harry stood up straight and faced Jackson. "You've heard of the Dark Mark? It was Voldemort's method to call for the Death Eaters."

Jackson nodded, not sure he liked the way this conversation was headed.

Harry put his hands on Jackson's shoulder. "I am Voldemort's replacement and I have Marked my followers."

Jackson quivered under the touch. "B-b-but Harry, you're not evil," he stuttered, "or are you?"

Harry removed one hand from Jackson's shoulder and placed it under his chin, lifting his face. "No, but I can be. Voldemort was a fraud. As you heard in my speech, I lead a group of those who follow Earth Magic. Voldemort had stolen the position as their leader. I reclaimed it."

"Oh, God, Harry, I had no idea."

"That's okay, Jackson," Harry said with a warm smile. "Most of the magical community doesn't."

"But I don't see a Mark on Draco."

"Jackson, I'm not Marked," Draco said absent-mindedly while examining the various components on the console.

Harry placed his hand back on Jackson's shoulder. "Draco does not answer to me. I answer to him."

"Only occasionally, Potter," Draco said as he flipped a switch and voices from another room filled the air.

"Hey, we got audio," Jackson said happily. "This'll be on the recording too. Do I still need to go in there?"

Draco stood up. "Yes, because there'll be those who will not trust the Muggle technology, we will need pictures as back up. We need to go before they shut the door, Jackson."

Harry turned to Draco. "I want a proper kiss before you leave."

"Jackson, turn your head. I've learned proper does not mean chaste," Lucius said with a wink.

Draco draped the Invisibility Cloak over both him and Jackson. Lucius and Harry watched and hoped they had made it into the conference room in time as the door closed soon after they had left.

The Muggles all sat on one side of the long table, the wizards on the other. McLuster sat one end, Johannes the other.

"Okay, Johannes, it's your meeting, but be forewarned, we have questions," McLuster said defiantly.

"Of course, we will start with the layout of the castle," Johannes said as he unrolled a large piece of parchment across the table.

Burke scooted forward in his chair. "Now hold it right there. Our surveillance pictures show nothing but a pile of rubble. Are you all telling us that this castle were looking at is actually there?"

Johannes sighed heavily, "Yes, for the tenth time, yes! It's magically hidden."

"Oh right, I forgot our Muggle eyes can't see it," Burke responded, rolling his little brown eyes.

Harry and Lucius both laughed in the surveillance room. "I like this bloke," Lucius snickered.

McLuster shared a wink with Burke. "So you said you would show us more. Why don't you do that so we can believe? All I've seen is some nice magic tricks that any street magician in Paris could do."

Johannes and the other wizards and witches groaned at the comparison. "Yes, I'll do some Transfigurations for you. You see this water glass; I'll turn it into a banana."

"Oooh," Burke sniggered, "a banana."

Johannes scowled at the offending Muggle. He withdrew his wand and waved it while speaking the incantation. The glass did not change. The other wizards around the table looked surprised but somewhat smug. Harry from the other room could tell they were not overly fond of their leader.

Johannes tried it again. No change was visible. "What the fuck is going on?" he barked out at the other wizards.

A heavyset wizard, Lucius knew to be named Mueller, stood up. "Maybe I should do it," he said sounding very sure of himself. He waved the wand, the glass remained.

Harry and Lucius were laughing hysterically, knowing Draco was behind it.

One of the Muggles stood up and withdrew his pistol. "So you think if I shot it, it will change?" The other Muggles all laughed. The wizards on the other side of the table scattered away. The Muggle put his finger on the trigger and pulled back. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he flung a banana across the table.

"Now that was a good trick," Mueller commented.

McLuster bit the side of his cheek, not knowing what was going on.

Burke leaned over to the Muggle next to him who had pulled out the gun. "Hans, put away your banana." Harry and Lucius could see the rolls of fat jiggle with mirth.

Johannes stood up. "Whichever wizard or witch is doing this stop now or I will personally A.K. you."

"What's an A.K.?" a young Muggle Harry guessed to be in his mid twenties asked.

Kwan lowered his lids and licked his lips. "It is what we call an Unforgivable Curse. It kills with one stroke of the wand and two words. If caught using it you could be sent to Azkaban for life."

"And Azaban is a wizard prison I assume?" Burke said contemptuously.

"Yes," said Abbas. "And it's Azkaban."

"I suppose I can't see it either with my deficient Muggle eyes," Burke added. The Muggles all began to chuckle.

"You don't want to see it," Kwan responded.

Harry turned to Lucius. "Why would Kwan and Abbas know about Azkaban? I thought it was for British wizards and witches only."

"All wizard prisons are called Azkaban. They are all located on remote islands in the middle of the oceans. Ours is in the North Sea, but others, I've heard, are in the South Pacific."

"Sounds nice," Harry said.

"I'm not so sure, Harry, the thought of being hot and sweaty all of the time sickens me."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, you've always been a cold bastard."

Lucius frowned. "You used to be such a nice boy, Harry. You called me Father and took my advice."

Harry laughed. "Right, Lucius, and I was also memory impaired."

Lucius grimaced. Harry put his arm around his father-in-law. "Lucius, you know I'm teasing. You were incredible to me during that time. I will never forget it. You and Narcissa were great parents to me and still are."

The corner of Lucius's lip upturned. "That's better, son, but I hate to say it, we have company."

Harry looked at the screen showing the view of the front door. The FMLE were there. He saw Ginny mixed in the group of six. Another young witch was at the door, breaking the codes to the wards.

"Oh fuck, I need to stop them or warn Draco."

"No, Harry, he's under the cloak. You just can't run into the room. Draco will be fine."

They both watched as the code-breaker methodically took one ward down at a time. Harry was impressed as she disentangled the spells. They both held their breath as she put her hand on the door handle and it opened in silence.

The muscle of the team moved forward. They were dressed as Muggles, but they had their wands out and ready. They split up into two groups of three and silently cased the warehouse. Lucius and Harry argued what they should do. Harry wanted to reveal himself to Ginny in his Kneazle form, but the decision was made for them. Three of the FMLE, including Ginny, burst into the conference room.

The room exploded in clouds of glitter as each gun was fired at the intruders. The door was slammed shut. Harry saw the look of terror on Ginny's face as she and two of her compatriots were magically bound and silenced. A huge number of security wards were cast at the door.

The Muggles were stunned. They saw their firepower disintegrate into sparkling dust. They heard words and wands flying about and now three people were tied and silenced. The look of horror spread slowly across each of their faces as the realization sunk into their brains.

The other three FMLE members made it into the electronics room while Harry and Lucius were not paying attention. Harry quickly transformed Lucius into a cat and himself into a Kneazle. They hid under a desk in the back of the furniture-cramped room. Harry was worried; Lucius would not be able to understand what the FMLE was saying while transformed.

Harry watched the three FMLE members watch the screen and listen to the voices in astonishment.

Burke stood up and sputtered out, "It's— it's— real? You, you, you are real?"

Johannes smirked. "Oh yes, my Muggle friend, we are most definitely real. These three here are our poor excuse for law enforcement. There're probably others outside of this room."

Kwan rose and pointed his wand at the three FMLE members. He removed the silencing spell. "How many more?" he demanded.

None of the FMLE members responded.

"Answer," Kwan spat, "or you will be punished."

The room remained quiet

Kwan raised his wand, a look of pleasure crossed his face. "Cruc.…"

The room went silent again. The Muggles fell forward banging their heads on the table and one tall blonde wizard appeared out of thin air. He lifted his wand and the other wizards and witches were bound and silenced. "Fucking idiots all of you. A Cruciatus, Kwan, you want the Muggles to see a Cruciatus and great Johannes telling them about an A.K."

Draco looked over at the struggling FMLE and broke their restraints. Draco glared at Ginny.

"Draco, we had to," she whimpered.

"Not talking." He then focused on the other two members. "I think we have enough evidence to show what these arses have been up to. They wanted to attack the castle and kill all of the occupants. It would have left them in control financially and politically. They have set up my father with Muggle drugs, which will be arriving at Malfoy Industries on Monday. They talked of poisoning Harry while at the conference, also."

The larger of the two FMLE wizards stepped over to Draco, towering over him in both height and weight. He stared down at Draco. "How do we know your father wasn't involved? After all, he was Death Eater."

Another wizard suddenly appeared. "Because I have pictures and audio recording telling the truth; there is also Muggle film," Jackson said with satisfaction.

Draco pushed the FMLE wizard back with his wand. "You all figure out what to do with the Muggles. I will not do an Obliviate. I'm sure they have notes and recording not just here."

Draco walked over to Johannes, whose face was turning purple trying to do wandless magic. Draco poked him in the chest with his wand. "You are a disgrace to pure-blood wizards everywhere. You will regret the greedy power grab you tried to instigate for the rest of your life. I hear the prisoners like rich pure-bloods, but then again, you like it a bit rough, don't you."

Harry watched the other three FMLE members watching and listening to what was going on in the conference room.

"Fuck, we can't let them show film of us bungling this. We'll get our asses fired," one member said to the other two.

"We're going to have to take out the younger Malfoy and his friend. We can take their evidence and modify it," another one responded.

"I think not," came a voice from behind them. They all jumped.

"Shit, Potter!"

"And Malfoy senior," Lucius drawled, sending chills down even Harry's spine.

Harry had both wands drawn. "Lead the way, let's go visit your companions," Harry said as he bound all of their wrists.

"But they have wards up on the doors," the code-breaker witch said.

Lucius laughed deeply. "Little witch, you are talented, but watch and learn."

Harry and Lucius escorted the three to the conference room door. Harry stood in front of it, lifted his wand to the top of door and sliced down it with one stroke. The three FMLE members gasped as they saw the sparks fly and the wards disintegrate.

"Damn, you should be an Auror," said the witch.

Harry gave her a crooked smile. "I don't work for anyone." He knocked on the door and slowly opened it as he said, "Draco, it's me, and I have the others."

"Come on in, Harry, and join the party," Draco responded. Harry grinned recognizing the tone of sarcasm.

Harry unbound the three when he entered. "Our friends here had planned to take you out and take your glory, Draco."

"Really? Well, I can share."

"Do you have a plan, Malfoy?" Harry asked knowing Draco would have come up with one by now.

"Always, Potter. The FMLE are going to arrest the greedy traitorous scumbags and bring them to the conference. At the conference, they will confess to their crimes. I was thinking for that they could be given forty to fifty years instead of life, or wait, isn't it death for treason? Merlin, Johannes you are going to blow a vessel. Did you want to say something?" Draco released the Silencing spell on the Swedish wizard.

Johannes gasped for air before talking. "What do you want? I have money. You and the Aurors could all be rich. I will provide evidence against the others. Let me go, I can't go to Azkaban."

The other wizards and witches were banging in their chairs in frustration.

Draco laughed loudly. "Oh Merlin, let's add bribery to the charges. We have evidence you idiot; didn't you hear Jackson? You are all traitors and that means Azkaban."

"I think your plan is brilliant, love, but what about the Muggles? They have seen too much."

"We will have to Obliviate them and add false memories to account for the time," Ginny said.

"You will have to confiscate all of their notes and the records made with their technologies," Jackson proffered.

Ginny walked around the table, looking at the scene. Harry, Draco, Lucius and Jackson watched her suspiciously. She stopped in front of them. "I think you three need to get back to the conference."

Harry stepped forward. "No, Ginny, Lucius and I will go back to the conference. Draco and Jackson will stay and help secure the building. After tomorrow morning, he will be escorting Draco and our children to the Weasley picnic."

"I will?" Jackson asked, looking quite surprised.

"Yes, you will. After tonight, I think you deserve to meet a nice dragon keeper."

"Oh God, not my brother," Ginny protested.

Draco put his arm around Jackson. "Don't let her faze you. Her brother, Charlie, is a prize."

Harry continued to look down at Ginny. "Now before I go I want to hear an apology, Ginny."

Ginny gave him a saccharine sweet smile. "Thank you, Harry, I am sorry I interfered."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, not me, you owe it to Draco. I have film showing how you would have been shot and killed, but instead you were glittered. I do believe a Cruciatus was headed your way also. You should thank him for protecting you."

Ginny sighed and turned to Draco, but did not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco, and thank you, Draco, for protecting me," she whinged.

Draco laughed. "Harry, she's worse than Aurora at apologizing."

"Ginevra Molly Delacour, apologize like you mean it," Harry insisted.

Ginny bit her lower lip. "Draco, thank you for protecting me, and oh yeah, I'm sorry," she added with a large dose of defiance.

Draco groaned. "That will do, Harry, I can't stand to hear that voice again, and just think you could have been hearing it every day of your life."

Lucius, Jackson, and to the delight of Draco, the other FMLE members burst out laughing. Harry was close to piercing his bottom lip, trying not to. Ginny stamped out of the room.

Harry shifted towards Lucius. "Give me a few moments with Draco and then we can go."

"If I must," Lucius drawled.

Harry led Draco to the small room they entered a few hours before. Draco quickly transformed it into a warm cozy bedroom. "I've missed you," Harry said.

"Potter, just end the conference soon," Draco said as he pushed Harry onto the bed.

tbc…

Discedo Porta (Latin): Away Gate

Back to index

Chapter 99 Destiny (Part 1) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore, the kind Shadowsamurai and Bubba.

Double Edged Sword 99 Destiny (Part 1)

Harry sat at the table alone. The afternoon sun shining brightly through the floor to ceiling windows highlighted the Paris skyline at his back. He didn't care, the only view he wanted to see was Draco walking through the restaurant door. The serveur approached with two tall glasses of ice water and the wine list Harry had requested. The unprecedented high temperatures in Europe this last week made everyone a little parched and sweaty. Harry glanced briefly at the selections of wine available. "Château Mouton Rothschild," Harry said as he smiled at the young, dark wizard superbly dressed in black and white.

"Tres bien, Ambassador Potter. C'est un des meillieres vin de la maison."

Harry returned the list to the serveur. He took a long draught of the cold water; his tongue scooped up a rounded ice cube to suck on. He knew there were people sitting at the tables around him but he didn't want to look at them; his eyes were so tired from reading everyone at the conference. He reached in his trouser pocket, withdrew his sunglasses, and slipped them on.

The last time he had seen Draco was two weeks ago in the old warehouse located in Batignolles. Minister Grissell, the Minister of French Magical Law Enforcement, had arrived before Harry and Lucius had left. Within minutes, he had assessed the situation and was barking out orders. He'd recognised the expertise Jackson had in Muggle technology and welcomed his participation in the clean up. Harry and Lucius had left the premises feeling that things were under control.

The following day at the conference, many delegations had to come to terms with the reality they had been trying to ignore; the Muggles were close to discovering their world. Harry, along with the other delegates, learned how extensive the treachery of these wizards and witches had been. The FMLE showed up at the castle Sunday morning and all the delegations were called into the meeting room. The arrested wizards and witches were paraded on stage. They admitted to their crimes in return for reduced sentences. They would not be put to death; they would be serving between forty to fifty years in their respective nations' Azkabans.

Harry sat back with Lucius and smiled as they relived the experience. Systematically, Minister Grissell led them all through the previous day and night, from Ginny Delacour contacting Harry to the end, where documents, notes, and taped phone calls were erased and replaced in the Muggle files and archives. All traces had been removed. Muggle film was then shown to all present, letting them see how the capture of those present on stage took place. Nothing had been edited. Gasps and groans were heard from the nations where the traitors had originated. Kingsley shrank into his seat when his position was mentioned as possibly being involved with the current Prime Minister. He was quickly relieved when the paper trail showed it was his predecessors who had taken such action.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco in action. The bite was there, but he never crossed the line. When the film ended, the room was silent. Minister Grissell, a serious professional, approached the podium. He adjusted the black rimmed glasses that slid down his long, thin nose. His long, black hair was swiped away from his face. He then laid down the law. Those involved members of his country's FMLE were reprimanded and put on leave for an indeterminate amount of time. They would not be reinstated until they had been retrained in how to conduct a raid and how to treat civilians in a proper and ethical manner. He then announced that he would be nominating Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy for an Order of Merlin, First Class, and Jackson, Harry, and Lucius for Second Class awards.

The poison mentioned had been located with the help of the house-elves. It had been slipped into a bottle of red wine that had been marked as a gift from the American delegation to Harry. The Americans had been set up, but they realized without the diligence of the tall, thin wizard on stage, they could have easily been implicated in the fiasco also. Dobby insisted that he personally taste any meal that was to be served to Harry, until the conference concluded.

Harry took another drink of the cool water. Draco was late. Of course, he would never admit to it; he would claim Harry was just being anxious and was early. He supposed the former part was true. It was nice, though, to just sit and reflect on all that had been accomplished in the last two weeks. Jackson had been invaluable. He didn't reappear at the conference for three days, and even then, he didn't seem to be himself for another day or two. Harry quietly snickered remembering Jackson's return and how dishevelled he appeared. No one could miss the mark on his neck and the hitch in his gait as he walked. He delivered a note to Harry bearing the Weasley seal. All it said was "I love you, brother."

The conference itself seemed to go on forever. The delegates, shaken by how close they had come to their own demise, quickly agreed to Harry's proposals, and passed legislation strengthening the Secrecy Act of 1692. The details were worked down to minutia. The house-elves were the first to finish. They presented their amendments of loyalty to wizarding households, and thankfully they were quickly agreed upon. Physical abuse by the Master family would not be tolerated; the elves would do it themselves if they felt it was deserved. Clothes for dismissal would only be recognized if they were given by the Master family. Harry remembered laughing when he heard that amendment; Hermione of old would have been disappointed. There would no longer be breaking up of families unless both parties consented to it. The final amendment was the most controversial; house-elves could ask for freedom without punishment. A special panel would be set up to hear the request. Even though the house-elves had finished, they all insisted on staying and helping the conference until it concluded. Harry would have preferred Dobby return home and take care of Tizzy, but he could not tell him why without breaking Tizzy's request that she tell Dobby.

The next major accomplishment came when the Americans volunteered to build and run a school for Squibs. The other delegations quickly agreed and thought it a brilliant idea. The Idris Oakby School for Squibs would be established near the small town of Kotzebue, Alaska. The Squibs would be educated in careers available to them in the Magical Community, and if required, in the Muggle Community, helping with Muggle-born children who had not entered the wizarding world.

Harry had been jealous but happy for Minerva when she packed her bags and wished them well the previous weekend. Most of the Magical Schools had come to agreement when their charters became public. As Harry predicted, it was not written into their charters that Muggle-borns could not attend; it was by tradition only. He knew it would take years for the schools and the students to adjust, and in the meantime, many Muggle-born children would face a tough road. Children would be cruel in their taunts much like his Dragon had been when he was young and stupid.

The situation of Muggle-born children, and how to integrate them with as little disturbance as possible, filled hours upon hours of heated discussions. An official department would be set up in each government. Squibs, witches and wizards would all be trained in how to make first contact with a Muggle family who happened to be blessed with a magical child.

If they were like Hermione's family, all would be okay. The parents' visits to the magical world would be limited to the shopping areas for school supplies, and then only one day a year, unless there was a medical emergency. The families would be educated in the secrecy law and would sign documents agreeing that they would not reveal the existence of such a world. It was believed that most would understand the need for secrecy and would be afraid that their child would come to harm without such an order. Most of them had already experienced some prejudicial incidents if their child had exhibited uncontrolled magical incidents. The contract itself was not magical, but it did state that a violation would be dealt with magically; examples were given. Harry had voted against Obliviating memories of the magical world, except for the most severe breeches, but was overruled by the rest of the members.

If the family was not agreeable, like the Dursleys, the child would be closely monitored to make sure abuse was not occurring and to watch for accidental magic. When the child reached their eleventh birthday, the child and family would be approached again. This is where the situation got sticky and would have to be handled on a case-by-case basis.

If the parents or guardians refused to let the child enter the magical world, they would be monitored even more closely. When the child reached the Muggle Age of Consent, they would be approached alone and given the option. If they chose to enter the magical world, it was recognized they would be too old to formally educate them in the traditional schools. In a move that stunned the crowd, Minister Velasquez from Venezuela proposed another school for older Muggle-borns. His country would host it, if others agreed to pay the tuition for the students from their own nations.

The final issue was the most heartbreaking: what to do when a wizard or witch wished to marry a Muggle. Harry sighed to himself, he was glad he hadn't had to worry about that decision when he was young. He and Draco had been bonded for over ten years and married for almost five. It was a tough law that was enacted. The Muggle partner would be informed of the wizarding world and would have to agree to raise any children that were produced in the magical community. There would be no visits from the external Muggle family. The magical family would have to go to them. If the couple did not have children, then they could live wherever they chose to live. Harry knew that it would take time to iron out all possible situations that could occur. It would be rough on those who fell in love when young, and it would cause pain for the couples, but the secrecy of the society depended on it.

Harry shivered; the Phoenix's wings tickled his shoulder blades. He felt him before he saw him. His hidden eyes zeroed in on the door. The rush of desire surged through him as Draco entered. He had expected him to arrive in formal wizard attire to match his own, but he was not disappointed to see the black Muggle outfit. He grinned, knowing it was Draco's rebellious side surfacing. The wizarding world had just become almost completely isolated from the Muggle world and Draco showed up wearing the newest Muggle fashion: black low-cut jeans, silver medallion belt, white t-shirt with a black leather vest.

The sunlight's rays hit Draco's face, small rainbows reflected off the lightening bolt earring onto the walls and dance floor. Draco still made him hard when he entered a room. He rolled the remnants of the ice cube with his tongue before crunching down on it and swallowing the shattered pieces.

Harry stood up and they kissed each other on the cheek briefly. His back began to heat up. The Phoenix knew his mate was back. Draco took the seat next to Harry and immediately leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Destiny." Harry gasped as Draco began a slow trail of licks up and down his neck.

Harry knew it was wanton to do in public, but it felt so good. He tilted his head, exposing more for Draco to explore. An elegant, ringed hand slid below the tablecloth and began rubbing over his growing bulge. Deft fingers untied the strings and lacing, slipped in and circled around his swollen cock.

"Damn it, Draco, not here," Harry mumbled, but did not make a move to stop him.

Draco grasped tighter. Harry reflexively jerked. "We've done this before at a table, Black."

Harry clenched his teeth as the movement became rough. "We were seventeen," he uttered before resigning himself to his fate. He turned and kissed Draco; his lips soon slid off Draco's and down to his regal neck where Harry found the comfort of sucking on the patch of skin that would soon be purple.

Both jumped at the cough; the serveur stood unnaturally far away from the table. "Your room and dinner are ready," he said while looking at neither of them.

Draco stood up. Harry pulled him back down. "I'm not going anywhere right now."

Draco smirked and turned to the serveur. "I know where the room is, we will be there in a few moments." The serveur nodded and quickly retreated. Draco returned to his seat. His hand covered the tall water glass; his index finger slipped into the liquid and stirred the water and ice. He snatched up a cube and swiftly moved his hand under the table.

"Oh, my, God, Draco!"

"Worked, didn't it, Potter?" Draco drawled. He removed the semi-melted cube and waved his hand, drying Harry off. Harry reached down and laced his trousers back up.

Before they stood up, Draco asked, "Your eyes okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, just strained and the bright sunshine hurts them."

Draco stood up, took Harry's hand in his, and led him across the floor. They were halfway across when the first clap came and soon all of the patrons were standing and applauding. Both Harry and Draco nodded in appreciation. Draco led Harry through the door that led to the hallway of rooms. The serveur was waiting by the first door on the right. "Your dinner and wine are waiting."

Draco gave him a quick thank you and opened the door, pushing Harry in first. The door slammed shut. The images flashed through Harry's mind; this was happening, this was true and he smiled when his apparel vanished. He reached for the bar almost before being told to. The lubrication cooled his insides and he waited for the moment. Draco's fingers barely pulled him apart before entering forcefully. Harry howled and pulled up on the bar for relief from being penetrated so swiftly.

Draco's hands seized his hips, wrenching him back down. Harry cried out in both pain and in the sheer joy of having Draco inside him again. Harry stood on the tips of his toes, his fingers wrapped around the bar, his arm straight, and with brute strength he pulled himself up and lowered back down.

He knew it was coming, but still the force of having his short hair pulled back made him yell out.

"If you ever fucking stay away that long again, I will kill you!" Draco spat in his left ear. "Understand?" he asked in the other.

Harry took a deep breath as Draco impaled him again. "Yes, understood," he gasped out.

So much was running through his mind of what this all meant. He had to block it out and just let his body take over. Having Draco in him, loving him, punishing him, was what he had been holding out for the last two weeks. He could feel the tingle of Draco's magic being absorbed. His body craved him like a drug, and now it was sucking the magic all in.

His arms began to tremble as his muscles strained with each pull up. His fingers began slipping and Draco was mumbling…no, swearing something at him. The long, but strong, thin fingers wrapped over his and pried him off the bar. Harry lost his balance and they started to fall. Draco swore louder as he was forcefully removed from inside Harry, and they both landed on the floor looking up at the mural ceiling.

Harry coughed and laughed. "You know, my vision didn't have this part in it."

Draco stared straight ahead, but Harry knew he was sneering. "Well, next time you have a sex-vision, could you at least make it physically possible to do?"

Harry tried to respond, but he was laughing too hard.

"I'm too tall to fit in your arse without having my knees permanently bent."

Harry snorted. "Could've conjured a step or two for me."

"Wasn't in your vision."

Harry shook his head and turned towards Draco. "Neither was the lace up trousers or your leather vest, wanker."

Draco turned to face Harry, narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, and the only thing that came out was, "Phhtt."

Harry coughed. "That's it, phhtt? I'm still hard as rock and you say phhtt. Are you going to take care of it or not?"

Draco staggered up to a standing position and held out his hand to Harry. Harry grabbed it and swiftly pulled him up. Draco led him over to the chaise and, in the few steps it took to get there, Draco's cock returned to its excited state. He gently pushed Harry back on the red velvet, spread his legs, and crawled between them. He leaned over Harry, his arm muscles tense, and lowered down to give the missing kisses. Harry had longed for the taste of him; it was so rare they had so much time to kiss any more. Their tongues wrapped around each other and caught the gentle moans that erupted. Draco pulled away and just stared down at Harry. His deep blue eyes fixated on Harry's as if to make sure this moment was real. It was, and then he smiled perfectly, the smile reserved only for Harry. "I missed you," Draco stated as a fact.

Harry reached up and released the tie at the end of the braid. The long wavy blond hair cascaded down. "I missed you, too."

Draco retreated to standing on his knees; Harry lifted his legs until his feet rested on top of the white shoulders. Draco continued to smile as he carefully entered the previously abused hole. He examined every muscle of Harry's face. This would be gentle; this would be making love. He placed his hands on each extended leg, pressuring them to bend. "I love you," Draco whispered as he thrust in deeper.

Harry could only whimper as Draco slowly rocked him back and forth. "Je t'aime, mon amour," Harry mouthed quietly. Draco increased his smile, more than Harry thought was possible, and suddenly Harry gasped as Draco found the spot that would send him over the edge. He didn't reach down to touch himself; he didn't need to, Draco would bring him there soon enough. Harry tensed, his knees lowered, his feet braced against the couch, and he arched his back as the climax surged through him.

"Oh, God!" Draco cried out as his hips began flexing uncontrollably.

"Give it, Draco, give it to me," Harry encouraged.

Draco stiffened and then yelled Harry's name as he filled him with his seed, with his magic, with his love. Draco fell into Harry's arms where they both lay there panting, waiting for their heartbeats to slow.

Draco enlarged the chaise; neither wanted to sit at the table. The trays of food they placed between them. Harry poured the wine and Draco complimented him heavily on his selection. They toasted to Harry's success at the conference and Draco's Order of Merlin, First Class, which had already been agreed to by the committee. They reached for the desserts, before finishing the meal, chocolate decadence cake for Harry and Strawberries Romanoff for Draco. The upcoming kiss mixed the two and they laughed, remembering years before when Draco had proposed. The trays were set aside and only the glasses of wine remained as they lay side by side.

"So do you worship the ground I walk on or are you angry at me for leaving you alone with the children?"

"Both," Draco said without hesitating.

"Are you going to tell me what to expect when we go home tomorrow morning?"

Draco rubbed the pad of his finger over the rim of the glass and this time he didn't answer in a hurry. He avoided looking at Harry directly.

"Draco?"

Draco reluctantly looked up. "Let's just say Self-Inking Quills are banned from the house."

"Which walls did they decorate?" Harry tried to ask sternly, but his eyes gave him away.

"The upstairs hallway next to your office," Draco replied, wincing. "I couldn't get rid of it so Jarrod and Landon came by and helped. They also helped with our bathroom floor and walls," Draco added quickly, trying not to bring notice to what he just said.

Harry sipped his wine and peered over the rim at his blond husband. "What was wrong with our bathroom?"

Draco bit his lower lip for a moment before responding. "You remember our honeymoon night after we first bonded?"

"Yes," Harry replied in a very low tone.

"Well, remember that tidal wave I created? It was a ripple compared to what those three conjured."

Harry blinked his eyes twice. "You let them take a bath together? You left them alone? Are you daft?"

Draco glared back at Harry. "If you must know, I was in the loo with the door shut."

Harry began to snicker and then just laughed. "Not funny," Draco snarled.

Harry shook his head. "Draco, I know. I've been there. You can't even take a proper shit in peace."

Draco moved closer and kissed Harry on his wine-coloured lips. "I don't know how you do it. I'm truly thrilled you are coming back home."

"Um, anything else?"

Draco's cheeks reddened as he spouted out, "."

Harry abruptly sat up. "Bloody hell! It took me forever to get them out of there."

Draco reached out and stroked Harry's face. "I know. It was just so…."

"So much easier than getting up and down to put them back to bed until they fall asleep."

Draco sighed. "Well, yes, that's true, but they look so cute all cuddled up together."

Harry groaned. "I know they do, but, you do realize we won't be alone tomorrow night or probably for the next week."

Draco's expression turned to one of being horrified.

Harry winked at him. "We can sneak into the guest room." Harry finished the last drops of his wine and poured another for each of them, and lay back down.

Draco moved in even closer, his long sleek leg wrapped over Harry's, his silky foot traced down Harry's leg. Harry glanced at him questioningly. Draco shook his head. "I was just thinking what is next for you. As far as I can tell there are no more visions, no more prophecies to be fulfilled."

"We are entering unknown territory, Draco. Are you nervous?" Harry laughed.

"No, I was just wondering if you'd thought about what you wanted to do next."

Harry sighed. "Well the environmental conference is in two years in New Mexico, but other than that, I will visit the Earth Magic clans now and then."

Draco reached out and let his finger trace down the side of Harry's face. "Someday, before you know it, the children will be off to Hogwarts, you'll need something to occupy your time."

Harry sipped his wine and thought for a moment. "I know, Draco, I just think I want to enjoy these years with the kids. I will think about it more as that year approaches. Do you mind?"

Draco moved the glass away from Harry's lips and kissed them gently. "No, I don't mind. I think it sounds perfect. So, we're in unknown territory. I think I like that idea."

Harry flinched and his eyes widened. "Uh oh, maybe not, remember Kisa left her cottage to us saying that we would know when to return."

"God, I hope it doesn't mean we will have to go into hiding someday," Draco groaned.

Harry shrugged. "No, I doubt it."

They lay there, dreaming of the future, until Draco jumped as if startled. "Oh, shit! I almost forgot. You do have a task over the next decade or two."

Harry searched Draco's face searching for clues if it was to be good or bad news. "What?" He asked impatiently.

Draco winced. "You remember that double-edged-sword of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, you were successful at the conference, especially where Muggle-borns were concerned, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, McGonagall had a surprise when she returned to Hogwarts. The Magic Quill had been busy."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Harry asked, getting annoyed that Draco was dragging this out.

Draco snorted and then gave a brief laugh. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you will soon have to put your laws into practice."

Harry sat up and looked at Draco as if he was crazy. "What Muggle that I know would have a magical child?"

Draco bit his lower lip and spat out, "Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, boy, 1 July, 2008, name, Dudley Vernon Dursley, Jr."

Harry fell back on the chaise.

"Zaebis!"

tbc..

A/N The next chapter will be the end of the story. Following it will be the Epilogue.

Back to index

Chapter 100 Destiny (Part 2) by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore, the kind Shadowsamurai, and wondrous Bubba.

Double Edged Sword 100 Destiny (Part 2)

August 30, 2014

The old white owl swooped out of the elm tree, tracking the family and one small female elf from overhead as they made their way down the tree-lined path to the gate. Her rightful owner opened the wrought iron gate, letting the three growing children and his husband pass through. The little elf waved a cloth good-bye and scampered back to the house. Floating alongside the family were trunks, owl cages, and a glass box with a tasty looking brown snake inside. The blond haired boy was carrying another case of some type by its handle. The gate closed with a clank and the family continued on their journey into the town of Godric's Hollow.

She silently flapped her wings and landed on the tall black-haired wizard's shoulder. "Hedwig, good to see you, girl. You come to see them off?" Harry said as he stroked her downy feathers. He reached into his cloak pocket and retrieved a treat. He always seemed to have one just in case. She nipped it from his fingers and flew off with a hoot towards their destination.

"Father, are you sure our owls will be waiting for us?" Ladon asked as he increased the length of his strides to keep up with Draco.

Draco smiled down at his son. "Yes, Ladon, Papa said they would be there. Now I see you have your guitar, did you remember your flute?"

Ladon narrowed his eyes as he looked up to his father. "Yes, Father, I have everything packed. It is Julian you should be worried about."

"Hey, I packed last night," the shortest of the three children said, defending himself. "I suppose you packed Puff Puff, Ladon?"

"Julian, that tells us nothing about whether you packed the correct items or not," his sister rebutted.

"Bugger off, Julian, I bet that Snitch of yours is in your pocket."

"Ladon," Draco reprimanded.

Harry walked behind them, listening to the constant bantering back and forth. Little did the others know he helped pack Julian's trunk. They were all his children, but Julian had the 'who cares' Potter attitude.

The only argument about packing occurred this morning; Kisa wanted to take Sasha, her brown toned Adder, to Hogwarts. Harry did not think it was appropriate but was overruled by Draco. Draco said that considering they had made the venom non-poisonous it shouldn't be an issue, but he would bring the snake back home if it caused a problem in the dorms.

He watched the three knowing they would never be the same after tomorrow. The Sorting Hat would make sure of that. They would be cast to separate ends of the castle; he was glad Draco would be there to ease the transition. Harry was unsure what was going to help him with the change. For the last eleven years, they had been home with him. He knew what their favorite foods were, what stories gave them bad dreams, who their heroes of old were, and which types of magic they were already excelling in. They had been privately tutored in their basic reading, math and writing skills, but Harry and Draco were their mentors in how to be great wizards. They were a family, Harry thought; a true family. He couldn't face the reality that on Tuesday he would come back home alone. Monday night he would stay with Draco in his quarters, but as was tradition, parents could not attend the Sorting or attend the Welcoming Feast unless they were part of the teaching staff. He would wait, and he was sure, would pace in Slytherin's Head of House quarters. Draco had promised to send his Patronus with the news as soon as all three children had been sorted. Almost every extended family member had bets going on where Kisa would end up.

Harry focused on his young daughter. She was beautiful to her parents and those who knew her, but to others he knew she appeared odd. He often worried because she was so different. Her long white hair was in a braid like her Father's. Harry had done the honour of arranging it just a few minutes before they left. Kisa's laugh carried through the late summer breeze. It alone attracted attention; it was high pitched and raspy. She loved her brothers and her parents but there was a melancholy to her that Harry worried about. Both he and Draco were susceptible to depressions, and he feared she was too. When she was younger she was so carefree, but as she grew up, a different side of her appeared. She was still headstrong and mischievous, but she seemed most happy when she was alone in the garden; she would play with the snakes and rescue any injured wildlife that came into the yard. Over the years, Harry suspected the animals somehow knew they would find refuge on their grounds. Her magic was spectacular, and both he and Draco believed one day she would surpass both of them.

Julian was sure to be a lion, and even if not, he would make friends with any group. He was so much fun to be around; his humour was quick, but he had a gentleness about him that attracted others like moths to a flame. Ladon was smart and caustic like a true Malfoy, but he too had a kindness about him, a kindness that his Father lacked as a child. Ladon was the leader of the three, but he watched out for his followers.

Kisa was taller than her brothers were, as most eleven-year-old girls were in comparison with the boys of the same age, but she was taller than the girls were too. They had taken her to see a Healer when she began to shoot up in height, and were told that she would be over six feet; she did, after all, carry the genes of her parents.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Draco stop and send the kids on ahead. Harry welcomed the arm that wrapped around his shoulders. "This is going to be hard on you, babe, I know."

Harry was afraid to speak, so he just nodded in agreement.

"You know they've had a wonderful childhood, and you gave that to them. You gave them their foundation. I promise you, I won't let them falter."

Harry's breath hitched, and then he shook it off; he didn't want the children to see that he was upset. He wanted them to be happy about their new adventure and not worry about him. "I'll be okay," Harry responded as he stared at the ground.

Draco stopped and turned, facing Harry straight on. His hand reached up, lifting Harry's chin. His dark blue eyes bored into Harry's. "Don't start lying to me now," he said firmly, then kissed him gently.

Draco and Harry caught up to the three as they waited at the cobblestone road that led into the town. They walked the town streets to the Little Cauldron where the white door was opened before they stepped foot on the sidewalk. "Come in, come in," Tina exclaimed as she hugged each of the children to her generous bosom. "Now I know you will be eating dinner at my brother's, but just in case, I have packed you a snack," she said as she held up a large picnic basket.

Harry and Draco each gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. She too would miss the children. Every Friday afternoon, since the children turned five, Harry had taken them to the Little Cauldron for lunch. Tina had become family. With tears running down her puffy wrinkled face, she led them to the fireplace, and held out the bucket containing Floo Powder.

Draco went first, then the three children. Harry turned with a wink and said he would be back soon. He quickly disappeared into the green fire after clearly stating, "Leaky Cauldron."

Harry stepped out to a loud welcome from a roomful of old friends. They had planned this night years in advance; the sendoff of the Holly Jolly Babies or HJB as Ron dubbed them. Ron, Hermione, Holly and Oliver Weasley; Remus, Tonks, James, Phoebe and Sirius Lupin; Pansy, Viktor, and Dimitri Krum; Seamus, Daphne and the twins, Sean and Katherine Finnegan; Neville, Susan, and Amelia Longbottom; Lucius, Narcissa and Aurora Malfoy were all there. Blaise and Markot were sending Nisri to Beauxbatons.

Everyone present at the Leaky Cauldron was staying the night; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco would have preferred different accommodations, but acquiesced to the others. Tomorrow morning, chauffeured cars arranged by Lucius would take them to King's Cross. The parents would then see their children off on the Hogwarts Express. To some it might have seemed silly, as Harry and Draco had direct Floo access to Hogwarts, and the children used it two times a week to eat dinner with Draco and spend the night, but this was tradition, and both parents agreed they didn't want the triplets to miss the experience.

Harry took the belongings up the dingy wooden stairs and into their room. Tom had been busy expanding wizarding space and two bedrooms were waiting for their family. They were small but it would be fine; it would be cozy. Harry unpacked just what they needed for tonight and the next day. He smiled as he could hear loud laughter echoing through the old pub and hotel. He then heard a small hoot and saw the two Eagle Owls that Lucius had bought for the boys; they were perched on two owl stands. Kisa had told her Papa that she would choose her familiar later; Harry surmised that she might want a cat.

Harry gave the owls a treat and then headed for the door. He was feeling better knowing his friends were downstairs, and most of them were feeling like he did. He turned the knob but something to his right caught his eye, it was an old silvered mirror. He gave a quick glance at the reflection. For some reason he expected a boy in the mirror, but instead he saw a man, a man who was 34 years old. He brushed his grey-black hair back from his face, moving closer to the image. There it was, his scar; it had faded over the years, as had many of the more tragic memories that went along with it, but it was there. He smirked at himself and opened the door.

The gathering filled one long wooden table. Harry pulled out the rickety wooden chair between Draco and Kisa. Across from him was his godfather, more like a wonderful friend now. Remus was past giving advice; Harry was now an adult, about the same age Remus was when Harry first met him. Butterbeers, juices and glasses of wine were magically set down on the table. Soon platters filled with roasted meats and vegetables filled the centre. Draco's hand slid down and rested on Harry's thigh as Seamus began telling of his first adventure on the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting.

Neville was next. They all laughed as he said he had been sure Hufflepuff would be his house. Susan whacked him on the head. They all teased Draco about the Hat not even touching his head before it spit out Slytherin. Harry leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What about you, Potter?" Pansy yelled from the end of the table. "I remember the Hat took forever to put you in Gryffindor."

"Auntie Pansy, Noooo!" Julian cried out. "We've heard the story a million times."

Harry and Draco both leaned forward and turned to look down at their son, who for some reason was not sitting with them, but was with the Weasleys. Julian shrugged. "Well, it's true, that and the handshake story are well ingrained in our heads."

Harry turned back to Draco. "He's all yours, love," he said with smirk.

"Well, close your ears, Julian, I want to know what it said," Pansy said loudly.

"Pansy, the Hat almost gave us company in the Pit until Potter told him he didn't want to be in Slytherin," Draco said giving the synthesized version of the story. Many of the faces around the table looked shocked.

Harry shook his head. "It's true, but have no fear, the former Slytherin Prince sitting next to me says I am not a snake, but a poster child for being a lion. I do remember, though, standing in line waiting for my name to be called, and being afraid the Hat would say that there had been a mistake and I wasn't a wizard."

"Really, Daddy, you never mentioned that before," Kisa said, looking up at her father questioningly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Kitten, that was my biggest fear. I didn't want to have to go back to the Dursleys."

Narcissa coughed. "I too had that fear, except I was afraid it would say I belonged in Gryffindor and then my parents would have taken me out of Hogwarts."

"Mother, I never knew that," Draco responded.

"You needn't have worried, Cissa, you're a true Slytherin," Lucius drawled.

No one at the table disagreed.

"My mum feared the same. Ravenclaw was barely acceptable for the Black family," Tonks spoke up.

"So why did Sirius's folks let him stay in Gryffindor, or rather at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"They tried to remove him," Remus interjected. "Dumbledore stood in their way, though. I'm not sure what he said, but Sirius stayed and hardly ever returned to Grimmauld Place."

"So, Kisa, which house do you think you will end up in?" Aurora asked, blinking her big blue eyes at her same-aged niece. She was the only one who had the nerve to ask the question.

Family and friends became silent. Harry's stomach dropped, not knowing what his daughter would say. Draco's hand squeezed his leg tighter.

Kisa set down her fork. She wrinkled her freckled Malfoy straight nose and squinted shut her large sapphire eyes, which meant she was thinking. "I believe it will be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; to put me in the house of my father or the house of my daddy would tear me apart."

The stillness was unbearable for Harry. He heard Draco barely clear his throat. Harry slipped his arm around his daughter and pulled her tight. He whispered in her ear, "Kitten, it will be fine. Your father and I will be proud of any house you enter."

She turned her head up to his and gave him his own broad smile in return. "I know that, Daddy. I will let the Hat make the decision; it did right by you."

Draco, Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts students' parents lined up on the platform and waved good-bye to their children. Harry felt like he was in a daze. He hardly slept the night before thinking about Kisa. He and Draco stayed up whispering in bed about how to handle the situation if she ended up in either of their houses. It felt unnatural to wish that she would be Sorted into one of the other two houses, but they both did.

Harry waved as he saw the three peeking out of the window looking for him and Draco. The hot steam filled the platform and he could barely see the scarlet train as it pulled out of the station. Draco slid his hand into Harry's, and they walked to the Apparition point.

They arrived at Hogwarts' front gate; the children would be arriving near this point many hours from now. Draco slipped his arm into the crook Harry's elbow. "Would you like to go in, or shall we wander around Hogsmeade for awhile. Maybe visit Bishop's for lunch?"

Harry laughed. "It's a bit early for lunch."

"Ah, yes, that is true, but we could make use of one of their backrooms," Draco said, arching his brow.

"Nah, let's just go to your quarters. I'm pretty knackered and could use a nap," Harry replied and then quickly added, "After you have your way with me," when he saw the look of disappointment on Draco's face.

The gates to Hogwarts opened before them, and hand in hand, they walked to the castle.

"Psstt, Harry, I've got to go."

Harry turned his head away from the annoying buzz in his ear, then in the recesses of his mind, it registered that Draco was leaving for the Sorting. He turned his head back and sure enough, Draco was sitting next to him in his formal Professorial robes. Harry sat up dazed and bleary-eyed. He had only meant to sleep for an hour after their rare, uninterrupted, leisurely lovemaking, but apparently he had slept for three or four. He gave a large yawn, stretched, and rolled his shoulders, cracking the joints in his back and neck.

Draco grimaced at him. "Merlin, sometimes it still amazes me that we are together."

"What?" Harry whinged. "I thought you liked me disheveled."

Draco smiled as he stood up. "I do, Potter," he replied with a wink.

"You promise…."

"Yes, I promise to send the Dragon when I know. Now I've arranged for dinner to be sent down here, and for later tonight, we will open a bottle of scotch."

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Good luck, and if there are any other surprises, make sure you tell your Dragon to let me know."

Harry watched as Draco stopped in front of the mirror and added the final touch, his wizard's hat. He looked even more regal if that was possible. Once he heard the rock close, Harry stretched out on cool silk sheets. He looked forward to winter when Draco would add the lovely furs. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Draco took his usual seat at the head table in the Great Hall. He sat between Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Flitwick. Lucius sat at the far end next to Professor Vector. Professor Charlie Weasley was always seated on the other side of the Headmistress with Professor Sprout on his other side. Molly Weasley filled the far end spot on the right next to Hagrid. Draco looked up at the threatening sky overhead. Why?, he wondered, was it always like this on Sorting Night? The day had been filled with beautiful late summer sunshine. His attention was drawn to the far corner of the Great Hall as the doors flew open and the older students started to pile in and fill the four house tables. He nodded at Darius Hitchens, the new Slytherin Prince.

"I'm as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs tonight," Minerva mumbled, barely moving her lips.

"That would make two of us, Headmistress," Draco murmured back. "Kisa informed us last night she didn't want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin because it would tear her apart."

Minerva moved her soft but wrinkled hand over Draco's and gave it a pat. "The Hat will know what to do."

Draco groaned, "That's what she said."

The Great Hall darkened and the floating candles were lit. Deputy Headmaster Flitwick left his seat and walked around the head table until he reached the centre where a simple stool and bedraggled black hat appeared.

This was the moment he had selfishly been waiting for years to happen. He had not had the time with kids that Harry did, except over the holidays and summer. Now he could watch his children grow into adulthood on a daily basis. He understood Harry's pain, he had felt it every first of September.

Draco inhaled deeply as the Great Hall doors opened once again; Hagrid lumbered in and boomed that the first years had arrived. There were so many of them. He remembered his first year at Hogwarts, there were only about forty students in his class level, and now the number had almost doubled.

Professor Flitwick walked down the centre of the room and then towards the entrance doors; he then led the first years to the front of the hall. Draco spotted his children right away. Kisa was the tallest, Ladon the straightest in posture, and Julian the one with ragged trainers showing under his black robes. Draco silently cursed him, he was sure he had Evanesco'd them last week. The three stood together as they faced the other students. He blinked his eyes as each son took their sister's hands in theirs. Aurora stood on the other side of Ladon. He reached out and took her hand in his other. He knew it would be the last time they would be like this; in a few moments they would be sitting at different tables. He snickered as he realized his fingers were crossed for Kisa. The Hat was singing, and ever since he had arrived back to Hogwarts, the songs had been about unity and friendship; he stopped listening after the fourth or fifth year. He restrained himself from jumping as the usual thunderous clapping occurred after the Hat had finished its clever tune. He, along with most of the teaching staff, clapped politely.

Deputy Headmaster Flitwick stepped forward and untied the rolled parchment. Draco and Charlie both chuckled when the paper revealed itself to be longer than the wizard. "Shh," Minerva tittered at them.

The students' names were called and Draco promised to keep track of all the Holly Jolly Berry children. The first HJBs to be called were the Finnigan twins, Katherine and Sean. He remembered Katherine was expected to go to Slytherin, like her mother, and Sean into Gryffindor, like his father.

The little auburn-haired girl sat on the stool; the Hat almost encased her head. "HUFFLEPUFF," the Hat blared out. She stumbled off the stool and tripped on her long robes as she made her way to the yellow and black table clapping loudly. "Oh my, this is proving to be an interesting night," Minerva whispered. "That's the fourth one I've been wrong on."

For the first time in eleven years, Draco feared for Ladon not being a Slytherin.

"Finnigan, Sean," Flitwick called out. The sandy-haired boy wasn't much bigger than his sister.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Whew!" Draco heard Charlie Weasley exclaim.

Draco noticed Charlie taking notes; he thought he should be doing the same, since his nerves had just been shot to hell and he was unlikely to remember anything. He motioned Charlie and a piece of parchment came his way with quill included. The next name that caught his attention was, "Krum, Dimitri."

Draco was amazed at how good looking the dark haired little wizard was. Somehow, the boy had inherited only the finer features of each of his parents; Viktor's dark thick hair and large black eyes, Pansy's smile and small nose. Thank Merlin it wasn't upturned, though.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ah! One for the good guys," Draco remarked so only Minerva could hear.

"Longbottom, Amelia."

"God rest her namesake's soul," Minerva whispered back.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Merlin, I thought that child would be a Gryffindor," Minerva mumbled again.

"Or, Hufflepuff," Draco mused back.

"Lupin, Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, thank Merlin for that," Charlie whispered to Minerva as he clapped loudly.

"Malfoy, Aurora."

Draco looked down the table towards his father. The mask was in place.

Ladon let go of Aurora's hand. She stepped over to the stool and gave the old hat a look of almost disgust as only their mother, Narcissa, could. She placed it hesitantly on her head, covering much of her long golden tresses.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh goody," Draco snickered while clapping, making Minerva choke and cough.

"Malfoy, Ladon." Draco's stomach flipped and he felt a rush of nausea run through him.

Ladon sat straight on the stool for a very short time.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco clapped along with the Slytherin students as Ladon strode over to the silver and green table.

"Breathe, Draco, breathe," Minerva chided him.

Draco did so, deeply, then slyly gazed down at his father. Lucius raised a brow as if to say was there any doubt.

Draco clapped for the two others that joined his house before the next child of interest was announced; he didn't recognize their surnames but they seemed pleased to be selected as Slytherins. He hated dealing with the youngsters who were upset at the Hat's decision.

"Potter, Julian."

Draco's heart began to race again. Please, Merlin, let it be Gryffindor or Harry will be crushed. He need not have worried; the Hat barely touched the wavy black hair before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco clapped along with Charlie and then stopped as the feeling of nausea attacked his body again.

"Potter, Kisa."

He grinned as he watched her hold herself up tall and proud. He could only see her profile as she turned. She had Draco's nose and Harry's firm chin. Her creamy skin flawless and her lips perfectly shaped like Harry's. She would grow into her looks; they were too mature for one so young. She would be beautiful, he thought, but in an exotic sense. She covertly tilted her head and winked at him. Draco was not so deft and smiled back with a nod.

She sat straight on the stool, but had to bend down further than the others did, so Professor Flitwick could place the Sorting Hat on her head. She returned quickly to her position; it reminded Draco of a queen surveying her subjects. There was no immediate response from the Hat, which in itself was not unusual. Time ticked on. Draco's stomach turned, his heart raced faster, but still no house was announced. Then he saw her nod her head. It would be any second now. He held his mask in check; he would let no one know how worried he truly was.

Loud gasps came from the students sitting closest to stool. Draco blinked, and blinked again; Kisa lifted the Hat off her head. She stood up, placed the Hat on the stool, and turned towards him. Her startling silver eyes burned bright, her voice cracked, "Father, the Sorting Hat will not place me. It would like to talk to Daddy. Could you please get Daddy for me?"

Draco stood up, as did the Headmistress.

"Miss Potter, did you say the Sorting Hat would not sort you?" Minerva asked.

Draco watched Kisa control her emotions; he couldn't have been more proud when she simply stated, "Yes, Headmistress."

"And the Hat wishes to speak to Mr. Potter. Did the Hat say his name?"

"No, Headmistress, the Hat said he needed to speak to my father. I asked which one and it said the one who wielded the Sword of Gryffindor. I assumed it meant Daddy as a Slytherin cannot touch the Sword."

Draco heard Charlie and Lucius both clear their throats.

Draco looked down at his daughter whose left eye was beginning to twitch. She had not cried as far as he knew for years, but if he didn't do something soon, she would. "Kisa, I will send for your Dad. Everything will be fine." Draco withdrew his wand and called on his Dragon. He quickly wrote a note and the ethereal White Dragon flew over the students head, to the awe of all of them. None of the students had seen it before, they had only heard rumours, and it was almost a legend.

Harry was sitting in the reading alcove on the second floor waiting for the word from Draco. He passed his time with an archaic potions book Draco had left on the side table by the chair. Harry loved this little room with the wing back chair, footstool and the pole lamp, which gave just enough light to read. He kept his pipe in the drawer of the table. He was drawing on the pipe stem when the Dragon appeared and dropped the note in his lap. Harry anxiously opened it and then his heart broke.

Harry,

Come quick. The Sorting Hat has asked to speak to you. It will not sort Kisa. Her eyes have turned silver. She's still holding strong but I'm not sure for how much longer.

I'm not sure how long I can hold on either,

Draco

Harry dropped the letter and snuffed out his pipe. He didn't know how long it took to get from the dungeons to the Great Hall, but he was sure he broke the record. He burst through the door, startling the students in the back. His eyes were on Kisa as he walked briskly down the centre aisle. He caught a glimpse of Julian at the Gryffindor table and Ladon at the Slytherin table, but Kisa held his attention. She looked so pale in her black school robes. She was standing by the stool with Draco by her side. Harry could have kissed Draco for knowing when to break tradition for emergencies.

As Harry reached the two of them, he looked up at Minerva standing behind the centre of the table pursing her lips; he knew that this moment no one would forget. Kisa stared up at him; he saw the twitch in her eye and the colour that wrenched his heart. "Daddy, the Sorting Hat wants to speak to you."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Well it's a little late to put me in Slytherin," he said, "so let's see what the ol' relic has to say." Kisa smiled, getting his little joke.

Harry picked up the dusty hat and sat on the stool. He looked up at Draco and Kisa with a shrug and placed it on his head.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, we talk again, eh? Well, let me get to the point; Kisa does not belong at Hogwarts. She has been called by her destiny; she should attend the school of her predecessor."

Her predecessor?

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter, I have sent only one other student away many years ago. I believe you would have met her, Kisa Dumbledore."

My Kisa is to be the White Witch? Harry asked the small voice echoing in his head.

"Yes, but if the child chooses not to go, I will put her in Ravenclaw."

Did you give Kisa Dumbledore this option?

"Yes, she chose wisely."

I will talk with Kisa, if she comes back, no hesitation, she goes to Ravenclaw.

"It would be a waste, but yes."

Harry removed the Sorting Hat and turned to Minerva. "Headmistress, I need to talk to Draco and Kisa alone for a few minutes. It is very possible we will need the use of your Floo tonight. I will explain to all after I meet with them. May Draco be excused for a few minutes?"

Minerva nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter, Professor Malfoy can show you to the staff room."

Harry turned to Draco and Kisa; he took Kisa's hand in his. Draco took her other and he led them down the centre of the Great Hall. All three walked with their heads up and with no emotion. The room filled with whispers and heads turned and gaped at them. It brought the memories of how many times the students had done this to him when he was at Hogwarts. As they turned at the far wall towards the heavy wooden oak doors, Harry saw Ladon standing resolute at the end of the Slytherin table waiting for them. He looked more and more like his grandfather Lucius everyday, except his face held no scorn; the resemblance would fade away with a mere smile. "It's okay, we will explain soon. Hold tight, son," Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth as they passed by and through the doors.

Draco made haste across the Entrance Hall, past the front doors and the hour glasses waiting to be filled. None of them spoke; Harry wasn't sure if any of them breathed. The staff room was located in the first room on the left as they entered the hall leading to classrooms. The two gargoyles protecting the site remained motionless as Draco opened the door. The long panelled room held mismatched wooden chairs and a few well-worn couches; tables were stacked with books and recently used tea and coffee cups. Draco chose the couch where they all three could sit down. Kisa turned her head into her father's shoulder the minute their bums hit the cushions, and she began to sob. Draco and Harry wrapped their arms around her. "Father, Daddy, Hogwarts doesn't want me," she whimpered.

"No, Kitten, that's not it at all. You can stay if you want to and you will be put in Ravenclaw."

Kisa raised her head, her eyes filled with tears. "I can? But then why?"

"Yes, why?" Draco asked vehemently.

Harry took Kisa's hand into his. "Because you have another choice. There is another school that you can attend. It is better equipped than Hogwarts to teach you the type of magic you have."

"Durmstrang," Draco said, the word falling from his lips before he had time to think.

Harry nodded. "Magisch Schön, where Kisa Dumbledore was educated."

Kisa looked up at Harry anxiously. "But,why, Daddy? Why would that school be better for me?"

Harry looked at Draco questioningly. Draco believed he knew what this meant and if true, they should tell her. They had promised that they would not hide secrets from the children. He nodded. Harry gazed back down at Kisa, who had thankfully stopped crying. He hadn't seen her cry for five years and hoped never to again. "Kisa, you know your magic is different than your brothers, correct?"

Kisa stared at Harry. "Yes, I do know."

"Well, honey, Magisch Schön has a house that specializes in Earth Magic, which is the type of magic you have. It does not discriminate between light and dark. Now Father and I were trained in Light magic; well Father had some Dark Magic on the side."

Kisa laughed. "You mean Papa taught him."

"Yes, Papa taught me."

"And you know the story of how I became the Leader of the Earth Magic Clans and was trained in Earth Magic by Kisa Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Daddy, she was the White Witch."

"Good, Kitten, I'm glad you remember. Well, the White Witch is responsible for training the next Chosen One along with many other duties. She has a very special place in the Magical World and there is only one born every couple of hundred years."

Kisa raised her hand to her daddy's lips. "Shhh, Daddy, I understand. I am the next White Witch."

Harry kissed the tips of her fingers and watched her eyes transform back to their natural beautiful blue. "Yes, Kisa, you are, but you have a choice. You are very young to be making this choice, but you have one. You can walk away from the position, stay here, and go to Hogwarts, or you can embrace what appears to be your destiny."

A huge unexpected smile crossed Kisa's face. Harry thought she had never looked so radiant. She looked at both of them and jumped off the couch. "I want to go. Oh please, Father, let me go!"

Draco appeared startled that she was asking him, but then again he was the protector of the family. "Yes, of course, Kisa, but Daddy will have to take you. I can't leave Hogwarts tonight."

Kisa looked at Harry beseechingly. "Daddy, will you take me?"

Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded. "Of course, Kisa, but we will need Minerva to Floocall the school and make sure it is even possible. It is very late there right now. And if we can leave tonight, you will want to say good-bye to your brothers and grandparents that are here."

Kisa uncharacteristically jumped onto Draco's lap and hugged him. He held her tight and gently tugged on her braid. "I love you, Kitten," he whispered as her face met his. "And I expect at least one letter every week."

Kisa's eyes widened. "Father, Daddy, do you think Papa would get me a Zoom Owl?"

Draco laughed, knowing his little girl had no idea how much they cost. "I don't know, Kisa, but you can ask." Harry and Draco both knew Lucius wouldn't deny his only granddaughter anything in the world.

Harry and Kisa remained in the staff room while Draco returned to the Great Hall to speak with Minerva. Kisa sat back down next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. He sensed a feeling of contentment radiating from his daughter; he had never felt that emotion come from her before. "Kitten, you are happy about this. Can you tell me why?" he asked as he softly kissed the white hair on the top of her head.

She took his ring-covered hand in her two small ones. "Daddy," she said softly, "I've always felt something was different about me. Not because I had two fathers for genetic parents, but something else."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me or Father?"

She twisted the Potter signet ring on his index finger. "Because I didn't know how to explain it. I still don't, but I think I will soon."

"You know it is cold there, don't you?" Harry teased.

"Land of the Ice and Snow, Daddy, that is what you and Father always called it. Do you think we can buy a fur spread for my bed?"

Harry took a moment to clear out the memories of he and Draco when they were seventeen. "Yes, along with many other supplies. I will take you into town and we will buy them together. And remember the Frozen Cauldron is just one handful of Floo Powder away from Tina."

They both looked up at the entrance as Minerva entered the room. She wore a genuine relieved smile on her face. "Harry, Kisa, I have talked to Draco and I have checked the records, you are correct, Kisa Dumbledore was not Sorted, though it does mention that her option was to go into Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"Well, then shall we go to my office and Floocall Headmaster Sokolov?"

Harry and Kisa followed Minerva through the hallways and stairwells of the castle leading to her office. Harry gave a quick grin as Minerva said, "Jelly Slugs," to the gargoyle, and it leapt aside, allowing passage to the stairwell revealed as the walls separated.

The Headmistress' office had gradually changed over the years; it was now distinctively hers. The whirring of silver instruments was gone, but the Sword of Gryffindor was now back in its glass case on the shelf behind the massive antique desk. Harry smirked at the purple flat pillow on the floor in front of the window facing west. Being an Animagus had its advantages. All three gathered around the hearth. Minerva bent down, placed her head in and dropped the powder. The green flames nicked her around her neck. "Good evening, house-elf of Durmstrang Institute, I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need to speak with Headmaster Nikoli Sokolov, it is an urgent matter."

Minerva glanced back at an anxious Harry and Kisa. "The house-elf is waking him. Oh, I hear him now."

"Good evening, Nikoli. I'm sorry to have awakened you, but we have a situation here at Hogwarts that only your expertise can help us with. I am with Ambassador Harry Potter and his daughter, Kisa.

"Yes, Nikoli, if you would be so kind, the family and I would appreciate it. Thank you, I will have tea and something a bit stronger waiting." She pulled her head out of the fireplace and the green flames vanished. Harry held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She withdrew her wand from her robe and tapped the mantel. "Nikoli Sokolov–allow." Her brows lifted far over the frames of her glass. "He's coming through to speak with you. Excuse me while I arrange for refreshments and I need to get back to the feast. Shall I send Draco up?"

"We would appreciate that, Headmistress, and thank you," Harry replied.

Minerva looked at Kisa almost longingly. "I will miss you, Kisa, I believe you will be happy where you are going, but we all looked forward to having you at Hogwarts."

"Everyone but the Hat," Kisa replied cheekily.

Minerva snickered and winked at Harry. "Well then, let me know if you need anything else."

Only a few moments passed when Harry and Kisa were both surprised as Minerva's office door opened at the same time as the fireplace lit up in green flames. Headmaster Nikoli Sokolov exited and dusted off his burgundy dressing gown, removed his black sleeping hat, shook it and replaced it on his head. Harry noted his hair was now completely grey, and he had gotten a bit bigger since the last time they had spoken at the International Conference in Paris. "Good evening, Ambassador, Kisa, and, oh, my favourite runaway student, Professor Malfoy."

Harry reached over and shook his hand. It was big and beefy, but warm. Draco stepped over quickly and did the same. Harry and Draco quickly arranged seating for all four and a house-elf popped in with warm butterscotch pudding, tea, and a bottle of brandy.

"Well, Ambassador, Professor, I understand a serious situation has arisen, and my guess it has something to do with your lovely daughter, Kisa."

"Yes, Headmaster, I am the one with a problem," Kisa responded politely.

The heavy-set man looked earnestly at Kisa with his dark eyes; he always appeared stern until he smiled.

He gave a deep grunt and picked up the large snifter of brandy Draco had poured for him. "Tell me the situation and we will see if it is a problem or not."

Kisa took a quick look at her parents and both nodded for her to continue.

"Headmaster, tonight was the House Sorting for the first years at Hogwarts. I put on the Sorting Hat and it asked to speak to Daddy, it said I didn't belong at Hogwarts," Kisa said modulating her voice perfectly.

The Headmaster turned towards Harry. "And what did the Sorting Hat say, Ambassador?"

"Harry, please, call me Harry. It said Hogwarts did not have the expertise to teach her and that there was another school that did. Another school where Kisa Dumbledore attended. As you know, that was Magisch Schön."

Sokolov nodded, his grey goatee almost dipped into his snifter. "And you are aware of what this means, Harry and Draco, may I call you Draco?"

"Yes, please do. Yes, we understand Kisa will be the next White Witch."

"And, Kisa, do you understand what that means? Is this what you want to do with your life? You are quite young to be making such a decision."

She held the Headmaster's gaze as she responded to the questions he asked. "Headmaster, I understand very little at this time, but I'm well versed in what Kisa Dumbledore did for Ambassador Potter and I've read her memoirs which she left behind."

"You have?" Draco and Harry said in unison.

"Yes, Father and Daddy, was it wrong to do so?" she asked, looking at both of them.

Harry searched Draco's face for a clue to his response. Kisa's memoirs were very detailed and at certain points, she described her sexual exploits a little too graphically. "Kisa, it's fine that you did so," Draco answered back. "Continue with your answers to the Headmaster's questions."

"I do know, Headmaster, I have felt different from most others, including my brothers. We have very different magic and they do not see or understand everything I do. I love them both passionately, but neither of them could feel the pain I do when a hawk lands in our garden with a broken wing. They are not cruel, but I feel it; I feel the animal's pain."

Harry and Draco looked at each, other astonished at the words falling from their daughter's mouth.

The Headmaster smiled, leant over, and patted her much smaller hand with his. The dirt under her long nails did not escape him; she was a child of the earth. "Kisa, the Sorting Hat was correct, you belong to another school, my school of Magisch Schön. We have been waiting for this since Kisa Dumbledore passed away."

Kisa's eyes sparkled and she almost giggled. "You want me? I mean your school wants me?" Then her eyes darkened and her face fell. "Headmaster, how do you sort your students, what hap…?"

"Shh, Kisa, there will be no sorting. There is a room waiting for you in the Terra House. It has been sealed for over two hundred years, I am sure it will open tonight when it feels your presence. As I said, we have been waiting."

She looked up at her parents; they were both near tears as they saw tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Now, child, our term began two weeks ago so you will have a bit of catching up to do. You will need supplies and I dare guess a bit of a warmer wardrobe than you packed last night."

"I would like to come with her, sir, and help her with the purchases," Harry said. "I will stay at the Frozen Cauldron, if they have room."

Nikoli let out a deep laugh after swallowing a healthy amount of brandy. "Oh, I don't think so; you will stay with us at Durmstrang, in our guest quarters. Professor Berezovsky would have my hide for letting the Chosen One stay at the Frozen Cauldron. She was promoted to Head of Masse House this year."

Harry smiled. "That is wonderful; I look forward to seeing Irena again. Now, we'll need to get Kisa's trunk, and she will need to say good-bye to her brothers, and two of her grandparents are here tonight." Harry stopped suddenly and looked at Draco. "I know one mother and two grandparents who are going to be thrilled with this."

Nikoli laughed again. "Oh, yes, the Minister for Magic will be strutting like a peacock when he finds out. Not that he doesn't anyway."

Harry and Draco both snickered.

The Headmaster set down his brandy, rose up and walked to the fireplace. "I must be leaving now as the hour tires me, I will have Irena waiting for you when you arrive. Shall we say within the hour?"

Harry, Draco, and Kisa all stood up. Draco and Harry shook his hand and Kisa tried to do the same. The large man lifted her up as if she were a toddler and hugged her tightly. "Tonight is a night for your family to be celebrating. My school awaits you, my nation awaits you." He let Kisa down slowly until her booted feet touched the ground.

"Headmaster, there is one more thing, I have a non-poisonous Adder, may I bring Sasha?"

"Of course you may, dear child, and I'm sure you will be collecting more animals as the years progress, though I ask you to keep the number to five or less and nothing larger than a Kneazle," he said, winking at Harry and Draco.

The Headmaster left with a flash. Kisa was jumping with excitement. "Father, how do I get my belongings, can you get Ladon and Julian to come here, what about…Oh Daddy you need to get your…."

"Slow down, Kitten," Draco lamented. "I'll go get Papa, Grandma Molly and the boys, Dad will go pack his belongings."

Harry nodded in agreement with the plan. "I will make sure Kisa's belongings make it up… along with Sasha," he added before Kisa did. "Shall we meet in a half hour?"

After Draco left, Harry waited until Lucius entered. Molly, he was informed, would be coming in soon. He hated the thought of leaving Kisa with the two grandparents alone, but they would just have to tough it out.

Harry made it back up to the Headmistress's office with a few minutes to spare; he was thankful that secret passageway from Draco's room to the Headmistress's office still existed. He managed to have Kisa's belongings delivered to the Headmistress's office, and Flooed home from Draco's room to pack more clothes and tell the elves what had happened. Elzie cried and cried until Harry and her parents made sure she understood Kisa would be coming home for holidays and the summer.

He took a relaxing breath before he opened the hidden passageway door to find a small family party going on. Kisa was glowing, and he knew as hard as it would be for him and Draco to have her that far away, she had made the right decision. She was sitting on Lucius's lap; Harry was sure the Zoom Owl would be arriving at Magisch Schön with the week. Julian and Ladon each hugged her good-bye and promised to write, but they had to leave to get back to their houses. Draco would need to leave soon to cover the first night's Slytherin orientation. He had missed Molly, as she had to return to the Burrow to tell Ron and Hermione that Holly had indeed become a Gryffindor. It was only through Draco and Lucius talking, Harry heard about the rest of the kids and the few surprises. A Finnigan Hufflepuff and Longbottom Ravenclaw made him smile. He wondered what ol' Snape would have thought of the latter.

Harry hugged each of the boys as they left and congratulated them on their house assignments. He would see them on Thursday nights when the family would have dinner in Draco's quarters. Harry insisted upon that over the summer, and Draco had agreed.

Lucius lifted Kisa off his lap and claimed he had to get back to the Manor to prepare for tomorrow's classes. Harry saw something in the final look Lucius gave Kisa; it was sadness and it was pride. "I will take care of her," Harry said meeting Lucius at the door, trying to ease the sadness. "Irena will be her Head of House."

"Good," Lucius commented. "Kisa will be a welcomed advisor for both of us when she matures."

It was at that moment that it hit him: his daughter would be his closest advisor along with Lucius throughout his lifetime. She was leaving him, but she would always be with him.

Harry closed the door and a great sadness overtook him, bringing him almost to his knees. The Phoenix fluttered and his back warmed. The raw emotion he felt was almost unbearable and then a stifled sob reached his ears. He turned to find Draco sitting on the couch holding Kisa on his lap. His arms surrounded her and his face buried into her slight shoulder. Kisa's long thin forearms extended from the black robe and were wrapped around her father's neck. She was patting his back.

"Father, it's okay," she repeated softly.

Harry forced his feet over to the sofa. He laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, love, she will be fine."

Draco looked up reluctantly, his blue eyes surrounded by red. "I know," he mouthed. "But it was supposed to be my turn. I wanted to see her in my classroom, I wanted to teach her, I wanted to give her so much," he blubbered out. Harry was stunned; he had seen Draco cry when they were younger, the last time being when the children were born. He had never expected this.

Kisa lifted her head from Draco's chest, her long fingers wiped the tears from his face. "Father, you have given me so much already."

Draco smiled at her. "There was more, Kitten. I wanted to give you more."

Kisa tilted her head, never letting her sapphire eyes leave his face. "But, Father, you gave me my soul, that is enough."

Draco raised his hand and wiped the remaining tears away. "I what?"

"My soul, Father, didn't you know? Daddy gave me my heart, the heart of a Phoenix and you, Father, gave me my soul, the soul of a White Dragon. It's ready to fly now and you gave that to me."

Draco blinked his eyes and looked up to Harry. Harry shrugged and smiled warmly. They knew their daughter was special, but neither knew how truly unique she was.

Kisa abruptly straightened up. "Now, Father, you need to go. Ladon is waiting. I promise that over the holidays and in the summer you can teach me Potions the proper way."

Draco laughed. "Okay, Princess, but you must promise me not to grow up too fast. You stay a child somewhere in that Phoenix heart of yours."

"Oh, Father, I'm not a princess."

Draco snickered. "You haven't seen the castle you will be living in; a turret for every princess." Harry laughed quietly, remembering that discussion from long ago.

Draco reluctantly removed Kisa from his lap and stood up to go. He bent down and kissed her forehead as he said his goodbye. He stepped over to Harry and they kissed. "You let me know what happens," he directed his words at Harry as he left through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, making Kisa laugh. He held out his hand and they walked over to the fireplace. "Ready for an adventure?"

"Ready, Daddy."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and immediately house-elves swarmed over him with feather dusters and relieved him of the trunks and Kisa's snake. The room was small and dark; the sconces barely bounced the candlelight off the ebony wood. He made out Kisa's blonde braid, but Irena was not in view. He thanked the elves and they quickly popped away. "Master, we are honoured with your presence," a soft voice came from below him. His eyes adjusted somewhat and he could see Kisa's eyes almost bulging as they viewed the prostrate witch on the ground.

Harry held his left hand down; the black witch rose to her knees and kissed it. She gracefully stood up and Harry could see she had dressed in soft mauve formal robes. Harry grasped her shoulders and kissed her on each cheek. He knew what this would do to her, but the ritual would then be complete, and they could get on with other matters. Her eyes fluttered and she teetered back almost in a faint. Harry held onto her until the emotion passed.

"Irena, I'm honoured to be here and thank you for your gracious welcome, but this isn't an official meeting. I believe Headmaster Sokolov has explained the circumstances." Harry eyed his daughter as she took in the situation. "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Kisa Ginevra Malfoy Potter." Harry then turned to Kisa. "Kisa, this is Irena Berezovsky, she will be your Head of House for Terra, but she is also the wife of a member of my Inner Circle. She is a most treasured part of our clan."

Kisa held out her hand and the witch shook it firmly, then gently led Kisa towards her, and kissed her on the forehead. "The House of Terra welcomes you, Kisa Potter. We are blessed that you have come during our time."

Kisa lowered her head and almost bowed. "I look forward to my time here, Professor Berezovsky, and all that I may learn at your knee."

Harry grinned inwardly at the Malfoy etiquette coming out in full force.

"You both must be hungry if I'm not mistaken. Come, Kisa, let me show you your room and I will have a house-elf bring you both a snack. Lord Potter, your quarters I will point out to you along the way," Professor Berezovsky said as she walked to the one visible door and opened it.

Kisa tugged Harry's sleeve. He peered down at her. "Lord Potter?" she mouthed quietly with a silent giggle.

Harry winked at her. "Rather fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"I think this is going to be more interesting than I even imagined," Kisa replied as they walked out of the room following the witch.

Harry immediately recognised that they were in Durmstrang's Common Room. The burgundy couches and gold chairs surrounding tables covered in games and puzzles. Kisa's head was spinning as she took in the sight of the tall windows, the massive crossbeams, and rock walls. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, Kisa it is, it represents strength. Now, Lord Potter, the Masse House is on the third floor, down the far hallway. The guest quarters would be the first door on your left. You will have a lovely view of the lake when you awake."

"I look forward to it, Irena, I've been blessed once to be here for a weekend many years ago. I remember the lake."

She led them into the long torch-lit tunnel that connected the two castles. Irena explained to Kisa that classes were held in both buildings, and meals were to be taken in the Dining Hall right off the Common Room in Durmstrang.

They reached the end and stepped into a brilliant white room. A smile escaped from Harry as he saw the window seat where he proclaimed his love to Draco seventeen years earlier. The floor was carpeted in muted tones of pinks and gold. The large fireplaces had mantles of white trim and round white clothed tables with mauve cushioned seats surrounding them. "Tea and coffee are served in here throughout the day."

Harry snickered. "Do any of the blokes come in here?" It reminded him of Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade, all it needed was some golden cherubs to complete the image..

"Yes, Lord Potter, the Sons of Durmstrang are not afraid of being seen in here. They appreciate Magisch Schön's feminine ambience."

"Sssome boysss likesss girlssssy thingsss," Kisa hissed in Parseltongue.

Irena halted in mid-step. "Lord Potter, your daughter is a Parselmouth?"

Harry smiled at both Kisa's remark and Irena's response. "Yes, Kisa and one of her twin brothers, Julian, both are."

"Oh, Lord Potter, you are truly blessed," Irena said with tears filling her warm-brown eyes.

"Yes, I am. My other son, Ladon, has his own unique talents."

"My, my, triplets," she said as they reached the white trimmed stairs. They followed her up the first carpeted set, across the landing and up to the next set of steps to the far hallway. Harry marvelled at the intricate gold line drawings on the narrow hallway leading to the Terra common room. He was relieved for Kisa's sake that the furniture was more like home. It was still in pinks and golds but it was comfortable looking. The common room lacked the windows looking on the lake. Instead, a fireplace and shelves of books filled the interior wall. Harry quickly counted the number of doors, there were seven, three on the right, three straight ahead and one at a diagonal in the corner between the sets. In front of the lone door lay Kisa's trunk and Sasha in her glass box. The tall wooden door resembled the other six, but it was white, the others mauve and it had no handle.

"Kisa, this will be your room," Irena said pointing to the white door. Harry noticed her hand and arm were shaking. "The house elves would have usually set your belongings in your room, but they cannot enter it."

Harry watched as his tall lanky daughter inspected the common room. Her braid was beginning to disentangle and wisps of white hair made their way out. She finally made her way to the door. She pressed her palm to the centre and whispered, "It is I, Kisa." Thin white ropes of light sprouted out from the door and wrapped around her hand. "I'm home," Kisa spoke quietly as if talking to family. Harry's skin tingled as he felt the magic reaching out to her. He slowly licked his lips; he could taste its richness. The door creaked open. Harry slanted to the side to peek in from where he stood, but it was dark. Kisa, without a trace of fear, stepped in. The door closed.

Irena looked at Harry nervously. Harry lowered his eyelids and gave her a grin. "She's fine, Irena, I feel only happiness and serenity flowing from her right now. She will come out when she's ready. In the mean time, she will need lists of courses and supplies. I don't think it will hurt to miss one more day of school. Tomorrow I will take her into town. Both of us have had a long day, so I think we will have a bit of a sleep in."

"Yes, that would be wise to get her settled in; I do hope you will stay for a few days so you will know she is in good hands."

Harry nodded. "I had hoped to do so. She is still quite young and we believed her father would be helping with the transition, but as that is not the case, I will do what I can."

"Very good, Lord Potter. I will leave now, the elves should be up soon with a late night snack," she said as she returned to the narrow hallway.

"Irena," Harry called. Irena turned around. "I know she will be in good hands, but she is my little girl, and I think I need to stay more for me than for her."

"Lord Potter, you flatter me, but your daughter will need you. She seems quite intelligent and brave, but she has a lot to acclimatise to."

Harry nodded. No sooner than she had disappeared down the hallway, then the white door opened and Kisa peeked around the edge. "Come on in, Daddy."

Harry lifted up the trunk and glass cage and entered the White Witch's room. "Isn't it brilliant, Daddy?"

Harry blinked his eyes slowly as he took in the spectacle of what was to be his daughter's bedroom. Candles floating in the air let him see that a dark wooded four poster bed next to the door, covered in furs, dominated the room but the curved turret wall opposite the door was invisible. He was looking straight into the mountains; a forest of trees covered the base around the snow-capped peaks. The other two walls were filled with shelves of books and magical instruments he knew naught about. He was pleased to see there was a desk. What little wall showed was painted a sage-green.

"I, I, don't know what to say," Harry finally mumbled.

Kisa pounced on the bed and jumped up and down as if she were three. "It's okay, Daddy you don't have to like it. By the way, there is a note for you on the desk."

Harry looked at her askance and responded, "I love it, Kitten." He then stepped over to the desk. He recognized the writing immediately, though it had been awhile. He reverently broke the seal with KD marked on it.

My dearest Harry,

Welcome to your daughter's destiny. Just in case you think everything is predetermined, it is not. This letter only appeared because your daughter entered the room. I had my hopes it would be your Kisa that found her way here.

I am going to be straightforward with you. You must stay by her side these next few years as one of my fathers did for me. She will appear strong and happy; but love, there will be tough times ahead. Kisa is different from everyone else. She is the White Witch. Her magic will be stronger and her intellect superior. While this is grand, it will set her apart. Remember, Harry, how you felt at Hogwarts when other kids stared and whispered because you were the Chosen One. They feared you, or they ridiculed you. Remember how you wanted a parent to help see you along. It is your duty to be that person for Kisa.

I told you once that you would know when it was time to come, and that time is now. Look out onto the mountain. You will see a precipice jutting out and set back away from there is a cottage, my cottage, now Kisa's cottage. Look, love, and you will see the lights are now on. You may Apparate there and it will be open waiting for you.

In the cottage, you and Kisa will find many historical treasures and teachings from the previous White Witches. Kisa will eventually be your guide Harry, but she has much to learn. If the natural course had been adhered to, I would be with her, but alas, my Phoenix, she will have to learn on her own.

Enjoy this time with your Kitten.

All of my love,

Kisa Dumbledore

Harry dropped the letter; it floated down to the desk. He turned towards the bed where Kisa stood holding on to the bedpost breathing heavily from the jumping. "Kisa, look at the mountain and tell me if you see a light."

They both stared out into the night. The mountains were lit only by the stars and moon; then they saw it, a warm glowing light and a spiral wisp of smoke. "Kitten, it is a cottage that Kisa Dumbledore left you. We will go this week and see what wonders the minx left for you."

A knock of the door was answered and Harry found a tray of sandwiches, fruit, hot cocoa and much to the delight of Kisa, two pieces of chocolate cream pie. Harry looked around the room and saw a small table on the other side of the bed, where he set the tray. Two chairs were quickly gathered and they tucked in.

"Daddy, why did Professor Berezovsky greet you that way?" Kisa asked between bites of a roasted lamb sandwich. "I know you are the Chosen One, but it reminded me of how Voldemort's followers greeted him."

"I see you've also been reading Niles's book in my room," Harry admonished affectionately. He took another bite, giving him a moment to collect his thoughts on this manner. "You are correct in that Voldemort's followers greeted him by kissing his hand; the way he used this tradition was to show dominance, much like they do in the Slytherin House. I originally tried to dissuade the Earth Magic members from adhering to the ritual, but I soon discovered I was insulting them. It was their way of showing honour and gratitude. I eventually became accustomed to it, and to change it would do more harm than good. It has become like shaking someone's hand to me. Now the kiss on the cheeks is something Voldemort never did. In return for the homage a member shows, the leader returns the gift by releasing a small dose of magic during the kiss."

Kisa giggled. "She looked like she was in love."

Harry snickered, "Well, you would not say that if you saw your Papa do it."

"Papa! Papa, bows before you? He calls you his Lord?" Kisa exclaimed in astonishment. "Why haven't we seen him do that before?"

"Papa only does it when we are in a formal Earth Magic ceremony. It would be rubbish for him to do all of the time. I will also be telling Professor Berezovsky that it is only required during a ceremony. It wouldn't be smart to have her laying on the floor every time I walked into a room, now would it?"

Kisa giggled again as she dove into the chocolate cream pie.

Harry shook his head. "You inherited that from me," he stated, as he brought a large bite of pie to his mouth.

After their snack, Harry helped Kisa pack her belongings away in the sturdy dresser and wardrobe provided. A small door to the right of the entry door led to the loo. It was small but adequate. While Kisa prepared for bed, Harry stood next to the transparent wall staring into the night; the flicker of light from the cottage was like a beacon calling to him.

"Okay, Kitten, time for bed," he stated as she exited the loo. He folded the fur spread and laid it at the foot of the bed. She would need it soon but not for tonight, nor would she need the fire started in the small fireplace, but it made it feel like home. It was, he noted, too small for someone to Floo in and out of. He didn't question how the room was in such a perfect state; it just was, and that was enough for him. Kisa crawled between the white sheets and snuggled into the fluffy pillows.

Harry sat next to her and stroked the recently released long wavy hair. "School will be delayed another day. In the morning, you will receive your list of classes and supplies and then we'll go shopping."

Kisa rolled on her back, lifted her hand to her daddy's face, and stroked his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy, for bringing me home."

Harry bent down and kissed his daughter goodnight.

Godric's Hollow

Sunday morning

"So that's what you want to do. You want to live in the cabin and teach Earth Magic at Durmstrang?" Draco asked. His hand caressed up and down Harry's thigh draped over him.

"Just the sixth and seventh years," Harry mumbled. "You'll come to Durmstrang on Tuesday nights, and I'll go to Hogwarts on Thursday nights; Sunday, you and I will be here alone," Harry recited quickly and then kissed Draco, relishing in the meeting of their tongues. He didn't want to talk any more. They could lie in bed all day and talk; right now, he wanted his Dragon to take care of his ever present need to be loved by him. He placed the palm of his hand on Draco's back and watched as the curls of silver and blue magic washed over him. The Phoenix warmed as Draco's palm called upon the red and gold auras.

It was time to block out the world and revel in the magic of being Harry and Draco.

The End

(well except for the Epilogue)

Warning: The epilogue is a retrospective of Harry and Draco's life after this time-period. This means it will include their death when they are around 150 years old. It will be discussed in the past tense.

I hope you have enjoyed the story and thank you for reading this long novel.

Back to index

Chapter 101 Epilogue: Conversations While Sitting on a Bench by romaine

For disclaimer, summary, and other information, please see Chapter 1.

Beta'd by the patient CDumbledore, the kind Shadowsamurai, and wondrous Bubba.

Double Edged Sword 101 Epilogue: Conversations While Sitting on a Bench

Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

It's a beautiful warm summer day in Scotland; perfect for playing Quidditch, followed by jumping in Hogwarts' lake, and then a picnic. Most of the family is doing that right now, but I need some time alone. The service yesterday was beautiful, but long and formal. We were all up late entertaining dignitaries and guests from afar. Today, though, today is just for family; this is what they wanted, a celebration of their lives.

I'm so glad Ladon suggested putting a bench next to the monument. My legs are fine for a witch who is one hundred and thirty years old, but they tire so easily in the heat. I'm looking forward to getting back to my cabin in the woods. Mother isn't doing well, and I dislike leaving her alone for so long.

It really is a nice monument. The white marble is cool to the touch and the engravings of the Phoenix and Dragon are exquisite. It's only appropriate that their final resting place be here: this is where they fought as youths, triumphed over evil, married, celebrated yearly the anniversary of their achievement, and then died together as one.

No one actually saw the accident, but Ladon and I knew what happened. The old sods were playing Seeker-to-Seeker with the new brooms that had just been delivered to the school for the upcoming year. Two of the brooms were near them, one broken in half; it was Daddy's. Ladon guessed he tried to relive his youth and do a Wronski Feint, but his reflexes weren't what they once were; he hit the ground. So many of his bones were broken including his back. We know from his wand that Father scanned him and they both knew that Daddy could eventually be healed, but would never be the same. His bones, in spite of Father's bone-strengthening potions, were too brittle. We also know Father said one other spell. I imagine Father gently settled himself down next to Daddy and they talked. They were old, they were tired, and they had both led incredible lives together filled with so much love. I can hear Father asking if it was time and Daddy saying yes. Most of their friends had moved on, and they missed them terribly; a few were still around and now they would be even lonelier. Uncle Ron was crushed at the service and Blaise wept without shame. We all did.

I'm sure both of them were ready or they wouldn't have done it. As Albus Dumbledore once told Daddy, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure; they were ready to take that adventure. They were grasping their ringed hands together, entrapping the Snitch. Father was on his side with one arm and his hair draped over Daddy, as if protecting him one final time. It was Father who said the spell; it was a simple spell, willed to them from old Professor Tofti when he died many years ago. I'm sure that once it was done, Father took Daddy's hand in his and they skipped down the road to see what was ahead.

I knew the spell had once been locked in their safe at Godric's Hollow, and now it was gone. Ladon and I were scared for a while that they might actually have used it when Julian died, but they didn't, they carried on with life. That was almost fifty years ago. Dad had told me he had lost his parents, his godfather, his mentor and a few friends, but none of it touched the pain he felt when we lost Julian.

Later when the grief was not so raw, we could all admit that we were lucky to have him for the almost eighty years we did. He was so brave, so impetuous, and so much fun. Everyone loved Julian. You would have thought Ladon and I would've been jealous, but no, we were his biggest fans.

He was never affected by the Potter name; he was his own person. I think Dad would have been like him if he hadn't had such a horrible childhood and the continuing pressures put on him. Julian just loved life and adventures. Papa used to call him a thrill-seeker.

We were all shocked when he and Holly married after their last NEWT exam. We didn't know why at the time, only Headmistress McGonagall knew; she married them in her office. Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione were devastated, as were Father and Daddy. Each side blamed the other until great-godfather Remus pointed out that it was destiny, given Mother's name of Ginevra Hollister, which was often shortened to Holly. The young lovers were just keeping the Potter tradition intact. Seven months later, Dad and Father were grandparents to a new Potter heir, James Arthur Potter.

Julian and Holly were an odd couple, but they loved each other dearly. Holly was serious like her mother, but she never stifled Julian's fun. She was his rock. His bright hazel eyes and lopsided smile melted your heart. Over the next ten years, they had three more children, two boys and a girl. Julian played professional Quidditch for almost thirty years. He then became fascinated in Muggle sports. He climbed mountains, swam lakes, bicycled across deserts, and much to our horror, raced cars. However, it was none of those things that took him away from us; it was an unforgivable mugging on a beach in San Diego. Julian had been out in the early morning checking the wave heights; his newest passion had been surfing. The young Muggle boys thought he was just another old man strolling on the beach, and they attacked him. He apparently knocked the four to the ground with his own strength. He would never use magic in front of Muggles; he would never have disgraced Dad. A crowd circled them and a few filmed the incident, while others tried to separate the boys from Julian. It was then that the youngest boy pulled out a gun and shot Julian multiple times. We saw the film and we saw the look in Julian's eyes. He knew he could Disapparate out of there and live, but it would break the International Code of Secrecy Dad had spent his life trying to uphold. He mouthed into the camera that he loved us all and he died. Dad didn't speak for days. Father finally told Ladon and I about the double edged sword. This, he had said, this was its deepest cut yet. I believe it was its final cut.

It's Julian's second great-great-grandson, Julian Ladon, who was the one chosen by Daddy to replace him as the Head of the Snake. He was the first Potter to have Daddy's emerald eyes; it still startles me when I see him.

Poor Ladon started feeling the Malfoy pressure to produce an heir when the third Potter boy was born. Father was calm about it, as he knew Ladon was a player, but Papa hinted at it continuously. Ladon did marry his pure-blood witch when he was in his late twenties. They met at an international conference on healing techniques. At that time, Ladon was the premier emergency mediwizard at St. Mungo's. Blaire was, well actually still is, a beauty. She is Scandinavian and, to Dad's delight, a practicing Earth Magic Healer. They immediately had three children, the first a rare Malfoy girl, and then two boys. As I glance up from the monument and look to the sky and lake, they are filled with generations of my nieces and nephews. Most of them have either the Malfoy characteristic blond hair or the Potter jet-black. There are a few redheads where the Weasley blood made an appearance on the Potter side, and then there are the Evans kids.

Dad and Father adopted Dudley Vernon Dursley, Jr. the day he turned of age in the Muggle world. Derrick Evans was born that day in the wizarding world and he never looked back to what he left behind. Dad said his mother finally had her revenge.

We knew the story of how Daddy had approached his cousin when he returned from the successful International Conference in Paris…only to have the door slammed in his face. Daddy personally took over the case and had a wonderful Squib watch over the boy.

Dad approached the family again when the boy turned eleven. Derrick was having problems controlling his magic. Dudley and his wife now had two more children, but they refused to let Harry take their son to Hogwarts. The only thing they would allow was an owl, and then, only once a week. Daddy and Father communicated every week with Derrick; they explained how to control his magic and told him the many wonders that awaited him. On Derrick's sixteenth birthday, Dad and Father showed up on the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive. Dudley's parents were there and Father loved to tell how, while Daddy helped Derrick pack, Father made sure the cupboard under the stairs was never to be entered into again. We were never sure what he did, as magic should not have been used, and he never told. When asked, he would just smirk at whoever asked the question.

They took Derrick straight to the Ministry of Magic that day and the adoption papers were signed. He was too old for Hogwarts and a few months after coming to the wizarding world, he went to Venezuela for the school designed for those Muggle-borns like him. He was an average wizard, and he had average smarts, but we loved him completely. We kids thought it was great having a younger brother, especially one who told fantastic stories about the Muggle world. Derrick eventually opened a trinket shop in Hogsmeade. He was an expert on explaining Muggle artefacts and on how to make them magical for one's own personal use, of course. He married a local witch and they lived happily in town and eventually they had two children, each attended Hogwarts, making their father proud.

Father and Dad loved all of their grandchildren and their great-grandchildren, and their great-great grandchildren; after that, they lost count or they at least pretended to. Someone must have scored a goal in the Quidditch game being played overhead; the screaming and laughter reminds me of one of the last Christmases we had when Papa and Nana were both alive; that was thirty years ago. Grandfather Boris and Grandmother Chantal were there along with Mother; she always came for Christmas. Every member of the family spent that night at the Manor for Christmas Eve. Nana had decorated every inch beautifully with her exquisite garlands and fairy lights. The tree was larger than usual and covered in the golden ornaments she had collected over the years. It was picturesque, until the Manor was taken over by running screaming children.

Dad, Father, Mother, Nana, Papa, Grandfather and Grandmother shut themselves off in Papa's study, sealing the doors and silencing the noise. They all came out about an hour later, pissed to the wind.

Father and Ladon reined everyone into the expanded family room and they sat down at the piano and played Christmas Carols. Merlin, how I will miss Father's voice. We all went hysterical when Daddy, whom no one had ever heard sing before, belted out 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs,' even Aurora laughed uncontrollably. I thought Father was going to wet himself.

The next morning, Christmas morning, was an event never to be forgotten. Father Christmas had come in the wee hours of the night, and immense piles of presents were scattered everywhere. Most of the family followed Nana's lead and tore into the perfectly wrapped packages. All I can say is, thank goodness for magic and house-elves.

I see Ladon coming down the stairs from the castle. We both are as old as dirt, but he still has the finesse and posture of a Malfoy. I know what he is coming to tell me, but I am still excited to hear it; Father has woken up in his portrait. He appeared right after his death, but has been sleeping ever since. Ladon will take Father's place as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is on the old side to do so, but no one wanted to see Father leave. He held the position for over 75 years. When Father was promoted, Ladon left his mediwizard practice and became the new Head of House for Slytherin along with running the Infirmary with Blair and teaching Potions. That was also when Daddy retired from Durmstrang, and moved in with Father into the Headmaster's quarters.

I remember that day and the celebration that followed. We were all sad to see Minerva pass on, but as with every dark cloud, there was a silver lining, and for Hogwarts, that silver lining was Father. He was passionate about the school and the students: all of the students. It just so happened that more often than not, the ones getting into trouble were his own great-grandchildren and great-great grandchildren and so on, usually they were from Daddy's side of the family.

Now, it's Ladon's turn. He was a grand Potions professor, as was Father; at least that is what I've been told by the many students who passed through their dungeon. Slytherin became, and remains, a great house, retaining its hint of darkness, but that is how it should be.

Gryffindor still gives the snakes a challenge every year. Julian's trophies and awards are still displayed in a crystal case in the Trophy Room. He was Gryffindor's pride for ages. In school, he and Ladon competed continuously, but it was a healthy competition. No one was better on a broom than Julian was, except, legend has it, that Daddy could have given him a run for the title, if he had had the chance. Dad would shake his head when someone would say that.

Ladon was better in academics, but they both showed their brilliance in the Duelling Club, and like Father and Daddy, they refused to duel against each other; they competed side-by-side. Their international duelling trophies were also in the case.

"Kitty, you look lost in thought," Ladon says as he sits down next to me on the stone bench. I notice he has on the Malfoy crest ring. He was so reluctant to put it on; it looks grand on him.

"Hmm, I was reminiscing about everyone. I was just thinking about you and Julian when you were students here."

He took my own rough wrinkled hand into his own smooth ones. "You should have been here with us," he says with a hint of sadness.

"Ah, well, I had a different calling, and it was a good one."

Ladon smiles; it is so close to Julian's it makes me want to cry.

"He woke up," Ladon says, bringing me to my senses.

"What did he say?"

The old man next to me begins to laugh and not gently.

"Ladon, what did he say?"

"He said—" and Ladon begins to chuckle again, "— Potter, this is my portrait. I think you have enough of your own around the world to visit without taking up mine too."

I gasp. "You mean Daddy showed up?"

Ladon nods and smiles again. "Oh, yes, I was sitting at the desk looking at the new students names for this coming term, when I heard Dad say, Should I wake up the old man? I jumped, as I didn't expect his voice. He laughed at me, kissed Father on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, Wake up, Draco, you have advice to give your son.

"Father's eyes slowly opened, the sneer crossed over his face and then he told Dad to leave. Dad kissed him again and ruffled his hair before moving on to Minerva's picture. He purred in her ear, she swatted him and he left only to show up in Dumbledore's portrait. They began to have a wonderful discussion about magical and soul bonds, until Father told them to take it out of the room, that the rest of them wanted to sleep."

I begin to laugh— well, Ladon calls it a cackle— at the description, but I have to know. "How could Daddy show up if he wasn't a Headmaster at Hogwarts?"

Ladon squeezes my hand gently. "That is the same question all of the Headmasters and Headmistresses were asking. Dad said it was because of the soul bond that he and Father shared. Father half-heartedly groaned when Dad came back to his portrait and said, That's the beauty of it, we will never be alone. Father tried to sneer again but he broke out into a smile. He turned and kissed Dad. Dad told him he would leave now, but that Father should join him later on the Chocolate Frog cards, and maybe after that they could go play seventeen-year-old heroes at the Ministry of Magic."

I put my head on Ladon's shoulder; he releases my hand and puts his arm around me. I love the comfort that only my brother is able to give. "Life sure will be different without them."

We both remain silent as we alternately stare at the monument and at the sky when a Quidditch player gets too close.

"So, Kitty, are you leaving soon?" Ladon asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Mother is alone. She wanted to come but isn't well. She knew I would be busy and would not be able to care for her. Before I go, though, I'm going to stop and visit Daddy's parents and Julian at the Potter Mausoleum. I also want to pay my respects to Papa and Nana. Uncle Ron and I visited Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's burial site yesterday."

Ladon snickers at me. "The grand crypt tour?"

"Ladon, Merlin, you are as bad as Father."

He looks at me with that look of And you expected something different? Lord, he looks like Papa sometimes. "You will give Mother my love. I will come by in a few weeks. We need to gather the estate belongings together so they can be distributed. There's just a few items listed that are at the cabin."

A cloud has drifted over the face of the sun, the momentary shade feels good. I suddenly remember something I wanted to tell Ladon. "They are putting up a portrait of Daddy as a Kneazle in the Grand Common Room at Durmstrang."

Ladon chuckles. "I wonder if Father will join him there, too. He loved being a Kneazle. Over these last few years, I would often find him curled up in his chair napping the afternoon away. In the Headmaster's quarters, I am finding both of their fur in very strange places."

This makes me laugh.

Ladon sighs. "You were lucky, Kisa, to have had Dad while you were at Magisch Schön."

"Well you two had Father to yourselves at Hogwarts."

"Yes, we did, but he was my Head of House and Potions Professor. Sometimes it was hard switching between the roles. Also Hogwarts wasn't as lenient; we couldn't just stroll into Hogsmeade anytime we wanted."

"God, Ladon, that was so long ago."

Ladon looks down at me. "But you remember it, don't you?"

"Never forget," I reply, staring back up at him. "I remember the night we spent at the Leaky Cauldron with all of the other families before the Sorting."

"Yes, and Father Scourgified the whole room when we went up to go to bed."

"Oh, God, remember when Julian asked that they not repeat the handshake story. How many times did we hear about that silly incident?"

"Too many," Ladon replies. "But right now, I would give anything to hear it from their lips again." We are both quiet again, each thinking about special memories.

"Kisa? That night you left from Hogwarts, I was so stunned and caught up in being a Slytherin, I'm sorry I wasn't more comforting."

I rest my hand on his forearm and give it a squeeze. "Merlin, Ladon, you were eleven and everything was happening at once. It all calmed down once I reached Magisch Schön. Dad and I went shopping the next day and had a wonderful time. We went to the Frozen Cauldron for lunch and he let me sip the mulled wine. The next day was a bit scary because the students realized the door had been opened and Headmaster Sokolov announced my arrival at breakfast. Dad was waiting for me at the end of the day in my room. Somehow, the magic let him in. He could see I was nervous and upset with all of the attention directed my way. He told me of all the problems he'd had at Hogwarts, and many of them included Father. Did you know Father used to call Daddy Scarhead?"

Ladon coughs and coughs again. "No, I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me."

"It was on Saturday we went to the cabin. Well you know what it looks like, but seeing it for the first time was amazing. It was nestled amongst the purple crepe myrtle trees that were in full bloom and the firs and pines behind them. The garden was spectacular and I couldn't believe all of the forest animals that were scurrying around. The cottage was perfect, made of rock and stone, with a thatched roof and rounded windows. Dad walked up to the wooden arched door and peeked into the little window. He knocked and we both laughed, wondering who would answer it; the door opened and we hesitantly stepped in. The rock fireplace dominated the room and the fire was going. On the wooden-beamed mantel were the pictures and hand sketched portraits of all the White Witches with their names, and birth and death dates." I have to stop talking for a moment; that memory always overwhelms me.

"You okay, Kitten?"

I sigh. "Yes, it's just the pictures, Ladon, there were all these beautiful witches and I felt like this ugly duckling, but still I saw the resemblance. We all had the mixture of our fathers' genes; it gave us a stronger facial bone structure. We were all just odd, and we all would live to be two hundred years old."

"But, Kisa, you are beautiful."

I laugh at him; okay, I cackle at him. "I know that now, brother, but not when I was a child." I give him a quick kiss and then continue with my memory. "Daddy and I surveyed the small kitchen and nook that looks out onto the garden, with those round windows. There were always the two bedrooms and I am sure it was Kisa Dumbledore who added the modern loo. It was in my bedroom that we found the stairwells leading up and down. We went down first into the damp dark underground tunnel. The torches lit up as we made our way along. When we reached another arched wooden door and entered, Dad began to laugh and said Father would be in heaven when he came to visit."

"The Potions Dungeon," Ladon says reverently, as well as he should.

"Yes, it contained everything a Potions master could have dreamed of, from the work area, to the stacks of cauldrons, and not even to mention the inventory. The books, Ladon, all of those ancient potion books just waiting to be read. I remember Dad falling to his knees when we saw an empty place on the bookshelf and the little note that read Loaned to Lily Potter.

"We then ventured back up and into the attic. Dad laughed again saying Auntie Hermione would be speechless. I remember laughing with him as Auntie Hermione always had something to say of interest. That is where we found genealogy of every witch and wizard ever born. Dad immediately looked up his mother's name and found a witch two centuries back that he was related to. There were no spontaneous Muggle-borns, there were only genes that somehow got inhibited by the Muggle ones and every once in awhile they would break through. It was a gene that was recessive instead of dominant. Most of us have the dominant gene. Of course you know all of that. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, love."

Ladon hugs me tighter. "Keep rambling, old witch, I love hearing these stories, especially now."

"Well, Daddy Apparated into town and brought back some supplies for the kitchen. We stayed there all day and talked. We had lunch and dinner, and that is when he told me he would be teaching the Terra sixth and seventh years. He would instruct them in learning the Intent Spell along with a few specialized Potion Labs. That meal and talk, of course, was right before he Apparated off to home to be with Father for Sunday morning. He later made the cabin his home, but did not disturb any of the White Witch's belongings."

Ladon groans. "You know after all of these years, I still equate Sunday morning with sex."

I am laughing at him and with him.

Ladon looks down at me with that grin that he shared with Julian. "You remember how they would sneak back and forth between the Floos during the week?"

I nod my head yes.

Ladon continues. "I remember my fifth year I had Potions first period on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings. Father was notoriously late on Wednesday mornings. One morning, he literally skated into the dungeon later than usual; he acted all serious by swishing his robes as if it was our fault. The whole class started whispering and some even laughing. He was getting irritated with the interruptions. Finally, I caught his eye, held my hand to my neck, and mouthed, Love-bite. It was one of the few times I ever saw Father embarrassed."

"Oh, God, Ladon, what did he do?"

"He put his hand on his neck, healed it and then sniped, Have you never seen a love-bite before? and some poor Gryffindor named Julian piped up and said, Yes, Professor Malfoy, I actually see them more often than I care to— at home."

I gasp. "He didn't? I'm surprised Father didn't hex Julian right there."

"Oh, I think he wanted to, but he responded with a twenty-point house deduction for being insolent and then detention that night. Julian later told me the detention consisted of chopping up slugs." Ladon chuckles.

"Oh, no, Julian hated slugs."

"Thanks to you, darling sister, but believe me, he hated them more afterwards."

I snicker.

"You are just lucky you had Dad with you and not Father. Dad was more lenient with the punishments."

I couldn't help but cough and sputter.

"What? Did Dad do something while you were at Magisch Schön?"

I just nod my head. I've never shared this particular memory with anyone, and I'm not sure my brother is the right one to do it with.

"Come on, tell me, it can't be that bad, and besides we are old, who the hell cares anymore?"

He has a point.

"Well it wasn't Dad that did it, it was Father."

"Father punished you while you were so far away? Come on, Kisa, you tell me, and I will tell you one of my most embarrassing moments."

Ah, how could I resist that invitation?

"It was my seventh year, the morning after Halloween. At Durmstrang, they have a huge Halloween party and as you know, we were allowed to drink there. Well I got a bit pissed and didn't show up to Dad's class the next morning. He was worried and came to my room, and without knocking, entered my room. I, um, happened to have been in the middle of things and he saw red."

Ladon looks at me curiously. "What do you mean you were in the middle of things?"

I gulp. "I was sandwiched between my two lovers at the time. It was our first threesome." I snicker to myself as I watch the tips of Ladon's ears redden.

"What did he do? Hell, what did you do?"

"The boys took one look at Dad and scampered out starkers, trying to dress as they left the common room. I put on my robe and tried to remain calm. I said, "You could have knocked first."

"Oh, Kisa, that's not good."

"Well, I was hung-over and mad. I finally talked these two blokes into it and Dad wrecked it. He just stared at me and then said, I'm very disappointed in you. I spat back that it was his and Father's fault and he glared at me like I had never seen him do before. Why is this my fault, Kisa Potter? he asked and I replied, Because, Daddy, you and Father created me and I inherited both of your sex drives."

"Oh, shit, Kisa!"

I snicker now but then I knew I was in trouble. "Dad, then for the first and only time, Kneazled me and read my intentions. He then turned, his robes swishing like Father's did and said, I will let your Father handle this. I knew then I was bollocksed."

Ladon's mouth is agape; he finally manages to ask, "And what did Father do?"

I flinch as I remember. "I waited all day to hear from Father, but not a word came. Somehow, I fooled myself into thinking that he might find the situation funny and not do anything. I was wrong, so very, very, wrong. The next morning I was having breakfast in the Dining Room during owl mail delivery, when this massive White Dragon Patronus glides in breathing fire, scaring the shite out of all the students. I just hid my head in my hands afraid to look up, but I had to when the Dragon reduced its size, sat on my table staring at me with those clear blue eyes, and spat small blue flames at me until I paid attention to it. The damn thing then dropped a Howler on my plate."

Ladon's body is now reverberating trying to stop himself from laughing. "And what did this Howler say?" he finally manages to gasp out.

I shake my head at him. "Ladon, I can't remember it all, I just know it was terrible. He yelled that I was still young enough to be taken over his knee and warned any wizard that touched me again would answer to him and so on… I wanted to die and I knew that I had another hundred and eighty-three years to live through. I did glance up at the head table and Dad was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking quite smug. Needless to say, I didn't have another paramour until I left Magisch Schön. So, brother dear, time for you to share."

Ladon shakes his head, he's still laughing. "I'm sorry, Kisa, nothing can top that."

"Well, Father did publicly embarrass you at the Victory Carnival that one year; of course, he was humiliated too."

"Oh, God, Kisa that was priceless! I would suffer that embarrassment any day to see that expression on Father again."

We both are snickering as we stare at the white rectangular monument in front of us, remembering that it was probably close to this spot that it happened.

"You know, initially, Dad and Father both thought it was Uncle Jackson that did it," Ladon says.

"Yes, I do remember that. Dad and I both had permission to leave school every year to attend the Victory Carnival. What was it that year, the twenty-first anniversary of their defeat of Voldemort?"

Ladon nodded. "Let's see, it was our sixth year so that would have been the twenty-second year. I remember Father being very agitated for days before the carnival and none of us knew why. He was really snappy in each of his classes and especially at Dad during Thursday night's dinner. Dad just ignored him, but told Julian and I later that this usually meant Father was about to do something he wasn't too sure of, or how it would be received. Julian and I tried cutting him slack by being extra careful during class, but the whole school was so excited over the idea that Alcatraz was going to be playing live on the pitch Saturday afternoon that paying attention in class was hopeless. Father just threw up his hands and excused us all early on Friday. That was the last I saw of him until he shocked us all on Saturday."

I'm laughing, remembering Dad and me coming through the Floo on Saturday morning to find Father in a fit. "Dad just scooted me out to go find you and Julian so we would all be together on the field. He said he knew how to calm Father down. By that age, I knew what that meant and left, smirking at them."

"Remember how excited we were to see Alcatraz, and that Uncle Jackson personally knew Denny Hanson, and was going to bring him over to the Burrow where we could all meet him?" Ladon says. His eyes have brightened with the memory.

"Yes, Ladon, but I think you were the most excited given all the instruments you played."

"Well, shit, Kisa, the bloke and his band were a legend; they had been topping the charts for over a decade."

I am just teasing Ladon. He always had his music to turn to when things got tense or rough. There were times Father wondered if those were the shoes Ladon would fill of his. But Ladon always said it would destroy the enjoyment he received from it if it was his work. Father said he understood that sentiment when it came to music, but that he never felt that way about Potions.

"I know, Ladon, I was excited too. I remember all three of us standing in the centre of the field with Dad, wondering where the hell Father was, as he surely wouldn't have wanted to miss the concert."

"And then," Ladon says; I snicker to myself at how the old man wants to tell the story himself, "Alcatraz opened with their amazing magic show with light sabers and falling Death Eater images to that ol' Muggle song 'We Will Rock You'. It was an incredible artistic impression of the duel; there was so much magic in the air you could feel it. The students were all clapping and pounding the ground in unison. Then they eased into 'We are the Champions,' and that is when Dad kept saying, Oh, my, God. Oh, my, God, as this beautiful voice filled the air with those opening lines.

"I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions - of the world"

I start to laugh, remembering the look of disbelief on Daddy's face that day, and how Ladon can remember those lyrics over a hundred years later.

"We had no idea why Daddy was saying it," Ladon continues, "and then the spotlight highlighted the keyboard player in the back who was doing the singing and all of us just began screaming, the whole crowd was screaming. Father looked so fucking cool up there, God he was thirty-nine and he was jamming like he must have when he was younger. I was so used to seeing him in his robes and wizard attire that when he stepped out in those leather trousers and ripped shirt I thought it really couldn't be him."

We are both now smiling and laughing with joy.

"But it was him," I say, "and Daddy was beside himself."

"God, and then the song ended, and Denny Hanson, who wasn't much younger than Father said, Welcome back, White Dragon, and the crowd roared. Remember he asked how many of us ever saw White Dragon perform, and quite a few hands went up, but they were all the parents?"

I nod my head. Ladon is on a roll and I don't want to interfere.

"And then he said, Well, now you all can say you have, I give you White Dragon and Father and his old band mates took over the stage. Merlin, Kisa, do you remember when you first heard the beats to that Muggle song and Father started dancing as he belted out,

It's been a long time since I rock and rolled,

It's been a long time since I did the Stroll.

Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,

Let me get it back, baby, where I come from.

It's been a long time, been a long time,

Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has."

I am in hysterics watching this old wizard relive obviously one of his favourite moments of Father's life.

"Quit cackling at me, Kisa, he was awesome."

"Sorry, love, but this may be one memory I will have to tell after your passing."

"You shush, old woman, and let this son finish the story."

I pat his arm. "Okay, Ladon, I'm sorry." But I'm not. "Please continue."

"Phht, I don't know if I should now."

I give him the best evil glare I can and he winks at me.

"Dad, if you can recall, was frozen to his spot, I don't think he even blinked once during the whole song. Then when they finished, everyone raised their wands shooting green sparks. I had to elbow Dad to make sure he did the same. The old band members left the stage but Father remained and went back behind the keyboard."

A broad smile crossed Ladon's face. "That was when Denny moved the keyboard front and centre on the stage. Father looked around and shrugged. I think you remember what happened next."

I nod. "Yes, that's when Denny started talking about heroes."

"Correct, dear sister, he said that all of us where there to celebrate the Victory over Voldemort, but that heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Then Denny said to Father, Would you like to see my hero? and I remember Dad saying, Say no, Draco the same time Father said Sure.

My body gets the shivers even in the heat recalling what came next. Ladon is enjoying this so much; it's grand to see that sparkle back in his blue eyes.

"Denny then turned to the audience and said, Witches and wizards, I know most of you know this wizard next to me as Harry Potter's second in the duel against Voldemort, and he is a hero to many of you for that. You younger ones know him as Professor Malfoy and Head of the House of Slytherin, and he maybe your personal hero at school, but for this wizard, he personally changed my life, and I'm sure he doesn't even remember doing it, but he did. Witches and wizards meet my hero, Draco Malfoy who is the White Dragon. Then that banner rolled down on the right side of the stage and there was Father dressed in a leather skirt with heels."

"Don't forget the makeup," I add quickly. That was my personal favourite thing about the poster, well that and the kiss.

"The crowd gasped and then when the image moved and Father blew a kiss at everyone, they gasped again. The hooting, yelling, whistling, and clapping that followed was so loud, but still I heard Dad say, Children, get ready for Uncle Jackson's funeral. Father couldn't see the enlarged poster and as I recall the whole crowd became silent as he walked to the edge of the stage and turned to look at it and said, Jackson, your arse is mine. Denny then walked over to Father and said, Hey, that is my poster. See, you signed it. Father blanched and that was the facial expression I will never forget. He didn't know what to say or do. Father always had a plan, if not two, but for that one moment in time, his mind went blank."

"But he did recover pretty quickly," I added.

Ladon nods and grins. "Yeah, he did so brilliantly but I think it took days for Dad to recover."

"I think Dad mumbled, Fuck me, not realizing he said it out loud."

Ladon snickers. "Yeah, he had a thing for Father's legs. I still can't believe Father had the bollocks to do it."

"Well, Denny set him up by implying that Father was old now and that he probably wished he still looked like that. Of course, Father had to show him and the rest of us that he still had it. But, I agree, Ladon, I wasn't so surprised at the skirt but when he transformed his flat-heeled riding boots into high-heeled ones, he shocked all of us."

"Merlin, Kisa, and for him to dance the next tune in that attire was amazing. It's hard to dance in those things."

I choke. "Ladon, how would you know?"

Ladon is sneering at me.

"I expect an answer, brother," I tease him again.

"Okay, okay, the next day I tried it in front of mirror and twisted both ankles. I lied to Madam Pomfrey in explaining my condition."

I don't know what to say; the image of my stately brother in high-heeled boots is overwhelming me.

"Well at least I didn't try it on stage when Father called me up to play with them," Ladon replies smartly.

"Ah, Ladon, you were brilliant up there. I know Denny Hanson was blown away when you set down your guitar and picked up your flute."

"Yeah it was fun, once I got past Father's snide remark."

"Ladon, you baited him."

"I know, but when he called me up and then said my attire wasn't appropriate, I was afraid he would change me into what he was wearing."

I can't help myself and I snort as I start to cackle.

Ladon's laughing too. "Yes, that's when Father uttered his infamous words, Son, there is only one man who wears a skirt in our house."

We are both now giggling.

"Privet, Auntie Kisa," a voice from above rings out.

I look up, raise my hand to shade my eyes from the sun, and see the handsome young man I was thinking of earlier. "Privet, JL, do you have a moment to speak with an old man and an old woman?"

The young handsome, sweaty boy swooped down on his broom. He stands before us. The emerald eyes sparkling. "Auntie, you aren't old; I don't think there's a witch or wizard here who would take you on."

Ladon laughs.

I introduce them, "Ladon, this is your great-great-grandnephew, Julian Ladon Potter, who prefers to be called JL. JL, this is your Uncle Ladon who you were named after; he is now the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

JL, despite being a Potter, has the manners of a Malfoy. I've been working with him. He shakes Ladon's hand and lowers his head just slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Ladon responds, "As is it is for me, but why haven't I met you before? I would have remembered those eyes; they are just like my Dad's."

JL runs his left hand through his wet short black hair and I see Ladon's eyes fixate on the ring on the boy's little finger. It is Daddy's dragon ring that Father gave him.

"Sir, I attended Durmstrang. I now live in the town near there."

Ladon looks at me questioningly. I smile and grasp his hand. "Ladon, JL is the new 'Chosen One'; he was a member of the Terra House. Daddy discovered his capabilities years ago, brought him to Durmstrang and mentored him there. The 'Right of Passage' took place in June."

Ladon looks at me beseechingly and then with relief. "Kisa, I didn't know, thank goodness it passed peacefully." He turns to JL. "Congratulations, young man, but you have quite a pair of shoes to fill."

JL gives a small laugh. "No disrespect, sir, but I won't be replacing Lord Potter, no one ever could. I will, however, do my best to fulfil the role given to me under the tutelage of Aunt Kisa."

I shake my head. "Ladon, don't listen to him. He is extremely talented, has incredible magical powers, and along with being the first Parselmouth since Julian and me, he has already achieved the ability to transform into a Kneazle. JL will have quite a mission ahead of him; sometime during his reign contact will be made with the Muggles. Daddy and he talked about it and Dad admitted he was glad it wasn't he who had to do it. JL will be a fine statesman."

JL blushes and Ladon nods approvingly. "Very good, JL, I look forward to getting to know you. Please call me Uncle."

JL moves his broom from one hand into the other. "Thank you, Uncle; I would like that very much." JL looks at me and gives a small grin. "Auntie, who is that boy playing Chaser?" he asks almost bashfully as he points up to a player nearby.

Ladon and I both look up to see whom he is speaking of.

I'm about to answer when Ladon responds, "That young man is named Severus Lucius Malfoy, which I'm sure makes Papa cringe in his grave every time it is mentioned. He is next year's Slytherin Prince. Why do you ask?"

A slight blush comes to the already sun kissed cheeks. "Just curious, he's quite good on a broom."

After JL returns up to the sky, Ladon asks, "What was that all about?"

I pinch the back of his hand with my long nails. "Ladon, don't you recognize young love anymore?"

"You mean, but I don't think, well…," Ladon stammers

"Yes, Ladon, JL is gay and by the looks of it, I would say your new Slytherin Prince is too."

"Dad's ring?"

"Yes, Dad and Father gave it to him. The young man is quite confident with his sexuality. Dad talked to him about it and was relieved JL would not be having the same consternations he had. JL happened to tell Dad that he was quite attracted to blonds; Daddy thinks he will marry a Malfoy, and he was given the ring after his Right of Passage ceremony."

"Hmm, but I thought that it would be his partner…."

I groan. "Ladon, there are other ways JL's partner can keep him, the Chosen One, under control."

Ladon glares at me. "I suppose you will be instructing whoever it is on such behaviours?" he says sarcastically.

I pinch him harder. "Yes, there are books along with some discussions that should suffice."

Ladon grins at me. "You really are a meddlesome bitch, aren't you?"

"Yes, love, it's my job."

"So, I suppose you know all of their names, don't you?" he says with a swipe of his hand indicating the relatives spread around Hogwarts' grounds.

I nod.

"No one has had the bollocks to name one after Dad or Father yet, or have they?"

I shake my head no. "I don't think anyone will for awhile."

His face suddenly gets serious. "Will there be another Dragon and Phoenix?"

I gently rub the red spot where I pinched him. "I don't know, Ladon, I hope not. There will always be Dragons but the Phoenix only appears when needed, when evil abounds."

"What about another White Witch? Do you know where she will come from; will it be from these two above us?"

I smile and slip my hand into his. "The history says she should be born in a decade or two. They usually appear when one is a hundred and seventy-five years old to be trained. Kisa Dumbledore did not have that luxury because of what Voldemort did. I assume one was not born because he was not the rightful heir."

"Kisa—" uh, oh he used my given name and that tone; this is going to be a serious question, "— are you sad that you never married or had children?"

Thank, Merlin, an easy question.

"No, I never wanted to marry. A few White Witches have in the past, and it's always been disastrous. Despite how progressive the world has got, wizards are still a bit intimidated by a witch that is stronger, smarter, and has greater sexual needs than they have. As to children, love, I have over one hundred children to watch over in my family. I enjoy being their crazy old aunt. I have no regrets; don't let the thought cross your mind again."

We both sit there in silence watching members of the family stroll around the grounds. Blair gives a wave when she spots us looking her way. She is talking with Holly and Aurora. Some part of me would love to be listening in. I'm sure Aurora is inquiring about the properties. There is one way to get an answer quickly.

"Ladon, is Blaire going to move in with you in the Headmaster's quarters?"

He clears his throat. "Do you think that is what they are discussing over there?" I nod. "Blaire would not leave the Manor if it was burning to the ground. We will arrange for conjugal visits," he snickers. "Aurora has no claim to it anyway."

"What about Godric's Hollow? Will Holly stay?"

"Yes, but she wants to open it up to any member of the family who is having a hard time. She said the house is a healing house; it was taken down in violence and raised with love. There's never been a wand raised with evil intent since Dad rebuilt it."

"Maybe I should ask Holly if she wants to come with me when I visit Julian."

Ladon intertwines his fingers in mine. I'm not sure whose are longer. "That would be a very nice thing to do, Kitty."

I stretch out my legs and my knee joints give a good crack. "I should be going," I mumble, not really wanting to leave my brother's side, but I know he has duties to attend to.

"Just a few more minutes, Kitten. Let's sit just for a few more minutes."

We are sitting in silence, holding hands, listening to the cheers in the air, young children screaming down by the lake and somewhere a Dragon and a Phoenix are watching it all.

"They sure were something, weren't they?"

"Yes, Ladon, they sure were. They kept us safe for so many years."

"Do you have the flowers?"

"Yes, do you want to help me?"

"No, Kitty, you do it. It is custom that you do it."

I reach next to me for the needlepoint bag mother made for me, open the clasp, and lift out the flowers. Ladon stands and helps me to my feet. I take the few steps over to the monument and run my hand over the cool marble.

I set the Slytherin rose on the Dragon. "A job well done, Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy."

The red agapanthus I lay on the Phoenix. "We will never forget, Harry James Malfoy Potter."

I lean over and kiss them goodbye.

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes

are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

Cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark

finis

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little story *cough*. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and for your support.

This is was the first story I'd written for this fandom (or any fandom or any fiction at all). I started writing in notebooks in October of 2005 and finished in June 2006. I originally began posting the story in March 2006 and finished in February 2007. I didn't have a beta until I was over half-way through, which I know especially shows in the early chapters.

It has now been fully beta'd from the lovely folks on the The Hex Files. Believe me, the validators are amazing individuals. I want to thank them so much for helping me reach this point. I'm sure many errors still remain, and my wording, especially early on, could be reworked, but I think it's time to call it a wrap.

Take care,

-romaine


End file.
